Wrecking Limits
by Vyntresser
Summary: Vanellope's duties as President of Sugar Rush has clouded her free time with her loveable wrecker. After a year and a half of separation, Ralph discovers the meaning behind all the chaos. With a Sugar Rush upgrade, the whole team is thrown into the whirlwind of the mysteries of Sugar Rush. With a new, budding love, Ralph and Vanellope learn that sticking together is their best bet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with more fanfiction. I know you guys associate me and my account with my ATLA Vyntresser trilogy (which I haven't finished, please don't kill me lol) but Wreck It Ralph sparked the writing fanatic and me and I just went nuts. This story has well over 50 chapters as of right now, and I will upload maybe one or two a day, depending on demand/if anyone reads this LOL. This fiction is RalphxOlder!Vanellope - there are two or three 'mature scenes' that come a lot later in the story, and each mature chapter will be marked just in case we have some sensitive readers, though I will say I have kept everything very tasteful. Also, forgive any typos or grammar mistakes. I am writing this fiction purely for fun and on the side, so if you see things that could be deemed incorrect, please don't point it out (unless it's an obvious typo). If you want to see my Wreck It Ralph artwork, please visit my deviantART! . **

**Sooo uh, yeah! Enjoy!**

**-Vyn**

* * *

***Wrecking Limits***

**Chapter 1**

Ralph stumbled through dried flakes of withered pieces of candy trees. Looking all around, he couldn't spot the little runt he'd been searching for, for what seemed like hours now. Ralph rubbed the back of his head and sighed, rolling his eyes. He quickly grabbed a candy tree and shook it's core, letting out a loud, disgruntled bellow.

"Vanellope! I've been at this for too long, I give up!" Ralph threw his gaze up towards the towering candy trees. All of them looked the same. Not a single one housed the little dirty haired Vanellope.

"Are you even in the candy tree forest?" Ralph yelled with an unbelieving chuckle, turning around every which way.

"You passed me a long time ago, stinkbrain! You're terrible at this game!" Vanellope called down to him as she glitched from tree to tree, letting the double striped branches evaporate at her will.

"You'd think it'd be easy to spot a dark haired, green hoody wearing brat amongst all the red and white." Ralph chuffed as Vanellope jumped down to his shoulders.

"Maybe you're just color blind. You need to have your eyes checked." Vanellope laughed. Ralph let out a sharp sigh and shook his head.

"You're too quick," Ralph laughed, "I wreck things. Spying really isn't my forté."

"We should probably get back," Vanellope smiled, patting the side of Ralph's head, "It's all fun and games until the princess loses her throne to a bunch of smarties."

"It's been almost three months since you've established your democracy, hopefully it's going well, what with a bird brain as president," Ralph chuckled as he began to march back in the direction of the castle to take Vanellope home.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Vanellope said, nudging Ralph's head.

"Our visits are becoming far and few in between. Hopefully you don't get too tired of me," Ralph said playfully with a twinge of sadness in his deep voice.

"Tired of you? No way! You're the first person to ever shown me kindness. No way I'm letting someone like that go," Vanellope said sweetly, "Even if he is a clumsy wrecker."

Ralph smiled and looked down a little, continuing the pace. He finally emerged out of the candy tree forest with Vanellope comfortably atop his right shoulder, her usual perch. Vanellope gazed off toward her castle, eyes gleaming. She could hardly believe it was all hers. The sound of buzzing race carts could be heard approaching the edge of the candy tree forest. Vanellope slowly climbed off of Ralph's shoulder and stood before him.

"You remember my offer? There's always a wing in the castle available for you." Vanellope said sweetly, gazing up at Ralph, his tall body towering over her.

"I remember," Ralph smiled, nudging her shoulder, "If I stayed in Sugar Rush, my game would be unplugged."

"We wouldn't want that," Vanellope playfully sneered.

"Hey Vanellope!" called Rancis as his, Candlehead's and Taffyta's race carts abruptly approached.

"Hey guys! Up for a race before the arcade opens?" Vanellope beamed.

"That's why we're here! Hope on!" Rancis waved her over, a glimmer of adoration in his eyes.

"Give me a minute!" Vanellope called before turning back to Ralph, his demeanor slowly sinking.

"I'm bummed we didn't have more time to hang out," Ralph smiled endearingly towards her.

"I am too… When can I see you again?" Vanellope asked, her face serious but sweet.

"Maybe tomorrow? You're the one with the busy schedule, Ms. President," Ralph said with a chuckle.

"Tomorrow, after quitting time! You can pick what game we play," Vanellope gestured her arms towards the candy trees and rolled her eyes playfully. Ralph laughed.

"Finally, thank you," Ralph said with a big, gapped tooth smile, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Vanellope stepped a little closer, almost hesitating, but quickly jumped into his shoulder for a hug. Ralph beamed and embraced her as best as he could before setting her down.

"Tomorrow it is," Ralph said with a small smile as he waved.

"C'mon Vanellope!" Rancis called, his voice harsh and pleading.

"I'm coming, hold your horses!" Vanellope hollered as she got onto the back of Rancis's go cart.

Ralph smiled and waved at the four as they revved their engines. Rancis wrinkled his nose and quickly peeled away from Ralph, coating his feet and legs in shredded candy tree remains. They all sped off with loud, grumbling engines. Ralph frowned and sighed, brushing his pants off a little. He began to trudge back to Sugar Rush's entrance, hopeful for tomorrow.

"The arcade will open in five minutes, please return to your game," came the distinctive, automated voice over the game's system.

Ralph heaved a heavy sigh and brushed his hands together.

"Time to wreck it."

The train to Fix-It-Felix Jr. slowly trucked into the station. Ralph's large feet hung out the front of the cart as usual. The cart clunked to a halt as Ralph squirmed his way out of the cart. He muttered to himself and trudged slowly back to the massive pile of bricks he used to call home. While kicking a few old bricks back into the pile, he saw Felix outside the building, cleaning his shiny golden hammer with his shirt. Ralph smiled and approached him.

"Hey Felix, preparing yourself for another day of my wrecking, huh?" Ralph said as he put his large hands on his side. Felix looked up at him through endearing, innocent eyes and smiled.

"Same ol', my brother!" Felix chimed as he perked up on tip toes.

A few children could be seen running around the arcade through their cabinet screen. Ralph and Felix quickly backed up so they were out of the picture. Felix pat Ralph's large hand in a friendly manner.

"How's Vanellope? Haven't seen her in weeks. Hope she's not getting too busy to visit us," Felix said with a broken smile, his eyes gleaming upwards at Ralph.

"I don't know," Ralph breathed, "The very first friend I ever am able to have in my life, suddenly seems like she doesn't have enough time to hang out with me. Today was the first time I saw her since last week." Ralph's frown broadened, "I'm sure it's hard being President of a whole community of crazy candy people, but I just wish we just had one day where we could all hang out."

"Don't I know it," Felix said as he took in a deep breath.

"What? Calhoun is over almost every single day," Ralph sneered while playfully squinting his eyes at Felix.

"Ralph you know what I mean, Vanellope is my friend as well, it'd be nice to have her around more often! The four of us are a team," Felix smiled, his innocent demeanor almost palpable, "She's a busy bee, lately. At least you have all of us here in Niceland."

"I guess you're right," Ralph nodded and smiled, but inside was biting his tongue. Ralph blankly gazed across his game grass to the sparkling trees, just past the Niceland building.

"Quarter Alert!" Announced the game cabinet. Felix immediately perked up and pat his hammer.

"Woohoo! This never gets old," Felix sheepishly beamed up at Ralph.

"Yeah," Ralph blankly breathed, phasing Felix with a soft smile.

Ralph gazed up towards the Niceland building and heaved a long sigh, "never gets old…"

After a long, busy day of wrecking and fixing, Ralph and the Nicelanders were comfortably in their homes, recharging their spirits. The whole arcade was peaceful and quiet. The usual recharging time starts after the arcade closes and ends half way through the early morning, giving each game character a chance to socialize and get some space outside their own game. Ralph was eager to get back to Sugar Rush to visit Vanellope.

"& *%#!" QBert mumbled in his language. He had made his way into Ralph's house that Felix had made. Ralph grumbled and opened his eyes.

"Qbert, what are you…Wait a minute," Ralph flung his arms towards the window, opening it wide. It was the next morning. Ralph gasped as he watched Mr. Litwak turn the open sign on and let a few children into the arcade. Ralph's heart sank.

"Qbert! I overslept! Vanellope!" Ralph sleepily hollered as he leaped out of his room.

"Quarter Alert!" His game cabinet chimed.

Ralph groaned and held his head in his hands as he bursted out of his house and rushed towards his start position. He caught eyes with Felix and took a double take. Felix's demeanor was blue, the twinkle in his eye was gone. Ralph curiously gazed towards Felix as he tried to wrap his mind around everything that was happening. Soon enough, he was forced to wreck the nicelander's building, just like he has for the past thirty years. Ralph's game play this time around was sloppy, letting Felix and his gamer win most of the games played that day. The only thing permanently glued to Ralph's mind was the fact that he had let Vanellope down, because of something so simple as oversleeping. As grateful as he was for Qbert waking him up in time for a quarter alert, he was frustrated that he'd let himself sleep through something so important to him.

Soon enough, the sounding call for the closing arcade was announced, and everyone untensed. The nicelanders began to clap and applaud with glee, congratulating Felix for all the medals he's won. They all gathered outside the building and chattered amongst themselves, happy that the day was over. Ralph quickly wiped the mud from his face and body and jolted past his group of niceland friends. His eyes were set on the dinky train station next to his old pile of bricks.

"Ralph, wait!" Felix called after him, throwing his hand out. Ralph looked over his shoulder and slowed down.

"Felix, can it wait? I missed my chance to see Vanellope before the arcade opened, I'm not going to miss my chance tonight!" Ralph called as mud still clung to the bottom of his legs.

"Ralph, you can't go…" Felix called, the twinkle in his eye still gone.

Ralph stopped and gazed at Felix. His soft, confused gaze quickly turned to inner rage as he turned to face Felix and the nicelanders, who were all frozen solid, they too having lost the peppy twinkle in their eyes.

"Felix, I'm going to Sugar Rush. I have no clue why you're trying to stop me, you were just saying yesterday that we need to see Vanellope more often! I promised her I'd see her last night and I overslept, I'm not sticking around any longer. I'll be back before quarter alert tomorrow, Felix." Ralph bellowed, his fists clenching. He quickly turned to walk away, his eyes staring down the long wire tunnel that led to Game Central Station.

Out of the darkness came Calhoun on her cruiser. She halted at the train station and gazed onwards to Ralph. She, too, had the same look in her eye that everyone has had all day. Ralph froze as they locked eyes. Ralph could feel his heart sink even farther as he slowly turned around to face Felix.

"Where's Vanellope?" Ralph's voice cracked.

"Ralph, come inside. There's something I have to show you," Felix said in a soothing voice.

Ralph could almost feel tears sting his eyes from the confusion he was drowning in. Calhoun, Felix, Ralph and the Nicelanders all made their way into the Niceland building. All of the nicelanders silently slipped away into their own apartments, preparing to rest for the next arcade day. Ralph and the group hesitantly made their way to the penthouse.

"Here, Ralph. I put extra whipped cream on it for you this time," Gene said as he slid Ralph a plate of hot pie from behind the bar. Ralph stared down at it, knowing the delicious piece of pie was far too much for his appetite to handle right now.

"Thanks, Gene," Ralph breathed, his eyes sunk.

"Ralph, I think you should see this. I found this outside our outlet in Game Central Station." Felix said hesitantly as he reached into his pocket. Calhoun helped Gene clean up behind the bar as Felix sat close to Ralph on the bar stools.

Felix pulled a small, pink note out of his handy belt pocket and put it in Ralph's large hand. Ralph unwrapped it as easily as he could and swallowed hard, his eyes nervously scanning all the letters and words in front of him.

"Dear Ralph, I'm writing you this note because I'm afraid I don't have any time to have fun and games with you anymore. Sugar Rush officials are starting to become suspicious of our activities together and are questioning my title as President. If I am banished to the badlands again, my game could go out of order. I cherish my people and my game far too much to let my clumsy wrecker come in between that. You wrecked the walls that I built around my heart, and I will always cherish the friendship we had while it lasted. I will never forget you, but for now I think it's best we keep our distance. I hope you can understand. Love, Vanellope."

Ralph gazed down at the pink little piece of paper, dwarfed by his hands, and held his breath without thinking. The whole room fell silent and the tension was unbearable. Felix caught eyes with Calhoun and caught her motioning her head towards Ralph. Felix looked around, uncertain what to do from this point on. He put his small, gloved hand on Ralph's large arm.

"Ralph… I'm, so sorry. It's obvious she's taking her duties as president very seriously. You wouldn't want her game to be unplugged now would you?" Felix said softly.

"At least then I'd get to see my best friend," Ralph growled, glaring at the paper, "She could live here!" As much as he wanted to rip it up, he stuffed it into the front pocket of his overalls. Ralph stared angrily down at the steaming piece of pie in front of him, the whipped cream melting all over the place.

"Maybe she'll come around," Gene said hopefully, washing a martini glass.

"Maybe all that sugar coated fame has just gone to her tiny head," Calhoun chimed sharply, shaking her head in dismay as she put some dishes away.

"Would it be unwise to go visit her? Maybe see if you can talk to her in person?" Felix questioned gently, hoping not to rouse the beast that is Ralph.

Without a word, Ralph stood and stormed out of the room, making a few tiles in the floor shatter. He swung the door open and tore it off it's hinges. He walked away without looking back or hesitating. The whole room was frozen in fear and uncertainty. Felix finally broke the silence by heaving a long, disgruntled sigh.

"That was hard," Felix softly complained as he slumped his face into his hands. Gene poured him a drink as Calhoun put her hands on her hips.

"Breaking news to that fella is never easy, Fix It," Calhoun breathed, staring up at the ceiling.

Ralph bursted through his outlet and into Game Central Station. The surge alarm signaled, but he didn't stop. He pressed on towards Sugar Rush. All of Game Central Station was quiet, minus the familiar surge alarm, making it clear that it was time for recharge. Ralph quickly approached Sugar Rush's outlet and made his way to the train station inside, setting off yet another surge alarm. Clumsily climbing the steps, Ralph approached the train which was stationed and ready to be used. He gazed down Sugar Rush's wire, his heart racing and his mind jumbled. Ralph softly panted and stared deep into the darkness that consumed the wire tunnel.

"Ralph, you violated two surge alarm protocols by running off, I know you don't want to be suspended from Game Central Station for a week," the surge protector sharply said as he appeared next to Ralph with his clipboard. He looked up at Ralph and immediately softened once he saw Ralph's troubled state.

"Is, everything okay Ralph?" Surge asked gently, "Look, I won't write you up if you just promise to step through the outlets a little slower."

"Sorry, Surge," Ralph muttered, his eyes slowly dropped to the floor.

"You headed to Sugar Rush, then?" Surge questioned, gazing down Sugar Rush's wire.

"I'm not sure," Ralph mumbled.

"Is there someone there you need to see?" Surge asked curiously as he tucked his clipboard under his arm.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to see me," Ralph said quietly, feeling his eyes sting with tears, though he'd never dare let anyone see him well up. He blinked hard a few times.

"Ahh, I see," Surge breathed as he lolled his head and gazed up at Ralph knowingly, "A certain special lady not fancying you, eh?"

"Uh," Ralph chuckled in an annoyed manner, "It's not like that, Surge."

"A-huh," Surge prodded, "Maybe showing up will make her change her mind about you? It's worth a shot, right?" Surge chimed.

Ralph gazed long and hard down Sugar Rush's wire. Memories of Sugar Rush filled his mind. The sweet scent in the air, the cotton candy clouds, and Vanellope. As annoying as everyone thought she was, he cherished her friendship more than anyone ever could. Ralph sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat, feeling as if his whole soul was just dropped from the Niceland building's height.

"I don't think so," Ralph grumbled, "Sorry for setting off the alarms, Surge. You won't be seeing me through Game Central station much, anymore."

"Don't worry about it, Ralph. I hope everything pans out," Surge smiled as he quickly wisped away like an electric current. Suddenly, Ralph was alone. Both physically and mentally. He quickly began to realize how much of a stranger he was going to become to Sugar Rush.

Ralph frowned harder than he had in months. He could feel the old him returning, as if he had lost everything he had fought for. He battled a massive virus outbreak for his first best friend, nearly had an officially game over for her. Ralph wondered how all of this could happen. It was from that moment on that Ralph realized how terribly inner game fame can go to an individual's head. Ralph turned on his heel and slowly headed back to Fix-It-Felix Jr. He remained there exclusively, only leaving to visit his Bad Anon. group which is held at Pac-Man's cabinet weekly. Even so, that group he was starting to neglect. There wasn't a group for being ditched by your first and best friend. Ralph let his feet grudgingly guide him back to his game, where he would remain, hoping to never find reminders of his happy few month past.


	2. Chapter 2

***Six months later**

Ralph awoke to a rainy earth day morning. Having a few hours before the arcade opened, Ralph headed up to the common room of the Niceland building knowing full well that Felix, Calhoun and a few nicelanders would be having their usual morning chat. Ralph entered the room slowly to avoid breaking anything. Nowadays, when Ralph was present, knowing glances and stares were often given to Ralph. Everyone had heard the news from months prior, and he knew it was no secret. Anyone who knew Ralph and Vanellope now know how much of a shock this all was.

"Ralph!" Felix chimed, his normal peppy self filled the room with loving joy, "I saved a donut for you."

"Thanks, Felix," Ralph smiled as he awkwardly sat down on the ground amongst everyone's comfy chairs. He munched the donut and breathed a relaxed sigh.

"We should really try and mix up the bonus levels, today," Felix smiled, looking around towards Calhoun, Gene and Deana. "I think Qbert might like to have a try at my golden hammer!"

"He has no arms, Fix It," Calhoun snapped lovingly towards him. Qbert chimed in a disgruntled way, everyone laughed.

"Just a thought," Felix beamed, patting Qbert's head.

Ralph smiled and relaxed, his days getting progressively better. He quickly chomped a few bites of the donut given to him by Felix and gazed out one of the big windows of the Niceland building. The morning was quiet and dim as the rain fell outside the arcade. He fell into a small lull in the conversation. Everyone continued on chatting away, enjoying their morning together. Ralph sunk into the background, keeping to himself for a small while. He didn't want to let himself think about Vanellope, but often times he couldn't help himself. It was comfort to him, a safe haven in his mind he could escape to, though trying to avoid pain. He let his mind wander.

Before Ralph could repeat his daily 'what went wrong' thoughts, something outside the niceland building caught his eye. There were people in the arcade? Older, bigger humans. Ralph's eyes widened when he suddenly realized who these humans were. Ralph jolted up, sending the box of donut crumbs flying. Everyone around him bounced in surprise as donut remains and milk spewed everywhere. Ralph quickly bulldozed over everyone, without thinking twice, to get to the nearest balcony of the niceland building. In the process of flinging the balcony doors open, the windows of the doors shattered everywhere. Ralph practically lunged over the railing of the balcony and froze at the sight before him.

"RALPH!" Calhoun hollered as breakfast went everywhere. Felix quickly stood up with his hammer to see if he could fix the situation. Gene grumbled in dismay as everyone's attention immediately drew to Ralph.

"Ralph, what's the big idea?" Felix asked in a concerned and firm voice.

"Sugar Rush," Ralph muttered.

Everyone froze at Ralph's words and immediately scrambled for the balcony Ralph was on, as tiny as it is. Everyone watched in horror as three large human men loaded and unplugged Sugar Rush from Game Central station, and carry it away. As soon as they arrived, they left. Everyone was frozen in disbelief. Not a single breath was heard. Ralph fixed his eyes on Sugar Rush's once solid position in the arcade. It was suddenly an empty husk, indents on the arcade floor where Vanellope's home once stood. Ralph swallowed hard and felt as if his throat was on fire. Not only had the humans moved Sugar Rush's cabinet months prior, making it impossible to even get a glimpse of Sugar Rush's game screen, but now the humans have removed Sugar Rush entirely.

Ralph could feel everyone's gaze slowly shift to him, as if they had questions that Ralph could answer. Ralph inhaled an uneasy breath and suddenly had to choke down the realization that he may never, ever, see Vanellope again. His heart was pounding, as if it was about to jump out of his chest, it ached with pain and sorrow, it ached with what could have been. It ached with uncertainty and rage. Ralph shut his eyes tight and kept tears away.

"Ralph?" Felix said tenderly, putting a hand on his arm. Ralph slowly met eyes with Felix, both their eyes saddened and filled with ruin.

As quickly as Ralph jolted to the balcony, he left the common room. Everyone stared at the door in terror as they watched Ralph leave. Suddenly the room was alive with silent questions and mourning. Each nicelander exchanged a shocked look with each other before silently cleaning up the mess that was made. Not a single word was shared, but the tension in the room shared a hundred thousand conversations within seconds. Felix inhaled gently and turned around towards the balcony, longingly looking towards Sugar Rush's old position. He was surprised to see the three large humans bring another arcade game in replacement of Sugar Rush. Felix's frown broadened.

Felix furrowed his brow and respectfully took off his hat, he let out a sorrowful sigh, "Vanellope…"

Over the course of the next year, Ralph had grown extremely distant. His gameplay was poor, and he quite often let Felix and his gamer win the game. Their game was beginning to be unappealing due to how easy it had become, and the nicelanders were concerned with being unplugged because of lack of quarters. No one dared look Ralph in the face since the Sugar Rush event. No one spoke of Vanellope or Sugar Rush. No one wanted to face Ralph's depressive anger and rage. Felix and Gene would often leave Ralph a piece of cake outside his house, but the only words they ever heard Ralph utter were his famous wrecking lines during gameplay. Once the arcade was closed, Ralph would free himself from the mud and trek home without any communication.

"I hate to be cold, but, he's got to get over this eventually. I thought that maybe he'd have moved on by now, but this is just getting ridiculous," Calhoun exclaimed. Gene, Felix and his bride were gathered at the bar after an uneventful game day.

"Some people just grieve differently, and for longer," Gene said softly while he wiped the counter. "It's a well known thing for us arcade games. If you were best friends with someone in another game and their game gets unplugged, you have to deal with the fact that you will never see your friend ever again. This isn't uncommon."

"It's uncommon for us Nicelanders… We tend to stick to ourselves save for me and Ralph," Felix sighed as he slumped his face into his hands. His hat fell over his eyes.

"Maybe we should find out what happened to Sugar Rush, maybe then Ralph can have closure," Calhoun suggested as she rested her arms on the bar.

"Who do you think would have information on that?" Gene asked.

"Maybe Surge? He keeps the Game Central Station in tip top running condition, I'm sure he'd know," Felix said softly.

"I don't know if Ralph will appreciate us dumping MORE bad news onto him. What if Sugar Rush was corrupted and no one could escape?" Calhoun chimed, "I don't think he'd like to hear exactly why Sugar Rush was put out of commission.

"Maybe we should just go find out for ourselves. Once we know, at least we'll be able to tell Ralph if there's a good opportunity." Felix stated.

"Good point. If Ralph really wanted to know what happened to Sugar Rush, he would've found out by now. It's been almost a year and a half since the incident." Gene said.

"If he doesn't step up the gameplay soon, I'm afraid our little ol' game will be shut down for good as well… I think we should talk to him soon," Felix worried.

Suddenly, the train from their game cabinet began to leave. Everyone froze for a second before flinging themselves to the nearest window. Down on the ground far below, they could see Ralph leaving their game cabinet.

"Ralph is leaving!" Gene exclaimed, almost cheerfully. "Maybe he's going to find out what happened to Sugar Rush?"

"No," Felix stated softly, "Tonight is the weekly Bad Anon. meeting held in the Pac-Man cabinet."

"So, if he's going to be out of your game for a small while, maybe we should use this opportunity to ask Surge what happened to Sugar Rush," Calhoun suggested.

"Ok, quickly now!" Felix chimed. Suddenly Gene, Felix and Calhoun left the penthouse and scrambled down to the ground floor.

The three eagerly waited at the train station inside their game. They discussed and worried amongst each other, not caring if they don't get to recharge before tomorrow's game day. The train slowly tinkered into the station, and everyone awkwardly climbed in.

"There has to be a better way to get to and from this game, Fix It," Calhoun said in an annoyed tone.

"We're vintage, this is just how it is!" Felix beamed. "This, unfortunately, is something I cannot fix."

As the three entered Game Central Station, Ralph could be spotted moseying into Pac-Man's game. The three beamed and quickly searched around for Surge.

"How do we go about finding Surge? Is he normally just hanging around somewhere?" Gene questioned as he gazed around Game Central Station. "This place is certainly a sight for sore eyes."

"He usually shows up if you are a surge protection threat," Calhoun stated as she threw her cruiser out in front of her. She quickly stepped onto it and zoomed out of Fix-It-Felix Jr.'s outlet. Sure enough, the loud surge alarm sounded and Surge made himself present within seconds.

"NAME?" Surge methodically hollered as he got his clipboard ready.

"Surge! We need to talk to you," Felix pleaded

"Where you headed?" Surge said without looking up.

"Surge, we rushed through the outlet so we could find you," Gene added.

"We need to know what happened to Sugar Rush," Felix stated quietly. Surge looked up at the three in a confused way.

"Sugar Rush? Do you need directions?" Surge wondered.

"Directions? It got unplugged!" Calhoun exclaimed. "We need to know what happened to it. The reason it got unplugged?"

"Unplugged? Bah! Nonsense, Sugar Rush is still in the arcade," Surge said simply as he watched the three before him go silent. "Do you guys need, directions?" Surge added nervously.

"You mean, Sugar Rush still exists?" Felix exclaimed. Other game characters in the Game Central Station began to glance over.

"Of course it still exists! A popular game like that doesn't just randomly get unplugged. It got moved to the other side of the arcade a long time ago. When it got moved, the game was given an update, sort of like a refresh." Surge explained.

"So, the characters still exist? Nothing has changed?" Felix urged.

"Nope, not much has changed. I see Taffyta and the others around here often. They look like they've gotten a bit taller, though," Surge pondered.

"How do we get to Sugar Rush?" Felix beamed as he looked around, "Is it in Game Central Station?"

"I'm afraid it's all the way across the arcade. In order to get there, you'll have to travel through the wall's electric wires. Trips like that could take hours." Surge said softly.

"I think it'd be worth it," Felix said confidently, "Thank Surge! You've been a big help!"

The three quickly rushed back to their train after waving Surge off. They plunged back into their game with hopeful, high spirits. They quickly regathered in the penthouse and celebrated with a drink, all of them thrilled with the exciting news of Vanellope's existence.

"How are we going to go about this?" Gene questioned eagerly, "Should we go to Sugar Rush and bring Vanellope back for him? Maybe just tell him that Sugar Rush exists? Surely he'll bombard Sugar Rush if he knew it still existed."

"I think we should just, take a moment and breathe." Felix sighed, "This is too much for my little system to handle"

"You are so 1980's," Calhoun laughed as she nudged her husband. Felix chuckled and fixed his hat a little.

"I think it'd be wise to maybe think about it for a little longer before deciding exactly what to say to Ralph." Felix smiled.

"What exactly needs to be said to Ralph?" Called a familiar, yet almost forgotten voice.

The three at the bar whirled around to see Ralph standing in the doorway, hunched and awkwardly curious. His eyes were sunk but showed a glimmer of confidence and hope. He gazed humbly towards the three at the bar, all of which looked entirely shocked to be in Ralph's presence.

"Ralph! I, uh.. We were just," Felix stammered as he clumsily got off of his bar stool.

"Spit it out, Felix," Ralph snapped, though his eyes were gazing down at him in a brotherly way. Felix jumped.

"I-I.. I don't really, know how to, uh.. heh," Felix stuttered.

"Sugar Rush didn't get unplugged for good," Calhoun blurted out. Ralph gazed at her in disbelief.

"This isn't funny, guys." Ralph snapped, his gaze met Felix's. Felix gazed up at him tried and true.

"Ralph, it's the truth. Sugar Rush got moved to the other side of the arcade. It still exists!" Felix exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air. Ralph furrowed his brow almost in disbelief. He didn't want to let himself believe it to be true. He didn't want to put his heart on the line for disappointment. He didn't want to feel happiness without knowing it was absolutely true.

"How do I get there," Ralph uttered quickly. The three stared at him, shocked.

"She's not in Game Central Station, Ralph," Felix cooed.

"How do I get there!" Ralph bellowed, the whole building shook and everyone jumped. Felix clapped his hands over his ears.

"I-It's a few hours of train rides through the walls of the arcade. I have no idea where Sugar Rush is, but I do know it is in our arcade." Felix said in a shaky tone. Ralph quickly and lovingly ruffled Felix's hat and head. Felix scrunched in slight fear.

"Thank you, Felix. I'll be back before game time," Ralph said loudly, his demeanor switched. He immediately rushed out of the door and was soon seen grabbing his old, make-shift hoodie and taking the train out of their game cabinet.

The three sat in the penthouse frozen. Gene trembled behind the bar, Calhoun slumped her shoulders and Felix shakily fixed his hat. Both Calhoun and Gene fixed their eyes on Felix.

"That, wasn't so hard!" Felix chuckled nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

Ralph stumbled through his game's outlet and darted his eyes around Game Central Station. The Station was alive with game characters everywhere. He quickly read each outlet's description, hoping to see Sugar Rush. He slowly walked around backwards, turning in a circle and scanning the overwhelming size of the station. He rubbed the back of his head before accidentally bumping into someone. He mumbled an apology before taking a double take on who he had bumped into. It was none other than Taffyta.

"Taffyta?" Ralph breathed. Taffyta looked up at him in a confused manner and brushed her shirt off a little.

"I'm walking here, what do you want?" Taffyta barked, her tone short.

Ralph could hardly even believe he was in the presence of someone from Sugar Rush. He stammered on his words and noticed a lot of changes about Taffyta. For one she was a lot taller, and looked older. Her outfit was similar to what it had used to be, but more appropriate for her age. She was about 3 1/2 feet shorter than Ralph himself. She was dressed in proper racing gear. She was tall and slender, her white blonde hair longer and tucked into a low ponytail. Her face was still hugged by choppy, loose strands of hair; she had a lollypop hanging out of her mouth. Ralph tried to find words. He wanted answers. He didn't want Taffyta to walk away.

"Your game," Ralph finally exhaled, "I-I watched it become unplugged."

"It was a shock to all of us too," Taffyta said understandingly, keeping her distance, "Our move across the arcade and upgrade happened almost a year ago, Ralph. You been too busy to even notice that as well?" Taffyta snapped, obvious hatred in her voice. She wrinkled her nose. Ralph flinched.

"Wait, what? I haven't been too busy, I watched your game become unplugged. I thought you guys were gone for good," Ralph said, a small smile finding it's way across his face.

"Nope, we're still kicking. We're a lot more popular after our upgrade," Taffyta said proudly before taking a step away from Ralph, "I need to get going. Hope all is well, Ralph," Taffyta said with a knowing, almost saddened face. Ralph blinked a few times before his mind caught up with him.

"Wait, where can I find Sugar Rush?" Ralph called.

"I don't think going to Sugar Rush is wise, Ralph," Taffyta called back from a ways away. Ralph slumped his shoulders and watched Taffyta disappear amongst the crowd.

Ralph brushed her words off and began frantically searching around for Surge. Surely he would know Sugar Rush's location. Amongst the amazing crowd of gamers, Ralph knew finding Surge was almost impossible. He quickly began rushing around to every game character he could get close to.

"Do you know where Sugar Rush is?" He asked, over and over. Most of the gamers he approached warily scrambled away from him. He finally found Sonic standing amongst his friends.

"Sonic, I have to talk to you," Ralph breathed. Sonic gave him a weak smile and nervously glanced at his friends.

"Excuse me one second," Sonic said quietly before stepping closer to Ralph, "Ralph, what do you need?"

"Do you know where Sugar Rush went?" Ralph said as he was on the verge of feeling annoyed.

"Sugar Rush? Oh right! Sugar Rush! Um, well..." Sonic held his chin in thought and looked around, "Didn't that game get moved?"

"Yes, it got moved to the other side of the arcade," Ralph rushed, "How do I get there?"

"Ralph, you'll have to travel by the arcade walls. Depending on where Sugar Rush is, it could take about an hour or two," Sonic explained; his friends began to noisily question what he was doing. Sonic nervously glanced at them before he pat Ralph's large hand.

"You can find Power Strip's train station at the very end of Game Central Station," Sonic said softly as he gestured his arm down the long station hall. "Be careful, Ralph. Many gamers have left the station and have never been seen ever again. It's a long venture."

"Hopefully my journey won't be too long. Thanks Sonic," Ralph said before quickly turning heel and heading for Power Strip's train station.

"You're welcome," Sonic waved gently as his look of worry and confusion chased after Ralph.

Ralph pushed past people, sending out muttered apologies as he went. He had never felt more eager to be in one spot in his whole life. He almost didn't even care if Fix It Felix Jr. had a quarter alert this very second. All he knew was Sugar Rush existed, and that was where he needed to be. He needed to find Vanellope. He had to set everything straight.

He finally came to the very end of Game Central Station after a longer trek then he thought he'd have to make. He gazed down a dim, wide staircase that led to a small train station. He hesitantly stepped down the steps and slowly escaped the noise of Game Central Station. Not knowing exactly where to go, he looked around and rubbed the back of his head a little. He tucked his unzipped hoodie closer to his big body. He suddenly felt even more alone than he had for the past while. The air in Power Strip's station was very dusty, golden with age. He glanced around and saw suspicious figures sitting around, obviously figures whose games were unplugged long ago. Figures and gamers that don't know exactly what to do with themselves anymore. Ralph counted his lucky stars and heaved a long sigh as a train whistle blew.

Ralph eagerly looked in the direction of the noise and felt his heart begin to race. His mind was full of so many mixed emotions. So many different thoughts all at once. How long had Felix and the gang known that Sugar Rush was still up and running? Why did Taffyta warn him never to return to Sugar Rush? Why was he letting himself plunge into danger by getting on this unknown train? He didn't even know where to go. All he knew was that he had to get on the train. The train doors flung open, rickety old things with cracked glass. Ralph hesitantly stepped into the train and awkwardly picked a seat to sit down. There were a few other people on the train as well, scattered all around and looking sullen.

Ralph breathed a shaky sigh and looked around, feeling very lonely. He gently slid his hands into his large hoodie pockets. His eyes widened as his left hand was suddenly met by something deep in his pocket. As he wrapped his hand around it and pulled it out, he could feel his whole stomach drop. He pulled out the medal that Vanellope had made for him when King Candy was in charge of Sugar Rush. Ralph caught a breath and gazed down at the lint covered heart medal that read 'You're My Hero'. Ralph could hardly bear all the emotions put on him. He slowly shoved the medal back into his pocket and leaned forward in his seat. He buried his face in his large hands and shut his eyes tight.

A million thoughts raced through his mind. What if he finds Vanellope? Does she look different, like Taffyta, as well? What if she hates him and has him banished? What if nothing has changed at all and this is all just a vicious nightmare? Ralph shook his head and dried his eyes inconspicuously, glancing around in an embarrassed way. He pulled the medal back out.

"To stink brain," Ralph muttered as he turned the medal over and ran his thumb over the frosting lettering. He shoved it back into his pocket for safe keeping. He closed his eyes and relaxed, hoping this train ride wouldn't be too long.

Each stop that the train made, Ralph would get off and explore the other Stations of the arcade. After desperately scouring the fourth Station for Sugar Rush, he slumped his shoulders and made his way back to the Power Strip's station. He wondered if he should give up for the day. He was certain this was the end of the line. Ralph unwillingly got back onto the train and sat back down in his seat. He felt like he had been at this tour around the arcade for days now. His spirits were becoming tired. He knew mostly everyone in the arcade was asleep by now. It was almost half way through the night. He knew he had a lot more time to search around, but he felt as if it was becoming a lost cause. Before he could get too comfortable, a loud voice came over the train's speakers.

"Last stop, End Of Line Game Station!" the automated voice repeated itself. Ralph perked up and figured searching one last, final station couldn't hurt.

As the train slowly halted to a stop, he and a few other gamers got off of the train. He climbed the stairs from beneath the central station and emerged into what looked exactly like this familiar Game Central Station, except this was wires and wires away from his home. End Of Line Game Station was at the opposite end of the arcade. Ralph inhaled a deep breath and began slowly walking down the long hall of End Of Line Game Station. He counted numerous other games, some of which he had never heard of.

"DDR, Sugar Rush, Whack-A-Mole-" Ralph took a double take and looked up at the outlet he had passed. Sure enough, in large red words read 'Sugar Rush'. Ralph could feel his heart stop. Suddenly he felt as if he shouldn't be here. He replayed his and Taffyta's conversation in his head, wondering if really coming back to Sugar Rush was the biggest mistake of his life. He felt his breath catch as his heart began to pound. He shook his head and scowled.

"This shouldn't be such a huge deal, why is this so emotionally draining? I'm a brick wall! Brick walls shouldn't be worrying this much," Ralph complained to himself as a few gamers from a vast majority of other games, who were still awake, gave him odd glances and stares. Ralph nervously glanced around before very cautiously making his way into Sugar Rush's outlet. He felt like a stranger stepping into an alien world.

As soon as he sat down on the train, he was greeted by a few of Sugar Rush's candy people. They looked different. They looked cleaner, shinier almost, as if they had a make over. They looked more intelligent, though they stared at Ralph as if he was an enemy. Ralph shrugged it off, being far too familiar with treated poorly for his bad guy status. As the train into Sugar Rush jolted forward and began moving, Ralph suddenly caught a whiff of Sugar Rush's sweet air. His heart jumped and he beamed as he fixed his eyes forward into the dark wires they traveled in. The train shortly came to a stop and everyone got off before Ralph, making sure to give him dirty looks. Ralph rolled his eyes and clumsily got out of the cart.

He quickly rushed to Sugar Rush's opening, the familiar rainbow road bowed into the sweet game. Ralph beamed and took it all in. The view from way up was breathtaking. He felt his smile widen as his eyes landed on Diet Cola mountain. He knew Vanellope wouldn't be there, for the president resided in the castle, but he couldn't help but smile at the memories they had made at Diet Cola mountain. He sighed and shook his head before quickly rushing down Sugar Rush's rainbow road.

He made his way to the bottom of the road where it became level with the land. He looked around with surprise, seeing many of Sugar Rush's people in the race arena near the start line. The racers would race to wipe the slate clean for the next arcade week. Ralph's heart leaped as a familiar voice came over the loud speakers.

"As usual, folks! Nine racers will compete for one of the nine slots for tomorrow's race day!" Said the familiar voice. Ralph felt his whole body go numb as he quickly scrambled to approach the arena. He was stopped by two large donut guards. Ralph grunted and rolled his eyes, slumping his large hands to his sides.

"Look, I have to get in, my best friend is through there, I just need to speak to her," Ralph suggested quickly as he tried to peer around the gates of the arena. He could only see the cheering crowed, loud with excitement.

"There's no way we're letting you in here, Wreck-It," one of the guards bellowed, "Vanellope doesn't have time for two faced jerks like you."

"Two faced?" Ralph exclaimed in disbelief, "What-?" All at once, the guards shoved Ralph back and slammed the arena gates.

Ralph felt his inner fire ignite, after so many months of blue depression. He glared at the closed gate before him and felt a protective rage overcome him. He smirked and clenched his fists before hurling open the gates with a loud pang. Both guards skid down the small hall of the arena entrance. Ralph quickly pushed his way past the guards and gate remains, knowing nothing was going to stop him from seeing Vanellope and putting an end to all this confusion.

Ralph clumsily burst out onto the open raceway, just before the start line. He was immediately met with bright arena lights, both from the source and from the reflections off of the race cars. Ralph shook his head and tried to take in his surroundings. Everything looked different. The race carts were bigger, sleeker and shinier. They looked really fast. His eyes scanned all over the open race track, each blink was met with another racer. He scanned everyone quickly, wondering if these were the same racers he had come to know. They all looked the same, but older and taller. They looked more legitimate, more professional. Each race car growled each bystander's core down to mincemeat. Ralph could feel his chest and very center vibrate from the sheer power of the racer cars before him.

"You ready racers?" Came the same familiar voice.

Ralph desperately looked all around, from racer to racer. None of which was his Vanellope. He looked all around the stands, the whole arena was filled with unfamiliar candy faces. He threw his attention back to the racers before him. He immediately spotted Taffyta, who surprisingly had also spotted Ralph. The two held eye contact for seconds that felt like centuries. She glared at Ralph through piercing eyes, a lollypop stick hanging out of her mouth as her signature look. She very slightly shook her head and stared him down harder.

"Sheesh, if looks could kill, Taffyta," Ralph mumbled to himself.

"On your marks!" The familiar voice called.

Ralph glared at Taffyta with a playful smirk and nodded a few times. Taffyta rolled her eyes and shoved her palm to her face. Ralph chuckled and lolled his head to the side before his eyes suddenly were met with a medium height, slender figure who emerged from the other side of the arena, across the race track. Ralph felt his heart stop.

"Vanellope," Ralph whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4***

She emerged, shining like the sun. She was exactly Taffyta's height; same dirty haired racer. Her smile dwarfed the Sun's energy, making her the center of the universe. She wore proper racing gear, a mint green jacket with short sleeves. Her right sleeve was properly patched with her name and a legitimate Sugar Rush logo. Her curvy figure eagerly paced all the way across the field of rumbling cars. She was the epitome of joy, and the whole crowed cheered for their president. Her black silk hair gleamed and her pony tail flicked back and forth as she gazed around at the audience. She laughed and clapped her hands together and held them there.

"Let's race!" She yelled as all the racers amongst her quickly prepared to get into their car. Taffyta was the only one to remain motionless, her lollypop still firm in her mouth. She held her glare in Ralph's direction. Vanellope smiled and quickly began to head to her race car, her sights in Ralph's general direction. She quickly glanced at Tafftyta.

"Taffyta, you ready?" Vanellope said sweetly before she suddenly caught eyes with Ralph and took a double take.

The whole audience froze. Everyone went silent with mumblers and mutterings. Taffyta inhaled a deep breath and exhaled sharply, still glaring in Ralph's direction. Everyone was solid. The air became thick with tension, with remembering. Ralph felt as if he was about to pass out.

"Vanellope," Taffyta sharply, yet softly said with caution.

Ralph was frozen solid as him and Vanellope locked eyes. Ralph felt no matter what was to come of this situation, his heart would not stop pounding. He shook in his spot, feeling extremely overwhelmed. The palpable tension and misunderstanding hung in the air like monstrous thunderheads. Before Ralph could remind himself to breathe, he noticed Vanellope's tall figure slowly begin to step across the race tracks in his direction. Ralph braced himself; he didn't know what to expect. Violence? Friendship? Vanellope's shocked facial expression was impossible to read past initial surprise. Ralph swallowed hard and kept his eyes on Vanellope like his life depended on it. The crowd gasped and mumbled as Vanellope quickened her pace, weaving her way around her racers' large race cars. Taffyta called after her in a protective manner; she yanked the lollypop from her mouth and place her hand on her hip.

Just as Vanellope was mere yards away from Ralph, he swallowed hard and nervously gave her his usual, gapped tooth smile. He couldn't find words, he didn't think words were appropriate. Vanellope, without a single hesitation, dove into Ralph's arms, slapping her arms fully around his neck. Ralph jolted and shut his eyes with shock. He quickly, yet gently, wrapped his hands around her as best as he possibly could. She hugged him as tight as she could, not daring to let him go. Ralph shut his eyes tight and pushed his face into her shoulder. He held onto her unfamiliar, taller, more mature body. He knew she had changed a lot, but actually holding the finished product was a whole other venture for his jumbled thoughts.

"Ralph," She sighed in disbelief into his shoulder, holding him tighter. She gently pulled away after a few moments. She gazed up into Ralph's eyes, her piercing hazel eyes happy and tearful. She gently slid her hands into his as best as she could.

"I thought I lost you," Ralph breathed shakily as he blinked back tears. He stared into her womanly face, her features more mature and beautiful. Her hair was longer, and the top of her head was level with Ralph's upper chest. He could hardly believe he was in front of Vanellope in this moment. Both suddenly became lost in wonder and confusion, mixed with glee and hurt. Vanellope wrinkled her nose like always and shook her head slightly. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Rancis.

"Vanellope," He snapped as he gently grabbed her arm. Vanellope snapped out of her's and Ralph's moment and gazed at Rancis innocently. His voice had gotten deeper. Everyone looked as if they had aged an entire decade. They held onto their racing youthfulness, but all of them were becoming. Rancis gently pushed Vanellope aside and pointed a swift and stiff finger upwards at Ralph.

"Don't you dare think for a SECOND that marching your hide all the way across arcade creation to our game gives you permission to act as if nothing has happened here! How dare you think you can treat Vanellope the way you did, and come back to our humble game as if ditching Vanellope was just a fun little prank!" Rancis shouted. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what he ever did to Rancis, or anyone for that matter, to make them so mad. Ralph opened his mouth to speak, but Rancis quickly jerked Vanellope away and kept his hand on the middle of her back. Vanellope was stunned, immobilized with surprise.

"C'mon Vanellope, we have a race to win," Rancis sneered at Ralph over his shoulder. Ralph stared dumbfounded at the two as they walked away. Vanellope gazed over her shoulder as she basically tripped over her own two feet. She loudly uttered a few stutters of protest but Rancis's firm hand still gripped on the small of her back. Ralph slumped his shoulders and felt rage rise from within him. He threw his arms up and slammed them back down to the race track ground as hard as he could, making the whole arena vibrate. The ground shattered under the pressure; everyone was silently still.

"How dare you accuse me of something I never was apart of!" Ralph bellowed, Vanellope flinched as Rancis continued to push her towards her car. Vanellope winced and was abruptly put in front of her race car. She put both of her hands on the side of the car and gazed into her reflection. She softly shook her head before getting into her race car. Rancis quickly marched to his car, his evil glare locked on Ralph. Ralph panted with frustration and clenched his fists, keeping his gaze strong on Rancis.

"Get lost, Ralph," Rancis barked as he smoothly slid his racing goggles over his face.

"If you know what's good for you," Ralph bellowed, "You'll mess with someone your own size, buddy."

Before anything else could be said or done, all the racers sped off in a dusty, engine growling fury. Ralph coughed and fanned the air in front of his face. Just as fast as the cars disappeared, Ralph found himself alone in the middle of an arena where all eyes locked on him. The dust hung in the air like tangible specks of embarrassment, dancing around him and mocking him. Ralph shook his head and grumbled just as a few other donut cops came up and began shoving Ralph out of the arena. Ralph obliged before knocking each officer down. He angrily trudged back up Sugar Rush's rainbow road. The crystals underneath his feet glimmered with happiness, mocking his mood. Ralph groaned aloud and threw his fists down again, his whole mind flooded with too many emotions. He quickly exited Sugar Rush, giving it glaring, dirty looks as he left.

He sat, helplessly furious on the Power Strip's train through the arcade walls. He glared down at the medal Vanellope had made him years ago. Ralph was overjoyed, furious, confused, but hurt over all. He couldn't wrap his mind around everything that had happened just now. It felt like a whole eternity had passed over the course of just two hours. He could hardly believe everything that had happened. He felt as if everything and nothing was solved all at the same time. All of his questions were answered, though unfortunately replacing his old questions with new ones.

Ralph's train stopped in Game Central Station, a station Ralph was certain he'd never see again. He trudged into the station, a few familiar faces hung around, including Sonic. Both characters caught eyes. Sonic looked towards Ralph hopefully, but Ralph gave him a pathetic, defeated look. Sonic's demeanor immediately flickered. Ralph grumbled and trudged back to his game outlet. He felt as if he had stepped into the past as he hopped into his dinky train in the Fix It Felix Jr. train station. It slowly putt along, a happy tinker car, dutiful and true.

As the train entered his familiar game, he awkwardly squeezed his way out of the train cart. He was immediately greeted by Felix, Gene and Calhoun. All of them asking questions at once. Ralph dully gazed at all of them, not knowing where to start. He put a giant hand up to silence the three, almost wishing he had never gone to Sugar Rush.

"Ralph, did you see Vanellope?" Felix innocently asked, his face lit up.

"Yes," Ralph sighed

"Don't be too excited about it now, Wreck-It," Calhoun spat. Ralph furrowed his brow.

"For some reason, they all are mad at me. Especially that little Rancis brat," Ralph chuckled in disbelief and shook his head, "Taffyta warned me to never return."

"You have to go back and figure out why they're mad at you, Ralph," Gene suggested, "Surely it's a misunderstanding, unless you wrecked their carts or something."

"I didn't wreck anything," Ralph breathed as he slowly began to inch in the direction of his home. Everyone eagerly followed as Ralph continued, "The only thing I can think of is, I overslept on a day where I told Vanellope I'd pay her a visit."

"Surely Vanellope would've forgiven that," Felix said surely. Ralph shrugged.

"I guess she took it really hard," Ralph said, taking off his coat, being mindful of the medal in his coat pocket, "It seems as though Rancis took it a lot harder though."

"Rancis?" Felix questioned, "Is he protective of Vanellope?"

"It sure seems like it," Ralph rolled his eyes, "If I go back, I will cause more public humiliation for Vanellope, for everyone. I don't think it's wise to go back, at least anytime soon," Ralph breathed as he reached his home. He stepped in and almost closed the door before gazing out at his three friends. He smiled genuinely.

"Thanks you guys…" Ralph looked down and sighed, "If it weren't for you three, I would've never known Vanellope was alive." Ralph softly shut his front door.

"I think we need to go beat some sense into those jokers," Calhoun exclaimed as the three began to walk back to the Niceland building, "It sounds like all those sugar particles and fancy updates have all of them with their heads in the cotton candy clouds."

"You said it," Felix said slowly in a low, irritated tone.

Ralph quickly went to sleep to recharge for the next game day. His gameplay the next day was better than usual. They were able to rack in more quarter alert's than usual, and Felix was left with a small amount of medals, a lot less than usual. Ralph felt accomplished. He felt better than ever just knowing that Vanellope was alive, the fact that she dove into Ralph's arms and embraced him like never before was enough for Ralph to know that she missed him.

Ralph slipped into his house again, after a long game day, and slumped onto his makeshift bed. He got comfortable and tried to go to sleep, but the thought of Vanellope kept coming into his mind. He wondered if maybe he should revisit Sugar Rush? Demand to speak with Vanellope, use force on the guards if he has to, though he didn't want to make Vanellope or anyone else even more mad than they already are. He shook his head and figured he'd think more about it tomorrow. He slowly slipped into a comfortable sleep, more comfortable than it has been for over a year and a half now. All was peaceful in Niceland until Ralph was abruptly woken up hours later.

"Wreck it," called a familiar voice, "Wreck it, wake up."

"Wha?" Ralph coughed and sat up a little and scanned his room, "T-Taffyta? It's the middle of the night."

"Ralph, you have to come back to Sugar Rush," Taffyta said in an annoyed manner, almost not wanting to say those words. Ralph sat up.

"Wait, what? How did you get in here?" Ralph questioned.

"Felix let me in," Taffyta said, darting her eyes to Ralph's door. Felix stood outside Ralph's door with a sheepish grin.

"She needed to speak to you, Ralph. It's about Vanellope. I figured you wouldn't mind," Felix said honestly. Ralph nodded in agreement and averted his attention to Taffyta.

"Why do I need to go back? Is something wrong?" Ralph questioned eagerly.

"Vanellope wants to see you again," Taffyta said, her face earnest and almost showing kindness this time, "She doesn't feel comfortable leaving Sugar Rush right now. She's asked me to collect you."

"Of course," Ralph said as he stood up, his head nearly hitting the ceiling, "Let's go, no time to waste."

"Go get 'em, brother," Felix chimed and pat Ralph's arm as Ralph and Taffyta made their way out of Ralph's home, and out of the newer Niceland village Felix had made years prior.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5***

Without words, Ralph and Taffyta marched to the Power Strip's station. They got on the train as fast as they could, hoping there would be no delays. Ralph felt bad sitting with Taffyta, he felt as if she was holding a misunderstood grudge on him, and talking to her was hard. She often would ignore some of the questions Ralph had. She'd bark snide remarks at him if he even slightly mentioned the fact that he missed Sugar Rush, and Vanellope. She would scoff and tuck her nearly white hair behind her ears; her lips pursed hard over the lollypop stick hanging out of her mouth. Her piercing blue eyes were like ice. Ralph knew she was protective, but he figured the two girls had grown close over the years. He understood why Taffyta was being so cold, because her friend was hurting, but Ralph knew this all was a misunderstanding. He fidgeted in his seat, eager to finally set things straight with Vanellope.

The two finally made it to End Of Line Game Station. The last half of their train ride was spent in nauseating silence. As much as he tried to plead and question why Taffyta was mad at him, she wouldn't answer. She was great at putting up a strong, defensive front. Ralph had to feel grateful, way deep down, for the fact that Vanellope has landed a loyal and trustworthy friend out of Taffyta. Through all the junk the two have been through, he was thrilled to see that she had come around and was sisterly towards Vanellope. In this case, however, it annoyed Ralph to no end.

"Taffyta, is this just a set up?" Ralph suddenly barked as the two entered Sugar Rush's rainbow road entrance. Taffyta shot him a dirty look.

"Do you really think I'd drag you all this way just to torture you, Ralph?" Taffyta snapped, "I want nothing to do with you. The fact that Vanellope practically begged me to come get you should show you at least something about my character, guy."

"Hm," Ralph chuffed, though nodding a little in agreement with Taffyta. The two quickly trekked down the rainbow road and off in the direction of the castle.

"Will I get in trouble for being here?" Ralph questioned as he looked around. There was no one in sight.

"Everyone is likely asleep," Taffyta stated as she straightened out her comfortable, dark pink hoodie short sleeved shirt, "I chose to come get you right before everyone trailed off for a reset so that no one would really see me sneaking you into our game."

"I don't know why I'm being treated like an enemy. That fact that you have to 'sneak' me in is a little insulting considering I used to be here every day," Ralph mumbled. Taffyta whirled around, fury written all over her face.

"Listen here, Wreck It," she suddenly barked, pointing a firm finger upwards at Ralph, "You WRECKED my sister's heart. You know full well what you did, I don't even know why Vanellope is up for giving you a second chance. The fact that you think you can just ditch your best friend without repercussion, or guilt, makes me wonder if your heart is just a selfish black hole."

"So I overslept!" Ralph hollered as he weaved his way around Taffyta to continue their march up to the castle, "Seriously, is it just me, or did you all become extra sensitive with this sugary update of yours?"

"Maybe you're the one who needs an update," Taffyta snapped; her medium length, low ponytail flicked quickly as she gestured her arms out towards Ralph.

"I'm sure Vanellope isn't that selfish. Surely she will understand," Ralph chuffed, his pace quickening as they slowly approached the large, white castle.

"Yeah, we'll see who has the last laugh, Wreck-It," Taffyta mumbled. Ralph whirled around and pointed a finger in her face this time.

"The name's Ralph, you little twerp," Ralph barked. He turned heel and continued his fast pace. He almost felt bad for being so rude, but he couldn't help but feel he was under attack for wrong reasons. Taffyta just scoffed and followed closely behind him.

"Is Vanellope waiting for me?" Ralph asked after a long few minutes of silence between the two. They both finally approached the castle doors. Taffyta stepped inside, followed closely by Ralph.

"Yes, she's upstairs. Follow me," Taffyta stated blankly.

Ralph stepped inside and let his eyes adjust to the indoors. The castle certainly looked different. With the update, it looked as if Vanellope had gotten rid of the pink color choice of wallpaper and replaced it with modern, pearly white walls with delicate mint green and cream tile. She had done well for herself, for her castle, and for her game. Ralph smiled and looked all around, admiring her work and taste. Taffyta lead Ralph to a small spiral staircase that was slightly hidden away. Taffyta began to climb it; Ralph clumsily followed her in silence. He could slowly begin to feel his heart gather in his throat as the two quickly approached Vanellope's bedroom door. It was a large, round door, just big enough for Ralph. It was a birch door, beautifully laced with a signature Sugar Rush design, swirls and delicate touches of mint greens and teals. Her bedroom was tucked away, high in the castle. A proper perch for a princess.

"Don't mess this up, Ralph." Taffyta said as she held her hand over Vanellope's bedroom door handle. She slowly opened the door and stepped aside so Ralph could go inside. The heavy door slowly creaked open.

Ralph suddenly felt nervous, almost as if he was about to step into the lioness's den. He very carefully stepped inside; the room was beautiful. Soft, cream curtains and a beautiful white, mint green and teal bed display made the room look gentle and welcoming. Sugar Rush's warm ambience filled her room with a velvety sweet touch. He felt at ease, as if every worry was suddenly gone. Her room was very large, high ceilings with one single, small chandelier. At the far end of her room were two tall french doors, which were wide open, letting in a gentle draft. The doors led to a small balcony, where Ms. Vanellope resided. She was standing relaxed, gazing over her land. Ralph smiled and took in the sight of her for a second.

Her silky black hair was down, combed through and candy-less, it ran down to the middle of her back. She wore her usual green hoody, but was in a more comfortable pair of pants; she was also shoeless. Ralph silently chuckled and shook his head, figuring she was kicking back after a long day of racing. Ralph slowly stepped closer, hoping not to scare her. He turned to look back at Vanellope's door and noticed that Taffyta was perched outside of the door, obviously planning on eavesdropping. Ralph rolled his eyes and let it happen. He figured he had nothing to hide, everything was about to all come pouring out. Minus well have a witness.

"Vanellope?" Ralph said very gently, feeling his face suddenly get hot. Vanellope whirled around and held eye contact with Ralph for a few seconds before coming back into the room. She had a small smile on her face, as if she couldn't control it.

"Hi, Ralph," Vanellope said softly. She shoved her hands into her front hoody pocket like she always used to.

Ralph couldn't help but just stare into her face. Her voice was still the same, cute and almost obnoxious voice it had always been, but it was a tad deeper, more womanly. Her hazel eyes gleamed with hope. Ralph suddenly began to feel his hands shake. He never thought he'd be so nervous to be in her presence. Was it the fact that he hadn't seen her in ages? What did she think of him? How was this all going to end? He didn't want to lose her, not after all they've been through. Ralph inhaled a shaky breath and rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I, can see your game got an update," Ralph smiled, motioning his hand towards her gently, "You look great, Vanellope," he said sweetly.

"Thank you," Vanellope looked down and smiled, fiddling her fingers together in her pocket. She looked back up at him and looked over his familiar overalls and bare feet, "You haven't changed a single pixel."

"Yeahhh," Ralph sighed and looked around, "I'm not sure whether that's a good or bad thing," he chuckled.

Vanellope's smile slowly faded as she looked down, tilting her head to the side a little. She sighed gently and looked back into Ralph's eyes, her hazel eyes colored her welcoming, but she looked lost. As if her code had been replaced with question marks. Ralph's smile dropped as well; the whole room was silent for a handful of moments. A large, dewy cherry blossom tree outside her balcony could be heard gently rustling in the breeze.

"Ralph, how could you?" Vanellope said, almost in a whisper. Her face was sincere and honest. Pain was written all over. The dull, gentle air in her room remained a comfort. Ralph's expression saddened.

"I could ask you the same thing," Ralph stated softly but boldly. Vanellope immediately furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't think you have room to feel comfortable in that position, Ralph," Vanellope quietly snapped. Ralph inhaled long and hard, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I feel like I am missing something important to this wild and twisted plot we've found ourselves in" Ralph said in a more confident voice, feeling irritated, though he forced himself to have all the patience in the world for Vanellope.

"You're missing the fact that you're a selfish jerk," Vanellope snapped as she stepped over to her dresser on the wall. She opened the top drawer and began rummaging through it.

"So I overslept! I don't think I deserved the reaction I got out of you, really," Ralph barked, trying to remain calm. Vanellope quickly turned back to him, her hands slammed to the top of the dresser.

"You think I actually WANTED to end a wonderful racing day with the horrible news of my best friend doesn't think we should be around each other anymore?" Vanellope hollered. Ralph flinched, surprised with how mature she had gotten. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of her being right at his level. He could no longer use the 'you're a little kid' excuse against her. They were both adults, and Ralph had to very quickly switch gears.

"What are you saying? I wanted nothing but to be with you more! You sure showed your desire to get rid of me, what with that stupid note you left Felix," Ralph snapped. He suddenly remembered the note he had placed in the front pocket of his overalls all those months ago. Ralph's facial expression showed surprise as he looked down at his chest to peak down into his overall pocket. Sure enough, the small, pink note resided there. Ralph slowly pulled it out of his pocket and opened it. The pink, frilly paper was faded and crinkled. It was in his pocket that whole time.

"What note! I wrote no note, Ralph!" Vanellope shouted, her hazel eyes wet with tears.

"Oh yeah?" Ralph barked as he shoved the pink note into Vanellope's little hands. Vanellope's angry facial expression quickly changed to saddened surprise. She delicately opened the note and read it silently to herself.

Ralph rolled his eyes and glared at the piece of paper in her hands for a short second before staring at her face, which was still focused on the note. Ralph immediately untensed and frowned. Vanellope's eyes billowed with big tears, ready to stream her smooth face. Ralph suddenly felt like a monster; Vanellope's shocked facial expression read more emotions than Ralph could count. He hesitantly cleared his throat and slumped his shoulders as he began to look around nervously.

"You uh, did write that, didn't you?" Ralph asked gently, his voice unsteady. Vanellope blinked a few times, sending the billowing tears shooting down her cheeks. She slowly looked up at Ralph through dewy eyes. She looked tremendously hurt. Ralph swallowed hard and gazed earnestly into her eyes as she inhaled a shaky breath and shook her head.

"R-Ralph, I didn't write this," Vanellope uttered, her voice cracking. Ralph's eyes widened.

"Y-You, what?" Ralph stuttered in disbelief. Vanellope shook her head and threw the note to the ground. She quickly began to rummage through the top drawer of her dresser, her cheeks and eyes wet with tears. She quickly flung out a crinkled piece of white paper and reluctantly handed it to Ralph.

"I'm hopefully assuming you didn't write this note, either?" Vanellope asked, gazing up at him pleadingly. Ralph took the note from her and gently shook his head, gazing at her in disbelief.

"Dear Vanellope, I'm writing this letter to tell you that I don't think we should be friends anymore. Ever since you became president, its clear you don't have time for our friendship anymore. I hope you view this separation as something good, instead of something negative. We both need space. I need to focus on my game and making sure we don't get unplugged. A fancy, new game like Sugar Rush doesn't have to worry about such things. Our game is twenty years old, and I'm worried if I let my head get too caught in the cotton candy clouds, we will be out of commission. I hope you can understand. Love, Ralph"

Ralph scoffed and waved the note to the side, giving Vanellope a surprised face.

"Vanellope, I didn't write this. Did you really think I felt this way?" Ralph laughed, "Whoever wrote this note isn't fully educated on how long my game has been around, either. We've been plugged in for thirty years, not twenty. That should've been your first clue, kid," Ralph warily smiled.

"Someone set us up," Vanellope said with a stuffy nose. She gazed down at the ground in disbelief, "I didn't trust my judgement… I thought that you wrote that note. I could've sworn you wanted nothing to do with me. I was almost thrilled when our game got moved, I was happy that you could roam Game Central Station without having to see my game anymore."

"Vanellope, your move killed me. I almost had a game over," Ralph chuckled and looked to the side, "You can ask Felix ALL about it."

"You didn't want me gone?" Vanellope said through a sniffle.

"Of course not," Ralph exclaimed, "You're the first person to show me kindness, and that's something you told me on the very last day we saw each other. There's no way I'm letting someone like that walk out of my life," Ralph said sweetly, but his facial expression saddened as Vanellope hunched over a little and put her face into her hands. She silently cried, her shoulders shook just barely. Ralph heaved a long sigh and immediately stepped forward. He gently placed his large hand onto her shoulder and upper back.

"Someone out there didn't want us to be together," Ralph said deeply as he gazed out Vanellope's large balcony doors, "I have to wonder who that someone is." Ralph pondered. Before he could say more, Vanellope suddenly pushed herself into Ralph's chest and hugged him around his center, her arms still too short to reach completely. Ralph beamed and chuckled silently, holding his arms around her.

"I can't believe we wasted all this time," Vanellope said into Ralph's chest, her voice muffled. "This all could've been put to an end if I just... Followed through, and actually forced myself to enter your game on the day I got your note." Vanellope slowly pulled away and inhaled a refreshing breath. She looked down at Ralph's lower chest and softly tried to wipe the water marks away that she had left from crying. She mumbled a small apology. Ralph gently tilted her chin up with one of his fingers.

"Next time something like this happens, we should just go straight to the source," Ralph gently suggested, "I'm not wasting another two years of my insignificant life wondering why my best friend suddenly doesn't think we should hang out," he chuckled. Vanellope finally let a small smile creep across her face.

"Vanellope, I found those special vanilla drops you've been craving," said Rancis, who had quickly entered Vanellope's room. He immediately stopped dead in his tracks and set down the bag of vanilla drops he had brought. Ralph whirled around in shock, both him and Vanellope froze.

"What are you doing here," Rancis said with hatred as he began to step closer to Ralph, his fists clenched. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and immediately became enraged at Rancis' provoking hand gestures.

"I'd watch your step, kid," Ralph breathed in a low tone, his blood now boiling. Rancis continued to grow closer, his fists still clenched. Ralph could hardly believe he was being challenged by this guy.

"If you die outside your game, you don't regenerate," Rancis said in a deep, hateful voice with a smirk on his face. Before Ralph could even open his mouth to speak, Rancis drew a long, sharp object that looked to be cut from a candy tree. In one swift move, he swiped the side of Ralph's face with it, sending him crashing to the ground. Vanellope's gorgeous bedroom tile shattered underneath the crash.

"Rancis, stop!" Taffyta screamed as she barged into the room. Rancis whirled around and pointed his sharp sword at Taffyta, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"That's the last move you'll ever make," Ralph bellowed as he quickly stood up, fists clenched as tight as they could. Blood dripped down the side of his jaw.

"Guys, don't!" Vanellope hollered as she stepped in between Ralph and Rancis. She firmly put her hands on Ralph's powerful chest which was rising and falling quickly with fury.

"Rancis, he's not guilty, he didn't write the note to Vanellope!" Taffyta quickly begged, as if she couldn't get the words out fast enough. She gave Ralph a concerned, apologetic look.

"You have given this poor girl hell for the past two years, Wreck-It!" Rancis hollered, his sword now pointing up at Ralph's face. Ralph grit his teeth and nearly began to growl.

Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and gave him a look of death, "It's Ralph, you son of a-"

"Everyone calm down," Vanellope hollered as she turned to Rancis, "Rancis I should have you suspended from the races, do you have any idea how much hurt you'd put me through if your little stunt accidentally killed Ralph?" Vanellope was livid. She moved Rancis' sword out of Ralph's face and shoved on his chest.

"He practically ruined you!" Rancis defended loudly as he wobbled backwards from Vanellope's force.

"Get lost, Rancis! You're not doing anyone any favors by being jealous and acting violent," Vanellope said as she shoved on his chest again, scooting him closer to the door, "You're not my right hand man, Rancis, and I'm not your girlfriend. If I wanted you as King of Sugar Rush, trust me! I'd tell yah!" Vanellope sneered sarcastically.

Rancis glared at her, blood dripping from his sharp candy sword, "Vanellope, I-"

"Beat it, Rancis!" Vanellope hollered, giving him one last shove out her door. She slammed her heavy door and locked it behind him, putting both her hands on the door, making sure it stayed shut.

The room behind Vanellope was silent, much to her surprise. She slowly peeked back over her shoulder, hesitating at first. Both Taffyta and Ralph stood, staring at her. Taffyta looked horrified, Ralph on the other hand portrayed a dozen different emotions. All of which were negative.

"I'm, so sorry," Taffyta said in shock, those words being the only words she could utter. Vanellope shook her head and quickly made her way to Ralph, who was fuming.

"Ralph," Vanellope said in a high, concerned voice, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Ralph breathed as he tried his best to relax. He reached up to touch his cheek and winced before looking down at the ground beneath him. His heart wrenched at the sight. He quickly shot Vanellope an apologetic look.

"Vanellope, I-I'm so sorry," Ralph said gently as he gazed down at Vanellope's shattered tile. Vanellope sighed and smiled a little.

"Well I guess this means Fix-It will just need to pay us a visit, sometime, as well," Vanellope smiled up at Ralph, her face sincere yet full of concern.

"He really got you good," Taffyta said gently as she stood next to Vanellope to examine the gash on Ralph's jaw. It wasn't too severe, but blood trickled down to his neck.

"We should get you cleaned up," Vanellope suggested. The three quickly made their way to Vanellope's bathroom. Ralph awkwardly hunched into the bathroom, following close behind Vanellope and Taffyta.

"Sit here, Ralph," Vanellope said sweetly, making room for him on the bathroom floor. Her bathroom was an even more glamorous pearly white than the rest of the castle. It was flawless, as if touching a single square inch of the place would taint it. Ralph was careful not to break or touch a single thing.

Vanellope quickly wet a cloth in the sink as Taffyta casually sat on Vanellope's vanity bench. Ralph sat helpless on the floor and heaved a long sigh. His large arms and hands awkwardly in his lap. He gazed at the pearly white tile beneath him, his heart still racing.

"I can't believe Rancis," Taffyta stated softly as she got comfortable, "I can understand his frustration, but to flat out attack Ralph with his sword like that?"

"I'm about to banish that guy, Taffyta," Vanellope said sharply, as if she had said this to Taffyta before, "I don't care if he has no where to go, he's not allowed to be violent towards my friends. Even if he DOES think they've wronged me."

"He didn't know," Ralph stated calmly, "No one really had time to explain to him what was happening."

"Not to mention the way he caught you two," Taffyta muttered with a smug smile. Ralph looked at her in a confused manner.

"Wait, what?" Ralph questioned as he could feel his face get hot.

"Don't even get me started," Vanellope scowled as she rung the wet cloth out and made her way over to Ralph.

"Ralph, I'm really sorry for treating you so poorly," Taffyta said quickly, as if it was too much for her mouth to process, "I-I… I just was doing what any protective friend would've done, surely you understand, don't you?"

"It's okay," Ralph said, wanting to be annoyed, "I figured there was a big misunderstanding hidden beneath all of this."

"I still want to know who wrote those notes," Vanellope said deeply as she sat on the edge of the bathtub right next to Ralph. She scoot closer to him with the wet cloth, prepared to clean up his wound.

"Do you think it may have been someone from Sugar Rush?" Taffyta suggested as she crossed her arms.

"I doubt it," Vanellope frowned as she gently began to clean the dried blood off of Ralph's neck, she put her free hand on the center of his strong chest to steady herself, "Everyone here knew and loved Ralph, why would someone here do that?"

"Maybe it was one of your friends, Ralph?" Taffyta suggested as she shifted on the bench she was on. She hugged her knees to her chest and gazed at Ralph earnestly for the first time all day.

"I don't believe so," Ralph breathed, "Calhoun and Felix both love Vanellope. The Nicelanders aren't smart enough to pull something like this."

"Maybe it was Turbo," Vanellope chuckled in a way that made Ralph's heart swell with remembrance. Ralph glanced at her with a smile and chuckled along with her.

"Turbo," Taffyta chuffed with a sarcastic laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"You never know," Vanellope said playfully. She gently began to prod at Ralph's gash with the wet cloth. Ralph winced and slightly ducked his head away from her. She gently continued to try to clean it, but Ralph kept evading her. Vanellope laughed and gently grabbed Ralph's shirt.

"Ralph!" Vanellope laughed as she wobbled, causing a wide grin to appear across his face.

"It hurts," Ralph said seriously but smiled in Taffyta's direction, hoping to avoid Vanellope's cold, wet cloth. Taffyta wrinkled her nose and laughed at Ralph's measly attempts to avoid her sister. Vanellope gently put her hand on Ralph's other cheek and made him face her.

"C'mon, just a little more," Vanellope said quietly with a small smile. Without thought, she kept her free hand on Ralph's cheek and stared intently at the gash on his jaw. Ralph gazed up at her through soft eyes, letting his smile drop to a look of calm adoration. Vanellope gently continued to clean the wound. Ralph winced and shut his eyes a little. As much as he wanted to duck away, he felt as if Vanellope's gentle hand was keeping him still no matter what.

"One of the biggest, meanest bad guys in the whole arcade and he's wincing like a child at a small, itty bitty cut," Vanellope and Taffyta began to laugh. Ralph sighed aloud and rolled his eyes.

"It's not itty bitty," Ralph exclaimed with a pathetic look, "That kid really nailed me."

"I'm this close to suspending him," Vanellope said as she shook her head in disbelief, "He has a good arm with that sword."

"I think we should take it away from him," Taffyta suggested firmly with a nod.

Vanellope kept her gentle hand on Ralph's cheek, keeping him still, as she finished up cleaning his wound. Taffyta smiled a pondering smile and gazed at the two at the other end of the bathroom. She rolled her eyes playfully as she shook her head just barely. Ralph and Vanellope began to chat to themselves calmly, as if they hadn't missed a single day amongst their friendship. It was as if lifetimes had flown by, but the two had such a harmony about themselves. She moved, he moved; they didn't miss a single beat. Subconsciously, their eyes caught each other's in fluid strings of sweet longing every few seconds. It was like watching a flower in bloom.

"You haven't changed a single bit," Vanellope laughed quietly as she gave Ralph's wound one last dab. She smiled into his eyes and shrugged slightly.

"I don't think an upgrade for my game even exists," Ralph chuckled nervously, "And if it did, I'm sure they'd make me uglier than I already am.

Both friends bursted out in quiet laughter. Taffyta smiled a knowing smile and very quietly excused herself, realizing this was the first time they had ever been able to be with each other in years. She quietly slipped out of the bathroom without being seen. She gently cracked the bathroom door behind her and made her way to Vanellope's balcony.

"I hope the arcade doesn't open soon," Ralph sighed as Vanellope folded the rag and set it on the tub next to her.

"I think we have an hour or so left," Vanellope said, smiling into his warm eyes, "Though I'm sure the train ride here wasn't too quick, huh."

"A little under a half an hour," Ralph said gently.

"That's not that bad," Vanellope said with a small shrug. She glanced at Ralph's wound, seeing that it was starting to bleed again. She quickly grabbed the rag and leaned back into Ralph, rag at the ready. Ralph's eyes widened as he gave her a quick, pleading look. He gently ducked away.

"Ralph, it's beginning to bleed again," Vanellope exclaimed with a small, apologetic smile. Ralph sighed and slumped his shoulders. He sat still and let Vanellope tend to his wound. Deep inside, he was actually enjoying the attention. He chuffed gently, pretending to be annoyed.

"There, that should hold," Vanellope sighed, she gently put the cloth beside her again and slumped her shoulders. She averted her attention back to Ralph.

Both of them were silent, though it was welcomed. The air was coated with comfort; there was nowhere the two would rather be but just in each other's presence. Vanellope gently began to pet Ralph's shoulder as she heaved a long sigh. She gazed down at his shoulder and continued to smooth down the cloth of his orange, plaid shirt.

"What's on your mind?" Ralph said in a hushed voice. He gave her an earnest look. Vanellope kept her gaze glued to his shirt as she continued to pet him.

"I missed you so much, Ralph," Vanellope said, almost in a shy whisper, "I can't believe I let so much time escape us." She frowned a wide, longing frown as her eyes turned glassy again. Ralph chuffed a small laugh and beamed.

"I missed you too, kid," He said confidently, "I never thought I'd feel so deeply for a friend. I felt like I had lost a piece of myself," Ralph admitted. He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling vulnerable, as if gravity wasn't what was holding him to the arcade.

"I'm sure your game mates didn't appreciate that, huh," Vanellope giggled slightly as she eagerly stole a glance at Ralph's warm eyes.

"Not totally," Ralph sighed as he gazed up at the ceiling, thinking of Felix, "I think they were just about to have an intervention on me."

"That's exactly how Taffyta and Candlehead were for me," Vanellope said quietly with a nostalgic smile, "I always had to put on a show when it came to racing, but as soon as game day was over, I didn't want to be with anyone but you… With Felix and Calhoun of course."

Ralph smiled at Vanellope before gently taking her small hand in his large one. He leaned down and placed a small, gentlemanly kiss atop her hand before gazing up into her surprised, hazel eyes; he smiled nervously.

"I think after all that has happened, it's safe to say that I will always return," Ralph said gently, "I promise."

Vanellope smiled a wide, loving smile. She felt her cheeks turn red before turning her face away just barely in embarrassment, beaming like the sun. Ralph chuckled and pat the top of her hand his free hand. She turned back to him and chuckled, gazing into his eyes. She gently placed her free hand atop his, making a sandwich out of their hands.

"Stinkbrain," Vanellope playfully and quietly sneered, just like before.

The two locked eyes. Ralph suddenly swallowed hard. Ralph couldn't pin point the weird feeling in his gut. This was the same little runt he had come to know and love, but before him was an older more mature version of said runt; her graceful charm was irresistible. She was sweet and sour, mature yet playful. His mind couldn't fully wrap around everything that had changed. It was as if everything and nothing changed all at once. Her personality was still equally her, but her soul seemed to just be glowing. She was radiant, confident, and loving. Ralph couldn't understand why his throat seemed to close every time she caught eyes with him. The room grew thick with sweet, super glue honey as the two remained lost in a gentle, unmatched staring contest. Suddenly, there was a tap on the door.

"Vanellope, I think the arcade is going to be opening soon," Taffyta said softly into the bathroom.

"O-oh!" Vanellope jolted and quickly stood up; her electric blue code wigged out a little. She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked around nervously, "I-I uh… ok coming!"

Ralph blinked and shook his head a few times, as if to shake something off. He gently stood up and suddenly towered a good two or three feet over Vanellope. She smiled nervously and avoided eye contact before she quickly took the wet rag to the sink to rinse it out.

"Thank you for, y'know, helping me," Ralph said gently as he gestured his hand towards her, his voice unsure.

"You're welcome, Ralph," Vanellope said with a small smile. Her long black hair gently fell over her shoulder.

"I should probably, head back to Game Central Station," Ralph said with a nervous chuckle as he made his way towards the door, "Maybe you could come visit us tomorrow? I know Felix and Calhoun would love to see you."

"Consider it done," Vanellope smiled as she continued to clean the cloth in the sink.

"See you then," Ralph smiled. Both gamers waved hesitantly to each other, not truly wanting their time together to be up.

"The arcade will open in one hour." Came a loud voice over the game's system. Ralph quickly slipped out of sight. Vanellope let her shoulders slump as she turned the water off. She silently gestured her hands and arms in a small, chaotic way and began to curse herself in the mirror, her cheeks on fire. She dried the cloth and hung it to dry before turning to leave.

"Sooo what was all that about?" Taffyta suddenly barked teasingly; she strolled into the bathroom with her hands behind her back, as if she were up to something. Vanellope's face burned as she glitched in shock, her code showing a blushed red in the blue glitch lines.

"What do you mean," Vanellope said deeply as she began to idly tidy her already spotless bathroom. Taffyta laughed.

"What do you MEAN 'what do I mean.' You know full well what I mean... 'I missed you so much' , 'I will always come back' , 'I didn't want to be with anyone but you!'" Taffyta beamed in her general direction as she used her fingers for air quotes and bat her eyelashes in a girly, mocking way, "You love him," She stated softly, still beaming.

"What? Yeah he's my best friend, Taffyta, will you lay off, you eavesdropping smartie. Love him, that's absurd." Vanellope snapped as she nervously tucked her black hair behind her ears; she hid a small smile.

"I haven't seen you this giddy, ever. You also don't glitch like that unless you're embarrassed or something," Taffyta said with a chuckle before placing her hands on her hips in a 'matter of fact' way, "Should I prepare the wedding arrangements?" She called as she left Vanellope's bedroom.

"Taffyta, knock it off! It's not like that," Vanellope pleaded.

"I am so sure," Taffyta beamed as she left Vanellope's room. Vanellope groaned aloud and sat down at her vanity. She slumped her face into her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so I just want to say really fast... YOU GUYS ARE THE FREAKING BEST! I'm sorry I haven't replied to all your reviews - I wish this place was like dA, where I can just quickly respond, but it makes me like personal message. awk. So yeah. I just wanted to write a note saying that I read EVERY single review and I squeal like a little girl with how excited you guys are! I love how some of you are like OMG YOU MUST CONTINUE and I just sit here and laugh... If you could only see the folder on my desktop. I have 50+ chapters of this thing already written xD Don't worry. There's a LOT to come and that I can promise... Cause it's all already written xD I'll be uploading a chapter or two a day, about what I have been doing. I'm doing three or four today because I'm feeling generous/I want you guys to get to all the good juicy parts. WOOT. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone! Your guys' reviews keeps me writing away! (yes, I'm STILL writing this thing xD currently writing chapter 60 as we speak bahah.) ENJOY GUYS! :D**

* * *

***Chapter 6***

The next day came quickly, the whole arcade was busy and bustling with children and gamers. Ralph felt better than ever. His gameplay was fantastic and he felt back to his normal self. He finally could rest easy, knowing that the whole issue was finally put to rest. He did, however, have a few lingering questions. He figured they'd be answered sooner or later.

After a night of a restful reset, Ralph made his way over to the Niceland building, wondering when Vanellope would arrive. He didn't have a doubt in his mind about her not showing up. He knew she'd keep to her word, though he hoped she wasn't like him when it came to sleeping; or oversleeping. Ralph slowly moseyed up to the penthouse, knowing his game mates, and surely Calhoun, would be for their usual morning hang out. Ralph was eager to be with them. He knew he had been selfish for the past year. He was certain his friends were hurt by his cold front. He stepped up to the penthouse door and inhaled a breath. He slowly stepped in with a calm smile, hoping to wipe the slate clean.

"Ralph!" Felix chimed happily. Everyone looked over to him with genuinely happy faces.

"Good morning, everyone," Ralph smiled as he examined who was all here. He made eye contact with Felix and Gene, who were sitting at the bar.

"Ralph, come sit! We're making up tasty concoctions!" Vanellope suddenly said from behind the bar. Ralph froze and gazed at her long and hard. She was standing behind the bar with Calhoun and Taffyta, shaking up drinks for Gene and Felix. Ralph let out a surprised breath and beamed wider than he had in a long time. Vanellope was wearing her normal clothes, her hair done up in the usual ponytail, speckled with candy.

"The ladies are making us try their creations," Gene stated nervously.

"Isn't it a bit early for drinks?" Ralph laughed as he took a seat next to Felix. Felix pat his arm and leaned over to him.

"We don't really have to drink them," Felix worried, "I don't think I would anyways, morning or not."

"That is rude," Calhoun snapped as she quickly shook a drink shaker. Vanellope laughed before accidentally spilling her shaker.

"Oops!" Vanellope said as she bent down to clean it. Everyone laughed.

"Vanellope, you got it on my shoes!" Taffyta exclaimed in annoyance with a small laugh as she threw her arms up.

Ralph beamed and chuckled at the sight of the three girls helplessly attempting to make drinks behind the counter. Ralph pounded his hands on the bar gently.

"Where's my drink, I've been waiting for over an hour!" Ralph playfully complained.

Calhoun replied by dumping her shaker full of liquid atop Ralph's head. Everyone gasped and fell over laughing. Ralph sat and nodded a few times before standing up slowly and entering the back of the bar. Calhoun immediately booked it over the counter, everyone in hysterics. Taffyta slipped and fell to the ground trying to get away. Eventually she too climbed over the counter, away from Ralph. Vanellope looked up at Ralph from on the ground, her face red with laughter. Ralph quickly grabbed a bottle of soda from inside the fridge and shook it really hard.

"I can make my own concoctions too!" Ralph laughed. Felix, Gene, Taffyta and Calhoun all put their hands over their faces and ducked away as Ralph opened the soda bottle, it rocketing brown liquid all over. He soaked everyone, including Vanellope. He chucked the bottle to the ground once it was finished. He chuckled and beamed down at helpless Vanellope, who was trying hard to catch her breath.

"Ralph!" Vanellope exclaimed, trying to control her laughter. She was soaked with soda, her hoodie now a dark green. Ralph laughed with a gapped tooth smile, his hair deflated a little.

"I-I can fix it," Felix stated as he peered over the counter with his hammer, his hat dripping with soda.

"Yes, please, hurry. We all know what soda does when it dries," Gene stated with an annoyed smile on his face as he tried to flick soda from his hands and arms. Felix smiled at Ralph and Vanellope.

"Jerk," Vanellope chuffed with a smile as she swat Ralph's large arm. Ralph shrugged and beamed.

"My hair is all sticky!" Taffyta exclaimed as she tried to run her fingers through her soaked hair.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Ralph said as he shrugged. He gently looked down at Vanellope. Felix quickly tidied everyone back to normal with his hammer. Ralph sat back down at the bar as Calhoun, Taffyta and Vanellope repositioned themselves at the bar.

"The only reason I did that was because I knew Felix could fix it," Ralph laughed.

"Yeah but you wasted a thing of soda!" Gene exclaimed, wanting his penthouse to be rightfully in order. Ralph grumbled and waved him off.

"Vanellope and Taffyta got here about two hours ago," Felix stated kindly as Ralph gently left the bar and sat down in the sitting area next to one of the couches; they were too small for him.

"No one cared to wake me up?" Ralph stated playfully as he got comfortable on the ground. Everyone slowly began to follow Ralph's idea and made their way into the sitting area by the bar.

"We didn't want to bother you!" Vanellope replied cheerfully as she quickly sat down on the couch closest to Ralph.

"Bahh I don't need sleep!" Ralph grumbled before shooting a smile to Vanellope.

"That's not what you thought on that fateful day you overslept," Taffyta snapped with a twinge of playfulness, though her voice was harsh. Ralph flinched and gave her a sad look.

"Oh anyhow," Vanellope said nervously, hoping to move on. Felix caught the hint.

"We were saying how Sugar Rush's upgrade looks good!" Felix chimed happily, "I wish our game got an upgrade. Maybe then I'd be taller."

"I like that you're short," Calhoun said in an even tone.

"Yeah but WE don't like that we're short. Ralph is the only one in this game who has enough height to go around," Gene laughed. Everyone chuckled.

"9 feet of it! And I'm not sharing," Ralph laughed. Vanellope nudged him.

"Before our upgrade, 9 feet looked like 90 feet to us," Vanellope beamed, "I'm catching up!"

"Not so fast," Ralph chuckled as he nudged Vanellope's arm back.

"I can see your cut is doing better," Vanellope stated as she leaned closer to Ralph to get a good look. Ralph suddenly became nervous.

"You're hurt?" Felix asked in a genuinely concerned voice. Ralph waved him off.

"Bahh it was nothing," Ralph fibbed. He noticed Taffyta shoot him a funny look.

"If you call being back handed by one of the sharpest swords in Sugar Rush 'nothing' then I certainly don't want to know what SOMETHING looks like," Taffyta barked with a small laugh as she crossed her arms.

"You WHAT?" Felix exclaimed.

"Awesome," Calhoun stated happily.

"Golly, Ralph," Felix said nervously as he leaned over to look at Ralph's wound. He gently 'fixed' it with his hammer. "How did you manage to get swiped by someone with a sword?"

"Ah, that little Rancid brat," Ralph stated blankly.

"RanCIS," Vanellope corrected.

"Rancis, yeah, right," Ralph chuffed, "I understand him being upset over the whole misunderstanding, but actually swiping me like that? I nearly pounded him into oblivion."

"It was mostly the way he walked in on you and Vanellope," Taffyta explained. Suddenly everyone stared at Ralph. His face immediately got hot.

"What do you mean by that?" Ralph barked, feeling defensive, "We were just talking!"

"Within close parameters," Taffyta chuffed with a playful smirk, "The main reason why he hates you so much is because he has a thing for Vanellope."

"Well THAT much is obvious," Ralph rolled his eyes.

"Aw, do you like this fellow in return, Vanellope?" Felix innocently asked. Vanellope frowned and looked opposite Ralph's direction.

"I used to," Vanellope admitted, "The only reason I did back then was because he made me feel special after mine and Ralph's big gap of not seeing each other. I soon realized the only reason he fancied me was because he wanted to be King of Sugar Rush."

"Now that Vanellope can see through him, he'll do anything and everything to try and win her over. I think he viewed Ralph as a threat, and that's why he tried to kill him yesterday," Taffyta stated softly.

"He tried to kill you?" Gene exclaimed as he put his hands on the side of his head.

"If you die outside your game, you don't regenerate," Calhoun stated. Everyone slowly peered at Ralph.

"Welp. Its in the past," Ralph exhaled long and hard and glanced at Vanellope.

"The arcade will open in one hour." The game system called, automated and monotone. Ralph frowned as both Vanellope and Taffyta stood on cue. Vanellope gazed down at Ralph with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Vanellope said sweetly.

"Of course," Ralph said gently.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Ralph and Taffyta as they left the Niceland building. Ralph remained seated, suddenly feeling weird.

"Well, that was truly something," Felix smiled.

"What was?" Ralph questioned as everyone got comfortable again.

"Seeing Vanellope! We haven't seen her for as long as you have Ralph, we all missed her dearly. She's gotten so tall," Felix smiled and gave Ralph a knowing look, "Her upgrade is very becoming, eh Ralph? Don't you think?"

"She's beautiful," Ralph stated softly, in a daze, before quickly shooting his eyes to Felix, Gene and then Calhoun.

"Aww," Felix cooed. Ralph quickly stood, his face hot red.

"I'll talk to you guys later," Ralph said in a disgruntled voice and clumsily left the penthouse. The three playfully chuckled to each other as he left. Ralph rolled his eyes and continued onward.

"What do you think Taffyta meant by 'close parameters?'" Calhoun asked quietly as Ralph quickly left. Everyone fell silent and gazed at the door Ralph had just walked out of.

"Huh," Felix shrugged, a small smile making it's way across his face, "Guess we'll never know."


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7***

"Taffyta, must you embarrass me in front of everyone?" Vanellope snapped, feeling defensive.

"What?" Taffyta whined as the two got onto the Power Strip's train, "What did I do this time?"

"Making me talk about how I used to like Rancis, the whole 'close parameters' between Ralph and I. My head can't keep up with everything that's suddenly happened in the past two days." Vanellope sighed, her face flushed.

"Well, why does the 'close parameters' thing, between you and Ralph, matter?" Taffyta urged, trying not to sound too curious.

"It doesn't, just forget it." Vanellope sighed as she crossed her arms and put her hood up over her head. The train trucked along at a good pace, the tunnel it rocketed down was pitch black, but the train was dimly lit. Taffyta put a gentle hand on Vanellope's shoulder.

"Honestly, Vanellope," Taffyta smiled, "If you like Ralph, you can tell me."

"Ralph is my best friend," Vanellope growled, feeling annoyed, "Even if I did like him like that, I know nothing would ever happen."

"Well, why not?" Taffyta urged hopefully.

"Because! I'm just a little runt child to him," Vanellope said as gestured her hands with uncertainty, her heart began to pound. She could feel Taffyta's gentle hand still on her shoulder.

"Vanellope, you used to be," Taffyta reminded her, "It's been two years an a whole decade upgrade since then. We're not like humans, Vanellope, these kinds of things almost don't matter."

"But it'd just be weird! He's known me as the two feet tall little dirty haired brat," Vanellope inhaled to keep going.

"But now he can know you as taller, older, lovelier!" Taffyta interrupted, "Surely he won't keep that image of you, Vanellope. It's been two years, after all."

"Hmph," Vanellope sighed and slumped farther into her chair.

"The stuff he was saying to you yesterday," Taffyta said softly, "I know he truly cares about you. And now knowing that he didn't want to be apart from you after all this time just makes everything better."

"It's not like that, Taff," Vanellope breathed sadly.

"Maybe not right now," Taffyta urged.

"What is with you! You hated him not even forty eight hours ago!" Vanellope suddenly barked, "Now you're trying to play matchmaker on two gamers who aren't even close to being meant to be."

"I was only mad at him because I thought he wrote that note, Vanellope!" Taffyta barked back, "I always liked him, Vin, you know that!"

"I just wish all this tension and confusion would go away somehow... My stomach nearly drops every time he's near." Vanellope mumbled as she covered her face with embarrassment. Taffyta looked around before beaming in Vanellope's direction.

"Hey, the arcade is closed for New Years next week. Maybe he'll ask you to the New Year's ball!" Taffyta smiled. Vanellope gave her a look of death.

"Does it look like I enjoy dancing?" Vanellope glared.

"You went last year, remember?" Taffyta nudged her.

"I only went because Rancis asked me to," Vanellope muttered.

"So, what if Ralph asks you?" Taffyta urged, "Would you say yes?"

"Why are you SO adamant about all of this? You're acting like Sugar Rush needs a King or else we'll be unplugged," Vanellope argued, "Are you doubting my abilities?"

"Technically, you're president." Taffyta corrected. Vanellope threw her hands up.

"So he'd be considered the first man!" Vanellope laughed in disbelief, "This is fantastic."

"I think you should go if he asks you," Taffyta smiled before pondering, "I think you should go no matter what. Maybe he'll go too!"

"And then maybe we'll get married at midnight and have a huge family of sugary, racing wreckers!" Vanellope mocked as she sat up and got in Taffyta's face a little. She then slumped back in her chair and shook her head; her black hair was a slight mess.

"That'd be so cool," Taffyta pondered, "Can I be the maid of honor?"

"I swear to User, Taffyta."

* * *

Vanellope calmly woke up the next morning, after a long game day. She smiled and crawled out of bed, her hair tangled and fuzzy. She rubbed her eyes and stepped over to the large French doors of her bedroom that led to her balcony. She was careful to step around the tile that Ralph had accidentally wrecked. She opened the doors, sending in the sweet early morning air. She gently began to comb through her tangled hair before there was a knock on her bedroom door. Vanellope slowly moved across her room wondering who would be visiting her this early. She peeked her heavy door open a small crack.

"Can we talk?" Rancis asked gently. Vanellope glared at him.

"That depends," Vanellope snapped, keeping the door just barely open.

"I came to apologize," Rancis said softly, looking down. Vanellope glared at him for a long second before opening her door and letting him in.

"Fine then," Vanellope sighed, crossing her arms as Rancis stepped into her room. He immediately spotted the shattered tile by her dresser.

"Man, that guy truly knows how to ruin things, doesn't he," Rancis said plainly as he wrinkled his nose. Vanellope inhaled sharply.

"Unless you have a death wish, apologize and get out," Vanellope growled.

"I'm sorry," Rancis frowned, "After all the pain that wrecker has put you through, you can't expect me to act kindly towards him. I care about you, Vanellope."

"Thanks, Rancis," Vanellope blurted out, "I can handle myself, ok? And he has a name."

"Fine," Rancis said cautiously, "I just don't trust him. I don't trust you being alone with him."

"He won't hurt me, Rancis, you're acting like he'll lash out at me and attack like some wild animal," Vanellope felt her heart ache for the skewed view some people had about Ralph.

"He certainly smells like one," Rancis wrinkled his nose. Vanellope furrowed her brow.

"He's my best friend, Rancis," Vanellope said deeply, "If you know what's good for you, you'll lay off the remarks."

"I'm sorry," Rancis said plainly, "I'm just not so sure about him."

"Well I am," Vanellope barked, her arms crossed. She inhaled to say more, but something outside her balcony doors caught her eye. Far off down the road, she could see Ralph and Felix slowly making his way to her castle. Vanellope's heart suddenly jolted and she glitched a little. Rancis gave her a funny look.

"You ok?" Rancis asked. Vanellope quickly ran to the bathroom as she mumbled a small noise of an answer to Rancis; she charged to her vanity. She began brushing her hair like crazy, hoping to get the tangles out. She shut the bathroom door and put day clothes on before quickly emerging, checking herself again in the mirror. She shot Rancis an annoyed look.

"Did you have anything else to say?" Vanellope asked in a rushed tone. She noticed Ralph and Felix getting closer and closer to the castle.

"Well, I-I wanted to also ask if maybe, uh," Rancis stuttered. Vanellope impatiently darted her eyes from him to Ralph, back and forth.

"Mhm, what is it," Vanellope rushed.

"Did you want to go to the New Year's ball with me?" Rancis asked with a charming smile.

"Mhm, yeah sure, if you knock off the crap about Ralph," Vanellope blurted out before pushing on him a little, "I have things I have to get done, I'll talk to you later Rancis."

"So it's a date!" Rancis beamed.

"Don't push your luck," Vanellope mumbled unenthusiastically, getting Rancis out of her room, "See you then." Vanellope shut the door and quickly began to tidy her room frantically.

"Well well, would you look who decided to show up," Rancis mocked as he came down from Vanellope's long, spiral staircase, which led to her bedroom. Ralph furrowed his brow and tried to remain cool. Felix gave Rancis a confused look.

"I have my eye on you, kid," Ralph glared.

"Looks like your cut healed!" Rancis sneered as he stepped closer. Ralph glanced at the spiral staircase and pushed past Rancis firmly. Felix quickly climbed the stairs, wanting to stay out of trouble.

"Looks like you grew!" Ralph mocked before stopping and sarcastically inspecting him. Ralph put his hand on the spiral staircase railing and leaned away, "No, nope, never mind."

"At least I have a date to the New Year's ball!" Rancis snapped as he began to step away.

"That sissy dance?" Ralph laughed as he began to climb the stairs.

"I'm going with Ms. Vanellope Von Schweetz," Rancis bragged. Ralph felt his heart drop a little, but remained a stone on the outside.

"What'd you do, bribe her? Ultimatum?" Ralph rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see who YOU show up with," Rancis said sarcastically.

"You won't have to because I'm not going, Rancid," Ralph chuckled as he slowly climbed out of sight.

"It's Rancis!" Rancis cried in annoyance.

"Francis, right yeah, whatever," Ralph called before vanishing. Rancis stormed away.

"What an idiot," Ralph chuckled before coming to Vanellope's door. Felix straightened his hat as Ralph gently knocked on the door, "Guess who," He called gently.

"I think I have a good idea," Vanellope said softly as she opened the door, her smile wide and adorable, "Hi guys!"

"Hi," Ralph beamed as him and Felix were let into her clean room.

"Did someone call for a handy man?" Felix chimed, getting out his hammer. He glanced at the shattered tile by Vanellope's dresser.

"Yes please, good sir," Vanellope chuckled, giving him the go ahead. Felix effortlessly fixed the tile back to picture perfect.

"Good as new," Felix smiled as he looked around; he had a twinkle in his eye, "Golly, you really know how to decorate. This room is flawless."

"Thanks, Fix-It," Vanellope beamed, giving him a small side hug.

"Anytime m'lady," Felix said as he tipped his hat to her.

"So," Ralph felt nervous as he made his way to Vanellope's balcony, "What was Rancis doing here?"

"He was just," Vanellope hesitated, rolling her eyes, "He came to apologize for what happened."

"You two are going to the New Year's ball together?" Felix asked innocently. Ralph's facial expression dropped further, though it was obvious he was trying to hide it. He shifted nervously on his feet.

"Unfortunately," Vanellope frowned as she looked down, wishing Ralph had gotten here sooner.

"You don't want to go?" Felix asked gently.

"It's not that I don't want to go to the ball," Vanellope frowned as she looked down, "I just, didn't want to go with Rancis."

"You wouldn't want to go alone, huh," Felix said sadly.

"It's kind of embarrassing," Vanellope stated humbly, looking away, "I have the choice of going alone and looking like a single handed, power hungry president, or going with a date and at least acting like I'm leaning towards attempting to find a 'King' for Sugar Rush."

"Sugar Rush needs a king?" Ralph said, wrinkling his nose.

"Not, technically," Vanellope stuttered, rubbing her arm, "I just think, it'd be best. Sugar Rush citizens are starting to worry."

"What she's saying is, she wants a boyfriend," Taffyta chuckled as she entered Vanellope's room. Vanellope shot her a look, her face hot red.

"Well it's not going to be Rancis," Vanellope practically growled, "He can take me to the ball, but that's just about it."

"Welp, you'll see me and Calhoun there," Felix chimed happily. Taffyta nodded in agreement.

"I'll be there," Taffyta said with a smile, "I don't have a date, but it's still fun going stag. I'll probably just hang out with Candlehead and some of the other racers."

"Are you going, Ralph?" Vanellope asked, trying not to sound to curious. Ralph frowned.

"Naw, those events aren't really my thing. I'd probably end up accidentally wrecking something anyways," Ralph said as he rubbed his hands together and sighed.

"You'll be missed," Vanellope stated with a frown. Ralph gave her a weak smile and nodded once with understanding.

"Well! I hate to break up the party, but we should probably head back. If I'm not mistaken, I heard the 'one hour' warning during our walk to the castle," Felix said with a sheepish grin, "Sorry to fix it and run, Vanellope."

"That's okay," Vanellope smiled, "Hopefully we'll all see each other soon."

"You know where to find us," Ralph smiled down at her. She nodded and smiled back, patting his arm.

Felix and Ralph said their goodbyes and quickly left Vanellope's castle. Vanellope watched them leave from her balcony, gazing after them until they were out of sight. Taffyta watched her from her room and shook her head gently.

"You're hopeless, Vanellope," Taffyta chuffed. Vanellope came back into the room.

"I can't believe I said yes to Rancis," Vanellope wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Well it'll get him to shut up after the new year," Taffyta then pondered, "Either that or he won't stop talking about it."

"I'm not looking forward to this," Vanellope frowned, "It's the first New Year's I get to spend with Ralph and he's not even going to be at the ball."

"Maybe you can see him before hand, or afterwards?" Taffyta suggested. Vanellope walked away.

"It's not the same." She sighed.

"Whynot?" Taffyta smiled in her direction, "Were you hoping for a New Years kiss?"

"What? No," Vanellope scoffed, "Especially not from Rancis."

"There's always Ralph," Taffyta quietly proded. Vanellope mocked her and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, funny," She sneered as she firmly sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry," Taffyta said in all seriousness. She sighed and looked around, "I can try and keep you company during the ball so you don't have to hang out with Rancis the entire time."

"That would help," Vanellope said, looking desperately at her friend, "Thank you."

"What are sisters for," Taffyta said as she high fived Vanellope and headed for the door, "I'll see you at racin' time."

"See you then," Vanellope said softly as she heaved a long sigh.

* * *

"You're not going to the ball, Ralph?" Felix said with a frown. The two were headed back to Game Central Station. Felix was sat opposite Ralph on the train.

"No, didn't you hear me?" Ralph chuckled. Felix flinched.

"I-I did, I just am surprised," Felix fiddled his fingers and looked around, "I could've sworn you would've maybe... asked Vanellope, is all."

"Why would I ask her?" Ralph's face turned beat red.

"Ralph," Felix sighed, his face becoming serious, "I'm not a fool."

"No one said you were," Ralph mumbled, looking away. He shifted nervously.

"I know how you feel about Vanellope," Felix stated bluntly. Ralph shot him a look.

"What are you talking about, Felix," Ralph snapped, feeling tense.

"I see the way you look at her," Felix said softly as Ralph rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Its completely obvious, Ralph."

"No one asked you, Felix," Ralph snapped.

"You like her," Felix stated boldly, a few other game characters down the train stealing glances at the two.

"You don't know me, Felix," Ralph barked as he glued his eyes to Felix's.

"Ralph, if you don't tell her how you feel soon, you're going to lose her," Felix began to raise his voice, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Felix, shut up," Ralph barked louder.

"If you don't see her on your guys' very first New Years together, she's going to spend the whole night with Rancis," Felix snapped loudly, mostly everyone on the train now staring, "Is that what you want?" Felix suddenly stood, towering over Ralph's sitting figure for once.

"Of course that's not what I want!" Ralph hollered, feeling limited from standing because of the train's low ceiling. He sat still but glared up at Felix.

"Then what are you going to do about it, Ralph?" Felix shouted. Ralph flinched as he gazed at Felix, knowing he doesn't get this heated over just anything.

"I can't DO anything, Felix!" Ralph hollered, both guys mere inches from each other's faces.

"You need to tell her how you feel before it's too late, Ralph," Felix said sternly and passionately, the look in his eye full of worry and hope.

"I don't feel ANYTHING," Ralph hollered, his face beat red and his fists clenched, "Now get out of my face Fix It, before I Wreck you beyond repair."

"You don't feel anything because you're just a stone cold, bad guy," Felix shouted as he took his hammer out of his belt and waved it in Ralph's face, "You aren't capable of love. You're built to let people walk all over you, aren't you!"

"FELIX," Ralph growled.

"AREN'T YOU!" Felix deeply shouted before Ralph yanked the hammer from Felix's hands.

"FINE, Felix! Fine! I love her! I love her more than anything!" Ralph's hollered, his face full of so many emotions, his eyes almost glassy with tears, "You don't know how complicated it is because you're married and don't have to worry about your reputation or whether or not falling in love with a character, that used to be a child a mere upgrade ago, is wrong or not! And now this little Rancid brat might end my life if anything were to happen between Vanellope and I!" Felix glared at Ralph.

"Don't you dare tell me I'm heartless, or aren't capable of love," Ralph growled as he stood hunched to get in Felix's face this time. Felix slowly sat down, smiling on the inside. "I have no control over this situation, so why throw my heart out on the line if I'm just going to be hurt! How do I know if she feels the same way about me? I've already been through too much hurt to put myself out there once again, just to be wrecked, myself!"

Ralph sat down with a loud thud, the train wobbling and the dim lights flickering. Everyone in their cab stared at the two in complete silence. Felix let a small smile make it's way across his face. He gently pat Ralph's hand.

"Will you let me help you?" Felix asked gently, his reverse psychology trick panning out to his liking.

"With what," Ralph barked angrily.

"You're going to that ball, Ralph," Felix playfully demanded, "And you're going to knock her off of her feet."

"I can't dance, Felix, let alone make a good impression, look at me!" Ralph shouted.

"I'm not talking about professional dancing," Felix laughed aloud, "Even just showing up would probably make her light up."

"It's pointless, Felix," Ralph frowned, looking up at the train ceiling.

"It's only pointless if you don't try," Felix stated calmly, "So what do you say. I'll help you win the girl, if you at least go to the dance." Felix put his hand out for a handshake. Ralph glared at him, though he couldn't help but feel as if the cold front just put on him was just brotherly love. Ralph blinked a few times and stared at Felix's gloved hand. Ralph hesitantly shook his hand.

"Fine," Ralph chuffed, "But not a single word of this leaves us, Felix, or believe me, I will end your fixing days."

"Don't worry, brother," Felix beamed, "My lips are sealed."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: (This contains minor spoilers) Hey guys! I just wanted to clear a few things up before continuing. I got a PM from someone ( as well as a review from a guest, which I can't reply to x_x ) worrying at how badly Rancis is being portrayed. I just want to say that he's NOT an ass through my entire story. I actually really like Rancis's character. I almost forgot how much of a jerk he was in the beginning of my story. Rancis plays a huge part in this story. His character is one of the ones with the most character development (or turn around I guess). If you hate Rancis, then this story is for you. If you like Rancis, well then this story is for you too (even though that's later on xD) I just wanted to clarify that. I know that's kind of spoiling things but I don't want people thinking that I hate Rancis. I will be honest, I hated him while I was writing the first 20 or so chapters, but he plays a vital part in the group, towards the 'end', and I can't wait for you guys to get there 8D Thank you for all of your encouraging words guys! Enjoy! **

***Chapter 8***

A week later

"Taffyta, your gown looks great!" Vanellope beamed. Taffyta was wearing a gorgeous, light pink ball gown, speckled with cream candies and frills. She looked like a dollop of frosting. Vanellope did a few circles around her, admiring her dress. They were in Taffyta's bathroom, standing in front of her body mirrors.

"Where's your gown, Vin?" Taffyta eagerly asked as she straightened a few frills out, "The ball is in an hour, you realize."

"I know, I have it, it's upstairs in my room," Vanellope sighed with a frown, "All that hard work for nothing."

"What do you mean?" Taffyta gave her a look.

"I made the dress myself," Vanellope said with a long sigh. She sat on Taffyta's vanity bench, her knees tucked to her chest, "This ball is going to reek."

"Oh c'monnn, you only have to arrive with Rancis, and then you can hang out with me for the rest of it," Taffyta smiled mischievously.

"I just don't want Rancis to try to kiss me," Vanellope wrinkled her nose, "I'm not going to let that jerk steal my first kiss. Especially on New Years."

"I'll deck him in the face if he tries to make a move on you," Taffyta barked as she began to fix her hair. She ruffled her dress one last time before patting Vanellope's arm and smiling, "C'mon, let's go get your dress. The ball awaits! It'll be great, you'll see."

"I'm counting on it not being a disaster," Vanellope said with a frown as she quickly stood. The two stepped out of Taffyta's room and were immediately greeted by Rancis. He was dressed in a nice tux, his blonde hair slicked down a little. Vanellope smiled a weak smile and glanced at Taffyta.

"Vanellope, I've been looking all over for you," Rancis said, almost in a demanding way, "How come, you're not ready?"

"Sorry Rancis, my dress is upstairs… Can I just meet you at the dance?" Vanellope asked sweetly, hoping he'd cave.

"Well it's not very proper, but I guess that's fine. I'll see you there," Rancis smiled and waved. Both girls quickly headed to Vanellope's room to get ready.

* * *

Hour and a half later

"Do you see him anywhere?" Vanellope asked as she jumped up and down a little bit, trying to get a good look into End Of Line Game Station. Her and Taffyta walked through Sugar Rush's exit and made their way to End Of Line Station's entrance. The ball was held in Vanellope's station this year, which she thought was convenient if she ever needed to make a quick getaway from Rancis. The ball, just past Sugar Rush's exit, was packed with almost every single gamer in the arcade, even most of the bad guys had shown up. Vanellope looked all over, hoping to spot Ralph, but he was nowhere to be found. Vanellope sighed and looked down at her gown.

She had made her gown herself, a gorgeous minty green silk that tiered and flowed to the ground. It hugged her figure perfectly. She smiled at the finished product and smoothed down a small wrinkle she found before looking up at the crowd. Everyone at this event was dressed up. This was one of the largest arcade events of the year. She heaved a long sigh and continued to sift through the crowd with her eyes, hoping to spot her wrecker.

"Who?" Taffyta questioned, snapping Vanellope back to reality. She shook her head and bit her lip.

"Rancis, do you see him anywhere?" Vanellope fibbed. She rolled her eyes slightly as the line to get into the dance slowly inched forward. She immediately spotted Felix and Calhoun way up ahead of them in the station. She beamed.

"There's Felix!" Vanellope shouted and pointed. A few gamers glanced at her curiously.

"Will you chill? Let's just get inside, then we can hang out," Taffyta said quietly, linking arms with her sister. They continued to trudge in line with everyone else who wanted in as well. After a handful of minutes, they finally made it into the dance.

Vanellope smiled a little as they stepped in. Gorgeous, dark chocolate brown walls and drapery lined the long hall. Beautiful golden chandeliers lined the hall as well, lighting up the place with a warm, golden glow. Loud music played over the whole hall, the entire place was alive with excitement. Vanellope's eyes widened as both her and Taffyta looked all around, astounded at the hall's beauty. They both beamed and nudged each other with excitement.

"This is even more awesome than last year!" Taffyta laughed, Vanellope nodded in agreement.

"Vanellope, there you are!" Rancis beamed as he looked over her dress, "You look great!"

"Thanks, Rancis," Vanellope smiled, she let herself have some patience for him tonight.

"Shall we?" Rancis motioned towards the dance floor. Vanellope's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Uhh, Taffyta and I need to visit the ladies room really fast. I'll catch up with you, Rancis," Vanellope said apologetically. Taffyta silently chuckled as the two slipped away from Rancis. He shrugged and began mingling with people he knew.

"Vanellope, the bathroom is over that way," Taffyta said as Vanellope led her away.

"I know, I'm just trying to get away from Rancis," Vanellope hissed quickly as she pushed and shoved around people. Taffyta laughed as the two girls scurried across the great hall.

"You're hilarious," Taffyta laughed. Suddenly Vanellope was stopped.

"Vanellope!" Said a familiar voice. Vanellope whirled around and smiled as Felix and Calhoun came up to her. Vanellope felt her heart leap.

"Hi guys!" She said as she gave Felix a big hug, "Have you guys seen Ralph at all?"

"Erm," Felix looked up at Calhoun, who had a concerned look on her face, "He, isn't going to be here tonight."

"Oh," Vanellope's shoulders slumped as she gave Felix a sad look, "Well then… I guess, when you see him next, tell him that he was missed, very much."

"I will," Felix smiled apologetically, "Dances just aren't his thing. The guy has two left feet, heh."

"I suppose that makes sense," Vanellope tried to make her smile look as real as possible, "I hope you guys have fun, maybe we'll see you later!"

"At midnight, we should all cheers!" Felix suggested, trying to lighten the mood. Vanellope beamed and nodded.

"Sure thing. See you then," Vanellope called back as she waved. Taffyta stuck close to her as the girls weaved their way through familiar gamers faces, all sorts of characters came out to this event. Mostly everyone had arrived. Vanellope finally stopped more than half way down the hall and claimed a piece of wall for her and Taffyta. Taffyta looked around in a flustered way and groaned.

"Vanellope, I don't want us to be two pathetic wall flowers all night!" Taffyta playfully hollered over the music. Vanellope gazed at her sadly. As if she wanted to spill her heart out to Taffyta. Taffyta softened and looked at her in a concerned way.

"Are you ok? You have been acting so strange ever since Ralph came back, " Taffyta said over the music. Vanellope looked away, her eyes watery.

"I wish he was here," Vanellope said softly as a few tears cascaded down her cheeks, "I don't want to dance with Rancis."

"You don't HAVE to dance with Rancis, Vanellope," Taffyta said lovingly as she quickly wiped away Vanellope's tears, careful of her make-up, "I know you want Ralph to be here, but you can go visit him tonight after the party, I'm sure he'd love to see your gown. You put a lot of hard work into it, I'm sure he'd appreciate a visit."

"Mhmm," Vanellope mumbled as she looked down, blinking back more tears, "I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Taffyta smiled, "C'mon, I see a spot on the dance floor for us."

"I think I'm going to stay here and compose myself," Vanellope said with a small smile, "I'll meet you out there in a minute okay?"

"Only if you promise," Taffyta smiled as Candlehead approached her and waved her to come onto the dance floor.

Vanellope smiled as she waved her friend off before letting her smile sink. She suddenly felt lost. She looked out amongst the large crowd of people, not really recognizing anyone. There were a lot of gamers from games she hadn't even heard of. It definitely put the arcade's size into perspective. Vanellope heaved a shaky sigh and gently leaned into the wall, wondering if this event was even worth going to. She knew something, or someone, was missing from this event. She didn't want to spend New Year's without Ralph. She didn't want to go home tonight without seeing him. She slumped her shoulders and looked down, she figured she'd visit him after the ball, she hoped he wouldn't be asleep.

The music was lively, everyone was having a great time. Vanellope eventually joined her friends on the dance floor, the music being too hard to resist. She was paranoid about her dress, though. Her and her racing friends alternated between dancing and chatting. Rancis joined in as well, which Vanellope almost didn't mind. Her friends were doing a great job of keeping her mind off of not being able to see Ralph. They accomplished this feat for about two hours, but time crept closer to midnight.

"This is some party!" Candlehead exclaimed as she straightened out her gown. Everyone was lively and excited. Taffyta nodded in agreement before the lights dimmed a little, and the music gradually slowed. Vanellope gazed upon the large dance floor and noticed couples beginning to form for romantic slow dancing. Vanellope suddenly felt her heart ache. She frowned over the crowd and sighed. She gently fidgeted with her hair, which was down and wavy. She had a single teal and cream candy flower in her hair above her ear. She fixed herself, desperately giving herself busy work. She tried to avoid eye contact with Rancis, but it was useless.

"Vanellope," Rancis chimed sweetly, "Care to dance?"

Vanellope gazed at Rancis with almost unamused eyes, but smiled and gently nodded.

"Sure," She breathed as she took his hand. Vanellope glanced back at Taffyta, who was giving her a dissatisfied look in return. Vanellope heaved a long sigh and let Rancis lead her amongst all the other dancers. Vanellope swallowed hard; she figured she'd just make the best of this situation. Rancis had been patient with her and kind to her all night long. The least she could do for him was give him a slow dance. She figured it'd be over soon. She knew kissing him for the new year's count down was, however, out of the question.

Rancis turned to face her and gently put his hand on her waist, the other holding one of her hands. Vanellope put her free hand on his shoulder and the two slowly began to sway. Vanellope felt awkward in Rancis' arms. They were kept at an awkward distance, and she knew Rancis wasn't the one she should be dancing with in this moment. Vanellope gazed at Rancis's shoulder and tried to hide a frown.

"Your dress is really nice," Rancis said softly. Vanellope smiled at him gently.

"Thanks Rancis," She said softly as she tried to give him a genuine smile; she looked past Rancis' shoulder towards the crowd that had gathered around all the dancers.

She could see dull faces, lonely faces, happy faces, all sorts of faces. None of which was Ralph. Vanellope could feel tears sting her eyes. She knew this event was meant to be spent with Ralph. As much as she loved and admired Ralph before her game's update, now that she was finally at his level, she knew what love meant. She knew this feeling was something that everyone felt at least once in their lives. She figured she'd never feel it in her entire game life. Her heart sank farther and farther with each awkward step the two took. Vanellope glanced down at hers and Rancis' feet, noticing that he was trying to let Vanellope lead. Vanellope quickly grew agitated and continued to clumsily dance with Rancis. She knew this night wasn't going to get any better.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9***

Vanellope gently looked up and let her eyes get lost in the chandelier above the dance floor. A million thoughts raced through her mind. She heaved a silent sigh and let her mind delve into what she had been wanting to ponder for a long time now. Before she could forbid it once more, she felt as if her inner code began to rewrite itself. The only person she wanted in this moment was Ralph. The only midnight kiss she wanted to share with was Ralph. She wasn't going to let Rancis take that away from her, though he had already stolen a part of her first dance. Vanellope looked back at Rancis and figured this night couldn't get any worse. She shook her thoughts of Ralph away, knowing that thinking about him and longing for him like this wouldn't make the night any better. She inhaled a sharp breath and wiped her mind free of Ralph.

"Are you alright?" Rancis snapped her back into focus. Vanellope blinked a few times and stared at him with an innocent smile.

"I'm fine, sorry, I-I have two left feet when it comes to dancing," Vanellope smiled sheepishly, looking down at their feet, "This is just, new for me."

"That's ok," Rancis smiled as he tugged Vanellope closer. Vanellope widened her eyes and looked at the space between her and Rancis, or lack thereof.

Vanellope took a deep breath and looked out to the crowd again. She spotted Taffyta. She had a bit of a shocked look on her face and Candlehead quickly began whispering in her ear. Vanellope resisted rolling her eyes. She knew the girls would not let her live this down. Vanellope glared at Taffyta, who still looked stunned. Vanellope raised her eyebrow at her and slightly shook her head as if to question Taffyta's expressions. Vanellope suddenly tensed as she could feel Rancis's hand slowly travel down her backside. She opened her mouth to quietly protest but was immediately stopped.

"Excuse me," came a deep, caring voice from behind Vanellope.

Vanellope's eyes widened as she glitched for a second, causing Rancis' code to jerk around by accident, unable to control it. A chill shot up her spine as she tried to pin point exactly why that voice sounded so familiar. She quickly let go of Rancis and turned around.

"Ralph," Vanellope breathed, she gaped a little with a smile. She cupped her hands together just under neck and scrunched her shoulders with girly glee.

"Sorry to butt in, but I can take it from here," Ralph said softly and kindly to Rancis, who was frozen solid, Ralph inhaled nervously to continue, "That is, if this beauty will have me."

"O-of course," Vanellope stuttered before looking back at Rancis, she almost felt a pang of guilt in her heart as she gazed at Rancis's annoyed face, "Is that, okay Rancis?"

"I guess one dance wouldn't hurt anyone," Rancis snapped deeply and slyly as he held his hands behind his back and slowly sunk away.

Ralph ever so gently took Vanellope's hand in his and hugged his hand and arm around her waist as best as he could. Vanellope melted into him with ease as she gladly put her hand on his shoulder. Vanellope could hardly breathe. She gazed up at Ralph with girly adoration and surprise. Ralph kindly looked back at Rancis, sincerely smiling.

"Thank you," Ralph said to Rancis with a confident, sheepish grin. He then averted his attention to Vanellope as the two seamlessly melted away from Rancis. Ralph's facial expression was soft and innocent. Vanellope shook her head and heaved a shaky sigh.

"R-Ralph, everyone said you weren't coming," Vanellope stammered, still in shock. She looked down at Ralph's chest and noticed he was wearing a sleek black tux with a pretty cream and teal flower in the chest pocket, matching the flower in her hair. Vanellope blushed and glitched just barely, her code showing red in between the usual blue. The two swayed methodically. He carefully led her; they kept their gentle rhythm, not a single step faltered or fumbled, much to her surprise.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Ralph said deeply with a small smile as he bowed his head to look into her eyes, showing his sincerity. Vanellope blushed and looked down in a shy manner, beaming like the sun. Ralph squeezed her small hand in his and very softly chuckled, keeping his eyes glued on her.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Ralph smiled a small, gapped tooth smile, "Your dress is a work of art."

"Thank you," Vanellope couldn't widen her smile any more than what it already was, "It took me forever to make."

"Well, it sure did pay off," Ralph smiled sweetly.

"Nice tux, Mr. 'these events just aren't my thing'" Vanellope quietly laughed. Her warm, hazel eyes earnestly gazing up into his.

"They aren't," Ralph chuckled with a shrug, "But you're worth it."

Vanellope beamed up into Ralph's eyes, his face sincere, honest and true. She gently slid her hand from Ralph's shoulder and put a warm hand on his cheek. She slowly leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Ralph's other cheek before wrapping her arms loosely around Ralph's neck. She rested her head on Ralph's upper chest as he quickly, yet gently, wrapped his arms and hands around the small of her back. She closed her eyes for a few moments and bit her lip, wanting to jump up and down like crazy, but she quietly contained herself. She could practically feel Ralph smiling as he rested the side of his head against the top of hers. Vanellope beamed a closed mouth smile as they continued to sway back and forth. She opened her eyes and gazed across the dance floor to the crowd that had gathered. She immediately spot Felix and Calhoun standing and watching. Felix and Vanellope immediately caught eyes. She widened her smile at Felix as he kindly winked in return, his hands gentlemanly folded over his handy belt, as if to show pride in his cleverness.

The two continued to slowly sway as the other dozens of couples around them moved and danced slowly as well. Ralph tried to hold her in a way that didn't wrinkle her dress, but she didn't seem concerned. She pressed the side of her face against Ralph's upper chest and shoulder, her arms still loosely around his neck. She heaved a relaxed sigh and rested against him, wanting to be nowhere but here in his embrace. She opened her eyes and peered into the crowd again. The crowd had gotten larger, meaning more and more couples were starting to leave the dance floor. The music slowly faded to a different song as everyone began chattering more. Vanellope gently let go of Ralph and smiled up at him, he gently kept her hands in his. The two remained standing in the center of the dance floor as everyone began to walk around and mingle again. Vanellope shook her head and beamed.

"I'm so glad you decided to show up," Vanellope smiled, "Who knew you could dance, and hey, you didn't wreck anything."

"Yeahh," Ralph said as he looked away sheepishly, "I had a little help from good ol' Fix It."

"Who woulda thunk," Vanellope laughed sarcastically, squeezing his hands.

"Ralph, you made it! We have twenty minutes until the countdown!" Candlehead exclaimed as her, Taffyta, Felix and Calhoun made their way over with unlit sparklers. Felix gave Ralph a subtle bro fist as Vanellope began chatting with Taffyta and Candlehead.

"Oh my User, Vanellope, he showed up!" Taffyta said quietly and excitedly to her, Vanellope nodded quickly and beamed.

"I-I can't really believe it either," Vanellope stammered.

"Now you can get your New Year's kiss!" Taffyta whispered to Vanellope, both Taffyta's and Candlehead's expressions lit up. Vanellope shrugged as her face turned bright red.

"I-I, don't know," Vanellope beamed, "I was confident before but now I think I'm too nervous."

"Well, either way, he showed up," Taffyta beamed, "You got your New Year's wish either way."

"I did," Vanellope beamed as she glanced over at Ralph, who was chatting with Felix, Calhoun and Sonic, who had casually moseyed over.

"I just hope Rancis isn't too upset… We'll never hear the end of it," Taffyta worried as she glanced around. Rancis was nowhere to be found.

"He seemed to be okay with it," Vanellope worried a little as she too glanced around for Rancis.

"When's it gunna be my turn," Candlehead playfully began to pout. Both Vanellope and Taffyta began laughing before Ralph gently tapped Vanellope's shoulder. She eagerly turned around.

"Hey, uh," Ralph rubbed the back of his head, "There's, kind of something I wanted to show you."

"Sure," Vanellope beamed as both Taffyta and Candlehead looked at each other knowingly. Vanellope looked around eagerly before looking back up at Ralph.

"Okay, great," Ralph beamed, his face red, "Follow me," He suggested softly as he held out his hand to her. She gently grabbed his hand without hesitation.

Ralph quickly began leading her to the Sugar Rush outlet, hand in hand. Vanellope gently hiked up her dress a little bit and took her shoes off so she wouldn't trip over them. Taffyta and Candlehead waved them off, silently squealing and jumping up and down.

"Go get 'em, brother," Felix beamed. Taffyta gave him a knowing nudge as Ralph and Vanellope vanished through the crowd.

"Ralph why are we going to Sugar Rush?" Vanellope called with a giggle, Ralph glanced back at her with an eager smile.

"You'll see!" He breathed as the two quickly took the empty train into Sugar Rush. They came to Sugar Rush's rainbow road entrance and slowed down. The sky in Sugar Rush was a beautiful, dark lavender. Bright, twinkling stars dotted the sky as the cotton candy clouds loomed overhead. Vanellope beams at the beauty of her game and sighed before Ralph grabbed her hand. The two rushed down the rainbow road and came level with the ground.

They weaved through the dimly lit candy tree forest for a few minutes, Vanellope gripped Ralph's hand tight. The forest started to get really thick, there hardly was any room for her and Ralph to squeeze around the trunks of the trees. The two remained silent as Ralph eagerly took her across creation. Vanellope kept up with ease, glancing up at the gorgeous night sky every now and then. The two had been walking for quite awhile, Vanellope became worried that they had become lost. They weaved in a maze like manner through the woods. Vanellope kept close to Ralph as they pushed deeper into the heart of the forest. They finally began to approach a small clearing before Ralph quickly got behind Vanellope and put his hands over her eyes.

"Rallllph," Vanellope whined with a laugh, Ralph chuckled.

"C'mon, little farther, no peeking," Ralph hurried with a smile, he tried not to cover her whole face with his big hands. Vanellope beamed and softly put her shoes down before putting her hands on the backs of his as she continued to walk forward. They walked for a good few minutes.

"Ralph, I've been all over my game a hundred times, anything here won't surprise me," Vanellope said softly, playfully annoyed.

"We'll see about that," Ralph said as he gently uncovered her eyes. Vanellope blinked a few times and tried hard to take in what was in front of her. She squinted into the dimly lit area as Ralph quickly moved ahead of her. He spread his arms and hands out wide, presenting the beauty before them.

Beautiful cherry blossom trees drooped over an icy vanilla lake. Thousands of big, delicate cherries hung from branches and vines of billowy cherry marshmallow blossom trees, each cherry glowing from the inside out, making them look like intricate glassy, magical orbs. The vanilla lake looked like liquid snow, it sparkled like a thousand stars in a white sky. The dark black bark of the cherry trees contrasted magnificently with the pink and white leaves and marshmallows, the candy trees hugged the tops of the canopy of the cherry trees, as if to hide the surrounding cherry tree grounds. The dome of high canopies dimly glistened against the peeking night sky. Vanellope stepped closer to the edge of the lake, her wide eyes scanning the majestic tree canopy above her, each cherry orb sparkling like captured dreams; flickering proud and true.

"Ralph," Vanellope breathed with disbelief, "Vanilla Lake has been off the map since our game was reset years and years ago, since even before King Candy was in charge, no one could ever find it."

"After about the thousandth time we played hide and go seek in the candy tree forests, I thought I had covered every single inch of it," Ralph chuckled and looked up at the beauty above him, "I stumbled across this haven on the last day we saw each other."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about it?" Vanellope asked, the beautiful red orbs danced in the reflection of her glassy, happy eyes.

"Well," Ralph sighed, rubbing his arm, "I wanted to wait for the right opportunity. Once I thought you guys were unplugged for good, the one thing that hurt me most was the fact that I could never show you this place."

"Ralph," Vanellope chuckled and shook her head, her eyes becoming watery, "This place has been a myth, a thing of stories and fables… I can't believe you found it. Vanilla Lake is stuff of legends."

"Let's keep it that way," Ralph said happily as he stepped closer to her, "This place can be our little secret. What do you say?"

"Deal," Vanellope beamed as she quickly hugged Ralph around his neck. They embraced for a handful of seconds before Vanellope pulled away, keeping her arms around Ralph's neck.

"Ralph?" Vanellope smiled, her face as red as the cherry orbs above her.

"Hmm?" Ralph smiled down into her curious, hazel eyes.

"Happy New Year," She smiled with a small chuckle, she slid her arms down his broad shoulders and rested them on his upper chest. Ralph kept his arms around her, not wanting to let her go.

"Happy New Year," Ralph said quietly with a smile. He gazed deep into Vanellope's warm eyes, knowing full well that she wasn't going to budge. Ralph inhaled a silent, shaky breath before ever so slightly leaning down. He was surprised to see Vanellope lean into him as well, as if on cue. Just as Ralph was about to close his eyes, something a few yards behind Vanellope caught his eye. He immediately stood up straight, his facial expression shocked as he gazed past her. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows at Ralph in confusion before whirling around, Ralph kept his arms firmly around her. She pushed into his chest a little.

"Rancis?" Vanellope breathed in disbelief, her eyes widened as he stood almost hunched, his feet firmly planted on the ground, his facial expression nothing but hatred. He had taken his tux coat off, and the sleeves of his undershirt were rolled to his elbows.

"It wasn't so smart of you to mindlessly enter a game that's not yours, Wreck-It," Rancis hollered to him as he pulled out the fateful candy tree sword from it's sheath. A blood stain from Ralph's previous encounter still remained on the red and white candy cane blade. The cheerful design mocking and ironic. Rancis inhaled maniacally, "Because now, I have you cornered."

"Rancis, can't we just talk about this?" Vanellope urged as she stepped away from Ralph and towards Rancis.

"No one will hear your cries, your fateful game over at Vanilla Lake will be a thing of scary bedtime stories," Rancis said, his voice was slick with maniacal sweetness.

"Vanellope," Ralph quietly urged as he failed to grab her hand, not wanting her to continue her venture over to Rancis.

"Defend him all you want, Schweetz!" Rancis hollered before quickly slashing his sword downwards as Vanellope got closer. He effortlessly tore the bottom half of her handmade dress. Rancis beamed, "It won't save his sorry hide, now." Vanellope stumbled backwards, glancing down at her dress with a shocked face. She gaped and tensed as she could practically feel Ralph's rage from yards behind her.

"HEY!" Ralph hollered deeply as he quickly rushed over. Rancis pointed his sword outward, making Ralph slow down. Ralph fumed as he gently pushed his trembling Vanellope behind him.

"This is our fight," Ralph barked, "Leave Vanellope out of it."

"Wouldn't want your little flower to get hurt now, would you?" Rancis sneered, "She's mine, Wreck-It. Step down, and just maybe I'll spare your life."

"Over my game over," Ralph practically growled.

"Suit yourself," Rancis said as he raised his sword.

"Ralph!" Came a voice behind Rancis.

Rancis quickly whirled around to see Felix rushing towards the scene. Ralph immediately flung his hand and arm sideways in a harsh swipe, sending Rancis rocketing into a cherry tree trunk. Ralph knew it was a cheap shot, but he felt as if he had no choice. Felix rushed over, golden hammer in hand.

"Golly, what's going on here?" Felix exclaimed.

"We have to get out of here, Felix. Rancis has gone mad," Ralph breathed as he put his arm around Vanellope protectively.

Rancis slowly got on his hands and knees and shook his head; he looked discombobulated. Ralph immediately rushed Rancis, noticing he dropped his sword. He quickly ran for the sword that had slid a few feet away from him. Ralph reached out to grab the handle, but just as he was about to wrap his hand around it, Rancis yanked it away. Ralph gripped his hand as tight as he could around the blade by accident. Rancis harshly yanked the sword out of Ralph's grip, slicing Ralph's hand practically in half. Ralph hollered in pain as he opened his large hand, the bloody gash bled from the base of his fingers and palm. Ralph immediately began to back up as Rancis began waving the sword in Ralph's face.

"Ralph!" Vanellope cried as Felix held her arm, tears billowed in her eyes.

"You die outside your game," Rancis harshly panted, flailing the sword in a maniacal way, "You, don't, regenerate!"

Ralph panted and clumsily continued to step backwards as Rancis was quickly pushing him closer to the icy vanilla lake. Ralph awkwardly continued to dodge each of Rancis' swipes. Ralph clenched his wounded fist as best as he could and tried to throw a punch, but Rancis' sword quickly swiped at his knuckles. Ralph winced as he stumbled down the bank, the lovely white lake suddenly looking very menacing, as if it could just swallow you whole with one dip.

"I thought those stupid notes I wrote would keep you WELL away from Sugar Rush," Rancis barked, pushing his sword in Ralph's face, "Look at ALL this mess you caused by coming back!"

Vanellope quickly glitched out of Felix's arm and shot up straight in front of Rancis. She shocked him enough to make him stumble backwards. She quickly grabbed his wrists, fury built up inside of her. She was able to avoid his sword for mere seconds before he jerked her away, shoving her to the ground. He sliced her shoulder in the process. Vanellope let out a painful yelp as she skid to the ground, dirt kicked up in her face. She coughed and tried hard to get to her feet, but she was quickly overwhelmed with a dizzy spell. Her code glitched and bulged uncontrollably as her shoulder began to bleed.

Rancis continued to swipe at Ralph in an uneducated, messy manner. His pupils were small, as if insanity had quickly taken him over. Ralph furiously swung his hands towards him repeatedly, only to be pushed back and swiped by Rancis' sharp sword. Ralph grunted and groaned in pain as the skin on his knuckles continued to tear. He could feel the ice cold liquid snow on the backs of his ankles before a sudden whirring sound was present. Suddenly, Rancis was decked in the side of the head by Felix's golden hammer. His hammer hit the ground and tumbled into the icy lake, quickly melting into it's unforgiving grip. Ralph glanced at Rancis before smirking at Felix, who looked enraged. Rancis immediately began to tear towards Felix in a clumsy manner.

Ralph loudly and urgently protested as he tried to dive for Rancis' ankles, but the ice surrounding Vanilla Lake forced Ralph to the ground. Ralph scrambled to get up, his balance was no match for the slippery ground underneath him. Rancis flew past Vanellope, who was still shaking on the ground. Felix suddenly wished his hammer was a boomerang as he stood frozen solid in fear. Rancis grew closer to Felix, his look enraged. Vanellope gasped and quickly glitched herself over and over to catch up to Rancis. She quickly hurled herself at his ankles, but only managed to grab one foot. Rancis tumbled, his sword awkwardly flailing, before he quickly regained speed towards Felix. Felix braced himself for a fight. He gave Rancis a look of death and clenched his fists. He knew he had to buy Ralph some time to throttle Rancis. Felix felt tears sting his eyes in rage as Rancis drew closer, yelling a war cry, his sword pointed right for Felix.

"Felix!" Ralph hollered as he quickly regained footing on solid ground. He booked it as fast as he could over to the two. Vanellope couldn't get up fast enough. She felt as if she was stuck in molasses. She quickly scrambled to her feet, her dress bunching underneath her. She quickly glitched, popping up in front of Rancis again, to defend Felix. Her hands swiped at his wrists again, trying to stop him. Enraged, he quickly shoved her out of the way using the blunt end of his sword. Vanellope skid to the ground again. She weakly looked up in time to see Rancis roughly stab his sword straight into Felix's side. Rancis laughed maniacally as he twisted the sword a little.

"Let me see you fix THAT," Rancis spat as he yanked the sword out of Felix's side. Felix immediately fell to the ground in agonizing pain, gripping his side.

Ralph yelled Felix's name in terror as he stampeded towards the two. Vanellope gasped and quickly scrambled out of Ralph's way. Without hesitation, Ralph clenched his wounded fist and sent his large, wrecking hand straight into Rancis, sending him skidding to the edge of the icy lake. Rancis scrambled to try to save himself from it's icy grip. He quickly clawed at the ground as his foot sank into the sweet vanilla mockery. He hollered Vanellope's name, begging and pleading as the current began to drag him away. Vanellope stared at him in shock as she quickly and clumsily stood. She gave him an unforgiving glare and kept herself where she was. She knew the myths of Vanilla Lake. She knew the lake would claim him. She shook her head in disbelief and closed her eyes, as if to silently mourn his game over. Before she could open her eyes again, Rancis was gone. The lake slowly regained it's gentle current, pretending to be inviting.

"Felix," Ralph called softly as he bent down to him on the ground. Felix groaned but managed a weak smile.

"I-I can fix it," Felix coughed. Ralph quickly supported him in his hand and arm, keeping his lower body on the ground.

"Wh-where's his hammer?" Ralph exclaimed. Vanellope stood and searched all around the ground for his hammer. It was no where to be found.

"The lake claimed it, Ralph," Vanellope said sadly as she knelt on the other side of Felix.

"Vanellope, we have to get him back to our game," Ralph urged, his eyes becoming glassy, "I-If we don't, he'll…"

"There's no time to waste," Vanellope urged as she gently tried to scoot Felix into his arms. Ralph picked Felix up with no hesitation.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10***

Ralph and Vanellope quickly began to run away from Vanilla Lake, it's beautiful glow enchantingly haunting. The two pushed past all the candy trees, running as fast as they could. Ralph held Felix in his arms tighter than ever, praying that he would make the train ride back to their game. Vanellope and Ralph flew through the forest like deer in their homeland. They dodged trees like it was their profession. They didn't miss a single beat as they raced back to Sugar Rush's entrance. They immediately boarded Sugar Rush's outlet train, panting and heaving. Ralph loosened his grip on Felix and looked down at him. He was still alive, but his eyes were half closed. He mumbled something incoherent as he weakly gripped his side. Ralph caught a glimpse of the gash in his side as he quickly set Felix down. He took the coat of his tux off and quickly wrapped it around Felix's wound. Ralph's large coat dwarfed Felix. Ralph hoped it'd slow the bleeding as he put pressure on the area.

Vanellope and Ralph didn't speak. Not a single word was said as they flew off of Sugar Rush's outlet train and bursted back into End Of Line Game Station. The countdown was a mere 60 seconds away from the New Year. Ralph quickly barreled through people, not caring who he hit or knocked over. Vanellope kept her pace quick behind him. Ralph hollered at people to get out of his way because of the emergency. People quickly moved aside for him, giving their shocked and surprised looks. Ralph quickly began to scan the area for Calhoun and the rest of the group, but they were no where to be found. He continued to rocket towards Power Strip's train station, hoping that somehow they'd save Felix from this fiasco. He wished they had time to stop and search for his bride, but he knew getting Felix back to their game was the top priority. Ralph and Vanellope quickly barreled down into the Power Strip's train station and bursted onto one of the trains. Ralph quickly and anxiously picked a seat just as everyone began to cheer for the New Year. Vanellope gently sat down across from Ralph; he began to fidget uncontrollably and look around.

"Can this train go any faster?" Ralph hollered as it began to putter forward, climbing to it's usual speed. Vanellope calmly sat down next to him and put her hand on Ralph's cheek opposite her, making him face her.

"Ralph, there is nothing we can do right now but wait," Vanellope said calmly. Ralph gazed at her, tears in his eyes. Vanellope heaved a shaky sigh and gazed down at Felix, tears billowing in her eyes as well. Both gamers could feel their blood run cold.

"Vanellope," Ralph said weakly as he looked down at Felix, "Wh-what do we do, how can we- What happens if, he doesn't make it?"

"He will make it," Vanellope tried to act as confident as she could, though she was just as concerned and worried as Ralph was. She gently put her hand on Felix's head and pet his hair, "We have to make him as comfortable as we can. We'll be to your game soon. There will be no stops, so this ride should go by fast."

"Yeah," Ralph frowned as he finally was able to catch his breath. He gazed down at Felix, his eyes still full of tears.

"Ralph?" Felix weakly asked as he put his fingertips on Ralph's chest. Ralph eagerly looked down.

"Yes? What is it?" Ralph questioned in a shaky voice.

"Y-you're, the best bad guy, I-I've ever, known," Felix stammered, almost in a dazed stupor. He winced and groaned as he lulled his head. Ralph steadied him and nodded, trying to keep his attention.

"Felix, stay with me," Ralph said firmly, urging him to stay awake. Ralph inhaled shakily and quickly tightened his coat to Felix's wound. Felix gently groaned in pain and arched his back a little. Vanellope kept her hand on Felix's head as he slumped into Ralph's chest. He gave Ralph a small look of defeat as he began to close his eyes. Ralph softly shook him.

"No no, Felix, stay with us," Ralph urged in a louder tone. Felix closed his eyes and heaved a painful sigh as he put his palm over Ralph's heart.

Ralph immediately hugged Felix close to him and tugged him up into his chest. Ralph bowed his head into Felix's chest and stomach and urged Felix to stay with him over and over. Vanellope sighed nervously as tears slid down her cheeks. She continued to pet Felix's head, praying that the train would carry them faster than ever before. Felix lay limp in Ralph's large, protective arms. Ralph inhaled sharply and gently relaxed his arms on Felix, letting him sink back to where he was laying. Ralph gazed down at Felix in stunned terror, his cheeks wet with tears.

"C'mon buddy, you can't leave us," Ralph's voice crackled, "Wh-who's going to fix the Niceland building?" Ralph stated calmly as more tears poured down his cheeks. Vanellope wiped her face clean of tears before more slid down her face. She heaved an uncertain sigh and kept her eyes on Felix. She gently began to rub Ralph's shoulder. Ralph slowly tilted his head a little to look at Vanellope. He breathed shakily and gazed at her. She stared back into his sad, glassy eyes. She knew he was searching for answers, some kind of relief. Vanellope stared back at him with shocked, dull eyes. She had never seen Ralph so unsure about anything in her life. She rubbed his shoulder firmly and nodded, forcing a smile.

"He'll be okay, Ralph," Vanellope urged. She quickly moved her hand to Felix's neck to search for a pulse, "He's still breathing, Ralph. We just have to sit it out."

"Yeah," Ralph breathed as he looked down at Felix. Felix was rested into his chest firmly, his hand still over Ralph's heart. Felix's eyes were half open, dazed and softened. Ralph slumped in his chair, finally allowing his shoulders to gently relax. Though he dare not loosen his grip on Felix.

"We're almost back to Game Central Station, Felix," Ralph stated, trying to sound certain, "Hang in there."

"Almost home," Vanellope cooed as she pet his head again. Felix mumbled something inaudible and nodded a little.

"I-If he goes, h-he won't regenerate... H-How would we break the news to Calhoun?" Ralph mumbled nervously. Felix gently gripped Ralph's shirt and gave a look of exhausted, uncertain terror.

"Ralph, he will be fine," Vanellope urged, her voice wavering, "Let's calm down, we don't need to scare him."

"O-our game will be unplugged," Ralph urged in his deep voice, his eyes billowing with tears again.

"Ralph, please," Vanellope begged as she pet Felix's head.

"I-I can't lose the only brother I've ever had," Ralph said, his voice raspy. He sniffled and looked down at Felix with longing, horrified eyes.

"Ralph," Vanellope said firmly, she put her hand on his cheek. She made him face her again as she stared into his eyes, "I'm telling you, he will be ok. He's surrounded by people who love him dearly. We will not go down without our best fight. The only thing we can do in this moment is make him comfortable."

"Right," Ralph said in defeat as he looked back down at Felix. He chuffed a stuffed up sigh, "Some New Years this was…"

"It certainly has been interesting," Vanellope stated as she repositioned herself. She gently continued to pet Felix's hair.

The three sat huddled really close aboard the empty train in each other's horrified presence. The only thing they could do was wait in agonizing pain, both physically and emotionally. Ralph would consistently nudge Felix to keep him from falling asleep or having a game over. Felix would mumble things now and again, but nothing made sense. Ralph gazed down at his brother with saddened eyes. He knew that if Felix died, his game would certainly be unplugged. He was more concerned with the fact that he'd be homeless without his brother. Felix would cease to exist, taking a piece of Ralph with him. Ralph shook his head in disbelief and hugged Felix tighter.

"I can't believe this would happen," Ralph said softly, "Felix put his whole life on the line, for us, for me…"

"He did it, because he loves you, Ralph," Vanellope assured, "No one just does something so selfless like that unless there's pure, genuine love behind it. It seems you've had a best friend all along, and he was right under your nose. Literally." Vanellope smiled.

"It was just socially unacceptable to be seen with me," Ralph tried to chuckle as he felt Felix weakly pat his chest, not having the energy to do anything more than that.

"Next stop, Game Central Station," the automated voice said over the train speakers. Ralph immediately sat up straighter and held Felix tighter, prepared to make a run for it.

"We're gunna make it, Felix," Vanellope urged, "Hang in there."

"Hold on, buddy," Ralph said softly a the train slowly came to a stop.

Ralph immediately stood and barreled through the train doors, nearly knocking them off their hinges. Vanellope quickly followed close behind. The tore through the Game Central Station with purpose, their clothes tattered and slightly bloodied. The whole station was empty and dark, only lit by dim lights on the ceiling and the glow coming from each game outlet. Ralph immediately barreled into Fix It Felix Jr.'s outlet and awkwardly sat in the old outlet's train. It tinkered along, finally taking them into their game. Ralph panted as they came to a stop in their game. Ralph beamed and looked down at Felix.

"We're here, buddy," Ralph sighed shakily, "We made it."

"C'mon, set him over here," Vanellope suggested as she motioned towards a bench that was at their station inside Felix's and Ralph's game. Ralph gently sat him down on the bench, making sure he didn't slump.

"Ok Felix, we're here!" Ralph stated happily, Felix gave him an uncertain look and acted as if he wanted to say something, but was overwhelmed by pain.

"Ralph," Vanellope suddenly said with a frown.

"Regenerate, c'mon, c'mon," Ralph urged as he motioned his hands outward. Vanellope put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ralph this is going to sound terrible, but, doesn't Felix have to die first in order to regenerate?" Vanellope gently asked. Ralph slumped his shoulders and gave Vanellope a desperate look.

"You really expect me to kill him?" Ralph frowned, "Look at him!"

"Ralph," Vanellope almost chuckled, "There's no other way. You're the villain in this game. How does Felix usually die in mid-game?"

"He dies from bricks falling on him," Ralph said nervously. Vanellope cocked her eyebrow and motioned her arm to the massive mountain of bricks behind the train station. Ralph slumped his shoulders and hesitantly trekked to grab some bricks. He came back with a handful and gave Vanellope an uncertain look.

"It's the only way," Vanellope stated, motioning her head towards Felix, who was gripping his side in pain. Ralph bit his lower lip and readied a brick.

"Sorry, buddy," Ralph stated gently as he shut his eyes and hurled a brick at Felix. Vanellope covered her eyes, not wanting to watch.

Ralph viciously hurled a few bricks at Felix, wanting this all to be over with. After the fourth or fifth brick hurled, the 'game over' music quickly played as it made Felix lay on the ground, holding a flower to his chest. He then quickly glitched a few times and popped up on his own two feet, back to perfect health. Felix gazed at Vanellope and Ralph with a look of pure terror. He quickly gripped his side and touched where the gaping wound used to be. He heaved a long sigh and relaxed, looking at Vanellope and Ralph with a humble, terrified look.

"Felix!" Ralph exclaimed as he beamed, "You're okay!"

"Thank User," Vanellope mumbled as she put her hand on her forehead. They quickly made their way over to Felix. Felix put his hands over the sides of his head, his face pale with fright. Ralph nervously smiled down at him.

"That was the most terrifying thing that has ever happened to me," Felix exclaimed quietly, his eyes sullen and horrified, "I thought I was going to game over for good."

"It's pure luck you didn't," Vanellope stated gently, "That was some nasty wound Rancis delivered."

"Ralph," Felix chuckled with disbelief, "You… You, fixed it."

Felix, Ralph and Vanellope all stood together in silence. Each one inspecting the other. Felix was sparkling, his wounds all back to normal. Ralph was in his now tattered tux, the coat of his tux sitting stained on the bench behind Felix. His hand and knuckles gashed and bloody. Vanellope's handmade dress was torn and stained with dirt. She had a gash in her shoulder that bled. Everyone stood still, taking in everything that had just happened. They each gazed at one another, silently pouring their hearts out. Each horrified, sincere look spoke impossible volumes of appreciation they suddenly each had for each other. Felix calmly broke the peace and stepped over to Ralph. He put his hand out for a handshake.

"Thank you, my brother," Felix stated with a small, humble smile, "Without you, I-I'd be long gone…"

Ralph stared at Felix's perfectly gloved hand for a second before giving him a gentle smile. He knelt down and carefully gave Felix a hug into his shoulder. Felix chuckled happily and hugged Ralph in return, patting his shoulder in a brotherly way. Vanellope smiled and sighed with relief as she crossed her trembling arms.

"That was too close for comfort," she stated in an annoyed tone as she uncontrollably glitched a little. The gash on her shoulder continued to ache and cause her code grief. Vanellope winced and held her arm gently. Ralph stood and ruffled Felix's hat in a brotherly way before giving his attention to Vanellope.

"Are you alright?" Ralph asked, looking into her eyes genuinely.

"I'm fine," Vanellope said meekly.

"I can fix it," Felix beamed as he grabbed his golden hammer, a new one regenerated once he did. Felix chuckled, "I can fix ALL of it."

"Thanks, Felix," Ralph smiled as Felix tidied up everyone's wounds with one flick of his magic hammer.

"Anytime," Felix said softly before slumping his shoulders, trying to find a genuine smile inside of him, "Well, happy new years you guys."

"I completely forgot," Vanellope said as she rubbed the side of her head. She examined her dress and was relieved to see that every single tear and scuff mark was cleaned. She smiled and looked up at Ralph with a meek smile.

"I wonder what Calhoun, Taffyta and Candlehead would think about all of this," Ralph breathed as he gazed down the tunnel that led to Game Central Station.

"I don't think Calhoun would be too pleased," Felix chuckled, "Once you and Vanellope slipped into Sugar Rush, I saw that Rancis character follow you guys there. He had that dreadful sword with him. No one saw me slip away, but I knew if I didn't follow him, I would've regretted it."

"Good call," Vanellope breathed thankfully, "Who knows what would've happened if you didn't show up."

"I'd probably be dead," Ralph said as he gazed down to the ground in shock, "There'd be no saving my hide after something like that. I'm thankful Felix weighs practically nothing."

"Do you think Rancis will regenerate eventually?" Vanellope asked, though her eyes weren't hopeful.

"Who knows," Ralph said softly, "He sunk pretty hard, pretty fast. Guess the only thing we can do is wait and see what happens."

"After how he treated everyone, I hope he never comes back," Felix worried as he took his hat off, "He practically went Turbo."

"Should we go back to the party?" Ralph asked after a handful of moments of silence between the three, "I'm just about ready for a reset after all of that."

"I completely agree," Felix sighed as he rubbed the side of his head, "I-I think I need to lay down. I've never felt that terrified in all my life."

"You're telling me," Ralph mumbled as Felix pat his arm; he head towards the Niceland building in a calm, weak manner, "Sleep well Felix."

"Thank you, guys," Felix stopped and smiled at them, "For everything."

Ralph and Vanellope waved gently at him, both smiling a little. Ralph sighed and focused his attention on Vanellope. His game cabinet was silent and still as Felix left. Ralph inspected her dress; he was glad that Felix was able to fix it from the tears and stains. Ralph uneasily rubbed the back of his head, his mind very slowly coming back to the happy side of this New Years celebration.

"I don't suppose going back to End Of Line Station for the after party isn't something you're interested?" Ralph smiled meekly.

"As long as you're up for the long train ride," Vanellope beamed, giving him a knowing look, "Mr. softy."

"All of this stays between us," Ralph barked, trying to be serious as Vanellope got back Fix-It-Felix Jr.'s train, grinning.

"Says you," Vanellope chuckled as Ralph sat down across from her with a thud, his face concerned and annoyed.

"I have a heart, you know," Ralph muttered, "It's not like Felix is just any game character. I kind of rely on him staying alive. If he dies, our game ceases to exist."

"You love your brother," Vanellope sneered playfully as she wrinkled her nose at Ralph. Ralph huffed and titled his head in annoyance as the train puttered into their outlet. They got out of the train and started heading towards Power Strip's train station. Vanellope walked ahead of Ralph a few steps, her beautiful dress sparkling in Game Central Station's calm lighting. Ralph looked at her and smiled a little before slowing down.

"Vanellope?" Ralph softly called ahead to her. She eagerly turned around and smiled at him with a sniffle.

"Yes?" She said gently, the two were a few yards away from each other. Game Central Station was silent.

"Why don't we, I don't know, ditch our End Of Line Station idea," Ralph suggested with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Vanellope asked gently as she stepped closer to him. Ralph glanced at the Pac-Man outlet.

"We're the only ones in Game Central Station," Ralph beamed with a shrug as he looked around sheepishly. Vanellope glanced at Pac-Man's outlet as well and slowly grinned.

"I think you've gone Turbo," Vanellope laughed as the two suddenly scrambled for Pac-Man's outlet. Ralph chuckled.

"Tell me something I don't know," Ralph laughed. The two quickly hopped on the Pac-Manorail. It smoothly glided forward as Vanellope pat the outside of the monorail.

"Wow, Fix-It-Felix Jr. surely needs one of these bad boys for their game," She beamed at Ralph. He rolled his eyes as the monorail slowed into the station.

"Ralph will we get in trouble for being here?" Vanellope worried with a smile as the two stepped into Pac-Man's game.

"Probably," Ralph blurted out as he quickly darted down one of the long hallways. The walls and floors were black. The only light were the original blue neon lights on the game floor. Vanellope squealed and quickly looked around.

"Ralph!" She laughed as she took off after him, losing him completely. She hiked her dress and looked down at her feet, forgetting where she left her shoes. She shrugged and quickly ran down another hallway, hoping to bump into Ralph.

"Lost yah!" Ralph called from a bit aways. Vanellope immediately slumped her shoulders.

"Ralph come back!" Vanellope laughed as she ran down multiple hallways. She suddenly caught a glimpse of Ralph just as he was darting around a corner, "Found yah!"

"No you didn't," Ralph called. Vanellope immediately lost him.

"Ralph you're too fast," Vanellope laughed as she began to pant. She slowed to a stop and rested her hand on the wall next to her, "It's really hard to run in this dress, you have an advantage!"

Suddenly the game went silent. She could hear some shifting around and nothing else. She rolled her eyes and sneakily began to walk down a long hallway she was already headed down. She came to a four way intersection and slowly gazed down each hallway, hoping to see Ralph run by. Before she could turn to look down the last corridor, Ralph suddenly bursted out from it, sweeping her up into his arms and twirling her around. She flinched and squealed as she slapped her arms around Ralph's neck.

"Ralph you scared me!" Vanellope hollered as they both began to laugh. Ralph slowed down the twirling and hugged Vanellope tight, squeezing her to him. She beamed and leaned into him, trying to catch her breath.

"If we're going to get into trouble, at least we'll be together," Ralph laughed as he gently let Vanellope go. She slid her hands down his chest as they both heaved a few exhausted sighs. Vanellope gently pat his chest and smiled up at him, the dim blue light calming.

"Well this was exciting," Vanellope beamed.

"It's easy to get lost in here," Ralph stated as he looked around, "I wonder how Pac-Man does it."

"Like this," Vanellope grinned as she ducked away and ran down one of the corridors, giggling away.

"Hey," Ralph hollered as he quickly chased her. Vanellope laughed and swiftly weaved through hallways, eventually losing Ralph.

"Waka waka waka," Vanellope hollered, mocking the Pac-Man noises. Ralph's laughs could be heard from across the game. She quickly head for Pac-Man's cast portal and stopped. She spot Ralph run around a corner before skidding to a stop and pointing his finger at her.

"Not so fast," He hollered as he quickly began running towards her.

"Can't catch me," Vanellope hollered as she hiked her dress and stepped through the cast portal. She quickly appeared behind Ralph on the other end of the portal. Ralph whirled around.

"Ohhh no, I'm not playing this mind game with you," Ralph laughed, rubbing his head in a confused manner.

"Catch me if you can," Vanellope chimed sweetly, she stood close to the edge of the portal. Ralph slumped his shoulders and held his head, panting and heaving.

"Alright, little kid, I can't keep up with you," Ralph chuckled, "You're too fast!"

"What did you call me?" Vanellope said softly, her shoulders gently dropping. She calmly let her dress out of her hands. Ralph suddenly gazed at her with a stunned facial expression, his face red with embarrassment.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ralph stammered as he quickly stepped closer to Vanellope. She looked mildly upset.

"You, called me 'little kid'," Vanellope said in a serious voice, crossing her arms. Ralph swallowed hard, putting his hands in front of him defensively.

"I-I'm sorry, Vanellope, it's purely habit," Ralph said honestly, feeling his heart practically stop. Vanellope wrinkled her nose at him and nodded once.

"I see," Vanellope said softly, the thick air around them suddenly really tense.

"Surely you understand," Ralph stammered, "I-It was the first nickname I ever had for you."

"It's okay, Ralph," Vanellope said, trying to sound sincere. She frowned for a second and looked around. She eventually forced a smile and pushed her hands together, "We should probably get going. I'm sure Pac-Man and his cast will be home soon."

"Maybe," Ralph said gently, his shoulders slumped. Vanellope gently pushed past Ralph and headed for the exit. Ralph scrunched his face and gazed up at the ceiling, silently cursing himself. He frowned and slowly turned around to follow Vanellope.

The monorail ride was short but painfully silent. They slowly stepped into Game Central Station, which was still empty. Vanellope slowly turned around with a small, almost annoyed smile on her face.

"Well, thanks for tonight, Ralph," Vanellope said sincerely as she took one step forward, wondering if she should hug him. She gazed up at him questionably. Ralph gently opened his arm for a hug.

"I'm glad I got to spend New Years with you, finally," Ralph beamed, embracing Vanellope. She happily leaned into him.

"You're the first date I've ever had," Vanellope smiled as the two pulled away. Ralph blinked at her a few times, his hopes slowly coming back.

"Date- I-I am? I am, I'm glad," Ralph nervously stammered as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I-I'm glad you had fun. Will, I-I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Vanellope softly chuckled, "I'll see you then."

"See you then," Ralph smiled nervously, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ralph," Vanellope smiled at him lovingly before slowly making her way to Power Strip's station at the end of Game Central Station's hall.

Ralph slumped his shoulders and watched Vanellope's train leave the station. Ralph immediately began harmlessly flailing his fists around in anger.

"What, is, my, problem!" Ralph hollered as he slammed his fists down on Game Central Stations floor with a loud thud. He immediately began to trudge back to his game.

"Little kid," Ralph mumbled, "Who calls a beautiful young woman LITTLE KID." Ralph vanished into his game, both floored and distressed, excited and hateful towards himself. He figured it was the most exciting night he's had in quite awhile.


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11***

Vanellope woke up later in the day. After the long night of laughs, blushes, tears and confusion, Vanellope was glad she got a good nights reset. She eagerly boarded Power Strip's train and headed for Game Central Station, excited to hang out with Ralph again. She could feel her heart drop at the thought of losing Rancis. She felt terrible for having mixed feelings on the subject matter. She figured if one of her racers was crazy enough to nearly murder on of her best friends, it was best he was out of the picture. Vanellope knew she would have to explain to her racers exactly what was up, but for now, she figured slipping out of her kingdom for the day off wasn't such a bad idea. She knew getting out of her station for a little while, to see her wrecker, would clear her mind. She still held onto the little stunt Ralph pulled last night, however. She felt her heart throb in pain at the thought of him still viewing her as a little kid. She figured, by the way he was acting about it last night, that it was an honest mistake. Nonetheless, she was eager to get a real answer out of him.

She trucked into Ralph's and Felix's game cabinet on their game train. She hopped out and took a look around. The whole game was quiet, but wasn't lifeless. She knew everyone was probably still sound asleep, though it was late morning. Vanellope silently chuckled and made her way to the small town East of the Niceland building. She looked at every house, each having a name plate on the door. She stopped at Ralph's house and beamed, slowly inviting herself in, hoping not to startle Ralph if he was awake.

She was greeted by a small living room with furniture big enough for Ralph. He had a quaint kitchen, the appliances and plate ware likewise to his furniture's size. She chuckled and shook her head as she walked down a small hallway which led to Ralph's bedroom. Quietly but surely, she opened his door and peered in. The noon sun was delicately warming the room from outside their game cabinet. Ralph was peacefully sleeping the day away, a large red blanket gently laid on top of him, pulled down to his chest. He was in his usual orange plaid shirt and a comfortable pair of pants, his hair even more of a mess than usual. Vanellope silently chuckled at the sight and shook her head.

Vanellope very carefully sat on the edge of Ralph's high bed, she scoot close to his shoulder. She examined his sleeping form; even when unconscious, he still exuded power. It showed with his powerful chest rising and falling slowly. His breathing was soft but steady, he was obviously deep in sleep. Vanellope gazed long and hard at his innocent, sleeping state. She felt her heart swell at the sight, his facial expression sweet and blank. She tilted her head and wondered how anyone could be scared of such a big softy. He was half laying on his side, his head faced towards Vanellope. She slowly and cautiously reached her hand out towards him, placing it on his forehead with care. She gently began to pet his forehead and the tufts of hair on the crown of his head. She took this time to really study his features, to give herself a lesson in looking.

Her hand was almost dwarfed by the sheer size of Ralph. Though she had grown a lot because of her update, Ralph was still a lot bigger than her. She lovingly pet his hair, feeling the softness of his medium brown hair between her fingers. She tended to him as if he was her very own. As she sat in silence, minus Ralph's gentle breathing, she pondered the idea of him and her. She let a small smile break across her face at the thought, knowing that there is no deeper love than falling in love with your best friend. She didn't know whether or not she could call it love yet. She figured she'd find out sooner or later, now that they were on speaking terms. Or more than so.

Ralph very slowly, but suddenly, inhaled deeply; he took in more air than the last few minutes. He groaned a little and stretched his arm out, his warm eyes blinked open. Vanellope smiled and gently continued to pet his forehead. She met eyes with Ralph, his being soft and innocent. He blinked a few times in surprised happiness before relaxing and un-tensing. He closed his eyes and exhaled a raspy breath. He let a small smile spread across his face, which was progressively turning red. Vanellope chuckled and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Wake up, stink brain," Vanellope chuckled before removing her hand to pat Ralph's shoulder, "This is one of the only few amount of days, throughout the whole year, that the arcade is closed, we should really take advantage of it."

"By sleeping," Ralph's voice hoarsely croaked as he breathed a small chuckle.

"You can sleep when you game over," Vanellope said, nudging him.

"How long have you been here?" Ralph asked, his voice still groggy. His eyes were still closed as his face reddened even more so.

"About five minutes," Vanellope said gently as she sat still, gazing down at Ralph with a smile.

"Please don't tell me I was snoring," Ralph uttered as he scrunched his tired face. Vanellope blew a silent raspberry before giggling.

"No, no snoring," Vanellope chuckled, "Not that I know of anyways."

"Good," Ralph grumbled, still smiling. He peeked one eye open and stared up at Vanellope, "That would've been embarrassing."

"C'mon sleepy," Vanellope urged as she stood and straightened out her green hoody. Ralph groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his face with his large hands, "I'll put a pot of coffee on," She added as she gently left Ralph's room. Ralph turned his head in surprise and smiled sleepily. He slowly got out of bed and stepped into the kitchen shortly after Vanellope did. Vanellope quickly waved her hands at Ralph, shooing him out.

"No, out out, go sit down," Vanellope giggled softly, "I'll get it, you go sit. Shoo."

"But, Vanellope," Ralph croaked as he stepped out of the kitchen. Vanellope shooed him away with her hands.

"No buts," She smiled as she softly nudged him out of the kitchen. Ralph made himself comfortable at the bar ledge of his kitchen. He slumped his face into his hand and smiled at Vanellope.

"Thank you," Ralph smiled as he closed his eyes.

"You're welcome sleepy face," Vanellope sighed as she got the pot of coffee to brew. She brushed her hands off and came to the counter where Ralph was. She faced him and gave him an eager look.

"What do you want to do today?" Vanellope smiled. Ralph groaned playfully and rubbed his face.

"I don't know," Ralph breathed, "I think I need to let my mind catch up from last night still."

"It was a doozy," Vanellope sighed before eyeing Ralph, "How, exactly, did you learn to smoothly dance like that?"

"Um," Ralph's face turned red, "Felix gave me pointers. The smoothness was all me, however. Where it came from, I have no idea." Ralph beamed nervously.

"Wow," Vanellope raised her eyebrows, her face red as well, "Well, you did great. For a second there I was worried the dance floor was going to be shred to bits."

"I can be a gentle giant when needed," Ralph said as he raised one eyebrow.

"It's true," Vanellope smiled as she looked down at the tiled counter, her face lightly blushed. She turned around and readied Ralph's cup of coffee.

"You decided not to wear your usual racing attire today?" Ralph asked gently, noticing her comfy pants and lack of shoes. Her hair was also down. Vanellope shared a chuckle with Ralph as she nervously brought his cup of coffee over; she having had to hold it with both hands to steady the large cup. She set it before Ralph and brushed her hands.

"Naw," She breathed as she set the milk and sugar down in front of Ralph, "No racing on a closed arcade day."

"I noticed you're keeping up with my trend of no shoes," Ralph chuckled as he fixed his cup of coffee his usual way.

"I wish I could do this more often," Vanellope laughed, "It's comfortable."

"That it is," Ralph beamed as he took a slow drink of his coffee. Vanellope smiled and watched him for a moment before looking down to the counter, letting her smile drop.

"Ralph," Vanellope started, her eyes rested on the counter below her, "I feel terrible about Rancis."

"I do too," Ralph croaked as, he too, looked down.

"He's gone, Ralph," Vanellope said softly, "If Vanilla Lake claims you, you don't regenerate."

"Well," Ralph said softly, looking down at his cup, "I-I guess it's my fault he's gone."

"Well, I could say the same thing for myself," she said seriously, "He begged for my help, but I didn't offer it," Vanellope gently leaned on the counter and put her face into her hands, "I'm a horrible person, aren't I."

"Well, if you're horrible than that makes me ten times that," Ralph chuckled before giving Vanellope a calm, serious look, "Honestly, he had it coming… He tried to kill Felix. If he had his way, he would've ended me as well."

"I don't know what I would've done," Vanellope said, almost in a whisper, as she held her head in her hands. Ralph smiled a little.

"You'd literally have to carry my sorry hide back to this game, just like I did with Felix," Ralph chuckled, "All six hundred and forty three pounds of me."

"Ralph, it's safe to say you'd game over for the sheer fact that I'd be helpless," Vanellope chuckled with a grin. Ralph joined her and beamed.

"What was his problem, anyways?" Ralph wrinkled his nose, his coffee half gone, "Did he just not like me? He admitted himself that he was the one that wrote those confusing notes to us… The very notes that separated us for nearly two years."

"He was jealous of you," Vanellope admitted, avoiding eye contact with Ralph. Ralph blinked a few times.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we were best friends, Ralph," Vanellope sighed and looked around, searching for the right words, "He was worried that you'd, I-I don't know..."

"O-oh, like," Ralph stuttered, urging Vanellope to continue through the awkward sentence.

"Like boyfriend, girlfriend status," Vanellope said in a louder, slightly annoyed tone. She heaved a long sigh and looked away, her face hot, "He wanted a share of the kingdom."

"Did he truly love you? Or was that just a nice front?" Ralph questioned gently.

"I think he loved me like a sister," Vanellope frowned, "There was no romance. I think he just really fantasized about being King."

"Does Sugar Rush really need a King that badly?" Ralph asked curiously with a chuckle.

"No," Vanellope laughed and sighed, "I-I think, I was just so in love with the idea of having a 'side kick'. Rancis was a good friend, but he always tried to pretend we were on the road to romance. I just was floored at the nice things he got for me. He spoiled me with gifts, but that was about it."

Ralph opened his mouth to speak before there was a knock on the door. Before he could reposition himself to get up, Vanellope quickly waved her hands at him and darted from the kitchen to the front door. Ralph sighed and smiled as he rolled his eyes. Vanellope opened the door with a happy smile.

"Felix!" Vanellope chimed, ever so happy to see him after last night's episode, "Good morning, friend."

"I thought I saw you enter our game," Felix beamed as he stepped inside Ralph's house. He was in his gaming clothes, but his gloves and hat were off. He looked just as comfortable as Vanellope and Ralph. The three were stoked to have a lazy day.

"Yeah," Vanellope smiled, "I couldn't sleep any longer, so I figured I'd come over early and get Ralph up."

"Was it near impossible to get him up?" Felix laughed as he pat Ralph's arm, as a way to say hello, as he sat down next to him at the counter; the bar stools almost too big for Felix.

"No," Vanellope said with a loving smile as she assumed her position on the other side of the counter from the two boys, "It wasn't difficult." Vanellope caught eyes with Ralph, both smiling. Ralph looked down and sipped the rest of his drink.

"Thats a surprise," Felix chuckled, "Calhoun should be over sometime soon."

"Sorry that your guys' New Years celebration got interrupted and cut short," Vanellope frowned.

"Ohh it didn't," Felix chuckled, waving his hand as if to motion it wasn't a big deal, "I had my own New Year's celebration, with my bride, after the party."

"Oh really now," Ralph chuckled, eyeing Felix. Felix rolled his eyes and innocently laughed.

"Yeah, we celebrated the fact that I didn't game over for good," Felix laughed, his facial expression pleased. He shook his head and cleared his throat, giving Vanellope a serious, apologetic look, "I'm really sorry about your friend Rancis."

"You heard what happened?" Vanellope asked gently.

"I was there, albeit laying on the ground in agonizing pain," Felix chuckled and shrugged, "But I still saw him drown. I guess he didn't regenerate?"

"I guess if you drown in Vanilla Lake, you don't regenerate," Ralph added.

"Yeah," Vanellope looked down, "I don't really know how to feel about it. The arcade lost a racer, I lost a friend, even if he wasn't very friendly towards the last few weeks of his life."

"If he were to stay around, Ralph and I would likely be dead," Felix said gently, looking at Vanellope, hoping she'd weigh the pros and cons. Vanellope nodded as Felix took in a breath to continue, "No one ever wants someone to die in order for others to live and be happy, but I have a feeling if you lost Ralph for good, you'd never forgive Rancis."

"I wouldn't," Vanellope agreed as she shook her head, "I wouldn't forgive him if his stunt even killed you last night. I wouldn't speak to him ever again."

"I'm glad to know you both care," Felix said before gently nudging Ralph, "You really DO have a heart, Wreck-It."

"I'm not a cybug," Ralph chuffed, feeling embarrassed.

"I knew he had a heart the day he taught me how to drive," Vanellope said sweetly, giving Felix a knowing smile, Felix stifled a laugh. Ralph chuffed and quickly stood.

"Stop being sappy, you guys," Ralph quietly barked as he moved into the kitchen, nudging Vanellope playfully on the way to the kitchen sink.

"Oh," Felix chimed as he turned towards Ralph's window, "I think I hear the train. That must be Calhoun," Felix said as he got off of his barstool and headed for the door, "I have a lunch date today. I'll be seeing you guys later, ok?"

"See you Felix," Vanellope smiled with a friendly wave, Ralph waved as well before Felix left Ralph's house, closing the door behind him.

"Ralph?" Vanellope chimed softly, Ralph turned around and rested against the counter behind him, his large hands on the counter on either side of him. He raised his eyebrows to show that he was listening, "I-I know it sounds weird, but I want to go back to Vanilla Lake."

"You want to go back to the crime scene?" Ralph chuckled.

"It doesn't have to be like that," Vanellope breathed as she looked around, her cheeks pink, "I really didn't get a chance to take it all in."

"You want to go back, today?" Ralph asked softly, Vanellope nodded with a smile.

"There's something I want to try," Vanellope stated softly, Ralph looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You'll see," Vanellope beamed as she straightened out her hoody, "Should we get going?"

"Sure," Ralph smiled as him and Vanellope quickly made their way out of the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12***

The two left Ralph's house and began heading towards the train station. Ralph's game cabinet quickly began to hum with life as other Nicelanders and Qberts characters began to leave their houses and mingle. They waved at a few Nicelanders on the way to the train station. Vanellope stayed close to Ralph, feeling more comfortable with him with each passing day. They walked almost in sync, the harmony about them still relevant. They quickly boarded the game cabinet's train and putted into Game Central Station.

"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow," Ralph chuckled as he helped Vanellope out of the train. They stepped out of their outlet and into Game Central Station.

"Whynot?" Vanellope questioned as they stopped outside the outlet. Ralph looked around with a smile.

"Having yesterday and today off has spoiled me," Ralph chuckled.

Vanellope rolled her eyes playfully as the two began to walk to Power Strip's station. Ralph walked a step or two ahead of her, just for the sheer fact that his larger stride got him farther. Vanellope skipped a few times to keep up; she suddenly realized that this is something she's had to do within the whole time span of their friendship. Even though she had just finally realized it, she understood that it was mildly annoying. She wanted to avoid nagging him to slow down. She pondered before gazing down at his hand by his side. He waved at a few other bad guys that they passed, Game Central Station was slowly becoming active with life.

Vanellope bit her bottom lip and subconsciously held her breath. She gently reached out and slipped her hand into Ralph's. He instinctively clenched his hand tight around hers but looked down at their hands in a confused manner. He slowed his pace and gazed down at her with a mildly stunned facial expression. She avoided eye contact with him but pushed into him a little, holding his bigger hand tight. Ralph immediately beamed and tucked her hand tighter into his. He inhaled deeply, puffing his chest a little and straightening his back. He suddenly felt this sense of pride sweep over him; he not only was thrilled at Vanellope's small act, but with that one simple action, he suddenly had a gorgeous girl on his arm. Something he never thought would happen. He hoped everyone was watching as he gladly slowed down to tend to Vanellope's pace, getting the hint.

Both Ralph and Vanellope melted into a comfortable, knowing silence. They both suddenly seemed to glow; instantly, all eyes were on them. People smiled and began whispering to each other. Vanellope smiled and put her other hand on Ralph's lower arm. He softly tugged her closer to him, causing Vanellope to chuckle a small, girly laugh. Suddenly their little ember of love was being fanned. It was now out in the open, and they radiated confidence as they practically parted the crowd in Game Central Station. They finally made their way down to the Power Strip's station, mostly all eyes on them. The train hadn't arrived yet, so the two casually stopped in the waiting zone, still locked hand in hand. Vanellope tried to hide her beaming, closed mouth smile.

"You pull off the bare foot look quite nicely," Ralph said softly, only audible to her. Vanellope's heart jumped as she gazed up at him through tender, hazel eyes.

"Ralph inspired," Vanellope sneered playfully as she wrinkled her nose. Ralph chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand as the train quickly pulled into the station; it's doors slid open.

The gamers that were standing around suddenly began to pour onto the train. Ralph and Vanellope squeezed onto the train, still locked hand in hand. When it came time to sit down, Vanellope figured they'd end their little hand holding session, but to her surprise, Ralph hung onto her. She beamed, obviously not minding. They sat close to each other, the train more than half full. She squeezed his hand as if to silently thank him for not letting go; she enjoyed this new venture of theirs, she excited for what could possibly come. She heaved a long sigh and smiled at him casually, though their hand holding suggested otherwise.

"I'm interested to go back to the lake," Ralph said softly, knowing it was still their secret, "What if Rancis is alive?"

"He's not," Vanellope said softly, "He… He sunk, pretty fast. It'd be a miracle if he broke free from that icy grip."

"I'm just bummed that Felix now knows our secret," Ralph frowned.

"I doubt he knows how to get back there," Vanellope said gently, "And even if he did, I'm sure he'd respect the fact that it's something we want to keep secret."

"I'm sure he would," Ralph said confidently with a smile.

"It's not really a place I want my people knowing about anyways," Vanellope said softly, "It can be pretty dangerous."

"Other than the incident with Rancis?" Ralph questioned.

"Yeah," Vanellope deeply inhaled, "The lake is a place of truth. If you want to know your core, the inner depths of yourself, you step into the lake. If it stays it's icy, white self and claims you, it means that you have done wrong; and I mean a LOT of wrong."

"Rancis," Ralph stated, Vanellope nodded.

"But, you can learn a lot about yourself from the lake," Vanellope continued, "If you step into it, you never know what color it will turn, what exactly it will do. It's tricky, because you could assume you've been a great gamer, but even one wrong in your life that you haven't made right, and the lake could easily send the creeping red vines on the lake's bottom to drown you, wiping your code clean off the map. It's like a code black hole."

"I-I'm, not so sure I want to go back anymore," Ralph chuckled as he lulled his head, "And here I thought I was doing something nice taking you to this place."

"It was nice!" Vanellope laughed as she gently squeezed Ralph's hand, "It's just, if you know you've done wrong and haven't made them right, I'd suggest not taking a swim."

"What would happen if you have made every wrong, right?" Ralph asked curiously, "Would you just be swimming in water then?"

"No one really knows. All I know is the lake would transform to show you the true state of your inner self. Ultimately, the lake would boast your inner beauty. The lake would become you, as your code is written," Vanellope explained, "Though many people have gone mad in front of the lake… It's not a place you visit if you aren't a confident soul."

"This is all a lot more complex than I thought," Ralph chuckled as he shook his head.

"I'm just forever grateful you stumbled upon it," Vanellope beamed, "You don't know how many people have gone searching for it ever since our very first reset."

"What was that reset for?" Ralph asked.

"There was a power outage mid game, I'm sure you remember," Vanellope sighed, "For some reason, it caused our game to totally reset, wiping gamer's scores clean. I can't remember much of anything before the power outage. Turbo took that as his shining opportunity to take over Sugar Rush."

"I see," Ralph sighed as he looked down at their locked hands. He smiled a little. The two were silent for a few moments before Vanellope scooted closer to Ralph.

"Ralph? I-I have a question," Vanellope started gently and softly, almost whispering.

"Mhmm?" Ralph smiled down at her, his heart beginning to race at how close she was.

"What, you said last night," Vanellope started gently, looking down, "Do, you really still consider me a kid?"

"No," Ralph breathed with a chuckle, gazing down at her sincerely, "I'm really sorry about that, Vanellope. It was purely out of habit."

"I-I mean, I don't mind if you call me that," Vanellope smiled, "I-I just, hope you know that I'm not really a little kid anymore."

"I do," Ralph smiled, though his face instantly grew red, "Your update is very becoming. If I can also add, y-you look, beautiful, with your hair down."

"Thanks, Ralph," Vanellope smiled and looked down at their hands, her face blushed.

The two spent the rest of the train ride chatting about the lake and it's many mysteries, though the last ten minutes of the ride was in silence between the two. Many others on the train continued to chatter, but Ralph and Vanellope sat in each other's comfortable silence, still hand in hand. Vanellope gently put her free hand on top of Ralph's, the one that was holding hers. She knew that these subtle, yet obvious hints towards something more than just friendship were bound to come spilling out eventually. She figured it was best to just ease into it. The two seemed to silently be on the same page.

The train finally reached End Of Line Game Station. The two stepped off the train and began to slowly walk towards Sugar Rush. Vanellope was continuously surprised that Ralph still held onto her hand, and kept her pace. She beamed as the two slowly moseyed into the station. Once again, game characters stared. Some confused, some pleased; either way, Vanellope was thrilled at this new hand holding thing. She resumed her position with her free hand on Ralph's lower arm. She felt secure and safe with him as she held her hand in his firm yet gentle grasp. She knew he was a softy deep down but she didn't know how much of a softy he truly was until now. His large hands were designed for wrecking, demolishing brick buildings, yet he was tenderly holding her small hand in his with care and purpose. She knew she hit a gold mine when it came to finding a gentleman. Just as they stepped through Sugar Rush's outlet, the surge alarm went off. Ralph immediately groaned and threw his free hand in the air.

"Hold on, there," Surge said quickly as he appeared before the two. He quickly shook his head and looked at Ralph and Vanellope in shock, "O-oh, I didn't expect to see you in End Of Line Station, Ralph."

"We're just headed to Sugar Rush," Ralph stated, mildly annoyed. Surge inspected the two.

"Oh, you know what, I think the outlet didn't recognize you two because you're holding hands," Surge said plainly before giving Ralph a knowing look. Ralph and Vanellope gently let each other's hands go. Vanellope's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"S-sorry," Ralph said sheepishly.

"Not to worry," Surge beamed as he quickly evaporated away like an electric current.

"That was awkward," Vanellope laughed as the two pushed on into Sugar Rush, their hand holding venture awkwardly over. Ralph chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It doesn't have to be," Ralph boldly suggested as he reached his gentle hand out towards her. Vanellope blushed and tried not to seem to eager to hold his hand again. She slipped her little hand into his, loving his warmth. She suddenly glitched, making Ralph's arm glitch a little bit as well. Ralph laughed and shook his head as if a small electric current had just shot through him.

"Still not able to control that glitch of yours, I see," Ralph chuckled as they hopped onto Sugar Rush's train. It sped through the wires once they were settled.

"Yeahhh," Vanellope looked away, her face bright red, "I-It sometimes gets the better of me. Sorry."

"It's no burden to me," Ralph smiled, "I think it's cool."

"Thanks," Vanellope smiled gratefully. The train stopped at Sugar Rush's entrance and the two quickly got out, still hand in hand. Vanellope suddenly looked out to her game and glanced at hers and Ralph's entwined hand. She suddenly felt her heart drop, worried that if Taffyta or Candlehead spotted them, they'd make quick work of her and Ralph. She bit her lip as the two moseyed into Sugar Rush hand in hand. She figured she'd let it happen, but she was worried it would drive Ralph away. She prayed to User that none of her friends were hanging around.

"Vanellope!" Taffyta hollered from afar. Vanellope uncontrollably glitched, causing Ralph's whole arm to bulge with awkward code. They quickly let go of each other's hands as Ralph gazed down at her in a confused manner; he shook his head as if to shake off a lingering electric current. Vanellope gazed up at him pleadingly as Taffyta came skipping up, her facial expression pleased and confused. She eyed Vanellope.

"What are you guys doing?" Taffyta questioned with charm in her voice. She glanced up at Ralph before giving Vanellope a knowing look.

"We're just, headed to Diet Cola mountain," Vanellope smoothly fibbed, "We're going to see if we can possibly bring Felix here later to fix the bonus level inside the mountain."

"That would be awesome," Taffyta stated as she looked up and pondered, "So I guess I'll be seeing you guys around?"

"Yeah, we'll be around," Ralph said kindly as the two pushed past Taffyta and headed towards the candy tree forest.

"See you later!" Vanellope sweetly called. Taffyta eyed them as they began to vanish into the forest.

"What was that about?" Ralph laughed as they were out of ear shot from Taffyta. Vanellope sighed in distress.

"I-I don't know," Vanellope frowned, "I can't seem to control my glitch today. I don't know what my problem is."

"Are you getting sick?" Ralph asked gently.

"No, I'm okay," Vanellope smiled up at him, her face bruised with a blush, "Do you know exactly where to go?"

"Yep," Ralph stated confidently with a smile.

"I guess I should pay attention then," Vanellope laughed.

The two pushed through the candy tree forest with purpose, Ralph was confident in his stride. He tried to stay conscious of Vanellope's pace and stayed close to her. The tall candy trees towered over them, the sweet smell of peppermint filling the atmosphere. After a good long while of trekking, Vanellope was worried that Ralph was for sure lost. She glanced up at him in a worried way, but his face was still confident and determined. She decided to keep her mouth shut and let him lead the way, hoping that they weren't suddenly lost. Vanellope tried her best to remember exactly where they were going, but every single candy tree looked the same.

"Almost there," Ralph softly stated, hoping not to startle Vanellope out of their long stretch of silence.

"Really?" Vanellope lit up, "How can you tell?"

"The candy trees are getting thicker," Ralph said softly as he stopped at a large candy tree, "Also, something else that's an indicator is, the sides of the trees facing the lake are frosted over," Ralph smiled as he rubbed his hand on the side of one of the trunks. Sheer, white frost flaked off.

"You really know a lot about this, don't you," Vanellope smiled in awe as the two pushed on, "I'm impressed."

"All those days of trying to find you in this forest have paid off I guess," Ralph laughed, "I never was able to find you, but I found Vanilla Lake."

"I don't think I'd have it any other way," Vanellope laughed, "You found the lost Lake, and I was the winner."

"Very funny," Ralph chuffed as Vanellope laughed.

Suddenly, the black bark of the familiar cherry trees were seen through glimpses between the candy trees. The two quickly began to run, feeling this pull of excitement and thrill. They immediately began pushing past the rest of the candy trees before emerging at the opening before Vanilla Lake. Vanellope beamed and gazed up at the monstrously tall cherry trees, it's long vines dipping down to almost kiss the icy vanilla lake. It swirled and calmly kept is current like before, each tree swaying gently in Sugar Rush's sweet breeze. The two gazed at the sight in awe, taking in all the warm colors.

"This place is so pretty," Vanellope breathed as the two stepped closer to the bank of the lake. It's current churned like vanilla ice-cream, sparking brighter than the milky way in a black sky.

"It is," Ralph smiled as the two stood together. They stood still in silence, the only sound present was the sound of the soft, rustling cherry blossom leaves in the wind, the churning of the lake methodical and gentle.

Vanellope gazed down at the lake, as if to be hypnotized. She inhaled deeply before letting a small smile spread over her face. She quickly reached up and pulled her mint green hoody off of her body. Ralph glanced at her before throwing his gaze away from her, hoping not to see anything. He nervously glanced back at her to see her wearing a light green tank top underneath her hoody. She put her hoody on the ground, now only wearing her tank and dark brown pants; her hair long and down. Her face was full of purpose as she very slowly began to step forward towards the lake. Ralph widened his eyes.

"Vanellope," Ralph quickly urged as he grabbed her hand. Vanellope gazed back at him with a small smile.

"It's okay, Ralph," Vanellope said gently, squeezing his hand, "I'll be ok."

"You don't know that," Ralph urged, gripping her hand, "I-I won't be able to save you," Ralph pleaded.

"Ralph," Vanellope smiled as she put her free hand on top of the hand that was holding her other one. She gave him a sincere look, "Everything will be fine. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13***

Ralph gazed at her nervously, still gripping her hand. She gazed gently into his eyes, her hazel eyes true and confident. Ralph slowly nodded and hesitantly let go of her hand. She calmly turned back towards the lake and began to venture towards it again, her eyes eager yet nervous. Ralph took a few steps closer as if to spot her, he was praying that she'd be reachable if anything were to go wrong. Ralph winced with every confident step she took closer to the vanilla ice. He watched her every single move, becoming one with her gestures; he stayed within arms reach of her, terrified out of his mind.

Vanellope gently took a confident step into the lake. The lake flinched and bulged, as if to welcome the presence. The vanilla ice around her ankle slowly began to turn crystal clear, a calm light blue. She gazed down at the lake and continued to step in. Ralph stopped at the very edge of the lake and held out his arm to her as she steadied herself on his large arm and hand. She eased her way into the lake farther, the lake jolting and glitching, trying to identify the new presence. The Lake was alive with all sorts of different, playful movements. Vanellope smiled as she got about waist deep. She looked all around, noticing the lake quickly turn from vanilla ice to a clear, crystal mint blue. The water reflected like blue diamonds under the cherry trees. She gazed down to the bottom of the canyon like lake, noticing the massive red vines at the bottom. They were glowing a luminescent light blue, lighting up the whole entire lake with beautiful blues of all sorts. Light blues, dark blues, turquoises; Vanellope didn't even know that she could see so many different kinds of colors.

Ralph eased and gazed into the lake, it being transformed completely. Vanellope glitched a few times, but it was smooth and delicate. It bulged and showed her code in a graceful way. It swirled around her, the water simply replying and glitching in the same way in return. She turned back to Ralph with an eager smile before diving into the crystal water. The lake lit up like lightning had struck, it bulged and moved with her, as if it were completely alive. Vanellope swam all around, laughing with joy. She gently perched herself on a small boulder that was emerged from the lake. As she climbed out of the water, the lake quickly grew icy vanilla again. It swirled in it's usual method, sparkling like the sun. Vanellope quickly beamed at Ralph and waved. Ralph nervously waved in return.

"Ralph, join me!" Vanellope called happily.

"Hooo no," Ralph laughed as he took a few steps backwards, "I may not be the smartest guy in the arcade, but I know that has to be the stupidest decision ever."

"Ralph," Vanellope whined. Ralph shook his head.

"I-I can't," Ralph frowned, gazing across the icy lake to Vanellope.

"Why not?" Vanellope asked calmly. Ralph slumped his shoulders.

"I'm a bad guy," Ralph uttered, "Do you know how many buildings I've destroyed, how many people have scampered out of my way in Game Central Station?"

"Ralph, those are all things you can't help," Vanellope explained, "Those aren't wrongs you can help. You were programed to wreck the Niceland building. People are always scared of bad guys. It's nothing you can help."

Ralph stayed silent and gazed out at the lake as if to contemplate his decision. He heaved a long sigh before giving Vanellope a scared look. Vanellope smiled lovingly towards him.

"Ralph, you're a bad guy, but that doesn't mean you're a BAD guy," Vanellope chuckled. Ralph heaved a long sigh, wondering how many times he's heard that.

"I-I don't think it's smart," Ralph frowned.

"Ralph," Vanellope smiled, "Trust me." Ralph gazed at her intently before gazing back down at the lake. He nodded slowly and heaved a shaky sigh as he took one nervous step forward.

Apprehensively and slowly, he sunk one of his feet into the vanilla ice. The water suddenly jumped and jolted, turning all sorts of colors before settling and wrapping itself around Ralph's foot. Ralph nervously continued to walk into the lake, feeling his heart race. The water jumped and jolted, almost with glee, as it finally settled to a calm crystal red and orange. Ralph made all sorts of noises of protest before tripping and falling into the water, submerging himself completely. The water popped and sparked with fierce purpose. He gasped for air and began to wade in the water nervously. The warm water hugged him and was glowing intensely with blushed reds and oranges. Ralph laughed and quickly began to swim over to Vanellope.

"I-I'm alive!" Ralph laughed in disbelief. Vanellope chuckled and shook her head.

"I told you so," She sneered playfully.

"Th-that, was terrifying," Ralph laughed as he quickly waded to a large boulder that was submerged under the water. He stood on it, the water now just below his upper chest.

Both Ralph and Vanellope were in the middle of Vanilla Lake, perched on their landings. Vanellope quickly pointed to the large red vines on the bottom of the lake. The were glowing a vigorous, bright red, making it look like the water was lit on heavenly fire. The tops of the red vines were bulged. They looked a lot like flower buds, not yet bloomed. They flickered with calm light, the crystal red water around Ralph becoming warm and soothing. Vanellope chuckled and smiled at Ralph as he shook his head, his wet hair suddenly a lot messier than before.

"See?" She started, "This here is proof you're not a bad guy."

"I guess you're right," Ralph said kindly as he looked down, as happy as ever. He heaved a long sigh before gazing back up at Vanellope, "I wonder what would happen if we both were in the water?" He asked curiously. Vanellope shrugged and gently slid down the boulder she was perched on.

"I wonder," She whispered as she gently put her foot in the water before yanking it out, "Ow!"

"What's happened?" Ralph worried.

"It's hot," Vanellope beamed as she slowly eased her foot into the hot water. She suddenly slipped and dunked into the water all at once. She gasped and scrunched her face from the heat.

Instantly, the whole lake jolted and seemed to explode with life. The water immediately rumbled and turned a deep purple, flashing all sorts of colors of blue, purple and red. The lake seemed become quick and energetic with more life than before, causing the cherry trees to rattle. Little pink cherry blossoms began to fall from the heights of the trees, floating down to the water. Vanellope quickly scrambled in the water for a boulder to stand on, similar to the one Ralph was on. She stood, still submerged up to her waist.

"Whoa," Vanellope chuckled as she smiled at Ralph. The water stayed hot and soothing, but reflected deep purples and blues. It sparkled like nothing they've ever known.

Vanellope quickly gazed down at the massive red vines at the bottom of the lake, the water was crystal clear and bulging with colors. The red vines glowed a deep, dark red, as if they were mere embers from hot coals. She noticed the flower like buds at the top of each individual red vine begin to spread and open, as if to bloom. The large flowers burned hot with red and blue fire, the petals marked with delicate, dark purple flecks, each one different from the rest. Vanellope gasped silently and gazed into each iris of the flowers, each one so intricate and detailed. They shone like the sun, as if a kindled ember was encouraged by roaring winds. The water was alive, excited, hot, fast. Vanellope beamed and quickly looked up at Ralph.

"This is amazing," Vanellope smiled before gazing back into the water, "I suppose... This, is what our friendship looks like."

"Yeah," Ralph breathed in amazement, the hot, blooming flowers stretching it's petals, as if to make sure there was no room left on the lake bed. They reached for the surface of the water as if it was a treasure from the heavens itself. Small embers, from the blooms, flickered to the surface to kiss the cherry blossom petals that had graceful landed on the water from above.

Suddenly, the water came alive around the two. It began to whirlpool behind Vanellope, sending her off of the boulder she was perched on under the water. She slipped and was gently pushed across the small gap between her and Ralph. She scrambled her arms and legs, trying to steady herself before her back quickly pushed into Ralph's chest. Ralph put his hands out around her a little, as if to protect her. Ralph chuckled as Vanellope struggled to push away from Ralph; she pushed on his chest a little before finally wading away.

"S-sorry, I slipped," Vanellope laughed as she slowly waded back to her perch. She heaved an embarrassed sigh and quickly got comfortable. She stood on the boulder again, the water to her waist. She put her hands on her hips and gazed down to the lakebed, the flowers blooming more with each longing gaze. She opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly swept off of her boulder again. Vanellope squealed and tried her hardest to swim back to her perch but was swiftly turned around and forced back into Ralph again, this time facing him. She pushed on his chest a little and noticed the current wouldn't let her leave him. Vanellope gazed around at the water as Ralph softly put his arms around her. Vanellope laughed and gazed up at Ralph in a confused manner, her eyes sweet and innocent. She blushed and opened her mouth to speak as she nervously looked around.

"I-I'm sorry," Vanellope stammered as she quickly tried to move her wet hair out of her face, failing slightly, "I-I guess I'm just really clumsy today."

"That, o-or I think the lake is trying to tell us something," Ralph chuckled, his face bruised with a red blush.

Vanellope gazed into Ralph's eyes, her throat suddenly feeling as if it was closing. She swallowed hard and felt her whole face get hot as Ralph's warm eyes gazed into her coded soul. She let her hands rest on Ralph's lower chest, her hands submerged in the water. She could feel the warm current on her back gently keeping her to him. She half chuckled and smiled into his eyes as she could feel his arms tighten around the small of her waist. She could feel glitchy, pixels of goosebumps slowly travel up her spine as his thumb gently stroked the back of her shoulder. She inhaled a shaky breath and looked down suddenly, feeling shy and nervous.

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get anything out, the water behind her suddenly jolted against her back as if to say 'get on with it', shoving Vanellope forward a little. It gently splashed over her head, soaking Ralph's face in the process. Vanellope immediately looked up as the two began to laugh at the lake's persistence. Ralph shook his head free of water and chuckled, curiously looking behind Vanellope a little. He quickly caught eyes with Vanellope again, bringing himself back to her. He gave her an innocent, warm smile. He silently admired her beautiful face, her hazel eyes sparkling with the fire beneath them. Her rosy cheeks warm with life. He didn't want anything but her in this moment. His heart jumped and twitched with nervousness, but still he slowly began to lean down, eager to finally close this longing gap.

Vanellope gazed deep into Ralph's eyes as he grew closer, almost searching for an answer. She suddenly felt vulnerable, but she welcomed it. Vanellope gently began to lean up into him, feeling her heart practically stop. She tried her hardest to control glitching as she could feel Ralph's warm breath on her nose and cheeks. Just as they were mere inches away from their first kiss, Vanellope's code slowly glitched, it bulged and pixeled with hot blue code. She snapped out of it and gave Ralph an innocent, apologetic look as Ralph flinched and stopped his daring venture. He silently chuckled and smiled through his barely parted lips. Vanellope inhaled quickly and bat her barely parted eyes a few times, truly trying to take in their closeness. She scrunched her shoulders and blushed hard.

Before her mouth could form a whisper of a small apology, Ralph carefully filled the gap. Vanellope raised her eyebrows; the two closed their eyes quickly as they melted into each other for the first time. Their hearts immediately caught flame like a dry match in pitch black. Vanellope smiled gently on Ralph's lips, feeling her heart race faster than her best cart on the tracks. Ralph kissed her gently and carefully, his hot breath practically turning her cheeks red for her. Vanellope felt her inner code jolt as she slowly slide her arms up Ralph's chest to hug his neck. Upon her action, Ralph followed suit; he tightened his arms around her middle and gently tugged her up and into his grip. She inhaled sharply and hummed a satisfied hum on his lips as she gently held the back of his head, her fingers eagerly gripped his thick hair.

Just as Vanellope leaned further into Ralph to deepen their kiss, she couldn't control her glitching little self any longer. Her code quickly wigged out, making it's usual electrifying sound. Vanellope broke the kiss as she inhaled sharply and suddenly. Her code flickered around her face a little before vanishing. Ralph gazed at her in a stunned way, his face flush, as if he had just been struck by lightning. He immediately beamed and began to chuckle. Vanellope slumped her shoulders and gave Ralph an eagerly pathetic look as her code bulged and wigged out in different places all over her face and shoulders. She shook her head, as if to rid herself of it.

"I think you actually electrocuted me slightly, there," Ralph said softly with a small laugh, both of them beaming like the sun, feeling as if a two ton weight has been lifted from their shoulders.

"I-I would apologize, but it is your fault entirely," Vanellope laughed as she continued to hold the back of Ralph's head.

"As usual," Ralph said softly with a loving smile, his dazed facial expression showing nothing short of relief.

"Should, we try again?" Vanellope innocently suggested in almost a whisper, her eyes glued to his.

"I don't think you need to ask," Ralph stated softly as the two leaned into each other again. Just as their lips barely touched, Vanellope's code shocked both of them with a spark, causing them to gently jolt their heads away from each other. The water around them popped with excitement; the water's hot purple code glitched and acted as if it were cheering them on.

"I don't suppose your code comes with a manual on how to kiss, does it?" Ralph playfully sneered as Vanellope rubbed her mouth with her palm, her facial expression annoyed.

"Ok, that one was painful," Vanellope laughed before relaxing and glancing up at Ralph. She suddenly noticed his brow was crowned with beads of sweat. She gazed at his forehead, confused, before looking around eagerly, suddenly realizing that she was sweating a little too. The lake they were in had steam rising from it. Vanellope chuckled in disbelief and smiled.

"This water is so warm," Vanellope laughed quietly as Ralph gently hugged her closer. She gazed out at the water as Ralph wrinkled his nose and beamed down at her.

"I can't imagine why," He chuckled..

Vanellope heaved a shaky sigh and avoided eye contact with Ralph, her code gently bulging and wigging out a little, it flamed electric blue. It flickered and traveled down her arms, making Ralph's large arms flicker with his red code as well. Vanellope exhaled sharply and shook her head a little.

"Is everything ok?" Ralph asked in almost a whisper as he bowed his head a little with concern.

"I-I'm fine, I'm fine," Vanellope mumbled with a small smile as she rubbed her arm. She exhaled a nervous, yet excited, sigh and bit her bottom lip slightly.

"Hey," Ralph cooed as he relaxed his grip on her slightly. He could feel Vanellope shaking slightly out of nervousness in his strong arms. He chuckled softly and deeply, his eyes still caught with hers, "It's ok, it's just me."

"I'm sorry," Vanellope chuckled as she put her hands on Ralph's lower chest. She gently fiddled with the wet fabric of his shirt under the water. She inhaled slowly and relaxed, keeping her eyes fixed on Ralph's. Her fidgeting code settled.

"Don't be," Ralph chuckled and looked away sheepishly, "I'm feeling a little out of my element as well."

"Really?" Vanellope asked, her eyes innocent and hopeful.

"It's not every day a beautiful upgrade shows affection to a retro bad guy," Ralph laughed, his face blushed.

"You sound surprised," Vanellope said with a smile.

"Surprised, look at me," Ralph said with a pathetic laugh, "I'm designed to live in the garbage and destroy people's homes. I'm sure User didn't have a love interest in mind for me. Who would ever find this bumbling hunk of hands attractive?"

"Guilty," Vanellope chimed softly as she looked away; her hazel eyes slid back to his in an innocently smoldering way. Ralph grumbled in playful disbelief and gave her a sincere look.

"Well, you're the first," Ralph said with a pathetic smile, "And probably the last."

"Well, good," Vanellope sneered playfully, squinting her eyes and shaking her head.

Vanellope relaxed her shoulders a little and casually glanced at Ralph's mouth. She felt as if the two were sharing at least a dozen different silent conversations with just a single look in the eye. She could feel the pull, but she couldn't explain it. She felt as if someone had plugged in a missing wire in her brain. She hesitantly continued to very slowly lean up towards Ralph, and to her surprise, he bowed in return, both eager for the same thing. That thing being something their code has never explored before. Vanellope swallowed her glitching insecurities and very gently gripped the collar of Ralph's orange plaid polo, his hot breath was present on her cheeks and mouth. She closed her eyes and shivered an inhale as the two turned the world off. She could practically taste him.

"Vanellope!" a voice in the distance echoed.

The two froze, their mouths almost touching. Vanellope parted her eyes, feeling as if she had to yank them from the back of her skull. She exhaled a gentle, patient sigh on Ralph's mouth and stayed put. Ralph unglued his eyes from being shut hesitantly. He gazed down at her nose and face as he softly slumped his shoulders.

"Who is that," Ralph whispered in a breath with mild, desperate annoyance.

"Taffyta," Vanellope breathed in return.

The two remained in suspended stand-still. Ralph tried not to breathe, hoping somehow he could continue this moment of in-between. He could feel a split second of silent decision making between himself and Vanellope as they both slowly continued to try and fill the minor amount of lingering gap between them. Ralph slowly shut his eyes and felt a chill go up his spine as Vanellope gently slid her hands up Ralph's shoulders. She tilted her head just barely, eager to quell their hearts.

"Vanellope, where are you!?" Taffyta hollered, her voice sounded closer than before.

Vanellope groaned aloud and pried herself from Ralph with dismay. She turned around in the water and gazed past the icy banks, through the cherry trees. Ralph gently let go of her waist, the water around them swirling with steam.

"She's getting closer," Vanellope said gently before turning around and gazing at Ralph nervously, "This place is our secret. We need to find her before she finds us."

"Good idea," Ralph stated as the two quickly began to swim towards the shore.

The beautiful hues of purple, blue and red swirled around the two in a harmonious manner as they reached the shore. They gently emerged from the water, both of them curiously gazing back at the lake. The lake quickly swallowed whatever color was apparent and immediately began to churn it's white liquid snow. The steam quickly sifted into the air and vanished. It sparkled in pride, sealing away it's mysteries. Ralph chuckled and shook his head in amazement as he averted his gaze to Vanellope. He flinched and noticed she had begun trekking towards the candy trees that surrounded the cherry trees. Ralph quickly snatched up her hoodie and ran to catch up to her; he shook his head with a wide, beaming smile.


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14***

"I suppose it wouldn't be the end of the world if Taffyta found Vanilla Lake," Vanellope huffed, "But it's our secret, and-"

"And our secret, it shall remain," Ralph chimed confidently, "Now c'mon, she can't be too far."

"Vanellope?" Taffyta called, her voice closer. Vanellope exhaled a sharp sigh after walking in silence for a handful of minutes.

"Taffyta, we're over here!" Vanellope called. Ralph stood on tip toes to peer around the candy trees. He could spot Taffyta through the thick of the candy trees, far off. The three of them slowly closed the gap.

"There you guys are," Taffyta huffed as the three finally were in each other's presence.

"Is everything ok?" Vanellope asked. She suddenly froze as Taffyta began looking her over.

"I was jut going to come find you guys to see if you needed any help. Why are you guys all wet?" Taffyta asked, her voice oozing with curiosity. She crossed her arms quickly. She was dressed in her racing attire, her dark pink, short sleeved racing jacket tucked close to her body.

"W-we, were just," Vanellope stammered. She looked down at her soaked, dark green shirt. Her hair was also down and drenched. She could feel a lump gather in her throat.

"I-I accidentally pulled on a hollow candy tree branch," Ralph beamed sheepishly, "It was full of rain water."

"I see," Taffyta said in a disbelieving voice, "I thought you guys said you'd be at Diet Cola Mountain?"

"We got lost," Vanellope stated, suddenly realizing her mistake.

"The President, of Sugar Rush," Taffyta prolonged, "Got lost…"

"It was my fault," Ralph saved, again, "I thought I saw something and we got detoured."

"What did you think you saw?" Taffyta urged.

"It's not important," Ralph smiled as he pushed past Taffyta, "We're headed to Diet Cola Mountain now."

"I'll come with," Taffyta smiled as the two girls quickly began to follow Ralph. Vanellope rolled her eyes behind Taffyta and threw her arms up.

"Sure thing," Ralph said surely. Vanellope shot him a look, causing him to shrug a little in a confused way.

"That candy tree branch hull must've really been pretty big to soak both of you guys like that," Taffyta prod, her eyes curious and doubtful. She brushed her choppy white hair out of her face a little.

"I-I thought it was a double stripe," Ralph fibbed, "I grabbed it to watch it vanish but it just snapped and drenched us."

"Double stripes," Vanellope Taffyta, "Don't remind me."

"What?" Ralph urged.

"Rancis's sword was made from a double strip branch," Taffyta explained calmly.

"How is that possible?" Ralph chuckled, "It vanishes before you can do anything with it."

"Not if you're quick enough," Vanellope said plainly.

"Really?" Ralph asked as he looked up at the passing candy trees. They loomed over the three with mystery.

"They say, if you're smart and brave enough to actually cut a double stripe branch from a candy tree, it's a very high honor. As high as being President, quite frankly," Taffyta smiled playfully at Vanellope.

"It's true," Vanellope sighed, "Rancis struggled with that venture for nearly two years before finally making it work. Once he did, he carved a sword out of the branch and presented it to me. It's mostly why I let him remain so close to Taffyta, Candlehead and I in the castle. We felt safe with him around."

"That sword was legendary, and he was pretty smart with that thing," Taffyta said, peering at Vanellope, "Too bad it vanished with him when his code got deleted."

"It would be near impossible to dare to try to make a new double stripe sword," Vanellope frowned, hoping Taffyta wouldn't ever find out how Rancis really ended up dying.

"I heard that some guys would make double stripe rings for their girlfriends," Taffyta laughed, "It was a big deal if your boyfriend proposed to you with a ring made from a double stripe branch. It practically made you famous, in the romance department."

"These double stripe branches really mean a lot to you guys, huh," Ralph chuckled.

"The fact that double stripe branches are nearly impossible to cut down, yeah," Vanellope smiled up at Ralph, "They're a rarity."

The three continued to trudge through the forest. Ralph pondered and gazed up at all the candy tree branches. Only a select few were riddled with double stripes. He let his mind wander, wondering just exactly how to capture a rare double stripe branch. He bit his bottom lip and gazed up at the branches, his mind full of thoughts.

"When Rancis formed his sword out of the double stripe branch and presented it to us, especially Vanellope, he kind of figured that would be his way of slithering his way into Vanellope's heart, and Vanellope's 'kingdom'" Taffyta explained.

"It was very impressive," Vanellope said plainly, "I've never met someone who had the wit to actually break off a double stripe branch."

"It can't be THAT hard," Ralph barked as he quickly reached up and grabbed a double stripe branch. He immediately yanked on it. It snapped harshly and quickly came crashing down to the ground in pieces. Within a few seconds, it bleeped twice and quickly vanished. Everyone froze and stared at the space it laid mere seconds ago. Everyone was silent. As if on cue, Vanellope and Taffyta both shot a shocked expression upwards at Ralph. Ralph felt his face get hot.

"Was, that supposed to happen?" Ralph questioned weakly.

"Not exactly," Taffyta laughed, "Usually once your skin comes in contact with a double stripe, it immediately vanishes. It's not often that it'll stick around for a little while."

"Well," Ralph proudly put his hands on his hips and shot Vanellope a smile, "Would yah look at that."

"Don't let your head get too big, Ralph," Vanellope laughed as both girls began walking in the direction they were headed. Ralph slumped his shoulders and quickly followed.

"Breaking it off the tree is only the first step. Keeping it from disappearing is what has had mostly everyone in Sugar Rush stumped. What's frustrating to that is, the secret to catching one isn't even in our code book," Taffyta sighed. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows with frustration and shot a glance back up at the candy trees. Taffyta nudged Vanellope and winked at her. Vanellope rolled her eyes and blushed.

Just as the three slowly emerged from the candy tree forest, they could hear a loud race car making it's way towards them down the large, dark chocolate road. It was Candlehead, who also had Felix and Calhoun on the back of her cart. Candlehead's large, intimidating race car growled around the corner, the back ablaze with fire and sparklers. Ralph chuckled and shook his head.

"Is Candlehead trying to make a statement?" Ralph said as the cart slowed to a stop before them.

"As usual," Taffyta chuckled as the three emerged from Candlehead's cart.

"Hey guys," Felix chimed, his face happy and peppy.

"How was your lunch date?" Vanellope asked sweetly as the six friends gathered.

"Pretty darn good," Felix smiled as Calhoun ruffled his head. She was in more casual attire for the New Year's day off, including everyone else but Ralph.

"You guys lookin' to fix the abandoned race track in Diet Cola Mountain?" Candlehead asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yep!" Vanellope said excitedly, "I hope it's fixable, it's seen a lot of wear and tear."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Felix chimed as he whirred his golden hammer around a little; everyone laughed.

"Vanellope, why are you all wet?" Calhoun asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, uh," Vanellope shot Ralph a look, "Long story."

"Psh," Taffyta scoffed as she shook her head.

"So, we heading out now?" Ralph urged with an awkward smile as he began to walk towards the large mountain. Everyone followed suit in confusion, but it was quickly shrugged off.

"So, what were you two REALLY doing that caused you guys to become drenched," Taffyta said quietly to Vanellope. The two trailed behind the rest of the group as everyone chattered with each other, the group was lively and bustling. Ralph was all the way at the front, chatting with Calhoun.

"I can't tell you," Vanellope said wistfully with a smile.

"What do you mean you can't tell me," Taffyta laughed softly, "C'mon you can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"Taffyta, I can't," Vanellope sighed.

"Of course you can," Taffyta urged, almost whining. She jumped up and down a few times before tugging on Vanellope's arm, "C'monnn, you can tell me."

"I promised Ralph I wouldn't," Vanellope looked at Taffyta pleadingly, "It's our secret."

"You guys have a secret?" Taffyta perked up curiously before gasping, "Did you two kiss?"

"Taffyta," Vanellope whined and looked away, her face red.

"He kissed you!" Taffyta hissed in a whisper. The group ahead of them oblivious to their conversation.

"Yes, Taffyta, you satisfied?" Vanellope chuckled, her face hot red.

"I knew it," Taffyta beamed, "You had this becoming look on your face."

"Becoming?" Vanellope wrinkled her nose and laughed.

"Yes! You both looked as if a million pound weight had been lifted off of your friendship," Taffyta explained with her hands.

"Well, that's a good sign," Vanellope beamed sheepishly before skipping to catch up with the rest of the group, Taffyta eagerly following suit.


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15***

The group slowly approached Diet Cola Mountain's secret entrance; the glitch between the two sugar free lollipops. Everyone arrived at the entrance with hesitation.

"Does this entrance still work after the game's reset and upgrade?" Ralph asked curiously, his eyes glancing between Vanellope, Taffyta and Candlehead. Candlehead nodded in assurance.

"Yep! I was here with Taffyta and Snowanna the other day," She chimed, the candle brightly burning atop her head.

One by one, everyone stepped inside. The wall glitched and bulged as it let everyone in. The inside of the mountain looked pretty much the same. The whole inside of the mountain was warm with heat from the boiling soda pools. Everyone slowly approached the boiling soda lake, the broken and wretched racing tracks hung over it like looming memories. Ralph heaved a long sigh and put his hands on his hips, he took in the familiar sight and smiled.

"This place is creepy," Felix said nervously.

"It used to be my home," Vanellope said gently with a knowing smile, "I found that secret entrance a long time ago, and decided to make this my humble abode."

"We didn't have a single clue that you lived here," Candlehead chuckled, "We always knew that the Glitch was on the run, but we would've never guessed you lived here. We didn't even know you could get in here."

"I just found it by poking around, really," Vanellope laughed.

"I almost had a game over here," Ralph blinked a few times, gazing down at the boiling pool before everyone. He felt a soft hand on his lower, inner arm.

"You taught me how to race here," Vanellope said sweetly as she gazed up at Ralph through grateful eyes. Ralph chuckled and smiled back at her.

"Alright, lovebirds, let's get fixing," Calhoun barked as her, Candlehead and Felix began to trek up the pink road that led to the break in the bridge.

"C'mon," Taffyta chuckled knowingly as she nudged Vanellope.

"How are we going to go about fixing something that is missing parts?" Vanellope called after Felix as her, Taffyta and Ralph quickly skipped ahead to catch up.

"Good question," Felix rubbed his chin in confusion as him and Calhoun approached the break in the bridge up the hill.

"Don't get too close," Calhoun warned gently as they peered over the edge of the tracks down into the boiling pool of soda.

Vanellope quickly picked up a loose piece of pretzel and hurled it upwards towards the hanging looms of mentos that had reformed. She clipped two mentos off of their perch, sending them rocketing into the boiling soda. Two massive gysers immediately sprung up, shooting boiling soda up into the air. Everyone on the bridge quickly scrambled away. Candlehead squealed as her candle blew out.

"What was that?" Felix exclaimed as he clutched his chest. Calhoun looked upwards, the ominous mentos hanging high above everyone.

"You made my candle go out!" Candlehead exclaimed as she waved her hand over the steaming wick atop her head.

"I couldn't resist," Vanellope laughed as she quickly picked up a dry piece of pretzel. She wisked it against the wall, causing the end to catch flame. She carefully lit Candlehead's candle once again before shaking out the flame on the end of the pretzel she was holding.

"Candlehead's precious candle," Taffyta chortled. Candlehead playfully rolled her eyes.

"It's all I got," Candlehead sneered with a laugh.

"Guys, I don't think the bridge is fixable, by Felix's hammer anyways," Ralph called as he stood on the edge of the broken bridge. It creaked under his weight, Vanellope nervously bit her lip.

"Whynot?" Felix asked sadly.

"It's missing parts. How can you fix something that is missing parts to fix it with?" Ralph asked as he peered down into the boiling lake underneath him, "All the parts we needed were probably lost in the soda pits."

"Jeepers," Felix sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, maybe we can find extra pieces or something," Vanellope suggested as she looked around, "And then we can add to the bridge with Felix's hammer."

"Look, there's some extra broken pieces down there!" Candlehead said as she pointed under the bridge, between the cracks of the race track.

"C'mon," Felix chimed as everyone quickly made their way down the rough, chocolatey pretzel banks of the hill.

"I don't suppose we have enough in this pile to fix the bridge?" Candlehead asked as everyone began rummaging through the pile of broken, pink wafers.

"Potentially," Vanellope said as she put her hands on her hips and examined the broken gap in the bridge.

Everyone quickly helped haul broken pieces of wafer up to the top of the bridge. After about a half an hour, every piece of wafer they could find in the mountain was stashed in a pile at the ready. One by one, they began mending the bridge back together. They all grew wary as the bridge suspended further out over the boiling soda pit.

"Ralph, you're making the bridge creak," Felix stated in a worried way.

"What? No I'm not," Ralph chuffed as he firmly steadied a large wafer, waiting for Felix to fix it with his hammer.

"It's okay," Vanellope said, trying to keep everyone calm, "Lets just hurry and reach the other side."

"Ralph," Felix said in a shaky tone as the bridge quietly groaned under everyone's weight, especially Ralph.

"Felix, it's fine, just hurry up and mend this together," Ralph bellowed, "We've almost closed the gap."

"I think Felix may be on to something," Calhoun said gently as the bridge creaked and bowed suddenly.

"Fine," Ralph barked as he suddenly shoved the wafer down. Everyone quickly took a step back and flinched with surprise.

He quickly stood and trudged across the bridge. It groaned and creaked nervously, everyone let out gasps and noises of worry as the bridge wobbled. Ralph quickly came to the side of the bridge that was stabilized by land and sat down with a huff. He peered at everyone down the bridge, all of their facial expressions were that of shock and worry. The bridge finally steadied and quieted.

"Go on without me," Ralph hollered in a sarcastically nice voice, "I'll just sit here."

"Ralph," Vanellope called before she quickly looked back at everyone. All eyes were on her, their looks a mixture of apology and frustration. She inhaled a deep breath, "You guys keep going, I'll be back."

"Sorry, Ralph," Taffyta called. Ralph chuffed.

"Ralph," Vanellope chuckled as she trekked across the long bridge. She approached her wrecker as he was sitting on the ground, his chin in his hand. He avoided eye contact with Vanellope and held true to a very annoyed facial expression.

"What," Ralph asked in a dull tone.

Vanellope knelt down in front of him and gazed into his eyes as she bit her lip in contemplation. She gently took his hand from his face and brought it down between them. She held his hand with both of hers and smiled up at him through gleaming eyes. Ralph glanced at her a few times, his facial expression softening.

"Don't be upset," Vanellope sighed with a small laugh, "This is nothing you can help, you know."

"I can't help that I'm six hundred and forty three pounds," Ralph barked gently, "What I can help is choosing to surround myself with teeny candy people."

"What do you mean by that?" Vanellope said deeply, straightening her back and giving Ralph an upset look. Ralph immediately softened and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm just spouting hot air," Ralph breathed as he looked sorrowful, "I'm sorry. I just wish I wasn't so bumbling and awkward."

"Don't beat yourself up," Vanellope said gently, "Ralph, you already helped a lot, just look at how far you got us!"

"Hmph," Ralph chuffed as he looked over Vanellope's shoulder. The bridge extended a good long ways across the soda pit, only leaving a few feet until the bridge closed the gap to the other side of the racetracks.

"The only reason the bridge doesn't support you right now is because it's not connected to the other side," Vanellope explained gently.

"I want to keep helping," Ralph said sadly, "I want to prove to people that I'm not just a wrecker. I can build things, too."

"C'mon," Vanellope smiled as she stood up, offering both her hands to Ralph, "Follow me."

"Taffyta, hold it lower!" Candlehead struggled as her, Calhoun and Taffyta held onto one of the large pink wafers. It wobbled and bobbed every which way.

"It's so heavy," Taffyta whined in a strained breath.

"Hold it still, you guys, I can't fix it if it's too high off the bridge," Felix explained as he tried to steady it with one hand, his hammer firmly in his other hand.

"You'd think wafers would be light and fluffy," Calhoun groaned, "Where did Vanellope go?" She asked as she struggled to look over her shoulder.

"Don't drop it!" Candlehead shouted in a struggled groan.

"Candlehead, it's practically crushing me!" Taffyta wheezed as she practically crossed her eyes, "Calhoun, stop moving!"

"I'm trying not to!" Calhoun barked.

"Guys, get Ralph back over here," Taffyta strained, "We need him."

"Here," Ralph said gently as he quickly grabbed onto the wafer to steady it.

He had met the gang on the other side of the bridge. Both his arms and his upper body were extended over the boiling lake of soda. Everyone's eyes widened with relief as Ralph effortlessly held the wafer steady. Candlehead, Taffyta and Calhoun quickly backed away as Ralph immediately took over. Felix smiled wide up at Ralph before quickly melding together the heavy wafer to the bridge. He brushed his hands a little before turning back.

"One more wafer and we've done it!" Felix chimed happily. The three girls behind him quickly scrambled to retrieve another wafer in their endless pile at the end of the bridge.

"C'mon guys!" Taffyta said in delightful determination as the three struggled to bring over the last piece to the puzzle.

They immediately handed it to Ralph, their eyes gleaming with appreciation. Ralph quickly placed the wafer in the right spot as Felix hammered it into it's solid spot, completing the bridge. Both Ralph and Felix stood up straight and took in a deep breath. Everyone took in the sight of the new bridge, it glistened with pride and stood sturdy in it's position. Ralph brushed his hands together and chuckled.

"Not so useless after all, eh?" Ralph chuffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Ralph, no one said that you're useless," Felix stated softly, his expression endearing and honest.

"Why would we think you're useless?" Taffyta laughed through small heaves of breath as everyone gathered at the end of the new bridge.

"Didn't you hear Taffyta say we need you?" Candlehead said innocently, her face kind and hopeful.

"Ralph," Vanellope chuckled as she came up behind him to join the group. She pat one of his large hands, "No one here thinks you're useless. You've got to get that out of your head."

"Thirty years of a repetitive way of life is probably hard to shake," Felix said, empathetic towards Ralph.

"Thanks for understanding," Ralph said gently as he glanced at Vanellope, "Guess I'm still not used to people being kind to me."

"Well, take your time then," Calhoun chuckled as her, Taffyta, Candlehead and Felix made their way off the bridge, "The kindness isn't going anywhere anytime soon, Wreck-It."

"We're going to get a better look at the bridge from the ground!" Felix called to Ralph and Vanellope.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Vanellope called with a smile before averting her attention to Ralph.

"This whole, 'having friends' notion is going to take a whole lot of getting used to," Ralph chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ralph, we're your family now," Vanellope said softly, "You've got to give us some credit. No one has deemed you useless for a long time, now. Not after what you did to save Sugar Rush."

"I know, I know," Ralph huffed as he looked up at the looming mentos, "I always had you as a friend, and Felix, but suddenly having a whole group of friends that actually accept me is something I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around."

"Just give it some time," Vanellope said softly.

"Not to mention the fact that someone like you would even think to, well…" Ralph trailed off, his face hot red, "You know…"

"Ralph," Vanellope chuckled as she weaved her way underneath Ralph's large arm. She gently wrapped one arm around his back and gazed up at him happily, his large arm draped over her shoulder. Her eyes were warm with happiness, "The life you were dragged out of wasn't a normal lived life. All the stuff that's happening to you lately is what is considered to be normal."

"That's hard to believe," Ralph breathed in a chuckle.

"Welcome to the normal club!" Vanellope laughed, "Well, I-I guess I wouldn't totally call us 'normal'… Welcome to the weird club."

"That sounds about right," Ralph laughed.

* * *

"The bridge looks great!" Felix said cheerfully as Taffyta, Calhoun and Candlehead all high-fived each other, "Great work you guys!"

"Ralph did most of the heavy lifting," Taffyta said with a chuckle.

"Poor guy," Calhoun said gently after a few silent moments between the four, "Those thirty years of banishment really did a number on his insecurities, didn't it."

"I think he's slowly finding his feet in all this newfound friendship," Felix smiled as everyone gazed up at Vanellope and Ralph on the bridge. Vanellope and Ralph were looking in a different direction, their chatter muffled by the sounds of the bubbling lake beneath them.

"Newfound friendships," Candlehead prolonged, "And a newfound love."

"They do make a mighty fine couple, indeed," Felix said with a small, happy sigh, "Watching them is like watching a melody progress from a bumbling, sweet tune to a mysterious, passionate chorus. I don't think I've ever seen the guy so happy in my life."

"I just hope he doesn't wreck her heart," Taffyta chuffed as she crossed her arms, though she gazed hopefully up at the two.

"If there's one thing I've learned from my brother is that he's a lover, not a fighter," Felix said gently to Taffyta, "I know that may be hard to believe due to past experiences you guys may have had with him."

"Besides, we don't even know if there are any feelings between them or not," Calhoun said gently as she waved a hand up at the two.

"Well, they DID kiss," Taffyta said plainly. Candlehead, Calhoun and Felix all whirled around to face Taffyta, their facial expressions stunned.

"They what?" Calhoun exclaimed in a hissed whisper.

"Ohhkay," Taffyta put her hands up defensively, her face suddenly hot red as she beamed sheepishly, "I-I actually wasn't supposed to say that so if you could keep that to yourselves that'd be great!"

"Wait, you're serious?" Felix chimed.

"I-I wouldn't be about to offer you guys money to keep your mouths shut if I WASN'T serious, Fix-It," Taffyta stated nervously as she cocked her eyebrow.

"I knew it!" Candlehead pumped her fist in the air and beamed.

"Way to go, brother," Felix laughed as he gazed back at the two on the bridge.

"Guys, seriously, this doesn't leave the four of us," Taffyta said nervously, "I-I told Vanellope I wouldn't tell anyone."

"You heard it straight from the kisser's mouth?" Calhoun laughed.

"I can't imagine Ralph being a romantic kind of guy," Candlehead chuckled.

"Guys, honestly, you didn't hear it from me," Taffyta worried.

"It's okay," Felix said, quelling Taffyta's worries, "Nothing was said. Who kissed who? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Real smooth," Calhoun said sarcastically as Ralph and Vanellope started to make their way down the bridge.

"They're coming," Taffyta hissed, "Act natural."

"The bridge looks awesome!" Vanellope exclaimed as Ralph brushed his hands clean.

"Sure looks good," Ralph said as him and Vanellope gazed up at the bridge, all eyes were on the two in a knowing way.

"We should celebrate!" Taffyta exclaimed as Candlehead nodded, "Let's head back to the castle for some drinks, shall we?"

"That sounds great!" Vanellope smiled wide as everyone began to head towards the exit.

"I just hope Felix doesn't hit the drink too hard like that one time," Calhoun laughed.

"It was a honest mistake!" Felix innocently pleaded.


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16***

After about a half an hour of trekking to the castle, and another hour of a simple celebratory dinner, everyone had gathered in Vanellope's large downstairs kitchen. It was beautiful and modern, embellished with white marble and mint accents. Taffyta, Calhoun and Felix were sat at the kitchen's barstool island. Ralph was stationed on the other side of the island to face the three and Vanellope was seated on the island counter top next to Ralph. Everyone sat in a circle, enjoying spirits and each other's company. Everyone had a drink in hand, their conversations lively and exciting, full of laughter and smiles.

"And so, that's why we don't let Candlehead fill her own cart with gas anymore," Vanellope explained, "One of us has to do it for her."

"It's not that big of a deal!" Candlehead shouted as everyone began to laugh.

"Putting gasoline into the fire spouts on your cart does NOT make your candles burn brighter, Candlehead," Taffyta spouted through a fit of laughter.

"Her cart nearly exploded!" Vanellope shouted, everyone a laughing mess.

"We almost called off the roster race, that day," Taffyta beamed, Candlehead scoffed.

"I can see that maybe she had good intentions, right?" Ralph suggested, snorting back a laugh.

"Yes!" Candlehead shouted in defense to herself, "I just wanted more bang to the sparklers on my cart!"

"Candlehead, we had to remake your cart," Vanellope laughed.

"Too bad I wasn't around when this happened," Felix beamed as he pat his hammer. Everyone laughed and heaved exhausted, satisfied sighs.

"We should all hang out here more often," Calhoun said with a small smile.

"Whats wrong with the Niceland building?" Felix worried with a small chuckle.

"Nothing is wrong with it," Calhoun scoffed, still smiling, "It's just nice to have new surroundings, I guess. I don't ever see you guys hanging out in my game. Don't get all uppity, Fix-It."

"Well, you guys are welcome whenever you'd like," Vanellope said with a smile. She was sitting with her legs criss crossed on the counter, facing her friends. Everyone had taken their shoes and coats off, prepared to stay for awhile.

"Thank you," Ralph smiled down at her, she beamed back.

"Of course, Ralph is always MORE than welcome," Calhoun said slyly, eyeing Vanellope.

"Well, everyone is," Vanellope said gently, her face hot red. She could suddenly feel the air grow tense.

"Our doors are always open!" Taffyta said nervously, seeing exactly what was going on. She hurriedly tried to save the situation, "Can you believe that last year has already come and gone? Sheesh, talk about how time flies."

"I think Vanellope and Ralph had the most exciting New Years of all," Calhoun said with a smile.

"Wh-what? Noo, I-I mean," Vanellope stammered, she quickly shot Taffyta a glance.

"We should go back to Diet Cola Mountain tomorrow to spruce up the bridge some more!" Taffyta suggested nervously.

"Why, so Ralph and Vanellope can steal away and make-out again?" Calhoun spouted. Everyone froze.

"Nice secret keeping, there, Vanellope," Ralph barked gently, Vanellope flinched before glaring at Taffyta.

"You told everyone?" Vanellope hollered at Taffyta as she slammed her hands down on the counter.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Taffyta worried, "It just came out!"

"Oh come on, it would've spilled eventually," Felix beamed, trying to lighten the situation, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"You two are in love!" Calhoun smiled, nudging Felix, "I hear wedding bells."

"We are not!" Vanellope shouted, her face hot red, "I-It's not like that!"

"Ouch," Ralph stated softly as he looked down at his cup.

"Oh come on, Vanellope," Taffyta chuckled as she gestured towards Ralph with her arms.

"It was just a New Year's peck, no big deal," Vanellope's face was beet red as she glared at Taffyta, "It was nothing!"

Vanellope suddenly sensed a sharp vibe coming from Ralph. She hesitantly looked at him, he stared at her through sad, disbelieving eyes. Vanellope's face instantly softened as she put her hand up, not truly knowing what to say. Everyone fell silent, the tension in the air was absolutely unbearable. Vanellope opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted.

"Yeah," Ralph barked out to everyone at the kitchen island before catching eyes with Vanellope, his facial expression hurt and angry, "It was nothing."

"Ralph, I-I didn't mean that, I-" Vanellope said gently, but before she could say more, Ralph stood up straight and began to head for the stairs that led to the main room of the castle.

"Happy New Years, everyone," Ralph said loudly. He caught eyes with Vanellope one last time, his eyes full of pain and frustration. He quickly left the room.

Without words, Felix and Calhoun quickly slipped away, quietly thanking the three girls for the hospitality and the drinks. Before anyone could digest what happened, Felix, Calhoun and Ralph left the castle. The three girls remained in the kitchen, motionless. Taffyta slowly turned around to face her doom. She gave Vanellope a pathetic, sorry smile.

"Vanellope," Taffyta started.

"Do you see the mess you caused?" Vanellope shouted as she climbed off of the island counter, causing Taffyta to flinch.

"How come it has to be a mess?" Taffyta yelled back, "Isn't this supposed to be a good thing? Why did you just state, in front of Ralph, that it meant nothing to you? Was it really just a peck like that? Surely it meant something to you!"

"Of COURSE it meant something to me!" Vanellope hollered as she threw her arms up and paced the kitchen tile, "It meant the world to me, it wasn't just a peck… It was absolute magic."

"So why didn't you just say that?" Taffyta chuckled.

"Does it look like these kind of emotions come easily to me?" Vanellope hollered, her eyes piercing and glassy.

"They don't come easy to anyone, Vin," Taffyta eased, hoping to calm Vanellope.

"Exactly!" Vanellope shouted, tears billowing in her eyes, "I trusted you to keep that a secret and you went and blabbed it!"

"She didn't mean to," Candlehead eased, "It just popped out during conversation."

"I suppose that makes it all better," Vanellope said to Candlehead before glaring at Taffyta, "You're supposed to be my friend, Taffyta."

"I am your friend!" Taffyta pleaded, "I'm sorry I blabbed, you don't understand how happy this makes us! I just was so excited. I-"

"Yeah well you can forget being excited anymore," Vanellope barked, "I'm pretty sure my little screw up choice in words has left Ralph pretty much hating my guts."

"He doesn't hate you," Candlehead stated.

"He showed me so much care," Vanellope slumped her shoulders, "I just took it all away by stupid choice of words that I doubt I'll be able to take back."

"Why didn't you just tell him it meant a lot, instead of accidentally saying it meaning absolutely nothing?" Candlehead questioned.

"This is the first time I've ever felt this way about anyone," Vanellope shouted, "These kinds of things are all jumbled and so confusing to me. I don't know how I'm supposed to act around him with you guys present, I don't know how to present this kind of thing to you guys!"

"Just act normal!" Taffyta suggested loudly, expressing with her hands.

"I can't act normal sitting in a room wondering if one of my best friends is an untrustworthy gossiper!" Vanellope shouted as she swiped her hand across the kitchen island, sending Ralph's half empty glass rocketing towards the wall. The cup shattered, pieces of glass dotted the marble tiles. Vanellope quickly stormed out of the kitchen without another word, leaving Candlehead and Taffyta alone.

"Well, that could've gone better," Taffyta heaved a shaky sigh.

"In the end, Calhoun was the one to spill the beans," Candlehead shrugged, hoping it'd make Taffyta feel better.

"She just played telephone," Taffyta looked down at her hands in her lap, "I'm the one that spilled the beans."

"This kind of thing is just so sensitive to new 'love-birds'," Candlehead used her fingers for air quotes, "I'm sure Ralph and Vanellope are just confused as to where their friendship, or relationship, stands. They have to be the ones to figure it out before they can make any decision public. Couples in a group of friends doesn't just affect the two in the relationship. It affects the whole group."

"Understandable," Taffyta said as she gave Candlehead a pathetic smile, "I just hope this all blows over."

"Don't expect Vanellope to treat you nicely on the tracks, tomorrow," Candlehead chuckled, "That girl is more fiery than myself when it comes to feuds."

"Yeah," Taffyta sighed as both girls stared at the shattered mess on the kitchen floor, "Thanks for the heads up…"

Vanellope quickly flew into her room and slammed the door shut with a loud pang. Thunder suddenly rumbled over Sugar Rush's sweet sky. Vanellope gazed sadly into her still room, the long white curtains softly flickered in the damp air. Her tall French doors stood opened slightly, revealing Sugar Rush's delicate, stormy sky. She slowly moseyed over to her balcony as she clumsily yanked her hoody off of her body. She leaned against the railing of her balcony as she gazed longingly out towards the long path that lead up to the castle. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun were mere specks in the distance. Vanellope inhaled sharply as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She pushed her hands to her face and hid away from the world as it began to rain. She wondered how a beautiful day could quickly come to a screeching halt with just a few, short words.


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17***

The first few days of the month had passed. Sugar Rush and Fix-It-Felix Jr.'s game characters didn't make themselves present to each other. Ralph was beginning to wonder if what Vanellope had said was all true. They all went back to their normal routines, quarter alerts were abundant and consistent. After a long day of game play, Ralph hung out with Felix and the Nicelanders in the Penthouse. They all mingled and chattered amongst themselves.

"Good game, today, Ralph," Felix chimed with a smile, smaller than usual.

"Thanks," Ralph breathed as he gazed across the bar.

"You, doing okay buddy?" Felix asked gently, Ralph lulled his head a little.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ralph said through a broken phased smile.

"You should talk to her," Felix said after a few silent moments. Ralph gazed down at him through worried, knowing eyes.

"I don't think that will help," Ralph breathed as he looked away.

"It's up to you," Felix frowned, "If you guys don't settle things once and for all, you're going to let history repeat itself."

"Yeah…" Ralph gazed down at Felix with a knowing expression and nodded in understanding, "I just, don't want to put in the effort to try and make things right, only to find out I'm beating a dead horse."

"Ralph," Felix sighed as he took his hat off and messed with his hair a little, "If you could only see the way Vanellope looks at you. If you guys, DID indeed kiss, I can almost certainly tell you that it meant the world, if not more, to that girl."

"You heard her, Felix," Ralph grumbled.

"Yes, I did," Felix chuckled, "She was spouting hot air purely out of embarrassment, I am certain. It was sort of sprung on her in front of everyone. Though Taffyta shouldn't have blabbed Vanellope's secret, and Calhoun spilled the beans as well, we all know it would've come out of the woodwork sooner or later."

"I just didn't think she'd react that poorly," Ralph breathed, "She acted the complete opposite with just me."

"And that's just it," Felix gestured with his hand, "She felt safe with you, as opposed to her competitors on the race track, and Calhoun and I as your family. All eyes were on her, Ralph."

"I guess that makes sense," Ralph said sadly, "But if she truly didn't mean what she said, why didn't she come back to set things right?"

"Ahem," Vanellope cleared her throat.

Ralph whirled around and caught eyes with none other than Vanellope. She was wearing her racing gear, which told Ralph that she left her game as soon as the arcade closed. She took her dusty racing goggles off of her forehead and rubbed them on her hoody. She gently motioned her head towards the exit and gave Ralph a small, knowing look. She tried to force a smile, but failed miserably. Without anything said to Felix, Ralph stood and slowly left the penthouse with Vanellope. Felix chuckled and shook his head, playfully tipping his hat to the two as they left.

Ralph and Vanellope left the Niceland building in silence. Vanellope quietly led the way back to Ralph's house, knowing they'd have plenty of needed privacy there. They approached his large front door and slowly moved their way inside. Ralph gently closed the door behind himself. He glanced at Vanellope who slowly moseyed around his living room, looking for a place to sit. She didn't bother take off her racing gear or get too comfortable. Ralph felt a lump gather in his throat. He didn't know whether or not to be mad at her. He stood true to his feelings, knowing that they were valid. He didn't give her the pleasure of joining her in the living room. He stood awkwardly in his living room's entrance.

"Ralph," Vanellope said gently, noticing his awkward distance. She stood to hopefully make things easier, "Please, hear me out."

"I'm a pretty understanding guy, Vanellope," Ralph suddenly said, causing Vanellope to freeze. He stepped closer to her, "but you can't fool me."

"What do you mean?" Vanellope asked as she furrowed her brow.

"You can't seriously sit here and tell me that you thought that kiss was nothing," Ralph said gently, "I saw the look in your eyes, I know your true feelings."

"Ralph, I-I didn't mean what I said," Vanellope frowned as she put her hands out towards him, "I-I just became embarrassed."

"You're embarrassed of me?" Ralph barked, trying to remain calm.

"I'm not embarrassed of you, Ralph!" Vanellope hollered, feeling the need to match Ralph's volume, "This transition is just awkward for me."

"Awkward, for you?" Ralph bellowed, "You've been showered in love your whole life! You even had Rancis, literally dying at your feet. The second someone shows me affection, it's immediately rebuffed with embarrassment and taking back certain events as if it were nothing!"

"I was put on the spot!" Vanellope hollered as she stood her ground, noticing Ralph step closer to her slowly, "I was embarrassed that Taffyta had blabbed it to everyone!"

"Well I was embarrassed that you blabbed our secret to Taffyta," Ralph said loudly, "But I would stand by that secret if my life depended on it!"

"Ralph," Vanellope pleaded.

"I would stand by that moment in Vanilla Lake," Ralph bellowed as he got closer, "That was the best moment of my life! I thought you felt the same way! How could you just, take that all away? How could you do that to me?"

"Ralph, I-"

"How could you act as if that wasn't something special?" Ralph barked, "That Lake showed us exactly what our hearts desired, and I know exactly what you wanted. If you can't stand by what we have together, in front of your friends, then how can I trust you?"

"Ralph, of course you can trust me!" Vanellope shouted weakly against Ralph's height and palpable mental strength.

"I'm the last person in this arcade to throw my feelings out on the line for just anybody," Ralph said deeply as he pointed a finger, "I risked my hermit like feelings for YOU only to find it was just a mistake, wasn't it!"

"LOOK," Vanellope hollered as she firmly shoved Ralph's hand and finger away. She pointed a finger up in his face this time, making him flinch, "The only reason I acted as if it wasn't important to me was because I was trying to keep face in front of my peers!"

"So, love makes you look weak?" Ralph barked in return as Vanellope whirled around and threw her hands up in disbelief, "You think you can hold onto love by acting ashamed of it everywhere you go? Those racers genuinely care about you, they genuinely care about US. Did you see the look on Taffyta's face? Felix and Calhoun are constantly pestering me about you and I. If you're so worried about what the people around you think, then maybe you're just not programmed for these kinds of deeper emotions."

"Take that back," Vanellope barked as she whirled around in surprise, her eyes billowing with tears, her facial expression nothing short of hatred.

"No," Ralph barked.

"Take it back!" Vanellope hollered as she firmly shoved on Ralph's lower chest; he swayed only barely.

"Vanellope," Ralph said loudly, but his facial expression softened as Vanellope let more tears roll down her soft face.

"Look, I'm SORRY I said that it meant nothing, I didn't mean that!" Vanellope wailed, her cheeks wet with tears. She turned around and buried her face in her hands, she hiccuped and inhaled a few short breaths, "It was the most magical moment of my whole entire life."

"Why did you have to go so far as to say it didn't mean anything to you?" Ralph asked softly, but in defense.

"I panicked… I just don't want to put strain on our group," Vanellope said sadly, "I don't want our group to fall apart, you know how much these kinds of things affects a group of friends. Especially competitive racers."

"Only if we go about it poorly," Ralph stepped closer to Vanellope who was still faced away from him, "I know those two girls care about you, and I don't even need to tell you how Felix and Calhoun feel."

"I don't even know where exactly we stand, anyways," Vanellope sniffled as she crossed her arms and gazed across Ralph's living room, "I just feel, so lost, so confused. Everything was going great until it was all awkwardly shoved out into the open."

"Can we just, start over?" Ralph suggested in a hurried breath as he gently put a hand on Vanellope's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Vanellope gazed up at him sadly through watery eyes. Ralph smiled a little and shook his head with a small shrug.

"Just, let everything go back to normal. Forget the feud we had in your kitchen the other night," Ralph suggested gently.

"Just pretend that none of this never happened?" Vanellope breathed after a few silent moments.

"Not, exactly," Ralph said, his facial expression slightly shocked, "You took your chances… So, I mean, can't we just remain normal around our friends?"

"I guess that works," Vanellope said, suddenly feeling the air grow thick with tension and awkwardness. She had a million things to say to him, but she couldn't find words.

"Ok," Ralph started, "I-I'm, sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay, there's no calm and easy way to go about a situation like this," Vanellope said, forcing a smile. She gently wiped her face and slipped past Ralph, "So, I guess I'll see you around then."

"Of course," Ralph said, trying to be hopeful. He gave her a small, confused and longing look.

"Bye, Ralph," Vanellope sighed as she slipped out of his house, shutting the door gently.

Ralph held his breath and gazed at the inside of his front door, the light from outside his house shone in gently. He shook his head, suddenly feeling as if everything had just fallen apart. He wasn't sure if he should go back out and stop Vanellope, sweep her off her feet and keep her for himself, or let her go. He stood frozen in his doorway, somehow praying that she'd come back, knocking on his door, her sweet smile as energetic and lovely as ever. He shut his eyes tight and slowly vanished into his house, hoping these feelings would vanish as well.


	18. Chapter 18

***Chapter 18***

About two weeks has passed in the arcade. Ralph and Vanellope would occasionally hang out with their big group of friends, but they avoided alone time together. Vanellope hardly had the courage to directly speak to him. She knew this whole issue was blown out of proportion, but they both bumbled and clumsily tripped over the situation, both not certain how to correct things. Vanellope board the Power Strip Train with Taffyta after the arcade day was over. She was happy Taffyta decided to tag along, after they resolved their blow out.

"Are you still having a hard time seeing Ralph?" Taffyta asked gently.

"Yes," Vanellope sighed as she gave Taffyta a small, worried look, "I feel silly for everything that happened. It was just a misunderstanding, but now everything is so awkward between us."

"It's only awkward because you guys are sort of stuck in an in-between," Taffyta explained.

"In-between?" Vanellope questioned.

"You two don't know whether you're friends, or boyfriend girlfriend," Taffyta said gently.

"I guess that makes sense," Vanellope swallowed hard, "I don't think he'd ever want to be my boyfriend."

"I completely beg to differ," Taffyta laughed. Vanellope gave her a look.

"I don't think Ralph is that kind of guy, Taffyta," Vanellope laughed, "I think our kiss was nothing but a testing ground."

"Testing ground?" Taffyta exclaimed, "Vin, the poor guy stormed out when you said that kiss meant nothing to you."

"I just don't know how I'm feeling," Vanellope frowned, "The kiss was amazing, and he's my best friend, but what if it didn't work out between us?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Taffyta asked.

"Well, he's hot tempered and has always been a solo kind of guy. I'm competitive and, we both have never been in that position before," Vanellope frowned, "I just fear things taking off in a different direction from the norm, only to come crashing down. We'd be left with nothing but a broken friendship, and a broken group of friends."

"Vanellope, you're pointing out all the flaws in this situation. Have you ever tried looking at what positive things could happen? You never know what will happen if you don't just take that leap of faith," Taffyta calmly explained, "Things could turn out beautifully and you'd never know because you were too scared to take things further. It's obvious he wants your friendship stepped up to the next level. It's about time you guys wreck the limits."

"I can't tell you how badly I want that," Vanellope breathed.

"Then what's the problem?" Taffyta urged as the train pulled to a slow stop.

"I just got him back, Taffyta," Vanellope frowned as both girls, and everyone on the train, stood, "I don't want to lose him yet again. It's bad enough his game is practically eons across the grid."

"Long distance relationships can work," Taffyta urged as they stepped into Game Central Station.

"I'm just taking it one step at a time," Vanellope explained as they walked through their old home, Game Central Station.

"Valentine's Day is next week," Taffyta said casually, "I don't suppose you're-"

"Yes, Taffyta, I'm going to the arcade's Valentine's Day party," Vanellope rushed.

"Where is it held this year?" Taffyta asked as she gave Vanellope a knowing look.

"Game Central Station," Vanellope muttered under her breath as they entered Ralph's outlet.

"Game Central Station, wow," Taffyta nudged Vanellope, "Would you look at that!"

"I will hurt you," Vanellope snapped playfully as they two girls vanished into Ralph's game.

The two girls got off of the train into Ralph's game and slowly made their way to the Niceland building. They were surprised to see everyone gathered outside the large building, including Ralph. There was a small crowd of taller people around the Nicelanders, all of them looked confused and sad. Vanellope wrinkled her nose as both girls halted to a stop.

"Who are those guys?" Vanellope asked.

"It, looks like the crew from Street Fighter," Taffyta said in an unsure voice.

"Do you think we came at a bad time?" Vanellope said as she took a step backwards, Taffyta grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm sure it's fine," Taffyta urged, "Let's see what's going on."

"I can fix up a few more houses, no problem!" Felix chimed happily. Only a select few of the Street Fighter characters were present.

"Hey, guys," Taffyta said nervously as her and Vanellope approached. Ralph waved gently.

"What's going on?" Vanellope asked.

"Street Fighter 3 got unplugged," Felix said sadly, "Only these guys survived the unplug."

"I'm so sorry," Vanellope said gently to the three remaining fighters.

"We've offered them room here," Ralph said.

"We really appreciate it," said one, he had brown hair and large muscles, "This is Makoto and Ibuki, and I'm Ryu."

"I think our game cabinet is becoming a shelter for those who have lost their games," Felix laughed as everyone began to make their way around the Niceland building. Ralph kept up with the group as Taffyta and Vanellope strayed behind, keeping in toe in the rest of the group.

"You have large hands," Ibuki stated to Ralph with a loud laugh, "Are you a fighter?"

"No, I just wreck things," Ralph said with a smile, inspecting his hands.

"That's really cool," Ibuki said in a charming way.

Taffyta shot Vanellope a nervous look and noticed her face was turning red. Ibuki was tall and curvy, her outfit was revealing and her black hair was slicked back into a ponytail, sharing that feature with Vanellope. She was tough and abrasive, but she had a charming, sly approach. Vanellope could immediately feel her blood boil. Taffyta put a hand on her shoulder to quell her.

"Maybe you can teach me some of your wrecking moves," Ibuki smiled as she nudged Ralph.

"Yeah," Ralph breathed, "Maybe some fighting moves might make my game seem a bit more lively."

"Ibuki will do anything to learn new moves," Makoto laughed, he seemed shy.

"You guys will be fine here," Felix said as he fixed up a large house for the three fighters, "Looks like we're already hitting it off."

"Thank you, Fix It," Ryu said humbly, "We appreciate your hospitality. We've suddenly been tossed into this devastating situation, we've lost almost everyone from our game."

"We're sorry for your loss," Ralph said gently as he rubbed the back of his head, the whole group somber, "Is there's anything else you need?"

"Just to hopefully move past this without too much trouble," Ryu said with a small nod, Ibuki and Matoko nodded as well.

"We can continue fighting everyday once the arcade closes," Ibuki said in an energetic way as she shifted on her feet, she gently punched Ralph's arm, "I think this guy can teach us a thing or two."

"Ralph?" Vanellope choked with a laugh, Ralph shot her a look, "I'm sorry, Ralph doesn't fight."

"He doesn't?" Ibuki questioned as she gave Ralph a sad look, "Surely his wrecking skills will come in handy somehow. I want to stay sharp."

"Well if there's one thing he knows how to do, it's wreck things," Vanellope snapped, trying to seem spirited, "LOTS of things," Ralph furrowed his brow at her.

"Pick on someone your own size, Vin," Ralph barked playfully, but with a hint of seriousness.

"I'm just saying," Vanellope said cooly, "If you want fighting tips, I don't think Ralph is the person for the job."

"Why do you have candy in your hair?" Ibuki asked as she wrinkled her nose, suddenly the group became tense. Ryu rolled his eyes as him, Felix and Matoko stepped into their new home.

"Why are you hardly wearing any clothes?" Vanellope said loudly as she stood up taller, feeling annoyed that Ibuki was taller than her. Taffyta grabbed her arm and began pulling her away.

"Ohhhkay," Taffyta chuckled as she waved at Ralph and Ibuki, "It was nice to meet you and your game mates, we're on our way to Hero's Duty now. Bye guys!"

"Psh," Vanellope spat as she shot Ibuki a look. She glanced at Ralph, his facial expression dull and annoyed.

"That's just great, Vanellope, these fighters just lost their home and you're going to treat her like that?" Taffyta hissed in a whisper as the two headed towards the game train in hopes of leaving.

"They lost their home, I've been replaced, it's all great right?" Vanellope smiled sarcastically, "Ibuki and Ralph can muck it up all day long now that she lives with him practically."

"I think you're reading too far into this, Vanellope," Taffyta laughed as they trucked out of Ralph's game and into their outlet, "I doubt Ralph wants to replace you, that's just absurd."

"We'll see," Vanellope rolled her eyes and her and Taffyta made their way over to Hero's Duty.


	19. Chapter 19

***Chapter 19***

"That was weird," Ibuki said gently, "Who was that?"

"Vanellope," Ralph breathed as he gazed longingly towards his train's empty station, "She's the President of Sugar Rush. She's my best friend."

"Seems like she has a thing for you," Ibuki laughed as she nudged Ralph.

"We've had a rough past few weeks, her and I," Ralph said with a frown.

"Are you guys together?" Ibuki asked innocently.

"No, we're not," Ralph said gently, looking Ibuki square in the eyes, "I do wish we were. We've kind of hit a lull in the in-between."

"Well, why don't we try and push it along, then?" Ibuki suggested with a clever smile as she rubbed her chin.

"What do you mean?" Ralph asked.

"Here's what I'm thinking," Ibuki stated, "Every time she's around us, I'll pretend to flirt with you."

"What?" Ralph's face got hot, "Why would you do that?"

"Because every girl wants what she can't have," Ibuki laughed, "If she sees that someone else is giving you attention, she'll do anything and everything to keep you for herself. It's the perfect plan."

"I guess I didn't think of that," Ralph chuckled as he looked down at his feet, "But what if the plan backfires?"

"Trust me," Ibuki smiled, "It won't. And by the off chance it does, I'll set things right."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for helping me," Ralph laughed as he held out his hand for a confirmed handshake. Ibuki shook his large hand.

"I don't have anything else to do, really," Ibuki beamed with a tone of sadness, "What Vanellope doesn't know is that I have a boyfriend of my own."

"Ohh, this should be interesting," Ralph laughed, "I feel bad doing this to her, but after what she did to me, I think a little friendly fire is in order."

"All's fair in love and war," Ibuki laughed.

* * *

"Ibuki is flirting with Ralph?" Calhoun sputtered a laugh. She put her gun down and slowly began to take off her gear, "I thought that girl had a boyfriend. I guess they broke up."

"I don't know if you could call it flirting," Taffyta stated in an annoyed tone, Vanellope gaped.

"I'm not a genius at this stuff, but that was flirting," Vanellope barked, "'Ralph, you look like a great fighter! Ralph, let me touch your muscles. Ralph, let's make out after game day!'"

"Did she say all that?!" Calhoun whirled around, surprised.

"Nooo!" Taffyta laughed in disbelief, "Vanellope, you're reading too far into all of this."

"I want to meet this chick," Calhoun laughed, "So, you and Ralph have hit a lull in your friendship, or relationship rather. I doubt he'd suddenly move on so quickly."

"You haven't seen what her outfit looks like," Vanellope growled, daggers in her eyes.

"Well then maybe you should outmatch her," Calhoun said as she emerged from the back room of the office the three were in. She was wearing a small black tank top and black, beat up skinny jeans.

"Outmatch her?" Vanellope prodded.

"Get Ralph's attention, show some skin," Calhoun chuckled and lulled her head to the side as she fixed her blonde, short hair, "I know it's not very ethical, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

"Hmm," Vanellope pondered, "You mean win him back?"

"You haven't lost him," Taffyta complained.

"But I might be on the road to losing him if I don't do something!" Vanellope whined, "I can't just go up to him and say 'stop hanging out with Ibuki, I'm cooler and I know you love me... so get down here and show me exactly what sugar tastes like... You lovable hunk.'"

"I-I think you could do that," Taffyta beamed as her and Calhoun laughed.

"And I'm pretty sure he'd give you something sweeter than anything you're used to," Calhoun and Taffyta roared into a laughing fit.

"Yeah, yeah," Vanellope rolled her eyes and frowned, looking down, "This is really helping, you guys."

"Oh come on," Taffyta giggled, "I'm sure Ralph isn't just some love struck dude that will fawn over any girl that gives him attention."

"Yeah, we'll see," Vanellope growled, "The guy went thirty years until he had his first kiss."

"That's not his fault, you know," Calhoun said gently, "Plus, we're all immortal when it comes to years and age. So technically that's not really a mark against him."

"Touché," Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"You had your first kiss with him, so what does that say about you exactly?" Taffyta laughed. Vanellope punched her arm.

"Says the girl who hasn't even had a first kiss," Vanellope laughed.

"That's not because I can't find a guy," Taffyta beamed, "I just don't want one. Maybe I'm not wired for it."

"I didn't think I was, either," Vanellope heaved a long sigh and gazed at Calhoun in a pleading way.

"Ok," Calhoun sighed sharply, "Let's go back over to Ralph's game and see what clues we can gather from all of this."

"I don't want to go back," Vanellope whined.

"You have to win Ralph back!" Taffyta said sarcastically, mocking Vanellope with a small laugh, "What if Ibuki just sweeps him off of his feet? Come on, we need to put you in different clothes."

"What? Hey!" Vanellope squealed as Taffyta tugged on Vanellope's thick racing vest.

"She's right," Calhoun added as the two girls swamped her. Vanellope squealed with protest for a few moments before the two stepped away from her.

"Much better," Calhoun smiled.

"Guys," Vanellope frowned as she looked down. She was in her skinny racing jeans and her small, mint colored under shirt tank top.

"You should let your hair down," Taffyta added, "And maybe take the candy out of it."

"Guys, I don't want to look like a concubine," Vanellope whined as Taffyta pulled her hair out of the pony tail.

"You won't because you don't act like one," Calhoun chuckled as she began pulling the candy out of Vanellope's hair.

"Perfect!" Taffyta exclaimed as the two stepped away from Vanellope.

"You look awesome," Calhoun laughed, "Ralph is sure to double take."

"I don't want to give Ralph any of those kinds of ideas," Vanellope laughed, her face hot red. Her figure forming outfit was stunning.

"You look like a true racer chick now," Calhoun smiled, "You should wear this on the tracks more often."

"I-I can't, then I'll look nothing like my competitors," Vanellope searched for more excuses, "And, I'm sure User didn't program me to-"

"Oh come off of it, you look hot, just deal with it," Taffyta said loudly with a small laugh. Vanellope heaved a sharp sigh and looked down.

"I do look good, don't I," Vanellope agreed quietly. Calhoun and Taffyta chuckled and rolled their eyes a little.

"Ok, let's head back," Taffyta smiled.

"Wait! I can't be the only one going over there looking like this," Vanellope frowned, "They'll know we're up to something. We have to make it seem like we came to Hero's Duty, got comfortable, had a drink, and went back or something."

"Good point," Taffyta agreed as she took off her heavy racing gear and goggles.

"Taffyta, you should let your hair down too," Vanellope suggested as her and Calhoun helped Taffyta out, "And get rid of that lollipop."

"Better yet, we should give YOU a lollipop, Vanellope," Calhoun suggested with a laugh.

"Are you serious?" Vanellope shot Calhoun a look, "You do know what that would suggest, right?"

"Anything to get his attention," Calhoun said as her and Taffyta stifled blushing laughter.

"Here you are," Taffyta laughed as she pulled a new lollipop from her pocket.

"I'm shocked at you two," Vanellope growled as she angrily unwrapped the lollipop and stuck it in her mouth. She took a step back and placed her hands on her hips, the lollipop hanging out the side of her mouth, "How do I look?"

"Uh, yeah," Taffyta chuckled as she glanced at Calhoun, "If Ralph doesn't freak out and fawn all over you, I'll have to question his brain power."

"Let's go, I'm getting pumped," Vanellope laughed. The three girls quickly began to leave Hero's Duty.


	20. Chapter 20

***Chapter 20***

"Ok," Ibuki smiled as her and Ralph hung around the entrance to Ralph's game, they were in Game Central Station, "Taffyta said they were headed to Hero's Duty, correct?"

"Right," Ralph assured as he gazed at Hero's Duty's outlet.

"So, we'll wait here for her and Taffyta to come back out," Ibuki explained, "When they do, we'll act as if we're chumming it up."

"Good plan," Ralph smiled as he glanced at Hero's Duty's outlet.

"Ok, lean like this," Ibuki explained as she became relaxed against Fix-It-Felix Jr.'s outlet, "Act enthralled."

"Ok," Ralph said gently, trying to overcome feeling out of his element. He nervously shifted on his feet.

"Oh, here they come," Ibuki hissed before she perked up and furrowed her eyebrows, "Whoa."

"What, what is it," Ralph asked curiously, his back was to Hero's Duty.

"This, might be harder than I thought," Ibuki chuckled before glueing her attention to Ralph, "Act natural."

"Right," Ralph nodded and tried to relax, not certain as to what Ibuki meant with her first statement.

"So how long have you been wrecking things?" Ibuki said in a flirtatious voice, putting on her act.

"About thirty years," Ralph beamed, trying to get comfortable. He played along.

"Haven't wrecked any poor girl's heart, have yah?" Ibuki urged.

"Only one," Taffyta chuckled as the three girls slowly strolled up to the two.

"Oh, hello again," Ibuki smiled down at Taffyta and Vanellope.

Ralph casually pulled his smug face and eyes away from Ibuki and caught eyes with Vanellope. His eyes immediately widened as he stood up into his normal stance. He suddenly felt his face get hot as he tried to avoid looking Vanellope over. He choked back a breath and nervously rubbed the back of his head, his heart nearly jumping out of his throat. Her figure was curvy and admirable. She leaned with her legs in a shoulder width stance, her wide hips cocked to the side as she crossed her bare arms. Her thick, silky hair draped over her chest and shoulders, it sprawled over her porcelain-like vanilla skin. Ralph suddenly felt as if his throat was clogged.

"Uh-hh," Ralph stammered as he looked from Vanellope, to Taffyta, to Calhoun, and back to Ibuki. All four girls had their eyes on him; each girl radiated completely different emotions from each other.

"We were just about to head out of Game Central Station to see if Taffyta and I can pick up dates for the Valentine's party next week," Vanellope stated confidently, she noticed Ralph hide a frown.

"Well, I'm going with this lovable hunk of sugar," Ibuki beamed as she swatted Ralph's arm.

"Uh, yeah," Ralph uttered with a forced smile, his face still hot red; he tried his hardest not to ogle Vanellope.

"Good luck with that," Vanellope sneered as Taffyta and Calhoun snickered.

"Hey Vanellope, can I have a little chat with you for a second?" Felix asked from inside his game's outlet; he peered out sheepishly.

"Excuse me," Vanellope gave Ralph a smoldering look, and shot Ibuki a look of death. She subtly, and slowly, strut over to Felix.

"Hey, watch it," Taffyta barked as she snapped her fingers once at the ground. She noticed Ralph watching Vanellope walk away for longer than necessary. Ralph snapped back into focus, his heart pounding. Ibuki relaxed and laughed.

"Looks like you're having a hard time keeping a straight face, Ralph," Ibuki said with a chuckle.

"Wait, what?" Calhoun asked, feeling defensive.

"Ok, you have to promise not to tell Vanellope this," Ibuki said in a whisper, "We're making all of this up to make Vanellope jealous."

"That's really rude," Taffyta hissed, "I like it, tell me more."

"This is all a joke?" Calhoun whispered with a surprised smile.

"Of course it is," Ibuki laughed gently, "I have a boyfriend. Ralph told me the troubles he was having with Vanellope. We thought we'd show her exactly what she has before she loses it."

"She'd never lose me," Ralph sighed.

"You want to feel special or not?" Ibuki snapped playfully.

"I-I mean, yea-"

"Then let me handle this," Ibuki snapped again, Taffyta and Calhoun laughed quietly.

* * *

"Hi Felix," Vanellope beamed.

"Wow," Felix smiled as he took his hat off, "You look stunning. Trying to impress Ralph?"

"Sorta," Vanellope smiled and looked down before looking back to Ralph and the rest of the girls. She sighed and looked back at Felix pleadingly, "I don't know if it's working or not."

"I'm sure it is," Felix laughed, "Ralph's pretty good at hiding his emotions."

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Vanellope asked gently.

"I have a bit of a personal question," Felix asked, his cheeks turning red.

"Anything, what is it?" Vanellope asked with a loving smile.

"Well," Felix swallowed hard, "I'm thinking of asking Calhoun, how she feels about maybe, having a baby."

"Felix, that's great!" Vanellope said in hushed surprise, "When are you going to talk to her?"

"I was thinking Valentine's night," Felix smiled in a humble way, "But I don't really know how to go about it."

"Hmm," Vanellope pondered.

* * *

"We're hoping to make her so jealous, that she'll just end up spilling the beans about how she feels, to Ralph," Ibuki smiled.

"Brilliant," Calhoun nodded in approval, "So you two are still going to the dance together?"

"Yes, but we're hoping that'll tip the scale," Ibuki explained.

"Vanellope is going to be fuming with jealousy," Taffyta laughed, "And if I know her like I think I do, she won't quit until she gets what she wants."

"Perfect," Ralph chuckled.

"W-wow, really?" Felix asked, his face hot red.

"Yep! That's what I would expect from my husband with a situation like this," Vanellope laughed as she put her hands on her hips, "But do whatever you feel comfortable with."

"I will," Felix chuckled with a promising smile, his face blushed, "Thanks for your help Vanellope. You're the only one I felt comfortable asking, so I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Felix," Vanellope smiled as she gave her friend a hug.

"If you don't mind, can you keep this between you and me?" Felix asked gently as the two let go of each other.

"My lips are sealed," Vanellope smiled in a promising way.

"Thank you," Felix smiled.

"Vanellope, we're headed to West Arcade Station," Taffyta called, "You coming?"

"Yep!" Vanellope called as she waved Felix off and rejoined her group, "Hopefully we'll have some luck finding Valentines."

"Have fun," Ralph beamed at Vanellope, his signature gapped tooth smile. Vanellope felt her heart jump as she tilted her head towards him. She felt a twinge of sadness at how careless Ralph was with this whole situation.

"Oh, we certainly will," Vanellope beamed as she threw her coat over her shoulder and looked at Calhoun and Taffyta, "Come on, girls."

"Right behind you," Taffyta smiled as her and Calhoun gave Ibuki and Ralph knowing looks. Everyone silently sneered and poked fun at Vanellope as she strut away. The three girls headed towards Power Strip Train Station.

"Oh, User," Vanellope sighed as she rested her coat in her lap. The three girls were sat near each other on the train as it trucked along. Vanellope inhaled and continued, "I've never felt so liberated."

"Amazing what an upgrade in clothes will do," Taffyta laughed, "So how are you going to go about getting a date for the Valentine's day dance?"

"Oh I don't know, I think I'm just going to go stag and make Ralph wish he'd gone with me," Vanellope sighed as she combed her hand through her hair mindlessly.

"I'm positive he'll fall head over heels," Calhoun said plainly as her and Taffyta shared a knowing look.

"So if we're not going to go look for guys, what are we doing and where are we going?" Taffyta laughed, "Calhoun is married. I think we all know who she's going to go to the dance with."

"We just had to say that to make Ralph jealous," Vanellope said gently as she looked around, "What do you guys say we try racing in these outfits?"

"I've flown a space shuttle before, but have never driven a race car," Calhoun explained, "This will be interesting to say the least."

"I'll never say no to racing," Taffyta laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

***Chapter 21***

* * *

**One Week Later**

"You all ready?" Ibuki smiled as Ralph emerged from the Niceland building. The Valentine's party, held in Game Central Station, was about to get underway. Ibuki was wearing something more subtle than usual, a cream dress that went to her knees. Her hair was still pulled up in the original ponytail. She kept her fighter style, but tried to dress for the occasion.

"Yep," Ralph shrugged.

"Ralph, you're wearing your usual attire to the party?" Ibuki frowned, Ralph looked down at his red, torn overalls and orange polo.

"Yes?" Ralph said with a sheepish grin.

"Don't you want to knock Vanellope off of her feet?" Ibuki smiled.

"O-of course I do," Ralph stammered as he looked around, "I don't really have other clothes really. I have a tux, but I think that's too dressy for something like this."

"You guys all set?" Taffyta said as her and Calhoun approached the Niceland building, Taffyta's facial expression fell to that of dull annoyance, "Ralph, are you seriously wearing that?"

"I don't have a choice!" Ralph barked as he looked down at himself. Taffyta fixed her choppy white hair; it was pulled into a pretty up-do. She wore a sweet, peach colored strapless dress.

"Where's your code room," Calhoun asked in a monotone as she nudged Taffyta. Calhoun's knee length, dark brown dress was a little more edgy.

"It's on the top floor of the Niceland building," Ralph said casually, "Why?"

"Ralph, look at all of us," Calhoun laughed, "Ibuki is dressed up, Taffyta's dressed up, even I'm dressed up. And that's saying something."

"I don't suppose you have clothes for me that will fit?" Ralph growled, feeling defensive.

"I don't," Calhoun smiled as her, Taffyta and Ibuki made their way towards the Niceland building, "But I'm sure your code does."

"Come on!" Taffyta exclaimed as she grabbed Ralph's arm and tugged him into the building, "We don't have much time, the party has already started!"

"We can be fashionably late," Ibuki smiled, "Isn't that the idea?"

"True," Taffyta smiled as the four quickly hauled into the elevator. Ralph hunched his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"I'm starting to think this game wasn't designed for me," Ralph said as he hunched over Taffyta a little.

"Hang in there," Taffyta laughed as she pat his shoulder, "We're going to make you look absolutely irresistible. Vanellope won't know what to do with herself."

"Where is she, anyways?" Ralph asked as the elevator stopped on the floor below the penthouse.

"She's at the party," Taffyta said as everyone made their way into the code room. It was a bright room, red and yellow code boxes floated all around. Everyone weaved their way around the floating pixels.

"Does, she have a date?" Ralph asked nervously.

"Yep, Swizzle asked her to the dance. She's down there with Candlehead and Gloyd," Taffyta said softly, "But don't worry. Swizzle is too focused on looking in the mirror. If she left his side, he wouldn't even notice, because he's so wrapped up in himself."

"Oh, I found Ralph's code box!" Calhoun exclaimed as everyone gathered around it.

"Okay, let's see what we got," Taffyta said softly as she tapped the box with Ralph's name on it. It opened and expanded a few things, some of Ralph's traits and appearances.

"Please don't delete me," Ralph worried as he gazed at all his code information.

"I'm not an idiot," Taffyta snapped as she adjusted her dress and tucked her hair behind her ears, "Ok, let's see here. Clothes." Taffyta tapped on the box and it expanded, showing a whole variety of clothes for Ralph. She flipped through the dozen or so outfits as she bit her lip in concentration.

"Oh, this one looks nice," Taffyta said as she tapped it. Suddenly, Ralph's code wigged for a second before he was straightened out again. He was wearing a nice pair of dark pants, slightly torn at the feet. He wore a sleek, black vest with a dark, olive colored polo underneath, the sleeves were rolled to the middle of his upper arm. It was all complete with a sleek, black bow tie.

"Oh that's a good one!" Ibuki smiled as each girl beamed at him eagerly.

"I didn't know I had these!" Ralph chuckled as he looked down at himself.

"There's even a swim suit in here!" Calhoun laughed and pointed as if to push the swim suit button.

"NO don't!" Ralph suddenly hollered as he threw his large hand out. All the girls bent over laughing, Ralph inhaled sharply and pointed a finger at the three, "Don't even think about it."

"That would be hilarious," Taffyta laughed as she shook her head and pressed another box. She quickly looked at Ralph and pondered, "Ralph, you grow facial hair right?"

"Yeah, but I shave it off every day," Ralph said as he ran his hand over his chin and neck, "It bugs me."

"Welp, too bad," Taffyta laughed as she opened the facial hair box, Ralph heaved an annoyed sigh, "What look should we go with?"

"Nothing too much," Calhoun said as they flipped through them, "Maybe just a five o'clock shadow."

"Good idea," Ibuki said as Taffyta pushed a button. Everyone shot their attention to Ralph.

"Gah! No, it's so itchy," Ralph complained as he rubbed his face. Slight stubble appeared on his jaws, chin and upper lip.

"Wow, look how different he looks!" Taffyta squealed, "Vanellope's going to go crazy. She's going to want to program a baby with you right on the dance floor, I'm certain."

"Taffyta!" Ralph hollered, his face bright red.

"She has a point," Calhoun laughed as everyone quickly began to leave the room, "You look awesome."

"Yeah, yeah," Ralph grumbled as he caught his reflection in a nearby mirror, "Huh. What do you know," Ralph smiled as he ruffled his hair and straightened his shirt a little.

"Told you," Taffyta smiled as she nudged him, "You can thank us later."

"That is, if this night goes in our favor," Ralph heaved a sigh as everyone piled into the elevator again.

"It will," Taffyta beamed as the elevator doors began to close, "I can feel it."


	22. Chapter 22

***Chapter 22***

"Do you know where Taffyta went?" Vanellope asked Candlehead, the two of them linked arms with their dates, Swizzle and Gloyd.

"I don't know, but I saw her leave a few minutes ago with Calhoun," Candlehead stated as they entered Game Central Station.

The whole floor was lively with music and gamers. More people showed than Vanellope thought. The whole hall was lit with hanging lights, soft lanterns dotted the ceiling of Game Central Station. They hung down into the station, making it look like a starry night. Vanellope looked down at her teal, strapless dress, which went to her knees. It had beautiful tiers and ruffles all down it, light teal lace decorated the bottom of it. She then glanced up at Swizzle, his eyes were fixed out to the crowd, his smile was elegant and pompous. Vanellope heaved a short sigh and rolled her eyes, hoping that this would somehow phase Ralph. She was even considering letting Swizzle dance with her, if it meant getting Ralph's full attention. She hoped Ibuki didn't look too stunning tonight.

"Swizzle!" A few girls called. They were the rest of Sugar Rush's girl racers. They fawned over Swizzles outfit and complimented Vanellope, telling her how lucky she was. Vanellope waved them off, feeling bad for not being as excited as the girls hope she would be.

"Vin, you okay?" Candlehead asked gently as Gloyd began to take her deeper into the party.

"I'm fine," Vanellope smiled at her, "Go have fun!" Candlehead smiled and waved as her and Gloyd vanished amongst the crowd.

"I'm happy you asked me, tonight," Vanellope smiled at Swizzle half heartily.

"I would be too, if I were you," Swizzle said with sincerity as he wrapped an arm around Vanellope's waist. Vanellope wrinkled her nose and looked past Swizzle with a confused face before rolling her eyes. He looked amongst the crowd, not even batting an eyelash at Vanellope's disgusted facial expression.

"What a pig," Vanellope muttered as she caught eyes with Ralph's game outlet. Her heart skipped a beat as she began scouring the crowd. She couldn't spot her orange polo wearing wrecker. She hoped she'd run into him sooner or later.

* * *

"Okay, you know the drill," Taffyta explained as Calhoun slipped away to catch up with Felix, "Lots of hand holding, yada yada, act like you really like each other."

"I don't want to scare Vanellope away," Ralph frowned.

"You won't," Taffyta laughed, "Remember what I said? She won't stop until she gets what she wants. And believe me. She wants."

"Good to know," Ralph chuckled as his face turned red.

"Okay, good luck!" Taffyta smiled as she gave a thumbs up and disappeared into the crowd.

"All this trickery seems wrong to me," Ralph heaved a long sigh before he noticed a lot of the girls in the station eyeing him and whispering to their friends.

"Remember what I told you?" Ibuki laughed, "All is fair in love and war."

"I'm assuming this is the war part," Ralph sighed as the two began to stroll through the crowd. Ibuki and Ralph linked arms, making sure to put on their best act.

"Most definitely," Ibuki smiled. She pat his arm and gazed out at everyone, "Don't worry. You're sure to have Vanellope in your arms tonight."

"You really think so?" Ralph asked hopefully.

"I'm certain," Ibuki said cheerfully as everyone around them mingled and celebrated with snacks and drinks, "This is bound to be a good night for you."

"Well," Ralph gently took two glasses of champagne off of a platter a waiter was holding. He handed one glass to Ibuki, "Cheers to that."

"Cheers," Ibuki laughed and shook her head as they touched glasses, "I just hope I'm not mincemeat by the end of the night."

"I would love to tell you that you won't be," Ralph laughed before shrugging, "But I'm not so sure. Vanellope is a wild one. I'm not certain you will survive tonight."

"You really care about her, don't you," Ibuki smiled up at him hopefully.

"I love her," Ralph said quietly but honestly, "She's my best friend."

"That's so sweet," Ibuki smiled, "We're going to have to make this really believable. I hope we can pull this off."

"I think we already are," Ralph said nervously as a few other gamer characters around them began to silently fawn over the two walking by. They whispered amongst themselves.

"There's Vanellope and Swizzle," Ibuki stated calmly.

"Where?" Ralph asked, his heart nearly dropping.

"Near Hero's Duty's outlet," Ibuki said.

He scanned his surroundings, trying not to seem to obvious. He quickly caught sight of his flower. She was standing away from the crowd with Swizzle. His arm was draped around her shoulder, and her facial expression was that of misery. Her teal dress was beautiful, it suited her perfectly. Ralph let a wide smile crawl across his face before he quickly snapped out of it and shook his head, pretending to not be ogling after her.

"She looks miserable," Ralph frowned as they moseyed around the party, lots of characters stood around chatting, some dancing. There was lots of hand holding, and lots of pretty girls, but Ralph had his sights set on the prettiest girl in the arcade, "I want to go over and hug her."

"Didn't she wrong you?" Ibuki asked gently as the two kept strolling.

"I guess you could say that," Ralph heaved a soft sigh.

"Let her come to you," Ibuki smiled, "I'm sure she feels bad about how she acted towards you."

"It was just a big misunderstanding," Ralph said, "But… I guess all is fair in love and war."

"Now you're getting it," Ibuki laughed.

* * *

"Should we go sit down somewhere?" Vanellope asked her date gently as she caught eyes with Taffyta, who was sat at a table with Candlehead, Gloyd and Minty Zaki.

"Sure thing," Swizzle smiled.

Vanellope quickly began to lead Swizzle towards the table their friends were at. She absent mindly scanned her surroundings before catching eyes with Ralph. She immediately double took and stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart nearly leaped out of her throat at the sight of him. He was absolutely dashing. She could hardly even recognize him. Vanellope felt her heart race faster as Ralph gently waved at her, his other arm gently wrapped around Ibuki's waist. Ibuki looked just as stunning as Ralph. Vanellope gently waved back at Ralph, she couldn't help but smile. Before she could take in the sight of him any longer, Swizzle gently tugged on her waist and pulled her into him.

"You coming?" Swizzle smiled as he led her to the table.

"Yeah, sorry," Vanellope smiled as she quickly looked over her shoulder to look at Ralph one last time. She sat down at the table with her friends, Taffyta had a knowing look on her face.

"Ralph looks awesome tonight," Taffyta whispered to her as she nudged her arm.

"Are you kidding me, he's smoking hot," Vanellope whispered in a breath as she gently fanned herself with her invitation. She stole another glance at Ralph. She was thankful he wasn't looking at her anymore, she ogled him for longer than she thought was appropriate, "My User, Taffyta."

"Are you going to be okay?" Taffyta laughed.

"I don't think so," Vanellope said desperately as she gave Taffyta a sad look, "Taffyta how the heck do I get him back?"

"I'm not sure," Taffyta frowned as she gazed at Ralph and Ibuki, "He seems pretty happy with Ibuki. Maybe you should just confess your feelings for him."

"That's bull roar, Taffyta," Vanellope sighed as she gazed across the way at Ralph, "Is that, stubble on his face?"

"I think so," Taffyta chuckled, "Looks pretty good on him, doesn't it?"

"Taffyta," Vanellope laughed as she fanned herself harder, "Does it look like I would disagree with that statement, even for a second?"

"Not totally," Taffyta sneered as she pat Vanellope's shoulder.

"Guh, look at her," Vanellope growled, "Getting all comfortable with my man."

"Your man?" Taffyta asked gently. Vanellope whirled around.

"You know just as well as I do that our kiss meant the world to me," Vanellope complained, "Why did I have to go and screw this all up?"

"Maybe you should just go tell him how you feel," Taffyta suggested gently.

"No, because you know what that would look like to him?" Vanellope asked as she put her hands up for air quotes, "'Oh hi Ralph! You look smoking hot, by the way, that kiss we shared that one day meant the world to me and I'd like to be your girlfriend, by the way did I mention you look smoking hot?'"

"So you think that he'll just think you're confessing your love to him just because he got a physical upgrade?" Taffyta laughed.

"You know he'd think I was just being shallow," Vanellope complained with an upset sigh.

"I still think you shouldn't give up on him," Taffyta smiled.

"You kidding, that chick will have a game over before I give up on Ralph," Vanellope said plainly as she sat forward and faced the rest of her friends, who were busy chatting.

"That's the spirit," Taffyta chuckled. She then subtly gave Ralph a thumbs up while Vanellope wasn't looking. Ralph tilted his head up as if to say he got the message.


	23. Chapter 23

***Chapter 23***

"Looks like you have Vanellope on the ropes," Ibuki stated calmly.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Ralph chuckled, "I feel like a million bucks right now."

"We have to try harder if we want to truly get a reaction out of her," Ibuki said as she looked around.

"What do you have in mind?" Ralph asked gently as he gazed longingly at Vanellope across the room.

"Follow me, I have an idea," Ibuki said with confidence as she quickly led Ralph away.

The night carried on like usual. Vanellope and her band of friends got up and danced a few times, shared spirits, had food. Vanellope tried her hardest to look as cozy as she could with Swizzle. He didn't seem phased, but she was hoping Ralph would notice. She would spot him on and off during the long party. He was always snuggled close to Ibuki. They didn't leave each other's sides. Vanellope felt as if this whole entire night was unfair. She wished, like the last party they went to, she was spending this with Ralph, and not one of her competitors on the race track. She was too nervous to approach him; he seemed to busy with Ibuki anyways.

Taffyta and Calhoun made sure they were in contact with Ralph and Ibuki throughout the night, sending each other advice and information about Vanellope's status. They puppeteered the whole night, the two love birds were in the palms of their mischievous hands. Taffyta, Ibuki and Calhoun were eating it up. Felix even joined in on the fun, while Vanellope remained clueless to everything that went on. She fumed and vented to Taffyta any chance that she got.

"Are you sure Vanellope isn't officially dating that guy?" Ralph worried. They were stationed on the other side of the hall, closer to the table Vanellope and her friends frequented.

"I'm positive," Ibuki laughed, "Didn't you hear Taffyta? The guy would date himself if he could."

"I guess you're right," Ralph wrinkled his nose, "He does look pretty pompous. He doesn't deserve her."

"You do," Ibuki smiled as they remained linked arms.

"Hardly," Ralph breathed with a humble smile as he gazed at Vanellope. She had come back from the dance floor with Taffyta and Candlehead.

"Ok, she's coming back to sit down," Ibuki explained, "Nows our chance to really make her blood boil."

"What's your idea?" Ralph asked as he glanced at Vanellope for a quick second.

"Keep your attention on me," Ibuki said calmly, "Act as if you don't know she's there."

"Ok," Ralph said gently as he looked down at Ibuki. She was close to him, both of them leaning casually against the wall.

* * *

"Taffyta," Vanellope said as her smile quickly changed to that of hatred as she sat down next to her sister, "If I see Ibuki give Ralph another longing look, I am going to throw up all over you."

"Well then you're going to pay to get my dress cleaned," Taffyta said plainly as she sipped her drink. She casually glanced at Ralph and Ibuki.

"Are… Are they going to kiss?" Vanellope quietly exclaimed as she grabbed Taffyta's hand.

"Maybe you should go over and ask, since you're so drastically concerned," Taffyta chuffed as she pushed Vanellope's hand away.

"They look like they're getting really comfortable," Vanellope worried before giving her full attention to Taffyta, "Taffyta, I'm starting to lose faith, what do I do?!"

"Vanellope, chill!" Taffyta laughed as she glanced at Ralph and Ibuki, who were stationed against a wall twenty feet away. The noise of the party drowned out their conversation together.

"What do we do now?" Ralph asked gently as he gazed down at Ibuki. Ibuki glanced at Vanellope once before staring hard into Ralph's eyes.

"Kiss me," Ibuki instructed in a whisper, her face serious.

"Kiss you?" Ralph blurted out in a whisper as well as he stared at Ibuki with a shocked expression.

"Trust me," Ibuki urged with sincerity, "It will do the trick."

"Only if you're sure," Ralph said nervously; he wrinkled his nose before warily leaning in.

"Vanellope, if you're so concerned, just-" Taffyta was cut off quickly as Vanellope harshly grabbed the knife from Taffyta's silverware on the table.

Before Taffyta could get more words out, Vanellope quickly hiked her dress and firmly stood on the table her and her friends were sat at. Everyone jolted as Vanellope immediately became the center of attention. As if it were her profession, Vanellope immediately chucked the knife towards Ralph and Ibuki. It whirred through the air before harshly stabbing the wall directly in between Ralph's and Ibuki's faces. Ralph and Ibuki jumped in surprise and gazed at the knife between them. It was lodged as solid as could be into the wall. Ralph and Ibuki quickly averted their full attention to Vanellope. Everyone within a twenty foot radius fell silent, all eyes on Vanellope. Vanellope stood up straight and threw her arm out towards Ibuki, her finger harshly pointed. She inhaled a deep breath, her face nothing short of hatred.

"If you want to kiss my boyfriend, you're going to have to fight ME!" Vanellope hollered as she pointed to herself with her thumb.

"Fight you?" Ibuki scoffed as Ralph slumped his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling with relief.

"Thank User," Ralph whisper to himself as he shut his eyes.

"Yes, me!" Vanellope hollered as she pointed firmly down at the table, "Right NOW!"

"I'm not going to fight you," Ibuki barked, trying to hide a laugh, as Vanellope got off of the table. She marched up to Ibuki, full of rage.

"Why not? You chicken?" Vanellope hollered as she pointed a finger in Ibuki's face.

"Ralph is my date tonight," Ibuki stated loudly, "Go find your own!"

"You can't have him!" Vanellope shouted, her blood boiling and her fists white-knuckled.

"And why not?" Ibuki shouted back, playing the part.

"You can't have him because… Because, I love him!" Vanellope hollered, her face bright red; Ralph smiled and looked down shyly.

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore, then," Ibuki said, her tone softening as she crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Vanellope spat.

"Because this was a set up," Ibuki said with a sincere smile and a laugh.

"A likely story!" Vanellope shouted.

"Vanellope, chill, it's true," Taffyta said plainly as she put a hand on Vanellope's shoulder, "Since you were so embarrassed to tell all of us that your kiss with Ralph actually meant a lot to you, in front of us, we figured getting the truth out of you would be hard."

"So we resorted to this," Ibuki chuckled.

"You resorted to tricking me?" Vanellope hollered.

"It worked, didn't it?" Ralph said gently as he shrugged, giving Vanellope an apologetic look. Vanellope was silent for a few moments.

"I suppose you guys think this is hilarious, huh," Vanellope growled.

"It is pretty funny," Taffyta chuckled as she pat Vanellope's shoulder, "It doesn't feel good to have someone you care about so much act like they don't even know you when they're in front of other people, does it?"

"An eye for an eye," Ibuki chuckled, "If it makes you feel better, Ralph was not up for any of this."

"It's true," Ralph sighed as he rubbed his stubbly chin, "I didn't want you to be fooled."

"You nearly killed one of us," Ibuki chuckled as she pulled the knife out of the wall, "That was a good shot, where did you learn to do that?"

"I warned you that you might not survive this," Ralph chuckled as Ibuki handed the knife to Vanellope.

"I never learned it anywhere," Vanellope said gently, her tone finally softening as everyone around them finally went about their own business, "I just was so frustrated, I trusted my gut and threw the knife, hoping I wouldn't hit Ralph. No offense."

"None taken," Ibuki smiled as she nudged Vanellope, "Hey, if it helps, I have a boyfriend, Ms. President. Ralph is all yours."

"Thanks," Vanellope said bashfully as she looked down at the knife in her hands.

"Ok," Taffyta said with a small laugh as she took the knife from Vanellope's hands. She grabbed Ralph's and Vanellope's arms, "Now, go kiss and make-out," Taffyta said as she pushed them to Ralph's game outlet.

"You mean make up," Vanellope stated in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah yeah, that too," Taffyta hurried. The two stumbled into the outlet and gazed back at Taffyta and Ibuki with uncertain facial expressions. Taffyta waved her hands as if to shoo them off. Her and Ibuki waved as Vanellope and Ralph waved back with uncertainty.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I've decided that once each new chapter of mine reaches 100 veiws, then I'll upload the next chapter. The more you guys view, the more chapters! Keep it coming guys. I have 64 (and counting) of these chapters to upload, I'm just waitin' on you guys now xD Thank you for reading and for reviewing and supporting! I had NO idea this story would get so popular so fast! I appreciate it guys! MUCH LOVE! - Vyn**

***Chapter 24***

Ralph and Vanellope entered his game in complete and awkward silence. Vanellope gazed away from Ralph, her chin in her hand. She heaved a sharp sigh as the train tinkered into the station, coming to an abrupt stop. Vanellope gently tucked her hair behind her ears as Ralph exited the train. He extended a helping hand to her and smiled down at her with sincerity. Vanellope gazed at his hand for a few moments before staring up at Ralph; she remained motionless.

"You comin'?" Ralph asked gently, his hand still extended.

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed in an annoyed tone as she gently slipped her hand into his. He carefully helped her out of the cart.

"Do you want to go inside?" Ralph asked quietly after a few long moments of silence between the two. Vanellope looked away from Ralph and shivered a little.

"No, I'm ok," Vanellope said gently as she gazed down at the ground, her face blushed. She continued to shiver.

"Come on," Ralph said in a small whisper as he carefully and slowly wrapped his large arm around Vanellope's shoulders, "You look cold."

"Fine," Vanellope breathed gently as she leaned into Ralph just barely. To her surprise, Ralph was leading her to the Niceland building, "We aren't going to your house?"

"Oh," Ralph said as they both stopped walking, "Would you rather go there?"

"It's a little more private, isn't it?" Vanellope stated plainly.

"I guess," Ralph breathed, his face suddenly getting hot. He carefully began to lead Vanellope towards the town behind the Niceland building.

As soon as they approached his house, Ralph unlocked the door and swung it wide open for Vanellope. He sweetly let her in first before carefully shutting it behind him. He looked up to see Vanellope take her shoes off and adjust her dress. Ralph heaved a long sigh and rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at his new attire he had forgotten about. He hoped he had made a good impression on her. Vanellope gently sat down on his large couch, she kept to herself and avoided eye contact with Ralph. She inhaled a slow breath as Ralph carefully approached her. He stood a few feet away from her.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind," Vanellope stated with a frown, tears billowing in her eyes, "Ever heard that expression before?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"It wasn't my idea, Vanellope," Ralph said gently.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to go along with it," Vanellope snapped.

"The only reason I did, was because," Ralph inhaled a long, slow breath and looked away, "Because I was worried I was losing you."

"Losing me?" Vanellope said in quiet surprise as she looked Ralph square in the face, "You could never lose me, Ralph."

"I'm sorry," Ralph breathed as he sat down on the armchair across from Vanellope. He casually placed his elbows on his knees and connected his hands; he hung his head, "After what you said, in front of everyone last week, I was worried that I was the only one who actually was feeling something between us."

"Well, now that you've publicly humiliated me, and heard what you wanted to hear, we're all happy and candy smiles now," Vanellope said in a mockingly happy voice before slumping her shoulders and gazing down at the ground.

"I can tell that this is hard for you," Ralph said quietly, "It's hard for me too. I've never felt this way about anyone before, the way I feel about you."

"Ralph," Vanellope pleaded as she held her head, "I'm scared."

"Scared?" Ralph said as he gently stood, "Now that it's just you and I, you shouldn't feel scared," Ralph continued as he gently took hold of Vanellope's hands and made her stand to face him.

"Ralph," Vanellope continued to plead.

"Listen to me, please," Ralph said gently as he carefully put his finger under her chin to make her look at him, "I'm not going to continue to run in circles with you like this for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry," Vanellope said gently as her eyes became more glassy.

"The only reason you're scared is because this new thing we've both happened upon is uncharted territory," Ralph explained calmly, "It's something we haven't figured out. It's something our code hasn't solved. There is, truly, only one way to solve it."

"What if the outcome is poor?" Vanellope said humbly as tears spilled down her cheeks. She shut her eyes and moved Ralph's hand to her cheek; she buried into it, "I don't want to lose you, either, you know."

"You never will," Ralph chuckled as he stroked her cheek free of tears, "You can't let this fire of ours die."

"Ralph, I'm so sorry," Vanellope said through pleading eyes, "I'm so sorry I said that our first kiss meant nothing. Ralph, it was so special, and I'll remember it for the rest of my life."

"Me too," Ralph said kindly, "And, it's okay. I understand being put on the spot can make for some tense situations."

"I was worried that everyone in our group would think poorly of us," Vanellope frowned as her and Ralph gently let distance between them.

"Well, after tonight, I think it's safe to say they're very much aware of the situation," Ralph chuckled nervously.

"Taffyta and I got into a huge fight after you, Felix and Calhoun left that night," Vanellope said gently as she took a step away from Ralph to head towards his kitchen.

"I'm assuming everything turned out fine in the end," Ralph smiled as he followed Vanellope to his kitchen.

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed a sniffle as she composed herself, "If anything, it brought us closer as friends."

"I see," Ralph smiled as he leaned his back against the counter, he crossed his arms and looked up to ponder, "So, do you remember that one time you threw a knife at my face and called me your boyfriend?"

"You caught that, didn't you," Vanellope said with a sniffle after a few short moments of lulling quiet.

"Certainly did," Ralph chuckled as Vanellope turned around to give him a sheepish smile.

"I-I just said that because I wanted to show Ibuki who's boss," Vanellope fibbed as she turned back around and opened a cupboard to look for a cup.

"I'm so sure," Ralph playfully agreed.

"I-I mean, I just wanted to make a scene, liven things up," Vanellope chuckled nervously as she began to scour Ralph's cupboards for a glass. Ralph rolled his eyes at her attempts and laughed.

"Well, you certainly succeeded," Ralph laughed as he reached behind himself and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard behind him.

"I'm positive, if it were the real deal, that she would've laid off and we could go on about our business," Vanellope said, a hidden tone of frustration in her voice, as she scoured for a glass.

"Looking for something, girlfriend of mine?" Ralph chuckled as he gently waved a glass in front of his face. Vanellope turned around and looked at him, her face bruised with blush.

"Would it be too forward of me to say that I like the way that sounds?" Vanellope said bashfully, after a few moments, as she gazed across the kitchen to Ralph.

"Considering all we've been through, you're right on cue with recent events," Ralph chuckled as he set the glass down on the counter.

"I can't believe you'd trick me like that," Vanellope chuffed as she took a step closer to Ralph, her arms crossed, her head down.

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot," Ralph said gently as he looked to the side, a small smile on his face.

"And," Vanellope prod as she slowly approached him.

"A real numbskull," Ralph sighed.

"And," Vanellope swayed her hips.

"A selfish diaper baby," Ralph chuckled as he caught eyes with Vanellope.

"And?" Vanellope beamed as she squinted her eyes at him. She softly took hold of both sides of Ralph's vest in her hands as she averted her gaze down to his shirt.

"A stink brain?" Ralph smiled down at her. She kindly averted her eyes back to his.

"The stinkiest brain ever," Vanellope smiled as she glanced at Ralph's mouth and stubbly jawline as he chuckled silently.

Ralph gently caught eyes with Vanellope; they both were speaking the same, silent language. A language Ralph wasn't even sure he understood fully yet. He gazed deep into her eyes, her soul was warm and content gazing back at him, but he could feel a twinge of tension in her eyes. She gently gripped his shirt a little as she relished in the whirl of confused tension she allowed herself to enjoy. The air around them suddenly grew thick, a palpable, intense mixture of purpose and want. Ralph gently lowered his head as an invitation.

Vanellope inhaled a small breath as the code over her heart suddenly bulged hot blue and zipped around a little, making it's electrifying sound. Vanellope gently jolted and caught her breath before gazing back into Ralph's eyes with a sheepish look. Ralph let out an understanding chuckle and shook his head slightly. Vanellope breathed a small, giggle like sigh as she pushed past her nervous self. She gazed up at Ralph with a knowing look. She was surprised to see Ralph looking at her with same intent, as if they each were about to implode. Just as Vanellope barely tugged on Ralph's vest, he leaned down to quell their dancing hearts.

As if following an intricate choreograph for two, they melted into each other, a cue they were instructed for. Vanellope slowly inhaled Ralph's familiar scent as their lips met. She gently pushed into him as the fireworks went off in her head. She felt as if she suddenly couldn't get enough of him, as if the kiss was a mere, proverbial tease. She inched her hands up his chest, silently enticing him in. Ralph calmly and confidently wrapped his arms and hands around the small of her waist, pulling her closer to him as he leaned comfortably against his kitchen counter. Vanellope felt her head grow light with desire as she stood on tip toes. She tilted her head gently to deepen the kiss and was surprised to feel Ralph follow suit. She firmly grabbed the collar of Ralph's soft polo, hoping he got the hint.

Their hearts danced in a fiery frenzy, Vanellope wasn't sure where this sudden spark of passion started, but she was praying to User it wouldn't end. She lovingly held her hands on Ralph's jaw, her heart jumping with the sensation of the scruff on his face. She quickly slid one of her hands down to Ralph's chest and kept it firmly over his heart. She pushed on him gently, as if to teasingly resist. She was pleased to feel Ralph push closer to her, eager to deepen the kiss; he didn't dare to let her go. Vanellope smiled on his mouth and let a small noise of satisfaction leave her lips. She could feel a smile on Ralph's mouth as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. Ralph tugged her closer as his eager hands very slowly slid down her back.

"Ralph?" Came Felix's voice from outside as well as a few knocks on his front door.

Ralph and Vanellope jolted out of their moment and slowly emerged from being one. They kept their eyes shut as they gently panted on each other's lips. Vanellope gently slid one hand onto the back of Ralph's head and heaved a patient, yet annoyed sigh. She gently pushed her forehead against the top of the bridge of his nose. Ralph scrunched his face in annoyance, at the disturbance, and kept Vanellope close to him.

"I think anywhere we go in this User forsaken arcade, ONE of our friends is bound to find us at the worst possible time," Ralph whispered with a small chuckle.

"Let's just pretend we're not here," Vanellope silently whispered on Ralph's mouth, she opened her eyes just barely.

"Felix may be cheerfully naive," Ralph replied in a whisper on Vanellope's lips with a gentle chuckle, "But he's not stupid."

"Maybe he'll go away, let's just not answer the door," Vanellope whispered on his mouth in return. She eagerly leaned closer to Ralph, both their eyes closing again. Ralph gently pulled her in again as his hands smoothly slid up from her curvy hips to the small of her back, their hearts still racing. Vanellope slowly, but eagerly, let her lips sink into Ralph's once more. He tilted his head gently and eased into the kiss, he carefully held his precious flower with his wrecking hands. She felt her heart practically jolt clear out of her chest as every inch of Ralph's curious palms slid slowly up her back and sides.

"Ralph, I know you're in there," Felix stated in an annoyed, yet caring, way as he knocked a few more times. Ralph put a stop to his curious venture; he figured being interrupted was for the better. He wasn't sure where his instincts would've led him. The two practically had to pry themselves from the addicting situation. Vanellope pushed her palms to Ralph's chest and inhaled a shaky, lingering breath; her eyes curiously gazed up into his. She bit her bottom lip with an innocent, teasing smile, her cheeks were blushed rosy with want.

"I don't think he's going to leave," Vanellope sneered as she wrinkled her nose.

"I could be in the Niceland building for all he knows, how many more times are we going to be interrupted?" Ralph said quietly as he rolled his eyes, his face flushed. He tried his very hardest to hide the creeping smile that wanted to burst from his mouth. Vanellope chuckled quietly and gently removed herself from Ralph as he carefully left their situation, and the kitchen. Vanellope slowly followed with a dizzy smile, her legs weak. Ralph gently opened his front door wide and gave Felix a look of slight annoyance. Vanellope stood a ways behind Ralph in the walkway, barefoot, her expression more dazed and happy.

"What do you need, Felix," Ralph chuckled, trying to sound as if the two were busy. Felix looked surprised.

"Taffyta told me you got sick," Felix said in a caring way as he glanced at Vanellope. He suddenly looked sheepish and leaned closer to Ralph, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Just probably one of the biggest steps in my romantic little life, here, Felix. No biggie," Ralph said quietly and sarcastically down to Felix with a small chuckle as he lulled his head, he then gave Felix a confused look, "I'm not sick, why would Taffyta say that?"

"Felix!" Taffyta shouted as she quickly came running down the road, she looked flustered, "Sorry Ralph, I tried to stop him."

"But you said he was sick," Felix said in a confused way, "I wanted to make sure he was okay!"

"Felix," Taffyta barked with a laugh as she grabbed his arm and began yanking him down Ralph's stoop, "I said him and Vanellope got sick of the party so they left! To make nice! They're making up... Get the hint!"

"O-oh!" Felix chimed as he shot Ralph an apologetic, sheepish look, "Sorry guys…"

"It's ok," Vanellope laughed as she linked arms with Ralph, "I think it'd be fun to go back. I can finally go with my boyfriend."

"You guys sure?" Taffyta chuckled as her and Felix made their way down the stoop of Ralph's home.

"Why not," Ralph laughed as he held Vanellope close, "I just hope Swizzle isn't too upset."

"Are you kidding, that kid doesn't even know half of his competitors names," Taffyta laughed as her and Felix happily walked towards the Niceland train.

"We'll catch up with you in just a second," Ralph called with a smile as he looked down at Vanellope. She gazed up at Ralph through true, hazel eyes. She smiled a loving smile and gently pat his chest.

"Okay. No more messing around," Ralph breathed with a small smile as he held both of Vanellope's hands, "Vanellope,"

"Yes?" Vanellope beamed up at him, knowing exactly what he was going to say. The two were silent for a few moments.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ralph asked gently with a small, hopefully smile. Vanellope chuckled and nodded a little.

"Of course I will," Vanellope said with a wide smile and a small giggle.

"Great," Ralph breathed as he slumped with relief.

"Do you really think after all we've been through tonight that I would've straight up said no?" Vanellope laughed and shook her head.

"You never know," Ralph chuckled before looking around, as if searching for something, "So, how to we go about making this official?"

"Um," Vanellope squeezed Ralph's hands and glanced back into his house, "I-I think we already checked that off of the list, there, buddy."

"O-oh, right," Ralph chuckled, his face red.

"Here, we can do this," Vanellope smiled as she let go of Ralph's hands and fiddled with the small, elegantly cream and mint green flower pin on her dress. She raised it in front of Ralph with a smile before she gently pinned it to Ralph's vest on the left side of his upper chest.

"Perfect," Ralph smiled with sincerity down into her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

***Chapter 25***

The two quickly head back to the party hand in hand. The rest of the night was full of laughs and spirits with their friends. Ralph and Vanellope even managed to steal a kiss or two while no one was looking. As the night ended, everyone went back to their game after Game Central Station was cleaned up. Everyone went their own ways to rest up before the next game day. The next few days after that, Ralph and Vanellope were inseparable. Their new found relationship put them, and everyone else, at ease. They were glad it was finally out in the open. After game day on a rainy Saturday, everyone had found themselves in the penthouse of the Niceland building. Taffyta and Vanellope had showed up to hang out after a long day of gaming.

"Hey guys!" Taffyta chimed as her and Vanellope entered the penthouse.

"Hey," Ralph smiled as Gene, Felix and Calhoun waved happily.

"Sorry we're late," Vanellope sighed as she sat down on the couch next to Ralph. She pat his chest lovingly and smiled up at him, "The train got delayed."

"No harm done," Ralph smiled.

"Everyone up for drinks?" Gene asked as he got up and headed towards the bar.

"Yes please!" Taffyta beamed. Gene took everyone's drink orders as they relaxed in each other's presence.

"How was racing today?" Ralph asked the two racers.

"Don't ask," Vanellope grumbled as she shot Taffyta a look.

"Make Vanellope's drink with extra sore loser," Taffyta said to Gene with a laugh.

"I LET you win," Vanellope barked as she sat up straight, pointing her finger at Taffyta.

"I'm so certain spinning out and nearly having a game over was apart of your plan," Taffyta said in a playful, snotty voice.

"Very funny," Vanellope muttered as she slumped into Ralph's side, her arms crossed.

"That must've been hilarious," Ralph chuckled as he slid his arm over Vanellope's shoulders.

"Yeah, hysterical," Vanellope rolled her eyes playfully as Taffyta nudged her.

"You spun out?" Felix asked in a worried way, his arm gently around Calhoun.

"Taffyta cut me off," Vanellope said as she gave Taffyta a death glare.

"Hey," Taffyta beamed as she shrugged, "Everyone wants to be in first place."

"Yeah, and NO ONE wants to come in ninth!" Vanellope shouted with a small laugh.

"Ninth?" Ralph winced.

"There are only nine racers," Calhoun barked with a small laugh.

"Ouch," Felix laughed.

"I'm President, and I can't even keep my cart from spinning out," Vanellope heaved a sharp sigh and shot Taffyta a small smile, "I'll get you back."

"I'll be waiting with baited breath," Taffyta said dramatically as Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you were great," Ralph said with a smile.

"See, you have to say that because you're her boyfriend now," Taffyta laughed as she elbowed Vanellope.

"Bah, I was biased from the beginning," Ralph sneered as he tugged Vanellope closer to her.

"See, Ralph wasn't even there and he knows I was great," Vanellope laughed.

"Keywords, 'Ralph wasn't even there'," Taffyta laughed as she used air quotes with her fingers. She then quickly took off her racing gloves and slapped them on the coffee table.

"Oh come off it!" Vanellope shouted with a laugh.

"Calhoun, what kind of drink did you want again?" Gene asked from across the room.

"Just, water," Calhoun said with a small smile.

"Just water?" Taffyta said as she wrinkled her nose.

"You've been awfully quiet, is everything ok?" Ralph asked gently.

"Oh, I'm fine," Calhoun stated as she looked up at the ceiling with a knowing look, "Drinking shouldn't be apart of my diet for now."

"Why not?" Ralph asked blankly.

"Well," Calhoun smiled at Felix for a second. Felix nodded and hugged her closer before Calhoun hurriedly continued, "Felix and I are coding a baby."

"…What!" Vanellopa shouted as she stood up, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Calhoun laughed and stood up. She lifted her shirt just barely, showing a loading bar on her lower stomach.

"A baby!" Taffyta exclaimed as her and Vanellope quickly crowded Calhoun to get a look at the loading bar.

"Congrats!" Vanellope laughed as her and Taffyta glommed onto her, giving her a huge hug.

"Awesome loading bar," Taffyta ogled as her and Vanellope leaned down to get a good look at it, "I thought the loading bar thing was just a joke."

"I think it's pretty nifty," Felix said, trying his hardest not to burst with excitement.

"Felix, you dog," Taffyta laughed as she tipped his hat with her fingers. Felix beamed a blushed, smug smile.

"I'm so excited!" Vanellope squealed as she turned to face her boyfriend, "Ralph, you're going to be an uncle!"

"Uncle Ralph," Taffyta laughed as she sat back down on the couch.

"That's great," Ralph exclaimed happily, "Congratulations, you guys!"

"Thanks," Calhoun smiled as she sat back down with Felix.

"Oh my gosh this is so exciting," Vanellope beamed as she tugged on Ralph's arm a little, "When will we find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"We won't know until their code is fully written," Felix said with a smile as him and Calhoun caught eyes.

"No wonder your game play was so good today, Felix," Ralph laughed as he looked down at Vanellope, "We can be sore losers together."

"Two losers are better than one," Vanellope sneered towards Taffyta as she high-fived Ralph.

"Yay," Taffyta said in a dull voice as she rolled her eyes playfully, "Double the sore."

"It'll be so fun to have a baby around," Vanellope ignored her sister and beamed after Gene brought everyone their drinks. Vanellope smiled at Ralph, "Don't you think?"

"Definitely," Ralph said, trying to sound sure of himself; Vanellope noticed otherwise and wrinkled her nose.

"You could probably hold a baby in the palm of your hand, no problem," Vanellope chuckled as she pat the back of Ralph's large hand.

"Uh, yeah," Ralph stated, feeling nervous.

"We're going to have to baby proof the Niceland building," Felix chuckled.

"If you ever need a sitter," Vanellope said eagerly as she pointed to herself, using her thumb.

"Thank you," Calhoun chuckled as she frowned a little, "It's going to be hard leaving the baby here during the game day."

"I'm sure Ralph and the Nicelanders will take good care of him or her," Vanellope smiled as she looked up at Ralph, his happy facial expressions failing miserably.

"It's true," Felix smiled at Ralph, "Ralph wouldn't let anything happen to him or her. He's a big, teddy bear of a guy."

"Right," Ralph said with a small smile. He glanced down at Vanellope before quickly avoiding eye contact.

"You okay, there, dude?" Vanellope asked him gently as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Great, everything's great," Ralph chuckled, he gave her a look as if to say 'I'll tell you later'. Vanellope gently held his hand as a response.

"I heard trying to program a baby with someone that's not from your game is actually pretty difficult," Taffyta said gently as Calhoun nodded easily.

"It's difficult?" Vanellope asked innocently, Taffyta shot her a look.

"Yeah, didn't you learn this stuff?" Taffyta asked with a small chuckle, Vanellope's face got hot.

"Um," Vanellope stammered, "What do you mean?"

"I forgot," Taffyta sighed, "I don't think Sugar Rush is programmed with that information."

"What information?" Vanellope asked innocently.

"How to code a baby," Taffyta laughed as she gave Vanellope a look, "You feeling okay?"

"This is quickly getting awkward," Ralph chuckled nervously as he shifted in his seat.

"If I never learned any of this stuff, then how do you know it?" Vanellope asked, her face bright red, "We're from the same game!"

"I've just learned through the years," Taffyta said gently, "Outside sources."

"Oh, of course," Vanellope said sarcastically as she sunk into her seat, suddenly feeling sheepish.

"Haven't you ever wondered where self coded babies came from?" Taffyta laughed in a question.

"I-I guess I never thought about it," Vanellope said nervously as her face grew practically purple with embarrassment. She suddenly felt as if super glue was holding her and Ralph together.

"I don't suppose a code ed. lesson from all of us would be extremely embarrassing, would it?" Felix laughed as him and Calhoun scoot closer to each other, their faces eagerly watched the show before them.

"You have this stuff hardwired in you?" Vanellope quickly asked Ralph, feeling as if she was suddenly missing out on everything.

"Y-yeah," Ralph chuckled, "Maybe Nintendo characters aren't wired for baby coding."

"The train ride home is going to be interesting, to say the least," Taffyta laughed to herself as she rubbed her face and choppy white hair with her palm.

"At least you're not uneducated," Vanellope said with a frown, "I-I know the act of it all, but I didn't think you could actually code your own baby that way."

"Then how did you think it happened?" Taffyta laughed as she motioned to Calhoun and Felix; they gave Vanellope a smug, almost shy look.

"I-I… I didn't put two and two together, I guess," Vanellope chuckled nervously.

"You mean one and one together," Taffyta snorted a laugh.

"That's hilarious, Taffyta," Vanellope shot her a look. Ralph stifled a chuckle.

"Hey, it's either I tell you on our train ride home, or you and Ralph beat around this awkward conversation for hours on end," Taffyta glanced at Ralph as she leaned closer to Vanellope.

"Point taken, thanks VERY much, Taffyta," Vanellope growled as she gave Taffyta a look, her cheeks flushed.

"Who needs another drink?" Ralph chuckled nervously as he quickly got up and left the common room to go back over to the bar.

"Look what you did!" Vanellope hissed to Taffyta silently, her eyebrows furrowed deep into her angry eyes.

"It's not my fault you're not up to speed on how life works," Taffyta whispered sarcastically and loudly back to her. Calhoun and Felix shared a silent laughing fit.

"Ralph probably thinks I'm stupid now," Vanellope glared at Taffyta and threw her hand up, remaining in her angry whispering.

"Ralph could never think you're stupid," Taffyta hissed, "Don't worry, I'll tell you everything you need to know on the train ride home."

"Oh I'm SO thrilled, I can't wait!" Vanellope said sarcastically as she sat back into the couch. Ralph came back with another root beer.

"It's a huge feat if you can code a baby with someone from another game," Ralph smiled softly as he sat back down next to Vanellope, hoping to quell the awkwardness out of the room.

"Really?" Vanellope asked innocently, eagerly gazing up at Ralph, "Why?"

"Do you really want to ask that question right here, right now?" Taffyta chuckled to Vanellope as she raised her eyebrows.

"She's going to find out eventually," Ralph said with a gentle laugh as he sipped his drink. He looked down at Vanellope, his cheeks blushed a little bit, "Since Calhoun and Felix aren't coded from the same game, or even the same decade, making a whole brand new code out nothing, but their own code, is really difficult."

"Because it's two completely different codes," Taffyta added.

"I see," Vanellope said gently as she sunk into herself. She suddenly felt out of her element. She could feel that super glue begin to awkwardly stick her to Ralph again; she felt like a deer in headlights. Ralph chuckled and could sense her uncertain vibes. He gingerly tucked his arm around her further, hoping to ease her.

"Have you guys planned any baby names yet?" Taffyta asked Calhoun and Felix gently. Calhoun and Felix looked at each other knowingly.

"We were thinking, if it's a girl, we were going to name her Tammy," Felix smiled.

"Named after me," Calhoun beamed.

"And if it's a boy, we were thinking Felix the third," Felix beamed.

"Following the tradition, eh?" Ralph chuckled. Felix nodded with pride

"Forgive me if this sounds rude," Vanellope started, "But what's the point behind coding a baby? All the game characters are already coded by User when we're created, right?"

"Coding a whole other game character with someone is pretty much the highest expression of love," Taffyta said gently, "Taking care of and raising a whole new set of code, with the one you love, is purely for selfless expression... And I guess I've heard it's fun, or something."

"I see," Vanellope said as she softened, absent mindlessly easing into Ralph's side.

"You know a lot about this, Taffyta," Felix chuckled, Calhoun lifted her shirt to look at the small, orange glowing loading bar on her stomach.

"Believe it or not, I used to have a boyfriend," Taffyta chuckled in an embarrassed way. Vanellope shot her a look.

"You what?" Vanellope laughed as she sat up straighter, "When were you going to tell me this?"

"It was when King Candy was in charge," Taffyta chuckled as she waved her hand, "It doesn't matter."

"All we're coded for is racing and sugary sweets," Vanellope chuffed as she slumped into the couch again, "I feel as if a wire in my brain has just been left unplug for User's torturous enjoyment."

"Vanellope," Taffyta chuckled in a sigh. Vanellope put up her fingers for air quotes.

"'Let's make these characters virtually stupid, so that when it comes to real life events, they won't know squat! Brilliant!'" Vanellope mocked before slumping into herself.

"You're not stupid," Ralph chuckled.

"It's not normal to know how to code a baby," Taffyta chuckled as she shook her head, "The people who DO know how to code a baby are the minority in this arcade."

"I guess that helps," Vanellope said gently as she lulled her head a little. She gently perked up and gave Taffyta a confused look, "So, since I glitch so much, my code is more easily accessible than anyone else, right?"

"Right, but not in the way you're thinking," Taffyta explained as she pat the couch next to her, signaling for Vanellope to sit next to her, "Here, let me show you."

"What are you going to do?" Vanellope asked eagerly as she touched shoulders with Taffyta, sitting close to her like instructed.

"Ok, now glitch back to where you were sitting," Taffyta said as she gently grabbed Vanellope's arm. Vanellope quickly glitched away from Taffyta, her code shooting back to her position next to Ralph. Vanellope yelped in pain and gazed down at her blue coded arm. She shot Taffyta a look of surprise.

"What, are you…?" Vanellope breathed in pain as she gazed at Taffyta. She was holding a shuddering piece of Vanellope's pixelly code. It shivered and bounced around in bouts of shiny blue pixels and binary. Taffyta held it firm between her pointer and thumb.

"This is your basic code," Taffyta explained, holding it for Vanellope to see.

"Ow," Vanellope winced as she tried to focus on Taffyta. Vanellope held her glitching, confused arm.

"Because this is finalized code," Taffyta continued, "You can't mesh this exterior code with anyone else and get a baby out of it."

"If you can't mesh codes with someone, then how do you, c-code a baby? Isn't meshing codes the point?" Vanellope asked in pain, more concerned about her quivering arm. Taffyta shot her an annoyed look.

"You mesh unfinalized, interior codes with someone by having sex, Vanellope," Taffyta blurted out as she quickly let go of the shivering piece of Vanellope's code she held. It zipped back to her arm with a snap, causing Vanellope's whole left side to bulge and glitch with blue binary. Ralph's arm bulged in soft red code as well before everything settled.

"You couldn't save this conversation for the train ride home, could yah," Ralph said with an annoyed chuckle.

"Ow," Vanellope frowned as she rubbed her arm gently.

"YOU'RE her boyfriend," Taffyta barked with a small laugh, "I'm just doing your job for you, buddy!"

"My job?" Ralph laughed as he wrinkled his nose, "Am I suddenly the code ed. teacher in this group or something?"

"I hate to interrupt this awkward conversation," Felix chuckled as he stood, "But Calhoun and I are going to go to Hero's Duty's code room to see when the baby is due. Do you guys want to come?"

"Of course!" Vanellope said eagerly as she quickly stood, thankful to get out of the awkward situation. Ralph and Taffyta followed suit as they five left the Penthouse.

"Awkward code ed. conversation with my friends," Ralph heaved a long sigh as everyone piled into the elevator, "Now, awkward close perimeters in the slowest elevator in the world… with my friends."

"Ralph secretly is enjoying all these sappy times," Taffyta laughed as she was shoved to the back of the elevator.

"A family that sardines themselves in an elevator together, stays together!" Vanellope laughed as she gently hugged Ralph's arm with one of her arms. She tucked her other hand into his large one, relishing in the warmth.

"A bit unconventional," Felix chuckled as everyone crammed together, "But I guess it could be worse."

"Family," Ralph breathed gently as he smiled down at Vanellope, "Never thought I'd have myself one."

"Taffyta is just adopted," Vanellope laughed as she tried to look over Calhoun's shoulder to catch eyes with her.

"I'm chopped liver, yeah, I get it," Taffyta scoffed playfully as she tucked her long, white blond hair behind her ears.

"Hardly," Ralph chuckled as he gave her a kind smile.

"Thank you, Ralph," Taffyta barked as she glared at Vanellope playfully.


	26. Chapter 26

***Chapter 26***

Everyone quickly piled out of the elevator and moseyed their way to Game Central station. Everyone subconsciously circled Calhoun as they crossed Game Central Station, as if it was a silent, mandatory code to protect her. Felix stayed close to her, both of them locked hands. Vanellope whirled around and beamed at the two.

"This is so cool!" She squealed as she did a little dance.

"I'm wondering if he or she will be a fixer or not," Ralph chuckled.

"Well, we are indeed brothers," Felix chuckled, "There's a very small chance he or she could turn out to be a wrecker."

"Or a gunman," Calhoun chuckled as she ruffled Felix's hat and hair.

"Or a racer!" Vanellope beamed innocently; everyone shot her a confused, beaming look.

"Vanellope," Taffyta hissed as she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her closer, "I don't think you're fully grasping this coding process, here."

"Well then I guess that enlightened train ride won't be in vain," Vanellope sneered as she rolled her eyes, she tried nudged Taffyta away from her.

"If you and Ralph coded a baby, then maybe you would get a racer," Taffyta smiled wide.

"Wh-what?" Vanellope's face immediately turned red. Ralph looked away, pretending not to hear their conversation.

"Or a wrecker," Taffyta pondered, "Maybe a wrecking racer."

"I don't think you could possibly find ways to embarrass me more, Taffyta," Vanellope spat as the five stepped into Hero's Duty's outlet.

"I could, actually," Taffyta beamed with pride, "But I'll save it for later."

"I'm sure you will," Vanellope growled as the five boarded Hero's Duty's train.

The five entered Hero's Duty with purpose. They headed to Calhoun's hidden bunker. The doors creaked and whirred in a mechanical way before two orange lights gleamed three times. The doors quickly opened as everyone stepped in. Vanellope looked around, feeling out of her element. Everything was mostly metal, a bleak grey with splashes of orange lights. Contrary to the hard walls and metal interior, the warehouse like home had a homey touch, complete with a comfortable looking couch, fireplace, kitchen and dining room table. Vanellope, Ralph and Taffyta stuck close together.

"This is where you live?" Vanellope asked gently.

"Yep," Calhoun smiled as she crossed the large, warehouse like room, "It gets the job done."

"It's cozy," Ralph said in an unsure voice as the three looked around.

"You get used to it after awhile," Calhoun laughed as she stepped up to another door in between the kitchen and living room area. She punched in a few codes before the doors whirred open, large gears cranked and moaned.

"Why do we have to be in Hero's Duty's code room to see the due date of the baby?" Vanellope asked gently. She eyed Taffyta, figuring she'd speak up first.

"The baby is always born in the female's game," Taffyta said gently before eyeing Vanellope back, "If you coded a baby with someone, the baby would be born in Sugar Rush."

"Will you lay off? I'm not coding a baby with anyone!" Vanellope barked with a small laugh. Ralph's face grew red as Taffyta glanced up at him.

"Yet," Taffyta chuckled to herself as she rolled her eyes. Everyone stepped through the doors that Calhoun opened.

"This is Hero's Duty's code room," Calhoun said gently.

It looked very similar to Sugar Rush's code room. Calhoun and Felix tied ropes to their waists, which were tethered to the wall outside the code room. Both Calhoun and Felix quickly dipped into the mass of black nothingness as they floated towards Hero's Duty's code boxes far in the distance. Vanellope, Ralph and Taffyta eagerly peered into the darkness, which surrounded big, orange glowing boxes.

"Vanellope, you're making me nervous," Ralph chuckled nervously as he very carefully put the palm of his hand over her middle stomach, pulling her away from the swallowing edge.

"Sorry," Vanellope said impatiently as she glanced up at him. She gently held her hands over Ralph's, "I just really want to know what's going on."

"We should give them their privacy," Taffyta chuckled.

"Right," Vanellope agreed as she impatiently tapped her fingers on Ralph's hand, which remained over her stomach a little, keeping her safe from the edge.

Felix tugged on the rope he was tethered to, telling the three at the entrance that they wanted to come back. Ralph quickly, yet gently, began to pull the two back from the black hole they were emerged in. The two quickly got to the edge, their facial expressions excited and knowing. Taffyta fidgeted in excitement as Vanellope tugged Felix's arm gently.

"So?" Vanellope beamed, "What's the news?"

"The code should be fully completed by late next week," Felix smiled wide, everyone congratulated the couple in an excited way.

"Just in time for Spring Break!" Vanellope beamed.

"You guys going to EZ Living this year for Spring Break?" Taffyta asked with a smile, "I'm sure the baby would love the water, sun and sand."

"Sounds like a splendid idea," Felix chimed with a smile as he looked longingly at his bride, "Sound good to you?"

"A beach?" Calhoun wrinkled her nose, "I've been so used to these dark quarters, I'm not so sure I'd fit in."

"Neither do I, but somehow, every year, Felix always forces me to go," Ralph looked down.

"The arcade is closed for a whole week," Felix scolded Ralph playfully, "It's always good to have a vacation."

"Why is the arcade closed for the whole week again? Did that happen last year?" Calhoun asked.

"Mr. Litwak goes away on vacation," Felix stated as he put a finger up in the air, "Rendering all of us arcaders useless beach bums."

"I love EZ Living," Vanellope beamed, Ralph chuffed.

"What's EZ Living?" Calhoun asked, feeling out of the loop.

"It's a pointless beach game where everyone goes to relax and swim," Ralph explained in a dull voice, "The game cabinet is in the arcade worker's break room. No one plays it, but they've kept it plugged in for reasons beyond me."

"It's fun!" Vanellope beamed, "It gives you a small taste of what the sun actually feels like."

"Sounds interesting," Calhoun pondered before smiling, "Alright, I'm game."

"I can't wait," Vanellope beamed before yawning a slow, lulling yawn, "I think I need a reset."

"Learning about where babies come from too mentally draining for you?" Taffyta teased.

"I know where your delete button is," Vanellope playfully threatened as she pointed a finger at her sister, "And, stop singling me out. You and I are the only ones in all of Sugar Rush that know the secrets of life, apparently."

"Alright guys," Ralph chuckled, "We should head out. You guys coming?" Ralph said to Calhoun and Felix.

"I'll catch up with you later, Ralph," Felix smiled with a small wave as him and Calhoun stepped into her kitchen.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Vanellope waved as she gave them an excited, knowing look. Everyone said their goodbyes as Ralph, Taffyta and Vanellope left Hero's Duty. They slowly moseyed out of Hero's Duty's outlet and casually looked around.

"Well," Ralph sighed, "Today was exciting to say the least."

"I knew Felix and Calhoun were wanting a baby," Vanellope chuckled, "Felix told me on Valentine's Day."

"It'll be interesting having a baby around," Taffyta smiled, "Too bad they grow fast."

"They do?" Vanellope asked curiously.

"Yeah," Taffyta smiled, "Within a year, they're pretty much a fully grown gamer."

"Only a year?" Vanellope wrinkled her nose, "Humans aren't fully grown until they're like, thirty years old, right?"

"It's kind of a different story when you add electricity and binary," Taffyta laughed.

"Will I see you guys tomorrow?" Ralph asked with a smile.

"Of course," Taffyta beamed.

"You want to visit Sugar Rush?" Vanellope smiled up at Ralph, stepping closer to him.

"Sure," Ralph said softly with a loving smile, his eyes fixed on Vanellope's.

"Alright love birds," Taffyta chuckled as she stepped away, "I'll be waiting at the train station, Vanellope. I'll see you tomorrow, Ralph." Taffyta said happily as she waved to Ralph.

"See you," Ralph smiled and waved back before fixing his eyes on Vanellope, finally happy to have a second of alone time with her.

"Why don't you like EZ Living?" Vanellope asked softly with a small giggle.

"It's just not my thing," Ralph frowned as he looked around nervously, "I don't technically have the body for a swim suit."

"I don't think anyone in this arcade does, Ralph," Vanellope chuckled as she looked around sheepishly, "It'll still be fun, though, don't you think?"

"As long as we're all together," Ralph smiled down at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Vanellope smiled up at him, giving him a very subtle, knowing look.

Ralph gazed down at her with loving uncertainty; she gazed at him through girly, smoldering hazel eyes and remained quiet. He wasn't certain what she wanted, but he ventured a guess as she gently put her hand on the back of his and stood on tip toes, her head coming level with his chin. She cocked her eyebrow a little and tilted her head with a smile, her eyes parted gently, her smile loving. Ralph swallowed hard and slowly leaned into her, suddenly feeling as if the whole station was on fire. He instantly felt as if every single eye in the arcade was on them, but he continued to lean down into her. Their lips softly met for a brief moment before Vanellope pulled away, giving Ralph a thankful and cheerful smile.

"See you tomorrow," Vanellope said lovingly as she rubbed the back of Ralph's hand. She then gently turned away and skipped to catch up to Taffyta, who was half way down the station.

"Is that why you've been missing our weekly bad anon. group?" A familiar voice barked with an amused chuckle. Ralph jolted out of his skin as he looked over, seeing none other than Clyde lingering with Bowser. They looked highly amused.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Ralph beamed with pride. He stood tall before slowly trekking back to his game outlet.

* * *

"Taffyta, all of that couldn't have been more awkward if you tried," Vanellope complained as she caught up with Taffyta. Her shoulders were scrunched as if she were slowly sinking into an imaginary hole she was digging herself. Her face looked more than flushed.

"I was hoping you felt that way, baby coding makes everything awkward," Taffyta threw her head back a little and laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Ralph is put off by my lack of education on the subject matter," Vanellope frowned as both girls strolled to the train station.

"Vanellope," Taffyta heaved a long sigh, "I don't think Ralph could be put off by you even if you didn't know what a baby was."

"You know what I noticed?" Vanellope chimed as she looked at Taffyta curiously, "Ralph got a little uncomfortable when I was saying that a baby would fit into the palm of his hand."

"He did?" Taffyta questioned as she wrinkled her nose, Vanellope nodded, "That's odd."

"I thought so too," Vanellope pondered as the two girls unlinked arms to board the train, "What do you think that means?"

"Well, I'm not too sure, it can mean many things," Taffyta explained as the two girls picked seats next to each other, "Maybe he's nervous to hold a tiny, helpless creature in his massive hands, designed to ruin things."

"I guess that makes sense," Vanellope pondered as she got comfortable.

"His whole life has been devoted to using his strength and power to wreck stuff," Taffyta calmly explained, "He's probably nervous that he'll really have to put his gentleness to the test."

"That's probably what it is," Vanellope smiled.

"Or," Taffyta held up a finger, "He could potentially be feeling tension between you and him."

"Tension? Between us?" Vanellope wrinkled her nose.

"Vanellope, what step comes after a relationship," Taffyta gave her a knowing look.

"Marriage?" Vanellope uttered with uncertainty.

"And what comes after marriage?" Taffyta continued as she eyed her sister. Vanellope was silent for a few moments.

"Cake?"

"Sure... But usually, it's a baby," Taffyta barked with a small laugh, "Boy, you have got a lot to learn, glitch."

"You don't seriously think Ralph wants to marry me, do you?" Vanellope laughed in an unbelieving tone.

"Do you see the way he looks at you?" Taffyta chuckled, Vanellope looked at her nervously.

"We've only been dating for a week now," Vanellope worried.

"I'm not saying he wants to marry you anytime soon," Taffyta chuckled, "But usually, if two gamers get together, a wedding is what some end up with."

"Do gamers not usually get together?" Vanellope pondered.

"No, some do, but gamers from older games think it's weird. 'Kids these days' kind of thing," Taffyta explained with a chuckle, "Especially if two gamers from two different games get together."

"We're not even coded for this kind of thing," Vanellope laughed, "I guess it's just growing on me as I go?"

"Probably, it did for me," Taffyta beamed.

"I could potentially be Ralph's future wife," Vanellope said, in a soft, shocked expression, after a few moments of silence between the girls. Her cheeks grew red as she let a small smile play across her face.

"And then would you code a baby with him?" Taffyta urged in annoyance as she nudged Vanellope's arm.

"Taffyta," Vanellope complained as her face grew hot red; she beamed and looked away.

"I'm serious!" Taffyta chuckled as she gestured with her arms.

"Maybe," Vanellope said gently as she looked down at her hands. She then frowned a little, "I just feel as if today has shoved way too much information into my code all at once."

"We can make this train ride awkward if you'd like," Taffyta chuckled; Vanellope shifted in her seat to face Taffyta better.

"So you have to… Well, you know," Vanellope's face flushed, "Do th-that, certain thing."

"Have sex," Taffyta said plainly before perking up, "Why is this so hard for you?"

"I'm not programed for this!" Vanellope urged with a pleading frown, "I feel like I need another upgrade."

"And, yes, you have to do that 'certain thing' in order to code a whole other being," Taffyta explained.

"Would it be more difficult for... let's just SAY, Ralph and I... Because we're from different games? Different decades?" Vanellope asked gently.

"Yep," Taffyta assured, though she eyed her sister knowingly.

"E-even, with my uncontrollable glitch?" Vanellope wrinkled her nose and squinted in a shy manner as Taffyta shot her a look.

"Ok, this is getting too awkward, even for me," Taffyta laughed before pondering Vanellope's question anyway, "That could make it easier, though."

"Interesting," Vanellope breathed as she gazed into space, her face flushed.

"Oh, User... Have you thought about how big Ralph's hands and feet are?" Taffyta chuckled as she glanced at Vanellope.

"So?" Vanellope looked at her innocently.

"You seriously haven't put two and two together, yet?" Taffyta laughed as she gave Vanellope a shocked look.

"...O-oh," Vanellope breathed after a few silent moments, her eyes wide with shock, "N-No, I definitely didn't put two and two together. Thanks for that," she said almost in an annoyed tone, her whole face beet red.

"What would you do without me," Taffyta laughed as she leaned into the train's chair, her hands behind her head.

"I'd be horribly naive," Vanellope sighed, her eyes still wide. She inhaled sharply and tilted her head a little, still staring into space, "H-how do you suppose we'd accomplish... That 'certain thing'?"

"He's as much man as a skyscraper is tall," Taffyta laughed as she wrinkled her nose, "But trust me, where there's a will, there is a way."

"Trust you?" Vanellope eyed her, "I'm starting to worry at how much knowledge you have on the subject matter."

"Do you want my help or not?" Taffyta chuckled, Vanellope lulled her head and rolled her eyes.

Vanellope inhaled a shaky breath and slid her eyes away from her sister, "I think I'm okay for now."


	27. Chapter 27

***Chapter 27***

That night, Vanellope and all of Sugar Rush fell into a comfortable lull in the night. Sugar Rush's sweet skies were coated in delicate stars. Vanellope unwound from the day with a lot weighing heavy on her mind. She figured it would all even out as time went on, but she couldn't help but think about all the things Taffyta had told her earlier that day. Doors of knowledge opened up to her; she figured all this sugary coding laid on her had to come off eventually. She was living a real life, she knew hard facts would set in sooner or later.

Vanellope fell asleep easily in her comfortable bed. She bundled herself up in her fluffy white blankets. She drifted to sleep, knowing her kingdom was happily at ease, but before she could sleep the next morning away, she was suddenly jolted awake. She gasped and sat up suddenly, her code electrifying all over her body. She gasped and clutched her chest before her code quickly subsided. She panted and gazed around her room. She quickly noticed it was late morning as she scanned her room. She heaved and chaotically looked around before her eyes suddenly landed on Ralph. He was wearing his usual attire along with a comfortable, red hoody. She blinked in confusion before suddenly scrambling for her blankets, covering herself; she was wearing a tank top to sleep in.

"R-Ralph?" Vanellope croaked, her hair a mess. She blushed like mad.

"Vanellope," Ralph breathed, he looked worried, "Your game got moved again."

"Just now?" Vanellope worried, her eyes wide with confusion. She panted as her code bulged a little bit on her arms. Tears billowed in her eyes from the sudden rush of confusion.

"About ten minutes ago," Ralph breathed as he stepped closer to her bed, trying not to seem too pushy to comfort her, "You slept right through it, I guess."

"Wh-where, are we now?" Vanellope asked, as if to beg. She gazed at Ralph, horrified. Ralph softened his facial expression and put his hands up.

"Everything is fine, don't worry," Ralph cooed gently with a smile, wanting to so desperately sweep her into his arms, but he kept his distance respectfully.

"A-Are we still in End Of Line Station?" Vanellope asked in a sleepy, high pitched voice. A tear spilled down her cheek.

"No," Ralph smiled, "You're back home."

"Game Central Station?" Vanellope said with a very small smile, her eyes still glassy.

"Yes," Ralph breathed with a smile. He stood at the ready.

"Ralph, I had the most terrifying nightmare," Vanellope frowned.

"Are you alright?" Ralph asked gently before glancing at her bedroom door, "I-I can come back. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were okay. Everyone else was awake for the sudden move."

"I-I guess my nightmare is right on cue with everything that's going on," Vanellope panted, "I had a nightmare that we got unplugged for good."

"Don't think about that," Ralph said gently with a frown.

"Ralph, it was horrifying," Vanellope urged as tears spilled down her cheeks. She buried her face into her fluffy white blanket in a shy way.

Ralph slumped his shoulders and slowly moved over to her with a caring smile, knowing she needed him. He sat on the edge of her bed and very carefully pulled her head to his chest. Vanellope gladly leaned into him as she pushed her face into Ralph's heart. She gently laid a hand on Ralph's lower chest and slightly trembled as Ralph's large arms firmly came around her. Her code jerked slightly in an uneasy way. Ralph gazed down at her curiously before nuzzling his face into the top of her head. He placed a few lingering kisses atop her bed head.

"It was just a nightmare," Ralph said softly as he very carefully reached up to pet the back of Vanellope's head. He smoothed out her hair, relishing in the softness of it. He tucked his chin to the top of her head and smiled.

"A nightmare that could be a reality," Vanellope said in an uneasy tone. She shut her eyes and scrunched further into Ralph's chest. She wrapped her arms around his center as best as she could, wishing she could turn the world off. She gripped his hoodie in her hands, keeping herself latched onto him. Ralph chuckled at her attempt and wrapped his other arm firmly around her middle to support her.

"It's best not to think about it," Ralph breathed as he continued to rub Vanellope's head. He gazed down at her nervously, trying to be as gentle as he possibly could, this new endeavor of theirs still something his strength wasn't totally used to.

"I'm sorry," Vanellope breathed as she pulled away from Ralph slowly. She shoved her face into her hands and exhaled slowly. She shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes before giving Ralph an embarrassed smile, "Sorry you had to see me like this."

"This is nothing compared to me in the morning," Ralph beamed as he unraveled his arms from around her. He then gently stood, "I'll give you your privacy. I think the arcade might be opening soon."

"Did I really oversleep that much?" Vanellope frowned as Ralph headed towards her bedroom door. Rays of light from the outside cast upon him as he passed Vanellope's large window.

"Well, you couldn't help it," Ralph said gently as he stood at the doorway, "Your game was unplugged."

"Right," Vanellope choked as she shook her head, not enjoying the thought of being unplugged.

"Hey," Ralph smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. I'm right across the Station, now. If you need me, I'll be over in two seconds flat."

"Thanks Ralph," Vanellope smiled and sighed a sigh of relief, her cheeks gently blushed.

"Go get 'em, Ms. President," Ralph said happily as he left Vanellope's room.

"I will," Vanellope smiled as she waved. She slumped her shoulders as Ralph left and threw herself back onto her bed, gripping her hair, she grumbled and muttered to herself, "He just HAD to see me like this." Vanellope quickly flew out of bed and rushed to her bathroom. She quickly fixed her hair, slicking it back into her usual ponytail. She reached for her gear and racing clothes before a voice startled her out of her focus.

"You okay, Vin?" Taffyta asked gently as she peered into her bathroom.

"Oh," Vanellope jumped as she clutched her chest again, her code wigged out. Taffyta wrinkled her nose and opened her mouth to speak, but Vanellope cut her off, "I-I'm fine, I'm good."

"I just saw Ralph leaving the castle," Taffyta said as she glanced back into Vanellope's room, "Our game cabinet got moved back to Game Central Station!"

"I-I know, I had a horrid nightmare about it," Vanellope said as she clumsily got dressed.

"You too, huh?" Taffyta frowned, "Our first move nearly rendered me sleepless for a whole week."

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to get through the night," Vanellope sighed as she examined herself in the mirror.

"Well," Taffyta sighed as she shot Vanellope a small look, "Ralph's game is only just across the station, now."

"Come on," Vanellope sighed as she grabbed her goggles, both girls slipped out of Vanellope's bedroom.

* * *

"Vanellope," Candlehead breathed a sigh of relief. All of the racers were gathered at the tracks, the stands were empty. Sugar Rush practically shook to it's core with uncertainty, "We were worried about you."

"You all okay?" Vanellope asked all of her racers as she approached the group. Everyone mumbled positive words, but looked uncertain.

"I don't know how much more of this moving around I can do," Gloyd stated gently, everyone else mumbled in agreement.

"We have to just tough through it," Vanellope explained to everyone.

"How much longer are we going to be able to keep racing, knowing that our game doesn't have a solid position in the arcade anymore?" Adorabeezle spoke up as she adjusted her hat.

"We just have to play our hardest," Vanellope said to everyone, gaining her confidence, "We have to race our best. We can't let ourselves slip to the back of the arcade anymore."

"We've moved back to our original spot," Taffyta spoke up, "So apparently we're doing something right."

"We don't want to end up unplugged, or worse, like EZ Living," Swizzle commented in disgust.

"At least they're still plugged in," Vanellope gently barked, "Let's just be grateful we're at the front of Litwak's Arcade again, where we originally were."

"I can't keep up with this uncertainty," Candlehead said softly with a frown, "One minute, we're racing as if the day will never end. The next minute, we're fearing for our little lives."

"We have to keep face," Vanellope said to everyone, "We have to just trust that whatever the humans do with our cabinet, it's for the best."

"What if we get unplugged for good?" Gloyd worried, causing everyone around him to chatter on the subject matter in a hurried, scared manner.

"We won't get unplugged," Vanellope hollered over everyone; all eyes worriedly landed on their President. She inhaled sharply and looked at everyone in an urgent way, "We're one of the most popular games in the arcade. Fex-It-Felix Junior is still in the arcade, isn't it?"

"That's only because that game is now considered an antique," Minty worried.

"We're still in the stages of the humans figuring out if we're just a Nintendo racing fad that will fade away," Adorabeezle threw her arms up.

"What are we going to do?" Jubileena worried loudly.

"There is nothing we can do, but race to the best of our abilities," Vanellope said over everyone, Taffyta put a hand on her shoulder.

"Vanellope is right," Taffyta said to everyone, "The only thing we can do is be as lively and as excitable as we can."

"We got moved to the font of the arcade, again. Surely this is a good sign," Vanellope eased with a small smile, causing everyone to nod a little and look around to each other.

"The arcade will open in five minutes," said the familiar, automated voice of Game Central Station.

"Trust me, you guys," Vanellope beamed as she put her hand out in the middle of her group of racers, "Let's give today our best, better than before. You guys with me?" Everyone perked up as they all reached their hands in, piling it on top of Vanellope's.

Vanellope beamed and caught eyes with each of her racers. She inhaled sharply, "Let's race."

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, the gamers of Sugar Rush and Fix It Felix Jr. didn't leave their respective games much. Vanellope would only see Ralph for a handful of minutes each day due to Ralph being busy helping Felix and Calhoun prepare for the new baby, and Vanellope's duties as president quickly getting more intense because of the move across the arcade. After a long and forced gaming day, Vanellope came down her spiral staircase, from her bedroom, and joined Taffyta and Candlehead in their kitchen. Vanellope was dressed in her comfortable mint hoodie and pants, her bare feet clumsily slapping against the marble tile of her kitchen.

"Vanellope," Taffyta smiled before double taking at her sister as she trudged in, "Vin, you look ill."

"Ill? No, I'm fine," Vanellope croaked. Her eyes were sunken into her skull, her shoulders weary and almost trembling.

"Vanellope, when's the last time you had a reset?" Taffyta barked as Vanellope sat down at the island Taffyta and Candlehead were at.

"It's not important," Vanellope breathed with a small, passive smile.

"Vanellope, it's not safe to go too long without a reset," Candlehead warned, all three girls were in comfortable clothes for the night.

"You really need to get some sleep," Taffyta worried as she stood and rummaged through a cabinet in the kitchen, preparing to make tea for Vanellope.

"I've been trying," Vanellope groaned, "I haven't felt like myself since our unplug."

"Resetting after an unplug is always difficult," Candlehead said gently to Taffyta, "I didn't get my first good nights sleep until last night."

"Do you not have peace of mind about it all?" Taffyta asked Vanellope as she gently poured steaming water into a cup, soaking the tea leaves.

"I guess not," Vanellope shuddered, her whole exterior looked as if she were a mere husk of unwritten binary.

"You were so confident during that meeting we had the morning of the unplug," Candlehead worried as she sipped her hot tea.

"Does not seeing a certain Wrecker enough have anything to do with this?" Taffyta chuckled as she set the hot cup of tea in front of Vanellope.

"Who knows anymore," Vanellope groaned as she gazed down at the tea in front of her, perfectly made.

"You don't want him finding out that you're not taking care of yourself," Taffyta chuckled as she took her seat back, "You'll get a swift kick in the code for that."

"I would," Vanellope chuckled a tired, breathy laugh. She looked down into her cup, reminiscing of being with Ralph, "I haven't seen him much because they're preparing their game cabinet for the baby."

"How much preparing do they have to do?" Candlehead chuckled, Vanellope shrugged as she finally sipped her tea.

"I guess they're making an extra house for Felix and Calhoun. The space where Felix was staying, in the Niceland building, isn't up to par for a wife and baby," Vanellope explained with understanding.

"Makes sense," Candlehead nodded, "Maybe you should go see Ralph before you go to sleep."

"I think you should probably sleep first, and then go see how Ralph is doing in the morning, so you have energy to be with him," Taffyta lovingly suggested.

"Good point," Vanellope croaked as she continued to drink her tea, "I miss him. Last time I saw him was yesterday before game time."

"Well, it's a good thing he's just across the station now," Taffyta beamed, "No more crazy train rides."

"Thank User for that," Vanellope smiled up at her two friends. They looked at her through concerned, sympathetic eyes. Everyone was silent for a second before Taffyta gently stood and yawned wide.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning," Taffyta smiled as she moseyed out of the kitchen. The two girls calmly said their goodnights to Taffyta. Candlehead gently took Taffyta's seat at the island, which was closer to Vanellope.

"How are you holding up?" Candlehead asked, her glorious eyes gently pierced Vanellope's, her question deep with purpose.

"I could be better," Vanellope breathed as she averted her gaze down to her cup, "I know I need sleep, but I feel as if I need something more. Maybe reassurance?"

"It's tough being the top dog, huh," Candlehead chuckled as she combed her fingers through her metallic, turquoise hair. It spilled over her shoulders in glimmering thickness.

"It's bitter sweet," Vanellope said gently.

"Sweet in the sense of having such a high honor, bitter because you don't have anywhere to rest your head after a long day… Or do you?" Candlehead asked hypothetically, giving Vanellope a knowing look.

"Hmm?" Vanellope furrowed her brows, confused.

"You should go see Ralph, tonight," Candlehead said gently. The words slid through Vanellope's head like silk.

"R-really?" Vanellope asked, feeling her heart jump slightly, "But, Taffyta-"

"You know Taffyta has your best interest at heart, as do I," Candlehead chuckled, "But, I can tell what you need most, over sleep. And that's Ralph."

"I had that thought in the back of my mind," Vanellope heaved a gentle sigh, "But I just don't want to pester him."

"A 'princess' always holds her head high with purpose and truth, no matter what," Candlehead smiled knowingly at Vanellope, "But it wouldn't hurt to rest it on the shoulder of someone who is removed from this sugary equation."

"I guess you're right," Vanellope sighed.

"Go," Candlehead urged quietly with a sincere smile, "Just watch out for Taffy."

"Thanks, Candlehead," Vanellope smiled as she gently got up and hugged Candlehead.

"You're welcome," Candlehead chuckled as she hugged Vanellope back, "I'll cover for you."

"You're the best," Vanellope beamed a tired, thankful smile. She swiftly made her way out of the kitchen.


	28. Chapter 28

***Chapter 28***

Vanellope took a few uneasy steps into Game Central Station. The whole station was dark and quiet, unusual from it's daily, bustling life. Vanellope very quietly walked over to Ralph's game. She hugged her arms closer to her body and shivered as the freezing metal on her bare feet made her cold. She quickly slipped into Ralph's game, hoping the tinkering of the train wouldn't make too much noise. She heaved a soft sigh and quickly got out of the train station. She stopped and looked around Ralph's game. Everything was still with silent slumber, most of the lights were out. Vanellope smiled and felt her heart swell with appreciation as she quickly made her way down the road to Ralph's house.

She made her way up Ralph's large steps, made just for him. She carefully tried to open his front door, but frowned to find that it was locked. She gazed up at Ralph's large door, wondering if she was suddenly overstepping a boundary. She instantly felt uneasy being in front of Ralph's door. She heaved a tired, shaky sigh before very calmly knocking on Ralph's door, her hand began to tremble because of lack of sleep. She took a few steps back and gazed at Ralph's door with sunken eyes. She slumped her hands into her usual, mint hoodie. After a few moments, she perked up as she could feel the thudding of large footsteps approaching.

As Ralph slowly opened his front door, she was greeted with his tired eyes as well. He was wearing a dark grey shirt with a comfortable pair of sleeping pants. Vanellope rubbed her eye slightly and gazed up at him in a pleading way. Ralph rubbed the top of his head, as if to try to fix his bed head. He let a small smile creep across his face before inhaling slowly.

"Vanellope," He croaked gently in a small breath, he suddenly frowned at her state, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm sorry," Vanellope frowned gently as she looked down, her hands began to shake, "I… just, thought-"

"You look like you haven't slept in days," Ralph breathed sleepily as he opened his door wider. He looked around through squinted, tired eyes.

"I-I, haven't," Vanellope frowned, her eyes sinking by the second.

"C'mere," Ralph said gently as he reached out and slipped his hand in hers. He carefully brought her into his home.

Vanellope gladly stepped into his warm home. She looked around with a small smile and inhaled a deep breath of Ralph's comforting, familiar smell. Her eyes scanned Ralph's cozy house slowly, a small candle was lit on his kitchen table. Ralph gently shut the door behind Vanellope and locked it. He continued to carefully hold her hand in his. He gazed down at her with concern.

"Why can't you sleep?" Ralph asked just above a whisper, knowing his voice was usually booming.

"I-I don't know," Vanellope frowned, she gazed down at Ralph's feet, "That unplug that happened a few days ago has rendered me pretty much useless. I haven't slept a minute since."

"Vanellope," Ralph said softly in shock, "That was four days ago."

"Oh trust me," Vanellope gazed up at him with a pleading frown, she looked like death, "I'm well aware. I usually don't handle unplugs this poorly, but… knowing that I'd lose more than just my game has me sleepless. I feel as if I suddenly understand what it is to appreciate something, or someone, that's not apart of your own programing... Candlehead sent me."

"Is, that someone me?" Ralph asked with a gentle smile as he squinted his eyes hopefully, and sleepily.

"Is it that obvious?" Vanellope chuckled sleepily as she looked down, her face produced every last ounce of red pigments left in her.

"Yes," Ralph chuckled as he rubbed his eye with his free hand and scrunched his blushed face sleepily. He squeezed Vanellope's hand in his and gently began to pull her further into his home, "Well, Candlehead sent you to the right place. I know just what you need."

"You do?" Vanellope asked in tired hopefulness.

"Mhmm," Ralph hummed as he led her down the hallway, into his room.

Vanellope let a small smile play across her face as she looked around Ralph's room. For the first time, she took in every aspect of his room. It was calmly lit with another candle on a table across his room. Ralph's large bed was unmade, the billowing red and cream blankets were beckoning. His bed was housed in a beautiful, dark wood frame. The wood shone in the candle light. Vanellope let her eyes ease around the room as her code slowly began to settle with final relaxation. Ralph carefully wrapped his arm around Vanellope's waist, which was level with his elbow. He very carefully tucked her into his arm before gingerly setting her in the middle of his bed. She sank into the bed, her legs criss crossed. Ralph sat on the edge of his bed and smiled at her lovingly.

"I don't mean to brag, but my bed is the most comfortable bed in all of Litwak's arcade," Ralph chuckled quietly, "You can have my bed tonight."

"Ralph," Vanellope beamed a tired smile in disbelief, she ran her hands over Ralph's soft sheets and blankets before gazing deep into his eyes, she gave him a tired, humble smile, "Thank you."

"You deserve a good night's sleep, I insist," Ralph smiled, "After what you've been through… It's nice to get away from it all, right?"

"You're telling me," Vanellope smiled as she gazed down at her hands and feet. She was suddenly surprised to feel Ralph gently stand and distance himself from the bed. Vanellope frowned and gave him a longing look, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"My bed may be the best in the arcade, but my couch is second best," Ralph smiled a humble smile, his cheeks blushed. He began to work his way towards the door.

"Ralph," Vanellope bashfully breathed with a tired chuckle. Her heart was swollen with his gentlemanly action. She shook her head and very gently pat the bed she was on, "Please, stay with me."

Ralph gazed at her through unsure eyes, he tried to process everything that was being said, his tired mind not able to keep up. His face suddenly got hot as he rubbed his arm in a shy manner. He tried to hide a smile.

"Are, you sure?" Ralph asked curiously and gently. He stayed still as he gazed deep into her eyes, searching for an answer.

"Please," Vanellope whispered with a smile up at him, almost pleadingly, "Stay."

"Yes, ma'am," Ralph breathed with a smile before he sat down in the middle of the bed with Vanellope, matching her sitting position. He gazed down at her curiously, suddenly feeling as if he had stepped into a foreign situation. His face suddenly got hot as her gorgeous, tired eyes gazed into his. She let a small chuckle escape her tired figure as she slipped her hands into his.

"Did, I wake you up?" Vanellope asked, her smile fading.

"I wasn't totally asleep just yet," Ralph said gently down to her. He inhaled a shaky breath and stared down into her, searching for answers.

"I think getting away from Sugar Rush was just what I needed," Vanellope croaked as she lulled her head and closed her eyes gently. Ralph chuckled and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand, trying to be as careful as he could.

"The only way to unwind is to sometimes just, remove yourself from everything you're used to," Ralph said gently before looking back up at Vanellope.

She was hunched, her eyes closed. She hummed a small noise, as if to agree with Ralph's statement, and let him know that she was still awake. Ralph chuckled and shook his head before very carefully wrapping one of his arms and hands around and underneath Vanellope. He carefully pulled her into his chest and smoothly laid down. Vanellope opened her eyes and gently gripped the chest of Ralph's shirt as he adjusted the both of them. He gently laid her on her side as he laid on his side to face her; his arm still firmly curled around her. Vanellope heaved a long sigh and slumped her head onto Ralph's upper shoulder as he pulled the thick blankets over the both of them.

Vanellope smiled and pushed into Ralph's warm body, her legs just barely mixing with his. She suddenly felt as if every single strand of code in her system was rearranging and finally settling to it's usual blue glow. She curled and cuddled into Ralph, her hands gently gripped his soft shirt. She lovingly buried her face and nose into his chest; she blushed as she could feel the rhythm of his code beat, his heart lulling her comfortably. Ralph tugged his blankets up to her shoulders before settling and wrapping his free arm firmly around her. He cradled her in his large arms as he gazed down at her eagerly, as if he had stumbled upon a rare gem, all his for the taking. Vanellope opened her eyes and gazed up into his. She sighed a comfortable sigh and rested her head on the pillow she shared with him. The two held a comfortable, longing eye contact for a few moments before Ralph squeezed her closer to him.

Ralph tenderly nuzzled his nose against hers, as if to carefully and curiously ask for a kiss. Vanellope wrinkled her nose and let out a breath of a giggle as she slowly slid her hands up Ralph's strong chest. She very carefully pushed her warm lips to his, just barely. Ralph closed his eyes and smiled, his arms tightening around his mate. The two remained still as they gave each other a few long, eager, yet sleepy, pecks on the mouth. Vanellope felt her face heat up, exhausting the last of any energy she had. She heaved a small, bashful laugh and tenderly gripped the chest of Ralph's shirt. Ralph smiled through his barely parted lips. He inhaled a slow breath and gazed deep into Vanellope's eyes.

"I love you, Vanellope," Ralph said gently, yet with all the confidence in the world. Vanellope smiled up at him in tired surprise. She looked down bashfully as she fingered the shirt over Ralph's chest. She inhaled gently before sliding her gaze back into Ralph's warm, sleepy eyes.

"I love you too, Ralph," Vanellope said with loving eyes, her tired voice soft but sincere. She wrinkled her nose and chuckled sleepily as Ralph heaved a gentle sigh of relief.

Vanellope quickly shoved her head to Ralph's shoulder and snuggled into his warm body. She could feel every single fiber of her being un-tense as Ralph's large arms tightened around her. She exhaled the very last worry of the past four days and shut her eyes for what felt like the first time in years. She completely melted into Ralph's side, feeling as if she could stay in this spot forever. She almost immediately fell asleep, every single worry and trouble on her mind vanished into thin air. Ralph beamed a tired, closed mouth grin and tucked his girl closer to his chest. He very gently buried his face into the top of her head, relishing in her sweet scent. Before he could even realize it, he quickly fell asleep with Vanellope in his arms.

The two were still that night; deep sleep coated the whole room in it's rejuvenating love. Not a single interference disturbed their bonding slumber. The light from outside Ralph's home gently casted across the bed they lay in. Warm, tangible specs of dust floated around slowly, the whole room thick with no disturbances. Birds could be heard outside, chirping their morning songs.

Ralph inhaled a long, slow breath as he opened his eyes just barely. He shifted softly before suddenly freezing, remembering that Vanellope was still in his arms. He blinked quickly a few times and looked down. She innocently snoozed before him, her face pure and sweet. Her head was lulled against his shoulder, her mouth just barely agape. She breathed deep, seeming as if it would be impossible to wake her. Ralph felt his heart swell with affection as he gently unglued his arm from her side to tuck strands of her loose, black hair behind her ear. He inhaled a breath before gently placing a few lingering kisses on her warm forehead and cheeks. She shifted ever so slightly, mumbling something indistinctive. Ralph silently chuckled and watched her as she settled once again. As easily as he could, he slipped his slumbering partner out of his arms, making sure she was comfortable where he left her. He carefully got out of his bed and left his room, a smile plastered across his face.

Vanellope peeked open a tired eye and gazed across the bed where she lay. She noticed Ralph was gone. She slid one of her hands where Ralph had been laying; she smiled to find that his spot was still hot. She inhaled a deep, relaxed breath and sat up on her elbows. She blinked hard a few times and gazed at Ralph's shut window. Light tried to push past his dark curtains, signaling to her that it was late morning. She rubbed her eye and gazed at his window in a daze, feeling more rejuvenated and rested than she has in a long time.

"G'morning," Ralph croaked as he gently came back into the room and got back into the bed. He carefully swung his arm over and leaned over Vanellope to set a cup of some sort of steamy beverage on her bedside table. Vanellope carefully sat up as Ralph leaned back into his large headboard; it creaked slightly under his weight.

"Good morning," Vanellope smiled a smug, satisfied smile as she closed her eyes and leaned into Ralph's side.

"I'm assuming you slept well," Ralph chuckled as he gazed down at her; her hair was a slight mess. He carefully reached up and brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face.

"I did," Vanellope heaved a long sigh with a satisfied smile, "I haven't slept that well in weeks... I really needed this."

"You're always welcome, here, you know that right?" Ralph said sleepily, Vanellope smiled up at him.

"Thank you," Vanellope smiled as she peered at her bedside table, noticing the steamy cup of creamy coffee, "Is, this for me?"

"Yep," Ralph breathed as he rubbed his eye with his large hand, "Sorry, all of my cups are too big for you."

"It's perfect," Vanellope croaked with a happy smile as she held the large cup in both of her hands. She took a few sips and leaned into Ralph's side again, "What time is it?"

"Well," Ralph sighed, "The arcade opens in about an hour."

"Wow," Vanellope frowned, "I didn't think I slept THAT long."

"You went four days without sleep, what do you expect?" Ralph said with a chuckle as he adjusted the way he was sitting.

"Ralph," Vanellope looked up at Ralph through worried eyes, "If I go out there, everyone's going to know I slept over."

"Is, that a bad thing?" Ralph wrinkled his nose.

"I-I don't have a change of clothes," Vanellope frowned as she practically hugged the large cup, in her hands, closer to her.

"Good point," Ralph heaved a long sigh as he fiddled his fingers, "Maybe I can go get your racing clothes?"

"You realize Taffyta would probably kill you with the amount of questions she'd ask you," Vanellope laughed as she finished her drink and set it on the bedside table.

"Probably," Ralph breathed as he got out of bed and headed for the door.

"Ralph, a-are you really going to go get my clothes?" Vanellope laughed as she sat up, her eyes full of surprise. Ralph turned around and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, do you not want me to?" Ralph chuckled as he stopped and gave her a confused look.

"O-oh, no, I appreciate it," Vanellope chuckled as she slumped her shoulders. Ralph left the room with a small nod and smile.

"I'll be right back, then," Ralph called as Vanellope heard him open the front door. There was a moment of silence before his voice was heard again, "Vin, you should come see this."

"What is it?" Vanellope flew out of his bed and came around the corner. Ralph was standing in front of his door, it was wide open. On his front steps were Vanellope's clothes, folded neatly, with a note on top. Vanellope breathed a chuckle and shook her head, "My, clothes?"

"Who put them there?" Ralph rubbed the back of his head as she grabbed her clothes and quickly came back inside, "You didn't, did you?"

"I didn't," Vanellope chuckled as she set her clothes down, "There's a note. 'Thought you might need these, Candlehead.'"

"Candlehead brought these clothes for you?" Ralph wrinkled his nose with a smile, eyeing Vanellope, "Does Taffyta not know you're here?"

"No," Vanellope nervously giggled and put the note on her pile of clean, racing clothes, "She's my competitor on the tracks, but at home she's my sister."

"It's sweet that she cares about you," Ralph said gently as an announcement came over Game Central Station, stating that the arcade would open in forty five minutes.

"I should probably go," Vanellope hurried as she grabbed her clothes and closed herself in Ralph's bathroom.

"Will she be mad that you stayed here or something?" Ralph asked through the door as Vanellope rustled around on the other side.

"No," Vanellope scoffed with a laugh, "She just was upset with me going for four days without a reset. She wanted me to sleep before seeing you, cause I think she was worried you'd keep me up or something."

"Quite the contrary," Ralph chuckled, "I'm boring, aren't I."

"You're not boring," Vanellope smiled up at Ralph as she stepped out of his bathroom, fully clothed, "I really needed this, this… Getaway. Thank you, Ralph."

"You're always welcome," Ralph smiled down into her eyes. She leaned up and lovingly pecked Ralph's cheek before slowly heading for Ralph's front door.

"Sorry to snooze and run, Ralph," Vanellope called over her shoulder, "I'll see you after game day, right?" Vanellope whirled around and gave Ralph a flirtatious smile. Ralph barely nodded and smiled, trying to form words. He gazed at her across the living room from the hallway to his bedroom. She was wearing a pair of worn skinny jeans, racing gear, and a mint colored short sleeved shirt. Her small, bare feet smacked against Ralph's dark, glossy concrete floors. Her long, black hair flicked around as she moved; she was flawless.

"Right?" Vanellope said a little louder, giving Ralph a look. She threw her hand down to her legs, where Ralph's eyes were, and motioned her hand a little, motioning Ralph to look up, "I'm up here, buddy."

"S-sorry," Ralph choked as he rubbed the back of his head, his face beet red, "Yeah, I'll see you after game day. I'm happy you finally got a good nights sleep."

"I am too, Ralph," Vanellope smiled sweetly. She eyed him as she opened his large front door, "Thank you. For everything."

"Sure thing," Ralph smiled a dizzy smile. He waved as Vanellope left. Ralph exhaled and shook his head, his cheeks on fire.


	29. Chapter 29

***Chapter 29***

Vanellope quietly creaked open the large, stained glass doors to her castle. She peeked her head in and looked around, hoping Taffyta wouldn't be around. Once she noticed that the coast was clear, she quickly closed the large door and darted towards her spiral staircase. She flung around the corner, gripping the railing of her stairs before nearly jumping clear out of her skin.

"Good morning Ms. Vanellope Von Sneaks-Out," Taffyta barked with a small laugh; she was sat on the first few steps of Vanellope's staircase. Vanellope clutched her chest and looked around, trying to act innocent.

"I-I.. Sneak out? No," Vanellope scoffed as she desperately searched for an excuse, "I was just-"

"Oh stop, I know you stayed with Ralph," Taffyta laughed with a smile. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Did you sleep at ALL?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Vanellope laughed as she tucked her dark hair behind her ears. She sighed and smiled at the thought of cuddling into Ralph's warm body.

"What, he just invited you in and you two said your 'goodnight's' and fell asleep? I see the looks he gives you, I'm positive this wasn't just some girly slumber party you two shared," Taffyta laughed in an unbelieving tone. Vanellope pushed past her on the staircase and headed towards her bedroom, Taffyta eagerly followed.

"Good morning Ms. Taffyta Mutton-Can't Keep Her Nose Out Of Other People's Business," Vanellope mocked with a laugh as both girls quickly entered Vanellope's room, she pondered before finishing her sentence, "...Fudge."

"Oh come on, spill," Taffyta beamed eagerly as she quickly sat on Vanellope's bed, her legs criss-crossed.

"There's nothing to spill!" Vanellope laughed, "He literally let me in, we slept together, and that was it."

"Y-You, 'slept together'?" Taffyta hollered before wailing in a girly laughing fit.

"Taffyta!" Vanellope whined as she threw her racing vest down.

"You mean you, like…?" Taffyta urged as she waved her hands around, practically begging for Vanellope to finish the sentence. Vanellope's eyes widened.

"Oh, User no!" Vanellope hollered, "No interior coding was involved, Taffyta, good grief!"

"I guess that remains to be seen," Taffyta laughed as she rubbed her chin in thought, "If you two DID do anything, it'd be written all over your face; and it's not."

"Trust me," Vanellope widened her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears as she moved towards her bathroom, her face was practically flushed, "You'd know."

"Maybe Spring Break will be kind to you two," Taffyta urged as she followed Vanellope into her bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Vanellope asked casually as she began to fix her hair. Taffyta touched up her look in Vanellope's mirror as well.

"You know exactly what I mean," Taffyta chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "You're going to be wearing nothing but a bikini. I know Ralph is a gentleman, but I also know that every guy has their limits."

"Limits," Vanellope breathed before shooting Taffyta a look through the mirror, "I don't know, the idea of taking our relationship to THAT level kind of makes me nervous."

"In a good way?" Taffyta prodded.

"Yeah," Vanellope said nonchalantly as she shrugged, "But also in a lot of other ways. I'm worried he'd render me useless for days afterwards. I'd probably have to say goodbye to walking normally."

"You can't say I didn't warn you before hand," Taffyta bursted into a laughing fit. Vanellope shoved her face into her hands.

"I don't think I'm ready for that anyways," Vanellope heaved a long sigh as Taffyta put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not so certain either of you are," Taffyta chuckled and shook her head, "It's best not to rush that kind of thing anyways."

"Thanks, Taff," Vanellope smiled as she straightened out her shirt.

"Did you at least sleep last night?" Taffyta asked as Vanellope put on her racing vest.

"I did," Vanellope smiled, "I haven't slept that well in weeks, quite frankly."

"Well, good," Taffyta said surely as she eyed her sister curiously. She sighed shortly, "Game on."

* * *

"I doubt we'll get anymore quarter alerts," Candlehead called to Vanellope, who was sitting relaxed on the back of her race car; the game day was long and exciting.

"I think you're right," Vanellope heaved a long sigh as she rubbed her forehead free of sweat.

"The arcade closes in a few minutes, right?" Taffyta asked after turning her growling race car off. She hopped out of her cart and moseyed over to Vanellope and Candlehead. The rest of the racers calmly leisured into the shade of the audience stands.

"Yep," Vanellope smiled, Taffyta hunched over Vanellope's car and groaned, holding her stomach.

"I hate it when I'm picked to be the main racer," Taffyta mumbled, "I always get nauseous."

"Only once in a blue moon will you ever get picked by a human who knows how to keep the game cabinet wheel steady," Candlehead chuckled.

"Or knows how to win," Taffyta barked as she rubbed her stomach.

"The arcade is now closed," stated the game cabinet.

"Phew," Taffyta scoffed, her face nearly green. Vanellope wrinkled her nose.

"Geez, barf face, you going to be okay?" Vanellope laughed, giving her a disgusted look.

"She doesn't look so good," Candlehead laughed as she let her hair out of it's usual pigtails.

"Vurping hardcore, Taffyta," Vanellope and Candlehead laughed.

"Vanellope!" Ralph's voice suddenly called from across the start line.

"Ralph!" Vanellope beamed as she perked up, she noticed his look of excited worry, "Is everything okay?"

"Come quick," Ralph panted as he began to hurriedly slink away, waving his hands, "Calhoun is having her baby!"

"What!" Vanellope beamed as she quickly got off of her race car. Candlehead and Taffyta quickly perked up.

"So soon?" Taffyta asked with a small cough as she tried to quell her nausea.

"Wasn't she supposed to have the baby towards the end of the week?" Vanellope asked as the three girls caught up to Ralph. Ralph shrugged with both his arms and hands.

"I thought so too," Ralph breathed as the four friends quickly headed for Sugar Rush's exit, "A couple of the guys from Hero's Duty came over to tell Felix and I that it was time. I rushed over here to get you guys."

"Good call," Vanellope beamed, "I don't want to miss this!"


	30. Chapter 30

***Chapter 30***

"You're going to be an uncle, Ralph!" Taffyta kindly chimed as the four hustled across Game Central Station. Ralph glanced down at her with a sheepish smile.

"I'm kind of nervous," Ralph chuckled as all three girls glued their glossy, gorgeous eyes up at him. He heaved a short breath and looked forward into Hero's Duty.

"You'll be great," Candlehead chimed sweetly. The four quickly made their way into Hero's Duty as fast as they could. They came into Calhoun's home hesitantly. The first person they saw was Felix, who was eagerly holding the tethered end of the rope Calhoun was attached to. She was swallowed by the dark code room. Everyone gently rushed up to Felix with eager smiles.

"Just in time, guys," Felix chimed; his hands were shaking.

"Felix, you doing okay?" Ralph chuckled as the three girls stood somewhat behind Ralph, respectfully keeping their distance.

"Oh, brother, I'm so nervous," Felix said shakily, his smile wavering. Ralph smiled and carefully pat Felix's shoulder.

"You'll be fine," Ralph said softly, "We're all here for you."

"Thanks you guys," Felix stated with a smile as he glanced to the three racers behind Ralph. They nodded with eager smiles.

Suddenly, the rope Felix was gripping tightened a few times, signaling to pull Calhoun back. Everyone held their breath in anticipation. Felix quickly began to pull his bride back, the dark code room practically swallowing her, and any light, whole. After a minute or two of pulling, Felix finally pulled Calhoun out of the dark room she floated from. Everyone's eyes were glued to Calhoun, and the new bundle she held in her arms. The baby was wrapped in a soft, pink blanket. Vanellope quickly stood next to Ralph and stood on tip toes, her spirit eager and excited. Calhoun smiled wide as her and Felix quickly huddled into each other. Ralph and his three racers remained still, letting the two new parents have their moment. Calhoun gently unraveled the pink blanket with eager eyes, as if opening the best present she could receive.

"She's, beautiful," Felix said gently, his voice quivering. He gently put his hand on the bundled baby's stomach.

"She has your eyes," Calhoun said gently as she looked at Felix with a happy smile. They gazed down at their creation in awe, their eyes filled with curiosity and joy. Felix breathed a chuckle as their baby began to coo and squirm.

"It's a girl," Vanellope said to Ralph, Taffyta and Candlehead. Everyone beamed with excitement. Felix looked up at the four, his face flushed a variety of different, shocked emotions. He gazed excitedly at the four, inviting them closer with his smile.

"Come see," Felix urged softly. The four quickly stepped over, as if eager puppies let off their leash.

They gently crowded Calhoun, Felix and their bundle, eagerly gazing down at their new addition. She was beautiful. Her innocent, piercing blue eyes gazed up at everyone in curiosity, her mouth agape slightly. She had small tufts of bright blonde hair atop her small head. Felix gently began to stroke her small hand as Calhoun tugged her closer in her arms; their love for their new addition made the air thick with warmth. Everyone gazed down at her for a few, long moments, taking in the sight of something so new and precious. Vanellope bit her lip in excitement and gently pat Felix's arm.

"Tammy," Felix breathed as him and Calhoun caught eyes, both shining like the sun.

"You guys did good," Vanellope said with a small giggle as she pat Felix's arm again, "She's amazing."

"I've never felt anything like this," Felix heaved a small sigh and gazed longingly at his and Calhoun's daughter.

"Ralph, you're an uncle!" Vanellope said quietly as she glanced up at Ralph. Ralph breathed a small chuckle and nodded gently and nervously.

"Hard to believe, really," Ralph smiled down at Vanellope.

After a few minutes, everyone worked their way into the living room. Calhoun and Felix sat close on the couch. Taffyta and Candlehead shared the other couch adjacent from them while Ralph and Vanellope made themselves comfortable on the two arm chairs nearby. Calhoun and Felix took turns holding their new baby. Tammy cooed and whined quietly, her intelligent eyes tried to focus on her new parents. Calhoun and Felix looked smitten, their eyes hardly left their new creation.

"It's cool that I can say I have a niece now," Ralph chimed in gently. Everyone smiled at him, Felix chuckled.

"I'm just thankful she didn't somehow end up with your hands," Felix laughed, everyone chuckled and glanced at Ralph's large hands. Ralph slumped his shoulders.

"They're not so bad," Ralph scoffed, "Sure they get in the way sometimes, but you learn to live with it."

"Do you want to hold Tammy, Uncle Ralph?" Felix chimed, he smiled sincerely at his brother. Ralph felt the code leave his face.

"I-I, um," Ralph stammered as he gazed nervously at the helpless bundle in Felix's arms.

"It's okay to be nervous, Ralph," Vanellope said sweetly as she put her hand on his large one. Ralph gazed at her for reassurance, "But, you'll be fine. I promise."

"I'll try," Ralph breathed nervously as Felix stood up. Calhoun nodded gently.

"You'll be fine," Calhoun smiled, "We all know you're a big softy."

"It's true," Ralph chuckled nervously as Felix came closer.

"You ready?" Felix smiled softly as Ralph readied his arm and nodded once. Felix gently slid Tammy into Ralph's arm, snuggling her into Ralph's chest. Felix stepped away as all eyes were glued to Ralph. Ralph froze and gazed down at the helpless, squirming bundle of new code in his arm.

Tammy long blinked a few times before fixing her beautiful, blue eyes on Ralph. She gazed at him curiously, her arms and feet squirming a little. Ralph chuckled nervously in surprise and gently tucked her into his chest. He curled his hand into her, keeping her safe and cuddled into his warmth. Felix gently pat Ralph's shoulder and stood next him to look down at his daughter.

"You're a natural," Felix stated kindly. Ralph beamed and stared down at Tammy. She babbled and reached her hands up towards Ralph a little, her eyes eager and happy. Ralph felt his heart swell with love for his new niece. She was perfect.

"She likes you," Vanellope beamed as she leaned over to get a good look at Tammy.

"I wonder what kind of gamer she'll be," Taffyta wondered gently as everyone gazed at Ralph and Tammy.

"Maybe Calhoun's sidekick in Hero's Duty," Candlehead chuckled.

"Sounds like my kind of fun," Calhoun beamed.

"Whatever she grows up to be, she'll be great I'm sure," Felix sighed with a smile.

"It'll be interesting to find out," Ralph said gently as he curled Tammy closer to his chest in his large arm.

Vanellope gazed at the sight, her heart swollen. She couldn't take her eyes away from the sweet, contradictory sight. She held her breath and intently watched Ralph. She felt as if every single day, with Ralph, was a new lesson in looking learned. Vanellope smiled longingly and relayed Felix's words in her head; Ralph definitely was a natural. He carefully stroked his large finger on Tammy's little belly, causing Tammy to squirm and smile a gummy smile. Ralph chuckled, his eyes glued to his little niece. Vanellope bit her lip as Ralph leaned down to place a small kiss on Tammy's forehead. Vanellope subtly lulled her head and gazed at Taffyta and Candlehead with a look of love struck grief. The two girls shot her knowing looks and giggled to themselves.

"Have you ever dealt with babies before, Ralph?" Taffyta chuckled, "Just a second ago, you were so nervous."

"N-No, never," Ralph chuckled as he gazed down at Tammy, "I've always struggled with attempts to be gentle, but failed. I-I'm a bit clumsy, I guess."

"Well, it looks like you're on your game when it comes to the stuff that sincerely matter," Calhoun smiled.

"It's so weird that, you guys made her," Vanellope breathed, "Just a half an hour ago, she didn't even exist."

"I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around it as well," Felix chuckled as Ralph carefully handed Tammy back to him; he eagerly smiled at Vanellope, "Do you want a turn?"

"Sure," Vanellope chimed as she perked up. Felix slowly walked over to Vanellope, his eyes fixed on his new daughter. He carefully slid Tammy into Vanellope's arms and stepped back to sit on the couch with Calhoun.

"It'll be interesting when she starts learning to talk," Taffyta said with a smile as everyone's eyes were now on Vanellope.

"I wonder what her first words will be," Vanellope smiled as she adjusted Tammy in her arms, cuddling her close and warmly in her arms.

"Fix it!" Taffyta said with a small laugh, everyone chuckled.

"That'd be surprising," Ralph said with a smile as he scoot closer to Vanellope. He eagerly gazed down at Tammy in Vanellope's arms.

"She's here just in time for Spring Break," Vanellope said as she glanced up at Calhoun and Felix.

"Is that already tomorrow?" Candlehead put her hand on her forehead in disbelief.

"Yeah, it snuck up on all of us," Taffyta said with a smile, "I can't wait for tanning, volleyball, surfing! We can dip Tammy's feet in the water too."

"She'll love that," Felix smiled as he glanced at his wife.

"She might, but I won't," Calhoun chuckled.

"You'd rather spend your days in the dark with crazy cy-bugs?" Taffyta asked as she wrinkled her nose. Calhoun shrugged.

"You get used to it," Calhoun laughed.

The six friends hung out for most of the night, kindly passing Tammy around so everyone could appreciate her. When Tammy started to get fussy, everyone figured it was about time to leave the new, little family alone for the night. Everyone slowly moseyed out of Hero's Duty after saying their longing goodnight's to Calhoun, Felix and little Tammy. Game Central Station was calm, only a few gamers hung around for the evening. The stationed hummed with it's usual, gentle electric current. Ralph, Vanellope, Taffyta and Candlehead calmly gathered outside of Hero's Duty.

"Well, today was interesting," Taffyta beamed as she looked up at Ralph before shooting Vanellope a knowing glance. Vanellope wrinkled her nose in return.

"It was," Ralph breathed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I've never held a baby before. Heck, I've never been related to anyone but Felix."

"The number only will grow from here on out," Candlehead said gently with a smile as she held her hands behind her back. Vanellope blushed and looked down at her feet.

"So, Spring Break starts tomorrow?" Vanellope asked, trying to avoid the conversation Candlehead and Taffyta were dying to have.

"Yep," Ralph breathed.

"It's not totally wise to rush to EZ Living on the first day of Spring Break," Taffyta said gently.

"Why not?" Ralph asked curiously.

"Because anyone whose anyone goes to EZ Living on the very first day of Spring Break," Taffyta laughed, "If we want a good spot on the beach, it's probably wise to go on the second or third day."

"Sounds good to me," Vanellope sighed as she glanced up at Ralph, "I think I'm going to have a day long reset tomorrow. I think I really need it."

"I think we all do," Candlehead added, all three racers looked bushed.

"That sounds nice," Ralph smiled, "As much as I love wrecking things, sleeping is right up there on the list."

"Tell me about it," Taffyta chuckled as Ralph took a step backwards to slowly slink away from the group of girls.

"So I'll see you all first thing the day after tomorrow?" Ralph asked with a smile.

"Yep! We're probably going to just head over to EZ Living first thing, so we'll meet you there," Vanellope smiled a little.

"Felix, Calhoun and I will have a spot saved," Ralph said as he slowed down, "I'm sure Felix will probably want to get Tammy out into new scenery."

"Okay," Taffyta called, "We'll meet up with you guys then."

"I'll catch up with you guys," Vanellope softly said to Candlehead and Taffyta. Ralph stopped walking and gazed at Vanellope with a smile.

"Okay, we'll wait in the outlet for you," Taffyta called as the two girls split from Ralph and Vanellope. Vanellope nodded and quickly skipped to catch up to where Ralph was standing. He was halfway between Hero's Duty and his own game outlet. Game Central station was dim, but hummed with calm life.

"Hey," Ralph said gently with a smile as Vanellope approached him, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed before looking down bashfully, she gently slipped both her hands into Ralph's, "I just wanted to thank you, again, for last night."

"You're always welcome in my home," Ralph smiled down at her calmly.

"And you're right," Vanellope chuckled, still looking down, "Your bed is the most comfortable."

"Told yah," Ralph chuckled.

"Especially, with you next to me," Vanellope said as she averted her gaze to Ralph's, her eyes daring, yet gentle.

"I-I'm just, glad I didn't crush you on accident," Ralph breathed shakily as Vanellope squeezed his hands.

"I don't think you could if you tried," Vanellope breathed gently, her eyes locked to Ralph's. Ralph swallowed the lump in his throat and stared down at her, every single light in Game Central Station sparkled in her eyes.

"You know," Ralph started before looking around nervously; he inhaled a small breath, "You can spend your day long reset with me, again, o-only if you'd like."

"At this point," Vanellope held her breath for a second as she inhaled a shaky breath, her face practically on fire, "I-I don't think any resting would be accomplished," Vanellope said in a soft exhale as she looked down, her face hot. She could practically feel the ground tremble beneath the two, "I-I really should just rest and do some Spring cleaning around the castle, s-so I can thoroughly enjoy my Spring Break."

"Fair enough," Ralph said gently with a smile, his eyes glued to her in surprise; Vanellope could feel both their hands become sweaty.

"Thank you, for the offer," Vanellope smiled teasingly into Ralph's eyes.

"No problem," Ralph said gently, his face flushed. He smiled a small, dizzy smile.

"I'll see you first thing, after tomorrow," Vanellope smiled as she gave Ralph's hands one last squeeze before softly slipping away from him.

"Yes," Ralph stammered as he nervously put his hands on his hips, "W-we'll make sure to get a good spot on the beach."

"Goodnight, Ralph," Vanellope said softly with a smoldering smile. She gave him a knowing look before casually walking towards Sugar Rush.

"Goodnight," Ralph exhaled a long, shaky breath and shook his head with a small, curious smile.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:**** You guys still readin'? xD Not sure if I'm updating this too fast or not... I just finished writing chapter 65 and I cannot tell you how badly I want to just start spoiling things lol.**

***Chapter 31***

"Oh my User," Vanellope smiled as she met up with Taffyta and Candlehead in Sugar Rush's outlet, "Spring Break is going to be so fun."

"It's the only time wearing a bikini is deemed appropriate," Taffyta laughed.

"Seriously," Vanellope scoffed, "My skin is so pale, too."

"I can't wait to catch some sun," Candlehead added as the three hopped onto Sugar Rush's train, "Maybe surf some as well."

"Are they going to have that annual volleyball tournament?" Vanellope asked her two friends; Candlehead shrugged.

"Yes," Taffyta scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "Sonic and Tails have gone undefeated for the last four years in a row."

"Really?" Vanellope wrinkled her nose.

"I've always considered entering," Taffyta said as she hopefully looked up, "But I don't know if I'd be good enough."

"We should enter this year!" Vanellope said excitedly.

"You two have fun," Candlehead chuckled as she leaned back into her seat, "I'll be hitting the waves for the surf competition."

"I don't know," Taffyta frowned as she rubbed her chin, "Do you think we're good enough to beat Sonic and Tails? They're pretty fast."

"They may be fast," Vanellope beamed, "But we're racers. We're coded for speed. I think we should!"

"I'm not so certain," Taffyta seemed uneasy, "Being defeated in front of all those people."

"Well, if you go about it with THAT attitude," Vanellope laughed as she rolled her eyes. Everyone slowly began to mosey into Sugar Rush.

"I guess we can just check it out," Taffyta said in an uneasy voice, "I'm not feeling confident about it though."

"I just hope I don't get a sunburn like last year," Vanellope frowned as she examined her pale skin, "I fried almost immediately."

"That's because we forgot the suntan lotion last year," Candlehead chuckled, "Remember?"

"Oh right," Taffyta laughed, "We had to practically bathe Vanellope in marshmallow cream just to get her to sleep."

"That basically ruined my whole Spring Break," Vanellope scoffed.

"Well, I'm sure this one will be awesome," Taffyta smiled a knowing smile at Vanellope. Vanellope wrinkled her nose.

"Are you living vicariously through Ralph and I?" Vanellope chuckled, Taffyta nodded a little.

"Pretty much," Taffyta beamed.

"We need to get you a boyfriend," Vanellope grumbled as the three moseyed towards the castle.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Candlehead smiled as Adorabeezle got her attention. Taffyta and Vanellope gently waved her off.

"I don't need a boyfriend," Taffyta chuckled as her and Vanellope head for their castle; the sun was close to fading away from Sugar Rush.

"But you want one," Vanellope sneered as she eyed Taffyta.

"It'd be nice," Taffyta smiled before shaking her head, "It's not really a situation I see myself in anytime soon."

"Fair enough," Vanellope breathed.

"Besides," Taffyta gave Vanellope a look, "It's more fun to watch yours and Ralph's relationship unfold."

"Taffyta, I'm so nervous," Vanellope heaved a shaky sigh as the two girls entered their castle.

"What?" Taffyta frowned, "Why?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of embarrassed to talk about it," Vanellope sighed as the two girls slowly walked down the long hallway that led to the stairwell to the downstairs kitchen.

"You can tell me anything, Vin," Taffyta said gently. The two slowly leisured into the kitchen. Vanellope took her racing vest and shoes off before sitting at the island in the kitchen. Taffyta followed suit but rummaged through the fridge for something to eat.

"I know I can," Vanellope sighed as she held her head in her hands, her elbows clumsily on the island counter, "I don't know, Taffyta, I just… I look at Ralph and I just… I want to spend all my time with him."

"Understandable," Taffyta chuckled, "He's a great guy, and he treats you well."

"He does," Vanellope whined, "He was so kind to me last night."

"I'm certain he was," Taffyta barked with a small laugh as she sat down across the island from Vanellope; she munched on a pink, frosted cupcake.

"Taffyta, for the one hundredth time, nothing… I repeat, NOTHING, happened last night. We KISSED. That's that," Vanellope said seriously, using her hands to get her point across. Taffyta inhaled sharply and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay! I believe you, truly," Taffyta said sincerely through chewing.

"Thank you," Vanellope sighed as she took her hair out of it's usual ponytail and began combing her fingers through her hair, taking the candy out in the process, "I fell asleep in his arms… He was so kind to me, and I have never slept so well in my life."

"That's sweet," Taffyta said sincerely as she licked her thumb clumsily.

"But now, I have this, very weird feeling, whenever I see him," Vanellope said calmly, "It's like the usual butterflies, but more intense."

"You love him," Taffyta smiled.

"Well, we both know that," Vanellope chuckled, "I just, would love to show him, just how much I love him."

"You want to take him upstairs and show him the true meaning behind 'Sugar Rush'," Taffyta chuckled with her mouth full as she covered her mouth, her face red.

"I-I just don't know if I'm ready for something like that," Vanellope sighed and rolled her eyes before she shrugged, "Well… I think my main concern is if HE'S ready for something like that. I don't want to, y-y'know, do something like that, unless we both were on the same page."

"Trust me," Taffyta basically choked as she whirled her hand around, "I'm sure he's ready."

"How can you know for sure, though?" Vanellope pleaded, "I don't want to awkwardly ask him."

"Vin," Taffyta blurted out as she put both her hands down on the counter, she gazed hard into Vanellope's eyes, "He's a guy!"

"Oh come on," Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Vin," Taffyta laughed, "He's a true gentleman, and would never push you into something you weren't ready for... But whenever I'm with you two, I can practically hear the silent conversations you guys have with each other, just through eye contact and body language."

"Is it really that obvious?" Vanellope wrinkled her nose sheepishly.

"He's waiting for you to make the first move," Taffyta said gently, "He wants you to come to him when you're comfortable, because he's already there, waiting for you. Patiently. So, painfully, patiently. The poor guy is practically begging you with his eyes whenever you're not looking."

"Taff," Vanellope breathed with a chuckle, her face practically hot red, "I would love for things to move along, but I have absolutely no clue how to go about this kind of thing. I don't want to just throw myself at him."

"Even if you did that, he'd be a happy camper, I know that," Taffyta laughed, "Well, thank User we have all of Spring Break to build your confidence."

"I'm going to need it," Vanellope sighed as she shook her head, "I don't know what to do."

"Vin, you don't need a manual for this kind of thing," Taffyta smiled as she finished her cupcake, "If the moment is right, it'll just unfold, and it will be beautiful. You'll know when it's time."

"How?" Vanellope urged.

"Vin, I'm not going to sit here and spell it all out for you," Taffyta laughed, "When it's right, you WILL know."

"You sure?" Vanellope wrinkled her nose, "I'm terrible with signs."

"If you're crawling all over each other, and clothes just so happens to be flying off of both of you, then there's your sign!" Taffyta barked with a laugh as she held out her hand.

"Fine, fine, fine," Vanellope hollered in an embarrassing way as her face flushed pale at the thought.

"Since we're on this topic," Taffyta smiled an evil smile, "You should milk this cow of a sticky situation for all it's worth."

"That's cruel," Vanellope scoffed before sliding her eyes back to her sister and wrinkling her nose, "How do I do that?"

"Well, first off," Taffyta waved her hand around, "There are going to be, only User knows, how many beautiful gamer girls at EZ Living?"

"So?" Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows.

"So, you want Ralph's eyes on you, and you only," Taffyta said seriously, Vanellope suddenly frowned.

"I-I didn't even think about the other girls," Vanellope said softly.

"If you don't want his eyes wandering, you have to one up them," Taffyta explained, "I'm kind of hoping this volleyball tournament will do just that."

"I don't even know if Ralph will come to it," Vanellope sighed.

"Vin, it's in the middle of the beach," Taffyta explained, "It's the largest Spring Break event in all of Litwak's Family Fun Center."

"Okay, so I'm sure he'll at least check it out, right?" Vanellope asked sheepishly.

"A lot of people go to that volleyball tournament," Taffyta chuckled, "I'm positive he'll be there. Now... I should probably go get a head start on my day long reset."

"I probably should too," Vanellope sighed as both girls stood, "Thanks for everything, Taff."

"You're always welcome, sis," Taffyta smiled as both girls left the kitchen together, "Will you spill the beans if anything happens between you and Ralph?"

"I would say no, but recent events have proven that I most definitely will spill the beans," Vanellope chuckled through a sigh.

"Score," Taffyta laughed.


	32. Chapter 32

***Chapter 32***

The day after everyone's day long reset, Vanellope woke up feeling well rested. She cleaned hers and Taffyta's wing of the castle, hoping Taffyta would come out and join her before everyone went over to EZ Living. She knew it was still early morning, but she was eager to get to the beach. She walked down Taffyta's long hallway that lead to her bedroom, in her wing of the castle. She gently tapped on the door a few times before inviting herself in. Taffyta was snoozing away in her bed, sprawled and chaotic like always. She was in a big, orange night shirt. Her tan skin looked dark against her light colored bed sheets. Vanellope rolled her eyes and marched over to Taffyta's window, flinging the curtains open and letting in the morning sun. Taffyta immediately croaked a squeal and flailed her arms and legs to get under her big, poofy peach colored blanket.

"Vanellope Schweetz!" Taffyta hollered sleepily, and angrily.

"C'mon, get up! We need to go soon," Vanellope laughed as she looked around Taffyta's room, "Your room looks like it threw up racing gear and everything Sugar Rush."

"That's only because you keep your room sprinkle-less," Taffyta groaned under her large blanket, "Anyone's bedroom is a complete disaster, to you."

"Not Ralph's," Vanellope laughed.

"That's legitimately shocking," Taffyta groaned sincerely as she quickly sat up, giving Vanellope a death glare; her white hair was ruffled and bent in weird ways.

"You look absolutely stunning, Taffy," Vanellope laughed as she looked down and weaved her way around the mess on her floor, "Will you marry me?"

"No," Taffyta barked as she glared at Vanellope still, her eyes sleepily closing.

"Come on, I'm bored," Vanellope whined, "And EZ Living is calling my name."

"Did you sleep at all during your day long reset?" Taffyta complained.

"Yes," Vanellope said, "I woke up about two hours ago and got some cleaning done. You look like you've accomplished quite a bit as well."

"Bite me," Taffyta spat as she remained still sat in her bed, her shoulders hunched with annoyance. Vanellope giggled and approached the edge of Taffyta's large bed. Big, peach and cream colored downs and pillows were strewn all over, her haven was housed in a creamy white bedframe, swirled with a marbled, girly touch.

"Which bikini of yours are you going to wear?" Vanellope asked curiously.

"Probably my red one," Taffyta said, her tone softening. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Can you please not wear a t-shirt over your bikini this year? It makes you look horrendously huge."

"What? I like being comfortable," Vanellope blushed.

"You're such a tom-boy. Well, this year you have an excuse to show skin," Taffyta grumbled as she rubbed her eyes, "Besides, you won't want to wear a huge t-shirt while playing volleyball."

"Good point," Vanellope sighed, "I just don't like being so exposed."

"You'll be fine," Taffyta groaned as she got out of bed and slowly moseyed up to her bathroom, slowly shutting the door behind her, "You'll fit in with everyone else on the beach."

"Another good point," Vanellope rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

After a few long moments, Taffyta emerged from her bathroom in her beautiful light red bikini. Small, light orange swirl designs feathered her bathing suit. She had on a pair of mint green board shorts and a small, white tank top. Her white hair was thrown up in a messy pony tail. She rubbed her forehead and looked around her room; she grimaced.

"Yeah my room is a disaster, isn't it," Taffyta said quickly through grit teeth as she looked around.

"It's beyond that, Taff, you can't even see the tile," Vanellope laughed as both girls made their way towards her door.

"I'll clean it later," Taffyta smiled as she grabbed her bag, prepacked with all the stuff she will need for the beach, "I have all week."

"You said that last Spring Break," Vanellope said plainly as the two girls made their way to the main hall of the castle. They both peered down Candlehead's wing.

"Do you think Candy's awake?" Taffyta asked as she slumped her bag in front of the castle doors.

"No, she left right after I got up. She said she'd meet us there," Vanellope said softly with a smile, "Doesn't the surf competition start early today?"

"Yeah I think so," Taffyta said, "The volleyball tournament isn't for another hour or two."

"So we have plenty of time," Vanellope said as the two made their way to Vanellope's room.

"Well, we still have to sign up," Taffyta grumbled.

"I'm excited to kick butt," Vanellope said eagerly as she threw her fist in the air; Taffyta sat on the edge of Vanellope's bed as Vanellope vanished into her large bathroom.

"I think our butts are what's going to get kicked, quite frankly," Taffyta called as she yawned and rubbed her face.

"Oh well," Vanellope called, "It'll still be fun."

"Sonic and Tails are a really good team," Taffyta chuckled, "No two players can beat them, what makes you think we're going to?"

"Stop being such a downer," Vanellope barked as she emerged from her bathroom wearing a mint green bikini, lined with light pink licorice like fabric. She had on a pair of hot red board shorts that faded to pink from top to bottom.

"Oh, User, Vanellope," Taffyta laughed as she held her head in her hands, "We couldn't represent Sugar Rush more if we tried."

"What, do you want me to show up in all black?" Vanellope laughed as she threw a small, mint green short sleeved shirt on, "Sugar Rush, Hero's Duty edition."

"That'd be awesome," Taffyta suddenly pondered, Vanellope slumped her shoulders.

"Are you seriously considering this?" Vanellope whined.

"Yes!" Taffyta laughed as she stood up, she quickly rushed to Vanellope's dresser and rummaged through her few bikinis, "I know you have a black one."

"That was only for Halloween one year, Taff!" Vanellope squealed as she joined Taffyta at her dresser.

"Well, we'll surprise everyone if we show up in black," Taffyta beamed as she shoved Vanellope's black bikini into her stomach, she then quickly flew out of Vanellope's room, "I'll meet you downstairs!"

"Taff," Vanellope whined as she slumped her shoulders and stumbled back to her bathroom.

She pushed herself into her bathroom and gazed at herself in the mirror in a disgruntled way. She held up her black bikini over herself and bit her lip. She heaved a long sigh and rolled her eyes as she quickly changed into her black bathing suit. She gazed at herself in the mirror and shrugged with a small smile.

"Not too shabby," Vanellope breathed as she quickly put her board shorts and mint green shirt back on.

"Vanellope we're going to rock this!" Taffyta called from the castle's main hall, her voice echoing all over the place. Vanellope rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh, NOW you're all confident!?" Vanellope called after her as she quickly left her room and met Taffyta downstairs.

"Black clothes are empowering, and we look awesome," Taffyta laughed as she lifted the strap off her shoulder, letting it snap back to her skin. Vanellope laughed and rolled her eyes playfully as the two quickly head for their front door.

* * *

"Felix," Ralph chuckled as he held Tammy in his arms; he gazed down at her curiously, "Is she hungry? She's gnawing on my shirt."

"I just fed her," Felix sighed with a tired smile as he rubbed his forehead, "I think she's having a growth spurt or something."

"How fast do these buggers grow?" Ralph asked curiously as he carefully held his niece. Him and Felix slowly trekked towards EZ Living's outlet, their train ride to the back of the arcade was long and crammed.

"Well," Felix sighed as he adjusted their beach bag on his shoulder, "A month in our world is a year in the human world."

"Wow, like weeds," Ralph wrinkled his nose and gazed down at Tammy; she smiled a gummy smile and drooled on Ralph's shirt a little. Ralph chuckled and shook his head. He carefully held her upright into his chest with one of his large hands.

Ralph and Felix slowly moseyed into EZ Living. Both boys were wearing their swim trunks and a cover up t-shirt. They were immediately greet with hot sunshine and cool, ocean air. Gorgeous patches of tall palm trees swayed in the morning air, the sound of seagulls and happy gamers was more than abundant. Ralph inhaled deeply and smiled, but it quickly faded once he realized just how many gamers were there for Spring Break celebration. Ralph slumped his shoulders and gazed down at Felix with an annoyed facial expression. Tammy babbled and stared up at Ralph with curious eyes.

"Felix, there's no way we're going to be able to find a spot," Ralph gazed amongst the crowd, "Let alone find Vanellope and Taffyta."

"Do you think they're here yet?" Felix asked curiously as the two quickly began to walk down the long beach, looking for a good, uncrowded spot.

"I don't know," Ralph breathed, "With how comfortably Vanellope sleeps, I doubt it."

"Ralph, Felix!" Candlehead called from a few yards away. She ran up, holding a surf board, soaking wet.

"Candlehead, you made it!" Felix chimed happily, "Are Vanellope and Taffyta with you?"

"No," Candlehead chuckled as she wiped her face free of water, her long turquoise hair was drenched, "I think they said something about entering a volleyball tournament of some sort."

"THE volleyball tournament?" Ralph wrinkled his nose, "You mean the one Sonic and Tails never loses?"

"I think that's the one," Candlehead pondered, "Where's Calhoun?"

"I think she's going to meet up with us later," Felix sighed, "She's not really one for fun in the sun."

"Understandable," Candlehead giggled as she took a few steps back, the surf competition still going on, "I'll find you guys after the competition, good luck in finding a spot!"

"Thanks, see you!" Felix waved happily as the two boys continued on.

"We're going to need it," Ralph sighed as he looked around; happy, lazy people were everywhere, all chatting and hanging out with their friends.

"There's some space over there by the volleyball arena," Felix smiled, "I can't believe Vanellope and Taffyta are actually going to compete."

"I think Candlehead must've heard wrong," Ralph said as he looked up to the vast, blue sky, "Vanellope is competitive, but I don't think any sport that deals with a ball is her thing."

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like something she'd be interested in," Felix laughed as the two slowed to a stop in the middle of a fairly large, open spot on the beach, "Looks like we found a spot after all!"

"Good," Ralph chuffed as Felix spread a large blanket out.

"Alright, alright, I'm here," Calhoun suddenly barked as she moseyed up. She was wearing a rough pair of black board shorts, a black bikini and a black tank top. She had on cool sunshades as well as a scowl. She was holding a large umbrella.

"You don't look so thrilled to be here," Ralph laughed as Calhoun quickly opened the umbrella and plopped down on the blanket underneath it.

"Just count your lucky stars you guys actually got me to come out here," Calhoun scoffed as she took off her shades. Felix gave her a kiss on the cheek and beamed.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Felix smiled as he stood up and put his hands on his hips, setting the bag down, "It wouldn't be the same without you!"

"Oh I'm sure it would've," Calhoun sighed as she rubbed her eye a little.

"Ralph, you want to go with me to check out the volleyball tournament?" Felix asked with a smile.

"Sure, why not," Ralph asked as he gently handed Tammy over to Calhoun. A smile spread across her face for once as she hugged Tammy close to her.

"I'll see you boys later then," Calhoun chuckled as she waved them off.

"Do you really think Vanellope would be in the tournament?" Ralph chuckled, almost feeling nervous.

"I don't think so," Felix laughed, "I'm sure Candlehead just heard them wrong. Maybe they're going to go WATCH the tournament."

"Good point," Ralph chuffed.


	33. Chapter 33

***Chapter 33***

"Taffyta," Vanellope began as the two entered the large, outdoor arena, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"No," Taffyta frowned as she gazed around. The stands were bustling with people, but the sandy volleyball court before them was empty.

"You guys lost?" Came a sudden voice behind them. The two girls whirled around, coming face to face with Sonic.

"N-no, we're not lost," Taffyta said nervously, trying to keep face, "Where do we sign up?"

"Sign up?" Sonic wrinkled his nose as he stood from his beach chair, setting his drink down. Tails stood up with him as well, his tails wagging around curiously, "You want to compete in the volleyball tournament?"

"Yes," Vanellope breathed, suddenly feeling as if they weren't welcome.

"You want to challenge us?" Sonic scoffed as he put his hands on his hips.

"Yes," Taffyta barked, "Is it not obvious?"

"Alright, this should be easy," Sonic said nonchalantly as he looked at Tails, "Go tell them that we found competitors." Tails nodded and quickly sped off, leaving a cloud of sandy dust behind.

"Your pit is on the other side of the court," Sonic pointed, "The game starts in ten minutes. Good luck."

"Thanks," Taffyta breathed as the two girls quickly crossed the side of the court.

"Taff," Vanellope swallowed hard and gazed out at the sunburnt court, the sand gleamed with pride; it was perfect.

"Vin?" Taffyta chuckled as she shook her head, "You nervous?"

"Very," Vanellope spat with a small laugh, "I-I thought this was a good idea, but... Are you sure we're not totally in over our heads here?"

"I'm totally positive we are swimming with the sharks," Taffyta laughed nervously as she gazed out at the crowd, everyone was gathering and picking their seats. Vanellope's eyes bulged.

"Did you see the way Sonic looked at us?" Vanellope hissed.

"Like dead women walking," Taffyta chuckled. The two reached their pit on the other side of the court, opposite Sonic's and Tails' pit.

The two quickly set their bags down and began to get somewhat comfortable. Vanellope quickly grabbed a bottle of water and began drinking quickly. Taffyta gazed at her with concern.

"Vin, chill," Taffyta scoffed, "You don't want to end up puking water all over the court."

"That'd be a good excuse to end the game without losing, right?" Vanellope asked curiously.

"Not if Ralph is watching," Taffyta laughed. Vanellope froze.

"User, Taffyta, I forgot that Ralph and Felix were planning on being here before us," Vanellope said in a rushed way, her face suddenly lost all of it's color.

"Don't worry," Taffyta chuckled, "It's not like we don't know how to play volleyball."

"We don't know how to play volleyball against Sonic and Tails," Vanellope worried as she gazed out to the court, "They're undefeated!"

"Well, today, that all changes!" Taffyta said excitedly as a loud voice came over the sound system in the arena, declaring the beginning of the game. Taffyta inhaled sharply and quickly took her shirt off, revealing her bikini top, "Okay, come on Vin, you ready?"

"I-I used to be," Vanellope laughed nervously as she hesitantly took her shirt off as well, both girls in their bikini tops and board shorts. They slowly began to step out onto the court as more gamers made themselves present in the stands. Sonic and Tails emerged from the other side of the court as well, an intimidating gleam in their eyes.

"Here we go," Taffyta smiled nervously back at Vanellope. Vanellope nodded once, she began to shake as the crowd went wild.

* * *

"Geez, why is everyone going so crazy over this event?" Ralph asked as him and Felix pushed their way through the crowd into the arena.

"It's one of the largest events of the year," Felix chuckled, "I wonder who is brave enough to challenge Sonic and Tails this year."

"Someone who wants their butts whooped, that's for sure," Ralph rolled his eyes. The two quickly found a seat towards the middle of the arena and sat down.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we present to you our annual volleyball tournament!" Came someone's voice over the sound system, "For four years, they've been undefeated, give it up for Sonic and Tails!" The crowed roared.

"I'm sure this'll be their lucky fifth year win," Felix chuckled as he nudged Ralph.

"And on the opposing team," The announcer continued, "They're sweet, they're fast, but are they fast enough? Representing Sugar Rush's sweeties, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Taffyta MuttonFudge!"

"Vanellope and Taffyta?" Felix choked as the two girls appeared on the sandy court. Felix shot Ralph a surprised look.

"Candlehead wasn't kidding," Ralph breathed as his eyes widened. He suddenly felt his whole face get hot as he locked his view on his girlfriend down on the sand. He felt as if his tongue was swollen, he couldn't wrap his mind around the image that was suddenly burned into his mind.

"Ohh, jiminy jaminy," Felix chuckled as he slapped his knee, "This is going to be some game."

Ralph felt his whole face practically burn off, his eyes basically trained to not leave the sight of Vanellope. Suddenly, the character next to him wolf whistled aloud, the whole arena cheered. Ralph immediately glared at the guy next to him, his blood almost immediately started to boil.

"That dark haired beauty sure has a nice body, eh?" The character said loudly to Ralph.

"Watch it, that's my girlfriend down there, buddy," Ralph barked angrily, his fists tightening.

"Don't you wish, Wreck-It," The character chuckled as he nudged Ralph's arm. Ralph flinched before rolling his eyes and quickly looking over to Felix.

"Aren't you glad we came, now?" Felix said with a smug smile, Ralph felt his face practically turn beet red.

"Felix," Ralph began to complain.

"I'm sure you wouldn't forgive yourself if you missed something like THIS," Felix laughed as he kept his eyes on Ralph, pestering his brother.

"Felix will you mind your own business?" Ralph shifted restlessly in his seat, his face on fire.


	34. Chapter 34

***Chapter 34***

"You ready, Vin?" Taffyta called as she gently threw the ball to Vanellope.

"Hardly," Vanellope breathed as she rolled the ball a few times in her hands.

She quickly took her spot behind the server's line and gazed across the court, past Taffyta. Sonic and Tails were almost floating on their feet, as ready as ever. The crowd fell silent. Vanellope took a deep breath and gently lulled the ball into the air before spiking it as hard as she could across the court and over the net. Both teams volleyed the ball back and forth a few times before Taffyta jumped up and harshly spiked the ball into Sonic's court, spurting sand everywhere. The crowd went insane. Taffyta turned around and beamed at Vanellope, both girls exchanged looks of accomplishment. Sonic quickly stood and brushed sand off of his arms, giving Taffyta a look of fierce competition. Taffyta wrinkled her nose at him and put her arms up.

"What now, Sonic," Taffyta urged. Sonic waved her away as him and Tails got back into position.

The game continued, a fast frenzy of points and flying sand. The crowd was energized and excited as points were exchanged. Sonic and Tails were quicker than anything Taffyta and Vanellope ever imagined, but they were confident in keeping up. Vanellope and Taffyta switched spots often, both girls aggressive and fierce. Before they could reach the peak of their game, Sonic called a time out. Him and Tails huddled together in their court. Vanellope stood up straight, from her hunched over position, and threw her arms up.

"Really? What is so important that you have to discuss it right NOW?" Vanellope shouted in an annoyed manner as she panted.

"Vin, come here," Taffyta urged. Vanellope quickly ran over to the back of their court.

"What is it," Vanellope asked as Taffyta handed her a water bottle. Vanellope opened it and dumped it all over herself, her skin now wet and shiny. Taffyta slumped her shoulders and glared at her.

"We're really on it," Taffyta chuckled as she handed Vanellope yet another water bottle, "We've been nearly tied with them this whole game."

"Don't jinx it, Taff," Vanellope panted as she wiped her forehead. Taffyta slumped her shoulders and gaze across the court and around the audience.

"I'm just glad Ralph isn't here," Taffyta laughed, "You would be useless at that point."

"Oh stop it," Vanellope barked with a laugh as the two returned to their spots on the court, "I would not."

"Yeah, we'll see," Taffyta muttered to herself as she glanced to where Ralph was in the stands. She shook her head as both girls hunched over, ready to play.

Sonic and Tails quickly rejoined the game, pumped and ready to fight. They quickly served, the ball lulled from court to court. The ball quickly hung in the air on Sonic's side, Vanellope could practically see the daggers in Tails' eyes as he began to spin in the middle of the air, their usual wind up trick. Tails' sent the ball practically rocketing into Sugar Rush's court, opposite from where Vanellope was standing. Vanellope quickly lunged across the court, practically flying. She skid, stomach and arms first, into the harsh sand, miraculously bumping the ball away from the ground. It lulled up into the air clumsily as Vanellope skid to a halt in the scalding sand. She winced and quickly turned around to see Taffyta jump up and spike the ball firmly into Sonic's court, both animals hurled themselves towards the ball. They skid into the sand with no success. Taffyta hollered with excitement and threw her hands up before turning to Vanellope. She was struggling to get to her feet, but the crowd went crazy.

"Vin, you okay?" Taffyta urged as she quickly grabbed Vanellope's arm.

"I'm okay," Vanellope said gently as she winced, "C'mon, we can't stop."

"Vin, your arm is bleeding," Taffyta worried as Vanellope trekked towards the server's position.

"I'm okay," Vanellope barked as she gazed across the court, a fierce smile spreading across her face.

* * *

"I think Vanellope's hurt," Ralph worried, his face still flushed from all this action.

"I hope she can still play," Felix frowned as him and Ralph sat up straight in their seats to get a good look.

Ralph let a small smile play across his face as Vanellope flicked her hair over her shoulder, her shiny skin gleamed under the hot, EZ Living sun. She stood hunched with her hands on her knees; she heaved a few, hard breaths as the look of pure, fierce competition filled her entire demeanor. Taffyta had an equal amount of fervor about herself as well, but Ralph kept his eyes glued to Vanellope. She was bold, tough, and dare he think, sexy. Her curvy, hourglass figure practically shone in the white sand they played on. He felt as if his face was at a loss of blood supply.

"Ralph I can practically hear your thoughts," Felix suddenly barked as he fidgeted with a small laugh. Ralph flinched and gazed at Felix through surprised eyes.

"Felix, what on Earth are you talking about?" Ralph scoffed.

"Ralph, you are clearly ogling her high definition," Felix laughed, "You can at least keep from drooling."

"I'm not drooling," Ralph spat as he shot Felix a look.

"I'm just pulling your leg, Ralph," Felix laughed harder, he held his stomach.

"She's amazing, okay?" Ralph scoffed with a small chuckle, "I've never see her do anything like this. It's, refreshing."

"Refreshing, huh?" Felix stifled a small laugh.

"Yes, Felix," Ralph glared at him with a small, annoyed frown, "It's refreshing. Is there a problem?"

"No problem at all, my brother," Felix coughed back a chuckle.

* * *

"You ready, Vanellope?" Taffyta asked gently, Vanellope quickly nodded as her eyes quickly glanced around the crowd.

She practically felt her heart gather in her throat as she suddenly caught eyes with none other than Ralph. Vanellope stood up straight and gazed up at him in the stands; she could practically feel his stare on her, even from so far away. Vanellope let a small smile creep across her face before the volleyball gently thud her on the side of the head. Vanellope shook her head and regained her balance before shooting Taffyta a look of death.

"Vin, pay attention!" Taffyta hollered, the crowd could be heard cheering and laughing.

"Sorry," Vanellope complained as her face practically turned purple.

She quickly spiked the ball over to the opposing team, and they quickly lulled it back. They volleyed it for a few minutes before it was spiked into the back of Sugar Rush's court. Vanellope tripped over her feet as the ball spiked the sand, spewing it up into Vanellope's face. Vanellope choked and shook her head, the end of her ponytail was coated in soft, white sand dust. She glared across the court and scoffed.

"Vin, c'mon," Taffyta hollered angrily from the front of the court, Vanellope panted and waved her off in an annoyed way.

"My bad," Vanellope barked in frustration as Tails' volleyed the ball over to their court. Vanellope quickly returned the serve as Taffyta helped it over the net. Sonic quickly spiked it down into Sugar Rush's court. Taffyta quickly clipped the ball with her arm, sending it flying backwards towards Vanellope. Vanellope gasped and threw her hand up as it rocketed towards her. She accidentally sent it flying in the opposite direction from the net. It hit the wall behind them; the whole crowd cheered and wailed. Taffyta glared at Vanellope and stormed up to her.

"Taff, I'm sorry," Vanellope angrily barked.

"What's your deal, you were doing just fine a few minutes ago!" Taffyta hollered.

"I'm sorry... I-I just noticed that Ralph is here," Vanellope said with a twinge of embarrassment in her voice. Taffyta glanced back at Ralph, far up in the stands, before glaring back at Vanellope.

"Just forget he's there," Taffyta snapped as she grabbed Vanellope's shoulder, the two quickly had their backs to Ralph's side of the audience.

"Oh my User... I cannot believe he's here," Vanellope suddenly worried, her voice crackling. Her code wigged out a little bit.

"Don't worry so much," Taffyta said as she crossed her arms, wrinkling her nose. Vanellope quickly grabbed her arm, a look of sheer terror in her eyes.

"What if he thinks I'm terrible at this game?" Vanellope worried aloud, Taffyta rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he doesn't, Vin, now we really need to focus!" Taffyta urged.

"I'm in practically nothing but this black bikini, what if he's upset about that?" Vanellope worried as she put her hands over the sides of her head, her look crazed, her arm still slightly bloodied.

"Vanellope, you're wearing a long pair of surf shorts, will you just pull yourself together?!" Taffyta spat as she grabbed Vanellope's arm and straightened her out, "We can't lose our heads so far into this game! Just forget about him for now!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Vanellope scoffed, "How long have you known he was there, Taff?"

"Practically the whole game, Vin," Taffyta barked with a small chuckle as she eased back to her spot in the front of the court, the crowd was loud with chatter and cheering, "Get it together. Only a few points until we can win."

"Okay," Vanellope breathed as she focused on the game, trying to push Ralph away from her thoughts. Her face was beet red at the thought of him seeing her with such a lack of clothing. She wondered just what he was thinking about this whole fiasco.

Before Vanellope could steal another glance at Ralph, Sonic rocketed the ball to Vanellope. Vanellope firmly launched it back to Tails' who instantly shot it at Taffyta. The four volleyed back and forth, their plays fast and fierce. Taffyta and Vanellope fell into a synced harmony, they shifted back and forth with ease, a complicated dance only they could understand. They shared unspoken communication, their feet never stopping. After a few points here and there, Taffyta whirled around and tensed her hands excitedly.

"Vin, we're tied!" Taffyta exclaimed. Vanellope beamed as she gazed across the court at Sonic.

"This is it, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer suddenly said, "The team to score the next point is this year's volleyball champions!" The crowd went crazy.


	35. Chapter 35

***Chapter 35***

Vanellope glared across the court at Sonic, the look in his eye was that of ferocity, yet uncertainty. Vanellope quickly looked over her shoulder to Taffyta, who was serving. She quickly volleyed it over the court and rushed to the middle of the court. Tails' quickly spat the ball back to Sugar Rush's court. It whirled over Taffyta's head, the whole crowd practically fell silent. Taffyta quickly turned around and skid on her knees into the sand. She immediately clipped the ball backwards over her head with both of her hands, she was facing away from the net. The ball lingered above Vanellope, practically setting up for the perfect spike. Vanellope held her breath and jumped into the air. She hurled her arm at the ball, quickly catching eyes with Sonic. She gave him a fierce, death glare of a smile before rocketing the ball into the sand behind Sonic; he flung himself in the direction of the ball as sand blew up into his face.

Vanellope practically froze as she came back down to the ground, the whole arena was numb with cheering. She gazed across at Sonic's court, seeing the volleyball lodged into the sand. Vanellope suddenly felt the gears turning in her head as she quickly gaped and whirled around. She gazed at Taffyta in pure shock as her teammate threw her arms in the air and jumped up and down.

"Vanellope!" Taffyta hollered as the two girls quickly rushed to each other, wrapping each other firmly in a fierce hug as they jumped up and down. They let go of each other and looked around excitedly.

"W-We won?" Vanellope laughed in shock as she held her forehead. The whole crowd was practically overflowing from the stands as two of the judges came down to Vanellope's and Taffyta's side of the court. Both of the judges beamed with shock. They looked similar to Nicelanders, but they were taller and more suited for EZ Living. One of them came in between Taffyta and Vanellope; he grabbed both their hands and threw them up high into the air, the crowd went crazy, the arena was filled with victorious cheer.

"The winners, Vanellope Von Schweets and Taffyta MuttonFudge from Sugar Rush!" The announcer exclaimed loudly as Vanellope and Taffyta were handed a sleek, beautiful trophy. Vanellope gaped as the two girls gazed down at their prize before beaming into each other's sweaty, sandy faces.

"We did it!" Taffyta exclaimed as the two girls squealed and quickly hugged each other. Vanellope beamed and pulled away from Taffyta before the two girls quickly peered out to the crowd with excitement. Everyone was alive in shock and cheer. Vanellope finally inhaled a nervous breath and scanned the audience for Ralph. Her face quickly flushed once she caught eyes with his figure.

* * *

"They won! THEY WON!" Felix hollered as his light body jumped up and down a few times, everyone around them clapped and wailed.

"They did it," Ralph breathed in surprise as Felix laughed cheerfully and nudged Ralph's arm over and over, "They actually beat Sonic and Tails!"

"This is the most exciting volleyball game I've ever been to, that's for sure," Felix chimed as the audience very slowly began to finally calm down.

"I promised myself I'd go down and ask that dark haired beauty out, if Sugar Rush won," barked the EZ Living local next to Ralph. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows at Felix, in raged annoyance, before quickly whirring around to the guy next to him. He was bigger built, his dark brown hair looked messy, a usual surfer's look. Ralph inhaled sharply, his blood hitting the boiling point.

"I thought I already told you," Ralph said deeply as he clenched his fists, "That's my girlfriend."

"Yeah yeah yeah, we all want THAT cluster of pixels in our hands tonight, Wreck-It, I get it," the guy said sarcastically as he waved Ralph off.

"Well," Ralph said with a sudden, sly smile, "You should go down there and ask her out, then. See what happens."

"Maybe I will," the guy snapped with an eager smile before standing and weaving his way out of the seating area. Ralph slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes before he nervously looked down at Felix.

"Well THAT guy is certainly in for a wrecking surprise," Felix chuckled nervously as he pat Ralph's arm. The two stood as everyone else in the audience began to slowly mosey away from their seats and out of the arena. Felix gazed up at Ralph eagerly, "Just don't get too carried away, with your anger there, Ralph."

"I'll play nice," Ralph muttered with a sly smile. The two quickly began to walk down the large set of stairs that led to a long hallway. It eventually hooked around and led out to the sandy volleyball court.

"I certainly hope you don't make this guy game over," Felix said with an apprehensive smile as the two kept their gaze down the long hallway. The sand at the other end of the tunnel gleamed with perfection, "You know, YOU'RE the only one who gets to give Vanellope her REAL reward, tonight, eh?"

"Felix!" Ralph barked, though his face broke free in an embarrassed smile. He nudged Felix's little shoulder with his large hand.

"Just speaking the truth," Felix beamed as he defensively put up his hands.

* * *

"Congratulations, you guys," Sonic said gently as he came up to the two girls, Tails' not too far behind him.

"Good game," Vanellope smiled sweetly as each competitor shook hands.

"You guys are faster than we thought," Sonic chuckled with a smile, "We'll have to compete again next year."

"Game on," Taffyta beamed as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm there," Vanellope laughed as she high fived Sonic.

"See you guys around," Sonic smiled as him and Tails' slowly moseyed away with a small wave. The two girls waved them off before quickly jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh, my User," Vanellope exclaimed as Taffyta held up their trophy.

"This will go in the castle, some place for everyone to see," Taffyta laughed as she held it up to the sunlight.

"Definitely," Vanellope laughed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me," Came a voice from behind Vanellope. She whirled around and flinched before coming face to face with, what she could assume, was an EZ Living local. He was about as tall as Ralph, but not built as big. He had a sly smile plastered on his face, "You guys did amazing today."

"Why, thank you," Vanellope said with a friendly smile, but she took a step closer to Taffyta apprehensively. Taffyta crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow. She gripped onto their trophy.

"What do you say you and I go for a few drinks later tonight?" He said, his voice was charming as he tried to lure her in. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows and tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Uh," Vanellope stammered before she noticed Ralph slowly mosey up behind the EZ Living local. She caught eyes with Ralph and could feel her whole entire code practically jolt with excitement, but she kept herself composed. She glanced back at the guy in front of her and stifled a small laugh, "Well, you'd probably have to see if that was okay with my boyfriend."

"Thought I was kidding, didn'tcha," Ralph said casually. They guy quickly whirled around and put his hand up defensively.

"I-I, how? Y-You mean, you're actually dating this sugar cube?" He asked in shock, Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and gestured out his large hands and arms.

"Look, I know I'm ugly but don't act TOO surprised, there, buddy... And she has a name!" Ralph barked in his face before the local quickly, and nervously, began to scramble away from the situation. Vanellope and Taffyta gave each other a dumbfounded look before both girls began to roar with laughter. Ralph slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes as Felix quickly approached the group.

"I'm impressed, Ralph," Felix chimed, "You didn't wreck anything! Or anyone, which is good, cause I left my hammer at home."

"I was about to, believe me," Ralph breathed before he slid his eyes back to Vanellope in a shy way. He glanced down at her gorgeous body before glueing his eyes to hers. He struggled to keep his eyes from wandering.

"I'm glad you guys made it," Vanellope said as she heaved a happy, long sigh.

"You guys won!" Ralph suddenly chimed as he spread out his large arms. Vanellope squealed and quickly dove into his chest, her arms slapped around his neck. Ralph laughed and twirled her around once before setting her back on her feet. He squeezed her to him for a moment, though his heart practically gave out as his hands were introduced to the smooth, bare skin on her back.

"Congrats," Ralph smiled as Vanellope let go of him, she blushed. Ralph smiled at Taffyta, "To both of you."

"Thank you," Vanellope smiled before turning to Taffyta, she nodded and held up their trophy with a big grin.

"I can't believe we did it!" Taffyta laughed.

"You didn't think we could at first," Vanellope sneered before Ralph took her hand and inspected her arm.

"That was some dive," He worried with a frown, noticing Vanellope's scraped up arm.

"I think the ocean water would help with that," Felix said with a sly smile.

"That's salt water," Taffyta said warily, "Have fun with that."

"I don't want to spend the rest of my day in pain," Vanellope chuckled as the four slowly made their way towards the arena's exit. Mostly everyone had left the stands. They strolled onto the beach slowly, both girls had a bounce in their step. Vanellope and Taffyta high-fived firmly, both of them had a fierce, excited gleam in their eye.

"Where do you suppose we should put our trophy when we get home?" Taffyta asked with a small laugh, Vanellope beamed.

"Maybe in the kitchen? Or above the living room fireplace?" Vanellope suggested.

"You should eat ice cream out of it," Felix laughed.

"Sounds like a job for Taffyta, to be honest," Vanellope laughed as she softly slid her hand into Ralph's. Ralph raised his eyebrows and looked down, trying to avoid letting his eyes wander past her arm.

"That's rude," Taffyta sneered as the four came up to Calhoun, who was still perched under the large beach umbrella they brought. Tammy was laying on her back, babbling up at the small toy Calhoun dangled above her happily.

"Calhoun, you decided to join us!" Vanellope beamed as Felix plopped down on the blanket next to his daughter, he kissed her forehead.

"It's not so bad out here after all," Calhoun chuckled sheepishly, "What's the trophy for?"

"We won the volleyball tournament!" Vanellope beamed happily as Calhoun raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"And I missed it?" Calhoun said angrily, "You guys didn't tell me they were playing!" She barked to Felix and Ralph.

"We didn't even know until they came out onto the court!" Ralph bellowed with a chuckle of disbelief.

"My code is parched," Taffyta sighed as she nudged Vanellope as she set the trophy safely down on their beach blanket, "I'm going down to the water, you coming?"

"Right behind you," Vanellope beamed as she slipped her hand out of Ralph's; she gazed up at him happily, "Ralph, you comin'?"

"I'll meet you guys out there in a second," Ralph said gently, his face flushed. Vanellope beamed and nodded before her and Taffyta quickly began to head down to the crashing white caps. Ralph let his facial expression fall as he kept his eyes glued to Vanellope. He swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ralph, you look like you're having a bit of a hard time keeping your eyes off of Ms. Schweetz, there," Calhoun laughed as Ralph whirled around, his face hot red.

"Jiminy cricket, you should've seen him at the game," Felix muttered to Calhoun; she beamed a knowing smile up at Ralph.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Ralph chuffed as he sat down, half on the blanket, half on the sand.

"Well, you do have good taste," Calhoun chuckled as she picked Tammy up, "She's President, she's athletic, she likes you."

"Looks like you hit jackpot, buddy," Felix laughed happily towards Ralph. Ralph eased up and finally let a small smile cross his face.

"She is beautiful," Ralph said softly as he gazed down the sand at the two girls, they were standing just at the water's rising point, "I'm still surprised she agreed to be my girlfriend."

"Don't be too surprised, Ralph," Felix said calmly as he wrinkled his nose, "You're a great guy."

"Thanks, Fix-It," Ralph sighed as he continued to gaze at Vanellope, who was a mere speck down the water, with Taffyta.

* * *

"User, this water is cold!" Taffyta exclaimed as the cool ocean water lapped over her feet. Taffyta jumped up and squirmed before beaming at Vanellope, "I dare you to jump in."

"Yeah right, Taffyta," Vanellope hollered as she raised her wounded arm, "I'm going to avoid getting salt in this wound, thank you very much."

"You know if you don't clean it, you're just going to regret it later," Taffyta wrinkled her nose, "You'll have to game over in Sugar Rush just to regenerate with no wound."

"I have gone over a year without a game over," Vanellope pointed a finger at Taffyta, "I'm not going to lose our bet just for some measly wound."

"So what are you waiting for, then?" Taffyta beamed as she motioned out to the water, "You know if you don't clean it, it's just going to get infected or something."

"It won't get infected," Vanellope rolled her eyes as Taffyta gazed up the beach; she pointed and grinned.

"Well, Ralph won't let you get away with not cleaning it, so you better just man up and do it before he decides to throw you in the water," Taffyta laughed. Vanellope whirled around and gazed at Ralph as he trekked down the beach, slowly approaching them.

"He wouldn't throw me in the water," Vanellope hissed to Taffyta as Ralph came within earshot.

"How's the water?" Ralph asked as he approached, Vanellope hid her wounded arm behind her back.

"It's freezing!" Taffyta exclaimed before eyeing Vanellope, "And very salty."

"You can't tell it's salty just by feeling it, Taff," Vanellope sneered as she shook her head.

"It's the ocean," Taffyta laughed as she threw her arms out, "Besides, we've been here before!"

"Are you going to get in the water, or are you too chicken?" Vanellope barked as she crossed her arms, revealing her scraped up arm to Ralph again.

"I think you're the one that should get in the water," Ralph chuckled as he gently grabbed her upper arm to inspect her cuts, "This looks gnarly, Vin."

"Told you!" Taffyta pointed at Vanellope. She heaved a long sigh and gazed up at Ralph in a pleading way.

"Please don't throw me in the water," Vanellope frowned. Ralph glanced at Taffyta before grinning his sly, gap toothed smile at Vanellope, "Ralph… I'm warning you."

"What's that, now?" Ralph chuckled as he stepped closer to her. Vanellope took a few steps back, her lower legs submerged in the small, crashing waves. Taffyta began to giggle uncontrollably as she covered her mouth and watched the two.

"Ralph, I will dump you," Vanellope laughed with a pleading smile as she held her hands up.

"Not if I dump you first," Ralph laughed as he suddenly swept Vanellope into his arms. He carried her, bridal style, out into the near crystal clear water. Vanellope squealed and slapped her arms around Ralph's neck as water sloshed everywhere, getting both of their lower halves drenched.

"Ralph, no!" Vanellope squealed with a laugh as she tucked her wounded arm in between hers and Ralph's chests, "It's so cold!"

Ralph laughed and slowed down before looking back at the beach. Taffyta was standing at the shoreline with her hands on her hips, a look of delight on her face. He then quickly looked down at Vanellope; her teeth chattered as she sat in water from her waist and down. Ralph was submerged to his lower chest. He chuckled and held her close to him.

"Okay, now let's see what we can do about that arm of yours," Ralph said gently as he slowly let go of Vanellope. She stood by herself on the sand underneath the water, now being submerged up to her upper stomach; she gripped the chest of Ralph's shirt and froze, besides her crazy shivering. She made sure her wounded arm didn't touch a drop of the cold, salt water.

"S-so, c-cold," Vanellope said through teeth chattering as her code glitched it's minty blue a few times. Ralph chuckled and rubbed her back before softly grabbing her wounded arm.

"You'll get used to it," Ralph said breathed gently on the top of her head before ungluing her arm from his upper chest, "Come now, we need to get this fixed up."

"Ralph," Vanellope whined as she gazed at her arm and wrinkled her nose. Ralph wrapped his free arm around her firmly and lovingly.

"You're not going to let a few cuts get the better of you, are you?" Ralph chuckled as he gazed down into her eyes.

He smiled a friendly smile but wrinkled his nose; Vanellope slumped her shoulders and softly took Ralph's shirt in a death grip. She inhaled a deep breath and shook her head as she finally gave up resisting Ralph. She knew in a matter of split seconds, he could easily have her arm mercilessly pinned under the water, his strength was obviously far beyond her, but he kept his grip on her gentle and patient. She smiled down at Ralph's chest a little, loving the feeling of his warm arm around her.

"No," Vanellope finally breathed as Ralph steadied her hand above the rising and falling water.

"This might sting," Ralph said gently before carefully dunking her lower arm into the water. Vanellope gasped and shoved into Ralph, pushing her whole face into his upper chest. She groaned a loud noise of protest as she tried to yank her hand away, but obviously Ralph's firm grip didn't budge.

"You're alright," Ralph said gently as he tenderly brushed his large thumb over the three gashes on her inner arm, just before her elbow. Grains of sand and a small amount of blood softly floated into the lulling motion of the water. Ralph winced down at her arm and held her closer as she practically trembled. Ralph inhaled shakily, "That was a nasty fall."

"You're telling me," Vanellope grunted through clenched teeth. She relaxed after a few moments of Ralph's thumb stroking her arm up and down. She slowly un-tensed her shoulders and gazed down at her arm. The three gashes looked clean and were a soft pink. She sighed softly and lifted her arm out of the water to inspect the damage. It looked much better, but still was apparent. She gazed up at Ralph and shivered.

"All good?" Ralph asked genuinely with a small smile, causing Vanellope to smile a little.

"Yeah," She breathed as she couldn't control her shivering, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ralph chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her middle, Vanellope gazed up at him in an unsure way.

"Just dunk her already!" Taffyta hollered; she was waist deep in the water, about ten yards away from the two. Vanellope gaped at her before shooting her eyes back to Ralph in a nervous way.

"Ralph," Vanellope beamed nervously, "You wouldn't."

"I would," Ralph chuckled as he kept his arms glued around Vanellope so she couldn't go anywhere, "And I will."

"Ralph, no!" Vanellope squealed as Ralph effortlessly lifted her, throwing her a few feet away. She crashed under the surface, water sprayed everywhere. Taffyta and Ralph laughed with each other as Taffyta managed to make her way over. They high fived as Vanellope broke from the surface, her facial expression nothing short of surprised distress.

"Ralph!" Vanellope squealed as she flailed around. She immediately began to trudge towards the shore, a shivering mess. Ralph chuckled as Vanellope quickly left the two in the water. Ralph sighed and nudged Taffyta.

"She's going to give me the silent treatment for the rest of the day because of your sour ideas," Ralph laughed as him and Taffyta slowly followed Vanellope.

"She couldn't keep from talking to you if her life depended on it," Taffyta laughed as she nudged Ralph back.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: uh... *smiles sheepishly* Chapter 37 is the big chapter you've all been waiting for. Should I change my whole story to rated M or just rate the chapter M or what? HALP?**

***Chapter 36***

"Guh," Vanellope muttered to herself as she trudged out of the water, her feet sloshing in the breaking waves, "I'm going to kill him."

"Hey, sheila!" Came yet another deep voiced guy from EZ Living, he casually walked up to Vanellope. He was holding a volleyball, he had a proper pack of abs and dirty blonde surfer hair, his smile was smoldering, "I saw you at the tournament. That was some game!"

"Hey, thanks," Vanellope breathed with a smile as she welcomed the sun's warmth on her back. She continued to trudge out of the water before the guy quickly stepped in front of her, an eager smile on his face.

"Care to, show me some of your moves?" He said with an eyebrow cocked, Vanellope wrinkled her nose and looked at him in a bemused way, "A couple of us guys are going to the south shore to hit the ball around."

"I'd love to, but I'm here with my family," Vanellope said gently, hoping he'd go away. She wondered when all of the EZ Living attention would be off of her for once. She took a few steps around the guy before he quickly scampered to get in front of her again. Vanellope furrowed her brows at him and put her hands on her wide hips.

"Well, then if you aren't busy later, we're all having a bonfire on the beach," The guy said quickly with a bold smile, "What do you say, babe?"

"I'm not your babe," Vanellope snapped, "I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate this one bit."

"Oh, c'mon, doll, I meant no harm," He chuckled and waved his hand around, "Just come hang with us. Obviously your boyfriend is off doing other things. A cluster of gorgeous pixels, like yourself, shouldn't be alone during Spring Break. I'll show you a great time."

"Great time, eh?" Vanellope sneered, her hands still firmly on her hips. The guy in front of her beamed eagerly, hoping to reel her in.

"Who is Vanellope talking to?" Taffyta asked Ralph as the two trudged up the beach, their feet the only things submerged now. Ralph glared in her direction and picked up the pace.

"Not this again," Ralph breathed deeply as he could feel his blood begin to boil, "I have to swat these EZ Living guys away like flies."

"Easy, Ralph," Taffyta chuckled as she pat his large hand, which was clenched into a fist.

"C'mon, just stop by for a little bit, it'll be great," The EZ Living local urged as he tucked the volleyball under his arm.

"Take it up with my boyfriend, dude," Vanellope chuckled as she idly rubbed some sand off of her arm.

"Why does he even have to know?" the guy smirked as he dipped his head, giving Vanellope a sly look. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows and inhaled a sharp, angry breath, but was quickly interrupted.

"Everything okay, babe?" Ralph said loudly as he slowly, yet firmly, took his place next to Vanellope. Ralph softly wrapped his hand and arm around Vanellope's hip as she gazed at the guy in front of her, who's smug face had dropped. She wrinkled her nose and tilted her head towards Ralph, her eyes glued to the guy in front of her.

"Hey, Ralph. This guy wants to take my top off," Vanellope said plainly. The guy double took on Vanellope before smiling up at Ralph pleadingly.

"He, what?!" Ralph barked loudly as he took a few steps towards the guy. The EZ Living local threw his hands up in defense, his volleyball dropping to the ground.

"Hey, hey! I-I never said that, sh-she just made that up!" he hollered as he scampered backwards, Ralph inhaled deeply and bent to his level.

"Beat it," Ralph growled. The guy quickly scampered away with a terrified look. Vanellope beamed up at Ralph with a small chuckle. His fists practically trembled.

"Man, I hope this never stops, cause that was hilarious," Vanellope laughed. Ralph turned back to her, his facial expression showing grief and annoyance.

"He just waltzed up to you and asked to take your top off?" Ralph hissed as he loomed over Vanellope slightly, Taffyta walked up with a shocked facial expression.

"Please don't take your top off, Vanellope," Taffyta pleaded, "That would be so embarrassing."

"Nooo," Vanellope threw her head back and laughed, "He didn't say that... I just wanted you to chase him away. He was bothering me."

"Oh," Ralph slumped his shoulders and heaved an annoyed sigh, his face turned beet red, "I nearly pummeled him into oblivion."

"Hey, I'm single," Taffyta whined as she slumped her shoulders, "Why didn't you tell him you had a cute, sugary friend?"

"Sorry Taff," Vanellope chuckled, "I don't think he was really your type. Besides, that one guy tried to pick you up on the way to the arena, remember?"

"How do you know what my type is?" Taffyta sneered as she wrinkled her nose, "And that guy had bad breath..."

"Your type is someone who isn't a jerk, Taff," Vanellope lulled her head, giving her friend a serious look.

"Fine," Taffyta slumped her shoulders and trudged up the beach towards Felix and Calhoun.

"Thanks, Ralph," Vanellope chuckled as she pat his arm, but she shot him a playfully annoyed look, "I suppose that makes up for you dunking me in the ocean."

"It's hard to believe you'd still choose me, even after someone as in shape and good looking as that guy tries to pick you up," Ralph sighed, his facial expression slightly distressed. Vanellope slipped her hand onto his slightly trembling arm lovingly as he continued, "I'm only here to keep the good looking guys from swarming you."

"You think I'm not proud to have you on my arm?" Vanellope asked seriously as she gazed up at him. The brilliant noon sun sprinkled gold flecks in her piercing, hazel eyes.

"Look at me," Ralph chuckled as he rolled his eyes. He then motioned towards Vanellope, his face bright red, "And then there's you… Y-you're just, beautifully stunning, as always..."

"That's really sweet of you," Vanellope smiled, her face blushed pink as she looked down, "You know what I see when I look at you?"

"An ugly big boned wrecker with crazy hair?" Ralph sighed as he looked away, embarrassed.

"I see a misunderstood, lovable, handsome guy," Vanellope smiled, "Whom, of which, I love."

"I just, sometimes feel as if you're out of my league," Ralph frowned down at her honestly.

"I have never thought that, Ralph," Vanellope sneered playfully as she wrinkled her nose, "If I do recall, I was your best friend long before my update. You cared for me when no one else did… And I know I did the same thing for you. Just because I have a new update and a different body and mindset doesn't mean I suddenly feel as if I'm better than you."

"I just wish I could make you proud," Ralph said gently as he glanced around at everyone lounging and chatting on the beach.

"Well then, c'mon," Vanellope beamed as she eagerly held out her hand to him, "We got some struttin' to do."

Ralph softly took her hand as the two slowly began to mosey up the beach; Felix, Taffyta and Calhoun were about two dozen yards up the beach. Vanellope beamed and held Ralph's hand proudly as they walked past many different groups of people. Ralph chuckled and smiled down at his girl before smoothly letting go of her hand and loosely wrapping his arm around her waist; he claimed her in front of everyone and kept her close to him. Vanellope beamed and leaned into Ralph as she wrapped her arm around his lower back. She blushed and gazed up at Ralph, he gave her a look of uncertainty, yet happiness, as the two marched proudly up the beach. She chuckled and pat his back lovingly.

The two slowly arrived to the group where Felix, Calhoun and Taffyta were busy playing with little Tammy. The day carried on, the gang would take turns going back out to the water and lounging. They kept their eyes on Candlehead's surf competition and she eventually rejoined the group afterwards. As the sun set, and most of the people on the beach began to leave. Candlehead, Taffyta, Calhoun and Felix began to pack their bags to head home for the evening. Vanellope sat up on her elbows, from her lounging position, and frowned.

"You guys are all leaving now?" Vanellope said, saddened. Taffyta touched her shoulder a few times.

"I'm exhausted, and burnt," She chuckled before gently heaving her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm water logged," Candlehead said in a tired voice, her teal hair was wavy and messy.

"We're not going to do a bon fire or anything?" Ralph frowned as well, he glanced at Vanellope.

"We were going to do that on the last day of Spring Break," Felix chimed calmly as he held Tammy. She was fast asleep in his arms.

"Aw man," Vanellope frowned as she began to stand, "Oh well. I guess EZ Living isn't going anywhere."

"We're going to head back," Felix smiled as him and Calhoun began to inch away, "See you back home, Ralph."

"Yep," Ralph smiled as he slowly stood. He stretched a lazy stretch with a small yawn before relaxing. Vanellope slowly began to roll their blanket back up, making sure everything was tucked away in their beach bag. Taffyta and Candlehead quickly skipped to catch up to Felix and Calhoun.

"See you back at Sugar Rush, Vin," Taffyta called as she lifted the trophy, "You gotta help me find a spot for this!"

"Sure thing, see you soon!" Vanellope called before averting her attention to Ralph, the two suddenly alone. She slumped her shoulders and chuckled, "I don't want to leave."

"I don't either," Ralph chuckled before heaving a long sigh and looking around, "I'm stoked for that bonfire at the end of the week, though."

"Me too," Vanellope beamed as Ralph helped her pick up the heavy umbrella, "I can show you what s'mores really should taste like. Us smarties, from Sugar Rush, specialize in sweets."

"You're making me hungry," Ralph groaned as the two slowly began to trek down the beach with each other; Vanellope giggled.

"I'm making myself hungry," She smiled as she looked up at Ralph, her long black hair glistened in the bursting sunset. Ralph gazed down at her beauty and smiled softly, he wasn't able to take his eyes away from her. Vanellope smiled back into his eyes before averting her attention to her feet as the two trekked through the thick, white sand. Ralph breathed a small chuckle and softly grabbed her hand. He squeezed it knowingly, trying to be as gentle as he possibly could.

Vanellope blushed and glanced down at their hands. She smiled a bemused smile at how her hand sunk, and vanished, into his. She squeezed his hand in return, suddenly feeling a calm, dull tension between the two. She kept her eyes forward, but her mind chaotically went in multiple different directions. Her face got hot as her mind began to delve into her carnal instincts. She gazed off into space, her mind going places she never thought they would. She replayed all the conversations her and Taffyta had about swapping codes, how it was the highest form of love you could possibly perform with someone. She felt a chill go down her spine, wondering if Taffyta's prediction of a special Spring Break was actually going to turn out positive. She bit her lower lip and leaned into Ralph a little, wondering what she could possibly do to quell these instincts that nudged the back of her skull. She knew she loved Ralph, but she wasn't sure how to go about taking their love to the next level.

Ralph subtly kept his eyes glued to their locked hands. He tenderly squeezed her hand again, hoping he wasn't putting too much strain on her. He felt his heart race at the fact that he actually was falling in love with his best friend. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander her curvy figure every now and then. He could hardly believe she'd chose someone like him; he felt his whole entire existence glow with pride as the two slowly walked down the beach. He wondered how she could possibly keep face without being embarrassed of her wrecker of a boyfriend. He smiled into space, thinking about how kind she was to him. Ever since day one.

The two easily chatted the whole entire train ride away, forgetting about where they were or what time it was. Vanellope was steadily realizing how easy it was to be around this hunk of bumbling love. She always wondered why people passing by them got freaked out or scampered away. She was proud to be the one causing the rest of the gamers to stare in a confused manner, as if to say 'why is she holding hands with that guy?' She hoped people would see that he may be a brute on the outside, but on the inside, she knew he was just a heap of sugary, molten chocolate. She felt her heart race at the fact that she was the first person to ever get to see this side of him. She treasured him more than anyone else could. She knew the two had something special; they were both misunderstood outcasts at one point in their lives. She knew that conquering their struggles together was the common denominator in their blossoming love.

"I had a lot of fun today," Ralph said gently as the two slowly moseyed towards Sugar Rush's outlet, "You rocked that volleyball tournament."

"Thanks," Vanellope breathed with a bashful smile as she looked down, fiddling her fingers together, "I had a lot of fun, too."

"I hope your cuts are doing better," Ralph said in a caring way as he attentively gazed down at her arm.

"Much better," Vanellope sighed as she lifted her arm; both of them examined the healed damage, "That salt water was brutal, though."

"Bah, I knew you'd be fine," Ralph chuffed before smiling his usual heart warming smile. Vanellope practically melted before nudging his arm.

"See you tomorrow, stinkbrain," Vanellope chuckled with a loving smile before slowly stepping away. She turned around and took a few steps before she was stopped.

"Ahem," Ralph coughed, trying to get her attention. She whirled around and gazed at Ralph curiously. He had his hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth from his tip toes to his heels. He looked around, pretending to be innocent.

"What?" Vanellope sneered as she shrugged with her arms slightly.

"I think you're forgetting something," Ralph said with a bemused smile as he relaxed. Vanellope felt her face get hot as she slowly came back to Ralph. She cocked an eyebrow at him and played along.

"And what might that be?" Vanellope teased with a smile as she wrinkled her nose and got closer to Ralph.

"Oh, I don't know," Ralph silently chuckled as he rubbed his jaw a little. Vanellope stood on tip toes about a foot in front of him and gazed up at him with a loving, eager smile. Ralph looked away playfully and inhaled sharply, "I forgot."

"Ralph!" Vanellope gaped as she slumped her shoulders as Ralph turned heel and teasingly began to walk away.

"No no, it's not important," Ralph sneered playfully as he glanced back over his shoulder. He furrowed his brow and double took before Vanellope skid in front of him, gripping the chest of his shirt. She yanked him down to her level a little, Ralph's eyes went wide before she pecked him on the lips briefly and happily skipped away.

"Nighty night, Wrecks-A-Lot," Vanellope sneered with a loving smile as she happily trot away.

Ralph breathed a satisfied chuckle and softly waved, his mind a daze. Vanellope disappeared into her game outlet; Ralph happily watched her leave before slumping his shoulders and trekking across Game Central Station, a smug look on his face. He stopped quickly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out something he forgot to give Vanellope. He frowned and quickly gazed back into Sugar Rush. He bit his lip and pondered for a second before slowly making his way back to Sugar Rush's outlet.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: ****I want to thank you all for your advice on the subject matter of the mature content that will be coming up in my story! I've decided to rate my whole story M, just for the fact that there will be more scenes, similar to this chapter, in my story. Now that the rating has been changed, you know what's up! ;D Enjoyyyy...**

***Chapter 37***

"Taff, the trophy isn't going in your room!" Vanellope hollered as the two girls stumbled out of Taffyta's room.

"I just wanted to see how it'd look in there!" Taffyta hollered back, both girls giggling.

"Yeah, yeah," Vanellope growled as she snatched the trophy from Taffyta's hands, "I know exactly what you were up to. We won this trophy together. It deserves a spot in the castle where we both like to reside."

"Fine," Taffyta whined as she rolled her eyes, "Then where do you suppose we put it, Ms. President?"

"I hate when you call me that," Vanellope muttered as the two entered the castle's living room. Vanellope peered around before quickly making her way over to their massive fireplace. She softly placed it on the mantle and stepped away with a happy smile, "There! Perfect."

"Hmph," Taffyta sighed as she gazed at it, "It does look good there, actually."

"Told you," Vanellope sneered as she heaved a tired sigh and headed for the castle's large hall, "I'm going to get some sleep. I'm really tired."

"Me too," Taffyta breathed as she followed Vanellope to the great hall, "I'll catch you tomorrow, Vin."

"Goodnight," Vanellope smiled as she made her way up her spiral staircase. She slowly stepped into her room and began to get ready to go to sleep.

Vanellope slowly slipped her short sleeved shirt and board shorts off. She remained in her bikini as she tidied her room and hung her wet clothes in her bathroom. She came back to her room and opened her large french doors. Sugar Rush's sweet night air drafted into her room, letting her flowy cream curtains flutter in a lulling way. She lit a candle or two, hoping it'd help her wind down so she could get to sleep.

"Vanellope?" Ralph said gently as he carefully knocked on her bedroom door. He patiently waited outside, holding a small trinket in his hand gently. He held his hand behind his back a little and inhaled a shaky breath as she gently opened the door, her facial expression that of delighted surprise.

"Ralph," She breathed happily as she opened her door wide for him, "Come in, is everything alright?"

Ralph smiled into her eyes and casually glanced down at her body, noticing she was still wearing her black bikini, she was lacking her board shorts. Her room was softly lit with a few candles all over her room.

"I-I forgot to give this to you," Ralph said with a small smile as he stepped into her room, she kept her eyes glued onto him as she closed her bedroom door after him, "I, found something you might like."

"You did?" Vanellope said sweetly with an eager smile.

"Mhmm," Ralph hummed with a soft smile as he pulled his hand in front of her and opened his large palm. He could see Vanellope's eyes basically glow with happiness as she gazed down at a gorgeous, fragile gem in his hand.

"Ralph, it's so pretty," Vanellope breathed with happiness as she examined it; it's creamy blue and purple swirls of rippled colors were alluring, "Where did you find it?"

"It was underneath our blanket at the beach," Ralph chuckled as Vanellope gently took the trinket from his hand, "When you stood up to gather your stuff for the day, I spot this, where the blanket used to be, in the sand. I snatched it up and forgot to give it to you before you left. I-I just, thought you'd like it... I hope I'm not bothering you."

"You're never bothering me," Vanellope said gently as she glanced into Ralph's warm eyes; she gave him a quick, knowing smirk and turned around to put the trinket in a safe spot.

"Likewise," Ralph said with a small smile as he slowly stepped over to her at her dresser. She gently placed it on her shelf above her dresser; it was laced with all sorts of pretty treasures and Sugar Rush rarities. She set Ralph's alluring, purple swirled gem in the center of the shelf and gazed at it happily.

"The color kind of reminds me of the color Vanilla Lake turned when we both swam in it," Vanellope said gently before she felt her face suddenly get hot.

"That's exactly what I thought," Ralph said with a happy smile and a nervous scoff, "I-I just thought it'd be nice for you to have a reminder of that day."

"Thanks, Ralph," Vanellope smiled as she faced him, "It's so beautiful."

"I snatched it because it also reminded me of you," Ralph started as he gently took hold of both of Vanellope's hands, "But your beauty, and rarity, by far surpasses it."

"Hmm," Vanellope inhaled a short, shaky breath and looked down, her face hot red. She gazed down at both of their locked hands and beamed like the sun, "That's really romantic of you."

"I love you," Ralph said gently as he squeezed her hands, she quickly looked up at him. She could feel this luring tug, his body language passively reeled her in. She looked at him square in the face, her heart suddenly thumping harder than ever before.

"I love you too, Ralph," Vanellope breathed quietly with a smile, the seriousness of her words seemingly echoing throughout the whole entire castle, making every last sugar cube tremble.

Vanellope felt her whole core seemingly quake with Ralph's strong presence before her. She felt as if her code had been dipping into it's carnal urge all week; she thought she was doing herself a favor by ignoring it. She felt as if every single one of her senses were now heightened as she gazed deep into Ralph's eyes; they looked caliginous, wary, attentive. Vanellope gently bit her lip in slight, dizzy confusion. She felt like a loaded gun, a race car with no wheels. She felt an engine inside her fire over and over, as if there was a lack of power. She squeezed his hands, hoping he had an answer to the question she didn't know how to ask.

Before Vanellope could quickly shake these feelings, like she had been for the past few days, Ralph gently squeezed her hands in return and pulled her hands up to his lower chest. His facial expression was that of lethal delight and uncertainty. Vanellope softly took a step or two closer to him, filling the small gap between them. Her small hands were cradled in his, they were pressed against his grey swim shirt; she curled her fingers gently, she held onto him and felt as if she would slip away from gravity at any moment. As much as she wanted to continue resisting these primal instincts that kept surfacing under her unblemished, vanilla code, she suddenly felt as if she had fallen victim to Ralph. He squeezed her hands tighter and gave her a look of longing patience, their eyes stuck in a fluid string of toxic honey.

Vanellope gazed up at him, almost in poised shock. She opened her mouth to speak, but failed to let anything come out. She exhaled shakily, almost forgetting how to breath. The code on her lower arms glitched and bulged in an erratic mess of hot blue binary. Calmly, she glanced at Ralph's mouth, her heart practically making the whole building crumble with each beat. She wondered if the candles all around her room slowly began to burst into fireworks as Ralph began to bow his head down to her a little. He leaned in with confidence, his hands still lovingly holding her hands to his strong chest. Vanellope could feel Ralph's code beat perfectly; it shot tremors through her very core. She could feel a dizzy haze come upon herself as Ralph slowly closed the gap; her ears rung with the sound of her pounding heart.

Ralph calmly slid his hands down her lower arms and let his fingertips find her hips, as if searching for something in the dark. Vanellope could practically feel her code cling onto his in an innocent want; she could hardly bear all the distance between the two. Before she could stop herself, she slid her hands to Ralph's jaws gently, helping him fill the gap she desperately wanted closed. Ralph tilted his head as the two finally met after what seemed to be centuries of longing. They both locked on to each other, almost forgetting how to breathe. Vanellope inhaled a shaky breath on Ralph's lips, her hands softly held him to her. She furrowed her eyebrows and kept herself to him, feeling as if her sugary strings of coded DNA were turning slick; messy with want.

She could hear a voice in the back of her head warning her that she was trekking into the lion's den. She relished in the divine art of feeling untamed. She had a sudden urge to master every single aspect of this Earthly urge she was suddenly possessed with. She felt her knees bend with weakness as Ralph wrapped his strong, yet careful, hands and arms around her hips. Her code glitched and jolted up her spine, sending electric currents through her skull. She softly tensed and clutched Ralph's shirt in her unyielding, purposeful hands as her and Ralph softly deepened their kiss; they moved in a harmonized, raw ritual. She could feel Ralph's hands slowly move down her back in an ambitious manner, sending goosebumps shooting up her spine and arms. She gripped Ralph's shirt harder, pulling down on it in an aggressive manner, her heart was on fire. Before Ralph could bite her lip once more, she gasped and pulled away from the kiss, her inner code practically went ballistic.

"Ralph," Vanellope breathed in a small, delightful groan as she shoved her face into Ralph's neck and shoulder; she panted hot breath onto his skin. Ralph sighed an audible sound of tension before he gently began to kiss her neck, his soul matched her eagerness. Vanellope gently breathed his name, one more time, in a whisper; this time she begged.

"You dare to go there?" Ralph said as quietly as he could with a chuckle that was barely audible, he sunk his face into her neck and shoulder, relishing in her intoxicating scent. Vanellope shut her eyes tight; her head spun with the fact that this was happening.

"C-can we, uh," Vanellope exhaled shakily and trailed off, feeling as if her skeleton was going to turn to goo. She gripped the chest of Ralph's shirt, her hands almost trembling.

"I, d-don't want to... hurt you," Ralph breathed nervously as he hugged her body flush to his; he was praying she wouldn't turn heel at what was involuntarily happening between them. He could feel his face practically burn up with code as Vanellope clutched her arms tight around his neck.

"You won't... I-I, want you," Vanellope whispered pleadingly as she ran her hands down his powerful chest.

She could feel his very center tremble with an unstoppable urge. She shut her eyes tight against Ralph's neck, wondering if she had just made the mistake of waking his inner, sleeping beast. Her head spun with uncertainty. The two shared a few moments of a silent room, chaotically noisy minds. Vanellope opened her eyes forcibly and gazed across her room in a daze; the candles made the shadows dance on the walls, enticing the two in a hypnotizing lure. She felt a sudden pang of adrenaline shoot through her code as she bit her lip in contemplation. Ralph held her firmly to him, he was frozen solid, as if one single movement would either make or break the situation they were drowning in. She could practically feel Ralph standing on the edge of his world, frozen on a sticky decision. She knew that all he needed was a push.

"Ralph," Vanellope pleadingly barked as she eagerly leaned into his chest farther.

He immediately clenched his hands around her gently, but firmly. With one swift movement, he lifted her off her feet a little, holding her firm to his chest. He took two steps forward before softly heaving her onto her messy, billowy bed of unmade blankets. Vanellope let a small yelp escape her lips as she began to scramble backwards onto her bed, her eyes fixed on Ralph's. He immediately crawled onto her bed, following her speed all the way to her pillows; he loomed over her, his facially expression smirked with power. Her bed complained under the sudden weight as Ralph hunched over her. His powerful body crawled over her as she clumsily scoot backwards with her elbows and feet. She gazed up at him in pure shock as his powerful chest inhaled a breath, as if to prepare himself for what was about to unfold. He hovered over her like a predator cornering his prey. Vanellope gasped softly and put her hand firmly on his collar as they melted into the head of the bed. She gazed intently into his eyes with curiosity; she knew his inner monster had suddenly come out to play.

He smirked before ducking his head and warmly merging into her. Vanellope melted into his kiss and softly laid on her back; she supported herself upright on her elbows before Ralph softly wrapped one of his hands and arms around her, cradling her carefully into him. Vanellope could feel their kiss intensify past something she's never known before. She could feel every single inch of Ralph's body on hers; her head swam with the delicious sorcery she brought upon herself. Ralph carefully rested his lower body as he hunched over his fragile flower. He softly pet the side of her head with one of his hands as he supported himself on his elbows, making sure she was protected. They shifted and stirred, their fast paced kiss quickly escalating.

Vanellope gently gripped the hair on the back of Ralph's head as he tenderly began to undress her. He could feel his head practically drowning in the rush of sweet, sinful sensations suddenly placed in front of him. His large hands shook in almost uncertainty as he accomplished things he only dreamed of. He slid his hand up Vanellope's bare side, feeling every single pixel of skin that he could. He felt the air grow thick with lust as he could feel her bare body practically squirm underneath him; the hairs on the back of his neck raised from glitched goosebumps. They carefully broke their kiss, their eyes locked in a clouded, divine string of whirlwind confusion. Before Ralph could over think the situation, Vanellope immediately grabbed the shoulder's of Ralph shirt, practically ripping it off of him. Ralph breathed a small, loving chuckle on her neck as she rocketed his shirt across the room.

Vanellope exhaled a shaky breath as both of their hands immediately shot down to Ralph's swim trunks. Code travelled like lightning bolts up her stomach, surging at her heart and stomach; she quietly pleaded Ralph to hurry, he dare not disobey. Ralph silently barked a small sound of acknowledgement as he managed to stir himself out of his swim trunks. He heaved a shaky, nervous sigh on Vanellope's lower neck as he gently melted between her legs. Vanellope softly slid her hands up Ralph's powerful, bare chest and around his neck. She softly panted his name on his ear; she could practically feel the chills of code shoot up his spinal cord. He closed his eyes and buried his face deep into Vanellope's neck. He breathed his love for her as he gently supported himself on his elbows, bracing himself.

Ralph hung his head next to Vanellope's neck and face. He could feel his heart pump something different into his coded binary stream; it was unusual, lively, heightened. He delved into it, enjoying the fact that he was quickly losing control of his inner power. He could feel her soft legs welcome him home; he knew their inner creatures had come out to dance from eons of being unreachable. Vanellope softly mumbled Ralph's name as she slid her arms around his neck. She shoved her face into his shoulder and clung onto him for dear life; upon hearing her plea, he gently pressed his chest down into her slightly. He hunched over her in a protective manner as she kissed his cheek as the proper go-ahead. Ralph could feel his inner wrecker want to lose it; he shut his eyes and exhaled a trembling breath as he situated himself.

Vanellope shut her eyes tight and pushed her mouth into Ralph's neck and shoulder. She felt Ralph's strong body softly situate; she pushed her hands upwards firmly into Ralph's collar bones as he put pressure on her. She grit her teeth as Ralph slowly began to drive into her; her code wigged at the new presence, it blobbed and jolted slightly in delightful confusion as Ralph continued his patient venture. Her code made it's usual electrifying hums and crackles as it teasingly invited Ralph's red code to the surface of his goosebumped skin. Vanellope whined Ralph's name before biting down on his shoulder; he coughed a small, surprised exhale and held her into his chest in a protective manner. She softly pushed on Ralph's shoulders and groaned his name in pleasurable pain; she let her legs slide around his, knowing that resisting was far out of the question at this point. Vanellope inhaled a soft gasp as Ralph finally nudged her core; she gently threw her head back onto the pillow and gaped, feeling as if her code was willingly being hijacked.

Ralph shakily moaned her name on her bare chest as he could feel her glitching code abandon her and swarm his skeletal mainframe. He fluttered his eyes and tried his hardest to inhale through his tightening throat; he quickly began to feel as if the only code he has ever known was slipping away from him. It effortlessly began to rewrite itself, a harmony of opposite sets of binary. He felt a searing jerk of electric current pulse through the two, it suddenly caused him to jolt forward like a revved engine. Vanellope shoved up on his shoulders and grit her teeth, her nails clawed Ralph's bare skin. She heaved a few, startled breaths and gazed up at Ralph; he panted on her mouth as he cradled her into his chest protectively. He gazed at her with a small, humble smile through knowing, uncertain eyes; he asked a billion questions in his mind, suddenly feeling connected to her thoughts. As if he had hacked the password to her brain. Her code flooded every last fiber of his being, practically merging with Ralph's binary. Vanellope whispered a small plea, as if to assure him and rid the lingering questions that hung in the air; Ralph bowed his head into her chest and inhaled a confident breath. Vanellope scrunched her face, as if to brace herself.

Without faltering or missing a single rhythm, Ralph steadily heaved into Vanellope; he felt his whole brain go numb at the sight of her squirming and recoiling underneath him. His heart swelled with every satisfied gasp that escaped her trembling mouth. He tenderly kissed her neck, never ending his continuous motion. Vanellope eventually eased her hands to the back of Ralph's head, no longer feeling the need to resist him. She ran her trembling hands through his crazy hair, every single one of her senses were heightened. She lulled her head back and forth as he rocked her world; her bed complained and creaked with each movement. She smiled a small gape and let her eyes gently close; the tug of war she was playing with him threw any concept of pleasure she ever had out the window. Vanellope softly squirmed underneath Ralph, her legs softly wrapping around his lower legs as best as she could. Ralph shut his eyes tighter as he began to gradually pick up the pace, his face still firmly pushed into Vanellope's neck.

He quietly, and shakily, breathed her name on her neck. He felt as if his inner rage had suddenly teamed up with this carnal instinct he was surrendering to. He felt his large hands nervously sprawl and clench on Vanellope's upper back as he cradled her close. He dipped into Vanellope over and over, wondering where all this pent up, intoxicating nectar of an action was coming from. He drowned in the lovely, cool feeling of her DNA mixing with his; a lush dance of coded, glitching binary kissed every last pixel of their welded bodies. Ralph could feel his inner strength begin to get the better of himself. He wanted to ravage her, his heart was bursting with purpose. He shut his eyes tight and tried his hardest to control his force, praying to User that he wouldn't hurt her in any way.

Vanellope ran her hands down Ralph's jaws and neck, finally resting them on his upper, heaving chest. She moaned his name aloud, hoping to encourage him. She slid her hands up his collarbones, her fingertips begging his core to unleash his worst. Her fingertips trailed streaks of glitch lines, causing his hot red code to throb where her fingertips slid. His angry, red code jolted around as their exterior codes danced and swirled around each other. Veins of electric blues, reds and purples trailed all over Ralph's shoulders and Vanellope's eager fingertips. Ralph let a nervous, overwhelmed groan escape his mouth as he tensed a little. He breathed a shaky breath on Vanellope's neck before gently sinking his teeth into the nook of her shoulder and neck. He held onto her as he could feel his spine tense; she ran her hands down his back in an acknowledging tease. She softly hugged Ralph closer to her body as she shoved her face into the side of Ralph's face. She pleaded for him, softly, into his ear; the shivers sent tremors through both of them simultaneously. Their gasping figures relished in the exuding magic.

Ralph softly let go of Vanellope and supported himself on his hands, they were firmly planted on the bed on either side of his mate. Vanellope quickly gripped her hands onto her sheets as Ralph softly hung his head near her face. He grit his teeth and began to buck into her harder; he could feel his fists want to clench into his usual wrecking form. Vanellope gently reached up and loosely hugged his head. She let one of her hands slide down the back of his neck as the other gripped the hair on the back of his scalp. She shakily barked his name as he dared to push harder into her; he prod her core more with every push and pull. He winced as Vanellope pulled his hair; he quickly learned her love language and shoved into her faster, deeper. He scrunched his face as he pushed his forehead to hers. He croaked a groan full of tension and want as he arched into her quickly, never losing his rhythm; he wanted to hear her scream.

Vanellope softly threw her head back and let her death grip of hands softly slide down Ralph's shoulders to his lower arms. She finally began to resist him again; she winced in pain and pleasure. Both their chests heaved erratically and desperately, as if they had breathed up all the oxygen in Sugar Rush. Vanellope practically cried Ralph's name, causing him to choke a faltering exhale on the side of Vanellope's face and mouth. His arms trembled softly as he sped up his pace; Vanellope could practically feel his heart beat become hers as their codes rewrote the language of love together. A chaotic symphony of melodies that made sense. Ralph heaved a hard sigh before sinking back down to Vanellope. He pushed his chest onto her and cradled her deep into his arms like previous. He continued to move, but Vanellope knew he was struggling with his morale.

"V-Vanellope," Ralph uttered nervously on her neck as he continued to firmly dip into her. His small effort spoke a million words that she understood. She immediately hugged his head and kept him to her.

"K-Keep going," Vanellope urged just as Ralph deepened the situation. She shuddered under his unfathomable power and firmly gripped the hair on the back of his head again.

She knew he was about to unleash his worst, at this point; Ralph slumped his forehead onto her shoulder and quickened his pace, his heart practically on fire. He bucked into her harder than before, as if he couldn't get enough. Her soft and supple body was sweeter than anything he could've ever imagined. Sweeter than anything Sugar Rush had to boast. Vanellope tensed and held onto Ralph like her life depended on it. She clawed his neck and shoulders fiercely, his fervor suddenly plunged to a point of no return. Ralph grit his teeth and scrunched his eyes tight in pain as she left unforgiving claw marks on his skin. Vanellope felt hers and Ralph's inner code suddenly jolt and come alive as both bodies remained animated. She inhaled a sharp gasp as she could feel Ralph's body steadily grow tense. She groaned Ralph's name with a small whimper as she held onto the tops of his shoulders tight. Ralph grimaced and shoved his whole head down into Vanellope's shoulder, he felt as if gravity wasn't holding him to the arcade anymore. Vanellope shut her eyes tight and kept Ralph firmly planted to her.

All at once, Ralph arched his back, bent inwards towards Vanellope; he shut his eyes tight and groaned as his hot, furious red code suddenly glitched on it's own for the very first time, sending his electrifying, interior code through Vanellope's code stream. Vanellope gasped and jolted underneath Ralph's powerful body that kept her pinned. She held the back of Ralph's head firmly as the two remained silent in a mind numbing code exchange. Vanellope threw her head back and arched her body up and into Ralph as he practically surged her body with molten volts of his code. She grit her teeth and shut her eyes tight as his searing hot code melted every last strand of her cool, blue binary. Both of them fiercely glitched new, hot purple, pixel goosebumps all over their backs and arms. Their new code shot viens and tiers of fresh, new binary all over their welded bodies. The room was alive and heightened with the new sparks of electricity. Ralph trembled for a second before slowing his movement, he struggled to support himself above Vanellope as he suddenly slumped into her. He coughed a few sharp groans onto the side of Vanellope's head as he hugged her so close to him. He gazed down at her neck in wide eyed surprise. Vanellope heaved several intense breaths as she curled into Ralph's arms; both of them trembled with the new code shooting throughout their system.

Vanellope closed her eyes and inhaled deeply several times, trying her hardest to come back from the divine situation she was put through. Her skin crawled with her new, warm code. She slumped in Ralph's welcoming arms, her head lulled against the pillow as Ralph relaxed on top of her, trying not to crush her. Vanellope softly pet the back of Ralph's head, lovingly tending to the tufts of hair she pulled only minutes before. Both lovers melted into each other's arms; they were a trembling, panting mess. Vanellope finally managed to muster up the strength to smile as she leaned her head against Ralph's. She hugged her legs around Ralph's legs gently, keeping him connected to her. He exhaled a few reviving gasps with a small smile as he closed his eyes. He rested his head on Vanellope's shoulder and the pillow, his arms still firmly cradling her to him.

"Wow," Vanellope breathed in a whisper as she shoved her face into Ralph's neck. Ralph chuckled gently in agreement and lovingly held the back of her head in his hand.

Ralph inhaled slowly through his nose and cuddled Vanellope deep into his chest and arms, keeping her close. He closed his eyes tight and softly trailed a few kisses along the soft skin on her shoulder. Vanellope smiled and wrapped her arms around Ralph's neck. She shivered, her new code trying to adjust to her body. She felt her heart swell with the thought of suddenly having a brand new code stream; they rewrote their very existence, their codes matched perfectly. Her eyes widened as Ralph's shoulder trickled and glitched with hot purple pixels before settling. She slumped her shoulders and relaxed. She breathed a sigh of relief as she relished in the feeling of their connection. She let her eyes lull closed as she suddenly felt extremely tired. She latched onto Ralph as their connected bodies continued to barely surge with aftershocks.

Vanellope closed her eyes and heaved one last, relaxing breath. She lulled her head against Ralph's and laid still. Ralph adjusted himself and lifted his head to get a good look at his mate; her face looked more womanly, blushed with bliss and maturity. Ralph felt his heart swell and pulse with his new code as he gently stroked some of her black hair out of her face and off of her sweaty forehead. He smiled down into her closed eyes and cradled her into his chest and body, their connection still strong and true. He leaned down and placed a few, warm kisses on her mouth as she exhausted the rest of her energy. He closed his eyes and gently nudged his forehead into hers as the two remained one. He let a small, proud smile prowl across his face. He hoped their new code would send her off with sweet dreams.


	38. Chapter 38

***Chapter 38***

Vanellope opened one eye and held her breath; memories of last night instantly made her face blush a hot red. She inhaled a deep breath, her new code awoken and shimmered like the sun underneath her vanilla skin. She smiled at the tingling sensation and opened her sleepy eyes wider. She gazed across her bed; Ralph was nowhere to be found. The sweet morning sun glinted into her room, as if the new day over Sugar Rush was sprinkled with honeydew drops. She softly sat up and gazed out across her bed and room. Her bed was an absolute wreck. She smiled a wide, sleepy smile as reminders all around the room confirmed that last night was not just a dream after all. She was happy to see that there was a rather large indent on her bed, next to where she lay, signaling to her that Ralph stayed with her through the night. She looked down as the blankets slid off of her chest; she was draped in nothing but Ralph's large, grey shirt. She took the thick, worn fabric in her hands and smiled as her heart swelled; she shoved his soft shirt to her nose and inhaled his familiar scent. She fluttered her eyes and looked around, curious if Ralph was still in Sugar Rush.

Vanellope gazed long and hard at her balcony doors. They were open wide, but her fluttering white curtains hid the outside view from her. Just as the wind picked up a little, the curtain fluttered away, giving Vanellope a glimpse of Ralph's large arm. She smiled wide as her heart practically leaped out of her throat. She clumsily crawled off of her bed and stood. She winced and looked down at the ground as she shoved her hands to her knees. She heaved a short sigh and grimaced slightly as her sore self and legs gently trembled. She stood up straight and tucked her hair behind her ears as she slowly, and weakly, made her way across her room; Ralph's large shirt tapped her knees as she went.

She softly pulled one of her large curtains aside and peered out to her balcony. Ralph was calmly sat on one of her large balcony couches, his hands were behind his head. He was wearing a comfortable pair of pants as well as another one of his red shirts; she figured he went back to his game earlier to get another pair of clothes. He gazed out to the scenery around him, Vanellope's large cherry blossom tree rustled in Sugar Rush's sweet, morning wind, sending small pink blossoms to flutter around the balcony and castle. The sky was dotted with fluffy clouds, the sun shone with confidence. Vanellope carefully took a few steps out onto the balcony, hoping not to startle Ralph.

"Good morning," Vanellope croaked with a sleepy smile. Ralph quickly turned to look at her, his face suddenly red. He beamed and opened an arm to her.

"Good morning, beautiful," Ralph said gently as she slowly sat down next to him; he wrapped his arm firmly around her and pulled his sleepy mate into his chest, "How did you sleep?"

"Deeply," Vanellope mumbled as she rubbed her eye and tucked her knees onto the couch. Her cheeks grew red as she smiled a little. Ralph's shirt, that she was wearing, practically tented over her, "Did, you sleep here?"

"After what happened last night? Of course I stayed with you," Ralph said softly and sincerely with a smile as he looked down at her. His face was calm, yet glowed with knowing and maturity. Vanellope smiled and continued to rub her eye free of sleep.

"I-I, feel like my code downloaded new software, or something," Vanellope breathed with a chuckle, "The all new Ralph 3000."

"I hope you like the update," Ralph sneered as he tugged Vanellope into his chest; she rested her head on his shoulder and giggled.

"I love it," Vanellope said through an exhale with a smile as she gazed out past her billowing cherry blossom tree.

"I'm glad," Ralph said gently as he kept Vanellope close to him, loving her presence.

"I hope the update doesn't have any viruses," Vanellope chuckled as she nudged Ralph.

"Well, I've been living with it for the past thirty game years with no issues," Ralph sneered.

"I'm just playing," Vanellope sighed with a giggle as she pat Ralph's chest, she suddenly felt her heart drop, "Do, you think we… y-you know."

"Coded a baby?" Ralph said gently as he looked down at her concerned face, "I doubt it. It's really difficult to make new code. Usually you have share codes with someone at least a dozen times before being able to accomplish something that massive."

"Oh," Vanellope sighed gently as she lulled her head against Ralph's shoulder, "That's good. Not, that it'd be a bad thing, to uh.. c-code, a baby, with you."

"Really?" Ralph said after a few seconds of silent shock, he gazed down at her with a touched facial expression. Vanellope smiled and beamed.

"Who knows what the future will hold," Vanellope chuckled, her face hot red, "For now, I'll just enjoy these code updates."

"I don't know, I might have to start charging you when the updates come out," Ralph said as he put his nose in the air. He gazed down at Vanellope with a small, playful smile.

"Yeah right," Vanellope laughed as she elbowed his chest, "I don't think you'd be able to hold out, if I refused to pay up."

"I went thirty game years without sharing my code with someone," Ralph laughed, "I can go for eons."

"Well," Vanellope leaned her face close to his neck and ear, "Now that you've had the honey from the hive, I doubt resisting is apart of your programming anymore."

"Touché," Ralph grumbled.

Vanellope giggled before she slowly inhaled Sugar Rush's sweet morning air. She let out her breath before she slumped into Ralph's chest farther. He smiled and lovingly wrapped both his arms and hands around her small waist. She closed her eyes in a sleepy way and nuzzled the side of her head into Ralph's upper chest and shoulder. Ralph curiously watched her try to inch her way as close as she possibly could to him. He exhaled an amused chuckle before carefully hugging his hands around Vanellope's waist. He lifted her just barely before setting her sideways across his lap. Her legs draped over his thighs and rested on the couch next to him. He smiled a knowing smile as Vanellope immediately slumped into him, her arms latched tight around his neck. Ralph breathed a breath, almost of relief, and leaned his head against her covered chest. She hugged his head gently and nuzzled her nose into the side of his head. Ralph closed his eyes and suddenly felt a lingering want and need for the woman he had his arms tightly glued around, he knew their act of love last night permanently bonded him to her. He nuzzled her covered breasts through his shirt, that she was draped in. His heart jolted with his new code as he pushed his ear harder into her heart beat.

Vanellope tilted her head a little and tried to curiously gaze down at Ralph. He clung onto her as if she was the spawn point to his game, a one-up he could count on. She giggled silently and very tenderly pet the back of Ralph's messy bed hair. She felt her face get hot as he continued to nestle his face into her chest for comfort. His deep voice whimpered a small, knowing sound, as if he had found the sweetest check point in all of Sugar Rush. Vanellope exhaled a calm breath on the side of Ralph's head before she placed a few long, warm, lingering kisses just above his ear. Ralph squeezed his arms tighter around her before she could steadily begin to feel her rib cage lack the breathing motion it needed.

"Ralphie," Vanellope croaked just barely as she planted her hands nervously sprawled on the back and side of his head, "I-I'm having a-a hard time... b-breathing...!"

"O-oh," Ralph barked softly as he sat up straight and loosened his grip. He sat up and came eye level with his mate, "Sorry, I-I just... You're comfy."

"You're one to talk," Vanellope giggled. She inhaled a sharp, reviving breath as she swept her hand across Ralph's forehead lovingly. Her fingers were met with the soft hair above his forehead.

"I'm just bulky," Ralph sneered, his eyes gazed into hers earnestly. They shone with adoration for her.

"You're fluffy. Don't ever change," Vanellope said as she pushed her lips to his briefly before she carefully stood. Her trembling legs caused her to wince a little before she slowly began to make her way around the couch Ralph was still sat at, "Do you know what everyone is up to today?" She asked as she slipped from the balcony to her bedroom. Ralph stood and slowly followed her, his face red. He eyed her figure as his shirt, that she was wearing, draped over her voluptuous curves.

"I'm not sure," Ralph sighed as he longingly gazed at Vanellope, he hardly believed she was all his.

"Didn't you leave Sugar Rush this morning to get more clothes?" Vanellope asked as she rummaged through her dresser, pulling out a pair of comfortable pants.

"No, these clothes were in my bag from yesterday," Ralph said gently as Vanellope stumbled to put on her pair of pants; she winced and groaned as she held her lower stomach. Ralph frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Do you remember last night at all?" Vanellope said sarcastically with a small laugh as she straightened out Ralph's shirt that draped over her. Her knees trembled.

"I-I do believe I warned you," Ralph chuckled apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I know," Vanellope heaved a small sigh with a smile as she made her way over to Ralph, "I'm just sore, is all. No harm done."

"I hope not," Ralph said gently as he readied his arms, Vanellope gently melted into his body, hugging him around his center. Vanellope smiled and nuzzled her face into Ralph's warm and comfortable upper chest, just underneath his chin, her hands held his sides gently. Ralph exhaled a satisfied sigh and hugged Vanellope tight to him, his hands eased down her back slowly.

"Thank you," Vanellope breathed as she closed her eyes, Ralph fixed his eyes down at her curiously.

"For what," Ralph breathed as he hugged her close, he placed his powerful hand tenderly on the back of her head.

"For showing me more love than anyone has ever showed me before," Vanellope said gently into Ralph's chest, she glitched a little in embarrassment, her code showing electric purple, "Last night was amazing."

"I couldn't agree more," Ralph chuckled as he pet the spot on her shoulder where her code wigged, he was happy to see it kept it's new purple color. Vanellope removed her face from Ralph's chest and sniffed the air in curiosity.

"What's that smell?" Vanellope asked.

"It smells like cake," Ralph said after a few moments as he looked around curiously.

"Taffyta's making her special breakfast donuts," Vanellope said in a surprised whisper before she darted her eyes to Ralph. Ralph flinched and stared down at her in a confused manner.

"Is, that a bad thing?" Ralph wrinkled his nose.

"She only makes those donuts during breaks that the arcade has," Vanellope said excitedly as she gently wobbled out of Ralph's arms and steadily walked towards her door, "You haven't lived until you try one of her donuts."

"Are they really that good?" Ralph chuckled as the two made their way out of Vanellope's room.

"They're sweeter and softer than anything you've ever had," Vanellope smiled as the two came down her spiral staircase.

"Hmm, I don't know about that," Ralph mumbled as he gently tapped Vanellope's rear with the back of his hand. Vanellope yelped slightly in surprise and gaped at Ralph; he chuckled and put his hand up defensively, his face beet red. Vanellope swat his arm and quickly skipped away from him as best as she could in a giddy way, causing Ralph to quickly chase her.

"Real smooth, Wreck-It," Vanellope laughed as she played keep away with Ralph. The two stumbled down the long hallway to the kitchen, laughing and spirited. Ralph quickly scooped her into his arms and spun around a few times before setting her back down. She laughed freely, her new spirit was more lively and happy than ever before. The two stumbled into the sunny kitchen, their soft laughs carrying.

"Taffyta," Vanellope giggled as she wiped her eyes free of damp tears from laughing, she tried her hardest to steady her still trembling knees. She winced at the dull pain in her lower stomach and legs but easily covered up the struggle, "We could smell your donuts from all the way upstairs."

"I figured it'd get you down here," Taffyta laughed before she took a double take at Ralph as he entered the kitchen behind Vanellope. She raised her eyebrows in a surprised manner before shooting her eyes back to Vanellope. A small, knowing smile spread across her face. Vanellope glanced at Ralph, who was oblivious, before giving Taffyta a look of playful death, as if to tell her to keep her mouth shut about Ralph spending the night.

"It definitely did," Ralph chuckled as him and Vanellope sat down at the island. They watched Taffyta frost her special, doughy donuts in a luscious pink frosting.

"So," Taffyta started with a knowing smile on her face, Vanellope slumped her shoulders and glared at her, knowing what she was up to, "How did you two sleep?"

"Fine," Vanellope spat softly with an embarrassed giggle, desperate to get off of the hint of Ralph spending the night, "How long have you been up?"

"A few hours," Taffyta sighed as she eyed Vanellope, "How long have you two been up?"

"I've been up for an hour or so," Ralph started plainly, "Vanellope slept in."

"Long day at the beach got you bushed?" Taffyta asked as she shot Vanellope a smile; Vanellope's face turned hot red.

"Yeah," Vanellope mumbled, "The beach always tires me out."

"Huh," Taffyta smiled as she kept her eyes trained on the donut she was frosting. Ralph shot Vanellope a look as he slowly caught on, his face rapidly turning red. Vanellope stared into his eyes with a brief, knowing look, regretting coming into Taffyta's trap of a kitchen. Vanellope crossed her arms and lifted her head towards Taffyta.

"I was telling Ralph that these donuts are the greatest donuts ever made," Vanellope smiled.

"Darn tootin'," Taffyta chuckled, "They'll be done soon."

"Yum," Ralph mumbled to himself as he eyed the platter of donuts Taffyta was frosting. Taffyta glanced at the two of them, knowing they were harboring a secret. She bit her lip, plotting how to get it out of them. She schemed silently to herself as Vanellope stood and went to the fridge behind her.

"So what did you two do when you got back from the beach last night?" Taffyta asked plainly, she could practically feel Vanellope freeze at the fridge behind her. Vanellope whirled around and gave Ralph a look of annoyed worry. She gestured with her hands furiously, but silently, behind Taffyta, searching for words. She opened her mouth to speak, but inhaled sharply instead. Her facial expression was that of uncertain annoyance and blushed with knowing.

"Uh, R-Ralph and I just hung out on my balcony," Vanellope fibbed as she opened the fridge. She caught eyes with Ralph and furrowed her brows at him; he gave her a pathetic look, knowing that wouldn't fool anyone. Vanellope rolled her eyes and reached for the milk in the fridge.

"That's it?" Taffyta asked plainly.

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed as she poured her and Ralph a glass of milk. She came back around the front of the island and set both glasses of milk onto the counter, one in front of Ralph. He smiled at her gently.

"Thank you," He said quietly and politely to Vanellope. Taffyta stared at both of them as she clutched an unfrosted donut in her hand. She eagerly eyed them and inhaled a small breath as the two got closer to each other. She bit her lip as she watched Vanellope's hand reach out towards Ralph's shoulder, as if in slow motion.

"You're welcome," Vanellope said as she idly rubbed Ralph's shoulder in a loving way.

Taffyta suddenly threw her arm up and launched an unfrosted donut right at Vanellope's stomach. It smacked into Vanellope's upper stomach, making her code suddenly bulge and make an electrifying, confused noise. Her code shot up her arm quickly and bulged all over Ralph's shoulder, both of them glitched in a hot purple mess, their code was fresh and shiny, new and alive. Taffyta gaped and threw her finger towards Vanellope, her eyes alive with joyous surprise. Vanellope gaped and tried to brush off her confused code. Ralph lulled his head back and gazed up at the ceiling, preparing for the worst teasing of his life.

"TAFFYTA!" Vanellope hollered loudly, her face beet red in an angry and embarrassed facial expression.

"I KNEW IT!" Taffyta squealed as she jumped up and down a few times, her finger still pointed at Vanellope.

"Oh here we go," Ralph mumbled up to the ceiling.

"Taffyta," Vanellope whined as she put her hands on the counter, she gave her a pleading look, her face bright red.

"Whose idea was it to come down here and hang out with Taffyta?" Ralph said to Vanellope before sarcastically looking around with a playful smile, "Oh yeah. YOU." Vanellope wrinkled her nose and winced at Ralph before Taffyta loudly spoke up.

"You guys have the same code," Taffyta said in a girly, playful way as she moved her hands around in excitement.

"My code has always been purple," Ralph teased as he bashfully looked around, knowing he was fooling no one.

"Don't beat a dead horse, Ralph, she knows," Vanellope slumped into her chair, giving Taffyta a death glare of embarrassment.

"You gave yourself away by wearing his shirt, Vin," Taffyta chuckled with a wide smile.

"What's all the fuss about?" Candlehead said as she gently entered the sun filled kitchen, her hair was down and she too was still in her pajamas.

"Oh, nothing," Vanellope said as she shot Taffyta yet another death glare, "Taffyta's just making her special donuts."

"Oh, yum," Candlehead smiled as she sat down at the island next to Vanellope with everyone. Suddenly there was a knock on the castle door, it echoed throughout the large hall and made it's way to the kitchen. Ralph inhaled a deep breath and quickly stood, the bar stool he was sat on screeched on the kitchen tile suddenly.

"That would probably be Felix and Calhoun, and since this couldn't get more awkward and the fact that I will use any excuse to leave for a few minutes because of said awkwardness... I will gladly get the door," Ralph chuckled as he stepped away a little bit, waving his hand, "No no, don't get up, allow me, please." Vanellope and Taffyta bursted out laughing as Ralph quickly left the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Candlehead asked as she wrinkled her nose. Vanellope rolled her eyes before gazing at Taffyta, preparing for more teasing.

"Oh, I don't know," Taffyta sighed as she frosted more donuts, "Maybe just the fact that Vanellope's embarrassed that I found out about hers and Ralph's little secret."

"What secret?" Candlehead asked eagerly as she leaned onto the island counter a little.

"Oh, my User, it's nothing," Vanellope barked as she gave Taffyta a playfully annoyed look.

"It most definitely is SOMETHING. Don't make me throw another donut at you," Taffyta snapped as she hovered a donut in Vanellope's direction. Vanellope flinched, her code just barely glitched in fear. Candlehead furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hey, isn't your code usually a minty blue color?" Candlehead asked innocently, Taffyta shot Candlehead a look and nodded with a beaming smile.

"Used to be, yeah!" Taffyta smiled and pointed her finger at Vanellope. She wrinkled her nose and gave Vanellope a teasing look, "Her and Ralph code swapped."

"What!" Candlehead hissed as both girls beamed at Vanellope. Vanellope rolled her eyes and playfully glared at the two girls.

"Why are you guys so shocked?" Vanellope barked quietly, hoping Ralph wasn't hearing their conversation.

"I'm surprised you survived the event!" Candlehead laughed as her and Taffyta looked at each other with knowing looks. They laughed together as Vanellope heaved a sharp sigh.

"I-I actually am too," Vanellope said quietly, her face beet red. She looked away wistfully.

"Was it incredible?" Candlehead whispered as the two girls gazed at her eagerly, both of them beyond curious, "I've heard swapping codes is absolute magic."

"It was," Vanellope breathed as she looked over her shoulder, hoping Ralph hadn't come back, she leaned closer to her friends and beamed, "He definitely sticks to his 'wrecking' reputation."

"Oh my User, Vanellope," Taffyta laughed as she covered her ears for a few moments.

"Why is your code purple now?" Candlehead asked curiously.

"Because Ralph's code color was a bright red," Vanellope explained softly, "Blue and red makes purple."

"Will your code ever stop being the purple color that it is now?" Candlehead asked with a chuckle, Vanellope shrugged.

"Nope," Taffyta smiled at Vanellope, "Once you swap codes with someone, they remain apart of you, forever."

"I think I can live with that," Vanellope smiled as all three girls giggled.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: ****Hey uh, so I was made aware that if my story is rated M it doesn't show up on the site? I'm just going to keep it at T and rate the mature chapters as M... I-I didn't use any 'mature' words in said chapters so I'm hoping I kind of can slide by. *smiles sheepishly***

***Chapter 39***

"Hey Felix," Ralph smiled as he opened the large castle door. It creaked open as Felix waved a little, "Where's Calhoun and Tammy?"

"They're both taking a small morning nap," Felix smiled as Ralph let him in. They both made their way to the long hall that led to the kitchen, "Taffyta said we were welcome for her special breakfast, this morning. When did you get here? We missed you last night."

"I-I, uh," Ralph rubbed the back of his head and nervously looked down, "I slept here last night."

"You did?" Felix said curiously before widening his eyes in a knowing way, "Oh, I see."

"Yeah," Ralph coughed, his face red.

"Do you do this often?" Felix sneered as he nudged his arm. Ralph chuckled.

"Nope, this was the first time," Ralph said gently as the two entered the kitchen.

"And probably not the last," Felix teased with a smile as he looked out at the three girls in their pjs. All three girls greeted Felix happily, but kept their eyes fixed on Ralph. Ralph nervously stepped closer as they eagerly gazed at him; he softly sat back down as Felix joined them, taking a seat next to Ralph.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" Ralph suddenly barked as he threw his large hands up. Taffyta and Candlehead bursted out in a fit of giggling. Vanellope heaved a hard sigh, her face beet red. She shoved her head into the nook of her arms on the marble counter top.

"Can we just drop it already?" Vanellope groaned into her arms. She swallowed hard and gently peeked one eye out at Taffyta.

"Are you wearing Ralph's shirt?" Felix asked innocently. Taffyta and Candlehead bursted out laughing again as Vanellope shoved her forehead farther into her arms and the counter. Ralph chuckled and pat her back sympathetically.

"Yes she is," Taffyta laughed as Candlehead came along side her to help her frost the donuts she made.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Vanellope barked a complain as she threw a hand up.

"Why are you wearing Ralph's shirt?" Felix chuckled, almost nervously. Everyone darted their eyes to Ralph, his face practically purple.

"I can throw a donut at Vanellope again if you're too embarrassed to tell Felix why she's wearing your shirt," Taffyta said with an eager chuckle as she readied another one of her unfrosted donuts. Vanellope quickly lifted her head and inhaled sharply.

"Don't you d-" Before she could finish, Taffyta rocketed another donut at her, hitting her square on the forehead. Vanellope winced as the code on her face suddenly glitched and wigged for a second, showing it's electric purple binary. Ralph groaned a chuckle and buried his face in his large hands, his elbows awkwardly slumped on the counter top. Vanellope glared at Taffyta.

"Vanellope, has your code always been purple?" Felix asked, confused. He then gaped and widened his eyes, chuckling a little. He lulled his head and beamed at Ralph, "Ralph, you dog."

"Code swap, code swap!" Taffyta and Candlehead chimed, their laughter abundant. Ralph chuckled and couldn't help but smile at all the attention.

"Alright, you guys," Ralph barked with a smile, "I think everyone has the idea."

"I think they have more than just an idea," Vanellope muttered.

"Alright, alright, enough teasing for now... The donuts are done!" Taffyta beamed as she slid them all onto a large plate and set them in the middle of the island. Everyone immediately reached for one and began munching.

"Thanks, Taff," Vanellope finally smiled as she took a bite of her donut. She looked over to Ralph to see if he liked them or not. He inspected it for a second before easily shoving the whole thing into his mouth. Vanellope widened her eyes and giggled a closed-mouth giggle.

"You hungry, Ralph?" Taffyta said sarcastically. Felix glanced at Ralph curiously before rolling his eyes. Ralph slumped his shoulders.

"What?" Ralph complained as he chewed, "Wow, these ARE good."

"Thank you, thank you," Taffyta laughed as she playfully bowed.

"What do you guys have planned to do for the rest of Spring Break?" Felix asked with a smile as everyone munched their breakfast.

"Ohh, we should go up to Honeydew Ridge," Candlehead beamed, "It's pretty much considered the top of Sugar Rush."

"That sounds like fun," Taffyta said with a smile, "I love Honeydew Ridge."

"Guys, that's a whole entire days worth of a trek," Vanellope said gently.

"Well, why don't we just camp there, then?" Taffyta asked with a smile, "We did that last winter, remember?"

"That was a lot of fun," Candlehead nodded.

"Yeah until that swarm of bees attacked me," Vanellope furrowed her brow.

"That was pretty funny," Taffyta grinned as her and Candlehead exchanged knowing glances.

"I've only gone camping once," Vanellope said gently.

"I've camped on a heaping pile of bricks and garbage my whole life, does that count?" Ralph said, disgruntled.

"I think sleeping in the garbage is a few steps below camping outdoors," Taffyta chuckled, "So yeah, that counts."

"I don't think my back will ever be the same ever again," Ralph muttered in annoyance, "But camping sounds interesting. What's so special about Honeydew Ridge?"

"It's the highest ridge in all of Sugar Rush," Vanellope beamed, "You can practically touch the stars. The Honeydew Forest is one of the prettiest in this whole game. We used to have an old race track that ran through it."

"Why don't you, anymore?" Ralph asked.

"The Honeydew Forest is spectacular during the day, but at night, there have been some weird happenings," Taffyta said seriously.

"Most of Sugar Rush's lore and scary stories comes from Honeydew Forest," Candlehead added, "But the mystery just adds to the fun."

"Many people have said to have found Vanilla Lake in Honeydew Forest," Taffyta added with an eager smile.

"I'm sure it's in there somewhere," Vanellope said plainly before her and Ralph casually caught eyes, both of them subtly smiling knowingly at each other.

"Sounds interesting," Felix said cheerfully.

"Felix, you going to come as well?" Taffyta asked with a smile.

"I don't think so," Felix rubbed the back of his head, "It was hard enough getting Calhoun out to the beach. I think Calhoun might like if I stay and help out with Tammy. But I'm sure you guys will have a blast!"

"Well, you will be missed," Taffyta said with a smile.

"Oh great, I'm going to be surrounded by you smarties. Are you sure you guys will be able to fit in said cabin with me?" Ralph chuckled before looking around, "I don't really want to sleep outside."

"You'll fit just fine," Vanellope said sneered, "Our cabin is pretty big."

"Joy," Taffyta rolled her eyes playfully, "We might have to separate Ralph and Vanellope or else things might get awkward during the night."

"Taffyta, I-" Candlehead started nervously but Vanellope interrupted her.

"Oh, will you, KNOCK IT OFF!" Vanellope hollered deeply before she suddenly slammed her fists down on the counter in a quick rage. Upon her action, the beautiful marble counter cracked practically in half. Everyone at the island flinched and froze as the counter and floors trembled suddenly with her action. Everyone's plates jolted and donuts bounced in the air before everything finally settled. Vanellope gazed down at the counter in wide eyed shock, she too was frozen.

"Uh, Vin," Candlehead started nervously after a few seconds of silence. She lifted her plate off of the shattered counter, "How did you do that?"

"I-I don't know," Vanellope worried as she gazed down at her open palms. She shot a look of uncertainty to Taffyta, who looked humbled by the whole thing.

"Did you put steroids in these donuts?" Candlehead said with a laugh to Taffyta. Taffyta chuckled and rolled her eyes before averting her gaze to Vanellope.

"How did you manage that?" Ralph chuckled in disbelief as he gently, and nervously, put his hand on Vanellope's back. He smiled in a proud way.

"I was just playing," Taffyta said nervously as she gazed at her sister in an apologetic way. Vanellope frowned at her and sighed.

"I-I don't know how I did that, I just was going to state my frustration," Vanellope said in a worried way, "I've never been strong, or mad, enough to shatter pure marble, or anything for that matter, before."

"Well, as much as you hate to talk about it, I think it's because Ralph's code is apart of yours, now," Taffyta stated calmly as she gestured towards Ralph.

"I'm a wrecker now?" Vanellope exclaimed as she gazed at Ralph in a curious way.

"Does that make me a racer suddenly?" Ralph chuckled, his face red.

"Who knows," Taffyta laughed, "You had that strength in you because you have Ralph's programming in you now."

"Interesting," Vanellope beamed down at her hands eagerly, "That was exciting. Now I truly don't understand why you don't like your job."

"Try doing that for over thirty years solid," Ralph sighed, "It gets old, believe me."

"You should probably lay off the the teasing, Taff," Candlehead said with a chuckle as both girls eyed Vanellope nervously.

"Yeah," Vanellope barked as she put her fists up, "Ralph can't hit a girl, but I certainly can."

"You wouldn't," Taffyta rolled her eyes as Felix sheepishly pulled out his hammer.

"I can fix it," Felix sighed as he hammered the counter to perfection, "It's bad enough having one wrecker, around."

"I'm not going to wreck anything else," Vanellope said in an annoyed tone as she stood to put her glass in the sink. She grabbed it too firmly, causing it to suddenly shatter in her grip. Vanellope gasped and shook her hand free of shattered glass and milk that spilled everywhere. Everyone gazed at her in pure shock.

"Spoke too soon," Ralph breathed as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I-I'm okay I'm fine! I think I just need to calm down," Vanellope heaved a sharp breath as Felix leaned over to fix it. She wrinkled her nose, wanting to change the subject, "I'm excited to go camping, however."

"You should get packing," Felix chimed as he nudged Ralph.

"Meet us back here in an hour, Ralph," Taffyta called as the two boys started to leave, "We'll be ready to leave then!"

"Will do," Ralph said as he waved a little

"Thanks for breakfast Taffyta!" Felix chimed happily.

"Nooo problem," Taffyta chuckled as she gazed back at Vanellope, who was at the kitchen sink, in a sly way. The two boys slowly left.

"Taffyta," Vanellope breathed in annoyance as she could feel Taffyta's stare on the back of her head.

"I'm sorry I frustrated you," Taffyta said with a small, apologetic chuckle, "There's just so much excitement going on. You two are like little flowers, blossoming away!" She teased.

"I just want to be taken seriously, is that too much to ask?" Vanellope barked as she turned around and gazed at her two sisters sadly, "I know everything is different now, but I still sometimes feel as if I'm treated like the game glitch."

"We don't view you that way," Candlehead said sadly as she glanced at Taffyta. Taffyta sighed and frowned as well, almost in annoyance.

"Sorry, Vin," Taffyta said gently as she put her hand on Vanellope's shoulder, "I tease you and Ralph because I really like you guys together."

"You do?" Vanellope asked gently as her eyes turned glassy, "Sure seems like you tease just because it's something to do."

"Vanellope" Taffyta complained with a knowing smile as Vanellope rubbed her eye, trying to look subtle. Taffyta took in a deep, patient breath and lulled her head a little, "You know I care about you and Ralph, so much. We all do. What you guys have is so special. We're just excited, can you blame us?"

"All this teasing is really starting to overwhelm me," Vanellope said through a sniffle, "Last night was a lot to take in as it was. You try rewriting your code with someone. It may seem like all fun and games, but it's mentally exhausting..."

"I'm sorry," Taffyta said earnestly, "You know we just tease you guys cause we care, right?"

"Thanks, Taff," Vanellope sighed as she looked down and sniffled. Taffyta gently pulled Vanellope into her arms and hugged her sister tight. Vanellope chuckled and hugged her back.

"You're my little glitch of a sister," Taffyta beamed as she squeezed Vanellope in her arms, "I'm happy you've found someone that has made you happier than I have ever seen you."

"I love him so much," Vanellope said as tears gently streamed her face, "I just don't want my crazy sisters to freak him out and drive him away."

"If we haven't driven him away by this point," Candlehead started as she came and joined the group hug, "I don't think anything could."

"I know, he thinks we're a riot," Taffyta laughed as Vanellope clung onto her, "You've added a great addition to our family, there, Vin. Ralph is the coolest big brother we've ever had."

"Agreed," Candlehead chuckled as the three girls smiled happily. They each let go of each other as Taffyta put her hands on Vanellope's shoulders firmly. She shook her a little, as if to get her full attention.

"But, just because you're part wrecker now doesn't give you any excuses to tear up the castle," Taffyta laughed as Vanellope chuffed a chuckle and wiped her face of tears.

"Or tear up our faces," Candlehead added as Taffyta nodded.

"I-I think it only works if I'm angry," Vanellope said gently before shaking her head, "I'll try to be more careful."

"Can you imagine if they have kids together?" Candlehead asked Taffyta as the three girls began to clean up the kitchen. Vanellope blushed and moseyed around the opposite end of the island. She fiddled with the worn, loved fabric of Ralph's shirt that still comfortably enveloped her.

"I can see the wrecking mess now," Taffyta laughed, "Wouldn't Ralph be proud."


	40. Chapter 40

***Chapter 40***

"Vanellope, when I said Ralph would be proud, I wasn't hoping you'd come down here and ruin everything," Taffyta barked as her and Candlehead entered their garage. Vanellope had accidentally wrecked one of the toolboxes, as well as a few other tools and things in storage, in their massive warehouse like garage. It housed all the racer's race cars. All of them gleamed and glistened under the large hanging lights.

"I didn't mean to!" Vanellope frowned as she gazed down at her hands. They looked completely normal, but they slyly hid Ralph's wrecking abilities, "The toolbox wouldn't open and I sort of got frustrated with it. So I swat at it and it practically shattered in half."

"Please don't come near my race car," Candlehead laughed as she approached her car. Everyone's cars had looked similar to their old Sugar Rush style, but they were a lot bigger, shinier and more futuristic.

"I'm not going to wreck your car!" Vanellope hollered as she shoved a bag into the back of her car. It was it's chaotic mix of minty green and dark brown color it had always been, but it was a bit more organized, sleeker and prettier. The only thing Vanellope hated about it was the fact that hers and Ralph's signature had vanished from the side of her car.

"We should meet Ralph at the entrance of Sugar Rush," Taffyta explained as the three girls readied their cars.

"Sounds good," Vanellope sighed as all three girls got into their cars. Vanellope quickly turned on her car; it growled and roared to life, as well as Taffyta's and Candlehead's carts. Fire spout out the back of Candlehead's cart like usual, the garage vibrated with the loud roaring of their engines. The three quickly peeled out of their garage, Vanellope leading the way. The drive to the entrance of Sugar Rush took about five minutes. The three screeched up to the rainbow road, their impressive cars growled and heaved with power as Ralph was seen entering their game.

"You letting Ralph ride in your car, Vin?" Taffyta called ahead, Vanellope turned around and waved her hand as a way of saying yes. Her and Taffyta slowly got out of their cars as Ralph approached.

"Let me guess," Ralph sighed, "I have to ride the whole way on the spoiler of your car again?"

"You guessed it," Vanellope chuckled as she lifted her pink racing goggles and rested them on her forehead. She was dressed in a pair of sporty, black skinny jeans and her comfortable mint green hoodie. Ralph was wearing his usual orange polo with a pair of dark jeans, torn like usual at the ankles, and his worn, red hoodie. Ralph tried not to let his eyes wander.

"You look nice," Vanellope said up to him with a smile.

"Why thank you," Ralph chuckled, "I'm assuming it's going to be cold, because of how high we're going."

"You're better off riding with Vanellope, Ralph," Taffyta said nervously as she glanced back at Candlehead's car, "I highly doubt you want to be barbecued on the way to the camp site."

"I'd like to NOT catch fire, thank you very much," Ralph chuckled as he nervously tugged on the collar of his shirt.

"Let's go, guys!" Candlehead hollered as she revved her engine; it squealed with life suddenly.

"Alright, alright," Taffyta rolled her eyes as she head towards her car.

"Like old times?" Ralph chuckled as he got onto the back of Vanellope's car. He made himself comfortable on the spoiler of her sleek car. It creaked under his weight, but held up.

"Like old times," Vanellope beamed as the two bumped fists, "Except, THIS cat has some kick to her."

"Just don't send me flying, and we'll be alright," Ralph chuckled as Vanellope quickly got into her car.

"Not gunna make any promises," She teased as she quickly put her car into gear.

She quickly stepped on the gas; her car peeled out for a second before gripping the road and rocketing forward. Her car growled with life that made their very core tremble. Ralph widened his eyes and gripped the sides of Vanellope's spoiler. He gazed over his shoulder, seeing Taffyta and Candlehead speeding up behind them. He beamed and gazed ahead as the wind quickly brushed their faces. He was shocked at how quick their new cars were; they were agile, fierce, and extremely fast.

The three headed west from the castle, their carts roared and growled with life. They made their way onto the race track, whizzing through the start line. Speckled pieces of the road flew every which way as they followed the race track for a little while. Vanellope quickly peeled off the road after a few minutes of following it. Her cart rumbled onto a raw, chocolate road and whizzed past all sorts of different candy like trees and sprouts. Large stalks of pretzel sticks housed green, leafy twizzler like trees.

The three stayed close, Taffyta and Candlehead never falling too far behind Vanellope. Their trek gradually turned into an uphill chase. Their view turned from thin, small twizzler trees to thick, dark green forests. Small patches of snow could be seen after the first half an hour of fast racing up the mountain side. Ralph noticed that the road they raced up began to become narrower and narrower. He bit his lip and gazed down at Vanellope, hoping the judgement in her new code wasn't wrecked as well. Just as his thoughts went to worst case scenario, Vanellope slowed down, causing Taffyta and Candlehead to slow as well. They wound up the mountain in a chaotic zig zag pattern. Ralph finally had a good chance to look around. He noticed the towering twizzler trees had gotten a lot taller and thicker the higher they went up the mountain. They were coated in a fresh sheath of snow. The grass underneath the trees glistened in the sunshine.

They finally came to a wider road that straightened out, but before them was a very long, narrow bridge. Vanellope slowed to a stop before the bridge and softly sat up. She peered over the bridge, obviously debating something. Ralph heaved a hard sigh and gripped Vanellope's car spoiler. The two turned around as they could hear Taffyta get out of her car.

"Are we going over it one by one?" Taffyta asked gently as she approached Vanellope and Ralph.

"I think so," Vanellope said with a smile as she gazed over the bridge. She softly glanced at Ralph and pat his thigh, "I've got a lot of cargo."

"Hey," Ralph wrinkled his nose. Taffyta chuckled and nudged Ralph on the way back to her car.

"Be careful!" Taffyta called, Ralph glanced back at Taffyta before gazing down at Vanellope in a worried way.

"What does she mean by 'be careful'?" Ralph worried as he gazed across at the bridge.

"This bridge is old," Vanellope stated gently as she sat back down in her car, shifting gears, "We go over it one by one because we just don't want to take any chances."

"Hoo ho no," Ralph breathed as he put his hand out, Vanellope softly pressed forward. Ralph widened his eyes and swallowed hard, "Y-You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Just don't make any sudden movements," Vanellope snapped as her tires softly creaked onto the large, wooden bridge. It looked sturdy enough, but it creaked under the heavy weight of Vanellope's car, with Ralph included.

"Vanellope," Ralph breathed nervously as he gazed down at her.

"Ralph, trust me," Vanellope barked as she eased her car slowly across the bridge. She made it to the other side with care, her tires softly making the rubble underneath them fly every which way as she made room for Taffyta and Candlehead.

"You guys ever think about replacing that thing?" Ralph barked, he got off of Vanellope's car once she stopped. He slowly stood on the edge of the mountain and gazed down at the gaping canyon underneath the bridge. He nervously watched as Taffyta and Candlehead slowly crossed it. It creaked and moaned under the weight of the carts. Once they were back on the other side of the mountain, Ralph let his shoulders slump. He rubbed his forehead and looked around nervously.

"Ralph, you look like you've seen a ghost," Taffyta laughed as the sky began to sprinkle rain a little bit.

"Aw, he was scared for our lives," Candlehead chuckled.

"Or his," Taffyta barked playfully as she cocked an eyebrow.

"That was terrifying," Ralph barked as he heaved an annoyed chuff and made his way back to Vanellope's car, "I hope there are no more surprises further up the mountain."

"No more surprises," Vanellope smiled as her car slowly jerked forward, "We're almost there."

"Good," Ralph sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

After a good ten minutes of more weaving up the mountain, Vanellope finally pulled one last turn and emerged on a large, flat field on the mountain. Nooked between large, billowing trees was a small, cozy cabin. It was dusted with light snow, it looked cheerful and inviting. Ralph heaved a soft sigh as the three girls pulled up, their carts finally roaring to a stop. Vanellope quickly got out of her car and put two thumbs up.

"We did good!" Vanellope beamed as everyone piled out of their cars.

"Ralph looked like he was going to pass out on that bridge, though," Taffyta laughed.

"That was a far drop," Ralph barked as he got off of Vanellope's car. It creaked with relief.

"Well," Vanellope beamed as she opened her arms wide, "We're here!"

"I love it here," Candlehead beamed as she took off her goggles.

"It is beautiful," Taffyta smiled as the four slowly moseyed towards the cabin, "I call the master bedroom!"

"Ralph gets that room!" Candlehead laughed, "It has the biggest bed. Sorry Taff."

"Dangit," Taffyta slumped her shoulders as everyone unloaded their cars of their lightly packed bags and head towards the cabin.

"I don't need the biggest bed," Ralph frowned, looking down at the three girls that surrounded him. He slumped his large hands into the pockets of his hoodie and inhaled a deep breath, "I think one of you should have it. I don't want to hog all the nice stuff. I did used to live in the garbage, after all."

"It's okay, Ralph," Vanellope chuckled, "The other beds in the house aren't much smaller. We're fine with those."

"I don't need too much space," Candlehead agreed.

"Me neither," Vanellope smiled up at Ralph.

"Vanellope's the kicker in the group," Taffyta chuffed, Vanellope gaped.

"I am not!" Vanellope whined before looking to Ralph for help, "Tell her!"

"I don't know, Vin," Ralph chuckled nervously, "I don't think two nights matches up to the countless sleepovers you girls probably used to have."

"Hah," Taffyta said in Vanellope's face as everyone trudged towards the cabin.

"Thanks for your help, Ralph," Vanellope sneered as they all stepped into the cabin.

It was cozy; wooden floors blanketed the entire cabin, making it woodsy and cabin-esque. The walls were a soft white and the ceilings were high and beamed with wood logs. Ralph smiled and looked all around; he heaved a surprised breath before looking around at the living room. There were two modern, comfortable looking light green couches. The large bay windows showed the beauty of the dark green forest and snowy scenery outside. The whole place breathed with comfort; it was a snowy, nature get-a-way in the heart of Sugar Rush.

"Wow, I pictured this place to be a lot more run down for some reason," Ralph chuckled as he continued to peer around. Everyone gently set their stuff down near the large, sturdy front door.

"You are traveling with a princess, you realize," Taffyta chuckled as all three girls made their way to the kitchen, which was attached to the open roomed living room. A long hallway led down to three bedrooms. Ralph peered down the hallway curiously before slumping into the kitchen with the three girls.

"Sometimes I forget," Ralph breathed, "I befriended Vanellope when you guys hated her as a glitch, remember?"

"Right," Taffyta wrinkled her nose, "A time I'd like to forget."

"Me too," Vanellope glared at Taffyta playfully, "Remember when you guys destroyed the cart I built by myself?"

"Hence, trying to forget!" Taffyta laughed as the three stood at the kitchen island. Ralph joined them, his large hands placed on the counter before them.

"I liked that cart," Vanellope playfully frowned before Ralph inhaled deeply.

"If they hadn't broken your cart, we never would've snuck into the cart bakery and made you a new one," Ralph chuckled.

"I liked that cart too!" Vanellope said suddenly before staring into space, "Man, a lot has happened between then and now, huh."

"Come back to Earth," Taffyta chuckled as she waved her hand in front of Vanellope.

"So what is there to do around here?" Ralph chucked.

"Well, we DO have a jacuzzi," Candlehead beamed excitedly.

"Snowball fight?" Vanellope beamed eagerly.

"Bonfires," Candlehead continued to list.

"Snowball fights," Vanellope said casually.

"Fishing," Taffyta added as she threw her finger up in the air.

"Fighting with snowballs," Vanellope added again, Ralph wrinkled his nose at her.

"I think I know what Vanellope wants to do," Ralph chuckled.

"There's no way I'm playing against you, Ralph," Taffyta barked as she crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Ralph furrowed his brow.

"You'll make a snow ball the size of our heads!" Taffyta exclaimed before all three girls gazed up at him nervously.

"Oh, come on, I will not!" Ralph barked with a chuckle, "How about you three against me. Is that fair?"

"That sounds fair," Vanellope said to Taffyta and Candlehead, they nodded nervously.

"Fine, but I'm not excited to get decked in the face with a snow meteor," Taffyta said in a dull voice.

"Oh come off of it," Ralph barked as the three girls excitedly began to skip outside. Ralph slumped his shoulders and followed.

"Vanellope, I think even three of us against him still is an unfair way to play," Taffyta laughed as the three girls quickly rushed outside, Ralph followed slowly behind, grumbling to himself, "And by that I mean he still has a huge advantage over us."

"Okay, look," Ralph barked as he picked up some snow and made a small snow ball, it was dwarfed in his hand, "Is that small enough for you?"

"Perfect!" Candlehead chuckled as the three girls quickly made mounds of snow, as big as they could, "Vanellope, I don't think we really thought this through. That may be a tiny snow ball he's holding, but can you imagine the strength behind one, from his arm?"

"He's not going to hurt us," Vanellope laughed before a snowball clipped her shoulder. She wobbled backwards a few feet before gaping at Ralph, "Oh it's on."

"War!" Taffyta hollered as all three girls began to rocket snow balls at Ralph. Ralph laughed and tried to dodge them, but a few clipped his chest and shoulders.

"Ow!" Ralph laughed as he tried his hardest to fight back. They weaved all around the grounds, diving in between trees and trying to be sneaky. Ralph bit his lip and chuckled, "I think I should be the one worried, you're practically throwing ice at me!"

"Take it like a man!" Vanellope hollered as she raised one fist in the air.

"I'm trying!" Ralph barked as a few snowballs clipped his jaw and shoulders, he winced and shook off the snow that feathered him. Before the fight could continue, a loud scream could be heard from his right. Everyone froze as Candlehead suddenly slipped down a snowy bank, out of sight of the three.

"Candlehead!" Vanellope screamed as everyone quickly rushed over. They slowly approached the bank where she slipped. She was a dozen feet down, holding onto a loose root from one of the twizzler trees. She had a look of sheer terror as the bank she was rested on dipped off of the mountain's side.

"Hold on!" Taffyta cried as everyone looked around frantically.

"I got her," Ralph barked as he slid down the bank, his large hand wrapped fully around the trunk of the tree Candlehead was latched onto. The tree croaked and shook from the force Ralph set upon it as he held it tight. He warily got to where Candlehead was and quickly reached his hand out to her. She pleadingly looked at Ralph with glassy, teary eyes as she immediately latched onto his hand. With no effort at all, he quickly yanked her into his chest and trekked up the side of the bank, slipping a few times. He quickly came back to solid ground and everyone quickly stepped away from the bank. He set Candlehead on her feet. She nervously let go of him before peering up at him through grateful, glassy eyes.

"Thanks, Ralph," Candlehead choked as she peered at the bank that almost took her life.

"You okay?" Ralph frowned as both Taffyta and Vanellope swarmed her.

"Candlehead, are you hurt?" Vanellope worried for her other sister.

"I-I'm ok," Candlehead uttered before looking back at Ralph, her face pale, "You saved my life."

"It's not like you would've had a permanent game over," Vanellope said as she suddenly noticed Candlehead's adoring look at Ralph.

"That would've been a nasty fall, Vin," Taffyta stated calmly.

"Well, you still would've been ok," Vanellope said as she shot Ralph a glance, her heart itched a hurtful pang of jealousy as Candlehead gazed up at Ralph in an adoring, earnest way.

"I think that's enough fooling around for right now," Ralph chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head; he glanced at Vanellope, wondering why she was suddenly acting cold.

"I could really use that jacuzzi right now," Taffyta beamed as she pat Candlehead's arm lovingly. Candlehead nodded warily and hugged her arms to herself as Taffyta linked her arm around her shoulder.

"I could use a drink," Vanellope muttered as the four head back to the cabin slowly. Ralph wrinkled his nose and gazed down at her in an annoyed way.

"What's your problem?" Ralph suddenly barked down at her; Vanellope flinched.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Vanellope said, trying to sound honest, "Turns out you're not just my hero anymore."

"What should we make for dinner?" Taffyta suggested, noticing the tension between Vanellope and Ralph. Ralph gave her a frustrated, confused look. Vanellope glared back at him before the three girls quickly pushed into the cabin. Ralph heaved an annoyed sigh.

"I try to be nice," Ralph said to himself as he shut and locked the cabin door behind himself.

"I try to be nice," Vanellope mocked him in a nasally voice, only audible to herself before she rolled her eyes with the utmost annoyance.

* * *

Later than evening, Taffyta made dinner for her two sisters and Ralph. They all were comfortably cozy in their warm cabin as the cold, winter air chilled the HoneyDew grounds outside. The four ate Taffyta's specialty, homemade chili with sweet corn bread. Everyone was chatty and excitable except Vanellope. She softly scoot the food around in her bowl with her spoon. She knew she shouldn't be getting so upset over something so small, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous with how friendly Taffyta and especially Candlehead were being towards Ralph. She felt weird, as if the code inside of her was itching the undersides of her skin, as if Ralph had secretly bugged her with every single aspect of himself, which included the few things that she found annoying about him. She kicked herself for the fact that she should be happy, but she kept replaying the moment where Candlehead gave Ralph adoring, googly-eyes earlier, in her head. She knew if it weren't for Ralph, their vacation would've been cut short. She pondered why it was so difficult for her to just get over it and know that Candlehead wasn't intentionally trying to flirt with her mate. She glared down into her bowl, hardly having an appetite.

"Vin, you okay?" Taffyta suddenly asked as she put her hand on Vanellope's lower arm. Ralph and Candlehead continued to chat.

"Oh, I'm fine," Vanellope said softly as she gazed out one of their bay windows by the kitchen. The snow had stopped falling and the sun had gone down. The sky was dotted with thousands of glorious, Sugar Rush stars.

"I'm sure you just need a good jacuzzi soak," Taffyta said sincerely as she nudged her sister.

Vanellope breathed a small noise of acknowledgement before fixing her eyes on Ralph. Him and Candlehead chummed it up, good friends they were becoming. Vanellope wanted to smile, knowing that the three of them were just friends, but she wanted to hold on to earlier. It felt good to be upset at Ralph; she didn't know if that was his angry, wrecking code talking or the fact that she was subconsciously hoping Ralph would somehow come crawling to her, vying for her affection once more. She smiled on the inside, hoping that if she kept up her facade, Ralph would give in and shower her with love like the night prior. She caught eyes with Ralph across the table; he had a loving look of confidence in his eyes. He gazed deep into her eyes as Candlehead chatted with him and Taffyta. Vanellope furrowed her brows slightly, keeping a facial expression of calm annoyance. She felt as if Ralph had suddenly penetrated her soul, as if he knew what she was up to. She wanted so desperately to act as if two could play at this teasing game, but she felt outmatched against Ralph's palpable strength. He smirked at her before continuing to give attention to Candlehead, who continued with her story. Vanellope glared at Ralph before quickly standing. Everyone suddenly averted their attention to Vanellope.

"I'm going to go get changed," Vanellope said gently as she grabbed her bowl, giving Ralph a look, "The jacuzzi is calling my name."

"Woohoo!" Taffyta threw her fist in the air, "I thought that was never going to happen."

"I'm game," Candlehead chuckled as she and everyone else at the table stood.

"Of course you are," Vanellope said to herself as she rolled her eyes and vanished down the hallway. She went into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Geez, what is up with her," Taffyta barked quietly as Ralph and Candlehead put their bowls on the counter.

"I think I have an idea," Ralph heaved a long sigh as he rubbed his face, "I think she's having a hard time quelling the cranky side of my code in her system. Quite frankly, I'm feeling like being snappy and mean for some reason. I didn't realize how feisty she really was until it was shooting through my code."

"Is she mad because you saved me earlier?" Candlehead chuckled and gave Ralph a knowing look.

"What, suddenly Ralph does something nice for someone else and she gets all uptight?" Taffyta wrinkled her nose and threw her arms up.

"I didn't mean to cause a problem," Candlehead said softly with a frown.

"You didn't," Ralph chuckled, "I think it's the fact that I purely showed another girl care... You were about to fall off a cliff, for User's sake! I wasn't about to let you fall, or let Vanellope or Taffyta go frolicking down the cliff after you. I think we're both just trying to figure this whole relationship thing out. Give her time, she's bound to come around."

"The way she was glaring at you across the table," Candlehead chuckled as she pointed both of her fingers in a sharp manner, "Daggers."

"Trust me," Ralph rolled his eyes, "I was prepared for her to slit my throat the whole time. I could practically feel her code burn me alive."

"It's weird that you can feel each other's emotions" Taffyta said gently, almost in a curious but weirded out tone, "I think you should go talk to her."

"I should," Ralph lulled his head with a small smile, "But I think a lesson is to be learned here."

"You're speaking my language, Wreck-It," Taffyta beamed as she folded her arms.


	41. Chapter 41

***Chapter 41***

"How long have you guys been out here?" Vanellope hollered in an annoyed tone as she came out of the back of the cabin. Ralph, Candlehead and Taffyta had all made themselves at home in their large, steamy jacuzzi. The jacuzzi was housed in a delicately lit gazebo, it was draped with wild, green winter twizzlers. Vanellope crossed her arms and quickly made her way across the cold stepping stones that led from the back door to the jacuzzi.

"About ten minutes," Candlehead said as she peered over the swallowing edge, the steam made it almost impossible to see all of them.

"Did no one care to tell me?" Vanellope glared as she came closer, the steam made her skin crawl with confused goosebumps.

"You locked yourself in your room," Ralph said gently as he watched Vanellope come closer, his face turning red; she was in her pretty, mint bikini. His eyes curiously wandered her body. He knew he had that same body in his grips last night, but he kicked himself at missing the chance to really get a good look at it.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Vanellope barked as she carefully and slowly sunk into the large jacuzzi in between Taffyta and Candlehead.

"Sorry, Vin," Taffyta said softly as Ralph heaved a hard, frustrated sigh and lifted his arms on the edges of the jacuzzi. He sunk down into the water a little and closed his eyes in annoyance. Taffyta rolled her eyes and glanced at Candlehead. Candlehead smirked at her and shot her eyes to Ralph before quickly gazing at Taffyta with an eager look. Taffyta lifted her head a little, as if to acknowledge hers and Candlehead's silent conversation.

"You know what I just realized," Vanellope breathed as she gazed past the gazebo's delicate peek above them at the dark, starry sky, "Getting out of this jacuzzi is going to be the worst event of the night."

"Why?" Taffyta asked as she slowly scoot closer to Ralph. She glanced Ralph a knowing look. Ralph wrinkled his nose at her before raising his eyebrows and silently chuckling. All three of them glued their eyes to Vanellope curiously.

"Because, it's hot in here, but the air outside is freezing," Vanellope sighed as she sunk deeper into the water, practically up to her mouth, "We're going to be running back to the cabin, I hope you guys understand."

"Maybe we can all just huddle in Ralph's arms," Taffyta stated plainly, Vanellope tensed and shot her a glare, "He'd keep us warm."

"I-I guess so," Vanellope said deeply as she glared at Taffyta, she felt her heart sink as she sunk into the water up to her nose. She kept her eyes angrily trained to the situation across the jacuzzi, through the steam. Ralph smiled at Taffyta, causing Vanellope to grit her teeth, her glare practically forming hot coals. She could swear steam was coming out of her ears.

"I guess I never realized how strong your arms were," Candlehead said in a girly voice. Vanellope winced as both Taffyta and Candlehead scoot closer to Ralph, who looked rather smug.

"He wrecks buildings all day long," Vanellope barked as she threw her arm out of the water towards her friends, "What do you expect?"

"I guess you could consider that my workout," Ralph beamed down at the two girls, who gazed up at him with adoring eyes.

"You look so intimidating, but you're such a teddy bear," Taffyta chuckled as she glanced at Vanellope before giving Ralph a knowing look, all three of them playing along with each other to poke at Vanellope.

"A TAKEN teddy bear," Vanellope growled as she inhaled a deep breath and held it. She felt her head spin with uncertainty, she didn't totally know how to handle what was happening before her. Ralph chuckled over her and lulled his head in a nonchalant way.

"C'mere," He smiled at Vanellope, though he kept his arms up on the edge of the jacuzzi.

"Chill, Vanellope," Candlehead chuckled, "We'll share him."

"Share him? SHARE HIM?" Vanellope hollered she she quickly stood. All three of her friends froze, suddenly knowing that prodding her probably wasn't the best idea. Before any of them could calm Vanellope with reassurance of their playful nature, Vanellope turned around and threw her fists up in the air with the proper wrecking form. Ralph widened his eyes and quickly threw his arm out to try and stop her, but before he could make his way to the other side of the jacuzzi, Vanellope harshly threw her fists down on the solid concrete that surrounded the jacuzzi. It shattered and jolted under her angered pressure, causing the water in the jacuzzi to pop and slosh at the sudden tremor. Every single inch of the concrete around the jacuzzi shattered to pebbles, causing the hot water in the jacuzzi to just barely eek out into the cracks. Everyone froze.

"Vanellope, we were just playing," Ralph breathed softly as she whirled around. Her eyes were billowed with tears, her facial expression nothing short of hatred. Ralph flinched and froze in his spot as Vanellope tore her eyes away from Ralph and left the jacuzzi. She slowly trudged all the way back to the cabin, a shivering, glitching mess of hot purple. Ralph slumped his shoulders and watched her leave.

"Well, that didn't go exactly as planned," Taffyta breathed as she rolled her eyes and slumped into the water. She quickly yanked her hair out of the low ponytail it was in.

"I-I guess we should've assumed that would've made her mad," Candlehead said through a hard sigh before she rubbed her forehead in contemplation.

"Well," Ralph sighed as he sat back down, now across from the two girls. He gazed into the hot, steaming water beneath him, "At least we know she cares."

"I think that was kind of cruel of us," Taffyta chuckled nervously, "I guess, I thought she'd laugh or take it a little easier."

"We should've known better than to mess with the queen of competition," Candlehead smiled nervously before she averted her eyes to Ralph, "You should go talk to her."

"Yeah," Ralph breathed as he gazed back at the cabin with a small, nervous look.

* * *

"Share him," Vanellope growled as tears spilled down her cheeks.

She stepped into her bedroom. She grabbed the door with both her hands and slammed it shut, causing the hinge to come loose slightly with the force she set upon it. She let out a loud sound of frustration and clenched her fists. She could feel Ralph's binary shoot adrenaline through her veins. She inhaled a deep breath and relished in it, loving and hating the presence all at the same time. She shook her head before sending her fists into the wall, causing the cabin to creak a complain; large pieces of the wall crackled under the pressure. She inhaled a sharp, shaky breath and began to take her bikini top off. She took a few steps towards her bed as she finally got the string to untie, but in doing so, she clumsily tripped over her towel on the ground. She hit the wooden floors with a thud and yelped in pain. She clenched her eyes shut and held her shoulder in pain before her bedroom door swung open; she didn't look up.

"Vanellope," Ralph breathed before he widened his eyes and quickly made his way over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Vanellope barked as she quickly tried to cover up her chest with her unwoven bikini. She felt her face get hot as Ralph gently wrapped his arms around her, "I just tripped."

"Let me help you," Ralph said gently before picking up her towel and draping it around her semi bare body. He wrapped it around her shoulders and chest to cover her up sweetly.

"I said I'm fine," Vanellope barked as she yanked the towel around herself as if to fix Ralph's wrapping job. Ralph frowned down at her and held her shoulder. He breathed a chuckle with a small, apologetic smile.

"Vanellope, we were just playing," Ralph said gently.

"Just playing?" Vanellope hollered up into his face, Ralph flinched, "That was below the belt, Ralph."

"I know it was... I'm sorry," Ralph said gently, keeping his hand firmly on her shoulder, "We just wanted to show you how silly it is to think I'd actually act on flirtatious actions from other girls."

"You looked pretty cozy," Vanellope spat.

"We were honestly just playing," Ralph cooed, "You can ask Taffyta and Candlehead."

"Very funny, joke's on me," Vanellope spit venom. She glared at Ralph's chest and inhaled a shaky breath, "Go away."

"What?" Ralph frowned in surprise down at her as she hugged the towel closer to her body.

"I know you're a brute but I didn't think you were deaf! I said go away!" Vanellope hollered as she glared up at Ralph through teary eyes. Ralph flinched before he slowly removed his hand from Vanellope's shoulder and eased his way out of her room. He stood in her mangled doorway for a second and gazed longingly and sadly towards her. She glared down at her bed, tears streaming her cheeks. Ralph frowned a hard, sad frown before slowly closing the door behind him.

"Guh," Vanellope muttered as she slumped her shoulders and gazed sadly at the door Ralph just closed. She shook her head and wiped her tears, feeling the anger slowly subside. She gazed at her bed, figuring a good night's sleep would make this all go away.

Vanellope spent half of the night tossing and turning. She wondered how such a great trip could quickly go sour just with the prospect of a few tiny, harmless mind games. She rolled over for the tenth time before heaving an annoyed sigh and sitting up. She gazed across the room to her fireplace. The logs inside of it crackled as the embers began to go out. She frowned and shivered, wondering if it was a crazy idea to go out to get more firewood.

She slowly emerged from her bed and threw her coat on over her night shirt and comfortable pants. She clumsily threw on her snow boots and head towards her mangled door. She opened it just barely and peered out into the hallway. Everyone had gone to sleep, and their cabin was dark. She inhaled a breath before slowly making her way out into the dark house. She glanced around, feeling the stillness of the cabin creep up on her. She exhaled a small, nervous sigh before making her way to the front door, hoping she wouldn't wake anyone. Without any hesitation, she stepped outside.

She silently shut the large, wooden front door behind her before she took a few steps out from the front porch and gazed around. Their three race cars sat in the field, their shiny coats of gloss glistened in the cold moonlight. She quickly stepped away from the house and head towards a small shed that was gently tucked at the opening of the forest nearest the cabin. She shivered like crazy, knowing that the faster she moved, the faster she'd be back in her room with warmth from her fireplace. As she quickly approached the dark shed, she heard the trees suddenly rustle as a cold wind picked up. The trees silently howled, causing Vanellope's heart to drop. She suddenly felt scared.

A small, cluster of nervous pixels shot up her spine as she slowed down and glanced around. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark, and she averted her gaze every which way, feeling as if she was going to jump out of her skin. She quickly approached the shed and opened the large, creaking door. She quickly reached her trembling arms in and grabbed a cluster of firewood that had been safely stored away. She breathed a nervous sigh, her breath fogged the air before her. She stood up quickly and shut the shed door behind her with her foot.

She quickly turned to head back to the cabin, but before she could continue, her eyes landed on a figure in the middle of the field. As if she was sitting in a pile of molasses, she felt all the code in her body jolt clear out of her skin. She felt her heart jump in her chest as her hands suddenly dropped all the fire wood she was holding. A lingering, pale, familiar figure holding a candy tree sword sheathed in blood stood menacingly near their race cars. Vanellope did all she could to get her legs working properly. She barreled towards the cabin, running as fast as she could, her eyes wide with fear.


	42. Chapter 42

***Chapter 42***

"Ralph!" Vanellope suddenly screamed as she dart towards the house. She tripped over her feet a few times before catching her balance and clumsily continuing her desperate sprint towards the cabin, which seemed to drift away from her stumbling self. The cold air pierced her lungs as she inhaled sharply, tears stinging her eyes. She screamed Ralph's name a few more times in absolute terror as she practically scrambled away. She pumped her arms as she ran as fast as she could. She felt her heart jump as a light quickly turned on in the cabin's living room.

She flew up the steps of the cabin and launched herself through the door. She slammed it shut behind herself as she whirled around to catch a glance of the outside world. She clumsily turned back around to run to Ralph's room but was quickly stopped by a large pair of hands and arms. She inhaled a loud gasp and jumped clear out of her skin, a look of absolute terror on her face. Her code glitched suddenly, a purple streak of lightning that stretched upwards towards the ceiling. She barked a loud noise of protest and clutched her upper chest and neck with her hand firmly.

"Whoa, whoa, easy!" Ralph barked as he quickly gripped Vanellope's shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Rancis! R-Rancis, h-he's outside, he's OUTSIDE!" Vanellope hollered shakily, her eyes wide with shock. Taffyta and Candlehead quickly stumbled out of their rooms, their eyes wide but sleepy.

"You scared me half to death," Ralph said breathed shakily as he gripped her shoulders tighter with his shaking hands, his facial expression fixed with worry, "What were you doing outside?!"

"I-I saw Rancis!" Vanellope cried as tears bulged in her eyes, she gazed at Taffyta and Candlehead desperately, "Rancis is out there, we can't go out there!"

"Vin, Rancis is dead," Taffyta barked, as if the words were hard to utter. Ralph let go of Vanellope.

"I know what I saw," Vanellope yelled. Ralph glanced down at Taffyta before he inhaled a deep, angry breath and stepped closer to the front door.

"Ralph," Vanellope pleaded as she held her hands together. Taffyta softly hugged Vanellope to her as Candlehead huddled behind the two. All three girls gazed at Ralph's back in terror.

"Don't move," Ralph instructed the three trembling girls as he flung the front door open. He stepped out onto the front porch in an intimidating manner and looked all around. Vanellope peered around him, gazing at the spot where she saw Rancis.

"H-he was by the race cars Ralph, the race cars!" Vanellope trembled, her arms literally shook. Her face was wet with tears.

"Whose there?" Ralph hollered out to the world. No one replied. Ralph looked around for a few more moments before slowly slipping back into the house. He closed and locked the large, sturdy door.

"Ralph," Vanellope pleaded as Candlehead gently rubbed her back, "I-I swear, he was there. He had his sword, Ralph. The double striped candy tree sword."

"Vanellope," Ralph breathed softly as he stepped closer to the three trembling girls, Vanellope gazed up at him pleadingly.

"Please believe me, Ralph," Vanellope begged as tears spilled down her cheeks, "He was there, his sword was all bloody, he was just… Standing there, as if he was waiting for something."

"Well, he's gone now," Ralph stated calmly, his tone still slightly coated in disbelief, Taffyta gazed up at Ralph nervously.

"I'm not so sure Vanellope is over-exaggerating," Taffyta said seriously, "Remember I told you guys... Crazy stuff happens in these forests."

"But, Rancis is dead," Ralph said, "His code is completely wiped off the map."

"Ralph, how do you know that?" Taffyta urged.

"Because," Ralph inhaled a slow breath and gazed down at Vanellope for permission. She nodded softly, he exhaled and continued, "Because, we watched him die."

"You watched it?" Candlehead exclaimed softly before she averted her gaze to Vanellope. Vanellope nodded just barely, tears staining her cheeks.

"How?" Taffyta asked in shock.

"We found Vanilla Lake," Ralph stated gently as Taffyta's and Candlehead's eyes widened, "Rancis died in Vanilla Lake."

"So it's not just a myth!" Taffyta hissed in surprise as she looked at Vanellope.

Vanellope trembled and gazed down at the hardwood floors in terror. Taffyta stared at her for a second before chuckling and gazing up at Ralph with a knowing look. Taffyta gently put her hand on Vanellope's lower back and pushed her forward towards Ralph. She stumbled a few steps as Ralph smiled a knowing smile and pulled Vanellope the rest of the way into his arms. Vanellope heaved a small noise of distress and pushed her face into Ralph's chest. Ralph hugged her tight, squeezing her to his warmth. He held her firmly in his protective grip and shoved his face into her shoulder. He sweetly pecked the side of her head before pulling her away from him to get a good look at her. Candlehead and Taffyta awed with each other in a girly voice, causing a small smile to spread slowly but surely across Vanellope's teary face.

"You alright?" Ralph asked softly, his eyes peered down into hers with sincerity. Vanellope gazed up at him and nodded quickly, her lips quickly tightened with seriousness.

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed as her gaze grew more and more concerned.

"I thought you were hurt," Ralph breathed down to her as he gave her a weak, humbled gaze. She glanced into his eyes, she felt her heart swell.

"I can't believe you guys found Vanilla Lake," Candlehead said with surprise.

"It was supposed to be our secret," Ralph said with a small, sheepish smile as Vanellope softly leaned into him again. Ralph firmly wrapped his arms around her again, but kept his gaze on Taffyta and Candlehead, "I stumbled upon it and wanted to show Vanellope just how beautiful it was. Rancis followed us there, and, tried to kill me."

"His sword," Candlehead mumbled as her and Taffyta exchanged nervous looks.

"He stabbed Felix, too," Ralph said with a small, unbelieving chuckle, "We had to rush him back to our game. He almost died for good."

"Felix?" Taffyta said sadly as Ralph nodded, she exhaled nervously, "Rancis really did go mad, huh."

"He slipped into the lake, and, it took him," Ralph explained.

"He's a corrupted file, then," Taffyta said sadly, Ralph wrinkled his nose.

"I thought his code was erased?" Ralph asked.

"No," Taffyta said through an exhale, "If you die in Vanilla Lake, the lake corrupts your code. You're neither living nor dead. You're just, a corrupt piece of binary. You can willingly walk through walls, teleport, fly. You can do pretty much anything once you're corrupt, except live amongst the gamers. Good thing he doesn't know the password to the code room, we'd be in huge trouble."

"You'll forever be a troubled sliver of binary," Candlehead frowned, "You can't communicate with anyone..."

"All to say," Taffyta frowned as she gazed at Vanellope, her cheek was firmly pressed to Ralph's chest, "Vanellope probably really did see Rancis out there."

"Are we safe here?" Ralph said in a worried way, he tightened his arms around Vanellope protectively.

"Yes, we're safe," Taffyta said with a small smile, "He may look terrifying, but he can't touch you."

"Corrupted game files are pretty much just harmless holograms," Candlehead said gently, "But they are terrifying, stalking creatures."

"What were you doing outside anyways, Vin?" Taffyta asked calmly.

"I was getting firewood," Vanellope croaked sleepily, "My room got cold."

"Well, tonight, you're staying with me," Ralph said firmly, yet lovingly, to Vanellope before averting his gaze to Taffyta.

"I don't want to sleep alone either," Taffyta frowned as she looked to Candlehead who nodded in agreement.

"I'll bunk with you," Candlehead said nervously.

"No one leaves the cabin anymore tonight," Ralph said to the three girls, they each nodded in agreement.

"No danger there, buddy," Taffyta said through a yawn as her and Candlehead slowly moseyed towards the hallway.

Ralph softly put his hand on Vanellope's shoulder and began to lead her to the hallway as well. He gently flicked off the living room light of the cabin. Upon doing so, Vanellope pushed into Ralph's side a little more and nervously peered down the hallway. Ralph calmly beamed and hugged his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close.

"See you guys tomorrow," Ralph said to Candlehead and Taffyta as they strolled into their rooms.

"No funny business," Taffyta barked as she pointed a finger at Ralph, "These walls aren't as thick as you'd like, wreck-it."

"Must you make everything awkward?" Ralph laughed as him and Vanellope pushed closer to his room.

"Yes," Taffyta smiled as she vanished into her room, "Nighty night."

Ralph rolled his eyes before opening the door to the master bedroom, where the three girls let him stay for the night. He let Vanellope in first before closing the door behind him. Vanellope sleepily gazed around the room; it was calmly lit by moonlight, the beautiful flowy curtains draped the single, large floor to ceiling window as moonlight was cast through it's sheer fabric. Vanellope heaved a relaxed sigh and felt her face get hot as she gazed toward the bed. Ralph's mess of billowy blankets beckoned her; she blushed hot red as she stepped closer to the bed, eager to be able to sleep in the arms of her wrecker. She wondered if it was worth holding onto her hurt feelings from earlier.

Ralph glanced at the back of Vanellope's head before averting his gaze to his bed. He felt a small smile prowl across his face, though he was worried she was still angry with him. He figured this was his shining opportunity to play the hero of the scary situation that just took place. He gazed up at the ceiling and pondered for a second before stepping across the room. In his mindless trail of thoughts, he nervously tripped over one of his large feet and stumbled. He loudly caught himself with his hand firmly on the ground, sending a loud bang through the cabin.

"Raaaaalph!" Taffyta hollered from the room over, Candlehead could be heard giggling.

"I tripped, cut me some slack!" Ralph bellowed before turning to Vanellope and chuckling nervously.

He was surprised to see her laying in his bed. She was on her side, curled into a fetal position. Her back was to Ralph. He slumped his shoulders and smiled before carefully making his way over to the other side of his bed. He gently crawled into bed next to her; he quickly situated the big, billowing blankets over the both of them before finally settling. He laid close to her and gazed down at her saddened face. He breathed a silent chuckle and opened his large arms for her.

"C'mere," Ralph said quietly as he put a firm hand on her side. He tugged her into his chest and held her tight to him. He pushed his face into her shoulder and squeezed her tight, "You okay?"

"I can't tell you how scared I was," Vanellope whimpered as her body continued to shake, Ralph pulled his face away to get a good look at her.

"I thought you were hurt," Ralph said nervously as he kept Vanellope to his warm body, hoping she'd stop shivering soon. He gently stroked some of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I've never felt so terrified in my life," Vanellope said gently as she placed a soft hand on Ralph's chest. She fiddled with the fabric of his shirt with her fingers.

"Did he chase you?" Ralph asked as he locked his arms around her. He gazed earnestly down at his girl.

"No," Vanellope breathed as she caught eyes with Ralph, "That's what made it scarier. He just, stood there. He looked sick."

"I really wish you would've woken me up to come out with you," Ralph said in a worried tone, "Hearing you scream in terror like that just about made me game over."

"Sorry," Vanellope frowned, "I felt I couldn't do anything but just run and scream. He didn't come after me, but just that fact that he was actually there, staring at me… It'll haunt me for days, Ralph, I just know it."

"All the more reason to stick together," Ralph smiled down at her lovingly, "I'll protect you… You know that right?"

"You have a big heart," Vanellope said after a few moments of longing silence, she firmly placed her hand over Ralph's chest and heaved a final, tired sigh, "I know you'll always be there for me."

"There's no other girl I want," Ralph said honestly before giving her a knowing look about earlier, Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know," Vanellope groaned as she rubbed her eye sleepily, "I'm, sorry…"

"I guess I owe you an apology too," Ralph said gently as he gazed down at her, "We shouldn't have teased you like that."

"I guess if I didn't care so much, I would've laughed along," Vanellope frowned, "I guess I should've known that if I can develop feelings for you, I'm sure other girls can too."

"Highly unlikely," Ralph chuckled, "But even still, there's no other smarty I want."

"I accidentally wrecked my room out of anger," Vanellope said sadly as she gazed at Ralph's chest. It rose and fell with each calm breath he took.

"So I heard," Ralph breathed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I'm assuming it's my fault."

"I'm just new to this whole wrecking aspect," Vanellope chuckled, "You've learned to control it, for the most part. I'm suddenly slammed with it, and am forced to master it overnight."

"It can be a blessing and a curse," Ralph smiled as he hugged her closer, "I had no idea you'd take on my traits when we, you know, s-swapped codes."

"I wonder if you've obtained any of my traits," Vanellope said gently as her face got hot, though she trekked into the awkward conversation with more ease than she excepted.

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later," Ralph chuckled as his face steadily grew red.

"Maybe it just takes a few tries," Vanellope suddenly said, Ralph raised his eyebrows at her and chuckled in surprise.

"Feeling daring all of the sudden, I see," Ralph laugh quietly, Vanellope giggled, though her arms and hands continued to tremble, her face was hot red.

"Maybe I'm just sleep deprived," Vanellope said nervously as she softly gripped the chest of Ralph's shirt. Ralph bowed his head to kiss her forehead gently, "But I don't know if I care."

"That's the spirit," Ralph breathed with a small chuckle on the top of her head. Vanellope smiled, her face hot red. She gently slid her body closer to Ralph's as she could feel his arms tighten around her. She heaved a small sigh and buried into his chest; she steadily began to feel the need to cling onto him. She gripped his shirt tight and latched onto him as she nuzzled her nose and face into his large, powerful chest. Ralph smiled a knowing smile and held the back of her head. He pushed his face into her neck and shoulder and relished in her sweet, familiar scent.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ralph breathed gently in a question, his facial expression concerned; he continued to hold her close.

"After what happened, I just don't want to be left alone," Vanellope said quietly, a twinge of fear in her voice.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Ralph replied in almost a whisper as he kept his grip on her firm and true. Vanellope closed her eyes tight and inhaled Ralph's familiar scent. She exhaled after a few moments, her eyes fluttering.

"I trust you," Vanellope said sweetly before softly placing a kiss on Ralph's upper chest.

Ralph smiled a warm smile and remained still. He gently caressed Vanellope's back, hoping she'd become more comfortable and at ease. He closed his eyes and held her close. The wind outside picked up and began to howl quietly through the trees which caused Vanellope to tense and cling to him harder. She whimpered a small sound of protest as she practically began to burrow a hole into Ralph. He let a small chuckle escape his chest as he tried to gaze down at her. Ralph slumped his shoulders and very tenderly put his hand on her shoulder. With a fluid, slow movement, he gently pushed Vanellope onto her back and crawled on top of her carefully. He supported his upper body just barely above her. She widened her eyes and gazed up at Ralph with a look mixed with curiosity and knowing. She let a small smile play across her face as Ralph laid on her; he support himself on his elbows on either sides of her shoulders. His large arms practically cradled her, safe and sound.

"I think I know what will take your worries away," Ralph said casually as he gazed down at her happily. Vanellope breathed a chuckle and gazed up at Ralph through beautiful, innocently dewy eyes. She softly fingered his chest with her slightly trembling fingers.

"What's on your mind," Vanellope breathed as she glanced at Ralph's mouth a few times before averting her gaze to his powerful chest; she sat nestled under him, comfortable and safe.

"Welp," Ralph breathed as he looked away as if to be deep in thought, "There is a certain thing called a code swap."

"Code swap," Vanellope laughed quietly as she wrinkled her nose, "Never heard of it before."

"It's pretty nifty," Ralph stated casually, playing along, "Only meant for star crossed fools."

"I don't know if you deserve it," Vanellope said playfully, through a giggle, up at Ralph, causing him to chuckle and roll his eyes in reply. He kept his eyes fixed on her.

"You've had a taste of awful, bad guy binary," Ralph said with a smirk, causing Vanellope's face to turn red, "But you've yet to explain to me the definition of sweet, Sugar Rush."

"Ralph," Vanellope bursted with a small giggle as she gently pushed up on his chest.

"I refuse to believe that it's only me whose connected the dots," Ralph chuckled as he looked away playfully, biting his lip and wrinkling his nose in the process.

"Ralph," Vanellope giggled harder as she placed her hands on Ralph's shoulders, near his collar bones. She continued to push on him playfully. Ralph smiled down at her in a loving, playful bout of joy.

"What," Ralph breathed quietly, his facial expression softening to a warm glow. Vanellope gazed into his eyes earnestly and rubbed his skin softly.

"You're my hero," Vanellope breathed through a small, sigh of a chuckle. Ralph beamed at the thought of the medal she had made him years prior. He glanced at her mouth a few times.

"Us bad guys gotta stick together," Ralph said with a small laugh as he nuzzled his nose to hers.

"I'm not bad," Vanellope gaped.

"Well, you were when I met you," Ralph beamed, causing Vanellope to slump her shoulders, "It counts."

"Does not," Vanellope whined, "There are no bad guys in Sugar Rush. Except you."

"Well, I'm not apart of this game," Ralph said with a sigh and a smile.

"Well, you could be, eventually," Vanellope said before mentally biting her tongue. She gazed up at Ralph curiously, hoping he wouldn't be confused.

"Could be," Ralph repeated her words and looked away for a second before gazing down at her sweetly, "I'd be a terrible king."

"You'd wreck everything," Vanellope said with a small laugh, her smile wide. Ralph chuffed before beaming down into her eyes. She gazed up at him happily, her eyes full of hope and longing for him. He felt his heart swell every single time she laughed on his account. He wondered how it was all possible, to be in this kind of a situation with her. He gently adjusted himself on top of Vanellope and heaved a nervous sigh, suddenly feeling very aware of the prolonged tension that hung over the two like excited thunder storms. Ralph shifted nervously on top of Vanellope, causing the headboard of the bed to suddenly hit the wall. Both gamers froze and stared down at each other, their faces hot.

"I will make you sleep outside, Wreck-It!" Taffyta sleepily grumbled through her bedroom wall, causing Vanllope and Ralph to let out a few silent laughs.

"I have an idea," Vanellope whispered as she gazed up at Ralph through eager eyes. Ralph gazed at her intently before she gently wriggled out from underneath him. He finally got the idea and sat up, freeing her. She quickly got out of bed and waved for him to follow her. The two quickly made their way to the wall that was shared with Candlehead's and Taffyta's room. Vanellope softly bumped her arm and hand against the wall, making it sound organic and natural. Taffyta could be heard grumbling something to Candlehead through the wall. Vanellope and Ralph stifled laughs, their hands covering their mouths.

Ralph softly bumped his large hand against the wall before Vanellope quickly continued to join him. Ralph shoved his ear to the wall as the two made soft, natural bumping sounds against it. Vanellope bit her lip and tried her hardest not to burst out laughing as Taffyta's grumblings and complainings got louder. Candlehead could be heard giggling; Vanellope finally inhaled a breath from all her stifled laughter as her and Ralph continued to bump on the wall, both of their eyes wet with tears from silent laughter.

"Oh, Ralph, you're so strong!" Vanellope said into the wall as she bumped harder. Ralph snorted a laugh before loud rustling could be heard through the wall.

"Okay, break it up! I'm tired of it!" Taffyta hollered as she burst into the room, she had her hand clapped over her eyes. She flailed her arm into the room towards the bed. She jumped in shock once Ralph and Vanellope began laughing from a different direction than she expected. She opened her eyes and fixed her attention at the two, who were doubled over laughing.

"You really think we'd be that clueless of our whereabouts?" Ralph laughed as he rubbed tears of laughter from his eyes, Vanellope heaved a few laughs as she wiped her eyes free of tears as well.

"I think it might be wise if we all just bunked in the living room for the night," Taffyta barked in annoyance, her eyes sunken and sleepy.

"Aw c'mon Taff," Vanellope groaned nervously, "Those windows are really big."

"Candlehead won't stop saying how nervous she is," Taffyta chuckled in annoyance as Candlehead peeked her head into the room, "I would feel a lot better if we all stuck together."

"I guess this is the part where I'M the one sharing Ralph," Vanellope crossed her arms and gave Taffyta a cocked eyebrow look. Taffyta glanced at Ralph before she slumped her shoulders and rubbed the back of her head. Her white hair was down and messy all over her shoulders.

"Sorry about that, Vin," Taffyta mumbled, looking at her sister in an apologetic way, "We were just playing."

"I won't let anything happen to you guys," Ralph smiled before showing his clenched fist, trying not to seem too egotistical. Everyone chuckled and nodded in agreement before Vanellope put her hand up.

"Why don't we just pile Taffyta's and Candlehead's beds in the master bedroom," Vanellope suggested as she gestured to the large room, "That way we can all be together and not have to sleep on the floor."

"I'm game," Taffyta said loudly as she began to head back to her room, "Though I think Ralph might have to do all the heavy lifting."

"You guys just keep me around for protection and heavy lifting, don't you," Ralph scoffed as the three girls moved out of the doorways so Ralph could have room to rearrange.

"Exactly," Candlehead chuckled as the three girls laughed amongst themselves.

"Alright, watch your heads," Ralph said loudly as he quickly burst into the room, effortlessly holding Taffyta's and Candlehead's beds. He quickly set them down in his room and brushed his hands clean before smiling at the three girls.

"Thanks, Ralph," Taffyta smiled as she quickly closed the door and locked it. She then nervously looked at each window in the room; Candlehead scoffed at her.

"You scared, Taff?" Vanellope laughed as she made her way onto Ralph's bed, Taffyta sighed in disbelief.

"I'm not scared," Taffyta barked as she quickly made her way to her bed as well. Candlehead followed suit.

"Well at least we're all together," Ralph said gently as he approached his bed; Vanellope had quickly made herself comfortable but left room for Ralph.

"I'm so glad I don't have to be alone after something like that," Vanellope said with a frown.

"Ralph," Taffyta barked loudly, she whirled her whole arm up into the air before pointing at Ralph. She inhaled a sharp breath before stopping herself and gazing at Ralph, her furrowed expression quickly softening. Ralph slumped his shoulders and slowly turned to face her, knowing exactly what she was going to complain about.

"What," Ralph asked softly, trying his hardest to be patient. Taffyta tucked her arm to her chest and smiled, giving him an apologetic look in the eyes.

"Thank you," Taffyta smiled before slowly rolling over. Ralph gazed at her across the room before shaking his head with a smile and crawling into bed with Vanellope.

"Just doing my job," Ralph breathed softly as he scoot closer to his girl.

She smiled up at him, though her eyes still were laced with nervousness. Ralph exhaled one final, relaxed breath and quickly scooped Vanellope into his arms. She melted into him with ease, loving his care and warmth. She closed her eyes and wrapped one arm around his middle. She clung to him gently, loving how safe she felt in his strong yet tender grip. She closed her eyes and heaved a long, shaky sigh as she buried her face into Ralph's strong chest. Ralph squeezed her to him and secured his arms around her for the night; the blankets billowed over their shoulders.

"Goodnight, guys," Ralph said gently to the room.

Candlehead and Taffyta both replied sleepily. Vanellope placed a small kiss on Ralph's jaw, as her way of saying goodnight, before she slumped into him once more. Ralph gently squeezed her to him one last time before he untensed and let his head hit the pillow just above Vanellope's. He shoved his face and nose into the top of her head; her intoxicating scent lulled him to sleep almost instantly.


	43. Chapter 43

***Chapter 43***

All four best friends slept soundly in each other's comforting presence. Soft, snow-lit sun filled the master bedroom as frost caked the windows from the cold night prior. Ralph opened his eyes sleepily and peered across the room before he took in a deep, refreshing breath of the cool morning air. He yawned wide and looked down. He noticed Vanellope wasn't next to him. He looked around the room in a disgruntled way and noticed that Taffyta was the only one in the room with him, their bedroom door was wide open. She was sprawled and snoozing comfortably in her bed, the blankets practically kicked to the floor. Ralph rolled his eyes with a sleepy smile before he could hear Vanellope and Candlehead chatting down the hall, in the kitchen.

"Wow, Ralph, you slept a long time through all of Taffyta's snoring," Candlehead laughed as Ralph sleepily moseyed into the kitchen.

"I probably was snoring over her snoring," Ralph croaked as he rubbed his eye. He sat next to Candlehead at the kitchen's island bar. Him and Candlehead exchanged sleepy, 'good morning' facial expressions.

"I don't think she'll be too thrilled to wake up alone, though, after what happened last night," Vanellope croaked as she set a cup of steaming coffee before Candlehead.

"I'll go wake her up in a few minutes," Candlehead breathed as she rubbed her eye.

"Coffee?" Vanellope asked gently as she smiled at Ralph; he nodded gratefully.

"Thank you," Ralph smiled.

Just as Vanellope turned to hand Ralph his drink, a scream suddenly pierced the crisp morning air. Everyone jolted out of their code, wide eyed and frozen. Vanellope yelped and dropped the cup of coffee she was holding; the cup shattered to the ground. Vanellope stared hard into Ralph's eyes as everyone in the kitchen suddenly became alive with terror. Before any words could be exchanged, everyone immediately began to scramble towards the master bedroom, Ralph was first down the hall. He burst through the door and froze dead in his tracks; Vanellope and Candlehead quickly pushed around him and froze as well.

Taffyta was backed into the far corner of the room, her arms and legs trembling. In front of her was a holographic mess of shredded binary. Ralph choked a surprised exhale and gazed at his friend in horror. Taffyta gazed straight into the eyes of the hologram, which loomed over her like a predator, waiting to strike.

"Rancis," Vanellope exhaled in surprise as Candlehead covered her mouth.

"Ralph," Taffyta begged as tears streamed her cheeks.

Ralph immediately felt his blood begin to boil and his fists clench. He grit his teeth and immediately made his way over to the looming, dreadful hologram before Taffyta. He yelled an enraged holler before slamming both his fists straight through the top of Rancis, causing his code to bulge and glitch in a messy, electric glob of confusion; he vanished into thin air. The tile underneath Ralph cracked under the weight of his fists; Taffyta covered her face and quickly skid down the wall into a curled, upright fetal position. Her shoulders trembled as Ralph whirled around and searched the room for Rancis's hologram. He caught eyes with Vanellope and Candlehead, who both looked absolutely horrified. Ralph softened his facial expression before quickly returning his attention to Taffyta.

"Taffyta," Ralph breathed with concern as he quickly put his firm hand on her shaking shoulder. She flinched and let out a concerned yelp before catching eyes with Ralph. Her pupils were dilated as far as they could go; she looked as if she had been possessed. Ralph furrowed his brow and removed his hand from her shoulder in a cautious way.

"Taffyta, are you okay?" Candlehead asked as her and Vanellope quickly loomed over her, next to Ralph.

"Taffyta," Ralph barked with a frown as he grabbed her shoulder again. Taffyta jumped and looked at Ralph as if he was a stranger, her eyes wide with terror and wet with never-ending tears, "It's just me, Taff!"

"G-get away from me," Taffyta trembled as she pushed on Ralph's hand; she took turns darting her eyes between her three friends, as if she were a cornered, wild animal.

"Taffyta!" Ralph barked sternly as he shook her shoulder. He inhaled a quick breath and felt a jolt of adrenaline shoot through his code. He suddenly forced the code on the palm of his hand to glitch, causing Taffyta's whole shoulder and arm to glitch a hot pink and red mess of her own binary. She exhaled a choking, faltering breath before slumping her shoulders and panting heavily. She gazed up at Ralph through normal eyes once more, her face was practically white. She widened her eyes and looked around, as if she finally remembered where she was.

"Ralph," Vanellope exclaimed, "Did you just, glitch?"

"I-I don't know, I think so," Ralph said in a surprised way as he glanced at Vanellope, he kept his hand firmly on Taffyta's shoulder, "Taff, are you okay?"

"Rancis," Taffyta choked as she clutched the middle of her upper chest, her other hand idly gripped Ralph's lower arm, "H-He was talking to me."

"He wasn't saying anything, Taff," Candlehead said in a concerned voice, all three girls trembled in fear.

"He spoke to me," Taffyta trembled, tears continued to stream her face, "H-He was, really angry..."

"Taffyta," Vanellope said gently. She inhaled to continue speaking but quickly caught eyes with Ralph and Candlehead.

"What was he saying?" Ralph asked, his hand kept firmly on her trembling shoulder.

"I-I can't, remember," Taffyta gasped a few inhales, "I-I felt so cold, like I'd never know happiness ever again."

"Come on," Ralph said gently as he grabbed Taffyta's arm and carefully pulled her up so she was standing.

"I-I don't want to be here anymore," Taffyta shuddered, her eyes wide and almost crazed, "Please don't leave me."

"I-I'm so sorry," Ralph said, feeling his heart sink, "I didn't think he'd be around during daylight. I would've woken you up before I left you alone in the room."

"Holograms lurk wherever they sense fear, day or night," Vanellope explained gently, putting a hand on Taffyta's other shoulder.

"Let's just think about this rationally," Ralph suddenly said in a firm voice, trying to keep everyone's emotions in check. He kept a firm hand on Taffyta's shoulder, keeping her grounded, "Rancis can't hurt us."

"Ralph, he clearly had gotten into Taffyta's mind somehow, this isn't normal!" Candlehead said loudly as she threw her arm out, everyone stared at Candlehead in shock; her outburst unnatural.

"She's right," Vanellope exhaled as everyone stared at Taffyta; she trembled wildly, her eyes looked crazed as she gazed off into space.

"Should, we leave?" Ralph questioned, gazing down at Vanellope with concerned eyes, "We can't let this dinky hologram ruin our vacation."

"He's not dinky," Vanellope exclaimed, "Look what he's managed to do to the strongest willed person in our group, Ralph!"

"I-I'm fine," Taffyta shuddered as she swallowed hard and looked between her three friends warily.

"We need to leave," Candlehead ordered.

"Right behind you," Vanellope said firmly as both girls quickly scurried away to gather their things.

"Yeah," Taffyta shuddered as she quickly pushed past Ralph to head to her room; Ralph eagerly followed Vanellope as she too marched to her room.

"Vin, we can't let Taffyta drive home," Ralph stated firmly; she clumsily packed her things.

"What do you suppose we do?" Vanellope asked as she quickly pushed everything into her suit case and zipped it up.

"I'll drive," Ralph stated confidently.

"You, want to drive? Whose cart are you going to drive? Mine?" Vanellope asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'll drive yours, you can drive Taffyta's car, and keep her with you. It's time to put our code swap to the test," Ralph said with a half hearted chuckle.

"You sure?" Vanellope croaked softly as she rubbed one eye, Ralph nodded.

"Yes," Ralph sighed before quickly grabbing her things, "Now, c'mon. Let's get out of here."

"You guys coming?" Candlehead said in a hurried way as her and Taffyta quickly rushed past Vanellope's room and down the hall. The clunking noises of their bags could be heard skidding towards the front door.

"Right behind you," Ralph said loudly as the two quickly marched down the hall and joined Taffyta and Candlehead at the front door.

The four stood still for a moment, glancing back and forth at each other. The air was growing thin between them, as if they were being watched, stalked. They were the hologram's next mind trick waiting to happen. Before anyone could get any sort of words of protest out, everyone quickly piled out the door and hurried towards their race carts. Vanellope quickly hurled her stuff into her cart before helping Taffyta out with her situation. Ralph approached Vanellope's race cart; they both shared a few nervous glances before Ralph exhaled sharply and looked down at her cart.

"I can do this," Ralph said with a nervous chuckle. He clumsily eased his way into her cart and scoffed a noise of protest as he got comfortable.

"I don't care how it happens," Vanellope groaned as she rubbed her face, "I just want to go home."

"Ralph!" Taffyta exclaimed with wide eyes as Vanellope quickly shoved herself into Taffyta's cart, "What are you doing?"

"I'm driving!" Ralph barked back at her as he turned the rumbling cart on, "I'm surprised I even fit in this darned thing."

"Ralph," Taffyta protested as she approached the him; she quickly averted her attention to Vanellope, "You're not really going to let him drive your cart, are you?"

"Do you REALLY want to be driving, Taff?" Vanellope hollered as she gave her a crazed look, "We have no choice, now c'mon!" Taffyta flinched and glanced at Ralph before rolling her eyes.

"Have you guys swapped roles now, or something?" Taffyta barked sarcastically as she made her way towards her cart.

"It's called a code swap, ever heard of it Taff?" Vanellope barked as Taffyta smushed into her cart with her sister. Ralph felt his face get hot as Taffyta shot him a death glare. Candlehead suddenly revved her engine, causing the large flames on her cart to burst with excitement; everyone jumped.

"Are you guys done mingling now?" Candlehead hollered, "Let's go!"

Before Ralph could fully digest what was before him, the three girls ahead of him, in two carts, slowly began to drive away. Ralph swallowed hard and gazed down at the gears and knobs before him. He inhaled sharply and fiddled with a few things before shoving his foot onto the gas, causing the cart to lunge forward. He gasped and grabbed the dashboard on her cart before the ride finally smoothed out. Ralph flinched a few times, his large hands dwarfed her steering wheel. He chuckled softly before gazing ahead, Taffyta, Vanellope and Candlehead were still within his sights. Ralph exhaled a breath that he forgot he was holding. He gazed out at the road before him as he trailed quickly behind Candlehead and Taffyta's cart.

He let a small smile spread across his face; the rush of the wind made his heart beat faster and faster. Before he could even comprehend exactly what was happening, he realized that he was catching up to Candlehead and Vanellope rather quickly. Ralph bit his lip in contemplation. He pushed harder on the gas and shifted into a higher gear, causing the car to jolt forward, the engine growled and roared as he approached the back of Taffyta's cart. Vanellope let out a small noise of protest as Ralph whizzed around the three girls, making himself in the lead. Dirt kicked up everywhere as the cart quickly straightened out with a jolt. Vanellope widened her eyes and shot Taffyta a surprised look. She gazed back at Vanellope with the same shock before she rolled her eyes and slumped into her sister's side, who cautiously drove her cart.

Vanellope breathed the rushing wind and gazed around the beautiful morning scenery. The dark green twizzler trees loomed over the four, their branches stretching in the morning sun. Dew dotted each branch of candy, each glistening in the sun's glory. She felt as if every single fear she had was left at the cabin, far out of reach. Vanellope gazed ahead, past Candlehead's cart. Ralph was quickly vanishing out of sight. She smiled an impressed smile in Ralph's direction as she squeezed Taffyta's steering wheel. She finally exhaled a long breath, feeling as if everything in her life was suddenly in front of her to decipher. She gazed ahead of the road they were shooting down; not a single fear went through her mind, she was stunned that Ralph had gotten the hang of driving her cart so quickly. She beamed and felt her heart swell; she got lost in thought, she wondered if it was at all possible to get closer to Ralph than she already was.

"Oh will you just shut up already," Taffyta barked as she crossed her arms. Vanellope flinched and felt her face get hot as she glanced at her sister. She suddenly felt as if she had been thinking aloud.

"Wh-what?" Vanellope stammered as she tried to catch glances of her sister.

"I can practically hear your thoughts," Taffyta snickered, almost smiling.

"What do you mean?" Vanellope whined as they talked over the rushing wind and the loud noises of their carts.

"Ralph just whizzed past us in YOUR cart with YOUR code in HIS system... Anyone with a brain stem can tell that he's practically going to drive that stupid thing up to your bedroom and wait for you there with that goofy grin of his," Taffyta said, all in a dull manner. Vanellope beamed and threw her head back as she howled with laughter.

"I can see you're starting to feel better," Vanellope laughed as she nudged her sister, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Taffyta snapped with a half smile. She sunk into her sister's side and closed her eyes as her mind and regrets practically ate her from the inside out.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:**** I want to thank every single read and reviewer on here. You guys make me SO happy! I'm so thrilled you guys like my story so much. It was really hard for me to pry it from the depths of my computer and show the world, but I'm glad I did. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be very slow to update until probably next Monday. I'll be busy all weekend at the Phoenix Comic-Con. Anyone who is going to be there, don't miss my Vanellope cosplay! Thanks again you guys!**

***Chapter 44***

After a half an hour of winding down the mountain, Ralph finally reached the castle. He slowed down once he reached the large warehouse where all the carts were kept. The large, sleek garage door opened, and he pulled inside. He parked the cart and gently turned it off; the warehouse was silent. The sound of the two girls' carts couldn't even be heard. He furrowed his eyebrows and carefully wedged himself out of Vanellope's cart. He slowly moseyed towards the opening of the garage and gazed out down the road, Honeydew Ridge was a mere speck in the distance.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Ralph scoffed to himself.

"Please don't turn racer on all of us," Felix suddenly said with a smile as he entered the warehouse through the kitchen, "I don't want you to abandon our game."

"I would never abandon our game," Ralph barked as he lulled his head towards him with a smile.

"The more code swapping that happens, the more you'll want to," Calhoun suddenly laughed as she came through the door from the kitchen as well. Her and Felix approached Ralph. Tammy babbled and squirmed in Calhoun's arms, "There isn't one thing I'd love to fix."

"I-I have a problem around her guns," Felix said sheepishly, "All I want to do is shoot cy-bugs."

"Well, you haven't abandoned our game, and you've been with Calhoun far longer than I've been with Vanellope," Ralph said as he waved his hand.

"Touché," Felix said with a smug smile as he gazed at Ralph in a worried way, "Where are Taffyta, Candlehead and Vanellope anyways?"

Ralph shot Felix a concerned look and heaved a long sigh as Candlehead's and Taffyta's loud cars rumbled into the warehouse. The whole place was alive with noise until they shut of their carts. Taffyta's facial expression spoke a thousand words.

"Ralph," Vanellope barked as she quickly left her cart, "We didn't know you wanted to race, because believe me you, if Candlehead and I knew we were racing, I would've won."

"Hey!" Candlehead exclaimed as she quickly rushed over; everyone laughed aloud.

"I-I wasn't trying to race you guys," Ralph said nervously as he glanced down at Vanellope, "I don't know what happened. I just wanted to go faster."

"Code swap," Taffyta mumbled as she pushed past everyone and left the warehouse in a huff.

"She's just jealous," Candlehead chuckled as she gave Felix a hug.

"I heard that!" Taffyta hollered from inside the building.

"You guys are back early... Did you guys have a good time?" Felix smiled as everyone slowly began to make their way inside.

"Mostly," Candlehead chuckled nervously.

"Mostly?" Calhoun prod as she adjusted Tammy in her arms.

"Our cabin is haunted," Candlehead said in a down trot voice.

"Haunted?" Felix worried as everyone slowly began to head to the common room, just opposite the kitchen in the castle.

"Rancis," Ralph breathed as he rubbed his face in an annoyed manner before nervously looking around for Taffyta.

"You guys saw Rancis?" Calhoun asked in a surprised way, "But how? Didn't he die?"

"He's a hologram, now," Candlehead grumbled. Calhoun nodded gently in understanding.

"Oh I see," She breathed, "Got a few of those in Hero's Duty, believe it or not."

Everyone quickly picked a spot on one of the many comfortable lounging chairs and couches in the castle's common room. The large bay windows let in the late morning sun; the whole room was filled with warmth. Ralph gazed around the room, he glanced at each one of his friends. He felt a small smile make it's way across his face as he head over to the seat Vanellope was slumped in. He very carefully picked her up in his arms before sitting down in her spot; he set her comfortably against his chest and across his lap bridal style. Vanellope smiled and slumped into him, her eyes quickly closed.

"He can't hurt you, Vin," Candlehead said gently in her direction, her eyes glossed with love and care. Candlehead knew she was still worried about what happened to her last night. Vanellope tried to smile.

"I know," She heaved as she caught eyes with Ralph; his facial expression was locked in worry and understanding.

"I don't think he will try and scare any of you here," Ralph said gently down to her, "This is your safe haven. The castle is a stronghold."

"Even if he does, just show him you're not afraid, no matter how difficult that may be," Calhoun suggested as she lulled a very sleepy Tammy into her chest and shoulder.

"He hacked into Taffyta's mind," Vanellope stated, her eyes dazed off into space.

"That's, not possible," Calhoun stated in confusion, "Holograms are just that; holograms. They can't interact with you, let alone control your thoughts."

"Vanellope's telling the truth," Ralph sighed as he glanced between Calhoun and Felix, "When I looked into Taffyta's eyes, after warding off Rancis, she looked lost. She didn't even recognize any of us."

"Ralph had to glitch in order to get her back," Candlehead chuckled.

"I didn't even know that was possible," Felix chuckled as he fiddled his thumbs together.

"I didn't either," Ralph breathed, "I just was overcome with fear and adrenaline. It was almost involuntary."

"You guys are becoming the same person," Candlehead laughed; Calhoun and Felix chuckled and gave each other a knowing glance.

"Well," Ralph breathed with a smile as him and Vanellope locked eyes, "She's mastered it. I guess I have a long way to go."

"You got racing down," Vanellope sneered as Candlehead beamed.

"Still not as great as you," Ralph smiled.

"Oh will you guys cut the sap!" Taffyta suddenly barked as she entered the room and plopped down next to Candlehead.

"Yes, your highness," Vanellope snapped with a smile, Taffyta rolled her eyes before giving her sister a playful smile, though her eyes showed something other than playful happiness.

"So, overall, did you guys have a good time?" Felix asked with a smile.

"I guess it could've been better," Taffyta sighed, "Guess that cabin is off limits now. Too bad, too, I liked that cabin."

"We can always go if we want a good scare," Candlehead beamed.

"Count me out," Vanellope sighed as she shoved her face into Ralph's chest; he instinctively hugged her tighter.

"That was terrifying," Taffyta said, partially to herself.

"Does he have something against you?" Calhoun asked Taffyta.

"I guess because he died on mine and Ralph's account," Vanellope sighed.

"He begged for Vanellope's help, and she didn't give it," Ralph explained, "I threw the final blow I guess."

"The lake claimed him," Taffyta included shortly, "That's all that matters."

"Taffyta's right," Candlehead said gently, "I think it's just best to leave it all be..."

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys," Vanellope smiled into Ralph's chest before removing herself and gazing out to her friends.

"Yeah," Felix smiled cheerfully as everyone nodded in agreement to Vanellope's statement.

"You guys with the sap!" Taffyta barked as she covered her face; everyone laughed.

"We could make our very own game with our group," Candlehead beamed.

"We could call it," Felix pondered and looked up at the ceiling, "Hero's Sugar Fix."

"Perfect!" Candlehead chuckled; Vanellope and Ralph laughed to themselves.

"Just strap guns to the racing carts and I'm game," Calhoun laughed eagerly.

"Wouldn't that be interesting," Ralph chuckled as he shook his head.

Everyone eagerly continued chattering on. Ralph heaved a long, satisfied sigh and gazed around at his group of family. He felt a tug on his heart, as if the very spot he was sitting was exactly where he belonged. He knew there were crazy bumps along the way, but their core was strong. He sank further into the chair, bringing Vanellope with him. He snuggled her close to him and gazed down at her lovingly. She caught eyes with him and smiled a knowing, loving smile. Her gorgeous, dewy hazel eyes glistened in the noon sunshine. Ralph exhaled slowly and smiled, he knew that no matter where he may go, he'd always end back up in this spot. He felt as if he was suddenly glued to this group of friends he had been thrown into. He knew they all had met by pure coincidence, but he knew it wasn't in vain. He smiled out at everyone in the room, each of their faces happy and glowing with love and friendship. He finally felt as if he was home; he was complete.

Ralph caught eyes with Taffyta and smiled but quickly furrowed his eyebrows. She looked lost, confused, as if she was in very deep thought. Her usual, cheerfully rosy cheeks were pale and her whole demeanor was lifeless. Ralph inhaled a nervous breath and hugged Vanellope closer to him as he kept his eyes glued to Taffyta. She gazed down at the floor, it was obvious that her mind was scattered into a thousand different directions.


	45. Chapter 45

***Chapter 45***

About seven months had passed and Ralph's group of friends had grown closer than ever before. Everyone comfortably strolled from game to game as the days passed, each gamer eager to be in their core of family. Everything in their lives were gold, not a single pixel was out of place. Ralph was pleased with how seamless his relationship with Vanellope was. They progressed slowly, but Ralph had a burning question in his code. He knew it'd be sooner than later where he'd burst with reason. Just as the game day came to an end on a cool, early October night, he quickly made his way to Sugar Rush, eager to find the feisty, white haired right hand woman to President Schweetz.

Ralph darted into Sugar Rush, hoping to avoid Vanellope at all costs. He weaved through candy trees, hoping to make it to the castle's side entrance without being seen by the president. He slowly entered the castle at the side, a large stained glass candy door that quietly creaked open. He gazed around the castle; it was still with afternoon beams of glowing dust. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, hoping Taffyta would be there. He peered into the beautiful, white marbled kitchen. He beamed once he caught sight of Taffyta; he opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly overcome with nervousness. He set foot into the kitchen and swallowed hard, suddenly realizing that his burning question could very easily come to an end with Taffyta. He frowned but tried to act as confident as he could.

"Taffyta," Ralph said gently; she looked up and smiled at him in a confused manner.

"Ralph," Taffyta smiled and looked back down, "You just missed Vanellope, I think she went to your game to look for you."

"I'm not looking for Vanellope," Ralph said humbly as he took a seat at the island bar stool. Taffyta shot him a confused look.

"Then, who are you looking for?" Taffyta asked as she wrinkled her nose and turned around to put something away in the fridge. She stood and slowly crossed her arms, she was still dressed in her dusty racing gear.

"You," Ralph said gently, his eyes sullen and humbled, though he smiled, "I don't have much time though."

"What do you need, Ralph?" Taffyta said with a small chuckle as she gave Ralph her full attention.

"I need your help," Ralph breathed as he opened his large palms and gazed down at the counter, his face red.

"With?" Taffyta urged as her facial expression grew more and more worried and confused.

"I-I just, figured since you're Vanellope's older sister, you'd be able to help me the most," Ralph trailed on nervously.

"Spit it out, Ralph," Taffyta barked with a small laugh. Ralph slumped his shoulders and heaved a long sigh before frowning down at the counter before him, his fists nervously clenched.

"User, I don't know if I should," Ralph suddenly said as he began to stand. Taffyta snapped her fingers, causing Ralph to freeze and gaze at her in sheepish surprise.

"Sit!" Taffyta barked with a wide smile. Ralph rolled his eyes and smiled a bashful smile as he slumped back onto the bar stool. Taffyta crossed her arms and continued firmly, but lovingly, "You dragged yourself all the way over here, you came waltzing into the lioness's den. There's no way I'm letting you free... Now. Spill."

"I want to propose to Vanellope this New Years," Ralph said softly in a rush. The air suddenly grew thick with silence; Ralph avoided looking up at Taffyta in fear of rejection.

"...Baw, Ralph!" Taffyta exclaimed as she threw her arms up. She quickly bounced over to him and gave him a big hug around his neck. Ralph laughed and pat her back gently before she pulled away, beaming.

"I-I know, I know," Ralph sighed and looked away, "Too much sap."

"You guys have been dating for over half a year now, I'm used to it by now," Taffyta smiled before giving Ralph a serious look, "You realize, by marrying Vanellope, you'd become King of Sugar Rush."

"That's why I came to you first," Ralph said gently, "I-I guess I just, wanted your approval. I don't want to intrude on Sugar Rush."

"You're not intruding," Taffyta chuckled with a loving smile, "You and Vanellope will make a great, royal couple. She says she's president, but her code was written as a princess."

"She can have it whatever way she'd like," Ralph chuckled before looking down bashfully, "I just want to show her just how much I care about her."

"I had a feeling this situation would arise sooner or later," Taffyta chuckled as she pat Ralph's shoulder, "I'm going to gain a brother!"

"Yeah," Ralph chuckled as he gave Taffyta a small smile, "I'm in a bit of a bind though."

"Why?" Taffyta suddenly frowned.

"I-I don't know what to do about the ring," Ralph said with a frown, "I have two months to figure out what to do about a ring, but I-I'm terrible with my hands…"

"Hmm," Taffyta hummed as she slunk back to her spot across the island from Ralph, "You could have Felix fix you up a nice ring."

"That's the thing," Ralph sighed, "I may be terrible with my hands, but I do want to make the ring myself. Out of what, I'm not sure."

"You could try snatching a double stripe branch," Taffyta beamed, "I could help!"

"You know if we tried that, it would take me nearly a whole year before I could finally propose. Those buggers have to be near impossible to get," Ralph chuckled, Taffyta rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, you remember that one time?" Taffyta gestured her hand towards Ralph, "You almost managed to keep that one double stripe branch you tugged on."

"Stroke of luck," Ralph grumbled as he rubbed his face, "I would love to use a double stripe branch, but getting it might prove to be impossible."

"I'm sure whatever you give her, she will love," Taffyta said gently.

"I know that," Ralph sighed, "I just want it to be grand. I want her to truly know how much she means to me."

"I think a double stripe ring might earn you a thousand years of gaming good karma," Taffyta laughed, Ralph chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"So, you want to help me out?" Ralph asked with a sheepish smile, Taffyta beamed.

"Gladly."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Vanellope chimed happily as she made her way into the penthouse of the Niceland building.

"Vanellope!" Tammy chimed happily as she jumped off of the bar stool. She quickly bound over to Vanellope and hugged her waist, her beautiful blue eyes gazed up at Vanellope with adoration. Vanellope beamed and hugged her tight.

"My, Tammy, you get taller and taller every single day," Vanellope smiled as she brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"I'll be nine next month!" Tammy said with excitement as she skipped back over to her seat, "I'll be ten just in time for the New Year's ball."

"I feel like just yesterday you were learning to talk," Vanellope chuckled as she stood next to seated Tammy at the bar.

"It practically was," Felix chuckled from behind the bar as him and Calhoun tidied up, "Ralph really did a number on the penthouse today."

"Uncle Ralph is really good at wrecking things," Tammy giggled, her innocent eyes peered up at Vanellope happily.

"That he is," Vanellope wrinkled her nose and smiled down at Tammy.

"I can fix it!" Tammy said cheerfully as she excitedly held up a golden hammer of her very own.

"Wow, who gave you a fixing hammer?" Vanellope asked as she eyed Felix; he had a proud smile plastered on his face.

"She earned it for doing such a good job in helping me fix the Niceland building yesterday," Felix beamed as he fixed a crack in the counter top.

"We have another fixer in our midsts," Vanellope beamed as she pat Tammy's shoulder; she gazed up at Vanellope through surprised, happy eyes.

"She's also a big helper in Hero's Duty, believe it or not," Calhoun said with a small smile as she rubbed Tammy's head.

"Now we just need another wrecker, and we'd be even!" Tammy said with a smile, gazing up at Vanellope.

"Certainly," Vanellope smiled, her face turned red. She caught eyes with Calhoun and Felix who were both giving Vanellope a knowing look. Vanellope inhaled nervously before gazing around, "Speaking of wreckers, where's Ralph?"

"He went to Sugar Rush to go find you," Calhoun chuckled, "You probably should go get him. Save him from wandering aimlessly around."

"Good idea," Vanellope chuckled as she began to step away.

"Oh auntie Vanellope, can't I come with?" Tammy begged before averting her attention to Felix, "Dad, can I go? Please?"

"If Vanellope doesn't mind," Felix smiled humbly at Vanellope.

"Of course I don't mind," Vanellope beamed as she took hold of Tammy's hand, "We'll be back soon!"

"Yay!" Tammy cheered as her and Vanellope left the penthouse, "I love Sugar Rush."

"Really? How come?" Vanellope asked with a smile.

"Candy," Tammy said in an eager, high pitched voice before softening and chuckling up at Vanellope, "Also, your castle is really pretty."

"Why thank you, Ms. Fix It," Vanellope smiled as Tammy's eyes widened with joy and surprise. She beamed and gazed down at the hammer dangling from her cargo shorts belt loop. She straightened out her blue tee before strutting out of the Niceland building with pride.

"I can fix it!" Tammy laughed as she stretched her arms up towards the towering building. Her voice echoed and climbed up the towering Niceland building.

"Yes, you can," Vanellope laughed as she rubbed the top of Tammy's head.

"I want a little sister," Tammy smiled as the two sat comfortably in the outlet's train. It tinkered along.

"You do?" Vanellope prod with a smile as she gave Tammy her full attention.

"Yes! Someone I can fix up after," Tammy exclaimed, her brilliant blue eyes resembling Felix perfectly.

"Don't you think that might get old after awhile?" Vanellope chuckled as the two slowly moseyed out of Ralph's game outlet and into Game Central Station.

"I love fixing things," Tammy smiled eagerly, "Uncle Ralph let's me fix up after him sometimes. That's always so fun, because he makes a lot of messes."

"You love your uncle Ralph, don't you." Vanellope smiled as Tammy slipped her little hand into hers.

"He may wreck a lot, but I still love him," Tammy assured with an innocent smile, "Do you love him?"

"With all my heart," Vanellope said softly with a small smile down at Tammy.

"You should marry him, then," Tammy wrinkled her nose and giggled; she smiled a wide smile, she was missing a few teeth.

"Well, that's partially up to him," Vanellope chuckled and lulled her head as they approached Sugar Rush's outlet.

"Tell him he needs to hurry up," Tammy barked playfully, Vanellope laughed aloud.

"You read my mind, kid," Vanellope chuckled.

* * *

"I think I saw Vanellope near coming up the walkway of the castle just now," Candlehead said casually as she approached Ralph and Taffyta in the kitchen.

"Sh-she's here?" Ralph said in a surprised way before softening and gazing at Taffyta nervously.

"Ralph, relax," Taffyta laughed as she gestured with her hands for him to calm down, "Just act natural."

"What's going on?" Candlehead wrinkled her nose, Ralph inhaled a nervous breath.

"I'm going to propose to Vanellope," Ralph said with a small smile. Candlehead's whole face lit up, the candle atop her head suddenly sparked and flickered like crazy.

"Really?!" Candlehead hissed in a surprised whisper.

"Please, don't tell her," Ralph asked urgently, "I'm going to propose to her on New Years. I know it's a long time to keep it secret, but just keep it on the down low, please."

"Your secret is safe with us," Taffyta beamed as she put her hands on her hips, feeling excited.

"Uncle Ralph!" Tammy suddenly exclaimed as she burst into the kitchen. Ralph turned around and beamed down at her niece.

"Tammy," Ralph smiled happily as Tammy dove into his arms. Ralph hugged her tight and picked her up. He squeezed her for a second before setting her back on her feet. She held onto his thumbs, her small hands gripping his.

"Did you wreck anything that needs fixing?" Tammy asked eagerly as she glanced around.

"Not this time, squirt," Ralph chuckled and shook his head as he looked up, his eyes caught with Vanellope's. He felt his face get hot as he gazed at her beauty.

"There you are," Vanellope chuckled as she approached Ralph. Ralph swallowed hard and gazed at her, as if he was setting eyes on her for the very first time. Vanellope stopped walking and wrinkled her nose, "Are you okay, Ralph?"

"I-I'm fine," Ralph said with an unsure smile, he felt Tammy's little hands slip away from his as she bounced over to Taffyta. The three girls began chatting to themselves.

"You sure?" Vanellope asked as she furrowed her brow. She put a hand on Ralph's arm gently.

"Yeah," Ralph smiled as he carefully hugged his hand around Vanellope's waist. He gazed down into her eyes with purpose and truth.

"I thought we said we'd meet at your game today," Vanellope asked with a small chuckle, Ralph looked away in an unsure manner.

"Yeah, I forgot," Ralph bluffed, "Taffyta figured you'd head back here once you saw I wasn't in my game, so I stayed here and chatted."

"Oh," Vanellope beamed as she approached the island, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Um," Ralph choked an exhale and looked at Taffyta nervously.

"We were just discussing how cool it'd be if Tammy's future sibling was a cy-bug hunter," Taffyta stammered as she gazed eagerly down at Tammy.

"I want a wrecker," Tammy smiled innocently up at Taffyta. Taffyta scrunched her shoulders and glanced between Ralph and Vanellope before she heaved a short sigh.

"Well, your mom and dad aren't wreckers," Taffyta said gently, "The only way we could have another wrecker in the family is if Ralph had a baby with someone."

"Uncle Ralph!" Tammy exclaimed happily, "I need someone to clean up after while you're at work."

"U-uh," Ralph's whole face turned red as he rubbed the back of his head; he nervously glanced at Vanellope, who was gazing up at him through a smug, teasing facial expression.

"Please?" Tammy asked gently with a playful frown.

"I don't think uncle Ralph is ready for something like that just yet, Tammy," Candlehead said as her and Taffyta choked back laughter. Ralph slumped his shoulders and glared at the two giggling girls.

"Whynot?" Tammy asked innocently as she glanced at her uncle.

"Maybe one day, Tammy," Ralph said gently with a confident smile.

"I hope that day is soon," Tammy beamed.

"Trust me," Taffyta mumbled, "You and all of us alike."

"Anyways," Vanellope said loudly as she gave Taffyta and Candlehead a playful glare, "Ralph, did you still need help with the pipe in your bathroom?"

"Yes please," Ralph chuckled as Tammy perked up and followed Ralph and Vanellope.

"Can't Felix just fix the pipe?" Taffyta chuckled.

"We think there's an animal stuck in the pipe," Vanellope chuckled and wrinkled her nose, "I don't think Felix can fix something like that."

"Well, have fun," Taffyta chuckled as the three slowly moseyed out of the kitchen.

"I can fix it, Uncle Ralph," Tammy exclaimed as Ralph picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"I'm sure you could," Ralph smiled, "Though, I think this might have to be a job for Ms. Von Schweetz."

"Aw man," Tammy slumped her shoulders and wrapped her arms around Ralph's head, just above his eyebrows.

"The pipe might need fixing after we figure out what's stuck in there," Vanellope said with an eager smile up at Tammy; her whole face lit up.

"Leave it to me," Tammy said with a big smile.

"What would we do without you," Ralph chuckled as he let go of her ankles near his chest.

"You would probably have to rely on my dad a whole lot," Tammy snorted as she clung onto Ralph tighter.

"Wouldn't that be something," Vanellope chuckled as she shot Ralph a knowing smile; Ralph beamed and wrinkled his nose at Vanellope.

"Watch your head," Ralph said to Tammy with a smile as the three left the castle.

* * *

"Ralph, there's a terrible rattling noise coming from your house," Felix stated nervously as Ralph, Vanellope and Tammy approached the common area near the houses behind the Niceland building.

"It's that dang pipe," Ralph said in an annoyed breath.

"Your neighbor is quite agitated over it," Felix chuckled as Ralph carefully set Tammy on her feet.

"My neighbor is agitated over everything I do," Ralph chuckled as he shot Vanellope a frown.

"C'mon, lets go see what we can do about it," Vanellope smiled as she slipped her hand into Ralph's and began heading towards his house.

"Oh, can I come?" Tammy asked excitedly, Ralph and Vanellope turned around and gave Tammy and Felix small, sheepish smiles.

"I think we should give Uncle Ralph and Vanellope their privacy for now, Tams," Felix chuckled as he put his hands on the backs of her shoulders and held her close to him.

"We'll come and find you when we need to fix the pipe back together, Tammy," Ralph called sweetly as Tammy waved longingly.

"Why can't I come along, daddy?" Tammy asked Felix with a frown once Vanellope and Ralph were out of earshot. Felix hugged his arm around her shoulder and began to lead her to the Niceland building.

"The two haven't seen each other all day," Felix smiled as he eyed the two down the long stretch of road; they strolled hand in hand towards Ralph's house, "They probably would like to be alone for a little while."

"Why?" Tammy prodded innocently as she gazed up at her father eagerly.

"You will understand one day, Tams," Felix chuckled as he nudged her softly.


	46. Chapter 46

***Chapter 46***

"Those big, blue eyes have stolen my heart," Vanellope chuckled as she squeezed Ralph's hand.

"Imagine how I feel," Ralph said as he smiled down at Vanellope, "It's harder being related to her."

"Good point," Vanellope snickered as the two approached Ralph's house.

The two stepped inside and Ralph closed and locked the door, hoping he wasn't seeming too eager. He gazed at Vanellope; she was quickly making herself comfortable. She took off her racing gear and shoes. She let her hair down and ran her fingers through it a few times before taking a deep breath and smiling at Ralph expectantly.

"You ready?" Vanellope smiled as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and took a step towards Ralph's bathroom.

She slowed gently as she kept her eyes locked on Ralph's. Her facial expressions softened as Ralph slowly moseyed over to her, a knowing smile on his face. Vanellope let her shoulders relax as Ralph very gently made his presence within a foot of Vanellope, his eyes were glued to the floor, his smile small and knowing. Vanellope sighed softly and very gently placed her hand on the middle of Ralph's chest, her eyes gazing up into him.

"It's not everyday we get time alone," Ralph chuckled as he placed his large hand over hers, keeping it to his heart.

"I was just thinking that," Vanellope silently chuckled and looked down bashfully, her cheeks red.

"It was hard enough with our usual group, but now that Tammy is old enough," Ralph sighed a small, happy sigh and gazed into Vanellope's eyes, "She's a handful."

"But you love her anyways," Vanellope chuckled, "And it looks like she wants to fix things, so you better get on that soon."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ralph chuckled as he slowly leaned down, his eyes softening a gaze into Vanellope's soul.

Vanellope smiled a wide, closed mouth smile and slowly stood on tip toes to meet Ralph in the middle. She gently gripped the chest of Ralph's shirt as their lips carefully met. Ralph softly tightened his grip on her hand in response, his other hand slowly found it's way around Vanellope's back and waist; he gently tugged her closer to him. Vanellope let a small, silent giggle of a breath escape her lips as she pushed into Ralph a little more. She felt herself get lost in him, her heart fluttered wildly as her fingertips softly slipped between the buttons of Ralph's polo. Before Vanellope could inhale another breath of Ralph's familiar scent, the pipe in the bathroom suddenly rattled in a whirl of chaotic clunking. They broke the kiss in a jolt and gazed at each other in shock for a second before relaxing.

"I don't think the universe wants us to have alone time," Ralph chuckled nervously as Vanellope softly gripped his hand for a second. She slowly slipped away from him.

"I wonder what could be stuck in there," Vanellope prod as the two slowly made their way into Ralph's bathroom; both their eyes were wide with caution.

"I don't know if I want to know," Ralph chuckled as the two stood and stared nervously at the slender pipe that disappeared into the ceiling. Vanellope quickly approached the pipe and put her ear to it. She pondered for a second before gripping the pipe with both of her hands.

"Whatever is in there, it's still alive," Vanellope chuckled nervously as she began to pull at the pipe.

"Vanellope," Ralph said nervously, but before he could get more words out, the pipe suddenly broke in half with a loud pang. Vanellope wobbled backwards and gazed down at the broken pipe in her hand before grinning up at Ralph.

"Yes?" She sneered as Ralph slumped his shoulders and smiled.

"You're a wrecker with tiny hands," Ralph laughed softly as Vanellope set the piece of broken pipe down, "What do you need me for?"

"A lot more than you think," Vanellope said softly with a smile as she bent over and peered up into the broken pipe. Ralph smiled and rubbed the back of his head before peering at Vanellope curiously.

"Do you see anything?" Ralph asked gently.

"Yyyep," Vanellope chuckled as she carefully reached her whole hand and arm into the pipe. She bit her lip as the clunking and clattering creature hit against the pipe rapidly, obviously scared, "C'mon little one, I won't hurt you."

"I hope it's not a dangerous little one," Ralph said nervously as Vanellope slowly inched her arm out of the pipe.

Vanellope slowly turned around; perched awkwardly in her little hands was a small blue bird. It's right wing looked broken, and it was covered in an array of leaves, dirt, and sludge. Vanellope gazed up at Ralph through nervous, yet excited eyes. Ralph choked a small laugh and smiled down at the little blue bird; it looked humbled and pathetic.

"Poor thing!" Vanellope cried as she hurriedly looked around the bathroom, "We have to clean him up!"

"Here," Ralph said as he quickly turned the faucet of the sink on.

"It's okay little buddy," Vanellope said to the small, brilliantly colored bird.

It squeaked in protest as Vanellope gently began to dribble the soothing water over it's feathers, cleaning it of dirt and debris. It tried it's hardest to squirm and protest, but it squaked in pain as his broken wing remained awkwardly tucked to his body. After a few minutes, Vanellope had cleaned the little bird of dirt and dust, his brilliant blue feathers glistened with cleanliness. Vanellope smiled and graciously took the towel that Ralph had handed to her. She bundled the little bird in the towel, keeping him warm and dry.

"Poor bird," Vanellope sighed, "I think his wing is broken."

"I wonder how he got stuck in that pipe," Ralph wondered as he gazed at the broken pipe.

"Well," Vanellope sighed as she stroked the little bird's head, "We better get Tammy then."

"I'll be back," Ralph said with a smile as he quickly left.

Vanellope sat down on Ralph's lidded toilet and pet the blue bird's small head tenderly. She brought the bird to her eye level and smiled longingly, the little bird's chest of feathers breathed wildly, a look of sheer panic in his eyes. Vanellope frowned and softly caressed his little head, hoping he would calm down soon. She felt her heart swell with love for the little, helpless creature. She knew that upon rescuing this bird, she had subconsciously adopted it. She wrinkled her nose and gazed at her new little pet.

"We're going to get that wing of yours fixed up," Vanellope said to the bird, "I promise."

"I can fix it!" Tammy's little voice could be heard entering Ralph's house, she pranced towards the bathroom and immediately stopped in the doorway of the bathroom. She laid eyes on Vanellope and the small blue bird, "Ohhh, a birdy!"

"This poor little bird was stuck in Ralph's pipe," Vanellope chuckled as Tammy slowly approached, her eyes glued to the little bird.

"Aw, he's so scared," Tammy said with a saddened voice, Vanellope nodded and sighed.

"His wing is broken," Vanellope said gently as Tammy looked up at her through sad eyes, "I'm going to keep him, and nurse him back to health."

"You're keeping the bird, Vanellope?" Ralph chuckled as he stopped in the doorway and rested his large arm against the door frame.

"He can't fly away, Ralph," Vanellope said sadly towards him before looking back down at the bird, "He needs help."

"Why don't you just get Felix or Tammy to fix him up?" Ralph asked with a small chuckle and a smile.

"I want to nurse him back to health the old fashioned way," Vanellope said pleadingly, "It's more rewarding that way."

"What are you going to name him?" Tammy asked eagerly as she gazed up at Vanellope through beautiful, blue eyes.

"I'm not sure," Vanellope wrinkled her nose before smiling down at Tammy, "Maybe you should be the one to name him."

"Me?" Tammy asked in surprise with a wide smile, "Hmm... You should name him, Boba."

"Then Boba it is," Vanellope chuckled as she rubbed the top of Tammy's head.

"Will Boba ever be able to fly away?" Tammy asked as both girls peered down at the beautiful blue bird.

"One day," Vanellope smiled, "We just need to wrap his wing and make sure he's kept somewhere safe.

"Will he stay with you?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah," Vanellope smiled, "I'll take good care of him. You can visit him anytime you'd like."

"Yay!" Tammy exclaimed as she smiled down at Boba; he seemed to calm down.

"Ralph, do you have anything we can wrap Boba's wing with?" Vanellope asked softly, Ralph nodded and slipped away.

"I see that pipe needs fixing," Tammy said eagerly as she quickly lifted her shining, golden hammer.

"Yes," Vanellope giggled as she stood and got out of Tammy's way, "Fix it, Tammy!"

"I can fix it!" She hollered with glee as she hit the pipe a few times with her hammer. The pipe glitched and quickly repaired back to normal.

"You're getting good at that," Vanellope said happily down at Tammy; she turned around and beamed a girly grin.

"Thanks auntie Vanellope," Tammy said endearingly.

Vanellope and Tammy slowly made their way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Ralph was. Vanellope kept Boba safe in her hands; he sat perched and nervous, his feathers puffed out. Ralph had a long strand of sturdy, white cloth in his hand. He handed it to Vanellope as she approached him, his eyes apprehensively locked on the small blue bird tucked away in Vanellope's hands.

"Ralph, is it possible if you can hold Boba while I wrap his wing?" Vanellope suggested casually.

"Me? I-I, uh," Ralph stammered and gazed down at the delicate bird in Vanellope's hands, he quickly opened his large wrecking hands and frowned, "I don't think that's wise."

"C'mon Ralph," Vanellope said gently as she gave him an understanding look, "You held Tammy the day she was born, you were as gentle as could be. I know you can do it."

"You still hold me without wrecking anything!" Tammy said cheerfully with a giggle as she pat Ralph's large hand.

"Okay," Ralph sighed after a few moments of pondering silence.

"Alright," Vanellope smiled as Ralph nervously held out his two hands, "Careful now."

"You guys doing alright?" Felix said as he slowly made his way into Ralph's house. He approached the kitchen with curious eyes.

"Dad!" Tammy exclaimed, "Uncle Ralph found a blue bird in the pipe!"

"Would you look at that," Felix chuckled as he hugged his daughter close to him with a smile.

"Boba here has a broken wing," Vanellope said sadly as she set the small bird in Ralph's large, nervous hands.

Ralph swallowed hard and gazed down at the helpless creature in his hands. It shifted nervously and settled into the nook between Ralph's thumb and the middle of his palm. Ralph breathed a small, surprised chuckle and carefully stroked Boba's back with his thumb; he tried his hardest to be gentle. Vanellope smiled and pat Ralph's free hand with a smile.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Vanellope said sweetly up at him. Ralph smiled before gazing down at Tammy; her eyes were glued to Ralph's reactions with an eager smile.

"Uncle Careful-Ralph," Tammy laughed, everyone chuckled down at her.

"Wrecking is only his profession," Felix smiled as he nudged Ralph's elbow, "Off duty, Ralph is just a big softy."

"Bluebirds, nieces and girlfriends abound," Ralph scoffed as he rolled his eyes before smiling down at Tammy. Tammy giggled and covered her mouth as Vanellope softly began to work on wrapping Boba's wing.

Boba squeaked in protest and tried to flap around, causing Ralph to widen his eyes and stare nervously down at the little creature in his hands. Vanellope tenderly managed to wrap the bird's wing securely. She heaved a long sigh after a few long moments of careful wrestling with Boba. She smiled up at Ralph and slumped her shoulders.

"That should hold," Vanellope said as Ralph carefully handed Boba off to her.

"Would you like me to fix him up?" Felix asked kindly with a smile.

"Thank you Felix, but," Vanellope sighed and looked down at the little bird in her hands, "I think I'd like to try to nurse him back to health myself."

"He's her pet, now," Tammy said with a smile before yawning a long, lulling yawn.

"Looks like someone is ready for a reset," Felix chuckled as he softly tapped his daughter's nose. Tammy wrinkled her nose and let out a small groan of protest.

"I could do with a reset myself," Ralph chuckled as he rubbed his face.

"C'mon Tams, time for bed," Felix said gently as the two slowly began to mosey towards Ralph's front door.

"See you guys later," Tammy called with a calm smile and a wave. Ralph and Vanellope gently waved back before Felix and Tammy carefully slipped out the door, closing it behind them.

"Ralph," Vanellope chuckled as she faced him, the blue bird in her hands burrowed into itself, "How come you are so nervous when it comes to holding things?"

"It's not just holding anything," Ralph sighed as his shoulders slumped, he stepped away from Vanellope, "I-I just, I know I'm a careful guy but I'm also bumbling and clumsy and short tempered."

"I know you'd never hurt Tammy, or Boba, or me," Vanellope said softly, "Or anyone for that matter. We trust you, Ralph."

"I appreciate that," Ralph frowned, his back to Vanellope, "I just get so anxious. Do you know how hard it is to be gentle when you weild so much strength?"

"I'm starting to understand," Vanellope chuckled as she shrugged a shoulder and rolled her eyes playfully; Ralph slumped his shoulders and turned around to give her a knowing, annoyed stare.

"Your hands are five times smaller than mine," Ralph grumbled.

"Ralph, even in the face of rage, I know you'd never hurt anyone or anything, you were holding in your hands, that didn't deserve your anger," Vanellope barked gently, Ralph furrowed his brow.

"I don't think you understand," Ralph barked back, his temper flaring; Vanellope egged him on.

"I understand plenty, Ralph," Vanellope said loudly as she held Boba closer to her, "Our code swap was a lot more than just a night of fun, I hope you realize."

"Of course I realize that," Ralph snapped, feeling defensive.

"Then you must hear me when I say that controlling your strength isn't beyond you," Vanellope stated firmly.

"But what would happen if one day it IS beyond me?" Ralph complained loudly as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration, "What would happen if I was angry while holding Tammy, or Felix's second born, or Boba, o-or even, a baby that we coded?"

"Ralph," Vanellope said gently, her face secretly smiling and blushed red.

"What if my short term anger results in a long term loss?" Ralph barked, his eyes turning glassy, "What if I truly can't control myself?"

"Ralph," Vanellope said louder as she stepped closer to him; his anger was palpable.

"I'm afraid to get too close to anyone, physically or emotionally," Ralph said louder, his face written with angry binary.

"Why?" Vanellope barked as she suddenly grabbed his large hand and placed Boba there again. Ralph widened his eyes and gazed down at the small, helpless bird in his hand before glaring at Vanellope. He inhaled a shaky breath and froze.

"Because, I usually end up wrecking everything!" Ralph hollered down at Vanellope; she stood close to him still, showing her courage.

"Yes, you usually do!" Vanellope agreed; Ralph flinched and gave her a confused, enraged look.

"It was a pure stroke of luck that I didn't accidentally hurt Tammy whenever I've held her," Ralph growled at Vanellope; she stood her ground.

"The only reason you never hurt her was because you were never angry while you were holding her," Vanellope yelled.

"Well why don't we just go test it out then!" Ralph hollered in Vanellope's face. Vanellope smirked and glanced down at the small blue bird in Ralph's hand; his other hand was protectively hovered over the bird.

"You already are, you idiot!" Vanellope shrieked as she gestured to Boba, who sat unharmed in Ralph's enraged, trembling hand.

Ralph darted his eyes to the bird in his hand he had forgotten about. He slumped his shoulders and untensed his whole body, including his trembling hands. Boba squeaked and tweeted a few times, his wings awkwardly adjusted as he got comfortable in Ralph's palm. Ralph heaved a faltering sigh and gazed long and hard down at Boba. He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted.

"You're so worried about what others have maybe viewed you as in the past," Vanellope calmly explained as she placed a firm, yet gentle, hand on Ralph's free hand. Both of their palms met as Vanellope inhaled sharply to continue, "You're forgetting that underneath all this bumbling, clumsy wreck of a guy is someone who has a really big heart."

Ralph heaved a patient sigh and kept his eyes glued on Boba. He gently stroked the back of Boba's head with his large thumb. Vanellope inhaled a calm breath and softly rubbed Ralph's large, lower arm; she gazed up at him through intent, understanding eyes. The air was still and silent between them for a few long moments before Vanellope carefully broke the stillness.

"You shouldn't be afraid to hold helpless things in your hands, that were made for wrecking," Vanellope said softly, "You're holding this expectation over yourself that's keeping you from doing normal things."

"A part of me doesn't want to have a family purely for the fact that, something so little and helpless would be completely under my care, in the hands designed to wreck everything I touch," Ralph stammered, his face turning red; he kept his eyes glued to Boba.

"Ralph," Vanellope chuckled as she kept her hand on his lower arm, "Your kids are going to love you to death, and you know that you will do anything and everything to keep them from harms way. The little wreckers of your own will be in great hands."

"Wreckers," Ralph breathed with a small chuckle, he paused for a few moments before lulling his head just barely before continuing his train of thought, "Racers."

Vanellope felt a breath catch in her throat as she bashfully looked down, her face suddenly turned red. She tried to hide a beaming smile as she softly slipped her hand into Ralph's. He squeezed her hand tight and finally let his eyes come unglued from Boba. He smiled down at Vanellope through apologetic eyes.

"Vanellope," Ralph breathed with a frown, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay," Vanellope chuckled as the two locked their hands together, "I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to stick with you."

"Yeah," Ralph scoffed and looked away in a pathetic way; Vanellope chuckled and quickly pushed into Ralph's chest. She firmly wrapped her arms around his chest as best as she could. She pushed her face into his collar and smiled.

"I think you're going to be just fine," Vanellope smiled as she rested the side of her head against Ralph's chest, both gamers gazed down at the blue bird still nestled in Ralph's hand.

"Here's hoping," Ralph sighed as he wrapped his large arm and hand around Vanellope's upper back.


	47. Chapter 47

***Chapter 47***

Ralph quickly stood and wiped the mud off of his face and clothes. He clumsily began to stumble towards his game cabinet's train as the 'closed arcade' announcement chimed. He was eager to head to Sugar Rush. He smiled a wide smile and stumbled a few times as he tried to get the mud off of his heels; he was thrilled the game day was finally over so he could meet up with Taffyta. He glanced back at the Niceland building, everyone was cheering and patting Felix on the back. Ralph quickly steadied his stumblings and began to hustle to the Niceland train.

"Ralph!" Felix called after him; Ralph wrinkled his nose and shut his eyes tight, feeling immediately annoyed.

"Yeah?" Ralph grumbled as he turned around, Felix approached him with a worried facial expression.

"I'm curious if you can watch Tammy today for a few hours? Calhoun has asked me to come over and fix a few things around Hero's Duty. I guess some of the Cy-bugs didn't properly respond to the beacon, yesterday, and laid waste to the game." Felix explained apologetically.

"Um," Ralph mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sure, I can watch Tammy for you."

"Do you not want to?" Felix worried, "I know she's a bit of a handful."

"No no, it's not that," Ralph slumped his shoulders and smiled sheepishly at Felix, "I'm going over to Sugar Rush to meet up with Taffyta."

"What about Vanellope?" Felix asked innocently.

"Well," Ralph breathed with a smile, "Taffyta is going to help me get a double stripe branch ring for Vanellope. I'm going to propose to her on New Years."

"Good on yah, brother!" Felix hissed with excitement as he clenched his gloved fists, "I knew this day would come!"

"I would love to bring Tammy along, as long as she's good at keeping this a secret," Ralph said gently.

"I'm sure she will," Felix said confidently, "Just explain to her how important it is. She's a smart girl."

"Uncle Ralph!" Tammy chimed happily as she skipped over, her short blonde hair flicked around; she was wearing her usual blue polo with a comfortable pair of cargo shorts.

"Looks like you're hanging with me today, kid," Ralph smiled as he got down on one knee to welcome her into his arms.

"What are we going to do today?" Tammy asked excitedly as she gazed up at Ralph, her facial expression beaming with excitement.

"I'll tell you on the way to Sugar Rush," Ralph smiled as he stood up and nudged Felix's arm, "See you later, brother."

"Good luck," Felix beamed as he tipped his hat.

Ralph and Tammy quickly left their game cabinet; Ralph wondered how in the world he was going to avoid Vanellope for the day. He was hoping Taffyta would have some ideas. Tammy eagerly babbled on about how much she loves Sugar Rush as the two stepped into the sweet, sugary evening air. Ralph quickly scanned the area, hoping to see Taffyta or Candlehead.

"I wonder where auntie Vanellope is," Tammy asked as she hugged Ralph's arm and gazed up to his shoulder. She jumped up and down a few times, hoping Ralph would get the idea.

"I'm not sure," Ralph said as he gently hoisted Tammy up onto his shoulder; she hugged the side of his head with her small arms.

"Ralph," Candlehead called up the rainbow road; she waved eagerly.

"Candlehead," Ralph smiled, "Have you seen Vanellope?"

"I think she's in the castle with Taffy," Candlehead said as the two quickly approached each other.

"I need you to distract her," Ralph said eagerly, Candlehead furrowed her brow.

"Distract her?" She asked in a confused way before giving Ralph a knowing look, "Ohh, you going to go with Taff to get her ring today?"

"You're getting Vanellope a ring?" Tammy asked curiously, Candlehead shot Ralph an apologetic look.

"Oh sorry," Candlehead frowned, "Was she not supposed to know?"

"No, it's okay," Ralph smiled, "I was going to tell her."

"Tell me what exactly?" Tammy giggled as she hugged Ralph's head tighter. Ralph chuckled and carefully took Tammy down from his shoulder. He set her in front of him and knelt to her level on one knee, taking her small hands in his.

"Tams," Ralph smiled into her eyes happily, "I need you to keep this a secret."

"A secret?" Tammy asked eagerly, her undivided attention on Ralph.

"Mhmm," Ralph nodded, "You can't tell Vanellope this, no matter how much you want to."

"Why not?" Tammy asked innocently.

"Well, because it'll spoil the surprise," Ralph said.

"What's the surprise?" Tammy beamed.

"I'm going to ask Vanellope to marry me," Ralph smiled down into Tammy's eyes, which quickly widened with surprise.

"Really?" Tammy asked with a wide smile, Ralph chuckled and nodded.

"But you have to promise me you'll keep this between us," Ralph said seriously, "If Vanellope finds out, it'll spoil the surprise."

"We don't want that," Candlehead added, hoping Tammy got the idea.

"I promise," Tammy said confidently as she squeezed Ralph's hands; Ralph chuckled and stood.

"Thanks, Tams," Ralph smiled as he ruffled her hair a little.

"So why are we avoiding Vanellope then?" Tammy asked curiously.

"Because you, Taffyta and I are going to go out and try to get Vanellope a ring today," Ralph said down to his niece.

"Vanellope can't know what you guys are up to, or else the surprise will be ruined," Candlehead said gently.

"I get to come with to find the ring?" Tammy beamed with excitement.

"Yes, you do," Ralph chuckled, "But only if you keep this a secret."

"My lips are sealed," Tammy urged with a smile.

"So, how am I going to possibly distract Vanellope?" Candlehead said with a frown, "Vanellope is VERY hard to surprise."

"I don't know," Ralph grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe tell her that Calhoun and Felix need help over at Hero's Duty? I guess a Cy-bug ignored their beacon and destroyed parts of the game."

"I'm not sure Vanellope will buy it, but I will try," Candlehead groaned as Vanellope and Taffyta slowly began to approach them.

"Hi guys," Taffyta called as her and Vanellope waved.

"Vanellope," Candlehead called as she put on her act.

"What's up?" Vanellope asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I guess some parts of Hero's Duty got destroyed due to a faulty Cy-Bug, Calhoun and Felix need our help assessing the damage," Candlehead explained.

"Oh," Vanellope said in a worried way as she gave Taffyta a concerned look; Taffyta shrugged, "I guess we should all head over there and see what's going on."

"Yeah," Taffyta said in an unsure voice as she glanced at Ralph. Ralph strained his face and just barely shook his head at her. Taffyta inhaled sharply, getting the idea, "A-actually, I need Ralph for the day. I have a few things that need to be lifted across the warehouse and he's the only one that can help me."

"What things do you need moved?" Vanellope asked as she wrinkled her nose. She gave Taffyta a disbelieving look.

"Just, um, a few of the toolboxes," Taffyta fibbed as she looked at Ralph and Candlehead nervously, "Th-they're in the way of some things."

"Okay, c'mon Vanellope," Candlehead urged as she grabbed Vanellope's arm, "We don't want to keep Hero's Duty waiting."

"O-okay," Vanellope mumbled as the two stumbled towards the exit; she eagerly looked back at Ralph, "I-I'll meet up with you later, Ralph!"

"Meet me at my house," Ralph called with a smile; Vanellope and Candlehead waved as they quickly left Sugar Rush.

"That was a close one," Tammy chuckled as she hugged Ralph's arm.

"Too close," Ralph breathed as she gazed down at Tammy; he averted his attention to Taffyta, "You almost lost it there."

"I am a terrible liar when it comes to trying to surprise Vanellope," Taffyta frowned as she rubbed her face, "That girl is sharper than Rancis's double strip sword."

"Nothing gets past her," Ralph chuckled as he shook his head; he gently grabbed Tammy's hand as the three began to make their way down Sugar Rush's rainbow road entrance.

"You don't have to live with her," Taffyta grumbled.

"Yet," Ralph laughed, Taffyta lulled her head to the side and chuckled.

"So where are you guys going to live after you get married?" Taffyta asked as the three slowly moseyed towards the candy tree forest past the start line of the race tracks.

"I'm not sure," Ralph sighed with a small smile, "There's more than enough room in the castle here in Sugar Rush."

"You wouldn't live in our game anymore?" Tammy asked sadly; Ralph squeezed her hand and gazed down at her apologetically.

"Nothing is set in stone," Ralph reassured, "But if I do end up living here, you know I'm only a game away. You can come visit me any time you'd like... And, of course I'll be in our game every day while the arcade is open."

"Good," Tammy said firmly with a smile as Ralph quickly hoisted her up onto his shoulder again, "Someone's gotta clean up after yah."

"I think that will become Vanellope's job after they get married," Taffyta snorted a laugh; Ralph rolled his eyes and breathed an annoyed chuckle.

* * *

"Taffyta was sure acting strange," Vanellope muttered as her and Candlehead made their way across Game Central Station.

"She was?" Candlehead tried to look oblivious, "I didn't notice."

"I'm bummed I won't get to see Ralph much today," Vanellope said with a frown.

"Well, you can see him later tonight once we're done helping out," Candlehead said happily.

"What could those toolboxes possibly be in the way of?" Vanellope hissed to herself as she held the sides of her head and gazed into space, "They're all against the far wall!"

"Maybe Taff is just mistaken," Candlehead said nonchalantly, hoping to avoid the topic further, "I wonder what kind of damage that rogue Cy-Bug caused."

"Those toolboxes aren't THAT heavy," Vanellope barked as the two strolled into Hero's Duty.

"Vin," Candlehead sighed.

"I hope there isn't much to do here in Hero's Duty, cause I'm already itching to get back," Vanellope rolled her eyes, "I think Taff is losing it."

"You're thinking too hard about it," Candlehead chuckled, hoping Vanellope would eventually lay off the topic.

"What else is new," Vanellope sighed.


	48. Chapter 48

***Chapter 48***

"Ralph," Taffyta hollered, her hands cupped over her mouth, "You're never going to get a double striped branch like that!"

"How do you know?" Ralph hollered back to Taffyta as he was awkwardly perched on a very high up branch up a tall candy tree.

"You have to just happen upon them!" Taffyta yelled, "You can't just seek them out, you'll be up there for hours!"

"Uhg, fine!" Ralph hollered as he awkwardly began to climb back down. After a few moments of Taffyta and Tammy nervously watching Ralph crawl down the candy tree, Taffyta winced as his large hand absent mindedly wrapped around a double stripe branch. It bleeped a few times before vanishing in his grip, sending Ralph rocketing to the ground. He hollered in protest before hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"That's gunna leave a mark," Taffyta mumbled as her and Tammy scrambled over to Ralph.

"Uncle Ralph!" Tammy hollered, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Ralph mumbled with a few coughs as he clumsily stood up. He shook his head and glared up the candy tree, "I grabbed a double stripe branch, didn't I."

"Yyyep," Taffyta lulled her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ralph barked down to her.

"By the time I noticed, it was too late!" Taffyta yelled back.

"This is going to take forever," Ralph grumbled as he looked around, his eyes landed on a few double stripe branches before him, "Taking the branch off of the tree is no problem. The issue is getting it to not disappear."

"Maybe you have to just hold onto it really tight?" Taffyta inquired

"Or maybe you have to put it somewhere really quick?" Tammy prodded as well, both girls gazed curiously up at Ralph.

"Hmm," Ralph grumbled as he trekked towards a low hanging double stripe branch that he spotted.

Ralph stared at it for a moment; it's shiny, outer candy shell glistened in the evening sun. The double red stripes seemingly taunted him. Ralph inhaled sharply before rocketing his large hand at it. In one swipe, he snapped the ten foot branch clean off of the bark of the tree. He quickly held onto it with both hands and eagerly gazed down at it. It remained solid in his hands before blinking twice and vanishing. Ralph yelled in protest before slumping his shoulders and letting his now empty hands hit the ground.

About an hour had gone by of the same torture. Ralph must've broken over two dozen double striped branches, all of which disappeared. Some would vanish upon touching it, some would linger and be a tease. It was a long while before Ralph grew angry with this impossible venture. He suddenly rocketed his fists into the trunk of a candy tree, yelling in rage. The whole tree shook to it's core, each branch trembled from the aftershock. Tammy and Taffyta froze as Ralph shoved his back to the candy tree and slumped to the ground. Taffyta chuckled and lulled her head to the side as she approached him.

"Maybe Tammy is on to something," Taffyta smiled, "Maybe you need to put it somewhere before it disappears."

"But where?" Ralph urged, his facial expression sullen; Taffyta was silent for a few moments as she gazed down at Ralph.

"Ralph," Taffyta soothed, "You knew, getting into this, that this wouldn't be easy."

"I just want to know how Rancis did it," Ralph barked as he quickly stood, "If that little hologram could get it, surely I can! Look at me!"

"Ralph, you have pure, unimaginable strength," Taffyta hollered, trying to match Ralph, "But Rancis had a lot of wit! You have to outsmart these branches."

"Is that all I look like to you? A big, dumb heap of strength?" Ralph hollered though he tried to remain calm so he wouldn't scare Tammy.

"Ralph," Taffyta laughed as Ralph whirled around and gazed out at the forest.

"It'll be a miracle if Vanellope says yes to me," Ralph barked, his voice barely trembling. He looked down and sighed, "I won't have a ring to give to her."

"Uncle Ralph," Tammy suddenly chimed as she marched over to him, she quickly grabbed his hand and tugged on it as she gazed into his eyes earnestly, "You're forgetting what this is all about."

"What do you mean?" Ralph furrowed his brow.

"You shouldn't be angry," Tammy urged, "This is an exciting time, for all of us. Getting angry over a little bump in the road isn't worth ruining this adventure."

"Tammy's right," Taffyta agreed as she came up to Ralph and Tammy; she placed a warm hand on Ralph's lower arm, "We're here to find a ring, sure, but User forbid this doesn't work, you won't walk into your marriage with Vanellope empty handed."

Ralph heaved a long sigh and gaze around at all the looming branches; they were gorgeously lit by the evening Sugar Rush sun. The red and white stripes cheerfully stared Ralph in the face; some of which were double striped, even triple striped. Ralph glanced between Taffyta and Tammy, both of them eagerly and loving gazing up at Ralph.

"Sorry, you guys," Ralph breathed gently, "I'm glad you two came with me to do this."

"You certainly would be here a lot longer if it weren't for us," Taffyta laughed as she pat Ralph's arm.

"Probably right," Ralph sighed as he stood up straight and locked his eyes on what Taffyta and Tammy thought was a double stripe branch; Taffyta caught eyes with the same branch before beaming up at Ralph.

"Go get 'em," Taffyta urged as she pushed on the back of Ralph's arm.

Ralph glanced down at her before nervously marching over to the branch. He sighed gently as he approached the long branch. It loomed just over his head, it was about ten feet long. Ralph wrinkled his nose as he drew closer to it. Not only did it have the familiar double stripe, it also had a sliver of three more stripes that criss crossed around the branch in a delicate, swirling way. Small, mint green stripes mixed with the usual red double stripes the way down the branch. Ralph widened his eyes and felt his breath catch. He could feel Taffyta's and Tammy's eyes laid on him, and he wondered if they had caught on by now. He felt the urge to turn around and exclaim his findings; he knew for certain that crossed stripe branches were an absolutely rarity.

Ralph inhaled a breath and kept his eyes fixed to the branch. Before he could think too hard about his decision, he quickly swiped down on the branch, breaking it clean off of the bark it was attached to. Ralph inhaled sharply and grabbed the branch with both his hands. He quickly held it over his head and gazed down at the ground below him; he felt as if the world was moving in slow motion, molasses captured him in this sticky, divine situation. He shut his eyes tight in fear as the branch made it's first distinctive beeping noise. Using all his force, he sent the branch rocketing into the ground in front of him, broken end down, for reasons he wasn't even sure of. As if it were programmed into him to do so. The ground trembled underneath the force as Ralph gripped the branch with all his might. He gazed hard into the branch as it made it's second, usual bleeping noise. He gripped it as hard as he could, hoping that somehow it wouldn't escape his hands.

Ralph held his breath and anticipated it's departure after it's second bleep. Ralph blinked a few times as it suddenly beeped for a third time; the branch sent a shuddering, gold sheen across itself before solidifying. Ralph exhaled in surprise and gaped as he took a few steps back from the branch, it stuck out of the ground like it's own, new tree. Ralph put his hands on the side of his head and breathed a surprise chuckle; he quickly whirled around and gazed at Tammy and Taffyta, who were both wide eyed.

"Ralph!" Taffyta exclaimed as both girls slowly stepped over to Ralph, their footsteps eager.

"Uncle Ralph, you did it!" Tammy squealed as she jumped up and down before latching onto Ralph's arm.

"It's a double stripe branch, but with awesome green criss crossed details," Ralph breathed with a small laugh; Taffyta shot him an unbelieving look before peering at the branch before them.

"You… You got a crossed stripe branch," Taffyta breathed in surprise as she softly put her fingers on the mint swirling of the branch, "Ralph, I hope you understand that this is the only crossed stripe branch in all of Sugar Rush?"

"The only one?" Ralph raised his eyebrows.

"I thought Vanellope was kidding," Taffyta exhaled to herself as she gazed at the branch.

"Looks like you hit jack pot, Uncle Ralph," Tammy laughed as Ralph held the side of his head in surprise.

"Yeah," Taffyta shook her head in shock, "And then some."

* * *

"Vanellope," Felix happily chimed as her and Candlehead slowly and warily stepped into Hero's Duty main game arena.

"Is everything okay?" Vanellope worried as she gave Felix a small hug, "Did a cy-bug get loose?"

"Yeah," Felix sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and looked around, "I got about half of it fixed up, but there's still a lot more. We need some help lifting, if you guys don't mind helping?"

"Of course," Candlehead smiled, Vanellope nodded before glaring at the ground.

"I don't know why Ralph didn't come and help out," Vanellope growled as the three head down Hero's Duty's sloping entrance, "We could've really used his strength."

"Heh, uh," Felix rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Guess he had an important commitment."

"If you call barely helping Taffyta out at all an important commitment, then what do you call this?" Vanellope hollered as she gestured her arms out towards the damaged world.

"I don't think Ralph is one to really break plans to help another person out," Felix said, trying to act natural, he glanced at Candlehead nervously.

"Just relax, Vanellope," Candlehead chuckled, "We're going to be alright without him."

"I guess you're right," Vanellope sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"We can check on them later," Candlehead smiled.

"Unless he finds us first because Taffyta's needs are so pointless," Vanellope barked.


	49. Chapter 49

***Chapter 49***

"So, how are we going to go about this?" Ralph chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. The three had made it back to the castle's large, warehouse like garage. A small piece of the crossed stripe branch was set delicately on their crafting table.

"Well," Taffyta sighed as she slammed a smaller toolbox onto the table, "Very carefully. We only have so much branch to work with."

"You really think my bumbling hands are worth it?" Ralph wrinkled his nose and gave Taffyta a nervous look.

"You'll be fine," Taffyta smiled, "I'll help."

"Me too!" Tammy chimed as Taffyta softly ruffled her hair.

"Tammy too," Taffyta beamed down at her.

"I have my hammer if we absolutely need," Tammy smiled up at Ralph. He smiled gratefully down at her.

"We can always count on you, Tams," Ralph smiled.

"How do you want the ring to look, Ralph?" Taffyta asked as she carefully began to saw off a chunk of the crossed stripe branch.

"Well," Ralph sighed and looked away nervously, "I had never given much thought to how it'd look."

"You haven't?" Taffyta asked in shock as she held up the chunk of branch she had cut off.

"Nope," Ralph sighed, feeling bad.

"You haven't even thought about your wedding band either, have you," Taffyta chuckled as she slumped her shoulders; Ralph's eyes grew wide before he lulled his head back and heaved a long, noisy sigh.

"It's okay," Taffyta laughed, "I'm just pulling your leg. After you propose, Vanellope will probably be the one to make your wedding band. Here, you try carving a small hole into this piece here."

"I'll try," Ralph said nervously as Taffyta handed him a chiseling tool and the piece of hard bark.

Ralph swallowed hard and tried to steady his large hands. Taffyta put her hands on her hips and avoided giving too much instruction; she gazed up at Ralph, hoping he'd catch on for himself. He suddenly swung at the piece of bark, causing the chiseling tool to make a loud pang noise, sending pieces of bark flying. Taffyta and Tammy ducked and covered their faces before giving Ralph a surprised look.

"Uncle!" Tammy exclaimed as she looked around at all the pieces of bark.

"Ralph," Taffyta doubled over laughing, "You HAVE to be gentle!"

"Are you blind?" Ralph hollered, "Do you see what I look like at all?"

"Ralph!" Taffyta hollered in between laughter as she placed both her hands on his, "You CAN be gentle, I know you can."

"This is going to be the end of me," Ralph growled as Taffyta cut off another piece of bark and handed it to him.

"Here, like this," Taffyta chuckled as she grabbed both of Ralph's wrists; she very gently began to motion his hands in the proper motion, "See?"

"I guess," Ralph said nervously as he began to tap on the piece of bark by himself.

"Now, add a TINY bit more force," Taffyta winced as she hovered her hands over Ralph's wrists.

Ralph inhaled sharply before adding a bit more pressure to his venture; Taffyta relaxed her shoulders as Ralph tucked the bark closer to him and began to gently work. Taffyta chuckled and lulled her head towards Tammy and caught eyes with her. Tammy giggled and scrunched her shoulders before Taffyta began to saw off another piece of wood, just in case.

"Alright, good!" Taffyta chuckled, "Make a small hole and we'll size it from there."

"Size it," Ralph froze before looking up at Taffyta nervously, "I don't know how big her fingers are!"

"It's okay," Taffyta beamed, "Vanellope and I have the same size fingers, you can use my fingers to test it out."

"Okay," Ralph sighed as he continued to chisel the piece of bark in his hands.

After a small amount of time, Ralph had calmly managed to make a make shift ring. The outside of the ring was bulky and awkward, but he assumed it'd be cleaned up. He beamed and held it in Taffyta's general direction.

"Hows THAT for gentle," Ralph beamed as Taffyta smiled and took the craft from him.

"Perfect!" Taffyta beamed as she carefully tried to wedge her ring finger into it; she winced, "Gotta make the hole a tiny bit bigger, Ralph."

"User help me," Ralph sighed as he took the bark back from Taffyta.

"You're going to have to sand it down and round it out afterwards," Taffyta said gently.

"What should I carve into it?" Ralph inquired casually, "Shouldn't I put some sort of design or carving onto it?"

"It's totally up to you," Taffyta smiled, Ralph slumped his shoulders, "Maybe you should put 'my heart glitches for you!'"

"Yeah, THAT will go over well," Ralph rolled his eyes and Taffyta and Tammy laughed to themselves.

"Glitch-me-not," Tammy snorted a laugh, Taffyta held her stomach and doubled over laughing.

"Real funny, guys," Ralph growled as he focused on chiseling.

"Glitch this!" Taffyta and Tammy rolled with laughter.

"Never asking for advice from you two ever again," Ralph said causally as he kept his eyes on what he was working on.

"Carving words onto the ring might be too difficult anyways," Taffyta chuckled as Ralph handed her the unrefined ring; she slipped it onto her finger and smiled, "Perfect! Now let's go sand it down, make it smooth and round."

"I'm not so sure I should keep working on it," Ralph said nervously as him and Taffyta began to head over to the sander across the garage, "I don't want to wreck it after all the work I've put into it."

"Ralph, you won't wreck it," Taffyta smiled as she motioned for Ralph to sit down at the sander, "You've come this far and you can't give up. How would you feel if I, of all people, made the finalized ring for YOUR wife?"

"Good point," Ralph chuffed as he stepped down on the pedal, letting the motorized sander rotate quickly; a soft whirring noise was present.

"Don't push the ring too hard against the sander or else it will shatter," Taffyta instructed as she slapped a pair of protective goggles over Ralph's eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well," Ralph moaned as he wrinkled his nose, trying to adjust to the goggles.

"Just remember to be as gentle as your little wrecking hands can possibly be," Taffyta chuckled as she carefully pulled herself and Tammy a few feet away from the sander.

Ralph rolled his eyes before very carefully pushing the ring into the sander; he yanked it away the second flakes of wood began to fly from it. He gave Taffyta shocked expression before nervously inspecting the ring. Taffyta laughed and motioned her hand for him to continue.

"That's supposed to happen, Ralph, keep going!" Taffyta urged over the whirring of the machine.

Ralph heaved a hard sigh and gently pushed the ring into the sander once more. After a few minutes of constant care and rotating, he finally pulled away from the sander and let his foot off the pedal. He held up the softly shaped and small ring before him, a large grin plastered across his face.

"It's perfect," Ralph said gently with a smile as he rotated it around, inspecting every curve to it.

"You did great," Taffyta chuckled as she stepped closer to inspect his work further.

Ralph handed her the ring, a silent way of asking her to try it on. Taffyta carefully slipped it over her ring finger and beamed down at it. She moved all her fingers around and shook her hand around, seeing that it was snug and held. She slipped it off her hand and handed it back to Ralph with an eager smile.

"Looks like you've got a winner, there, Ralph," Taffyta beamed as she pat his shoulder, "I'm sure Vanellope will have fun carving your ring."

"Uncle Ralph's hands are five times the size of Vanellope's," Tammy chuckled as Ralph stood.

"How do you manage to get anything done?" Taffyta wrinkled her nose and gave Ralph a knowing look after glancing at his large hands; Ralph's whole face turned red.

"We manage!" Ralph barked as he stepped away from Taffyta and Tammy. Tammy gave her a confused look as Taffyta stifled a small laugh.

* * *

"Guys, we need help down by the south end of the building," Calhoun said loudly to Vanellope, Candlehead and few men from her corps.

"I'm feeling anxious," Vanellope said in a sullen voice as everyone began to trek to the other side of the building.

"Why?" Candlehead asked, but she knew the answer.

"I figured after all this time, Ralph would come join us," Vanellope worried, "What is taking them so long?"

"Okay... to be honest with you, I had Ralph go off with Taffyta and Tammy because they had a surprise for Tammy," Felix fibbed, "I'm sure Taffyta just said that she needed Ralph's help so not to spoil the surprise for Tammy."

"Oh," Vanellope said as she perked up a little, "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Well, I-I guess I just... forgot," Felix sheepishly trailed off, to the two, as Vanellope trekked out of earshot of her sister and Felix.

"How much longer do you think we can stall her?" Candlehead worried to Felix as Vanellope skipped on ahead, "Vanellope is going to head straight to Ralph's house after this. What if Ralph isn't there and she goes into Sugar Rush to look for him?"

"Hmm," Felix pondered before looking around, "Maybe I can slip away and go collect Tammy. Maybe warn Ralph and Taffyta that Vanellope will be finished here soon?"

"I'll cover for you," Candlehead smiled as Felix handed her his golden hammer.

"Thanks, Candlehead," Felix said gratefully as he began to step away, "I'll be back."

"Hurry," Candlehead sneered as she waved him off secretly.

* * *

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Taffyta started as she began to gloss coat Vanellope's ring, "How are you going to propose?"

"I haven't totally thought about it yet," Ralph sighed, "I was thinking of taking her back to Vanilla Lake and doing it there. I know she really loved that place."

"Maybe you can do it on top of the Niceland building," Tammy giggled, Taffyta smiled in her direction.

"Possibly," Ralph chuckled as he gave her a genuine smile.

"Vanilla Lake sounds nice," Taffyta smiled as she carefully handled Vanellope's ring, "I'm positive she will cry."

"She'll cry?" Tammy worried.

"In a good way," Taffyta smiled towards Tammy, "Happy tears."

"Oh," Tammy chuckled as she slumped her shoulders.

"How are you guys doing?" Felix calmly chimed, though Ralph and Taffyta nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Don't scare us like that, Felix," Ralph scoffed as he clutched his chest.

"I'm sorry?" Felix said curiously as he froze in place before Tammy jumped up to greet her father.

"Daddy!" Tammy chimed as she glomped him around his middle; Felix chuckled and hugged her to him.

"Hi sweet pea," Felix beamed before gazing up at Ralph and Taffyta; they had unglued themselves from their focus and kept their nervously excited attention on Felix.

"We're doing great," Taffyta answered Felix's question with a smile as Felix worked his way over to the two.

"Did you guys manage to get a double stripe for Vanellope's ring?" Felix asked happily.

"Ever better," Taffyta beamed as she held up Vanellope's glossy, finished ring, "Ralph managed to get the rarest branch of all. The crossed stripe."

"How did you manage that?" Felix asked in shock as he smiled at the gorgeous ring Taffyta held before him.

"Some good 'ol wrecking, brain power," Ralph beamed as he stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"It took awhile, but it was definitely worth it," Taffyta smiled as she focused on her task; she carefully began to re-coat Vanellope's ring.

"Most definitely worth it," Felix repeated with a smile as he gazed up at Ralph, "I'm really happy for you, brother."

"Thanks," Ralph chuckled as he looked away in a shy manner, "Never thought I'd be doing this."

"Good things come to good guys," Felix said gently with a loving smile; Ralph chuckled in disbelief and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. Felix inhaled deeply and smiled down at Tammy, "Well, I came by to collect my little fixer, but I also wanted to let you guys know that Vanellope will be done in Hero's Duty shortly and will be headed to your house once she's done, Ralph."

"Good to know," Ralph said in a concerned way as he glanced at Taffyta nervously.

"Don't worry Ralph, this will only take a few more minutes," Taffyta chuckled as she barely glanced up at Ralph, she could practically feel his nervousness.

"We'll try to stall her as much as we can," Felix smiled as him and Tammy began to head for the door.

"Thanks Felix," Ralph smiled before he pointed to Tammy with an eager smile, "Remember Tammy. It's our little secret."

"My lips are sealed, uncle, don't you worry!" Tammy said confidently as she waved. The two slowly left the warehouse and shut the door behind them.

"Let's hope she actually makes good on her word," Taffyta sighed with a small smile as she rotated Vanellope's ring around a few times.

"If she doesn't, it wouldn't be the end of the world," Ralph sighed with a small chuckle as he lulled his head.

"I guess not," Taffyta smiled as she stood up straight. She looked over Vanellope's ring a few times before beaming at Ralph.

"Is it done being glossed?" Ralph asked eagerly but gently as Taffyta made her way in front of Ralph.

"Yep," Taffyta smiled as Ralph held his large hand out to her, eager to see the finished product.

Taffyta gently placed the small ring in Ralph's large palm. Ralph inhaled deeply and gazed down at the beautifully crafted crossed stripe ring in his hand. It was creamed with soft whites; the bright red stripes were powerful and bold, while the delicate, messy array of the small, mint green stripes weaved all around. The two swirled and crossed and bound perfectly. He could hardly believe this moment had come. He stared long and hard down at the delicate, glistening ring in his hands before averting his attention to Taffyta. The air was thick with calm, lulling silence. Ralph gazed at Taffyta earnestly as he could feel his heart pang with a brotherly love towards her. Taffyta finally caught eyes with Ralph and smiled back at him with the same force of sincerity. Her piercing blue eyes gazed into his with purpose and truth; wisdom, yet endless youth.

"Taffyta," Ralph started gently as he looked away, "I know you don't like sap, but… I really appreciate all your help today."

"It's the least I can do for my brother," Taffyta chuckled as she looked down and nudged Ralph's arm playfully; she inhaled a small breath and gazed down at the ring in Ralph's hand, "I've never had the experience of having a big brother."

"Well, now you do... Thanks for always believing in me," Ralph said gently as he gazed down at her, his facial expression serious but sincere, "You're one of few."

Taffyta smiled up at him happily for a few moments before carefully wrapping her arms around Ralph's neck and giving him a proper hug. Ralph widened his eyes but smiled and gently wrapped his free arm around her upper back. He smiled a wide smile and gently squeezed her to him; he shut his eyes tight and held Taffyta carefully. He wondered where this sudden soft side of Taffyta had come from, but he tried not to question it. He could feel Taffyta inhale a long, unsure breath.

"You're the best brother I've ever had... I love you, Ralph," Taffyta said softly and seriously into his shoulder. Ralph froze for a second before smiling wide; he exhaled a small chuckle, barely audible.

"I love you too, Taff," Ralph said gently with a wide smile. The two remained locked for a few, calm moments before Taffyta pulled away from him, her eyes curiously becoming glassy.

"I want you to have something," Taffyta said seriously, her facial expression almost excited.

"What's that?" Ralph asked eagerly as Taffyta gazed up at Ralph for a moment. She then quickly slipped away and began to approach a beautifully crafted chest, hidden behind a few of the toolboxes near the far wall. She opened the chest, using a code, and began to rummage inside.

"It's something only royalty, here at Sugar Rush, has access to," Taffyta stated calmly as she turned around to face Ralph; she was holding what looked to be a book. It was beautifully bound in the wood of Vanilla Lake's cherry blossom trees.

"What is it?" Ralph asked curiously.

"It's everything that runs Sugar Rush, all the workings, how to work the code room, every gumdrop, sprinkle, coding, everything… Is in this book," Taffyta explained with a smile before gently handing it over to Ralph.

"You, want me to have it?" Ralph asked in shock.

"Only Vanellope, Candlehead and I have access to this book," Taffyta explained as Ralph carefully locked his hand onto the book, "As the new King of Sugar Rush, it belongs to you now."

"Wow," Ralph breathed as he gazed down at the book; he knew marrying Vanellope was a serious business, but it only just hit him like a pile of two ton bricks; he inhaled a confident breath and gazed down at Taffyta in a sincere way, "I, don't know what to say…"

"Take care of her, Ralph," Taffyta said gently after a few moments of calm silence between the two; Ralph gazed down into her eyes earnestly. Her eyes pierced his soul, she began to look intimidating, but she kept a confident, loving air about herself.

"Always," Ralph said above a whisper.

Ralph gazed down at Taffyta with a slightly nervous, yet confident expression. He always knew Taffyta was the one who took care of Vanellope; she was Vanellope's older sister. As he gazed down at Taffyta, he realized it wasn't just Vanellope he'd be taking care of. With one simple vow, he had inherited not one, but two younger sisters and a whole kingdom to care for as well. He knew he was in for a massive culture shock, but he also knew Vanellope was worth stepping out of his comfort zone for. He smiled down at Taffyta, the look of sisterly longing hung in her eyes before she shook her head and cleared her throat gently.

"Now," Taffyta choked as she tried to subtly wipe her eye; she softly shoved Ralph's arm and nudged the book into his chest, "You have a lot of reading to do, I suggest you go before this room is filled to the brim with sap overload."

"I think that's a new record. That's the longest I've seen you be so sappy," Ralph chuckled as he slowly began to step away, Taffyta shoved him a little bit more, "I can only imagine how you'll look on YOUR wedding day."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's not prolong it any more than we have to," Taffyta barked with a chuckle as she gave Ralph one final shove.

"Thanks, Taff," Ralph smiled back at her, "For everything." Taffyta beamed and waved her hand.

"Git," Taffyta choked before giving Ralph one final, loving smile.


	50. Chapter 50

***Chapter 50***

"Vanellope!" Tammy cheered as she rushed up and latched onto Vanellope's waist.

"Hi Tams!" Vanellope beamed as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Did you have fun with Taffy and Uncle Ralph today?"

"Sure did," Tammy said happily, the look in her eye almost unsure.

"Looks like we're probably done here," Calhoun hollered to everyone from a high up perch.

"Uhg," Vanellope slumped her shoulders and sighed as she wiped her forehead free of dust, "I'm glad Hero's Duty is back to normal. This is a really dirty environment."

"Thanks for all your help, guys," Calhoun smiled as she approached Candlehead, Vanellope, Tammy and Felix.

"Mom, those cy-bugs are getting smarter," Tammy worried as she approached Calhoun; she knelt down to Tammy's level and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"How about you and I do a training course, later," Calhoun said sweetly, though her facial expression was coated with daring excitement, "We'll give those cy-bugs something to worry about."

"You betcha," Tammy laughed as she nudged her mom's shoulder.

"Are they done?" Candlehead whispered to Felix, he nodded with a sure smile.

"They should be by now," Felix whispered back.

"Alright, well," Vanellope sighed as she looked down at her sporty racing jacket; it was coated in soot and dust, "I should probably go take a shower."

"You're telling me," Candlehead groaned as she took her hat off. Her candle had blown out a long time ago and she too was covered in a proper amount of black dirt.

"Thanks for all your help, guys," Calhoun smiled as Vanellope and Candlehead began to step away.

"Anytime," They chimed happily as they waved. The two slowly began to trudge towards Hero's Duty's entrance.

"I can't hardly imagine playing here let alone living here," Vanellope groaned, "I feel like my lungs are coated in ash."

"Well, all of the gamers are usually wearing protective helmets and gear," Candlehead laughed.

"I miss my warm, sugary sun," Vanellope chuckled as she nervously spat a few times before pulling a small piece of fallen soot from her mouth, "I am so done being here."

"You're a wreck," Candlehead laughed as the two slowly moseyed out of Hero's Duty's outlet, "Speaking of wrecks, you sure heading over to Ralph's first is a good idea?"

"Hey guys," Taffyta interrupted as she met up with the two in Game Central Station. They stood perched in between Hero's Duty and Fix-It-Felix Jr., "Vin, you look like death."

"Why thank you," Vanellope barked as she coughed; a cloud of thin, grey dust emitted off of her.

"That game is so hostile," Candlehead laughed as she brushed black soot off of her legs.

"Vin, are you sure meeting up with Ralph looking like THAT is going to go over well?" Taffyta laughed, secretly trying to buy Ralph more time to hide the ring and the book she gave him.

"He has a shower," Vanellope barked but instantly felt bashful.

"Riiight," Candlehead chuckled as she nudged Vanellope, "I'm assuming then you don't need an extra pair of clothes then, do you?"

"You guys," Vanellope cried, her face turned hot red under all the soot. She quickly began to brush most of the soot off of her face and body.

"You wouldn't want to get Ralph's sheets dirty," Taffyta winked as her and Candlehead slowly began to step away.

"What if I DO?" Vanellope barked playfully as she put her hands on her hips; Taffyta and Candlehead howled with laughter.

"Have fun," Taffyta prolonged as she waved her fingers in a playful way. Her and Candlehead slowly slipped away; Vanellope slumped her shoulders and shook her head with a smile before eagerly heading over to Ralph's game.

"Did you finish the ring?" Candlehead urged as the two entered Sugar Rush.

"Yep," Taffyta beamed, "It's gorgeous."

"Ralph got a double stripe branch?" Candlehead asked in surprise.

"Better," Taffyta beamed, "He found the crossed stripe branch."

"THE crossed stripe?" Candlehead exclaimed, "Isn't there only one crossed stripe branch?"

"Yep," Taffyta laughed, "And we know it's exact location now. It's really pretty."

"Ralph really outdid himself, didn't he," Candlehead smiled, the two slowly moseyed down the large, sloping rainbow road entrance.

"You can say that again," Taffyta chuckled with a sincere smile.

* * *

Vanellope cautiously entered Ralph's home, his large front door creaked with used love. The glossy concrete underneath her feet shone in the dim light. She peered around Ralph's home, seeing it warmly lit. The air in his home was warm and welcoming. The air was laced in rich notes of subtle, smoky cinnamon. She took in a deep breath of his familiar scent and felt her heart flutter. She quietly turned around and closed his front door before she could hear his large footsteps approach.

"Vanellope?" Ralph barked softly with surprise as she whirled around, he let a few laughs escape his chest, "What, in the arcade, happened to you?"

"Hero's Duty happened," Vanellope groaned as she slumped her shoulders. She looked about herself before nervously looking around Ralph's home, "I guess I should've showered before I came here, huh. I-I can just... come back another time."

"No, no," Ralph chuckled as he grabbed her hand gently to stop her from leaving, "I have a perfectly useable shower, here, that you could use."

"You sure?" Vanellope asked softly as she gazed up into Ralph's warm eyes, she gently squeezed his hand, "I-I don't want to get dirt everywhere."

"Well then," Ralph inhaled before he quickly picked Vanellope up into his arms, bridal style, and began walking towards his bathroom, "Guess we'll have to improvise."

"Thanks, Ralph," Vanellope beamed with a small giggle as she held onto Ralph's shirt on his shoulders with her hands.

"Anything," Ralph inhaled as he set her down in the bathroom and turned the light on, he gave her a playful smile and bowed just barely, "For Ms. Schweetz."

"Ralph," Vanellope whined as she shoved on his shoulder. Ralph chuckled and wobbled a little.

"Did you bring a change of clothes?" Ralph asked causally; Vanellope gazed up at him nervously and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get anything out, Ralph hurriedly stepped out of the bathroom and vanished for a few seconds. He came back holding one of his large, comfortable shirts. Vanellope slumped her shoulders and gave Ralph a playful smirk.

"Ralph," Vanellope whined teasingly as her face turned red.

"What?" Ralph laughed as Vanellope gently took the shirt from him, "You're going to end up in it come morning, anyways."

"You're sure about that?" Vanellope teased.

"Pretty positive," Ralph chuckled as he put his large hands on his hips; he gave her an almost playful, smoldering expression.

"We'll see," Vanellope played as she set Ralph's shirt on the counter and glanced back at the shower

"Take your time," Ralph said sweetly as he dropped the smoldering act.

"Thanks, Ralph," Vanellope smiled as he carefully closed the door behind him. Vanellope slapped her hands to the sides of her head and darted her eye all around before quickly turning the water on. She bit her bottom lip and motioned her hands for the water to get warmer faster; she was hoping this would be the fastest shower she had ever taken.

Ralph heaved a nervous sigh and quickly moved into his room. His eyes darted around his room quickly, hoping everything looked nice and clean for his guest. He rubbed the back of his head and tried to tidy a few things on his table as best as he could. He glanced nervously at his closet, where he had hidden her engagement ring and Sugar Rush's code book that Taffyta had given to him. He made sure his closet door was shut tight before whirling around and looking for something else to tidy.

After about ten minutes of scrambling around his house, he heard the shower in the bathroom turn off. Ralph froze and quietly head back to his room. He put his hand on his forehead and gazed long and hard at his bed; he wondered why he was suddenly so flustered. He heaved a long, annoyed sigh and slumped onto his bed on his back. He gazed up at the ceiling and fiddled his large thumbs together on his chest. After a few minutes of gazing at the same spot on the ceiling, he sat up against his headboard and slumped his shoulders with a small smile. He figured that the fact of having his now future wife in his house was what was making him so nervous. He rubbed his face nervously and heaved a long, hard sigh.

"Did you have a long day too or something?" Vanellope chuckled as she slowly entered Ralph's room, "I've never heard so many thoughtful sighs before."

"I-I'm fine," Ralph chuckled as he gave Vanellope a sincere smile. He looked her over causally; she ended up wearing his large shirt, and her black hair was down and damp. Her vanilla skin was squeaky clean, free of any signs of Hero's Duty, "Enjoy your shower?"

"Very much so," Vanellope said through a sigh as she slowly crawled onto Ralph's bed. She relished in the silky soft sheets under her hands as she made her way over to Ralph.

"You staying with me tonight?" Ralph asked softly as he opened his arm to her; she leaned into his chest and sat next to him against his large headboard.

"Only if you want company," Vanellope said before giving Ralph a longing, loving look.

Ralph heaved a long, gentle sigh and smiled back into her eyes. Her soft, vanilla skin was just barely dotted with the faintest freckles. They speckled her nose and under her eyes. Ralph caught his breath and stared into her honey hazel eyes. She blinked a long, thoughtful blink; her black eyelashes fluttered before revealing her gorgeous eyes to Ralph again. He smiled a loving smile down into her and squeezed her to his chest. He reached his free hand up to her face and delicately brushed a few, loose hairs out of her face; he tucked them gently behind her ear, revealing more of her face to him. She smiled a heart melting smile, revealing her teeth a little bit. She looked down at Ralph's chest bashfully.

"You're so beautiful," Ralph said, almost above a whisper. His eyes caught hers in a gentle string of longing.

"Naw," Vanellope breathed through a sigh as she began to fiddle with the fabric of the chest of Ralph's shirt; she beamed happily, "You just have to say those things because you're my boyfriend."

"Oh come on... It's true," Ralph urged as he gently placed his large hand over hers on his chest. Vanellope bashfully beamed wider and avoided eye contact, her cheeks red.

"Well I think you're ugly," Vanellope teased as she beamed up at Ralph before she shook her head and laughed.

"That's usual," Ralph chuckled before he eyed his giggling girlfriend. He gently prodded his fingers on her sides, causing her to jolt and try to shove away from him.

"Ralph, I'm so ticklish, don't," Vanellope whined as she tried desperately to grab Ralph's large hands. Ralph continued to tickle Vanellope. Her laughs grew louder and more desperate as his smile grew wider. Before Vanellope could urge one more plea for him to stop, thunder suddenly clapped over the whole arcade. Vanellope inhaled a sharp gasp and plowed her whole face and upper body into the middle of Ralph's chest. Ralph widened his eyes and gazed down at Vanellope, her shoulders were trembling.

"Vin, it's just thunder," Ralph chuckled as he rested a hand on her back.

"Just thunder?" Vanellope whined as she looked up at Ralph pleadingly, "I don't like thunder."

"Well," Ralph said through a small chuckle before gently turning off the light in his room. The candle on the table across his room lit the room romantically; he inhaled deeply as he scooped Vanellope into his large arms. He pushed both of them into a laying down position on their sides before he continued, "I know of someone who is bigger and louder than thunder, who can protect you."

"Is his name Ralph?" Vanellope said softly into Ralph's chest as the two situated under Ralph's warm, heavy blankets; she eased into his body before gazing up at him happily.

"That would be correct," Ralph whispered with a wide, closed mouth grin as he wrapped his arms firmly around her upper back. Thunder clapped the sky once more, and pouring rain could be heard. Vanellope jolted and gazed up at Ralph nervously; he chuckled down at her and wrinkled his nose, "It won't hurt you, hun."

"I know," Vanellope sighed as she pushed her hands eagerly to Ralph's lower chest. She gazed up at Ralph with a small, nervous smile.

"You seem tense," Ralph said gently down to her. Her small smile slowly faded as she heaved a long, nervous sigh. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and squeezed her closer to him, "Is everything okay?"

"Today has been long and hard," Vanellope chuckled as she lulled her head against the pillow; hers and Ralph's noses just barely touched, "I don't like going into Hero's Duty without all that proper gear."

"Understandable," Ralph said gently, "I know that can't be the only thing on your mind."

"I'm fine, Ralph," Vanellope chuckled as she looked down; she pushed her forehead to Ralph's nose and mouth a little bit.

"Tell me," Ralph said above a whisper before planting a few firm kisses on her delicate forehead.

"Ralph," Vanellope breathed through a small giggle. Ralph gently shoved his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"I have all night," Ralph smiled, his nose scrunched into hers. Vanellope breathed a small giggle on Ralph's mouth before nuzzling his nose a little bit.

"It's a little embarrassing," Vanellope said through a sigh and a frown. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his head away from her carefully to get a better look into her eyes.

"Embarrassing? What's the matter?" Ralph asked, his voice full of genuine love and concern. Vanellope avoided eye contact and gazed down at his chest, her smile broken.

"Ralph," Vanellope groaned as she gave him a weak, unsure smile.

"What's it about?" Ralph urged, his voice still concerned, "I want to help."

"It's nothing," Vanellope chuckled as she shook her head. Ralph slumped his shoulders and gave her an almost annoyed look.

"I'm not going to let you go to sleep feeling upset," Ralph insisted as he hugged her closer to him, "Can I, guess?"

"If you want," Vanellope said through a sigh as she lulled her head against the pillow. She locked her eyes on Ralph's.

"I think I have an idea," Ralph said with a small chuckle as he gazed earnestly into her eyes, "Does it have to do anything with code swapping?"

"Am I really THAT easy to read?" Vanellope stated in an annoyed voice before thunder clapped over the arcade again; she jolted and gripped the chest of Ralph's shirt nervously before sheepishly grinning at Ralph.

"Well," Ralph sighed with a smile, "We... surprisingly, have only code swapped twice now, and both times, I've noticed you have not stuck to your glitching reputation."

"It's not your fault," Vanellope urged with a bashful smile, hoping his feelings weren't hurt, "I-I'm just, nervous is all."

"What are you nervous about?" Ralph wondered gently, knowing this topic was touchy; he gently brushed some strands of hair out of the way of her lovely eyes, "You're scared that we'll program a baby?"

"It seems kind of selfish," Vanellope chuckled as she gazed down at Ralph's shirt, "Wanting the fun but not the responsibility that follows."

'It's okay," Ralph smiled as he looked away nervously, "I don't really want a baby right now, either... but I also know it wouldn't be the end of the world."

"Yeah," Vanellope said gently.

"Remember what I told you?" Ralph asked softly, "It's not easy, programming a whole new set of code. It takes at least a dozen times of consistent trying."

"Is that just a myth or is that actual?" Vanellope worried.

"Ask Felix all about it," Ralph chuckled as he rolled his eyes playfully, "He told me it took him and Calhoun sixteen times before Tammy finally came along."

"Sixteen?" Vanellope said in shock before smiling sheepishly up at Ralph, "Geez."

"Yep," Ralph breathed as he squeezed her closer to him, "I could understand your fear if you and I were closer to that number… I could also understand it more if you actually let yourself fully enjoy our code swap."

"Ralph," Vanellope laughed in disbelief, "You think I'm not enjoying myself?"

"Not fully, no" Ralph said confidently with a small laugh; he kept his arms lovingly locked around her. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at Ralph's chest in a disgruntled way.

"I enjoy myself," Vanellope grumbled sweetly, though her voice was laced with frustration.

"Please," Ralph urged gently before placing his warm lips to her forehead. He finally broke the small kiss and pushed his forehead to hers, "Let me give you a night to remember."

"Ralph," Vanellope complained through a small, bashful giggle.

"Do you doubt me?" Ralph chuckled as he pushed his forehead into hers a little more firmly; he loomed over her, his powerful body pushed against her as if he was a motionless, revved engine.

"No, Ralph," Vanellope bursted into quiet laughter as she put her hands on his strong chest, her cheeks were red, "I've never doubted you."

"Then let me do this for you," Ralph urged quietly with a sincere smile; he gently lulled his head down into the nook of her neck and placed a few warm, lingering kisses on her neck and shoulder. Vanellope shivered slightly and slid her arms up Ralph's strong chest; she exhaled a small, silent chuckle as she wrapped her arms loosely around Ralph's neck and head.

"You can try," Vanellope whispered. She beamed as she rested her head on his; she heaved a long sigh and held him close as he gently nuzzled his whole face into her neck and shoulder.

"Well," Ralph said through a small sigh as he squeezed her into his chest, "I'm not the only one who has to try, here."

"Hmm?" Vanellope hummed curiously as he pulled his head away to look into her eyes; she gazed up at him innocently.

"I can only do so much," Ralph chuckled as he softly stroked her back with one of his thumbs. Vanellope heaved a small sigh and looked down with a frown. Ralph tenderly cupped her jaw in his large hand and made her look back up at him. He tenderly stroked the side of her cheek with his thumb. Her cheeks were blushed, and her eyes were glassy.

"I-I just don't know what's going to happen," Vanellope worried.

"Well, I don't really either, but I know we won't get a baby out of it," Ralph chuckled with a smile as he held her closer, "Why don't we find out what will happen together?"

"I-I've never glitched in that sense before," Vanellope worried, her face red with embarrassment, "I've never not had at least SOME control over something like that."

"You know I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you," Ralph said with a small smile, "It's a nice feeling, losing control. Our whole lives are in control, everything we do is controlled, or programmed. Every aspect of our code is planned and synced. It's nice throwing a few, long seconds of chaos into the mix."

"I guess that makes sense," Vanellope said, though her voice was still coated in worry.

"If at any time you're uncomfortable, you just say the word, and we can stop," Ralph said politely as he gave her a sincere smile.

"I trust you," Vanellope said with a small chuckle as she wrinkled her nose at Ralph.

"And I trust that you have a very important glitching reputation to uphold," Ralph said confidently with a small laugh.

"Yeah, we'll see," Vanellope said as she rolled her eyes; she was confident in her mind set.

"Are you doubting me again?" Ralph urged with a daring look; Vanellope giggled bashfully and pushed on Ralph's chest harder, almost in a nervous way.

"Ralph I have never doubted you when it comes to this, I mean, look at you," Vanellope laughed as Ralph pushed his forehead to hers.

"Well," Ralph breathed through a chuckle with a smoldering look; he shoved his face into Vanellope's neck and exhaled a long breath, "Third time's a charm."

Vanellope felt her breath catch as Ralph tenderly trailed kisses along her neck. She shut her eyes tight and quickly slid her arms around Ralph's neck. She nervously gripped the shoulders of his shirt and shoved her whole face into his shoulder. She could feel pixels of goosebumps shoot up her spine as Ralph softly let his hands slide down her back and sides. She exhaled a small whimper of uncertainty; she hoped that handing her very existence over to Ralph would end in such a way where she didn't game over. The fact that she was planted in Ralph's game made her feel uneasy as well. She felt dizzy with the idea of letting Ralph practically encourage her to not have control over herself, even if it was for mere seconds. She figured this was what code swapping was all about. She knew she was in safe hands, whether they were meant for wrecking or not.

A loud pang of thunder suddenly made the whole room shake, causing Vanellope to firmly shove into Ralph. She let a noise of confused protest escape her lips as her whole face plowed into Ralph's chest. Ralph groaned in playful annoyance before firmly rolling her onto her back; he firmly pushed on top of her and supported himself on his elbows. He looked her in the eyes in a loving, yet dominant way. His facial expression was confident and daring; Vanellope gazed up at him curiously before smiling and relaxing a little. She slid her gentle hands onto Ralph's upper arms and heaved a shaky, unsure sigh. Ralph smiled a loving smile and leaned his head down to her neck; he trailed a few kisses along her shoulder before shoving his mouth to her ear.

"Relax," he whispered.

Ralph gently slid one of his large hands down her side and carefully slipped his hand onto her bare waist inside the large shirt she had on. He delicately stroked her skin on her side, hoping to ease her fears. Vanellope melted into the bed and slumped her shoulders slowly; Ralph calmly kept the side of his head pressed to hers and breathed methodically next to her ear. Vanellope heaved a shaky sigh and gently gripped Ralph's upper arms in her hands. She shivered like mad under his powerful hands, small flecks of hot purple pixels shook like bolts of lightning up her side just barely. She shut her eyes tight and inhaled a nervous breath. Before she could exhale, thunder cracked over the arcade again, causing Vanellope to just barely glitch a hot purple mess where Ralph's hand was. She jolted and gasped slightly as Ralph leaned his head up nervously. He gaze down at her in shock before chuckling and pushing his forehead to hers.

"That's it," Ralph breathed through a small laugh, his smile endearing but intoxicating.

Ralph tilted his head and carefully planted his warm lips to hers; Vanellope smiled nervously and draped her arms around Ralph's neck. She kissed him passionately, her hands gently and slowly ran from the back of his neck to the back of his head with one sweep. She gripped his hair carefully as Ralph enclosed her in his protective arms. He loomed over her as he very gently cradled the back of her head in his surrendering hands. He kept her still and tilted his head gently to deepen their enthusiastic kiss; he could feel Vanellope's nervous hands on the tops of his shoulders. He smiled on her mouth, he knew this venture of his would require a bit of patience for this time around. He carefully broke their kiss and trailed slow, loving kisses down her jaw and neck. He felt his heart shudder as she shoved the side of her head to his. She exhaled a shaky, wanting sigh on his ear.

Vanellope kept the side of her head to Ralph's as she slid her hands down his shoulders and chest. She blinked a few times, her vision blurred and hazed with desire. Her hands gently trembled against Ralph's strong chest. She could practically feel the code wanting to burst out of him; his heart beat thumped against his chest in a dizzy fervor. She shut her eyes tight and kept the side of her head shoved to his. Her fingertips pushed against Ralph's broad chest, his whole body was a ticking time bomb of exuding power and force. She was surprised with how careful and gentle he was being considering his untamable desires and wrecking reputation. She smiled softly and shut her eyes; she knew she could trust Ralph with any sort of venture they found themselves in.

With one careful movement, Vanellope gently squirmed her legs a little, letting Ralph carefully fall in between them. As if on an instructed cue, both bodies immediately tensed with action and both their hands immediately began clawing at each other's clothes. Vanellope inhaled a shaky breath and sunk her fingers into the rim of Ralph's pants as he quickly shoved his powerful hands into his large shirt she was wearing. Ralph carefully slipped the shirt off of Vanellope and chucked it to the side; he revealed her bare body underneath him and the thick blankets draped over them. He felt the code in his heart practically jump out of his throat as he ducked his head into Vanellope's neck to easier remove his clothes. Vanellope exhaled an impatient breath as she tugged harder on Ralph's pants. Once he finally took over and began to pry himself from them, Vanellope clumsily clawed his shirt; she tugged it over his head and tossed it aside, like useless junk.

Vanellope eagerly grasped her hands on Ralph's upper arms, she begged for his bare skin, hoping he wouldn't stray too far from her. He quickly shoved his forehead into hers and leaned over her as he situated himself, her legs slowly sprawled under the heavy blankets. Ralph breathed a nervous, faltering breath on Vanellope's mouth, his forehead still firmly shoved to hers. He shuddered at the feeling of their hot, bare skin practically becoming one. He loomed over her, his powerful body practically shaking from holding back his strength. He carefully, and slowly, began to budge into her; her code immediately wigged and jolted. Ralph scrunched his face and winced slightly as shocks of electricity shot up his spine. Vanellope grit her teeth and kept her eyes shut tight as Ralph slowly shoved into her, his large body only barely holding back his worst.

Just as Ralph was about half way through his venture, thunder cracked the sky outside again. Vanellope gasped a sharp inhale, causing her code to harshly glitch; it surged binary straight through hers and Ralph's connection. Ralph suddenly let out a shocked bark of confused protest as he involuntarily drove himself as deep as Vanellope's body could allow. Vanellope's surging, glitching code suddenly shot hard jolts of mind numbing electricity that practically seared through both their skulls. Vanellope scrunched her face and shoved firmly up onto Ralph's chest and let out a painful yelp. Ralph finally jolted out of the electric spell he was under and gazed down at Vanellope in pure shock. Vanellope's firm palms were practically glued up into Ralph's chest as she gazed up at him in confused surprise. Both their chests rose and fell in a dizzy array of shock. Vanellope suddenly collapsed her shoulders and gave Ralph a weak, contemplating look; she panted and slid her shaking hands to Ralph's upper arms.

"I-I'm sorry," Vanellope whimpered through her uneven breathing as Ralph let a small smile break across his face, "I-I'm, not sure how that happened."

"Let's do that again," Ralph chuckled through uneven breathing as well; Vanellope finally allowed herself to smile. He leaned his head down a little and inhaled a deep breath, as if to prepare himself.

Vanellope shut her eyes tight and braced herself as Ralph carefully shoved into her again; her code jolted again and surged in a much more calm manner. Ralph winced and continued his venture as he kept his forehead to Vanellope's. She carefully gripped her arms around Ralph's neck and latched onto him; she inhaled a shaky breath on his mouth and whined a small noise of pleasure. She softly mumbled his name and locked her arms around him; she shut her eyes and drowned in the sweet sensations brought upon her. As if she couldn't get any sort of communication out of her mouth, she opted to gently claw the back of Ralph's upper shoulders. Ralph groaned a small noise of understanding; he gently dug harder into her body, accepting her challenge.

Ralph exhaled quickly and nestled his face into the nook of Vanellope's neck. He smiled gently, knowing that he could safely be as powerful as she'd allow. He choked a nervous breath on Vanellope's neck as she gently began to plea his name. He felt his ears prick from her request, the hairs on the back of his neck stuck on end; he felt her luscious, familiar code shoot teasing kisses of undiscovered binary up his spine. He almost nervously began to duck into her harder and faster. He hoped to User that she would somehow survive this event. He could feel Vanellope's body arch and recoil; she was stiff, as if she wasn't getting enough of what Ralph had. He was surprised to feel her arms practically grip for dear life around his neck. Ralph carefully hugged her into his body, his large hands tenderly gripped her skin as a solid reminder that he was there for her; whatever she needed, he was prepared to supply it. No matter what.

The thunderstorm outside added to the exuding power of everything that was happening; Vanellope felt her head grow light with all the emotions tied into one intricate expression of love. The raindrops outside matched just how fast her heart was racing. She remembered to inhale finally as she pushed on Ralph's shoulders a little. She heaved a shaky breath and winced as Ralph dug deeper into her with every recoil. She tucked the side of her face into Ralph's and shakily moaned his name into his ear. She could feel Ralph's core practically shake, his body tensed at her voice; she shut her eyes tight and immediately braced herself before Ralph suddenly shoved into her to fulfill her request. His whole bed complained and creaked under the fireworks.

Vanellope firmly sunk her teeth into his strong shoulder and shut her eyes tight. He inhaled deeply before firmly shoving into Vanellope again, with more force than prior; his whole heart trembled at the sight of her recoil. She let out a trembling groan and threw her head back into the pillow under her. She arched her back up into Ralph and grit her teeth as she immediately dug her hands firmly into Ralph's soft bed by her sides. Ralph groaned, almost as if to agree with the shaking girl underneath him; a secret language only the two could fully understand. Ralph quickly wrapped his free hand underneath the part of her back that was arched off the bed to support her. He tried his hardest to keep from collapsing with pleasure as he could feel Vanellope's soft legs wrap around his, as if to secretly beg for more. He exhaled a faltering shiver as he pushed his lips to the center of Vanellope's chest, just at the end of her rib cage. He continued his steady movement as his hot breath practically caused the veins on her skin to raise and plea for more attention. He trailed uneven, firm kisses up the middle of her chest; her skin was hot and barely dotted with sweat. He shut his eyes tight as he could practically feel her body surrender to him; he continued to firmly move as he let a small smile finish the line of kisses he trailed up her chest, in between her breasts.

He very carefully laid Vanellope back down on the bed and scooped her into his arms. He supported himself on his elbows and laid into her more so. Ralph lovingly groaned her name and shoved his face into the nook of her neck again, he exhaled a powerful breath onto her skin. She whined his name and almost nervously grasped her hands on his upper arms and shoulders, her groping hands idly mapped out his hot, bare skin. Ralph gently lifted his head over hers and gazed down at her beautiful face. He beamed an encouraging smile and sweetly pecked her cheek; he continued to dip into her, his large and powerful body not allowing her to do much else but recoil. Vanellope finally pried her eyes open and gazed up at Ralph through uncertain, dizzy with love, eyes. Ralph shoved his forehead to hers and hunched over her in a protective way. He quickly held his hand to the top and side of her head, his large thumb tenderly caressing the side of her head and hair. He encouragingly urged her through sharp inhales; she nervously held her hands on Ralph's neck and lower jaws, her facial expression plastered with joyous uncertainty.

Ralph beamed his gentle, usual gapped tooth grin and gazed down at Vanellope. She squirmed nervously and gazed at Ralph unknowingly; she had so many questions, so many worries, so many different words that wouldn't form. She exhaled Ralph's name in a choking falter on his mouth and gave him a sudden, rushed look he had never seen before. Ralph widened his eyes and began to duck into Vanellope faster than he had been. He felt a jolt of adrenaline suddenly burn into his code, he knew it was up to him to give Vanellope this moment. He held her so close to him and gazed down at her eagerly, as if merely blinking would miss worlds of emotion. Vanellope shut her eyes tight and softly hollered his name, which sent frozen chills up his spine. He exhaled a soft noise of reassurance and tugged her into his chest.

Ralph firmly shoved his head into Vanellope's shoulder as she arched into him and threw her head back; her whole being was shaking still for merely split seconds before a searing, cold jolt of electricity suddenly made them both come alive. Ralph felt his heart practically stop as the overwhelming amount of new code suddenly sparked his new existence. He gasped a cough of surprise and continued to buck into Vanellope. He felt his head practically drown as he could feel every single ounce of his strength drain and refill faster than he could even imagine possible. He clung onto Vanellope for dear life, the storm beyond the arcade raged with passionate cracks of excited thunder.

Vanellope choked a sudden, surprised groan as her head firmly shoved into the pillow. She clawed her nails into the back of Ralph's shoulders, leaving scratch marks all over. She felt as if she was sweetly being strangled, her code pulsed and magnified under her skin; it surged and shot jolting electrical currents through every single vein in her body. Their skin became erratically alive with messy, wanting veins and long streaks of the burning, electric purple coded binary they shared. She finally exhaled and coughed a groan of surprise as the shockwaves of the code swap continued to pulse through the single soul she shared with Ralph. Her hands softly flattened on Ralph's shoulders as she finally slumped from exhaustion. She breathed heavily, her chest heaved over and over. She coughed for air and let her hands fall onto Ralph's lower arms. Ralph slumped into her and panted on her shoulder. He blinked in surprise a few times before smiling a wide, accomplished smile. He very gently continued to pet the side of Vanellope's head with his large thumb as he gazed down at her earnestly. Sweat dripped down both of their foreheads, Vanellope's cheeks were flushed with sheer surprise. She kept her eyes closed as she tried her hardest to fill her lungs with air; she looked absolutely exhausted.

"You did it," Ralph panted just above a whisper as he softly pushed the side of his face to hers.

He could feel her lean into him for comfort and care, her trembling hands tried desperately to make their way around Ralph's neck. She just barely uttered his name in a plea, her eyes hardly opening to look at Ralph. She let a small smile finally spread across her face. Ralph chuckled a shaky breath and kept his protective body over hers. He nestled his body closer to her, causing Vanellope to inhale a sharp breath and gently push on Ralph's chest upon his movement. Her chest heaved erratically as Ralph loomed over her. He smiled and firmly pet the side of her head. He soothed her through gentle shushing and calming words. She slumped into his arms and lulled her head into Ralph's hand and arm. She shut her eyes gently and panted, trying desperately to calm down.

"You did it," Ralph repeated for emphasis calmly as he exhaled one final, reviving breath.

He continued to pet the side of Vanellope's head. A few, long minutes went by; the room was still and calm, but the storm outside still raged. Vanellope seem un-phased by the cracks of thunder and sudden flashes of lightning, much to his surprise. He smiled down at her relaxed form; she looked as if she had just run a marathon. Beads of sweat clung to the crown of her forehead as her breathing finally steadied, her bare chest rose and fell with each reviving breath she took. Ralph continued to pet the side of her head as he gazed to her closed eyes.

"Th-that, was, amazing," Vanellope breathed shakily as she gently placed her tired hands on Ralph's lower arms.

"You're telling me," Ralph chuckled gently as he squeezed her closer to him, "You survived. Would yah look at that."

"I was certain I wasn't going to, for a second there," Vanellope said through calming breaths. She smiled as she slid her hands to his upper shoulders, near his neck.

"Thank you," Ralph whispered before he placed a few, warm kisses on her cheek. Vanellope titled her head in confusion.

"Why are you thanking me," Vanellope exhaled with a giggle, "I should be thanking you."

"You trusted me," Ralph smiled earnestly down into her eyes, "You let me do this for you... I'd say most girls would be way too terrified to hand over their code, let alone willingly be in my presence, to someone as big and intimidating as myself."

"I must be going Turbo, then," Vanellope sneered as Ralph beamed and gently placed a handful of warm pecks on her lips.

"Sounds like it," Ralph chuckled as he nuzzled her nose with his.

"I'm surprised you haven't wrecked anything yet," Vanellope laughed softly.

Before either of them could get more words out, a sudden, urgent knock came upon Ralph's front door. They both froze and gazed at each other nervously. Vanellope opened her mouth to speak, but the two could only remain frozen. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and looked into Vanellope's eyes in a confused manner.

"Who could it possibly be and why would they want my attention now of all times?" Ralph growled softly down to Vanellope; she chuckled and rubbed his shoulders.

"They'll go away," Vanellope urged in a whisper.

"Ralph! There was a power surge! We need to get out of here!" Felix hollered urgently through his locked front door.

"Power surge?" Ralph and Vanellope said at the same time before they quickly looked at each other through surprised, sheepish faces.


	51. Chapter 51

***Chapter 51***

"You don't think," Vanellope trailed off nervously.

Ralph heaved an annoyed sigh before he gently planted his mouth to Vanellope's cheek a few times. He trailed his kisses down her neck eagerly before he finally began to unglue himself from his mate. Ralph wrinkled his nose a he very slowly, and carefully, began to remove himself from her. She winced and gripped her arms around his neck as volts of their code practically clung to each other, strands of their coded DNA zipped and snapped apart from each other as Ralph finally was let go. He exhaled a breath he forgot he was holding as Vanellope's trembling hands gently slid down his shoulders and arms. She whined his name, a small plea he so wished he could obey. Ralph eagerly planted a loving kiss on Vanellope's stomach before finally removing himself from the bed.

"Oh, I think," Ralph chuckled as he stood and quickly began to put his clothes back on.

"Ralph, we can't go out there," Vanellope whined as she sat up; she hugged the blankets to her bare chest as Ralph gathered her clothes and set them next to her on the bed.

"Vin, if there actually was a power surge, it's not safe to stay in the game. Especially for you," Ralph worried as Felix banged on the door harder and more urgently.

"Ralph, so help me User, if you don't wake up right now I'm going to WRECK your door," Felix hollered in a muffled, angry tone. Ralph widened his eyes before him and Vanellope bursted out laughing.

"Felix means business when he talks about breaking stuff," Ralph laughed as Vanellope quickly threw Ralph's shirt on and her pair of racing pants. He held his hand out to her and smiled a sheepish smile.

"Well," Vanellope sighed, her face hot red, "Guess we're never doing that again."

"Correction," Ralph stated as Vanellope slid off of his bed and into his arms, "We're never doing that again, during a lightning storm."

"Deal," Vanellope laughed as the two quickly stumbled out of Ralph's room. Ralph rushed to his front door and reached for the door handle; Vanellope hung back, her face red with embarrassment.

"Felix, you get a little crazy when you're angry," Ralph laughed as he swung the door open. Felix slapped his hands on his head in a disgruntled way and gestured his hands towards the exit.

"The arcade had a power surge, Ralph," Felix worried, "We have to get to Game Central Station and wait for the storm to pass."

"Really? I didn't notice," Ralph fibbed as he glanced around his game. Everyone from the Niceland building, Qbert's game and Street Fighter began marching towards Fix-It-Felix Jr.'s train exit.

"Yeah," Felix worried as Vanellope slowly strolled up; he smiled sheepishly and eyed Vanellope curiously before shaking his head and trekking down Ralph's large stoop, "C'mon, we gotta go. Especially you, Vanellope. I'm surprised we haven't suffered any sort of memory loss or something."

"He's right," Ralph said in a concerned way as he grabbed her hand. The two quickly rushed out of his house and began to hurry towards the exit with everyone else.

"Would I game over if your game shut off and I was inside?" Vanellope worried up to Ralph, her eyes concerned.

"Potentially... I don't want to stick around to find out," Ralph worried as he grabbed Vanellope's hand tighter and kept her to his side. Once everyone was finally out of their game outlet and into Game Central station, he heaved a relaxed sigh and calmed his grip on Vanellope's hand.

Ralph and Vanellope scanned the Station; everyone from their games were lounged around Game Central Station with the same fear as everyone else. Once everyone filed past Ralph and Vanellope, she stood on tip toes and leaned closer to Ralph with a sheepish facial expression. She caught eyes with Taffyta across the way and nervously inhaled a breath.

"Ralph, you don't think that… we were the cause of this surge," Vanellope worried as she slumped her shoulders and gave him a blushed, embarrassed look, "Cause that would be so awkward to explain to everyone."

"Just act like you don't know what's going on, then," Ralph chuckled as he slowly led her towards their group of friends that gathered at the benches across their outlet, "No one will suspect a thing."

"I hope you're right," Vanellope grumbled as she tucked her hair behind her ears; she hoped it didn't look like too much of a wreck.

The two slowly approached their group of nervous, chattering friends. Everyone was barefoot; their feet clumsily slapped against the cold tile of Game Central Station. The air was crisp with the morning chill, and loud pangs of thunder could still be heard outside the arcade. Taffyta could be heard nervously going on about the storm to Felix, Calhoun, Tammy and Candlehead. Ralph heaved a nervous sigh as Vanellope gently let go of his hand and approached the group more so than him.

"You guys okay?" Vanellope asked gently, Taffyta quickly looked at her and wrinkled her nose.

"I hate these thunderstorms," Taffyta complained aloud, her and Candlehead were in their pajamas, both their hair was down and slightly messy, "Whoever caused this surge is going to rue the day."

"Yeah, I wonder what happened," Vanellope fibbed sheepishly as she looked around the arcade.

"Well," Calhoun sighed and slumped her shoulders; Tammy clung to her leg, "Looks like we're just going to have to wait it out."

"We could be here all morning," Ralph grumbled as he rubbed his tired face, "And when the arcade opens back up, we have to go back into our games and risk being surged and fried for good."

"Guys, we'll be fine," Felix said loudly, trying to calm his group; large groups of chattering gamers had gathered all around Game Central Station. The whole place was alive with nervous chatter. Felix inhaled deeply to continue, "We've played during storms before. This one will be no different."

"I guess you're right," Vanellope said gently as she made her way to one of the benches. Everyone followed her idea; Ralph made sure to sit right next to her.

He gently tucked his arm around her and held her close to his chest. She willingly leaned into him and heaved a nervous, annoyed sigh. Ralph chuckled down at her and squeezed her to him a few times playfully. He smiled down at her in an endearing way, he wished that their special moment wasn't ruined by poor timing, but he knew they'd make up for it at a later date. He gave Vanellope a small, knowing look and chuckled once Vanellope's face turned red.

"I hate this," Taffyta groaned as she plopped down next to Vanellope and slumped her face into her hands, "How does one even manage a power surge anyways? Shouldn't everyone be asleep at this time of night?"

"Who knows," Felix sighed as him, Calhoun and Candlehead sat on the benches opposite them. Tammy eagerly sat on the other side of Ralph.

"What moronic thing do you have to do in order to accomplish something this big?" Taffyta complained loudly.

"Well," Calhoun started with a small chuckle, "Quite a number of things. Maybe some gamers are up late still playing their game, but aren't abiding by their game rules."

"Or, gamers running in and out of Surge's protectors on the game outlets," Felix added.

"Or someone tried to step out of an opened 'do not enter' outlet," Calhoun added again before tilting her head up and chuckling knowingly, "I've also heard that code swapping during a lightning storm will do the trick."

Vanellope froze and gazed long and hard at Calhoun; she could feel Ralph practically turn to stone on her left side. She inhaled a slow breath as she could practically hear the gears turning in Taffyta's head. Before Vanellope could even think about facing Taffyta's wrath, she could see Taffyta's shoulders scrunch in her peripheral, to her right. She immediately felt her stomach drop as Taffyta slowly turned her head to look at Vanellope. As if it wasn't bad enough, Taffyta slowly stood and pointed a hard, angry finger in Vanellope's face. Vanellope scrunched her whole face and shut her eyes tight; she held her breath as she could practically feel Taffyta's rage.

"It, was, YOU TWO," Taffyta barked. Vanellope winced and gazed up at Taffyta in a shocked, pleading way.

"US?" Vanellope shrieked in protest, though she figured it was too late to defend herself now.

"What other TWO would I be talking about?!" Taffyta shrieked. Felix and Calhoun grew wide eyed as Candlehead slumped her face into her hands with a wide smile. Tammy remained in confused silence.

"Taff," Vanellope hissed as she looked around nervously, "Cut it out!"

"I wish I could go back in time and tell YOU TWO idiots to cut it out a half an hour ago!" Taffyta barked as she threw her arms up, "We will never get to sleep before the arcade day!"

"Like you haven't pulled an all-nighter before," Vanellope growled as she rolled her eyes. Ralph could hear the hurt in Vanellope's voice. He glanced between her and Taffyta a few times as he could begin to feel an overwhelming, protective urge come over him. The code, he shared with his mate, began to sear his heart strings.

"That's just it! I was asleep not ten minutes ago!" Taffyta hollered as she stepped closer to Vanellope, obviously getting more mad, "You guys couldn't save your little adventures until AFTER the storm passed?!"

"Hey," Ralph suddenly, and loudly, snapped as he stood. Taffyta flinched and jumped back a little; she gazed up at Ralph in shock as he loomed over her and Vanellope. He lovingly put his hand out in front of Vanellope, as if to block her from anymore of Taffyta's words; he gave Taffyta a challenging look, "It was an honest mistake. Knock it off."

Taffyta fell silent as she took a nervous step back. She gazed up at Ralph in a confused, upset way as she slumped her shoulders. She heaved a long sigh and opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off.

"It was my fault," Ralph said firmly as he continued to stand in between the two girls, "I wasn't thinking. I knew the storm was there, I just didn't put two and two together. Don't blame Vanellope."

"Sorry, Taff," Vanellope said softly past Ralph's side.

"It's fine," Taffyta grumbled as she gave Ralph an annoyed look. Ralph slowly sat back down next to Vanellope and wrapped his large arm around her shoulder. Tammy quickly got up and ran to Felix amidst the fighting; Taffyta quickly took her seat on Ralph's left side and looked away in a disgruntled manner.

Taffyta heaved an annoyed sigh and gazed across the gap to where Felix, Calhoun, Candlehead and Tammy were sitting. She glanced at Ralph through the corner or her sleepy eyes and looked him over in a challenging way before slumping her shoulders and looking away, almost in embarrassment.

"Look, I'm sorry," Taffyta muttered as she glanced at Ralph. Ralph furrowed his brow and gazed down at her long and hard before she continued, "I'm just cranky."

"I'm trying to make a lasting impression, here," Ralph hissed in a whisper, only audible to Taffyta, as he motioned his head towards Vanellope just barely. She rolled her eyes and nudged Ralph's lower arm.

"Nuff said," Taffyta choked with an annoyed facial expression.

"Not on your watch, apparently," Ralph grumbled, Vanellope looked up at him curiously.

"Mom, what's a code swap?" Tammy asked innocently as she sat comfortably in Calhoun's lap.

"Now look what you did!" Taffyta hollered as she motioned towards Calhoun and Tammy.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Calhoun chuckled down at Tammy as she brushed some of her sleepy, messed up hair out of her face.

"Eww, does it involve kissing?" Tammy wrinkled her nose.

"Boy does it," Taffyta mumbled as she glared up at Ralph and slumped into the bench with her arms folded. Ralph shot her an annoyed, bashful look.

"Don't worry about it. For now, you should try to rest," Calhoun suggested as she adjusted Tammy in her arms against her body. Tammy yawned and rested her head on Calhoun's shoulder; she closed her eyes.

"Must you make everything embarrassing, Taff?" Vanellope groaned as she rubbed her eye in an exhausted way.

"I thought we already established this. YES," Taffyta barked with a small, annoyed laugh.

"I'm so exhausted," Vanellope mumbled to herself as she gazed around Game Central Station.

"Gee I wonder why?" Taffyta muttered sarcastically.

"Guys," Ralph sighed a long, irritated sigh and firmly rubbed his face, "Let's just calm down."

"Something you should've done half an hour ago," Taffyta didn't miss a beat.

"You won't love me when I'm angry, Taff," Ralph barked before inhaling a breath, trying to calm himself. Suddenly, an unknown gamer slunk into their group's comfort bubble. He looked like a thief, a bad guy from a game long unplugged.

"So I heard through a few loud mouths that this whole arcade surged because of a code swap," the guy spat as he loomed near Taffyta, he inhaled a raspy breath and pointed to her, "I'll take a wild guess and say this tasty treat here is to blame?"

"Me?" Taffyta choked as she turned and gave Ralph a shocked, almost sad look. She looked down at her clothes and blushed before looking up at the stranger, her face riddled with confusion. Ralph felt his blood hit the boiling point.

"It's none of your business what happened," Ralph barked as he stood in front of Taffyta and Vanellope. He put his hand on Taffyta's arm to protectively tuck her behind him, "Get lost."

"I see we got a tough guy, here," he chuckled as he shifted on his feet, he looked Ralph over a little bit before trying to get a look at Vanellope and Taffyta past Ralph's side. He leaned closer to Ralph and spoke in a soft, raspy tone, "C'mon man. You have two of 'em. Code swapping is hard to come by, nowadays. Mind sharing? Preferably the blonde one?"

Ralph inhaled sharply and closed his eyes; he suddenly felt his heart pang with enraged grief as he instinctively lifted his large, wrecking hands above his head. With one swift movement, his hands came crashing down to Game Central Station's grid, sending large pieces of the golden tile flying up into the air. The whole station trembled with the loud boom that matched the thunder outside. Ralph dragged his hands from the rubble and shoved one of his fists into the other guy's chest; he gripped the chest of his clothes and lifted him off the ground, getting eye level with him.

"Run, if you know what's good for you," Ralph growled deeply, his whole core shook with anger.

He shoved the guy back onto his feet; he stumbled and nervously scrambled away, fearing for his pitiful life. The whole station was silent, all eyes were on Ralph. Ralph inhaled a shaky breath and looked around at the familiar sight of fearful faces. He furrowed his eyebrows at all the onlookers in anger before quickly whirling around to Taffyta; his face instantly softened. He could feel his heart be pulled in a direction he never felt before. He knew how strong his protectiveness over Vanellope was, but he didn't think it'd extend past her. He gazed down at Taffyta's shocked, saddened but thrilled face with grief and frustration. He knew that no matter how much of a pain she was, he would always take her side.

"Are you okay?" Ralph barked; both girls flinched before Ralph suddenly realized he needed to calm down. He shook his head nervously and clenched his fists opened and closed a few times before glancing around in a bashful manner; he furrowed his eyebrows and cleared his throat. He continued, this time much more softly, "S-sorry. I-I… That guy was way out of line."

"Vanellope, if you know what's good for your little life, you will never walk away from this guy," Taffyta said casually as she nudged Ralph's trembling fist. Game Central Station slowly began to hum with chatter again.

"Dutifully noted," Vanellope scoffed before rolling her eyes playfully.

"Do I really look like a sleaze?" Taffyta barked softly in surprise as she covered her upper chest with her arms in a criss-cross way. She tried her best to cover any amount of skin showing in her light green tank.

"There is no way to look proper in pajamas," Vanellope said with a small giggle before she furrowed her eyebrows and stood, her face written with concern; she quickly began to cross the small gap over to the other half of their group, "Tammy?"

Ralph and Taffyta looked over to Calhoun, Tammy, Felix and Candlehead. All of them were cooing and shushing little Tammy as she silently cried into Calhoun's neck. Ralph slumped his shoulders and quickly looked down at Taffyta with a grief-stricken face. Taffyta frowned up at Ralph before rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Tammy may be a fixer, but she IS still new to this group," Taffyta said in an matter-of-factly voice, "And your angry wrecking antics."

"Tammy, love," Vanellope cooed as she knelt in front of Calhoun and gazed up at Tammy. She wailed a quiet, girly cry and kept her shaking hands to her eyes. Her cheeks were soaked with tears. Taffyta slowly strolled over and stood in front of Candlehead; all eyes were on Tammy.

"It's okay, Tams," Calhoun chuckled as she firmly and lovingly rubbed her back and tucked her chin to the top of her head, "She laughs in the face of cy-bugs, but one simple outburst from Ralph and the world is over." Everyone chuckled and gazed at Tammy lovingly, hoping she'd calm down.

"I don't think she's used to seeing her favorite uncle Ralph's angry side," Felix said gently as he stroked her arm with one of his thumbs, "It's okay, Tams. Ralph just got upset is all."

"Aw, Tammy," Ralph said softly as strolled over to everyone. He exhaled a final, calm breath.

His heart broke at the sight of Tammy's grief-stricken face, her eyes and cheeks red and wet with tears. Vanellope stood to let Ralph take her spot; he knelt down in front of Calhoun and tilted his head to get a good look at Tammy. His heart was swollen with how sweet and innocent her expressions were. He kept his distance, though, hoping not to scare her further. She peeked a glassy eye at Ralph nervously; she hiccuped a few nervous inhales and whimpered.

"It's okay, Tammy," Vanellope smiled as she sat next to Calhoun and pet the back of Tammy's soft, golden hair, "Uncle Ralph just got upset at someone."

"Why?" Tammy shakily asked as she kept her hands rubbing her wet eyes. She continued to cry nervously.

"Well," Ralph started as he exhaled a slow breath. He very carefully took one of Tammy's hands, freeing it from her face. He held it softly in his large hand, his thumb caressed the tops of her small fingers, "That guy said something very mean to your aunt Taffyta."

"He did?" Tammy whimpered as she finally gathered the courage to look Ralph almost directly in the face; Taffyta gazed down at Ralph, a small, loving smile spread across her face.

"Yeah," Ralph sighed as he continued to run his thumb over Tammy's little hand.

"Why did you get angry and wreck the ground like that?" Tammy asked innocently as she nervously hiccuped a few inhales; more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Because," Ralph started; he breathed in a slow breath and gazed earnestly into Tammy's eyes, "When someone says something mean to someone I care about, I get a little upset."

"A little," Calhoun chuckled sarcastically as she continued to rub Tammy's back. Ralph scoffed with a smile and rolled his eyes before fixing his attention on Tammy again.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Tammy," Ralph frowned as he tilted his head; she shied away from his eye contact, "I'm very protective of my family. I would do the same thing for you, love."

"Really?" Tammy asked, a small smile finally broke across her face. She gave Ralph a surprised, almost happy look.

"Of course," Ralph breathed a chuckle as he squeezed her little hand, "No one messes with Uncle Ralph's brood."

Ralph gave her a calm, happy smile. She returned the favor and clumsily slid off of Calhoun's lap. She carefully moseyed closer to Ralph and leaned into his chest, her small arms wrapped just barely around his strong neck. Ralph exhaled a surprised chuckle and carefully wrapped his large, protective arms around around his small niece. He slowly stood and tucked his large hand underneath Tammy's rear and legs, making sure she was secure in his arms. Tammy sniffled a few times and buried her face into Ralph's collar, her little hands gripped his shirt. Ralph smiled and tucked his chin to the top of Tammy's small head and slowly took a few steps backwards. Felix stood and grabbed his hammer, which was hung on the pocket of his comfortable pants.

"This oughta cheer her up," Felix chuckled as he stepped over to the large pile of wrecked, golden tiles. Tammy peeked over her shoulder curiously as Felix hammered up the damage, the tile glitching back to normal. Felix clapped the dust off of his hands and smiled eagerly up at Tammy. She beamed a bashful smile and inhaled quickly.

"I want to fix the next mess, dad," Tammy smiled, though her eyes were still wet with tears.

"Anything for you," Felix chuckled as he reached up and pat her back. He slowly moseyed back over to the rest of his group, who were all packed onto one bench. They all gazed up at Ralph and Tammy as he slowly took a few steps backwards and carefully took a seat at the bench he was previously sat at. He tucked Tammy further into his arms and held her close. She nuzzled her face into Ralph's collar, her eyes closed as she got comfortable.

"Look at that big lug," Felix chuckled as he nudged Candlehead's arm playfully.

"It's kind of nice having a body guard for a big brother," Candlehead laughed as she glanced at Taffyta.

"He's definitely the backbone of our group, huh," Calhoun smiled as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry about the surge, guys," Vanellope stuttered, her face hot red. Everyone quickly looked at Vanellope, their faces beaming and teasing; Vanellope inhaled sharply and looked away, "You guys…"

"I'm going to ask a question I know everyone here has been itching to ask the second you got your new code," Calhoun stated as she glanced back at Taffyta, Felix, and Candlehead; each of their faces showed a mixture of curiosity, sheepishness and teasing, though Felix looked more apprehensive. Calhoun looked back at Vanellope and everyone's eyes followed, "But since I'm the only one brave enough to ask… How in the WORLD does it work?"

"What?!" Vanellope barked quietly before throwing her head back and laughing a giddy, roaring laugh; everyone flinched at her outburst and chuckled in reply.

"Oh come on," Candlehead urged as she squinted her eyes in anticipation.

"I'm glad we're out of ear shot of Ralph and that he's preoccupied, because he would shut all of us up if he could get the chance," Felix chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He carefully removed himself from the group of girls surrounding him and stepped closer to Ralph, "This topic is a little too awkward for me."

"Okay good, now it's just us, hurry, spill!" Taffyta urged as she scoot closer to Calhoun; Candlehead followed suit. Each pair of eyes gazed at Vanellope eagerly. Vanellope wrinkled her nose and looked each one of them in the eye before slumping her shoulders and chuckling aloud.

"You guys can't be serious," Vanellope chuffed, her face hot red.

"Thank you for bring this up, Sarge, I thought we'd never get to this topic," Taffyta rushed before eagerly gazing at Vanellope.

"Why are you guys so curious?" Vanellope chuckled as she glanced at Ralph; him and Felix sat calmly talking, Ralph's large hand rubbed Tammy's back lovingly.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Calhoun muttered as each girl glanced over to Ralph, Calhoun shook her head and chuckled.

"You guys!" Vanellope complained quietly with a wide, sheepish smile, "Th-there's, nothing to tell!"

"That is a complete and bold faced lie," Taffyta barked, "Do you even see him? How can you expect us not to wonder?"

"This is so embarrassing," Vanellope chuffed as her face practically turned purple.

"Why!" Candlehead exclaimed, "You should be bragging, or something! Or is it really not as great as we all think?"

"No, no," Vanellope scoffed, her eyes wide, "Believe me. I'm usually sore for days afterwards."

"I knew it," Taffyta said plainly before she shot Candlehead a small smirk.

"Is it, awkward?" Candlehead ventured, her face blushed as she looked away nervously, "Y'know, cause he's so big and tall."

"No, it's not awkward," Vanellope chuckled as she wrinkled her nose, "Complete opposite, quite frankly."

"Does he yell that he's going to wreck it?" Calhoun laughed; Taffyta and Candlehead immediately bursted out laughing. Vanellope inhaled a deep breath and stood.

"Ohhkay, this is getting to be a bit too awkward for me," Vanellope laughed as she stretched her arms. She quickly looked back at the three girls next to her and smirked, "And to answer your question, yes. But it was a joke."

"I don't think your sore self thought it was very funny the next day," Taffyta barked as the three girls quietly roared with laughter. Vanellope laughed and rolled her eyes, her whole face red. She strolled over to Ralph, Felix and Tammy opposite the three, gossiping girls.

Vanellope slowly approached Ralph, Felix and Tammy. She felt her heart swell with how adorable Tammy was being towards her uncle; her whole body was slumped into his broad chest as she snoozed. Her cheeks were still wet with drying tears, her face was innocently slumped against Ralph's collar as she breathed steadily through her mouth. Ralph had his chin tucked to the top of Tammy's head as he rested fully into the bench. His large hands held Tammy secure to his body, his thumb caressed her back softly in a lulling way. Vanellope bit her bottom lip a little and tilted her head to the side as she gave Ralph a knowing look. He kindly furrowed his eyebrows as if to ask what she was thinking of. Vanellope scrunched her shoulders and exhaled a silent giggle.

"You'd make a wonderful father," Vanellope said softly as she gazed lovingly down at Ralph, her cheeks flushed.

"I agree," Felix chimed with a quiet laugh as he gazed at his daughter comfortably snoozing, "You managed to get her to go to sleep."

"Just doing my job," Ralph said softly as he continued to rub Tammy's back. He gazed up to Game Central Station's high ceiling and fell silent for a second before gazing up at Vanellope, "I think the storm passed."

"I think you're right." Vanellope said softly as she too looked up and around. She gently turned around to look at Taffyta, "I think we can go back to sleep, Taff. The storm passed."

"Thank USER," Taffyta barked as she stood. She grabbed Candlehead's arm and began dragging her back to Sugar Rush, "Goodnight!"

"Night guys!" Candlehead stuttered as she stumbled to catch up with Taffyta. Everyone laughed softly before focusing their attention on Ralph and Tammy.

"Thanks for getting her to sleep, Ralph," Calhoun said gently as she stood next to Vanellope, "You're a great uncle to her."

"I hope I didn't totally scar her for life," Ralph said softly as he carefully stood; Tammy remained in her snoozing form.

"I'm sure she can forgive you," Calhoun chuckled as she put her hands on her hips, "She's a tough one."

"Just like her mother," Felix sneered as he nudged her arm; Calhoun ruffled Felix's hair lovingly.

Game Central Station slowly began to ease in tension as everyone began to mosey back to their games. Vanellope inhaled a sharp yawn and rubbed her eye firmly as her, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun began to head to Fix-It-Felix Jr. Ralph softly slipped his free hand into Vanellope's and gave her a loving, knowing look. She smiled back at him earnestly, her heart swollen with the amount of love Ralph had shown her. She squeezed his hand tight as the four vanished into Ralph's game, the game cabinet softly called her home.


	52. Chapter 52

***Chapter 52***

A few days later, Ralph quickly left his home after a decent night's reset; his routine becoming more and more apparent. Everyone in the arcade bustled with their own to do lists, people to see, things to talk about. He calmly and happily stepped into Game Central Station, his eager venture to Sugar Rush in his sights. He inhaled a deep breath of Game Central Station's cool air and closed his eyes for a split second. He beamed across the station to Sugar Rush's powerful outlet. He couldn't wait to see his sweet Vanellope.

Before Ralph could continue, Game Central Station shook to the core. Everyone stumbled and wobbled around; Ralph threw his hand down on one of the benches and felt his eyes grew wide. The whole place rumbled and roared with unbalanced life, everyone in Game Central Station became chaotic as they scrambled away from the outlets. Ralph instantly knew what was happening. He let his eyes dart around, he wondered which game was being unplugged. His eyes darted around to every single game in confusion; none of the outlets were moving. Before Ralph could comprehend everything, he quickly shot his terrified gaze to Sugar Rush just in time to see it's outlet slowly slip from Game Central Station. Ralph felt his whole heart jump clear out of his throat as he instantly rocketed himself through the bumbling crowds.

He tore through people, not caring who he bumped into or caused to crash. He launched himself in front of Sugar Rush's outlet and yelled a loud holler of protest. He gazed down Sugar Rush's outlet in horror as the inside of it flickered and glitched before going black. Ralph clenched his fists and immediately bolted for the outlet; he was immediately thrown to the ground by the outlet's surge protector, it flashed hot red lines of coded material, sending painful shock waves through Ralph's body. Ralph practically roared in pain as the outlet electrocuted him. He arched his back and tried to shake off the volts that seared through his being. He steadied himself and inhaled a shaky breath as he practically had to unglue his eyes from the back of his skull. Ralph groaned in pain and rubbed his head anxiously before peering into Sugar Rush's used-to-be spot. The outside world stared him mockingly in the face. The two front doors to the arcade hung open like looming traps as two large men hoisted Sugar Rush onto a dolly. Ralph slumped his shoulders and gazed in absolute horror at what was happening. He felt tears sting his eyes as Sugar Rush was hauled out of Litwak's arcade, the front doors closing, seemingly forever.

Ralph gaped and inhaled a few confused, shaky breaths. His eyes billowed with tears as he gazed long and hard out into the dim arcade, through Sugar Rush's empty outlet hole. He shook his head in disbelief as hot tears stung his eyes harder. He caught his breath and suddenly felt as if his whole existence had been deleted. He slumped against the large, golden wall of the outlet hole, his shaking hands slid down the soft metal as he gazed out to the world in complete shock. He panted heavily at the rush of everything. He tried his hardest to get his mind to wrap around the simple tragedy that had just taken place. To everyone else, it was just a simple arcade loss. He furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of how much he had just lost with one simple unplug. Ralph shook his head in disbelief; he felt as if a massive ocean of grief had suddenly swallowed him, so deep, that not even his anger could rise out of it. Tears effortlessly slid down his cheeks as he gazed into the dark arcade, what used to be his new, sweet home. What used to be his would be Kingdom; his family. He could finally hear soft, curious mumblings from behind him as Game Central Station froze from the suddenness. He shut his eyes tight and tilted his head down. His fists clenched, but his grief stricken heart quelled any amount of anger that could potentially rise. He exhaled a fuming sigh and jolted just barely as a soft hand apprehensively met the top of his.

"Ralph," Felix said softly, he too looked horrified. Ralph opened his glassy eyes and peered down Sugar Rush's hull. Felix was panting, his little chest was heaving over and over, as he had sprint all the way from their outlet.

"They're gone," Ralph choked as he dare not peel his eyes away from the outlet. Tears spilled down his cheeks, "She's gone…"

Felix stared up at Ralph, his eyes full of sheer shock and terror. He gazed out into the dark arcade with Ralph, both brothers stood in stunned silence. Felix shook his head and removed his hat slowly. Ralph inhaled a shaky breath and furrowed his eyebrows in confused rage, his eyes producing more tears than he ever thought was possible. He shut his eyes and shook his head before coughing a choke of surprised anguish. He gazed down at Felix, his soul suddenly lost. Felix shot a concerned look up at Ralph and tried his hardest to smile.

"I-It's okay, Ralph," Felix soothed as he laid his small hand on Ralph's arm, "It'll be okay. Sh-she'll, be okay."

"They're all, gone," Ralph repeated in shock before he gave Felix a confused look, his eyes held so many unanswerable questions. Felix shook his head and blinked a long, confused blink. The two brother's gazed out to the massive world before them. They suddenly felt extremely small, extremely insignificant, and horribly lost.

* * *

Vanellope choked a small, surprise gasp and sat up straight in bed. She felt her code travel up her arm in an erratic, confused manner. She immediately bursted out of her room and out of the castle. Her hair was down and messy, and she was wearing a small tank with a pair of comfortable pants. She hurried outside of her castle barefoot and immediately bumped into Taffyta.

"Taffyta," Vanellope exclaimed. Taffyta slapped her hands over the sides of her head and looked around nervously.

"Did we just go through an unplug?" Taffyta barked in confusion as the two girls looked around curiously.

"To what part of the arcade did we get moved to THIS time?" Vanellope complained a the two girls began to run towards Sugar Rush's exit.

"I'm going to bet we got moved to the back again," Taffyta yelled to Vanellope as they ran up the slopping rainbow road, "That might be my fault. I haven't been racing very well lately."

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Vanellope heaved as the two quickly exited Sugar Rush.

The two girls quickly stepped into their outlet and curiously gazed out. Vanellope immediately slowed down as her eyes caught with many strange gamers. She nervously stepped out of her outlet and gazed around at the station they were parked in. It was a very large station, much larger than any of the stations in Litwak's Arcade. The station was gloriously enveloped in shiny, blue metal. Black and silver accents lined each outlet and station beautifully. Vanellope heaved a confused noise of protest before she quickly looked at Taffyta in a confused way.

"Donkey Kong Junior? Super Mario? Ms. Pacman?" Taffyta listed off all of the games in the station before she gave Vanellope a confused look, "These are, certainly different games… Games that, Litwak's Arcade doesn't have, Vin."

"Where are we," Vanellope barked, but her voice caught. She inhaled a shaky breath and looked around eagerly at each game. Her eyes caught with the familiar 'Fix It Felix' name plate, though it lacked the 'Jr.' addition.

"I don't think we're in Litwak's Arcade anymore," Taffyta mumbled as the two girls looked around in confusion.

"Is, that Ralph's game?" Vanellope whimpered as she pointed. Just as she was about to turn around, her eyes immediately landed on her familiar wrecking companion. She felt her heart jolt as she threw her arm up, "Ralph!"

"Vin!" Taffyta barked as she grabbed her arm and yanked it down to their sides, "I don't... Think that's your Ralph."

"That's Ralph, Taff," Vanellope urged, her eyes becoming glassy. She gazed long and hard at the figure across the station. He was slouched, and looked really angry. His hands dragged on the floor as he vanished into his game outlet. She wrinkled her nose before looking down at the ground in shock.

"Vanellope," Taffyta croaked as both girls looked like deer in headlights.

"Where are we," Vanellope whimpered in a nervous, fearful voice. She looked up at Taffyta in horror, her eyes billowing with tears. She immediately whirled around and got the attention of the first gamer she saw.

"Excuse me," Vanellope barked, her voice crackling, "But, wh-where are we? We're new here."

"Welcome!" Barked an updated version of one of the pac-man ghosts, "You're in Flynn's arcade. You're the lucky new addition to Disneyland's famous arcade. There's a lot to see, just don't get lost."

"D-Disneyland?" Vanellope barked as she widened her eyes, she nervously looked around the beautiful, luxurious station they were parked in. She inhaled a short, surprised breath and gazed at Taffyta nervously, "We're in Disneyland?"

"This, is HUGE," Taffyta barked before her mind finally caught up with her. She furrowed her eyebrows and quickly looked at Vanellope in a panicked way, "But, where's… Litwak's Arcade?"

"No where near Disneyland, I'm sure," Vanellope said meekly as tears billowed in her eyes. She gazed at Taffyta in sheer terror, the tears immediately spilled over her cheeks.

"W-we, got moved?" Taffyta breathed as she furrowed her eyebrows. She slumped her shoulders with sadness.

"I should be excited that our game is big enough to be placed in an amusement park with such a high stature, but…" Vanellope trailed off and covered her face with her hands. She silently sobbed into her hands, her shoulders trembling, "I-Is it worth losing my family over?"

Taffyta frowned and slowly pulled Vanellope into her arms, her eyes turning glassy with tears as well. Vanellope hugged Taffyta firmly and shoved her face into her shoulder. Taffyta inhaled a shaky breath and gave the luxurious station around the two a dull, annoyed look as she held the back of Vanellope's head.

"It's okay… I'm here, I-I'm here," Taffyta said shakily as she clung to her sister. Her heart slowly sunk with the realization that she may never see Ralph, Tammy, Calhoun, or Felix ever again. She shut her eyes tight, letting the anticipating tears spill down her cheeks. She inhaled a shaky breath and shoved her face to Vanellope's shoulder as well.

"W-We won't ever see them again," Vanellope whispered shakily as she silently sobbed into Taffyta's shoulder and neck. Taffyta shut her eyes tight and squeezed Vanellope to her; she shook her head in agreement and locked her arms around her sister.

They remained in a silent lock, as if the only thing they had was each other in this vast world of new confusion. Taffya slowly removed herself from Vanellope and gripped her shoulders. She gave Vanellope a confused, but hopeful look as she glanced at Fix-It-Felix across the station. She bit her lip with uncertainty before giving her attention back to Vanellope.

"What do you say we head over to that game and see if we can get any information on how to possibly get back to Litwak's?" Taffyta urged. Vanellope exhaled an annoyed sigh before nodding in a sullen way.

Taffyta grabbed Vanellope's hand and quickly began to lead her into uncharted territory. The two slowly and nervously moseyed into Fix-It-Felix, it looked very different from what they were used to. It looked a little bit older, more antique. It looked like it had been restored and fixed up nicely. Vanellope blinked a few tears down her cheeks as the shock continued to shake her to her core. As the two arrived in the train station, they came upon a very familiar sight of the tall, looming Niceland building. Everything looked similar, just older. They nervously head for the Niceland building; all the Nicelanders were gathered outside.

"Excuse me?" Taffyta urged as Vanellope nervously stood behind her, "Is Felix anywhere?"

"He's inside hanging his medal," said the familiar Gene; he looked a bit more pixelly than normal, "He'll be out soon. Who are you guys?"

"I-I'm Taffyta, and this is my sister Vanellope. We're from Sugar Rush. We just got plugged in and, we need to talk to Felix."

"Felix doesn't just talk to anyone," Gene snorted as Felix slowly emerged from the building. He was taller and older looking. He had a scruffily, light brown mustache. It was clear that this guy was Felix Sr.

"It's okay, Gene," Felix Sr. chuffed as he gazed out at Taffyta and Vanellope, "Can we help you two ladies?"

"W-we're in a bit of a bind," Taffyta urged softly. Felix Sr. stepped closer to them as the Nicelanders slowly moseyed into the Niceland building.

"You guys look like you've just seen a ghost," Felix Sr. chuckled as he put his hands on his hips, his golden hammer flickered and glistened on his belt loop.

"We just got unplugged from our home," Taffyta said gently, "Where we come from, the Fix-It-Felix Jr. crew was practically our family."

"Jr.?" Felix Sr. said with surprise as he looked around curiously.

"I'm assuming the Felix we know is your son," Taffyta said with a small chuckle.

"I have a son?" Felix Sr. chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "That's awkward, wh-why wasn't I told?"

"We're feeling a little lost… Felix and Ralph were our family. Do you know of any way we can get back to Litwak's Arcade?" Taffyta said pleadingly as Vanellope finally peered around Taffyta's shoulder.

"You guys were friends with Ralph?" Felix Sr. barked in surprise as he lulled his head to the side and chuckled, "We're lucky if we even get a word out of our Ralph."

"Ralph was my boyfriend, back home," Vanellope urged as she curiously peered over her shoulder. Her eyes caught with the large mountain of bricks, Ralph's old lifestyle back home. She could see a figure looming on top of the bricks, sat uncomfortably. She inhaled a nervous breath and gave Felix Sr. her attention again, "We want to go back home. Do you know where Litwak's Arcade is? Is there any way we can get home?"

"I hate to say, but I've never heard of that arcade," Felix Sr. said sadly, "There is a way you can get out of here, though."

"How?" Taffyta urged.

"You have to play horribly," Felix Sr. chuckled before he put up his finger, "But… That could land you with an unplugged game cabinet, for good."

"For good?" Vanellope frowned as her and Taffyta exchanged a nervous look.

"It's a risky business," Felix Sr. sighed, "I'm sorry I can't help you ladies out any farther. If you wouldn't mind telling me, how did you get your Ralph, back at Litwak's, to actually become friends with you guys?"

"Accept him," Vanellope said softly as her eyes billowed with tears. She looked down and breathed in an unsteady breath.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Felix Sr. said after a few long moments.

"Somehow, we'll manage," Taffyta said gently as she rubbed Vanellope's shoulder.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: ****Holy USER! This is the fastest I've uploaded a chapter xD That ast chapter got about 200 views in like 20 minutes. good grief you guys! Also, I'm so sorry all of you like hate me now. I warned a few people, but for others, I'm so sorry for the shock! If it makes you feel better, just know that I still have about 80 chapters of this thing! whee!**

***Chapter 53***

Niceland was quiet with the sullen loss of their sister game. The penthouse hung with palpable confusion as Tammy, Calhoun, Felix, Ralph and Gene gathered. Each of their faces were riddled with confusion and sadness. Ralph had his face slumped into his hands; he avoided eye contact with everyone. He felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him. His soul was stolen, it ceased to exist, just like Sugar Rush. Ralph inhaled a nervous breath as a few tear drops slapped the counter underneath him. Felix winced and heaved a soft sigh as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Where do you think they went?" Felix worried.

"No one will ever know," Calhoun said gently with a frown.

"It's why I try not to mingle too much with outsiders," Gene chimed calmly; Ralph looked up and shot him a dirty look.

"What kind of a poor life are you living," Ralph barked, his inner wrecker coming back to life from the year long extinction it was in. He stood and gestured his hands angrily, "I was going to ask Vanellope to marry me! Sugar Rush was my second home! I-I wanted to have a family with her, I had a bright and hopefully future with those smarties!"

"Ralph," Felix cooed; Ralph looked to each of his family members in anger.

"Good things come to good guys," Ralph spat angrily, he repeated Felix's words in a mocking voice, "Yeah well, I'm a bad guy. And in this twisted fairy tale we've found ourselves in, the bad guy always loses."

"Ralph, that's not true," Felix barked angrily, Calhoun put her hands on her hips.

"Look around you, Felix!" Ralph hollered, hoping he wouldn't scare Tammy, "You're the good guy, Calhoun is the good guy! You have a wonderful life, and a wonderful child."

"Ralph, it isn't our fault Sugar Rush got unplugged!" Felix shouted, "You can't put us through this emotional roller coaster again! You can't ignore us and be angry at the world. We're your family too, Ralph, and we love you more than you can probably comprehend!"

Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and fell silent. After a few moments of looming silence, Ralph softly sat back down and gazed down at the ground. He inhaled a nervous breath as he could feel more tears sting his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do," Ralph croaked, "My whole future revolved around Sugar Rush. I-I had her ring made, Taffyta even gave me their code book."

"You have Sugar Rush's code book?" Calhoun worried before looking away, "Just to know they're probably plugged into some other arcade without their code book sounds horrifying."

"I just hope she's alive," Ralph sighed shakily, tears spilling down his face, "I'd rather her be away from here, alive and happy with her friends than unplugged for good… Just knowing she's alive gives me enough reason to carry on."

"Sugar Rush is a really popular game," Calhoun smiled, "I'm sure she'll be just fine. The last arcade I was in, the children couldn't leave Sugar Rush alone."

"Maybe they'll plug in a new Sugar Rush eventually?" Felix chimed happily, hoping Ralph would cheer up.

"But what if THAT Vanellope doesn't like me?" Ralph scoffed before looking away, "How our friendship came to be was purely coincidence, an accident. I didn't seek her out. That's what made it so beautiful... and now they're just... gone."

"Uncle Ralph," Tammy suddenly said softly as she placed her hand on his; Ralph gazed down at her eagerly, his eyes glassy. Tammy inhaled slowly and looked Ralph in the eye, "Please don't leave."

"Leave?" Ralph breathed before he slowly knelt down to Tammy's level. He scooped her into his arms and hugged her tight, "I was never thinking of leaving, Tams. Why did you think I'd leave?"

"We already lost aunt Vanellope, Taffyta and Candlehead," Tammy worried as she sniffled, "We have to stick together."

"Tammy is right," Calhoun said gently, "The last time you and Vanellope had some sort of split, you were a complete stranger to us."

"We know you're a hermit when it comes to sad situations, Ralph," Felix sighed as him and Calhoun stepped closer to him, "But you can't let that affect your relationships with us. We're your family too, Ralph… It's okay to mourn the loss of Sugar Rush, but Tammy is right. We have to stick together."

"I'm glad I have you guys," Ralph said gently to Felix and Calhoun before he gazed into Tammy's eyes. He carefully brushed some of her blond hair out of her face and heaved a patient sigh, "I don't know what I'd do without you three."

"We'll get through this," Felix stated confidently as he placed his hand on Ralph's shoulder, "Suffering the loss of Sugar Rush will be hard… but we just have to think of the good times we have all had. We can't forget them. Otherwise everything we've ever done with those three girls would have been in vain."

"Felix is right," Calhoun sighed, "As much as that game is a total sugar overload for me, I have to admit… I will miss those girls. They looked past my hardcore exterior and accepted me… Something as valuable as that can't be forgotten."

"They were great, huh," Ralph croaked as Tammy leaned into him again.

"We had a good run," Felix said softly with a broken smile as Ralph's eyes billowed with tears again.

"I'm going to miss them, so much," Ralph croaked as he looked up at Felix and Calhoun.

"We all are," Felix frowned as he rubbed Ralph's shoulder, "But we have to keep our heads above water. I'm sure Vanellope is feeling the same amount of sorrow that we all are. She'd want us to carry on, and keep our games afloat. Just like we'd want the same for her."

"I hope she's okay," Ralph exhaled a nervous sigh.

"Well, you can tell if she's still plugged in," Calhoun chuckled as she gave Ralph a gentle, enthusiastic look, "If the code book that you have still exists, then they're plugged in. If they become unplugged, the book will vanish. If they remain unplugged, the book will never show up ever again."

"I'm scared to go looking for the book, now," Ralph breathed with a small chuckle as he lulled his head.

"If they're still plugged in, it should be where you last left it," Calhoun said gently with a small smile.

"I don't think that book will leave my side if it's still where I think it is," Ralph said through a sigh.

* * *

Ralph finally stepped into his house after a long, few hours of comfort and lulling love from Felix, Tammy and Calhoun. He heaved a shaky sigh and gazed at his bedroom with a sullen look. No less than 24 hours was the love of his life in his arms, where she belonged. He knew that if there was ever another Sugar Rush to be plugged in, no one could compare to his Vanellope. No other Vanellope could even dare to come close to his ray of sunshine. He felt hot tears sting his eyes for the thousandth time today as he slowly crossed his bedroom. He nervously head for his closet and opened it; his eyes fixed on the small box perched high up on his closet shelf. He took it down, his hands were a trembling mess.

Ralph nervously gazed down at the small box. Inside was the crossed striped ring and Sugar Rush's code book. He inhaled a nervous breath and opened the box, hoping to User he'd see the familiar book. He held his breath and peered into the box; perched atop Sugar Rush's code book was the beautifully crafted crossed stripe ring. Ralph exhaled a shaky sigh and quickly grabbed the ring and the book from the box. He dropped the box to the ground and shoved his forehead into the book, his eyes shut tight. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he just barely nuzzled the book with his nose and forehead, as if it was actually Vanellope's soft shoulder he was leaning into. He cried into one of the only reminders of love he ever had.

Tears stained his shirt as he held the book close to him. He knew as long as the book was in his grip, Vanellope was still alive. He removed the book from his forehead and gazed down at it longingly, his heart was swollen with pain and grief. His large fist clenched the wedding band in his hand. He gazed down at it sadly for a few long, tense moments. He inhaled a trembling breath before setting Sugar Rush's code book on his bed. He safely tucked the ring back into the box and set it on the high shelf of his closet. He shut the door, knowing the ring would be safe there. He crawled into his empty bed, his heart practically broke as he grabbed Sugar Rush's code book and tucked it to his chest. He shut his glassy, red eyes tight and prayed to User that he'd wake up from this nightmare.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: ****Holy Sugar Rush batman. You guys are seriously knocking my view count out of the water xD This is the last chapter for today. Hopefully this will stop making some of you so sad. Sorry for those of you that were legitimately crying! I didn't think my writing had that kind of effect on people o.o THANK YOU GUYS! You guys are seriously so hilarious and so loved :)**

***Chapter 54***

Three weeks had passed since Sugar Rush's move. Vanellope had slowly become more distant from her friends, her sisters, and her kingdom. She slowly slumped into an unspoken leave of absence when it came to ruling over Sugar Rush. She had Taffyta and Candlehead to luckily lean on. About an hour had passed since the gaming day was over, and Taffyta slowly moseyed up to Vanellope's room to do her daily check up on her. Taffyta gently peered into Vanellope's room, her facial expression written with tension. She held her breath as her eyes caught on Vanellope across the room. She was sitting in her large, fluffy white chair. She held cute little Boba in her hands. He chirped and tweeted with glee, though Vanellope's face gazed sadly down at the bird. Taffyta heaved a soft sigh and slowly stepped into Vanellope's room.

"Vin," Taffyta said with a small smile, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," Vanellope croaked softly, her eyes never leaving Boba. Vanellope's shoulders and jawline started to show their edge. As the weeks went by, she began to look sick and skinnier than normal.

"You were great on the tracks, today," Taffyta said with a broken smile as she strolled over to her sister, hoping to cheer her up.

"Thanks," Vanellope breathed as she managed a weak, small smile; her eyes remained on Boba.

"Vin," Taffyta breathed as she sat on the ground in front of Vanellope's low chair, "Candlehead and I are really worried about you."

"Why?" Vanellope asked, her eyes were dull and sunk as she finally looked Taffyta in the face.

"You look ill," Taffyta worried, "I-I know, losing Ralph is the last thing you wanted… But we are really worried. You hardly ever eat when we make food, you look exhausted."

"I'm fine, Taff," Vanellope stated plainly through tired, almost annoyed eyes. She stood shakily and began to bring Boba back to his bird cage.

"Vanellope," Taffyta said firmly, but she tried to remain calm as she stood and faced her sister's back, "I know this is extremely hard for you. It's hard for all of us, but you have to understand that you're really worrying us. We don't want to lose you, as well."

"You guys won't lose me," Vanellope said with a small chuckle as she locked Boba's beautifully crafted cage and turned to face Taffyta. She hugged her arms to her chest and looked down.

"What do you need?" Taffyta urged as she stepped over to Vanellope and held both of her hands. Taffyta could feel tears sting her eyes as she gazed into Vanellope's sunken ones, "Just tell me what you need in order to feel better. Anything you need, I will get it for you, sister... Please."

"I would give up every single medal I've ever won," Vanellope said as she stared in a daze across her room, "I'd give up the fortune and fame of being in Disneyland's arcade. I'd do anything, to get back to Litwak's. I'd do anything, Taff."

"We could attempt to play poorly," Taffyta suggested softly with a shrug, knowing it was a bad idea.

"I would give anything to be back with Ralph, Tammy, Felix, Calhoun," Vanellope trailed off as tears effortlessly spilled down her cheeks.

"We all would," Taffyta said softly as she looked away. She contemplated telling Vanellope about Ralph's proposal idea, but she figured it'd probably make matters worse, "I wish there was something we could do."

"There's nothing we can do," Vanellope stated plainly, "We're useless. The only thing we will ever have, that is proof of Ralph's existence, is Boba."

"Boba?" Taffyta questioned as she looked at the beautiful blue bird in the cage across the room.

"We saved Boba from Ralph's bathroom pipe," Vanellope said gently as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"We'll keep Boba safe, then," Taffyta said gently as she wiped the tears from Vanellope's cheeks with her thumbs, "Now. Candlehead is making dinner. We would love it if you joined us."

"I'll think about it," Vanellope said gently as she looked down before giving her sister a forced smile, "Thanks, Taff."

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Taffyta urged as she tenderly gripped Vanellope's hard shoulder, "We don't want to lose our sister. We love you too much."

Taffyta slowly headed out of Vanellope's room and shut the door after her. She heaved a long sigh and rubbed the side of her face. She wished they could just travel the outside world without trouble. Litwak's Arcade seemed worlds and worlds away; she figured it was all a thing of the past. Countless times she hoped Vanellope would smile again, laugh again, feel again. She knew Ralph had a big impact on her life; he was her first love. Taffyta ran her hand along the rails of Vanellope's delicate spiral staircase. She was lost in thought before a faltering crashing noise could be heard from the hallway near the code room. Taffyta wrinkled her nose and froze as she gazed long and hard in the direction of the code room.

"Candlehead?" Taffyta urged as she quickly stepped across the castle's large main hall.

She slowly wandered down the blue lit hallways that lead to the massive code room of Sugar Rush. Her eyes widened as she stumbled upon a figure, through a puff of dust, crawl their way out of the large code room doors. The person coughed and waved their hand around a few times before the dust began to settle. Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows and mumbled a small, confused greeting as the air slowly cleared. Before her was a young gamer. She was a few inches shorter than Taffyta and she had long, dark brown hair that split into loosely hanging pigtails, similar to Candlehead's. Her hands were distinctively a little larger than normal and she wore a mint green hoody with the sleeves ripped off. She had on a pair of dark brown cargo shorts, and an orange polo under her t-shirt hoody. She coughed a few times before glancing up and catching eyes with Taffyta. She beamed an oh so familiar gapped tooth smile.

"Taffyta!" She called happily as she quickly began to approach Taffyta. Taffyta widened her eyes and took a few, stumbling steps backwards.

"Whoa, whoa, who are you? Where did you come from?" Taffyta hollered as she put her hands up, she suddenly felt worried, but she couldn't help but stare at this stranger, as if she had seen her somewhere before.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," The young girl chuckled. She seemed to be a fully grown gamer, but she still had a lot of youth to her. Her eyes were a honeydew hazel, they gleamed with love and happiness.

"Y-you look... So familiar," Taffyta said in soft surprise as she wrinkled her nose and leaned closer to the girl, "A-are... Are you from this game?"

"I guess you could say that," The young girl stated happily as she brushed her clothes free of dust some more.

"How come we've never seen you around before?" Taffyta urged, feeling so incredibly thrown off.

"Well," the young girl sighed. She slumped her shoulders and waved her large hands around, "I-I technically don't exist yet."

"Are you related to Wreck-It Ralph?" Taffyta suddenly said, finally remembering who she looked like, "You two look so similar."

"I-I… Yes, I'm related to him," The young girl beamed with a small, sheepish chuckle, "My name's Tessa."

"Are you his younger sister?" Taffyta urged before she shook her head, "I'm so confused. How come you don't 'technically exist yet'?"

"If I told you, you'd never believe me," Tessa said softly.

"Try me," Taffyta challenged as she crossed her arms.

"Well," Tessa said, looking away and wrinkling her nose, "Would you believe me if I said that I'm your niece?"

"I don't have a niece, nice try," Taffyta said plainly in an annoyed voice.

"You don't, yet," Tessa chuckled as she shrugged. She gave Taffyta an almost annoyed facial expression; a facial expression only Ralph ever gave her. Taffyta flinched and gazed at her for a long few moments.

"Are you implying that you're from the future?" Taffyta said nervously as she looked past Tessa and into their large code room.

"It was your idea to send me here, actually," Tessa chuckled, "You told me you'd put up a fight of disbelief."

"Are you trying to mess with me?" Taffyta barked as she began to feel defensive; she couldn't wrap her mind around all of this new information.

"No, I'm not," Tessa suddenly said sadly as she put her hands up. She quickly pulled a necklace off of her neck and held a small trinket in her hand, "Here. You told me to bring this as proof… Proof that I'm not lying. You told me that this would do the trick."

Taffyta carefully took what was in Tessa's larger hand and peered down at it curiously. Taffyta's eyes practically bulged out of her head as she came face to face with none other than Vanellope's crossed stripe engagement ring. She inhaled a soft gasp and stared hard down at the ring. She could feel all the code in her body practically freeze as she gripped the familiar ring that Ralph had beautifully hand carved himself. She could feel her eyes sting with tears as she looked Tessa in the eye. She inhaled a shaky breath and gripped the ring closer to her heart.

"A-are... Are you Ralph's and Vanellope's daughter?" Taffyta said in a whisper. Tessa let the same, familiar gapped tooth smile spread across her face.

"Guilty."


	55. Chapter 55

***Chapter 55***

Taffyta exhaled a surprised chuckle before yelling with glee. She quickly scooped Tessa up into her arms and twirled her around once or twice before setting her down and squeezing her into the biggest hug she's ever given. Taffyta squealed and hugged her niece tight; she beamed with joy. She quickly gasped and shoved Tessa away but kept her hands firmly on her shoulders. She gazed down at Tessa eagerly.

"So if you exist, that means that we make it back to Litwak's Arcade," Taffyta said in surprise. Tessa wrinkled her nose and gazed up at her aunt in shock.

"I-I… Yes. But we-"

"So that means that we're getting out of here," Taffyta continued as she gripped Tessa's shoulders.

"Um, well yes, but we have to-"

"And that means that Ralph and Vanellope DO become reunited and DO get married!" Taffyta hissed in excitement as she gently shook Tessa's shoulders.

"Aunt Taffyta, we should really-"

"Oh my gosh, how in the world are we going to get back?" Taffyta urged, "Are you taking us with you?"

"Aunt Taffyta!" Tessa hollered through a small giggle as she placed her large hands on Taffyta's shoulders as well, "Breathe, let me explain!"

"I can't believe this is happening," Taffyta urged with excitement.

"I can't really either, and I hope to User I can get back to my time frame in one piece, but-"

"Ohhh can you tell me about the future? What are we all like?" Taffyta urged.

"Aunt Taffyta, you told me not to tell you," Tessa said in a sheepish way. Taffyta slumped her shoulders.

"Why in the world would I say something like that! I take it back!" Taffyta barked.

"You told me you'd say that, and you also told me to say that future you says that I'm not allowed to tell you," Tessa wrinkled her nose and smiled.

"Foiled by my own self," Taffyta barked as she ripped her arms away from Tessa and looked away in a disgruntled way. She widened her eyes and beamed, "We have to go find Vanellope, she's going to be so happy!"

"Aunt Taffyta, we can't tell her that I'm her daughter," Tessa urged.

"Well, why not? It will fix everything!" Taffyta said in a sad tone as she motioned towards the castle's main hall.

"You have to pretend like I'm Ralph's younger sister," Tessa urged again, this time more pleadingly, "Dad instructed me to keep it a secret from mom. If I don't, she will surely worm a lot of information out of me that I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"What's the fun in being from the future if you can't give away all of life's secrets," Taffyta said in an annoyed manner; Tessa chuckled and lulled her head.

"Try telling that to dad, he wrecks everything," Tessa chuckled. Taffyta gazed at her in silent disbelief before chuckling gently.

"This is so bizarre. Can you at least just tell me this one thing?" Taffyta asked softly, her tone genuine and pleading. Tessa wrinkled her nose before heaving a soft sigh and looking around nervously.

"Fine," Tessa said gently, "Just, please don't tell anyone that I'm spoiling stuff for you."

"Are Ralph and Vanellope still happily married, in your time frame?" Taffyta asked, her face serious but hopeful, "Please tell me they've kept Sugar Rush safe."

"Of course," Tessa said with a loving smile as she took her aunt's hands in her larger ones, "They care about Sugar Rush so much. You all do. Sugar Rush is safe in mom and dad's hands. Mom's also expecting again, so that should tell you how well their married life is going."

"Wait, what?" Taffyta said with an excited look as her eyes bulged, "Vanellope's expecting 'again'? How many of there are you?"

"That's one too many questions," Tessa giggled as she shook Taffyta's hands, "Now, c'mon. I need to hurry, or else dad will pace a hole into the floor with worry."

"Ralph sounds like he's turned into more of a softy than he already is," Taffyta laughed as Tessa quickly began to drag Taffyta into the main hall of the castle. They stopped briefly as Tessa looked around with a knowing smile.

"Wow, the castle looks so different," Tessa laughed as she quickly began to head out of the castle's great hall and towards the large warehouse garage, where all the race cars were parked.

"You know your way around?" Taffyta asked curiously.

"Of course I do," Tessa giggled, "I was born here. We don't have a game to play in while all you guys are at work, so we just play in the castle... That is, when we get back from Academy."

"Sounds like you guys have it made," Taffyta chuckled as the two strolled into the warehouse with purpose.

"It's only fun until Tammy begs me or Oliver to wreck stuff just so she can fix it," Tessa said nonchalantly before giving Taffyta a nervous, word vomit look.

"You're not very good at keeping all this future stuff secret, are you," Taffyta laughed as she gave Tessa surprised look.

"I'm practically bursting at the seams," Tessa said with a sheepish, Ralph-written gap toothed smile, "I want to tell you absolutely everything."

"I have two ears," Taffyta said slyly with a playful smile, "So, is Oliver my nephew?"

"Considering the fact that I just spilled that Oliver and I are wreckers? Your future self is a lot sharper than your past self. Your future self never told me that I spoiled stuff to you, though," Tessa chuckled as the two moved across the warehouse.

"So? Maybe I just didn't tell you that you spoiled everything," Taffyta urged pleadingly, "Maybe that's just my little secret."

"Aunt Taffyta, what's the fun in living life if you know everything that's going to happen?" Tessa laughed as she gave her aunt a knowing, almost annoyed look, "You already know that Ralph and Vanellope are happily married with children, if I tell you much else, there will be no more surprises."

"Will you just spill?" Taffyta urged more as they approached the toolboxes.

"I could be completely lying, too," Tessa said loudly with a small laugh, "What if I'm a stranger in your castle, pretending to be your niece while I secretly snatch Sugar Rush's code book?"

"Well you'd be down here for a VERY long time, then, because it's not even in the warehouse," Taffyta said plainly with an annoyed chuckle.

"What? It's always kept in this chest. Mom would slaughter any of us if it was removed," Tessa worried as she opened the chest and began digging to the bottom of it. The small box, where the code book used to be, was hollow and empty. Tessa shot Taffyta a confused, scared look.

"It's, not in the game," Taffyta said in an uneasy tone. Tessa look horrified.

"Well then, where in the blue blazes is it?" Tessa almost hollered, her mannerisms mocking Vanellope's almost perfectly; her rage echoed Ralph's.

"Well, now I KNOW you're not lying, because you have Ralph's hands and you move just like my sister," Taffyta chuckled, hoping the subject change would progress.

"Aunt Taffyta," Tessa urged, "You have to tell me where the code book is. I need it, if our plan is going to work."

"It's, with Ralph," Taffyta said nervously.

"But he's not even in this arcade," Tessa hollered, "You guys are in Flynn's arcade right now, correct?"

"Yeah, in Disneyland," Taffyta stated plainly.

"Dad is half way across the state of California with OUR game's code book?" Tessa said, becoming angrier, "You never told me that! How come you decided to leave out that tiny detail!"

"Well because I guess I REALLY like to make things difficult," Taffyta shouted in a sarcastic way as Tessa threw her large hands up and stepped away a little bit; she heaved a long, annoyed sigh.

"I guess I'm just going to have to do this by memory, then," Tessa finally said after a long break of silence between the two.

"Do what, exactly?" Taffyta worried as Tessa grabbed her hand firmly in her large, wrecking one.

"I'll show you," Tessa urged, "Follow me."

"So how many years into the future are you?" Taffyta asked, hoping Tessa would continue to give more information.

"I'm almost two years ahead of this time," Tessa said casually as the two quickly began to trek their way back to Sugar Rush's code room.

"Two years?" Taffyta said in a surprised way, "I guess that all makes sense. I'm glad we're all still together."

Tessa was silent for a few moments as both girls marched across the castle's great hall. Taffyta shot Tessa a concerned look and grabbed her arm. Both girls halted to a stop as Tessa gave Taffyta an almost annoyed expression.

"We ARE, all still together in the future," Taffyta worried as she cocked her eyebrow, "Right?"

"Everything is fine, will you breathe?" Tessa chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't scare me like that," Taffyta said sharply before the two began to press on.

They immediately stopped in their tracks as they both caught eyes with Vanellope, who was stood frozen at the end of her spiral staircase. Taffyta could hear Tessa inhale a surprised breath as the two locked eyes. It was as if time had completely frozen altogether, both girls gazed at each other as if they had known each other their whole lives. Taffyta glanced at Tessa; she had a longing, happy but concerned smile on her face. Vanellope, on the other hand, looked ill, tired and confused.

"Vanellope," Taffyta breathed happily as she moved over to her sister. She held both of her hands lovingly as Tessa hung back, "You're never going to believe this."

"Why does that stranger look so much like Ralph?" Vanellope barked, feeling toyed with. She kept her unbelieving gaze on Tessa.

"My name's Tessa," Tessa urged as she stepped closer to Vanellope and Taffyta as she motioned her large hand towards herself. Vanellope flinched and kept her teary eyes locked on Tessa's every familiar move, "I-I'm, Ralph's younger sister."

"Ralph has a sister?" Vanellope breathed, "My Ralph? From Litwak's Arcade?"

"Yeah! She somehow managed to time travel via our code room," Taffya explained, "Tessa's from the future. She knows how to get us back to Litwak's Arcade."

"You look so much like him," Vanellope whimpered as tears slid down her cheeks. She hesitantly took a step closer to Tessa.

"And you look so sad," Tessa breathed empathetically, "Future Taffyta told me you'd be grieving over your separation from Ralph and Litwak's Arcade."

"Future Taffyta," Vanellope said with a small chuckle as she looked at Taffyta in an almost confused manner, "You mean, this is all real? You really time travelled? How did you manage that?"

"Well," Tessa breathed, "It's in your code book. Anyone who is programmed for your Sugar Rush can time travel within this game."

"Let's go, then," Vanellope urged, "I-I want to find out if I'll ever get back to… Wait, anyone who is programmed for my Sugar Rush?"

"Um," Tessa chuckled with a small smile, her cheeks red.

"If you're Ralph's younger sister, then you couldn't have been programmed in Sugar Rush," Vanellope ventured curiously as the tears dried on her cheeks.

"We should really go see how to manage this," Taffyta urged, trying to keep Tessa's little secret just that.

"It'll be hard to remember without your code book," Tessa said gently as her and Taffyta pushed on to the code room; Vanellope eagerly followed.

"Our code book is in the warehouse, where it always has been," Vanellope said as she motioned behind her. Taffyta and Tessa turned around and gave each other sheepish looks.

"I, sort of gave the code book to Ralph before our unplug," Taffyta rushed with a small smile, "He has our code book."

"Ralph, has our code book?!" Vanellope hollered, her voice echoing through the blue veined hallways, "Why in the world would you let our code book leave our game?! And how can Tessa time travel in our code room if she's not even apart of this game?"

"Vanellope," Taffyta urged, Vanellope quickly continued talking.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Vanellope shouted, "You just found someone from outside our game and dragged her in here to make all of this bull roar up, just so you could somehow get me to feel better?"

"Vanellope," Tessa said firmly as she took a step towards Vanellope.

"You're not even apart of this game," Vanellope hollered to Tessa, tears streaming her cheeks.

"I AM apart of this game," Tessa hollered back, her gap toothed facial expression getting more and more impatient.

"How? You're related to Ralph, aren't you?" Vanellope and Tessa grew closer and closer, angrier and angrier.

"Of course I'm related to Ralph," Tessa urged as she clenched her large hands into fists and gestured towards Vanellope, "Just LOOK at me!"

"Then how on Earth were you programmed for this game?" Vanellope yelled through a closed mind.

"I'm programmed for this game because," Tessa faltered and glanced at Taffyta, who had kept her distance from the shouting match. Tessa looked Vanellope square in the eye and heaved a sharp sigh, "Because… I'm your daughter."

"My, daughter?" Vanellope breathed as her shoulders slowly slumped. Her facial expression sloped into gentle surprise.

"Vanellope," Taffyta hissed happily as she gently grabbed her arm, "Tessa's here to get us back to Litwak's. She's from our future, and she's here to help this crazy thing, called life, move along."

"Is this a joke?" Vanellope said softly as she gazed at Taffyta earnestly and almost pleadingly. Taffyta chuckled and looked at Tessa long and hard.

"Vanellope, do you even see her right now? Does this LOOK like a joke?" Taffyta chuckled as Tessa fiddled her fingers and gave both girls an innocent look. Taffyta rubbed Vanellope's shoulder and leaned closer to her, "She has your eyes. She has his smile."

"You're, really my future daughter?" Vanellope asked as tears billowed in her eyes effortlessly. She stepped closer to Tessa, who welcomed her with ease.

"...I promised dad I wouldn't tell you that I was your daughter so that you wouldn't lose sight of the importance of surprise in life, but… I feel it's necessary. Just please don't tell dad… er, Ralph." Tessa said with a small smile and a chuckle as Vanellope stood in front of her. Vanellope's hand were pushed to the middle of her own chest as she gazed at her daughter with eager disbelief.

"Do you have any sort of proof that this is real?" Vanellope asked softly as she wrinkled her nose, still set in disbelief.

"Well, I have-" Tessa was cut off by Taffyta quickly shaking her head behind Vanellope. Tessa's hand was half way to reaching the crossed stripe wedding ring underneath her shirt, "Um… I-I can tell you that Tammy is my cousin."

"Tammy," Vanellope breathed, a small smile broke across her face for the first time in weeks, "You know Tammy!"

"Yeah, she fixes everything," Tessa chuckled, "Aunt Calhoun and I go cy-bug hunting every once in awhile. Tammy used to, but she's kind of hit a germaphobe phase for some reason."

"I knew it," Taffyta scoffed with a small laugh, "That girl is such a neat freak."

"You and dad take me and the others to swim at Vanilla Lake every once in awhile," Tessa continued as she gazed earnestly into her mother's eyes.

"You, know of Vanilla Lake?" Vanellope asked softly as a tear trickled down her smiling face. Tessa warmly gripped Vanellope's hands in her larger, wrecking ones.

"Only because of you and dad," Tessa smiled, her medium sized hands squeezed Vanellope's small ones, "Dad and Taffyta are the ones that helped me discover this time travel through the code room. They both thought this would be a nice thing to do for you, because of how upset you were about the idea of never being able to see Ralph, or your extended family, ever again. They sent me as a small reminder that everything is going to be okay."

"Taff," Vanellope breathed as she glanced at her sister. Taffyta chuckled and shrugged.

"I was only sent here to comfort you for the future," Tessa said seriously, "But, on the way over here, I found a way to make it so your game is only playable at Litwak's Arcade, rendering your game useless at any other arcade in the world."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Vanellope worried.

"Not as dangerous as playing horribly," Tessa said gently, "I know that's pretty much your only other option. I'm beginning to think that dad and Taffyta sent me here to figure out and complete this mission on my own. They only told me I was going to be a comfort for you and Aunt Taffyta, but in all actuality, I'm beginning to think I'm the main character in this twisted time travel fiasco."

"Sounds like Ralph's and Taffyta's usual banter business," Vanellope said with a small giggle, which felt foreign to her. She continued with a worried look, "How would the humans know to put our game back at Litwak's Arcade? This all sounds a bit risky. I don't want our game to be unplugged for good."

"I'll show you," Tessa said gently as she kept one of her hands firmly gripping her mother's.

She dragged her to the code room doors, the large Nintendo remote remained in it's closed position ominously. Vanellope wrinkled her nose and gazed at the back of Tessa's head. She knew that if Tessa couldn't get the password to the code room, then this was all a joke. Vanellope knew that any children, that she might have in the future, would know all the in's and out's to Sugar Rush. Tessa, without any hesitation, pushed both her hands to each button in it's proper order, causing the code room walls to chime a positive tone. The code room doors quickly flew open as Tessa turned and gave her mom a small, confident smile. Vanellope exhaled a surprised breath and gazed at Tessa in slight shock.


	56. Chapter 56

***Chapter 56***

"Vanellope, I don't think you need anymore proof than all this," Taffyta chuckled as she joined the two and crossed her arms, "It's pretty clear that this isn't a joke."

"I wish I didn't have to leave so soon," Tessa said gently as she gazed into the dark code room; far in the distance were the usual, floating code boxes.

"Why do you?" Vanellope asked as the three girls stood lined against the far drop into the code room.

"I just don't want to chance staying in this time frame for too long," Tessa heaved a shaky sigh, "To tell you the truth, I'm actually kind of scared being so far from 'home'."

"I'm sure you'll be able to get back just fine," Vanellope said calmly before she furrowed her eyebrows, "Why don't we go with you?"

"That's just asking for trouble," Taffyta chuckled.

"It's not possible," Tessa said plainly as she gazed at her mother, "If you run into yourself via time travel, it could create a whole lot of complications in different game dimensions. It's just not wise. It could crash the game's memory."

"And don't you want to live your life, Vanellope?" Taffyta urged gently.

"I guess you're right," Vanellope sighed.

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as Tessa quickly leaned down. Tessa suddenly shoved her large hand into the space just past the platform they were perched on. Her hand firmly planted onto an invisible step stone that Vanellope didn't know existed. Tessa inhaled a deep breath and shut her eyes tight, her long dark brown hair fell over her shoulders. Vanellope widened her eyes as hot purple, glitchy goose bump like pixels shot up Tessa's back and straight into the invisible platform that Tessa's hand was on. Vanellope felt her heart jump at the sight of Tessa's familiar, purple code. All at once, the whole code room turned to a soft, glowing white. It was as if they had stepped into Heaven. Tessa slowly stood and gave her mother a small smile before she began to step out towards the floating code boxes. An invisible floor had somehow made itself present, seeming as Tessa walked effortlessly across the vast code room.

Vanellope gaped and slowly turned to look at Taffyta; she had the same facial expression written on her face. Vanellope heaved a surprised chuckle as the two girls gazed after Tessa. Vanellope inhaled a deep breath and stepped out into the welcoming code room, her feet were also supported by the invisible flooring. Vanellope looked down and held her breath; nothing but vast whiteness and small, far away code boxes floated underneath her feet, the drop was extensive. Vanellope and Taffyta slowly trailed after Tessa; she slowly moseyed around the beautifully colored code boxes that bobbed around, their electric current was almost palpable.

"You really seem to know your way around here," Taffyta chuckled, "I have no idea how you managed to turn the lights on. I didn't even know that was possible."

"And the invisible flooring," Vanellope chuckled as she nervously pat her foot around herself on the invisible floor, "How come you know so much more than Taff and I know?"

"Well," Tessa began as she averted her full attention to her mother and aunt, "Even though I was born in this game, I technically don't get a game day. All of us self coded gamers, in the family, hang out in the castle while all the adults are hard at work during game day."

"Are you letting other people into this code room?" Vanellope said deeply, suddenly feeling a motherly urge come over herself. She gave Tessa a concerned, 'you're about to be in trouble' look, though she wasn't certain if she was even allowed to do such things yet. Tessa put up her hands.

"No, only those of us that are born in this game are allowed in here," Tessa said before lowering her hands and chuckling, "You and dad embedded that in our heads long ago."

"'Our'?" Vanellope asked curiously, "There, are more of you guys?"

"Most certainly," Tessa chuckled as she nudged Taffyta's arm, "You'd both be surprised."

"What are you trying to insinuate?" Taffyta said, suddenly shocked.

"I'm not saying anymore," Tessa chuckled as she turned heel and began to look for a certain code box.

"Am I an auntie in the future?" Vanellope asked in sheer excitement as she shook Taffyta's arms. Taffyta rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders.

"I'd be a terrible mother," Taffyta groaned.

"I wouldn't write yourself off completely," Tessa said sweetly, giving Taffyta a knowing look before turning around again.

"This is way too much for my brain to handle," Taffyta groaned with a sheepish smile.

"So whose the lucky guy?" Vanellope urged Tessa as the two quickly caught up to her.

"Please don't tell me," Taffyta groaned, "I surely hope it's not someone gross."

"He's not gross," Tessa chuckled, "You'll definitely find out soon."

"It's just as well, Taff," Vanellope chuckled, "We're all pairing off and coding babies. You're bound to jump on the bandwagon eventually."

"Boy does she," Tessa laughed with a wide, gap toothed smile; Vanellope felt her heart swell as she beamed a wide smile, wider than she had in a long while.

"Guh," Taffyta groaned as she slumped her shoulders and shoved her hands to her face.

"So, what exactly are you looking for?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm looking for the game's core," Tessa said gently as she looked around, "For the longest time, I thought it resided in your code box, but it's elsewhere."

Tessa quickly gestured her large hands into the air and quickly swiped them downward and away from Vanellope and Taffyta. All at once, all the code boxes in the room began to shoot in the direction Tessa had gestured her hands. They revolved like a globe, millions of code boxes whizzed past the three in a starry frenzy. Vanellope and Taffyta gasped as they both suddenly clung to each other. Vanellope inhaled a breath as the air in the code room picked up. She gazed at Tessa earnestly; her long, dark brown hair softly fluttered with the current of the code boxes that whirred past them. Tessa's brilliant, honey hazel eyes gazed around at each floating star that moved past the three. All the code boxes began to slow in speed; Tessa's eyes scanned each box thoroughly.

"Aha," Tessa stated as she gestured her hand forward and above her head slightly. All the boxes quickly halted and floated gently around the three again.

"Now that, was cool," Taffyta breathed as her and Vanellope gave each other a surprised, knowing look.

Tessa quickly tapped her palm against a specific code box twice. It beeped a melodic noise before expanding, opening to twice it's original box size. Tessa bit her lip and rubbed her chin before glancing at Taffyta and Vanellope. She fiddled with a few things in the box before nervously rubbing the back of her head and heaving a long sigh.

"Why did you have to give dad the code book," Tessa sighed as she looked at Taffyta in an annoyed manner.

"Yeah, why DID you give Ralph our code book?" Vanellope asked as she, too, looked at Taffyta.

"Uh," Taffyta stammered, "H-he wanted to look through it. He was just curious how different our game is from his."

"That sounds odd," Tessa chuckled as she lulled her head and put her hands on her hips, "Sounds like dad just wanted to study up for when he becomes King of Sugar Rush."

"You really think that'd be the reason?" Vanellope said gently, her cheeks red. Her code glitched a little bit; hot purple pixels finally surfacing.

"Considering the future, and considering I'm standing here talking to you guys," Tessa chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders, her hands still on her hips, "Yeah, I'd say dad secretly wants to know just what he would be getting himself into."

"Though, now, he probably doesn't let our code book out of his sights," Taffyta said gently, "That'd be the only reminder of us that he has."

"I wish someone could tell him that it will be okay," Tessa chuckled as she glanced at the open code box to her left, "But none of us have a way of getting there. His game is too old for this kind of technology."

"It's only a matter of time before he moves into our game for good," Taffyta chuckled.

"Well, even I don't know when that's going to happen. He still has his game, at least in the time frame I'm currently from," Tessa smiled.

"That's reassuring," Vanellope smiled whole heartily; she could see Taffyta stare at her for a long while before opening her mouth to speak.

"This is the most emotion I've seen from you in about a month," Taffyta said in an annoyed manner, "Was all the stuff, Candlehead and I did for you, not good enough?"

"Taff," Vanellope sighed, "I'm sorry… Of course it was good enough, you just have to understand. Losing someone you hold so close to your heart, is so difficult… Not knowing, if you'll ever see them again."

"All those code swaps will do that for yah, Vin. I can only imagine how Ralph is feeling," Taffyta said casually before hers and Vanellope's eyes bulged; they shot a nervous look at Tessa.

"Mom!" Tessa hollered with a wide grin of disbelief.

"Taffyta!" Vanellope shrieked, her face hot red.

"Vanellope!" Taffyta whined as she shoved her hand to Vanellope's shoulder.

"You're not even married to him yet!" Tessa laughed; Vanellope heaved a short sigh and glared at Taffyta.

"Now my own future daughter thinks I'm a sleaze, thank you very much Taff," Vanellope growled, her face practically turning purple.

"You're probably going to go back to future Vanellope and have this same conversation," Taffyta said to Tessa with a small laugh. Tessa lulled her head in agreement before fixing her eyes on the box in front of her.

"Well, mom and dad are really terrible at hiding that part of their marriage," Tessa said casually as she tapped a few things on the code box.

"What?" Vanellope whined, her face still blushed hot red. Taffyta beamed and gazed at Tessa expectantly.

"Every now and then, you guys get this googly-eyed look on both your faces," Tessa wrinkled her nose and laughed. Taffyta shoved Vanellope's arm and roared with laughter.

"O-okay, I've heard enough," Vanellope said sheepishly as she gave Tessa a pleading look. Tessa continued to fiddle with the code box in front of her.

"Dad is REALLY terrible at being subtle, of course... You know him," Tessa chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "He thinks no one sees when you guys trail behind the group to talk about 'important Sugar Rush business'" Tessa used her large fingers for air quotes.

"It sounds like not much has changed!" Taffyta barked as she threw her head back and laughed, causing Tessa to beam at Vanellope.

"Can we just drop it already?" Vanellope hollered as she tried to hold back a smile.

"At least you guys are happy," Taffyta giggled through a sigh as she wiped her eye, "See? Everything works out."

"Well... I wouldn't get her hopes up, Aunt Taffyta," Tessa said gently, her demeanor suddenly dropping as she fiddled with the code box.

"What?" Taffyta said with a sudden frown.

"The future is always subject for change," Tessa said gently before looking at her mother lovingly, "But, I'm going to try my very hardest to make this work."

"I certainly hope it does," Vanellope said nervously, the huge knot suddenly winding itself in position in her stomach again. She heaved a long sigh and looked down, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Oh, c'mon Vin," Taffyta said in a caring way as she put her hand on her shoulder, "Don't lose hope."

"Yeah," Tessa smiled nervously at Vanellope, "If I remember correctly, we just have to hack into the main screen of Sugar Rush. The screen that the gamers see."

"What then?" Taffyta urged as Vanellope rested her head against Taffyta's shoulder. Taffyta gently wrapped her arms around Vanellope's neck and shoulders in a loving way, keeping her sister close.

"We have to write a convincing message, on the screen, explaining that this cabinet of Sugar Rush is only playable at Litwak's Family Fun Center," Tessa explained as she put her hands on her hips.

"I hope they buy that," Vanellope croaked as a tear slid down her cheek, "This roller coaster we're on is making me nauseous."

"What if they take that as a sign that our game is no good and should just be forever unplugged?" Taffyta worried as she gazed at her niece nervously.

"The future is subject to change," Vanellope repeated Tessa's words nervously.

Tessa slumped her shoulders and removed her attention from the code box in front of her. She gently stepped over to Vanellope as Taffyta removed herself from her sister. Tessa very gently took her mother's hands in hers and tilted her head down to get a good look in her eye. She smiled Ralph's smile, her honeydew eyes twinkled with the code box lights all around, their white surroundings made Tessa's soft, vanilla skin look like cream porcelain. She gently squeezed Vanellope's hands as a few tears slid down her mother's face.

"Mom," Tessa started before glancing down to the ground and back up to Vanellope, "You feel my hands?"

"Yeah," Vanellope whimpered as she squeezed Tessa's hands; they weren't as large as Ralph's in proportion to her body, but they were a little bit bigger than normal.

"You see me, you hear my voice," Tessa continued lovingly, her eyes full of wisdom beyond her years.

"Please… Don't leave," Vanellope urged shakily before biting her lip. She shut her eyes tight; tears continued to spill down her face as Taffyta gently rubbed Vanellope's back. Vanellope inhaled a shaky breath and looked down to the invisible ground beneath her, "I'm so scared I'll never see you, or any of you guys, ever again."

"No one really knows what's going to happen," Tessa said gently, "But I do know that I'm going to try my very hardest to get you guys out of this bind you're in."

"There's only so much us gamers can do," Taffyta said gently to Vanellope.

"Dad urged me to be an encouragement to you," Tessa said as she gazed into her mother's eyes, "He would've come, himself, but only those who were coded for Sugar Rush can step through that portal."

"I understand," Vanellope sighed as she shut her eyes tight and tilted her head down. She squeezed her future daughter's hands, hoping that she'd have these very hands in hers again one day.

"He also wanted to tell you something," Tessa said gently; she could see the sparkle in Vanellope's eyes.

"Really?" Vanellope asked in an excited way.

"He wanted to tell you, that even though you may know of my existence, and even though you may know of all the wonderful things yours and his future holds, he doesn't want you to tell him any of it... He said this just in case I spoiled everything, which... I practically did," Tessa explained sheepishly, "I guess he thinks that kind of thing would mess with his head. He would want to constantly align situations."

"I'm sure he'd feel like he couldn't totally live his life until all the things you knew were foretold," Taffyta added, Tessa nodded.

"But what about us?" Vanellope worried, "I hope we don't start thinking that way."

"Even though you both know way too much," Tessa started with a smile, "You have to know that the future is subject to change. Nothing I'm saying to you is set in stone. But, whatever you want in life, will be yours. As long as you are hopeful."

"I see you get your smarts from me," Taffyta beamed, trying to lighten the mood. Vanellope scoffed and smiled a little; she wrinkled her nose at her sister.

"Even though things are so uncertain," Tessa said to Vanellope, "Anything can happen. Whatever mind set you have, whatever situation you want, it will happen. And you can't over think any of it. I know it may be hard, but you just have to forget about me for the time being."

"I could never forget you," Vanellope croaked lovingly with a sniffle.

"You neither, mom," Tessa smiled warmly, "But, I'm not going to be around for a little while. Don't put all your hopes in any of the situations that have been presented to you today, because any little change you make in your life could change the way your future looks."

"I understand," Vanellope finally said in a gentle tone. She inhaled a nervous breath as Tessa squeezed her hands one last time before returning her attention to the code box.

"I think I've figured it out," Tessa said gently as she opened a box; a small keyboard screen opened with it.

"This all looks so foreign," Taffyta stated in an annoyed way, "Once we get all this settled, I am going to relearn this whole place."

"Agreed," Vanellope giggled with a sniffle, "Who taught you all of this anyhow?"

"You and dad," Tessa said with a smile, "Dad did a lot of it, though. You kind of let him take the reigns with it. I guess, during this split you guys are in, he's read your guys' code book frontwards and back at least a hundred times."

"At least?" Taffyta's eyes bulged, "That code book is at least five hundred pages long. That dude really misses you, Vin."

"Trust me," Vanellope sighed as she looked down at her hand, "I can practically feel it in my code."

"How did you even teleport here anyhow?" Taffyta asked curiously as her and Vanellope stood a few feet away from Tessa. Their eyes glued to her, almost in enchanted awe, as if blinking would make them wake from this dream.

"Well," Tessa sighed as she put her large hands on her hips, mocking Ralph's mannerisms, "Since I was born and made for this game, I'm a part of the game's memory. I'm able to time travel because my code is written for Sugar Rush... Because, Vanellope is my mom," Tessa said as she motioned towards Vanellope. Vanellope tried to hide a wide smile and blush as she looked down; Taffyta nudged her knowingly.

"Is it safe?" Taffyta prod.

"I did get shocked a handful of times on the way over here," Tessa complained as she rubbed the back of her head, she fixed her slightly messy dark brown hair; it was the same color as Ralph's, "I got here, kind of like going back on a system's memory and searching for old files."

Tessa bit her lip and suddenly began typing onto the code box in a hurry. After a few minutes, she pulled her hands away and placed them on her hips. She smiled at the box before softly nudging it around so everyone could see. Vanellope and Taffyta eagerly gazed at it, their eyes glued to the colorful box.

"Once I hit enter, this screen will show up on Sugar Rush's cabinet screen," Tessa explained, "It's good I managed to show up during nightfall. Otherwise, we'd have a very angry gamer on our hands."

"This model of Sugar Rush is only playable at Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade. Please return this game cabinet to Litwak's Arcade. We are sorry for the inconvenience," Taffyta read the script off the screen. Before anyone could say anything, Taffyta quickly pressed the enter button and slammed her hands on her hips, "I don't know about you, Vin, but I'm ready to go home."

"Do you even see me?" Vanellope said deeply with an annoyed look; she looked absolutely haggard.

"I hope this works," Tessa said nervously as she closed the code box and shooed it away. Suddenly, every single code box in the code room began to flicker and blink a steady orange color, signaling to them that the game was temporarily put on hold. Vanellope nervously gazed up at her code boxes and heaved a long sigh.

"I certainly hope so too," Vanellope worried before they both watched Tessa look around eagerly for another code box. After a few minutes, she finally found the one she wanted and opened it. It was Vanellope's code box.

"Why are you opening Vanellope's code box?" Taffyta asked curiously as they moseyed over. They peered over Tessa's shoulder.

"Because my code box is in hers," Tessa explained casually as she opened her smaller code box. She fiddled with a few things inside of it before a sudden, beam of glitching hot purple mess opened a large portal like screen. Vanellope and Taffyta gasped and took a few steps back.

"What is that!" Taffyta exclaimed as her and Vanellope stood close to each other.

"It's my way back home," Tessa smiled as she looked back at the two, "If the game gets unplugged while I'm here, I really WILL cease to exist. So, I really need to get going."

"Go, go," Taffyta urged as she waved her hand, "We need you to exist, for Vanellope's sake."

"I'm sorry I practically spoiled everything to you guys," Tessa said sheepishly as she looked down and fiddled her large fingers, "Please don't tell dad that any of this happened, if you guys get to see him again."

"We'll just say that we managed this," Taffyta chuckled, "He'll have to believe it."

"He will," Tessa chuckled before lulling her head, "Until I go home right now and tell 'future him' it was all me."

"You deserve the recognition," Vanellope smiled as she stepped closer to Tessa.

"Thanks, mom," Tessa smiled. The two girls stood in front of each other for a few moments of uncertainty.

Tessa suddenly beamed and shook her head before gently launching herself into Vanellope. She hugged Vanellope around her middle and squeezed her center lovingly, her face gently burying into her mother's shoulder. Vanellope giggled in surprise before wrapping her arms around Tessa's neck. She held the back of Tessa's head and heaved a shaky sigh with a wide smile. Vanellope gently buried her face into the top of Tessa's head and squeezed her tight.

"I love you, mom," Tessa said gently, above a whisper, into Vanellope's shoulder. Vanellope felt her breath catch as her heart was swollen with new feelings. She inhaled nervously and pet the back of Tessa's head and soft, dark brown hair gently, tears billowed in her eyes. She could feel Tessa cling onto her nervously, as if she needed motherly comfort. Vanellope exhaled a shaky breath but kept Tessa buried into her arms, she felt a sweep of a million different emotions hit her all at once as she latched onto her own flesh and blood.

"I love you too, Tess," Vanellope said softly with a small giggle, "I never thought I could feel this way for someone within not even a half an hour of knowing them."

"You've always known me," Tessa said happily as she pulled away and held onto Vanellope's hands, "Through dad. I've always been there. We all have."

"There you go, spoiling things again," Taffyta chuckled as Tessa averted her attention to her aunt. She gave Taffyta a big hug and beamed into her shoulder.

"I know you'll forgive me," Tessa chuckled before she pulled away. She gazed at her aunt and mother with uncertainty, yet an unspeakable amount of love.

"Tell Ralph, thank you," Vanellope said gently, "He's always looking out for family. One of the many reasons why I love him so much."

"I'll tell him," Tessa said with a smile, "I'll see you guys on the other side. Good luck."

The three girls exchanged a few nervous, excited and loving expressions and waves before Tessa gently stepped through the whirring portal. Once she was gone, the portal quickly glitched and bulged before surging and evaporating into thin air. Vanellope and Taffyta gazed long and hard at Vanellope's closed code box; it loomed near them in an ominous way. Both the girls knew it held so many secrets and surprises… All it took was a few taps to open it and reveal what was inside.

"Should we?" Taffyta asked in an unsure way, knowing that Vanellope was thinking the same thing she was. Both girls were silent for a few moments.

"No," Vanellope finally sighed with a smile, "Tessa was right. We can't focus on the things that were spoiled to us, or could be spoiled to us. I want to keep living, I want to keep being surprised."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Taffyta said with a sigh, "It seems like too much pressure, knowing the future."

"Ralph hit the nail right on the head, there," Vanellope said gently as she gazed at her code box, "This kind of thing could easily mess with my head as well."

"Well, then let's continue to live in the moment," Taffyta beamed, the soft white glow of the room comforted the two in their lulling existence.

"I think Sugar Rush needs an in-game reset, after all of that," Vanellope suggested as she began to look for a certain reset button, "Afterwards, we can go tell the others what's up."

"Is that safe to do an in-game reset?" Taffyta worried as she followed Vanellope.

"Of course it is," Vanellope said gently, "The last in-game reset I did was when Ralph and I weren't talking, right after our upgrade."

"Oh, I remember," Taffyta said with a smile as the two approached the in-game reset button.

"You ready?" Vanellope asked as she hovered her hand over the button.

"Yep," Taffyta urged happily as Vanellope tapped the button.

The game shuddered and quickly reset. Taffyta's and Vanellope's position in the code room glitched and surged a tiny bit before the code room lit back up with it's white glow. The black flickered a few times before everything continued to be right in the code room. The boxes continued to glow their surging orange color. The code room slowly began to hum and whir with life again as the game properly reset. Vanellope shook her head and inhaled a deep, reviving breath.

"Wow," Taffyta grinned as she followed Vanellope's idea and took a deep breath. Both girls looked more refreshed and lively.

"I think we should do that every so often," Vanellope said gently with a smile, "It feels good to have an in-game reset every once in awhile."

"I completely agree," Came a sudden voice from across the code room. Both girls whirled around in shock and gazed past the floating, orange code boxes. There stood, about fifty feet away, was the shuddering, reviving Rancis. Vanellope felt her heart drop as both girls were frozen in confusion and fear.


	57. Chapter 57

***Chapter 57***

"Rancis?" Vanellope hissed as she took a step closer.

"Thanks for that reset," Rancis said gently as he wiped his clothes free of pixelly dust; he had a mean look in his eye, "I was wondering when one of you would be stupid enough to do that. Apparently, Vanellope takes the cake."

"But, how? You were a hologram," Taffyta barked, both girls were tense with sudden fear.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe how much fun it was to terrify you guys at Honeydew Ridge," Rancis chuckled as he pat the sheath on his belt, which held his double striped candy tree sword, "Ralph, save me! Ralph, my hero!" Rancis mocked before he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Rancis," Vanellope started as she stepped closer to him, "Can't we just talk about this? Surely sorting out our differences is a lot easier than constantly fighting."

"It feels good to finally be in the code room," Rancis said, ignoring Vanellope, as he looked around, "You guys were so adamant about me not coming in here."

"Because, look what you've become!" Vanellope shouted as the three grew closer to each other, "You've become nothing but a power hungry monster. What happened to all the good times we had? We all would race, and you were your sweet self."

"We want the old Rancis back," Taffyta barked as she gently held onto Vanellope's arm.

"Well he's gone," Rancis shouted, his eyes a little less crazed than what they were recently used to, he looked more refreshed, though he seemed to desperately try to keep his evil front, "That ugly wrecking guy chased him away."

"Ralph?" Vanellope cried before lulling her head back and chuckling, "Are you jealous? Does all your anger just revolve around your jealousy?"

"I'm not jealous!" Rancis hollered as he drew his long sword and pointed it out to the two girls; he was a mere twenty yards away now, "Do you even see who you've brought to our kingdom? The very guy that wants to take over this game? His name is WRECK-IT Ralph!"

"He doesn't want to take over the game," Vanellope shouted, feeling a rush of wrecking adrenaline shoot through her code, "You don't know him at all! You would if you just chilled and acted like a normal person!"

"And you think he's normal?" Rancis shouted, his sword still at the ready, "He's going to ask for your hand in marriage, and you know what that will bring? A king, whose soul purpose in life, is to RUIN everything!"

"Shut up, Rancis!" Vanellope hollered, her fists clenched; Taffyta held Vanellope's arm and gave her a knowing look. She didn't want Vanellope wrecking anything in the code room.

"I tried to save this game," Rancis hollered as he clumsily began to step closer to the two trembling girls, "I tried to get our precious game as far away from that warthog as possible. Because I knew… I knew, he'd be trouble."

"How?" Vanellope begged, "I don't understand. Everyone here loves him, we all miss him and his family so much. You're the only one who has never hung out with any of them, so how would you even think you're in a position to judge his character?"

"Character," Rancis spat as he lulled his head, "What character! The guy is just a big pile of hands and no brain!"

Vanellope quickly began to march over to Rancis, her blood boiling. Taffyta gasped and quickly held her back but struggled. Vanellope resisted Taffyta but stopped walking; she inhaled an angry breath and breathed out in a chuff, her fists clenched practically to the bone. She glared at Rancis, who quickly began to laugh at her attempt to fight him. He lulled his sword around as he drew closer to the two girls.

"Where's your wrecking ball, now," Rancis growled as he stepped closer, "He's half way across the state, without a single clue that his two girls are going to be holograms with no return to him."

"You wouldn't hurt us," Vanellope said deeply, her eyebrows locked in an angry expression.

"An eye for an eye," Rancis breathed.

Vanellope inhaled a breath to speak, but before she could let anything out, everything went dark; they slipped into an unplugged sleep.

* * *

"Felix," Ralph said with a deep sigh as he lulled his head in annoyance, "Do you really have to do that?"

Felix looked back at Ralph with a sheepish look. Felix, Ralph and Tammy were in the center of Game Central Station. Felix calmly hammered any little scratch or ding he found around the station, his fixing OCD at it's finest. He heaved an embarrassed chuckle and lulled his golden hammer back into his belt loop.

"I-I'm sorry," Felix chuckled before he eyed Ralph, "Don't you ever see a nice, neat pile of something and ever get the urge to wreck it?"

"Not usually," Ralph breathed through a laugh as he put his hands on his hips, "You think I live to ruin everything? That's not the first thing on my mind in the morning, brother."

"Well, neither is fixing, for me," Felix said with a small laugh, "I just want the station to look nice."

"You did good," Ralph chuckled as he adjusted Tammy, who was perched on his shoulder.

"I think dad has it worse than me," Tammy giggled as she leaned into Ralph's head and shoulder.

"I'm starting to think so, too," Ralph smiled.

"The arcade will open in thirty minutes." Came the automated voice over Game Central Station.

"Looks like we better head out," Ralph breathed as him and Felix began to mosey back to Fix-It-Felix Jr.

Felix opened his mouth to speak, but before words could be exchanged, Game Central Station suddenly creaked and moaned. The whole station suddenly jerked to the side, causing everyone to stumble to their knees. Ralph exhaled a nervous breath and shoved his large hand to the ground. He steadied himself as Tammy quickly wrapped her arms around Ralph's neck and shut her eyes tight. A few more shudders shot through Game Central Station before it finally calmed. Everyone in the station clumsily stood and frantic chatter began to fill the air. Ralph firmly stood and looked around, his heart began to pound.

"What got unplugged now?" Felix complained as he fixed his hat, "I just fixed up the place, look at this mess!" Felix whined as he motioned to a few benches and trash cans fallen over and out of place.

"Everything's still here," Tammy said nervously.

"Maybe something got plugged in?" Ralph mumbled before he held his breath and whirled around, looking at each outlet's name. He bit his lower lip as he felt his heart began to pound harder with hope.

"There!" Tammy hollered as she pointed; she furrowed her eyebrows before gasping and looking down at Ralph.

"Sugar Rush," Ralph breathed. He quickly shot his attention down to Felix, whose facial expression was that of pure shock. Ralph quickly, yet gently, put Tammy down and began to hurry over to the new addition to Game Central Station.

"Ralph!" Felix called after him; Ralph continued to sprint away, "What if that's not her game? What if it's a different version!"

"I have to find out," Ralph hollered as he vanished into the crowd. Felix slumped his shoulders and gazed longingly at Sugar Rush's outlet; he hoped, for everyone's sake, that this wasn't too good to be true.

* * *

Vanellope gasped a breath as their game quickly hummed to life. Vanellope began to pant nervously as she eagerly looked around; Taffyta and Rancis were still where she last saw them. She gave Taffyta a hopeful look before glaring back at Rancis, who was still making his way over to the two.

"What was that?" Rancis asked in a demanding tone as he looked around, "Did our game just get unplugged?"

"I think so," Taffyta said, trying to hide her excitement.

"Give it up, Rancis," Vanellope urged as she glanced at the code room doors. It took absolutely every single ounce of her being to keep her from sprinting out of the code room to see if they were back home. She inhaled a sharp breath and kept her eyes on Rancis; she knew her first priority was the safety of her game cabinet.

"I will rule Sugar Rush," Rancis said deeply, "Whether you're by my side or not!"

Rancis swiped his sword downward towards Vanellope and Taffyta harshly. Both girls split and darted out of range of Rancis's sword. Vanellope could feel that building adrenaline rush suddenly burst with life; she threw her hands into the air and swiped them downward, just like what Tessa had taught her. All at once, the code boxes in the room obeyed her and shot in the direction her arms moved; Rancis whirled around in confusion before glaring at Vanellope through the passing code boxes. Taffyta urgently gazed towards the code room door, which she was farthest from. Vanellope inhaled a sharp breath and threw her hands up again to swipe them down; the code boxes obeyed their princess, yet again, and whizzed faster past the three. Vanellope tilted her head down and gazed at Rancis with fury, hoping he'd be thrown off. She began to rush Rancis in hopes of getting his sword, the only thing that outmatched both girls.

Rancis smiled an evil smile as Vanellope quickly approached him; he drew his sword ready for her. Vanellope's eyes widened once Rancis quickly shoved his hand firmly into a code box. It shuddered and made an electrifying buzzing noise, under the impact, and opened quickly upon touching it. Vanellope hollered with protest as she rocketed as fast as she could towards Rancis. The box he had opened was the Fungeon box; his hand quickly worked the code box like he had known the code room front and back. Just as Vanellope was mere feet away, Rancis quickly dragged Vanellope's name into a certain portion of the box. Vanellope suddenly burned up with code and vanished into thin air; hot purple pixels dotted the air in confusion.

"Vanellope!" Taffyta screamed as she began to rush Rancis. She threw her hands on his shoulders and threw him to the ground, "What did you do to her?"

"She's in a place where not even she can escape," Rancis breathed with a chuckle as he clumsily stood.

Taffyta instantly reached for the handle of his sword, but Rancis quickly swiped it away from her, slicing the palm of her hand. Taffyta hollered in pain and took a few nervous steps back. Rancis quickly began swiping at her, the sword glistened in the white glow of the room. Taffyta urgently tried to grab Rancis's hands, the fear in her eyes were more than noticeable. She whimpered nervous noises of protest as Rancis continued to swipe at her. He clipped her shoulder, causing the fabric of her clothes to tear; blood quickly began to stain her clothes. Taffyta winced and shut her eyes; within the split second she was blind with fear, Rancis shoved her agains the back of an idle code box. Taffyta gasped as Rancis held her throat with his firm hand; he kept her pinned to the code box, his sword pointing straight into her face.

"This is what you guys get," Rancis panted in a growl, he smiled a menacing smile, "This is what you guys deserve. Bet you wish you hadn't have rejected me now, don't you."

"Rancis," Taffyta choked as she gripped her hands on his wrists; she could feel her head become light with lack of air. She tried her hardest to gasp inhales, her fingers desperately clawing at Rancis's arms. Taffyta wheezed a rough inhale and shut her eyes tight as Rancis shoved his whole palm into her windpipe. She could feel her blood run coldly down her arm and hand.

"Please," Taffyta urged again, her mouth hardly forming the word let alone letting anything out.

"You'll regret what you did to me," Rancis said deeply down to her, "I hope it gives you hell, when you see me crowned King of Sugar Rush."

"You've gone, T-Turbo," Taffyta uttered as she grimaced; her nails dug into Rancis's skin, but he didn't bat an eyelash. Her bloody palm left horrific blood streaks all over Rancis's arms.

"The best is yet to come," Rancis said loudly as he raised his sword, pointing it down towards Taffyta's skull. Taffyta opened her mouth to yell but nothing came out. She could feel the arcade around her begin to spin. Just as the beautiful white room was about to go dark, a large figure rocketed itself towards the two. Taffyta closed her eyes as her struggling breath practically ceased.

Rancis chuckled deeply before he was suddenly flung backwards and shoved firmly into the back of a nearby code box. Rancis hollered in pain as the electricity of the code box shot volts up his spine. He opened his weary eyes to see none other than Ralph; he gazed down at Rancis in hatred, his large hand was pushed to Rancis's throat as the rest of his fingers gripped the chest of Rancis's dark brown hoodie. Rancis wasn't sure how it happened, but in the whirl of it, Ralph ended up with Rancis's double stripe sword. He gripped it in his other large hand, the blade pointed at Rancis's face for once.

"I should've known you'd be behind this," Ralph barked, he could feel his very center shake with rage, "I oughta delete you right here, right now!"

"You pig!" Rancis hollered as his little hands tried their hardest to pry Ralph's large hand from his body, "You weren't meant to rule Sugar Rush. The game is going to go down under your wrecking rule!"

"I love this game more than your puny little head could imagine!" Ralph bellowed loudly as he just barely removed Rancis from the code box before firmly shoving him back into it with all of his strength. Rancis hollered loudly in pain as the electricity jolted him again. The code box glitched and jolted a mess of hot orange streaks of painful binary. The code room hummed with life. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and drew closer to him as he inhaled deeply to continue, the viens in his forehead began to bulge as his whole core was filled with grief and protective rage for his new home, "You have been nothing but a thorn in my side ever since Vanellope became President. You have caused nothing but grief, for everyone."

"I know what's best for Sugar Rush," Rancis choked as his eyes almost lulled into the back of his head, his hot yellow code jolted and shook against the code box he was shoved to, "And it sure as hell ain't you."

"I know I'll do a far better job than you, thank you very much," Ralph mocked before he quickly jerked Rancis away from the code box and looked around, "Let's see, what should we do with you."

"You don't know the code like I do," Rancis choked as he struggled to get his feet to touch the ground, his hands desperately clawed at Ralph's solid fist.

"Who do you think has had your precious code book for the last month?" Ralph barked in his face, his blood still boiling.

"YOU had the code book?" Rancis coughed in surprise, his hands still desperately trying to budge Ralph's enormous hand.

"You want to know why?" Ralph said loudly in Rancis's face, the code room shook in a grateful dance of relief under Ralph's control and power, "Because everyone here trusts me! This is my family now! And you have earned your rightful, and permanent, place in deletion."

"Y-you wouldn't... Delete me," Rancis wheezed with a struggle, his eyes began to looked desperate, "You and your fat head, you don't even know HOW to delete me!"

Ralph gently dropped Rancis's double striped sword and quickly shot his arm up and sideways, causing the code boxes to lull and slowly move forward. Ralph kept his eyes glued to Rancis as his large hand firmly stopped a certain code box. Rancis's eyes widened as the large code box opened; it has his name in big bold letters. Ralph smiled daringly and gazed into Rancis's code box.

"Let's see here," Ralph said in a mockingly cheerful voice. He scanned through Rancis's reset code box and bit his lip. He held Rancis firmly to the back of one of the idle code boxes. Every single fragment of code seemed to shine under Ralph's presence.

"You, wouldn't," Rancis choked, his eyes almost turned pleading. He clawed at Ralph's large hand.

"I would," Ralph barked as he menacingly glanced at Rancis. He took a double take on Rancis and felt his facial expressions unwillingly, and just barely, soften. He stared Rancis down, long and hard; he felt something tug at his heart. He gazed at Rancis's struggling figure and held his breath. He furrowed his eyebrows and almost wished he didn't have a heart in this moment.

"Please," Rancis begged, his eyes were shut tight as he tried to cough for air.

Ralph inhaled a slow breath and slumped his shoulders. He gazed into Rancis's code box, his hand was hovered over the big, red 'delete' button for Rancis's code. Ralph felt his mind race with the dilemma he was suddenly sat in. He glanced around Rancis's code box before a lulling voice came over Sugar Rush.

"The arcade will open in two minutes. Please return to your game." Said the familiar voice.

"I'll tell you what," Ralph started firmly, he tried to hide his soft side, "I'm going to put you somewhere where you can't get into trouble, and I will deal with you after the game day."

"You think you're doing me a favor?" Rancis croaked, his voice becoming angry again; Ralph widened his eyes and glared down at Rancis.

"You're lucky I have a heart," Ralph barked before he shoved Rancis's nose mere inches from his very own delete button, "It would be too easy to just push it... Or would you like to have the honor of deleting yourself?"

"O-okay I get it, I get it," Rancis hollered as he tried to yank his face away from the button, "So what are you going to do then?"

"I hope you like the Fungeon," Ralph chuckled as he quickly closed Rancis's code box and strolled over to the Fungeon's code box.

Before Rancis could protest, Ralph opened the code box and dragged Rancis's name to one of the small, inescapable hollows of the Fungeon. Before Ralph could process everything that had happened, Rancis's yellow code burned up, and he quickly evaporated. His code reappeared in the Fungeon via Ralph's actions. Ralph finally breathed a soft sigh and closed the code box. He gazed around the beautiful code room; he could feel his heart swell with excitement. He was finally home; he widened his eyes and quickly remembered Taffyta. He gasped and whirled around, only to find Taffyta trying her very hardest to push herself into a sitting position.

"Taffyta!" Ralph hollered as he quickly ran over to her. He skid onto his knees before her and quickly scooped her upper body into his chest. He hugged her tight in his strong arms before pulling away and beaming down at her, "Taff, you guys made it back! Are you okay? Where's Vanellope?"

"Ralph," Taffyta beamed with pure joy, though she winced at her arm. Blood ran down her sleeve.

"You're hurt," Ralph frowned as he quickly stood and pulled Taffyta up with him. He set her on her feet and warily held the lower end of her injured arm. Taffyta rubbed the front of her neck nervously but gazed up at Ralph through joyous, teary eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you again," Taffyta whispered in a raspy voice as tears spilled down her cheeks. Ralph finally let a small smile break across his face as he gently took Taffyta's hands in his.

"You have absolutely no idea," Ralph sighed shakily before he urgently looked Taffyta in the eye harder, "Where's Vanellope?"

"I-I think Rancis put her in the Fungeon," Taffyta was quickly cut off.

"The arcade will open in one minute. Please return to your game." Came the familiar announcement over the arcade.

"We have to go get her," Ralph hurried as he glanced towards the exit; Taffyta gripped his hands.

"Ralph, I'll go get her," Taffyta urged, "You have to return to your game."

"But, Taff-"

"Ralph, listen to me," Taffyta barked, "Return to your game, I'll go get Vanellope. If we all don't respond to quarter alerts, all this hard work will be in vain. We HAVE to abide by the quarter alerts. After game day, you can see Vanellope," Taffyta urged as she shook Ralph's large hands. He gazed down at her through uncertain, sad eyes before Taffyta gave him a loving smile, "I promise."

"Okay," Ralph finally breathed, "I'll be back the second the arcade is closed."

"I don't doubt that for a second," Taffyta smiled as they both raced for the code room's exit.

"Please tell her that I'm here, and that I love her," Ralph said shakily as the two burst out of the castle. Ralph didn't have time to take in the feel of Sugar Rush, or the familiar sights. Taffyta agreed to Ralph's words as she quickly rocketed around the back side of the castle, towards the Fungeon.

"See you soon, brother," Taffyta called; Ralph waved before he quickly began to rush towards Sugar Rush's exit.

Ralph inhaled Sugar Rush's sweet air and beamed a wide smile. He ran past the racing arena, right past all of Sugar Rush's racers. He caught eyes with Candlehead; she had an excited, surprised look on her face. She burst out of the group of surprised Sugar Rush racers, her demeanor was lively and the candle atop her head sparked with happiness.

"Ralph!" She called as Ralph tried to slow down, "You're back! I-I mean, we're back! H-How did we manage this?"

"I'm not even sure," Ralph chuckled as he squeezed Candlehead into a hug; Candlehead beamed and squeezed her arms around Ralph's neck, "I'll be back after game day, I promise."

"I'd be willing to bet money that you'll be the one with the most awards at the end of THIS game day," Candlehead laughed as a few of the racers beamed and waved Ralph off.

"You betcha," Ralph beamed as he ran off towards Sugar Rush's sloping rainbow road.


	58. Chapter 58

***Chapter 58***

Taffyta quickly slid into the dirty Fungeon; her arm still dripped with blood. She ran down the Fungeon's long, ominous hallway. She head towards the glitch proof room, the key firmly planted in the palm that wasn't wounded. She scurried up to the door and shoved the key in the lock. She flung the large, creaking door open and locked her eyes on Vanellope, who was sitting in the center of the room. Vanellope clawed and pried her arms around the large bar that hugged her center. The bar had it's usual long, glitch proof chains that were each chained to each corner of the room. Vanellope quickly looked up in surprise before beaming.

"Taffyta," Vanellope cried, her cheeks were stained with tears, "Taff, help!"

"I'm here, I've got it," Taffyta urged as she quickly approached Vanellope. Vanellope softly hugged her arms around her sister's middle before pulling away nervously.

"Taff, you're hurt!" Vanellope worried as Taffyta unlocked the large bar around her middle. Taffyta tossed it aside with difficulty before she grabbed Vanellope's hands and brought her to her feet.

"We only have half a minute left before the arcade opens," Taffyta urged as she began to drag her out of the glitch-proof Fungeon room.

"Which, arcade are we talking about," Vanellope asked deeply. Her eyes were hopeful, though she tried her hardest not to get too excited.

"We're home, Vin," Taffyta said with a wide smile as she placed her hands on Vanellope's shoulders. Both girls panted, victorious and exhausted smiles finally graced their faces.

"We're home? Tessa did it..." Vanellope whispered in surprise as her eyes billowed with tears; Taffyta nodded in excitement before both girls quickly embraced each other.

"Ralph was here just a second ago," Taffyta said happily as she squeezed her sister; she could feel Vanellope tense in her arms.

"He was?" Vanellope cried happily as she nuzzled her sister's shoulder, more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"He told me to tell you that he loves you," Taffyta smiled as she pulled away from her sister, "He'll be over the second the arcade day is over with. But right now, we HAVE to go. If we don't follow our quarter alerts, all this hard work will be for nothing."

"Right," Vanellope said gently before both girls began to dart out of the Fungeon, "Where's Rancis?"

"Right here," Rancis called in an annoyed tone. Both girls froze and gazed across the hallway. Rancis's eyes were only shown, as he peered out of his prison cell.

"Ralph put him there," Taffyta explained, "Ralph will deal with him after game day."

"What if he escapes?" Vanellope worried as Taffyta began to drag her out of the Fungeon.

"He won't," Taffyta said confidently as they stepped into the beautiful morning sun, "And if he does, Ralph has our code room pretty much memorized. Ralph will properly deal with him."

"Ralph has the code room memorized?" Vanellope asked in shock as the two ran towards the racing arena.

"Well, it certainly seemed like it," Taffyta explained, "While I was lying on the code room floor, trying to regain my composure as Ralph dealt with Rancis, the code room practically sparkled under Ralph's rule. He knew his way around pretty well."

"Looks like giving him our code book worked in our favor," Vanellope admitted as Taffyta shot her an annoyed, playful look.

"You're welcome, your highness," Taffyta chuckled as she wrinkled her nose.

"Alright, alright," Vanellope sighed with a wide smile as both girls continued to push on towards the arena, "I gotta hand it to you."

"You'll be thanking me for the rest of the year," Taffyta chuckled as they eagerly approached the arena, "Ralph looked mighty eager to see you."

"What I'd give to be able to ignore quarter alerts," Vanellope complained.

* * *

"Ralph!" Felix barked across the Niceland front lot as Ralph quickly approached his start position, "Did you find Vanellope?"

"Not yet," Ralph said with a small chuckle as he practically fidgeted in his spot, "But I found Taffyta and Candlehead."

"Where was Vanellope," Felix worried, "Is it really them?"

"Oh, it's them," Ralph beamed; Felix smiled a wide smile as well, "I can't wrap my mind around everything that has happened within just the last five minutes."

"I have a feeling I'll be up against a huge challenge today," Felix chuckled nervously as he glanced over his shoulder.

Tammy sat with an eager smile; she put her thumbs up for her father and her uncle. Both of them returned the gesture with happy, renewed smiles. Ralph inhaled a happy breath and gazed up at the Niceland building. He could hardly believe his luck. He was certain he'd never, ever, get the chance to propose to Vanellope. Now that he had his future back on track, and now that the New Year's ball was coming up, he knew he'd have to set his sights straight. He beamed an uncontrollable smile; he felt as if some sort of ray of light had suddenly been gleamed upon him, blessing him with his wants and wishes. His game cabinet chimed a quarter alert; Ralph rubbed his hands together eagerly, his heart and mind now full of purpose.

* * *

Vanellope dragged her race car around the corner of the last lap of the track; her cart immediately screeched into first place for the twentieth time today. She beamed a wide smile and raised her hands up high, her heart was full of happiness. She relaxed once the quarter alert had gone off the screen. She heaved a long sigh and stood out of her cart as Taffyta quickly approached, her cart screeched to a stop. Taffyta beamed and turned her cart off; she remained in her car and gave Vanellope an almost annoyed facial expression.

"This is the best you've raced since our move to Disneyland," Taffyta laughed, "I bet you're so eager to see Ralph."

"Taff, you have absolutely no idea," Vanellope urged as she fidgeted around nervously; she began to fix her hair in an absent minded way.

"The day is almost over," Taffyta beamed as she took off her racing glasses, "I'd be surprised if we had another quarter alert."

"You excited to see Ralph?" Candlehead chimed in as she approached her two sisters, "He seemed completely torn earlier, because of the open arcade alert."

"You saw him too?" Vanellope urged, Candlehead giggled and nodded.

"He gave me a big hug," Candlehead smiled, "He seems so happy. It's good to have him home."

"Home," Vanellope repeated softly as she looked down and smiled, "You guys really like him that much, huh."

"We love him, Vin," Taffyta corrected as she put a hand on Vanellope's shoulder, "Not only does he care about you, he cares about all of us, including Sugar Rush."

"That's something no one can replace," Candlehead said with a smile, "Twice we've had two contenders to the throne, and they've both been bad luck."

"Third time's a charm," Taffyta smiled; Vanellope widened her eyes and felt her face get hot as she looked down. She suddenly remembered those very words that Ralph whispered to her the night before their unplug. Vanellope smiled a bashful smile and heaved a shaky sigh.

"Is it weird, that I'm nervous to see him?" Vanellope said with a small frown.

"You're nervous?" Candlehead asked curiously, "How come?"

"What if this month apart has let him get over me?" Vanellope worried, "What if he doesn't feel the same way about me that I feel for him?"

"Vanellope, I-" Taffyta was quickly cut off.

"The arcade is now closed." Came the game cabinet's automated voice.

Taffyta and Candlehead immediately gazed at Vanellope with a shocked facial expressions. They both froze and waited for Vanellope to do something. They held their breath and raised their eyebrows in anticipation, their eyes were glued to Vanellope. Vanellope inhaled a shaky breath and gazed straight for Sugar Rush's exit. Before either of her sisters could encourage her to go, Vanellope quickly pushed herself off of her cart and began to run towards Sugar Rush's exit. Taffyta and Candlehead immediately beamed and followed right behind Vanellope; they shouted encouraging words after her as they tried their hardest to keep up with her. She was the fastest on the tracks, but they didn't realize she had the same talent on foot.

Vanellope pumped her arms and raced through Sugar Rush's wires. She began to feel out of breath, but she kept her feet rushed at the same, constant pace. She could feel her heart practically begin to burst out of her chest with excitement and nervousness. She flew out of the wires of Sugar Rush and quickly stepped down the stairs which lead to the exit of her outlet. She gazed out of the long, golden tunnel; Game Central Station shone with all it's warm might. Vanellope felt her heart jolt at the sight; her code wigged in a hot purple flash as she continued her steady pace. She could hear Taffyta and Candlehead keep their pace behind her.

Vanellope quickly flew out of Sugar Rush's outlet and gazed around eagerly, her eyes wet with happy tears. She skid to a stop and panted from her long trek. She quickly glanced in the direction of Ralph's game; she landed her eyes on the familiar 'Fix It Felix Jr.' sign. She inhaled a shaky breath of surprise as she gazed across Game Central Station. There were hundreds of gamers that began to mosey around the station, but Vanellope was focused on finding only one. She held her breath and quickly averted her gaze below the Fix It Felix Jr. sign, which was about seven outlets across the station. Her eyes landed on a familiar figure; he too, skid out into Game Central Station with energy to match Vanellope's.

"Ralph," Vanellope breathed in a whimper as she quickly began to step across the station; she started out slowly, in an unsure manner.

She could feel Ralph's eyes lock on hers for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity. She gasped a surprised, quiet breath as she tucked her arms and hands to her chest in an unsure way. They gazed at each other with uncertainty, the distance between them almost too far to tell facial expressions. Vanellope bit her bottom lip and stopped in her tracks nervously; she gazed at Ralph in an excited way, her body language crammed pack with expressive tension, as was his.

Just as she was about to wonder if that was actually the Ralph she knew and loved, Ralph quickly began to run in her direction, his eyes never leaving hers. Vanellope inhaled a surprised breath and immediately began to run to him as well. She could feel the code in her heart practically tug her in Ralph's direction, as if he was her power source, the very thing that glued her to the arcade. Vanellope ran as fast as she could, her smile gradually widening with every quick step the two took towards each other. She exhaled a faltering chuckle in disbelief as Ralph grew closer and closer to her. She tried her hardest to blink back tears as she could feel the code in her whole body come alive with renewed existence, as if half of her soul had finally found it's way back to her. She surrendered herself to this moment, every other person in the arcade ceased to exist. She felt her whole world move in slow motion as she pumped her arms, faster and faster.

Vanellope beamed, her soul shone as bright as the sun. Every fiber of her being became renewed as she gazed at Ralph. She uttered his name in disbelief as tears streamed her cheeks; she ran faster than she thought was possible. She weaved around people swiftly, her feet gracefully stepping around other gamers; each one of them gasped and tried their hardest to get out of her way. Ralph grinned his familiar gap toothed smile as he began to slow his venture; he feared if he kept going at the fast pace they were going at, he'd practically plow through Vanellope. He heaved an excited chuckle as Vanellope was mere yards from him; he opened his arms wide and welcomed her home. She beamed wider than ever before and quickly dove into Ralph's chest and arms. Her arms slapped around his neck firmly as he quickly welcomed her into his body. He squeezed her to his body and lifted her off her feet; he twirled her around twice before setting her back on her feet. He heaved a surprise laugh and shoved his whole face into her neck. Both his large hands gripped themselves around her back; he shivered at the feeling of her arms and hands around his neck. He squeezed her as close as he possibly could to him; he never wanted to let her go.

Ralph breathed his hot breath on her neck as he shut his eyes tight; he rubbed his hand firmly up and down her back, as if his mind didn't totally believe this was happening. Vanellope inhaled a shaky sigh and shoved the side of her head to Ralph's as tears slid down her cheeks. She trembled in his grip as hot purple pixels shivered up her back, causing Ralph's arms to come alive with their purple code; she felt her heart shudder at the sound of his breath escaping his chest. She exhaled a nervous breath and kept herself lost in their moment. All of Game Central Station felt the sudden urgency in the air and a small crowd began to curiously gaze and chatter about the two lovers in the middle of the station. Ralph and Vanellope were both clueless, lost in the realm of mixed divinity.

"I thought I lost you," Ralph breathed shakily as he could feel tears sting his eyes; he inhaled a faltering breath as his mind suddenly jolted to the first moment they met, after Vanellope's upgrade. The words slid out of his mouth once more; he prayed history would stop repeating itself. He shoved his face into Vanellope's shoulder before he gently placed a few eager kisses on the base of her neck. He could practically feel the code rush to Vanellope's face.

"I-I never realized, just how much, I loved you," Vanellope stammered nervously as tears streamed her cheeks; her shoulders trembled with all the mixed emotions shooting through her code. She gently slid her arms down Ralph's chest and inhaled a nervous few breaths along with a few sniffles. Ralph carefully eased his arms around Vanellope, but kept his grip on her; he didn't dare let her go. He swayed her from side to side very gently as he shoved his forehead to hers, the familiar gesture made her face break in a wide smile. She closed her eyes gently, letting tears run down her cheeks again, before opening them and gazing Ralph in the eye for the first time. She gazed at Ralph in disbelief, her eyes glassy and piercing with so many questions and wants.

"Me neither," Ralph breathed carefully on her mouth before he heaved a gently laugh and squeezed her closer to him, "I love you, so much..."

Vanellope slid her hands up Ralph's chest and let her smile slowly drop; her eyes glanced to Ralph's mouth as she gently placed her trembling hands on Ralph's lower jaw. Ralph smiled a knowing smile and very gently ducked his head, letting their lips meet for the first time in what felt like decades. Vanellope whimpered a small noise of surprise as she quickly wrapped her arms around Ralph's neck. She felt as if her code had finally been written, complete for everyone to see. She hugged Ralph so close to her; she shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on her face. After a few seconds, the two finally and slowly pulled away from each other, their demeanor shone like the brightest sun. Vanellope exhaled a small chuckle as a wide smile spread across both their faces. She felt her heart leap with the fact that this wasn't just a dream.

Vanellope softy slid her hands down Ralph's chest, her hands mapped out the familiar texture of his worn, orange polo. She gazed up into Ralph's familiar face, her heart jolted as Ralph beamed his usual smile. Her code wormed it's way down her arms and to Ralph's chest in a quick glitch of tension, causing their new, purple code to flicker about a little. Vanellope felt her face get hot as his hands softly rested on her wide hips. The whole world was a haze around the two; the center of the arcade resided on their square of the grid. Vanellope opened her mouth to speak, though she couldn't find the proper words to say. She exhaled a faltering chuckle before a happy voice snapped her back to reality.

"Aunt Vanellope!" Tammy cried happily as she rushed over, followed by Felix and Calhoun.

"Tammy," Vanellope chimed happily as she delicately pried herself from Ralph and opened her arms wide for Tammy. She tried her hardest to compose herself.

"You came back!" Tammy exclaimed as she threw her arms around Vanellope's neck, "We were so worried."

"You've grown," Vanellope smiled into Tammy's more mature eyes as she stood and measured the top of Tammy's head to the middle of Vanellope's upper arm. Tammy beamed up at Vanellope through eager, happy eyes.

"Vanellope," Felix chimed happily as he quickly approached her. Vanellope gave Felix a longing, happy look as she welcomed him into her arms.

"It's so good to be home," Vanellope chuckled happily as tears gathered in her eyes once more.

"It's good to have you back," Felix added as he pulled away and gazed up at Ralph eagerly, "This guy barely made it through this whole experience."

"Vanellope nearly stopped eating," Taffyta added as her and Candlehead strolled up. Tammy beamed and immediately glommed into Taffyta's arms.

"Aunt Taffyta!" Tammy said excitedly as Taffyta gave her a big hug.

"Now that you mention it," Ralph said as he very gently grabbed Vanellope's chin between his thumb and pointer finger. He motioned Vanellope's face to look him in the eye, "Your face does look a bit more refined," Ralph said, his eyes beaming with sadness. Vanellope gently looked away, as if to be ashamed.

"I don't think she really felt like she had much of a choice," Candlehead chuckled as she laid her hand delicately on Vanellope's back; she tried to give her and Ralph their much needed space.

"I lost my appetite," Vanellope said gently in a nonchalant way as she shrugged, "It's no big deal… I-I, just was upset."

"That's the biggest understatement of the year," Taffyta chuckled as she ruffled Tammy's hair.

"How did you guys get back?" Calhoun asked with surprise as she looped her arm over Candlehead's shoulders. Candlehead beamed and leaned into Calhoun.

"Um," Vanellope stammered as she gave Taffyta a knowing look. Taffyta gave her the same look before Taffyta smiled and inhaled a breath.

"After a long few weeks of fiddling with our code, we figured out how to make our game cabinet screen display any message that we'd like," Taffyta explained as she ran through the steps that Tessa helped them with, "So we typed a message saying that our version of Sugar Rush was only playable at this very arcade."

"Genius," Calhoun chuckled.

"Wait," Ralph spoke up, his arm idly finding it's way around Vanellope's back and side; he hugged her to him, "Then, where did Rancis come from? How did he become a normal gamer again?"

"It was my fault," Vanellope breathed as she gladly leaned into Ralph's large, warm body.

"Vanellope gave us an in-game reset," Taffyta explained calmly, "We both thought it'd be a good idea just to do a simple reboot before being moved again… but neither of us thought about the consequences, and Rancis's code was reset back to normal."

"Where is he now?" Felix worried, suddenly remembering his very last run in with Rancis.

"I locked him in Sugar Rush's dungeon," Ralph said deeply before he gazed across the station to Sugar Rush, "I still haven't decided what we should do with him."

"I think you should delete the filthy brat," Calhoun growled as she crossed her arms.

"After what he did to Felix," Candlehead chuckled nervously as she motioned to Felix.

"I'm not so certain keeping him around is smart," Felix said with an uneasy look.

"We can put him through Hero's Duty boot camp," Calhoun chuckled as Tammy leaned into her mother's side, opposite where Candlehead was, "That'll straighten him out."

"That's not a bad idea," Vanellope said quietly as she gazed down at Ralph's chest. She didn't want to be anymore than a few inches away from him in this moment.

"Why don't we all go talk to him," Ralph suggested as he looked down at his family, "Now that we're all reunited, and now that we're all fired up, maybe we can go talk some sense into him."

"Ralph has a point," Calhoun suggested, "Maybe if all of us confront him and show him all the wrongs he's made, maybe he'll come to his senses."

"I guess you guys have a point," Taffyta groaned as she looked away in an uneasy manner.

"I won't let anything happen to any of you guys," Ralph said firmly as he gazed down to each of his family members, "Let's all just go in this together, and we'll be just fine."

"I want to come," Tammy urged as she held her uncles hand eagerly. Ralph smiled and knelt down to her level to welcome her into a hug.

"I think you should probably check with your mom and dad," Ralph said to Tammy, but looked up at Calhoun and Felix. They both gave each other a perplexed look.

"I don't see why not," Calhoun said to Felix gently, "She's as much apart of this family as the rest of us. She's bound to see the downs just as much as the ups."

"I'll hang back with her, then," Felix said calmly as he carefully ruffled Tammy's head, "I would like to keep my distance from Rancis."

"Who is Rancis?" Tammy asked Ralph innocently as Ralph gave her a gentle hug.

"He's a very confused, angry Sugar Rush racer," Ralph breathed as he stood and returned his arm around Vanellope, "He's not very happy with the way things are unfolding right now."

"He's not?" Tammy worried.

"Nope," Taffyta continued, "He doesn't like your uncle Ralph very much."

"Who wouldn't like uncle Ralph?" Tammy asked sadly as she glanced between Taffyta, Vanellope and her uncle.

"Someone who judges a book by their cover," Taffyta said gently before smiling up at Ralph. Ralph gave her a small smile in return before looking down at Vanellope.

"Let's get this over with," Ralph said in a long sigh. Everyone nodded a small, acknowledging nod as the whole group began to move towards Sugar Rush, their footsteps nervous and unsure.


	59. Chapter 59

***Chapter 59***

Everyone hurried towards Sugar Rush, though they all chatted in a happy way. Ralph heaved a sigh of relief and gazed amongst his large group of family. He smiled wide as his heart swelled with the amount of love poured over his life. He glanced down at Vanellope and felt an overwhelming urge come over himself. He softly rubbed her back as the two hung to the back of their chattering family. Vanellope's attitude was happy and calm, but she looked absolutely haggard. She looked like she hadn't had a proper good nights sleep, or a proper meal, since the arcade split. Ralph knew tonight was an opportune night to shower her in all the love in the world; he knew they both deserved it.

Ralph titled his head downward to gaze into Vanellope's eyes; her sullen eyes caught his as her cheeks grew red, though it looked like it took every single ounce of blood in her body to make it possible. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a sympathetic smile before gently stopping her in her tracks. He tenderly lifted her in his arms, bridal style, and tucked her to his warm chest. Vanellope beamed as best as she could and sunk into Ralph's body gladly. She shut her eyes and rested her ear and head against his heart beat; her hand gently gripped the chest of his usual orange polo.

"I missed you," Ralph breathed into the top of her head which caused her to push into his chest more so.

"You have no idea," Vanellope said gently into Ralph's chest before she tilted her head to give Ralph a loving smile; she furrowed her eyebrows and gazed at Ralph almost teasingly, "So, Taff told me that you have our code book."

"You caught that, huh," Ralph chuckled as he looked up to watch where he was going. The group slowly moseyed through Sugar Rush's entrance, the gorgeous evening sky was coated in deep pinks, purples and oranges.

"She said that you were eager to have it," Vanellope continued gently as Ralph continued to walk, his steady footsteps lulled her, "Obviously she trusted you with it, but I guess none of us knew that we'd get unplugged."

"It was nice to have it while you guys were gone," Ralph said gently as he gazed lovingly down at Vanellope, "Calhoun told me that if your game was plugged into an outlet strip, the book would still be present. Every day that I saw your code book still sitting on my night stand, it gave me hope that maybe, just maybe, I'd see you again."

"We had to search our code room for a long while before we found out it was possible to change the properties of our game cabinet screen… Having the code book definitely would've sped the process up," Vanellope chuckled as she looked down and fiddled with Ralph's shirt, "So, why did you want the code book in the first place?"

"Well," Ralph breathed as he felt his face get hot. He finally locked eyes with Vanellope and smiled a nervous, gap toothed smile, "I-I just wanted to see how your game's code differed from mine."

"That's the biggest load of bull roar I've ever heard come out of your mouth," Vanellope said with a sudden, happy laugh as she pat Ralph's chest.

"Yeah, well," Ralph chuckled as he rolled his eyes and bashfully looked away, "I-I just-"

"You guys coming?" Taffyta asked as the group was almost half way down Sugar Rush's rainbow road.

"Oh, yeah," Ralph called to her, he only just realized he had stopped walking, "Coming."

"I have a feeling it's going to be hard to get your guys' attentions for the next few weeks," Taffyta laughed as Ralph finally caught up with everyone.

"Can you blame them?" Felix asked with a small smile.

"Cut us some slack," Ralph chuckled as he continued to hold Vanellope in his arms, against his chest.

"Just this once," Taffyta teased as she wrinkled her nose.

"It's good to have you guys back," Calhoun stated, trying to sound like her usual rough self.

"It's good to be back," Taffyta chuckled as she nudged Calhoun's arm; she could see right through her tough front.

"The arcade was so lonely without it's Sugar Rush racers," Felix beamed as Candlehead looped her arm loosely over Felix's shoulders in a friendly manner.

"It's so good to be home," Ralph said gently to Vanellope as he gently set her on her feet; the group ahead of them kept walking

The two stopped and gazed out over gorgeous, vast Sugar Rush. Vanellope quickly leaned into Ralph and heaved a soft sigh as Ralph wrapped his large arm around her shoulders. He tucked her close to him and rubbed her arm lovingly; he felt a tug on his heart as Sugar Rush's sweet wind blew through the two. He inhaled deeply, his large and powerful chest puffed out, before he exhaled slowly. He could feel tears sting his eyes as he gazed out to the sights he thought he'd never see again.

"Sugar Rush definitely missed it's future King," Vanellope said tenderly up to Ralph; he raised his eyebrows and gazed down at Vanellope in a shocked way. He let a wide smile break across his face as he tugged Vanellope closer to him.

"Sugar Rush was definitely missed in return," Ralph breathed with a knowing smile as his eyes landed on the gorgeous white castle in the distance. He felt his heart leap at the sight of it, he knew that no matter where he went, or what happened, Sugar Rush would always be the place he ended up.

"You guys!" Taffyta called as the rest of the group was now waiting at the end of the rainbow road; Taffyta looked mildly annoyed, "You can lolly gag once we've completed this important business!"

"Sorry, coming!" Ralph called as he eagerly grabbed Vanellope's hand and began to lead her down to the group. Vanellope gladly followed and blushed at the feeling of Ralph's grip around hers. Already she could feel glitching, code swap tension between the both of them. The code underneath their skin seemed to push for the surface, as if their mixed binary was trapped. Vanellope inhaled a trembling sigh and tried to shake her thoughts; she knew there were more important things to think about for now.

"I think you really scared Rancis, earlier," Taffyta said once Ralph and Vanellope approached the group. They all pressed on towards the castle.

"I really had to restrain myself," Ralph breathed as he looked down at his large hands, "I nearly pummeled him into oblivion."

"What happened?" Vanellope ventured curiously.

"Rancis nearly strangled me!" Taffyta complained as she rubbed her neck, "My throat is still sore."

"It looks like your cuts got cleaned up, though," Ralph said with a small smile.

"I just bandaged them," Taffyta groaned as she showed Ralph her wrapped palm, "They're definitely still there."

"He nearly strangled you?" Vanellope worried, "I felt so helpless in the glitch proof cell."

"It sounds like a lot happened today," Calhoun chuckled down to Felix before they both, including Candlehead, gazed at Ralph and Taffyta curiously. Calhoun continued, "Care to fill us all in?"

"Before we got plugged back into Litwak's arcade, Vanellope did a game-wide reset. Rancis's code was replenished," Taffyta explained, "He appeared in the code room with Vanellope and I, and much to our dismay, he had his double striped sword."

"I think I accidentally left that sword in the code room," Ralph said, mostly to himself.

"Rancis has been after Sugar Rush's throne ever since Vanellope declared herself president," Taffyta said gently as the group moseyed up the large path of the castle.

"He had a thing for Vanellope," Candlehead said casually.

"He had MORE of a thing for the throne," Vanellope said coldly, "He liked the fame and the royal aspect of it all above me. I want a strong King for Sugar Rush, but I also want him to love me just as much as the kingdom. Rancis often wouldn't even remember that I was in the room talking to him."

"He did seem very 'career oriented', but I'm sure Sugar Rush is in good hands," Taffyta chuckled before she elbowed Ralph's arm. Ralph wrinkled his nose and gazed down at her curiously.

"I'm kind of worried to go in there," Candlehead said gently as the group of seven slowly approached the Fungeon.

"You can hang back with us," Felix smiled as he put his hands on Tammy's shoulders.

"I'm going in," Taffyta barked as she pushed into the Fungeon, "I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"This should be interesting," Calhoun chuckled as everyone filed in after Taffyta.

They all strolled down the creepy hallways of the Fungeoun; the long hall was lined with prison cells. The glitch proof room was at the very end of the hall. The cell to the left of it was where Rancis was held. Everyone pushed to the door before eagerly, and nervously, looking at each other. Vanellope gazed up at Ralph before glancing at Taffyta. Ralph gave his friends the same, confused look. He gently reached his hands out to grab Taffyta's and Vanellope's. He gazed at the two girls gently, giving them a confident look of reassurance. They each nodded, as if to give Ralph the go ahead. Calhoun gently put her hand on Vanellope's shoulder as a way to let her, Ralph and Taffyta that she was alongside them.

Ralph inhaled a deep breath and quickly let go of both Taffyta's and Vanellope's hands. He charged his hand back, readying the blow. Everyone covered their faces as Ralph socked his fist straight through the cell door, causing a loud, hollow pang to ring through the Fungeon. Once the dust cleared, Ralph, Taffyta, Vanellope and Calhoun quickly piled into the cell. Felix, Tammy and Candlehead eagerly peered in, but kept their distance.

"You ugly pig," Rancis suddenly barked against the far wall, "You have a key, don't you?"

"Watch your mouth," Vanellope snapped as the four filed into the room quickly. They surrounded Rancis, who was chained to the far corner.

"I thought I locked you up," Rancis said deeply, giving Vanellope an evil, almost charming look.

"Rancis," Taffyta started, feeling angered, "What did we do to deserve all this hatred?"

"You, of all people, really have to ask that, Taffyta?" Rancis growled, his blonde hair was a mess, and his blue eyes looked sullen. Taffyta shot him a dirty look.

"What is with you?" Vanellope hollered as she stepped closer to Rancis; Ralph tensed and kept his eyes glued to Vanellope, "Why weren't you so power hungry for the throne when King Candy was in charge of Sugar Rush? The second I declared Presidency over this game, you became a power hungry puppy dog."

"You should've just executed him right from the start of your declaration," Taffyta scoffed as she kept her dirty look on Rancis.

"Just delete him, Vanellope," Calhoun suggested as she crossed her arms.

"You guys are all a bunch of idiots," Rancis barked, "You don't care to even see my point of view."

"You tried to kill my brother," Ralph suddenly barked, the whole room grew more and more tense, "After that, you don't deserve much."

"You nearly succeeded," Vanellope said in a hateful tone, "What gives? What possibly drove you to this streak of hate you've brought upon us?"

"Hate?" Rancis barked in surprise, "You think I've done of this because I'm hateful?"

"That's a pretty twisted way to show us that you care, Rancis," Taffyta yelled.

"You think I wanted this downward spiral?" Rancis growled as he tried to adjust his arms and shoulders; his hands were tightly wound behind his back. The chains he was attached to rattled and clanked together.

"What did we do to deserve all of this grief? Did I ever do anything that was this terrible to you?" Vanellope asked urgently as she took a step closer to Rancis; she felt as if her and Rancis were suddenly the center of this feud. Vanellope could practically feel Ralph's worry meter fly off the chart as she grew closer to Rancis.

"You wanna know what you did?" Rancis barked as he glued his eyes to Vanellope's.

"Yes, I wanna know!" Vanellope hollered back at him, her fists clenching.

"You befriended THAT ignoramus!" Rancis yelled as he gestured his body towards Ralph, the veins on his forehead bulged a little.

"How dare you," Vanellope growled as she stood her ground; she didn't flinch.

"How dare YOU!" Rancis yelled, "We all had an amazing set up before HE made himself present every single day in our game!"

"What are you talking about?!" Vanellope bellowed, "Ralph has done absolutely nothing to deserve any of this!"

"He threw the game's balance out of whack," Rancis said deeply, "I saw the way you looked at him every day. Even before our upgrade, I knew you had a bit of a thing for him."

"I don't know why that would irritate you so badly," Vanellope argued.

"What irritated me was the fact that any barbarian can just come waltzing into this game and sweep you off your feet," Rancis barked, "The fact that I loved you for far longer than this pig ever has."

"You never loved me!" Vanellope urged as she gestured with her hands furiously, "You loved the idea of being King! I wasn't even apart of the equation!"

"How can you say that," Rancis barked.

"You tricked my best friend into thinking I hated him," Vanellope gestured towards Ralph before she counted her valid points on her fingers, "You controlled every aspect of my life as royalty, you never let me leave the castle, AND you nearly murdered Felix… A person that all of us, including me, hold very dear to our hearts."

"Get to the point," Rancis spat.

"You would never do these things to me if you truly did love me, Rancis," Vanellope hollered as she threw her hand down; she could feel Taffyta, Ralph and Calhoun's tense bodies standing at the ready behind her.

"I cared about the normality of our game," Rancis barked, "How could you let some aloof wrecker come about and sweep you off your feet? He has nothing to offer for Sugar Rush, why HIM? Why not ME? What does he have that I don't?"

"You know what, Rancis? Ralph was beside me when everyone hated me, do you remember that? Him and I shared a lot of struggles together. I've learned so much about accepting people because of him. You know what he has that you don't? Ralph has a heart!" Vanellope shouted, the rage in her voice was almost unbearable for Ralph to listen to. He winced and reminded himself not to ever get on her bad side.

"It obviously resides in his stomach!" Rancis choked a sarcastic laugh.

"Shut up," Vanellope spit venom, "Just shut up, you twit."

Ralph raised his eyebrows and glanced at Taffyta; she shot Ralph a nervous look as well as Calhoun. Everyone stood shocked at Vanellope's anger. Ralph knew it was a matter of time before she wrecked something, considering the code they shared. Vanellope practically trembled with anger, her shoulders were tensed and her fists were almost permanently clenched.

"You know that if HE never showed up, we could've lived happily," Rancis barked, "Sugar Rush would be under a great team."

"Not with you involved," Vanellope growled, "I would run this kingdom singlehandedly, without my sisters, far before I considered adding you to the team."

"What we had was turning into something great, until he decided to show up before the roster race on that one, fateful day," Rancis said through a sorrowful, hateful sigh, "I thought our move across the arcade would keep him away from us, for good."

"I was trapped when we were together for that small amount of time," Vanellope spat, "It never had the potential to be great. You cared about no one but yourself, and the title that royalty would bring you. After the first month, I knew we were going to have problems."

"You guys were a couple?" Ralph asked as he raised his eyebrows; Vanellope quickly turned to look at Ralph over her shoulder. She gave him an apologetic look.

"Believe it or not," Rancis barked at Ralph, "How are you enjoying my sloppy seconds, there? You good-for-nothing brute."

Ralph felt the rage in his core practically sky rocket. He inhaled a shaky breath as he lifted his fist and took a looming step forward, but before he could let words out of his mouth, Vanellope quickly raised her fist and immediately socked Rancis straight in the face with all of her wrecking force. Rancis's back hit the wall behind him as he yelped a loud sound of pain; he skid down the wall to an awkward sitting position as Vanellope loomed over him; her shoulders trembled as she panted in frustration. Ralph widened his eyes and froze; he tried his hardest not to smile, but he let the corners of his mouth curl as he shot Taffyta and Calhoun a shocked look. They looked back at him with the same amount of surprise; everyone was frozen with shock.

"You can rot in this jail cell for all I care," Vanellope practically growled; her voice trembled with a heavy amount of rage. Vanellope quickly turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rancis barked as he sniffled, his head lulled around a little. His nose began to bleed down his lip and chin.

"I'm going to do the very thing that this 'good-for-nothing brute' saved your sorry life from!" Vanellope screamed as she whirled around and marched back to Rancis, who was practically crippled on the ground, "I'm going to delete you!"


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: omg... I didn't realize how many of you out there actually hated Rancis xD AWK considering he's actually a pretty big (and good) character, in my story, from here on out... Hope that doesn't bum you guys out xD I'm also going to be slowing down a tiny bit... I need to write more to catch up with myself. I'm dwindling down to only 16 or 17 chapters left, that I haven't uploaded, before you all are caught up and that scares me xD I MIGHT take a week hiatus here, just so I can get ahead 20 or 30 chapters. But don't worry, I still haven't decided yet. I'll keep you guys posted. and NO I'm not stopping this story, it may be surprising, but there is still a LOT that needs to be written before I can consider this story even close to being 'finished'. **

***Chapter 60***

"Delete me?" Rancis repeated, a hint of sorrow almost coated his trembling, angry voice, "Over a massive web of lies and misunderstandings?"

"You deserve nothing more," Vanellope said deeply as she gazed down at Rancis. His left eye began to blacken from the punch Vanellope threw, "There's no kindness in your code. You were created to be nothing but a selfish, disrespectful moocher."

"I'm tired of living in this ball of confusion," Rancis groaned as he looked down, his nose-bleed trickled down his jaw, "No one even cares to hear my side of the story."

"Well, then we'll have to just put you out of your misery," Vanellope said coldly as she turned around again to leave Rancis's jail cell.

"Vanellope," Ralph said as he firmly put his hand on her shoulder; he kept her from leaving.

"What," Vanellope barked as she glared up at Ralph. Her eyes were full of hatred, but Ralph kept his firm hand on her shoulder.

"Could you really live with yourself?" Ralph asked as he glanced at Rancis, "How could you sleep at night if you knew YOU pressed Rancis's delete button?"

"You threw him into Vanilla Lake," Vanellope spat as she faced Ralph, challenging his wisdom.

"I did that on account of my brother's life, my whole entire game almost went out of commission," Ralph said calmly as he kept his hand glued to Vanellope's shoulder, "No one's life is currently in danger here. You'd be beating a dead horse if you just up deleted his code."

"Ralph," Vanellope urged as she avoided his eye contact.

"What would it prove?" Ralph said, his voice getting louder, "Would it make you a champion? Would you walk away from this dungeon feeling like a hero?"

"Ralph," Vanellope hollered as she finally glared into his eyes; Ralph shook Vanellope's shoulder ever so slightly.

"I know you're not stupid enough to kill your friend," Ralph yelled down to Vanellope, he matched her anger.

"We aren't friends," Vanellope shouted as she tried to shove Ralph's hand away.

"Ralph, are you actually defending Rancis?" Taffyta asked in shock, but she looked at Ralph with an open mind.

"I hate his guts for what he just said to you, believe me! This is extremely hard... But just, look at him!" Ralph hollered as he finally removed his hand from Vanellope's shoulder and gestured it towards Rancis, "I, of all people, know what it's like to be treated with hate, fear and neglect." Everyone fell silent and gazed at Rancis.

"There's no reasoning with him," Taffyta finally spoke as she gazed at Ralph curiously.

"Maybe all this fool needs is a friend," Ralph urged as he glanced between Taffyta and Calhoun; Vanellope avoided eye contact as he continued, "He's been wrought with hate because no one has shown him anything otherwise, lately."

"I don't need ANY of you," Rancis hollered shakily as tears slid down his cheeks, the blood from his nose dried on his lip, all the way down to his jaw.

"...Maybe Ralph is right," Vanellope said softly as everyone stared at Rancis in confusion. Vanellope slowly faced Taffyta and quickly dug her hand in her pink racing vest pocket. Taffyta gasped as Vanellope pulled a key from her pocket.

"Vanellope!" Taffyta urged as she took a step forward; Ralph eagerly joined Taffyta.

"Vin, what are you going to do?" Ralph pleaded as Vanellope quickly put both of her hands up to her two friends. They both froze.

"Relax!" Vanellope said gently to the two. They both blinked in confusion as Calhoun quickly moved in front of the door to block it; she could see what Vanellope was up to.

Vanellope bent down to Rancis's level and quickly shoved the key into the locks that bound Rancis's hands. She set him free and quickly grabbed his weak hands; she yanked him up to a standing position before taking a few steps away from him. Everyone gazed at Rancis in shock and worry, but Vanellope put her hands on her hips and motioned her arm a little.

"Hurt me," Vanellope challenged as she tilted her head up in a confident way, "What are you going to do now that you don't have that awful sword of yours?"

"Vanellope," Taffyta urged in a nervous tone as everyone glued their eyes to Rancis. He stood with his shoulders hunched awkwardly. Tears streamed his face in frustration. Dirt and blood coated his jaw, he looked practically torn to bits.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Rancis said in a sullen, but honest, way as he looked down.

"Do you see what you have in front of you?" Vanellope urged as she motioned her whole arm behind herself; she gestured to everyone behind her, "You have a whole entire family that you could so easily be apart of if you just dropped the fact that you will NEVER be King of Sugar Rush."

"I'm not even apart of this game and I know I'm glued to this crazy family for good," Calhoun explained as she gestured her hands to herself, "I don't need a royal position in this game to realize that everything worth living for resides in everyone's company, not the royal position."

"Half the time, I forget that Vanellope is the core of this game," Taffyta said loudly to Rancis, "And that's no offense to her. You don't have to be king, or have a royal title, to be treated like family, here, Rancis."

"The second Vanellope reset the game and everyone remembered she was a princess, do you remember how she treated me afterwards?" Ralph urged as he took a step closer to Rancis; he gazed up at Ralph, his facial expression was written with sorrowful anger but curiosity. Ralph inhaled sharply, "She treated me exactly the same, if not better. Earning a high title doesn't mean you have the right to stomp all over everyone."

"You always acted as if being King would earn you friends," Vanellope stated firmly, "You acted as if it'd earn you love. You can't win the love and friendship of others by power."

"Do you want to know just how Ralph earned his permanent place amongst all of us?" Taffyta urged as she put a hand on Ralph's arm, "He didn't just treat Vanellope with care, he treated all of us with care. And he was himself, and if I do recall, he saved our game from a permanent unplug because of his selfless act… Rancis, in order for you to gain acceptance, you thought you had to buy everyone's love. You scared us into submission, and you eventually lost."

"I was just tired of being rejected. I-I was just, tired of being viewed as a sidekick. I just... wanted to feel important," Rancis croaked as he glared at Vanellope; she slumped her shoulders as tears almost began to form in her eyes.

"Rancis, you were SO important to us," Vanellope urged, "You were our best friend… The second you confessed your 'feelings' for me was the second we all saw the golden crowns in your eyes."

"We aren't treated like royalty, Rancis," Taffyta urged, "Inside and outside our game, no one flocks to us, does anything special for us, or makes us feel extraordinarily special."

"Everyone flocked to Vanellope in the beginning of her presidency," Rancis said, his tone softening, "I wanted to have that high life… I wanted to have the girl of everyone's dreams on my arm."

"I am no where close to being the girl of everyone's dreams, Rancis, you have to remember," Vanellope breathed with a chuckle, "You spent way too much time hanging out with Swizzle."

"Swizzle Malarkey will make a soggy, chocolate covered raisin out to be a rarity," Taffyta laughed as she lulled her head. Rancis looked down and heaved a long sigh.

"You never really loved me, Rancis," Vanellope said gently as she stepped closer to him, "You loved the idea of being popular with the citizens of Sugar Rush."

"You could've accomplished this by just being yourself, and just being a good friend," Taffyta urged as Candlehead gently stepped into the cell, "You were so caught up with trying to win Vanellope over that you eventually turned into Sugar Rush's bad guy."

"I had good reasons," Rancis muttered as he shot Taffyta yet another look.

"You made life extremely difficult for yourself," Vanellope said gently as she calmly took Rancis's hands in hers, "All of this could've been avoided if you just realized what we're all about."

"I-I was just, so tired of being rejected left and right. I guess it's way too late to apologize, huh," Rancis said deeply as he avoided eye contact from everyone in the room. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows before gently looking back at her family behind her.

Everyone gazed at Vanellope in an unsure, almost positive way. Felix and Tammy had slowly wormed their way into the back of the cell behind Calhoun. Candlehead and Taffyta stood close to each other near Ralph. Ralph gazed at Vanellope with a small, proud smile. He heaved a long, raspy sigh and looked down to the ground as he crossed his large arms.

"It's never too late for apologies," Ralph finally said after a long few moments of silence in the jail cell. He looked up at Rancis in a challenging way and put his large finger up, "But now, you have the extraordinarily lovely task of earning back the trust of everyone in this room."

Rancis gazed out amongst the seven staring back at him; each of their facial expressions were written with happiness, confusion, anger, sadness, and a whole slew of other emotions he could hardly wrap his mind around. He frowned a small, nervous frown before gently locking eyes with Vanellope. He gazed sadly at her as his hands began to shake, his eyes teary and apologetic. He shook his head and looked down; he inhaled a sharp sniffle before slumping his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," Rancis said confidently, yet sadly. He kept his eyes glued to the ground as a nervous, yet reviving, swell came upon him. He inhaled a shaky breath as a few tears quickly slid down his face, "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Felix… I'm sorry I scared you guys at Honeydew Ridge."

"That wasn't cool," Vanellope growled but smirked an almost playful smile; the corners of Rancis's mouth almost peaked into a smile, but he looked down to the ground to hide it.

"And… I'm sorry for every mean thing I've said to you, Ralph," Rancis finally said as he heaved a patient sigh, he looked Ralph in the eye earnestly, "I know a lot of the things I've said were really hurtful… I just, was so overcome with jealousy. When things didn't go my way, I just resorting to extreme measures, to make it go my way."

"Can we move past all of this hurt, and at least try to make things go back to normal between all of us? I don't want to live in fear anymore," Taffyta urged as she stood closer to Vanellope and Rancis. Vanellope nodded in agreement towards Rancis.

"I'd be willing to try," Rancis said gently as he looked at each one of his friends with an almost desperate twinkle in his eye. Vanellope heaved a raspy sigh before she gently hugged him around his shoulders.

Rancis's eyes widened as he cautiously leaned into her hug. Taffyta and Candlehead cautiously joined the two in a small group hug, they all rallied around Rancis in a supportive way, hoping that all these troubled, dark days could finally be put to rest. Ralph heaved a patient sigh and stepped closer to the four Sugar Rush racers. He placed a loving hand on Vanellope's upper back to show his support as Calhoun, Felix and Tammy worked their way over to the group in an apprehensive manner.

"Thanks, you guys," Rancis said in a pathetic way, his eyes were sullen and he looked positively embarrassed. Everyone gently pulled away from Rancis and looked at him with a slew of mixed emotions of confidence and uncertainty.

"You're welcome," Taffyta replied gently.

"You're not off the hook so easily," Ralph said firmly as he put a hand up, "You may feel like you're off the hook by us setting you free, but none of us can be one hundred percent positive that you aren't just telling us a load of lies."

"I'm sorry I can't be more convincing," Rancis stated dully in a humbled, beaten tone as he glanced between his old, fellow racers.

"Y-you're setting him free?" Taffyta asked Ralph in shock.

"Do you seriously think things would go back to normal if we just kept him locked in this Fungeon for the rest of eternity?" Ralph barked down at her.

"Fine, I see your point," Taffyta mumbled as she looked down, she avoided eye contact with Rancis.

"I think it'd be wise if we set some ground rules, here," Ralph urged as he put his hands on his hips, "I think, for the time being, the castle is completely off limits to you. Under no circumstances are you allowed within a hundred foot radius of it."

"That sounds fair," Vanellope said gently as she looked to Taffyta and Candlehead for reassurance; they both nodded in agreement.

"And if you try anything, your code is now a live part of the game. Tracking you is as easy as cake," Ralph said in an intimidating way as he gazed down at Rancis.

"Understood," Rancis said nervously.

"We will give you your racing and castle rights once we think you're trustworthy," Ralph started before he motioned to everyone in the room, "And when I say we, I mean every single last one of us with an opinion of you... And you can forget ever seeing that dreadful sword of yours, again."

"Noted," Rancis said, his eyes down.

"Good," Ralph said firmly before he glanced at Vanellope and Taffyta, "We should walk him back to his home. His new life, finally, starts now."

"Thank you," Rancis said weakly, but gratefully. He sniffled gently and looked to the side warily.

"We should get him cleaned up too, Ralph," Taffyta said gently as she placed a wary hand on Rancis's shoulder.

"Whatever needs to be done, I'm not letting him out of my sight," Ralph said gently down to her, giving Taffyta the go ahead.

All three girls nodded before they warily began to head out of the jail cell. Rancis nervously followed, a small smile of relief crept upon the corners of his mouth. He heaved a shaky sigh and glanced up at Ralph nervously as he passed him. Ralph exhaled a rough sigh and kept his eyes practically glued to Rancis; Tammy came up and gently hugged Ralph's arm. She gazed up at him through loving, yet worried, blue eyes. Felix gently ruffled the top of her head as everyone quietly piled out of the jail cell.

Everyone silently, and almost awkwardly, filed out of the Fungeon with Rancis; Ralph nervously trailed behind his group to keep his attention on everyone. He felt a huge, protective urge linger in his code system. He knew he'd never let anything happen to his family, especially now since he just got them all back. He worried that giving Rancis some slack would end up being a huge mistake, but he knew wherever his code was, everyone could keep a sharp eye on him. After a long few minutes of walking, the large group finally made their way to the Sugar Rush racer's neighborhood, just a few minutes East of the castle. All of the racers were tucked away, sleeping in their homes. As the group slowly wandered down the large cul-de-sac, Rancis looked around his familiar neighborhood, every single home surrounded them in a half moon shape.

"You're not, going in there with him alone, are you girls?" Felix worried as Vanellope, Taffyta and Candlehead began to follow Rancis up to his door. Vanellope turned around and gazed lovingly at Felix.

"You guys stay here, we'll be back shortly," Vanellope assured as she gave Ralph a longing look. Ralph nodded softly before the four racers disappeared into Rancis's house; he breathed a nervous sigh. He bit his lower lip and knew he had to trust Vanellope's judgement, just as she trusted his not ten minutes ago.


	61. Chapter 61

***Chapter 61***

"I haven't been home in almost a whole year," Rancis croaked as the four cautiously stepped into his home. It looked cleaned and kept up, however.

"It looks like someone has been taking care of your home," Vanellope said as she looked around at the old, familiar sights.

"My bet is on Adorabeezle," Taffyta chuckled as Rancis looked around, a small gleam of hope in his eyes.

"I've surely missed this place," Rancis said gently as he idly moseyed around his little home, he took in the feel of it.

Vanellope, Taffyta and Candlehead all gave each other knowing looks as they casually followed Rancis around his little home. He had a main room, a kitchen, two rooms and a bathroom. His home was quaint in warm yellows, peach and brown accents, his furniture was wooden; the typical, charming craftsmanship of Sugar Rush. Rancis heaved a soft sigh and turned around in his living room, he gazed at the three girls before him.

"Are you guys really going to let me free?" Rancis asked, his voice coated in worry and his eyes gazed at the three girls in disbelief. His dark blue eyes, for once, looked normal and sweet. He gently lulled his hands into the pocket of his dark brown hoodie, his dark racing jeans were slightly tattered and had a small hole at the knee. His dirty blonde hair was slightly messy from the scuffle they had in the code room earlier this morning.

"That seems to be the idea," Vanellope said gently, but nervously, "What good would it do either deleting you or keeping you in a jail cell? You would just end up despising us more."

"I feel a lot better about this decision now that Ralph is back," Candlehead said, mostly to Taffyta and Vanellope.

"He really does seem like he's the driving force behind all of this," Rancis said, almost in a sarcastic tone; Vanellope wrinkled her nose and shot him a look.

"It was his idea to save your life," Vanellope spat, "You should consider yourself lucky. If it weren't for him, I probably would've been stupid enough to actually delete you."

"I bet you all think he's some sort of hero, now," Rancis scoffed as he looked away. He tenderly touched his fingers to the dried blood on his nose and upper lip; he winced.

Vanellope glared at Rancis before softening her gaze. Rancis looked absolutely pathetic, as low as he has ever looked. As if one more sarcastic blow of words would send him crumbling to the ground like a house of cards. She wondered how all of this could have escalated to this extent of violence and hatred out of a simple spark of jealousy that could've been solved far before this. She heaved a soft sigh and slumped her shoulders as Rancis mapped out his face with his two fingertips, his black eye looked darker and more sullen. He looked defeated. The gleam in his eye, that used to be present with every racing day, was replaced with guilt, annoyance and dismay.

"Are you sure we should just, leave him?" Candlehead said softly, looking to the President for guidance, "What if he tries to leave? What if he tries to kill us when we're sleeping?"

"He won't," Vanellope said loudly before looking at Rancis, her eyebrows furrowed in anger, "He won't step a hair out of line. He knows the consequences. Just because we're sparing his life now doesn't mean next time we will."

"It's not like I'm the only one with a delete button," Rancis spat, he looked offended, "Stop acting like I'm a game virus."

"The way you've been treating us for the past year," Vanellope lulled her head to the side, "For now, we don't consider you anything more."

Rancis furrowed his eyebrows and shot Vanellope an angry, yet curious, look before slumping his shoulders and looking away. He rubbed the good side of his face nervously as he inhaled a deep breath. The room was still with silent questions and ventures, confusion and concern made the quiet air thick with pixels.

"I get that I need to earn everyone's trust back," Rancis said softly as he looked away, "And I appreciate being given a second chance... But you guys don't need to look at me like I'm a cy-bug waiting to destroy everything. It's me, Rancis... Remember?"

"Of course we remember, Rancis," Vanellope said deeply, "Just, after all the grief you've put us through, you have to understand how wary we all are."

"If only you knew the whole entire story," Rancis muttered as he shot a daring, yet annoyed, look at Taffyta.

"D-do, you need help cleaning up?" Taffyta barked as she unfolded her arms and gave Vanellope a wary glance, she prayed to User that the subject would quickly begin to change, from where Rancis wanted to lead it, "That was some punch, Vin."

"Sorry," Vanellope mumbled in annoyance as she avoided eye contact with Rancis.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say hanging around Ralph has rubbed off on you," Rancis said softly as he looked as if he wanted to touch his eye, his trembling hands ventured his cheek in a confused manner.

"You have no idea," Candlehead mumbled as she shot Vanellope a small smile. Vanellope rolled her eyes and scoffed, her cheeks red; she held back an annoyed smile.

"Thank you, but I don't need help," Rancis said softly and honestly as he looked down in a sullen way, "I'll be alright."

"Okay," Vanellope said as the three girls slowly began to mosey towards Rancis's front door, "I guess, we'll come check up on you tomorrow then."

"Sure thing," Rancis said in a monotone, his eyes still locked to the ground.

The three girls cautiously and slowly slipped out of Rancis's house. Vanellope calmly shut the door behind her and heaved a long sigh as she gazed out to the large cul-de-sac the rest of her family was nervously standing in. The Sugar Rush sky was getting dark, the beautiful rain clouds hung still above her kingdom as fresh stars peeked through, making themselves known for the new night. She caught eyes with her wrecker, he looked sullen and confused, yet longing and relieved to be home. His large, able hands hung near the ground, his shoulders slumped. Felix and Calhoun stood close to Ralph with Tammy tucked close. Taffyta and Candlehead slowly began to mosey over to the group; they all began chattering about the knowing topic. Vanellope stayed still in Rancis's doorway and felt a small smile creep across her face at the sight of her reunited family. She breathed a sigh of relief and crossed her arms comfortably.

She hung in Rancis's doorway, her mind mulling over everything that she had been slammed with today. She trusted Ralph to be making a good decision. She figured eventually, decisions for Sugar Rush's kingdom would be made as a joint, with Ralph. She kept her eyes glued to Ralph, who was busy chatting with Taffyta; she bit her lip in contemplation. She felt a sense of relief come over her, as if half of the weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She could feel tears sting her eyes as she gazed at Ralph, at her family. They all had a certain twinkle in their eyes as they conversed, as if they all had known each other for a whole lifetime. She beamed a knowing smile before turning to look back at Rancis's front door. She gazed hard into the charming, carved cherry wood door; she furrowed her eyebrows and inhaled a deep breath. She only hoped that Ralph was making the right choice to keep Rancis on the grid.

* * *

"Ralph," Taffyta whined as she swat at his large hand, "Wait until I'm finished!"

"They look so good, though," Ralph complained as he sat back down on the stool; everyone was gathered in the castle's kitchen.

"If I wasn't treated to your baking for a whole month solid, I too would be itching to eat immediately, Taff," Candlehead laughed as she slumped her hands into her lower jaws, her elbows slouched on the counter, "Cut the guy a break."

Taffyta wrinkled her nose playfully and pulled a large batch of hot, doughy jelly puffs out of the oven. The whole kitchen was filled with the sweet smell of Taffyta's creations. Tammy eagerly jumped up and down as she gazed at the large platter of jelly puffs, her hands were gripping the counter. Felix and Calhoun were comfortably sat across the room near the kitchen's large ceiling to floor windows and patio. A cozy sitting area was made useful, they sat close together and chattered amongst themselves in a happy way. Ralph rolled his eyes into the back of his head and closed his eyes before exhaling an annoyed groan and slumping his forehead to the beautiful marbled counter.

"Just have Felix or Tammy fix it with their hammers, and then it'll be all finished, right?" Ralph complained, "Baking takes way too long. I don't know how you can patiently bake with all those good smells in your face."

"Years and years of patience, Ralphy," Taffyta boasted teasingly.

"More like years and years of sticking your fingers into the mixture a thousand times to 'test the taste'," Candlehead beamed, using her fingers for air quotes. Taffyta shot her a look.

"THAT… Is a legitimate part of the baking process," Taffyta said in a snobby, playful tone before shooting Candlehead and Ralph a small smirk.

"Ew, your fingers have been poking around all of these?" Ralph said as he lifted his head and wrinkled his nose. He warily gazed down at the steaming jelly puffs across the large island they were sat at.

"No, they have NOT," Taffyta barked as she put her oven mitt covered hands on her hips.

Everyone broke out in happy laughter as Taffyta threw a minor hissy fit; she put her oven mitts on the counter firmly and rolled her eyes. Ralph chuckled with a wide smile before a sudden burst of thunder cracked over Sugar Rush. Everyone jolted before giving each other knowing looks. Ralph slumped his shoulders and relaxed in his chair as Sugar Rush quaked with the storm. He suddenly realized that Vanellope had been absent from their presence for a lot longer than he thought she would be; he looked around curiously before gazing at Taffyta.

"Hey, where did Vanellope lay off to?" he asked curiously, his hunger suddenly subsiding.

"That's a good question," Taffyta said gently before thunder clapped over the sky again, pouring rain could be heard slapping the gorgeous patio roof just out the wide open french doors of the kitchen, "She said she was going outside to get something, but she wasn't very clear."

"She's outside?" Ralph worried as he quickly stood and took a few steps towards the patio; he could feel Felix and Calhoun tense with the sudden urgency. He gazed eagerly out onto the gorgeous, dimly lit patio before his eyes landed on his one and only. He froze before a small smile crept across his face, he was lost in her beauty.

"I think lover boy found her," Candlehead smirked as she leaned closer to Tammy and Taffyta.

"What is she doing out there?" Taffyta barked quietly as everyone subtly eyed Ralph with wide, knowing smiles, "I think maybe one of us should go check on her."

"I-I'll do it," Ralph quickly said as he began to head towards the beautifully crafted patio doors. Candlehead, Tammy and Taffyta began to quietly giggle and chatter amongst themselves as Ralph left the kitchen island.

Ralph inhaled a shaky breath and gazed past the patio doors. Vanellope was standing at the very edge of the patio; the roofing shielded her from the pouring rain outside. The patio was lined perfectly with gorgeous, swirling green marble tiles. The edges of the large overhang was kissed with small, delicately lit lanterns. Green licorice ivy wrapped around the large, thick pillars of the patio, giving it a sun kissed, nature filled essence. Each ivy vine had sprout at least four or five mint green, honeysuckle blossoms. They were small but had survived Sugar Rush's icy cold winter thus far. The surrounding area was warmly lit under the glow of the creamy gumdrop swirled rice paper lanterns.

Vanellope stood leaned against one of the large, stone pillars against her side. She had her arms crossed and tucked close to her as the chill of the evening, stormy wind sent a chill through Sugar Rush's air. Her delicate, black hair was let loose and hung down her back. She was wearing a comfortable, mint green tank and a pair of comfortable brown sweats. Her feet were covered with peppermint striped socks. She looked as comfortable as could be, but she shivered slightly from the cold. Thunder cracked the sky above as lightning lit up the sky for a split second. Ralph leaned against the door frame and smiled a loving, knowing smile. He gazed at his girl across the patio, she seemed to be lost in thought.

Ralph stayed still for a few moments before he could feel someone pushing on his lower back. Ralph snapped out of his deep thought and lifted his large arm to see who was behind him. Tammy looked up at Ralph through innocent, dewy blue eyes, her hands were pushed to Ralph's lower back. She giggled a silent, teasing giggle and pushed on Ralph a little harder. Ralph breathed a small chuckle and gently ruffled the top of Tammy's head.

"Go get her," Tammy said lovingly as he gave Ralph one last, loving push.

"Thanks, Tammy," Ralph said with a wide smile as he gently tugged Tammy into his side for a small hug.

She hugged his middle for a few moments before she pulled away and stepped back over to Taffyta and Candlehead, who were gazing longingly towards Ralph. He chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes at the three teasing girls. He slowly returned his gaze back to Vanellope across the patio before making his venture over to her. He slowly approached her figure, he tried to keep his footsteps as gentle and as quiet as he could be.

He gazed longingly at the back of her head and figure, he felt his heart swell with an overwhelming surge of emotions. The last month without her made him realize just how much he missed her, just how much he loved her. He knew, no matter what, he'd never take another moment with her for granted. He inhaled a gentle breath as his eyes came level with a gorgeous, fully bloomed honeysuckle gently hanging off one of the ivy vines. He reached his wrecking hand out for it and tenderly plucked it off of it's branch before fluffing and situating it as best as he could. He felt his heart jolt as he gently made himself present in Vanellope's peripheral.

Vanellope gently looked up at Ralph through loving, knowing eyes. Her cheeks turned a gentle red as she looked down to the ground in a bashful manner. She began to twiddle her thumbs together, her small smile growing with each second Ralph was finally in her single presence. She inhaled a nervous breath and let it back out with a small, happy chuckle, as if she was searching for something to say. Ralph smiled a gap toothed smile and gently reached his hand up; he brushed some of her gorgeous, silky black hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Within doing so, he slipped the delicate honeysuckle into her hair above her ear. He removed his hands and took in her beautiful, womanly sight. Her eyes quickly shot from the ground straight up to Ralph's, she smiled a bashful grin.

"Hello, beautiful," Ralph said as gently as he could; Vanellope could tell he was trying his hardest.

"Hey, you," Vanellope said just above a whisper as she looked down and to the side, as if being in Ralph's presence was almost too much to bear. Thunder clapped the sky again, but Vanellope didn't even flinch. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and let a small smile spread across his face in a confused manner.

"How come you're out here by yourself?" Ralph asked gently, his eyes locked on Vanellope's, "Aren't you scared of thunder storms?"

"I used to be, I guess," Vanellope said gently, her eyes still focused on the thick, light beige stone railings that separated the patio from the large grassy field beyond it. Vanellope inhaled an unsure breath to continue, "Ever since the last night I saw you, thunderstorms have been somewhat of a comfort to me. I appreciated whenever they came around, during the time of seemingly unending separation we had… They, reminded me of that last night we spent with each other."

"I see," Ralph felt his face get hot as he too looked down, both hearts became overwhelmed with bashful flutters of their familiar bursts of hot purple pixels.

Something to Ralph's left suddenly caught his eye. He glanced over and noticed Taffyta, Candlehead and Tammy eagerly leaning out the beautiful porch doors. They jolted and scurried away once they caught eyes with Ralph; their giggling could be faintly heard. Ralph breathed a small chuckle and rolled his eyes before fixing his attention on Vanellope again. She gazed down to the ground between her and Ralph. She fiddled her fingers together in a nervous manner, her cheeks blushed. The soft wind of the storm brushed past the two, sending a shiver up Vanellope's arms and shoulders.

"You look exhausted," Ralph breathed softly as he clenched his fist a few times in an nervous manner; he didn't totally know what to do with his hands. He didn't want to seem too pushy or grabby.

"I am," Vanellope said gently as she peered out to the dark, open field. The rain drizzled heavily but in a sense of calmness. Vanellope crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders a little as she inhaled to continue, "I don't think I've had a proper night's sleep since… Well, you know."

"I can fix it," Ralph said gently; Vanellope wrinkled her nose and beamed a curious smile up at him. Ralph chuckled, realizing what words he just said. He shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully as Vanellope quickly looked down, her smile still wide and bashful.

"I think, I'd rather you wreck it," Vanellope breathed boldly, but she kept her eyes glued to the ground. Ralph felt his breath catch as his eyes widened a little. He gazed down at the top of Vanellope's head in disbelief before he exhaled a faltering chuckle.

"Would you, now?" Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and beamed a small smile as he gazed down at her face, which was angled towards the ground. He bent down a little, eager to see her facial expression.

"S-sorry," Vanellope chuckled nervously as she gazed up at Ralph's chest, she avoided his eye contact before slowly pulling out of Ralph's close presence. She took a few steps over to the beautiful railing of the patio, she hugged herself tight with her arms and shivered, "That, was a little too forward, wasn't it."

"Quite the contrary," Ralph chuckled with a smile as he ventured closer to her. Without much hesitation, he gently wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and upper body. He tucked her to him and felt his heart leap as she eagerly pushed into his side for warmth.

"What have you guys been up to this past month?" Vanellope asked softly as the two gazed out to the storm that blanketed Sugar Rush, "Did you guys miss us as much as we missed you guys?"

"Did we?" Ralph scoffed softly as he shook his head in disbelief, "You, Taffyta and Candlehead were all Tammy could talk about. Tammy kept going on about how you guys have to come back, because she wants, a-another wrecker in the family."

"Another wrecker?" Vanellope asked as the code on her arm glitched with her elevating heart rate. She glanced at her arm before giving Ralph a bashful smile. She tucked her chin down and avoided eye contact with him, her smile written with glee. She suddenly widened her eyes to the ground as Tessa immediately crossed her mind.

"Yeah," Ralph chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "Tammy is something else."

"Definitely," Vanellope choked with a small, bashful smile. Her mind raced with decisions. She wanted to tell Ralph all about Tessa, all about their beautiful, first born daughter, but she knew that would be wrong. She bit her lip and shoved Tessa to the back of her mind; she repeated Tessa's wise words in her head before exhaling a relaxed sigh.

"Basically, we've just been trying to keep up with our quarter alerts," Ralph said gently, "The first week you were gone, Mr. Litwak nearly put the 'out of order' sign on our game cabinet, twice."

"Twice?" Vanellope repeated in shock as she shot Ralph a surprised look.

"Yeah," Ralph breathed before smiling down at Vanellope, "Where in the world did you guys end up? Surely it was a lot better than Litwak's Arcade."

"We ended up in Disneyland," Vanellope said as she looked down to the ground. She could feel Ralph grow tense.

"Disneyland?" Ralph barked quietly as he removed his arm from Vanellope and leaned more so in front of her; she avoided eye contact with him, "You risked your entire game cabinet, you messed with your code, you gave up Disneyland, all for returning to Litwak's dump?"

"Its not a dump," Vanellope snapped as she gazed at Ralph pleadingly, her eyes glassy. Ralph flinched as Vanellope inhaled an uncertain breath, "Family is more important than fame… My kingdom did alright at Disneyland, but my family is my first and utmost priority."

"You had the chance of a life time, Vanellope," Ralph said softly, feeling unworthy of such a drastic, selfless act.

"So, you... Didn't want us to come back?" Vanellope spat as she furrowed her brows, she began to feel defensive.

"Of COURSE we wanted you to come back," Ralph said firmly and pleadingly, "I just… Can't believe you'd give up the biggest, greatest hull for arcade games… Just, for me."

"Yeah, well, you're worth it, believe it or not," Vanellope spat as she looked away, "Here I am. Not much we can do about it now."

"Vanellope," Ralph sighed after a few long moments. Vanellope wrinkled her nose and tried to hide the blush on her cheeks; the mere sound of her name leaving his mouth made chills send shock waves through her spine.

"What," Vanellope breathed impatiently.

"That was a very kind thing you did," Ralph said calmly as he laid his hand on Vanellope's back and shoulder. She un-tensed immediately under the warmth of his hand.

"It may have seemed like a stupid move on my part," Vanellope started softly, "Leaving the Disneyland arcades for a bad guy in a family fun center across town… But, those arcade games come and go faster than anything I've ever seen."

"That's hard to believe," Ralph chuckled as he kept his hand on his girl.

"It is," Vanellope agreed as she turned to face Ralph; she kept her eyes down, "I knew that my game would be safer and stronger in Litwak's arcade… At least here, I knew it was in good hands," Vanellope said gently as she slid her hands into Ralph's. She gently locked eyes with Ralph and gave him her signature, toothy smile. She wrinkled her nose and squinted her eyes, her cheeks blushed with renewed love.

"Bah," Ralph scoffed with a smile as he clenched his hands around Vanellope's, "What do you need me for. You have this kingdom thing down perfectly. If you haven't forgotten, I wreck things."

"I'm well aware," Vanellope chuckled as she looked down at Ralph's large hands before she shot Ralph a daring, smoldering smile, "Game day isn't over until I say it is, buddy."

Ralph held his breath and gazed hard into Vanellope's eyes. He let a small, goofy smile spread across his face as Vanellope slowly walked away from Ralph. Her hands teasingly slid out of his, and his eyes were kept glued to her figure as he watched her walk away. He chuckled a silent, bashful chuckle as he could feel his face turn hot red. He furrowed his eyebrows and continued to stare Vanellope down as she head for the open balcony doors; she was headed towards the kitchen. Ralph exhaled a surprised, silent chuckle and rested his hands on his hips; he admired Vanellope's beauty before shaking his head slowly and following her idea to head inside.

"What a catch," Ralph breathed to himself.

* * *

"For the first time in forever," Vanellope started as she approached Candlehead, Calhoun and Taffyta in the kitchen, "These actually sound appetizing."

"Finally," Taffyta barked as she slammed a jelly puff into the large pan of powdered sugar. It spout powder into the air, creating a small cloud of white dust, "The old Vanellope is back."

"Will you cut it out," Vanellope hissed to Taffyta as she glanced out the patio doors; she saw Ralph approaching and quickly leaned closer to Taffyta, "I don't want Ralph thinking I've just been mopey and mulling over him this whole time."

"Well why not?" Taffyta chuckled as she continued to work, "It shows him that you care."

"It shows him that I'm a weak little fangirl," Vanellope hissed in a whisper as Candlehead giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure that's not the case," Candlehead said softly, "Besides. Ralph will just prove that to you later tonight."

"Well... I'm game," Vanellope said plainly in a teasing way as she sat down at the island her sisters were gathered around. Taffyta and Candlehead both shot her surprised, playful expressions before Ralph made himself present in the kitchen.

"Where did Tammy go?" Ralph wondered as he slowly stepped into the kitchen.

"Felix took her home," Calhoun said gently with a smile, "It's past her bedtime. I told Felix I'd catch up with him in a minute."

"More jelly puffs for us," Candlehead beamed as she rubbed her hands together eagerly.

"You're still not finished with these?" Ralph barked playfully, "I was outside for a good ten minutes!"

"Do you want to take over?" Taffyta barked as she gave Ralph an annoyed, challenging look. Everyone laughed.

"Yes as a matter of fact," Ralph chuckled loudly, "Cause then I'd actually get to eat sometime this century!"

"I'd like to see you try baking," Taffyta sneered as she focused on what she was doing, "You wouldn't last two seconds."

"Wanna bet?" Ralph barked as he put his hands on his hips; Vanellope slumped her face into her hands.

"Oh, here we go," Vanellope groaned; Calhoun rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yes!" Taffyta barked as she put her hands on her hips; she suddenly hunched into herself nervously and put her hands up as Ralph began to approach her. She giggled aloud and scrambled away from her spot, "Okay okay okay, Ralph, no I don't want to bet."

"You're backing down from your own bet?" Ralph laughed as he motioned towards the perfect, un-powdered jelly puffs. Taffyta winced and jolted her hands nervously towards her creation.

"No don't touch-DON'T TOUCH!" Taffyta hollered before biting her lip and giggling nervously up at Ralph.

"Ralph," Vanellope chuckled as she lulled her head.

"Vanellope, control your creature!" Taffyta urged as she shoved on Ralph's chest; she managed to push him aside a little.

"My creature?" Vanellope repeated as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Maybe he needs a leash," Candlehead laughed and covered her mouth, Vanellope beamed as her face turned red.

"C-can I... please, just have ONE," Ralph urged as he quickly reached his hand out for one of the unfinished jelly puffs. Him and Taffyta began to shove and wrestle for the spot in front of the jelly puffs. Taffyta glued both her hands firmly to Ralph's chest as he hunched over her. She kept him at bay just barely, his eyes fixed on the pile of goodies on the counter.

"No no no!" Taffya hollered as she hurriedly shoved Ralph's hand away from the pile a few times; she gave Vanellope a desperate look, "Vanellope, he's going to wreck it!"

"Is that a promise?" Vanellope laughed as her cheeks grew red; Ralph caught her eyes in a knowing glance as Candlehead and Calhoun roared with laughter.

"I-I just want one!" Ralph barked as he quickly averted his attention back to the jelly puffs; Taffyta was struggling to keep Ralph away.

"RALPH No! Not yet! They're NOT DONE!" Taffyta urged through impatient giggling; she gave Vanellope a desperate look and motioned her head towards Ralph. Vanellope finally heaved a faltering sigh and rolled her eyes as she stood and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey," Vanellope barked; Ralph and Taffyta both froze and gazed at her intently. Vanellope gazed Ralph straight in the eyes and cocked her eyebrow, "Game on."

Ralph widened his eyes and held eye contact with Vanellope for a few seconds. He flinched as she quickly took a few steps backwards and bolted for the exit of the kitchen. Ralph perked up and quickly scrambled away from Taffyta in a hurried way; he knocked over a few pans in the process. Candlehead quickly covered her head with her arms and squealed in protest. Vanellope whirled around and laughed at Ralph's struggling effort to gain his balance and leave the kitchen made for smaller people.

"What does that even mean!?" Taffyta hollered in an impatient way as she threw her arms up.

Ralph heaved a small chuckle as Vanellope gave Ralph a teasing smile and skipped out of the kitchen. Ralph stumbled to regain balance before whirling around and clenching his fists. His heart jolted and raced at the whirl of the situation. He gave Taffyta a knowing, almost embarrassed look and back pedaled.

"It mean... I've got some wrecking to do," Ralph said confidently as he beamed and quickly left the kitchen area; him and Vanellope eagerly slipped out of sight.

"Oh, User, help us all," Taffyta said after a long few moments of distant giggling and chuckling could be heard; they bumped into walls awkwardly for a few seconds before the two were finally out of earshot.

"Well," Candlehead sighed, "At least one of us gets some."

"Candlehead!" Taffyta barked; Calhoun beamed and laughed.

"Well, make that two," Calhoun chuckled as she stood, "I'll catch you guys tomorrow."

"We'll save you some jelly puffs," Taffyta called as Calhoun smiled and nodded eagerly in acknowledgement.

"If he starts literally wrecking stuff, I'm going to kill him," Taffyta said in an annoyed way as she moseyed to pick up the fallen pans.

"How awkward would that be," Candlehead chuckled, "'Hey Felix, I need you to fix all these things in Vanellope's bedroom for me because I, uh, wrecked them in a fit of joy.'"

"Brilliant," Taffyta laughed, "Now I'm kind of hoping that happens, just so we can see how awkward of a situation they'll be in come tomorrow morning."

"I have a feeling they're going to use this Sugar Rush storm to their advantage," Candlehead giggled as she dropped her face into her hands.

"I didn't even think about that!" Taffyta groaned as she slumped her shoulders.


	62. Chapter 62

***Chapter 62***

"Vanellope," Ralph breathed with a small chuckle, his smile wide. Vanellope darted away from him, her long black hair flicking around. She had the most joyous smile on her face as she peered back at him.

"Catch me if you can, Wreck-It," Vanellope teased as she sped off down the long hallway from the kitchen.

"I may have given you my wrecking code," Ralph started as he quickly scrambled after her, "But you gave me your racing skill."

"Does that make you quick in all aspects?" Vanellope laughed as she back pedaled for a few moments to give Ralph a smoldering, playful smile.

"Better believe it, toots," Ralph barked as he caught up to her. She squealed and scrambled to correct her sprinting.

The two tore for the spiral staircase that led to Vanellope's perch of a bedroom. Vanellope squealed a few sharp giggles as Ralph chased her up the stairs, his hands grasping for her. He grabbed her shirt just barely a few times but was outrun by his racing sweetie. They heaved a few loud laughs as Vanellope tore to the final landing, her bedroom door hung wide open. She began to scramble for the door but Ralph quickly scooped her up into his arms. Vanellope finally slumped as the two practically passed out in hysterics; Vanellope immediately felt her cheeks begin to hurt from all the sudden smiling she was doing. She turned around in Ralph's arms as he stumbled and hunched over her a little; she pushed her hands to his chest and threw her head back, her smile insatiably irresistible.

Vanellope eased into Ralph's arms as if they hadn't missed a single day with each other. She felt her code bugle and glitch gracefully with excitement; it shot surges up her spine. Ralph's code reacted the same way, the two came alive with purpose. Vanellope felt her heart practically jolt out of her chest as she could feel Ralph's hands slowly inch down her lower back, to her rear. With one fluid movement, she gently lunged into his body and wrapped her legs around him as best as she could; her arms quickly slapped around his neck. Ralph immediately bowed his head and caught Vanellope in a firm, passionate kiss. She inhaled a surprised noise as she smiled on Ralph's mouth; his hands quickly supported her in his arms. He held her thighs firmly as the two quickly began to become lost in the rush of everything.

The two remained locked as Ralph kissed her with passion and purpose; he immediately began to feel as if he couldn't push into Vanellope's room fast enough. Vanellope's firm hands slid down the back of Ralph's head and to the sides of his jaws; Ralph immediately, and clumsily, began to push closer to Vanellope's room. His hand fumbled around for the door once he was in her warm room. As soon as his hand gripped the edge of the door, he quickly swiped it closed. It slammed as Ralph eagerly began to stumble towards Vanellope's bed. He was surprised how much he remembered after a month of not seeing a single sprinkle of her room, especially with his eyes closed.

Vanellope exhaled through her nose nervously on Ralph's face, their hot breath practically becoming one. Vanellope gripped him to her as she could feel every single last pixel of her code practically jolt out of her skin with want. She clung onto him like a leech as he quickly laid her down onto her bed. He crawled into her firmly as the two broke the kiss a few times, each time harder than the last to break. Vanellope sighed his name as he finally began to trail the kiss to her jaw and neck. He hunched over her, one of his hands was firmly pushed into the bed next to her while the other remained glued to her left thigh. He tugged on her gently as he felt her fingernails begin to claw the back of his neck. Ralph exhaled a powerful sigh, his body exuded all the strength in the arcade. Their clothes began to wrinkle with tension as Vanellope whined a playful plea; the two squirmed with want. Just as he gently began to shove into her to obey her orders, Vanellope's code wigged out, a searing hot, purple mess of binary. Before Ralph could even think, the dark, sour sky outside was slapped with a crackling boom of thunder; the whole room lit up. Both lovers froze as the thunder rolled.

After a few moments of the two drowning in the realization that was set upon them, Vanellope heaved a shaky sigh and slid her hands down Ralph's shoulders. Ralph exhaled an annoyed, raspy breath and closed his eyes, he set his forehead on her shoulder as his whole body finally relaxed. Vanellope's bed croaked and complained under the weight as Ralph fidgeted his legs a little. Vanellope inhaled slowly and gripped Ralph's shirt, hoping he wouldn't sit up or leave her close presence.

"The first night we're reunited, and there just HAS to be a storm," Ralph said softly onto her neck with a small chuckle.

"Of course," Vanellope groaned as she kept her grip on Ralph's shirt. She bit her lip in contemplation.

"We could take our chances," Ralph said deeply above a whisper as he gently kissed her neck, underneath her ear.

"Consequences would include a power surge," Vanellope whispered as she tried to focus on her words; Ralph continued to kiss her neck with want. She inhaled a shaky breath and pried her eyes open to gaze at the ceiling, "Or worse, Taffyta's wrath."

"I'd risk a game over for you," Ralph said, his kisses trailed with a playful smile. Vanellope hugged his head.

"I wouldn't let you," Vanellope giggled before Ralph finally pried himself from her neck. He raised his head above hers to get a good look in her eyes.

"Maybe we should head over to my game, then," Ralph said almost playfully, "It isn't storming over there."

"In-game storm, earth storm or not," Vanellope started as she rested her hands on Ralph's chest, "I don't want to cause a power surge like last time. You remember how awkward that was."

"Fine," Ralph grumbled as he gave her a pathetic, earnest look of playful sadness.

"Guess there's always tomorrow," Vanellope said in a teasing way. She smiled through earnest, eager eyes, though she looked absolutely exhausted. Ralph smiled and playfully rolled his eyes before gazing down into her beauty. He titled his head a little as the two were silent; the storm outside raged.

"Can, I ask you something?" Ralph said softly. The two remained tangled on the bed, though more relaxed than prior.

"Anything," Vanellope whispered as she averted her eyes to Ralph's shirt; she fixed his collar a little.

"What, exactly, did Rancis mean when he said sloppy seconds?" Ralph asked gently, his eyes hiding a tint of hurt.

"He hardly meant anything by that," Vanellope said honestly as she gazed up into Ralph's eyes, "He was just spouting hot air."

"But you guys used to be a couple," Ralph started, the air between them was quickly becoming tense, "Obviously it meant something."

"Ralph, I'd rather not talk about it," Vanellope said gently, the mood quickly vanishing.

"Why not?" Ralph argued, "Obviously he was an important part of your life while we were separated."

"Ralph," Vanellope said sternly but gently as she began to sit up; she pushed on Ralph's chest with one hand while steadying herself on the bed with the other. Ralph's eyes widened at her strength as she somehow managed to push Ralph off of her, albeit with a small struggle.

"D-did you guys… Well," Ralph trailed off as he gently got off of her; the two sat with their legs crossed, facing each other.

"Code swap?" Vanellope said in shock before laughing, "No, not at all. Were you seriously worried about that?"

"What else could sloppy seconds mean?" Ralph asked loudly as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I told you, he was just spouting hot air," Vanellope said, "He wanted to get a rise out of you… What he said was way out of line, hence, the punch."

"That was a nice punch, by the way," Ralph said softly, the corners of his mouth curling upwards; Vanellope chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's all thanks to you and your wrecking binary," Vanellope smiled.

"So did you guys kiss?" Ralph prod, feeling worried. Vanellope instantly slumped her shoulders.

"Ralph, why does all of this matter to you so much?" Vanellope complained.

"Because, I thought that, all this time, he just puppy dogged after you and you didn't care for him at all," Ralph urged, "I had no idea you guys actually were a couple."

"It was practically unofficial," Vanellope pleaded, "It lasted for not even a month… And no, we didn't ever kiss. Though he did try to make moves on me every once in awhile."

"I'm not sure if keeping him around makes me comfortable," Ralph worried.

"It was your brilliant idea!" Vanellope barked with a scoff of disbelief, "What, you're surprised that some other guy has fancied me?"

"That's not what this is about, and you know it," Ralph argued deeply as he gave her a look.

"Then what IS it about?" Vanelope urged with her arms and hands.

"Keeping him on the grid was an act of grace on our parts, towards him," Ralph explained, "But I don't want him to use that as an opportunity to worm back into your life like previous."

"Well then what are you going to do about it?" Vanellope urged with a sarcastic smile, she was eager to see where this would head.

"What do you mean?" Ralph barked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You said you didn't want him worming his way back into my life, in that aspect," Vanellope said nonchalantly, "So what are you going to do about it to make sure that doesn't happen?"

"I-I'm not sure," Ralph worried, "I can't really do too much right now."

"Well why not?" Vanellope urged.

"Because I'm not King of Sugar Rush, Vanellope," Ralph chuckled in a disbelieving tone as he gave Vanellope a contemplating, embarrassed look.

"Well would you look at that," Vanellope snapped with a sarcastic smile as she unfolded her legs and scoot off of her bed.

Ralph held his breath as he felt his face get hot. He suddenly felt as if he had been slapped in the face with memories and remembrance. It took all of him to hide his bursting smile as he remembered the wedding band he had made for his princess. He looked over his shoulder to gaze at Vanellope. She had made her way over to her french doors, which were peeked open. She hugged her arms close to herself and tucked away; she gazed out at the storm. Ralph breathed a silent chuckle and shook his head, wishing he could just spill his surprise to her right now. He gently got off of Vanellope's bed and slowly made his way over to her. He felt his heart begin to pound at the fact that she was obviously on the same page as him. Ralph ever so gently approached her and slowly wrapped his arm around her middle. She easily leaned into him, though she kept her arms tucked to herself.

"Do you think I would make a good King for Sugar Rush?" Ralph asked softly, his voice coated with happiness. Vanellope heaved a long sigh and kept her eyes glued to the outside world. The two were silent for a few moments before Vanellope's shoulders slowly lifted as she inhaled a deep breath through her nose.

"I've never felt so sure about anything in my entire life," Vanellope uttered softly, her cheeks rapidly turning red. Thunder clapped the sky suddenly, causing lightning to flash the room with passion.

"Really?" Ralph asked softly in surprise as he gazed down at Vanellope; she let a small, defeated smile play across her face.

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed as she shyly avoided eye contact with Ralph, "I-I hope, that doesn't freak you out."

"Not at all," Ralph said gently before inhaling deeply, "Though I'm sure with that honor, a lot of responsibility would follow."

"If I can do it," Vanellope breathed a chuckle as she shrugged. She trailed off as she looked down to the ground, her cheeks hot red.

"Thank you," Ralph said lovingly as he gently tucked his finger under her chin; he tilted her head up to get a good look into her dewy, hazel eyes.

"For?" Vanellope breathed softly as their eyes met.

"For believing in me," Ralph said gently as he carefully cupped her face in his palm, his large fingers wrapping around the back of her head and hair. Vanellope wrinkled her nose and very lightly nudged Ralph's chest as she looked down and to the side.

"I don't know how everyone would feel about Sugar Rush's king being programmed for a whole different game, though," Vanellope said nervously as the two trekked into their first, touchy conversation on the subject matter, "Do you think Taffyta and Candlehead would approve?"

"I don't see why not," Ralph said gently as he tried to look as oblivious as possible, though his heart pounded with hope and knowing.

"Guess we'll just have to see what happens," Vanellope said with a small sigh as she bit her lip, her cheeks blushed pink.

"Yep," Ralph said with a confident smile before giving his future bride a massive hug; Vanellope laughed and slapped her arms around Ralph's neck, "Now, I think those jelly puffs are calling my name."

"So much for stealing away," Vanellope chuckled as Ralph eased his arms off of her with a smile; thunder clapped the sky yet again.

"Maybe if the storm subsides we can try again later," Ralph said softly as he leaned his head down to kiss her cheek and neck a few times.

"You promise?" Vanellope said through a few girly giggles as she scrunched her shoulders, Ralph hummed a small noise of assurance.

"Race you downstairs," Ralph said gently with a wide smile.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know, I am taking requests for scenes you'd like to see drawn from my story! I will be uploading them to my deviantART account once I'm finished with them. My username, on deviantART is Vyntresser - look me up, and catch your requests there! I'm doing this as a thank you to you guys, cause you guys are a-freaking-mazing! Leave a review and tell me a handful, of your favorite scenes from my story, you'd like to see drawn :)**

***Chapter 63***

Vanellope's eyes widened before she quickly tore away from Ralph and began scrambling towards the door. Ralph grabbed her arm as the two immediately began to tear for the large wooden door. They both slammed into it, their hands clawing at the handle. Vanellope finally flung her large, round, wooden door open and tore for her staircase. She beamed a wide smile as her heart began to practically speed ahead of her; the sound of Ralph's large, approaching footsteps made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"You had a head start!" Ralph bellowed as the two heaved loud laughs that carried all over the castle.

"Did not!" Vanellope squealed as she practically tore down her staircase; she skipped steps.

The two practically crashed to the bottom of the stairs and began to tear towards the kitchen. Vanellope giggled loudly as her feet slipped a few times on the slippery marble tile of the main hall. Ralph bumped his way past her as she tried to fling her arms out for him.

"That's not fair, I slipped!" Vanellope hollered as the two rocketed towards the kitchen wing of the castle.

"Too bad, so sad," Ralph laughed as the two panted.

"No no no no no!" Vanellope squealed as Ralph bursted into the kitchen first.

"The winner!" Ralph bellowed as he spread his arms out to the kitchen; Taffyta and Candlehead whirled around in surprise.

"No!" Vanellope hollered as she bumped into him. They both stumbled before coming to a stop, they panted and heaved, their facial expressions nothing short of pure bliss and exhaustion.

"What the sugar plum?" Taffyta exclaimed as both her and Candlehead gazed at the two in shock.

"Yeah, we'll see if you're a winner, later, Turbotastic," Vanellope sneered as she shoved Ralph's arm playfully.

"I won fair and square," Ralph boasted as Vanellope slowly approached the island that Candlehead was sat at.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Vanellope rolled her eyes and plopped down.

"Ralph, I know you haven't see Vanellope all month, but," Taffyta trailed off and chuckled nervously as she powdered more of the jelly puffs, "I didn't think you would only last five minutes."

"We decided not to take our chances," Ralph chuckled, his face immediately turned beet red, "Ms. Power Surge doesn't want me to game over."

"Excuse you," Vanellope snapped playfully, "You remember the last code swapping power surge event."

"I would like to get SOME sleep tonight," Taffyta choked back a laugh and gave Vanellope a knowing look.

"Oh, User, Ralph," Vanellope groaned as she slumped her face into her hands, "You just HAVE to embarrass me."

"I'm the boyfriend, it is my job," Ralph said as he exhaled a final, calming breath. He slowly stood next to Taffyta, who was across from Candlehead and Vanellope at the large kitchen island.

"Touch a jelly puff and see what happens, I dare you," Taffyta barked playfully, she felt defensive of her creations; Ralph heaved a quick sigh.

"I'm not going to wreck the jelly puffs," Ralph said in a monotone, "I came over to this side of the counter to see if you needed help."

"Hmm," Taffyta pondered before their communicator screen on the wall, by the stove, made a small alert noise; Taffyta slowly strolled over to it but kept her attention on Ralph, "Maybe your big hands could be of use."

"Leave it to me," Ralph said eagerly as he picked up a doughy puff and began rolling it in the powdered sugar; puffs of white dust went everywhere.

"Ralph, you're getting it all over the counter!" Candlehead squealed with a happy giggle.

"What was the alert for, Taff?" Vanellope said through a small chuckle as Taffyta scrolled her finger on the screen a few times.

"It's just a schedule for the New Year's ball and stuff. I guess Litwak's is going to be closed for a whole week this year," Taffyta explained as she kept her eyes on the glowing blue screen.

"A whole week?" Candlehead exclaimed softly, "What for?"

"I guess Mr. Litwak is going out of town again," Taffyta explained.

"Doesn't the poor guy have employees?" Vanellope laughed.

"Count your blessings, Vin," Candlehead chuckled as she lulled her head, "You'd never see a week off in the Disneyland arcades."

"Touché," Vanellope mumbled as she fixed her eyes on Taffyta past Ralph, "Are there any cool events going on during the week off?"

"Yep, a whole load of stuff," Taffyta said with a smile, "Looks like there's going to be an award ceremony?"

"Award ceremony?" Ralph wrinkled his nose as he kept his eyes fixed on what he was doing.

"Yeah," Taffyta exhaled, "I guess Surge and a few of the other surge protectors are giving out awards for the characters with the highest game scores, most loved good guy, most feared bad guy, most challenging opponent… The list goes on, here."

"Most feared bad guy," Ralph repeated before rolling his eyes, "I will bet any of you a thousand jelly puffs that I will win that award."

"Either you or Bowser," Candlehead chuckled before shivering, "That guy freaks me out."

"He just looks intimidating," Ralph chuckled as he remembered his Bad Anon. days.

"I guess EZ Living is having a motocross tournament," Taffyta said with excited eyes as she quickly looked at Vanellope; both girls perked up.

"You mean," Vanellope inhaled to continue, as she clenched her hands with excitement.

"We can finally use our racing bikes?" Both Taffyta and Vanellope exclaimed with excitement; Ralph shot each girl a look.

"You guys have bikes?" He chuckled as he wrinkled his nose.

"Hooo do we," Candlehead beamed.

"I can't wait!" Vanellope squealed as she firmly planted both her hands on the counter.

"You know what I just realized," Taffyta breathed as she gently turned the communicator screen off.

"Hmm?" Vanellope urged.

"We're going to be spending all of these events with everyone," Taffyta explained before exhaling nervously, "Which includes Rancis."

"User, I completely forgot," Vanellope breathed with a shocked facial expression, though she began to look sleepy.

"Why does he have to come along?" Candlehead asked innocently.

"I don't think it's wise for all of us to go prancing off to the award ceremony and leave Rancis alone in Sugar Rush," Ralph chuckled, "Who knows what would happen."

"It'd be best to have him with us so we can sort of keep our eyes on him," Vanellope said as she heaved a long, annoyed sigh.

"Well, at least we have two weeks, to see how he fares as a legitimate citizen of Sugar Rush, before New Year's week," Ralph explained.

"I wonder what he's doing right now," Taffyta wondered as she came back over to Ralph; she lovingly pat his back as a silent thank you for helping with the jelly puffs.

"I'm sure he doesn't know what to do with himself," Candlehead said as she watched what Ralph was doing.

"Are we going to go check up on him before game day tomorrow?" Taffyta asked Vanellope; she nodded softly.

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed, "I just hope all the other racers aren't upset."

"Maybe we should get to their neighborhood early so no one is caught by surprise," Candlehead explained.

"I'm kind of nervous to go to sleep tonight," Taffyta said gently with a frown as she remained motionless next to Ralph.

"Don't be scared," Ralph chuckled as he furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes were fixed on powdering the jelly puffs, "He can't harm us. If it will make you girls feel better, I can stay the night in Sugar Rush."

"Wouldn't Vanellope love that," Taffyta sneered playfully towards her sister; Vanellope blushed and looked down, hiding a smile.

"Only if she will have me," Ralph said sweetly as he glanced at his girl.

"You're always welcome to stay with me, Ralph," Vanellope chuckled as she kept her eyes down, "It'd make me feel better if you stayed anyways."

"I second that," Candlehead said gently as she gazed at Vanellope, "I hope nothing bad happens."

"He has no way of getting into the castle," Ralph said gently as he finished powdering the last jelly puff, "Does he know the passcode to the code room?"

"Unfortunately," Vanellope breathed.

"Isn't there a way to reset the passcode to the code room?" Taffyta asked as she perked up, "We should just change it, so only us four know the code."

"None of us know how to change it, though," Candlehead worried.

"I do," Ralph said with a small smile; Taffyta shot him a look.

"How?" Taffyta prod curiously.

"Do you want me to show you?" Ralph asked plainly.

"How is it he knows our code better than we do?" Candlehead asked with a chuckle.

"I haven't studied up on our code book in years," Taffyta admitted sheepishly. Vanellope nodded once as if to second her statement.

"That code book was the only reminder I had of you guys," Ralph chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Reading it frontwards and backwards every night was the only thing to console me during the month of separation from you guys."

"Alright then, King Ralph, show us," Taffyta chuckled as she put her hands on her hips and gave him a happy, knowing smile.

"Sure thing," Ralph chuckled as his face got hot. He glanced at Vanellope and was surprised to see her cheeks blushed as well.

"King Ralph," Candlehead chuckled as everyone quickly stood and began moseying out of the kitchen; she linked arms with Vanellope and nudged her a little, "That has a nice ring to it."

Vanellope held her breath as she looked down at her feet; she felt a small smile creep across her face as her, her sisters and Ralph strolled across the castle to the main hall. The four quickly pushed towards their code room, the electric blue wires of the long hallway hummed with life. It kept Sugar Rush running with ease. Ralph pushed to the code room door and punched in the code easily; the doors flew open and all four friends pushed inside. The code room was still brightly lit, it's white surroundings instead of black. Vanellope inhaled sharply and silently as she quickly remembered Tessa. She smiled at the fact that the code room remained it's white self, something Tessa had made possible. Vanellope felt her cheeks grow red at the fact that meeting Tessa wasn't just some wild, crazy dream. She was surprised to see Taffyta shoot her a knowing look, as if she read Vanellope's mind. Vanellope raised her eyebrows and scrunched her shoulders a little.

"Let's see what we got," Ralph said confidently as he motioned his hand a little; all the code boxes began to swirl and move around methodically, easily obeying Ralph's command. The three girls gasped and scrunched closer to each other as their wide, eager eyes looked all around.

"It needs to be something we all can easily remember," Taffyta said to Ralph as the code boxes slowed to a lull; Ralph gently opened the code room passcode box and eagerly gazed at the three girls beside him.

"What do you guys think?" Ralph asked the three with a smile as he put his wrecking hands on his hips.

"Hmm," Taffyta wrinkled her nose before punching in a different password. She stepped back and quickly looked between her three friends for reassurance.

"I can remember that," Vanellope said confidently as Candlehead nodded. All three girls looked up to Ralph with curious eyes.

"Was, I supposed to see the passcode?" Ralph asked sheepishly as he glanced at it before gluing his eyes to the group of girls next to him.

"Why not?" Taffyta asked curiously, not even batting an eyelash of concern.

"O-oh," Ralph said as he raised his eyebrows, "Well, thank you. I'm honored."

"You knew our old password," Candlehead chuckled, "It's not like you're a threat to the game."

"Thanks, you guys," Ralph said shyly as he saved the new passcode and closed the code box.

Vanellope opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get anything out, there came a loud knock from their large castle door. All three girls froze and quickly looked at each other with shocked facial expressions. They all immediately shot their worried looks to Ralph; he scrunched his shoulders and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who would be at the castle at this time of night," Ralph questioned in a breath as he glued his eyes to Vanellope, "Let alone in the middle of this massive storm."

"User, I hope it's not Rancis," Vanellope worried in a high pitched voice as the three girls immediately began to scramble for the exit of the code room.

"Well, if it is, just duck because these hands have a mind of their own," Ralph chuckled as the four properly closed the code room and tore into the main hall of the castle. Whoever was outside continued to knock eagerly, the loud pang of the metal door knock against the wood rang through the castle's massive hall.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: WOW! I'm so surprised by all the responses and love I've received about drawing your guys' favorite scenes from Wrecking Limits! I have a total of about 13 or 14 sketches already drawn up, and I will be doing a massive, single sketch dump to my deviantART account for you guys to enjoy! Each picture will be marked with which chapter it is from. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if you guys have any more scenes you'd like to see drawn, don't hesitate to ask because they're really easy to whip up ( not to mention it's a good exercise for me, and it's a ton of fun! ) so don't hesitate! Since I have gotten a LOT of people asking for me to draw Vanilla Lake, as well as a code swapping scene of Ralph and Vanellope, I will be doing both, but I will be making them detailed and colored just to show my appreciation to you guys. ( The code swapping scene will be clean and won't need a mature content for deviantART, sorry guys :P ) Those WON'T be up by Friday, but they will be up sometime soon! Please review and let me know what you'd like to see drawn! :D**

***Chapter 64***

"Coming, coming, coming," Taffyta hurried as the three girls skid to a stop before the front door. Taffyta laid her hand over the door handle before nervously scrunching her shoulders and scrambling behind Ralph for safety. Candlehead and Vanellope quickly followed suit and gazed up at Ralph curiously. Ralph looked down at each girl before slumping his shoulders and rolling his eyes; he quickly reached for the large handle of the castle's front doors and opened it just barely. He relaxed and opened the door wider as his eyes were met with Adorabeezle Winterpop, Minty Zaki and Jubileena Bing-Bing.

"Ralph?" Minty questioned as she gave him an honest, confused facial expression, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I guess we could ask you the same question," Ralph chuckled as the three girls behind him finally pushed their way beside him, all hunched in the castle's doorway.

"Are you guys okay? Come in, come in," Vanellope hurried as her three racers eagerly stepped into the castle. Ralph carefully shut the massive castle door behind everyone and loomed close to Vanellope.

"Vanellope, I think Rancis has somehow returned," Minty worried as she adjusted her comfortable lime green zip up hoodie. She took her hood off and heaved a nervous sigh; sweet water droplets rolled off of each of their clothes. They were obviously dressed down for the night reset.

"His house lights are on, and I could've sworn I saw his curtains move," Adorabeezle worried as she nervously shifted her feet; her knee high fur stockings sparkled with Sugar Rush's dewy rain drops. Each girl was wearing a comfortable hoodie that matched their proper, day time racing gear.

"I-I saw it too!" Jubileena worried as she shook her head, her hot red hair flicked in it's usual high pig tails.

"Guys, relax," Vanellope said as she gently rested her hand on Jubileena's shoulder, "Rancis has returned. We're aware."

"We need to do something," Adorabeezle rushed as she quickly looked to her president; she glanced to Taffyta and Candlehead.

"It's okay," Vanellope eased with a smile, "Rancis has been reset to the grid. We're keeping him in his home for now. We will be checking up on him every day to see how he's faring. He's suspended from racing or approaching the castle until further notice."

"Have you gone mad?" Minty snapped as she pushed her hands to the side of her head; Taffyta nervously glanced at Ralph as she noticed his facial expression drop with hidden protectiveness, "Rancis is going to come kill us all in our sleep, and you guys are just nonchalantly having a slumber party over here?"

"First off," Taffyta started as she quickly took her stance next to Vanellope, "We live here. Secondly, are you doubting Vanellope's judgement?"

"I'm not doubting anyone's judgement," Minty barked, "I'm worried for all of us down the road. We've heard your guys' horror stories of Rancis's killing streak. Who knows what he'll do with that double striped sword."

"We took the sword away from him," Vanellope said firmly as she gazed at the five racers before her. Candlehead and Taffyta kept their eyes glued to Vanellope with confidence, while the other three looked horrified.

"You two actually are fine with all of this?" Adorabeezle sneered in a surprised tone as she shot Taffyta and Candlehead a shocked expression.

"I can't exactly say that I'm thrilled that Rancis is back," Taffyta started, "But we had a long talk with him earlier while he was chained in the Fungeon."

"You had him in the Fungeon and you let him out?" Jubileena worried aloud, her facial expression nearly horrified, "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight knowing that hologram is next door!"

"You guys will be fine, and he's not a hologram anymore," Vanellope barked; she was the strong hold of the core of racers. Everyone eagerly looked to her, each girl had a different facial expression on, "If Rancis tries anything, the consequences will be grave. He has been warned several times."

"Not to mention punched in the face," Candlehead said as she put her hands on her hips and gave Vanellope a proud look.

"You punched him?" Minty said as she eased a bit, a small smile beamed across her face in surprise, "I never suspected you to pick a fight, Vanellope."

"Yeah, well," Vanellope sighed as she subtly pat Ralph's arm; he beamed a sheepish smile, "Look, you guy will be alright. All of us will be down early tomorrow morning to prepare everyone else for Rancis' return."

"Everyone else already knows," Adorabeezle stated, "We were the only three brave enough to trek to the castle in the storm."

"How did Rancis even revive from being a hologram?" Minty asked loudly, "Those kinds of things just don't happen."

"Before we moved back to Litwak's Arcade, I forced a game wide reset," Vanellope said as she slumped her shoulders and lulled her head to the high ceiling above her, "Within doing so, Rancis' code was reset. It was a massive struggle to get through to him, but after all the stuff we've been through with him today, we're hoping he's going to slowly coming around."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Minty barked as she began to become angry again, "You think resetting Rancis is just going to make everything go back to normal? Everyone saw how much he wanted to be King when King Candy was killed."

"This isn't a joke," Vanellope snapped, feeling tested, "I didn't reset the game because I wanted Rancis back. I reset the game to just have a game wide refresh, and Rancis regenerated in the code room. Sure, Rancis has done a lot of sour stuff, but everyone deserves a second chance. I know any of you racers would want that kind of treatment from me."

"This is what we get for having a woman in charge," Minty snapped as she glared at Vanellope, "Too much heart and not enough brain."

"Hey," Ralph barked as he quickly pushed into the circle of girls. Everyone jumped with surprise except for Taffyta and Candlehead. Ralph glared down at Minty and inhaled a sharp breath, "It wasn't her idea to save Rancis' sorry hide. It was mine. Lay off the remarks."

"Vanellope wanted to delete him, no matter what," Taffyta barked, feeling protective of her sister and Ralph.

"Well why didn't you?" Minty hollered as she glared up at Ralph, albeit nervously, "You let him make all the decisions of Sugar Rush? He's not even apart of this game."

"You know what?" Taffyta spat as she quickly got in Minty's comfort bubble, in between her and Ralph, "He's probably going to wind up being the future King of Sugar Rush. I'd watch what you say."

"Ralph?" Minty asked in sincere shock before gazing up at him almost nervously, "You're not even programmed for this game."

"Neither was King Candy," Taffyta barked as she pushed her hands to her hips.

"Why are you defending him so much?" Minty asked as she gestured her arm towards Ralph.

"Because! I'm sick and tired of people treating him like he doesn't have a brain," Taffyta said firmly as she glanced between Adorabeezle and Jubileena; they each looked stunned, "Sure, this decision that we've come to doesn't totally sound like it's the safest, but I trust Ralph's and Vanellope's judgement. Every stronghold will make mistakes, but the only way Rancis will come around is if he's shown kindness."

"Show kindness? To that snot?" Adorabeezle spoke up nervously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Taffyta said firmly, "If you don't recall, that 'snot' was your fellow racer a year ago. He was our good friend. He defended the castle, his heart had good intentions for this game."

"I sure hope you guys know what you're doing," Minty said deeply after a few moments of heated silence between the seven gamers.

"Put yourself in our shoes," Ralph said deeply, "It's not easy keeping balance over a group of such a wide variety."

"If you guys don't feel comfortable staying in your neighborhood tonight, you guys know you're always welcome in the castle," Vanellope assured, pushing her hurt feelings aside for the good of her friends.

"Thank you," Minty said gently before giving Vanellope an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for getting so heated… Surely you can understand all the confusion we've been slammed with."

"We were planning on telling you guys first thing tomorrow morning," Vanellope said confidently, "We didn't think you guys would notice Rancis' presence. I'm sorry for the lack of judgement on our part. I can promise you that if Rancis steps one hair out of line, he will be deleted."

"He's been heavily warned," Candlehead added confidently.

"His code has practically been beaten to a pulp with a list of consequences if he crosses a line," Ralph said firmly down to the three trembling racers; they looked at him with uncertainty, "I know it's hard for you guys to believe, but you guys are safe with Rancis in your neighborhood."

"How can you be so sure?" Minty asked gently.

"If you guys only saw how defeated he looked earlier," Taffyta said, finally softening back to her usual self, "We hashed everything out with him in the Fungeon… This whole mess Sugar Rush has been thrown into was just a massive misunderstanding."

"We have sorted it all through, though. It's all under control." Vanellope eased, "We all said our sorries, we all forgave, we all moved past it."

"He's not allowed to race until he's earned everyone's trust back," Candlehead said as she shifted in her spot.

"Fair enough," Minty said gently in an anxious tone as she glanced between the four before her, "Sorry for saying those hurtful things about you, Ralph. I just hope this ends well. For everyone's sake," She added as she gave Ralph a knowing look.

"No harm done," Ralph said gently.

"Everything will be fine," Vanellope said as she gave Minty a furrowed look.

"See you guys tomorrow, then," Adorabeezle said warily as her, Jubileena and Minty slowly began to approach the large castle door.

"Like I said," Vanellope said kindly, yet seriously, "There's room for all of the racers here at the castle if you guys would feel more comfortable here."

"Thank you, Vanellope," Minty said as she finally gave her a small smile, "Sorry for bothering you guys."

"You guys are family," Vanellope said with a broken smile as the three girls slowly began to mosey away, "You are never a bother."

"Goodnight," Adorabeezle said gently as they waved, their facial expressions uncertain yet finally showing kindness.

Vanellope held her breath and very slowly closed her castle door; she slumped her back in an exhausted way into it and gazed at Taffyta, Candlehead and Ralph. They each had a very different facial expression glued to themselves as they remained frozen solid. Taffyta was the first to break the mold. She inhaled slowly through her nose before closing her eyes and running her hand up over her face and through her choppy white hair.

"Well, that was interesting," Taffyta groaned as she rubbed her jaw a little in contemplation.

"Minty always has to have an opinion about everyone," Candlehead snapped, feeling agitated; both girls apprehensively turned to Ralph.

"Don't listen to her, Ralph," Taffyta said confidently, "The racers haven't spent as much time around you as we have. They'll get to know you more."

"It's okay," Ralph sighed, "I just don't want to intrude on Sugar Rush."

"You're not intruding," Candlehead chuckled as she gave him a knowing look.

"If Rancis hasn't pulled anything yet, then I think it's safe to say that we will all make it through the night," Taffyta said gently.

"Agreed," Ralph said softly, "We all will go over there first thing before game time and, hopefully it won't get too ugly..."

"Why do I all of the sudden feel this urge to defend Rancis?" Taffya wrinkled her nose and gave Ralph a curious look.

"Probably because he is massively out numbered," Ralph chuckled, "The fact that he came clean and has vowed to turn over a new leaf could have something to do with it as well."

"Tomorrow will be interesting, that is for sure," Taffyta exhaled as she quickly turned around, "Vanellope, I don't suppose you…"

Everyone froze and gazed at the castle door; Vanellope had slumped down to the floor into an awkward sitting position, her head lulled against the door and to her shoulder a little. Her mouth hung open just barely, her chest rose and fell steadily with her sudden slumber. Taffyta choked back a stifling laugh and covered her mouth as she quickly darted her attention back to Candlehead and Ralph. Ralph chuckled with a wide smile and shook his head as he gazed down at their innocently snoozing princess. Candlehead crossed her arms as everyone stared at Vanellope, not too sure what to do.

"Looks like someone is going to get a proper reset tonight," Candlehead said in a hushed voice as Ralph very slowly approached his love.

"She needs it, too," Taffyta said quietly. She pat Ralph's large back as he gingerly made his way past her, "It's been a whole month since this smarty has had a proper nights sleep."

"C'mon, Vin," Ralph breathed with a loving chuckle as he carefully picked her up into his arms; he carried her bridal style as her head lulled into his chest, her whole body was limp, "I think after everything that has happened today, it's safe to say this has probably been a complete overload for her poor code system."

"I think Taff and I can empathize," Candlehead chuckled as she rubbed one of her eyes sleepily; Taffyta yawned on cue.

"I think we all need a reset," Ralph said gently as he gazed down at his sleeping game mate; she slumped into him, her facial expression blank and innocent as she snoozed. Ralph inhaled slowly to continue as he caught eyes with Taffyta and Candlehead, "We'll be up early so we can hopefully help the other racers adjust to Rancis' return."

"Sounds good," Taffyta said as she rubbed her eye; Candlehead very slowly began to mosey towards her own separate wing of the castle as Taffyta worked her way to the kitchen to clean up, "Good night guys."

"Night," Candlehead mumbled.

"Goodnight," Ralph called gently as he began to make his way towards Vanellope's staircase.

"It's good to be home, Ralph. Sugar Rush missed you... We, missed you," Taffyta stated quietly after a few moments; Ralph quickly looked over his shoulder in surprise before giving his sister a loving smile.

"I missed you guys too," Ralph said with relief. They held a friendly string of loving eye contact before parting ways again.

After a few moments of climbing Vanellope's staircase, he finally made it into her room. Her room was filled with the sweet smell of Sugar Rush's rain. It was chilly as a breeze swept through the place, her balcony doors were hung wide open. Her cream curtains flapped in the wind. Ralph gingerly laid Vanellope on her bed before tidying up the room. He closed and locked her balcony doors and shut off all the lights but the one on her bedside table. Ralph fixed his eyes on his sleeping girl, she was laid at the end of her bed. Ralph breathed a chuckle at the adorable sight and made his way over to her. He gently scooped her into his arms again and gazed down at her face, her limp body easily snuggled into his broad chest.

He gently pulled Vanellope's blankets back with one hand before laying her down with one swift movement. He eagerly, yet carefully, laid down next to her; her bed groaned under the weight as Ralph made himself comfortable under her big, billowy blankets. Ralph couldn't help but beam a wide smile as he tugged Vanellope close to his chest. He quickly turned the last light out in the room, on the bed side table, and finally allowed himself to settle in bed with his love. He wrapped his arms tight around her and shoved his face into the top of her head; he inhaled her sweet scent and let his eyes flutter closed from the intoxicating feeling that shot through the code he shared with her.

Ralph let his large hand tenderly rub Vanellope's back, he slowly slid it from the base of her shoulders to just above her rear. He cuddled into her easily, he felt as if he couldn't get enough. He nuzzled his warm face into hers, idly planting a few longing kisses on her forehead and cheeks. He nuzzled her as his hand mapped out her back, as if he had forgotten what her existence felt like. He felt tears sting his eyes as he pushed as close as he could to her, hoping that he'd never lose this ever again. He felt his heart jump as she calmly stirred, her hands and arms idly mapped out Ralph's warm, broad chest. She mumbled something incoherent before nestling her face into the nook of Ralph's neck and upper chest. Ralph beamed a tired smile and wrapped her in his protective arms; he dare not let her go. He heaved one final, exhausted sigh of relief and slumped into the bed and his mate; the two gladly fell into a deep, snuggled slumber.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: I don't mean to keep bringing this up, but I'll be posting the massive sketch-dump to deviantART of all your requests (PLUS a few teasers of chapters you guys haven't read yet ;D ) on Thursday or Friday sometime. If you'd still like to request a scene to be drawn, personal message me or note me on deviantart! I'm Vyntresser on dA. Be on the look out! :D**

***Chapter 65***

Vanellope suddenly inhaled a long breath and blinked open her tired eyes. Her room was dimly lit; it was obviously early morning. She flinched as she came face to face with her mate. Ralph remained motionless, his facial expression was blank as he was still fast asleep. He breathed deeply through his mouth, the sound was just above very dull, breathy snore. Vanellope immediately felt a warm smile prowl across her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head delicately to her chest. She shoved her face into the top of Ralph's head and nuzzled his crazy, messy hair. She shut her eyes tight and felt tears gather in her eyes; she inhaled his familiar scent, wondering what she ever did to deserve this love. What she ever did to deserve him back again.

She carefully wrapped one of her legs over Ralph's hips and pushed into him softly as he remained completely asleep. She very gently began to trail kisses atop his head and forehead as he shifted slowly, his breathing finally lulled out of the silent snore he was caught in. He groaned just barely as his tired arms became conscious of Vanellope's womanly figure next to him. He slowly, yet eagerly, wrapped his arms around her body, as if he had forgotten she was with him. Without opening his eyes, he gently buried his face into Vanellope's chest, she was draped in her loose, mint green tank top. He clung onto her in a sleepy gesture of want and relief, his nose and cheeks gently nuzzled into the nook of her breasts. Vanellope closed her eyes and relaxed as she tenderly pet the back of his head, she wanted absolutely nothing but to remain in her bed with him. She felt her cheeks get hot as she smiled a small smile at the fact that they still had hours before the game day started.

She suddenly frowned as the thought of Rancis, and her racers, came flooding to her thoughts. She held her breath and gazed across her room, past Ralph's head. Before she could think about the difficult venture further, there was a tender knock on her bedroom door. She felt tears sting her eyes again, this time in fear. She tucked her face into the top of Ralph's head and held her breath. She shut her eyes tight and blinked back her tears; she knew she had to remain strong. She knew she was still the center of power of Sugar Rush. She finally heaved a powerful sigh and very delicately unglued Ralph from her figure. He knowingly let her go, she figured he must've heard the knock on the door as well. She slowly slipped out of bed and approached her large door. She fixed her shirt and quickly tied the strings of her pants to keep them up.

Vanellope slowly opened her large, round birch door and peered out. She caught eyes with Taffyta; she had a look of dismay written in her code. She held her hands over her chest in an unsure way and inhaled softly. She forced a smile and glanced past Vanellope to Ralph's snoozing figure in her bed. She smiled into Vanellope's eyes and gave her an endearing, yet sorrowful, look.

"Vanellope, I think we should probably head over, to," Taffyta trailed off and looked down before sliding her eyes back to Vanellope, "You know."

"Right," Vanellope said softly as she sighed and looked down before quickly looking over her shoulder to Ralph on her bed, "Should we bring Ralph?"

"Yes," Ralph suddenly, and softly croaked as he lifted his arm gently. Taffyta let a small smile and a chuckle escape her face.

"Candlehead and I will be waiting downstairs for you guys," Taffyta said as she slowly began to remove herself from Vanellope's bedroom door.

"We'll be down in a second," Vanellope said gently.

"Can't we just snooze for another ten minutes?" Ralph asked after Vanellope had shut her bedroom door. He sat up slowly and rubbed his face in a tired manner, his hair shot in all sorts of odd directions.

"Believe me," Vanellope breathed as she chuckled and approached her bed, "If I could, I would."

"What time is it?" Ralph asked as he blinked a few times, his eyes fixed on Vanellope's closed balcony doors. The sky was a calm, darker morning purple. It was clearly before dawn.

"Probably around five in the morning," Vanellope croaked as she crossed her arms and shut her tired eyes.

"Well," Ralph breathed as he clumsily made his way off of Vanellope's bed; it groaned and complained before he finally stood before his girl, "Guess we better go. I hope everyone is alright."

"Considering how last night went, with Minty, Jubileena and Adorabeezle," Vanellope inhaled a slow, dreading breath and looked up to her ceiling, "I'm not so sure I have the energy for this."

"C'mon," Ralph said tenderly before very gently wrapping Vanellope in his tired arms, "We're all going to be there for you. You're not going about this alone."

"I just hope Rancis hasn't disappeared or something," Vanellope worried as she gladly leaned into Ralph's chest.

"We can check his whereabouts, in the code room, before heading out," Ralph stated gently.

* * *

"Taff, stop being so hard on yourself," Candlehead said gently, the two were perched just inside the castle's massive front doors.

"I just, don't know what I'm going to tell Vanellope," Taffyta said, her voice was coated with concern.

"Just explain to her that this was all a misunderstanding," Candlehead stated in a whisper before Ralph and Vanellope could be heard coming out of the code room.

"When should I tell her?" Taffyta urged in a silent whisper as she gazed at her other sister; Candlehead gazed back at her through innocent, glossy eyes.

"I'm not sure," Candlehead whispered calmly, "Maybe after this all blows over. It's all so fresh right now, I don't think bringing up more drama in the midsts of all of this, is smart."

"Good thinking," Taffyta said with a frown before the two girls caught eyes with Vanellope and Ralph at the other end of the hall.

"You guys ready?" Candlehead asked softly to the two, her voice carrying; both Ralph and Vanellope had a sense of urgency in their stride.

"Guys, we just checked Rancis' whereabouts," Vanellope heaved as she approached the two, "Him and all the racers are in the middle of their neighborhood. He's been surrounded."

"What!" Taffyta barked softly before Candlehead immediately opened the castle's massive door. It creaked open as everyone immediately left the castle in a hurry.

"They've surrounded him?" Candlehead worried as the four began to clumsily tear down the castle's large pathway.

"Yeah," Vanellope panted as the four kept their steady pace with each other, "This is not what I wanted… Rancis may have done terrible things, but I never thought this would all come to THIS."

* * *

"Who reset you?" Gloyd barked.

"No one wanted you to return, Rancis," Snowanna said firmly, the whole group had formed a defensive circle around Rancis; he trembled.

"G-guys, Vanellope knows I'm here," Rancis worried as he gazed out at his old friends; they looked at him as if they had cornered a wild animal, all theirs for the taking, "W-we sorted everything out last night."

"A likely story," Creumbelina snapped.

"Guys-" Minty worried, but she was quickly cut off.

"You think coming back here and acting as if nothing had happened is going to make us all think that everything should go back to normal?" Swizzle said in an angry tone as he crossed his arms.

"I knew that dreaded sword of yours was made just to flaunt your power," Gloyd said deeply as he stepped forward to Rancis, "You wormed your way into the castle, but once you got rejected by Schweetz…"

"I-I understand my intentions could be viewed as poor," Rancis yelled as he tried to defend himself, "But, this is all just a big misunderstanding!"

"Once Vanellope sees you," Snowanna started as she crossed her arms, "She's going to delete you so fast."

"I-I spoke to her yesterday," Rancis scrambled for words, trying his best to defend himself. He knew he was horribly outmatched, "Her and Ralph spared my life. Th-this was all just a mix up between me, Vanellope and Taffyta."

"You didn't think twice when it came to sparing Fix-It-Felix's life," Swizzle said deeply as he approached Rancis, his fists looked ready to fight, "Why should we give you the same respect?"

"Please, hear me out," Rancis urged firmly as he desperately looked at each of his old friends in the face; no one budged. Minty, Adorabeezle and Jubileena hung towards the back of the group and stole uncertain glances from each other.

"You don't deserve that sort of kindness," Swizzle growled as he grabbed Rancis' collar; he readied his fist in the air, ready to heave the final blow.

Swizzle drew his arm back as his other fist clenched Rancis' hoodie, keeping him still. Before Swizzle could throw his punch, he was suddenly shoved backwards. Vanellope harshly pushed on his chest, using all of the wrecking binary that Ralph had generously supplied her from their code swaps. She stood in front of Rancis in a defensive way, her hands quickly reaching behind herself to grab his wrists. Swizzle skid to the ground as every one of her racers gasped in shock. They gazed down at Swizzle for a moment before shooting their attention Vanellope in disbelief.

"How dare you guys," Vanellope barked; she immediately felt her racers become defensive.

"How dare us?" Gloyd hollered as Taffyta, Candlehead and Ralph quickly approached, "You actually LET this fool back on the grid?"

"Yes I did!" Vanellope hollered as Rancis hung his head, his eyes fixed on the ground between him and Vanellope.

"Have you gone mad?" Snowanna pleaded as she gestured with her arms, "He's a murderer! A no good, stalking hologram! He wouldn't leave us alone! He practically tormented all of us!"

"His code reset when I gave Sugar Rush an in-game reset!" Vanellope said loudly as she glanced at Taffyta's, Candlehead's and Ralph's position a few feet behind her. Vanellope inhaled to continue, "Rancis has been reset to how he used to be."

"How can you be so sure," Gloyd barked, feeling defensive.

"He's been in your neighborhood for this whole entire night," Vanellope snapped as she tried to remain calm, "He's been heavily warned of consequences if he tries to harm any one of you guys."

"And what kind of consequences are those?" Snowanna said, her tone full of disbelief.

"How does rotting in the Fungeon sound?" Vanellope barked; all of her racers froze in shock.

"Why didn't you just delete him when he was a hologram?" Gloyd finally spoke up after a few silent moments of shock; his tone finally began to calm.

"His code vanished from the code room," Vanellope explained as she softened as well.

"Can you honestly sit here and think bringing this murderer back is a good idea for Sugar Rush?" Swizzle asked firmly as he gestured towards Rancis.

"Yes," Vanellope defended; Rancis kept his gaze glued to the ground.

"How can you say that?" Swizzle asked above a whisper in disbelief.

Vanellope fell silent and heaved a long sigh as she relaxed her hands away from Rancis's wrists. She stood up straight and caught eyes with each of her racers; they all looked stunned, confused, hurt, angry… She slowly glanced back at her two sisters and boyfriend. They gazed at Vanellope with purpose and protection. Ralph nodded once, his fists clenched. She gave him a small, undefeated smile before she turned back to her racers. They gazed at their president with urgency.

"Do you guys remember when I was the game glitch?" Vanellope said softly as she gazed out to everyone; she tucked her long, black hair behind her ears, "You guys hated me. You guys didn't want anything to do with me. Rancis, Taffyta AND Candlehead did whatever they could to keep me from racing."

Vanellope quickly turned around and gazed at her sisters and Rancis with a loving smirk. She shook her head and chuckled just barely.

"After our game reset, those three quickly accepted me for who I was. They loved me, like family should," Vanellope said as she turned back to her confused racers, "The three that hated me the most, now mean more to me than I could imagine."

Everyone was silent as they gazed at Vanellope in an unsure way. Each of their eyes glanced between Taffyta, Candlehead and Rancis. They all slowly began to soften, their ears finally opening to understanding. Vanellope held her ground, knowing this wasn't over yet.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't show them the same respect? Or to any of you guys, for that matter," Vanellope hissed quietly as she shook her head, her eyes almost stung with tears, "What kind of core would I be if I deleted people willy nilly?"

Vanellope gently glanced at Rancis, "I almost lost sight of how important each and every single one of you guys are to me. I wanted to delete Rancis, for every single sour thing he has ever done, to any of us. I wanted to press his delete button so badly, for hurting Felix, for hurting Ralph… For scaring all of us into submission."

"Why didn't you," Gloyd asked softly and sincerely; his voice more curious than vengeful.

Vanellope looked down before she slid her eyes back to Ralph; her heart immediately swelled with love for her best friend, "One of the biggest, meanest bad guys, in this whole arcade, reminded me what it means to be gracious, and forgiving. He reminded me, that second chances never run out… No matter if you are a good or bad guy. He reminded me, that the scariest of souls, the most misunderstood strand of binary, the mean outcast, is really just a soul crying out for help. He reminded me that everyone in this arcade deserves a second chance… Everyone here deserves a friend. No matter what."

Ralph smiled and shyly looked down, his fist slowly unclenching. He felt Taffyta's warm hand on his lower arm; he caught eyes with hers as she gazed up at him with sisterly love. Everyone gazed at Ralph with surprise, their demeanor's finally softening.

"What kind of person would I be if I deleted Rancis in front of you guys," Vanellope urged as she gestured towards Rancis, "You guys would immediately fear to make mistakes… Each one of you would wonder who would be deleted next. You all mean the world to me. Without you guys, this game would cease to exist."

Vanellope gently put her hand on Rancis' shoulder and gazed out to everyone, "I can't tell you how many times I heard the children, playing our game, complain that they couldn't find Rancis Fluggerbutter anywhere on the roster… Every time that happened, I wanted to be angry, I wanted people to hate him. I wanted Rancis' name to forever be tainted… But I knew deep down, Sugar Rush had suffered a great loss."

"I did miss hanging with you," Swizzle finally and quietly admitted to Rancis; Rancis finally let a small smile break across his face.

"We ALL did… And, I know that this is going to take some getting used to," Vanellope explained as she kept her hand on Rancis' shoulder, "But you guys don't have anything to worry about."

"Just playing devil's advocate here," Snowanna started, "But, what if he DOES pull the wool over our eyes, and betrays us all again? Would you just continue to forgive every single, sour action of his?"

"I'm sorry I threatened to delete him… I don't have the heart to delete any of you, no matter what happens," Vanellope started before giving her attention to Snowanna, "Rancis knows the consequences, if he steps out of line. These ground rules will remain between him and those of us that control the code room. He knows his punishments, if he is to step out of line again."

"I trust you," Gloyd suddenly said in a firm voice, though his eyes showed a flicker of care. Vanellope kept face and inhaled slowly.

"As you should… As you ALL should," Vanellope said confidently, feeling as if this whole mess was finally coming to an end.

"Welcome back, Rancis," Minty finally spoke up, after lingering near the back of the group the whole time. She slowly approached Rancis with a small smile.

"Thank you," Rancis said in a shy way as he glanced at Minty. Much to his surprise, Minty gently took Rancis into her arms and gave him a big, friendly hug.

Vanellope beamed, she felt as if she would never know what a smile felt like again. She was surprised to see Jubileena trail right behind Minty as she prepared her arms for a hug as well. She glommed onto Minty and Rancis; they all wobbled as a few boughts of laughter escaped the group hug. One by one, each racer slowly piled into the group hug; Vanellope laughed softly and gazed at Taffyta and Candlehead.

"Oh, what the hell," Taffyta barked as she threw her hands up and marched towards the group.

Vanellope chuckled as she too approached her racers. Everyone began to chatter and laugh as the group hug got bigger and bigger. Ralph put his hands on his hips and gazed amongst the wobbling, laughing ball of racers. Everyone un-tensed and released from the group after a few moments, each one of them almost nervously accepted Rancis back into their group of racers. They all began to chat with Rancis, their conversations becoming more and more comfortable with each passing minute. Vanellope finally heaved a small sigh and wrapped her arm around Taffyta's shoulder. Her sister leaned into her with a smile, though her eyes looked as if she was unsure about something. Vanellope shrugged it off; she figured Taffyta was just tired.

"I'm glad this all has finally come to an end," Ralph said gently as everyone gently peered up at Ralph.

"I guess, without you, Ralph... Rancis would be deleted," Gloyd said gently as everyone gazed up at Ralph with curious, almost knowing eyes. Ralph held his breath and glanced at Vanellope.

"He definitely keeps my feet on the ground," Vanellope said softly and humbly as Snowanna gently gave her a knowing nudge.

"If there's anyone who knows what it's like to be rejected, it's me," Ralph stated calmly, "Vanellope was the first person to show me kindness, and friendship. I have never valued anything more in my entire life."

"Big bad guys, smiles in disguise," Swizzle chanted as everyone chuckled; Ralph rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

"I never thought I'd say this about anyone," Minty started gently as she slid her eyes from the ground to their wrecker, "But… You'd make a mighty fine King for Sugar Rush, Ralph."

Ralph felt his face get hot as he gave each racer a grateful, but shocked expression. Vanellope looked down with a wide smile and chuckled. Everyone immediately beamed and began to nudge and tease Vanellope for getting so shy. She laughed a joyous laugh, her face blushed with honey glow.

"It's only a matter of time," Candlehead sneered up at Ralph. Ralph chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in a shy manner, his heart practically throbbed out of his chest with the thought of the engagement ring he had stored safely away.

Everyone began to chatter with Rancis, they slowly accepted him back into their group; though Gloyd and Adorabeezle still had a lingering air of uncertainty. Vanellope heaved a small sigh as she stood with Ralph. They gazed among the racers as each one of them began to head back to their houses, some in groups and some heading home for a few more hours of sleep. Vanellope leaned into Ralph's side, her arm making it's way around his back. His large arm came around her as he gazed down at her, his eyes gleamed with how proud he was of her. She wrinkled her nose at him as if to playfully tell him to knock it off. Vanellope opened her mouth to speak to him but Taffyta's unsure voice broke the air.

"Vanellope?" Taffyta said gently. Vanellope quickly looked at her with a smile before her joyous facial expression quickly dropped.

"Taff, what's wrong?" Vanellope said quietly, hoping not to worry her happy racers from afar.

"I, need to talk to you," Taffyta said as she glanced up at Ralph, "Both of you."

"Is, everything okay?" Vanellope worried as she removed herself from Ralph and gave her sister her full attention.

"Everything is fine," Taffyta assured, but she looked distressed, "I just really need to tell you something."


	66. Chapter 66

***Chapter 66***

Taffyta, Vanellope and Ralph slowly began to head down a small path that lead them West from the castle and the racer's neighborhood. They arrived to a wide open field; acres and acres of sprawling grassland sat still in Sugar Rush's gradual morning. The wind rustled the sweet grass, causing the whole field to look like a sea of lush. Sugar Rush's sky sprinkled soft, morning rain. It kissed the cold morning air, Sugar Rush boasted with deliciousness. The three were silent as they slowly trudged across a small portion of the field. They came to a delicately crafted gazebo, it had a small sitting table underneath. It was crowned with luscious ivy and hibernating honeysuckles. Taffyta was first to reach the gazebo; she hung onto one of the pillars and gazed out to the grass land with uncertainty. Vanellope glanced at Ralph with a worried look as she very slowly approached her sister. Ralph gently stepped underneath the tall gazebo and cautiously kept a little bit of distance between himself and the two girls. Vanellope carefully held onto Taffyta's arm, she gazed at her sister lovingly.

"Taffyta, what's wrong," Vanellope worried. Taffyta looked absolutely distressed.

She gazed out to the swaying, forever sprawling grassland. Their home sweet home of a castle looked mighty in the far distance. It gleamed with a soft, white glow in the dim morning sun that peaked through rain clouds. Vanellope gazed intently into Taffyta's eyes which were fixed on the distance. They billowed with tears. Vanellope inhaled a shaky breath and felt her heart drop. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Taffyta well up with tears, let alone cry.

"This whole mess," Taffyta started shakily, "...Is all my fault."

"Taff," Vanellope scoffed in disbelief with a small smile as she looked down.

"None of this mess would've happened if it weren't for me and my… Stupid decisions," Taffyta growled to herself, "I just had to open my fat mouth."

"Taffyta, what on Earth are you talking about?" Vanellope worried; she could feel Ralph's intent gaze practically glued to the two girls.

"I should've never filled Rancis' head with those white lies," Taffyta said, half to herself. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows.

"Taffyta, what are you saying?" Vanellope said deeply, though her voice shook. She could feel Sugar Rush envelope the two with confusion.

Taffyta inhaled a shaky breath as tears streamed her rosy cheeks. She sniffled a few times and looked down to the ground, her eyes producing more tears than Vanellope ever thought was possible. She grit her teeth and hugged herself; tears slapped her arms and the ground under her.

"Taffyta," Vanellope started as she put her hand on her shoulder, "You're really worrying me. What is going on?"

"I'm the reason Rancis went mad," Taffyta uttered loudly as she kept her eyes glued to the sprawling grassland before her.

"Wh-what?" Vanellope flinched as she cautiously removed her hand from her sister's shoulder.

"It's my fault he went puppy dogging after you," Taffyta barked as tears streamed her face; Vanellope flinched again and took a step away from Taffyta as she inhaled shakily to continue, "It's my fault he made that dreaded sword! It's my fault all of this happened!"

"Taffyta, how? Why?" Vanellope breathed in disbelief as she gazed at her sister with uncertainty; she began to shake.

Ralph slowly stood and took a step or two closer to the girls as he could sense Taffyta's sudden fervor and intensity. Vanellope looked scared as she gazed at her sister with uncertainty, as if she didn't recognize her. Taffyta covered her face and silently sobbed. Vanellope quickly looked at Ralph, her eyes confused. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion before Taffyta inhaled a shaky, sudden breath.

"Rancis and I were dating," Taffyta admitted through stammering, choking inhales as she crossed her arms again. Ralph's and Vanellope's eyes widened at the same time.

"Y-you… When was this?" Vanellope asked in soft shock, hoping not to send Taffyta into a whirlwind rage.

"I-I think it was before he wrote those stupid notes to you and Ralph," Taffyta said gently, "Before you and Ralph had that year and a half split."

"What lies did you tell him?" Ralph chimed in softly, "Surely you didn't cause any of this."

"After our upgrade," Taffyta started before she inhaled a few sharp, shaky breaths, "Our relationship started to become serious, and… That, scared me."

"How long were you guys together?" Vanellope asked, trying desperately to hide her shock.

"About half a year," Taffyta uttered as more tears spilled down her cheeks, "W-we, were getting in too deep. He suddenly became hungry for more… H-he asked me how I felt about marriage, and code swaps… He told me he loved me. It scared me. I suddenly felt as if I was being pushed towards something I wasn't totally ready for."

"So what did you do?" Vanellope urged as she tried her hardest to wrap her mind around all of this.

"Something I shouldn't have," Taffyta breathed plainly, yet in an annoyed tone, through her stuffed up nose; she sniffled sharply. A few tears cascaded down her cheeks and slapped against her collar bones. She tugged her dark pink hoodie closer to herself and shivered just barely.

"You pushed him towards Vanellope," Ralph said for her, his eyes locked onto her as her gorgeous blue eyes slowly slid from the ground up into Ralph's.

"I-I told him that, Vanellope was looking for a King for Sugar Rush," Taffyta stated nervously as she looked back down to the ground; she could feel the whole arcade practically spin as Vanellope's gentle gaze slowly became angry on Taffyta.

"You tricked him," Vanellope said deeply as she furrowed her eyebrows, she could feel a sudden surge of wrecking code shoot through her, "I was never intently searching for a King for Sugar Rush..."

"I-I felt as if I didn't have a choice," Taffyta urged.

"He didn't want to be King," Vanellope said, her voice got louder; Ralph put his hand on her shoulder to quell her.

"Vanellope," Ralph urged; Vanellope shoved his hand away but she kept her eyes glued to Taffyta.

"He didn't make that stupid sword to impress me," Vanellope hollered in Taffyta's face, "He made that sword to spite YOU!"

"Vanellope," Taffyta urged as she exhaled a pleading sob.

"You broke his heart," Vanellope shouted, "You tricked him so you could rid yourself of a challenge that could've wound up to be something so great, a-and... so, beautiful!"

"I was scared!" Taffyta urged as she gazed Vanellope in the eyes, "I-I've never felt so close to someone, and when he started mentioning marriage, it just... I-I'm not correctly wired for this bull roar!"

"Living happily ever after with your best friend DOES sound pretty terrifying, Taff," Vanellope barked sarcastically; Taffyta flinched.

"I-I didn't want to lock myself down into something that could've turned sour," Taffyta pleaded, "I-I didn't want to split our group of friends."

"Taffyta, I told you the SAME exact thing when I was worrying about mine and Ralph's relationship," Vanellope hollered, "So now that we're on opposite sides of the grid, here's a delicious taste of your own medicine... You're worrying about all the flaws and negative things that could've happened. Have you ever tried looking at the positive things that could've been? You never know what could've happened if you just took a leap of faith. Things could've turned out beautifully, and you would never know because you were too scared to take things farther."

Taffyta gazed at Vanellope long and hard as the three fell silent. Taffyta's lip quivered as tears streamed her beautiful, rosy cheeks. Her blue eyes looked lost, yet found all at the same time. She blinked a few times before letting her shoulders slowly slump; her sister quickly calling check mate on her heart.

Vanellope inhaled slowly but kept her demeanor stern and firm, "It's about time you guys wreck the limits."

Taffyta gazed hard into Vanellope's eyes, feeling as if she had suddenly been beaten in her own game. Vanellope gazed back at her with a sisterly care, though she still looked upset and confused.

"It's too late, now," Taffyta finally said as she looked down.

"After every single little thing we've been through," Vanellope started as she finally softened, "Nothing is ever too late… But, I can't believe you'd do something like that to me... To Sugar Rush, and ESPECIALLY to poor Rancis..."

"I'm sorry... I'm, so sorry," Taffyta urged softly, "I panicked… I had to get him away from me as fast as I possibly could. Once I told him that the kingdom was up for grabs, he quickly forgot about me."

"I think you're wrong," Ralph suddenly chimed; both girls flinched and gazed up at Ralph as he inhaled to continue, "You put Vanellope's well being, and all of Sugar Rush, on the line by sending Rancis after her. It sounds like, the only reason he fought for Vanellope's attention, was clearly to spite you. He wanted you to watch, as he swept another girl off of her feet… The princess of Sugar Rush, no doubt. He wanted to watch you squirm and regret your decision to send him away. But when Vanellope didn't totally sway to his liking, he slowly went mad."

"Then the second Ralph returned, he probably realized he didn't stand a single chance against him. He knew he couldn't have you, or me," Vanellope explained, everything quickly coming full circle, "So he opted to trying to kill Ralph… That was the only way to get Ralph out of my life for good."

"He tried to kill Felix, knowing full well that without Felix, my game, and myself, would cease to exist," Ralph said gently.

The three were silent with knowing, sudden revival. Ralph inhaled a deep breath and gazed down at his two racers; Vanellope looked intent and stern while Taffyta looked as if her code had been half erased. Sugar Rush shook as the circle of confusion finally came together, it sparked their square of the grid as everything quickly became as clear as an EZ Living day.

"I'm, so sorry," Taffyta whispered as she looked down. Tears continued to stream her face as she inhaled a startled breath, "I'm so sorry for all the confusion and hurt I've put you guys through… I had no clue it all would've escalated to everything that has happened."

"I think, after everything that has happened, it'd be stupid of me not to forgive you and just… look at this mess as a blessing in disguise," Vanellope said softly to her sister, her loving tone was palpable, though her arms still shook with quelling anger.

Taffyta practically shook to her core as she shoved her hands to her face. She cried into her hands, her shoulders trembled. Vanellope frowned a hard, saddened frown and immediately yanked her sister into her arms. She hugged Taffyta around her neck and glued her sister to her as she rubbed her shoulder softly. Taffyta firmly buried her face into Vanellope's neck and the shoulder of her mint hoodie. She cried silently as her arms slapped around Vanellope's upper back. She clung to her sister for dear life.

"I-I'm so sorry for all this damage," Taffyta whimpered into Vanellope's shoulder, "It's my fault Rancis wrote those notes that split you and Ralph… It's all my fault. I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen... I didn't think about anyone but myself."

"It's okay, Taff," Vanellope breathed softly as she held the back of her sister's head, she didn't dare let her go, "It's okay, it's all in the past."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Taffyta urged gently as she inhaled a few shaky breaths, her arms and hands clung to her sister. Vanellope slowly let go of Taffyta and put her hands on her shoulders firmly. She gave Taffyta a small, playful smile.

"You can make nice with Rancis," Vanellope said with a small breath of a chuckle, "So I can finally tease you about having a boyfriend for once."

"I-I think that's probably doable," Taffyta said as a smile finally broke across her face. She looked down shyly; Vanellope was more than floored to see Taffyta's cheeks sincerely blush, over a boy, for the first time.

"All those months of embarrassing me," Vanellope laughed softly as she shook her sister's shoulders, "They're all about to come back to you!"

"Fine, fine," Taffyta laughed as she wiped her cheeks a few times, "I deserve it for how much I tease you and Ralph…"

"Yes, you do," Ralph chuckled.

"Promise me something," Vanellope said gently as she held onto her sister. Taffyta looked at her with sincerity as Vanellope inhaled to continue, "No more secret keeping."

"I've learned my lesson," Taffyta urged as she gazed down to the ground. Vanellope smiled and squeezed her shoulders gently.

"I love you, Taff," Vanellope said after a few moments of peace between the three. Vanellope kept her hands glued to Taffyta's shoulders. Taffyta smiled softly as her eyes billowed with more tears.

"I love you too, Vanellope," Taffyta whimpered as she slowly shoved her forehead to Vanellope's shoulder. Vanellope chuckled and hugged her sister tight.

"Everything is okay," Vanellope said gently with a smile, "I'm glad everything is finally back to normal."

"Everything is cleared up, Rancis is back, Sugar Rush is home," Ralph listed as he gently rested both his hands on both girl's shoulders before him. They pulled away from their hug as their eyes gazed up at Ralph happily, "Now… Let's keep it this way. I think I would enjoy some peace for a little bit."

"Don't jinx it," Taffyta chuckled as she rubbed her face free of tears; her eyes looked red and exhausted, but she had a glowing air about her. She looked renewed, as if the husk that had been hiding her away had suddenly vanished. Vanellope admired her sister with a loving smile.

"I'm glad we have the week off for New Year's, this year," Vanellope started as the three seemingly inhaled a deep, cleansing breath of fresh air, "I think we ALL need a break."

"This is going to be one exciting New Years, that's for sure," Taffyta said with a smile, trying not to sound too eager for Ralph's secret.

"I can finally go to the ball with someone I actually want to go with," Vanellope laughed as she gazed up at Ralph. He beamed and chuckled as Taffyta nudged his arm.

"No more fake dates to make you mad, no more excuses that dances aren't my thing," Ralph listed as he nodded and lulled his head, "I get it, that's a thing of the past."

"Better believe it," Vanellope sneered; Taffyta and Ralph chuckled as they shared a knowing look.


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: ****Hey guys! The sketchdump has been uploaded to my deviantART! You can go to deviantart and search my username Vyntresser to see it :)  
**

**Also, just wanted to let you guys know that requests for Wrecking Limit drawings are always open! If there is a scene you'd like to see drawn (that I haven't drawn yet) just send me a message and let me know! I love doing these sketchdumps, they're a ton of fun, and great practice for me, so lay your ideas on me! :D**

***Chapter 67***

The next few days went a lot more smoothly than Vanellope expected. Every race day was lively and exciting, just like the last. She was thrilled to be back at Litwak's, to be back home. Her racers seemed more confident to be back in their familiar territory. Every day, Rancis would eagerly watch the races from the stands. He knew he wasn't allowed to race just yet, but he figured watching wouldn't hurt anyone. After a long Friday night of racing, the arcade finally closed. Vanellope screeched her cart to a halt near the finish line and slumped in her seat for a moment. She took her dusty racing goggles off and peered down the long stretch of raceway she was in the middle of. Taffyta gently snapped her out of her deep thought.

"You alright, there, prez?" Taffyta smiled as she put her hands on her hips and cocked her eyebrow. Vanellope jolted and beamed sheepishly up at her sister.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Vanellope chuckled as she began to climb out of her race car, "Just thinking."

"Whatcha thinking about?" Taffyta prod as Vanellope gazed out to her group of racers; they all lingered near their cars, each one of them in excitable, friendly conversation.

"Oh, I don't really know," Vanellope sighed as she crossed her arms, "The past few days I guess. It's been such a whirlwind."

"Tell me about it," Taffyta breathed as she took her racing goggles off and began to clean them on her racing vest.

"That was some race, you guys," Rancis said as he slowly moseyed over to the two girls. Vanellope immediately locked all of her focus on the two; she almost beamed an uncontrollable smile at the fact that she was about to witness the very rare, flustered and shy Taffyta in action; even if Taffyta wasn't fully aware of it.

"Yeah," Taffyta scoffed, almost nervously, as she slid her goggles on the top of her head, before her choppy bangs, "You watched?"

"Yep," Rancis smiled as he shoved his hands into his dark brown hoodie; he was wearing a comfortable pair of racing jeans. His golden blond hair was ruffled a little, he looked as if he was enjoying his time off, "That move you did to cut Vanellope off was a little harsh though, don't you think?" Rancis chuckled as he wrinkled his nose playfully.

"Harsh?" Taffyta barked as she gazed at her sister, "I just wanted to win!"

"Really, Taff, I can still taste the dirt in my mouth," Vanellope groaned; Taffyta rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Hopefully it tasted good," Both Taffyta and Rancis said at the same time.

Taffyta and Rancis both quickly looked at each other with stunned surprise before they both began laughing, almost nervously; Vanellope put her hands on her hips and felt as if she was going to explode from holding back giddy, teasing laughter for the two. Taffyta heaved a nervous giggle and bashfully looked down to the ground as she tucked her gorgeous white hair behind her ear. She practically beamed ear to ear. Rancis chuckled with a genuine smile and shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie again. Vanellope lulled her head and let a small laugh escape her mouth before Taffyta perked up and flew her arm out past Vanellope.

"Um, Candlehead! I-I need to talk to you," Taffyta rushed as she quickly scrambled away from Vanellope and Rancis. Rancis's facial expression slowly dropped, but he still had a flicker of hope in his eye.

Vanellope watched Taffyta leave before she rolled her eyes and gave Rancis a small smile. It quickly faded once she saw the almost defeated look in Rancis's eye, as if he hasn't gone through enough. Vanellope breathed a small, understanding chuckle and nudged his arm.

"Hey... Taff, Ralph and the gang are all having a barbecue for dinner tonight down at Westwind Acres," Vanellope said, though she tried to hide her uncertainty, whether she really should be inviting him or not. She figured it wouldn't hurt as she took in a confident breath to continue, "You're more than welcome to come."

"I'd like that," Rancis said gently, his blue eyes gazed at her curiously but happily.

"Good," Vanellope nodded once as the two slowly drew their attention to Taffyta and Candlehead from a few yards away, "Everyone will be there… Which includes Felix, his wife and daughter. Does that bother you?"

"No," Rancis breathed through a mentally exhausted exhale, "I'm bound to make nice with Felix sooner or later, right?"

"I would hope so," Vanellope chuckled, "Just don't expect him to take to you too kindly right now. He's a little wary around you, which I guess I don't blame him."

"Understood," Rancis said with a small nod.

"Well, then I guess we'll meet you there?" Vanellope smiled happily towards her long lost friend, "We're all meeting there in about an hour, from what I was told."

"I'll be there," Rancis said with a calm, friendly smile. Vanellope smiled back, wondering if that reset really did him some good.

"Awesome, see you then," Vanellope said gently as she waved over her shoulder. She slowly moseyed up to Taffyta and Candlehead.

"We gotta go get ready for the barbecue tonight," Taffyta said to Vanellope as she approached the two girls. Vanellope gave her a sly smile.

"I've invited Rancis," Vanellope said as her smile grew wider; Taffyta tried her hardest to act cool. Vanellope could see right through her.

"I guess that's cool," Taffyta said plainly.

* * *

A half an hour had past, and Vanellope had slowly distanced herself from the castle and from her two sisters. They took their time preparing for their delicious barbecue, though Vanellope had another chore she wanted to accomplish. She figured it was perfect timing, in line with everything that had happened within the past few days. Vanellope had made her way to Westwind Acres by herself. Sugar Rush's soft, sunset sky set the sprawling grasslands on fire with sweet, sunny gumdrops. The cool wind swept through the valley, keeping the sweet, glistening grass alive. Vanellope was dressed in her old, mint green hoodie with the pink, messy drawstrings. She wore a pair of comfortable, dark brown pants and her feet were bare on Sugar Rush's soft and inviting land scape.

She gazed across the vast scenery; Sugar Rush boasted it's beauty as best as it possibly could. Vanellope took in the sight of her land and admired every last inch of it. After a long few minutes of silent longing, she opened both of her palms and gazed down at what was inside. Boba sat peacefully, though the brilliant blue feathers on his chest heaved nervously. His little wing had healed back to perfect health. Vanellope let a wide smile spread across her face as her little comfort of a blue bird sat perched in her hands. He looked apprehensive, as if he had forgotten what it was like to be free. She gently stroked the top of Boba's head and held onto him lovingly; she felt her heart swell. She knew letting her little Boba free was going to be a difficult venture.

"Vanellope?" Rancis suddenly said very softly. Vanellope looked up and turned around gently, her long black hair quickly tucked from over her shoulder and blew with Sugar Rush's calm winds.

"Rancis," Vanellope smiled, "You're early."

"I-I know," Rancis chuckled as he slowly and carefully approached his friend, "I WAS going to go to the castle to help you guys out, but I remembered that I'm not really allowed over there."

"Give it time," Vanellope said softly, remembering hers and Ralph's agreement. Rancis curiously gazed down at her hands.

"Whatcha got there?" Rancis asked softly as Vanellope slowly opened her hands, "A blue bird… I didn't think blue birds flew this far North."

"This is Boba. He's actually from Ralph's game," Vanellope smiled as Boba sat tucked and safe in Vanellope's hands.

"What is he doing in Sugar Rush?" Rancis chuckled as he shoved his hands into the front pocket of his dark brown hoodie.

"Well," Vanellope heaved a long sigh and wrinkled her nose, "We found Boba stuck in a pipe in Ralph's bathroom… When we found him, his wing was broken. I decided to take him home and nurse him back to health."

"I see," Rancis's smile urged her to continue.

"When Sugar Rush got unplugged and got moved to Disneyland's arcade," Vanellope inhaled a slow breath as she could almost feel tears sting her eyes, "Boba was the only tangible thing I had that meeting Ralph actually wasn't just a dream… Boba reminded me that Ralph was still alive in Litwak's Arcade. Though we were eons apart, Boba sort of was my comforter during the time we were apart."

Rancis and Vanellope were silent. Vanellope gazed down at Boba with so much love and affection for her small pet. Rancis gazed down at Boba with a small smile before his eyes slid up to Vanellope. His gaze was soft but final with care and understanding. He inhaled slowly through his nose and looked down to the ground.

"You really love Ralph, don't you," Rancis said with a small smile as his eyes fixed on the light green grass underneath the two. Vanellope scoffed a small laugh as a tear gently rolled down her cheek; she threw her gaze out to the vast, open field before the two. Sugar Rush's sweet breeze hit her face, as if to drench her in all of it's lusciousness.

"That's the biggest understatement of the century," Vanellope giggled as she nudged her cheek onto her shoulder, wiping away the lone tear that escaped her honeydew hazel eyes. She sniffled a few times before exhaling a long, calm breath. Rancis breathed a small, understanding chuckle.

"He's, a great guy," Rancis admitted. Vanellope looked at him curiously, wondering if that was hard for him to say.

"Are you just saying that to get on my good side?" Vanellope sneered, almost playfully. Rancis lulled his head to the side and rolled his eyes with a wide smile.

"I may have come off as if I was puppy dogging after you a year ago," Rancis scoffed as he gave Vanellope a sincere look, "But I'm not that stupid. I meant what I said."

"What made you change your mind about him?" Vanellope asked softly and earnestly as her thumb tenderly stroked Boba's small head. The little bird's eyes closed with the lulling motion.

"My mind never changed," Rancis chuckled as he gazed out to the green grassland, "I-I always liked him… I guess you guys would've never guessed, what with me um… t-trying to chop him to bits with that sword."

"Yeah, really," Vanellope said in soft surprise. She looked down and pondered her conversation with Taffyta the other day. She inhaled a slow breath before tenderly looking up at Rancis, "Taffyta finally told me everything that has happened between you two."

Rancis looked into her eyes gently, his blue eyes were clouded with a billion questions. He furrowed his eyebrows just barely, his facial expression that of almost confused delight, "She did?"

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed, "Now that everything is out in the open, it all sort of makes sense."

"I knew bottling up my feelings, like that, wasn't smart... I don't know what came over me," Rancis sighed.

"Taffyta may have broken your heart," Vanellope started before she gave Rancis a playful, annoyed smirk, "But you didn't need to drag me, and all of Sugar Rush into it."

"I know," Rancis exhaled, "I just… Was so frustrated with her."

"Well, Taffyta has that effect on people," Vanellope said with a happy laugh; Rancis beamed and looked down, his cheeks almost a blushed pink.

"I'm sorry our relationship was sort of on the down low," Rancis said gently as his foot idly pushed at the grass in front of him, "It was Taffyta's idea… I-I think she was embarrassed of me or something."

"She wasn't embarrassed of you," Vanellope stated confidently, "I think she was just confused. After all, we're not really wired for this fabulous thing called love."

"That is obviously clear as day," Rancis laughed as he looked out to the scenery. Vanellope beamed.

"I know you meant a lot to her," Vanellope said softly, "I think she was just scared."

"What could've she possibly been scared of?" Rancis prod, his eyes gazed at Vanellope with curiosity and hurt.

"I'm not totally sure," Vanellope shrugged, "I think she was worried that it all would come spilling out, and if you guys split, User forbid, then our group of friends would never be the same. We DO have to all live with each other, you know... It's not like any of us can go find a new game, or a new life, to join. We're stuck with each other."

"I guess I never thought of it that way," Rancis said as he looked down humbly.

"I felt the same exact way about Ralph and I," Vanellope said gently as the wind brushed past the two; her hair blew delicately behind herself, "I was worried that Ralph and I would eventually split… And because he was good friends with Taffyta and Candlehead, I was worried that would be really hard on everyone."

"That makes sense," Rancis sighed, "I just wish she gave us a chance… None of this mess would've happened."

"No," Vanellope corrected with a small chuckle, "None of this would've happened if you weren't so vengeful."

"Touché," Rancis mumbled as he gazed at Vanellope apologetically.

"It's all behind us," Vanellope stated softly, her hands still cradled Boba, "This new year is going to be good for Sugar Rush. A time for new beginnings. Time to turn over the leaf."

"Agreed," Rancis smiled before looking down sadly, "I-I'm, still shocked at how easily you and Ralph accepted me back into the game."

"There's no sense in holding a grudge or deleting you over a massive misunderstanding," Vanellope giggled, "It's just wasted energy… Negative energy, at that. You wouldn't think Ralph would be good at quelling negative emotions, but he keeps me in check more than anyone I've ever met."

"Minty was right, by the way," Rancis stated gently after a few moments of silence between the two. Vanellope looked at him curiously.

"About what?" Vanellope prod.

"Ralph will make a great King for Sugar Rush," Rancis admitted humbly, his eyes locked on hers with sincerity, "You did good, Vanellope."

Vanellope felt her heart swell as she let a small, beaming smile prowl across her face. She looked down at Boba, her grin was ear to ear. Her soft hair flickered in the never-ending stream of sweet wind that lushed the valley they were sunk in. Vanellope inhaled a deep breath of the cold, evening air.

"I can't tell you how much that means to me," Vanellope said softly, "I hope we can put all of our hurt feelings behind us."

"I'm game," Rancis said gently with a friendly smile. He chuckled and lulled his head, "This nonsense has gone on far too long, huh…"

"Definitely," Vanellope chuckled, "I think your next chore is to face Taffyta, though."

"Sheesh," Rancis hissed just barely as his piercing blue eyes scanned the gorgeous scenery, "I might have a game over during THAT conversation."

"Well," Vanellope lulled her head to the side, "Taffyta may come across as tough and abrasive, but her center is as soft and sweet as the laughy taffy trees."

"Don't I know it," Rancis said softly, his cheeks red. Vanellope gently shot him a look as a wide smile beamed across her face.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Vanellope prod curiously in a girly way, "Taff always told me she didn't care much for boyfriends, nor has she ever had a first kiss."

"Well, she flat out lied to you," Rancis barked with a curious smile, causing Vanellope to throw her head back in a girly fit of surprised laughter.

"I'm sure she lied because she didn't want me teasing her," Vanellope laughed as she wrinkled her nose.

"She was always very shy when it came to romance," Rancis chuckled, his deeper voice was soft with nostalgia, "It's going to take a whole lot to get her to show that side of her openly, like you and Ralph."

"It didn't come so easy to me, either," Vanellope stated gently with a smile, "But I think Taffyta just enjoys putting up a hard front."

"She'll cave eventually," Rancis chuckled as he wrinkled his nose, his eyes looked hopeful, yet nervous at the challenge, "She's shown me that soft side once before... I know she'll do it again."

"I'm sure she'll come around," Vanellope smiled at her long lost friend with a knowing smile.

Vanellope chuckled silently and gazed down at Boba for a few seconds before distant chattering could be heard. Vanellope and Rancis slowly turned around and gazed up the hill to the large ivy-crowned gazebo. Ralph and everyone else was slowly approaching the brightly lit gazebo with food and treats of all sorts. Vanellope felt her heart jump at the sight of her family. She caught eyes with Ralph; he gave her a loving, yet apprehensive smile as he saw her standing alone with Rancis. Rancis inhaled a slow breath and gave Vanellope a small, sheepish look.

"Guess it's time to face my doom," Rancis chuckled, Vanellope rolled her eyes and nudged his elbow.

"Come off it, there is no more doom to face," Vanellope smiled as Ralph casually began to approach the two.

"Hi guys," Ralph said softly with a small, genuine smile. Vanellope beamed a closed mouth grin, her cheeks rapidly blushing. Rancis nodded his head once as he tucked his hands deeper into his pocket.

"Hi Ralph," Rancis said softly before he glanced at Vanellope, "I'll give you two your privacy."

"We'll be up there in a few minutes," Vanellope said with a smile as her and Ralph watched Rancis leave for a few moments. Ralph turned to Vanellope once Rancis was out of earshot and inhaled slowly.

"Should I be worried?" Ralph said plainly, Vanellope rolled her eyes at him.

"Hardly," Vanellope chuckled, "We were just clearing the air."

"Hmm," Ralph hummed as he gently tucked her gorgeous, black hair behind her ear.

"I think things are finally settling," Vanellope said with a small smile as her eyes caught with Ralph's.

"I'm still on my guard," Ralph said nervously, but he finally gave Vanellope an assured smile, "But I'm happy things are starting to calm down."

"Yeah," Vanellope agreed as she looked down to her hands, Boba remained patient.

"I don't believe it," Ralph scoffed with a surprised chuckle as he bent down to get a good look at Boba, "Is that, Boba?"

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed as her eyes billowed with tears, though she wasn't sure why, "I-I did it… His wing is all healed."

"You fixed it," Ralph chuckled as he stood up straight again and gazed down at his love with an impressed smile.

"I think he's ready to fly," Vanellope said gently as she gazed down at her beautiful blue bird. A tear or two rolled down her cheek. Ralph heaved a soft sigh and very gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder lovingly.

"You did great," Ralph breathed onto the top of her head as he squeezed her to him, "I think Boba is ready to be free."

"H-He was like a friend to me, while you and I were apart," Vanellope said softly as Boba shifted in her palms; he chirped a few times as Vanellope continued, "He was a constant reminder of your love… He reminded me every single day that what you and I had wasn't just a dream."

"That's how I felt about your code book," Ralph said gently as he tucked his cheek to the top of Vanellope's head. He gazed out to Sugar Rush's gorgeous sky. The clouds were on fire with the sunset's orange citrus passion.

"Now that we're all together, and everything is finally shifting into place," Vanellope said before inhaling a refreshing breath of the wind that breezed past them, "I think it's time to let go. He's done his part. We comforted each other while we both were injured."

"It's very kind of you to let him free," Ralph breathed softly as a small flock of Sugar Rush birds soared past them.

They fluttered around in the breeze as a few of Sugar Rush's late autumn leaves danced in the glistening sun. Boba chirped as he bounced a few times in Vanellope's hands. Vanellope giggled softly as Boba puffed his brilliant blue feathers. Ralph wrapped his arms around Vanellope's hips gently as she tucked her left shoulder into Ralph's chest and side. She very tenderly opened her palms wide and lifted her arms up a little. Boba remained flightless as his little head scanned his surroundings.

Before too much time passed, he finally spread his wings and let them catch the wind for the first time in over a month. He quickly fluttered away as Sugar Rush's birds fluttered around him playfully and happily. They chirped with glee as his new flock drifted over Westwind Acres. Vanellope inhaled a shaky breath and tucked her closed fists to her chest as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. Ralph smiled a knowing smile as his eyes watched Boba's new flock flutter into the breeze. He squeezed Vanellope to him and breathed a small chuckle of understanding. He titled his head down and gave Vanellope a small, curious smile.

"It's okay," Ralph soothed as he rubbed her back with his large hand, "You'll see him again."

"That was harder than I thought it'd be," Vanellope complained as her eyes speckled gold flecks with the brilliant orange sunset. Ralph took in her beauty.

"I understand," Ralph said gently as he continued to keep his attention glued to Vanellope, "It's never easy closing a chapter of your life… but, you gave Boba the opportunity to live again."

"I'm going to miss him," Vanellope breathed with a small giggle as she dried the tears on her cheeks.

"I know," Ralph said softly as he slowly, yet firmly, wrapped his caring arms around her. She leaned into his chest as her arms wound around his middle as best as she could.

"At least I still have you," Vanellope said in a playful voice as she squeezed Ralph's big boned body to herself for a few moments before relaxing. Ralph squeezed her in return.

"I won't fly away, I promise," Ralph laughed quietly causing a wide smile to beam across Vanellope's face.

"I certainly hope not," Vanellope giggled with a sniffle as Ralph slipped his hand into hers. They began walking back up the hill to reunite with their family.


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: ****I'm still doing another sketchdump! If there's a scene, from Wrecking Limits, that you'd like to see drawn ( that hasn't been already ) let me know and I'll add it to my growing list! :D**

***Chapter 68***

Rancis slowly trudged up the hill, his bare feet sinking into Sugar Rush's sweet grass. He took in the feeling, almost forgetting what the ground felt like. He inhaled a nervous breath as he slowly approached the gazebo everyone was bustling under. He slowly stopped a few feet away from the gazebo and examined everyone. Calhoun, Felix and Candlehead were all laughing and chattering as they began to unpack the food they brought. Candlehead and Calhoun began to take packs of the hotdogs they brought over to the few grills that were a few yards away from the gazebo. Taffyta was busy chatting with Tammy, she was eagerly begging Taffyta to play catch with her later. Taffyta hugged Tammy to her side briefly before her eyes caught with Rancis's eyes. She let her demeanor calm to a warm glow as Tammy hugged her around her middle.

"Rancis," Taffyta said gently with a smile, though she nervously kept Tammy to her side, "You made it."

"Yeah," Rancis said as he carefully stepped closer to the gazebo. He felt as if making any sort of sudden movement would startle Felix; the fact that his little daughter was in the vicinity made things more tense. Rancis practically froze at one of the pillars of the gazebo before continuing, "V-Vanellope invited me. I hope that's alright."

"If Vanellope says it's okay, then it must be," Felix suddenly said, his voice was strangely coated with a gentle charm. Rancis finally let his mouth curl into a small smile. Tammy eagerly looked up at Taffyta in a questionable way. Taffyta softly stroked the side of her head before throwing her attention to Rancis.

"I don't think you've met Tammy, yet," Taffyta said to Rancis with a smile before looking down at Tammy, who was quickly becoming more and more bashful. Her head was level with the middle of Taffyta's chest. Though she was nearly a fully grown gamer, she still had a few more months of growing to go, both mentally and physically. Tammy shyly leaned her head on Taffyta's shoulder and gave Rancis a nervous smile; she had heard of what Rancis had tried to do to her father.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Rancis," Rancis said kindly yet carefully as he just barely approached the two; he could feel Felix's protective gaze on the situation.

"Tammy," Tammy said softly, her charming, girly voice was still coated in worry. She barely flinched as Rancis carefully extended his hand for a handshake. Tammy apprehensively reached her hand out and let her hand wrap around Rancis's. They shook hands as Taffyta gently rubbed Tammy's back.

"You're Felix's daughter?" Rancis asked, he remained in suspended standstill, he felt as if even a single falter or wrong step was going to send Felix flying over the table.

"Yes," Tammy answered, feeling a little bit more comfortable.

"Tammy is a fixer," Taffyta said kindly down to Tammy as she brushed some of Tammy's beautiful golden hair out of her eyes.

"You don't say," Rancis smiled gently, "When were you born?"

"In late February," Tammy answered, she remained latched onto Taffyta; her playful, girly demeanor was very slowly finding it's way back to the surface of her code, "I'll be an actual gamer in two and a half months."

"Too true," Rancis chuckled as he gently put his hands in his hoodie pocket, "Congratulations. You excited to go to Game Central Station Academy?"

"Very," Tammy finally let a smile sprawl across her face, "I-I've heard it's hard."

"You will do great, Tams," Felix chimed as he slowly made his way next to his daughter, sandwiching her between him and Taffyta.

"You'll make lots of friends," Rancis assured with a small smile, he kept himself as reserved as he could, hoping not to startle anyone.

"I'm excited to make friends," Tammy started as she lulled her head to the side, "But I'm more excited to have siblings… Or cousins."

"A-Are, Ralph and Vanellope thinking of…?" Rancis stammered on his words, not sure how to approach the topic. Taffyta laughed quietly and nudged Tammy; Tammy bit her lip and looked up at Taffyta with a beaming smile.

"Not yet," Taffyta laughed as she rolled her eyes playfully, "One day, Tams. Just be patient."

"Fiiine," Tammy groaned playfully as she wrapped one arm around Taffyta's back. Taffyta lulled her arm over Tammy's shoulder.

"I think, before they give Sugar Rush heirs to the throne, they should probably be married first," Felix chuckled as he put his hands on his hips.

"New Years can't come fast enough," Tammy giggled as she wrinkled her nose.

"What's happening on New Years?" Rancis asked curiously. Taffyta shot Felix a curious look; he shrugged before softly nodding with a smile.

"You have to promise not to tell Vanellope this," Taffyta said to Rancis softly, yet firmly. Rancis nodded, his facial expression dropped to sincere curiousity. Taffyta inhaled slowly to continue as she caught eyes with Tammy and Felix, "Ralph is going to propose to Vanellope on New Years."

"Wow," Rancis chuckled with a smile before he glanced over his shoulder, he noticed Ralph and Vanellope from far away; they slowly were on the trail back to the gazebo, "He means business."

"You should see the ring," Tammy giggled as she covered her mouth with both her hands with giddy surprise. Taffyta chuckled and nudged her adopted niece.

"Alright, none of this gets to Vanellope," Taffyta barked quietly as she quickly gazed into Rancis's eyes with determination, "Right?"

"Right," Rancis said with a small chuckle as he wrinkled his nose at Taffyta, "I-I know it may not seem like it's easy to trust me, because of everything that's happened, but I never break my promises." He gave Taffyta an almost knowing look. Her facial expression very slowly dropped to that of a calm, knowing nostalgia. She inhaled a sharp breath and looked down to Tammy quickly with a wide smile.

"Welp, I'm hungry," Taffyta said as Tammy looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow; she knew something was up as Taffyta quickly continued, "Why don't you go pester your uncle Ralph to start the food, cause my stomach won't shut up."

"Righto," Tammy heaved a long sigh as she gently unraveled herself from Taffyta's arm and began to happily skip out of the gazebo and into the lush, sprawling grass towards her uncle. Taffyta gently shot Rancis a playful, almost annoyed look before turning heal and heading in the opposite direction. She slowly began to approach Candlehead and Calhoun, who were fiddling with something at the grill from afar.

Rancis swallowed hard and watched Taffyta leave before he was suddenly alone with Felix. He caught eyes with Felix nervously, he knew Felix was easily just as hurt as Vanellope, Taffyta and Ralph were over this slowly dwindling fiasco. He inhaled a shaky breath and kept his eyes down respectfully. Felix rubbed the back of his head gently; he was dressed in his usual jeans and blue collared shirt, though he wore a comfortable dark blue hoodie. His signature, golden hammer was lulled into the belt loop of his jeans.

"Welp," Felix chuckled with a sigh as he motioned to himself, "You wanted to see me fix it, so… Here you go! I fixed it!"

"I don't suppose an apology would be appropriate right now," Rancis said softly to Felix. He nervously looked to Felix, who was a few feet shorter than himself, though Felix mentally held the higher ground. Felix let a small smile spread across his face before he looked down.

"I can't say that I'm totally comfortable being around someone who tried to officially wipe me off the grid," Felix started, "But, I suppose we can wipe the slate clean and just… start over."

"I-I'd like that," Rancis said nervously as he rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry for nearly causing you to game over. I was just… So overcome with grief. I didn't think about anyone but myself. But, I'm glad you took my last statement seriously. I'm glad you made it."

"Thanks, Rancis," Felix said gently, "This will take some getting used to, but I suppose we have to start somewhere."

"I won't let you guys down," Rancis said gently, his voice laced with sincerity.

Felix gently put his hand out to Rancis. He knew it would only bring grief if he held a grudge against Rancis. He still felt nervous having Rancis around, but he knew his wife and daughter were safe as long as Ralph and Vanellope were close by. Rancis smiled a smile of relief as he gently shook Felix's hand. He heaved a long sigh and smiled down at Felix before a loud crash was heard over at the grill. They quickly threw their attention to the three girls; they scrambled as the grill sputtered and complained, smoke coughed from it a few times before Taffyta angrily threw her hands in the air and hollered Felix's name. Felix rolled his eyes and lulled his head back a little.

"My family comes with their own set of quarter alerts, apparently," Felix laughed as he nudged Rancis. He quickly began to head over to Calhoun, Candlehead and Taffyta. Rancis laughed a whole hearted laugh as he put his hands on his hips. He heaved a small chuckle after his fit of laughter before he shook his head in disbelief; he had almost forgotten what genuine laughter felt like. He inhaled a deep breath of fresh air and smiled a calm, wide smile.

"Is Taffyta breaking things again?" Vanellope complained as she slowly trudged past Rancis and through the gazebo. Tammy quickly came skipping behind her, her short blond hair flicked around.

"Tell Taff to lay off, I'm grilling tonight!" Ralph barked as he too quickly stormed through the gazebo. Rancis heaved a small laugh and eagerly followed the three.

"Felix, the grill won't light!" Taffyta spat as she rubbed her forehead. She heaved a long sigh as she left a streak of black across her forehead from the grill's coals. Calhoun, Candlehead and Felix all doubled over laughing, causing Taffyta to stiffen her back in annoyance, "WHAT!"

"You wrecked it," Felix laughed as he whirred his hammer around. Just before he could fix it, an urgent voice interrupted him.

"Dad!" Tammy hollered in annoyance, "You said I could fix the next thing that breaks!"

"Oh the joys of sharing a house with two fixers," Calhoun chuckled as she lulled her head to the side. Candlehead beamed and nudged her elbow.

"Right, right," Felix sighed as he stepped aside. Tammy quickly fixed the grill with her hammer, it glitched back to normal. It looked a lot shinier than previously.

"You're getting good at that," Calhoun chuckled as her and Tammy high-fived.

"Thanks mom," Tammy smiled before beaming back towards Ralph, who was quickly approaching, "Uncle Ralph, I fixed it!"

"Good job," Ralph smiled as his demeanor quickly lulled into happy relief. He slumped his shoulders before he shot Taffyta a confused look, "Are you trying to make a fashion statement or something?"

"What does that even mean," Taffyta snapped as she shook her head with an annoyed smile.

"You going tribal on us?" Ralph laughed as he brushed Taffyta's forehead with his large thumb. Taffyta rolled her eyes and stayed put as she put her hands on her hips. Ralph nudged her forehead over and over before Taffyta blew a hard, flustered raspberry and frantically shooed Ralph's hand away. Everyone doubled over in laughter.

"If you don't make dinner soon, I'm going to wreck MORE things," Taffyta barked as she nudged Ralph's arm, she quickly made her way back to the gazebo, "That or I might just have to take over your manly little job and grill FOR you."

"Not happening," Ralph barked as he quickly stepped over to the grill and began to situate himself, "Someone better go change Taffyta's diaper, she's getting cranky."

"I HEARD THAT!" Taffyta hollered over her shoulder.


	69. Chapter 69

***Chapter 69***

The evening was filled with long talks, smiles, good food and a large amount of laughter. Everyone was slowly warming up to the idea of Rancis being around, but they still kept a sharp eye on him. He eased into whatever crazy conversation the group got into, but he remained his shy, quiet self. He often would catch eyes with Taffyta across the table, but was disheartened to find that each one of his friendly smiles were rebuffed with an almost annoyed smirk. He figured remaining patient and calm through this hardship was the only thing he could do for himself, and for everyone. He knew he had hurt everyone he was chumming it up with, and he knew gaining back everyone's full trust wasn't going to come easy.

After a few hours of constant chatter and family bonding, Westwind Acres slowly began to light up with speckles of cinnamon fire flies. Little clusters of hot orange dotted the moonstruck landscape. Sugar Rush's constant winter breeze was lulling and moist with nighttime dew. Calhoun, Candlehead and Taffyta began to clean up dishes and pack whatever food they had left away. Tammy looked sleepy, but she forced her eyes to stay eagerly awake. She gave Vanellope and Taffyta an excited look after tearing her eyes away from the gorgeous scenery down the hill from the dimly lit gazebo they were still at.

"Can we go catch some fire flies?" Tammy eagerly asked as she looked between Vanellope and Taffyta.

"We can certainly try," Taffyta beamed as she looked at Vanellope expectedly, "You wanna come with, Vin?"

"Why not," Vanellope smiled as she stood. She felt as if she had to pry herself suddenly from Ralph's close presence next to her. She gently stood and gazed down at him curiously; his eyes were gentle and loving. Warm, brown eyes that peered into her soul. Vanellope smiled a little and tilted her head curiously, though she knew that look in his eye meant he was up to something. She suddenly felt her heart swell as his hand continued to hold onto hers in a cling of want and tease. She scrunched her shoulders just barely and was thankful Taffyta and Tammy were too busy chatting to notice their lingering string of knowing body language and eye contact.

"You wanna come with, Ralph?" Vanellope asked. She suddenly felt giddy and nervous, as if she was struck with cupid's arrow all over again.

"No thank you, that's okay. You girls enjoy yourselves," Ralph said softly with a small smile before he looked around the messy table, "I'll stay and help clean up."

"You sure?" Vanellope prod.

"Yeah," Ralph breathed before he squeezed her hand with a small, gentlemanly smile, "It's a nice night. Not a single storm cloud to be seen."

Vanellope felt her face get hot at Ralph's insinuation. She bit her bottom lip just barely before giggling a silent, girly giggle. She glanced out to the open sky, past the gazebo, and was thrilled to see nothing but thousands of sparkling stars. She looked back to Ralph gently and heaved a soft sigh.

"Guess we better make good use of it, then," Vanellope said teasingly and softly as she slipped her hand out of his and gave him a smoldering look. She tucked her hood over her head, to give herself a bad girl kind of look, before she began to take a few steps backwards. Taffyta and Tammy babbled on to each other but quickly began to follow Vanellope out of the gazebo. Ralph raised his eyebrows in surprise before heaving an almost trembling sigh. He shook his head just barely before tilting his head to find the whereabouts of his friends. He practically jolted once he caught eyes with Calhoun, Candlehead, Felix and Rancis. All four of them stared at Ralph with sheepish smirks of knowing. Ralph scrunched his shoulders as his face practically turned pale.

"What," Ralph choked. All four of his friends bursted out in happy laughter. Ralph rolled his eyes and looked away, grumbling something to himself.

"That was intense," Calhoun laughed as she tucked her short blonde hair behind one of her ears. She quickly zipped her black hoodie up all the way as the night time air sent a chill through the gazebo. Felix put his hands on his hips and beamed at his brother.

"It's as if you guys haven't seen each other in decades," Felix chuckled in his usual charming voice as the three steadily began to clean again.

"Oh, cut me some slack. I didn't think I'd ever see her again," Ralph barked as he carefully stood, his face was beet red.

"Thankfully it's a 'nice night'," Calhoun mocked playfully as she pretended to act nonchalant. Ralph scoffed and opened his mouth to protest, but Calhoun inhaled sharply to continue, "We wouldn't want another power surge."

"Hey, that was purely accidental," Ralph barked with a small laugh. He tried his hardest not to smile.

"Power surge?" Rancis asked softly as he furrowed his eyebrows. Ralph instantly felt the blood leave his face.

"Can we drop it?" Ralph laughed as he rubbed his face with his large hand. Calhoun and Felix laughed quietly as Ralph quickly began to help clean up.

"Ralph and Vanellope caused a massive power surge in a… fit of joy," Candlehead stifled a laugh as Felix and Calhoun chuckled to themselves. The five finally got the place cleaned up. Ralph heaved a long, impatient sigh and figured no matter how much he protested, there was no way he was able to worm himself out of this conversation. He sat down at the large table with a loud chuff of annoyance.

"I don't know how good it'd look if you gave Sugar Rush a little prince or princess without being married to Sugar Rush's queen, Ralph," Calhoun said through a chuckle as she finally sat down at the table across from Ralph. Felix sat down next to her.

"Oh come off of it," Ralph said through a tired sigh, his face beet red.

"Y-You mean, you guys actually code swapped?" Rancis suddenly asked with a surprised tone, "I thought you all were joking."

"Joking," Candlehead scoffed as she motioned towards Ralph, "You saw the look Vanellope gave Ralph. No jokes, there."

"Odd," Rancis said, half to himself before he peered at Candlehead, "I always thought Vanellope was old fashioned when it came to that kind of stuff. Especially with being princess of Sugar Rush."

"I guess no one knows Vanellope better than Ralph, these days," Candlehead sneered playfully at her big brother with a smile. Ralph rolled his eyes in playful return, though his smile was bashful and shy.

"Stop getting all embarrassed, Ralph," Calhoun spat, though in a loving way, "This isn't news to anyone."

"It is to me," Rancis chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders, Calhoun lulled her head.

"You'll be familiarized with it shortly, no danger there," Candlehead giggled and covered her mouth.

"I heard, you'll be proposing to Vanellope this New Years," Rancis said started softly as he tilted his head a little towards Ralph. Ralph gazed at him almost nervously, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Sugar Rush houses a crazy bunch, here."

"Yeah," Ralph smiled as he looked down. He breathed a small laugh of nostalgia and nodded, "Believe me, I am well aware."

"It's about time Sugar Rush had a King," Rancis said, his tone humble, "Vanellope is a great princess… Or, President, and she has done well for Sugar Rush, but I think it'll be good that she can finally rely on someone other than herself in this crazy kingdom of smarties."

"You're actually okay with all of this?" Ralph asked softly after a few moments of lulling silence between the five.

"Well, yeah," Rancis started before a small, knowing smile crawled across his face. He looked down and sighed, "I know I would've been a terrible King for Sugar Rush… If Vanellope fell for me and I became King of Sugar Rush, I know the kingdom would go South…"

"Why do you think that about yourself?" Candlehead prod curiously.

"Because if I know one thing about myself, it's that I don't like too much responsibility," Rancis said with a sheepish smile, "I'd be one lazy King. I'm positive Vanellope would've grown tired of me slinking into the background when it came to ruling Sugar Rush."

"Well," Felix sighed cheerfully, "Looks like this mess worked out for the better, then… Even though we all had to go through a lot of strife to get here."

"I'd say we did alright," Ralph chuckled as he smiled at each one of his friends. Candlehead nodded softly before giving Ralph a curious look.

"Have you thought about how you're going to propose yet?" Candlehead asked softly.

"No," Ralph said through a frustrated sigh, "I don't know what I'd be able to do… I want to surprise her. I want it to seem as if it was out of left field."

"You want to sweep her off her feet," Calhoun said knowingly as she nudged her husband with a knowing smile. Felix blushed with a grin. Everyone chuckled at the two.

"You should propose at the ball," Candlehead suggested.

"Should I?" Ralph asked curiously, "Would it be better if we were alone?"

"I think you should do it in front of a crowd, make it known to everyone your intentions for your guys' lives," Candlehead said, her voice getting more and more excited.

"Not a bad idea," Ralph said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

* * *

"Geez, Aunt Vanellope," Tammy started as her, Taffyta and Vanellope slowly moseyed down the large sloping hill from the gazebo, "I know you haven't seen Uncle Ralph in a month, but your guys' flirtatious conversations are not as subtle as you guys may think."

"Tammy!" Vanellope squealed as her and Taffyta gaped in shock at their niece. Tammy beamed and roared with laughter.

"I may only be ten months old, but I'm not stupid!" Tammy giggled as she nudged Taffyta, hoping she'd unglue her surprised eyes from her soon.

"You're growing up too fast, there, kid," Vanellope chucked as she lulled her arm around Tammy's shoulders.

"It's nice having another woman in the group," Taffyta said kindly to Tammy. Tammy's innocent eyes gleamed with happiness and poised shock at the compliment.

"I-I don't know if I'd say that," Tammy said bashfully with Felix's charm.

"I have a question for you guys," Vanellope asked gently as the two began to mosey out into the dark, vast fields. The cool wind was gentle and soothing as Sugar Rush's moon lit the area. Vanellope opened her palms a little and let a cinnamon fire fly tenderly land on her hands.

"Shoot," Tammy snapped with a smile, mocking Calhoun's abrasive mannerisms. Taffyta followed Vanellope's idea and opened her palms out for the fire bugs.

"H-how do you guys feel about Ralph actually becoming King of Sugar Rush?" Vanellope asked innocently.

"Do you think he's going to propose?" Taffyta asked. She pretended to act as if she didn't know about Ralph's New Year's secret.

"I-I doubt it, at least anytime soon," Vanellope chuffed as the small fire bug crawled around her palm a few times; a dozen or so cinnamon fire flies burned a dull, orange glow around the three. They lit the area in a lulling, soothing tint of night time peace.

"I think Ralph would make a great King," Taffyta said seriously as she focused her attention on her sister, "He's here a lot. He cares about all of us, and most importantly, he cares about you."

"I-I've just, never had to share my duties as the core of Sugar Rush," Vanellope worried, "We briefly talked about him being King, the other night, and we both seemed positive about it, but I'm just worried that, he'll… Oh I don't know."

"You're worried he'll wreck everything?" Tammy asked softly as both girls gazed at Vanellope in understanding.

"Well," Vanellope breathed, "Not wreck everything… But, maybe realize that this isn't the life he wanted after all… It would kill me if we finalized things, and half way into it, he realizes that he doesn't want this kind of responsibility."

"I'm sure that wouldn't be the case, Vanellope," Taffyta assured, "You guys will have each other, and all of us, to lean on. You're thinking of all those flaws again," Taffyta said in a playful, motherly tone as she wagged her finger at Vanellope knowingly.

"I guess you're right," Vanellope said as she heaved a long, exasperated sigh.

"He needs to get on with it," Tammy suddenly barked quietly as she huddled a cinnamon fire fly into her hands, "I want cousins!"

"You are adamant about that, aren't you," Taffyta laughed as Vanellope looked down, her cheeks red.

"In due time," Vanellope said with a smile, "I promise we will give you cousins, Tammy. You can't rush this kind of stuff."

"I knowww," Tammy said just a above a whisper as she lulled her head. She caught eyes with Vanellope and gave her a genuine smile, full of love and excitement.

"We're all bursting at the seams, Vin," Taffyta chuckled as she linked arms with Tammy, "You can't blame us for getting antsy."

"Welp," Vanellope said as she heaved a sharp sigh with a playfully annoyed look, "If you guys want us to have kids so bad, then tell Ralph to get on with this whole proposal stuff then. Cause believe me, I'm just as antsy as you guys are."

"Really?" Taffyta squealed in surprise.

"Of course," Vanellope scoffed as she gave Taffyta a shocked look, "I'm sitting here, telling you guys to be patient, but in reality, I'm just about ready to propose to him myself."

"Man, that would definitely be a game changer," Tammy giggled.


	70. Chapter 70

***Chapter 70***

A week and a half had past in the arcade, and Sugar Rush was slowly welding back to normal. The tension that hung in it's sweet air had finally been lifted, or so they all thought. Ralph grew more and more nervous with each day that grew closer to the final New Year's countdown. He was confident in Vanellope's answer to his burning question, but he worried about the execution. He figured he had hatched a brilliant plan; only thing that kept him nervous was Vanellope's reaction.

After a long day of wrecking and fixing, Ralph finally moseyed into the Niceland's penthouse with Tammy and Gene as Felix left to go see Calhoun at Hero's Duty. Ralph inhaled a hard sniffle and rubbed his nose in annoyance as he sat down at the bar. Tammy eagerly joined in and sat next to her uncle. Gene gave Ralph a worried look as he began to clean his bar tops with a wet rag.

"How's that cold treating yah, there?" Gene asked nervously.

"Like death," Ralph barked before he rubbed his face in an irritated manner, "I swear, this is going to be the end of me."

"It'll be over soon," Tammy beamed a girly smile as she handed her uncle a tissue. Ralph blew his nose and coughed a few times, his cheeks were flushed.

"Are you sure you're not contagious?" Gene asked as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I'm not contagious, Gene," Ralph said through his stuffed up nose as he lulled his eyes closed in an annoyed manner.

"I hope you can keep this up for the rest of the week, uncle Ralph," Tammy worried but she smiled a small, curious smile.

"Yeah," Ralph breathed with difficulty, "I'll-"

"RAAAALPH!" Taffyta's screech could be heard from all the way down the hall from the elevator. Ralph's eyes widened as everyone threw their attention to the closed doors of the penthouse. Taffyta suddenly barged into the penthouse, the doors flew open with a loud pang. She was dressed in her dusty racing clothes, but what blatantly stood out was the fact that she had a gnarly black eye. Ralph's eyes widened at the sight; he opened his mouth to let out a billion questions. Taffyta quickly stormed over to him and shoved a finger in his face.

"I swear to User, Ralph, you have GOT to knock off the code swaps with Vanellope because that girl can throw a MEAN punch!" Taffyta shouted; Ralph's face flushed with many different emotions, for different reasons.

"Taffyta, I-I… W-we haven't code swapped since before our month long separation," Ralph said sheepishly and quietly, hoping he wouldn't weird Tammy out.

"Sorry, Ralph, I tried to stop her!" Rancis worried with a wide, knowing smile as he quickly entered the penthouse. He tenderly grabbed Taffyta's arm and tilted his head, "Taff, Vanellope didn't mean to hit you."

"A likely story! She wants to win our game over bet, it's not fair that it's come to such barbaric measures!" Taffyta hollered into Rancis's face. Ralph stifled a small laugh at how pathetic Taffyta looked in this moment. Taffyta inhaled sharply, "I'll hit her back if that's how she wants this to go down. I'll play her little wrecking game!"

"She threw her hand up in excitement, that the game day was over, and you just so happened to be standing there," Rancis said. He so desperately tried to keep a straight face but his beaming smile and stifled laughter sent Taffyta over the edge.

"How am I going to fix this?" Taffyta barked as she motioned to her black eye, "I'm currently tied in a bet with her for who can go the longest without a game over. There's no way I'm risking our bet for a measly black eye!"

"Just get Tammy or Felix to fix it," Rancis stated calmly.

"No!" Taffyta barked, "That's cheating! Any injury either one of us gets has to be healed normally or else Vanellope wins the bet."

"O-okay then let's just put some ice on it," Rancis chuckled as he continued to hold her arm. He lulled his head at Ralph and rolled his eyes, "User forbid you have to actually take care of yourself."

"It's okay, Taff, we can just suffer together," Ralph said through his clogged nose as his eyes began to water, "I'm pretty sure every single human that graced our cabinet today thought I was going through puberty or something. My voice would not stop cracking."

"At least the arcade is only open for two more days," Rancis said to Ralph and Taffyta, trying to quell their worries, "Just… Put some make-up over your eye, and Ralph… Maybe don't make too much noise."

"Kind of hard when you're destroying a building," Ralph chuffed with an annoyed smile.

"Auntie Taffyta, just keep your racing goggles on all game day. No one will think that's weird," Tammy suggested with a small laugh and a shrug.

"Fixer's got a point," Rancis said to Taffyta softly.

"Taffyta," Vanellope suddenly complained as she bursted into the penthouse, "I swear I didn't mean to!"

"I will end this game over bet right here, right now," Taffyta barked angrily, though Vanellope knew she was being playful deep down.

"Taff, I promise I didn't mean to punch you in the face," Vanellope stifled laughter as she tried her very hardest to keep a straight face. Rancis bent over and blew a raspberry before practically falling over laughing. Tammy put her hand over her mouth and tried not to giggle as Ralph rubbed his face and beamed a knowing smile.

"I don't suppose you all think this is hilarious?!" Taffyta barked as she eyed her friends.

"You and Uncle Ralph are NOT having an easy go, are you guys," Tammy laughed. Vanellope suddenly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong with Ralph?" Vanellope worried as Taffyta and Rancis quickly whirled around to look at him. He rolled his tired eyes and inhaled a long sniffle.

"I-I think I'm getting sick," Ralph mumbled. Vanellope frowned and slowly approached him.

"I hope there's not a code virus going around," Vanellope worried as she tenderly placed her hand on Ralph's forehead. He exhaled a rough breath and closed his eyes as he leaned into Vanellope's care, "You should try and take it easy for these next two days that the arcade is open. You wouldn't want to be sick for the New Years ball."

"That wouldn't be good," Ralph frowned as he tried to open his tired eyes to look at his girlfriend.

"C'mon," Vanellope urged softly as she slipped her hand into Ralph's, "You need to get some rest if you're going to be able to function properly before the break."

"Yeah," Ralph breathed, his whole demeanor was practically lifeless. He stood carefully as Vanellope linked arms with him and led him towards the penthouse doors.

"He gets attention when he's hurt, whose going to help me?" Taffyta barked at the two as Vanellope shot her an apologetic look as they left the penthouse.

"S-sorry Taff, I'll be back to help you once I get Ralph settled," Vanellope called as the two left the room.

"Am I suddenly more so a piece of chopped liver than I was previously?" Rancis said through an annoyed chuckle as he lulled his head in her direction. Taffya whirled around and gazed at Rancis in surprise before she finally allowed herself to smile a small smile. Rancis inhaled a breath to continue as he gently grabbed her arm, "C'mon now, sit sit sit."

"N-no, Rancis, I-"

"Do you want your eye to feel better or not?" Rancis snapped at her with a cocked eyebrow and a teasing smile.

Taffyta raised her eyebrows before slumping her shoulders and nodding just barely. Rancis stepped to the fridge and fashioned together a bag of ice. Gene mumbled something incoherent towards the two and slowly made his way out of the kitchen. Tammy followed as her and Gene began to tidy up the far end of the penthouse. Rancis finally came back to the side of the bar that Taffyta was sat at and sat next to her, the bag of ice was firmly in his grip.

"Thank you," Taffyta said, her whole demeanor humbled. Just as she was about to move to take the ice pack from Rancis, he carefully lifted it and steadied it by Taffyta's eye. Taffyta gazed at him in surprise before just barely leaning into his support. She froze as Rancis carefully tucked some of her white hair out of the way of her eye before he tenderly pressed the ice pack to her bruise. She flinched and gasped at the coldness and the soreness of her injury before heaving a small sigh of relief. She closed her eyes as her cheeks tinted a pink blush, though she frowned. The two were silent for a few minutes as Rancis studied her annoyed face. He lulled his head to the side and chuckled, his close presence to Taffyta was comfortable and warm.

"You honestly believe Vanellope would just flat out hit you for no reason?" Rancis said softly to her.

"Yes," Taffyta snapped before she opened her good eye and peered at Rancis. He cocked his eyebrow and gave her an amused, knowing look. Taffyta rolled her eyes and looked away from him, "Nooo…"

"At least you have all of the break to get better," Rancis said with a small smile as he adjusted the pack to her cheek and eye gently.

"I'm going to need it," Taffyta said through grit teeth as she slumped her shoulders and gazed down at Rancis's chest.

She avoided eye contact with him. She could sense that Rancis was practically bursting at the seams with questions and concerns of their past. She was hoping to avoid the conversation altogether, but she knew it was all going to come spilling out eventually, now that Rancis was back in the picture, and not as Sugar Rush's only bad guy. She could tell, by the way he was taking in breaths, that he was thinking really hard about how to approach this sticky subject. She let her eyes remain glued to the chest of Rancis's dark brown hoodie, she didn't dare look up at him. She knew they both had wrongs to right, but she wanted to do everything she could to prolong it. Her heart was swollen with fear and uncertainty, she suddenly felt weak; she held her breath and waited for all of Rancis's hopes, dreams, fears and questions to come overflowing. She flinched as his mouth finally formed words.

"I-I can't think above all the nervous chatter going on in your head right now," Rancis suddenly chuckled as he gazed at Taffyta in a loving, apologetic way. Taffyta finally let a smile beam across her face.

"I'm just thinking, leave me be," Taffyta barked quietly, but playfully, as she wrinkled her nose.

"What are you thinking about?" Rancis asked gently, though he knew the answer. He gazed at her sincerely, but he was prepared for this sweet and sour situation to quickly head South for the winter. Taffyta was quiet for a few, prolonging moments. She looked down to the counter and gently took the ice pack from Rancis. She tenderly pulled it off of her face and set it on the counter before her. She fingered the bag a little, the ice inside was beginning to melt. She exhaled a rough, tired sigh and glanced at Rancis. His deep, curious blue eyes locked onto her with patience and understanding, though he looked just as hurt and confused as Taffyta was. She locked eyes with him for a moment and felt her heart swell with a thousand different emotions. She could almost feel tears sting her eyes as she inhaled to speak.

"Look… I-I know you're probably, really upset with me. Everything that has happened, to cause all of this, has been entirely my fault," Taffyta rushed, she quickly began to feel awkward. Rancis furrowed his eyebrows a little and kept his undivided attention to her.

"It wasn't all your fault," Rancis sighed softly, "I-I guess, I could've handled your rejection a little better."

"You think I rejected you?" Taffyta asked quietly in disbelief; Rancis stared at her in confusion as he froze.

"Yes?" Rancis said with confidence. Taffyta exhaled a long sigh and looked down.

"I-I didn't, push you away because I lacked feelings for you, Rancis," Taffyta admitted softly, her whole face turned red as she looked down.

"Sure seemed like it," Rancis breathed; Taffyta glared at him briefly.

"Of course it did," Taffyta barked sarcastically and quietly as Tammy and Gene slowly moseyed out of the penthouse; she was thrilled she could have privacy with Rancis. She inhaled to continue, "I-I told you that Vanellope was looking for a King because, I just felt rushed… The fact that you so quickly frolicked after her is what really hurt. The fact that you didn't stick around to help our situation, you left it to make things worse."

"I didn't know you wanted me to stick around," Rancis said in gentle surprise, "Th-the only reason I moved on so fast was because… User, I don't know, Taff, d-do we really need to get into this right now? This wound has been around for a whole year and it's still fresh."

"Well, we're already traipsing down this road, why stop now?" Taffyta barked sarcastically as she threw a hand up.

"You want to have this talk now? Fine, we'll have this talk now," Rancis spat back, though he tried to remain calm, hoping not to scare her. He tensed a little and tilted his head, "You remember what I told you at Honeydew Ridge. You lied and told all your friends that you couldn't remember what I told you… But I know you remembered. I know you're hiding your true feelings for me. You're scared everyone's going to think of you as the fool who fell in love with crazy candy tree sword guy."

"You made that User forsaken sword to spite me," Taffyta said loudly as she stood and threw her arms up. She moseyed in a lulling, contemplating circle before facing Rancis, "You didn't make that sword to impress Vanellope, she wasn't even looking for a King, Rancis."

"You, lied to me?" Rancis said in shock as he stood, his shoulders tense. He furrowed his eyebrows in anger, "You made ALL this bull roar up? And for what? Look at all the hurt you put everyone through by lying to me!"

"I couldn't let you in, Rancis!" Taffyta hollered, her eyes billowing with tears, "It freaked me out that someone actually was getting as close to me as you were. I had to cut the strings, Rancis."

"Why?" Rancis practically begged out of anger, "Everything was going great! Where you came from was so out of left field."

"I just realized how pathetic it all was," Taffyta said deeply as she tilted her head down, though her eyes remained glued to Rancis's.

"How pathetic our relationship was?" Rancis asked in shock before putting his hands on his hips and continuing deeply in return, "Or how pathetic you were?"

"Say that again, I dare you," Taffyta spat as she quickly marched up to him, she clutched the collar of his shirt in her fist and glared at him. Rancis put his hands up defensively.

"Hit me," Rancis barked, "Can't be any worse than what Vanellope can do."

Taffyta glared at him with fuming anger before firmly shoving him away and stepping towards the large windows of the penthouse. She shook her head and let out an angry breath as she put her hands on her hips. She scoffed and spat a few undecipherable things to herself. Her whole demeanor was tense with anger. She fumed to herself as Rancis heaved a long, patient sigh and cautiously made his way over to her.

"I'm sorry," Rancis said gently, "I didn't mean that… You're not pathetic."

"Yeah, well you still are," Taffyta barked as she looked in his direction.

"Noted," Rancis scoffed as he lulled his head sarcastically, "Why does it freak you out that someone actually loves you and has feelings for you? You're fine with your sisters, you and Ralph have a pretty good sibling relationship, why is it so hard for you to accept it from me? I was there for you when you needed me most, all those days that Vanellope was too busy for us, and we had all that time alone… Don't you remember any of those good times we had? I certainly do."

"Of course I remember it," Taffyta hissed as she looked away, tears spilled down her cheeks, "Not a day goes by where I don't remember it."

"So what was holding you back?" Rancis asked sadly as he gestured with his arms a little.

"I just, didn't want to split our group of friends," Taffyta said softly, she kept her face and gaze away from Rancis, "I was worried, that if we made our relationship public, and dated like normal, that we'd eventually split… Leaving our group of friends torn in half."

"Taff, don't you realize that you accomplished that already?" Rancis scoffed, "If we would dated publicly and split, I would've stayed away from the castle, and you, Vanellope and Candlehead would obviously continue to hang out and stay away from me."

"What's your point?" Taffyta asked gently.

"My point is, you split your group of friends by trying to avoid doing just that," Rancis chuckled but slumped his shoulders, "You split it so much so to the point that I practically timed out forever. It would've been better if we dated and split, because at least then, I would've been able to live and my old racing friends would still trust me…"

"I-I, never thought of it that way," Taffyta admitted as she sniffled a long inhale.

"I always thought it was so bizarre, the way you pushed me towards Vanellope," Rancis said softly as he took a step or two closer to her, "You made it seem like she was madly in love with me… But what with Ralph hanging around, and she always talked about how sweet and kind he was. It's not easy being rejected from all angles, Taff."

"She seemed pretty impressed when you made that stupid sword for her, during hers and Ralph's split," Taffyta barked.

"Of course she was impressed, it was a double stripe I managed to capture," Rancis yelled. Taffyta whirled around and gazed at him angrily.

"I know you got that stupid branch to spite me," Taffyta hollered, "You were vengeful, I get it! You don't need to rub it in more! The fact that you caught a double stripe branch makes it legendary as it is. It's REAL humble of you to continue to flaunt it."

"You think I caught that branch after we split?" Rancis hollered as he took a step closer to Taffyta, "I caught that branch for you!"

"For, me?" Taffyta said firmly, though her voice softened as her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes you!" Rancis hollered, his eyes became glassy, "Who else! The day after I caught that branch, for YOUR engagement ring, was the day you pushed me away! There! Secret's out, I hope you're happy!"

Rancis threw his arms up and quickly stormed across the penthouse in an angry fury. He scoffed and shook his head multiple times before finally settling a few windows down the penthouse from Taffyta. She felt her heart practically drop to her stomach as she gazed at Rancis in shock. She held her breath and felt as if her entire being was about to turn into mush. She felt a thousand mixtures of emotion shoot through her code. She shook her head in surprise before she finally exhaled a breath of uncertainty. She looked down to the ground as tears welled in her eyes once more. She inhaled a shaky breath and let a very small smile play across her face as the impending tears spilled down her cheeks. She slid her eyes from the ground back to Rancis, across the way. She heaved a raspy, long sigh and smiled out the window of the penthouse before she gently began to approach Rancis.

"You were going to propose to me?" Taffyta asked gently as she stood a few feet from Rancis. He scoffed quietly and avoided eye contact.

"There was nothing I wanted more," Rancis admitted sadly. He exhaled a nasally breath and shook his head as he subtly tried to wipe a tear or two from his face, "But knowing that you don't like getting close to ones you love, I'm glad I didn't… Being rejected on bended knee would probably ruin me."

"Rancis," Taffyta scoffed with a small smile as she looked down, "I-I… I don't know what to say."

"I wish you wouldn't have said anything and just let your answer be yes," Rancis said through his stuffed up nose as he looked down to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Taffyta said softly as she too looked down to the ground, "I'm a wreck."

"You'd think the wrecker of the group would be the wreck," Rancis chuckled as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket, "He seems to have all his sprinkles lined up."

"Well, that guy has thirty years of rejection under his belt," Taffyta scoffed with a small smile. She looked down again and inhaled a nervous breath before opening her mouth to continue, "I will admit… The second I pushed you out of my life was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"It was?" Rancis asked softly as he locked his eyes on her in shock, "You made it seem like you were so thrilled to be free. I was starting to believe you really didn't have feelings for me after all."

"I hide my emotions well," Taffyta said softly through a smile that wouldn't go away, "I thought about approaching you and apologizing, but… I just didn't want to seem needy or clingy. And the fact that you looked like you moved on from me pretty fast made me hesitate even more. The second Vanellope told me that you gamed over for good… I can't tell you how hard I cried that night."

"You, cried for me?" Rancis asked in shock as he gazed deep into her eyes, "I could've sworn, this whole time, that my feelings were extremely one-sided."

"Nope… There are two sides, to this sugar cookie, dude," Taffyta chuckled as she continued to avoid eye contact with Rancis. She felt her cheeks get hot as she could feel Rancis's presence slowly approach her. He very tenderly took her hand in his and tilted his head down to make eye contact.

"I think this whole fiasco needs a restart," Rancis said softly as he squeezed her hand, "I'm tired of looping around this never-ending check point with you. Let's just, start over… Forget any of our hurt feelings, anything negative ever said or done. I was given a one up, and I plan to make the most of it this time around. What do you say?" Rancis asked sweetly as he finally let a small smile prowl across his face, his gentle blue eyes gazed into hers.

"I can live with that," Taffyta said softly with a renewed smile before sniffling a little.

"I'm Rancis," He said through a chuckle as he held out his hand.

"Taffyta," She giggled, almost in annoyance, as she gently took his hand for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you," Rancis smiled as he held onto her hand, they sank between the two.

Taffyta beamed and gazed deep into Rancis's eyes. She wondered how he could so easily forgive her for all of the pain and grief they both had caused together. She let her expression soften to a warm glow as Rancis very gently tugged on her hand. She let a small, knowing chuckle escape her figure as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She shoved her face into his shoulder and held onto him tight. She exhaled a nervous breath as he quickly hugged her around her middle. She shut her eyes tight and clung onto him, as if she had forgotten what he felt like, what he smelled like. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she latched onto him tighter. She began to feel nervous with how weak she was allowing herself to be with him. She knew it was this exact feeling in her gut that made her turn heel and run. She bit her lip and stayed put. She knew she had to trust in their little ember of love. Rancis breathed a small laugh as he squeezed Taffyta harder to him, he lifted her in the air for a few seconds before setting her back down. She laughed a soft, happy laugh as she scrunched her shoulders. He lovingly held her, his hand rubbed her upper back in a comforting way.

"I missed you so much," Taffyta admitted in a whisper as she continued to cling onto him. Rancis beamed and rubbed her back a few more times before gently pulling away from her. She kept her hands glued to his shoulders as his hands held her upper waist.

"You have no clue," Rancis chuckled as he gave her the most loving look he could, "You were my best friend, Taff. Losing you was almost too much for me to handle."

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't die on you," Taffyta giggled as he tenderly reached up and wiped a few tears off of her cheek, "That practically made ME game over."

"Well," Rancis sighed with a wide smile, "I'm back. Even though I'm not allowed near the castle, I know things are looking up."

"One and a half years later," Taffyta scoffed sarcastically.

Rancis opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by a loud sneeze that echoed down the hall that Vanellope and Ralph vanished down awhile back. Taffyta and Rancis froze and stared at each other with shocked facial expressions before they both began to quickly, and warily, walk towards the small doors of the penthouse. Taffyta and Rancis quickly came around the corner and caught Vanellope and Ralph quickly scrambling down the hall, as quietly as they could. Taffyta slumped her shoulders and beamed a wide, annoyed smile.

"Ohhhkay," Taffyta hollered as Vanellope and Ralph immediately froze, "Eavesdropping smarties, front and center."

Vanellope and Ralph very slowly, and sheepishly stumbled to turn around as they moseyed nervously down the hall to Taffyta and Rancis. Taffyta crossed her arms as Rancis lulled his head back and laughed to himself. Ralph sniffled long and hard as he rubbed his face. He shot Vanellope an apologetic look.

"I told you to hold your breath, Ralph," Vanellope barked to Ralph with a wide, annoyed smile. Ralph gaped.

"You try holding your breath for as long as you asked me to!" Ralph hissed as he threw his large hands up.

"You have big lungs!" Vanellope scoffed loudly, the two locked in a teasing, glaring contest.

"Cat's out of the bag," Rancis said as he lulled his head in Taffyta's direction.

"You picked today of all days to have this talk with Taffyta," Vanellope laughed as she motioned to Taffyta's black eye.

"Seriously," Taffyta spat as she put her hands on her hips and gave Rancis an annoyed look, her cheeks were blushed like mad. Vanellope curiously eyed her and felt a giddy whirl inside of her. She bit her lip and tried her very hardest to restrain herself.

"Sorry," Rancis chuckled as he glanced at Vanellope and Ralph before landing his eyes on Taffyta with a small, loving smile, "I'm glad it's over with… Didn't think we'd have an audience, though."

"It reeks of Vanellope, to be honest," Taffyta teased, "Ralph is too honest to pull something like this."

"Hey!" Vanellope laughed as she crossed her arms.

"It's true," Ralph nodded, "I want to go home. I'm tired and groggy and sick and-"

"Okay, okayyy, let's go get you rested," Vanellope rushed as she pushed on his large arm, he turned around and slowly began to march down the hallway. Taffyta and Rancis followed them to the elevator.

Everyone piled into the elevator in silence, but Ralph's sniffles were constant. Vanellope eased into Taffyta's side before she quickly began to nudge Taffyta's side with her elbow over and over. Taffyta wrinkled her nose and quickly shoved on Vanellope's shoulder with a wide, confused smile.

"Vanellope!" Taffyta whined, Vanellope poked her sister's arm over and over in a giddy way, her eyes wide with happiness. Taffyta rolled her eyes with a wide smile, her cheeks rapidly turning red again, "Okay, okay, I get it! Tease away, I know, I deserve it."

"Oh, I will," Vanellope said firmly as she pointed a finger, "And you won't hear the end of it." Vanellope finished as the elevator came to a stop. Her and Ralph traipsed out of it and head for the front doors of the Niceland building.

"I'm sure I won't," Taffyta beamed as her and Rancis slowly followed far behind them, Vanellope waved in a teasing way before Taffyta threw her arm out, "Hey, hey! No funny business, I think it might storm tonight!"

"Taffyta," Ralph barked with a stuffed up nose as he whirled around, "Does it look like code swapping is what's on my mind right now? There's no way I'm going to risk getting Vanellope sick."

"You can transfer viruses through code swapping?" Rancis asked honestly, Taffyta rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I'd chance it," Vanellope said teasingly to Ralph as they came out of earshot of Rancis and Taffyta.


	71. Chapter 71

******A/N:********HEY GUYS! I'm doing another poll thinger. I'm going to be doing a comic strip of ONE FULL chapter in my story, and you guys get to choose! Whichever chapter gets the most votes will be uploaded to my deviantART! ( I MAY decide to color it, I guess I'll just have to see )**

***Chapter 71***

"Nooo," Ralph sighed, though his cheeks grew red as they approached his house, "I'm not letting you miss the New Year's ball because of me."

"Well, I don't want you to miss it either," Vanellope worried as the two slowly moseyed into Ralph's house.

"Bah, I won't," Ralph chuffed as he looked around his house in a tired manner, "I-I should be better by then."

"I certainly hope s-" Vanellope was cut off by Ralph suddenly sneezing a few times into his large arm and elbow. Vanellope frowned hard and put her hands up, as if to tame him, "Ralph, Ralph… C'mon, let's get you relaxed."

"Sorry," Ralph mumbled as he sniffled a long breath, "I must be so attractive right now," He muttered sarcastically.

"You're sick, you can't help it. Don't beat yourself up," Vanellope said sweetly as she gently took his arm and began to lead him to his room, "C'mon, we'll put you in some comfortable clothes, make you a hot cup of tea, and we can relax. How does that sound?" Vanellope smiled as Ralph pushed into his room. She pat his rear end with teasing love. Ralph chuckled and glanced over his shoulder with a wide, blushed smile.

"Sounds good to me," Ralph said as he tried to clear his throat. He vanished into his room to take off his game day polo and overalls. Vanellope heaved a long sigh and gently took her hair out of it's pony tail as she moved into Ralph's kitchen with purpose. She looked around his cabinets for a mug and his collection of teas. She chuckled to herself as she opened another cabinet; stacked neatly and orderly were all of Ralph's teas. She wondered how such a big, scary bad guy could be so dainty and cute, with the things in his house, when it came to the bottom of it all. She quickly began to prepare him some calming tea as he emerged from his room and strolled into the kitchen. Vanellope took a double take on him and gaped at his state as he stepped into the harsh lighting of his kitchen. His face was pale, and his nose was an irritated red. Vanellope felt her heart swell with sadness as she quickly approached him.

"Ralph, go lay down on the couch, I'll bring you what you need," Vanellope said as she gently turned him around and lovingly gave him a gentle nudge out of the kitchen. He trudged away without a single word, his large feet clumsily slapping against his dark, glossy concrete floors. He was in a comfortable red shirt with a pair of brown sweats. Vanellope chuckled at the sight of him being rather helpless as she quickly returned to the kitchen to finish Ralph's tea. Once she finally had everything set, she quickly came out of the kitchen and into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes landed on Ralph. He was sat on the ground, half of his body was slumped into his couch while his arms were awkwardly sprawled and limp beside him. Vanellope blinked a few times as she tried to take in the hilarious sight. She scoffed a small, understanding chuckle and quickly rushed his tea to the coffee table. She set down his drink before she quickly stood next to Ralph. She put a loving hand firmly on his shoulder, the other wrapped around his large arm as best as she could.

"Ralphie," Vanellope cooed as he jolted his eyes open and inhaled sharply. She giggled and tried to lift him, but failed miserably, "C'mon babe, up you go."

"My head is so clogged," Ralph croaked as he gathered his strength and pushed himself up onto the couch. He sat down normally, but his whole self was as if he was a hollow husk of a skeleton. Vanellope gently handed Ralph his tea before making her way to the closet near the front door.

"It's okay, just drink the tea," Vanellope said as she pulled a spare blanket from the closet, "You'll feel better."

"Thank you," Ralph croaked as he sipped the hot tea he held. Vanellope came back and gently sat next to Ralph as she threw the soft blanket over both of their laps. Vanellope leaned into his side and tenderly rubbed his chest. She gazed up at him through concerned eyes; Ralph glanced at her through watery eyes back.

"I hope you feel better in time for the ball this Saturday," Vanellope worried. He heaved a nasally sigh before he took a few more sips of his tea.

"I-I'm sure I'll be better by then," Ralph said with a smile as he gazed down at her, "Thank you, for taking care of me."

"Of course," Vanellope said softly, "I'll always take care of you."

"It's crazy that Rancis was going to propose to Taffyta," Ralph said through a croaked chuckle, which caused him to cough a few times. Vanellope winced.

"I-I know," She said as she kept her eyes trained to Ralph nervously, "I knew of their history, but to think that they were that serious without a single one of us knowing."

"Well," Ralph sighed, "Looks like things will finally dwindle back to normal."

"Hopefully," Vanellope smiled, "Maybe Rancis will ask Taffyta to the ball."

"Well, I know who I'm going with," Ralph smiled down at his mate with the best smile he could put on. Vanellope beamed, her cheeks red.

"I finally will have a proper date," Vanellope scoffed as she nudged his arm.

"That's not fair, remember last year?" Ralph said before taking a few more sips of his tea.

"Yeah," Vanellope barked sarcastically, "I dreadfully went with Rancis, you stole me from him, aaand then he died in Vanilla Lake. Good times!"

"Well when you put it like that," Ralph chuckled as he set his empty tea cup on the coffee table before him. He quickly, and angrily, began to rub his eye as best as he could. Vanellope frowned and gazed at him with concern.

"Ralph, I'm really worried about you," Vanellope said as she gently put her hand on his thigh, "Is there any way we can rid this from your code in your code room or something?" She asked as she began to stand; Ralph immediately latched onto her and pulled her back.

"No, no," Ralph said before he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her to him, "There's no way to get rid of a virus, but to just get over it. Besides, I need a hug."

"O-oh," Vanellope frowned before she easily slid her arms around Ralph's head and neck. She widened her eyes as Ralph continued to push into her. He slumped his head into her chest as the two quickly fell back against the couch. Vanellope's back eased into the arm rest on the couch as Ralph nuzzled his whole upper body into her torso. His large arms firmly wrapped around her as he quickly nuzzled his head into her chest with a smug smile. Vanellope adjusted her sitting position before heaving a small giggle. She hugged Ralph's head gently, her fingers softly stroked his thick hair.

"Please don't leave," Ralph said just above a whisper as his head nuzzled firmly into her chest, causing her mint colored tee to wrinkle a little. Vanellope beamed and kissed the top of his head a few times.

"I'm not going anywhere," Vanellope smiled as she pointed her fingers and began to scratch his scalp. Ralph scrunched his face before letting out a loud, satisfied groan mixed with a chuckle or two as Vanellope gave his scalp a good scratching. She giggled as her hands furiously continued their venture. Her eyes widened as the skin on Ralph's back suddenly began to crawl with streaks of shivered, purple glitch lines under the thin fabric of his shirt. She heaved a surprised chuckle before nuzzling her face into the top of Ralph's head. She pushed her nose and mouth to his scalp, her lips eagerly placing warm kisses in the same spot over and over. Ralph hummed a long, satisfied noise as he slumped his whole upper body to her, keeping her pinned. He was like a large grizzly bear cuddling his very own teddy.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Vanellope said above a whisper into the top of his head.

"I love you, too… You're such a comfort." Ralph croaked in reply with a charm in his voice before he sniffled a few times and rubbed his face in annoyance.

"I try," Vanellope sighed with a smile as she slowly and tenderly pet Ralph's head and the side of his face. She lulled her head into the couch and gently bat her eyes closed as she could feel Ralph's body completely relax and unwind. She inhaled a long breath and figured she could doze off for a tiny bit. Her hand slowly continued to pet Ralph in a lulling way as the two fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn't long before Ralph very softly began to wheeze a few snores every now and then. She chuckled silently as she remained still. She melted into Ralph's warm body, knowing that she didn't have to be anywhere anytime soon. She felt happy knowing she could take care of him and lull him to sleep, even if he was helplessly pinning her into his couch.

Vanellope suddenly jolted awake and gazed around Ralph's living room in slight shock. She blinked hard a few times and gazed down at Ralph, who had only stirred in her arms just slightly. He continued to snore the day away. Vanellope curiously looked around and towards Ralph's living room window. She figured she had only dozed off for maybe ten minutes. She gently began to pet the back of Ralph's head before there was an urgent knock on his front door. Ralph jolted suddenly and just barely lifted his head. He smacked his lips and inhaled a deep breath before clumsily slumping back into Vanellope. She choked a sharp exhale as he landed on her with force. She inhaled slowly to catch her breath as she eagerly gazed at Ralph's front door. Ralph grumbled a tired, ill and nasally grumble before carefully trying to sit up. Vanellope rubbed her eye and practically had to pry her legs from the couch as Ralph sat next to her normally.

"I-I think we should move to your bed, Ralph," Vanellope said in annoyed, sleepy tone, "I don't want to reset on your couch… Even though it is comfortable."

"Mkay," Ralph croaked as he clumsily stood and began to head to his front door. Whoever was on the other side of it furiously knocked a few more times. Ralph barked a grumble of annoyance before slowly opening his front door. It was Taffyta.

"Ralph, what the heck are you doing?" Taffyta barked as she slapped her hands over her head, "Where's Vanellope? The arcade opens in five minutes!"

"But, the arcade just closed not even an hour ago," Ralph croaked as his nose began to run again. He sniffled and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Taffyta," Vanellope groaned as she rubbed her eye, "What time is it?"

"Quarter Alert time, come on!" Taffyta urged as she stepped down Ralph's stoop. Her racing clothes looked clean and ready for the new day. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows before shooting a shocked expression to Ralph.

"Did… Did we really sleep that long?" Vanellope barked before Ralph shrugged and looked at her with concern.

"I feel like death," Ralph barked as he slowly began to sink into his house. Vanellope frowned and took a step towards Taffyta before she gazed at Ralph, her eyes full of worry.

"Ralph, are you going to be okay today?" Vanellope called after him. He put his hand up and nodded a little.

"I'll be fine, Vin, I'll see you after game day," Ralph reassured as Taffyta quickly dragged Vanellope out of Ralph's doorway. She closed his door quickly as the two girls rocketed for Game Central Station. Vanellope glanced at her and noticed her racing goggles were secured to her face, obviously covering her black eye.

"Hows that eye of yours doing?" Vanellope teased as Ralph's game train tinkered into the outlet in Game Central Station.

"Better than your sorry hide after game day," Taffyta barked with a playful smile.

"Did Rancis kiss it all better?" Vanellope cooed playfully as she held onto her sister's arm and made kissing noises with her mouth. Taffyta gaped and yanked her arm away.

"Are you kidding me? I'd give him a black eye if he tried to kiss me," Taffyta hollered as they ran across the empty station towards their game.

"You'd give him a black eye because of the force of your guys' faces meeting after what felt like centuries!" Vanellope said wistfully as she slapped her hands together and looked up to the ceiling in a girly way. She tried to continue without giggling, "All those lonely nights without your sweet peanut butter cup!"

"I think YOU want a black eye, secretly," Taffyta snapped, her face hot red, "I have no problem giving you one."

"Will you land it on me with true love and chocolate covered peanut butter hearts?" Vanellope sneered, her smile wide and playful. The two girls rocketed into Sugar Rush's morning air. Taffyta exhaled an annoyed breath and rolled her eyes as she nudged her sister.

"Knock it off!" Taffyta hollered with a small laugh.

"I will, eventually," Vanellope beamed as they ran down the rainbow road, "I have a lot of payback still saved up."

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know," Taffyta muttered.


	72. Chapter 72

***Chapter 72***

Three days had passed and Litwak's Arcade had finally closed for the week. Taffyta and Vanellope were cooped up in Vanellope's bathroom for the majority of the day preparing for the New Year's ball. Both girls were in Vanellope's bathroom dressed in comfortable clothes, though their hair and makeup was all done up. Vanellope's hair was long and down in deep, delicate waves down her back. Taffyta's hair was up in a pretty, choppy look. They both had a very subtle amount of makeup on; they both glowed. Taffyta eagerly fixed her hair, she had a certain twinkle in her eye. Vanellope eyed her across the bathroom and cocked her eyebrow as she crossed her arms. She eagerly watched Taffyta fluff herself up and try to perfect every single detail about her hair.

"You're paying a lot of extra detail to your do, Taff," Vanellope said in a sly way as she smiled, "Going to impress a certain someone?"

"Lay off," Taffyta barked as she tried to hide a smile.

"Has Rancis asked you to the ball tonight?" Vanellope prod.

"My User, Vanellope, does it matter?" Taffyta complained as she brushed her hair out of her face a little.

"Yes," Vanellope beamed.

"Are you going with Ralph? Is he feeling better?" Taffyta asked, hoping to get off the subject of Rancis. Vanellope frowned and looked to the side.

"I don't know," Vanellope said softly, "I haven't seen him since yesterday and he didn't look so hot… How do you get rid of a virus like what he has? How did he even catch it? Surely we can probably mess with his code and make him feel better."

"Unfortunately, I don't think there's anything we can do about it," Taffyta said softly with a frown as she heaved a soft sigh.

"I hope he has the energy to come to the ball tonight," Vanellope said, her voice progressively becoming suspiciously shaky. Taffyta gently turned around to face her sister, "I-I, just really hope he will be alright."

"If not, there's always next year," Taffyta said with a frown as she stepped closer to her sister.

Taffyta very delicately began to fix some of the long strands of Vanellope's silky, dark hair by her shoulders. Vanellope inhaled a small breath and looked down, her eyes became glassy. Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows before she very gently took her sister's hands. She gazed at Vanellope with a broken smile.

"Aw, c'mon Vin," Taffyta said knowingly above a whisper, "It'll be alright. We have to meet Felix and Calhoun at Ralph's game anyways. Why don't we go see if he's getting ready. Who knows... He could possibly be waiting for us when we get there."

"I just hope he's feeling better… I wouldn't want him to game over outside his game, just because he came to the ball sick... But the other part of me would be really sad if he missed it," Vanellope worried as a tear slid down her cheek to her upper lip. Taffyta gently wiped it away and inhaled a slow, patient breath with a small smile.

"I'm sure he knows his limits," Taffyta breathed gently as she grabbed Vanellope's hands with gentle enthusiasm, "C'mon, let's get our gowns on. Tonight is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed with a small smile as she nodded. Taffyta beamed and gently skipped towards the other end of Vanellope's bathroom.

Taffyta's light pink, swirling gown was hung on a high hook on the bathroom. It was strapless, flawless and tiered at the bottom. Taffyta gently took her dress off the hanger and slipped behind the large changing screen against the corner of Vanellope's large bathroom. She carefully began to dress herself in her gown. Vanellope heaved a long sigh and stared at the beautifully crafted screen across her bathroom. Her eyes landed on her dress, which was hanging next to where Taffyta's was previously hung. Her beautiful dark brown dress practically stared her in the face, taunting her of what a good night she could potentially have. Vanellope heaved a raspy, annoyed sigh and trudged over to her dress on the wall.

"Stop sighing, Vin… Ralph or not, the ball will still be a lot of fun," Taffyta said as she cautiously emerged from the changing screen. Her dress was gorgeous, "There is always next New Years."

"Your dress is so beautiful," Vanellope smiled a genuine smile for the first time in about an hour, "I'm sure some lucky guy will just fawn all over you."

"Yeah, that is if he gathers up the nerve to ask me to the ball that will be taking place in the next hour," Taffyta mumbled as she looked down at her figure hugging dress. She gently straightened out the folds and made it look tidy. Vanellope eyed her curiously.

"You're waiting for Rancis to ask you, huh," Vanellope smiled, she wanted so badly to tease. She gently took her dress off of the wall and slipped behind the changing screen. Taffyta rolled her eyes and made her way across Vanellope's bathroom to her body mirror.

"I don't know," Taffyta sighed as she checked her dress in the mirror, "I don't know where we stand. Everything has been so awkward lately. I'm kind of hoping to just show up and just hang out with him. I just hope he didn't ask another girl."

"I'm sure he didn't," Vanellope said confidently with a small chuckle, "Don't think I didn't hear the way he was talking to you the other night."

"I forgot you and Ralph were eavesdropping," Taffyta said in an annoyed tone before she slumped her shoulders and sighed. She turned around to glare at the changing screen her sister was behind, "Well, at least I don't have to awkwardly repeat everything to you. We ripped it off fast, like a bandaid. Thank User."

"Lucky you," Vanellope sneered with a small giggle as she stepped out from behind the changing screen.

She was dressed in her beautiful, dark chocolate gown. It was simple, the neck was a wide boat neck that covered most of her collars and shoulders. The sleeves puffed just barely half way down her arm. Her dress was backless; it gaped and revealed all of her smooth back and the backs of her shoulders. Her long, black hair waved down her bare back delicately. Her dress was flowy towards the bottom, but hugged her curvy figure everywhere else. Taffyta beamed a happy smile and crossed her arms gently.

"You mean lucky Ralph," Taffyta said with a happy smile as she shook her head, "I hope Ralph doesn't miss tonight, because he will be forever kicking himself."

"Well, you said it," Vanellope said sheepishly with a smile that easily agreed with Taffyta's words. She giggled and flattened out her dress over her hips before inhaling a deep breath, "Should we maybe head over and see if he's going to go or not?"

"Sure," Taffyta smiled as she fiddled with her hair, "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

"Vanellope!" Felix called across the crowded Game Central Station. He looked absolutely dashing. He was wearing a stunning tuxedo, and Calhoun's edgy, yet sophisticated, black dress easily matched him. Vanellope beamed as the four friends approached each other.

"Hi guys!" Vanellope said above the chatter of the crowd and music.

"My, my," Felix smiled as he glanced between the three gorgeous girls around him. He gently held onto Calhoun's hand lovingly, "You three look absolutely stunning, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks, Felix," Taffyta smiled as she straightened out a wrinkle on her dress. Vanellope nodded gratefully with a smile.

"Have you guys seen Ralph or Rancis anywhere?" Vanellope asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"No, neither of them," Calhoun said with a frown as she looked around the crowd a little.

"I think Ralph is still at home," Felix said, his voice sounded down trot. Vanellope's facial expression fell to deep concern.

"Is he alright?" Vanellope worried.

"I'm not so sure," Felix said sadly, "You guys should go check on him."

"Good plan," Taffyta urged as she grabbed Vanellope's arm. The two girls quickly began to step towards Ralph's game. Taffyta looked over her shoulder to Felix eagerly, "We'll find you guys in a little bit!"

"Sounds good!" Felix called as him and Calhoun waved.

"I-I hope he's alright," Vanellope said nervously as they quickly entered Ralph's game.

"I guess we'll find out," Taffyta said after a few long moments of both girls trying their hardest to walk down the street to Ralph's house; they tried their best to keep their dresses from getting dirty.

Vanellope and Taffyta finally approached Ralph's large door and let themselves in. Ralph's house was still and silent; a blanket was strewn messily across his couch as well as a few pillows. A half empty bottle of cold medicine was sitting on his coffee table alongside an old, half empty cup of tea from what looked to be from two days ago. His place was a slight mess. Vanellope frowned and gazed towards Ralph's room as she let Taffyta in and shut the door behind her.

"Is he even here?" Taffyta prod as she looked around Ralph's home for the first time.

"I'm not sure," Vanellope breathed as she took her heels off and stepped across the entry way, "I'll go check his room. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Taffyta breathed as she too took her heels off. After a few long moments of waiting by herself, she sneakily approached Ralph's room and peeked inside.

She peered into Ralph's dark room and could see Vanellope sitting on the edge of his bed. Her small hand tenderly stroked Ralph's forehead and hair in a loving way. She could hear the two speaking to each other in a hushed tone, Vanellope's voice gradually became more and more worried and shaky. Ralph looked absolutely miserable. Taffyta smiled a sly smile before very slowly sneaking away from the door.

"Ralph, I hope you're going to be okay," Vanellope said sadly as her eyes glued to her love. She eagerly and lovingly pet his forehead, which was burning up, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I don't think so," Ralph croaked as he lulled his eyes closed. He inhaled a hard sniffle before coughing just barely, "I-I just need to keep sleeping. I'm glad I have the week off, because I'm really going to need it."

"I'm staying with you," Vanellope said softly. Ralph opened his eyes curiously.

"When? During the week?" Ralph asked raspily, "You're always welcome here, you know that."

"No, I mean tonight," Vanellope frowned as a few tears slid down her cheeks, "I'm not going to that ball with you here, miserable and by yourself. There's no way I'm going to leave you like this."

"Vanellope," Ralph protested weakly.

"No, Ralph," Vanellope urged, "I'm not leaving your side. I'm not leaving you here while we all are at the party having a good time."

"You have to go to the party," Ralph winced as he tried to get comfortable.

"I-I'm not going to the party, Ralph," Vanellope begged as a tear slid down her face.

"Vanellope, please go to the party," Ralph said in a louder tone.

"Ralph, I'm n-"

"Vanellope," Ralph barked as he very delicately shoved his large hand to her cheek to grab her attention. She inhaled a whimper and quickly slid her hand onto the back of his to hold it there. A few tears slid down her cheek as Ralph inhaled shakily to continue, "I want you to go to the ball. You look way too gorgeous not to go. If you don't go... It will devastate me."

"Ralph," Vanellope breathed in a whisper after a few long moments. She shut her eyes tight and nuzzled her cheek into his warm hand.

"I want you to go," Ralph said with a small smile, "Please go… For me."

"Are you certain?" Vanellope urged above a whisper, "I-I can come back and check on you every now and then."

"All I ask is that you are in my bed tonight," Ralph said with a small, playful smirk. Vanellope rolled her eyes and scrunched her shoulders with a small giggle.

"You don't want to get me sick via code swap, do you?" Vanellope laughed softly as she squeezed the back of Ralph's hand gently.

"No," Ralph breathed a raspy sigh as he gazed up at Vanellope, "You look… SO beautiful tonight."

"Really?" Vanellope whispered with a wide smile as she kept her cheek nuzzled into his warm hand.

"Yes," Ralph said earnestly, "You will be the most stunning woman at the ball tonight. I guarantee it."

"You're just saying that," Vanellope breathed a chuckle with a bashful smile as she looked down. She very tenderly rubbed Ralph's chest.

"I'm not," Ralph smiled, "I will make this up to you. I promise."

"It's okay, Ralph," Vanellope said with sincerity as she lovingly rubbed her gentle hand over his heart.

"Save a dance for me," Ralph croaked as he sniffled a few times, Vanellope beamed a small smile as tears formed in her eyes. She looked down and smiled a broken smile as the tears slapped Ralph's arm a few times. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and gently swiped his large thumb over her cheek a few times. He inhaled deeply and caught eyes with her, "Don't cry… You're too beautiful to be crying. I promise I will make this up to you."

"I'm not worried about you making anything up to me," Vanellope croaked shakily, "I-I'm worried about your health. I really hope you will be okay."

"I'll be fine," Ralph breathed with a smile, "I just need to sleep is all… I'm sure I'll be back to normal in a few days."

"I'll come here straight away, once the party is done," Vanellope said confidently as she continued to rub Ralph's chest, "I promise. I'll take care of you."

"I don't doubt you for a second," Ralph smiled as he stroked away a few more tears that ran down her cheek, "Go. Have fun."

"Thanks Ralph," Vanellope breathed before she leaned down and planted a few longing kisses on his forehead a few times. Ralph smiled as best as he could and gently held his hand to Vanellope's upper back. She lovingly kissed his lips a few times before nuzzling his nose, "I love you… I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will," Ralph chuckled with a smile as he rubbed her back, "I love you too."

Vanellope lingered for a few moments before she very carefully stood and made her way towards Ralph's door. She gazed back at him with a longing frown. She wondered if she should ignore Ralph's request and stay put, but she figured if he wanted her to stay, he would've made it known. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows before she quickly left Ralph's room. She stepped out into his living room where Taffyta was patiently waiting. She turned around and looked at Vanellope expectantly.

"Is he alright?" Taffyta asked softly, Vanellope heaved a long sigh and rubbed her jaw free of tears.

"He's okay," She breathed, "He's not coming."

"He's not?" Taffyta frowned as she gently held onto Vanellope's arm in a loving way.

"No," Vanellope sighed before she forced a broken smile, "I wanted to stay here with him, but… He's urged me to go to the party. I'll come back afterwards to take care of him."

"Sounds like a plan," Taffyta said softly as she gazed back towards Ralph's room, "I'm sure he'll be okay. We'll only be gone for a few hours."

"Right," Vanellope sighed as the two put their shoes back on and head for Ralph's front door.

"I'm sure he'll make it up to you, later, anyways," Taffyta said as Vanellope stepped out of Ralph's house first. Taffyta gazed back at Ralph's room with a wide, knowing smile before shutting his large front door behind her.


	73. Chapter 73

***Chapter 73***

Vanellope and Taffyta slowly made their way out of Ralph's large outlet and into gorgeous Game Central Station. Vanellope inhaled a deep breath and looked all around. The hall was decorated and as gorgeous as last year. Large chandeliers and beautiful dark brown drapery lined the station. Vanellope could hardly even recognize that it was her beloved station. She smiled a small smile and gazed all around. In the middle of the massive station was what seemed to be a round, black stage. Surge and a few other working gamers were there with clipboards and a few other things; they looked busy and chatty. Vanellope inhaled softly and nudged Taffyta.

"What's that stage for?" Vanellope ventured as Taffyta gently linked arms with her sister. She began to lead her to where she found Felix and Calhoun.

"The award ceremony, remember?" Taffyta said plainly.

"Oh yeah," Vanellope chimed, "Those only happen really once in a blue moon. I don't remember the last award ceremony."

"You don't remember it because no one from Sugar Rush won anything," Taffyta chuckled, "I hope I win this year's fastest racer. That'd be awesome."

"Well, if you don't, at least we have that volleyball trophy," Vanellope smiled as the two girls moseyed up to Felix and Calhoun.

"Hey," Felix chimed happily as Calhoun nodded once towards the two girls, "You guys find Ralph?"

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed with a frown, "He won't be able to make it… He's really not feeling well."

"Shame," Felix said with a worried frown as him and Calhoun caught eyes. Calhoun shot Taffyta a small look as Felix continued, "Well, I'm sure you'll go see him after the ball, correct?"

"Yep," Vanellope said confidently as she gazed back at Ralph's outlet, "I-I tried to tell him that I would gladly stay with him, so he wouldn't be all alone, but he insisted I be here tonight."

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you to miss this," Felix said softly, "All the hard work put into your look and your dress for nothing. I don't think he'd feel very good about himself if he actually let you miss the New Year's ball."

"It's okay though," Taffyta smiled, "You'll see him later. I'm positive he will be fine. One of us can go check up on him later, if you'd like."

"Maybe," Vanellope pondered as she glanced back at Ralph's outlet.

"Leave it to me," Felix smiled, "I don't mind. Besides, I don't think either of you two should miss the award ceremony. I heard, this year, there's an award for fastest racer."

"That'd be me," Taffyta boasted with a playful smile. Vanellope scoffed and rolled her eyes; she finally allowed herself to genuinely smile.

"We'll see about that," Vanellope barked, her eyes showing happiness. Taffyta suddenly grabbed her arm and gave her a look of distress.

"There's Rancis," Taffyta breathed before she quickly began to drag Vanellope away.

"Ow, Taff!" Vanellope hollered with a loud giggle as the two quickly tore away from Felix and Calhoun, "What's your deal?"

"I-I don't want to see him right now," Taffyta hissed as she began to weave around the crowd, Vanellope practically tripped over herself a few times as Taffyta kept her hand glued to her arm.

"Why not?" Vanellope heaved a small laugh as the two finally hugged a far wall. Taffyta eagerly looked around and scanned the crowd. She slumped once she lost sight of Rancis.

"Because," Taffyta said in an annoyed tone, "H-h'es probably going to ask me to dance, and I'm just embarrassed. I have a problem with showing affection, if you haven't caught on by now."

"Well, THAT much is obvious," Vanellope laughed as she tried her best to make sure her dress was wrinkle free, "Why don't you just say hi to him? The poor thing has already been through so much grief within the past month, the least we could do is be friendly. Why, you nervous he's going to propose to you tonight or something?"

"He's not going to propose," Taffyta hissed as she eagerly looked around, "We're not even dating right now, he's not that naive."

"Well," Vanellope sighed as she looked around as well, "Maybe you should just-"

"C'mon," Taffyta hissed as she grabbed Vanellope's arm again and began to drag her in another direction. Vanellope's eyes widened as both girls began stumbling across the hall. The crowd was large and lively with chattering gamers.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Vanellope laughed as they pushed past happy gamers. Everyone at the event looked absolutely dashing, their demeanor was alive with the air of the new year. After a few minutes of weaving down Game Central Station's massive grid, the two finally hugged the opposite wall they were previously at.

"This is pathetic, huh," Taffyta barked with a wide smile. Vanellope scoffed and fixed her hair.

"Little bit, Taff!" Vanellope laughed as she nudged her arm, "Come on, knock it off. If he sees you, just be yourself! Why are you so nervous all of the sudden?"

"Im not nervous," Taffyta said as she heaved a shaky sigh. Vanellope cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Taff, you're dragging me across creation because you don't want him to even SEE you," Vanellope laughed as she put her hands on her hips, "You're bound to run into him sooner or later."

"Let's hope it's later," Taffyta beamed.

"I think you should at least give him the pleasure of letting him dance with you at least once," Vanellope sighed as she looked around the active hall, "I must warn you though, he doesn't lead very well."

"I-I'm aware," Taffyta mumbled as she looked away. Vanellope quickly whirled and gazed teasingly at her sister.

"Oh you are, are you?" Vanellope beamed, "All those lonely days where I was away, busy with Presidential issues… What were you two quite possibly up to?"

"Bite me," Taffyta barked as she looked away and avoided eye contact with her sister. Vanellope quickly put her hand on Taffyta's arm and glitched, causing Taffyta's code to wig out as well. Taffyta squealed and yanked her arm away, "Hey, glitch face! Keep your paws to yourself!"

"Darn," Vanellope scoffed as she snapped her fingers; she noticed Taffyta's hot pink code was the same as it has always been.

"… You really thought I code swapped with Rancis?" Taffyta gaped in surprise. Vanellope giggled.

"Well, the way he was talking to you the other night, I feel like all bets are off with you two," Vanellope laughed. Taffyta rolled her eyes and rubbed her arm where Vanellope had glitched her.

"No code swapping was ever involved, nosey," Taffyta muttered, she desperately tried to hide a smile.

"So what WAS involved?" Vanellope prod, "And, if I do recall, I have a lot of payback still saved up."

"Nothing was 'involved', your highness," Taffyta rolled her eyes, her cheeks progressively getting red.

"Is that, a blush I see across your face?" Vanellope gasped as she leaned closer to her sister. Taffyta beamed and rolled her eyes.

"Vanellope," Taffyta whined, her defenses weakening.

"Come onnn," Vanellope begged as she grabbed her arm, "Spill, spill, spill!"

"Th-there's nothing to sp-"

"Bullroar, tell me!" Vanellope pleaded. Taffyta gazed at her sister with a mildly annoyed smile before something caught her eye behind Vanellope. She gasped and quickly grabbed Vanellope's arm as she began to yank her away. Vanellope protested loudly before Taffyta quickly shoved both of themselves into a near by photo booth. Both girls crashed into the tiny booth with loud grunts of struggle.

"Taffyta MuttonFudge, User help me! OW!" Vanellope hissed as both girls pushed and shoved on each other in the small space. Taffyta beamed sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry, shh!" Taffyta whispered as both girls stumbled to stand up straight, "I-I think he may have seen me."

"User forbid he sees you! Oh no!" Vanellope hissed before rolling her eyes and straightening out her dress. She suddenly beamed and gazed at the photo booth camera next to her. She slyly began to take pictures of her and Taffyta without her knowing.

"I-I just don't want to deal with this right now," Taffyta mumbled as she put her hands on the side of her head. She very carefully peeled the red curtain back and peeked out to the crowd, "I think he left."

"We should stay here for the whole entire night, just in case," Vanellope said sarcastically as she continued to take a few more pictures of her and Taffyta; Taffyta remained clueless.

"I wouldn't mind that one bit," Taffyta said as she whirled around and noticed Vanellope making playful faces, in the camera, at Taffyta. Taffyta gasped and furrowed her eyebrows, "Hey!"

"It was your idea to come in here!" Vanellope laughed aloud as both girls began to struggle for their turn with the camera button.

"My intention wasn't so you could take pictures of me while I wasn't looking," Taffyta laughed as both girls continued to struggle for control over the machine.

"I wonder how many pictures we've taken now," Vanellope heaved as she wiped a few tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. Taffyta inhaled a short breath to reply but was quickly interrupted.

"I should make wanted posters out of these," said a familiar voice outside the booth. Taffyta froze and gazed at Vanellope in stunned silence. Vanellope beamed and rolled her eyes before gently shoving Taffyta outside of the photo booth. Taffyta exhaled a noise of protest as she stumbled into Rancis. Vanellope quickly followed her out of the booth and beamed a look of accomplished surprise.

"Hey, Rancis," Vanellope smiled a sly smile in Taffyta's direction. Taffyta glared back, her face hot red.

"Wow," Rancis breathed as he glanced at the two, though he kept his eyes practically glued to Taffyta, "You two look beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you," Vanellope smiled a happy smile before she softened.

She watched as Rancis very delicately took Taffyta's hand in his. He leaned down slightly and placed a gentlemanly kiss atop her hand. Vanellope let her soft smile quickly revert to that of a beaming, overjoyed smile; she kept her eyes glued to Taffyta. Taffyta's facial expression sloped to that of gentle, blushed surprise. The two, secret lovers caught eyes in an intense string of centuries worth of longing. Rancis inhaled a slow breath as he kept his loving grip on Taffyta's hand.

"I think I know who wins the award for most stunning, tonight," Rancis said sweetly to Taffyta. Taffyta beamed and looked down; Vanellope was shocked at just how red her sister's face could actually get.

"It's no one here, that's for sure," Taffyta scoffed playfully, though she gave Rancis a grateful smile.

"Quite the contrary," Rancis said confidently with a smile. He was dressed in a dashing tux, his dirty blond hair was fluffed and spiked in a smoldering way, his blue eyes pierced Taffyta's soul with so many different emotions. He inhaled to continue, "Speaking of awards, I think the award ceremony is going to be starting soon. You guys want to go find a good spot to stand?"

"Sure," Vanellope smiled as she stepped closer to the two, "We should go look for Felix and Calhoun as well."

"Sounds good," Rancis smiled as the three began to weave through the crowd, closer to Ralph's outlet, and the large ceremony stage.

Vanellope beamed and glanced back at Taffyta, who had remained suspiciously quiet during their trek across the station. Rancis led the way through the crowd, his sights were set on Felix and Calhoun across the way. Vanellope inhaled a small breath and knew that her sisterly teasing era had only just begun. Her heart practically jolted out of her chest as her eyes landed on Ralph's game plate, high above their heads. She frowned and peered into Ralph's game outlet. She hoped he was hanging in there. It took all of her not to go bolting down his game outlet and burst into his home. She furrowed her eyebrows and peeled her eyes away as the three continued to step across Game Central Station.

"I wonder if Sugar Rush will win any awards this year," Rancis chimed softly to the two girls that were following him. Vanellope shrugged and glanced at Taffyta.

"Who knows," Vanellope sighed, "So much has happened within the last month or two, I've kind of forgotten that this was the year for the award ceremonies. I don't know if being unplugged from this arcade, for a month, has rendered us unable to receive awards or not."

"I guess we'll find out," Rancis said softly as the three quickly approached Felix and Calhoun. They beamed eagerly as they drew closer.

"There you guys are," Felix laughed as he nudged Taffyta, "That was a speedy get-a-way, Ms. Muttonfudge."

"Y-yeah," Taffyta scoffed as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Sorry about that."

"I think I'm the only one here who understands not liking to be put in situations that require too much affection," Calhoun muttered, only audible to Taffyta, as she nudged her arm. Taffyta smiled up at her gratefully, yet her expression was written with annoyance for the situation.

"At least I'm not alone," Taffyta laughed softly.

Vanellope heaved a soft sigh as the house lights in Game Central Station suddenly dimmed a little. A few spot lights hit the stage that everyone had begun to crowd around. The house lights of Game Central Station came back on slowly, signaling to everyone that the award ceremony would begin shortly. Vanellope gazed up at the large chandelier high above everyone's heads. After a few moments, she let her eyes close softly as she suddenly felt a nostalgic flash back hit her. She inhaled deeply and remembered the last time she caught herself gazing up at these very chandeliers in End Of Line Station last New Year's Ball.

It was at that moment, in the past, when Ralph surprised her by showing up to the ball. He swept her off of her feet, making every last pixel in her body swell with affection for him. She opened her eyes and gazed longingly up at the chandelier. She finally tore her eyes away and very slowly turned around. She prayed to User that Ralph would be there, standing happily, his gapped tooth grin as loving and friendly as ever. She caught eyes with a few gamers, whom of which she didn't know, behind herself. She peered through the crowd, hoping that somehow Ralph had shown up, but he was no where to be found. She heaved a long, sad sigh and looked down to the ground as she could feel her eyes become wet with tears. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head, to get rid of the sad feelings, before she inhaled slowly and turned back to face her group of friends.

They all had gathered close, each of their faces read a different expression. Rancis looked absolutely love struck, though his quiet and smoldering look hid it well. Taffyta looked smitten, embarrassed and overall a little uncomfortable; though she kept a happy air about herself. Felix looked cheerful and happy as always, his cheeks were flushed with honey glow. Calhoun looked a little bit more comfortable than she usually would be in a dress. Her and Felix stuck close to each other as Taffyta eagerly gazed at the ceremony stage, Rancis tried his best to keep his distance. He, too, could sense the tension. Vanellope inhaled a breath to speak, about what she didn't know, but a voice came over the speakers as Surge made himself present on the stage.

The house lights in Game Central Station dimmed yet again as Surge greet everyone, and gave his opening speech about how well the arcade did this year. Surge looked handsome; he, amongst most of the other guy gamers, wore a stunning tux. His blue, hologram self was holding a proper, fancy list of all the awards he was prepared to list off. There was a beautiful table and podium at the other end of the large, round stage, where at least two dozen awards were placed and ready to be handed out. The awards were glorious, golden statues of a game controller. Each one shone and sparkled under the spotlights the stage was drenched in. Every gamer in Game Central Station was quiet, the large crowd eagerly held their eyes on Surge.


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: First off, I just want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to ALL of my readers, reviewers, lurkers, friends and followers - without you guys, I'd be nowhere. You guys continue to spark my want and drive for this story and for my artwork, and I just want you guys to know how loved and appreciated you all are! So thank you!**

**I'm still open for scene drawing requests! I'll be uploading the second sketch dump on Saturday evening (unless something comes up ), so if you have a request for a scene (from my story) you'd like to see drawn, that hasn't been already, let me know ASAP! :D ALSO I'm still taking requests for which FULL chapter you'd like to see in comic form! As of right now, chapter 5 and chapter 12 are tied for the winner.**

**Alright here's the chapter you've all been waiting for xD Sorry I've strung you guys along for nearly 20 chapters. *smiles sheepishly and slinks away***

***Chapter 74***

"I'm sure one of those awards has your name on it, Taff," Vanellope whispered sweetly to her sister. Taffyta gave Vanellope an annoyed facial expression before softening at the sincerity of her words. Taffyta let a small smile spread across her face before she wrapped an arm around her sister's waist.

"Thanks, Vin," Taffyta said gently to her sister with a wide, loving smile, "I doubt it… but, I guess we'll see. I'm sure there's one up there for you too."

"Bah," Vanellope scoffed, "I don't need an award."

Taffyta wrinkled her nose and chuckled before they averted their attention back to Surge. Before too long, Surge began to award special gamers with their trophies. Each gamer would say something kind about their game mates, or thank their friends. Most of the awards handed out were to good guys, which made Vanellope a little peeved. She found herself clapping louder and harder for any bad guy that would win an award. The station was lively with applause and appreciation for everyone in Litwak's. Vanellope beamed and looked all around. She found it hard to believe that she was so fortunate to be surrounded by an awesome team. She knew Litwak's was the only arcade she wanted to be in.

Vanellope's eyes gazed upon the stage in pure bliss and happiness as each gamer looked stunned to get an award. The awards were slowly dwindling, and she felt her heart suddenly pang with grief and remembrance. She gently glanced back at Ralph's game and felt her heart drop. She was eager for the party to end so she could care for her wrecker. She knew he was missing out on a great night, but she didn't want to be anywhere but by his side, taking care of him. She fidgeted just barely and bit her lip; she hoped these last few awards would go by quickly. After about ten minutes, Surge finally held up the last award and smiled amongst the crowd.

"This last award goes to the gamer with the most wins in all of Litwak's Arcade this year. This gamer's score was tied with three other gamers, but over the course of the past two weeks, her gamer score flew off of the charts, for reasons beyond any of the judges. The award for the gamer with the most wins this year goes to sweet Ms. Taffyta Muttonfudge from Sugar Rush!"

Vanellope's eyes practically bulged out of her head as her, Felix, Calhoun and Rancis quickly averted their full attention to Taffyta. Everyone began to cheer and clap as the gamers around their group beamed and applauded excitedly. Taffyta gaped and quickly whirled around to Vanellope, her eyes pierced Vanellope's in a mixture of excitement, question and confusion. Vanellope laughed and grabbed Taffyta's shoulders gently.

"Taff that's you!" Vanellope said loudly over the crowd, she gently began to nudge Taffyta towards the stage, "Go, you're on!"

Taffyta nervously began to head for the stage as Vanellope, Rancis, Felix and Calhoun quickly began to chatter excitedly amongst themselves. They each gazed eagerly at Taffyta, on stage, as the crowd finally began to stop clapping. Surge gladly handed Taffyta her award and they exchanged a small hug. Taffyta said a small, nervous yet grateful speech for her award. She peered down at her group of friends eagerly, Vanellope could easily see her hands shaking. Before long, she said her final 'thank you's and gently made her way off of the large, round stage. She carefully stepped down the steps before making her way back to her friends. Everyone beamed and laughed as they pushed into each other for a small group hug. Vanellope squealed quietly and squeezed her sister to her.

"I knew you'd get some sort of award, Taff!" Vanellope hissed with a wide smile, "You deserve it."

"User, I wasn't expecting that," Taffyta beamed as Rancis gave her a loving, knowing smile. Taffyta beamed and sheepishly looked away, her face red.

The crowd around the stage very slowly began to un-tense and look around eagerly as the ceremony ended, though the house lights remained off. The lights on the round stage stayed on, powered on high and lit like the sun. Surge remained on the stage, but Vanellope figured everyone was bound to unwind back into the rest of Game Central Station. She beamed at Taffyta and inhaled a breath to continue, but was quickly cut off.

"Hold on, ladies and gentleman… It appears we have forgotten an award," Surge said as he tucked his small clipboard behind his back with both of his hands. He scanned the crowd with a wide smile, "Can we please have a Ms. President Vanellope Von Schweetz to the stage?"

Vanellope froze and gazed hard up at Surge. She felt all the code in her system practically time out and rage quit. She held her breath and froze, she felt as if the arcade was spinning chaotically. The lights on the stage immediately looked daunting and looming; she felt her heart begin to pound as Surge caught eyes with her. He beamed and waved his hand a little, motioning her to come up on stage. The crowd around began to mumble and mutter to themselves in a confused manner as everyone re-glued their attention to the stage. Vanellope darted her eyes around the stage and noticed that there were no more awards left. She felt her heart practically throb out of her chest in confusion. She finally inhaled a shaky breath and immediately glued her eyes to her sister. Taffyta beamed a wide smile and quickly began to nudge her towards the stage this time.

"Taff?" Vanellope worried as her eyes remained glued to Taffyta's. She was stunned to see her sister beam an almost knowing, excited smile.

"Go, go!" Taffyta urged, her smile grew more and more wide.

Vanellope quickly caught eyes with her three other friends; she felt the confusion in her brain sky rocket as they each had the same twinkle in their eyes. She stumbled back towards the stage and gazed up at Surge. She nervously began to step up onto the daunting platform, which was a few feet off of the ground. She nervously moseyed onto the stage, her gorgeous brown dress just barely trailed behind her. She could feel the stage lights practically begin to tan her skin as she apprehensively moved across the stage, over to Surge. The whole crowd began to clap and cheer, though everyone had the same confused air hanging over them as well. Vanellope swallowed hard and nervously gazed around the crowd, she suddenly felt very, very small. She quickly averted her attention to Surge and gave him a questionable look.

"I-I, get an award?" Vanellope asked sheepishly as she kept her hands courteously over her lap.

"Of course," Surge smiled as he tilted his head, "But, not just any award."

"What do you mean?" Vanellope began to feel worried, as if she was being pranked. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could think of any words to say, she suddenly could feel the ground beneath her rumble just barely. She furrowed her eyebrows and gazed at Surge, her mind began to race. The soft thudding of large, familiar footsteps, far behind her, made the gears in her head quickly begin to turn and speed faster than any racing day.

"Turn around," Surge smiled with a small chuckle as he gently took a few steps away.

Vanellope quickly whirled around, her eyes caught with the silhouette of the one who lovingly wrecked her heart. She inhaled a small gasp and covered her mouth as the large figure very slowly stepped into the stage lights. Rays of light cast upon Ralph's figure, his smile was wide, he was perfect. Any sign of sickness, that he showed earlier, was completely vanished. He was dressed in a dashing black tux with a black undershirt and black tie. He looked absolutely sleek, though his hair kept the usual messy look. He beamed a knowing smile in Vanellope's direction as he very slowly began to make his way across the large stage, the two dozen gap of feet between the two seemed like miles. All at once, the crowd began to coo, awe, cheer and clap in a knowing way. Vanellope felt the code in her body turn to stone as she kept her hands over her mouth in stunned silence. Tears immediately stung her eyes as she gaped into her hands.

She gazed deep into Ralph's eyes as he very slowly, yet purposefully, made his way across the stage, towards her. His usual, bare foot attire and torn at the ankles pants was apparent, the boutonniere on his pocket was a gorgeous swirl of red and cream, mixed with a delicate chaotic swirl of mint green. He slowly approached her in confidence, his whole being exuded power and purpose. Vanellope finally exhaled a small scoff of disbelief as Ralph very gently made his presence in front of her. He stood a foot or two away from her, his smile was wide and confident. Vanellope exhaled a few nervous chuckles as she gently put her hands on the sides of her head in confusion. Her eyes continued to billow with tears.

"Ralph," Vanellope breathed in disbelief as she cupped her hands and held them close to her upper chest in a wistful way. She could feel her heart practically want to burst out of her chest.

"Surprise," Ralph smiled as he gestured his large arms out. Vanellope giggled nervously as the crowd continued to clap and chatter knowingly.

"But, you were so sick… H-how… Why?" Vanellope asked nervously, though the smile on her face was permanent.

"Taffyta fiddled with my code," Ralph beamed, "I had to put through being sick for a whole week to make this moment as memorable as possible."

"Y-you mean, you weren't really sick? You guys just… messed with your coding?" Vanellope prod, she felt a million questions rise, and she was glad their conversation was muted by the sound of the mumbling crowd around; all eyes were on them, "Wh-what, moment?"

"Vanellope," Ralph started as he very gently took her left hand in his right one. He inhaled a deep breath and gazed deep into her eyes, "My life has been full of rejection, full of being treated like a criminal, and full of being hated. The second you came along was the second I knew I'd have a best friend, no matter what happened." Ralph gently tilted his head, his smile was sincere and his demeanor was full of intense love and power.

"You've shown me more acceptance, love and appreciation than anyone has ever shown me in my entire life, and I can't thank you enough for giving me a chance… For giving us, a chance," Ralph stated seriously as he squeezed Vanellope's trembling hand. Vanellope kept her right hand gently tucked to her chest, her face read millions of different shocked, overjoyed and loved expressions. Ralph breathed a nervous chuckle and looked down at their glued hands, he began to shake a little as well.

"I-I know… There is really only one way to truly repay you, and that's by fully returning the favor," Ralph said gently down to her, his voice was deep and coated with purpose. He caught eyes with her; they were glued in an intense string of wonder and enchantment. The magic in the air was more than palpable. He inhaled a shaky breath and squeezed her hand a little tighter, "So, I ask you, Vanellope Von Schweetz…"

The crowd immediately fell silent. Vanellope inhaled a shaky breath as Ralph very carefully lowered himself to one knee before her. He beamed up at her with a wide, knowing smile as she coughed a small noise of surprise. She covered her mouth with her free hand as multiple tears slid down her cheeks. She exhaled a few silent giggles of surprise, her wide smile peeked from behind her trembling hand. Her whole face grew pink as she eagerly gazed down at Ralph in shock. Ralph very carefully reached into his pocket, with his free hand, and pulled out the trinket he had been waiting for ages to give to her. He humbly presented the gorgeous, crossed stripe ring before her, his large index finger and thumb held it up to her in a gentlemanly way. He beamed an uncontrollable smile and inhaled a shaky breath. He quickly began to feel more vulnerable than he had ever felt in his entire life. The fate of every ounce of his strength tenderly resided in her, and the inevitable exchange of words that were slowly unfolding. He gazed earnestly into her gorgeous eyes as he squeezed her hand with an intense amount of longing and love.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive?" Ralph asked sincerely, his face gazed up at Vanellope with wonder and curiosity, yet all the confidence and adoration in the world, he inhaled nervously and squeezed her hand for a final time, "Will you marry me?"

Vanellope breathed a nervous, surprised breath and gazed past the ring, into Ralph's warm eyes. She felt as if the whole world had suddenly stopped; their lines on the grid suddenly sparked brighter than anything they've ever known. She felt her heart pound and swell over and over as her hand squeezed Ralph's with force and longing. She felt her whole body go numb at the words that flowed like silk through her head. Every single speck of golden dust practically shone under Game Central Station, the whole hall shone under Ralph's shining, exuding power. She knew that this was usually the moment every girl dreamed of, but she didn't realize how real and intense it all would feel. She blinked a few tears down her cheeks as Ralph very gently tilted his head out of curiosity, as if to await her answer; he began to look nervous, but he kept a positive smile plastered to his face. Vanellope suddenly jolted back to reality as the crowd around the began to clap and whistle. Some gamers in the crowd began to yell and encourage for her to say yes. Vanellope blinked a few times before nodding quickly. She beamed a wide smile and giggled the happiest giggle she could muster through her chaotically beating heart as she gazed deep into Ralph's eyes.

"Yes," Vanellope said softly as she continued to nod a few times. She sniffled and tried her hardest to compose herself as her grip on Ralph's hand got tighter, "Yes, I will."

Ralph beamed a wide smile as he gently lifted Vanellope's left hand and readied the ring he had made for her. Vanellope laughed a small, joyous laugh as she spread her fingers out for him; she felt her heart practically swell and jolt clear out of her chest as Ralph slowly slid the ring onto her ring finger. Vanellope exhaled a surprised breath as her hand glitched gracefully; it caused the ring to swirl with delicate jolts and designs of their hot purple code. It swirled and shone for a second before settling, as if it knew it was nesting into it's proper place in the world. Vanellope gasped a small inhale and gazed down at the rare ring. She could feel Ralph gently stand up before her as she locked eyes on his. They both beamed into each other's faces before she quickly dove into his arms and slapped her arms around his neck. Ralph laughed happily and gladly squeezed her to him.

Vanellope sniffled and nuzzled her whole face into the nook of Ralph's neck and shoulder. She embraced him tighter than she ever thought was possible. She shut her eyes tight as the two clung on to each other for dear life. She smiled a wide smile into his neck as the crowd around them cheered and went nuts for the new, engaged couple. Vanellope very gently leaned her head away and glued her eyes to Ralph's. She gazed up at him with an incredible, intense force of adoration and love. She slid her hands to the tops of his shoulders as his hands quickly hugged her wide hips. The two quickly met each other in the middle, their lips met as if for the very first time. She gently squeezed her arms around Ralph's neck and kissed him with every single last ounce of passion in her code. Tears of joy streamed her cheeks as the two kissed in front of everyone, as if they were the center of the universe. The crowd continued to clap and cheer for the exciting moment.

Vanellope inhaled a small breath of Ralph's sweet, familiar scent. Their codes bursted with passion as they very carefully, and hesitantly, pulled away from each other. Ralph gently pushed his forehead to hers as the two caught eyes. Vanellope beamed a wide smile of disbelief as the two remained locked in a bubble of divinity. She gazed deep into Ralph's eyes as her heart continued to pound at everything that was happening. Ralph blinked gently a few times before he placed a small kiss on her nose. He chuckled silently and beamed a wide smile as his arms and hands remained locked around his future bride.

"I love you," Ralph said deeply and confidently, as his heart was about to burst with all the love in the world.

Vanellope shook her head in disbelief and gently placed her hands on Ralph's jaws, she pulled him down a little as their faces met yet again. Ralph tilted his head and pulled Vanellope into him a little more. She whimpered a small noise of satisfaction as she furrowed her eyebrows; tears continued to stream her cheeks as the two just barely pulled away. Hot purple pixels shot up Vanellope's spine as the two remained locked in the whirl of enchantment they were lost in. She held the back of Ralph's head as he breathed his hot breath onto her barely parted lips. She whispered her love for him just barely, in return, causing him to smile his heart melting, adorable smile.

"Congratulations, you two," Surge said aloud as the crowd continued to cheer and clap.

Vanellope and Ralph gently unglued themselves from each other and eagerly looked around to the crowd. Everyone looked thrilled and stunned, Ralph figured it was because he was a bad guy. He heaved a nervous chuckle and very gently hugged his arm around Vanellope's waist. The two slowly began to make their way off of the stage. The crowd below them gently parted and gazed at the two stunned awe; Vanellope inhaled for the first time in what felt like centuries. She could hear people muttering things about how he was the first bad guy to get married in the arcade, and how stunned everyone was at the fact that a princess would say yes to a bad guy. She could feel her heart suddenly tug into an almost grief stricken emotion, though she felt proud that she could finally set a good example for all bad guys alike. She gladly leaned into Ralph's side and chest as he carefully led her through the parting crowd.

Just as they reached the end of the chattering crowd, everyone began to mosey around and Game Central Station came alive with the house lights and music again. Things slowly went back to normal, though a few gamers stopped by to congratulate Ralph and Vanellope. Vanellope eagerly kept herself glued to Ralph's side, she wasn't surprised to feel his hand and arm stay latched onto her side and hip as well. He kept his future bride close in his arm, where she belonged. Vanellope inhaled a long, satisfied breath and gazed up at Ralph with a teasing, knowing, and almost annoyed smirk. Ralph beamed down at her sheepishly, though his smile was adorable and confident.

"I'm assuming I'm in trouble for lying to you," Ralph beamed with a happy chuckle as he squeezed her closer to him. She leaned into him farther and rested her hand firmly on his chest, over his heart. She leaned more into the middle of his chest and lovingly tucked her face into the nook of his neck and shoulder. She placed a few small, teasing kisses along his exposed jawline.

"Yep," Vanellope sneered, "You're definitely in trouble, later."

"I don't doubt that for a second," Ralph laughed as he rubbed her side gently. His face gradually turned red as he leaned his head down to gently kiss the side of her face a few times.

"It was your idea to have me in your bed, tonight," Vanellope said softly in a matter-of-factly tone as she shrugged sheepishly.

"Touché," Ralph rolled his eyes with a wide smile. Vanellope opened her mouth to speak but she quickly caught Taffyta in her peripheral. She slowly moseyed up, her hands were behind her back and her facial expression was beaming with teasing joy.

"He's not the only one that's in trouble for lying to me," Vanellope shouted playfully as she pointed a finger at Taffyta as Rancis, Calhoun and Felix all moseyed up with the same, sheepish yet overjoyed demeanor.

"Ohhh but it was ALL worth it!" Taffyta shrieked happily as she motioned her hands towards the two, "I was practically bursting at the seams! Keeping this whole thing a secret was almost impossible!"

"You're telling me," Ralph laughed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You're the one who had to stay sick for a whole week solid," Calhoun laughed as she placed her hands on her hips, "Poor Vanellope thought you were going to game over for good."

"Aww," Ralph cooed as he beamed down at his fiancee in a teasing way. Vanellope rolled her eyes as a pink blush coated her face. She looked away with a bashful smile as her gentle hand remained over Ralph's heart.

"That was such a brilliant plan," Taffyta laughed as she put her hands on her hips, "If it weren't for that, I'm sure we could've never surprised you the way we did."

"That was way out of left field," Vanellope chuckled as she smiled wide up at Ralph, "I'm still in shock."

"I hope you got a good look at your ring," Taffyta said gently with a humble smile as Vanellope quickly looked down at her left hand. She brought her hand closer to her face and furrowed her eyebrows before her whole face grew tense and riddled with sheer surprise.

"Y-you, got a crossed stripe branch," Vanellope breathed as she kept her eyes glued to her gorgeous engagement ring.

"THE, crossed stripe branch," Ralph corrected, though he tried to sound as humble as possible. He gently laid his hand over hers, which was still on his chest, as he gazed down at her through adoring eyes, "You deserve the best."

"I-I can't believe it," Vanellope hissed as she further inspected the gorgeous ring. She peeled her eyes away, after a few moments, and gazed up at Ralph in a grateful, surprised way.

"I told myself I'd bare through the sap, but I'm not sure how much more I can handle," Taffyta teasingly said before Vanellope caught eyes with Rancis. He rolled his eyes playfully, at Taffyta's remark, and lulled his head to the side.

"Congratulations, brother," Felix beamed up at Ralph as he nudged his large hand, "Welcome to the club!"

"Only one more to go," Vanellope sneered at Taffyta quietly; her whole face immediately turned beet red as she shot Vanellope a daring, annoyed look.


	75. Chapter 75

***Chapter 75***

"Well, that seemed to be the peak of the night. You guys topped the countdown," Calhoun chuckled as she lulled her hands onto her round hips. She gazed at Vanellope expectantly and smiled, "What are you guys going to do now?"

"Well, the countdown should be soon, right?" Vanellope asked softly as she leaned closer to Ralph, her eyes continued to remain glued to her new ring, but more so to her new fiancé.

"Probably," Felix beamed, "It'll be your first legitimate New Years together… Hopefully this time, I don't nearly game over."

"Yeahhh," Rancis heaved a long sigh and looked down in an embarrassed way, "I knew that was going to come up in conversation at least once tonight."

"Hey guys," said the familiar Sonic as he slowly moseyed up to their group, he smiled at Ralph and Vanellope expectantly, "Congratulations, you two. Ralph, I do believe you're probably the first bad guy to ever propose to a beautiful girl, and have it go over smoothly. Good on yah."

"Thanks," Ralph chuffed with a small smile as he hugged Vanellope closer to his side, she gladly leaned in more, "I-I have to say, I was nervous she would say no."

"If Vanellope said no, I'd think there'd be a wire missing in her brain, or something," Taffyta laughed as she nudged Sonic; he beamed and shook his head with a small chuckle.

"Are you guys racing in this year's motocross tournament?" Sonic asked Taffyta and Vanellope, "It's in three days, held at EZ Living's race tracks."

"I'm game," Taffyta beamed as she smiled at Vanellope expectantly.

"We'll be there," Vanellope said excitedly.

"Rancis," Sonic said in disbelief with a smile, "Long time no see. Where have you been hiding?"

"O-oh, uh," Rancis nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Just been sticking to my own game, I guess…"

"We missed you at the tournament last year, buddy," Sonic said as he put his hands on his hips, "You racing this year?"

"Um," Rancis stammered as he nervously glanced up at Ralph. He inhaled a short breath before smiling at Sonic, "I-I might, I'll have to uh, check out my bike and make sure it's in racing condition, before I can take it out on the tracks again."

"You used to race in the motocross tournament?" Calhoun asked gently, Rancis nodded with a smile.

"How come you never told us?" Vanellope wrinkled her nose as all eyes landed on Rancis. He swallowed hard and shrugged.

"I-I didn't think you guys would've cared, I guess," Rancis said nervously.

"Well, I hope to see you all there. I'll be racing this year as well as a few other gamers," Sonic said proudly as he gently began to step away, "Congrats, again, you guys. See you in a few days, hopefully."

Everyone cheerfully said their goodbyes to Sonic before their eyes subtly landed on Rancis in a curious way. Ralph eyed Rancis a little, he wondered if he was finally able to be trusted, but he felt he couldn't be totally certain yet. Ralph kept his hand and arm firmly around Vanellope's waist as Taffyta crossed her arms and gave Rancis an almost annoyed look.

"When were you going to tell us that you had a bike?" Taffyta laughed with a wide smile, "I thought Vanellope and I were the only ones that made our bikes for the tournament."

"No," Rancis said with a small smile as he looked down, "I-I raced the one year that you guys didn't. I represented Sugar Rush."

"Did you win?" Vanellope asked, her voice coated in shock. To her surprise, Rancis nodded and hung his head gently in a humble way. Taffyta shot Vanellope a stunned look before she gently grabbed Rancis's arm.

"Rancis, you won the tournament?" Taffyta barked with a wide smile, "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I-I don't know, I don't like too much attention like that. It's just a silly trophy," Rancis chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders. Taffyta scoffed and lulled her head to give Vanellope a playful, grief stricken facial expression. Ralph and Vanellope bursted out laughing.

"Just a silly trophy," Vanellope repeated with a wide smile, "There's no such thing as 'just a silly trophy' in Taffyta's vocabulary."

"Well," Taffyta sighed as she smiled at Rancis, Felix and Calhoun, "I won this award tonight, maybe the motocross trophy will go to me this year."

"I think all the trophies you've won this year are starting to go to your head," Ralph laughed, everyone else joined in as well. Taffyta scoffed and rolled her eyes. She inhaled deeply to protest, but was cut off by a loud voice that came over Game Central Station's hall stating that the countdown for the New Year was in five minutes.

"I'm so ready for this year to be over," Vanellope said through a long sigh as she gazed up at Ralph. He nodded in agreement.

"You're telling me," Rancis chuckled as he looked down; Vanellope wrinkled her nose and jolted her eyes between him and Taffyta.

"Well, would you look at that," Vanellope began playfully; Taffyta slowly looked up at her through annoyed eyes as she could sense the teasing in her voice, "It looks like each of us has someone to kiss on New Year's. C'mon guys, lets go get some sparklers."

Taffyta felt her whole face get hot as Felix, Calhoun, Ralph and Vanellope laughed knowingly and slowly began to move past her and Rancis, who were frozen solid in embarrassment. Taffyta exhaled a shaky, annoyed sigh and nervously caught eyes with Rancis. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head as he stammered to try to get some sort of words out. Taffyta rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm to follow their group of friends across Game Central Station.

"I-I would, try to avoid killing your sister tonight," Rancis chuckled as he gazed down at Taffyta's hand, which was glued to his wrist, "Tonight is a special night for her."

"Yeah, well she will regret bumping into me tomorrow, then," Taffyta said quietly to Rancis as he quickly took a few steps to get next to Taffyta, instead of behind her. They trailed slowly behind Felix and Calhoun, who were behind Ralph and Vanellope.

"I think she's on to something, though," Rancis said sweetly, yet quietly, as he gently wormed his wrist from her grip and slipped his hand into hers. Taffyta raised her eyebrows and gazed down at their hands for a moment before finally braving her emotions; she smiled up at Rancis for a moment before shaking her head and looking onwards as they kept walking.

"Yeah, well, what does she know," Taffyta muttered softly through a beaming smile, her face hot red.

"Considering she's just been proposed to with one of the rarest branches in this whole arcade," Rancis lulled his head as he kept his loving grip on Taffyta's hand, "I'd say she knows quite a bit."

"Should I be taking notes, then?" Taffyta barked as she nudged Rancis's arm with hers, though she kept her hand in his. Rancis beamed and shook his head playfully.

"I'm only playing," Rancis breathed as he looked down. He gently slid his eyes up to Taffyta and caught eyes with her. He smiled a loving smile and was surprised to see her smile back. Her beautiful blue eyes shone under Game Central Station's light.

"Here, guys," Ralph said with a wide smile as he handed everyone their unlit sparklers. After the group had quickly moseyed back towards the front of Game Central Station, where a large countdown was being displayed, they each huddled in their group and peered at each other eagerly. The crowd around them was lively and chattering.

"I can't believe this is our first New Year's, all of us are finally together," Vanellope beamed as she gently leaned into Ralph's side, she practically made it her new home for the night.

"Okay guys, no game overs, no running off, no double stripe swords," Taffyta giggled as she elbowed Rancis's arm; he rolled his eyes and scoffed with an annoyed smile.

"No double stripe swords, I promise, I promise," He said in an annoyed tone before smiling happily at Taffyta.

Vanellope heaved a long, satisfied sigh and gently looked up at Ralph. He smiled and looked down at Vanellope, his eyes held an unspeakable amount of love and adoration for her. He very gently rubbed her bare back with his large hand, he tried not to let his grip wander past her lower waist. She giggled a small, shy laugh and leaned into him farther as she gently tucked her face into the side of his shoulder. He squeezed her to him and chuckled as he ducked his head down. He gently planted a few kisses on her forehead and the side of her head before Taffyta made a sudden movement. She bent down and scraped her sparkler against Game Central Station's tiles; it quickly began to spark and spout like a mini firework. Everyone's eyes widened as they took a step or two away from Taffyta's excited sparkler. Ralph caught eyes with each of his friends before they each quickly did the same thing. All of Game Central Station caught on, and before they knew it, the whole hall was alive with the excited sparklers; they were raised high in the air as everyone began to countdown from thirty.

Vanellope loudly counted down with everyone before she could feel Ralph's stare on her. She softened her voice and gently looked up at him through glowing, hazel eyes. With each second that counted down, the two grew closer to each other. She kept her eyes locked on his as the seconds slowly began to dwindle to the single digits. Vanellope felt her heart pound and skip beats to the seconds being loudly yelled by the crowd, but her and Ralph's world slowly dwindled, they were the eye of the storm. She inhaled a small, almost nervous breath as she could feel Ralph's hot breath softly whisper the last few seconds of the year on her mouth. Ralph gently pressed his warm lips to hers as the crowd around them began to go wild and cheer for the New Year. Vanellope sunk her lips into his eagerly, her free arm gently wrapped around Ralph's neck to keep him to her. The sound of the crowd around them was muffled by the sound of their code beats that practically shook the Earth to it's molten core. Game Central Station was alive with fireworks and sparklers, cheering and romance.

Vanellope tilted her head gently as she could feel Ralph's free arm squeeze around her small waist. He gently tugged her into his tall, strong body, his arm didn't dare to let her go. He let his hand slip down, just above her rear as her hand tenderly gripped the hair on the back of his head. They deepened the kiss tenderly as they got lost in the dull roar of the crowd around them, as if their world was very slowly being put on a time out. Vanellope eagerly smiled on Ralph's mouth as she could feel tears of happiness sting her closed eyes. She gently slid her hand to the back of his neck as the two very gently and slowly emerged from being one; Ralph inhaled a shaky breath and tried his hardest to control his wandering hand. He pushed his forehead to hers and gazed down at her with adoring, renewed love. She beamed the same intensity back, as if she could hardly believe he was all hers.

"Happy New Year, future wife," Ralph said with a small, happy chuckle. Vanellope beamed and scrunched her shoulders, her whole face turned red.

"Happy New Year, future husband," She laughed as she nuzzled his nose. She inhaled a refreshing breath and very gently put a tiny bit of distance between their faces, "I love the way that sounds."

"You have no idea," Ralph mumbled in a love struck daze before something to his right caught his attention.

Ralph and Vanellope eagerly looked over just in time to see Rancis and Taffyta, almost awkwardly catch eyes. Ralph shot Vanellope a look as if to tell her not to move. Vanellope shot him the same exact, excited look before she darted her eyes to where Felix and Calhoun were. They, too, had just come out of their romantic moment and were eagerly gazing at Rancis and Taffyta. All four of them shot each other frozen, 'do not move' looks as they eagerly awaited what was potentially going to unfold. Taffyta and Rancis spoke to each other, but their conversation was drowned out by all the cheering. Vanellope tried her hardest not to jump up and down in a giddy fit of joy as all eyes were glued to Taffyta and Rancis, who were a few feet away, obviously oblivious to their four audience members.

"Happy New Year, Taffyta," Rancis said softly to her, "I-I'm really glad we got to spend it together, this time."

"Unlike last year," Taffyta barked playfully as she nudged Rancis's shoulder, "Ditched me for the princess."

"Haven't we already been through this?" Rancis complained with a wide smile, they stood close to each other.

"I don't think any of us got a New Years kiss, last year, however," Taffyta chuckled as she looked down, her face hot red.

"Well," Rancis said softly as he tilted his head to look into her eyes, "I'm sure this New Years can change that."

Taffyta gently looked up at Rancis through a sheepish, almost surprised facial expression. She let her features slope to that of gentle knowing, she knew she'd have to brave these emotions sooner or later. She gazed seriously and gently into Rancis's dark blue eyes, her face quickly flushed as the two caught in a string of longing eye contact. She knew Rancis had been there for her all along; she knew pushing him away was the worst mistake of her life. She figured things were about to come full circle, the foretelling of a magical New Year was definitely unfolding before everyone. Taffyta inhaled a shaky, nervous breath as Rancis very carefully began to lean into her invisible comfort barrier; she was surprised to see him do so with confidence.

Rancis very slowly and cautiously leaned in for the kill; he long blinked a few times as the world around them slowly began to turn off, in their minds. Rancis swallowed hard and worried that if he made one single wrong move, even blinked in the wrong way, that he would be dead meat. He was certain she would've clawed his eyes out by now. He felt his hands begin to shake as he very tenderly reached his free hand up. He carefully slipped his hand into her free hand and let their fingers intertwine, just like how they used to in the past. Taffyta held her breath and finally let her walls come down. She closed her eyes and anxiously awaited Rancis's venture to meet hers. She carefully began to lean in as well, both of their hearts danced in an unsure, nostalgic way.

Before either of them could rip themselves away from their sticky situation, Rancis very carefully tilted his head and let their lips meet. He squeezed Taffyta's hand gently and was surprised to feel Taffyta return the gentle New Year's kiss. Taffyta inhaled Rancis's scent on his warm skin, she finally allowed her heart to flutter and dance for the first time in what felt like eons. She carefully pushed into him as she slipped her hand out of his and gently cupped his cheek. She felt her heart jolt as she could feel Rancis smile on her mouth, his free hand very gently met her waist. Just before Taffyta could allow herself to deepen the situation, she quickly, yet tenderly, broke the kiss and gazed into Rancis's eyes. He blinked a few times, softly, and gazed back at her in surprise before he gave her a playful look as if to tell her that wasn't so hard. Taffyta beamed a girly, sheepish smile that she wasn't even sure her mouth could ever form. Rancis breathed a small chuckle on her mouth as Taffyta scrunched her shoulders in a girly way and looked down and to the side; she completely forgot where she was before her eyes landed on Ralph's and Vanellope's feet. She widened her eyes and quickly looked up.

All four of their friends were frozen solid, their facial expressions riddled with wide, beaming joy. Vanellope had her shoulders scrunched as well as her hands gripped together and pushed to the center of her chest in a girly, wistful way. Calhoun had her hand on her hip and a facial expression that looked rather impressed. Felix had his arms playfully crossed, his eyes sparkled with joy and teasing. Ralph had one eyebrow cocked, though his smile was sweet and almost playful. Taffyta felt the code practically leave her face as Rancis heaved a long sigh and titled his head up towards Game Central Station's ceiling.

"Took you guys long enough," Ralph barked as the three he was standing with quickly began to laugh in agreement. Taffyta slumped her shoulders and looked away as her whole face turned beet red.

"You guys," Taffyta complained as she avoided eye contact from everyone. Vanellope squealed and jumped up and down a little.

"I knew it I knewww it," Vanellope beamed as she did a little dance; Ralph chuckled down at her, "A happy, happy New Year it is."

"Indeed," Felix beamed as he raised his sparkler just before it began to die down.

Vanellope heaved a satisfied sigh as she looked up at Ralph with a wide smile. Before she could get lost in his eyes, yet again, she peered down at her new ring eagerly and felt her heart flutter. She gazed down at the gorgeous crossed stripe ring in disbelief before she felt Taffyta nudge her arm.

"Can't take your eyes off of it for two seconds, eh?" Taffyta teased as her and Rancis eased closer to her, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun.

"I-it's just, so pretty," Vanellope beamed as she glanced up at Ralph, "I still can't believe it."

"It took awhile to get it, too," Taffyta chuckled.

"How, exactly, DID you get it?" Vanellope asked Ralph curiously as she gently laid her hand on his chest. He blushed a little.

"I can show you, if you'd like," Ralph said, though he smiled teasingly, his voice was obviously laced with an innuendo. Vanellope's whole face turned beet red as she gazed up at Ralph in poised shock. Her group of friends immediately bursted out laughing as a wide, yet daring, smile spread across the newly engaged couple's faces. Vanellope quickly slipped Ralph's sleek, black tie out from under his tux and pulled on it a little.

"Let's ditch this popsicle stand," Vanellope muttered before she quickly began to drag Ralph away, towards his game outlet. Ralph's eyes widened as he choked a surprise laugh; he quickly hunched over and stumbled after Vanellope as she dragged him by his makeshift leash of a tie.

"S-see you tomorrow, guys!" Ralph called over his shoulder as the two eagerly disappeared into the crowd; Ralph stumbled and stammered a few noises of playful protest as Vanellope dragged him away.

"Oh, my land," Felix said through a chuckle as him, Calhoun, Taffyta and Rancis watched the two vanish across Game Central Station.


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know I uploaded the 2nd sketchdump of this story to my deviantART. I'm Vyntresser over at DeviantART, go check it out! :D**

**ALSO let me know which chapter you'd like to see drawn, I'm going to keep a running tab of which chapter wins, and I will announce the winning chapter on July 1st :) As of right now, chapter 74 and chapter 5 are winning LOL**

**ALSO, no, Candlehead has not turned into a minor character - it will be explained in a later chapter as to why she wasn't mentioned in at the New Year's ball. **

***Chapter 76***

"V-Vanellope," Ralph choked with a laugh and a wide, knowing smile as he stumbled to keep up with his future bride, "This isn't a clip, on you know!"

"Oh hush, you know you're enjoying it," Vanellope beamed and giggled as the two stumbled up Ralph's steps.

Ralph quickly took a few longer steps to get in front of her as he quickly opened his large front door. The two eagerly stumbled into Ralph's home, Vanellope giggled and leaned into Ralph's body as he closed his front door behind him. To his surprise, she firmly pushed him to the back of his front door and slid her hands down to his sides. Ralph chuckled and dipped his head gently as his hands and arms eagerly wrapped around her wide hips. He caught lips with her and exhaled a teasing, wanting breath on her cheeks. She inhaled a small noise of pleasure before letting it out with a knowing giggle, both bodies were tense and animated.

Ralph inhaled a deep breath as the two deepened their kiss, Vanellope's hands and arms eagerly slid up his strong, broad chest and rested just below his collar. He squeezed his arms gently around her and took a looming step forward, making her step backwards once or twice. He furrowed his eyebrows and quickly reached up, his hand delicately cupped the back of her head in his large hand. He leaned into her further and kissed her deeper, his heart practically was about to explode. Vanellope gripped the chest of his tux in return before he gently broke their kiss, his eye gazed longingly down into hers as they panted on each other's mouths. Vanellope smiled a wide, knowing smile and giggled silently on his lips.

"You're all mine, now," Ralph said deeply with a wide, playful smile, just above a whisper, as he took yet another looming step forward, causing her to step back. He kept his arms around her tight so she wouldn't fall. Vanellope breathed yet another giggle on his mouth and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh really, now… Is that what this ring meant?" Vanellope teased back with a playful smile as their noses touched; she followed his movement with ease as they began to mosey as one towards his bedroom.

"Little bit," Ralph chuckled as he kept her flush to his body, they finally began to approach the hallway that led to his bedroom, "Does that make you nervous?"

"Terrified," Vanellope breathed sarcastically before Ralph pecked her lips a few times, as if he couldn't resist; the words that came from her warm lips were pure honey.

Ralph exhaled a breath of a chuckle on her face as the two finally eased into his room. His dimly lit cave was warm and welcoming, only the light from outside gently illuminated the room with an easy, warm, romantic feel. Ralph gently shut his bedroom door behind him before re-glueing his eager hands to Vanellope's wide hips. He could feel Vanellope's teasing hands slide down his chest in a full sweep of want as his hands slid up her bare back; handfuls of glitch-bumps shot up her spine as his large fingers found the small zipper of her dress, just under her right arm. Ralph very gently nudged his whole face into the nook of Vanellope's delicate neck and shoulder, he trailed hot, eager kisses on her skin as his fingers very gently unzipped her dress. His slow, teasing venture felt as if it took centuries. Vanellope sighed his name as her able hands wormed into the coat of his tux. Ralph removed his hands from his bride for mere seconds to let his coat drop to the ground. He gently pushed his strong hands to Vanellope's bare back as her dress began to loosen on her figure from being unzipped.

Vanellope felt her face get hot as she gently pushed her warm, plump lips to Ralph's jaw and neck as if to finish his venture for him. He breathed a shaky breath on Vanellope's neck and shut his eyes tight. She could feel as if he was struggling with something, his large hands suddenly clung onto Vanellope's back as if he had forgotten how to proceed with this sort of thing. Vanellope very gently unbuttoned the top button of Ralph's black undershirt before she shot a curious, hazed look up at him. She exhaled a nervous, faltering breath as she, too, began to suddenly feel nervous.

"Ralph," Vanellope said gently, as if to ask if he was alright, she peered up at him curiously and gently.

"I'm sorry," Ralph breathed as a wide smile spread across his face. Vanellope finally beamed as she gently unbuttoned the second button of his shirt.

"Why are you sorry," Vanellope whispered as she tenderly kissed his cheek, more buttons of his shirt began to come undone under her will.

"I-I'm, sort of having an out of body experience," Ralph said bashfully with a small chuckle. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows with a confused smile as she unbuttoned half of his shirt; she continued with the other half of the buttons very slowly, her warm fingertips teased the skin of his bare chest and stomach.

"This isn't foreign territory to you, Ralph," Vanellope eased as she leaned her body closer to him for comfort, she placed a few teasing kisses on the center of Ralph's bare chest as she opened his shirt a little bit.

"I know," Ralph breathed as he shoved his mouth and nose into the top of her head gently, he inhaled her sweet scent as his hands very gently held the back of her head to him. She giggled gently on his chest before she tilted her head upwards to catch him in a kiss. Ralph beamed and held the back of her head with both of his hands as the two locked onto each other. Vanellope hummed a small, knowing sound as she was three buttons away from having her way. They broke their warm kiss, their lips stuck to each other for a few seconds in a fervor of want.

"I'm starting to think that you're the one that's becoming nervous, here," Vanellope stammered between Ralph's loving pecks on her mouth. She beamed a loving smile up at him as she unbuttoned the last button of his shirt. She eagerly pressed her palms flat to Ralph's bare chest.

"This will be our first code swap since before we got separated," Ralph breathed hotly her mouth as he kept his arms glued around her. Her dress began to wrinkle and droop just barely, after being unzipped.

"Yes?" Vanellope curiously ventured before she pecked his warm lips with hers. She fluttered her eyes closed as her hands continued to eagerly map out his strong, broad chest. Both of them were silently burning up with code, the craving hunger in the room practically drowned every last pixel of the world around their lock on the grid; the secret circuitry on their skin just barely began to glow the faintest of purple in a fervor of demanding want.

"I-I'm not so much nervous for myself as I am for you… I-I might, accidentally wreck things." Ralph chuckled with a sheepish smile as his hands finally, and shakily, continued their venture in undressing her. Vanellope gazed up at him in slight, poised shock before she shook her head and chuckled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Vanellope breathed on his mouth with a wide, teasing, girly grin. She gently grabbed the tie, that was still around his neck. She tugged on it just barely as his nervous, sheepish grin turned to that of a smoldering, daring smile.

"Probably both," Ralph whispered through a small chuckle as he gently wormed his way out of his shirt. All that was left of his clothing was his pants and tie.

Vanellope inhaled a nervous breath as he gently tugged on her dress, he was eager to get her out of it, though he was careful not to ruin it. She easily wormed her way out of her gorgeous gown. Before Ralph could let his eyes fully wander her bare, upper body, Vanellope took a step backwards and slipped out of her heels and dress, as it hit the floor. She quickly tugged on his tie, that was still around his neck, and began to step backwards towards his large, beckoning bed. She beamed a wide smile and giggled playfully as Ralph exhaled a nervous breath; he stumbled forward and eagerly watched her crawl backwards onto his bed. Her free hand aided her while her other hand gripped the makeshift leash around Ralph's neck. Ralph exhaled a knowing chuckle and let her lead the way, he gazed down at her in shock as she moved things along. He loomed over her as the two gently crawled into the center of his bed, they were laid across the bed, their sides parallel to the headboard and end of his large bed.

In one simple movement, Ralph carefully slipped his fingers into her underwear and slid them off of her wide hips and thighs. He tossed it off of the bed before ducking his head into Vanellope's upper chest. He kissed the skin over her heart slowly as he shut his eyes tight, her eager hands continued to grip his tie for dear life. Ralph chuckled and figured the tie wasn't going to be leaving this messy, glitching equation. He smirked as he began to trail his innocent kisses to her breast, he knew how to speed things along without seeming too eager or pushy. He could feel Vanellope's whole body tense and slowly come alive with code as he carefully began to suck on her breast. All at once, he could feel her confused hands not totally know what to do. He flinched as her hands suddenly grabbed the sides of his head and gripped his hair. She arched her back just barely as her hands clenched and unclenched the hair on his scalp. She groaned his name, almost in pleasurable annoyance. Ralph breathed a playful chuckle on her skin, through his nose, before he suddenly sucked harder.

She whined his name with a small groan as her confused hands began to shove on his large shoulders. She heaved an impatient giggle and tried her hardest to squirm her hands down to his pants. She wormed one arm between their bodies and felt just the tips of her fingers reach the rim of Ralph's pants. She tried her hardest to stretch her arm and fingers as far as she could, but she could quickly tell that Ralph was winning this mini battle of endurance. She shut her eyes tight and wormed her shoulders a few times, as if to see if she could scoot her hand closer to getting Ralph out of his pants. She exhaled an annoyed giggle full of pleasure before she quickly grabbed Ralph's head and hair again; he sucked harder with each passing second, hoping to tease her to no end.

"Ralphie... Ralph, RALPH," Vanellope hollered as she began to pull his hair. He finally released her breast and lifted his head to get a good look at her. Her face was positively flushed with emotion as a dazed, annoyed smile plastered her face.

"Yyyes?" Ralph beamed down at her playfully, though the smolder in his eyes never faltered. Vanellope slumped her shoulders before pushing up on his chest.

"C'mon, I'm starting to think that I'm the only one here who is beginning to feel desperate," Vanellope whined as she panted a little bit.

"I think you might actually win this race, tonight," Ralph said with a happy laugh, his face turned beet red. Vanellope glared up at him playfully before yanking down on his tie. Ralph choked a faltered breath and wrinkled his nose, "O-okay, okay!" Ralph barked with a wide smile.

"I gave you my quick, racing code for a reason," Vanellope whined as she finally sunk a few fingers into Ralph's pants.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Ralph laughed quietly as he kissed her bare shoulder and neck. He shoved his mouth to her ear and shut his eyes softly, "It's just fun watching you squirm."

"I'm sure it is!" Vanellope barked as she shoved up on Ralph's chest.

They both broke out in happy laughter before Vanellope yanked down on his tie again. He widened his eyes as she suddenly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants in one fluid movement. Before he could fully take in what was happening, Vanellope gently arched her legs up, towards her upper body and shoved her feet to Ralph's hip bones. Her toes clumsily gripped the rim of Ralph's pants before, all at once, she kicked her legs down, causing Ralph's pants to follow suit. Ralph jolted and widened his eyes before he tilted his head down to see her handy work. He felt his face suddenly get hot as he loomed over her, suddenly exposed, his pants and boxers were suddenly around his ankles. Vanellope beamed a wide smile and gently laughed up at Ralph teasingly as she kept no slack on Ralph's tie, around his neck.

"H-How did you become so agile?" Ralph barked as he furrowed his eyebrows. He beamed a wide smile, though his face remained beet red.

"You gunna ask questions all night or are you just going to hurry up and figure it out for yourself?" Vanellope barked as she suddenly flew her hand down between the limited space between the two; Ralph still sat loomed over Vanellope on his bed.

Ralph opened his mouth to reply but suddenly jolted and coughed a small noise of surprise as he could feel her hand firmly grip around his large, exposed self. He blinked hard a few times as she very gently tugged on him once or twice, her soft legs spread slowly for him to fall between. He beamed a nervous smile down into her eyes before breathing a knowing, barely audible chuckle. Vanellope wrinkled her nose up at him and kept her grip firm on him. Her face was rapidly turning beet red.

"Two can play at that game," She whispered up to him with a teasing smile.

He breathed a small laugh as he began to push down into her a little, their chests just barely met. He finally bent his elbows and supported himself on his lower arms, they cradled Vanellope closer to him as he began to situate himself between her lovely legs. He heaved a shaky sigh as he could feel Vanellope's gentle hand guide him to where he needed to be. Just as she nudged him into correction, she let both her hands slide up his chest to rest on his shoulders, as if to prepare herself to resist him. Ralph tenderly shoved his face into the nook of his bride's neck and kissed her skin, he could feel every ounce of her code dance and jolt with glee as he began to become one with her for the first time in what felt like centuries. Ralph shut his eyes tight and braced himself for the minor shocks and volts her glitching, aching body blessed him with. Glitch-bumps shot like hot purple tremors up Ralph's whole entire back as he gentle arched into Vanellope, he tried his hardest to hold back his strength.

Vanellope gaped slightly and shut her eyes tight as her body tried it's hardest to readjust to the larger presence; she had almost forgotten what this whole thing entailed. She inhaled a sharp gasp and shoved up on Ralph's shoulders. She widened her eyes as she could feel him dip into her firmly, as if holding back and taming his wrecking force wasn't apart of his programming anymore. She yelped his name and shoved up on his shoulders to desperately try to resist him, but she knew she was absolutely no match for him and his strength. He groaned a small plea on her neck as he bucked into her a few times to nudge her core once and for all. Vanellope squealed a small sound of painful pleasure as she could feel her legs tense and sprawl, as if Ralph was an intruder and she had failed to keep him away. She gripped the hair on his scalp and tried her hardest to open her dizzy eyes.

Ralph sweetly sunk his lips into her neck and began to shove into her firmly, his whole bed complained and shook. Vanellope heaved a raspy sound of tension as her whole body grew stiff. She gently clawed the back of Ralph's head as if to tell him to stop, though she groaned his name, to beg him to continue. Her head drowned in the sweet and sinful dilemma Ralph was egging her into. She knew that if he wasn't careful, she could be rocketed into a whole world of hurt. She eased her hands on Ralph's chest and nervously gripped his bare skin with her fingertips. The two locked into each other, both their heads tucked into each other's necks, as if to burrow deeper into the grid, nothing but each other as the center of their code swapping universe. Vanellope pried her eyes open and softly groaned his name nervously; her eyes locked with the base of Ralph's neck. She was surprised to see faint trails of glitchful, hot purple circuitry of veins appear on the sides of his neck; they pulsed and glowed with power. She knew that if she didn't quell his dancing heart down a notch, things were about to be wrecked, and not for the better.

Vanellope slapped her arms tight around Ralph's neck and urgently called his name as he ducked into her harder. Her recoil caused his once neat and made bedcovers to wrinkle with tension underneath the two. She nervously shoved her mouth to Ralph's ear and held the back of his head in her hands. She could feel all the code in her body practically beg for every single last ounce of his power, she desperately needed it in her system, though her insides began to jolt and glitch with pleasurable pain. She softly cried his name as he panted on her shoulder. He locked onto her like a leech, as if stopping would make him game over. He nervously breathed a shaky breath on her neck and shut his eyes tight, he could feel every single last inch of him becoming overtaken with his inner wrecker. He furrowed his eyebrows and dared to dip into her harder, suddenly. His fists clenched into his usual wrecking form, but before he could lose complete control, her sweet, yet urgent voice slammed him back to the arcade.

"Ralph!" Vanellope hollered urgently as she suddenly grabbed the tie around his neck and yanked down on it, as if he were a wild animal. Ralph choked an exhale and quickly stopped his movements. He shoved his palms to the bed, on either side of her, and just barely lifted his head to gaze down at her nervously. He suddenly looked guilty, horrified, and a whole mix of other overwhelmed emotions. He relaxed once Vanellope let a wide smile and a small giggle escape her flushed face. He exhaled a sigh of relief but continued to pant as the two remained one.

"I-I'm sorry," Ralph groaned as he swallowed hard, "A-are you hurt? I-I'm not trying to hurt you. I just… I-I just!-"

"No, Ralph," Vanellope giggled as she tugged down on his tie, she pulled him down closer to her, "But I'm sure I was about to be. You're a whole lot stronger than you think, Wreck-It."

"I-I missed you so much… I need you," Ralph said nervously as he gently ducked his head down to her shoulder. He whimpered a small, apologetic noise as she lovingly wrapped her arms around his head. She beamed a teasing, happy smile and kissed the side of his head, her hands softly pet his messy hair.

"User, I missed you too… What's frightening me is… I almost didn't stop you," Vanellope sighed into his ear. She instantly felt chilled code shoot through the two as she could feel him tense from her voice. She knew if she didn't turn the tables soon, he was going to turn into a ticking time bomb of exuding, unforgivable force. She bit her lip in contemplation for a few moments as the two remained welded. After a handful of moments of lulling silence, and teasing kisses, she inhaled a confident breath and quickly slid her hands to Ralph's upper chest.

Vanellope gasped a breath before she suddenly shoved up on Ralph. Using all of the strength he had blessed her with, she managed to sit the two up. In one fluid movement, she firmly shoved the backs of Ralph's shoulders to his large headboard. He jolted against it suddenly, it creaked loudly under the weight, before he opened his eyes with stunned surprise. He inhaled a shaky breath as Vanellope quickly straddled him, they had become un-glued during the quick movement. Ralph breathed a sigh of almost relief as his shaking hands found her wide, bare hips, her knees and thighs hugged his hips and dug into the bed on either side of him. She tilted her head down and very softly trailed a few kisses from his heart to the base of his neck. Her silky hair trailed on his skin, causing glitch-bumps to shoot up his chest. She exhaled a small giggle and slid her hands down his bare chest and stomach, they eagerly mapped out his hot skin as they slid lower and lower.

"Relax… I know what you need."


	77. Chapter 77

***Chapter 77***

Ralph let a bashful smile spread across his beet red face as he let his hands slide to her round rear. He nuzzled her shoulder and shut his eyes tight as her gentle hands found what she was looking for. Ralph choked a nervous breath on her shoulder as his hands slid up her back, he hugged her close to him and clung onto her for dear life as she nudged him to the correct spot. She slowly slid her arms around his head as she gently began to sit down on him; he sunk his teeth into her shoulder as their eager code met yet again. He squeezed her down onto him, his shaking arms and shoulders finally un-tensed after what felt like centuries of Vanellope's teasing body finally letting him find her core. She groaned his name in a knowing way with a small, inaudible chuckle as she fluttered her eyes closed in a dizzy manner. He let a bashful smile spread across his face as he exhaled a sigh of relief and let his head lull back against his headboard with a thud. Vanellope beamed and slid her hands down Ralph's strong chest, she tilted her head and began to trail hot, teasing kisses along his exposed neck.

"What did I ever do to deserve you," Ralph said through a groan and yet another sigh of pleasure and relief, Vanellope giggled and continued to kiss his neck lovingly.

"Don't ask that, I could list the points for hours," Vanellope mumbled against his neck with a small laugh; he struggled to chuckle as his hands kept firmly planted on her lower back. She could feel his fingers and palms itch in a pleading way on her skin, as if the code in his hands was secretly asking her to get on with the ride.

Vanellope felt her breath catch as she gazed down at the situation she had placed herself in. She let her hands push to Ralph's chest as she sat up a little. She felt a sense of strength sweep over her as she gazed down at the beast below her; he was the epitome of power, his soul purpose being sheer force in this world, yet she found sweet irony in his tender, pleading eyes. His whole body remained slumped and almost defeated underneath her as he sat slumped against his headboard. He gazed up at her sweetly, his large and powerful chest heaved slowly, though the very faint glowing purple veins of his circuitry, that spidered his neck, left to suggest that he was secretly bursting at the seams. His eyes held so many inquiries, so many wants, so many questions and curiosities. He looked so powerful, a formidable force to be reckoned with, yet under her hand, he was a patient, molten pile of the sweetest chocolate. Her train of thoughts were suddenly halted by the wrecker under her. He just barely lifted his hips up into her; he budged her core firmly, causing jolts of their code to shoot up her stomach and surge at her heart. The circuitry that crawled her skin glowed in a confused manner, as if the information shooting through her was suddenly too much to handle. She gasped and choked a surprise breath before playfully glaring down at Ralph, who's smile rapidly grew sheepish and impatient.

Vanellope shoved her hands to Ralph's chest and very slowly began to lift and sink into him. She felt her heart practically jump out of her chest at the sight of such a strong wrecker practically squirm and melt into mush underneath her. She gasped and fluttered her eyes shut as the new position brought surprising, different sensations to herself. His eager hands slid up and down her bare back in an encouraging way. He lulled his head back and forth slowly into the headboard and furrowed his eyebrows; he shut his eyes tight and grimaced as Vanellope shoved into him harder and harder. He groaned her name in a pleading way as his desperate hands firmly held her wide hips. She groaned a small sound in return, as if to acknowledge his plea. She hung her head over his just barely, her silky hair gently fell to rest on his upper shoulders. Ralph finally pried his eyes open to gaze up at the beauty before him. She gently shoved her forehead to his and smiled down at him, her eyes gently closed as she continued to move at a steady pace. Ralph exhaled a nervous breath and gazed up at her in nervous adoration, as if she was sweetly plotting his game over.

Ralph gently squirmed his legs and lower body a little, as if to beg for more. He squinted his eyes and gave her a pleading look as his hands gripped her hips harder. He carefully helped her move, though he was shocked at how weak and vulnerable he suddenly felt. As if she had put his whole entire existence on pause, and the only thing he could do was move his eyes. He lulled his eyes closed and mustered whatever strength he could find in the code swap he was quickly being swallowed by; he quickly moved up into her a few times, he obediently followed her rhythm. She exhaled a powerful breath and firmly shoved down on Ralph's shoulders, which caused his headboard to creak under his weight. She firmly grabbed the tie around his neck and yanked up on it, as if to tell him to behave. She kept her other hand firmly pressed to the center of his chest to keep him down. The nervously sprawling and faintly glowing data under her hand spidered in delightful confusion. She began to move harder and faster, their bodies became alive with code and tension. Ralph groaned a raspy plea and lulled his head back, as if he was losing all control of himself. His large hands helped Vanellope move for a few moments before they gently slipped from her body and rested helplessly on the bed beside her lower legs. His fingers gently curled around her lower legs; he nervously held onto her, as if she was the only thing keeping him to the planet.

Vanellope smirked a satisfied smile as she tried her hardest to tease him as much as possible. She slowed her movement a little, but kept the force on him, like a sweetly returned favor. She kept the tie around his neck tight with no slack as her firm hand kept him pinned to the headboard by the center of his chest. She felt his hands clench on her lower legs every single time she slid down on him, she made him nudge her core harder and harder with each thrust. She gently pressed both of her fists to his broad chest, she kept the tie firm with no slack as she planted a few kisses on his cheek. He furrowed his eyebrows and groaned her name pleadingly, yet again, as she continued to buck into him. She smiled a teasing smile on his hot skin and shut her eyes. She inhaled a breath to ready herself before she let her code glitch suddenly, and barely. She quickly, but barely, pulled her head away as Ralph suddenly arched his back up into her. He loudly barked a shaky groan of pleasure as she sent volts of their luscious, sweet code up his spine. She gasped an inhale and felt her whole entire face get hot as he drove himself as far up into her as he could. He suddenly slumped back down to how he was sitting, against the headboard. He gave her a desperate glance as he looked positively stunned with emotion. She couldn't decipher if he was begging her to quit it, or continue. She inhaled another breath to ready herself either way.

She shut her eyes tight and let herself firmly glitch as their welded bodies met for the thousandth time. Ralph grimaced and groaned aloud again, his whole body tensed as he was being sweetly electrocuted, her code flood his whole system. He arched his whole body into her as he grew tense and stiff with volts of code; Vanellope gently leaned down to place a few hot, wet kisses on the center of his chest. Bouts of glowing circuitry eagerly crawled to meet her lips, delightful hums of quiet electricity relished in the feeling of her mouth on his hot skin. After a few seconds, he suddenly slumped and lulled his head to the side a few times, his large, trembling hands tried their very hardest to weakly grip the bed on either side of him. He groaned her name nervously as a small smile just barely graced his flushed cheeks. Vanellope beamed and kept her hands firmly pushed to Ralph's heaving chest. His veins came alive more so with their code; she knew he was close to finally exhausting all of his energy, his inner code practically shook with want underneath her. He groaned her name again, this time even more pleadingly, his voice was deeply coated with need. He shut his eyes tight and felt the room spin with the dizzy spell she had him under. She giggled just barely as she pecked his lips lovingly a few times. She continued to quickly move on him, she sent small chills of her own glitching code through his body, she wanted to see him squirm and beg for more.

Ralph uttered her name slowly and lulled his head to the side. He opened his eyes and met with hers for a moment before he finally let his eyes wander her beautiful, curvy body. He felt his face practically flush with a million different emotions as his eager hands finally found strength again. He gently slid his large hands into the dip of her waist and held onto her for dear life. He squinted his eyes as he could feel his inner code come alive, her code mixed with his gracefully, as if it was their own, well kept secret. She lovingly moaned her love for him as her hands eased up a bit on his chest, and the tie around his neck. Her trembling hands held the sides of his head as she placed a few longing kisses between the nook of his nose and cheek. She whispered his name in an encouraging way as she continued to move, her strong thighs hugged his body tight as the two were alive with purpose. She slid her hands down Ralph's powerful chest and grimaced as she could feel every single nerve ending in his body practically swim. She flinched as his hands tightened around her hips and waist, his body began to tense and squirm.

She laid into him harder and shoved him deeper into her sweating body as his nervous hands began to firmly, and almost clumsily, help her move. He furrowed his eyebrows and shut his eyes tight in a grimace as his code began to practically bubble and boil in an angry, searing mess of want and need. Before Vanellope could brace herself for the code swap, he groaned aloud and arched his whole body up into her. He grunted a loud, almost painful noise full of desperation and need as his powerful hands kept her glued down into his hips. He threw his head back and grit his teeth as his searing, desperate code flooded her system. Vanellope shoved into Ralph's arms and buried her forehead into his shoulder. She slid her hands teasingly down his chest as his whole set of binary bounced and jolted around in joyful confusion. The lively circuitry on his chest chased after her fingertips, as if his entire being was desperate for every single last inch of her sweet skin. After a few numbing moments of skull searing code swap, Ralph finally exhaled a loud, exhausted, raspy sigh and slumped into the bed and headboard once and for all. Vanellope slumped into his body and coughed a small noise of surprise as his hot, angry code melted every last pixel of her cool, inner code. She shivered and smiled a wide, satisfied smile as her hands tenderly stroked his strong chest, his code continued to trail after her teasing fingers like hungry snakes.

Vanellope exhaled a small, knowing giggle and tenderly stroked her loving hands up and down his chest as they remained welded to each other. Ralph panted furiously as his powerful body lay limp at her mercy underneath her. She smiled and panted on his lower cheek as her arms and hands lovingly eased him. She very gently stroked the side of his sweaty head and messy hair as the two finally settled and remained motionless, though Ralph's legs tensed and squirmed just barely from the aftershock of it all. Vanellope trailed firm, warm and loving kisses across his jaw and cheek as her hands squeezed his shoulders. She smiled as her kisses led to his mouth; she placed one loving peck on his lips, her hot breath on his face made him nuzzle into her more so. He shakily draped his arms around his mate and clung to her for dear life. He exhaled a small, deep noise as he shoved his whole face into her soft shoulder. Vanellope breathed a final, reviving breath and held the back of his head firmly in both of her hands to support his weakened body. She grinned and kissed the top of his head a few times.

"It's nice being the helpless one for once, eh?" Vanellope teased softly, Ralph breathed an exhausted chuckle and hugged her tighter.

"I-I wasn't, totally helpless," Ralph fibbed through gentle heaves of breaths, "I-I… Was just enjoying myself."

"Right, right," Vanellope giggled as she gently laid Ralph back against the headboard again. He heaved a final, calming breath as his eyes gazed up at her in a daze, his smile was bashful, teasing and he looked absolutely dizzy with love. Vanellope stayed close, her hands gently continued to stroke his head and hair. She glanced down at his neck and shoulders and noticed the spidered, glowing circuits of their purple code slowly began to relax.

"Will you marry me?" Ralph asked again with a sincere, yet almost playful smile, causing Vanellope to burst out in a quiet fit of giggling.

"Yes," Vanellope breathed with a wide smile as she pushed her lips to his for a few brief moments. She pulled away gently and held Ralph's jaws in her shaking hands, "It's nice being in control. Now I know why you want to practically wreck things while you're in charge of our code swaps."

"If I had my way, you'd probably lose feeling in your legs," Ralph said with a sheepish smile.

"Exactly why I stopped you," Vanellope chuckled as she pecked his lips, yet again, "I would like to keep the feeling in my legs."

"I don't want to hurt you," Ralph said, his demeanor becoming serious, "But… Sometimes I wish I didn't have to worry."

"Maybe the next time we have a week off," Vanellope said through a long, uncertain sigh, "We'll do it in my game just in case I game over…"

"Well, that's only if you're sure," Ralph said gently up to her, his eyes were full of concern and caution.

"I guess we'll see when the time comes," Vanellope smiled down at him for a few tender moments.

Vanellope gently slid her hand to Ralph's cheek and smiled into his eyes lovingly. Her eyes gently caught with the gorgeous, crossed stripe ring on her ring finger; she felt her breath catch, as if it was still brand new news to her. She beamed a wide, happy smile and lifted her hand in front of her to get a good look at the ring. Ralph heaved a satisfied sigh and continued to gaze up at her in adoration, he watched her ogle the ring he had crafted for her. Vanellope just barely, and slowly, shook her head in disbelief before she lowered her hand and gazed deep into Ralph's warm, tender eyes.

"Ralph, how did you do it?" Vanellope asked above a whisper, she knew his secret was safe as they remained deeply burrowed in his room and bed.

"Well," Ralph started before he lulled his head to the side; he planted his hands on Vanellope's wide hips, which continued to keep the two glued and connected in an eternal code swap position, "I stumbled upon it."

"Lucky break," Vanellope scoffed with a happy smile as the two got comfortable. Her face gradually turned beet red at the fact that they were casually conversing while still latched onto each other as one soul.

"You're telling me," Ralph breathed, "I captured the branch by basically re-planting it back into the ground."

"So THAT'S how you do it," Vanellope giggled as she stroked some of Ralph's messy hair out from his forehead. He smiled up at her.

"The tree is still in the forests," Ralph said up to her lovingly, "I'm thinking we should plant it on the castle grounds."

"Good idea," Vanellope sighed as she gently nudged Ralph's shoulder, "I'll make your ring out of it, too."

"I'm sure you'll do a much better job than me," Ralph breathed with a sheepish smile as Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief and took a good look at the gorgeous, glossy ring around her finger.

"Oh, come on, don't beat yourself up Ralph," Vanellope chuckled, "You did a beautiful job. I couldn't ask for anything better… The fact that you made it entirely yourself makes it so special."

"My hands are clumsy, and I didn't think I could do it," Ralph breathed as he looked away, "But you're worth it."

"…You're my hero," Vanellope said gently, and seriously, down to him. Ralph caught eyes with her before he let a knowing, nostalgic smile spread across his face. She tenderly placed a hand over his heart as he quickly lifted his hand to meet hers there. He covered her hand with his large one and gripped his fingers around it, almost in a needing way. He exhaled a thorough, calm breath and gazed up into her eyes, as if he could hardly believe this all wasn't a dream.

"You're my queen," Ralph breathed softly up to her, causing her cheeks to flush a bashful red. She smiled and rubbed his chest under his large hand.

"King Ralph," Vanellope uttered, her heart jolted at the sound. He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"When that Hero's Duty escape pod shuttle rocketed me across Sugar Rush's landscape, I had absolutely no clue I was looking down at my own future kingdom," Ralph laughed happily, causing Vanellope to join in on his contagious laughter.

"Sugar is addicting," Vanellope said teasingly with a wide, bashful smile as Ralph playfully rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'll make a good King?" Ralph asked with a smile, though his tone was sincere and curious. Vanellope smiled down at him before she averted her inquisitive gaze to the ring on her finger.

"If I didn't think so, I wouldn't have said yes," Vanellope said softly, with a smile, down to him. Her eyes remained glued to her gorgeous new ring.

"So, first order of business," Ralph said before he paused their conversation for a few moments.

He gently wrapped his large hands around Vanellope's waist and just barely began to pull her up and off of him. Vanellope inhaled a sharp gasp and shoved her arms and hands to Ralph's shoulders. Ralph grit his teeth as he finally slid out of her, Vanellope exhaled a sigh of relief before suddenly slumping against his whole body, practically face first. Ralph jolted before he beamed a wide smile and began to laugh, his loving hands held her back and the back of her head.

"It's not easy being in the driver's seat, huh," Ralph laughed as he firmly and lovingly rubbed her back.

Vanellope groaned a loud noise of protest as Ralph began to worm the two under his large, comfortable covers of his bed. He gently slid the both of them so they were laying down on their sides, though he kept his arms glued around his future queen. They finally settled with both of their heads on Ralph's large, fluffy red pillows. She beamed a satisfied, yet exhausted smile and nuzzled his nose as Ralph pulled his comfortable blankets up to their shoulders. Ralph kept his large arms firmly around her bare body as her arms wrapped around Ralph's upper chest to the best of her ability. She pecked his lips a few times before nuzzling his nose yet again. They got comfortable in each other's bare body heat, their warm, bare legs eagerly intertwined with lingering want.

"You were saying?" Vanellope said softly up to Ralph, their eyes met. Vanellope gently pulled her head away a little so they could converse.

"First order of business," Ralph repeated before he inhaled a nervous breath, "Setting a date."

"Hmm," Vanellope pondered as she looked down, her eyes glued to Ralph's lower shoulder, "It probably would be best to have our wedding during the next break the arcade has."

"So, Spring Break?" Ralph asked softly.

"That sounds good," Vanellope smiled, her heart jolted at the fact that they were actually having this conversation, "There's the wedding, the reception, the coronation, the honeymoon… I think Spring Break will be long enough for all those events."

"It will," Ralph breathed with a small smile as he gently stroked some of her beautiful hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "I still can't believe this is happening to me."

"Why not?" Vanellope said with a gentle giggle as she squeezed her arms around Ralph's center.

"I've got thirty years of being neglected over the two or three years I've been accepted by Sugar Rush's smarties," Ralph laughed with a contagious smile, "It's been a long time, but it's still going to take some getting used to… Just the fact that my best friend somehow could fall in love with me, the clumsy wrecker that I am… And here we are, discussing our wedding day amidst code swapping."

"And what comes after," Vanellope said plainly, but Ralph furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Vanellope felt her face get hot before she inhaled a nervous breath, she wondered if she had suddenly trekked into an awkward topic, but she continued anyways, "Y-y'know… Making a family?"

"Oh," Ralph sighed with a happy smile as he nuzzled his nose to hers, his face turned red. Vanellope heaved a sigh of relief and felt her heart jolt, "You, really want to have a family with me?"

"Well, Tammy insists, so… I guess we HAVE to, you know, if Tammy says so," Vanellope teased with a wide smile. Ralph laughed and squeezed her tighter in his arms; she squeezed him in return.

"You'd make a wonderful mother," Ralph said quietly and honestly down to her, she blushed.

"I can only hope," Vanellope sighed as she looked down at Ralph's bare chest, she eased into his strong arms, "I know our children will love to cuddle up to THIS teddy bear."

"I'll keep them safe and warm… Just like you," Ralph said softly as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his face gently into Vanellope's.

She beamed a sleepy smile and cuddled into his insatiably warm body and face, she felt her heart swell with all the feelings she had been drowned with today. She wondered how much fortune could smile on her. She knew their month of separation was a testing ground to their strength. She nuzzled firmly into his warm arms and heaved a long, satisfied sigh. She shut her eyes gently as she could feel Ralph nuzzle her forehead, his methodic, deep breathing lulled her gently. She gently kissed his lips a few times before she sunk her face into the nook of Ralph's neck. He smiled and tucked his chin to the top of her head as he closed his eyes, his large hand soothingly rubbed the middle of her back slowly, he savored the feel of her smooth skin.

"I can't wait to start this new life with you," Ralph broke the silence quietly as he continued to rub her back, he could feel her un-tense in his arms and go limp, "It'll be interesting to see how this all unfolds."

"Just as long as we're all together," Vanellope whispered sleepily as she remained motionless.

"I won't let anything happen to my family," Ralph said with a smile as the two settled into their spots for the night. He inhaled a soft breath before finishing the night with a whisper. "I promise."


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: ****I just want to explain something really fast, I think some of you are concerned with 'what happens next' sort of thing. I guess this could contain a bit of a spoiler, but I feel it's necessary because a few of you are really wondering what's going to be on the radar next. There is going to be a lot more drama, revolved around Rancis eventually here. Yes, more Rancis drama, and I'm currently trying my hardest to pace my story at the best pace I can. I'm trying to avoid time jumps, and I'm also trying to avoid too many fillers. I'm working my hardest to make sure this story is being paced correctly, all while getting in important details and making sure things are clear, w/o paraphrasing. I could very easily be like, welp, they get married, Rancis looks like an idiot, she has Tessa. Boom, end of story. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Do you guys want that? xD Cause I could easily do that.**

**I know that's not what you guys want. So, if you'll trust that this story is in good hands, and trust that everything will become exciting and more dramatic soon here, then just sit back and enjoy. If you're bored, IDK what to tell you. My story has some lulls, but before every exciting part, there has to be lulls right? with ups come downs. I try to write realistically. I don't want my story to be 100 percent drama and action. You guys would probably be like, well, where's the romance? Where's the fluff and humor? But, I know you guys don't want there to be no drama and action. What I'm trying to say is, I'm trying my very hardest to make this a well rounded story. Bottom line, I'm doing this for my enjoyment. If you're bored or if you think my story is too long or if you honestly HONESTLY thought ALL of the drama was over, where have you been this entire time? 78 chapters later and you don't know that I enjoy the surprising turn around? xD then you can click away if you're bored, no skin off my nose. **

**For those of you patiently sticking around and loving the ride, I actually applaud you, because this story is fucking long as crap xD I would apologize, but you know what, I'm not sorry! :) I love the length of my story, and as said, bottom line, this story is for my enjoyment. I just so happen to be sharing it with you guys. So, sorry to rant. I felt I had to at least TELL you guys that NO, the drama is NOT over. Rancis obviously plays a big part in the drama, and if you just sit tight, you'll find out. Let's get through this together with an open mind, shall we? ;)**

**I'm also going to probably be doing a sequel, after this story, that's centered around Tessa ( and the other kiddies ) and their adventures at GCS Academy ( and a bunch of other Sugar Rush drama I've already mustered up ) Thanks for listening to my rant guys, I appreciate you guys more than you will ever know.**

***Chapter 78***

"Ralph," Vanellope whined as she watched him attempt to pour himself a bowl of cereal. He accidentally dumped half of the box into his small bowl, causing cereal to sprawl all over the counter. He froze and looked up at her with a sheepish smile.

"I-I don't suppose you have bigger bowls," Ralph ventured as he remained frozen, "O-Or, more cereal?"

"We don't have bigger bowls, because we don't need bigger bowls," Vanellope laughed as she stood at the other end of the castle's kitchen island, "We'll have to move a lot of your stuff over after we get married, huh."

"Considering the fact that eating cereal off the counter isn't my thing," Ralph scoffed with a playful smile as he set the box of cereal down, "Yeah, probably."

Vanellope rolled her eyes with a small smile and turned around to continue what she was making on the stove. It was late morning and Vanellope and Ralph had moseyed over to Sugar Rush for late breakfast, after a long morning of cuddling in Ralph's warm bed. Her kingdom, and most of the arcade, was quiet after the rowdy New Year's celebrations. The new engaged couple were dressed in comfortable clothes, they took every opportunity they could to be lazy. Ralph tried his hardest to clean up the mess on the counter but he felt his eyes continue to catch Vanellope's voluptuous figure from across the kitchen island. He smirked and felt his face get hot. The small, light green spaghetti strap she was wearing hugged her curves beautifully, her dark brown sweats hung on her wide hips. Ralph smiled a dizzy smile and stopped what he was doing, his eyes wandered down her arm and to the gorgeous ring still planted on her ring finger. She hummed a small, happy tune to herself as she continued to idly make herself an omelet. Ralph opened his mouth to compliment her beauty, but she gently, and unknowingly, interrupted him.

"Did you see Taffyta at all on our way over here?" Vanellope chimed as her hands moved methodically, she easily prepared her delicious breakfast.

"N-no, I didn't," Ralph stammered as he continued to clean up the mess he made, his face turned beet red as his mind raced with memories of Vanellope's courageous actions the night prior, in his bed. He thanked User he was sitting down and that they were alone.

"That's so weird," Vanellope pondered to herself as she continued to work, "Usually she's up by now. Breakfast and dessert are her two favorite meals of the day. She never misses the opportunity to bake or something, for either one…"

"Maybe she's just sleeping," Ralph said gently before he furrowed his eyebrows and gazed hard into his bowl of cereal with realization; he could see Vanellope tense with the same knowing feeling.

"Wait a minute," Vanellope mumbled as she turned the setting, on the stove, to low and turned around to face Ralph. She waved the spatula around a little, her eyes scanned the kitchen as she thought, "Her and Rancis shared that kiss last night… After nearly a year of not being with him, they've finally solved everything, right?"

"...You don't think she-" Ralph was cut off by the sound of the castle's large front door shutting.

Ralph and Vanellope stared at each other hard in the eyes for a few brief moments before the two suddenly came alive with teasing, wide smiles. Vanellope scrambled to turn the stove off as the two quickly began to tear out of the kitchen. They raced down the hallway that lead to the castle's great hall before Vanellope quickly skid out into the open. She bumped into, none other than Taffyta. Both girls yelped as Taffyta beamed a sheepish, wide grin and took a few wary steps away from Vanellope. Ralph quickly came rocketing into the scene and nudged Vanellope a little to the side as the two beamed and panted from their sudden, morning sprint.

"Taff!" Vanellope chimed as she quickly examined the situation before her.

Vanellope's eyes widened at the fact that Taffyta was wearing Rancis's racing pants and dark brown hoodie. Taffyta's short, choppy hair was a slight mess and she had her ball gown, from last night, carefully draped in her arms. Taffyta's face immediately grew beet red as the three friends gazed at each other in stunned silence. Vanellope slowly beamed a wide, sly smile and took a step closer to Taffyta, she tenderly reached out her hand, which held her glitching powers. She knew just how to get this worm of a secret out of Taffyta.

"Guys!" Taffyta beamed as she took a nervous step backwards, she exhaled a small giggle and suddenly felt trapped, "Y-you guys look like one happy, smitten engaged couple."

"Yeah, we are, now how was your night, Taff?" Vanellope beamed with an eager smile as she took a looming step closer to Taffyta, which caused her to take a sheepish step back.

"O-oh, you know," Taffyta stammered as she looked around nervously, "Just… Peachy."

"What did you end up doing after the ball?" Vanellope said with a wide, knowing grin. Taffyta beamed a sheepish smile and knew that the cat was out of the bag, though she continued to play dumb.

"I-I just… Came back home," Taffyta fibbed, though she felt her heart drop with embarrassment as she could see Ralph furrow his eyebrows.

"Right, that's why you're just NOW coming home while wearing Rancis's clothes and clutching your ball gown for dear life," Ralph chuckled.

Taffyta opened her mouth to speak but squealed and lunged away as Vanellope quickly dove for her arm. Both girls immediately began to scramble down the hall. Vanellope beamed a wide smile as the two girls screamed with a joyous laughing fit. Vanellope clumsily chased her all over the hall, both their bare feet slapped against the tile. Taffyta nervously dropped her gown and heels and began to dart away from Vanellope faster. Ralph rolled his eyes and exhaled a loud chuckle as the two quickly vanished down the hall, to the kitchen. He eagerly ran to keep up with them. He entered the kitchen and found both girls tensed around the kitchen island. Taffyta was on one side while Vanellope was on the other. Both girls gripped the counter and were quick on their feet; Ralph knew it was a matter of time before Vanellope caught Taffyta, though he wondered how he could help it along.

"Taff, I just want a hug!" Vanellope fibbed as both girls heaved and panted with laughs of exhaustion.

"Bull roar, I know what you're up to," Taffyta beamed as her face turned beet red.

"You got something to hide? I just want to hug my sister," Vanellope teased with a wide smile as both girls tensed and tried to worm their way around the counter, to and away from each other.

"I-I'm not hiding anything, I just… a-am smelly, and dirty and I need a shower, so leave me alone!" Taffyta begged through their girly laughter.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Ralph barked as he quickly approached Taffyta.

Taffyta squealed and took a few steps to make her getaway but she was quickly yanked back into Ralph, his large hand grabbed hers and he quickly pulled her back to his chest. He wrapped a firm arm around her shoulders and beamed an accomplished smile at Vanellope. Vanellope threw her hand up in the air at his success and quickly ran over to the two with an eager smile.

"Ralph!" Taffyta screamed with a wide smile through giggling. She quickly began to shove her elbows into his chest as her small hands tried to pry his large one from keeping her trapped, "Not fair, not fair, SO NOT FAIR!"

"Ohh it's fair!" Vanellope beamed as she opened her palms to her pleading, playful sister, "I told you I still have a lot of payback saved up!"

"No, no, no Vanellope, NO!" Taffyta barked with a wide, pleading smile as Vanellope's hands met Taffyta's lower, struggling arms.

Vanellope glitched her hands suddenly, causing the code on Taffyta's arm to wig and buzz with delightful, electric confusion. Vanellope beamed a wide smile as Taffyta's code showed an unusual, hot orange instead of it's delightful pink. Vanellope yanked her hands away and shoved them to her cheeks with utter, girly delight. Taffyta slumped in Ralph's grip and gave Vanellope a pleading, puppy dog look. Ralph threw his head back and laughed a small laugh, he wondered how he could've let himself get swept into this life with these crazy Sugar Rush smarties.

"Youuu... CODE SWAPPED!" Vanellope squealed as she jumped up and down in a giddy way, her hands flailed in the air with excitement as Ralph finally eased his grip on Taffyta. Taffyta slumped her shoulders and gazed at her sister in a pathetic, sheepish, yet excited way.

"I suppose I deserve this," Taffyta said with a wide smile as Ralph gently let her go.

"Yes, you do," Vanellope beamed before she quickly glommed onto her sister; she slapped her arms around her neck. Taffyta wobbled before wrapping her arms around Vanellope's upper back.

"You guys make everything embarrassing," Taffyta mumbled, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Payback's a glitch," Vanellope sneered as she pulled away and gazed at her unfinished omelet on the stove.

"Yeah, yeah," Taffyta mumbled as she gently plopped down at the island, next to Ralph. He continued to try to clean up the mess he made, his large hands fumbled awkwardly.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Vanellope slyly prod as she turned the stove back on and continued to finish making her omelet.

"Vanellope," Taffyta complained, though she smiled a wide, bashful smile. Ralph chuckled and stood to get milk for his cereal.

"Taffyta, you don't understand how long I've been waiting for this moment," Vanellope laughed, "Now I finally have someone to talk to about this!"

"You can talk to me," Ralph chimed, though his tone was almost that of annoyance. He smiled and sat back down next to Taffyta.

"She doesn't need to talk to you," Taffyta laughed as Vanellope began to giggle, "You're there with her, there's no secrets or anything to discuss!"

"Oh, come on, am I just chopped liver?" Ralph grumbled as he began to eat his breakfast.

"Okay, Ralph, we can talk about it," Vanellope beamed as she moved her prepared food onto a plate for herself, "Don't you just love the part where you m-"

"O-okay, okay, I get it," Ralph barked with his mouth full, his face immediately turned beet red. Taffyta threw her head back and laughed.

"You're going to live here, Ralph," Taffyta laughed, "All bets are off in this castle."

"The same rule applies to you, Ms. Taffyta Fluggerbutter," Vanellope beamed as she sat down across the island from the two; Taffyta's whole face turned red.

"Vanellope," Taffyta whined as she slumped her arms on the counter.

"I still don't know how I feel about all of this," Ralph suddenly said as he was half finished with his food, Taffyta shot him a worried look.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"You obviously trust him with your code," Ralph said gently as he gazed in a worried, yet loving, way towards his sister, "I just hope you are confident in your decision. We care about you... The last thing we want is Rancis using this a a way to worm his way into the castle."

"You remember what you told me," Vanellope chimed, "Marriage usually is what code swapping couples end up with… And, if that's the case, Rancis would end up living in the castle with us… Which means, he'd eventually have the password to the code room."

Taffyta heaved a long sigh and looked down. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked as if she was deep in thought, she contemplated her next move. She gently fiddled her fingers together, which were semi-hidden in Rancis's soft, dark brown hoodie. She inhaled a deep breath and looked to the side, her cheeks were blushed but her smile was faded.

"I don't want to put strain on you guys," Taffyta said softly with a frown.

"You're not straining us, Taff," Vanellope smiled as she glanced at Ralph; he kept his loving gaze down on his sister.

"It may seem like it's really soon, but Rancis has shown great improvement, and has really come around," Ralph said confidently to her.

"I'm starting to wonder if he had caught a virus after you rejected him or something," Vanellope wondered, "The way he so hungrily dove for the throne and wanted to get vengeance on you… It all doesn't sound like him at all."

"That's what I keep wondering," Taffyta said sadly, "After being with him all last night, a-and… Everything that happened, it made me realize just how great of a guy I threw away from myself, all those months ago."

"You often don't realize what you have until it's gone," Vanellope said sadly, though her and Ralph continued to eat quietly.

"I trust him," Taffyta said confidently and seriously, her eyes continued to be glued to the counter underneath her; Ralph and Vanellope gazed at her inquisitively.

"And we trust you, Taff," Ralph said gently.

"I could've sworn it would've been really hard to get Rancis to come back around, after this whole mess," Vanellope said seriously, "I'm almost wondering if he was oppressed with some sort of negative virus or something."

"Aren't you usually sick when you have a virus?" Ralph asked.

"There are different kinds of game viruses," Vanellope explained, "The ones that make you physically sick, like what Taffyta did to your code all last week… Or, there are viruses that slowly corrupt the code in your brain over time. They're extremely rare, and are hard to catch, but… It has been done before."

"That's what happened to Turbo, huh," Ralph ventured as he gazed down at his empty bowl, "I hope that doesn't happen to any of us…"

"Well, it's curable," Taffyta smiled, "A game-wide reset is all it takes, though sometimes you have to mess with their brain code… The game-wide reset was all it took for Rancis, I guess."

"Brain code?" Ralph asked as he furrowed his eyebrows and gazed at Vanellope; she immediately looked sheepish.

"You can only fiddle with the brain code in the Loft," Taffyta chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "Ms. Schweetz doesn't let anyone up there."

"The Loft?" Ralph ventured again as he gazed at Vanellope curiously.

"Don't try, Ralph, even Candlehead and I have to practically bribe her to let us into the Loft, sometimes," Taffyta said in a dull, monotone voice.

"Oh, come on, you guys have been in the Loft countless times," Vanellope said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's like her sanctuary," Taffyta teased, "Supposedly, it has the best view in the whole entire castle."

"Why?" Ralph prod.

"It's the highest point of the castle," Taffyta sneered, "It's Vanellope's getaway, though it acts as a secondary, more in depth, code room."

"Interesting," Ralph breathed with a smile as he gazed at Vanellope; he wondered just how many other secrets were up her sleeve.

"It's nothing important," Vanellope rolled her eyes, "It's just where I go to think. A lot of the game's mechanics are controlled in that room, so I'm really wary of who I let into the Loft."

"I'll keep my mouth shut, then," Ralph chuckled as he lulled the spoon around in his bowl.

"Ralph," Vanellope breathed in a whiny voice, "It's nothing personal."

"She'll show you eventually," Taffyta chuckled as she nudged Ralph's large arm, "You're not programmed for this game, yet, so you can understand her wariness."

"I-I can be programmed for this game?" Ralph ventured curiously as he glanced between the two girls; they both nodded gently.

"You can give some of your programming to this game and be included in our code room, sure," Taffyta smiled, "That's what King Candy did."

"That'll be apart of your coronation," Vanellope said gently before taking a bite of her breakfast.

"How romantic," Taffyta said teasingly as she nudged Ralph's arm again; he rolled his eyes with a bashful smile.

"Speaking of romantic," Vanellope barked, "How did last night g-"

"Vanellope, I'm not telling you how or when or why things happened last night, that's so embarrassing!" Taffyta squealed. Vanellope was still surprised to see just how many different shades of pink and red her sister's face could actually turn.

"Come on, please?" Vanellope begged with a frown.

"Though I will say, I now know how you guys feel when it comes to separation," Taffyta said softly and seriously as she looked down, "I can't imagine being across the state from Rancis, and not knowing if I was ever going to see him again, for a whole entire month… now that we share codes."

"Now do you understand why I could hardly eat or do anything for that matter, while Ralph and I were separated?" Vanellope said, almost in an upset way. Taffyta shot her an apologetic look.

"It's a weird feeling," Taffyta said as a small smile prowled across her face, "But I like it. To be honest with you, I didn't realize how life changing code swapping would be… I'm glad we didn't get ourselves into this mess when my feelings were so wishy washy."

"You mean before you rejected him?" Ralph asked gently, Taffyta nodded.

"All of this mess we went through, all of this timing, all happened for a reason," Vanellope said softly, "Im just glad we're all finally out of the dark."

"You're telling me," Taffyta exhaled nervously, "I-I, understand if you guys still don't fully trust him yet. I'm sorry if my decisions have made life a little more difficult."

"I don't think it has," Vanellope said as she gently gazed at Ralph for his opinion, "Now that it's obvious that this whole entire mess revolved around you two, it's clear that the throne, and the castle, aren't in danger. Now that he has you back, I don't think he has any reason to be untrustworthy."

"Vanellope's right," Ralph breathed gently, "The whole reason Rancis went mad was because you rejected him… It's clear now, because of last night, that you're done rejecting him," Ralph said with a small laugh, causing Vanellope and Taffyta to smile.

"Yeah, this sappy stuff ain't so bad after all," Taffyta muttered to herself with a sheepish smile.

"Should we give him his racing rights back?" Vanellope asked Ralph, he looked down in thought.

"Ask me the same question at the end of this New Year's break," Ralph said softly after a few moments of contemplating silence, "Now that we have the whole, solid week to really see what he's all about, I'll have a better idea on how to answer that question towards the end of the week."

"Sounds fair to me," Taffyta said with a small smile as her and Vanellope nodded.

"I still don't want him near the castle, though," Ralph said firmly, yet softly. Both girls gazed at him for direction as he continued, "I'm sorry if that bothers you, Taffyta… I don't want to play King without the crown or anything, but I'm really protective of this game, and of you guys. I don't think he'll be getting his castle rights until after I've been crowned King. I just don't feel comfortable with that."

"Understandable," Taffyta said gently, "That doesn't offend me in any way. I'm sure Rancis won't be too upset."

"Better safe than sorry," Vanellope sighed long and hard, though she smiled as she set her fork down on her empty plate.

"So, what do you guys have planned today?" Taffyta asked as she softly rolled her sleeves up to her elbows.

"I don't think my mind has finished coming unglued from everything that happened last night," Vanellope giggled as she scratched her head; Ralph smiled a knowing smile and looked down.

"It was a bit of a doozy, huh," Taffyta chuckled as she gave Ralph a knowing look, "Must've been fun pretending that you were sick all the time."

"That was no fun," Ralph barked as he put a finger up, "It was worth it, but I was THIS close to ripping my eyeballs out."

"You definitely surprised me," Vanellope giggled, "Next time you try to get out of something, because you have a cold, I'm now going to know exactly what's up."

"We should go find the crossed stripe tree," Ralph said eagerly.

"Oh yeah, you guys going to make your wedding bands out of it?" Taffyta asked with a smile, Vanellope nodded.

"I think, since the tree is so rare, we thought it'd be safer on the castle grounds," Vanellope said gently.

"How are we going to move it?" Ralph asked curiously as he opened his large hands, "I can carry it, but unrooting it sounds like something that I would wreck completely."

"Well," Taffyta said as she lulled her head, "Looks like we'll have to turn to the only person in this game who knows gardening better than anyone."

"Rancis," Vanellope chuckled with a wide, knowing smile. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows.

"Rancis... Gardens?" He said as he stifled a small laugh, Taffyta rolled her eyes.

"Sounds sissy, I know," Taffyta laughed, "But he's really good at it. He can grow candy trees like it's no one's business. He knows just about everything there is to know about every single candy fern that sprouts from the core of this game."

"It'd be wise to bring him along," Vanellope said softly.

"Hard to believe a guy who has the greenest thumb in all of Sugar Rush quickly became someone who was evil," Ralph chuckled as he nudged Taffyta; she rolled her eyes.

"Come off of it, he's not evil," Taffyta barked, Ralph gently pat the spot where he nudged her.

"I'm just teasing," Ralph said calmly with a smile, Taffyta lulled her head in his direction with a playful, annoyed smile.

"Alright, well," Vanellope started as she stood and put her plate in their large, stainless steel sink, "Should we get ready to head out then?"

"Sure," Taffyta said as the three slowly stood, her face grew red. Vanellope eyed her curiously and knew she was in for a sweet, indulgent show.


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: ****You guys are so sweet haha. Taffyta and Rancis finally code swapped! YAY! For those of you wondering, YES they do get their own code swapping scene in the future, and yes Taffyta does elaborate more on their magical New Years night ( though stubbornly ) It will be coming up shortly, though their own code swap scene won't be for awhile. But don't fret! It will happen :) Thanks again guys!**

**and, again, no! Candlehead hasn't vanished - you'll hear about why she's been absent soon here. I hope you guys know by now that mostly every single thing that happens in this story happens for a reason xD**

***Chapter 79***

Taffyta eagerly knocked on Rancis's door, Ralph and Vanellope hung back and shot each other knowing, teasing looks. After a few moments, Rancis slowly opened his door, his facial expression almost nervous, yet happy. He opened his door a little wider and peered at Taffyta with the sweetest of eyes, though he quickly glanced at Vanellope and Ralph in confusion. Rancis inhaled a nervous breath and eagerly gazed out at his three friends. He was wearing a comfortable, mustard yellow shirt with a rugged pair of dark brown jeans; they were worn to the point of almost being dark grey. His hair was a slight mess, his dark blue eyes looked renewed and hopeful, though he still looked like a deer in headlights.

"H-hi guys," Rancis said softly.

"Hey," Taffyta said plainly, though Vanellope could tell she was trying her hardest to keep her cool, "We're going to go find the crossed stripe branch that Ralph planted for Vanellope's engagement ring. We were thinking of relocating it to the castle grounds and were wondering if you could come help us figure out how to uproot it without, you know…"

"Killing it?" Rancis chuckled as he eased up a bit and slid his hands into his jean pockets.

"Yeah, that," Taffyta said with a sheepish smile.

"I'd be glad to come help," Rancis said with a small smile as he glanced between the three before him, his smile grew more and more eager with the fact that he was being included, "Are you guys going right now?"

"Yeah," Ralph said gently as he rubbed the back of his head, he quickly averted his attention across the cul-de-sac as Candlehead could be suddenly seen stepping out of Gloyd's house.

Everyone drew their attention across the street, towards Candlehead, and froze. Vanellope covered her mouth and grinned a sheepish grin as her and Taffyta caught eyes in a knowing way. Candlehead obliviously began to walk away from the four, towards the direction of the castle. The four remained silent and hoped they weren't seen. Once Candlehead was out of ear shot, Vanellope whirled around to Taffyta and gave her a beaming look, though Taffyta almost looked sheepish.

"Did Candlehead…" Vanellope trailed off, Taffyta lulled her head and nodded a little.

"I-I think so," Taffyta concluded as Rancis stifled a laugh and looked down.

"Happy New Years indeed," Vanellope chuckled as she nudged Taffyta's arm; she wrinkled her nose at Vanellope before sheepishly glancing at Rancis.

"S-so, Ralph, do you remember where the tree is located?" Taffyta rushed, hoping the topic would change. Vanellope rolled her eyes as Rancis gently emerged from his house, after stepping away to get shoes. The four slowly began to mosey away from Rancis's house and towards the trail that led to the racing arena.

"I have a good idea," Ralph said gently, "It's all kind of fuzzy, though… That day is kind of a blur to me, because the only thing I could focus on was getting that branch for Vanellope."

"I don't think I ever got to say a proper congratulations," Rancis said to Vanellope and Ralph with a small smile, "I must say, messing with your code to make you appear sick was brilliant."

"I didn't just appear sick," Ralph scoffed in annoyance, though he smiled, "That head cold was about to drive me Turbo."

"It was definitely convincing," Vanellope laughed as she nudged Ralph's arm.

"Where are you guys going to Honeymoon to?" Taffyta asked curiously as the four began to step across the racing tracks in the arena.

"I don't think we've really thought about it, yet," Ralph said gently as he glanced at Vanellope.

"You guys should Honeymoon in EZ Living," Rancis suggested, "There are some suites up on the cliff side… It's kind of pricey, in EZ Living currency, but I've heard it's more than worth it."

"How much do you suppose it'd cost?" Ralph prod, "And, how does one go about earning EZ Living money?"

"You earn money by helping people out, getting 1-ups, charity work, the list goes on," Rancis said gently, "Though, one of those suites, for just one night, could easily cost you a thousand EZ Living dollars."

"A thousand? For ONE night?" Ralph choked before he slumped his shoulders and gazed up to the gorgeous, morning sky. Vanellope laughed and pat his back; Ralph and Taffyta were a few steps ahead of her and Rancis.

"It's okay, Ralph, we can always just go somewhere in Sugar Rush, there are lots of gorgeous places to stay," Vanellope said gently before she averted her curious attention to Rancis, "How is it you knows much about these suites? I didn't even know they were there, let alone the fact that you could earn EZ Living money."

"Just through hear-say, I guess," Rancis fibbed before he tilted his head towards Vanellope and gave her a sullen, knowing look. He then glanced at Taffyta a few times and motioned towards her gently.

"Oh, I see," Vanellope said before silently scoffing with a smile.

The four walked and chatted for a little while as they slowly trailed through the candy tree forests. Taffyta and Ralph had unknowingly distanced themselves from Vanellope and Rancis, their happy and loud conversation was just within ear shot as they trailed a dozen or so paces ahead. Vanellope hung back with Rancis, though he was quiet. Vanellope glanced over at him a few times and noticed the nervous expression plastered across his face. His eyes were glued to Taffyta, as if he was deep in worry and thought. Vanellope gently put a hand on his shoulder and let a silent laugh escape her.

"Rancis, you look worried, is everything okay?" Vanellope asked sweetly, Rancis jolted and shook his head with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," Rancis stammered; Vanellope cocked an eyebrow at him, causing him to slump his shoulders and roll his eyes, "Alright, since you're the master of problem solving and I'm a push over, I'll just cut to the chase and let you win."

"Let me win?" Vanellope said through a surprised laugh as she nudged Rancis's arm, he chuckled and looked down, his cheeks here red, "Taffyta told us everything… Er, rather, I got it out of her by force."

"Y-You did?" Rancis asked nervously as he inhaled a shaky breath, his dark blue eyes glued to Taffyta's sister with eager apprehension, he bit his lower lip and prayed to User he'd be greet with more acceptance.

"Of course I did," Vanellope laughed as she gestured towards Taffyta, who was loudly laughing and bantering with Ralph, "We're sisters, after all."

"S-so, you're not mad?" Rancis worried with a frown, Vanellope shot him a confused look.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Vanellope wondered.

"We, ARE thinking about the same thing, right?" Rancis squinted his eyes and wrinkled his nose bashfully.

"Code swap?" Vanellope stated bluntly; Rancis's face immediately turned beet red.

"Y-yeah," Rancis choked as he looked away in an embarrassed way, though Vanellope could tell he was trying his hardest not to smile.

"I'm not mad, Rancis," Vanellope chuckled as she nudged him, "I have no reason to be, really. I owe it to Taffyta, actually."

"How come?" Rancis asked gently.

"Well," Vanellope exhaled a deep sigh, "I'm sure bringing in a unimaginably powerful bad guy to Sugar Rush, code swapping with him, and deeming him King material wasn't exactly what Taffyta and I had in mind for one of our dream guys, when we were little girls."

"I remember all those times you told Taffyta and I that you wish you were taller for Ralph, before our upgrade," Rancis said with a wide smile, "Remember that one time you almost confessed your feelings to him?"

"Yeah," Vanellope scoffed as she rolled her eyes, her face turned red, "Before our upgrade, nonetheless. I'm glad Taff talked me out of it. That would've ended horribly."

"Well," Rancis sighed, "I don't think Taffyta's upset about your decision… I mean, look at her." Both friends gazed ahead of their path and noticed how easily Ralph and Taffyta got along; they laughed and joked to each other like brother and sister.

"That's exactly why there's no reason for me to be upset towards your situation with Taffyta," Vanellope smiled towards Rancis, "She's obviously happy, not to mention you guys had a dark and mysterious past, that none of us knew about for over a year and a half, that's finally all out in the open," Vanellope finished in a teasing way as she glared at Rancis; he rolled his eyes with a wide smile.

"It'll go down in history as the largest misunderstanding ever," Rancis laughed as he lulled his hands into his jean pockets.

"As long as Taffyta's happy, then it's all good," Vanellope said gently before her demeanor became serious, she looked at Rancis with purpose and protectiveness before she grabbed his arm to stop his pace. He looked at Vanellope in a confused way, his facial expression quickly became riddled with nervousness again. Vanellope gently pointed a finger to his chest and quickly began to look intimidating.

"Though, if you so much as harm one single hair on Taffyta's head," Vanellope started deeply before Rancis gently beamed a smile and took both of Vanellope's hands in hers.

"Vanellope, you don't have to do that," Rancis said softly as he gazed earnestly into her eyes, "I love her, so much… I didn't know you could love someone this deeply, but believe me, she's safe with me. You don't have to worry."

Vanellope fell silent and gazed deep into Rancis's eyes, her demeanor was still stern yet worried and almost confused. His dark blue eyes held so much grief and pain, yet the smile on his face led to suggest he was stronger than all of it. Vanellope inhaled a breath and admired Rancis's will to carry on through the wreckage. She squeezed his hands before gazing down at them; she knew that underneath those hands was the very thing that held Taffyta's code, her heart, her well being, safe and sound. She furrowed her eyebrows and inhaled a deep breath.

"I trust you, Rancis," Vanellope said softly as her eyes caught with his in a wary string of clouded faith. Rancis smiled and tilted his head down a little.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that," Rancis chuckled, "I was certain it'd be years before those words were said to me."

"Lucky you, it only took three weeks," Vanellope laughed as the two slowly let go of each other's hands and began walking again. Vanellope looked ahead and noticed Ralph and Taffyta were nowhere to be found. Both Rancis and Vanellope froze and eagerly looked around.

"Whoops," Rancis breathed as the two quickly continued to look around.

Rancis eyed Vanellope as she inhaled a deep breath and cupped her hands over her mouth. She hollered Ralph's name loudly, her voice echoed through the candy tree forests. The two eagerly looked around for a few minutes before the sound of angry, heavy and fast moving footsteps could be felt approaching. Vanellope whirled around and beamed as she caught sight of Ralph. Her joyous expression quickly dropped as Ralph practically rocketed at the two. He slowed down once he approached Vanellope and Rancis, though he wrapped a firm arm around his fiancee. Vanellope widened her eyes as he tugged her into him. He panted and gazed down at her, almost horrified.

"A-are you okay?" Ralph breathed nervously before he shot Rancis a confused, almost angry, look.

"Ralph I'm fine," Vanellope barked with an annoyed laugh as she gently pushed on Ralph's chest to tell him to ease up, "We just lost you guys, is all."

"Oh," Ralph said as his shoulders gently slumped, he shot a nervous glance at Rancis, "I-I… Thought you were hurt."

"I'm not hurt, Rancis and I stopped for a second and when we turned back, you guys were gone," Vanellope said as she cocked an eyebrow at Ralph.

"You'd think, after all we've been through, that I'd really try and hurt Vanellope?" Rancis suddenly barked; Vanellope flinched at his sudden outburst, but his eyes looked full of hurt. Vanellope nervously pushed her palm to Ralph's chest to quell him. She knew that he was a patient, gentle giant, but when it came to Rancis, he was a ticking time bomb.

"Look, I'm sorry… I-I can't be so certain, just yet," Ralph said deeply as he tried his hardest not to glare down at Rancis, "I'm just protective, surely you understand why…"

"It's fine," Rancis said gently, though his tone was subtly laced with annoyance, "Where did Taffyta go?"

"I'm right here," Taffyta groaned as she strolled up, she looked exhausted. She swat Ralph's arm and glared up at him, "Hey, Turbo-tastic, next time you decide to go tearing off, warn me!"

"Sorry, Taff," Ralph mumbled as he looked down at her nervously.

He furrowed his eyebrows and felt a confused sweep of code rush through his mind. He glanced between the three racers before him, each one of them held a completely different importance in his life. He glanced at Vanellope, his future bride and future Queen of Sugar Rush. She gazed up at Ralph in a nervous, contemplating way. He knew she wished that he'd ease up a bit on Rancis; her facial expression was written with the 'I want to talk about this later' look. He glanced at Rancis, the past Sugar Rush enemy, a misunderstood chunk of sweet and sour binary. His facial expression was a bit more annoyed, but he had a look of mental exhaustion, his eyes sunk a little as if to tell Ralph to come off of it already. Ralph knew he'd have to forgive Rancis eventually, that is if he kept his swordsmanship skills in line. He then glanced at Taffyta, his feisty little sister. She gazed up at Ralph in a playfully annoyed way but her eyes peered into his in question. Ralph heaved a long sigh and felt that pang of brotherly, protective urge come over himself, towards Taffyta. He bit his lower lip and nervously stole a glance at Rancis; his mind was flooded with the obvious fact that Rancis was now in possession of Taffyta's sweet code. He hoped everything would turn out for the better, now that the two dove head first into the code swapping pool of no return.

"Come back to Arcade, Ralph," Taffyta said as she waved her hand with a small laugh; Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows as the three racers peered up at Ralph curiously. Ralph shook his head and wondered just how long he had allowed himself to sink into deep thought.

"Everything okay?" Rancis asked sincerely, Ralph rubbed the back of his head nervously and heaved a long sigh.

"Everything's fine," Ralph mumbled as he quickly began to scan his surroundings, "Taffyta and I found the tree, it's not too far from here."

"Perfect," Vanellope smiled as she felt her heart jolt; she was eager to see Ralph's handiwork.


	80. Chapter 80

***Chapter 80***

Candlehead nervously slumped into the kitchen and peered around, hoping her two sisters and their future King weren't around. She heaved a long sigh with a smile, once she noticed she was alone, and traipsed into the warmly lit kitchen. She began to fashion herself breakfast; there was a certain twinkle in her eye, a skip in her step and a song on her heart. She figured being her shy self today was going to be near impossible. She sighed a long, thoughtful sigh as she took her winter hoodie off, revealing a comfortable orange tank top. She slipped her clunky snow boots off and got comfortable as she peered into the fridge. After a few long moments of daydreaming and making herself food, she was quickly jolted out of her trance.

"Candlehead, I'm surprised to see you in here alone," Felix suddenly said as him, Calhoun and Tammy slowly moseyed into the castle's kitchen.

"O-oh!" Candlehead stammered as she accidentally dropped a piece of fruit she was holding, she beamed sheepishly and fumbled to pick it up, "I-I didn't hear you guys come in!"

"I hope that's alright?" Felix worried as Tammy and Calhoun cautiously worked their way over to the kitchen's island, "We figured everyone would be over for Taffyta's usual delicious breakfast."

"I certainly thought that'd be the case, too," Candlehead said as she looked around eagerly and furrowed her eyebrows. She placed her hands on her hips as Felix and his family calmly sat at the kitchen island stools, "I have no idea where my sisters, or Ralph, are."

"That's weird," Calhoun said as she shifted to get comfortable; everyone was dressed down in comfortable clothes, including Tammy. Plain shirts, comfortable pants and lack of proper shoes was the code for the week off. Calhoun fixed her short, blond hair a little and peered outside, "I wonder where everyone could be? Maybe they're still sleeping?"

"I doubt it," Candlehead worried as she stood across from the three, "Usually Taffyta is down here making her usual breakfast treats, and I don't know about Ralph and Vanellope…"

"They're probably still in your game, let's be honest," Calhoun laughed as she nudged Felix, "He DID propose to her, last night, after all."

"Golly, I nearly forgot," Felix smiled sheepishly, "They make such a good pair, I often forget they're not already married.

"Ralph is going to be King," Tammy stated softly with a smile, "It's weird knowing I'll be the niece of a King."

"Everyone is really excited about it," Candlehead smiled before she took a bite of the peach she was eating, "We should all have a small celebration for the two, don't you think?"

"We should have a bonfire!" Tammy said eagerly, her young eyes lit up, "I love winter and all, but EZ Living's summer never ends."

"That sounds like a good idea," Candlehead smiled, "We can't do it at the castle, because then Rancis couldn't join."

"I still don't know how I feel about him," Felix stated with a twinge of nervousness in his voice; he rubbed the back of his head, his light brown hair was neat and tidy, "We made nice a week or two ago, at that barbecue at Westwind Acres, but I still fear for my life whenever he's around."

"It's not like he's suddenly lashed out at any of us or anything," Calhoun laughed, "If it'll make you feel better, I can bring my gun."

"I think, at this point, that'd probably just offend him more," Felix said sheepishly.

"I like him," Tammy said confidently. Felix, Calhoun and Candlehead peered at her curiously, "I think he's nice. I know he's probably done some horrible things, but… He seems to be coming around. He's pretty funny, too. Dontcha think?"

"I guess you're right," Felix said gently towards his daughter, "I'll feel safer in a large group."

"I know Ralph wouldn't let anything happen, to any of us," Candlehead said softly, "He saved your life once, Felix… I know he'd do it again."

"He's a great guy, that's for sure," Felix sighed as Calhoun lovingly rubbed his back.

"How was the New Year's ball?" Tammy asked Candlehead eagerly before she shot her parents a rather annoyed, yet playful look, "I wasn't allowed to go…"

"It's code, that once you are a full grown gamer, THEN you can go to the events," Calhoun said, as if she had said it a million times now, Felix eyed her with the same fervor, "We would have loved to take you Tams, you know that. Knock off the sass."

"Late February can't come fast enough," Tammy muttered before she averted her attention to Candlehead.

"I'm sorry I wasn't really around... B-but, it was fun, don't you guys think?" Candlehead beamed, though her cheeks grew suspiciously pink.

"It was," Calhoun laughed as she nudged Felix, "Taffyta and Rancis shared a memorable New Years kiss."

"They what?" Candlehead and Tammy both barked at the same time.

"You guys can't tell me you didn't see it coming," Calhoun said in an annoyed way with a smile.

"Wow," Candlehead breathed with a chuckle, "Looks like it was memorable for everyone, then."

"Did you have a New Year's kiss?" Tammy asked Candlehead eagerly; her whole face grew beet red at the question asked to her.

"I-I, may have," Candlehead said sheepishly as Calhoun's whole face lit up in a teasing way.

"Whose the lucky guy?" Calhoun laughed.

"I-I'd rather not say," Candlehead said in a shy, girly way.

"Oh come on, spill!" Tammy beamed, Candlehead began to look flustered.

"Girls, if she doesn't want to spill, she doesn't have to," Felix chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "We bombard the castle and attack with personal questions, how else did you want to spend your first day of the new year?"

"It's okay, Felix," Candlehead giggled with a smile, her cheeks were permanently pink, "I-I'm sure it'll come spilling out eventually… Knowing Taffyta and Vanellope."

* * *

The four eagerly pushed past a few more large trunks of the candy trees that loomed over them. Vanellope excitedly peered around the trunks as her eyes caught with the little tree of love that Ralph had planted himself. The four slowly approached it with wonder; Vanellope's eyes practically lit up under Sugar Rush's soft, noon-shine sun that was hidden behind the snow clouds. The tree was glorious, strong and true. It's beautiful swirls of reds and creams glistened with all it's might, it boasted the sweetest sugar in all of Sugar Rush. Vanellope's eyes followed the tree all the way up to the top. The very tip of the new tree looked as if it had large, shy buds at the top, as if Spring couldn't come fast enough. It had begun to sprawl and grow new branches towards the top, it was growing into a proper, beautiful tree. Vanellope caught herself beaming wider than she ever thought was possible before she felt a warm, gentle arm come around her middle. She peered up at Ralph with all the love in the world.

"It's beautiful, Ralph," Vanellope breathed up to him. Rancis and Taffyta made their way over to the tree to give the new royal pair their moment of privacy. They began chattering about how to uproot it.

"It's all yours," Ralph said softly down to her as he leaned down a little. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. His hot breath practically fogged her vision from Sugar Rush's freezing, winter air.

"It's ours," Vanellope corrected with a smile as she tilted her head up to catch Ralph in a few warm, longing pecks on the mouth. His large arm and hand tenderly pulled her closer to him as he smiled a few more kisses onto her lips. She gently gripped the chest of his dark red zip up hoodie and relished in his warm skin; the relief from the cold made her heart flutter with a warm, renewed glitch of pixels. Vanellope softly leaned her face into the nook of Ralph's shoulder and neck as she pushed closer to his warm body. He wrapped both his arms firmly around her and rubbed her back, she shivered from the cold. He fogged a warm breath onto her shoulder and smiled a knowing smile; he still couldn't fully wrap his mind around the fact that deep in his arms was the future Queen of Sugar Rush, the future mother of their children, and a wonderful, dirty haired brat he could fully rely on.

Vanellope gently leaned her head away and smiled into Ralph's warm eyes for a few moments before the two gently averted their gaze to the beautiful tree before them; the very tree that marked the starting point of their new life. Vanellope exhaled a long, happy sigh of joy and smiled at the strong and young tree before them. The delicate swirls of mint green danced in a chaotic manner up the tree, the beautiful colors mixed perfectly. Vanellope plopped her head against Ralph's lower shoulder and smiled a joyous smile, she nuzzled her cheek and nose into his warm, exposed neck.

"I'm impressed, Ralph," Rancis chimed to the two as he knelt to the trunk of the crossed stripe tree, "You managed to plant it properly."

"To be honest, I didn't even totally know what I was doing... Somehow, I think instinct just took over," Ralph breathed a chuckle as him and Vanellope unwound from each other's arms and stepped over to their two friends, "As I broke it off of the tree it was on, I had this sweep of an idea come over me, and I just plunged it into the ground and hoped for the best."

"Is there an improper way to go about this sort of thing?" Taffyta wrinkled her nose with a curious smile as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Rancis said as he stood and inspected a higher point of the trunk, "My first few attempts resulted in half the branches stripes disappearing, all because I planted it a hair too crooked into the ground. These trees are really sensitive."

"Odd," Taffyta chuckled as she gazed up to the towering tree, "Geez, I'm impressed too, Ralph. This was your first attempt and you managed to get it right."

"Lucky break," Ralph beamed as he rubbed the back of his head, Vanellope shot him a proud smile.

"So, how do we go about uprooting it without it disappearing?" Taffyta asked curiously.

"Well," Rancis sighed as he pat the trunk of the tree in an adoring way, "It's a lot bigger than I expected, but I guess I should've known, what with Ralph's strength."

"That, and it's had about two months to grow," Ralph pointed out, "It was a few feet shorter when I got it."

"Still," Rancis breathed with a wide smile, "This tree has to be over 10 feet tall. Even a five foot long branch is hard to handle for some, though I guess no one in Sugar Rush has massive wrecking hands."

"I'm not here to upstage anyone, I promise," Ralph chuckled nervously as he glanced at Vanellope with a worried smile.

"It's fine, Ralph," Taffyta laughed as she kept her hands on her hips, "It's Ralph sized!"

"Anything Ralph sized is a rarity," Ralph beamed his usual gapped tooth smile.

"Alright, in order to uproot this thing without it vanishing, we're going to need to make sure no roots are left behind," Rancis explained as he gently began to loosen the chocolatey dirt around the base of the tree, "Also, since Ralph is the one that planted it, once this thing is out of the ground, it can't leave your hands, or else it will vanish."

"I was planning on carrying it back anyways," Ralph shrugged, "Shouldn't be too hard."

"You sure Ralph?" Taffyta asked in a worried voice a everyone gazed up at the tree, "It might be a lot heavier than you expect."

"Do you even see me right now?" Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and stepped closer to the tree, he lifted his large hands and arms up to his usual wrecking form and clenched his fists, "I managed to get this thing into the ground with not much problem."

"Let's see what you got, then, Incredible Hulk," Taffyta teased as the four stepped closer to the tree.

Taffyta, Vanellope and Rancis knelt down to the ground and began digging around the base of the tree to expose the deep roots. After a handful of minutes of digging, Rancis finally stood and wiped sweat from his brow. He exhaled a sharp breath, causing the freezing air to suddenly fog before him. Vanellope glanced up at him before curiously peering up at Ralph. He looked deep in thought as his large hand gently swept over his pride and joy, the tree to mark the start of his new life. He looked mildy upset, however, which caused Vanellope to slowly stand and glue all of her attention to him.

"Ralph, what's wrong?" Vanellope worried, causing Rancis and Taffyta to avert their full attention to him as well. Ralph shot each racer a sheepish, almost annoyed look.

"I'm just frustrated that I don't know more about this stuff," Ralph sighed before he gazed hard at the candy tree his hand was firmly on, "There was nothing about crossed stripe branches or anything like that in your code book."

"Ralph," Rancis started, he figured this was his shining opportunity to comfort his new friend, "If you haven't noticed, code swapping and baby programing isn't in the code book, either."

"I, guess I never thought about that," Ralph said softly as he glanced at Vanellope, his face got hot.

"The only reason I know so much about these trees is because they fascinate me, I've spent a lot of time figuring them out," Rancis said softly, "Not every single aspect of Sugar Rush is going to be in that code book… I've, never read the code book myself, but I do know for a fact that we weren't programmed to just automatically know certain things."

"Sugar Rush probably still holds more secrets than we know," Vanellope said with a smile up at Ralph, Sugar Rush's soft sky began to sprinkle small flecks of powdery snow.

"Why do you think my sour actions and poor decisions led to a year long banishment as a hologram?" Rancis asked with a dissatisfied chuckle as he shrugged his arms, he shot a glance at Taffyta, "Because none of us Sugar Rush gamers are properly programmed to fall in love, let alone handle the proper feelings that come with it if and when we do defy the system."

"I think Rancis is living proof that all bets are off when it comes to pushing Sugar Rush's limits," Taffyta beamed up at Ralph.

"You're not ever going to know everything about Sugar Rush," Rancis stated humbly as he glanced to his three friends, "None of us are… But, I know we always try."

"Our first venture was the dreaded code swap," Vanellope laughed, all four friends chuckled and beamed with the knowing air that hung over them.

"It stinks, because I think we're one of the only games out there that wasn't properly coded for deeper feelings like such," Taffyta rolled her eyes, "Everyone else is off having a grand 'ol time, sending their pride and joy off to Game Central Station Academy, and here Sugar Rush is, and all of us are scrambling around and wondering what to do with these sappy feelings."

"At least we caught on," Vanellope, Rancis and Ralph shared a laugh, "Better late than never, I suppose."

"Too true," Rancis said softly as he gave Taffyta a knowing, loving look. Taffyta rolled her eyes and shoved Rancis's arm with a wide, blushed smile; he chuckled and wobbled to the side, his face rapidly turned beet red as well.

"If you guys learn anything else, please fill me in, because I'm tired of feeling like a deer in headlights," Vanellope laughed as she knelt back down to the ground to continue digging, Taffyta joined her.

"I'd love to learn more about these trees, Rancis," Ralph said softly and humbly, though he tried to keep his firm stance in the situation, "Whenever we have time… Taffyta tells me you know just about everything there is to know about the flora in Sugar Rush."

"I'd be happy to teach you," Rancis said with a grateful smile up at Ralph, he knew if he played his cards right, he could potentially end up being the King's brother. Rancis heaved a nervous sigh and averted his humble gaze down to the two girls below him.

"I think we've done enough digging," Taffyta barked in annoyance as she rolled her sleeves up, Rancis knelt next to the two and inspected their work.

"I think you're right," Rancis breathed as the three stood back up, "Okay Ralph, you ready?"

Ralph nodded once and gripped both his hands on the beautiful tree, though he gazed a nervous gaze into it. Vanellope and Taffyta quickly stepped away as Rancis bent over and put both his hands on the tree. He loudly instructed for Ralph to begin to pull up on it; the tree nervously shook as Ralph very slowly began to lift it out of the ground. It put up a great struggle, but Ralph managed to gently pry it from the ground. Rancis bent down underneath the tree to free some of the stubborn roots from the ground. Taffyta and Vanellope stood back and watched in awe before Ralph gently swung the tree over his shoulder, the smile on his face was filled with pride and accomplishment. Rancis stood and brushed his hands free of dirt.

"It worked!" Taffyta beamed with a wide smile.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Rancis chuckled before he shot Ralph an inquisitive smile, "No pun intended."

"Whatever you do, Ralph, don't let go of it," Vanellope worried as the three grew closer to Ralph. The large tree rested firmly on his left shoulder, his arm and hand wrapped around it in a secure way.

"It's not going anywhere, don't worry, I got it," Ralph assured as he slowly looked back in the direction from which they all came, "You guys ready?"

All three racers nodded before the group began to set trail back to the castle. Vanellope bit her lip nervously and gazed up at the back of Ralph's head as he led the way. She wondered if Rancis was needed to help replant the crossed striped tree. She avoided bringing it up for fear of making things tense. She figured if it was mentioned, she'd quell Ralph's worries. She pondered if it was too naive of her to let herself trust Rancis, around the castle, so quickly.

"A layer of snow is collecting on this thing," Ralph chuckled as the four slowly moseyed out of the candy tree forest, it had been about a half an hour trek. Taffyta smiled up at Ralph and wrinkled her nose.

"Not much we can do about it right now, Ralph," Taffyta sneered, Ralph scoffed and twitched his fingers as the snow made his skin crawl.

"My hand is so cold," Ralph complained as he adjusted the branch on his shoulder. Taffyta flinched and ducked a little as the large tree loomed over her and her two friends. She peered up at Ralph in an inquisitive way and shoved her hands into the pocket of her hot pink hoodie.

"Almost there," Vanellope soothed as she reached up and pat the middle of his back.

The four began to quicken their pace as Ralph's facial expression became more and more worried for his exposed hand. Snow began to layer the tree and his large hand that held it secure. He exhaled a nervous, foggy breath before he quickly knelt down and turned, causing the branch to suddenly swipe to the side, nearly catching Vanellope in the head. She squealed and ducked before she shot Ralph a surprised, annoyed look.

"Ralph!" Vanellope complained in an upset way before she softened her angry facial expression, Ralph looked nervous.

"I-I'm sorry, can you please get the snow off of my hand?" Ralph worried as he gazed at Vanellope through unsure eyes. She quickly stepped over to him and began brushing the white, frozen snow off of his large hand. Upon doing so, she quickly noticed the skin of Ralph's hand had begun to lose it's normal blushed skin coloring. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows in saddened surprise and quickly averted her gaze to Ralph.

"Your hand is nearly blue, Ralph," Vanellope worried aloud, Ralph nodded in an almost annoyed way before peering off into the distance where the castle could be seen.

"Thank you," Ralph breathed before he stood back up, everyone bounced and flinched as the tree whirled around, Ralph steadied himself and continued walking. Vanellope quickly skipped to catch up with him, she began to worry about his wellbeing.

"A-are you going to be okay Ralph?" Vanellope said nervously as she caught up to him.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I just need to get inside," Ralph worried as he began to quicken his pace. The three racers eagerly followed him, each one had a worried facial expression plastered to their faces.

The four began to nearly jog up towards the looming castle's pathway, it looked as if it were miles long. Ralph heaved an annoyed sigh and began to push closer to the castle. Sugar Rush's sweet sky was a gentle, looming grey. Snow graced the land silently for the first time in the winter season. Vanellope knew it was time to bring out her old snow clothes. She shivered hard and tugged her hood up over her head, though she kept her nervous gaze on Ralph. She knew there wasn't much anyone could do for his hand; only thing they could do was get to the castle as fast as they could. They were half way to the castle before Vanellope noticed that Rancis began to nervously fall behind.

"Rancis, you coming?" Vanellope called as he slowed to a stop. Taffyta widened her eyes and turned around, Ralph kept walking.

"I-I completely forgot about your guys' agreement," Taffyta worried as she quickly shot a nervous look to Ralph, though he kept walking.

"Bring him with," Ralph barked; both girls jumped and gazed at his back in confusion as he continued to walk away.

"R-Ralph, you sure?" Taffyta inquired as she hugged her hoodie closer to herself, Rancis nervously approached the two girls.

"Just this once," Ralph yelled over his shoulder, "He's the only one who knows how to get this thing back into the ground safely. I don't want to sit around and find out if I can game over via frost bite, now come on."

Taffyta, Rancis and Vanellope quickly began to catch up to Ralph up the castle's pathway. Rancis smiled a small smile and gazed up at the gleaming castle; it was beautifully pearly against Sugar Rush's sweet, grey sky. He inhaled a shaky breath and knew he'd have to remain close to the gang if it meant being trusted for the first time in the castle. He almost wished he didn't have to go in; he knew this would be his only chance to enter the castle for awhile now. He figured he'd better make the most of it.


	81. Chapter 81

***Chapter 81***

Vanellope heaved a long, dreadful sigh as the four quickly piled into the castle, Ralph and tree first. Ralph exhaled a long, annoyed groan and shivered. He twitched his hand and shoulder nervously as the three racers peered at him curiously and apologetically. Vanellope was the first to step over to him; Taffyta and Rancis hung back to let Vanellope tame the beast. They eagerly peered at the two, as if they were getting a good lesson in looking.

"Ralph," Vanellope eased as she confidently stepped up to him; he shot her a look and furrowed his eyebrows angrily, though Vanellope knew he was just scared for his well-being, "It's okay, don't worry."

"I can't feel my arm," Ralph worried loudly as Vanellope eased her gentle hands onto his chest, she pushed down on him softly to signal him to kneel so she can attend to his situation.

"Easy, easy," Vanellope cooed as Ralph stubbornly refused to follow her movement. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows and put her hands firmly on the tops of Ralph's shoulders to push down on him harder, "Ralph, please kneel down, I just want to help."

Ralph exhaled a nervous, yet annoyed, breath and finally knelt down on one knee before Vanellope. He gazed up at her apologetically and nervously as Vanellope gently kept her hands on his shoulders, her face blushed a cold pink as memories from last night came flooding back. The image of Ralph on bended knee, before her, made her heart flutter; she could feel Rancis's and Taffyta's eager gaze practically glue to the two, as if Vanellope's courage, to approach Ralph while he was angry, was astounding.

"You're going to accomplish nothing by being stubborn and grumpy, stink-brain," Vanellope muttered to him as she gently began to swipe more snow off of his hand and the tree surrounding his skin. She noticed Ralph largely roll his eyes at her in her peripheral; she immediately shot her attention to him and firmly tucked a few fingers under his chin to make him look at her, she inhaled sharply and glared down at him, "Ralph, I'm here to help you, now knock it off."

Ralph raised his eyebrows and gazed up at her almost nervously; if there was one person to immediately tame his fiery, angry tendencies, it was the dirty haired brat in front of him. He exhaled a nervous breath and softened his facial expression, his whole body un-tensed as he found her courageous words and actions towards him to be quite attractive. His cheeks blushed with whatever ounce of color he had left in his cold skin.

"I'm sorry," Ralph said softly, though his voice was still laced with a grumpy tone. Vanellope lovingly swept her warm hand across his cold cheek and smirked an annoyed smile.

"It's okay, Ralph," Vanellope breathed as she furrowed her eyebrows and focused on his hand. She cupped her hands over his frozen one and leaned her head down; she began to breath her hot breath onto his hand, hoping life would come back to it. Ralph fluttered his eyes and lulled his head against the large tree he still had clutched over his shoulder. He wriggled his fingers a little and closed his eyes.

"I've never wanted to go to EZ Living so badly in my life," Ralph mumbled to Vanellope as he watched her help him, she continued to breath her hot breath onto his frozen skin.

"Your hand will be okay," Vanellope soothed as she continued to breath her hot breath onto it, she noticed his skin color begin to slowly go back normal.

"What the sugar plum?" Candlehead suddenly said loudly as her, Felix, Calhoun and Tammy came rushing into the castle's great hall from the kitchen, everyone's eyes glued to Ralph and the large tree he was holding.

"Is this your idea of a late Christmas or something?" Tammy laughed as she put her hands on her hips, Ralph heaved an annoyed sigh and tried his hardest to remain calm, Vanellope eyed him as if to silently tell him to behave.

"Ralph and Vanellope want to plant their crossed stripe tree on the castle grounds," Taffyta said with a happy smile, though she nervously eyed Ralph and Vanellope, "It'll be safer here."

"That's a good idea," Candlehead smiled before she furrowed her eyebrows, everyone's gaze suddenly fell on Rancis.

"What is Rancis doing here?" Calhoun barked as she put her hands on her hips, she suddenly realized how strong she came across and opened her mouth to apologize, though Ralph quickly cut her off.

"He's here to help us plant this tree, because the rest of us don't know how," Ralph barked as he quickly stood, the tree nearly caught Vanellope upwards in the jaw. She took a step back and flinched before she gaped and gazed up at Ralph in annoyed shock, "It was my stupid idea to bring this thing to the castle, it was my stupid idea to let Rancis in just this once, does anyone else have anymore questions they'd like to ask while I freeze my behind off?!"

Everyone was frozen with slight fear as Ralph's free hand began to tremble, his loud voice echoed throughout his soon to be castle. Everyone quickly looked to Vanellope for help in keeping their lives from the wrecker in their midsts. Vanellope kept her angry gaze glued to Ralph and figured everything she wanted to say to Ralph, in this moment, should be kept in private, though she could feel the wrecking binary in her code sky rocket. She inhaled a calming breath and long blinked a few times as her fists began to clench too. Ralph finally caught eyes with her and the two latched into an angry staring match.

"Calm down, before you seriously hurt someone," Vanellope said deeply up to him, her eyes and whole demeanor was laced with the most dangerous types of anger possible; the quiet kind. She kept her smoldering, tamed glare up at Ralph, "You nearly hit me in the head with this tree just now. Will you stop and think about somebody other than yourself for a moment, please?"

Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and gazed down at Vanellope angrily, though his eyes quickly began to overflow with guilt. He finally exhaled a nervous sigh and avoided looking to each of his friends, which were suspended in stunned silence. He relaxed his clenched fist and kept his eyes trained to Vanellope's, though he glanced at the beautiful tree in his hand. He felt his heart wrench at the fact that he almost let the very symbol of their love hurt Vanellope. He bit his lower lip and frowned as his face finally sloped to that of apologetic sadness.

"I-I'm sorry," Ralph uttered nervously after a long, few painful moments of silence between his seven friends, "I'm trying my hardest to stay calm…"

"It's okay, Ralph," Taffyta said; Vanellope quickly looked to her sister and was slightly shocked to see her brush his anger off so easily; Rancis shrugged a little bit and breathed a small chuckle.

"It IS pretty cold out there," Rancis added, "I'm sure frost bite is the last thing Ralph wants in this situation."

"Maybe you should set it down for a second and unwind, warm up maybe?" Candlehead suggested innocently as her, Calhoun, Felix and Tammy began to approach the group.

"I can't let go of it until it's planted," Ralph said humbly and softly, Vanellope's eyes continued to glare up at him, as if to keep his anger on a tight leash.

"Well, quickly then," Candlehead said with a small laugh as she motioned towards the direction of their kitchen; the patio off of the kitchen led to a large, sprawling field.

Ralph very nervously, and slowly, began to worm his way past Vanellope, their eyes caught in an intense string of a million different conversations. He knew he was in trouble, and he knew that once they were alone, Vanellope was going to have some choice words with him. He exhaled a nervous sigh as the whole group began to follow Ralph to the kitchen. Vanellope stayed put in the castle's great hall and watched everyone disappear. She furrowed her eyebrows and glared down the hall, though she was surprised to see everyone eagerly and happily follow their future King as if they weren't afraid of him. She eased up a bit and let an inquisitive, curious look prowl across her face; she felt her heart unwillingly swell at the fact that they were so trusting of Ralph, even in his mild angry bouts of spats. Vanellope slumped her shoulders and figured she should probably ease up a bit; it was obvious he wasn't intentionally trying to harm anyone. She inhaled a small, reviving breath and quickly began to follow her seven friends towards the kitchen.

Vanellope slowly stepped across the kitchen and peered outside to Sugar Rush's vast scenery, past the gorgeous patio. She crossed her arms and heaved a long sigh as she gazed at each one of her friends, who were situated a couple dozen feet away from the patio across the field. Sugar Rush's massive, beautiful castle walls could be seen in the far distance. She scanned her gorgeous, snowy land with a small smile, she knew her heart was full of blessings and fortunes. She gazed long and hard at Ralph as he stood and patiently waited for Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead and Calhoun to dig a large enough hole for the tree; they each had a shovel in hand. She felt thrilled at how quickly and eagerly her friends were willing to help out with any venture they found themselves in. She was surprised that everyone took to Ralph's angry antics easier than she thought, but she knew he could learn to control it when it isn't necessary. After a few long moments of thoughtful silence, she eagerly began to step outside to join her family. They all chattered and laughed eagerly to one another, Rancis included.

"Rancis, you're shoveling dirt into the hole!" Taffyta cried with a wide smile and a small laugh, Candlehead threw her head back and laughed.

"I-I'm not trying to, the snow is slippery!" Rancis complained as the group began to grow with laughter.

"Are you trying to prolong this longer than necessary?" Ralph barked playfully with a wide smile, he tried his hardest to remain calm and happy for everyone's sake; everyone continued to laugh.

"Secretly," Rancis said in a teasing, mischievous voice as he rubbed his hands together, "Okay okay, I think the hole is deep enough."

Everyone quickly stepped away from the hole as Ralph eagerly stepped closer. He easily lowered the trunk and roots of the tree into the ground and steadied it firmly. Rancis quickly bent down, underneath the roots, and situated them neatly so they could grow properly into the ground. His hands moved and worked faster than anyone had ever seen, his experience with the subject matter was far beyond each person in the group combined. Everyone, with a shovel, quickly came back to the tree to shovel dirt around it to plant it firmly in it's place. Before too long, the dirt had settled, and the tree remained solid. Everyone but Ralph backed away from the tree as Vanellope approached the group. Ralph kept both his hands nervously on the tree, his eyes gazed hard into it. He bit his lower lip and inhaled a nervous breath.

"Ralph, you can let go of it now," Rancis called gently, Ralph glanced over his shoulder before peering back at the tree.

"I-I'm too scared to let it go," Ralph said with a frown. He stared long and hard at the beautiful tree, he felt his heart tug at the thought of losing the precious symbol of his and Vanellope's love. Just as he was about to let his mind wander to worst case scenarios, a gentle hand slid onto his arm firmly, his dark red hoodie wrinkled under his fiancee's eager and warm touch. He glanced down and caught eyes with Vanellope in a wary way.

"Ralph, it's okay," Vanellope said softly, the air fogged before her. Ralph breathed a hard exhale and stubbornly shook his head.

"Wh-what if it vanishes?" Ralph worried as he gazed deep into Vanellope's warm, hazel eyes, "What if we never see it again?"

"Rancis said it's okay to let go of it now," Vanellope eased as she rubbed his arm, "He's the expert here, if he says it's okay, I'm going to assume it's safe to let it go now."

"I-It would kill me to lose it, and I-" Ralph was cut off by Vanellope as she gently ducked and wormed her way in between Ralph's arms, both of his hands were still glued to the tree. Ralph flinched as her face came within inches of his; his face turned red gently as he softened his facial expression. Vanellope giggled and put both of her hands on the sides of his face, her cold engagement ring against his cheek made his face blush a deeper shade of red. She cocked an eyebrow and gave him a teasing smile.

"You know what will happen if you do let go and the tree disappears?" Vanellope inquired with a wide, playful smile. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and gazed at her curiously and nervously. She inhaled to continue, "I'll still love you. I would've said yes to you even if you found a plastic ring in the garbage, Ralph. It's time to let go... No matter what happens, none of us are going anywhere."

Ralph eased his shoulders a little bit and breathed a small breath of relief; he kept his eyes trained to the beautiful woman before him, her warm hands softly slid to the sides of Ralph's jaws. He let a small smile prowl across his face as she leaned in a planted a small, longing kiss on his lips. She tenderly slid her arms up Ralph's shoulders, she kissed him lightly and hoped she wasn't weirding out her friends, who were eagerly watching the show unfold. Vanellope gently pushed on him, as if to silently tell him to move away from the tree. Ralph breathed a small, satisfied yet sheepish noise onto her face as he shut his eyes tight; he almost unwillingly let go of the tree and gently placed his hands on Vanellope's wide hips. Vanellope kissed him for a moment or two longer before she broke the kiss and peered up at Ralph. He gazed down at her with a renewed and grateful smile, his eyes were warm with love appreciation for her. He furrowed his eyebrows and gazed upwards, his heart jolted at the sight of the beautiful crossed striped tree behind Vanellope. He exhaled a loud sigh of relief and beamed a wide smile as each of his friends began to chatter and laugh in a knowing way towards the two.

"Told you so," Rancis laughed as he crossed his arms, Taffyta threw her arms up in the air in an excited way and squealed a noise of surprise; Tammy joined her as Calhoun put her hands on her hips with a knowing smile.

"You were so worried, Ralph," Felix laughed as he pulled the hood of his dark blue hoodie over his head.

"Vanellope is right, though," Rancis said gently as the five surrounded Vanellope, Ralph and the tree, "Even if it did disappear, it doesn't mean you'd lose Vanellope, or any of us."

"Thanks for putting up with me, guys," Ralph breathed with a hint of embarrassment. He glanced down at Vanellope nervously; she smirked and looked down.

"Go easy on him, Vin," Taffyta chuckled as she pat Ralph's large arm.

The six of their friends slowly began to wander back towards the castle; the doors that led from the kitchen to the patio were hung wide open. Ralph eagerly watched his friends leave, he felt nervous to give his attention back to Vanellope; he slid his eyes from his friends, to the ground, and back up to Vanellope again. She had a look of a knowing, teasing and playful glare. Her cheeks were blushed because of the cold winter air, her piercing hazel eyes gazed up at him sternly, yet with all the love in the world. Ralph heaved a hard, raspy sigh, which caused the air between them to fog intensely. Vanellope closed her eyes for a few moments before gently tilting her head to the ground with a small smile.

"Please forgive me," Ralph said humbly and gently down to Vanellope. She very gently tilted her head and peered up at him lovingly.

"Always," Vanellope breathed, her facial expression still held question, "I know your anger is hard to quell, and being stuck in sticky situations that concern your wellbeing sometimes calls for being a little selfish, but you need to pick and choose your battles wisely, Ralph. You nearly hit me, twice, with the very thing you didn't want to vanish from your life," Vanellope said tenderly as she placed a loving hand on the glorious cross striped tree next to her.

"I know," Ralph sighed as he looked down, Vanellope gently eased her way into his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle as best as she could, "I-I'm sorry… Part of it is Rancis being here. I didn't think I'd be okay with letting him into the castle, but now I'm having mixed feelings."

"How so?" Vanellope asked softly as her eyes curiously gave him her undivided attention; she felt safe and warm as Ralph wrapped his large arms around Vanellope's upper back.

"He's obviously not a threat to the castle," Ralph started softly, "But part of me wants to keep him away from it for as long as we possibly can… I'm not exactly sure why."

"He tried to kill Felix," Vanellope stated seriously, "I'm sure, subconsciously, you can't really let that go. I remember that dreadful train ride, Ralph… I've never seen you get so emotional before."

"Believe me, if it was you who was in trouble, you wouldn't even recognize me," Ralph chuckled as he squeezed his love closer to his warm, broad chest.

"Nonetheless," Vanellope said with a small giggle, "Lets just see about keeping Rancis away from the castle… Maybe until the wedding. It's obviously putting strain on you. You're the one that needs the most time to get used to him being around, anyways. It's you who almost lost your entire game because of him. It's understandable that you're wary."

"Thanks for understanding," Ralph said gently as he could feel a cold, hard shiver of pixels go up Vanellope's back. She shook gently before she plowed her whole face into Ralph's chest slowly. She groaned an annoyed noise and gripped her arms around Ralph's middle harder.

"Can we go inside? I'm so cold," Vanellope mumbled in his chest.

Ralph beamed a small laugh and gently began to lead her back to their castle; he stole a small, longing gaze back at their beautiful, cross striped tree. It glistened against the grey sky, it stood tall and proud, Ralph knew it would grow to be a glorious, sprawling tree someday. He beamed a satisfied smile and hugged Vanellope closer to him.

* * *

"It's kind of refreshing having you at the castle, to be honest," Candlehead said kindly to Rancis as the six friends slowly moseyed into the kitchen. Taffyta felt her face get hot as she gently situated herself in her domain, she resided on the stove side of the kitchen island, Rancis nervously stayed close to her while Candlehead, Felix, Tammy and Calhoun plopped down at available stools across from them.

"Really?" Rancis asked in shock as he gazed out to the four gamers across the island, Felix looked the least pleased at Candlehead's statement, though he kept a joyous air about himself.

"Yeah," Candlehead breathed as she slumped her jaws into her fists, her elbows slouched on the marble counter, "I don't know how much longer Ralph will allow you to stay, though."

"Probably not much longer," Rancis said sadly as he gazed around at the familiar kitchen where him and Taffyta used to hang out.

"We were thinking of having a big bone fire party tonight down at EZ Living to celebrate Ralph's proposal," Candlehead inquired, Tammy's eyes lit up as she remembered the plan.

"That sounds fun," Taffyta beamed as she put her hands on her hips, "We should make it a surprise party. Are all the racers going to be there?"

"Yep," Candlehead beamed, "I'll inform everyone."

"Make sure to bring s'mores," Calhoun said before Tammy's eye lit up even more so.

"I can't wait!" Tammy beamed.

"Me neither," Taffyta smiled as she turned to Rancis, "You're coming, right?"

"O-oh, I… If, I'm allowed," Rancis smiled sheepishly.

"Why wouldn't you be allowed?" Felix asked calmly, "It's just EZ Living."

"Yeah," Candlehead scoffed with a smile, "You may not be racing right now, but you ARE still apart of this sugary equation."

"Thanks guys," Rancis smiled as he looked down to the countertop bashfully.

"We have to keep it a surprise from Vanellope and Ralph," Taffyta said softly as the six stole glances past the kitchen's patio doors; Ralph and Vanellope were slowly on their way back to the castle.

"How are we going to do that?" Candlehead asked nervously, "Vanellope is hard to trick."

"We can just say that us six are going to hang out at the beach to escape the cold, and that they should come?" Taffyta inquired as she shrugged, everyone nodded a little.

"Sounds harmless," Calhoun chuckled.


	82. Chapter 82

***Chapter 82***

The day slugged along normally. Rancis left the castle shortly after the crossed stripe was planted, after which Ralph and Felix felt as if they could breathe normally again. Taffyta began to secretly prepare the ingredients for the s'mores and treats bon fire that was being planned for the night. Felix, Calhoun, Tammy and Candlehead left the castle to invite all the racers to the event at EZ Living for the night. Vanellope and Ralph, on the other hand, had moseyed their way into the castle's large, luxurious living room. A warm, cozy room with a large L couch, a few comfortable reclining chairs and a modern looking coffee table.

Vanellope heaved a long sigh and nuzzled her cheek into her future husband's chest. She gently gazed out the large windows of the living room, they opened out to the castle's large backyard, a luxurious swimming pool glistened in Sugar Rush's peeking winter sun. The patio furniture was covered and tucked away for the snowy winter, and the swimming pool was covered with a protective tarp. Very light flecks of snow fell to the ground, the silence of her kingdom hung in the air. Vanellope very softly pet Ralph's steadily heaving chest as he napped, she was rested in between him and the back rest of the couch. She tenderly averted her gaze to him and smiled a little bit, his sleeping form was innocent and calm, though he snored a silent, heaving snore. His arm was firmly tucked around her, and his other free arm was rested over his body and chest, his hand delicately rested over Vanellope's hip.

She gently kissed his chest, over his heart, and tucked her hand up to her face. She nuzzled into his body and tucked herself closer as her eyes caught with the gorgeous engagement ring on her finger. She smiled a wide smile and studied it; it was flawless, the colors of mint green and striking red swirled harmoniously, yet chaotically. She smiled and twisted it over her finger a few times as she could feel her heart begin to pound. She felt floored that she could finally have a partner to help her out with all of her important duties for her kingdom, she knew the two would make a wonderful team.

She suddenly frowned at the thought of Rancis not being allowed at the castle. She heaved a long, tired sigh and wondered what she would do if Ralph wasn't apart of the decision making. She knew she'd let Rancis in a lot sooner than Ralph would want to allow. She bit her lip and wondered if that was her innocent, childish naive self thinking for her. Before she could beat herself up some more, she gently began to worm her way out of Ralph's arm. She finally stood next to the couch and gazed down at Ralph's slumbering form. He stirred just barely as she leaned down to place a few loving kisses on his cheeks and forehead. After a few minutes of studying and adoring Ralph's figure, she purposefully began to make her way for her bedroom; the Loft was calling her name.

Vanellope slowly wormed her way into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She pushed towards the far end of her room, towards her balcony doors. On the same wall as her bedroom door was a beautiful drapery on the wall, a historical and beautiful imagery that boasted one Sugar Rush's mountains. She gently slid her hand down the soft, large drapery before she slowly pushed into it. She slipped into a large secret hole in the wall, behind the large curtain, and vanished from her room silently. She quickly climbed the dark, spiral staircase that swirled for many floors. Small windows in the narrow tower peered out over Sugar Rush as she climbed higher and higher. She finally came to a large, round wooden door on the final landing. After a few long moments of fiddling with the ominous, digital lock pad on the door, she finally and eagerly stepped inside.

The Loft was still and silent yet cozy and warm, it was a large, dome like round room with a high, pointed ceiling; it was the tip of Sugar Rush's castle. Vanellope exhaled a sigh of relief and gazed around her gorgeous Loft, to her right was a large, glorious round window that boasted the most breath taking view of Sugar Rush one could ask for. The cozy medium colored cherry wood of the loft was enveloped with bookcases full of books, scrolls and gorgeous antiques and trinkets. Near the window was a golden telescope which had a small, hologram like screen floating above it; everything in the room was loved with age, yet crowned with futuristic specs. In the center of the room was a small, round ball on the ground. As soon as Vanellope approached it, it beamed a stream of an electric purple laser to the ceiling before a large, holographic sphere emerged from it. It lit up and flickered a few times before showing all the tiny details of Sugar Rush's stats and the well being of each of her racers, as well as her game cabinet.

Vanellope smiled a small smile and waved her hand over the top of the medium sized holographic sphere; it softly lulled to the motion of her hand as small strings of information spread from it. She opened up the category of her racers and hovered a nervous finger over Rancis's revived name. She bit her lip with worry as she peered hard down at Rancis's name; she wondered if she even wanted to look at his brain activity or stats in fear of finding out something negative. Before she could convince herself to step away, she gently pushed on his name, which expanded a vaguely detailed profile of his head, as well as a proper scan of his brain. The hologram brought up a whole list of stats and information, none of which went into way too much detail. She breathed a long sigh of relief as the hologram gently flashed a slow, lull of a calm green, signaling to her that he wasn't corrupted anymore. She let her eyes wander the hologram and made sure there were no signs of any red coloring, which signaled corruption or viruses.

Vanellope swiped her hand a few times, causing the sphere to gently lull and go back to the menu of her miniature code room. It hummed a small electronic noise before settling to it's usual, round mysterious self. Vanellope smiled a little and gently moved over to the massive window to her right. She softly lulled her hand on the large telescope, which was pointed upwards towards Sugar Rush's seamlessly endless sky. She gazed out upon her snowy land with a knowing smile, she felt relieved that she could fully trust Rancis, though she wished she could convince Ralph. She knew merely showing him a brain scan wouldn't be enough to budge her stubborn wrecker. She felt irritated at that fact, but she figured she should be grateful to have a cautious future King in her midsts.

"This is a nice little room to secretly spy on people, don't you think?" Taffyta suddenly and softly said, hoping not to startle Vanellope; she whirled around in surprise and bursted out of her massive train of thought.

"Taff," Vanellope barked as she clutched her chest, "You scared the sprinkles out of me… And, I'm not spying on anyone, cut me some slack," Vanellope hissed as she turned and resumed her position near the large window.

"I'm just pulling your leg," Taffyta said softly as she made her way past the code sphere and to her sister, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," Vanellope said to her sister honestly with a smile.

"You only come up here if there's a lot of thinking you have to do," Taffyta chuckled as she nudged her sister, she stood next to Vanellope and gave her a loving, concerned look, "What's up?"

"It's nothing, Taff," Vanellope whispered through a sigh as she kept her gaze locked on the birds eye view of Sugar Rush; the window fogged from her warm breath on the frozen glass.

"It's Rancis, huh," Taffyta said gently with a knowing smile; Vanellope slumped her shoulders and closed her eyes slowly.

"Already I'm feeling as if this future decision making, with my new future husband, is going to be a chore," Vanellope chuckled as she crossed her arms, her hands vanished into her hoodie, "I knew what I was getting myself into, but I'm definitely not used to sharing the responsibility."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Rancis and I aren't offended," Taffyta said honestly, "I think it's safe for me to assume that you haven't found a single corrupted file in Rancis's code, just now, correct?"

"Not a single one," Vanellope agreed as she kept her gaze forever on her kingdom, "His code is as green as Westwind Acres."

"I'm starting to think he caught a brain virus, before he got swept into Vanilla Lake," Taffyta said gently as she too crossed her arms and gazed across Sugar Rush, "His hologram was corrupted to the point of no return, but when he regenerated, everything was wiped clean."

"What worries me more is, where did that virus go after he was regenerated?" Vanellope breathed as she gently caught eyes with her sister; they both gazed at each other with uncertainty.

"You mean, it wasn't just deleted? Swallowed by Rancis's good code?" Taffyta suddenly worried, Vanellope shrugged.

"I'm just playing devil's advocate," Vanellope said through a long, tired sigh, "I'm sure everything is fine… In fact, I KNOW everything is fine. The struggle here is just getting Ralph to believe that same thing."

"Vin," Taffyta chuckled as she shoved her hands into her hoodie's front pocket, "Rancis's corrupted file almost killed Ralph's brother… I know Rancis is all back to normal and everything is fine, but you can't expect Ralph to just quickly get over something like that. Put yourself in his shoes."

Vanellope nervously slid her eyes to her beautiful sister with a frown; Taffyta's piercing, light blue eyes gazed into hers with wisdom and knowing. Her white hair was as perfect as silk, yet it still held a little bit of a knowing mess from the night prior. She blinked a long, understanding blink and tilted her head just barely with a small shrug. She let a small, almost saddened smile spread across her face as she gazed at Vanellope in a loving way.

"Imagine if Felix's code became corrupted and he tried to kill me," Taffyta finished softly, Vanellope exhaled a hard sigh and looked down nervously.

"I'd feel the exact same way Ralph is feeling," Vanellope said in a monotone voice as she gazed down to the wood flooring underneath the two girl's bare feet.

"Give Ralph time," Taffyta said gently, "Rancis is obviously in no hurry to get in to the castle. However long it takes for Ralph to come around is no concern to Rancis."

"But what about you?" Vanellope worried, "Surely now that you've code swapped, you guys will… Well, you know."

"Get married?" Taffyta beamed with a wide, playful smile as her cheeks turned red, "We're in no rush for that, Vin. We're kind of biding our time, and just letting our relationship unfold. No one is getting married or proposing or anything until the King and Queen are crowned."

"Geez," Vanellope hissed as she shook her head with a wide smile, "That sounds so weird to hear you say."

"Never thought you'd be the Queen of Sugar Rush, didja," Taffyta chuckled as she nudged Vanellope's elbow.

"No, never," Vanellope giggled as she peered out the large window again.

"Well," Taffyta heaved a soft sigh and peered out the window as well, "Just know that Rancis is patient… You remember how he used to be. I wouldn't worry about trying to hurry Ralph into making a decision. Rancis goes with the flow, if you recall how he used to be before he went Turbo."

"Goes with the flow," Vanellope repeated before she eyed her sister playfully, "Is that how last night came to be?"

"Alright, I knew it was a terrible idea to come up here," Taffyta barked as she began to head for the Loft's door, Vanellope laughed and grabbed her arm.

"Come onnn," Vanellope pleaded, "We're in the Loft, away from anyone else, it's just me! Please spill!"

"Vanellope," Taffyta scoffed with a wide, sheepish smile; Vanellope could practically see the orange code want to burst out of her.

"Was it everything you ever dreamed? You can't sit here and act like it wasn't absolutely magical. I could hardly feel my spine the day after Ralph and I code swapped."

"Vanellope, the reason you could hardly feel your spine is because Ralph is, probably quite literally, a beast," Taffyta laughed as Vanellope pulled her sister to the three comfortable lounging chairs on the other side of the Loft. Vanellope quickly plopped down on one chair and expectantly pat the chair across from her.

"I keep forgetting that Ralph isn't your average guy, when it comes to that," Vanellope laughed as Taffyta rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Rancis may not be a wrecker, but he still made my head spin," Taffyta beamed a sheepish smile, her face was practically on fire. Vanellope laughed and tucked her knees to her chest in a girly way.

"Welcome to the code swapping club," Vanellope beamed with a wide smile, "Did your guys' arms crawl with your new code?"

"What?" Taffyta looked confused, "No, what do you mean?"

"Oh," Vanellope frowned, "W-well, usually when Ralph and I swap codes, his skin sort of does this cool creepy crawly thing of glitching code. A whole slew of circuitry."

"Really?" Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows and looked away, "That never happened to Rancis and I."

"Maybe it's just because I'm a glitch," Vanellope said sheepishly with a shrug, Taffyta looked intrigued.

"You mean you guys actually come alive with your own code?" Taffyta inquired curiously, her face was flushed.

"Yeah, I thought that was normal," Vanellope chuckled as she gave Taffyta a confused look.

"So if you guys were in a pitch black room, your code would still shine and show up on your guys' skin?" Taffyta asked, she still looked confused, Vanellope shrugged and nodded with a small laugh.

"Yeah," She breathed as she looked up wistfully, "It's so magical."

"The joys of being a glitch," Taffyta laughed as she crossed her arms.

"I thought that happened to everyone," Vanellope pondered as she looked to the side, "Well, did some things happen to you guys that maybe don't happen to Ralph and I?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened," Taffyta said gently, though her face practically turned beet red.

"Oh my User Taffyta, will you just spill the beans? How did it all unfold? You have to tell me, I'm so intrigued!" Vanellope squealed happily as she hugged her knees to her chest with a wide smile, "Rancis is so bashful and quiet, I would never expect him to be so daring... The one who tamed the vicious Taffyta."

"Oh, come off of it, I'm not vicious," Taffyta barked as she sat cross legged and slouched into the chair more so, "And I'm not going to give you a play by play, Vanellope, that's so weird!"

"I'll tell you how mine and Ralph's first time went," Vanellope teased as she smiled a wide, sly smile, "I know you, Candlehead and Calhoun always gossip to each other about it. You may think I don't hear your whisperings when you think I'm distracted."

"I think what we're all most curious about is if he actually wrecks things or not," Taffyta laughed with a wide smile.

"I know that's not what you guys are most curious about," Vanellope scoffed and rolled her eyes, "And, no, he's never wrecked anything... yet, anyways."

"I'm shocked, actually," Taffyta laughed as she relaxed more so.

"I am too," Vanellope giggled as she shook her head, "Sometimes I worry that the bed might collapse... I'm waiting for the day."

"How awkward would it be to bring Felix or Tammy up to your room and have them fix it," Taffyta threw her head back and laughed a girly laugh.

"I'm kind of hoping to avoid that," Vanellope said through a long, wistful sigh as her cheeks rapidly grew red.

"I'm glad Rancis doesn't have wrecking tendencies, then," Taffyta said as she shyly avoided eye contact.

"I honestly want to know just exactly what he had to do in order to get you to do something as drastic as code swapping," Vanellope urged, "Were you drunk?"

"Vanellope!" Taffyta shrieked with an incredulous smile, "User, no I wasn't drunk, you think I'm not capable of love?"

"Well, it's hard to pry it out of you," Vanellope sighed.

"He had to work for it, but I'm not closed off to things like that," Taffyta mumbled as she looked away, "Especially when we're alone."

"Were you scared?" Vanellope asked softly.

"Not as scared as you probably were before your's and Ralph's first time," Taffyta laughed, "Ralph is like three times your size. I can't imagine being underneath that... How terrifying. It was already pretty nerve wracking as it was, and Rancis is practically my size!"

"It's not as terrifying as you might think," Vanellope laughed as her face got hot, "What were you scared over?"

"I wasn't technically scared," Taffyta said through a gentle sigh, "I guess... I was just eager to try and keep my feelings for him at bay. You know me, I don't like getting myself stuck in situations I can't get out of. Code swapping is eternal. That's something I'll never be able to take back."

"Do you regret it?" Vanellope ventured curiously.

"...Not a single bit," Taffyta said with a knowing smile as she fingered the soft fabric on the arm rest of the chair, her eyes fixed down to her hand.

"That's great," Vanellope said cheerfully as she hugged her knees tighter, her smile grew wider.

"He's really sweet," Taffyta said softly, her eyes continued to stay glued to her hand, "He's kind of mysterious, the way it all unfolded. It was like we were solving a problem. After all the grief and struggle we've been through, it was kind of nice to watch all of our troubles sort of hit the floor."

"Nice pun," Vanellope stifled a small laugh, though her eyes were filled with loving sincerity and eagerness.

"Yeah," Taffyta scoffed with a bashful smile as her eyes gently met with the outside world, her dark pupils immediately tightened as the soft sunshine kissed her face; her blue eyes were wondrous, "After the ball, we just sort of wound up at his house, cause he's not allowed near the castle."

"So then he just decided, 'hey! let's try code swapping'?" Vanellope asked through a curious laugh and a furrowed expression.

"It wasn't his idea," Taffyta muttered as she continued to avoid eye contact; Vanellope gaped slightly and leaned forward.

"It was YOUR idea?" Vanellope asked loudly before she roared with laughter. Taffyta slumped her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, shocker, I get," Taffyta grumbled, though she couldn't help but smile, "I practically stunned the pants off of him."

"No pun intended?" Vanellope asked curiously with a wide, teasing smile.

"Nope... pun definitely intended," Taffyta said through a long, annoyed sigh. Vanellope continued to laugh as Taffyta's face was nearing a dark shade of purple from blushing so hard. She playfully glared at her sister before she inhaled to continue, "What, you've never come onto Ralph? I'm sure your guys' first time was a little confusing as well."

"Yeah, well," Vanellope sighed with a wide smile as she wiped tears from her eyes, "We both sort of came onto each other... Though I'll admit, I think I instigated it."

"I'm surprised," Taffyta giggled, "The way he looks at you sometimes makes me wonder if he's about ready to drag you away, all his for the taking."

"I've seen those looks," Vanellope rolled her eyes, though her smile led to suggest she secretly enjoyed it, "I think those thirty years of loneliness is catching up to him... and fast."

"Well, you guys should probably be careful now," Taffyta said gently, "You guys have been in the code swapping realm for almost a whole year now, correct? Shouldn't be too long here that your codes are strong enough to program new life."

"How do you go about coding a baby?" Vanellope asked curiously and honestly.

"Are you seriously asking that right now?" Taffyta asked in a dull tone.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean!" Vanellope squealed as her face turned hot red, "I-I know the act, obviously, but… How do you know just when a baby is being programmed? Is it just at random?"

"I can't tell you for sure," Taffyta said as she looked down in thought, "I-I think, from what I've heard, it's pretty intense. Suddenly your guys' code goes to work and the loading bar appears on your lower stomach."

"It's intense?" Vanellope worried, "Is it painful?"

"I think this would be a conversation to have with Calhoun," Taffyta laughed with a wide smile, "I obviously would have no idea."

"Do you know where her, Felix and Tammy laid off to?" Vanellope asked curiously.

"Oh, I-I think they went to EZ Living," Taffyta said as casually as she could, "They asked us to meet up with them in a little bit because I guess they're having a bon fire tonight on the beach."

"Oh, what's the occasion?" Vanellope asked as she furrowed her eyebrows, Taffyta shrugged.

"No occasion," Taffyta fibbed as she avoided eye contact with Vanellope, "I guess they're just in the mood for s'mores and bonfires."

"I guess maybe then we can worm some information out of Calhoun," Vanellope giggled, "I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into."


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: Guys, I'm going on a hiatus... I just can't do this anymore. It's time Wrecking Limits comes to an end. Sorry it has to be this way, on such short notice :(**

**LOL JK I'M 5 CHAPTERS AWAY FROM WRITING CHAPTER 100 TROLLOLOLOLLOLOOLL**

***Chapter 83***

"Taffyta," Vanellope started in an annoyed tone; her, Ralph and Taffyta were crammed onto the train that was taking them to EZ Living's portion of the back of the arcade, "What are you doing…"

"Your ring is pretty," Taffyta smiled as she held Vanellope's left hand close to her face and peered at it with an eager smile. Ralph scoffed and shot her a playful smile.

"You were with me when I made it, Taff," Ralph chuckled as he peered past Vanellope, who was sandwiched between him and Taffyta on the small train bench; Vanellope shifted uncomfortably and rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to have it instead of me?" Vanellope asked playfully, Taffyta shot her a smirk.

"Does that make me Queen of Sugar Rush?" Taffyta laughed, Ralph extended his hand and arm past Vanellope and took Taffyta's small hand in his.

"Taffyta, will you marry me?" Ralph asked playfully, Taffyta put her hand over her mouth and gaped expressively in a mocking way. Vanellope quickly parted her friends hands and exhaled an annoyed noise; Taffyta and Ralph laughed at her.

"I do!" Taffyta beamed, Vanellope eyed her playfully.

"Are you making fun of me?" Vanellope asked in a dull voice as she slunk more into her chair, Ralph nudged her arm with a small smile.

"When am I ever not?" Taffyta scoffed as she peered down the long train aisle, the train was crammed with people.

"It stinks that going to EZ Living for the night wasn't just our idea," Ralph grumbled as Vanellope pushed into his side a little more; he welcomed her with ease.

"Well, that beach goes on for miles, it seems," Vanellope sighed, "I'm sure Felix and them found a good spot."

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine," Taffyta said as she tried to sound as plain and casual as possible.

"I'm excited to taste a Sugar Rush s'more," Ralph chimed as he glanced at the two girls, they gave him knowing looks, "We ARE using Sugar Rush ingredients, aren't we?"

"There's no other ingredients we'd use for sweets," Vanellope chuckled as she pat Ralph's large, upper arm, "You should know this by now."

"I should've guessed, huh," Ralph said through a sigh.

Before the two could continue talking, the train came to a slow stop and everyone on the train began to stand. Ralph heaved an annoyed sigh as the two girls next to him stood. He slowly stood after a few moments and immediately began to feel more claustrophobic than prior. Him and his two girls shuffled slowly to the gaping door of the train as everyone poured out of it. Once they were finally out, Ralph heaved a loud, annoyed sigh and caught up with his two racers. They looked at him curiously through amused eyes.

"Crowds aren't really your thing, huh," Taffyta laughed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Never have been, never will be," Ralph chuffed as he rubbed the back of his head and looked around eagerly.

EZ Living's station was very small compared to Game Central Station; it only had room for two game outlets, and one of which was occupied by EZ Living. The three friends slowly began to mosey towards EZ Living's outlet as most of the people on the train scattered around the station to catch up with friends and chat. Vanellope softly slipped her hand into Ralph's as the two walked. The three gently pushed into EZ Living, the warm summer breeze rushed through them, though the night was hinted with a hushed evening chill.

"We're going to have to bring our bikes here tomorrow, Vin," Taffyta reminded as the three slowly began to mosey onto the board walk; each one of them peered down the beach every now and then to see if they could find their group of friends.

"Why tomorrow?" Vanellope asked as she eyed her sister, "I thought the race was in two days, not tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is registration, and setting up," Taffyta explained as she shrugged, "Rancis told me you bring your bikes and gear and such a day early."

"Oh, okay," Vanellope shrugged softly, "That's doable."

"Where is this race held anyways?" Ralph wondered softly.

"It weaves through EZ Living's jungles, over that way," Taffyta motioned her whole arm in the opposite direction of the beach towards EZ Living's glorious, lush jungles.

"Hopefully there will be a place where I can watch?" Ralph asked curiously.

"Yeah, its very similar to Sugar Rush's race course," Taffyta smiled, "Except, no candy. Just lots of trees, and lots of normal dirt."

"I'm getting so pumped," Vanellope beamed as she skipped in her step a few times excitedly, she squeezed Ralph's hand, causing him to chuckle a little.

"I can't wait to see your guys' bikes," Ralph smiled.

"Is Rancis racing with us as well?" Vanellope asked curiously, "I hope it's okay that there are going to be three racers from Sugar Rush racing."

"Yeah, he'll be racing with us," Taffyta smiled, "Only one person wins the trophy. It's not a group effort or anything."

"If either one of you three wins, I'm prepared for fireworks," Ralph lulled his head towards the sunset, "And not the good kind."

"It was your idea to become apart of this sugary load of smarties," Taffyta laughed, Ralph smiled.

"I don't regret it for a second," He said kindly to the two; Vanellope blushed and looked down with a smile. Ralph suddenly furrowed his eyebrows and gazed hard down the beach, "Is that… Jubileena and Minty?"

"… I think so," Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows as well as everyone gently moved from the boardwalk to the fluffy white sand of the beach, "A-and there's Swizzle, and Rancis."

"I think that's everyone!" Taffyta exclaimed knowingly, she teasingly pretended to still be clueless. Ralph and Vanellope gazed at her through confused smiles.

"What is this!" Vanellope cried happily as the three approached the large group of racers, which included Felix, Calhoun and Tammy.

Each of Vanellope's fourteen racers, minus Taffyta, was standing in a loose, lively group. Each one of them beamed wide, happy smiles as Ralph, Vanellope and Taffyta slowly approached. Loud cheers and wails of glee bursted from the group as each person yelled 'surprise'. Vanellope beamed a wide, happy smile as Tammy quickly came skipping up to her. She glommed onto her future aunt with glee as Vanellope laughed a happy laugh and wrapped her arms around Tammy's neck.

"Oh my User, you guys!" Vanellope cried with excitement as her large family approached her and Ralph with excitable faces, they each had a wide, beaming smile plastered to their faces.

"Congratulations, you guys," Adorabeezle said with a loving smile, Jubileena nodded furiously, causing her hot red hair to shake in the two pig tails it was in.

"I was not expecting this," Ralph beamed as he gazed down at his new set of family; he wrapped one of his arms around Vanellope's waist after Tammy unglued herself from her.

"We can't NOT do something special for our new King," Candlehead said with a girly smile, everyone nodded and chuckled in agreement.

"I think this is the first time we've celebrated over the fact that Sugar Rush is getting a new King," Swizzle chuckled as he lulled his hands into his pant pockets; each racer was dressed down and comfortably for the evening.

"Welcome to the family, Ralph," Minty said earnestly as each racer nodded and smiled up at Ralph eagerly. Ralph hugged Vanellope closer to him as she too peered up at him with a look of calm adoration.

"Thanks, you guys," Ralph breathed sincerely, "I don't know what to say. I'm honored."

"We're also welcoming these three into the family, too, you know!" Taffyta beamed as she lulled her arm quickly over Tammy's shoulder, causing her to giggle and blush a little. Everyone smiled and turned to look at Calhoun, Felix and Tammy, who lingered close to Ralph and Vanellope.

"How much bigger can this family get?" Snowanna laughed as she crossed her arms with a wide smile.

"Well, once these two start adding heirs to the throne, who knows what could happen," Taffyta snapped playfully as she nudged her sister, everyone cooed and laughed knowingly towards the two as Ralph beamed a wide smile and looked down at Vanellope in a bashful manner.

"Can't forget you and Rancis, Taff," Citrusella laughed as she put her hands on her hips; everyone quickly averted their teasing and happy attention to Rancis.

"U-uh," Rancis choked as his face suddenly flushed. Swizzle nudged his arm as everyone continued to noisily tease and chatter in a happy way.

"This night is about Ralph and Vanellope," Taffyta laughed as her cheeks turned bright red, "You guys can tease us later."

"Fiiine," Citrusella laughed as she slumped her shoulders, Toryald nudged her arm with a wide, teasing smile.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm itching to try Sugar Rush's famous s'mores," Felix chimed as he put his hands on his hips.

"We found a large enough fire pit, too," Rancis smiled as all of the racers slowly began to mosey over to the pit, each one melted into their own social groups and began chattering to their friends.

"'Bout time someone mentioned s'mores," Tammy laughed as everyone weaved into the fire pit, "I'm glad dad was the first to say something, otherwise I might've been."

"You haven't lived until you've tried a Sugar Rush s'more," Vanellope beamed as she gazed at the large makeshift fire pit.

There were at least four or five large tree logs gently scattered around the medium sized fire pit. Everyone casually began to sit and lounge and chatter with one another, though each racer would occasionally glue their attention to their new future King and Queen. Vanellope and Ralph sat down next to each other and shared their log with Taffyta, Rancis, Calhoun and Tammy. Felix sat on the log opposite to his friends and chatted it up with Minty Zaki. Candlehead eagerly loomed near the unlit fire pit and was patiently attempting to get the fire going while Rancis and Swizzle left to find proper sticks for roasting marshmallows. Before too long, everyone was gathered around the warm glow of the fire, each person took no time to fashion themselves a s'more to inhale.

"I think someone needs to get Ralph two sticks," Taffyta laughed as she squeezed together the gooey sweetness of chocolate and marshmallow between two graham crackers in her hands, "You're flying through those s'mores, there, buddy."

"I don't know if becoming King of Sugar Rush is such a good idea anymore," Ralph teased as he easily put a whole s'more into his mouth and chewed, "I might start gaining weight."

"We all have lived in Sugar Rush our whole lives and have been completely fine," Creumbelina laughed as she threw an un-toasted marshmallow out to the fire, on the long stick she had; she adjusted her golden hoodie a little and smiled at Ralph, "If we all are able to keep are pants from unbuttoning when we sit down, I'm sure you'll be just fine." The whole group chuckled with knowing smiles.

"Plus, Vanellope will keep you in check," Adorabeezle chimed as she raised her s'more to the two with a teasing smile.

"You're not too fond of sweets, anyways," Vanellope laughed as she nudged Ralph's chest with her elbow, he furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at the s'more in his hand.

"I'm not so sure that statement is true, after tonight," Ralph laughed, everyone beamed and chuckled.

Ralph smile a wide smile and leaned into Vanellope gently. He gazed out to the warm glow of friends and family that surrounded him. He exhaled a slow breath and long blinked a few times as he kept the stick away from the fire. He gazed out past the fire and to the beautiful, dark ocean far beyond their fire pit. The fire crackled in a lulling way as gentle smoke rose to the sky. The chatter of each of his friends hummed and filled the crisp, evening air with love. He inhaled a deep breath of the sweet smells, toasted marshmallows, crunchy graham crackers and the sweetest molten chocolate mixed beautifully with the smell of the burning firewood in the pit. He very gently wriggled his feet into the cool, soft sand underneath him with a calm smile. He felt his heart swell with the fact that he was surrounded by such a lively, loving group. Sugar Rush definitely wouldn't have been the first game he'd pick to become a permanent part of, but now that he had a taste of just how sweet it could be, he knew there was no chance he'd turn away from this. Ralph felt his ears prick towards the conversation Vanellope, Taffyta and Calhoun were having to his right. He gently peered at the three, but tried not to seem too obvious that he was eavesdropping.

"Morning sickness?" Vanellope worried as she gazed long at hard at Calhoun, who was sandwiched between her and Taffyta. Calhoun laughed and rolled her eyes as she rolled up the sleeves of her jet black hoodie.

"Oh, it's not so bad," Calhoun chuckled as she smiled at Vanellope.

"Surely giving birth isn't that painful," Taffyta inquired with a smile; she figured this information would be useful to her someday too.

"It's nothing terrible," Calhoun chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head, "It is painful, but it doesn't take long."

"So it IS painful?" Vanellope worried as she hunched over, her and her sister practically glued themselves to Calhoun, who was surprisingly comfortable with the topic.

"Well, yeah," Calhoun barked as she furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you expect? A whole brand new set of code emerges from the very binary of your lower stomach. When's the last time you grew something off of you in a minute flat?"

"Sheesh," Vanellope said as her facial expression sloped to that of worry, "I-I'm not so certain about all of this."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Calhoun laughed as she nudged Vanellope's arm, "When Tammy was born, the second she was in my arms was the second I forgot all about the pain."

"I was led to believe it wasn't painful at all," Vanellope said curiously and nervously, "I don't know where I heard that from."

"Yeah, it's painful," Calhoun said bluntly with a laugh, "Like I said, what did you expect? At least we don't give birth like humans."

"How does it work for them?" Vanellope asked curiously, Taffyta looked inquisitive as well. Calhoun scanned the large group they were in before leaning closer to Vanellope.

"You know where Ralph puts his.. y-y'know, during code swapping?" Calhoun said quietly as she wrinkled her nose to Vanellope. Vanellope nodded bashfully as her whole face turned beet red, "Humans give birth through there."

"… THERE? That's not NEARLY big enough!" Vanellope shrieked in shock, causing Rancis, Swizzle, Minty and Felix to quickly turn from their own conversation and fix their attention on her sudden outburst briefly. Calhoun nudged Vanellope's shoulder and shut her eyes tight with a small laugh.

"Count your lucky sprinkles, Mrs. Wreck-It," Calhoun beamed. Vanellope shot Taffyta a shocked look, and wasn't surprised to see her sister holding the same facial expression.

"Oh I will, believe me," Vanellope chuckled as she blinked at Taffyta a few times. Vanellope suddenly felt her whole face burn up as she could hear Ralph stifling a few chuckles to himself. She quickly averted her attention to him in a bashful way.

"You guys are hilarious," Ralph laughed as he softly wrapped an arm around Vanellope's lower waist. She pouted a little and leaned into his chest sheepishly.

"I don't know if I want kids anymore," Vanellope teased as she slumped her head onto Ralph's upper chest; he squeezed her to him and leaned his face into the top of her head.

"I know you don't mean that," Ralph said with a small chuckle and bashful smile. He planted a few, loving kisses atop her head. She rolled her eyes with a knowing smile before she gently tilted her head up to gaze at Ralph. He smiled down at her and inhaled to continue, "You know I'll be right there beside you, anyways. My hands are perfect for squeezing."

"Poor Felix," Calhoun chuckled, "His hand nearly fell off when Tammy was born. At least Ralph's hands are able to handle the sheer force you'll probably set upon them."

"You're forgetting that she's part wrecker now," Ralph chuckled nervously.

"If you so much as utter the word 'ow' when it comes to that special moment, you won't hear the end of it," Felix suddenly chimed from a few feet away, Calhoun lulled her head and nodded in annoyance.

"Dutifully noted," Ralph chuckled as he squeezed his love deeper into his chest, Vanellope smiled a sheepish and knowing smile up at him.


	84. Chapter 84

***Chapter 84***

The large group of friends and family hung around EZ Living until it was nearly sunrise. Everyone's constant chatters, storytellings, laughs and smiles were majorly abundant all throughout the calm, beachside night. It wasn't long before a select few racers would say their goodbyes to the group, especially Ralph and Vanellope, and part ways. As soon as the group dwindled down to just Ralph, Vanellope, Taffyta and Rancis, they packed up their things and shortly followed the rest of their group. The beach, and most of EZ Living, was quiet and still, though the ocean continued to roar as crashing waves were constant. The sky was beginning to turn a very faint light purple as the sun began to rise just over the mountains past EZ Living's exotic jungles.

Before long, the group of four finally moseyed into Sugar Rush's cold, winter air; the shock of the sudden climate changes made Vanellope push farther into Ralph as they made their way towards the castle. Taffyta said her small goodbyes to Rancis before joining Ralph and Vanellope to the long trek back home. Snow continued to lightly fall, it graced the land silently as Sugar Rush's sun began to rise in the East as well. Before Ralph could complain about the cold, the three quietly stepped into the castle, each of their eyes were sullen and sleepy. Ralph inhaled a slow, tired breath and gazed down at Vanellope in a sleepy way; she had the same air about herself.

"When do we have to be up?" Ralph asked her softly, she shrugged and sleepily looked to Taffyta, who was slowly yet eagerly making her way towards her wing of the castle downstairs.

"Probably sometime before late morning," Taffyta groaned as she rubbed her eye, though she smiled at Ralph with a loving smile, "That bon fire was a lot of fun… It's a shame we sort of lost track of time, but I guess it was worth it."

"I appreciate the warm welcome," Ralph said sleepily with a smile, "It's nice to know that I'm accepted, even though I'm not even a part of this game."

"Yet," Vanellope finished his sentence for him with a groggy smile and sunken eyes. She long blinked slowly a few times, each blink was harder than the last to get her eyes to open back up.

Ralph smiled softly down to her and wrapped a warm arm around her middle. They said their goodnights to Taffyta before they slowly moseyed their way into Vanellope's large, upstairs bedroom. The two were silent with knowing and sleepiness as they began to get ready for a reset. After a few moments, Ralph moseyed out of the bathroom in comfortable clothes and was slightly stunned to see Vanellope already curled under her large, fluffy blankets. She was on her side, facing Ralph's side of the bed. Ralph heaved a soft sigh with a smile and made his way over to the other side of her bed. He turned her bedside table light off and crawled into their love nest, his arms were eager to hold her. Vanellope, on the other hand, was almost out cold.

Ralph laughed silently and settled next to her as his large, warm arms came around her. He pulled her to his chest, his broad, strong shoulders acted as a pillow as she eagerly, and sleepily, scoot into his warm body. She smiled a warm smile and kept her eyes shut as her hot face nuzzled Ralph's broad chest. Her gentle hands slid up his warm body as she inhaled his intoxicating scent, she mapped out every single pixel of his being; her hands very gently tucked between both of their chests as she nuzzled into him, the heat exuding from him was more than lulling. She finally exhaled a long, reviving breath and let her eyes flutter closed, his close presence was all she ever wanted. She felt chills slowly roll up her spine and arms as he placed tender, warm kisses on her shoulder. His hot breath eased onto her vanilla cream skin, her heart practically fluttered with the sensations. With closed eyes, Vanellope gently tilted her head up to place a few warm kisses along his neck to return the sweet favor.

"Don't think I've forgotten about your conversation with Calhoun, earlier," Ralph croaked, his voice sounded tired, though he smiled. Vanellope scrunched her shoulders for a second before slumping hard into Ralph's body. He laughed silently and supported her against him.

"I don't suppose you know more about the subject matter than I do, as usual?" Vanellope sneered sarcastically as she kept her eyes shut and nuzzled her face into Ralph's neck.

"I probably do, but it's no one's fault," Ralph breathed as he squeezed her tighter, "You know you can always come to me… For anything."

"I thought to ask Calhoun because she has experience with that sort of stuff," Vanellope said gently, though she could feel her face get hot.

"Well," Ralph breathed with a wide smile, "I do too, you know."

"You, what?" Vanellope wrinkled her nose curiously and pulled her head away from Ralph's neck; she peered into his eyes inquisitively.

"Not myself, personally… Obviously," Ralph chuckled as his tired eyes met hers, "I had to help a girl, a bad guy, give birth once… Her boyfriend ditched her and she went into labor while on the way back to her game. Since she was a bad guy, no one stayed around to help and… I was the only one around."

"So what did you do?" Vanellope laughed with a wide, curious smile; she suddenly felt her brain become just a little bit more awake.

"I led her back to her code room and helped her," Ralph wrinkled his nose and squeezed Vanellope closer to her, "I wasn't about to leave her. She was grateful I stayed and made sure she was alright, and after the baby was born, I left shortly after. After that, she seemed to have it under control."

"Wow," Vanellope breathed, "It's sad her boyfriend just ditched her... What game was she from?"

"I don't remember anymore," Ralph breathed with a smile, "It was within the first few years of being in this arcade. Her game got unplugged a long time ago."

"So… Do you think it's really painful like Calhoun suggested?" Vanellope said, she peered up at Ralph through worried eyes.

"Well," Ralph looked at Vanellope apologetically, "The girl I helped definitely didn't look as if it was a walk in the park. Lots of painful yells and noises… I hardly knew what to do with myself, to be honest," Ralph finished with a sheepish laugh, though Vanellope began to look worried.

"Th-this whole, defying the system and achieving a higher level of emotions may just be the end of me," Vanellope worried as she looked down at Ralph's chest; her room was just barely lit from the early morning sun. Her large, white and fluffy blankets draped over the two easily.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts," Ralph worried as he titled his head to gain eye contact with her, she peered up at him curiously with a frown, "It doesn't last but maybe a minute or two. The baby is just a grid of binary lines for the first few seconds of it's life until it's fully detached from you, and once the baby is in your arms, I'm positive all the pain will vanish."

"I guess that makes sense," Vanellope frowned as she plopped her head against Ralph's upper arm. Ralph very tenderly slid his hand down her upper back and wrapped it around the small of her waist and her hip.

"I-If you don't want to have children anymore, I understand," Ralph said with a broken smile and a positive tone, though Vanellope could tell he was secretly becoming more and more devastated. Vanellope heaved a tired sigh but smiled up at her fiancé.

"Of course I still want kids, Ralph," Vanellope assured as she rubbed his large chest with her hand idly, "I have a pretty high threshold for pain, I-I'm sure I'll be fine… As long as you're with me."

"You know I'd never leave your side," Ralph said lovingly as he leaned forward to grace her forehead with his warm kisses. He tenderly rubbed her side and lower stomach with his hand and thumb, he caressed her in a caring way and kept her close, "Whatever miracle we create together, I know will be worth the struggle."

"You're the greatest," Vanellope said through a small giggle as she slid her arms gently around his neck. She squeezed him softly and nuzzled her face into the hot, soft, bare skin on his neck and exposed upper shoulder. His large arms squeezed her firmly, though she could tell he was unwillingly holding back his unforgiving strength; his need to cling to her was prominent. The two finally un-tensed as their eye contact held in a loving strand of wonder and enchantment. She finally inhaled a small breath to prolong the topic, "Have… You thought of any baby names at all?"

"Would it weird you out if I said yes?" Ralph asked with a bashful smile, Vanellope immediately felt her face get hot as her eyes held a knowing twinkle.

"Of course not!" Vanellope said softly but excitedly, "I wanna hear what names you like."

"Well," Ralph breathed as he looked away bashfully, "Th-there's only really one name that I've clung to for a long time now."

"What's that?" Vanellope whispered curiously.

"It's a girl's name," Ralph started as he gazed down at her earnestly, "Tessa."

Vanellope widened her eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat. She peered up at Ralph in shock, though she tried to hide the massive urge of a giddy, excited fit in her heart. She stammered a few words around and felt her eyes dart all over Ralph's chest and shoulders; she didn't totally know what to say or how to feel. Images of their beautiful daughter came shooting to her mind, memories of Tessa's beautiful dark brown hair and charming hazel eyes burned onto her heart. She wondered how much it all made sense now. She knew Ralph was the one to name their future daughter, what made her head spin even farther was the fact that Ralph was clueless to her knowledge of such things.

"You hate it," Ralph frowned down at her; Vanellope choked a small, surprised noise with a wide smile.

"N-no not at all!" Vanellope said lovingly and excitedly, "I absolutely love it! Wh-where… How did you come up with it?"

"Good," Ralph said with a sigh of relief and a goofy smile, "Well, a long time ago, a young girl was playing our game. Her name was Tessa. Her friends kept calling her name and kept telling her to avoid our 'old dumb game' and check out all the new games. She must've been glued to our game for a solid half an hour, and whenever any of her friends would come over, she would tell them how much she loved 'the wrecking guy'. Before that, no one ever seemed to care about me. Her name just sort of stuck with me, not to mention I think it's really pretty."

"Awe," Vanellope cooed softly as she rubbed Ralph's shoulder with a bashful smile, "That's really sweet, Ralph… Well, it IS a beautiful name. I'd say it's on the table."

"Thank you," Ralph said sincerely as he gazed down at her through loving, surprised eyes.

* * *

After a handful of hours of resetting, Taffyta slowly made her way out of the castle by herself. She was bundled in her racing jeans and wore her dark pink hoodie over her racing jacket. Her hands were covered in pearly white mittens as they were firmly tucked away in the front pocket of her hoodie. She slowly moseyed down the castle's path and was eager to get to Rancis's house. Sugar Rush's delicate skies were coated in blueish grey clouds, faint snowfall fell from the heavens; it left a very thin layer of late spring coating all over Sugar Rush. Taffyta gently stepped down the large hill that led from the side of the castle's walkway to the other racer's large neighborhood. She immediately caught eyes with Adorabeezle, Nougestia, Gloyd and Snowanna; each of them were dressed properly for the snowy season. Adorabeezle waved at Taffyta eagerly with a smile as the other three quickly averted their gaze from their conversation and waved as well. Taffyta knew she was in a hurry to pick up Rancis so they could head to EZ Living for the motocross registration, but she smiled and quickly stepped over to her four friends.

"Hey guys," Taffyta chimed as she put up her hood, she began to shiver harder than before.

"Not taking too kindly to the cold, eh?" Adorabeezle chuckled as she tapped the small, soft strings of the fuzzy hat she was wearing.

"Yeahhh," Taffyta said through a long sigh, causing the air before her to fog, "I'm more of a Spring time gal anyway."

"I prefer Fall," Gloyd chuckled as he put his hands on his hips.

"I think it's safe to say these three prefer Winter," Taffyta laughed as she motioned to Adorabeezle, Nougestia and Snowanna. They beamed and laughed gentle laughter to each other in a knowing way.

"So what are you doing in our neck of the woods?" Gloyd asked with a curious smile as he shoved his cold hands into the front pocket of his dark orange hoodie.

"I'm here to get Rancis," Taffyta said, trying to play it cool, "Him, Vanellope and I are racing in EZ Living's motocross tournament."

"Wow," Nougestia said as she furrowed her eyebrows, "That's a big deal."

"Well, they have the bikes for it, remember?" Adorabeezle chuckled.

"You three were the only ones who seemed interested in that form of racing," Snowanna said as she cocked an eyebrow.

"You guys are missing out," Taffyta teased with a charming voice as she gently skipped away from the four and head towards Rancis's house.

"Twenty cherry pops she stays in Rancis's house for a whole lot longer than she intended," Gloyd laughed as he put his hands on his hips, each girl shot him a curious look before turning to look back at Taffyta with wide, knowing smiles.

* * *

"Rancis?" Taffyta called as she gently invited herself into his warm home. She shut his front door behind her as she heard Rancis gently come around the corner of his foyer.

"Taff," Rancis smiled enthusiastically, "I was kind of worried you wouldn't show up."

"Why wouldn't I show up?" Taffyta laughed softly as he gently approached her for a welcoming hug.

"I-I'm not too sure," Rancis chuckled as the two embraced for a few long moments, "I've been hoping, this whole time, that Ralph wouldn't suddenly decide I'm not allowed to race in the tournament."

"Ralph wouldn't do that to you," Taffyta chuckled as the two pulled away, though they stayed in close parameters, "You're racing in an entirely different game that he's not even part of, let alone King of."

"I guess I didn't think about it that way," Rancis chuckled as he gently reached up to wipe some snow off of Taffyta's eyelashes. He gazed at her lovingly for a moment before he daringly leaned in and placed a warm kiss on her lips. He pulled away just barely and smiled a sheepish smile; she gaped.

"Hey, knock it off, lover boy," Taffyta barked as she playfully nudged Rancis's chest, she gently pushed past him with a wide smile and a hot red blush across her face. He chuckled with a wide, dazed smile and slowly followed her to his living room.

"Even when we're all alone, when no one is around but us, it is STILL a struggle to get you to show me at least some affection," Rancis laughed with a teasing smile as he gently poked Taffyta's side a few times, which caused her to jump and squeal from the sensation. She beamed and grabbed Rancis's arm.

"I didn't come here to code swap, and we shouldn't linger," Taffyta giggled as Rancis playfully pushed closer to her, "Rancis, I'm serious! Are you ready to leave or not?" Taffyta squealed with a soft, girly giggle.

"What's a few harmless moments of ooey, gooey mush?" Rancis teased as he very gently wrapped an arm around Taffyta's waist, she scoffed and rolled her eyes as her hands met his lower shoulders.

"It's not harmless if moments turn into minutes, which turn into 'we're late for motocross registration'," Taffyta laughed as she tilted her head and gave Rancis a pleading, girly look. He slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes, though he kept his arm around her waist delicately, his other hand gently held her upper back.

"Come on, if I win the tournament, I'm going to get zero amounts of affection from you for probably weeks after, now can I please just have my fill before I'm deprived?" Rancis chuckled as he tilted his head curiously and playfully; Taffyta gaped.

"I-If, you w- I'm sorry… If YOU win?" Taffyta stammered incredulously, Rancis laughed playfully with a wide smile and kept his arms around her tight.

"I won last time," Rancis shrugged, his egotistical air was obviously playful. Taffyta rolled her eyes and gripped his shoulders.

"Well, now Vanellope and I are a part of the equation… So if I were you, I'd be nervous," Taffyta spat playfully.

"Well," Rancis sighed with a loving smile, "I'll still win either way. If I win, then hey, I win… If you win, then you'll shower my pathetic self with love. If Vanellope wins, we can cry over our losses together. There. I beat the system."

"Very clever," Taffyta said sarcastically as she shot him a look, "We should probably head out. Are you ready?"

"No," Rancis chimed in a dull voice, his smile remained almost annoyed.

"Rancis," Taffyta whined as she shoved on his shoulders a little before sliding her hands down to his chest, he was wearing his comfortable, dark brown hoodie. The strings were the typical peanut butter gold.

"Taffyta," Rancis's deep voice mocked as he hugged his arms tighter around her.

She heaved a long, raspy sigh and felt her cheeks burn up with code as she gazed into his loving eyes. She slumped her shoulders as her tough front slowly came down; he smiled a small, victorious smile and gently leaned into her. He warmly pressed his lips to hers and softly tightened his grip around her curvy figure. She smiled a sheepish smile on his mouth and softly cupped the back of his head in her hands, her fingers relished in the feeling of his soft, golden hair. She hummed a small, silent giggle of annoyance and protest as he clung onto her, though her grip on the back of his head suggested otherwise. His hands tenderly slid to her wide hips as he dared to keep her closer for longer than she had planned. The two tilted their heads oppositely as their kiss intensified, though Rancis knew he was pushing his luck. Just as he barely pulled apart from her, he was stunned to feel her place a few more eager pecks on his warm lips. After the third or fourth longing peck, she blinked in a flustered way a few times and pulled her head away sheepishly, as if she'd been caught committing a crime.

"Can hardly resist me, huh," Rancis breathed on her face, she rolled her eyes and re-glued her hands to his shoulders in a defensive way. She beamed a giddy smile as her whole face turned hot red.

"Can we go now?" Taffyta barked softly with a wide, bashful smile. Rancis hugged her tight for a few moments before gently releasing her from his grip, though he was yet again surprised to see her linger in his close presence.

"Yes," Rancis breathed as he gently put his hood up over his head and turned to find his shoes and gloves, "I don't suppose my bike is still at the castle?"

"Yep," Taffyta said calmly as the girly blush of hers lingered, "Ralph and Vanellope are there as well. I just hope Vanellope is awake..."


	85. Chapter 85

***Chapter 85***

"Vanellopeee," Ralph cooed down to her dead asleep form. She hardly budged. Ralph nudged her arm a little with a small frown and leaned closer to her ear, as he loomed over the side of her bed, "Vanellope, you have to complete your registration for the motocross tournament tomorrow."

"Okay," Vanellope grumbled as she softly shoved her hand over Ralph's face and pushed him away just barely. She mumbled something incoherent and tucked herself farther into the bed. Ralph chuffed an annoyed sigh and stood up straight, his head lulled in Taffyta's direction and chuckled. She stood at the end of Vanellope's bed with her arms eagerly crossed.

"What is with everyone today," Taffyta barked as she shrugged her shoulders, "You and Rancis are so lazy and slow. We have to go complete our registration now before the place closes for the day. Don't tell me you guys stayed up longer than the sunrise."

"Taffyta, I'm sorry, I just don't feel very well," Vanellope croaked loudly as she threw her whole arm over, her upper arm covered both of her eyes and part of her face as she rolled onto her back, her large warm blankets followed suit.

"You don't feel well?" Ralph worried; he was dressed for the day, just like Taffyta. He reached his hand down and gently placed the back of his hand on her forehead as best as he could. Vanellope inhaled a slow, annoyed breath through her nose.

"Don't tell me you guys code swapped while you were sick, Ralph," Taffyta stated in an annoyed, dull tone.

"My stomach is just upset from this weird sleeping schedule, and all the s'mores I ate last night," Vanellope mumbled sleepily, "We didn't code swap while Ralph was sick."

"But you love our s'mores," Taffyta complained.

"Believe it or not, I don't have a high tolerance for too much sweets all at once like that," Vanellope groaned as she lulled her head back and forth, her arm followed the movement. Her cheeks were pale and her body looked limp and tired.

"That's hard to believe, actually," Taffyta scoffed with a small smile before she averted her gaze to Ralph. He peered down at his love curiously with a frown. Taffyta shrugged softly and gazed at Ralph inquisitively, "Well, why doesn't Ralph just take your bike and register your name for you?"

"Is that allowed?" Vanellope grumbled, Ralph gazed at Taffyta with a curious smile.

"I think so," Taffyta said gently, "The whole arcade saw Ralph propose to you the other night… I'm sure they'll believe Ralph when he says he's registering his fiancee's bike."

"I don't mind doing that," Ralph smiled, "Will you be better enough to race tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine," Vanellope grumbled as she rolled over and tucked the blankets to her nose. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to get comfortable, "I-I can meet you guys at EZ Living in a little bit. Maybe I just need some fresh air, anyhow."

"Yeah, Rancis and I were thinking about asking if you guys would like to stroll the boardwalk with us after registration," Taffyta smiled at Ralph, he nodded with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," Ralph said before Taffyta began to worm her way towards the door. Ralph sighed before leaning down and placing a few, warm kisses on Vanellope's exposed forehead and the bridge of her nose. She opened her eyes and peered at him through loving, apologetic eyes, "Feel better. See you later, okay?"

"Thank you," Vanellope croaked as she fluttered her tired eyes closed. Taffyta and Ralph quietly made their way out of Vanellope's large bedroom.

After about a half an hour of Ralph, Rancis and Taffyta moving the three bikes from Sugar Rush to EZ Living, they slowly stepped into the sun and summer's warmth. A few gamers lingered near EZ Living's entrance, which was messily lined with sand and towering palm trees. Taffyta exhaled a harsh breath and quickly kicked the kick stand up on her bike so she could take her hoodie off. Rancis followed suit as Ralph peered around the massive boardwalk and beach. There were gamers everywhere, shopping, eating, lounging and socializing; there were small booths and festivities that lined the beach. Tall strands of loose balloons fluttered in EZ Living's cool beach breeze, though the sun beat down on everyone; there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"This climate gap is seriously confusing me," Taffyta grumbled as the three slowly began to follow the boardwalk in the direction of the motocross's race registration, near the tracks.

"I hear yah," Rancis sighed as he draped his hoodie over the seat of his dark brown, powerful bike.

"These things are a lot more intimidating than I expected," Ralph said to the two as he trailed next to them, he carefully kept his hands on the handles of Vanellope's mint green bike. Each bike was fashioned with a proper Sugar Rush logo, the designing was sleek and modern.

"What did you expect? Pedal bikes?" Taffyta laughed as the three very slowly strolled under some of EZ Living's beautiful, tropical trees.

"No," Ralph scoffed with an annoyed smile, "Just something a little less dangerous… How fast will you guys be going anyways?"

"These bikes can reach over 150 miles per hour," Taffyta said casually as they slowly approached a large, white tent with open sides, the exotic, green scenery was breathtaking.

"A hundred and fifty… I-I'm not so sure I want to watch you guys tomorrow," Ralph chuckled playfully and nervously, "One wrong turn could send you rocketing into the game over abyss."

"Been there," Taffyta scoffed nervously as she shot Ralph an apologetic look. Ralph swallowed hard and peered down at Vanellope's bike, the very thing that could easily make her game over for good. He gripped the handle bars of the bike and apprehensively approached the massive white overhang with Rancis and Taffyta.

"Hey guys, checking in?" said Sonic as he began walking away from the check in tables; the inside of the massive overhang was lightly dense with gamers, racers and enthusiasts alike.

"Yep," Taffyta barked with a confident smile. Sonic shot Ralph a confused look.

"Ralph, you're racing too?" He asked curiously as the two groups crossed paths, Ralph lulled his head and chuckled.

"You really think I'd fit on one of these things?" Ralph said sarcastically as he peered over his shoulder, "No, I'm just registering Vanellope's bike."

"I see," Sonic said as he furrowed his eyebrows, though he kept a kind air about himself, "Taking on the beginning of your Kingly duties, are we?"

"It's a start," Ralph chuckled with a smile as the two groups finally parted. Taffyta lulled her head in Ralph's direction and rolled her eyes.

"A very tiny start, compared to what you're in for," Taffyta mumbled, Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and shot her a confused, almost annoyed smile.

Ralph stood back and patiently waited as Rancis and Taffyta registered their bikes. After about ten minutes, Ralph was finally up. The working EZ Living local, behind the large registering booth, gave him an incredulous look. Ralph heaved a long sigh and looked down to Vanellope's beautiful, mint green bike. He opened his mouth to speak but instantly began to feel nervous, for Vanellope's sake. He suddenly had a bad feeling in his gut. He shook it off and cleared his throat before peering at the local apologetically.

"Wreck It Ralph, correct?" The local said with an amused smile, Ralph nodded and looked back down to the bike.

"Yeah, I-I'm here to register my fiancee's bike," Ralph said gently, he furrowed his eyebrows just barely at the odd jumble of words that just came out of his mouth. He felt his face get hot at the sound of calling Vanellope his fiancee.

"Oh, right," The local smiled as he began to write some things down on a brand new registration form, he then slid the paper and pen to Ralph and put his hands on his hips, "I saw your proposal the other night. Congrats, dude."

"Thanks," Ralph smiled as he began to clumsily write down Vanellope's information. Half way through filling out the form, his eyes bulged with the fact that he practically knew every single little detail about her. Serial numbers, code numbers, private information only she would know. He blinked a few times, down at the form, and suddenly felt a rush of confusion come over him. He finished the form and tried not to look too suspicious or confused.

"She must really like you if she's willing to trust you with every single last piece of information she holds to her name," The local laughed as Ralph handed over the form. Ralph inhaled a nervous breath and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Y-yeah, we're… Really close," Ralph breathed as he pondered curiously to himself, he still wasn't positive how he had acquired such knowledge without realizing it. He shrugged it off for the time being as the local came around and did a few checks on Vanellope's bike. After slapping a large number on the front and back of her bike, he gently began to take it away for the race tomorrow.

"Alright, she's all set for tomorrow," The local said back to Ralph with a smile, "The race starts at noon, racers should be here two hours prior."

"Got it," Ralph noted as he gently turned to find Taffyta and Rancis. Both of them were standing a dozen feet away, idly chatting with each other. Their bikes had been taken as well.

"All finished?" Taffyta smiled, Ralph nodded as he approached the two.

"You look confused," Rancis chuckled as he put his hands on his hips. Ralph inhaled deeply and rubbed the back of his head nervously as he peered behind him. He watched the local vanish with Vanellope's bike.

"I-I'm just wondering how I was able to fill out that entire form without even thinking about it," Ralph said through a confused chuckle as he peered back at Rancis and Taffyta. Taffyta looked confused, though Rancis smiled a knowing smile.

"Ohh, you mean how you knew all of Vanellope's code information without needing her to tell you or write it down?" Rancis questioned, Ralph nodded, "The only reason you know all of her information, like it was your own, is because you guys have probably code swapped a certain amount of times, now."

"Oh," Ralph choked as he furrowed his eyebrows, his face turned beet red.

"Yeah," Rancis laughed as he looked away sheepishly, "Y-You should probably take it easy. Usually once you can recite your partner's code information with ease is usually close to the time your guys' codes are strong enough to program a baby. Don't tell me you knew her core numbers with no problem..."

"I knew it like it was the alphabet," Ralph grumbled as he looked away in a disgruntled, yet bashful manner.

"Well," Taffyta barked with a wide smile as she nudged Ralph's arm, "Looks like you're gunna have to lay of the sweets, eh Ralph?"

"Wouldn't want heirs out of wedlock," Rancis beamed with a small shrug as he lulled his hands into his jean pockets.

"Probably not the best idea," Ralph scoffed with a playful smile. He felt his heart begin to race as the three began to slowly mosey away from the registration tables.


	86. Chapter 86

***Chapter 86***

"I'm going to predict a code programming on the honeymoon," Taffyta sneered as she nudged Ralph's arm a few times. Ralph looked away sheepishly before he furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. He quickly peered down at Taffyta in a worried way as the three slowly began to mosey back towards the beach.

"The honeymoon," Ralph breathed with a frown as Rancis and Taffyta gazed up at him curiously, "I-I have no idea where to take her."

"Oh, Ralph, don't worry about it!" Taffyta laughed as she waved her hand around idly, EZ Living's warm summer breeze gently picked up and rustled the massive, looming jungle trees over their heads, "There are lots of gorgeous places in Sugar Rush."

"Yeah, or you could possibly go to-" Rancis was quickly cut off by a torn piece of scrap paper that suddenly covered his whole face. He jolted and froze as he carefully peeled the piece of paper off of his head. He peered down at it curiously before he shot Taffyta and Ralph a surprised, confused look. He waved the paper around gently and smiled a knowing smile, "… Keppel Crest!"

"What is that?" Taffyta laughed as she yanked the piece of worn paper out of Rancis's hands. She gazed down at the flyer in a puzzled, yet amused way, as the three stopped and hovered over Taffyta's line of sight.

"It's an ad for Keppel Crest," Rancis said as he pointed to the fancy lettering, "I-I guess they're holding some sort of contest. You could win a getaway at Keppel Crest Resort, here in EZ Living, for Spring Break…"

"Talk about coincidence," Ralph laughed as he peered down at the paper harder, "There aren't any details about how to enter, though."

"It says the contest will be held down near South Shore on the pier, today," Taffyta read. She peered down at the page before she beamed up at Ralph; he flinched and gazed down at her curiously, yet nervously.

"What do you think I'd have to do in order to win this thing?" Ralph chuckled as he shrugged, "I'm positive I won't be the only one entering."

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Rancis shrugged, "What if you DID end up winning the honeymoon of a lifetime, for the future Queen of Sugar Rush?"

"You'd definitely have good game karma for the rest of your life," Taffyta laughed as she continued to peer down at the torn ad.

"I guess we could go check it out," Ralph said positively as he gazed far ahead of him, towards the gleaming, white sands of the beach far down the path they were on.

"Guess the worst thing that could happen would be you not winning," Rancis shrugged as the three continued walking, Taffyta held onto the flyer.

"Yeah," Ralph breathed, "Then I'd be back at square one."

"Well, at least you have two and a half months to figure it out," Taffyta smiled as she folded the ad and shoved it carelessly into her pocket.

The three walked down the massive board walk with purpose, towards the South Shore. The pier, as well as all the other amazing, exciting carnival like activities, could be seen in the far distance. The sun beamed down on EZ Living, like it always has. Not a single cloud was in sight. Ralph looked for every single shadow to walk in, down the hot cobbled and sandy boardwalk. Taffyta wrinkled her nose at him as her and Rancis laughed at his attempts to cool his bare feet.

"Not having an easy time, there, are you Ralph?" Rancis laughed as him and Taffyta moseyed casually, their comfortable shoes protected them from the hot ground.

"Not totally," Ralph laughed as a few gamers on bicycles whizzed by, he exhaled a few huffs of nervous breaths and jumped to the next large shadow from a tree, "I don't think my code has any sort of programming for shoes."

"Well, we're almost there," Taffyta chuckled as the three continued to walk. Ralph found a long strip of shadow to walk in, from the tall lofts and beach homes that towered near the boardwalk.

"Maybe this thing will be like a raffle," Ralph suggested as they grew closer and closer to EZ Living's massive pier.

"Or maybe like bingo," Taffyat shrugged as she pulled the ad back out to examine it, "This ad isn't very clear… It only says where and when the contest is being held, and that's it."

"Well, knowing EZ Living's pier, it's bound to be something interesting," Rancis chuckled nervously as the three gently began to climb the stairs to the massive pier.

Once they reached the top of the large stoop, the three eagerly gazed over the crowded pier. There were lots of gamers of all sorts moseying about. The music and colors of the excitable pier were massively abundant, the smells of delicious food swept over the whole place. Tiers and tiers of bright, colorful balloons draped over certain parts of the pier as large booths and sitting areas lined the edges of the event. Ralph nervously scanned the busy crowd and inhaled an apprehensive breath. He lulled his head to gaze down at Taffyta in a pleading way. She laughed and wrapped her arm around his as she began to drag him into the crowd.

"Taff, you know crowds aren't my thing," Ralph grumbled as Rancis trailed behind the two; Taffyta slowly led the way.

"Shush, you'll be fine," Taffyta said back to him firmly, yet playfully. Her eyes eagerly darted around for the certain place they were looking for, "Keep your eyes out, it should be down here somewhere."

"You sure it's on the pier and not down by the beach?" Ralph asked in a disgruntled way, Taffyta let go of Ralph's arm to pull out the flyer again.

"It says 'by the South Shore, ON the pier," Taffyta barked over the noisy crowd before she shoved the flyer into her back jean pocket in a messy way.

"Is that it over there?" Rancis said as he took a few quick steps to get next to Taffyta. He pointed far off and noticed a large banner that read 'Keppel Crest Vacation Give-Away'. Taffyta beamed a wide smile and grabbed Ralph's arm again.

"That's it! Good eyes, Rancis," Taffyta barked as she began to yank Ralph in the direction of the large banner.

The three finally weaved their way through the busy crowd and approached the large booth. Standing inside the tall, brightly colored overhang were two EZ Living locals. One was a tall, beautiful dirty blond haired woman who wore a loose tank top, surf shorts and a revealing bikini top. The other was a short, heavy set younger guy, he had black hair and glasses. Taffyta, Ralph and Rancis slowed down once they were about two dozen feet away from the booth. They noticed a young couple approach the two EZ Living locals, their conversation was muted by the distance and the sound of the crowd. Before too long, Ralph was surprised to see the young couple shake their heads nervously and step away in a quick manner. The two EZ Living locals rolled their eyes and slumped against the large, wooden beams that held their open sided tent up. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows as Taffyta continued to drag him closer to the booth. Once they were within earshot of the locals, the dirty blonde haired woman beamed a sudden, knowing smile and scrunched her shoulders.

"Well if it isn't the man of the year, the first bad guy to propose and not be rejected!" She cried as she threw her arms out in a welcoming, gestural way, the guy next to her perked up and readied the clipboard he was holding.

"U-uh, yeah," Ralph stated nervously as he darted his eyes from Rancis, to Taffyta and back at the EZ Living locals, "We got this flyer. You guys are having a give-away for Keppel Crest?"

"It's more of a fundraise, but yes! A perfect get-away for a honeymoon, no?" She chimed with a sly smile.

"That's the idea," Ralph chuckled as he eased up a bit, Taffyta subtly nudged his arm to tell him to ease up more.

"I'm Camille, and this is Chad," Camille said as she motioned to the guy behind her. He tilted his head and lifted his clipboard just barely as a way of saying hello. Camille put her hands on her hips and beamed up at Ralph expectantly, though she had a nervous look in her eye, "Hopefully your new fiancee isn't around, by chance?"

"No, she's not," Ralph furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm hoping to surprise her… Why?"

"Oh, good," Camille sighed with relief and crossed her arms, "All of the couples we've been approached by today have turned heel on what the give-away entails."

"How do I enter?" Ralph asked curiously, he could feel Taffyta's and Rancis's still presence to his left.

"We've been looking desperately for the right person for this fundraiser, and I think you're just the guy we're looking for," Camille beamed as she strolled over to a large, folded up sign on the wall. She tugged on a small string and revealed a large poster that read '1 kiss = 5 EZ Living dollars'.

"… This is a kissing booth?" Ralph barked with a smile of disbelief, he put his hand up and heaved a loud chuckle as he took a step back, "Hooo no, I may be clumsy, but I know for certain I'd like to keep my fiancee… And my manhood."

"This is a fundraiser?" Taffyta questioned loudly as she peered at Camille in a disgruntled way.

"Oh, come on, you're perfect for this, Ralph!" Camille begged as she took a few steps closer to him, "You're the first bad guy to propose to a princess, and the fact that she said yes to you will surely make everyone wonder just what you have to offer… You're bound to raise enough money for Keppel Crest."

"Ralph gets all of the money?" Rancis asked suspiciously as he raised an eyebrow at the flamboyant EZ Living local.

"A small portion goes to us, but you get most of it," Camille assured before she peered up at Ralph pleadingly, "I guarantee you'll be rolling in dough after this. A-A deal like this, three nights at Keppel Resort, would cost you well over a thousand EZ Living dollars, but with this fundraiser, you're bound to win more than enough. Wouldn't you like to take your new princess on the honeymoon of her dreams?"

"I would love to," Ralph said sadly as he peered over his shoulder and gazed far off into the distance; Keppel Crest's cliffside could be seen on the other end of the beach. It was the peak of the world, it seemed. It shone under EZ Living's glorious sun.

"Bah, Ralph, what's a few harmless kisses from a few strangers?" Taffyta hissed with a wide smile and a cheeky laugh, Ralph furrowed his eyebrows at her and wrinkled his nose.

"You know what she would do to me if I was caught?" Ralph hissed back quietly, "Do you keep forgetting that she has my wrecking code in her small system?"

"Do YOU keep forgetting the black eye she gave me before New Years?" Taffyta barked, Rancis stifled a snort of a laugh. Taffyta shoved a finger towards his face, "Shut up."

"I would love to give her the honeymoon meant for royalty," Ralph mumbled as he glanced between the large poster, Camille, and his two friends. Taffyta and Rancis held their gaze on him with confused, yet confident smiles.

"I think you should do it," Taffyta laughed as she put her hands on her hips, "I-It's not like it's cheating, you're doing this for her anyhow."

"Taffyta, you're egging him into a whole entire world of hurt," Rancis laughed as he nudged her arm, "Do you know how bad it'd be if she found out?"

"She won't find out," Ralph barked as he began to feel nervous, yet desperate for an over the top surprise.

"Oh, what's an interesting marriage without a little drama anyways?" Camille beamed as she nudged Ralph's arm. He chuckled nervously and shot Taffyta a concerned look. Taffyta shrugged and beamed a wide smile.

"It'll be fine, Ralph," Taffyta laughed as Rancis crossed his arms with an amused look, "What's the harm?"

"I don't know how I feel about kissing random strangers," Ralph said nervously, "but if it means winning the vacation of a lifetime…"

"Just a few harmless pecks," Taffyta shrugged as she took the flyer out and unfolded it. She pointed to the gorgeous picture of Keppel Crest on the crinkled piece of paper, "Glorious sunsets… Private pool, breathtaking views, room service, top of the world privacy for when you guys want to-"

"Okay Taff, okay! I hear you," Ralph barked as his face turned red. He grabbed the flyer from her and crinkled it into his fist with no trouble at all. He heaved a hard sigh and peered around nervously, "Fine, I'll do it…"

"Woohoo!" Taffyta cheered as she threw her arm in the air. She beamed at Rancis as he playfully rolled his eyes.

"Now we're talking!" Camille beamed as she quickly pulled over a stool and pat it a few times, signaling for Ralph to sit down.


	87. Chapter 87

***Chapter 87***

Ralph heaved a long, tired sigh and hesitantly plopped down on the small stool. It creaked and complained under his weight as Camille stepped out from the overhang. Ralph looked up and was surprised to see a small, curious crowd begin to form a little bit behind Taffyta and Rancis. Taffyta crossed her arms and beamed a wide, eager smile while Rancis looked a little bit more hesitant, yet amused. Camille flailed her arm in the air a few times and welcomed the small, few groups of curious beach goers that peered towards Ralph.

"Who says bad guys are all bad?" Camille said loudly as the a few more curious gamers began to trickle closer to the booth, "One kiss from this bad guy and you'll be sure to see them in a new light! Only five EZ Living bucks to find out just how lovable this wrecker can be!"

"Kill me now, Taffyta," Ralph grumbled to her as her and Rancis slowly stepped to the side, she leaned against the large wooden frame that held up the tent, "Just end me now. Tell Vanellope I love her," He finished playfully, though his face read a billion different disgruntled emotions.

"Oh no," Taffyta laughed as she crossed her arms, "I wanna see this."

"Taffyta, this is so stupid. You are the worst sister ever," Rancis laughed as he nudged her arm, "If Vanellope ever finds out about this, we're all toast. You can't actually think Vanellope won't find out about this... Everyone watched Ralph propose to her, won't everyone get suspicious that he's here without his new fiancee, at a KISSING BOOTH of all places?"

"Stop being such a party pooper, Rancis, this is all in good fun. Besides, mostly everyone here is as dumb as a box of rocks. Vanellope won't find out," Taffyta laughed as she talked over Camille, who was desperately trying to conjure a crowd, "Ralph can just say… He did EZ Living a huge favor and they offered him a few free nights to Keppel Crest. Easy as Candlehead's cake."

"You know as well as I do that Vanellope can see through lies like it's no one's business," Rancis argued, "She's sharp."

"You guys aren't making this any easier," Ralph called over to the two in annoyance.

"Do you want my help or not?" Taffyta barked with a wide smile as Camille slunk over nervously.

"Uh, looks like this crowd is a shy one, I don't suppose you'd like to be the one to get this thing started?" Camille asked Taffyta nonchalantly. Taffyta dropped her arms and gazed at Camille in shock.

"You want ME to kiss Ralph?" Taffyta barked, Ralph's eyes widened nervously as Rancis threw his head back and laughed.

"Just to get things rolling?" Camille smiled sheepishly. Taffyta cocked her eyebrow and shot Ralph a contemplating look.

"Don't you dare," Ralph barked as he pointed a finger towards her, "It's bad enough that I have to be kissed by complete strangers, people I'll never see again, but YOU?"

"I'll take one for the team," Taffyta beamed as she shrugged her shoulders. Ralph gaped as Rancis nudged her arm again.

"Perfect!" Camille beamed as she whirled around to the gradually growing crowd, "We have a taker!"

"B-but what about Rancis?" Ralph barked to Taffyta as she began to make her way over to Ralph, "Surely h-he won't like this."

"I'm quite enjoying watching this stupidity unfold, quite frankly" Rancis laughed as he crossed his arms with a wide smile, the crowd immediately began to draw in closer and more curiously, they were loud and excitable as Taffyta drew closer to Ralph.

"Are you serious right now? You hate showing emotion or affection, r-right? RIGHT?" Ralph rushed nervously as he fixed his eyes on Taffyta who approached him quickly, "Taffyta Muttonfudge, I swear to User... Don't you dare!"

"Do you want this to work or not?" Taffyta hissed with a stifled laugh as she gestured out to the group, "No one is daring enough to kiss you first. If you want to get the ball rolling, well then…" Taffyta gestured her arms to herself and beamed a wide, playful and teasing smile.

"Y-you don't have five EZ Living dollars," Ralph said as he cocked an eyebrow at her, he tried to find any excuse that he could. She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"I don't need five EZ Living dollars," Taffyta spat with her usual, playful and sly smile, "I'm the guinea pig!"

"Kiss him!" Someone shouted excitedly from the curious and lively crowd. A few more gamers began to laugh and egg her on.

"Taffyta, I'm warning you," Ralph barked as he tried his hardest to lean away from her, the stool he was on creaked and complained. He felt his face get hot as he shot her an embarrassed look.

"Stop complaining and get over here," Taffyta laughed as she quickly clutched the chest of Ralph's comfortable grey shirt.

Ralph widened his eyes as Taffyta yanked on him, she leaned in and placed a firm, yet small, peck on Ralph's mouth. She pulled away and beamed a wide smile, though Ralph gazed back at her with a mixture of a dozen different flushed and embarrassed emotions, his mouth was puckered tight in annoyance. Taffyta laughed and pat his cheek teasingly before she rolled her eyes and took a step away from his tense and frozen body.

"See, was that so hard?" Taffyta barked as she slowly began to step back over to Rancis, he was overcome with laughter. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and shot her an almost annoyed look.

"Never again," Ralph muttered nervously as he held up his finger.

* * *

"Vanellope," Candlehead cooed quickly as she gently stroked some of her sister's black hair out of her face. Vanellope inhaled a deep breath and peeked open her tired eyes as Candlehead let a loving smile spread across her face, "Vin, it's way past noon. I came up here to see if you were alright. You feeling okay?"

"Oh," Vanellope groaned as she slowly sat up, Candlehead sat down on the edge of Vanellope's bed next to her, "I-I'm fine, I think those s'mores just got to me."

"Really?" Candlehead asked curiously with a smile, "You... certain it's the s'mores?"

Vanellope peered at Candlehead in confusion before her face immediately turned pale at her insinuation. Vanellope gripped her shirt in her hand and acted as if she was going to lift it. She peered down at her lap for a moment of uncertainty before she inhaled a deep, calming breath. She lifted her shirt and eagerly peered down at her lower stomach; she was surprised to see a lack of a loading bar.

"Well," Candlehead scoffed with a wide smile, "That certainly would've been a nice New Years surprise."

"You're telling me," Vanellope exhaled as she lowered her shirt and peered out to her room in a dazed, humble way.

"Bah, don't worry about it," Candlehead said kindly, "Probably best not to be pregnant during the motocross tournament, anyways."

"Yeah," Vanellope scoffed with a sleepy smile as she firmly rubbed her eye, "I suppose I should head over to EZ Living."

"Is that where everyone is?" Candlehead asked softly, "Taffyta and Ralph are nowhere to be found."

"Yeah. Taffyta, Rancis and Ralph all went to register the bikes for the race tomorrow," Vanellope said as she opened her eyes wider and blinked sleepily a few times.

"Ralph registered your bike?" Candlehead asked curiously, "How did he do that? He doesn't have any of your serial numbers or code information."

"Good point," Vanellope said as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked down curiously, "Maybe it has something to do with our code swap?"

"Maybe," Candlehead chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders, "That's the only logical explanation."

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed quietly as she scratched her head in confusion, she gazed at Candlehead inquisitively before she reached out for Vanellope's left hand.

"I missed you guys at the New Year's party," Candlehead said with a wide smile as she peered down at Vanellope's beautiful engagement ring.

"We missed you too," Vanellope beamed as, she too, looked down at it. Her heart jumped clear out of her chest at the reminder that Ralph was finally her fiancé, "Where did you lay off to?"

"Oh," Candlehead scoffed with a bashful smile as she kept her eyes glued to Vanellope's ring, "You know… I-I was just, hanging with Gloyd."

"Hmm," Vanellope eyed her curiously.

"W-we saw the whole proposal, though," Candlehead smiled into Vanellope's eyes, her cheeks were blushed, "It was SO romantic."

"It was," Vanellope said bashfully as she looked down with a wide smile, "I'll never forget it."

"S-so, should we head out then?" Candlehead asked curiously as she let go of Vanellope's left hand and gently stood, she was dressed in her dark teal comfortable hoodie and racing pants. Vanellope pulled her covers back and slowly got out of bed.

"Yeah," Vanellope groaned as she stood and stretched before she eyed Candlehead, "So… How's Gloyd doing?"

"O-oh, he's... great," Candlehead stammered nervously as she avoided eye contact as Vanellope moseyed towards her bathroom to get changed.

"Great?" Vanellope teased as she vanished into her large bathroom, though she left the door open, "You sound awfully smitten, Candlehead."

"I-I am," Candlehead beamed sheepishly as she twirled her gorgeous teal hair with her pointer finger.

"Spill," Vanellope urged loudly as she quickly got dressed, she wore a candy cane red tank top, her racing jeans and her mint green hoodie.

"Oh, goodness Vin," Candlehead laughed as she covered her blushed face with her delicate hand, "He is a great kisser."

"You two kissed?" Vanellope choked in surprise as she emerged from her bathroom, she had her hands busy putting her hair in it's usual ponytail.

"Yeah," Candlehead said wistfully as she looked up to the ceiling, "He asked me to the New Year's ball… I've been waiting for it all year!"

"I had no idea you and Gloyd had a bit of a thing going," Vanellope laughed as she approached her sister, Candlehead beamed a smitten smile and blushed like mad.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm not one to kiss and tell, but I feel safe with you," Candlehead said gently as she looked down, Vanellope put her hands on her hips and giggled.

"You can tell me anything, sister, you know that," Vanellope smiled, "Welcome to the club! Now we each have someone to call our own."

"You mean, Taffyta and Rancis are together now?" Candlehead asked curiously, Vanellope heaved a breath and nodded as if to be relieved.

"Finally," Vanellope laughed as she nudged Candlehead and made her way towards her bedroom door, "After this whole year of struggles, tears, pain, and confusion… FINALLY things are on track."

"Looks like things are finally starting to look up for all of us," Candlehead smiled as the two girls moseyed out of Vanellope's room and to the castle's great hall.

"Yeah," Vanellope beamed, "I don't think anything can bring us down."

* * *

"Ralph, you've got this in the bag!" Taffyta hollered to him over the excited, large crowd that had grown over the course of the hour they were there. Ralph beamed in Taffyta's direction, the twinkle in his eye was sheepish and annoyed.

"How many girls do you think he's kissed now?" Rancis asked Taffyta with a small laugh, Taffyta rolled her eyes before looking up to the ceiling of the colorful overhang.

"I lost count," Taffyta laughed as she looked Rancis in the eye incredulously, "I-I think one of them might've been a guy, unfortunately."

"A guy?" Rancis barked with a wide smile of disbelief, "When was that?"

"I don't remember," Taffyta shrugged as she peered down the endless line Ralph had conjured up, the group was rapidly growing, "Maybe it was just a very manly looking woman."

"Poor Ralph," Rancis chuckled as he crossed his arms, "It's a good thing most of these people aren't ugly."

"What, you think ugly people aren't kissable?" Taffyta shot him a playfully annoyed look, "Ralph is obviously burning through these people."

"That's not what I meant," Rancis said through an annoyed laugh as he fixed his dusty golden hair, the two watched as plenty gorgeous EZ Living girls formed most of the line, each of them chattered to each other bashfully and excitedly, "I just mean it might make Ralph's job a little easier."

"It'll definitely make Vanellope's job a lot harder if she finds out," Taffyta mumbled as her eyes darted around the crowd, she searched for her sister nervously and relaxed once she was in the clear.

"Don't you think it's bad that Ralph has to keep this whole thing a secret if he wins this?" Rancis said curiously, "He's traipsing into this honeymoon with a big bag of lies."

"It's harmless," Taffyta protested as she threw her arms out towards Ralph, "Ralph doesn't know any of these people, and what's the harm in a few small pecks? It's not like he's taking any of these girls home and code swapping with them. Besides, this is so he can give Vanellope the honeymoon of a lifetime."

"I'm not so sure Vanellope will be too thrilled that he did it by lip locking with half the girls in EZ Living," Rancis chuckled, "All of these girls are programmed to be over the top with their gorgeous looks."

"Oh, you noticed?" Taffyta snapped sarcastically as she shot him a look, Rancis's face flushed as he gave her an apologetic look.

"C'mon, you know what I meant," Rancis said pleadingly, yet in an annoyed tone.

Taffyta rolled her eyes and peered at Ralph, she started to wonder if Rancis's logic was lining up. She heaved a hard, annoyed sigh and caught eyes with Ralph as yet another EZ Living local strolled up. Each girl would sweetly peck Ralph on the mouth and stroll away with a wide, giddy smile. Ralph began to look more and more at ease, though the flush on his face convinced Taffyta that he was still uncomfortable. Taffyta looked down to the ground and furrowed her eyebrows, she figured all of this was harmless, and she knew Ralph only had his sights on Vanellope, but she suddenly felt bad for egging Ralph into this mess. She continued to catch eyes with Ralph as the line of girls continued to take their turns paying, kissing, and leaving. He gave her an uncertain look, he caught eyes with her every single second he could, his eyes silently asked her if everything was okay.

Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and clenched the knees of his comfortable, ripped cargo pants. Taffyta looked confused, but she kept a confident and playful air about herself. Every girl that graced Ralph's presence was nothing special, in his eyes. Quick pecks were all it took to earn Ralph more for the prize; some girls would linger, other's looked just as dizzy and flustered as he did. Each peck held no volume of specialness or spark. He began to feel nervous, as if he was being watched by Vanellope. He furrowed his eyebrows and shot Taffyta a nervous look, as if to tell her to keep her eyes out for Vanellope. Ralph knew his honest heart would eventually get the better of him, and he knew this whole secret of his would spill at one point or another. He figured it'd go over better if he made it out to not be such a big deal. In his mind, it wasn't; there was no other girl on the planet that he'd want to kiss other than Vanellope, he could tell that Taffyta's banter and enjoyment of this situation slowly began to dwindle, they all hoped this whole fiasco would be over with soon.


	88. Chapter 88

***Chapter 88***

Vanellope, Candlehead had made their way out of Sugar Rush; Gloyd had tagged along on their venture to EZ Living. Once the three stepped into the glorious, relaxing game, they each ripped their hoodies off as if it was a crime. EZ Living's powerful sun was hot and strong as it beat down on the exotic landscape. The game was busy with relaxing gamers, shoppers, beach goers and locals alike. The gorgeous, swaying palm and exotic jungle trees lulled in the warm breeze that swept over the land, the rush of the cool ocean spray could be felt from the boardwalk as they moseyed.

"Where do you think Ralph, Taffyta and Rancis are?" Vanellope asked with a wide, happy smile as the warm sun kissed her cheeks.

Her black hair flicked over her shoulder and glistened in the sun. Her hot red tank top was suiting for the location, her mint green hoodie was slung over her arm that she kept tuck to her middle. Candlehead was wearing a white tank top, she rolled her racing jeans up to the middle of her calves. Gloyd was wearing a casual, light green Sugar Rush racer's tee and his racing pants as well. His short black hair looked a little messy as it draped his forehead with a razored look. All three friends stood in a circle and curiously peered the world around them.

"Well," Candlehead started as she gazed across the beaming white sands of the massive, never-ending beach, "I'm sure they're finished with registration, don't you think?"

"That kind of stuff never takes too long, right?" Gloyd said as he rubbed the back of his head and gazed off towards EZ Living's exotic jungles over his shoulder.

"It's been an hour or two since they left Sugar Rush," Vanellope said as she glanced between Candlehead and Gloyd; they looked as if they were secretly bursting at the seams, their little flower of quiet love was practically oozing out of their pores, though they kept a calm, happy air about themselves.

"I'm sure they must be hanging around the shops on the pier, then, don't you think?" Candlehead suggested as she threw her dark teal hoodie over her left shoulder. She put her hands on her hips as the three quickly gazed to the chaotic pier far down the beach.

"Possibly," Vanellope breathed with a shrug, "Why don't we go check it out?"

"Sure," Gloyd said with a smile as the three began to walk.

Vanellope subtly eyed Gloyd; she knew him and her weren't very close of friends, he was usually more shy and standoffish, his quiet behavior was often mistaken for gloominess, an unappealing front that he had no desire to be friendly, but the more and more the three chatted as they walked, she discovered a sweet and rather snarky side to Gloyd, it resembled Taffyta's personality. She knew that Gloyd and Candlehead were shy individuals, though she never knew Gloyd was actually a witty, friendly and spunky character underneath his cold front. She figured all the secret personalities of all of her friends was just Sugar Rush's limited coding being pushed to the max. Every time Gloyd would smile, Vanellope caught herself staring, as if seeing happiness from this certain racer was an absolute rarity. Candlehead's personality was slowly in bloom as well, she was confident and powerful with Gloyd around, though she still held onto her girly, shy self.

"I was telling Candlehead, earlier, that we missed you at the ball the other night," Vanellope said to Gloyd happily, he looked down with a wide, bashful smile as he wrinkled his nose.

"Ah, yeah," Gloyd stammered nervously as Candlehead bashfully looked away, "Candlehead and I hung out the whole night."

"It was a lot of fun," Candlehead chimed happily towards him, he smiled at her in return, both of them were alive with honey glow.

"But, we caught the proposal," Gloyd said to Vanellope happily, his dark brown eyes caught hers, they shimmered with dark golden specks from the beaming sun, "It was so grand. Ralph really went through a lot to make that possible."

"He did?" Vanellope ventured, "I-I knew that he had to put up with being sick for the whole week."

"Yeah, there was that," Gloyd stated as he lulled his head, "I also know he went through a LOT of trouble to be able to propose to you on stage after the awards."

"Really?" Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows and latched onto the conversation, her mind raced.

"Yeah," Gloyd breathed, "I went with him and Taffyta to talk to Surge about all of it, the week prior."

"I guess Ralph really had to jump through hoops to make that all possible," Candlehead said with a small giggle as the three finally approached the pier, "Looks like he's willing to do just about anything to impress you."

"People like that are hard to come by," Gloyd told Vanellope seriously, his eyes gazed into hers earnestly, "Especially from bad guys. I'd hang onto him, tight, if I were you."

"Huh," Vanellope breathed as she gazed down the lively, excitable pier as they reached the top of the stairs, she pulled her left hand to her face and smiled lovingly down at the beautiful ring around her finger, "Well, no danger there."

"He's dedicated. He'll make a great King, indeed," Gloyd chuckled as him and Candlehead finally locked hands, as if they were fighting the urge for centuries.

"Thank you," Vanellope said humbly as she looked down bashfully, "I appreciate that. It's why I said yes."

"I know you would've said no if it meant a better well being for Sugar Rush," Gloyd said gently, she was surprised with just how friendly he could be. Vanellope nodded in agreement as the three slowly began to stroll the pier.

"It's hard to separate yourself sometimes, but I know Ralph will do well," Vanellope said confidently as their eyes took in all the colors and sights, the pier was bustling with all sorts of excited and happy gamers.

"If I were a wrecker, where would I be?" Candlehead said through a small, knowing chuckle as the three continued to mosey, though they kept their eyes peeled for the other half of their friends.

"Hmm," Gloyd pondered as he scratched his stubbly chin with his free hand, "I'm stumped."

"You know him best, Vin," Candlehead laughed as the three casually weaved through people. They finally came to a clearing and stopped to curiously and nonchalantly look around.

"Wow, what's going on over there?" Gloyd asked as he pointed behind Vanellope. She whirled around and the three curiously peered to the large group that had excitedly gathered.

"Whatever it is, there's a really long line," Vanellope said curiously as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ohhh, it's a kissing booth," Candlehead said through a stifled, amused giggle as she covered her mouth.

"I wonder who the lucky kissee is," Gloyd laughed as the three slowly approached the large crowd.

They tried their hardest to peer around people, most of the crowd was full of the tall EZ Living locals. Vanellope heaved an impatient sigh and gently pushed around the locals. Candlehead and Gloyd quickly began to follow, though Candlehead's eyes caught sight of what was happening faster than Vanellope did. She quickly tried her hardest to grasp for Vanellope's hand, though she failed; Vanellope slipped away from her. Candlehead quickly grabbed Gloyd's arm and gazed at him hard and nervously, he furrowed his eyebrows at her and shook his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Gloyd hissed towards her, she inhaled nervously.

"Ralph's up there, Ralph's the kissee!" Candlehead stated, Gloyd's eyes bulged out of his head as the two quickly averted their gaze to the back of Vanellope's head. She was frozen solid.

Vanellope inhaled a slow, silent gasp as her eyes landed on her fiancé; he had a goofy, nervous smile plastered to his face as a beautiful EZ Living local leaned in and planted her lips right on his. The kiss was short and sweet, though it was enough to make Vanellope's heart practically ooze into a pile of messy rage. She tensed her shoulders and blinked a few times as Ralph carried on, seemingly without a care in the world. The beautiful brunette slowly strolled away from him but not without winking. Vanellope clenched her fists and inhaled a sharp breath; she wanted to make a scene so badly, she wanted to burst in and slap Ralph silly, though she knew causing a scene in front of everyone wouldn't go over well for anyone. She shook her head slowly and exhaled a faltering choke of grief stricken surprise as tears welled up in her eyes. Before she could watch her future husband lock lips with anyone else, she tore herself away and furiously began to storm through the crowd. Everything was a blur as she finally burst through the end of the crowd. She began to storm towards the pier's exit.

"Vanellope!" Candlehead cried, though Vanellope was long gone. Candlehead heaved a sharp breath and slapped her hands to the side of her head, her eyes darted around nervously, "Sweet, sugar coated User!"

"What do we do?" Gloyd rushed in a panic as he gestured his hands a little, Candlehead grabbed his arm and gently began to push on him.

"Taffyta and Rancis are up there, I-I'm going to go talk to them, you go get Vanellope," Candlehead stammered quickly as Gloyd began to dart after their princess, "Hurry!"

"I think Ralph has more than enough money racked up by now, don't you think?" Rancis worried as the two remained cooly against a far wooden post of the overhang, Ralph was a dozen feet away from them, though the crowd had gotten larger and larger.

"Probably," Taffyta shrugged, "The more the merrier right? I mean it's n-"

"Taffyta!" Candlehead hissed as she grabbed her sister's arm and turned her around. Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before beaming happily.

"Candlehead!" Taffyta smiled a wide smile at her sister, though the realization quickly hit her. She gazed at her sister in pure fear as she grabbed Candlehead's upper arms, "… Candlehead!" She cried again, though this time in total terror.

"I SO hope Ralph has a good explanation for all this nonsense," Candlehead said nervously as she shook her head, she opened her mouth to continue but Rancis cut her off.

"Is Vanellope with you?" Rancis hissed in worry, all three racers faced each other in a huddle of tense terror.

"She was," Candlehead worried, "She saw Ralph and took off down the pier."

"Shit!" Taffyta hissed as she slapped her hands to the side of her head, Rancis furrowed his eyebrows in surprise at her. She slumped her shoulders and quickly whirled around to gaze at Ralph nervously.

"You can say that again," Candlehead said deeply as all three racers quickly looked at Ralph.

Ralph inhaled a nervous breath as yet another girl stepped away from him. He smiled a dorky smile as his eyes caught sight of Taffyta, though they quickly landed on Candlehead. His eyes bulged out of his head as he suddenly came to the dreaded realization of his fate, all three of his friends looked absolutely horrified. Ralph felt his heart practically jolt out of his chest as he quickly stood and darted his eyes towards Camille.

"I-I gotta go," Ralph barked, she flinched and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You just hit your limit," Camille complained, though she looked overjoyed, "You don't want to stick around to get the most you can? You still have a whole entire line h-"

"Keep the money," Ralph barked as he quickly stepped away, his three friends eagerly followed him, "I probably won't need it after all of this," Ralph mumbled to himself, his heart began to race with uncertainty.


	89. Chapter 89

***Chapter 89***

Gloyd heaved and panted as he quickly jogged to try to desperately catch up to Vanellope, she tore down the board walk without looking back once. Gloyd groaned aloud and began to run a bit faster as Vanellope turned into a mere speck in the distance. He began to sprint and weave around people, his breath became desperate as he rushed to stop his friend. He tore past people and was glad to find that he was quickly catching up to her. Once he saw her head for EZ Living's exit, he called her name a few times. He knew she was within earshot of him, though she didn't turn around or hesitate once. He quickly followed her out of EZ Living's game and finally caught up to her in EZ Living's small station, her shoulders were tense with fury as she marched towards the train station across the small hall, it was maybe a couple dozen feet in length. She threw her hoodie on, her hands moved quickly with rage, though she didn't stop or look back once.

"Vanellope!" Gloyd shouted in the empty hall, his voice echoed. She finally glanced back at him, though she continued walking.

"What?" Vanellope barked, she was glad there was no one around.

"Vanellope, wait," Gloyd said firmly as he finally caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and gently stopped her. She whirled around and glared at him, her eyes were glassy and her eyebrows were permanently furrowed into the angriest expression she could muster.

"What?" Vanellope barked again, this time she was louder, she gazed at Gloyd desperately and furiously, her shoulders shook with the millions of emotions shooting through her code.

"There has to be a reasonable explanation to all of this," Gloyd stated gently as he kept his hand firm around her arm, though he quickly slid it to her hand so not to seem too pushy. She scoffed and looked away as tears quickly slid down her cheeks.

"What, as to why he's locking lips with half of the gorgeous girls of EZ Living?" Vanellope yelled as she threw her arm towards EZ Living's stationed outlet.

"I'm sure it's not what you think," Gloyd stated, though he knew his words had no confident, firm grounding, "M-maybe, you should just let him explain himself.

"He doesn't deserve that," Vanellope barked through a faltering, hidden sob. She peered at Gloyd through horrified, heartbroken eyes. Tears streamed her cheeks as a thousand questions dripped from her existence. Gloyd slumped his shoulders and gazed at her apologetically with a frown.

"I know he'd give you the decency, if you were in his position," Gloyd said gently as he squeezed her hand in a friendly way.

"Does this mean nothing to him?" Vanellope ventured as she lifted her left hand and showed Gloyd her gorgeous engagement ring, "What is he doing lolly-gagging in a kissing booth? What kind of explanation does he have for that?"

"I-I'm not certain," Gloyd said nervously, "Th-that's why I'm suggesting you listen to his side of the story."

"I don't want to talk to him," Vanellope pleaded angrily as she shoved her left hand to her forehead. She looked absolutely flustered and torn, "I-I don't want to see him… I can't believe he'd do this to me!"

"Vanellope," Gloyd started, but before he could continue, Vanellope firmly shoved her forehead into Gloyd's shoulder and sobbed silently.

Gloyd widened his eyes and froze in shock, though he softened after a few moments and very tenderly wrapped his arms around Vanellope's upper back. He heaved a hard, patient sigh and lulled his head against the side of hers. She shook and sobbed silently into Gloyd's shoulder, her arms and hands tucked into Gloyd's chest. He frowned and gently rubbed her back, his mind raced with a million questions, though he knew twice as many questions were shooting through her mind.

"It'll be okay," Gloyd said gently to her, she remained still in his chest and silently cried.

"What am I supposed to do?" Vanellope mumbled just above a whisper into Gloyd's shoulder.

"I-I really think you should talk to him," Gloyd suggested again with a frown, "I know it's not something you want to face head on, but if you don't clear the air, nothing will get better."

"I don't want anything to do with him right now," Vanellope croaked sadly as she continued to stay glued to her friend.

"Vanellope, wait!" Taffyta's voice suddenly pierced the air.

Vanellope ripped herself away from Gloyd in an angry way and glared hard towards EZ Living's outlet. Taffyta stormed out of the outlet and was very quickly followed by Rancis, Candlehead and Ralph. All four of her racers had multiple looks of sorrow, nervous and sheepish facial expressions, though Ralph looked absolutely terrified. Vanellope caught eyes with him and felt a rage of wrecking code sweep over her. She knew if he got too close, he was going to be in a whole world of hurt. She furrowed her eyebrows as far down as she could and tilted her head down, though her eyes glued to Ralph. She clenched her fists and inhaled a sharp, angry breath. Gloyd took a step or two away from her; she was glad he did so. She suddenly felt nervous about each and every single person that was approaching her. She was worried the powerful and violent code she was blessed with was going to leave at least one of these smarties horribly injured. She tried her very hardest to quell her enraged heart as she could feel her fingernails dig an unforgiving venture into the palms of her clenched hands.

"Vanellope," Ralph panted as he quickly pushed past Rancis, Taffyta and Candlehead. Gloyd quickly joined them as the four tried their hardest to stay out of the fight that was going to unfold. They all peered towards their new King and Queen, to be, nervously.

"I'm not talking to you," Vanellope spat as she shot Ralph a dirty look, tears streamed her cheeks.

"Please, hear me out," Ralph breathed calmly, he could tell Vanellope was very close to snapping; he tried not to get too close.

"You don't deserve that," Vanellope spat again, her hands were forever clenched and trembled.

"I don't?" Ralph barked in disbelief as he furrowed his eyebrows, he too began to become angry, "I don't even get to speak my side of the story?"

"I don't want anything to do with you right now," Vanellope yelled as she took a looming step closer to Ralph; he began to feel worried, her body language looked violent, "You don't deserve the time of day."

"I-I'm sorry you had to see all of that," Ralph tried his hardest to defend himself as he motioned his large hand towards himself, "But please let me explain."

"Explain?" Vanellope hollered as her face sloped to that of angry, sarcastic surprise, "Oh, Ralph, you don't need to explain anything. It's clear you're celebrating your bachelor party early."

"Bachelor party?" Ralph hollered in disbelief before he heaved a loud chuckle and shoved his hands to the side of his head, as if he was about to rip his hair out, "Little do you know, I was doing all of that with us in mind!"

"Oh, were you!" Vanellope cried out with a wide, sarcastic smile as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I was!" Ralph shouted as he got in her face a little, though she didn't budge, "What, you shocked that I can actually get more than just one beautiful girl to kiss me?"

Vanellope kept her arms crossed for a few moments as she nodded her head sarcastically and just barely at Ralph, he still was slightly bent to her level. He gazed down at her angrily, though his eyes rapidly began to billow with uncertainty. Before Ralph could think about everything that had just come pouring out of his mouth, Vanellope suddenly became alive with rage. She wound her arm back and quickly thrusted her whole entire open palm to the side of Ralph's face. The slap practically echoed throughout the whole entire arcade. The four racers behind them bounced in shock and gazed at the two in stunned silence. Ralph recoiled a little and shook his head in surprise. He rubbed his face nervously and gazed at her in shock.

"Vanellope," Ralph hissed loudly in enraged surprise. He flinched as she pointed a firm, trembling finger in his face and inhaled a furious, faltering breath.

"If you know what's good for you, you will leave me the hell alone," Vanellope said deeply, her voice trembled with every single last ounce of anger she could muster.

Ralph gazed at her furiously, yet sadly, as she tore away from him and stormed for the train station across the hall. Ralph slumped his shoulders and peered at her in stunned silence. He heaved a shaky sigh as he rubbed his now red cheek, he wondered if he had quickly just thrown his whole entire world out of whack. Ralph inhaled a short breath and took a looming step or two forward to chase after her, though he quickly faltered and exhaled his unused breath of uncertainty. The train quickly clanked and whirred out of the station

Ralph held his breath and felt tears sting his eyes for the first time in what felt like centuries. He gazed long and hard at the empty, dusty train station down the hall, he couldn't help but feel as if he had just lost all importance in his life, all because of a simple materialistic want. He slumped his shoulders and looked down to the ground. He inwardly cursed himself not to cry as his eyes continued to billow with tears. He breathed in a final, nervous breath, the station's dusty, golden air filled his lungs with rushing nostalgia. The dreams of his future and his love quietly cracked in his still disposition. He closed his eyes calmly and felt his ears prick at the sound of the group of tender, humble footsteps that nervously approached the tamed beast. He was broken.

"Ralph," Taffyta started apologetically and gently, her warm hand met his large arm lovingly, "This is my fault."

"It's my fault, Taff," Ralph said quietly as he peeled his eyes from the back of his skull, he gazed sadly down at her as Candlehead, Rancis and Gloyd nervously made their presences before Ralph.

"I-I shouldn't have egged you on like that," Taffyta said as she gently looked down with a frown, Rancis crossed his arms gently and looked down.

"What exactly were you doing?" Candlehead inquired, Gloyd put his hands on his hips defensively.

"The kissing booth was a fundraiser," Ralph mumbled as he kept his eyes on the ground, "If I raised enough money, I could afford three nights at the most expensive and luxurious resort in all of EZ Living."

"Keppel Crest," Candlehead said knowingly as Gloyd's defensive demeanor fell into a slope of a knowing, apologetic stance.

"It was just harmless kisses," Rancis said lightly with a small smile and a shrug.

"Yeah," Taffyta said softly.

"How do I convince her that was true?" Ralph asked, almost in a pleading tone, "I-I'm sure I just about broke her heart… I can't imagine being in her shoes."

"We knew, going into it, that this was a risky situation," Rancis said through a long, exhausted sigh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, one thing is for sure," Taffyta started as she put her hand up with a nervous smile, "You should probably just give her space. User knows what else she'd do to you if you went chasing after her right now."

"The motocross tournament is tomorrow," Ralph said as he furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm going to come watch whether she likes it or not… But, I don't want her going out onto those tracks without the air being clear. User forbid she gets hurt, a-and… I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she… W-well, if she-"

"Ralph," Taffyta quelled, she placed her warm hand back on his large arm as she noticed his eyes begin to billow with tears of frustration again, "She'll feel better tomorrow. She just needs to sleep it off. Especially now that she has all of your temper shooting through her system."

"It's code that everyone is to leave Vanellope alone when she's mad," Candlehead chuckled as she lulled her hands into her racing pockets, "She's a fiery one. Even before she had your binary, she was a force to be reckoned with."

"She'll come around, Ralph," Taffyta encouraged softly, her piercing blue eyes looked humbled and apologetic, "Just give her time. I'm sure she'll take a little bit more kindly to you tomorrow morning."

"And what if she doesn't?" Ralph mumbled, his tired brown eyes slid up and met Taffyta's. She shrugged gently and looked away curiously before glueing her attention back to him.

"I'll brave her tonight, then," Taffyta rushed as she scrunched her shoulders into another concerned shrug, "I'll lighten the load for you. This was mostly my fault, after all."

"You're not the one that went on a kissing spree," Ralph frowned as he gaze down at the ground again, Taffyta breathed a silent chuckle.

"Your heart was in the right place," Rancis said softly. The three racers glanced at him curiously before they nodded and peered up at Ralph in an encouraging way. Rancis took in a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I know Vanellope can get heated when she's upset, but she will come around… It'll be tough, and I can see in your eyes that you think you've lost her completely…but you haven't. And you can't give up on her."

Ralph peered down at Rancis humbly and curiously, he was surprised at how easily Rancis could read him. Ralph finally exhaled a nervous breath and closed his tired eyes, he slumped his shoulders and shook his head in frustration and confusion as Taffyta's warm hand remained on his large arm. She tenderly rubbed his skin, her sisterly gaze was glued to Ralph, all four racers gazed at him through understanding, unconditional eyes. He smirked a small smile and glanced between the four.

"I'm glad I'm marrying into this crazy family," Ralph breathed softly, causing the four racers before him to finally break out in tender, contagious smiles, "Thanks, you guys… I'm, sorry for all of this. I just want to give Vanellope the best."

"Ralph," Taffyta scoffed with a wide smile, "Even if you don't get to take her to Keppel Crest, I know she'd be happy with just about anything. You keep forgetting, the future Queen of Sugar Rush is also the most easily amused smarty out of all of us."

"She's got a point," Gloyd laughed as he crossed his arms, his dark brown eyes gazed up at Ralph curiously.

"Well," Ralph breathed as he finally allowed himself to let a smile break across his face, "I'm going to have to come up with a new plan for the honeymoon, then… That is, if she still wants to marry me."

"Of course she does," Taffyta laughed as she rolled her eyes, "This will blow over. Trust me."

"If there's one person who knows Vanellope ALMOST as well as you, it's Taffyta," Rancis said to Ralph softly as he motioned his head towards his mate, "She's right. This, too, shall pass."


	90. Chapter 90

***Chapter 90***

Vanellope flew into her room with a loud bang, she slammed her bedroom door hard. It made practically every last sprinkle of the castle tremble. She huffed a loud breath as she continued her hardest to fight back forever oncoming tears. Her eyes darted around her room furiously, she desperately scoured for something to wreck, something to ruin, anything to take her anger out on. She tensed her shoulders and inhaled a sharp breath, her heart swelled over and over with grief. She could hardly believe this was happening to her. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head, her figure let a loud, raspy sound of grief escape her lungs. She shoved her palms to her eyes and wiped away any sign of tears that were freed from her soul. She scoffed a loud noise of protest and began to storm to the beautiful drapery on her far wall, near her shut balcony doors. Sugar Rush's setting Winter sun peered into her room, casting rays of warm, saddening nostalgia across her land.

She shoved into the secret hole in her wall, behind the beautiful, massive drapery. She stumbled up the forever winding spiral staircase, her feet stammered like the unsure questions that poured from her existence. She rushed up the stairs, her dark and hollow surroundings were a blur. Each small window that she past let in a tiny amount of Sugar Rush's reminding light that everything will eventually fall back into place, though the sweet landscape mocked her sour mood. She huffed a few more noises and scoffs of disbelief with the situation that was sweetly drowning her. She finally pushed to the landing of the Loft, her safe haven, her secret sanctuary. She knew her thoughts and cries were safe here; she knew the top of the world was where she could go to escape the sweet, molten and overwhelming chaos that was her family. She exhaled a faltered, nervous breath and shoved into the Loft after her hands fiddled with the numerous amounts of codes and locks she had to get through. She tried her hardest to slam the massive, heavy Loft door shut, though it remained cracked open that was beyond her knowledge.

Vanellope covered her face and quickly stumbled past the eagerly awaiting glowing sphere that rose from the ground, it obeyed her presence like a servant ready to go to work. She quickly plopped down on one of the comfortable brown and white fluffed chairs near her floor to ceiling bookcases. She tucked her knees to her chest and shoved her whole face to her legs. She shook with uncertainty as she sobbed quietly into her knees, she knew the tears helped heal the pain. She wondered how it all could come to this, yet she figured come tomorrow morning she'd scold herself for overreacting. She shook her head in her knees and hugged her legs closer to her. After a few moments of silent crying, she peeled her wet and red face away from her legs, she pulled her left hand closer to her line of sight and gazed sadly down at her gorgeous engagement ring. She very gently began to slip it off of her finger, but something inside of her halted her before the ring could come completely off of her existence. A voice in the back of her mind reminded her just how strong their love was. It lovingly called for her to breathe, to calm, to quell.

She exhaled a surprised breath as the ring gently flickered a small reminder of their smoldering, purple code of love. She blinked a few humble tears down her face as her expression sloped to that of gentle, grief stricken surprise and relief. She shoved the ring back on her finger and slumped into her legs again, her face read a mildly annoyed yet knowing expression. She gazed across her gorgeous, dimly lit loft as her eyes caught with the snowy landscape of Sugar Rush far below her, out her massive round window. Sugar Rush's sweet and enchanting clouds tenderly drifted in the wind, past the gorgeous mountain scape in the distance. Westwind Acres could be seen, boasting it's absolute beauty. She finally heaved a long, exhausted breath and shook her head just barely, her chin was glued to the nook in-between both of her knees. She remained still in her silence of thinking and brewing.

After a few hours of the four Sugar Rush racers attempts to quell Ralph's confused heart, they all finally split ways, and Ralph apprehensively trudged back to his game, alone and confused. Taffyta and Candlehead said their goodbyes to Rancis and Gloyd for the night before they nervously and slowly moseyed back to their castle of a home. Once they were inside, they remained still in the castle's great hall, though their worries were far greater. Taffyta inhaled a slow, knowing breath and gazed at Candlehead in dismay.

"Well," Taffyta breathed, "Guess we better find Vanellope."

"I'm nervous," Candlehead worried with a sheepish smile, "Sh-should, we wear helmets or something maybe?"

"Helmets," Taffyta repeated with a scoff and a wide smile. She grabbed Candlehead's hand and began to drag her to Vanellope's dreaded spiral staircase, which led to her bedroom.

"I-I mean, I don't want to get hurt," Candlehead worried as she hurried up the stairs.

"You won't get hurt," Taffyta laughed with a small smile, though she knew the words that slid out of her mouth weren't fail proof.

"I'm holding you to it," Candlehead muttered as they approached Vanellope's large, round birch doorway.

"Just, maybe don't get too close to her," Taffyta laughed nervously as she gently knocked on Vanellope's bedroom door a few times.

"Welp, she must be sleeping, let's go," Candlehead said after not even five seconds of waiting. She turned to walk away, though Taffyta yanked her back.

"We're her sisters," Taffyta barked with a struggle as she pulled Candlehead back to her side, "We go at this together."

"You always use the sister card," Candlehead complained as she slumped her head against Taffyta's shoulder, the two girls eagerly waited outside Vanellope's room, though not a noise could be heard on the other side.

"She's probably in the Loft," Taffyta said knowingly as she grabbed the large handle of her door and turned it, she was surprised to see her room was unlocked.

The two girls apprehensively pushed into Vanellope's still and quiet room, they were stunned to see nothing was wrecked. Both girls knowingly, and slowly, moved to the drapery on the wall, the secret entrance to the Loft. Before Candlehead could continue to protest, the two carefully and cautiously began to climb the daunting and looming spiral staircase. They knew they were trekking into the lioness's den, the one place Vanellope could call hers, and only hers. They were prepared to have their eyes clawed out, but Taffyta knew they had to set things right for Ralph's and Vanellope's sakes. Once the two finally stood on the last landing of the Loft's highest perch, Taffyta was bemused to see the Loft's door hung open just barely. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, she wondered if Vanellope secretly wanted to be found.

"Vanellope?" Taffyta very softly called, so not to startle her.

Taffyta eagerly peered into the dimly lit loft and found Vanellope sound asleep in one of her comfortable brown and white fluffy chairs, they hung low to the ground, though the comfort level was through the roof. Vanellope looked positively cozy, though her blank facial expression hid grief and sadness well. Her cheeks looked sticky, as if she had been doing a lot of crying. Her nose ran just barely as her breath wheezed with every sleepy breath she inhaled. Her head was lulled into the armrest of the comfortable chair and she sat awkwardly curled into a fetal position. Taffyta breathed a small, silent laugh as her heart swelled with love towards her sister. Candlehead finally let a smile spread across her face as Taffyta slowly shot her a knowing, almost annoyed smile. Candlehead shrugged as the two sisters approached the future Queen.

"Vanellope," Taffyta cooed quietly down to her sister as she very tenderly tucked some of her hair behind her ear, so it was out of her face. Vanellope didn't even budge. Candlehead softly plopped down on the chair next to Vanellope's and eagerly peered at the sleeping, messy beauty.

"Love," Taffyta cooed again, the affection in her voice was more than palpable; Candlehead peered up at Taffyta curiously, though she smiled a warm smile.

Vanellope finally stirred and blinked open her tired, squinty eyes. They were red and puffy, a saddened haze hung over her as she inhaled a sharp, clogged sniffle. She gazed up at Taffyta in a confused way, though Taffyta could easily tell all of the memories came immediately flooding back to her. Vanellope's eyes began to billow with renewed, dewy tears as Taffyta tried her hardest to keep a confident, happy air about herself. She gently tended to Vanellope's hair, it had become messy in her dismayed slumber.

"Hi guys," Vanellope croaked above a whisper as she smacked her lips a few times, her eyes glanced to Candlehead a few times and back to Taffyta.

"You doing okay?" Taffyta questioned with a frown, she remained close to her sisters.

"No," Vanellope barked quietly as she carefully struggled to sit up with a small grumble.

"C'mon," Taffyta complained as she quickly plopped down next to Vanellope on the same chair, the two girls squished into each other. Taffyta beamed a playful smile while Vanellope looked more annoyed, Taffyta loomed over her just barely as Vanellope was slumped into the arm rest, "This isn't that huge of a deal."

"Oh really?" Vanellope asked sleepily and incredulously, "How would you feel if you found Rancis smooching half of the gorgeous girls on the beach?"

"If he had a good reason, like Ralph, then I wouldn't be so upset," Taffyta barked down to her sister, Candlehead nodded in agreement.

"Good reason," Vanellope scoffed as she shook her head, "He's obviously using his bad guy reputation to get pity from others. I wonder just how much money he scored himself by making out with all those girls. Maybe he can go take a few of them to a nice dinner in the garbage."

"Vanellope," Taffyta said, she began to feel defensive of Ralph and his motives.

"Whatever excuse Ralph has, it's not going to be good enough," Vanellope said through an annoyed sigh as she peered across her loft.

"Vanellope, I think you should reconsider that," Candlehead said nervously, Vanellope shot her an annoyed look.

"After the way he stabbed at me like that?" Vanellope barked, "I don't want anything to do with him right now. He's going to have to get on his knees, and-"

"You know what?" Taffyta suddenly yelled as she clumsily got off of the chair her and Vanellope shared, she stood in front of her two sisters and pointed an angry finger in Vanellope's face, "Yeah, Ralph DID raise a lot of money. You want to know what he was going to do with that money?"

"Nothing good, I assume," Vanellope spat loudly up at her sister that bravely challenged her strength.

"He was going to take you to Keppel Crest for your guys' honeymoon!" Taffyta shouted down in her face; Vanellope raised her eyebrows in surprise, her whole face flushed.

"He, what!?" Vanellope hollered as she sat up straighter in her chair, her face was riddled with grief stricken surprise.

"You honestly think Ralph would just sit at a kissing booth and kiss a bunch of random girls for no good reason?" Taffyta hollered, Candlehead flinched nervously, "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Taffyta threw her hands up and trudged away from her two sisters, she quickly approached the large round window in the Loft and crossed her arms in a huff. She inhaled a sharp breath and shook her head, "You actually thought Ralph would propose to you, and then just betray you like that?"

"I-I…" Vanellope stammered as her eyes darted around nervously, she suddenly felt her heart pang with a massive surge of guilt, "I guess, I didn't think-"

"No," Taffyta spat as she glared at her sister, "You didn't think. At all."

"Taffyta," Vanellope breathed as she clumsily stood, her legs unfolded from her awkwardly as they remained practically asleep, "I-I'm… I don't know what to say."

"You have nothing TO say," Taffyta barked at her as she whirled around, Vanellope flinched, "Your poor, future husband is out there, wondering if he's lost you completely to this massive misunderstanding."

"Taff, even though his reason was valid, I don't like the fact that he was out there lip locking with a bunch of beautiful girls," Vanellope protested.

"He doesn't even care about any of those girls," Taffyta begged in annoyance, "None of them matter, but you! He was doing all of that for you!"

"Were you in on this?" Vanellope hissed as she wrinkled her nose, her heart began to pound with excitement over Ralph's reason, though she stubbornly held onto her anger.

"Of course I was," Taffyta laughed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I practically egged him into it… He was so upset about the fact that he hadn't thought of a place to take you for your honeymoon. Rancis picked up a flyer for the giveaway, but it wasn't until we actually got to the pier that we found out it was a kissing booth… Ralph just got swept into it."

Vanellope inhaled a small, surprised breath and let her eyes wander the glorious, frosty window past her sister. She slumped her shoulders and finally exhausted a long, tired breath. Her swollen eyes slid down to the dark wooden flooring underneath her bare feet, she felt a huge sweep of guilt drown her. She felt singled out, as if the high perch the three were in suddenly went shooting to the moon. Vanellope sniffled a long, hard sniffle and avoided eye contact with either of her sisters. She felt ashamed as she looked down at the very hand that had hit Ralph for something he didn't deserve.

"I'm an idiot," Vanellope muttered down to the ground quietly, Taffyta scoffed a small noise as if to agree.

"Welp," Taffyta spat as she shot Vanellope an annoyed look, "You said it, not me."

"Beat me while I'm down, Taff, I dare you to keep going," Vanellope suddenly shouted as she took a few looming steps closer to her sister, Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows and looked more than ready to take her on.

"Challenge accepted, your highness," Taffyta spat deeply as the two girls quickly began to close the gap between each other.

"You guys, you guys!" Candlehead cried as she quickly pushed in between the two, she shoved on their shoulders.

"I'm tired of your remarks," Vanellope spat as she glared at Taffyta.

"I'm tired of your selfishness!" Taffyta shouted in her face, Vanellope flinched.

"It's kind of hard to feel selfless when you watch the love of your life lock lips with a bunch of prettier girls than you," Vanellope hollered back, "I just hope he kept his emotions in control."

"Vanellope, he was practically squirming with discomfort the entire time," Taffyta barked, "Even I kissed him! He wasn't happily phased by anyone!"

"… You WHAT?" Vanellope shrieked as she threw her arms up.

"That should prove to you just how stupid all of this was!" Taffyta hollered as Candlehead shoved her hand to her face, "He was willing to do anything to get you the honeymoon of your dreams! Even kiss his own sister! And he hated every single second of the whole event!"

"I can't believe you kissed him," Vanellope said, to Taffyta's surprise, she smiled and shook her head in an incredulous disbelief. Taffyta slumped her shoulders and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, it sucked," Taffyta barked, "If I didn't, though, no one else would have. We had to get the ball rolling somehow."

"You should make sure to catch Ralph before the race tomorrow," Candlehead suggested to Vanellope gently, "You should probably sort things out, even just a little bit… Just so your mind isn't clouded for the tournament."

"I guess you're right," Vanellope sighed as she gazed out her window, Sugar Rush's exit could be seen far off in the distance. She felt her heart begin to swell with nervousness as Ralph suddenly held the upper hand in this situation.

"You're in for it," Taffyta chuckled in an annoyed way as she shook her head, Vanellope glared at her nervously.

"Why?" Vanellope dropped her tough front and finally frowned.

"You smacked Ralph straight across the face," Taffyta laughed as she furrowed her eyebrows, "He hardly deserved it, either."

"You've got some groveling to do, sister," Candlehead said through an unsure chuckle as her and Taffyta crossed their arms, Vanellope swallowed hard.


	91. Chapter 91

***Chapter 91***

"Ralph, you ready to go?" Felix chimed happily as him and Tammy perched in his doorway. The next day had slowly approached, the sun from outside the arcade flood their game with dim warmth.

"Yeah," Ralph sighed as he stepped out and closed his door. Felix and Tammy stepped down his stoop in a peppy manner.

"You meeting up with Vanellope before the race?" Felix asked with a smile as Calhoun could be seen waiting at their train station. Felix and Tammy had been planning a few days worth of a camping trip in EZ Living's cliffsides near the south shore. They each had backpacks on and were ready for their mini father-daughter getaway.

"I'm not sure," Ralph frowned as he gazed around his familiar game, it was dark, yet the outside world proved it was late morning.

"You're not sure?" Felix said in a concerned way as he fixed his attention on his brother, "You don't know her whereabouts for the day?"

"No," Ralph sighed, "I have no clue."

"Alright, what's up?" Tammy demand as she lulled her head upwards towards her uncle. Ralph gazed down at her nervously with a frown.

"I screwed up big time, and I'm pretty sure Vanellope never wants to speak to me ever again," Ralph mumbled nervously, as if the words were too painful to even form, let alone think about.

"What?" Felix scoffed with a smile of disbelief, "C'mon, Vanellope's not like that."

"Vanellope wouldn't do that," Tammy scoffed.

"Yeah well do you think I'd ever find myself in a kissing booth, desperate for money for a perfect, luxurious getaway?" Ralph barked, his heart sunk farther with each minute he had to endure this torture.

"No, that doesn't sound like you at all," Tammy laughed as she crossed her arms, the three finally approached Calhoun.

"Welp," Ralph sighed, "It's true."

"You were at a kissing booth?" Calhoun exclaimed with a wide, incredulous smile, "What on Arcade? Surely Vanellope wasn't too thrilled."

"No, she wasn't," Ralph barked angrily as he plopped down in the uncomfortable tinker train from their game, everyone else followed with uncertainty.

"What in User's name were you doing at a kissing booth, Ralph?" Felix worried as he fixed some of his golden, dark brown hair. Tammy lulled her arm over the edge of the cart and looked over her shoulder to remain in the conversation.

"I told you!" Ralph hollered, feeling annoyed, "There was a massive fundraiser being held, and if I raised enough money, I could take Vanellope to Keppel Crest in EZ Living for our honeymoon… But, she caught sight of me kissing half of the EZ Living girls ever created and… she didn't give me time to explain myself."

"Golly," Felix sighed as the four slowly moseyed into Game Central Station, "Some predicament."

"So, to answer your question," Ralph started in an annoyed tone, "No, I don't know where Vanellope is and no, I have no clue if I'm going to see her before her tournament."

"Uncle," Tammy started with an almost annoyed tone, "You've got to simmer. It's just a measly kissing booth. Surely Aunt Vanellope will ease up a bit once she sees your heart was in the right place. You just gotta explain to her, and quick."

"I tried, yesterday, but she hit me and ran," Ralph grumbled as his heart sunk to new depths, the thought of the slap she threw suddenly pierced his brain like ten inch nails.

"She hit you?" Calhoun barked as she tried to hide a wide smile, "Girl after my own heart," She muttered. Tammy threw her head back and laughed quietly.

"Yeah," Ralph grumbled as he looked away, he tried to be patient towards his family, especially his young niece, "She slapped me good… That wrecking binary I've given her has it's pros and cons, I'm learning."

"You gave her your binary?" Tammy asked curiously, her facial expression was plastered with innocent wonder. Ralph shot Felix and Calhoun an apologetic look of uncertainty.

"Yeah," Calhoun chuckled nervously as she lulled her arm around Tammy's shoulder, "I'll explain it to you after you're camping trip, okay?"

"Okay," Tammy said in an unsure tone as she glanced at Ralph curiously.

* * *

"H-Have you seen Ralph anywhere?" Vanellope worried aloud.

Her, Taffyta and Rancis were inside a large building that housed the dozen other racers. Lots of people scrambled around to make sure everything was in line for the event. Coordinators, speakers, racers, and volunteers alike all busied themselves, the place was alive with nervous chatter and wonder. The three Sugar Rush racers were dressed in sleek, hot red racing uniforms that covered them from neck to toe, each one of them had a helmet that boasted Sugar Rush's logo, as well as an emblem of their own name. Vanellope tucked her helmet under her arm and eagerly let her eyes wander around outside the two open, massive doors that led to the start line of the racing arena.

"I haven't," Taffyta replied to her as she gently tended to a scuff on the side of her helmet, Rancis messed with the zipper on his boots, he was knelt to the ground.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to him?" Rancis said as he curiously peered upwards towards Vanellope. She heaved a hard sigh and gazed down at him nervously as she took a step back.

"Taffyta explained everything to me yesterday evening," Vanellope grumbled, "Bottom line, I'm a moron."

"That's fun to hear you say," Taffyta said casually before a coordinator approached her and began asking her questions, he had a check list.

"I think Taffyta enjoys when I beat myself up," Vanellope said quietly to Rancis as he finally stood. She leaned into his bubble a little more as he quietly breathed a laugh.

"Tell me something I don't know," Rancis beamed a goofy smile towards her, though his eyes looked mildly annoyed, "So, you're not mad at Ralph anymore?"

"I-I don't know where I stand," Vanellope sighed, "I want to be mad at him for kissing other girls, but… I guess he wasn't doing it deliberately, or because he has feelings for someone else."

"He honestly was doing all of that with you solely in mind," Rancis said gently to her, his dark blue eyes pierced her soul with truth.

"I know," Vanellope sighed before she peered at Rancis curiously, "Did you know that Taffyta kissed Ralph?"

"Yeah," Rancis beamed a wide, knowing smile, "I watched it. It was hilarious."

"Really?" Vanellope smiled an incredulous smile.

"Yeah. Ralph looked so distressed. It's a good thing Taffyta did it, though, or else he would've never got that line started," Rancis explained.

"Did, he meet his quota?" Vanellope asked curiously, "You know, for the fundraiser?"

Before Rancis could reply, a loud voice came over the speaker system apart of the building. It signaled for all racers to head to the arena for a final check in. Vanellope inhaled a nervous breath and eagerly peered around again, she hoped Ralph would be somewhere, anywhere, just so she could give him a reviving hug or something. She slumped her shoulders once Taffyta began to lead her out of the building and into EZ Living's blazing sunshine. Vanellope squint her eyes tight and blinked hard a few times as the sun beat it's blinding light down on the three, and everyone else that was leaving the building. After the three did their final check ins, they began heading out to the start line, where each and every single racer's bike had been placed, it's proper spots held true as EZ Living's hot sunshine boasted their powerful bikes. Vanellope finally let a smile spread across her face as she quickly approached her bike. She knew above anything else, racing was her favorite thing to do. She finally allowed herself to feel happy and excited, she knew this was a big event, and she shouldn't let anything cloud her mind.

She quickly mounted her bike and held her helmet in her lap, the race was close to getting underway, though she knew there were a handful of minutes to spare. She quickly peered to her left and noticed the long line of racers beside her, everyone was equally lined up at the starting point. She was pleased to see that Rancis and Taffyta were parked next to her; she suddenly began to feel nervous. She watched as Rancis, Taffyta and everyone else quickly began to get onto their powerful bikes; each person's bike, outside of Sugar Rush, was different and held true to whichever game they were from. A few of the gamers were racers Vanellope had never even seen before. She finally exhaled a breath and began to worry if this thing was quickly turning into a joke; she wasn't sure if she had what it took. She still felt that spark of confident competitiveness inside her code, however. It only sky rocketed once Taffyta shot her a confident smile.

"You alright, Vin?" Taffyta said quickly as the three relaxed on their bikes, Vanellope smiled.

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed, "Good luck you guys."

"You too," Rancis said kindly, though Vanellope could quickly tell that the three were slowly slipping away from their sticky glue of camaraderie.

Vanellope heaved a rough exhale and quickly looked to her right. The large stands were overflowing with audience members, mostly EZ Living locals. Vanellope tried her very hardest not to let her eyes wander, she almost didn't want to find Ralph amongst the mess. She fought the urge to continue to search for him, but before she could pry her eyes away, they were met with Ralph's. He was insanely easy to spot, because of how large he was and his bright orange polo. Vanellope felt her breath catch as the two caught eyes. He was with Calhoun and Candlehead, all three of them had a good spot in the stands. Ralph looked confused, down trot and upset. He forced a small smile from far away, however. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows; she knew no good would come of holding on to the grudge she wasn't even totally allowed to hold onto, but she apprehensively let visions of the day prior come flooding back to her. The mind melting images of Ralph's mouth latched onto another girl's lips. She glared hard at Ralph and felt her heart pang with annoyance, though she knew she had no right.

"I-I don't suppose it'd be too late to tell you that I see Ralph?" Taffyta chimed nervously as she held up a finger. Rancis inhaled a deep breath and lulled his head towards the audience, and Vanellope, in a knowing way.

"I see him," Vanellope muttered in annoyance. She finally ripped her eyes away from him and whirled to her left to face Taffyta; the two girls were on either sides of Rancis. Vanellope inhaled to continue, "I don't suppose it's too late to still stay mad at him?" She mocked.

"Considering you now know the truth and considering you're about to go rocketing down this race track at nearly one hundred miles an hour," Taffyta lulled her head in a sarcastic, casual way, "Yeah, I'd say it's too late."

"Maybe if I win, some lucky guy will just so happen to be standing nearby, and maybe he'll kiss me… Then we'd be even, yeah?" Vanellope said firmly, though she knew deep down that'd never happen.

"You wouldn't be even with Ralph," Rancis said as he wrinkled his nose in a playfully annoyed manner, "You'd suddenly be the bad guy in this equation."

"You already ARE the bad guy in this equation," Taffyta barked before she quickly strapped her helmet on, though she left the visor open so she could converse.

"Say that to me later when I have the trophy in my hands," Vanellope hollered to her as she, too, shoved her helmet on. She closed the visor on her helmet and gave Taffyta a death glare.

"Yeah, we'll see who's the one winning after this," Taffyta grumbled to herself as she flipped the visor, on her helmet, down as well.

"I hate being in the middle," Rancis mumbled as he hesitantly shoved his helmet over his head as well.

Suddenly, the announcer came over the speaker system and welcomed the audience to the race; introductions of each racer was made, and before Vanellope could fully wrap her mind around everything, they were instructed to start their engines. Vanellope was first to start her engine; she kicked her heel down and firmly twisted the throttle, which caused her bike to suddenly rumble and squeal with power. Everyone soon followed her fervor and revved their engines, it was a struggle to prove which racer was the most intimidating. Vanellope shook her head and kept her eyes glued to the wide, vast open track before her.

Her heart began to pound faster and faster. She could feel her old, familiar blue code bubble from her very core, her inner most deepest center of her circuitry, the same old code she was born with; the code that told her that racing was the only thing she had in life. She allowed herself to drown in it for a few moments as she took a step outside of hers and Ralph's new code. She exhaled a calm breath and turned the world off. The announcer kept talking, but everything became hazy as she peered out to the massive, dusty track. She could see the inside of the glass of her visor reflect her eyes, as well as the skin of her face. She was surprised to see shivers of small bouts of her hot purple code; it sprawled into delicate lines of her circuits, it slammed her back down to reality. Her eyes quickly scanned the mirror like visor in her sights as she watched her beautiful code sprawl near her eyes for a few moments before trickling away and returning to her core. She exhaled a faltering breath and shut her eyes tight as her very center reminded her the importance of the limits of Sugar Rush she had wrecked. With who better than an actual wrecker.

She very slowly averted her eyes to where Ralph was in the stands. He looked sullen, confused, concerned and sad, yet his eyes glowed with confidence and pride for the racer in his sights. She smiled a soft smile, though she knew he couldn't see it through her thick helmet. Her heart was swollen for him, even though the images of yesterday still stayed glued in her mind. She knew after the race, they could solve everything once and for all. Her stomach began to ache with the thought of the minor groveling she'd have to do. She knew Ralph was forgiving, the fact that she had to fess up wasn't manually a part of her code. She blinked hard a few times and set her sights back to the tracks, her heart jolted with excitement as she revved the throttle; her bike roared in an impatient way, though she stayed idle with everyone else.

Before she could grow too impatient, the final, long countdown began for the race. She eagerly gripped both handles of her powerful bike as everyone sat still with anticipation. The second the gates flew open was the second Vanellope immediately rocketed forward. She was not pleased to see about half of the racers quickly fly past her as well, though she kept her eyes pinned to first place and never lost sight of it. She held her breath and bit her lip; she knew any place but first was not an option.

* * *

"Geez," Calhoun schemed as she nudged Ralph's large arm, the racers tore out of sight, though they could still see the race via camera men throughout the tracks, "Let's hope Vanellope is careful on that thing. Looks like they're going a lot faster than I expected."

"I don't know if I can watch," Ralph mumbled as he lulled his whole head and face into his hands for a moment; he heaved a hard breath before peering back up at the massive screen everything was being shown on, across the race tracks. The crowd went nuts.

"Why not?" Candlehead asked curiously, she was sitting on the other side of Ralph. They had met up with her after they said their fair wells to Felix and Tammy inside EZ Living's outlet.

"One clip, one wrong turn, and she's sent flying," Ralph grumbled as he slumped in his seat; it complained under his weight.

"She'll be fine," Candlehead insisted with a small smile, "You've got to have faith, Ralph… You're engaged to one of Sugar Rush's smartest, fastest racers."

"She's right," Calhoun said as she lulled her head and crossed her arms as she got comfortable, "Give Vanellope some credit. If, User forbid, she DID crash, it wouldn't be on her account."

"I guess you're right," Ralph worried as he gazed at the large screen.

He occasionally would catch snippets of Vanellope, racing her heart out. She was pushing second, and not too far behind her was Rancis. Ralph inhaled a deep breath and bit his bottom lip nervously before he peered down at Calhoun.

"How many laps again, Calhoun?" Ralph asked nervously, hoping this would be over soon.

"Three, Ralph," Calhoun wrinkled her nose and looked up at her brother in law curiously, "Why are you so nervous? This is supposed to be exciting!"

"I-it is exciting!" Ralph said as he forced a smile, "I don't know… I have a weird feeling. Something's not right. I can feel it in my code."

"It's probably just because you and Vanellope didn't settle everything before she got out there," Calhoun assured as she kept her eyes glued to the large screen across the tracks, on display for everyone, "Don't worry. After the race, you guys will get everything out in the open."

"You'll probably have to end up chasing her," Candlehead laughed as, she too, crossed her arms.

"She got some space, after yesterday, and hopefully a good night's reset," Ralph worried as he glued his eyes to the show, "Hopefully I won't have to chase her for too long."

* * *

Vanellope felt sweat drip down her forehead as she rocketed down the weaving tracks. Everything was a blur, the massive, exotic trees they were drenched under looked like green clouds that just melted into the scenery. Dust and dirt kicked everywhere as she rounded every corner, sharpened every single turn, she knew racing was what she was best at; she knew nothing could throw her out of her streak. She peered ahead of her and noticed Tails was in her winning spot. Her smile quickly dropped, though, as she hugged a corner too sharply, causing two other racers to dart past her. She cursed aloud and and grit her teeth, she could feel her whole entire body tense as she rocketed to keep up with her competitors. She only saw Rancis and Taffyta once or twice, though she wasn't totally positive; her eyes were on the prize.

She panted as the five came upon a straight; to her surprise, someone far ahead accidentally clipped a bank of dirt, sending the five in her sights to fumble, and some even crashed a little. Vanellope beamed a wide smile and weaved around the wreckage, she darted through the hazy cloud of dust that was kicked up. She laughed to herself as she whizzed into first place. She shot across the start line and was floored to hear the final lap call. She stuck to her guns and whizzed down the never-ending race track, she knew she had this in the bag, if she just continued to be smart about the track.

She smiled a wide smile and hoped to User she could drag far enough ahead to keep first. She gracefully weaved through every single bump in the road, every corner and turn were hers for the taking. She mastered the course with ease, she knew any race course like it was her home. Her heart began to pound with final realization as she rounded the last turn. The massive stretch of track that boasted the finish line; she felt as if it was way too good to be true. She inhaled a startled breath and beamed as the finish line rapidly approached. She knew she was alone in this venture towards winning. Before she could let herself get too excited, she suddenly saw the code in the reflection of her visor jolt and shoot confused, alerting pangs of circuitry on her neck and near her eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before she was suddenly rocketed from her bike.

She hit the ground hard and rolled a few times. She coughed a harsh, surprised breath and looked up just in time to see her bike go shooting over her head. She slammed herself to the ground and covered her head as her bike hit the dirt in a messy array of confusion and finally skid to a stop. Vanellope opened her mouth to take in a breath, but a sudden, sharp sensation in her ribs caused her to choke in confusion. She lulled her eyes and scanned the surrounding area. Everything became dizzy; she tried her hardest to shake the confusion as she clumsily tried to stand. Somehow she felt her torso was having a hard time keeping up with her. She fumbled to get up as her code sent urgent signals to her brain; she knew something was wrong, but for some reason the finish line continued to urgently call her name. She groaned a loud, shaky noise of protest and clumsily rocketed herself towards her bike. She knew she had to finish the race, no matter what.

She felt massive, shooting pains dart from her ribs to her shoulders and arms. She cried out a loud, agonizing cry as she doubled over her bike. She gazed down at it in confusion before her eyes double took on something large jutting out of her beautiful bike. It was a long, red and white swirled stick of sorts. Vanellope blinked a few times, her vision quickly began to fade. She shook her head again, the code in her brain flickered with confusion as she tried to set herself right. With much struggle, she managed to get back on her bike. She corrected herself as she quickly revved the throttle and rocketed forward. She felt something sticky drip down her torso, she knew something was most definitely wrong, but for some reason she still felt compelled to complete what she had started. She quickly began to rocket down the tracks, towards the finish line. She was more than surprised to see that no one had crossed it yet.

Before she could fully comprehend what had happened, she passed the finish line. She quickly released her hand from the throttle and slammed on the breaks. Her bike skid to a stop as she quickly, and clumsily, got off of her bike. It fell to the ground, as did she. She propped herself up on her hands and knees as she coughed a few hard exhales. The taste of blood that crawled up her throat made her head spin. She shook her head and tried her hardest to inhale a deep breath, though the shooting pains continued to surge her core. She yelled a loud sound of agonizing pain as the whole world was spinning. She could feel her code swarm her with a sense of emergency, she knew dying outside of her game was something her code would do anything and everything to make sure didn't happen. She gazed into the shattered visor of her helmet nervously for the last time; her urgent, purple code was seen sprawling nervously all over her face. She exhaled whatever breath she was holding as her world went dark.


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Just to let you know, chapter 5 is the lucky winner that will be put into comic form :) I'll be uploading all 20 pages to my deviantART starting probably sometime this week, keep your eyes peeled! ;D**

***Chapter 92***

It took all of his will not to go barreling down onto the race track by practically jumping out of the stands. Without a single word said to his family, Ralph rocketed and weaved down the stands. He felt as if it had taken centuries before he reached the bottom. Once he reached the bottom, he urgently peered out to the tracks and noticed that Vanellope was quickly, and carefully being carried away. Ralph threw his hand out and opened his mouth to protest. He took one step out onto the track but was quickly halted; all of the racers immediately went whizzing in front of him, past the finish line. He jolted and took a few nervous steps back as he had nearly gotten swiped. He exhaled a nervous few breaths as he kept his eyes glued to the other side of the tracks; the three working men that had carried Vanellope away were now nowhere to be seen, though her bike continued to lay in the middle of the tracks. The crowd cheered in excitement, though the whole arena was filled with worry towards the injured racer.

Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and immediately felt a massive, defensive and angry surge sweep over his soul. He took quick, massive and looming steps out to the tracks and crossed it with purpose. He peered down the long, covered walkway where he assumed the three men, with Vanellope, disappeared to. He felt the rage in his core skyrocket, he knew he had to get to Vanellope, he had to see if she was alright. Before he could continue his venture, a few men stepped in front of the long hall like walkway. The EZ Living workers put their hands up nervously and peered up at Ralph through apologetic, yet stern eyes.

"Sorry, sir, you aren't permitted to enter this wing of the arena," one of the workers said loudly. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and glared down at him.

"That's my fiancee that was just carried away!" Ralph hollered as he threw his large hand out, the three flinched and ducked, "Move! Or I'll do it for you!"

The three men quickly scrambled out of Ralph's way as he immediately pushed past them. He began to clumsily run down the hallway as he could feel his heart pang with the sudden grief set upon him. Tears stung his eyes as he nervously began to look around, workers all around began to scramble nervously out of his way, though a few of them chattered into their ear phones and walkies about the crash and injured racer. He heard one of them say Vanellope's full name, and a few other undecipherable things into his walkie, as he ran down the direction where Vanellope was taken away. Ralph quickly began to chase after the few people that were urgent to seek Vanellope out as well.

Ralph heaved and panted as he finally caught up to them, but before he could get any words out, another group of scrambling workers bustled and pushed around Ralph, causing him to completely lose the group he was following. He heaved an annoyed, desperate sound and whirled around, his eyes scanned the area. He found himself in a maze of long, white, sterile looking hallways. There were signs near the ceiling that pointed to where each location was. His eyes nervously scanned each sign. 'Racing arena', 'Exit', 'Lobby' were all signs Ralph's eyes eagerly met. He whirled around once and let his eyes catch with another sign far down the hall that read 'Emergency Room' and 'Waiting Rooms'. Ralph inhaled a sharp breath and immediately rocketed himself towards the separate wing.

He turned a corner and was faced with two, large and looming swinging doors. He furrowed his eyebrows and bursted in, he could feel the code practically jolt out of him. He didn't care who he knocked over, who he ran into, he needed to find Vanellope and he needed to find her now. His eyes scanned the large room. There was an eagerly working and frantic looking receptionist. She answered phone calls and was quickly scrambling to write something down on paper. A few nurses and doctors began to run down another closed off hallway, each one of them were speaking about Vanellope and her urgent state. Ralph nervously looked around before he quickly stopped two of the doctors who had trailed behind the rest of the group.

"Where's Vanellope? I need to see her, is she okay?" Ralph barked, "Is she alive?"

"Sorry sir, no information can be given at this time," One replied as they began to hurry down the hall with the rest of the few other doctors, "One of us will be out shortly with a report on her status."

"I need to see her now!" Ralph bellowed, suddenly everyone within a twenty foot radius became nervous.

"I'm sorry sir, there is nothing we can do for you right now, you're going to have to wait," The one doctor replied as confidently as he could as they began to step away even faster.

"If you don't take me to her right now-!"

"Ralph!" Taffyta suddenly said as she bursted into the room with Rancis; she quickly reached up and grabbed Ralph's large wrecking hand. He was mere inches away from ruining someone's life, "Ralph, easy!"

Ralph whirled around and glared down at Taffyta, as if he had forgotten what planet he was on. Rancis jumped in fright and took a few steps back, but Taffyta remained in his bubble confidently. She held his large arm firmly as she let her helmet drop to the ground. She gazed up at him with knowing surprise, though she knew she'd have to be the one to quell any fears or nerves he was dealing with. She immediately began to fear for her wellbeing. She knew something this drastic could easily send Ralph on a massive, wrecking tangent. She remained firm in her stance and stood up to her bigger brother, she knew she had to remain calm for him.

"I need to see her!" Ralph barked down to her, his eyes began to billow with angry tears. Taffyta kept a firm hold on his wrist.

"Ralph, we can't see her yet," Taffyta soothed sternly.

"I have to see her," Ralph bellowed, his voice began to tremble.

"Ralph, we HAVE to wait," Taffyta hollered back, she tried her hardest to fight the tears, the shock of everything slowly began to seep into their skulls.

"Taffyta, what if she… I-I can't live, without…" Ralph trailed off as tears immediately streamed his cheeks, though he held true to his angry self.

"Easy," Taffyta said gently as she placed a firm hand on the center of his chest, she tried her hardest to recall all the things Vanellope would do to quell their angry wrecker, "Easy… It'll be okay, Ralph."

Ralph inhaled a shaky breath and gazed down at her pleadingly, his eyes held a billion questions and worries. Taffyta gazed up at him with the same fervor, both gamers suddenly became lost, as if a chunk of their code had suddenly been swiped off the grid with one keystroke. Taffyta very gently rubbed his chest as Ralph finally began to simmer. His large shoulders slumped as he exhaled a final, shaky breath he had forgotten that he was holding. He shook his head and looked down, he grimaced and shut his eyes tight as more tears fell from his cheeks. Taffyta felt her eyes grow wet as she continued to keep her hand firm to Ralph's chest. She inhaled a trembling breath and kept still, her biggest concern was keeping Ralph's strength in check, especially while they were outside of their games. She couldn't afford to lose anymore family members.

Ralph exhaled a small, deep noise of anguish as he tilted his head down farther. His large hand immediately reached up to clench Taffyta's. She jolted and flinched before quickly settling, she kept her palm glued to the center of Ralph's chest. She swallowed hard as she could practically feel Ralph's heartbeat explode through his core. She knew in this moment of confusion and desperation, they were all each other had. Taffyta breathed a shaky breath and took a nervous step closer to Ralph, she cautiously slid her hand to the top of Ralph's shoulder. Without hesitation, he quickly shoved his face into Taffyta's shoulder and hugged his large arms around her upper back, as if she was the only tangible thing he had to remind him of Vanellope and her comfort. He cried silently into Taffyta's shoulder and clung to her for dear life. Taffyta exhaled a surprised breath as he squeezed her; she lovingly held her arms and hands around the back of Ralph's head. She kept him glued to her as she firmly pet his hair with her trembling hands. Tears streamed her cheeks as the two locked onto each other. She could feel Rancis's warm hand slid onto her free shoulder to show his support. He stayed close to the two and soothingly rubbed his mate's back.

"It's okay, Ralph," Taffyta mumbled into his large shoulder as he quietly sobbed. His shoulders shook nervously as Taffyta clung onto her brother. She tried her hardest to blink back tears.

"Come on, guys," Rancis soothed as he firmly rubbed Taffyta's back, "We should go sit down… We're probably going to be here awhile."

Ralph slowly unglued himself from Taffyta as Rancis calmly led the two into another area off of the lobby. A calm, gently lit waiting room was what they were greeted with. Ralph was glad it was empty; he felt more vulnerable than he had ever felt in his entire life. He carefully sat down at the nearest chair, it creaked under his weight as Taffyta sat down next to him. Rancis calmly took his seat on the other side of Taffyta. He very gently took her shaking hand in his as the three shared scared, knowing glances. Ralph inhaled a shaky breath and shook his head.

"I'm scared," Ralph admitted gently as he wiped his face free of tears, "I-I want to go in there and hold her… and tell her it'll be okay…"

"Ralph," Taffyta whimpered as tears slid down her cheeks. She shook her head and covered her face as her lip quivered, "Please…"

"How could this happen?" Rancis asked sadly as he gently rubbed Taffyta's thigh. He curiously peered at her, seeing her cry was a rarity. He studied her intently, yet sadly, as she quietly cried into her hand, "Ralph, did… You see what happened?"

"Not totally," Ralph uttered nervously as he gazed across the quiet waiting room, "All I saw was her crash, but… I have no idea why. It didn't look like she hit any bumps or anything."

"Maybe she caught too much air suddenly or something?" Rancis asked curiously as he, too, aimlessly peered across the waiting room.

"Why can't we just take her back to Sugar Rush so she can be reset back to normal?" Ralph whimpered nervously as he wiped his cheeks free of tears.

"She's probably not stable enough to be moved," Rancis said gently as he continued to rub Taffyta's thigh soothingly, "She's safest here until she can be moved to Sugar Rush… It probably would be pointless to try to move her in her condition right now. If she was able to be moved, trust me, they would move her…"

"This is taking forever," Ralph said, his anger began to rise again.

"Ralph," Taffyta snapped as she inhaled a deep, nasally breath; he shot her a desperate look, "We need to be patient… I-I know it's hard, trust me. But we have to just wait. Complaining that it's taking too long will only make time go by slower."

"I-If she dies, o-outside her game," Ralph nervously trailed off as his eyes darted around gently, as if to ponder what he would do with his life without his Vanellope.

"Ralph, quit it," Taffyta barked as she quickly gripped his large hand in hers, "Stop it! Stop!"

Ralph quickly looked at her through anxious, red eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows sadly and peered at her nervously, he looked as if his whole world was slowly crumbling. Taffyta gazed back at him intensely, her piercing blue eyes stared into his in a knowing, anxious way as well. She shook her head at him as if to tell him continuously to knock it off. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could and inhaled a deep breath.

"Please," Taffyta said gently as her eyes continued to billow with tears, "She's not going to game over. She can't. She's tough as nails, and you know it…"

"She'll be okay," Rancis concluded with a small nod, his eyes too began to finally turn glassy with worry as he continued to soothingly rub Taffyta's lower thigh.

Ralph finally inhaled a deep breath and nodded at Taffyta and Rancis. The three were quiet and patient for the next few hours. No one spoke, no one budged. Ralph leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes gently, hoping that somehow he'd wake up from this horrid nightmare. Everything that happened at the race was a blur, he wasn't even sure if her crossing the finish line first was counted or not. He had no idea who came in what place, nor did it matter. He wasn't even sure what places Taffyta and Rancis came in, though he wasn't sure if even they cared. After an hour or two of waiting, two figures slowly and apprehensively made their way into the waiting room. Ralph jolted as his eyes quickly met with the new presence.

"Is she okay?" Candlehead worried, her eyes were full of question as her and Calhoun very gently approached their three depressed friends.

"We don't know yet," Ralph said as he shifted in his chair.

"That was some dive she took," Calhoun said nervously as she sat down in the chairs across from them, "I wish Felix and Tammy weren't half way across creation right now..."

"You doing alright Ralph?" Candlehead asked lovingly and sympathetically as she slowly approached him with open arms.

"I-I've been better," Ralph uttered as Candlehead warmly wrapped her arms around Ralph's neck, she embraced him with all of her unconditional love. He carefully wrapped an arm around her upper back and leaned his head on her shoulder. He exhaled a hard breath and tried his hardest to force back more tears. She gently unwound from him after a few moments and gazed sadly into his eyes.

"It'll be alright," Candlehead said softly and nervously before she gently left his presence and sat down next to Calhoun. Everyone glued their eyes to Ralph in a knowing, empathetic way.

The five friends waited in the waiting room for what seemed like eons. Everyone tried to get as comfortable as they could. Ralph closed his eyes again and tried his hardest to calm down. The code in his system somehow could sense the unease in the room, and with the event that was taking place. He somehow, deep down, felt connected to Vanellope's pain. His code surged through his body in gentle, confused chaos. His whole system knew something was out of place, something was horribly wrong. He hoped somehow they could stabilize Vanellope so they could return her to Sugar Rush.

Ralph felt himself slip into an uneasy, almost conscious sleep. As if he was half way between sleeping and being awake. He pictured his beautiful Vanellope, healthy and normal. His heart wretched at the thought of losing her; he almost couldn't bear it. His mind immediately drowned in worst case scenarios. Before he could completely lose himself to the negative, he was gently nudged a few times by Taffyta. He jolted his eyes open and gazed at her earnestly and eagerly. Her eyes were set beyond him; he quickly averted his wide eyed gaze and was greet by a doctor, once and for all. Ralph immediately stood, causing the chair to creak a sudden complain; everyone in the room suddenly grew riddled with action and tension.

"Is she okay?" Ralph stammered as he took a few steps closer to the doctor, "I-Is she alive? Can I see her please?"

"She's alright," the doctor soothed, he was tall with dark hair and glasses; he looked very wise and reserved, which was very hard to find at EZ Living, "Vanellope is doing okay. There are, however, a few complications that need to be addressed and I'm afraid she will have to stay in EZ Living for a few nights."

"Is it that bad?" Taffyta asked loudly as she scrambled to get next to Ralph, "We can't just take her home?"

"She is too unstable to be moved, right now. She will surely game over if she is moved in the condition she's in now," The doctor said calmly as he flipped a sheet on his clipboard, his gloved hands moved methodically, "She has suffered a great deal."

"What all happened? Can we see her?" Ralph urged, his heart began to pound.

"She needs to be run through a few more tests, but yes, you guys can see her shortly. She's unconscious… She has three broken ribs, and has suffered a concussion that has caused some of her brain activity to flat line."

"Brain activity?" Ralph said through stunned stammering.

"We ran some scans," The doctor continued patiently, "The part of her brain that has suffered is the code that gives her the ability to speak. Once she is stable and returned to Sugar Rush, a game wide reset will be all it will take to bring her back to normal. These damages are temporary, but I thought you guys should know everything that has happened."

"She can't talk?" Taffyta frowned as she shot Ralph a nervous glance.

"Not that we know of," the doctor said through a sigh, "That was a nasty fall she took. She's lost a lot of blood, unfortunately. We're desperately trying to find a donor, the right code type, but we think she has shared her code with someone. We're not sure with who, but for now we're just hoping her code level rises soon, here."

"R-right code type," Ralph stammered before he quickly gestured to himself, "Me… She shares her code with me. I-I can help, I'll donate."

"It's you?" The doctor perked up, everyone un-tensed once a smile graced his serious face. Ralph finally beamed a nervous smile and nodded.

"Yeah, sh-she's my fiancee. I-I want to help," Ralph continued to stammer, as if his heart couldn't handle all of the emotions he was suddenly slammed with.

"Well, alright then, come with me," The doctor said with a grateful smile.

Ralph swallowed hard as the doctor began to step away. He nervously glanced at his sister, he gave her a look of worried question. He motioned for her to come with. She shrugged before curiously and apprehensively following close behind. Rancis quickly followed as well, without thinking. The doctor eagerly glanced back at the crowd with a small, knowing smile.

"You bringing moral support?" The doctor said through a small chuckle as they rounded a corner into a hallway, the same hallway Vanellope was taken down. They entered a small room, it looked like any normal doctor's office. A sterile, uncomfortable looking place.

"I-I guess you could say that," Ralph breathed nervously as the four piled into the room.

The doctor began to set up a piece of sophisticated machinery, he messed with a few tools and quickly began sterilizing a few things. Taffyta gently shut the door behind her as her and Rancis hung close to the door to give Ralph and the doctor their space. Taffyta gazed earnestly towards Ralph and could see in his eyes that he was absolutely swamped with emotion. She inhaled a nervous breath as her mind began to race with all the information handed to them just now. Before she could think too hard, she felt a warm arm come around her. She jolted and quickly peered at Rancis. He gazed down at her lovingly, his eyes were full of care. Taffyta gladly and suddenly leaned into him without hesitation; she figured the tough front she usually held up was not something she felt like dealing with right now. She easily rested her head on Rancis's shoulder and heaved a shaky sigh. He wrapped his arms firmly around his mate and tenderly kissed her forehead a few times to ease her mind.

"Vanellope will be okay," Rancis soothed to her softly, "It's very kind of Ralph to donate his code for her… I'm sure once she has that in her system, she'll be able to get out of here faster."

"I just want her home," Taffyta mumbled as a few tears slid down her cheeks, "I don't want to be here anymore."

"I know," Rancis eased as he rubbed her back gently, "Soon. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Thank you," Taffyta mumbled softly as she shut her eyes and eased into Rancis's warmth. He smiled a small smile and nodded just barely as he hugged her closer.

Ralph held his breath and quickly became nervous as the doctor's tray had an array of tools, along with a long needle. It was connected to a tube that was attached to an odd piece of machinery and an empty code, blood bag. He swallowed hard and nervously slid his eyes to Taffyta as he sat down on the doctor's stool. He caught eyes with his sister and smiled a nervous, scared smile. She finally let a small chuckle escape her tired figure as Ralph eased his arm onto the table, wrist side up. Ralph attentively listened to the doctor as he gave him instructions on what was going to take place. He sterilized the inner nook of the bend in Ralph's arm. Before long, his blood was finally being drawn. Ralph grimaced in slight pain, though he kept face. The bag began to fill, his purple code swirled around the blood in a confused manner.

"It's a beautiful color," The doctor said with a smile, "In all my years of working here, I don't think I've ever seen anyone with this beautiful color of code. I hear purple code is really rare. What color did your code used to be?"

"Hot red," Ralph answered calmly as he began to feel a little dizzy. Before too long, the doctor finally stopped drawing blood and cleaned everything up.

"I see," He said softly, "And hers was blue, I'm assuming?"

"Correct," Ralph stated gently as he was bandaged where the needle used to be. He heaved a hard sigh of relief and remained seating. Taffyta's eyes were glued to him and the situation in an eager way.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Taffyta laughed gently as Rancis slowly, and finally, let go of her.

"I hope I never have to do something like this ever again," Ralph breathed an uneasy chuckle as he stood. The doctor quickly began to take the bag and his supplies towards the door.

"Not the most exciting thing to do in EZ Living, I presume," the doctor said with a smile before he pushed open the door and peered back at the three, "You guys can head back to the waiting room. I'll come get you guys in a few minutes, and then you can see Vanellope."

Everyone nodded in agreement and slowly parted ways. The three slowly moseyed back into the waiting room were Calhoun and Candlehead patiently waited. They eagerly perked up once their two friends entered their presence again. They looked a bit more calm and at ease than when they left. Ralph, however, looked a little pale.

"You guys alright?" Calhoun asked eagerly, though everyone glued their eyes to Ralph.

"I'm fine," Ralph grumbled as he sat down carefully. He rubbed his head softly and inhaled, "I need to stay sitting for a little bit. That was a doozy."

"How much blood did they take?" Candlehead asked curiously.

"Who knows," Ralph chuckled as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, "Just the right amount to keep both of us alive, I suppose."

"That was really honorable of you, Ralph," Rancis said seriously, though his voice was coated with sweetness.

"Thank you," Ralph said with a small, humble smile as he glanced at Rancis gently.

"You're the only one on this whole planet that could give her just what she needs," Rancis said with a small chuckle as he crossed his arms, "You potentially just saved her life."

Ralph fell silent and stared at the insides of his eyelids for a moment before he peered at Rancis and Taffyta in knowing, calm shock. He finally smiled a small smile and looked down to his hands, his face finally produced a shade of positive red. Taffyta laughed softly and nudged Ralph's arm, she sniffled a long inhale and rolled her eyes.

"This has definitely been a doozy of a day," Taffyta said in an annoyed tone, "I can't wait to just go home… With Vanellope, of course."

"Are you guys going back to Sugar Rush tonight?" Calhoun asked calmly, Ralph shook his head.

"I'm not leaving," Ralph said firmly as he gazed down at the ground. Taffyta put her hand on his shoulder and stared at him intently.

"Me neither," Taffyta affirmed softly before the doctor slowly moseyed back into the waiting room.

"You guys can come visit Vanellope, now," He said calmly, though he put his hand up, "Though, please, just two or three of you."

"You guys are her family, her blood," Calhoun said to Taffyta, Candlehead and Rancis, though her eyes slid to Ralph with a knowing smile, "You guys go. I'll be here, okay?"

"I-I'm staying with Calhoun," Candlehead said in a worried tone as her eyes subtly began to billow with tears, "I don't think I'd be able to handle seeing Vanellope in such a poor state…"

"You can hang back with me," Calhoun said gently to her.

"We'll be back," Ralph said her as the three stood and eagerly followed the doctor out of the waiting area.

Ralph suddenly felt his hands shake as more tears stung his eyes; the four quickly moved down the long, ominous hallway. They finally arrived at a room far down the hallway, it had Vanellope's name on the makeshift, temporary name card on the door. The doctor held his hand over the door handle and looked back at the three, eager faces that stared at him through uncertain eyes.

"She's still unconscious, and in very fragile condition, so we ask to please just be careful with her," He said softly as he opened the door a crack and stepped aside for the three, "Take your time."


	93. Chapter 93

***Chapter 93***

Ralph inhaled a nervous breath and very slowly stepped into the room. He long blinked a few times, as if letting his eyes grace the room, and who was in it, was way too much for his mind to handle. His heart practically shattered at the sight far across the room. Vanellope was laid in an uncomfortable looking hospital bed, her limp and lifeless body was hooked up to multiple, beeping machines. Her clothes had been stripped, and her chest and torso were tightly wrapped in a thick wrap of a bandage. She had a light sheet that covered her lower torso and legs. Her head was lulled against a few pillows, the blank and innocent expression on her face was bittersweet. Ralph choked a silent noise of despair and clenched his hands nervously. Taffyta and Rancis very carefully stayed behind him as the door closed, and the three were left in privacy with Vanellope.

Taffyta felt tears well in her eyes as she gazed at her sister, though she didn't budge. She glanced at the back of Ralph's head a few times and wondered if he had suddenly forgotten how to exist. His tense body proved that he was undoubtedly holding his breath. Taffyta tenderly reached out and placed her palm on his upper back, she rubbed the back of his shoulder blade firmly a few times, as if to tell him it was okay to approach her. As if on cue, he very slowly took a few hesitant steps towards Vanellope; all of the gentle, lulling and beeping machines seemed to signal that Vanellope's core was steady.

Ralph gazed down at Vanellope with a wide frown as tears billowed in his tired eyes. She was absolutely still, the only amount of life that could be seen emanating off of her was her rising and falling chest, though even that looked like it took every single last pixel of strength her body could muster. He approached her low bedside and gazed down at her in despair, he reached his hand out nervously before pulling it back to his chest. He didn't want to disturb her; she looked as if being touched even by the most gentle hand would make her whole entire being shatter to a million pieces. Her once lively, strong and beautiful body looked almost dead and hollow before him. The sight made him want to rip his eyes from his skull. He gently fell to his knees next to her bed and, without any thought, he tenderly wrapped one of his large and comforting arms around her side and upper shoulder. He tried his hardest to remain as careful and gentle as he could as he shoved the side of his face into her neck and shoulder. Her body lifelessly lulled at his presence as he carefully cradled her in his protective arm.

He quietly sobbed into her neck and shut his eyes tight; he nuzzled her shoulder and was forever pleased to find warmth in her skin. He knew she was going to make it through the struggle, he just had no idea how or when. He croaked her name softly and continued to keep his eyes glued shut. His shoulders trembled as he gripped his lifeless mate. His thumb eagerly and softly stroked her lower cheek and jaw while a few of his other fingers relished in her soft hair. He pet her over and over, hoping somehow she'd open her tired eyes and give him that gorgeous, youthful smile she always would. He sat in Vanellope's still presence for awhile, he felt as if all sense of time slipped from him as he remained glued to his mate. He wondered if somehow hugging her and showering her with his endless love would somehow revive her. He wanted nothing more than to just go back home. To his new home, where their kingdom awaited.

Ralph was quietly startled out of his bubble as he could feel a presence sit down on the hospital bed, on the other side of Vanellope. Ralph pried his eyes from the back of his skull and eagerly peered up, he noticed Taffyta's sad, yet hopeful eyes stare down at him and her sister. She gave Ralph a broken smile as she gently rubbed his lower arm, which was still glued around Vanellope's side as tenderly as he could. He inhaled a trembling breath and tried his very hardest to compose himself, though he figured by now it was probably far too late. Taffyta heaved a hard, raspy sigh as Rancis made his close presence a few feet away from Vanellope's bed. He didn't want to crowd the three; he crossed his arms and nervously examined the situation before him.

"I want her to wake up," Ralph croaked as he leaned up, though he stayed on his knees next to the bed.

"We all do," Taffyta said softly as she gently took her sister's hand in hers and squeezed it, "She needs the rest most out of anything."

"Sh-she's not in a coma, is she?" Ralph questioned nervously as his eyes met Taffyta's. They both looked exhausted.

"I don't think so, Ralph," Taffyta said through a sigh, "I'm sure the doctor would have told us if she was."

"Well," Ralph breathed as he sadly gazed down at Vanellope, "I'm not leaving her side until this is over."

"Ralph," Taffyta started, almost sternly, "If the doctors tell you that you need to leave, for whatever reasons, please just… do it."

Ralph gazed at Taffyta in a slightly stunned way. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Ralph, I know you will go to the ends of the Earth to protect Vanellope and make sure no one harms her, and I know how angry you can get when you're forced to leave her side, especially during something like this," Taffyta explained as she gazed at Ralph, almost in a motherly way, "But, wrecking things to get your way won't fly in this place… Imagined if you ruined something in this room? Maybe, a machine that Vanellope is currently relying on."

Ralph gazed at her sadly and knowingly before he slid his eyes down to Vanellope. She had a long tube that hugged her around her face and under her nose, to help her breath. Both of her arms were hooked up to two different machines, to which he had no idea their purpose. The strap that was securely hooked to her left arm looked as if it was keeping her code and blood levels under control. Her whole arm, near the strap, was riddled with a beautiful display of her purple, glowing circuitry. The other strap, on her right arm, hugged her skin just as tightly. It had a gently glowing power button on the strap and a few wires that trailed from it. Ralph gently brought himself back to Taffyta and heaved a hard sigh before he looked her square in the eyes.

"I won't wreck anything," Ralph mumbled softly to her.

"You know that wouldn't be what she wanted," Taffyta affirmed, "The guys around here know what they're doing. I know you may think every single EZ Living member is just an idiot with a volleyball, but… If they instruct you to do something, you have to do it without threatening to punch someones lights out."

"I-I just, don't want to leave her side," Ralph croaked as he gazed down at Vanellope, her delicate and fragile state was almost a rarity.

"I know you would if it meant the doctors doing something to save her life," Taffyta snapped firmly, though she kept her loving tone.

"I know," Ralph breathed humbly in agreement.

He tenderly reached up and stroked some of her dark, messy hair out of her face. He noticed a few small gashes on her left cheek underneath her eye. Her eyes looked as if they were forever lulled closed; he wondered what her mind was dreaming of, and how she would react if she did wake up. He wanted to kiss her, shower her in all the love he could offer. He wanted so badly to rip her from every single machine that tied her down to take her back to Sugar Rush, but he knew he had to remain patient. Him and Taffyta silently tended to Vanellope, the only noise present was the sound of their nervous breathing and the methodical beeping of the few machines in the room. Vanellope was as still as a log, her chest nervously rose and fell a few times in a struggle. Ralph took this opportunity to overflow her system with his touch; he hoped that somehow, some way, she'd recognize his presence. Suddenly, their quiet bubble of thought was interrupted as the door to the room slowly cracked open.

"There are a few people in the lobby that would like to catch an interview with either of you, about this whole event," the doctor said gently; Rancis unfolded his arms and peered down at Ralph and Taffyta; they both looked unamused and annoyed.

"I'll go," Rancis said softly, "I was going to slip away to go chat with Candlehead and Calhoun anyways."

"Thanks, Rancis," Taffyta heaved softly as Rancis nodded and quietly left the room. Taffyta wasn't surprised to see the doctor keep himself in the room as well and shut the door behind him.

"She seems to be doing alright," The doctor said through a soft sigh as he approached one of the machines; he worked on the screen for a moment as Ralph and Taffyta gently eased away from Vanellope's bed. They both sat down on the comfortable couch a few feet away.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Taffyta wondered, though she tried not to sound too pushy.

"I'm not sure," The doctor replied calmly as he pulled out a clipboard and began to write some things down. Before he could get more words out, one of the beeping noises from the machines began to gradually pick up in a nervous manner. He frowned and fiddled with a few buttons and knobs on the machine to tend to the problem. The large, futuristic screen, which displayed a rough outline of Vanellope's body and multiple, flashing core functions, was bright and prominent. He inhaled to continue, "Her body is under a lot of stress right now. Even with all of that gear she was wearing, she took a very nasty dive."

"I wish I could've seen exactly what happened," Taffyta said through a hard sigh as she eagerly peered at Ralph.

"To be honest, it happened so suddenly," Ralph frowned, "It didn't even look real… Suddenly it was as if her bike defied gravity and halted altogether… She just happened to go shooting from it because of how fast she was going."

"Do you think maybe she just hit a big rock or something? Don't they have all of that on tape?" Taffyta questioned.

"Who knows," The doctor said gently, "It's currently being investigated. We'll have a more clear idea of it all come later today or tomorrow, I'm sure."

"Ralph," Rancis suddenly said as he opened the door and peered his head in, he strangely enough had a smile on his face, "Come out here for a second, there's something you should probably see."

Ralph furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he unglued himself from his sister's side. He carefully, yet quickly, approached the door. He slipped outside and protectively shut Vanellope's door behind him as he was greet with a few eager, EZ Living locals and a few interviewers. One of them was holding a glorious, golden trophy. Rancis smiled up at Ralph and tenderly nudged his arm.

"This should cheer you up," Rancis smiled.

"Wreck It Ralph," one of the interviews said with a wide smile, "You're Vanellope's fiancé?"

"That'd be me," Ralph said curiously, he blinked his tired eyes a few times in confusion.

"We really hope this bit of news will help aid in Vanellope's recovery," the woman smiled, "We're pleased to tell you that Vanellope Von Schweetz has won the tournament!"

"She, won?" Ralph said as a wide smile finally broke across his face; he was handed Vanellope's gorgeous trophy.

"Yes, sir," the woman laughed softly as Ralph peered down at the large, magnificent trophy, "I know this really isn't the proper way to receive a trophy, but this is all we can really do right now. Surely that'll cheer her up."

"Wow," Ralph breathed as his eyes scanned the beautiful trophy, "It definitely will."

"The way she struggled to finish the race, even after that awful crash," the woman lulled her head with an incredulous smile, "It was very brave."

"Can we have a few words with the winner?" Another interviewer asked curiously, suddenly the few locals they were with began to look hopeful, though Ralph immediately felt the protectiveness in his system sky rocket. He had forgotten just how much time had passed between the crash and now.

"No," Ralph said firmly, yet as friendly as he could, "She's not up for visitors right now."

"Well," the woman sighed as the group began to slowly push away, "Give her our best wishes."

"Thank you," Ralph said kindly as he held up the trophy a little, they waved.

"Congratulations," The woman smiled a friendly smile before the group slowly sauntered away, they each had something kind to say about Vanellope.

"That was one of the judges and a few interviewers," Rancis said to clarify to Ralph, "They wanted to talk to Vanellope so bad. I told them the next best thing was her fiancé."

"Thanks, Rancis," Ralph said down to him gently as he lulled the trophy into his chest in a protective way, "I appreciate it."

"Hey," Rancis chuckled as he nudged Ralph's arm, "She'll get through this. You picked a girl who is tough as nails. Trust me, she'll be just fine."

Ralph gazed down at Rancis with a small, broken smile. Rancis's eyes held so many gentle hopes and so much knowing understanding. It was as if he'd take any opportunity to comfort any one of his friends, even if it meant shoving his wellbeing aside. His dark blue eyes humbly peered up at Ralph in an expectant way, as if he knew Ralph was worrying far too much. Ralph nodded and exhaled a breath he forgot he was holding. He peered down to the trophy in his arm and smiled a little.

"Yeah," Ralph uttered, "Getting her there is what's proving to be hard."

"Well, you're staying with her tonight right?" Rancis asked curiously, "I know you won't let anything bad happen to her. And you'll be there for when she wakes up. I know you are exactly what she needs most right now."

"I can't wait to see those eyes of hers again," Ralph frowned as he tried his very hardest to blink back tears, "I just want to hug her and tell her that everything is going to be okay."

"Well, I'm sure she already knows that," Rancis said knowingly as he took a gentle step away from Ralph, "After all, you DID donate a bit of yourself for her." Ralph finally let a small smile worm across his face as Rancis took yet another step away.

"I'll be back," Rancis concluded, "I'm going to go tell Candlehead and Calhoun what's up."

"Thank you," Ralph said kindly, Rancis nodded once with a small smile before he slipped away.

Ralph felt a small smile prowl across his face as he gently invited himself back into Vanellope's room. Once inside, Taffyta's eyes bulged from her head as he held up the glorious trophy.

"Did... Did I win?" Taffyta asked in giddy, sarcastic shock as she stood and quickly approached Ralph. She gently put her hands on the trophy.

"Vanellope won," Ralph laughed as he eyed her incredulously, "Get your paws off. This is hers," He concluded playfully.

"I'm just teasing," Taffyta laughed as she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, though she looked away in mild annoyance.

"Well, that's certain to cheer her up after all of this," The doctor beamed with a hearty laugh as he continued his work, the monotone hums of the machinery was lulling.

"Yeah," Ralph breathed with a wide smile, "She won."

"If it weren't for this whole mess, I'd actually be pretty upset, but..." Taffyta trailed off and gazed sadly at her slumbering sister, "She deserves it."

"She's going to be so happy once she finds out she won," Ralph chuckled as he gently set the trophy down on her bedside table. It glistened under the bright lights of the room, her full name was engraved across the bottom of it.

"I hate to interrupt, but we've found out some news on the crash," came a deep voice. A tall man slunk into the room; he was dressed nicely and was holding a long stick wrapped in protective cloth. His hair was black and slicked, he looked sophisticated and secretive, "Wreck It Ralph and Taffyta Muttonfudge I presume?"

"Yes?" Taffyta inquired as all four bodies came alive with tension in the room. The doctor joined the three, his face was nothing short of inquisitive wisdom.

"After some research, re-watching the tapes and getting some witnesses to give us information, we've come to the conclusion that Ms. Schweetz's crash was definitely no accident..."

"What do you mean?" Ralph urged, "You're actually telling me she just meant to crash?"

"It wasn't her intention," the investigator said deeply as he peered down at what he was holding, "But, it definitely was someone else's. We found this lodged in the side of Ms. Schweetz's bike."

The investigator gently handed Ralph the long stick wrapped in cloth. Ralph apprehensively began to unwrap it, his large fingers clumsily handled the long stick as he finally let the cloth drop to the ground. He held in his hand a very long, thick and sturdy arrow; It had to have been at least three feet long, a half an inch in girth. The stick of the arrow was surprisingly very candy cane like, the arrowhead was a dark, dagger like stone. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows at the beaten up arrow before he peered at the investigator with incredulous eyes.

"She was attacked?" Ralph breathed in disbelief, "But... By who?"

"We've done some research on this arrow," the investigator said, he eased a bit and rubbed his forehead in a contemplating manner, "It's hard to say, but we believe it's origins are from Sugar Rush."

"Sugar Rush?" Taffyta hissed as she gazed up at Ralph nervously, "No one from Sugar Rush would've attacked Vanellope... And it wasn't Rancis. We both were racing the whole time, heck, I crossed the finish line with him."

"It wasn't any one of the other racers," the investigator said confidently, "But, whoever it was... They got away without a single trace."

"Who would flat out attack Vanellope like that?" Ralph hissed in disbelief as his large finger ran down the worn arrow.

"There's no real answer to that, but she does hold a lot of things high above others... Things that some people would want," the investigator said gently, "She's the new Queen to be, of Sugar Rush. It's obvious someone isn't too keen about it. She was just proposed to, by you… She was in the lead of this tournament for an entire lap and a half, something that is rarely seen or done. She has a lot of things going for her. Evil people, of this world, want successful people to suffer."

"But when Vanellope was princess, no one tried to attack her then," Taffyta worried.

"I don't know what else to tell you guys, other than to seriously watch your backs," the investigator warned firmly, "If it weren't for Vanellope's bike hitting a small bump in the tracks, this arrow would have pierced her heart, instead of her bike, and she would have gamed over immediately."

Ralph swallowed hard and suddenly felt as if his brain had turned to goo. He wondered just who was out to get her, and he worried for any future adventures they would find themselves in outside their games. Ralph inhaled a nervous breath and gazed sadly across the room to Vanellope; she rested peacefully in her still and painful slumber. Ralph slid his eyes back to the investigator, who was slowly beginning to leave the room.

"She's extremely fortunate to get out of this with a few broken ribs and minor brain code damage that can be corrected," He said deeply as he gave Ralph a knowing look, "I'd say you'd best be on your toes, someone out there wants the future Queen of Sugar Rush dead."


	94. Chapter 94

***Chapter 94***

As the evening went on, Ralph's group of friends took turns coming in to silently shower Vanellope with love and care, though Taffyta and Ralph didn't leave her room once. After a long while of silent chatting and careful tending to Vanellope, Candlehead and Calhoun said their goodbyes for the night and hesitantly left Rancis, Taffyta and Ralph. The doctor and a few nurses would come in every once in awhile to check on Vanellope's state. Taffyta and Rancis began to get comfortable on the couch opposite the one Ralph was on. Theirs was directly across Vanellope's bed, while Ralph's was laid parallel to Vanellope. He knew he wasn't going to leave her side until she was back home, and even then he knew it'd be hard to unglue himself from her. He wanted nothing but to feel her strong, warm arms around his neck again. He tried his hardest not to dwell in his train of wanting thoughts, he knew it only made the sorrow much worse.

"It looks like she's doing alright, here," Said the nurse, she was dressed in all white and was wearing protective gloves as she fiddled with the strap and IV on Vanellope's left arm.

"How much longer do you think she'll be out?" Ralph asked curiously as he glanced over to Taffyta and Rancis.

They were sat comfortably next to each other on the couch. Taffyta had her legs tucked underneath her, both racers had unravelled themselves from their thick racing jackets and shoes. Their helmets remained in a messy array on the small table next to their couch. Taffyta sipped a drink she had gotten from the hospital's cafeteria of the massive arena. It was the only thing she, or either of them, could stomach in the situation they were thrown into.

"None of us are sure," the nurse said calmly as she finally removed herself from Vanellope and made her way over to one of the machines on the other side of her hospital bed, "When she does wake up, there's no way any of us will know if you guys are going to be sleeping here."

"Her ability to talk is gone," Taffyta said softly to herself in sad remembrance.

"Correct," the nurse said sympathetically as she glanced down at Vanellope before she fiddled with a few things, "If she wakes up while you guys are staying here, she won't be able to tell any of you. So, just keep an eye on her. If you see that she's opened her eyes, or is making any sort of noises, press this button immediately. Her system is prone to overheating right now, so if she wakes up, it will surely use a lot of her energy."

The nurse gently held up a small remote that was attached to one of the machines by a long wire. It had three big buttons on it, though she motioned to the main, red one. She waved it around just barely before she set it on the end of Vanellope's bed, by her feet.

"What does the button do?" Rancis asked softly as he peered at it.

"It signals one of us nurses or doctors, and we'll be here shortly," she explained with a smile as she put her hands on her hips, "Just keep your eye on her for the night. One of us will be in and out every once in awhile, but just in case she wakes up while we're away…" She motioned to the button with a smile before she did a final check on Vanellope for the night.

"Will do," Ralph said confidently as he peered at his mate; his heart dropped at the sight of her sad, blank expression.

"Take it easy, guys," The nurse said kindly before she dimmed the light in the room and slowly left.

"I wonder if she'll wake up soon," Rancis said calmly as he shifted in his spot to get even more comfortable than he already was.

"Should we wake her ourselves? Would that be bad?" Taffyta inquired as she gazed honestly at Ralph.

"I don't think we should disturb her," He said through a troubled sigh as his eyes remained glued to Vanellope, "As much as I want to shake her awake and be assured that everything is okay… I think it'd be wise to let her system do it's natural thing."

"I'm sure her passing out was like a defense mechanism for her system," Rancis said softly as he gazed at Vanellope through tired eyes, the darkness of the room began to make everyone more tired than they already were.

"You mean like an emergency shut off?" Taffyta inquired, Rancis nodded.

"We may be simple game programs, but we too overheat and have defensive 'immune systems'," Rancis said as he used his fingers for air quotes; he shot Taffyta a small, playful smile. She beamed for once in return.

"Well," Ralph sighed, "Should we take turns staying awake? One of us should keep an eye out for Vanellope."

"Good plan," Taffyta said calmly, "I can go first if you want. I'm sure today has exhausted you more so than anyone."

"No," Ralph said as he furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, "Surprisingly, I'm stuck in fight or flight mode. I can't seem to wind down… You two go ahead, I'll wake one of you when I find myself getting drowsy."

"You sure?" Rancis inquired honestly, Ralph nodded.

"Yeah," He said through a breath, "I'll keep an eye on her."

Taffyta smiled a loving, appreciative smile at Ralph before she gently leaned her head into Rancis's chest and shoulder. He widened his eyes a little before letting a bashful, loving smile creep across his tired face. He gently wrapped his arms around Taffyta's upper back and cuddled her into himself more so. He lulled his head against hers as the two carefully got situated for a few moments. Shortly after, the two were still, their gentle breathing eventually turned to steady, hushed breaths of slumber. Ralph gazed longingly towards the two and got comfortable. He furrowed his eyebrows and gazed inquisitively at Rancis. The sweet, gentle and blank look on his sleeping face hid grief well. He emanated a glowing, loving air about himself as he held his mate close to his chest. Ralph knew, deep down, that Rancis has earned his racing rights back. He knew that during all of this mess, Rancis has been nothing but selfless and kind. He finally felt at ease with his dilemma about Rancis's racing rights. He figured he'd tell Rancis his thoughts towards the end of their chaotic winter break.

Ralph swallowed hard and apprehensively turned to look at Vanellope. She laid still in her slumped, uncomfortable looking position. She was sitting just barely upright, her chest was caved into herself, and her breathing was was quick and short, as if her body could hardly handle it. Ralph laid back against the couch and rested his head on his large arm and hand. He kept his eyes glued to Vanellope, almost nervously. He began to worry about what might happen when she wakes up; he wondered if she would cry or make some sort of noise. He long blinked a few times as the dark room began to steal his alertness. The dim, lulling and warm glow from the emergency light, above Vanellope's bed, was somehow hypnotizing. Gentle, delicate specks of dust could be seen hung in the air near the light, the air in the room was thick and cozy. Ralph somehow found comfort in the little hole the four were buried in; he relished in the thought of how quickly he forgot he was still in EZ Living.

After about an hour of patiently gazing at his mate, he began to feel dizzy with exhaustion. He tilted his head slowly to peer at Taffyta and Rancis, though they looked completely out cold; he found irony in how much they mocked Vanellope's current status. He rolled his eyes and scoffed at the fact that he was quickly surrounded by gamers that look as if they had just been dropped from a very tall height. He let a small smile prowl across his tired face as he sleepily gazed at Taffyta and Rancis. They looked absolutely gone, their warm and comfortable slumber looked as if disturbing them would cause their systems to rage quit. Ralph heaved a hard sigh and returned his eyes to Vanellope. The gentle and quiet beeps of the machine, which detected Vanellope's heart beat, was slow and steady. The wires and small screens near her bed all glowed with their familiar purple code, as if to indicate her state was steady and true. Ralph long blinked a few times and figured there was no harm in resting his eyes, or so he thought.

Ralph peeked open his tired eyes, after how long, he wasn't certain; he was suddenly was slammed back to reality. His eyes met with the sterile, dimly lit hospital room he had forgotten about. He heaved a silent groan and very gently shifted to an awkward and exhausted sitting position on the couch he slept on. He gently gazed towards Taffyta and Rancis. They hadn't moved a single inch from their deep and crumpled slumber. They remained slumped against each other, each of their mouths were just barely agape as they slept soundly. Their closed eyes still looked sunken with exhaustion from the day prior. Ralph rubbed his forehead gently and gazed up to the ceiling. He noticed that the window behind him was letting in very faint rays of light from outside. He figured it must be just before sunrise; the EZ Living sky outside was a very faint and early morning purple. He heaved a hard breath as every single event from the day prior came crashing into him like a pile of two ton bricks. He quickly averted his curious and tired gaze to Vanellope.

He jolted and nearly jumped clear out of his skin as he was finally met with a pair of dewy and exhausted hazel eyes. She remained completely still in staring, knowing silence. Ralph blinked quickly a few times, as if to make sure what he was really seeing was correct. He suddenly felt as if his stomach had sunk to the floor, the air grew suddenly stiff and tense as their long awaited eye contact held solid. He inhaled a nervous breath and froze, as if any sort of sudden movement would make this moment in time false. He almost began to feel scared; the way she peered back at him was almost haunting. Her eyes held so many inquiries, so many questions and concerns. The fact that her damaged brain code rendered her unable to speak made her daunting gaze all the more spooky, as if she was a ghost who sat in waiting, like the scheme to his game over was hers for the taking. Ralph finally inhaled a nervous breath for air, though he remained frozen, as if he didn't know what he should do first, now that she had finally woken up since the incident. She gazed at him through positively exhausted, clouded eyes; Ralph was finally assured this all wasn't just a dream the second she began to long blink in a curious manner. He wondered just how long she had been staring at him, silently begging him to wake up.

Ralph choked a small sound of surprise though he remained frozen. He gazed at Vanellope in an unsure way. He didn't know if she had all of her faculties, or if she was still quietly pleading for him to come closer; her eyes were almost completely unreadable past initial confusion and fear. He very carefully began to stand to approach her. She studied him intently, her eyes looked extremely attentive and wary as she watched him approach her, though the confusion in her soul continued to billow. Ralph kept his eyes glued to hers as they wisely slid to his height when he stood; he was certain she had all of her functions but speaking. She held onto all of her wisdom that she had previously, though her mouth quivered just barely in a confused manner. He glanced at the small remote at the end of her bed and wondered if he should immediately press the button, like instructed; he somehow felt compelled to ignore the remote for the time being. He knew it was selfish, but he felt the urge to give her a taste of his own, sweet medicine first and foremost. He could tell by the scared look in her eye that she needed his immediate comfort.

"Baby," Ralph said softly, just above a whisper, to her; she flinched just barely and gazed at him in poised shock; her eyes immediately began to billow with tears at the sweet nickname he's hardly used before.

His heart immediately crumpled to a million pieces once her look of confusion easily slid to anguish. She grit her teeth as tears immediately spilled from her eyes. She finally let out a quiet, surprised choke of grief and pain as she began to cry. Ralph slumped his shoulders and felt his whole existence turn to goo at the sweet and delicate situation below him. He tenderly sat down on the edge of her bed and reached out a shaky, yet confident, hand to her. She weakly lifted her arms for the first time as her massively trembling hands reached out to him, as if she was a lost soul seeking shelter from the storm. She exhaled a painful, few startled breaths and let out a handful of very quiet, confused cries. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed a noise of tired anguish as he very tenderly cupped her face in his warm hand, though he began to worry; the lulling beeping noise, that tracked her heart rate, began to chime rapidly and loudly. He glanced at the few machines that she was linked to before he leaned his head down a little.

"Shhh," He lulled quietly as he stroked the side of her head gently, her quaking hands did everything they could to attempt to clutch Ralph's shirt, "Easy… Everything's okay."

Ralph tenderly kissed her forehead a few times as she continued to silently cry; she let a few faint wails escape her trembling figure. She winced as she took in short breaths, her damaged rib cage could only handle so much. He continued to shush her quietly as he kept his warm and comforting presence in her sights. He remained as close as he possibly could to her. He knew she was bursting with questions and fears, though he wasn't sure how to fill her in on everything that had happened. Her heart rate continued to quickly race as her quaking hands clutched Ralph's shirt for dear life. He felt tears sting his eyes as she made a few, tender and inquisitive noises, as if she wanted to say words. He shut his eyes as tight as he could and kept his forehead firm to Vanellope's for a few moments. He softly continued to shush and ease her, his powerful hand tenderly pet the side and back of her head as he loomed over her a little, as if to protect her; their little bubble of divinity was solid and coated with all the care in the world. He pulled away from her after a few moments and gazed down into her dewy, inquisitive eyes.

"You were in a horrible motorcycle accident," Ralph said gently to her. Her eyes pierced his with concern, all of her attention was on him as he continued, "You hit your head pretty hard, and… The code, that gives you the ability to speak, was damaged."

Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows and shut her mouth tight as more tears spilled down her cheeks effortlessly. She inhaled a short few shaky breaths and winced, the beeping in the room was still rapid and nervous. Ralph heaved a soft sigh and gazed down at her tenderly, his large hand continued to softly pet the side of her head; each machine began to hum with more life as they began to work with Vanellope's now awake status.

"You also have a few broken ribs, so just take it easy on the breathing," Ralph cooed softly as he kept his face close to hers, "You're going to be okay… I promise. Once you're stable, we'll be taking you back to Sugar Rush for a reset."

Ralph was floored to see Vanellope gently nod in response. She inhaled a few more shaky breaths before Ralph continued to gently kiss her hot forehead. He remained glued to her close presence, his large and gentle hand continued to pet the side and back of her fragile head. He softly reached his other hand up and gripped her left hand, she still had her engagement band on. He squeezed her hand tight as he protected her from the world, he kept himself close, a constant reminder that he was there for her no matter what happens. He continued to whisper sweet nothings to her and was surprised to hear the gentle and rapid beeping, of her heart rate, very slowly lull back to a calm state. She kept her eyes glued to Ralph's lips, as if every word that came out of his mouth was a fascinating discovery. He was interested to see her trying to mock him, as if she was trying to reteach herself how to speak. After a few minutes of continuously whispered sweet notions to her, he finally smirked a small, knowing smile and pushed his lips to hers just barely. She returned the kiss as her cheeks mustered up whatever ounce of color they could. She finally let a bashful smile grace her face as her heart rate gradually sped up again. Ralph breathed a silent chuckle and nuzzled her forehead tenderly.

"I'm going to call the doctor in, okay?" Ralph whispered to her, she nodded and suddenly gave him a worried, nervous look. He gently took hold of her hand and squeezed it for reassurance.


	95. Chapter 95

***Chapter 95***

"Taffyta, Rancis," Ralph said gently to the two behind him as he peered over his shoulder. Taffyta inhaled a sharp breath and suddenly perked up, though her eyes remained half closed; she looked absolutely out of it. Ralph chuckled and gripped Vanellope's shaking hand, "She's awake."

"Vanellope," Taffyta breathed as she clumsily stood and made her way around the other side of the bed. She gently sat down on the other side of Vanellope and very tenderly held her other hand, "You feeling okay? I can't tell you how happy I am to see your eyes."

"She's a little shaken up," Ralph said gently as Vanellope weakly squeezed Taffyta's hand and gazed at her longingly, as if any amount of comfort from any of her family members was pure gold.

"It's okay," Taffyta soothed as she swept a gentle hand across her sister's forehead. She gently began to fix her ruffled hair, "Everything's alright, you're safe and sound."

"We need to get the doctor in here," Ralph said as he gently pushed the button.

"How long has she been awake for?" Taffyta asked sleepily, though her eyes remained alert.

"Probably about five minutes," Ralph said sheepishly as Taffyta removed herself from the bed and gently stepped over to Rancis.

"Ralph, you were supposed to hit the button as soon as she woke up," Taffyta scolded, though she tried not to sound too upset.

"Sorry, she just looked as if she needed some clarity first and foremost," Ralph defended, "I'm sure this is more stressful for her than it is for us."

"She's awake?" Rancis said as Taffyta finally got him to wake up. He rubbed his eye firmly and eagerly peered at Vanellope, "Is she alright?"

"She seems to be fine," Taffyta said as she put her hands on her hips, the three curiously gazed at Vanellope, "A nurse, or a doctor should be on their way."

The doctor, as well as a nurse, gently made their presence known in the room after a few moments. One light was switched on, which caused the four in the room to flinch and squint their eyes. Ralph squeezed Vanellope's hand one final time before he, too, gently removed himself from the side of her bed. She gazed at him nervously as she was suddenly swamped with the nurse and the doctor. She quickly darted her eyes between the two as the beeping of her heart rate rapidly began to sky rocket. Ralph inhaled a nervous breath as Taffyta gently pulled him away from the workers, they slunk towards the couch that Taffyta and Rancis were asleep on only moments ago. Ralph and Taffyta gently plopped down on the couch next to each other and gazed at each other nervously. Rancis slowly sat down on the other side of Taffyta as the three eagerly peered at Vanellope across the room.

The doctor, and nurse that was with him, were quiet and kind towards Vanellope, though the sheer look of terror in her eye never faded. They ran a few tests on her code and did a few other various things; they fiddled with some of the straps on her arms and did a few quick hearing and vision tests. It wasn't long before they noticed that the wrapping on Vanellope's torso was ever so sightly coming loose. They tenderly sat Vanellope straight up, so she wasn't slouching, and began to work on tightening the bandages around her. Her heart rate chimed at an alarmingly fast pace, which caused the three on the couch to hang in the dreaded tension. She grimaced and grit her teeth in utter pain, a few loud groans and mumbles escaped her frail figure as the two did everything they could to make sure she was comfortable.

Taffyta bit her lip and nervously looked at Ralph; both his fists were clenched as he basically fumed out of pure grief, his eyes were permanently glued to the two who were causing Vanellope pain. He had to keep reminding himself that they were here to help, and not to hurt. It took every single last positive word in his brain to keep him from rocketing himself at the two, each cry that Vanellope let escape her tired lungs was one way too many. Her cheeks were soaked with never-ending tears as her tired eyes gazed up at the ceiling, as if she was begging for it to be over. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows as tears formed in his eyes yet again. Taffyta firmly shoved her hand onto his fist and squeezed lovingly. He flinched and quickly shot Taffyta a confused and angry look, though she gazed back at him pleadingly, as if to ask him to remain calm, for everyone's sakes. Ralph quickly nodded and avoided eye contact with her, as if she was trying to teach him a silent language in which he already was fluent in.

"Alright, Vanellope, all done, everything is alright," The nurse soothed as the two gently laid her back. She carefully and nervously slumped back into her comfortable pillows. She grimaced as her chest had trouble rising and falling.

"That was impossible to watch," Ralph suddenly barked, Taffyta shot him an incredulous look and nudged him gently.

"Believe it or not, it's hard to be the bearer of pain," the doctor said through a hard sigh as he gently wrote a few things down, the nurse began to wipe Vanellope's forehead with a cold, wet cloth, "I know that I'm helping my patients, but to see them in pain prior to things getting better isn't a walk in the park either. But, with that struggle, I have good news. She's fairing a lot better than I expected. Must be the code transfusion you've generously blessed us with."

Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows at the doctor as she panted short, choppy breaths. She gently tilted her head away to get a good look at the bag she was wired to; her tired eyes widened as she read on the inscription, in small words, 'Wreck-It Ralph'. Underneath was a whole slew of his information and serial codes. She exhaled a small, surprised breath before she eagerly peered at Ralph. Their eyes met in a gentle, longing string of appreciation for one another.

"Ohhh, here comes the sap," Taffyta said with a wide smile as she nudged Ralph's arm.

For the first time in a whole entire day, he let a laugh escape his figure. He felt his heart practically jump out of his throat as Vanellope's mouth formed a tired, yet true and honest smile. He froze and gazed at her raw beauty as she finally showed her teeth, her grin was heart melting. She breathed a few scoffs, as if she wanted to join in and laugh with her friends, though her broken bones made it near impossible. She finally winced as her shaking hand idly, and weakly, gripped her lower chest. Ralph heaved a hard sigh and tilted his head in an inquisitive way. He suddenly was struck with the whirlwind of falling in love all over again.

Over the course of the day, Taffyta, Ralph and Rancis remained glued to the room Vanellope was in. She eagerly took in everyone's conversations. She began to feel almost at ease with the fact that she couldn't talk; she took this as a shining opportunity to really focus on and study her friends. She never noticed their quirks and personalities to the fullest potential she could until now. Her inquisitive and quiet eyes laid on each one of her friends individually while they chatted. They looked exhausted but light hearted; she was forever floored at how easily they would drop everything for her. The pain in her system lingered and she found it difficult to focus on the conversation that played out before her. She found comfort in short and shallow breaths through her nose, she was grateful she had the breather delicately strapped to her face. She figured without it, she'd be struggling just a little more than she already was.

She rested comfortably in her bed and eagerly peered at Taffyta. She noticed underlying tones of a dull, fiery and insecure soul. She could easily tell by the way Taffyta would eagerly peer at Rancis, that she was in desperate need of a love overflow. Vanellope figured all that time spent grieving over the loss of Rancis really did a number on her. Her eyes gleamed hopefully towards Rancis occasionally, as if a single touch of his fingertips, a simple acknowledgement would secretly launch her into a whole world of giddy, fluttering hearts. The way Rancis would longingly glance at Taffyta, it was as if the whole world would lull into slow motion; as if she was the center of his chaotic universe. His eyes looked hopeful, as sweet and as delectable as the candy peaches that bloomed in Sugar Rush's hushed, late spring. His voice was coated in tenderness, though Vanellope was surprised to see a bit of a snarky side to him. She understood why Taffyta fancied him; together they made one giddy, sarcastic team.

Vanellope saved the best for last, her wrecker. Ralph was eased into the couch which was closest to Vanellope's bed. He hunched comfortably over his lap, his large arms and elbows were gently rested over his knees. He smiled and laughed with Taffyta and Rancis; Vanellope felt her heart tug every single time his lips curled upward, that goofy, gapped tooth smile of his just about stole her heart. She evaluated him thoroughly and tilted her head a little, her curious eyes watched her mate. He seemed comfortable in his own skin, his mannerisms were gentle yet confident. His warm, accepting and understanding brown eyes held so much humble wisdom, yet hid so many years of rejection and trails easily. The warmth of the EZ Living sun, that lulled through the open window, casted beams of luscious, golden rays over Ralph's back and the top of his head. The room was at ease, a bright and gently cozied burrow; a far different environment than the day prior. Her ears pricked eagerly every time Ralph spoke, his deep voice seemed to coat the whole room in the sweetest honey. She glanced her eyes all over his broad chest and shoulders, his whole entire being exhibited all of the arcade's power, yet she found delicious irony in the mellow and lulling way he'd inhale for air. His existence oozed warmth and contentment; she found herself eagerly staring, she wished she could ask for one of his bear hugs.

"Vanellope, you alright?" Taffyta suddenly snapped her sister back to reality.

Vanellope jolted and looked up; she was unaware that everyone's eyes had been glued to her, for how long she wasn't certain. Taffyta nervously approached Vanellope and brushed some hair out of the way of her forehead. Vanellope's mind and ears quickly returned to the room and she was suddenly very aware of the fact that her heart rate had gone up. The loud machine beeped rapidly and in a concerned way, though Vanellope knew she was the cause of her own demise. She let a weak and sheepish smile break across her face as she held her sister's hand. She shook her head softly as if to say she was okay. Taffyta eyed her curiously as Vanellope's cheeks turned suspiciously pink with bashfulness.

"Oh, I see," Taffyta chuckled as she obviously glanced at Ralph; he perked up.

"Is, she okay?" Ralph asked nervously, though he let a curious and incredulous smile spread across his face.

"I think she was lost in wreck-full thoughts," Taffyta sneered playfully as she casually made her way back to Rancis and sat down.

"Hmm," Ralph said with a teasing smile towards his mate; she bashfully looked down and avoided eye contact.

She wondered why she suddenly felt so shy around him. She figured it was the fact that she had to express her love for him using every single one of her other senses and abilities other than speaking. She flinched a little as Ralph slowly stood and approached her. With a small, loving smile, he sat down on the edge of her bed close to her and slipped his large hand into hers. His heart sank with the fact that she was still shaking; he figured it was a side effect to the brain code damage she suffered.

"The second you're better, I'm giving you the biggest hug you've ever received," Ralph said down to her as he tenderly tucked some of her ruffled hair behind her ear. She smiled a toothy, girly grin as her heart rate began to pick up again. Taffyta and Rancis stifled small fits of laughter together as they watched the sweet story unfold before them.

"We should carry around a heart rate meter from now on," Rancis chuckled with a wide smile, "This is entertaining."

"It is," Taffyta agreed, though she tilted her head in a nervous way, "I don't know if you should be making her heart flutter too much, Ralph… We don't want her to overheat."

"Right," Ralph said before he placed a loving kiss on her warm cheek, as if to seal the deal for the time being.

"How we doing in here?" Came a voice from the slowly opening door. One of Vanellope's nurses walked in with a wide smile, "Looks like everyone has eased up a bit, huh."

"Finally," Taffyta said through a hard breath, "Yesterday was rough."

"Don't I know it," the nurse said sympathetically as she glued her eyes to her patient; Ralph stayed put as everyone eagerly peered up at the nurse in an expectant way, "Well, you definitely look like you're doing better."

"She's smiling a lot more," Ralph said as he gently glued his eyes to his bride, which caused an involuntary smile to sprout from her face.

"I'm sure she'd like to stretch her legs, maybe get something to eat," the nurse said with a smile as she began to fiddle methodically with one of the machines Vanellope was linked to; to everyone's surprise, it quietly began to power down. Vanellope nodded eagerly and glanced at Ralph as she pat her stomach a little bit, as a way of trying to explain that she was hungry.

"She's okay to leave the room?" Taffyta asked nervously, the nurse nodded with a smile as she gently took off the strap that was glued to Vanellope's right arm.

"Sure thing," the nurse said, "She should stretch her legs, get the blood flowing. She'll need to take her oxygen tank, though. But I'm sure you guys will keep a good eye on her."

"Field trip," Rancis said excitedly as he stood up. Taffyta beamed and laughed a small laugh, which caused Vanellope to roll her eyes playfully.

The nurse gently hooked Vanellope's breather up to a mobile oxygen tank and unhooked her from the other machines that were keeping track of her heart rate and other faculties. Ralph carefully helped her out of her hospital bed; she was still tightly wrapped in the thick bandage, it covered her chest and slightly exposed her stomach. She was wearing a comfortable pair of pants; she winced and groaned small noises of protest as she slowly scoot to the edge of the bed. With Ralph's steady help, he brought her to her feet as carefully as she could. Once she was stood, the nurse gently helped her to the middle of the room where she evaluated Vanellope's progress, and did a few last minute checks on her. Rancis and Taffyta eagerly slipped their shoes on and stood, they patiently waited near the door. Just as Ralph was about to move over to his friends, he noticed the dreaded arrow sitting on Vanellope's bedside table, next to her trophy. His heart sank as he glanced at Rancis, he knew that he needed to fill Rancis and Vanellope in on the horrid news of someone trying to murder their future Queen. He subtly swiped the arrow off of the table and tucked it into the back of his overalls to bring along.


	96. Chapter 96

***Chapter 96***

"Rancis, for the last time, I'm not going to take you to go see the newborns," Taffyta hissed, her face was bright red. She knew he was egging her on just to watch her blush.

"But, babies are so cute," Rancis chimed as he nudged Taffyta's arm a few times, she grew stiff and embarrassed.

"Babies, from EZ Living, aren't born in their code room?" Ralph asked curiously, he kept his large hand and arm delicately hovered near Vanellope's back as she took cautious, slow steps.

"No," Rancis laughed as he kept his teasing gaze on his mate, "Since there are so many citizens of EZ Living, they're born here. Their way of giving birth is probably a tad bit different than what the rest of the arcade is used to."

"Interesting," Ralph said as he furrowed his eyebrows and gazed down at Vanellope, she progressed slowly but surely. The four moseyed down maze-fulls of hallways before coming to an elevator.

"Why don't you want to go see the newborns, Taffyta?" Ralph inquired suddenly as the four carefully piled into the large elevator, Taffyta scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Because a certain smarty here likes to watch me suffer," Taffyta mumbled as she shoved Rancis; he wobbled with a loud chuckle, "You guys know I'm terrible with sap."

"Aw, but what about when you have a certain niece or nephew that wants your attention?" Ralph chimed with a knowing smile as he pushed the up button on the elevator, she finally slumped her shoulders in a defeated way and glanced at Vanellope. Vanellope was silent, though her face blushed pink as she gazed at her sister inquisitively.

"I'll be sappy in the castle all day long, for you guys, okay?" Taffyta grumble with a playful smile.

"Once you hear your future niece or nephew say your name for the first time," Rancis trailed off with a small chuckle and shrugged gently, "You'll be sap overload."

"Let's save it for another time, shall we?" Taffyta hissed playfully as she reached her arm out to shove Rancis again, though he quickly grabbed her wrist and beamed a victorious smile.

"Ease up," Rancis said gently as he slipped his hand into hers. She mumbled something incoherent but squeezed his hand, as if to secretly tell him she was enjoying the attention.

Ralph laughed a little as the elevator doors flew open. A few people from the other side hurried past the four, they looked as if they needed to urgently be somewhere. Ralph protectively wrapped his arm, as delicately as he could, around Vanellope's hip. He carefully wormed themselves out of the elevator, Vanellope's shaking hand clutched the small oxygen tank she had to wheel around with her. The four finally stopped to revaluate their surroundings. They had gone up a few floors and were greet with a glorious, vast and open cafeteria. It was very modern and sleek, large bay windows engulfed the whole place. Warm, midday EZ Living sunshine flood the whole area, the large room was bustling with all sorts of life. Patients, visitors and workers alike all casually moseyed and lounged around at the pretty tables. The tile was beautifully crafted with colors of creams, oranges and teals.

"Sheesh," Ralph breathed as he eagerly looked around, "Are we still in the hospital?"

"It's fabulous, right? It's a part of the arena, I think," Taffyta said excitedly as her and Rancis unglued their hands from each other's, "I wish our kitchen looked like this."

"You could always remodel," Rancis shrugged, Taffyta put her hands on her hips before double taking on her sister. She noticed Vanellope's short, painful and quiet intakes of air.

"We should get Vanellope sitting down," Taffyta said as she softly wrapped her hand around Vanellope's trembling arm, "Ralph, go find somewhere to sit. Rancis and I will go get her something to eat."

Ralph nodded with a smile as the four friends split ways. Ralph gazed down at Vanellope eagerly and began to lead her to an open table he had spot near a window; it had a breathtaking view of EZ Living's north shore, near Keppel Crest. Ralph swallowed hard and suddenly remembered the feud him and Vanellope had the day before her tournament. He quickly realized how tiny that problem looked compared to everything they were slammed with yesterday. He held his arm and hand out and open for her in a gentlemanly way, her trembling hand was lightly rested on his large wrist for guidance. She stayed as close as she could to him. The two approached the table; Ralph was quick to pull out her chair and get her comfortable and situated. He then gently sat down next to her, his eyes gazed at her curiously.

She peered up at him, almost expectantly and smiled a small, broken smile. The two were stuck in a still, loving silence, though Ralph quickly began to feel as if the two were becoming fluent in their deafening language of tender, smoldering love. Ralph tilted his head just barely and gazed deep into her tired, gorgeous hazel eyes. She long blinked a few times and examined his face. Her breathing was gentle and short; she heaved a few shallow noises of pain every now and then from the pain of her ribs. He reached his large hand out and very tenderly rubbed her shoulder in a comforting way, as if he couldn't resist touching her skin. He relished in the warmth and thanked every single lucky star in the sky that she was alive and happily peering at him with that powerful, girly twinkle in her eyes. He knew no matter what state she was in, her eyes would always hold true to her personality. She shivered slightly from the cold hospital air, and the fact that she was more exposed than normal. Ralph wasted no time in yanking the zip up hoodie he had on, off of his body. He draped the thick fabric over her shaking, delicate shoulders. She smiled a grateful smile and hugged herself into it as best as she could, her eyes fluttered from the warmth of his lingering body heat. He smirked and shook his head gently as he relaxed yet again.

"You are so beautiful," He said quietly to her, as if it was their own little secret.

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear slowly, as if to savor the moment. The force of her sudden, beaming smile was bright enough to sunburn the locals down on the shore. Ralph couldn't help but smile with her as he gently continued to rub her shoulder. She looked down and heaved a short few breaths before she struggled to let out a small giggle. Ralph felt his whole existence shake as his ears pricked to the lovely sound. He heaved a surprised chuckle and gripped her shoulder tenderly.

"User, I can't wait to take you back home so I can hear your voice again," Ralph said through a small sigh, "I didn't realize how easy it is to take the simple things for granted… I'd give anything to hear you tell me you love me."

Vanellope let her smile slope to a gentle, curious frown. She peered at Ralph for a few long moments, as if she was shocked to hear him say that. She long blinked a few times before she began to reach her trembling hand out to him. She quickly gripped his hand in hers and gazed hard into his eyes before she let her hand gracefully and just barely glitch. Both their glued hands began to delicately spider with circuitry of their hidden, burning purple code. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and gazed down at their hands before a small tremor of a swell swept through him. He inhaled a startled breath and suddenly felt as if his code had suddenly downloaded new information. He peered deep into Vanellope's eyes and scoffed a noise of surprise. He knew he hadn't heard her voice, but he felt as if the code she sent chilling through him was laced with the proper sets of binary to spell out just what he needed to hear. He looked down and hung his head in a bashful way as tears stung his eyes. He shut his eyes tight and squeezed her trembling hand as he opened his mouth gently.

"I love you too," Ralph uttered softly as she squeezed his hand weakly, but with purpose. She smiled and nodded a little, as if to assure him further of her intentions.

"Alright, got your favorite," Taffyta suddenly said as her and Rancis plopped down at the table; Ralph jolted as him and Vanellope were tenderly yanked from their clouded moment of love, "Vanilla ice cream with mint chocolate chips."

"Ice cream?" Ralph wrinkled his nose, though the small bowl in front of Vanellope looked more than delicious, "Shouldn't she eat something a little bit more substantial?"

"Oh, come on, she had breakfast earlier," Taffyta scoffed as she waved her hand gently. She sat down on the opposite side of the table from Ralph, next to Vanellope, "Besides, she deserves a treat. She's been through a lot."

"Vanilla for Vanellope," Rancis chimed as he sat next to Ralph, he too had a small bowl of ice-cream; his was chocolate drizzled with peanut butter cups.

Ralph eagerly peered at Vanellope and was happy to see her eyes light up at the small bowl of lusciousness before her, though he began to worry once she started to lift her trembling hands and wrists. She hesitantly reached for the spoon that was sticking out of the sparkling, perfect ice-cream but fumbled and accidentally dipped her hand into the creamy mess. She heaved a short, painful and annoyed sigh as her eyes focused intently on what she was trying to do. Ralph frowned and quickly wiped the bottom of her hand with the napkin Taffyta had brought with her tasty treat. He eased off once Vanellope tried again, though her trembling hands made it impossible to do anything. She heaved yet another sigh of exhausted annoyance and glanced at Ralph and Taffyta in an embarrassed way. Ralph gently took the bowl of ice-cream from in front of her; she dropped her shaking fists delicately to the table and peered up at him pleadingly, yet in a sheepish way; as if the fact that even the smallest tasks were the hardest to overcome. Taffyta tilted her head curiously as Ralph pushed a spoonful of ice-cream towards Vanellope's mouth. Everyone laughed quietly and knowingly as Vanellope rolled her eyes and succumbed to being spoon fed.

"Better live it up now," Taffyta laughed as she gently nudged her sister's arm, "I don't think Ralph will do this for the rest of his life."

"Well, if I'm going to have children, I better get used to something like this," Ralph said kindly as he let Vanellope enjoy the treat.

"At least that'll only be for the first few months," Taffyta said as she relaxed, though she eagerly peered at Rancis's ice-cream.

"Don't even think about it. You should've gotten your own," Rancis snapped playfully as he leaned back in his seat, farther away from her eager eyes.

"We should probably tell Rancis and Vanellope about the arrow now," Ralph suddenly said in a serious tone, though he continued to lovingly feed Vanellope.

"Right," Taffyta said as her smile dropped; Rancis shot Ralph a curious look, as did Vanellope.

"Arrow?" Rancis chimed as Ralph pulled the arrow from his back pocket; he laid it on the table between his three friends. It was long and sturdy, though beaten up and cracked almost in half. Rancis sat forward and furrowed his eyebrows. He set his ice-cream down and quickly picked the arrow up to examine it.

"This… was found lodged in your bike, after you crashed," Ralph said to Vanellope; her facial expression was that of confused terror.

"THIS was lodged in her bike?" Rancis said incredulously, his eyes held a massive amount of shock, "This looks suspiciously Sugar Rush…"

"The investigator said it's origins are from home," Taffyta said in a dull, annoyed and saddened way, though she reached out and took a spoonful of Rancis's ice-cream while he was preoccupied with the arrow.

"The investigator said that, if Vanellope hadn't hit a small bump in the road, this arrow would've pierced her heart," Ralph said as tenderly as he could; he glanced at his bride. She looked mortified, though her tight lip and furrowed eyebrow expression hid it decently.

"Someone from Sugar Rush tried to kill Vanellope during the race," Rancis said as he came to the conclusion; he quickly peered up at Ralph, "Who in the world would try to do that?"

"I don't know," Ralph sighed, though Vanellope waved her hand a little to get everyone's attention. She used her finger to invisibly spell out the word 'Loft' on the table.

"Loft," Ralph repeated softly.

"Why didn't I think of that," Taffyta barked softly, "It may sound as if we're playing 'Big Brother' here, but… We can check everyone's brain code in the Loft, to check for corruption. If one of the other racers has caught a brain virus, they're likely to be the predator seeking Vanellope's permanent game over."

Vanellope's face turned more pale than it has been for the past twenty-four hours. She frowned and gave Ralph a contemplating look. She held her breath and bit her bottom lip before she nervously began to look around; the need to watch her own back was beginning to get the better of her.

"Why would someone want Vanellope dead?" Rancis said softly in confused surprise as he continued to examine the arrow.

"Why Sugar Rush?" Taffyta barked in an annoyed way, "You don't hear any of this crazy stuff happening in Pac-Man, or Tron, or Whac-a-mole!"

"The game alone holds it's own, special title in the arcade," Ralph breathed as he gazed down at the arrow in a contemplating way, "The fact that it is it's own kingdom, it's own special system with rankings and titles… It's a lighthearted, fun game during the arcade hours, but after closing time, it quickly becomes it's own reality… And the leader in charge has the power of the code."

"So? Calhoun has the power over her code room," Taffyta scoffed, though she gazed at Ralph earnestly.

"Hero's Duty isn't it's own kingdom. If you believe something to be superior and special, then others will as well. What we have is an amazing kingdom, with a vast amount of grid and a group of fantastic racers and citizens. It's easy to get swept into the reality you guys have made it to be. Others want what we have," Ralph said through a hard sigh, "And the only way for others to gain it, without wasting time, is to overthrow the leader."

"That's what Turbo did to Vanellope all those years ago," Rancis said softly as he set the arrow down, though his eyes were trained to it, "He reprogrammed the entire game to his liking… I guess, whoever is out there, must know that simply reprogramming our game isn't enough to stop us… It wasn't enough to stop Ralph."

"He's right," Taffyta said softly, "You saved our game once before… Whoever this is, knows that you'd stop at nothing to save the game again."

"Unless you two game over for good," Rancis said as tenderly as he could.

"We need to stick close to our respective games until we seek out this mystery killer," Ralph said softly as he gazed at Vanellope through sad eyes, "As much as I love Sugar Rush, I don't think me having a game over is how you'd like to enjoy the beginning of our new life together…"

"None of us would enjoy that," Taffyta said seriously as she fingered the table she, and each of her friends, leaned on.

"Getting Vanellope back to Sugar Rush will certainly be interesting," Rancis said softly with a frown, "We're going to have to be extra careful."

"Maybe we should go late at night," Taffyta suggested, "It'd be easier to just quickly sneak out of EZ Living and head back home without being seen."

"Sounds like a good plan," Rancis agreed with a small nod as he looked to Ralph for guidance.

"We need to seriously watch our backs," Ralph said deeply as he picked up the arrow and shook it a little bit, "I'm sure, whoever this person is, has more of these lying around."


	97. Chapter 97

***Chapter 97***

"I think Vanellope's cheating," Taffyta mumbled as she chucked her playing cards before her with disgruntled frown.

Taffyta and Rancis had made themselves comfortable at the end of Vanellope's hospital bed. Bare feet, slouched crossed legs and a warmly lit room made for the perfect hollow in their temporary home. The sun had began to go down, and Vanellope seemed to be feeling better with each passing hour. The four played card games and idly chatted about unimportant things. Ralph heaved a hard sigh and shifted on the couch he was sitting on, which was parallel to Vanellope's hospital bed.

"You can't cheat at this game," Rancis barked as he gestured his arms outward, "It's Go-Fish!"

"You can SO cheat at Go-Fish!" Taffyta exclaimed to reach Rancis's level.

"You're impossible," Rancis breathed with a wide smile as he leaned over to tidy her cards.

"Don't you think it's weird that this is the third time Vanellope has won in a row?" Taffyta complained as she gestured her arm towards her sister, "How is that possible! She can't even talk!"

"C'mon, Taff," Ralph chuckled, "She's had a hard few days. If she's cheating, just let her."

"So she IS really cheating!" Taffyta laughed, Vanellope shot Ralph an annoyed, stunned look and gaped; she was sitting as comfortably as she could and was still hooked up to her breather.

"I didn't say that!" Ralph furrowed his eyebrows, though he smiled a wide smile as Vanellope shot a sarcastic smirk in his direction. He felt his heart skip a beat as her whole entire demeanor lit up with one simple facial expression. He smiled sweetly at her before something past her caught his eye. Her glorious, gleaming trophy was sat perched, and slightly hidden, on her bedside table. He widened his eyes and quickly stood, "Speaking of winning… I think we've all forgotten a very important little detail, here."

"Hmm?" Taffyta inquired as she kept her eyes glued to Ralph, though her eyes shot to his line of sight. She beamed a wide, knowing smile and gasped a small inhale of knowing, "Ohhh I see. How could we forget that?"

"I'm surprised she hasn't seen it yet," Ralph laughed as he swiped the trophy and hid it quickly behind his back. He stood next to Vanellope's bed with a wide, eager smile as all three racers happily peered up at him from Vanellope's bed, "I, Wreck-It Ralph, hereby announce Vanellope Von Schweetz, the winner of the motocross tournament!"

Taffyta and Rancis laughed happily as Ralph quickly revealed the trophy to Vanellope; her eyes lit up as she gaped in surprise. She beamed the widest smile she could muster and held her hands cupped under her chin in a girly way, though she looked up at Ralph almost in a confused manner. He smiled lovingly down at her and tenderly handed her the glorious, shiny trophy. She took it in unsure, trembling hands and gazed at it curiously. It had her name engraved at the bottom of it, as well as EZ Living's and Sugar Rush's logos on the cup of the trophy. She exhaled a faltering, nervous breath as she smiled the happiest smile she could. Ralph beamed down at her in return before leaning down to her level.

"You've also won something else," He said softly to her as he leaned in to close the gap between them.

"Oh, User, more sap," Taffyta barked in a funny voice.

Vanellope let out a soft but honest giggle and smiled wide, which caused Ralph to halt his venture closer to her. He gazed down at her incredulously and held his breath as his eyes widened. He furrowed his eyebrows and suddenly felt as if she had yanked his heart from his chest and squeezed the love out of it. He finally let a small smile and a scoff of a chuckle escape his figure. He tilted his head curiously as her beautiful hazel eyes gazed back up at him in a shy manner.

"Did you just laugh?" Ralph asked her softly; Vanellope's cheeks turned bright red as her facial expression became more and more bashful.

"First laugh since before the tournament," Rancis said lovingly as he tilted his head to peer around Ralph; his sights set on Vanellope eagerly.

"User, I've missed that laugh," Ralph said softly to her as he continued to attempt to close the gap; he flinched as Vanellope suddenly put her fingers firmly over Ralph's lips. She gave him an annoyed, cocked eyebrow look and gently pushed his face away. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and suddenly felt his face get hot with uncertainty. He glanced down at her hand before opening his mouth just barely, "What?"

"Rejected!" Taffyta laughed, Rancis stifled a snort and looked down.

Ralph slowly pulled away and stood up straight, though his and Vanellope's eye contact held true. He inhaled a nervous breath and gazed down at her in confusion. She crossed her arms as carefully as she could and peered up at Ralph with an annoyed, sorrowful look. Ralph raised his eyebrows as the realization suddenly hit him. He heaved a hard, loud raspy sigh and slumped his shoulders. He slowly trudged around Vanellope's bed and plopped face first down onto the couch. It creaked aloud as he flopped; he grumbled something incoherent into the cushions.

"You're not still mad about that kissing booth, are you?" Taffyta said in a dull tone as she slumped her shoulders at her sister. Vanellope looked away and glared across the room, though the frown led to suggest that she was tired of feeling conflicted.

"I think it'd be best to have this conversation when Vanellope and Ralph can actually speak their minds," Rancis said gently, mostly to Taffyta, "Seems kind of unfair that Vanellope can't speak."

"Not like she has much of a side to defend, anyhow," Ralph mumbled into the cushion; Vanellope gaped before she harshly chucked all of her playing cards in Ralph's direction. They fluttered wildly to Vanellope's bed and the cold tile floor below in a whirl, which caused Taffyta to stifle a small laugh.

"Can it, guys," Taffyta barked through a few giggles, "You can discuss it later."

Vanellope suddenly gestured her arms to herself and gave Taffyta an annoyed, surprised look. Taffyta heaved a hard sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Vanellope, even though you can't talk, I still want you to can it! It can wait… Surely you'll be able to go home soon. You look like you're doing better." Taffyta said loudly through a small laugh, though Vanellope rolled her eyes and let out a sudden, short and annoyed groan. Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"Okay guys, let's… Chill," Rancis worried with a sheepish smile, "We don't need to get so worked up over nothing. You guys can hash it out later."

"Knock knock," Came a sweet voice from the slowly opening door; everyone quickly peered over to see Candlehead and Gloyd peeking their heads into the room, "Can we come in?"

"Candlehead!" Taffyta chimed happily as the two slowly entered the room and shut the door behind them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check up on Vanellope. One of the nurses, on the way over here, said she'd probably be good to go come home soon," Candlehead said softy as her and Gloyd made themselves comfortable on the couch Taffyta and Rancis usually sat on, next to Ralph's.

"Really?" Taffyta urged as she turned to face the two new bodies in the room, Gloyd nodded gently.

"She seems to be doing better," Rancis said as everyone gently peered at Vanellope, though she began to look sleepy.

"I think a quick move from EZ Living to Sugar Rush will be doable soon," Ralph said softly as he stood to approach Vanellope, "Looks like someone may need a little bit of a reset before heading out."

Vanellope slowly averted her eyes to Ralph and gave him a small, disgruntled look. He gave her a knowing, apologetic yet frustrated look in return and gently began to fluff her pillows and situate her for a reset. She remained firm in her sudden cold front and avoided eye contact, though she was happy Ralph was helping her get comfortable. She eased into his arm as he helped her lay down; she winced at the low transition but finally settled and lulled into the sheets. He tucked the blanket up to her shoulder and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. She long blinked a few times before she closed her eyes for good. Ralph took this as a shining opportunity to give her a small, goodnight kiss on the cheek. She peeked open her eyes and gazed at him in a teasingly annoyed manner as he smirked a victorious look her way. She rolled her eyes with a small smile before settling again, Rancis and Taffyta slowly and knowingly made their way off of her bed. Everyone stood and began to head towards the door, though Rancis sat down.

"Rancis, you coming?" Taffyta inquired softly, he shook his head and lulled his head against the back rest of the couch.

"No, I'm going to try to get a bit of a reset in as well," He said softly as Taffyta quickly looked back at Ralph; she wondered if Ralph was okay with leaving Rancis and Vanellope alone.

"Keep an eye on her," Ralph said to Rancis after a few moments. Rancis looked Ralph in the eye, almost nervously, before he let a humble, knowing smile grace his face.

"Yes, sir," Rancis said softly as he nodded once. He let a small chuckle escape his figure as the group slowly moseyed out of the room. Taffyta eagerly glanced back at Rancis before she shut the door behind herself. She furrowed her eyebrows and gazed up at Ralph in a confused, delighted manner.

"You're actually okay with letting Rancis stay alone in there with Vanellope?" Taffyta asked softly.

"Why, are you not?" Ralph inquired with a curious smile as he gazed down at his sister. Taffyta widened her eyes and looked down incredulously.

"No, I am," Taffyta laughed, "I'm just shocked that you're giving Rancis that honor, so suddenly."

"You've left him in there, Vanellope is completely defenseless," Gloyd stated gently as the four walked towards the elevator, "He is currently the only person who can immediately care for or harm your future bride."

"Vanellope will be fine," Ralph said confidently, "You guys surprised I'm finally coming around, or something? Trust me, if he gives me a reason to be suspicious, you will know."

"That's just very generous of you," Taffyta said softly as the four piled into the cafeteria; it was almost empty, "I'm sure he's in there shaking to his core. One thing that goes wrong, and it's his head in the smasher."

"Quite literally," Ralph scoffed as he just barely lifted one of his fists and clenched it; Taffyta's eyes bulged as she shallowed hard, "Let's just say, if he passes this test, he can join you guys in Sugar Rush's roster come Monday morning."

"Wow," Candlehead said with a wide smile as they all slowly sat down at the nearest table, "Letting the dog off of his leash so soon?"

"I didn't say his castle rights were back," Ralph said firmly; he was sat next to Gloyd and across from Taffyta. Candlehead made herself comfortable on Taffyta's left as Ralph continued, "Just, let me handle this… I'm feeling extremely conflicted as it is."

"It's okay, Ralph," Candlehead said gently and lovingly, though she frowned in a knowing way, "No one is pushing you."

"I think we're all just stunned that you'd suddenly give Rancis so much slack all at once," Gloyd stated nervously as he raised an eyebrow at Ralph.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it too," Ralph said nervously as he eagerly peered to the elevator in the distance, "Vanellope will be alright. I'm not too worried."

"Every King has to take risks every now and then," Candlehead said with a small smile, which cause Ralph to finally let his mouth curl upwards.

"Yeah, well," Ralph breathed as he looked down, "I'm not King just yet."

"Oh, knock it off, you've practically been King this entire time," Taffyta said loudly with a small laugh; Candlehead and Gloyd beamed and chuckled.

"I think you're doing a mighty fine job," Candlehead said with a smile before she lulled her head to the side, "So, was it ever clear as to why Vanellope crashed?"

"She was attacked," Ralph muttered, his eyes remained sullen and glued to the table.

"She was what?" Gloyd hissed in disbelief as he furrowed his eyebrows and glued his attention to Ralph; Ralph looked Gloyd in the eyes apologetically.

"Someone out there definitely wanted to see Vanellope game over," Ralph said gently as he slid his eyes to Candlehead.

"Someone knocked her off course?" Candlehead inquired nervously.

"Someone shot a heavy duty arrow at her bike," Taffyta mumbled nervously, "It pierced her bike and… She went flying. If it weren't for a bump she hit in the road, the arrow would've practically gone right through her."

"Everything she endured was pure stroke of luck, the way I see it," Ralph said through a long, exhausted sigh.

Taffyta nodded and gazed at Ralph for a moment; he looked absolutely haggard, his eyes were sunken and he looked as if he hadn't had a proper meal or reset since the incident. His hair was messier than usual, and his powerful, strong demeanor was hidden underneath exhaustion and weakness. Taffyta tenderly reached her hand out and laid it on his lower arm in a sympathetic way. The two caught eyes; he gazed at her through curious, tired eyes before he finally let a small smile sprawl his face, as if to reassure her that he was okay. She nodded once just barely, as if she got the message.

"The arrow is from Sugar Rush, which makes matters even worse," Ralph said through a hard sigh as he tore his eyes away from his sister's.

"Who, from Sugar Rush, would do such a thing?" Candlehead worried.

"We're not sure," Ralph said as he furrowed his eyebrows and gazed down at the table in an angry manner, "But I'm determined to find out."

"Moving Vanellope will be tricky, then," Gloyd worried.

"That's why I'm glad you guys showed up," Ralph said gently to Gloyd and Candlehead, "We're going to need as many eyes and ears to keep a look out while we move Vanellope back to Sugar Rush."

"Are you going to carry her, Ralph?" Taffyta inquired, he nodded gently.

"She's counting on us to get her home safely," Ralph said softly, "She'll be defenseless until she's back in her code room, where she can reset and everything can go back to normal."

"We won't let you down," Gloyd stated confidently, Candlehead and Taffyta nodded in agreement.

The four spent a few hours chatting and discussing things over in the cafeteria. Long after the sun had gone down, they began to move back to Vanellope's room with purpose. As they were given the go-ahead to move Vanellope, they began to grow eager to get back home. Ralph could feel his heart race as the four quickly approached Vanellope's hospital room. Him and Taffyta caught eyes in a short string of knowing nervousness, though Taffyta looked more inquisitive about Rancis's reputation being left alone. Ralph firmly, yet slowly, opened the door as everyone eagerly peered in. Ralph held his breath as his eyes caught up with the scene before him. Vanellope was still comfortably fast asleep in her bed; she hadn't moved an inch. Rancis was on the couch across her bed and was silently playing a solitary card game with himself. His head flew up as his and Ralph's eyes caught. Rancis smiled a knowing, humble smile and straightened his hunched position.

"A-Are we leaving yet?" Rancis whispered as the four slowly piled into the room. Ralph exhaled a breath of relief and looked at Taffyta. She put her hands on her hips and beamed him a knowing smile.

"Yeah," Ralph said gently as he turned back to Rancis, "Thank you… For keeping your eye on her."

"Thank you for trusting me," Rancis said softly as he began to clean up the cards he had neatly piled on the cushion next to him, "She's sound asleep. Didn't wake up once."

"I'm sure she's just as exhausted as we are," Taffyta mumbled as she rubbed her eye.

"Vanellope," Ralph cooed down to her as he approached her bedside. He tenderly swiped some hair out of her face and placed a small kiss on her forehead as she stirred in a stiff and uncomfortable way, "We're going to take you home now."

Vanellope peered open her eyes and gave Ralph a tired, yet grateful smile. She breathed a small mumble of acknowledgement as her shaking hands met the tops of his shoulders; he remained hunched down to her level. He very carefully sat her up as a nurse made herself present in the room. After a few final tests and check ups, Vanellope was finally unhooked from every single machine that had been tying her down for the past two days. Ralph eyed her nervously as she was unstrapped from her breather for the first time; he wondered if running to Sugar Rush was a dangerous venture. Before too long, Ralph gently helped Vanellope stand on her own two feet; she was still tightly wrapped from her chest down to her lower stomach, the comfortable pants she wore were tightly fastened around her hips. She wobbled a little and winced as she pushed into Ralph's chest for support. Everyone kept their eager gaze on their humbled King and Queen, they each stood poised and ready to spring into action if need be.

The six quickly made their way out of Vanellope's hospital room for the last time. Gloyd had packed up Vanellope's trophy and racing clothes in the bag he had brought; everyone's moods quickly began to cloud with uncertainty as they worked their way through the maze of a hospital they were trying to escape. The four eagerly, yet patiently, waited for Ralph and Vanellope as they signed out of EZ Living's hospital. Candlehead nervously looked at Taffyta and crossed her arms.

"What if we run into trouble?" Candlehead inquired, Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly as Rancis and Gloyd glued their attentions to the two girls.

"What if something bad happens on the way back home?" Candlehead worried, "It's obvious someone wants Vanellope dead, what if the killer knows Vanellope is here, and is lingering outside or something?"

"We just have to keep on our toes," Taffyta sad as she looked each of her friends in the eye, "We should walk in front of Ralph. He'll be carrying Vanellope."

"I'm scared that something bad will happen," Candlehead muttered as she nervously looked down, "Shouldn't we wait until morning or something?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Rancis suddenly and deeply assured as he glanced back at Ralph and Vanellope. He slowly looked back to his three friends and heaved a gentle inhale, "Not while I'm around."


	98. Chapter 98

***Chapter 98***

The six quickly and apprehensively made their way out of the hospital. EZ Living's eerie, humid and still midnight was dark and coated with looming, gentle storm clouds. Ralph inhaled a deep, nervous breath as he very carefully scooped Vanellope up into his arms as best as he could. She suddenly let out a groan of pain as he held her bridal style. He winced at her pain and tucked his face into the top of her head in an apologetic way.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Ralph whispered as he grit his teeth, everyone peered up at the two curiously, "We'll be home soon."

"Let's hurry," Rancis hissed as he eagerly looked around.

Everyone quickly began to file away from the hospital that had them trapped for what felt like decades. They quickly paced along a small, cobble path before it led to a narrow dirt road. Ralph squinted as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes glued to the friends he was very quickly losing in the dark. Everyone was silent, the soft shuffling of everyone's feet against the ground was practically the only thing Ralph had to rely on where he was going. The only person he could easily see was Taffyta; her white hair was the most noticeable under the cloud hidden moonlight and night shade of the jungle trees that loomed over. After a long few minutes of nervous trekking, the six finally made their way out to the boardwalk of EZ Living. The ocean waves continued to crash loudly against the sand far off into the distance. Some locals were seen hanging around, but mostly the place was deserted for the night.

Ralph's eyes darted around nervously as he hugged Vanellope closer to his chest, though she winced and shoved up on him slightly. He eagerly peered down at her and almost felt as if hugging her close to him wasn't an option; pain or not. He buried his face into the top of her head for a small moment and whispered a few soothing words to quell her, as well as a few nervous apologies. She lulled her head against his lower shoulder and let out an annoyed, painful groan as he curled her body into a position that her ribs could hardly handle. He furrowed his eyebrows and almost felt as if tears of frustration were about to sting his eyes. He knew he was bringing her pain, though he also knew that setting her down and letting her walk definitely wasn't an option.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ralph," Rancis suddenly, and quietly, chimed from his silent friends. He was at the head of the group; Ralph flinched and gazed hard at the back of Rancis's head, though he let a smile of disbelief sprawl across his face.

"Looks like we have a mind reader in our midsts, guys," Taffyta said quietly yet playfully; Gloyd and Candlehead chuckled knowingly as everyone piled into EZ Living's game station.

Ralph heaved a small, nervous chuckle and long blinked a few times; he was forever baffled at how easily Rancis could read Ralph, even without looking at him. He shook the thoughts from him as he eagerly re-glued his attention to his surroundings. He was appreciative of the fact that his four friends, that trailed in front of him, we're just as eagerly on their toes. Their eyes scanned their surroundings with nervous fervor; they knew getting Vanellope back safe and sound literally meant life or death. Without too much waiting, the six piled onto the train to take them back to Game Central Station. Everyone picked a seat around Ralph and Vanellope; no one but the six were on the train, yet Ralph was floored to see everyone continue to look around warily and cautiously, as if someone or something could easily come flying out of any hiding space.

"Thanks, you guys," Ralph said gently as he tried to make Vanellope as comfortable as possible. She heaved a sharp exhale and scrunched her face in pain. Ralph easily continued to look nervous as he tried his best to shift her a little bit. She continued to exhale noises of sudden grief; her shaking hands clenched Ralph's shirt.

"Ralph," Rancis suddenly, yet quietly, barked as he firmly put his hand on Ralph's lower arm. He gazed down at Rancis pleadingly yet in a confused way as Rancis continued, "Just sit still… She's going to be in pain no matter what. It's not your fault, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"We need to keep her breathing steady," Taffyta warned softly as she leaned over and stroked some of Vanellope's hair out of her face, "Too much struggling could cause her to overheat or panic."

"I'm sorry," Ralph said to his friends before he eagerly peered down to Vanellope. Her eyes were locked on his in a tired, dizzy way, "I-I'm sorry… We're almost home, Vanellope… Almost there."

"She'll make it, Ralph," Rancis said firmly as the two locked eyes. Ralph nodded gently as Rancis gave Ralph's lower arm one final, reassuring pat.

The six sat still as the train lulled through the walls of the arcade; Ralph had never felt more eager to be back home. Game Central Station eagerly called each one of them home. Vanellope exhaled a startled breath and shoved the side of her head into Ralph's shoulder. Ralph eagerly peered down at her and watched her every move, though he remained frozen. She began to inhale short and choppy, nervous breaths. Ralph gently shoved his forehead to the top of her head and began to soothingly shush her. He whispered sweet nothings down to her as Taffyta leaned over and began to rub her lower arm in a comforting way. Everyone's eyes were sadly glued to Vanellope and her fragile state. Ralph opened his mouth to speak, though the train gently wobbled as it hit a bump; the six jostled to the side a little. Vanellope suddenly exhaled a loud groan of pain as she arched her back. Ralph flinched and tightened his grip on his mate before she suddenly uttered his name to the best of her ability. Everyone froze and gazed at her in shock.

"Did… Did she just say your name?" Taffyta asked with a wide smile as everyone perked up.

"I-I think so," Ralph laughed as he eagerly gazed down at Vanellope. She opened her eyes and panted through grit teeth; she looked absolutely miserable. Ralph's smile quickly dropped as she clenched his shirt in her trembling hands.

"I think her code is trying it's hardest to correct the damage," Rancis said as everyone kept their gaze glued to Vanellope, "That reset can't come fast enough, though, I'm certain."

"You can say that again," Gloyd said through a small, sympathetic chuckle as the four eagerly kept their eyes peeled on their surroundings.

The train came to a slow stop and everyone stood and quickly marched off of the landing, though they eagerly peered around for any signs of life. They stepped into Game Central Station, each one of them was hiding a smile and sigh of relief. The warm station was dim and calm, it hummed with electric life, though not a soul was found. The station was empty for the night reset. Rancis waved at his five friends to continue their quick trek to Game Central Station and gently began to linger behind Ralph. His eyes eagerly scanned their radius, he quickly began to feel nervous. He glanced down the long hall; Sugar Rush was five outlets away.

"Almost there," Taffyta whispered; she was at the head of the group.

"We're going to make it," Gloyd whispered in return as everyone continued to peer around Game Central Station, as if they were in the middle of committing a crime.

Rancis gazed nervously at Ralph's back; he could easily feel the circuitry on the back of his neck come alive, causing the hairs to stand on end as if he was a scared, wild animal. He inhaled a deep breath and kept his eyes glued to Ralph and Vanellope, but he knew that they were all in trouble; he knew there was a seventh pair of eyes in Game Central Station. He felt his heart begin to race with uncertainty, his blood ran cold with adrenaline. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could let anything out, a quick, whirring sound was immediately present. Everyone jolted as something easily whizzed over the top of Vanellope's head and pierced Game Central Station's wall to Ralph's right. Taffyta, Candlehead and Gloyd whirled around as the gang froze. Rancis widened his eyes and looked to his left.

Across the hall was a figure, hidden by a drapery of a mysterious, dark grey cloak. The hood was far over his head; no physical features were noticeable, though the figure held a large, intimidating bow and arrow. The figure's arm came alive with yellow code as he raised his weapon to fire again. Within the split seconds the next arrow was fired, Rancis lunged in front of Ralph and swiped his hand, and something new he was holding, downwards on the lightning fast arrow that approached. The arrow easily sliced in half and fell to the ground. Ralph flinched and eagerly peered down a Rancis. His body was stanced in front of Ralph and Vanellope in a protective manner, his firm and steady hand was holding a long, beautifully crafted dagger. Ralph exhaled a noise of confusion as his mind raced from everything that was happening.

"Go," Rancis hollered over his shoulder, though he kept his gaze on the mysterious intruder; his body language expressed mild annoyance as he raised his bow to fire again, "I said go!" Rancis yelled to his friends as they stumbled with uncertainty.

Everyone quickly began to run to Sugar Rush's outlet, which now looked to be miles away. Rancis whirled the dagger in his hands a few times, in an intimidating manner, as the figure he was challenged with lowered his bow. Rancis felt his inner code come alive with this presence, he shivered and felt as if he'd never know happiness ever again. He tried his hardest to keep his firm demeanor in the stand off, though he felt as if this stranger was a code vacuum. Rancis groaned and shook his head in annoyance; he winced and tried his hardest to remain strong. Before he could try and identify the bad guy, another arrow was fired towards his rapidly disappearing friends. Rancis lunged to catch each and every single arrow that was quickly being fired. Each vicious swipe sliced every large arrow firmly in half, though the shattered candy tree pieces made the bottom of his palm begin to bleed.

Rancis continued to swipe at the oncoming arrows; he was certain his adrenaline rush had something to do with how accurate his aim was, each arrow fell to the ground with each swipe as if the two were merely playing a game of catch. Rancis back pedaled, though he kept his eyes glued to the stranger. His heart raced with uncertainty; he quickly glanced over his shoulder and noticed his friends had all vanished into Sugar Rush safe and sound. Rancis gripped his dagger firmly and readied himself for more arrows, though he immediately noticed the dark, looming figure at the end of the hall stood still in an ominous way; Rancis knew the mysterious challenger was all out of ammo. He inhaled a nervous breath and finally felt safe to flee to Sugar Rush. He sprinted as fast as he could and gazed back over his shoulder; the figure stood still in Game Central Station's dark and eery hall. Rancis let out a few noises of protest and rocketed into Sugar Rush's outlet; his whole entire being shook to the core.


	99. Chapter 99

***Chapter 99***

Ralph heaved a few hard breaths as him, Taffyta, Candlehead and Gloyd immediately shoved into the castle. Ralph eagerly looked around and counted each smarty before him; he scanned the group for Rancis a second time before landing his suspicious gaze on Taffyta. She shot him a nervous look in return and hunched over a little, her hands firmly planted to her knees as she heaved a few exhausted breaths. Gloyd held his hands to his head as him and Candlehead met eyes nervously. Everyone was stunned at what had just happened, and the fact that Rancis was now missing. Ralph snapped back to reality as Vanellope exhaled a loud groan of pain. Everyone flinched and glued their attention to her.

"W-we need to reset," Ralph hurried as everyone immediately began to trek to the code room, "We can search for Rancis afterwards."

"I hope he's okay," Taffyta worried, though she tried not to sound desperate.

Everyone quickly piled into the shining, blue wired code room hallways. Taffyta eagerly pressed the code and the large doors flew open as instructed. Taffyta took a few looming steps into the white, glowing code room and was forever floored to feel the invisible ground beneath her feet. She quickly motioned for everyone to follow her; they all immediately stepped out and approached the large, looming code boxes. Ralph gazed down at Vanellope lovingly yet nervously; she began to exhale sharply, her whole face was plowed into Ralph's chest, though she suspiciously began to look angry. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and very gently set her down in the center of the code room. All five gamers hovered around Vanellope nervously as they sat perched under her massive code box, which was hung over head. They each began to take a few wary steps away from her as she trembled; she looked absolutely enraged.

"Vanellope, you can reset now," Ralph urged as he gestured his large arm up towards her code box.

Everyone gazed at Vanellope with uncertainty; the air in the code room suddenly grew thick with tension. Ralph kept his eyes glued to his mate curiously, he knew everyone was safe in the shut code room, though he was forever confused as to why Vanellope was getting beyond furious. She shut her eyes tight and tried her hardest to inhale a few breaths, her rib cage could still only handle so much. Her arms and hands continued to tremble. She looked confused, upset, struck with grief. Ralph knew all of the emotions she was portraying weren't because of her motocross accident.

"Sister, reset already!" Taffyta suddenly hollered; Ralph flinched and gazed down at Taffyta in an unsure manner. Taffyta began to look enraged and confused as well, though he figured half of it had to do with the fact that her mate was now missing.

Vanellope inhaled a deep breath and, using all of her strength, she lifted her arms and gently swiped them down. Her code box hummed with electricity and finally began to lull down to her level. She exhaled a loud cry of pain and held her torso as her code box gently bowed to her level. She winced a few times as tears streamed her face. She tapped her code box a few times and tinkered with a few of the options inside. Before anyone could think or get any sort of communication out, Vanellope reset the game. Everyone's codes flickered in confusion for a few moments; the code room blinked on and off a few times before everything began to hum back to life with the reset. Ralph exhaled a startled breath and felt his heart begin to beat wildly at the reset he wasn't programmed for. He shook his head and inhaled a deep, confused breath before he eagerly peered at Vanellope. He flinched at the extraordinarily different sight.

Vanellope was completely healed, every single bruise, scrape and gash that graced her body was thoroughly vanished; she looked as good as knew, though she began to look more and more furious. Ralph widened his eyes as everyone stared back at their Queen with wide, scared eyes. She took in the deepest breath she could and expanded her rib cage out to as far as possible. After a few long moments of her one, deep inhale, she finally exhaled sharply and raised both of her hands. Ralph threw his arm out to protest, but with one quick swipe to the ground, every single code box in the room shot in the direction she ordered them to. Everyone gasped and began to nervously stumble around. Boxes beyond boxes began to shoot towards them, the whole code room was alive under the presence of their Queen. Ralph tried to reach his hand out to Vanellope, though he flinched once he noticed that she had taken a few steps away, her alive and eager eyes scanned every single one of her code boxes. Her new found strength was boasted beautifully, though Ralph knew she was trying her reset on for size.

"Alright, I'm getting to the bottom of this," Vanellope suddenly barked as she firmly stopped a code box from whirring past her. It was a proper map of the surrounding area of the castle. She opened it and eagerly peered into it before she took a deep breath in, "Rancis, for crying out loud, you are killing me!" Vanellope cried with a sarcastic laugh; he was waiting exactly a hundred feet from the front door of the castle.

She quickly, and methodically, worked her hand inside of the code box and tinkered with a few things. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Rancis was quickly regenerated into the code room next to Vanellope. He suddenly choked a surprise exhale and and clutched his chest nervously as hot orange glitch lines of circuitry nervously sprawled his neck and arms. He jumped in shock once Vanellope lashed out and clutched the collar of his hoodie.

"Vanellope!" Rancis cried in confusion as he put his hands up.

"I know you're behind all of this!" Vanellope shouted into his face, her death grip on his hoodie only got tighter.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rancis hollered as he flinched, he was more than prepared for a beating he didn't deserve.

"Vanellope!" Taffyta protested as she approached the two, "He just saved your hide back there!"

"If it weren't for him, you'd be dead," Ralph suddenly barked; he strangely began to feel protective of Rancis, "We'd all be dead, surely."

Everyone fell silent and locked their eyes on Rancis. Vanellope slumped her shoulders and gazed into Rancis's eyes with an annoyed, yet gentle stare. She heaved a hard exhale and firmly let go of Rancis, though her eyes eagerly and furiously met with Gloyd's, Candlehead's, Taffyta's and Ralph's. She clenched her fists and fumed, she immediately felt as if her whole entire world was one massive target. She furrowed her eyebrows and glared at her friends

"Everyone to the Loft," Vanellope said sternly as she began to head towards the code room doors.

"Vanellope, don't you th-"

"NOW!" Vanellope hollered. Taffyta flinched from being cut off and felt her heart drop with how furious her sister had become.

Everyone nervously shot unknowing glances to each other before they quickly began to heed Vanellope's warning. Ralph glared in Vanellope's direction and felt as if him and her friends didn't deserve this treatment. He clenched his fists in annoyance as everyone piled out of the code room and up Vanellope's staircase. She led the group in a huff, her shoulders were forever scrunched and her fists remained glued into their clenched position. Everyone continued to shoot each other nervous glances behind Vanellope's back, as if they were small children in trouble for harmless pranks. Vanellope was quick to send her bedroom door open wide; it hit the other wall with a loud bang as everyone continued to trail after her. They all climbed the hollow, dark staircase of the Loft tower in the most painful silence. Once Vanellope was inside the Loft's massive, password riddled door, she held it open for everyone, though she glared down to the ground.

Ralph softly passed her by; he wanted to sweep her into his arms once and for all, he wanted to see her smile and laugh again. He didn't want this furious being he called his mate in his presence, though he knew what Vanellope was about to do was crucial to hers and everyone's well beings. He avoided eye contact with her and figured that once this was at least half settled, he'd be able to properly reunite with her once and for all. Once everyone was inside the Loft, she swung the massive door shut. It slammed loudly and the whole room trembled; everyone stood frozen solid and avoided eye contact with Vanellope. Each one of them began to shake in slight fear, they knew making Vanellope as furious as she was could easily be one of the last things they'd ever do. They remained still and quiet, as if not moving would somehow quell Vanellope's fiery heart. Vanellope inhaled a deep breath and approached the small hub on the ground in the center of the large Loft. The usual, purple stream beamed to the ceiling as it formed a small, holographic sphere before her. She lulled her hand softly, it hummed and obeyed every silent order she gave it. She pulled up a few options and bit her lip in contemplation. Everyone remained still as they eagerly watched Vanellope work.

"You're really going to check everyone's brain codes?" Ralph suddenly barked in a defensive way.

"What choice do I have?" Vanellope hollered as she whirled around to gaze Ralph in the face; he flinched, "My whole entire existence is in danger. If it's one of you guys, at least I'll have knowledge of who to avoid like the plague… Or delete like it's my last chance."

"You wouldn't delete any of us," Gloyd suddenly, and bravely, challenged; Vanellope fixed his eyes on him in a daring way and glared, "You told us you don't have the heart to delete any of us… If you don't recall, you didn't delete Rancis when he was against all of us."

"I'm not going to continue fearing for my life," Vanellope said deeply, Gloyd daringly took a step closer to Vanellope.

"Neither are we!" Gloyd shouted, though Ralph noticed Vanellope's fists begin to clench harder, "Check the brain codes, tell us something we all don't know, then!"

"Gloyd," Ralph warned, though Vanellope cut him off.

"Whoever it is, they're surely going to rue the day they messed with me," Vanellope said deeply as she brought up each of her racer's names.

Everyone froze and gazed at Vanellope's handy work nervously, she scanned thoroughly through each of her racers. Her facial expression was forever furrowed into furious rage, she looked absolutely ruthless. The strength that was brought back to her was more than palpable in the thick air of the Loft they were all perched in. To everyone's surprise, she even rechecked her brain code for self doubt. Her hands moved methodically, and after a few long minutes, she began to very slowly but surely un-tense. She finally heaved a hard sigh and lulled her hand over the sphere, causing it to flicker and dull down to an idle like state. She shoved her face into her palm and took a few steps away from the sphere, and her friends. She held her head in both of her hands and gazed down to the ground in terror as tears stung her eyes. For the first time since her reset, she began to feel all of the weakness from the incident suddenly flood back into her system. Her adrenaline rush quickly began to evaporate which caused a minor dizzy spell to come upon her. She scoffed a small noise of disbelief and shook her head. Everyone in the room eagerly shot each other incredulous looks, though they knew it was finally safe to approach their friend.

"I think it's safe to assume no one in this room is in immediate danger of the wrecking code we share," Ralph said sarcastically as he put his hands together; Vanellope inhaled deeply yet again, as if she forgot what air filling her lungs felt like.

"It's no one in this room," Vanellope stated softly, her back was to her friends, "It's no one in Sugar Rush."


	100. Chapter 100

***Chapter 100***

"Then I'd stick to Sugar Rush like your life, literally, depends on it," Taffyta snapped as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to continue living in fear," Vanellope spouted as she turned around and faced her group of five friends; they each looked exhausted and confused.

"Then you have to find a middle ground," Rancis stated, "And you have to stop treating us like we're your enemies."

"Rancis," Vanellope started firmly, though she looked down and to the side in a sheepish way.

"Listen to me," Rancis prod as he took a few steps closer to her, "I know I have done some sour things in my past, but I've been reset… I've been given a one up. And you know I'm back to how I used to be." He gently took her hands in his and kept his brotherly gaze firm on her eyes. He inhaled slowly to continue, "You know I'd never do anything to harm you… Or anyone else."

"It's funny," Taffyta started deeply, "The first person to help you is the first person you blame…"

"Kick me while I'm down Taff," Vanellope barked to her sister.

"Although Taffyta has a point, I can understand Vanellope's wariness," Gloyd said gently as he tilted his head in Taffyta's direction, "For the past year, whenever something bad would happen, it was because of Rancis's holographic state."

"Now that we know it's no one in Sugar Rush," Ralph started through a hard sigh, "We'll just have to keep on our toes whenever we're outside of our respective games… At least until we find who is so desperate for Vanellope's game over."

"Did you get a good look at him, Rancis?" Candlehead inquired quietly, he gently let go of Vanellope's hands and turned to face his friends behind him.

"No," Rancis said in a sullen way as he looked down, "He was wearing a thick, grey cloak… Though, his bow and arrows were definitely made from the bark of candy trees."

"Someone has been sneaking into Sugar Rush, without us knowing," Ralph said softly as he pulled the large, tattered arrow from one of his pockets. He held it out for everyone to see.

"Surely whoever it is will run out of arrows, shortly," Gloyd stated as everyone nervously peered at the treacherous looking arrow, "Maybe we should keep tabs on who is coming and going."

"None of us really leave much," Rancis said softly, "The only people that seem to come and go the most are Ralph and his family."

"You guys are safe here," Ralph said gently as he moseyed over to one of the large, cherry wood tables next to Vanellope's massive, looming bookcases. He set the arrow down and heaved a hard breath, "I'm probably going to have to stay away until everything is settled."

"I know you probably wanted to save being programmed for Sugar Rush, for your coronation, huh," Candlehead said lightly as she sent Vanellope a small smile; Vanellope coldly kept her eyes glued to the ground, her shoulders were hunched and her arms were crossed.

"Looks like Sugar Rush is going to be housing this smarty, permanently, for awhile," Gloyd chuckled as him and Candlehead began to mosey towards the Loft's massive door, "I'm going to head home, all of this was pretty exhausting. I can't imagine how you're feeling, Vanellope."

"After that reset, I'm actually not doing too shabby," Vanellope said softly, though her gaze was forever glued to the floor.

"Well, it's good to have you back safe and sound," Gloyd said seriously. Vanellope finally slid her eyes to her two friends in the doorway.

"Thank you for everything, you guys," Vanellope said softly to the two; they each said their small fair wells and left the Loft quietly.

"I'm so thrilled we get the appreciation we deserve, as well," Taffyta said sarcastically as she lulled her head to Ralph and Rancis, "We've spent the last forty eight hours with you, terrified and exhausted, and this is the thanks we get… Just a selfish, angry Queen bee."

Vanellope was silent in her stewing state, though it was easy to tell her molten angry gaze on the floor was quickly billowing with sadness and grief. She shook her head softly and slowly began to step away from the three. She moseyed to her large, round window; the perfect view for the top of the world. She shoved her forehead to the glass and leaned against the edge of her world, her eyes peered the massively large drop beneath her in a courageous way. She pushed her hot hands to the frozen window and heaved a hard, sullen breath. The glorious, thick glass fogged before her as Sugar Rush's winter chill tried it's hardest to eek into the building.

"Taffyta," Rancis quelled as he slowly gave her an almost annoyed look; Taffyta slumped her shoulders and gazed pleadingly at the two boys next to her. Rancis shook his head at her and kept his offended gaze on his mate.

"It's true," Taffyta hissed quietly as she gestured to Vanellope far across the Loft.

"Put yourself in her shoes," Ralph suddenly said in a protective way; both Taffyta and Rancis flinched, "Imagine your game over being the very thing this stranger wants. Imagine being wanted, completely swiped off the grid. Put that in your head, Taffyta. Now how do you feel?"

Taffyta gazed back at Ralph humbly and in shock. She dropped her tense shoulders and looked away in an almost embarrassed way. She heaved a hard, raspy sigh as her eyes slid to meet the figure of her sister across the Loft. She looked stiff and uncomfortable as she gazed out to her kingdom in a lonely manner. She hugged herself and remained solid frozen. Taffyta could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry, the way the window before her was heavily beginning to fog around her face and shoulders.

"It doesn't feel very good," Taffyta said in a gentle, submissive manner.

"There is no materialistic reward for doing what family is meant to do for each other," Rancis said to her softly, "You actually expected something immediately in return for being a sister? For doing what's right? Sure, given love in return is something that would be nice, but… Ralph's right. This is hard for all of us, but throw the whole kingdom on your shoulders, and that's probably a small fraction of Vanellope's struggles right now."

"C'mon, I know what this smarty needs," Ralph said through a small smile and a sigh as he pushed past Taffyta and Rancis.

He gently approached Vanellope and took in her beautiful sight. She was still tightly wrapped from her chest down in bandage, her comfortable pants hung on her wide hips with ease. She shivered as she hugged her bare arms closer to her body, her teeth chattered as she gazed an angry glare down on the dark, winter snow coated kingdom far below her. Her skin easily crawled with raised goosebumps, though her strong body boasted her reset beautifully. She inhaled a deep breath, Ralph watched her ribcage fully expand and deflate a few times. He smiled and chuffed a small, knowing breath and continued to step into her peripheral. He smiled a wide smile and crept farther into her peripheral, though he knew she was trying to avoid eye contact. He bit his bottom lip with a small, sneaky smile and gently poked her side with his large finger. She wrinkled her nose and shot him an annoyed look through the corner of her eye. Ralph stifled a small laugh and gently poked her again; she inched away and shot him a baffled look, though he could easily tell she was trying her hardest not to smile.

"Ralph," Vanellope complained as a small smile finally broke across her face.

"That's King Ralph, thank you," Ralph teased as he gently continued to poke Vanellope's side. She exhaled a small giggle and grabbed his large finger.

"Stop it," She laughed, though her eyebrows remained furrowed as a way to try to convince herself that she was still upset.

"Not likely," Ralph beamed as he lifted his hand and clumsily twirled Vanellope under his arm, as if to have a proper dance with her. She laughed and stumbled a few times before she yanked her hand away from Ralph and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm trying to be angry," Vanellope snapped with a wide smile as Taffyta and Rancis slowly moseyed over.

"It's impossible to stay angry with us around," Taffyta said in an annoyed way, though she smiled lovingly towards her sister.

"Yeah, we'll see," Vanellope scoffed quietly as she looked to her right to peer out her cold window again, though she was quickly interrupted as Ralph continued to poke and tickle her side. She laughed and beamed a wide, annoyed smile as she tried her hardest to shoo away his hands, "Stop it!"

"Not until you say that you love us," Ralph beamed as he took a step closer to her; she grabbed his large fingers and tried her hardest to shove on him, though she knew she was no match for him.

"Ralph," Vanellope whined through stifled, smiling laughter.

"We're waiting," Taffyta said with a wide, cheerful smile as she crossed her arms, Rancis lulled his hands into his jean pockets with a small, happy smirk.

"I can do this all night," Ralph teased as he practically cornered Vanellope into her bookcase.

"Alright, alright! I love you guys!" Vanellope shrieked as she shoved on Ralph's chest with an annoyed smile, "I-I'm sure I'd be dead without you guys, and… I-I'm, sorry for how I treated you all just now. You guys mean more to me than you'll ever know."

"See was that so hard?" Taffyta said plainly as she began to approach her sister.

"Yes," Vanellope sneered sarcastically as she slumped her shoulders, though Taffyta immediately glommed onto her; she slapped her arms around Vanellope's middle and gave her the biggest hug she could. Vanellope beamed a wide smile and hugged Taffyta in return. She could feel Taffyta squeeze her with all of her strength, as if previously seeing Vanellope in such a weak state made her hug all the more special.

"It's good to hear your voice again," Rancis said kindly, Ralph nodded eagerly as he felt his face get hot.

"It's nice to be able to speak again," Vanellope said softly as Taffyta unglued herself from her, "It was weird, not having the knowledge of how to talk… I could understand you guys perfectly, but no matter how hard I wanted to respond, I couldn't. Same goes for breathing properly," She scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"No more motocross tournaments for you," Ralph said in an annoyed way, "At least while this killer is on the loose."

"No danger there," Vanellope said softly as she looked down and to the side; she shivered a hard shiver as her purple circuitry spidered her arms nervously from the cold.

Ralph gazed at her in sorrowful, grief stricken appreciation. He knew she was probably still upset with him over the EZ Living kissing booth fiasco, though he knew they'd somehow get past it. For now, all he wanted to do was sweep her into his strong arms and protect her from the world, though her body language suggested otherwise for the time being. She gently glanced into Ralph's tired eyes and smiled a small smile as if to politely tell him to keep his distance. She could tell by the way his eyebrows slowly began to cave downwards that he was tempted to wreck the boundaries she had put up; much to her slight dismay, he tenderly reached out his hand and rubbed her cold arm to warm her up. Upon skin contact, she immediately felt her walls come down as she caved to his warm, addicting touch, though she remained solid with stubbornness.

"Am I the only one who is fully aware that you've willingly let Rancis and Ralph into the Loft?" Taffyta suddenly said off topic, though she put her hands on her hips and eagerly gazed at Vanellope. Vanellope's contemplating expression, that was glued to Ralph, easily slid to stunned knowing.

"I-I, um," Rancis stammered as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I can leave now, if you guys want…"

"This place is pretty cozy," Ralph said as he peered up to the high ceiling, which he was closest to.

"You're alright, Rancis," Vanellope said to him quietly with a small smile; Rancis eased a little and gave her a look of appreciation. Vanellope inhaled a hard breath and looked away in an embarrassed manner, "I-I'm, sorry for immediately throwing the blame on you…"

"No harm done," Rancis said with a small chuckle, "I sort of expect it, by now."

"You were quick with that dagger," Ralph said, though he eyed Rancis in a suspicious way, "User knows where it came from… I had no idea you had a weapon on you this whole time."

"Y-yeah," Rancis said sheepishly as his face flushed nervously. He pulled back his jacket and gently removed the gorgeously crafted dagger. He held it out to Ralph with both of his hands and began to shake, as if he was caught in the act of a crime, "I-I'm sorry I deceived you guys… I always keep a weapon on me when I'm outside of Sugar Rush, for safety. But, you can take it away from me if it makes you more comfortable."

Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and peered down at the beautiful weapon in which Rancis was eagerly trying to hand Ralph. It was made from the bark of a delicious orange and cream swirled jaw breaker, the handle was wrapped in dark leather and crowned with gold embellishments. The blade looked as if it'd cut you just by looking at it; it glistened in the Loft's gentle lighting overhead. Ralph slid his eyes to Rancis's face and studied him. His dark blue eyes were nervously glued to Ralph's chest as his trembling hands held the dagger out to Ralph, as if he was his own enemy. His nervous eyes glanced up at Ralph's a few times, the look on his face was of absolute humility and apprehension. Ralph finally exhaled a hard breath and tenderly shoved his palm down on the flat dagger and Rancis's open hands. He moved them into Rancis's chest gently and smiled a small smile full of newfound appreciation.

"I think I'd feel more comfortable if you kept it," Ralph said gently. Rancis's eyes lit up as he raised his eyebrows just barely in surprise. Ralph chuffed a small laugh and gazed at Rancis in a humble way, "If it weren't for you, Vanellope would be dead. For saving her life, I'm asking you to please keep the dagger with you. You never know when you might need it again."

"R-really?" Rancis asked with a wide smile as he looked down at the beautiful craft in his hands, "I-I, well… Um, thank you. I won't let you down."

"Just make sure that thing doesn't end up with you on Sugar Rush's tracks, come Monday morning's quarter alert," Ralph chuckled, though Rancis's eyes lit up even more with Ralph's insinuation.

"Alright!" Taffyta said excitedly as she gave Rancis a playful side hug, "Looks like Rancis is back on the grid!"

"We've certainly missed you out on the tracks, friend," Vanellope said with a wide smile as she put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what to say," Rancis said happily as he shot his three friends a smile of disbelief, "I'm honored… Thank you, Ralph."

"No, thank you," Ralph said as he heaved a soft sigh and looked down, his eyes slowly slid up to Vanellope in a kind, yet sheepish way. Vanellope tilted her head and gave Ralph a knowing, almost annoyed smirk as if to tell him that she wished he'd ease up to his full potential, though she knew these baby steps were probably hard for Ralph. Nonetheless, she finally gave Ralph her usual, youthful and heart melting smile; she knew the two were finally in for a whole night full of attempts to make nice with each other.


	101. Chapter 101

***Chapter 101***

After a while, everyone slowly began to mosey out of the Loft and out of Vanellope's bedroom. Rancis, Taffyta and Ralph slowly hung at the end of Vanellope's spiral staircase in the castle's great hall; Ralph knew Vanellope was lingering in her bedroom, waiting for Ralph. He could feel his heart beat faster with apprehension as every minute went by, he knew once Taffyta and Rancis split from him, he'd have to face the boss level. He occasionally would glance up Vanellope's gorgeous, looming and gently spiraled staircase. The light from her room was casted against the wall of the staircase's final landing; Vanellope's looming shadow could be seen pacing slowly back and forth, her hand tucked into a fist under her chin. Ralph swallowed hard and blinked a few times, he slowly allowed himself to drift from the conversation that Taffyta and Rancis had control over.

"Don't you agree, Ralph?" Taffyta suddenly said. Ralph flinched and looked down into her piercing blue eyes.

"O-oh, uh… About what?" Ralph muttered nervously, Taffyta slumped her shoulders.

"Are you even paying attention?" Taffyta grumbled as she let her facial expression slid to dull annoyance.

"Cut him some slack," Rancis said softly as he, too, peered up Vanellope's ominous stairwell, "Ralph could very easily be the one to game over tonight… I think the Queen bee still has a bone or two to pick with Ralph over the whole Keppel Crest fiasco the other day."

"User," Taffyta sighed as she let her eyes glance to Vanellope's large, agape bedroom door, "Well, stand your ground, Ralph… She knows she should've listened to your side of the story, so at least you have the upper hand."

"I'm sure I'll be okay," Ralph stammered.

"You guys will be all smiles and code swaps before you know it," Taffyta scoffed as she rolled her eyes; her and Rancis teasingly nudged Ralph's arms as they brushed by him to head for the castle's large doors, "I'm going to walk Rancis home… Good luck, your highness," Taffyta concluded playfully with a smile.

"Im going to need it," Ralph grumbled as he slumped his shoulders.

Ralph nervously climbed her stairs and reached her door. He pushed into her room slowly and curiously peered in. Vanellope had moved her idle, thoughtful pacing to her large, slightly opened French doors. The sweet, outside air was delicate, though it seemed as if it was the calm before a winter storm. Snow began to delicately dot the frozen night sky, Vanellope was leaned against the wall next to the entrance to the Loft. She had her arms crossed, she was dressed in her comfortable mint hoodie and a pair of comfortable candy cane striped pants that hugged her legs beautifully. She looked cozy with her hair down and soft, she looked renewed and refreshed, though her facial expression was still riddled with all of the confusion and pain that she was slammed with the last few days. Ralph's eyes glanced to her glorious trophy on her dresser, it boasted every single accent underneath the warm glow of her bedroom lanterns.

"I'm really proud of you, y'know," Ralph said softly was he entered, Vanellope tilted her head in his direction just barely.

"I honestly don't remember crossing the finish line," Vanellope said above a whisper, her eyes remained glued to the dark bark of the blossom-less cherry tree outside her balcony.

"We all certainly do," Ralph said in sad remembrance as he gently crossed his large arms and kept his distance from his future bride.

He longingly gazed at her from a dozen feet away; he wanted so badly to rush up to her and give her the biggest hug and kiss he could, though he knew if things were to end pleasantly, he had to delicately tip toe his way back into her confused heart. After a long few moments of silence, he finally heaved a hard sigh and began to nervously trudge over to her. She finally looked up at him once he was a mere three or four feet away.

"Sooo, where should we start? Maybe the whole kissing booth misunderstanding, how nothing got solved before your tournament?" Ralph listed off on his large fingers as he lulled his head to the side, "Maybe we could start with a hug and how relieved I am that you're still alive?"

"Let's start with you kissing half of the girls in EZ Living," Vanellope said confidently as she tilted her head up and gazed into the depths of Ralph's soul. She crossed her arms tighter and stood up straight to face him. Ralph's facial expression sloped to genuine sadness as he heaved an exhausted sigh.

"You know that I wouldn't do any of that for my benefit," Ralph said softly and deeply as he tilted his head down, though his eyes remained glued to hers. She furrowed her eyebrows, as if she wanted to remain angry, though her shoulders slumped a little.

"It wasn't exactly easy to see," Vanellope muttered as she tore her eyes away from Ralph's and gazed aimlessly across her room.

"None of those kisses meant anything to me," Ralph assured as he took a step closer to her, "I don't even remember any of their faces… There's no one in this arcade I'd rather share love with, than you."

"I believe you, Ralph," Vanellope croaked above a whisper, though she took a few steps away from Ralph and closer to her large balcony doors.

"I just got swept into it," Ralph breathed softly as he dared to follow her in her venture away from him, "Please hear me out…"

"You wanted to give me a honeymoon meant for royalty," Vanellope said knowingly as she opened her balcony door, her gentle hand slid down the loved wood.

"That was the plan," Ralph said softly as he let his hands fall beside him, his large knuckles grazed the ground as he gazed hard at the back of her head. The tension in the room was stiff, yet somehow hot with passion.

"I wanted to get you back so badly," Vanellope admitted softly, her eyes pierced her dark, cold land, "I wanted to show you just how badly that hurt, to see you kissing a load of gorgeous girls like that…"

"The slap heard around the arcade," Ralph grumbled as he continued to gaze at the back of her head. She slumped her shoulders and just barely looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well I didn't appreciate the remark you made, about how I shouldn't be surprised that you can get more than one beautiful girl to kiss you," Vanellope said darkly as she glared to the ground.

"I know I shouldn't have said that to you," Ralph said through a disgruntled sigh, "I may have my physical wrecking code mostly in check, but sometimes the bad guy in me comes out to play… I didn't mean what I said. You're the only beautiful girl I want to kiss. I hardly deserve you…"

"… I shouldn't have slapped you like that," She said softly, her voice was coated in guilt, "I-I'm still trying to figure out how to quell the wrecking binary you've given to me."

"You don't have to go at it alone, Vanellope," Ralph said softly as he dared to take a step closer to her, "I have over thirty years of experience under my belt. We've learned the hard way, several times, what a lack of communication can cause for us… History continues to repeat itself. We can't go into our marriage with this confusion."

"Ralph," Vanellope quietly started as she half turned to begin to face him, though she hesitated.

"Trust me, I know it's hard to think rationally when you're mad with this curse of a bad guy code," Ralph chuckled deeply as he tilted his head down, he reached out for her hand, "I was at that kissing booth, because… I was desperate to give you the most romantic getaway you deserved… A honeymoon for a Queen."

"Ralph," Vanellope breathed again, this time she finally smiled a wide, bashful smile. Her eyes looked down to Ralph's chest as she faced him, "You realize I'd be happy with just about anything, right? If you won that honeymoon, and I didn't find out about the kissing booth, the torture of the web of lies would have haunted you forever."

"I was planning on telling you, anyways," Ralph breathed in embarrassment as he looked down and to the side, his large hand tenderly gripped her small one in between them, "I don't think I have a single, dishonest pixel in my body."

"That's good to know," Vanellope said softly as her eyes remained gently glued to Ralph's chest, she felt her cheeks get hot, "I guess I overreacted a bit… I-I'm, sorry I slapped you Ralph. I was out of line… You didn't deserve that," Vanellope said softly as she finally braved Ralph's eye contact, she glanced at his cheek and felt her frown deepen at her brash actions towards him previously.

"I've been through worse," Ralph chuckled a breath, his gapped tooth smile just barely peeked out of his face as he looked down at their hands, "That kissing booth was one of the worst, most embarrassing moments of my entire life."

"I'm sure you were uncomfortable, huh," Vanellope said through a long sigh as she reevaluated the situation for everything that it was.

"I hated every second, Vin," Ralph let yet another incredulous chuckle escape his chest, "I just thought Keppel Crest would sweep you off your feet. I want to give you the world… Looks like I failed, though. All of this mess for nothing."

"You didn't meet your quota?" Vanellope asked plainly as she tilted her head a little, her eyes peered curiously and warmly up at him.

"Oh, I did," Ralph exhaled, "I scrambled down the pier after you… I told the owners of the booth to keep the money because I was certain, after all of this mess, I wouldn't have a honeymoon to attend…"

"Give me some credit," Vanellope laughed as she looked down, "I may have been mad and overreacted a little, but I would never leave you Ralph."

"Really?" Ralph asked above a whisper after a few moments, Vanellope gently slid her eyes from the ground to Ralph's eyes.

"Never," Vanellope assured through a small breath that was barely audible, "You're stuck with me, dude."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ralph said with a small laugh as he happily peered down into her eyes.

They met in a still, yet chaotic, whirl of delightful confusion, their souls traipsed through the thick, passionate tension they were in. Their eyes glued to each other's in a twist of enamored disorientation; Ralph found her body language to be almost completely unreadable. He knew they had loose ends to tie, but he wondered just how to go about this jumping puzzle of molten, bittersweet chocolate. Before he could convince himself to keep his distance, he tenderly reached his hand up and tucked some of her long, silky yet messy hair behind her ear. He was surprised to feel her tilt her head longingly into his large hand. As if they were strung to a set of cued pull strings, Ralph confidently took a step closer to her, he silently tore down the walls she had patiently built around herself for the past two or three days.

Vanellope kept her eyes immersed in his, she was trained to his every single move, as if she had this script memorized. Her inner cry for help desperately tried to force itself out of her existence; the need to latch onto the one who wrecked her heart was prominent, yet she kept herself alert and still. She inhaled a slow breath to calm her suddenly pounding heart. She could feel Ralph's warm breath on her existence as he very slowly and nervously began to close the gaping tension between them. She peered up at him, almost curiously, and wondered just how daring he could be, her smoldering and almost unreadable expression continued to make him feel as if he was flying completely blind. Vanellope inhaled a gentle breath and finally let her strong hands find his lower chest. Upon her action, Ralph finally felt as if he had found the last piece to this jigsaw.

Ralph slowly ducked his head down and suddenly felt his small sweep of confidence rush away from him. He lingered closer to her face, their lips were mere inches from passion. Vanellope held her breath and suddenly felt uncertain as well, as if they were reliving their very first kiss. She suddenly felt her face get hot, she knew this act wasn't new to her, yet her mind swam in confusion as her eager fingertips slid up Ralph's broad chest. She inhaled his intoxicating, masculine and familiar scent that hovered over her like a dark umbrella, her nose tenderly brushed his upper lip near the nook of his nose and cheek. The harsh scruff on his face had made itself known from the two days Ralph wasn't able to come home. She felt her heart leap as she fluttered her eyes close a little more, his large hands tenderly met her wide hips. She finally smiled a gentle, bashful smile as their mouths hovered over one another's, his hot breath coated her face with passionate want; she could practically taste every last word that dripped from his thoughts.

Before Vanellope could be overwhelmed with bashfulness, Ralph carefully closed the gap, their warm lips met gently. She inhaled sharply as she tried to keep her eager hands from moving too quickly to the back of his head, though she knew she had failed once Ralph's arms and hands came around her in the same, quick speed. He gently pulled her into his body and carefully protected her in his grip, their kiss intensified for the first time in what felt like eons. Vanellope felt her ears prick as Ralph hummed a deep, barely audible sound of tension on her mouth, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end from the sudden peak of passion that oozed out of her castle. The two kissed slowly in a whirl of adoration and legitimate need, her hands mapped out his chest and shoulders perfectly, every inch of his clothed skin was almost too much for her rushing mind to handle. She knew she missed him, but she didn't realize how powerful a near death situation could slam all of her requirements, to thrive, to the grid.

Ralph broke the kiss a few times, though Vanellope eagerly continued to plant her warm, moist lips to his; he happily continued to oblige to her needs, both pairs of arms and hands were cursed with slow, yet eager tension. Vanellope mumbled a small noise in between one of the many, slow and teasing kisses she planted on Ralph's mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows in delightful confusion behind closed eyes, though they continued to lean into each other, an endless game of tug of war, it was as if they couldn't escape from each other's gravitational pull. Vanellope finally breathed a knowing, silent giggle as the two attempted to quell the sense of urgency oozing out of their pores. She placed her loving hands on his shoulders and finally pulled away, though not without Ralph ducking in for a few more, small pecks. Their warm lips stuck together like the sweetest, darkest honey.

"I'm so glad I survived," Vanellope panted in a quiet tone on his mouth as her eyes just barely peeked open, "Not ever receiving another kiss from you would be pure torture."

"You wouldn't be alive to know," Ralph breathed, though he could feel his eyes well with tears at the thought.

"Trust me, I'd know," Vanellope whispered with a smile in return as their lips met a few more times in slow, short pecks; their souls glowed.

"I'm never letting you leave my arms," Ralph said sadly as he finally rested his forehead to hers, his voice just barely and suspiciously trembled. Vanellope opened her eyes a little wider and peered up at her mate, she suddenly felt as if their roles had quickly reversed.

"Ralphie," Vanellope cooed with a wide, knowing smile as she kept her loving arms around his neck; he exhaled a nervous, nasally breath and shut his eyes tight against her warm forehead.

"Don't ever scare me, like that, again," Ralph croaked as he squeezed his arms around his bride, he wanted nothing but to protect her from everything the world had to throw at her.

"I'm tough," Vanellope said bravely with a small smile.

She warmly gave Ralph a longing kiss and was surprised to feel a few tears brush her nose and lips from being smushed to his cheek. She pulled her head away farther and gazed up at Ralph sadly, yet with gentle surprise. She frowned largely as her eyes were met with a figure she almost hardly recognized. Ralph looked absolutely exhausted, as if the adrenaline from everything that had happened just suddenly lifted off of him, leaving nothing behind but an empty husk of a once strong willed wrecker. He exhaled a cough of grief gently and tenderly slid his forehead to Vanellope's shoulder, his large arms came around her tightly; he sadly clung onto her as if he was a lost child seeking comfort. Vanellope exhaled a gentle scoff of surprise and wrapped her arms warmly around his neck, she knew it was finally her turn to care for him in his time of need. She shoved her chin to the top of his shoulder and heaved a hard, knowing sigh. Her eyes scanned her bedroom as her mind scanned the last few days.

She realized Ralph probably hasn't had a proper reset in a few nights, let alone any proper meals. She gently slumped her shoulders in the realization that those reasons were all because of her. She shut her eyes tight and buried her face into the hot skin of his neck. She placed a few loving kisses on the base of his neck as a small and silent way to say thank you for his selflessness. She finally smiled a wide smile and tucked her cheek to his shoulder, her heart raced with the thoughts of their future life together, and how willing he was to drop everything for her, no matter what. She knew through all the ups and downs, Ralph would be there for her, ready to spring into action. She repeated Gloyd's words in her head; she knew people like this were extremely hard to come by, especially from a big lug of a bad guy. She rubbed Ralph's back firmly with a wide smile and tenderly pried him off of her. Her heart swelled with appreciation for him as their eyes caught.

He inhaled a nervous breath through his clogged nose and gazed down at her sadly, yet with a massive amount of adoration for her. His sweet, wet eyes and cheeks glistened gently under Vanellope's warm bedroom lights. His eyebrows were furrowed into a grief stricken expression as he kept his arms and hands glued around his mate. She stayed in his close presence and examined his face in tender, appreciated silence. He looked absolutely sapped; the growth of stubble on his chin and jaws was just more proof that he had completely forgotten about his needs so he could take care of her needs wholeheartedly. She smiled a knowing smile and shook her head slowly in disbelief; she knew this was her shining opportunity to give back to him.

"C'mon," Vanellope said above a whisper as she squeezed his shoulders, "Let's get you cleaned up."


	102. Chapter 102

***Chapter 102***

"What do you mean?" Ralph croaked above a whisper, Vanellope slowly began to lead him across her room and to her large bathroom.

"The one thing that makes me feel better, after hardships or a long racing day, is a hot bath," Vanellope said happily as her small, yet strong, hand gripped his.

"A bath," Ralph repeated, almost in slight annoyance. The two slowly entered her large bathroom, "Will I even fit in your bathtub?"

"Does this answer your question?" Vanellope giggled as she motioned towards her massive bathtub.

Ralph blinked a few times and peered across her glorious, sprawling bathroom. Pearly, marbled white and mint green tiles delicately lead up to the large, luxurious bathtub tucked near her round, gaping bathroom window. It looked big enough to fit two of him. He breathed an incredulous chuckle with a smile as he slowly made his way over to the tub; Vanellope closed and locked the bathroom door behind the two. He scanned the inside of the deep bathtub, it was lined with jets. Ralph finally allowed himself to relax his shoulders as he curiously turned around to face Vanellope.

"How come your game gets all the cool things?" Ralph laughed as he placed his hands on his hips, "This thing looks like it'd be really difficult to get out of, once you got comfortable."

"Exactly why I try to avoid the bathtub and take showers instead," Vanellope smiled as she, too, peered into her massive bathtub, "It's dangerous… But tonight, it's yours."

"Vanellope," Ralph quietly protested with a wide smile as he looked down.

"Ralph," Vanellope replied in a girly complain as she laid her hand on his arm, "Please let me take care of you… You cared for me for the past few days, and I want to give back. Now, come on, you need to get cleaned up."

"You gunna join me?" Ralph teased, he gently swat her behind as she began to walk away; she yelped a small, surprised noise and shot him an annoyed smile.

"No," Vanellope laughed as she worked her hands on the small, digital screen on the wall near the shower; all at once, the jets began gently shooting out hot water into the tub, "Just get in, let me take care of you."

"Vanellope," Ralph protested again, Vanellope slumped her shoulders and tilted her head. Her eyes quickly grew wide and pleading.

"Please?" She begged with a pout. He heaved a hard, raspy sigh and looked away with an annoyed smirk; she beamed a wide smile and quickly plopped down on a small step near the head of the bathtub, "Come onnn, the water is perfect. I'll scratch your back, does that sound nice?"

"Fine," Ralph chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head; he gazed at her for a moment before he curiously looked around.

"Any day now," Vanellope prod as she swished her hand atop the near scalding water; the tub was almost full, the glossy, clean bubbles and steamy water looked more than inviting. Ralph slumped his large arms and shoulders as he tilted his head in annoyance. His fingers grazed the steps that led up to the tub.

"Okay, just… Close your eyes," Ralph grumbled. Vanellope peered at him in a stupefied way and let her arms and hands fall in her lap.

"Seriously?" Vanellope said in a dull tone, "None of this is news to me."

"Schweetz," Ralph barked with a wide smile as he looked away, his cheeks immediately turned hot red.

"Fine, okay, I'm not looking," Vanellope rolled her eyes before she pushed her flat palms to her face.

Ralph furrowed his eyebrows at her before he blinked a few times and held his breath. He gazed down at the hot bubbly water below him; it begged him to jump in. He heaved a raspy, deep grumble and quickly began to slip his overalls, polo and boxers off. Vanellope smirked a small smile and tried her hardest not to be seen peeking through her fingers just barely. Ralph quickly dipped into the water and exhaled a loud, relaxing groan with a wide smile, though he eyed Vanellope in annoyance.

"I saw you peeking," Ralph grumbled as he moved closer to Vanellope, he shoved the backs of his shoulders to the side of the tub she was perched over. The sweet scented bubbles that filled the tub coated the water, which Ralph was thankful for.

"I wasn't peeking," Vanellope fibbed as she slowly eased her hands to the tops of Ralph's shoulders.

"Were too," Ralph muttered with a wide, bashful smile as he tilted his head back into Vanellope's lap, she was sat comfortably with her legs crossed, "Who knew there was actually a bath, in the arcade, that was big enough for me."

"Coincidence, maybe?" Vanellope giggled as she slid her hands down the front of Ralph's bare chest, her fingertips dipped into the hot water a little as she gently kissed the side of his head.

"My future wife has the only bath big enough for me," Ralph chuckled as he tilted his head back, their eyes met in an upside down view, "It's destiny."

"That's probably the only thing that I have that's big enough for you," Vanellope giggled as she gently kissed Ralph's upside down mouth, she held his head in her lap.

"Might want to rethink that," Ralph said daringly as he closed his eyes, his face flushed as he smiled a wide, bashful smile.

"And, that's exactly why you're taking a bath," Vanellope barked as, she too, beamed a bashful smile, "You dirty wrecker, you."

"Oh, come on, cut me some slack," Ralph laughed as he felt every single one of his pores open up to the scalding hot water he was happily drowning in, "I thought I'd lost you…"

"Nope," Vanellope sighed with a wide smile as she began to massage Ralph's wet shoulders with her strong hands, "Can't get rid of this smarty."

"Good," Ralph whispered as he closed his eyes again. He exhaled a silent groan with a wide smile as Vanellope continued to massage his shoulders.

"You are so tense," Vanellope said firmly, yet sadly, as she continued to work her magic.

"The last few days have been beyond difficult," Ralph said softly as he finally allowed his whole body to go limp, he lulled his head further into Vanellope's lap, though his cheeks beamed hot red at the sight directly above him.

"It's my fault," Vanellope said softly, her hands never ceased on his large shoulders and neck.

"It's not your fault," Ralph said in a puzzled way as he peered up into her eyes, "It's… Whoever is after you."

"Can we not think about that right now?" Vanellope said through a sigh as she hovered her mouth over Ralph's, he lulled his eyes closed with a wide smile.

"Yes, ma'am," Ralph said quietly before she softly pecked his warm lips. He inhaled a gentle, relaxing breath before he rested his arms on the rim of the tub, he sunk his chest and body farther into the hot water, "This wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"When's the last time you cleaned your hair?" Vanellope asked in a dull tone, though she smiled an annoyed smile as she ran her fingers through Ralph's messy, thick hair.

"Before the bonfire, the other night," Ralph grumbled as he closed his eyes in annoyance, "I kind of dropped the ball, didn't I."

"A little," Vanellope said playfully as she ruffled his hair into more of a mess, "It's okay, I understand."

"This is dangerous," Ralph said softly as he shut his eyes, "I could fall asleep in here."

"I won't let you," Vanellope giggled as she trickled hot water up Ralph's exposed, upper chest; he inhaled a sharp breath and tensed from the hot water on his cold skin.

"Oh, I know you won't," Ralph smiled and shivered a little, hot purple veins of circuitry spidered his chest just barely. He inhaled a breath as his powerful chest rose, "Only problem being is, I'll smell like a girl after all of this."

"I know you're secretly enjoying it," Vanellope giggled as she trailed hot water up his chest again. She slowly moved her wet hands to his head and began scratching his scalp.

"I'd enjoy it more if you did me the honor of joining me," Ralph said slyly with a small, bashful smile. He closed his eyes and eased his head into Vanellope's hands.

"Sorry, dude," Vanellope said plainly as she continued to claw his scalp slowly, "Bath for one tonight."

"Oh come on," Ralph pouted up at her, she rolled her eyes, "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"I'm not mad at you, Ralph," Vanellope sighed with a small, annoyed smile.

"You may think I'm stupid, but I can see right through that smile of yours," Ralph chuckled as he reached his large hand up. He gently poked her cheek with a wet finger.

"Hey!" Vanellope shook her head in a flustered way and peered curiously down at Ralph, "I'm not mad at you, anymore."

"No, maybe not," Ralph agreed as he kept his gaze glued to Vanellope's, "But I know you're holding onto the kissing booth incident… You don't want to join me because you're trying to get back at me as much as you can."

"What? That's demented," Vanellope giggled, she avoided eye contact with Ralph in an embarrassed way.

"I agree!" Ralph laughed as he poked her cheek, yet again; she laughed and shooed his hand away.

"Ralph, I'm not trying to get back at you," Vanellope giggled as she continuously tried to shove his gentle hand away.

"Then, you should have no excuse as to why you're not joining me tonight," Ralph said lovingly, yet he held true to his daring smirk.

"I-I just don't feel like taking a bath right now," Vanellope said softly with a bashful giggle, her face flushed.

"C'mon," Ralph pleaded softly as he finally relaxed his arms, "You may give good shoulder massages, but I give a pretty mean back rub."

"I don't doubt that for a second," Vanellope laughed as she wistfully peered across her large bathroom.

"You said you wanted to take care of me," Ralph gently sat up and faced her in the massive tub, the water was to his lower chest.

"I do," Vanellope laughed as she opened her arms for him, she opened and closed her fingers on her palms a little and motioned for him to come back, "I'll wash your hair, or back."

"I'd appreciate that," Ralph said kindly, though he stubbornly remained in the middle of the tub, which was a few feet away from Vanellope's sprawled arms.

"Ralph, come back!" Vanellope demanded with a loud laugh as she slumped her shoulders.

"No, I want to sit here. You're going to have to come to me," Ralph said in a playful, casual tone.

"You're impossible," Vanellope complained.

"I know you're just trying to spite me," Ralph laughed as he casually shrugged.

"I am not," Vanellope muttered as she looked away in an annoyed manner.

"There is no other girl in this world that I want in my arms," Ralph said sweetly as he relaxed more so, "Check your left hand… I wasn't kidding when I asked if you'd make me the happiest man alive."

"Trying to butter me up?" Vanellope laughed as she sat up straight; Ralph blushed as her hoodie hugged her beautiful figure. He furrowed his eyebrows and playfully glared at her.

"Okay, now I KNOW you're trying to tease me," Ralph muttered as he slumped his shoulders.

"Fine, since you're not going to come to me and I'm not coming to you, I'll just leave you to it, then," Vanellope said through playful annoyance as she stood.

Ralph rolled his eyes in annoyance as he watched her carefully tip toe her way around the edge of the bathtub to reach the large steps that led up to the tub. He kept his eyes trained to her as she slowly kept her balance; he smirked a scheming smile and readied himself. Once she wasn't looking, he reached his large hand up and gripped hers, which was held out over the tub for balance. He gently tugged down on her and was more than pleased to see her try her hardest to scramble back to the balance she had. She squealed a loud sound of protest as she desperately tried to yank her hand from Ralph's grip. Much to her dismay, Ralph yanked down on her carefully, which sent her crashing down into the tub full of hot water. She completely submerged and landed next to Ralph; she finally crashed from the surface and gasped for air.

"Ralph!" Vanellope squealed out loud as she chaotically brushed her hands over her wet face; she examined the mess she was in.

"I'm so happy you decided to join me," Ralph said with an innocent smile, his head and hair had gotten completely soaked from the splash.

Vanellope raised her hands out of the water and examined her now soaked clothes and hoodie. She heaved a hard, raspy sigh and splashed her hands down to the water in an annoyed manner. She glared at Ralph in a playful way, though she still felt as if she had to keep her distance from him; she couldn't pin point why, but the way Ralph was continuously trying to chase after her made her want to prolong this game of cat and mouse even more.

"I am too, Ralph, I mean… I LOVE taking a bath with my clothes on, it just makes my whole entire night," Vanellope said sarcastically as she began to slowly move her way towards the step that was inside the bathtub, so she could get out.

"Well, then," Ralph started as he softly held her hand and slowly pulled her back to him, "We'll just have to get you out of these clothes, maybe."

"Ralph," Vanellope protested in annoyance, though her cheeks blushed bright red; Ralph slumped his shoulders and frowned.

"You're driving me up a wall," Ralph barked playfully as he squeezed her hand, "I want to make up with you… I just want things to go back to normal. I'm trying to correct this funk we've found ourselves in… Will you please join me?"

Vanellope gazed into his eyes softly, her dark hair was messy and sprawled all over her shoulders, her mint green hoodie slopped into her figure. Steam rose from the tub as the scalding hot water continued to ease the situation. She finally heaved a soft, defeated sigh and looked away in a disgruntled way. She wanted to keep her walls up for as long as possible; she wanted to be chased, won over yet again. She wanted Ralph to work for her affections. She bit her lower lip and figured he had been through enough torture, though she wondered if she should continue to prolong it.

"I'm sorry," Vanellope sighed as she finally allowed herself to hold Ralph's hand.

"You have every right to be upset," Ralph said softly as he dared to scoot closer to her; she was sat cross legged in the tub, the water level was right at her chin, "I know we both have things we regret doing and saying… So why don't we correct these wrongs together?"

"This is just your way of trying to get some," Vanellope scoffed with an annoyed smile, though she felt her heart sink at Ralph's sudden, sorrowful frown.

"Do you really view me that way? I have a heart, you know," Ralph said as he furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief; Vanellope softened once and for all.

"No," She soothed, "I'm sorry… I-I guess, I'm just feeling protective of myself. You don't know how hard it was to see you lock mouths with another girl."

"I know," Ralph sighed as he looked away, "I never wish that upon you… And, rest assured, it will never happen again."

"I trust you," Vanellope said as she peered into his eyes delicately, he smiled a loving smile.

"And I trust we have some making up to do," Ralph chucked as he squeezed her hand, "Or are you going to continue to play hard to get?"

"I'm still thinking about it," Vanellope giggled as she tried to pull her hand away from his.

"Obviously," He chuckled as he gently yanked her closer to him, "Don't make me play the bad guy."

"Too late," She laughed as she quickly shoved her hand to his bare chest; she locked her elbow and kept her arm firm and straight in attempt to playfully resist.


	103. Chapter 103

**A/N:**** Hey all! Just to let you guys know, I've started uploading CH5 as a comic form to my deviantART :) I'm Vyntresser over at deviantart . com - check it out!**

***Chapter 103***

"Too late, eh?" Ralph laughed as his other hand gently grabbed the bottom of her hoodie; he began to tug up on it in attempt to get it off of her, "Guess I can skip the pleasantries then."

"Ralph, you're terrible," Vanellope laughed as she tried her hardest to keep him from undressing her in a playful manner.

"I'm aware," Ralph beamed a wide smile. Vanellope felt her heart swell at the sight, he was absolutely irresistible.

Ralph smirked and firmly tugged Vanellope into him, his power was obviously far beyond her. She yelped a small sound of protest as she slumped into his chest just barely. She was quickly beginning to see the setting for night; she knew it'd end in some form of code swap, though. She knew right off the bat it'd be different from the other times they've endured their everlasting code swaps. She wanted to resist him and keep him away for as long as possible. For some reason she liked the counteractive friction, and she could easily tell he was enjoying it as well. She nervously glanced at his strong arms and felt her stomach drop in anticipation; she knew being dominated by this creature would most likely end her with a dizzy spell beyond repair. She breathed a nervous breath through a bashful, toothy grin as he tenderly pulled up on her hoodie.

He finally managed to squirm it off of her, which revealed her white tank top; he felt his face practically catch fire as he glanced down at her breasts. The wet, white fabric clung to her and exposed her just barely. He swallowed hard and suddenly felt all of the code in his body want to shoot to the moon; he instantly began to feel nervous in the presence of her beauty, though he tried to remain calm. He gently flung her wet hoodie to the edge of the tub. It slopped to the tile in a messy array, though he kept his eyes fixed on his future bride. She peered up at him curiously, though he could tell there was still a long way to go before he wrecked the massive wall that she continued to repair around her heart. He accepted the challenge wholeheartedly with a daring smolder, he ducked his head down and very gently kissed the side of her cheek and jaw a few times as his large fingers slid down her wide hips.

"Play your little game to your heart's content," Ralph said softly into her ear; she leaned into him nervously, as if it were instinct. He inhaled a slow breath and gently curled his fingers into the top of her pants under the water, "I'll wreck it sooner or later."

Vanellope gasped a breath and blushed like mad, she quickly slapped her arms around Ralph's neck and pushed into him for a second before she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She quickly tried to yank herself away from Ralph as she shoved her palms firmly to his shoulders. He beamed a wide, victorious smile and stopped the venture in trying to undress her; he hugged her hips with his large hands. She wrinkled her nose at him and smiled an embarrassed smile.

"O-okay, not so fast," Vanellope barked, "You're making this extremely hard."

"I am, aren't I," Ralph said through a bashful laugh as he tugged her hips closer to him, "You're not as strong willed as you may think, when it comes to trying to resist me."

"Yeah, we'll see," Vanellope mumbled as if to try to convince him otherwise, though she knew it was a futile attempt.

He chuffed a small sound in return, as if to silently tell her he could see right through her. He gingerly wrapped one arm around her back as his other hand gently continued to try and get Vanellope free of her pants. She stubbornly pushed on his chest, yet she exhaled a faltered, nervous breath on the side of his face. She slid the side of her cheek onto his and smiled an annoyed smile, her hands gently felt every single inch of his skin. She pushed down on him and blushed like mad as her eager fingertips delved into him, they were met with his strong collar bones. She bit her lip and nervously gazed down at his large and powerful chest and shoulders, but as she allowed to get lost in thought, Ralph was able to get her pants and underwear to her ankles. She widened her eyes and nervously shot her gaze up to Ralph's.

"You're not very good at this," Ralph laughed as he shoved his forehead to hers.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it'd be," She muttered quietly to herself as she heaved a hard sigh. He squirmed her feet out of her pants and slopped them against the tub's wall alongside her soaked hoodie.

"I can step up the competition," Ralph said through his smolder, Vanellope nervously peered up at him as he gently began to pull her hips closer to him; she was knelt in front of him.

"We each know you'd immediately win this battle if you 'stepped up the competition', Ralph," she said in an annoyed tone, though Ralph continued to pull her onto him; her knees hesitantly spread as he managed to squirm her onto his lap.

"There," Ralph stated, though his heart immediately began to race, "I'm giving you the upper hand… Think of it like, a head start."

"Oh Ralph, you shouldn't have," Vanellope said in a dull, sarcastic tone as she shoved her hands to Ralph's bare chest. She immediately felt her breath catch as she straddled his lap; she could feel that he was more than ready for this game to get underway.

"Oh, I shouldn't have?" Ralph asked sarcastically as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Vanellope giggled and opened her mouth to protest, but before she could get any words out, he quickly pushed her backwards and into the water, though his large arms and hands continued to grip her center. She heaved a small squeal of protest as he gently dipped her into the water and suddenly shoved her against the wall of the massive tub they were in. Hot water sloshed over her shoulders as he glued his large hands to the wall of the tub on either side of her. She inhaled a gasp and shoved onto his chest as hard as she could, he loomed over her as if she was cornered prey. He smirked a small, victorious smile and kept himself pinned in between her legs. Vanellope gave him an incredulous, annoyed yet impressed look and squirmed a little. She shoved on his chest and managed to budge his tense body just barely, though she knew struggling to try and win this battle was useless.

"That's not fair," Vanellope complained as she locked both her elbows in attempt to keep him at bay. He laughed with a genuine smile as he ducked his head down to her neck.

"The winner," Ralph said softly in a victorious way before he gently began to trail warm, wet kisses along her neck.

She exhaled a small sound, as if she wanted to protest and continue resisting him, though his large, powerful body shoved into her gently which caused her mind to jolt off the grid. She gently moved her strict hands to the back of Ralph's head and finally invited him in to play. He smiled on her neck and continued to lovingly kiss her in the same spot; before too long, he began to suck on her neck in a teasing way. She grimaced and groaned his name in an exasperated way, her trembling shoulders slumped a little as their hot bodies began to weld together. The molten hot water soothed their worries, every single trouble from the past few days slipped away from them and evaporated with the steam that exuded off of their bodies. Vanellope immediately felt the roles in her mind switch gears; she suddenly began to feel desperate for him, though she somehow felt nervous. She exhaled his name, his ears pricked from the silent, one worded request that fell from her lips. He felt every single hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he sucked on her skin harder.

He gently situated his hips closer to hers under the scalding water and shut his eyes tight. He easily prod her, a teasing game he played with her heart. She gasped softly and sprawled her legs a little wider, she patiently awaited the prize that sore losers didn't deserve. She knew Ralph was punishing her, he just barely budged into her and lingered; she could practically feel the victorious, teasing smile on her neck. She slapped her arms around his neck and began to feel delightfully annoyed. She quickly dug her claws into the skin of his neck and pleadingly moaned his name, her legs did everything they could to wrap around Ralph's hips. He breathed a small, knowing chuckle on her neck and firmly kissed her shoulder a few times.

"Come and get it," Ralph breathed softly on her skin.

She jolted her eyes open and almost felt an angry sear of wrecking binary shoot through her, as if he had pushed her very last button. With one swift movement, she quickly hooked her legs around Ralph's hips and tugged him into her. She shut her eyes tight and braced herself as she forced him to fluidly dig into her unyielding body all at once. He exhaled a surprised groan as his whole back grew rigid. She threw her head back slowly and gaped as the two suddenly became glued, her feet nervously hooked underneath the backs of his thighs; she made sure he was going absolutely nowhere. He exhaled a few more surprised breaths before he let his lips curl into a knowing smile. Their skin delicately came alive with their usual, purple circuitry, which made the water hum and glitch in a slight confused manner.

Ralph smirked a small smile and lifted his head to gaze down at his beautiful mate. His heart swelled and fluttered at the gorgeous sight below him. He felt his head swim at the sight of her delicately messy, wet hair that barely sprawled her forehead in a chaotic manner. Her white shirt was almost see through, it clung to her breasts through the hot water, her warm, pink skin exuded comfort and softness. She finally opened her dizzy eyes and tilted her head to get a good look into Ralph's eyes. She breathed a trembled sigh and long blinked a few times, as if she had to allow her body to catch up with the processing power in her mind. She lovingly swept her hands to Ralph's jaws and held his face, her warm hazel eyes gazed into his in a whirl of dark enchantment.

Ralph gently situated himself against her and kept his large hands gripped to the edge and wall of the tub that Vanellope was squeezed into. She gently pulled down on his head and gave him a loving, knowing look. He easily followed suit and ducked his head into hers, their wet lips met in a tender, passionate frenzy of affection; an outbreak from the walls they were hidden behind. She finally smiled a genuine smile on his mouth and hugged him as tight as she could to herself, her arms and hands easily slid to the back of his neck and head. He hummed a sound on her mouth as if to be relieved that things were finally back to normal. She could feel him conclusively relax on top of her in the hot water, their welded bodies comfortably held true to each other. Ralph gently pulled away from their passionate kiss, though he placed a few more pecks on her warm, inviting mouth. He breathed a trembling breath on her face and squinted his eyes tight.

"I-I'm so thankful you're alive" Ralph uttered, his voice suspiciously began to tremble again. Vanellope opened her eyes and peered up at Ralph in a perplexed way, she was certain Ralph was trying his very hardest not to explode with sadness from the past few days.

"I'm here, babe," Vanellope cooed softly, though her heart continued to race, "I have you… I'm not going anywhere," She continued as she lovingly pet the back of Ralph's head. Her voice was soft and coated with the softest, sweetest love.

She felt her heart sink as a few tears escaped his eyes and slid down his cheeks, though she knew he had been fighting it. She gazed up at him in overwhelmed surprise. She breathed a small, knowing sigh and gently swiped her thumbs across his cheeks to wipe away his tears. She knew the last few days were one massive roller coaster of different emotions. She knew it all had come crashing down onto him in this moment of being one. She tried her hardest to put herself in his shoes; the mere thought of never seeing Ralph again sent her rocketing into a depressed abyss. She shut her eyes tight and kept him glued to her, as if to reassure him that she was indeed alive and real, and definitely not going anywhere; not if he had anything to say about it. She finally let a small, knowing smile prowl across her face as she peered up at him again. His warm, loving eyes gazed down at her happily and pleadingly, as if he had stumbled across a rare gem he never wanted to lose sight of.

"You pent up?" Vanellope asked softly on his mouth with a small, knowing giggle. He finally showed his smoldering, gapped tooth smile and shut his eyes in mild annoyance.

"I'd be struck by lightning if I told you I wasn't," Ralph breathed softly on her face. She gently pecked his lips once, as if she couldn't resist.

"You can take it out on me," Vanellope said softly and almost in a teasing, casual way.

They caught eyes for a mere moment before he gently shoved his forehead to hers, both bodies slowly came alive with swapped tension. Ralph gently shoved into her, their movements were gentle but true; the hot water lulled them farther into their delicately chaotic actions. Vanellope exhaled a breath she forgot she was holding as Ralph continued to lug and drive into her. She fluttered her eyes, the sensation of the boiling hot water drowned the two in thickly coated, comfortable tension. Ralph groaned her name softly as he continued to slowly move into his mate, her every recoil caused the water to bulge and splash just barely. She grimaced and gaped just slightly as she lulled her head into Ralph's lower arm, which was tucked close to her head; he kept her pinned to the wall of the tub. He smiled and released a trembling breath on her collar and the base of her neck. The steady, uninterrupted and prolific battle of tug of war they shared was ironically more heightened than usual.

Vanellope relished in every single slow movement Ralph produced, she savored every single inch of his skin. Her trembling hands gently slid down his chest as he slowly made the sweetest love to her. He tenderly kissed her cheek and jaw line a few times as her nervous hands mapped out his chest and shoulders, as if she was searching for something in the dark. She gasped his name just barely as he pushed into her harder, yet slower. Her head spun just as badly as it would if they were racing away, the sweet and slow way he teased her sent her heart rocketing to the moon. She nervously sprawled her legs wider to let him get closer and closer, she firmly gripped her hands around his strong neck and gazed up at him with all of the love she could muster in one single string of eye contact. She was surprised to see him return the favor almost ten fold. She inhaled a sharp, yet slow, gasp as he continued to generously arch and straighten his sturdy, lower back. She quietly begged for more, her body ached with the slow and painful death he was scheming. Ralph exhaled a small pant of a chuckle and nudged his nose to hers as a form of acknowledgement. He gently began to shove harder into her, though he looked as if he was close to finishing the game.

Vanellope softly called his name as her arms draped over his shoulders, he pushed into her harder, yet slower. She recoiled firmly, her knees began to poke out of the hot, bubbly water. She pried open her dizzy eyes and immediately noticed the circuitry on Ralph's neck begin to surge and look as if it was about to come flying out of him. He breathed a faltering breath as his face blushed at the sight of her recoil, he sent unfathomable strings of circuited tremors up her lower stomach and near her heart. She smiled an accomplished smile before she suddenly felt her heart drop. She blinked long and hard a few times and knew if she didn't unfortunately end this sticky situation soon, they could easily be slammed with a loading bar. She could feel her body's code slowly come alive in a way that she had never felt before. She opened her mouth to protest, but was surprised to feel Ralph quickly stop his steady motion. He hung his head nervously and inhaled a hard breath, as if stopping his venture was enough to make him game over. He finally lifted his head and peered at Vanellope curiously, his eyes looked almost excited, yet confused.

"Ralph," Vanellope whimpered as she held his cheeks, "I-I'm not so sure, we should… w-well…"

"I hear you," Ralph said gently as he heaved a few small breaths to try to calm down, "I-I hate to say this, but… I think we should save any code swapping for our honeymoon. One more blow could land us with a baby, I'm certain."

"I don't think we should chance it," Vanellope said in an annoyed tone as both bodies gently relaxed, she held her hands to Ralph's shoulders and smiled a loving, knowing smile, "… Were you able to register my bike, for the motocross tournament, because you have my code information memorized?"

"Yep," Ralph said gently, as if he had been caught committing a crime.

"I can perfectly recite yours as well," Vanellope said in a slight sheepish way as she wrinkled her nose, "Th-that has to mean something…"

"It does," Ralph said confidently as he gently eased his hands and arms off of the wall of the tub. He dipped them into the water and hugged his mate, "It means exactly what you think… Our codes are now strong enough to make a baby together."

"You don't know how happy that makes my heart," Vanellope said softly and lovingly up to her future husband, she gently stroked some of his wet, messy hair away from his eyebrows and forehead.

"You're telling me," Ralph breathed as he pushed a firm, loving kiss to her cheek, "Though, we should probably save it for when we're actually married."

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed nervously, "I-I can't really imagine having a baby next week or the week after."

"We can hold out until the honeymoon, then," Ralph said through a hard sigh, though he eyed her nervously, "Right?"

"I don't think we have a choice," Vanellope laughed as she pet the side of Ralph's head lovingly, "Though, we're tough. We can do it."

"So much for make up sex," Ralph mumbled, Vanellope bursted out in a quiet fit of laughter.

"What, you call all of what just happened absolutely nothing, then?" Vanellope complained as she hugged her legs tighter around Ralph; he beamed a genuine, playful smile.

"I'm only kidding," He eased as he nuzzled her nose.

"Besides, we don't have to stop cold turkey," Vanellope said in a sly way as she gently glued her eyes to Ralph's shoulder; he long blinked at her a few times in poised shock.

"Oh, really now?" Ralph laughed as he squeezed his arms tighter around his mate, she giggled and hugged his neck gently. He breathed a soft, exhausted breath and rested his head on her shoulder, "I think if we continue, it's just going to be a recipe for disaster."

"Decisions, decisions," Vanellope said sarcastically through a calm breath, she smiled happily as she lulled her head against the side of his, "I guess we can just spend the rest of the night cuddling."

"I like cuddling," Ralph said softly, though he wrinkled his nose a little, "I've suddenly been struck with a massive amount of hunger, however…"

"Poor thing," Vanellope whispered as she rubbed his large shoulders, "I appreciate everything you did for me… I'm confident when I say I think I healed faster because of you."

"Hmm, really?" Ralph asked softly into her neck.

"You donated your blood for me," Vanellope said softly as she tucked her face and nose into the side of his head and cheek, "Didn't you?"

"That I did," Ralph replied quietly to her as he closed his eyes, he relaxed into her body as they warmly remained one.

"You're my hero," Vanellope whispered into his face before she tenderly planted a few warm kisses on his upper cheek, near his temple.

"Just doing my duty," Ralph mumbled as he pecked the skin on her neck as a way to return the gesture.

"It's a big dooty," Vanellope giggled quietly, causing Ralph to exhale a few sudden chuckles; he stirred just barely between her legs. She grimaced and suddenly inhaled a sharp breath, his movement caused him to softly prod her core further.

"You can say that again," Ralph laughed into her neck, she blushed at his insinuation.

"I wonder what time it is," Vanellope said quietly after a few moments, her hands gently began to trail hot water to Ralph's head and hair. She methodically began to clean him and care for him, her fingers worked his scalp in a motherly way. Soap suds began to form between the thick, auburn strands of his soft hair.

"It's time for this wrecker to either eat, or sleep," Ralph grumbled as he remained slumped into Vanellope, he gladly let her care for him, "Above all, be with you… I'm too nervous to go back home, tonight."

"You're staying with me, tonight," Vanellope assured, as if she had come to that conclusion hours ago. She continued to clean Ralph's hair as her gentle nails scratched and soothed his scalp.

"Thank you," He replied gratefully and softly, hot veins of their purple binary shivered up his spine as she continued to massage his scalp.

"It's the least I can do for you," Vanellope said as she placed yet another kiss on his cheek, "You practically saved my butt, back there."

"Rancis saved your butt," Ralph grumbled, he suddenly felt inadequate.

"Rancis helped," Vanellope corrected, "If I do recall, you're the one that carried my sorry hide all the way from EZ Living to Sugar Rush's code room. You haven't eaten, slept or bathed in days… All because you put my wellbeing first. I owe you, big time."

"You can repay me by doing one thing," Ralph said, though Vanellope's eyes grew curious, "Will you marry me?"

"No," Vanellope teased with a wide smile as she began washing the soap out of Ralph's hair. He coughed and spat water out of his mouth, though he smiled an annoyed smile.

"Please?" Ralph quietly asked with a teasing, yet exhausted looking smile.

"Fine," Vanellope breathed as she stroked her loving hands across his clean hair a few times, "But only if you promise not to find yourself swept into anymore kissing booths."

"Yes ma'am," Ralph sighed as he clung onto her, his large, warm hands hugged her around her middle and back; he made sure to keep their connection strong and true.

"Good man," she giggled quietly as she hugged her arms around his neck, "Want to go grab a snack, then?"

"Yes please," Ralph chimed gently as he barely lifted his head up and away from her, "Do you think anyone else is awake?"

"Not sure," Vanellope smiled into his eyes, "Guess we'll find out."


	104. Chapter 104

***Chapter 104***

After lingering in the hot water for awhile longer and cleaning up, the two finally dressed into comfortable clothes for the night. Vanellope slipped out of her room while Ralph continued to clean up, she figured she'd get a head start on making him a small, delicious midnight snack. She slowly moseyed down her large spiral staircase, she had on another one of her comfortable hoodies; a dark pink hoodie with mint trimming. Her dark brown comfortable pants slouched over he rcandy cane striped socks as she almost clumsily traipsed across the castle's great hall. Her castle was cold, quiet and dim, only a few lights remained glowing on the high ceiling. After a few moments of trekking, she finally reached the large, looming hallway that led to the kitchen. She quietly stepped down the long hall and winced a bit, her hand gently held her lower stomach in an almost delightful pain.

She could feel the code in her body jump and surge in a confused manner, as if it were eager and ready to get to programming. She smiled to herself and gazed down at her feet as she walked; she knew for certain if her and Ralph had code swapped, she'd be blessed with a loading bar. She felt her heart flutter wildly at the thought of having a family with him. She breathed a silent, wistful sigh at the bittersweet situation as she neared the hook of the hallway that led into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks the second she heard rustling coming from the kitchen. She held her breath and hesitantly tip toed to the kitchen, she just barely peeked around the wall of the hallway that gaped into their glorious kitchen. What she laid eyes on made her want to choke in surprise.

Standing and leaning casually against the counter was Candlehead, dressed down for the night. The kitchen was dark, only the delicate and warm stove lights, and patio lights that streamed through the French doors, illuminated the massive kitchen. Snow softly fell outside, which casted shadows over the two figures glued to each other. She was more than surprised to see Gloyd pressed against her, his arms were tenderly and eagerly gripped around Candlehead's waist; the two kissed an innocent, yet passionate kiss without a care in the world. Candlehead's gentle and delicate hands and arms were almost nervously draped around Gloyd's neck. Vanellope's eyes bulged out of her head, though she beamed the happiest smile she could. She knew bursting in and interrupting any two lovebirds was better suited for Taffyta and Rancis. Bursting in on the delicate flower that is Candlehead, and the quiet and moody racer that is Gloyd, was bad news. Vanellope knew it'd embarrass Candlehead for the rest of her life. Vanellope sunk back into the hallway and looked down to the ground in a contemplating way. Her eyes caught with the light switch, which was thankfully on her side of the hallway that couldn't be seen from the kitchen. She gently flicked it on and waited a few minutes before traipsing out into the kitchen, she pretended to be oblivious.

"Oh," Vanellope said in pretend shock as she jolted, "Hey guys, I didn't realize anyone was down here."

"H-hey, Vanellope," Candlehead said sheepishly, her and Gloyd were now a few feet away from each other, as if being caught merely kissing would be the end of the world, "W-we were just, watching the snowfall."

"I love this time of year," Vanellope sighed happily as she moseyed over to the fridge, "I'm down here for Ralph. Poor thing hasn't eaten anything since the morning of the tournament."

"He really cares about you," Gloyd stated kindly, though the flush on his face suggested his head was still swimming. His fingers nervously trailed the counter top as he dared to get closer to Candlehead again. Both of them were more than alive with honey glow.

"I owe him big time," Vanellope said softly as she rummaged through the fridge, she began to pull out ingredients for pancakes.

"Well, if you're paying him in pancakes, your chocolate mint swirl pancakes are bound to be enough payment," Gloyd laughed as the two finally began to relax, though they looked eager to steal away from Vanellope.

"That's the plan," Vanellope said with a playful giggle; she almost felt bad for interrupting the two, but she knew she could've made the situation a lot worse by barging in with raging banter like she wanted to. She began to fiddle with the ingredients, she carefully began to mix the batter into the bowl.

"Well, I-I'm going to walk Gloyd to the door, now," Candlehead said with a smile as the two began to edge towards the kitchen's exit, "I'll be back."

"Okay, see you later Gloyd," Vanellope said, though she shot Candlehead a knowing, girly look which caused her face to turn practically purple; Candlehead's smile lead to suggest that the two girls were on the same page. Gloyd smiled a cheerful smile and waved as the two quickly slipped out of the kitchen.

Vanellope breathed a playful mumble and continued to mix the pancake mix in the bowl. She remained in the kitchen alone for a few moments, her mind immediately began to dive back into the topic of code programming and loading bars. She felt her heart flutter wildly as she could feel the floor just barely shake with the vibrations of familiar, massive feet approaching. She smiled into the bowl and continued doing what she was doing, her ears pricked to the sound of her slowly approaching future husband. She smiled wider once a pair of large, warm arms wrapped around her middle. Ralph gently pushed his body into her back and nuzzled her neck with his face.

"Pancakes, eh?" Ralph said quietly to her with a smile, his mouth began to water.

"It's a Sugar Rush favorite," Vanellope said with a girly giggle as Ralph hugged her tighter, "I'd be shocked if Taffyta continued sleeping with the smell of these cooking."

Vanellope gently continued to work with Ralph still latched onto her. He rested his head on her shoulder and continuously took in her sweet scent, as well as the delicious scent of the food she was preparing for him. She finally began to pour the batter onto a hot cooking pan over the stove, the batter sizzled and popped excitedly as she began to swirl the delicious, minty chocolate sauce atop the flat, cooking pancakes. She flipped them a few times, though she kept her head gently rested against Ralph's. She knew the both of them were swamped with the same, silent topic. The way he hugged his hands around her lower stomach confirmed to her that he was just as conflicted and eager as she was. She moved one of her free hands to his and gripped it. He finally exhaled a breath he forgot he was holding as his large fingers tenderly caressed her lower stomach; his mind's eye imagined the beautiful sight of their loading bar.

"You'd make a wonderful father, you know," Vanellope chimed gently as she flipped another pancake. She could feel Ralph relax a little more as his face nuzzled deeper into the nook of her neck.

"You really think so?" He asked earnestly.

"Of course," Vanellope chuckled as she set the spatula down and pushed her back into Ralph's chest. She tilted her head into his a little more.

"I've always wanted a child," Ralph said softly, though his tone dwindled, "I-I'm a little nervous… Hopefully I'll be ready to have a child once we're married. I don't want to wreck anything, or mess anything up."

"You won't wreck anything," Vanellope giggled through an annoyed sigh, "I know you'll do great. There's no rush. It's a big deal, especially since our kids will be heirs to the throne."

"Right," Ralph said gently, though his face turned red at the thought of everything mentally placed before him, "I can't wait," he whispered, as if it were a secret he was shy to share.

"Really?" Vanellope asked happily as she hugged his arms a little, he nodded gently with a quiet chuckle.

"Believe it or not," Ralph sighed, "You're engaged to the worst bad guy ever."

"I think your code programming got confused when you were made. Maybe you were supposed to be a good guy, but things got mixed up," Vanellope stated playfully with a smile, she continued to flip the pancakes a few times.

"Who knows," Ralph sighed with a wide smile as he clung onto her tighter, "I just hope our child likes me. I can be a bit of a brute, sometimes."

"Ralph, our kids will love you," Vanellope laughed as she shook her head, "If they're anything like the both of us, I'm sure we'll all be fine."

"Kids…" Ralph repeated as he raised his eyebrows a little, "How many are you envisioning?"

"O-oh, I um… Well, I would love to have a good sized family," Vanellope stated nervously.

"Well, you two are a bit like bunny peeps in mating season, so I'm sure you will get your wish," Taffyta suddenly barked across the kitchen. Both Ralph and Vanellope unglued themselves from each other and whirled around in shock.

"Taffyta, you scared the life out of me," Ralph barked as he held his head, he breathed a reviving sigh as Taffyta moseyed into the kitchen, her hair was a mess and she was dressed down for the night.

"Eavesdropping is her specialty," Vanellope said in an annoyed way as she turned the stove off and slid the few pancakes onto a plate for Ralph.

"And mint chocolate chip pancakes are yours," Taffyta said as she eagerly approached the two; Ralph swiped the plate from Vanellope's hands just before Taffyta could get to them.

"Nope, these are mine," Ralph barked playfully as he quickly moved away from Taffyta; she eagerly followed.

"Well, you're welcome," Vanellope said in an annoyed way, her arm was suspended out in the air with a can of whipped cream she was about to use before the plate got taken away.

"Can I have a bite?" Taffyta asked eagerly as Ralph sat down at the kitchen's island; she plopped down close to him.

"No, go get your own, these are mine," Ralph repeated with an annoyed smile. He hugged his large arm around the plate to block Taffyta.

"Vanellope, can you make me some please?" Taffyta urged, her eyes quickly grew wide and innocent.

"Only if you say thank you," Vanellope sneered, though she aimed her comment right at Ralph; he slumped his shoulders in a knowing way and frowned a surprised frown.

"Vanellope," Ralph cooed with a wide, annoyed smile as he daringly left his plate to approach Vanellope. He pointed at Taffyta, "Touch those pancakes and you will rue the day."

"Hmmm," Taffyta mumbled as she eagerly peered down at Ralph's plate.

"Thank you," Ralph said in a kind, genuine tone as he approached Vanellope.

"You're welcome," she sneered playfully as she put her hands on her hips.

He quickly swept her into his arms and placed a loving, firm kiss on her mouth. She laughed softly on his lips and pushed her hands to his shoulders as he pulled away.

"You're the greatest," Ralph smiled down at her.

"Get a room, you guys," Taffyta barked with her mouth full, she had snuck a bite of Ralph's pancakes.

"We DID have a room," Ralph said loudly to her as he came back to his spot and shooed her hands away from his plate.

"What happened, too weak for a code swap?" Taffyta snapped sarcastically with a smile.

"More like too strong," Vanellope muttered under her breath as she began to prepare more pancake mix for her sister. Taffyta whirled around and shot the back of Vanellope's head a puzzled look.

"Too strong?" Taffyta inquired with a wrinkled nose.

"One more code swap and you'd end up with a niece or nephew, my friend," Ralph said to Taffyta through a full mouth, he waved his fork around nonchalantly.

"I see," Taffyta giggled as she eyed the delicious pancakes Ralph was quickly devouring, "I hope, whoever is out to get you, doesn't stay around once you have your first baby... Or even for the wedding."

"We're suddenly limited to Sugar Rush for all the events," Vanellope sighed as she mixed the batter in the bowl she was using previously, "but I'll stop at nothing to find out who is causing all this trouble... I don't want any of our lives at risk anymore."

"Yeah, the last few days pretty much made my heart rage quit," Ralph muttered as he glared idly across the warm kitchen.

"Imagine throwing a child of ours into the mix," Vanellope said sadly as she nervously and aimlessly peered down to the stove, the raw batter sizzled.

"Let's not go there," Taffyta frowned as she slid her eyes up to Ralph, "I'm sure we'll find out who it is... For now, I think we should double our virus protection for the game and castle."

"Taff, that uses so much energy," Vanellope protested as she looked over her shoulder.

"Would you rather use up energy or spend the rest of your life wondering if your attacker is in our home?" Taffyta said deeply as she caught eyes with her sister. Vanellope slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Can't we just check the map or Sugar Rush in the code room?" Ralph inquired, "It shows everyone's whereabouts, right? Surely if the intruder is in the game, we'd see it and know exactly who it was."

"Ralph's right," Taffyta said softly, "Our best bet is checking there first."

"It hasn't even been five hours since I've been reset and already I'm feeling just as exhausted as I was in that hospital bed," Vanellope complained as she slid a fresh plate of steaming pancakes in front of Taffyta, "Though, whoever it is will regret the day they decided to mess with my brood."

"We'll find 'em," Taffyta assured as she gratefully began to stuff her face.

"I almost wish it was someone from Sugar Rush," Ralph said through a hard sigh as he finished his last bite, "That way we could get to the bottom of all of this..."

"We'll get to the bottom of it sooner or later," Vanellope sighed as she sat down next to her sister, "I-I don't want to talk about this anymore... I'm feeling nauseous."

"You sure you're not pregnant?" Taffyta asked nonchalantly as she kept her eyes glued to her plate before her.

"If I was, I'd have a loading bar," Vanellope said in an annoyed way as she lifted her shirt; her bare, plain skin looked just like normal.

"I hope this gets resolved before the wedding," Ralph said nervously, "I don't know if I want you bringing a baby into all of this chaos."

"We still have three months," Vanellope assured as she peered across her glorious, still kitchen. Snow continued to daintily fall without a care in the world.

"Three months of no code swapping?" Taffyta snorted a laugh and almost choked on her food, "I don't think you guys are going to last."

"Oh come off it," Vanellope barked, "We have self control!"

"Speak for yourself," Ralph muttered playfully as he looked away, Taffyta nudged his arm with an excitable laugh.

Vanellope heaved a sharp sigh and gazed down at the food Taffyta was devouring. She furrowed her eyebrows and suddenly felt mildly upset; she knew her and Ralph had made nice over the EZ Living kissing booth event, but she knew Taffyta played a huge part in it as well. She subtly slid her eyes up to her sister and watched her eat the delicious pancakes in annoyance. Vanellope's whole existence suddenly oozed of sticky, quiet rage.

"You hardly deserve those pancakes," Vanellope snapped playfully, though she knew it was a front to avoid clawing Taffyta's eyes out.

"That's rude," Taffyta barked as she furrowed her eyebrows and continued chewing, "I thanked you, didn't I?"

"No," Vanellope spat, "Neither of you did until I mentioned it," Vanellope could see Ralph slump his shoulders sadly.

"Well, thank you," Taffyta mumbled as she eyed her sister in an annoyed manner; Vanellope tensed.

"I can't believe you egged Ralph into that kissing booth," Vanellope said through grit teeth. Taffyta heaved an obnoxiously loud sigh and threw her fists to the island. Both plates jolted and clanked a little.

"Are you seriously still on about that?" Taffyta barked as she held up a finger, "Let's recap. You were almost killed, you were hospitalized for two days, you lost your whole ability to talk, Ralph nearly gamed over because of said events, and you still have the gall to latch onto this kissing booth event like it's the end of the world?"

"You kissed my fiancé, Taff!" Vanellope laughed incredulously as she threw her arms up.

"It was a peck!" Taffyta barked in reply as she motioned her arm towards Ralph, "It was funny, and it's not like I stole Ralph away and made out with him! I wouldn't do that in a million years! No offense, Ralph..."

"None taken," Ralph said nonchalantly as he gazed down to the island counter in an annoyed way; he wanted this topic to vanish.

"You still egged him into doing something that upset me," Vanellope said angrily, though she knew she was losing this battle.

"I did it because the prize would've been more than worth it," Taffyta complained, "I know if Ralph approached you and said, 'hey I have our honeymoon booked in Keppel Crest', you'd drop your pants!"

"Taffyta!" Vanellope shrieked as her face practically turned purple; Ralph stifled a snort.

"I was trying to do your guys' code swapping little selves a favor," Taffyta argued as she took a bite of her food, "At least we tried."

"We've already been through this, Vin," Ralph started tenderly, "I hated every second of it. None of those girls even comes close to measuring up to you."

"Have a little faith in our future King, Vanellope," Taffyta argued as her tone began to soften, "He has a heart of gold and his sights set on you. Now lay off and stop worrying about it already. We've all been through too much to dwell on something so minuscule as a kissing booth event that Ralph went to with good intentions."

"I definitely wouldn't have ever done anything like that just for fun," Ralph scoffed with an annoyed smile; Vanellope looked down to the counter and nodded a little in agreement.

"Now," Taffyta started as she stood and put her empty plate in the sink, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to try my hardest to get a reset in. Who knows what crazy virus protective events we'll be up to tomorrow."

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed as she kept her eyes glued to the counter.

Taffyta slowed in her venture out of the kitchen and peered across the room to her sister. She looked defeated and annoyed, her tired eyes gazed sadly at the counter. Taffyta bit her bottom lip and put herself in Vanellope's shoes; she knew seeing Ralph kiss another girl had to have been extremely hard to witness. She finally heaved a long, tired sigh and approached her sister. She loving wrapped her arms around Vanellope's neck and pulled her into her warm arms. Vanellope gladly leaned into her sister's comfort and gently wrapped her arms around Taffyta's middle.

"C'mon," Taffyta eased as she squeezed her sister closer, "We love you, Vin… I'd never want to do anything to harm yours and Ralph's relationship."

"I know," Vanellope croaked into Taffyta's shoulder.

"I know we all should've thought out the consequences a little harder, but… I guess we just got swept into the idea of giving you a grand honeymoon you deserve," Taffyta explained as she held the back of her sister's head lovingly, "Can you forgive us?"

"I already have," Vanellope said quietly as she long blinked a few times.

"Rancis was the voice of reason that entire time," Ralph chuckled as he stood and put his plate in the sink as well, "He tried so hard to keep our feet on the ground."

"I think he got swept into it as well once he saw how hilarious it all was," Taffyta giggled; Vanellope finally exhaled a small chuckle with a smile.

"I'm glad I didn't stick around," Vanellope grumbled as her sister pulled away from her, "Even just one kiss was too much to watch."

"Well, it's all over now… Won't happen again," Ralph assured as he rubbed her shoulder, "I'm just upset I didn't win the honeymoon."

"Ralph, you DID win," Taffyta corrected as she slowly head for the kitchen, "You just didn't take the money, like a moron, because you thought Vanellope was going to dump you."

"Oh well," Vanellope sighed, "It'd probably be safer to stay in Sugar Rush anyways."


	105. Chapter 105

***Chapter 105***

Vanellope could feel her eyes roll from the back of her skull. She felt as if tugging them open was harder than usual. She exhaled a startled breath and jolted from a vague nightmare. She blinked hard a few times and gently shoved on Ralph's shoulder's in a startled, reflexive way before suddenly settling. Her heart leapt over and over as she finally realized she was safe and sound in her bed with her mate. She choked a nervous breath and felt as if she must've made more noise than she was aware; Ralph suddenly gasped a sharp, short breath and jolted awake as well, his large hands firmly secured around the dip of her waist as if he was immediately ready to spring into action. He pried his eyes open from his deep slumber and gazed intently at her startled figure, though he looked absolutely exhausted and confused. Vanellope exhaled a few sharp breaths and eased her hands on his chest and shoulders in a confused, yet apologetic way. She murmured a small apology as Ralph quickly relaxed with relief. He shut his eyes clenched tight and scoffed a sleepy noise of anticipated anguish.

"You scared the life out of me," Ralph croaked above a whisper as he shoved his forehead into hers.

"Sorry, I-I was startled out of a nightmare," Vanellope whimpered as tears stung her eyes.

"C'mere," Ralph eased as he finally exhaled a sigh of relief.

He easily tucked Vanellope into his bare chest, one arm hugged her figure while the other slid around her upper shoulders and head in a protective manner. He hid her from the world and shoved his face into the top of her head. She warmly glued herself to his furnace like body and began to shake in fear. She whimpered a small noise of annoyed grief and cuddled deeply into his strong chest. She peeked her glassy eyes open and idly gazed at the base of his neck. The way the room was warmly lit led to suggest it was mid morning; she was surprised to sense that the sun was out on their mid winter Sugar Rush season. She breathed a nervous breath and almost began to feel angry at herself. She knew they had just gone through a tragic experience; what made it worse was the fact that she could feel Ralph feeding on her wallowing tension. He gripped her tight in a nervous way, as if the two were suddenly rocketed into bad memories that felt like they were from a time long ago.

The way Ralph eagerly stroked the back of her head lead to suggest he was fighting his inner demons. She exhaled a nervous, faltered mumble, as if she wanted to speak, but nothing seemed appropriate. She shut her eyes tight and instead mumbled an apology for startling him out of his sleep. She slid her arms tight around Ralph's neck and latched onto him, as if it were a matter of life and death. She frowned on his skin and wondered when the two would eventually bounce back from the tragedy of the accident, and being attacked. She knew she was healed and reset, though Ralph clung onto her like a leech, as if letting her go would end him. Vanellope sleepily relaxed, though the uncomfortable slump in her heart began to slowly make her feel angry. She knew she was wanted dead, though she worried more for her future husband, her kingdom and her family. She quickly began to feel as if the both of them were patiently fighting each other for attention, though Ralph succumbed to the needs of his bride and squeezed her tighter in his strong, protective arms.

"It was just a bad dream," Ralph stated as he too tried to relax from the mini adrenaline rush Vanellope had accidentally jolted him into. He closed his tired eyes and yanked her large, billowy blankets up to their shoulders to block out the sun, "I'm here, you're safe."

"I'm scared," Vanellope whispered nervously, his arms tightened on her figure almost immediately.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, too," Ralph said honestly as he buried his face into her warm shoulder, "We have each other. I won't let any harm come to you."

"I'm so angry," Vanellope said deeply, but quietly. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and slowly pulled his head away to get a good look at his mate.

"Angry?" Ralph croaked, his tired eyes peered into hers curiously.

"I feel like I can't live anymore," Vanellope muttered as she gazed into Ralph's face; her heart did a secret little dance at the view of the stubble still on his jaw.

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Ralph said sleepily, "We can search the grounds today if that'll make you feel better, do a thorough sweep of Sugar Rush and up the virus protection," He concluded as his eyes lulled closed, he exhaled the rest of his breath and smacked his lips a little.

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed as she glared at Ralph's chest.

She felt tears sting her eyes at the haunting fact that she had quickly become a moving target, for innocent reasons. She knew she had done nothing wrong, though she had to wonder why someone wanted the throne so badly. She shut her eyes tight to force back tears, she knew she had to remain strong for everyone. She hoped somehow stepping up her game's protection would ward off this intruder, she prayed to User things would quickly settle and go back to normal. She knew the arcade opened back up in two days, and with that meant Ralph leaving Sugar Rush to trek the mere two minute walk across Game Central Station, humbled and vulnerable to any attacker. She felt her stomach drop with the fact that watching their backs had to now become a permanent part of their programming; she felt it to be extremely unfair. The rage in her core began to secretly skyrocket.

"O-ow, easy, easy, easy!" Ralph rushed nervously as she unknowingly began to harshly dig her claws into Ralph's skin. She flinched and released her hands from his shoulders. He scoffed a noise of slight surprise as he peeled open his tired eyes.

"Sorry," Vanellope urged as she tucked her fists under her neck. He heaved a large sigh and hugged her even closer to him.

"You've got to try to relax," Ralph soothed with a small, knowing chuckle, "I know this is all a lot to have slammed on you, but just take a deep breath… I know everything will be okay."

"I feel pent up," Vanellope blurted out, though her voice was coated with annoyance. Ralph felt his face get hot as he sleepily gazed down at her.

"W-well," Ralph started nervously as he blinked a few times, "I can, help with that."

"Not sexually pent up, Ralph," Vanellope scoffed with an annoyed smile as she pushed her hands to his strong chest, "I-I'm angry, I just… I'm so frustrated. I hardly slept last night because I just kept having dreams about… the world suddenly going dark like that, and the crash… And what I would do if I ever faced that filthy coward," she said darkly as she glared at Ralph's chest.

"C'mon, lets get out of bed and do some security checks, then," Ralph soothed as he stroked some of her hair behind her ear. He warmly kissed her forehead and cheeks a few times as he lingered close to her, "After that, I know what will make you feel better."

Ralph flinched as she quickly swiped herself away from him and rolled over. She clumsily got out of bed, her crooked tank top hung off of one shoulder slightly. It was long and draped over her smooth thighs and curvy hips. Ralph frowned and held in suspended standstill as he watched her clumsily march over to the bathroom. She shut the door behind herself in a subtle, angry way and vanished; the room was still once more. Ralph heaved a hard, annoyed sigh and slumped his arms and hands into the spot where Vanellope was laying. He rolled his eyes gently and couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had gotten all these stubborn traits from him. He knew just what she needed to make her feel better when the rage in her system collects into a system overload.

Vanellope's comfortable, large bed croaked and complained as Ralph removed himself from the heat of the inviting sheets and heavenly downs. He clumsily groped for his clothes on the ground and began to dress himself. He nervously looked over his shoulder and peered at Vanellope's large, looming bathroom door from across the room as he hooked his one overall strap. He stepped over to the door and tenderly knocked once or twice.

"Vanellope, I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" Ralph called to her softly. He flinched once he heard a few things quietly shatter in the bathroom. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and gazed hard at the door handle, "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" Vanellope hollered in frustration.

Ralph glared at the door for a moment before he quickly invited himself in. Vanellope was sat in a hunched, tense position at her vanity. She was scrambling to clean up a few pieces of shattered glass; she had broken a beautifully crafted glass bowl that held a few of her hair accessories. She was dressed in a pair of mint green bra and underwear, her hair was down and in a tangled mess. She shot Ralph an annoyed look, yet her eyes held so much confusion as to why her code was making her act out.

"Vanellope, are you hurt?" Ralph worried as he stepped over, she gazed down at the large few chunks of glass that scattered her vanity table.

"I'm fine," Vanellope worried, though she tried to hide it with a firm, monotone voice. Ralph rolled his eyes with a wide smile and firmly gripped her shoulder, as if to tell her that he could easily see right through her.

"Vanellope, I've lived with myself and my wreck-ful code for over thirty long years now," Ralph chuckled as he gazed down at her earnestly, "I know you're pent up and you are mad, and scared, but you have to control your strength. Get dressed, I know what will make you feel better."

"Where are we going?" Vanellope ventured, she finally softened.

"I'll show you," Ralph said as he squeezed her shoulder tenderly, "C'mon now."

After half an hour of running through security checks and protection protocols with Taffyta and Candlehead, Ralph quickly began to escort Vanellope out of their castle. The way her hands trembled with rage made Ralph fear for her sisters' wellbeing. He nervously glanced down at her from time to time as the two slowly moseyed away from the castle, the death grip on his hand made him begin to worry for the time in the future when she will be giving birth in her code room. He knew his hand is the one thing she will be holding for dear life. He inhaled a nervous breath and smiled to himself as he could feel his large knuckles and fingers begin to tingle with numbness. The scowl on her face assured him that he was taking her to the right place, a place where she could get away with wrecking anything.

Ralph laid eyes on his future kingdom and tried not to think about his nearly crippled hand. Sugar Rush was coated in a glowing, cool winter morning. The morning sun laid delicate, snowy rays of yellow sunshine over distant hilltops and candy trees. The race track glistened with it's sugary roads from afar, as if they were begging to be driven on. A few, big and fluffy snow clouds lingered from the chill of the night, Sugar Rush's day and night cycle easily mimicked a normal Earth day. Ralph suddenly jolted back to him and Vanellope as she heaved a short, sharp exhale. The air before her heavily fogged as her eyebrows furrowed deeper into a scowl. Ralph chuckled at her.

"You have something against my hand, or what?" Ralph laughed as he gently nudged her, as if to silently tell her to ease up. He nervously untucked the part of his red hoodie, near his wrist, that was slowly getting sucked into the vortex of Vanellope's death grip.

"Sorry," Vanellope spat, she tried her hardest to remain calm, "It's your fault I'm becoming pissed."

"Well, I can't say I have any regrets," Ralph said sweetly, hoping to phase her; she rolled her eyes instead.

"Can you just tell me where we're going?" Vanellope snapped as she avoided eye contact with Ralph.

"We're almost there," Ralph said softly, the looming candy tree forest was dead ahead.


	106. Chapter 106

***Chapter 106***

Vanellope adjusted her mint green hoodie over her torso in a firm, annoyed and clumsy way. She fumbled to straighten out the fabric, as if it were extremely important. Her eager hand groped the fabric as she mumbled incoherent things to herself. Ralph stifled a small chuckle and quietly enjoyed the product of his handiwork below him. His eyes eagerly observed her; he almost felt flattered in the way she easily, and subconsciously, mocked his behaviors and flaws. He beamed a wide smile and finally lost awareness of her death grip, he glued his curious attention to her as she held a facial expression true to his programming. He felt honored to share codes with her, the fact that she boasted his traits and flaws made his heart soar. He knew eventually he'd learn more about himself and the traits and flaws she had given him as well; he figured her cool, blue code was more subtle and underlying compared to his dominant, angry red code that swamped her little system. He continued to smile, nonetheless, as he tugged her closer to him.

"Alright," Ralph heaved a breath as he came to a slow stop and motioned his other hand out towards himself, "Have at it."

Vanellope wrinkled her nose and peered around; they were surrounded by candy trees of all shapes and sized. She slumped her shoulders and could feel every single last pixel in her body throb in anger. She slowly slid her eyes from the trees to Ralph's eyes in a string of boiling molasses. Ralph smiled a sheepish smile and tried his hardest to pry his hand from hers. He breathed a nervous chuckle down at her and almost found delightful amusement in watching her get so worked up. He motioned his arm out again towards the breakable candy trees and beamed.

"They won't wreck themselves, you know," Ralph laughed as he finally pried his hand from hers; she remained solid and fumed.

Ralph nudged her towards a small, solid tree and placed his hands on his hips, as if he were about to watch a show unfold. Vanellope glared hard at the candy tree, as if it had somehow betrayed her and ruined her whole life. Her shoulders shook with anger; she flinched as Ralph exhaled a small, amused laugh.

"Ralph, I'm SO thrilled you're finding amusement in my bad mood," Vanellope snapped as she shot a dirty look over her shoulder.

"C'mon now," Ralph chuckled happily as he wiped a tear from his eye, "Just start wrecking things. You'll feel better, I promise."

"I don't want to," Vanellope spat as she continued to glare at the delicious, thin candy tree that slightly loomed over her head.

"Yes you do," Ralph smiled as he nervously took a step closer to her. He tenderly grabbed her stiff, clenched fist between his fingers and wound her arm and hand back into a proper wrecking position, "See? Just like this... You're programmed for this now. If I know how to wreck things, you certainly do too."

"I don't want to wreck candy trees," Vanellope said in a dull tone.

"Just try it," Ralph sighed as he let go of her hand, "Wrecking useless things, to get my anger out, always makes me feel better."

"I'm not mad at candy trees," Vanellope spat, "I'm mad at whoever wants me dead!"

"Well, we can't find them right now," Ralph barked in return, though he kept his amused smile, "These are the next best thing. Vanellope, if you don't get your anger out, you're never going to feel better. You're going to continue to take your bad mood out on the ones that you love."

"I won't do that," Vanellope sulked.

"You already have, babe, and a good amount too," Ralph rolled his eyes and breathed an annoyed half chuckle, "I would take it personally if we didn't have the same wrecking code."

"So this is all your fault then," Vanellope snapped, Ralph knew her harsh words held no volume.

"Yes," Ralph grumbled as he nudged her back to get her closer to the candy tree, "I made the sweetest love to the coolest gamer in this arcade and gave her my code. User forbid we actually think that's romantic, or something."

"Oh, come off it," Vanellope groaned, her eyes remained trained to the tree that patiently waited for a proper beating.

"I can practically see that tree shake in fear," Ralph laughed as he nudged her one last time, "Hurry up and hit it. You'll feel better."

"If I hit it, can we just go back home?" Vanellope barked in annoyance, her shoulders were forever scrunched, "I'm freezing."

"Yes," Ralph sighed, though he knew once a wrecking tangent was started, it wasn't stopped until the urge was satisfied, "You can hit one and then we can go home," He said as he largely rolled his eyes, in a playful manner, behind her back.

Vanellope easily wound her hand back and suddenly pummeled her whole entire fist into the bark of the candy tree; it shattered on impact, leaving nothing but a pathetic stump behind. Shards of candy trees exploded outwards from the force. Ralph flinched and finally smiled an excited smile as he kept his eyes glued to the girl with the wrecking programming. She panted hard and clenched her fists to her sides, her shoulders practically became one with her head. Ralph smiled a wide, bemused smile and lulled his large hands onto his hips as the exciting show began to unfold. Her eyes darted around as she eagerly looked for her next victim. Ralph was surprised to see her practically fly through candy trees; large ones, small ones, even massive thick ones. She broke them with almost as much ease as he would. He raised his eyebrows in an impressed way as he kept his eyes glued to the hysterical and sweetly ironic situation that was before him. Before he knew it, all of the delicious candy trees in the area were all dwindled down to pathetic shards and stumps. She drove through the area as if she was determined to clear the entire forest. Ralph shook his head in amusement and figured he better bring her back to reality before her knuckles split.

"Alright, alright," Ralph laughed as he waved his hands around, he confidently approached Vanellope; she was panting and breathing hard, the frozen air before her heavily fogged with each sharp and quick breath that escaped her trembling figure. He almost grew nervous with the way she was muttering angry, incoherent spats to herself.

He could already see by the look in her eye that she needed this release. He laughed a happy laugh and gently laid a few fingers on her shoulder. She whirled around and glared up at Ralph. He was surprised to see that tears had been streaming her cheeks. He smiled an apologetic, yet loving smile down at her and felt his heart swell with love for her. She looked distraught, yet absolutely relieved. Amidst her sudden whirl around, she flung her fists at Ralph and began to punch him in the stomach, though her energy was practically dwindling. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and smiled in amusement as she continued to clumsily swipe her fists at Ralph's solid stomach; he didn't budge once. He rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips as she grunted and groaned in fury, she clumsily swiped his chest and stomach a few times before sudden, cheerful laughs could be heard, which caused the two to freeze in confusion.

The two quickly looked up in time to see long, gorgeous strands of laffy taffies droop closer and closer to them, their eager laughs were more than contagious. The candy trees gently swayed with the weight of the stretching, excitable taffies. Ralph beamed a wide smile and gazed down at Vanellope in an eager way; she immediately grew more upset and annoyed at the fact that she was being laughed at from all angles. She quickly continued to swipe her fists into Ralph's stomach and chest, she hoped to get her annoyed point across. Ralph laughed heartily and remained solid from her wreck-ful swipes. The taffies, as well as Ralph, continued to roar with laughter as they egged Vanellope on. He knew Vanellope was struggling with a genuine issue, deep down, though he knew for certain she needed the escape. He gazed down at her eagerly as her swipes became more and more clumsy, she began to miss Ralph's large body in front of her as more tears streamed her face. He finally, and tenderly, slid his loving hands onto her upper arms and held her still.

"Okay, okay," Ralph eased with a loving smile, "Relax… Take a breath."

Vanellope eagerly, sadly and curiously peered into Ralph's welcoming eyes, he smiled a proud smile down at her and squeezed her arms in a loving way. She heaved a few sobs of anguish, though after a few moments of deep inhales, she finally and curiously smiled a wide, tired and annoyed smile. She began to giggle through her stuffed up nose as sweat dripped down her temples. Ralph closed his eyes and shook her softly as he, too, joined in on her knowing laughter. She slumped into the grip he had her in as the two inhaled each other's hot, fogged air. Vanellope long blinked a few times, her cheeks were coldly glistened with tears of relief, her long eyelashes glued together delicately as her tired and relieved smile spoke a million words.

"I-I see what you mean," Vanellope finally sighed as the laffy taffies finally stopped giggling and dwindled back up into the trees.

"I told you," Ralph smiled as he squeezed her arms.

She looked absolutely exhausted, yet as if a two ton weight had lifted off of her shoulders. She felt her heart swell with many different scared, relieved, happy and confused emotions. She panted hard and quickly as she tried her hardest to calm down, her face and demeanor looked renewed with humble knowing, as if she had just downloaded new information to her brain. She long blinked a few times as more tears willingly trailed her cheeks. Her heart raced in a rapid, nervous way as her whole mainframe was overloaded with at least a dozen different emotions of joy, anguish and fear. Her eyes glanced around Ralph's strong chest a few times before she pierced his soul with a humble, relieved string of loving eye contact. Ralph scoffed a small chuckle and shook his head in a loving way at her, as if the mere sight of her raw beauty was too much for his brain to handle.

"You are something else," Ralph said above a whisper as the two remained hunched, their spot in the open field of shattered tree stumps seemed to suddenly create a bullet point in their relationship.

Vanellope heaved a final, shaky sigh and shut her eyes tight. She silently choked a few sobs and hung her head, Ralph slowly yanked her into his chest and held her tight. She slumped into his being and heaved a few silent cries, his soft hoodie and warm existence were the only thing she wanted her jumbled mind to focus on. Ralph smiled a knowing smile and tenderly pet the back of her head; he knew she was troubled over the fact that she was wanted dead. He buried his face into her shoulder and whispered a few soft, sweet words of reassurance to her. The two remained still, their small bubble of thickly coated comfort seemed to melt the snow beneath their feet. He smiled into her neck and soft, cold hair as she finally began to calm down and return to her usual, sweet and snarky state of mind.

"I, of all people, know violence isn't the answer to your problems," Ralph started with a sigh as he continued to lovingly stroke the back of her head, "But I do know that being a wrecking ball, in a place where it's appropriate, can be a good release, no?"

"I needed this," Vanellope croaked an admit into the warm chest of Ralph's soft, dark red hoodie, "I'm sorry for acting rude towards you…"

"No harm done," Ralph said generously through a small, knowing laugh, "I'm here to help… I know dealing with my code probably isn't the easiest transition."

"It's not," Vanellope frowned, though her heart fluttered with the idea of their purple code, as if it was brand new information, "It has more perks than disadvantages, but getting angry is extremely heightened…"

"The urge to be sarcastic all the time is what gets me," Ralph laughed into her shoulder as he squeezed her warm body tightly. He gently pulled her away from him after a few moments and returned his hands to her strong, yet delicate shoulders. She gazed up at him curiously through relieved, glassy eyes as he continued, "I won't let anything bad happen to you… You hear me? I won't allow anyone to harm a single hair on your pretty little head."

"I'm worried for the day after tomorrow," Vanellope croaked nervously, her lips began to turn a warmer shade of pink as her body tried it's hardest to keep her skin warm, "I-I don't want you to get hurt on your way back to your game come Monday's quarter alerts…"

"I'll be fine," Ralph eased as his large thumb tenderly stroked her soft cheek just barely, he gazed earnestly into her eyes, "You're engaged to the biggest, meanest bad guy in this whole arcade."

"You have some stiff competition against Bowser," Vanellope teased as a smile finally broke across her face again; she sniffled.

"Yeah, well," Ralph scoffed as he rolled his eyes, he re-glued his attention to her and smirked a loving, knowing smile, "That guy is all shell."

"Please don't leave until the open arcade call," Vanellope pleaded softly as her eyes began to fill with tears again, "I-I would love if you stayed with me for these next two nights… I need you."

"Anything for you," Ralph smiled as the two held in a loving glue of warm eye contact.

He shook his head just barely and peered down at his bride with a knowing, loving smile. He knew he'd have to teach her how to handle his code, and he knew she'd have to do the same thing for him and the quirks of her code that was in his system. He squeezed her shoulders tenderly and finally knew what it felt like to be one hundred percent selfless for the life of another; he knew he'd do absolutely anything for her. He recalled the first time he saved sweet Sugar Rush; he knew they'd stop at nothing to save it again. He hoped it didn't end with the close call of a looming game over, though he was set in the fact that his future kingdom and the well being of his mate came before himself. He smiled down at the brat before him, her hair was a ruffled, tangled mess; it had become more ratted with her wrecking tangent. He felt his heart swell at the sight of her genuine and humbled state, her girly and toothy smile held true no matter the situation on their shoulders.

Vanellope finally heaved a final sigh of relief and gazed deep into Ralph's warm soul. She melted into his touch and felt as if her place on the grid has finally come full circle. She knew she not only had found a best friend, but she also had found the sweetest, most deliciously ironic situation she could ever find herself in; a big bad guy with a heart of molten gold. She smiled at him with all of the love in her heart and almost felt at ease with everything that had happened to her in the past week. She knew, no matter what, he would always be there for her, and her for him. She knew her kingdom was gaining a good fit for King, and she knew deep down that she had gained an even better fit for her life. She felt as if she was a jagged, confused puzzle piece that had finally found her quirky match. Ralph's arms slid to her upper arms delicately as the two were silent and still with the world, the arcade revolved around their lines on the grid; every strand of code in Sugar Rush held their attention on their future King and Queen.

"Let's go home," Ralph eased tenderly as the frozen air came alive with hot fog, yet again, "I think Tammy and Felix are coming back from their trip today."

"I could use a hot bowl of soup, or something," Vanellope lightly complained as Ralph slowly slid his large, warm hand into hers, he began to lead her back to their castle, "We should probably notify all the racers and citizens of the upped virus protection of the game… I can already feel the energy slowly draining from my bones."

"That might be due to your massive wrecking spree you just went on," Ralph chuckled in an impressed way, "I'll tell yah, we're going to have a handful with any children we program… If my code has any say in it."

"Well, if you can handle me at my worst," Vanellope trailed off with a gentle shrug as her eyes landed on Ralph in a hopeful way, the twinkle in her eye showed that her demeanor had finally lulled back to her normal state; she eased into his side as the two trailed towards the castle slowly.

"It'll certainly be an exciting time," Ralph said through a happy, wistful sigh as he lulled his large arm over Vanellope's shoulder, "I love you, code thief."

"I love you too, dude."


	107. Chapter 107

***Chapter 107***

"Aunt Taff, you're getting soil everywhere," Tammy said in a dull voice.

Tammy, Taffyta, Gloyd and Candlehead all made themselves comfortable in the castle's kitchen, the warm winter sun beamed through the glass of the large French patio doors. Gloyd had his head down on the table in a sleepy manner and remained calm and quiet. Taffyta was struggling to plant a few flowers, a chore she had curiously found herself in for reasons almost beyond her. Tammy tried to desperately steady the large pot underneath the tangles of flower and plant roots Taffyta was holding up in a precarious way. Candlehead stayed well out of the mess and munched on a sugar cookie at the kitchen island.

"I-I'm terrible at this," Taffyta muttered as she kept her eyes trained to the pot she was trying to steady the roots into, "But for some weird reason, planting flowers has suddenly become fun for me… I just wish it was Spring so I could have a proper garden."

"You never used to be interested in gardening until recently," Candlehead prod curiously with a knowing smile, she kept her information to herself in fear of an inappropriate topic coming up for Tammy's innocent ears. Taffyta shot her sister an annoyed look.

"It's because her and Rancis code swapped," Tammy said in a nonchalant way. Taffyta's and Candlehead's eyes bulged out of their skulls as they shot each other confused looks.

"How do you know this?" Taffyta laughed incredulously, Tammy beamed at her and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be going to Game Central Station Academy in less than a month, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to know how life works prior to attending. You and Rancis aren't as subtle as you may think… And you always get on Vanellope's case for subtly," she finished cooly as she flicked her choppy blonde hair out of her face, she was dressed in a comfortable faded blue t-shirt and black, baggy jeans.

"Weren't you five just yesterday?" Taffyta scoffed as her and Candlehead were frozen with shock.

"Six months ago, yes," Tammy laughed as she rolled her eyes, her snarky attitude easily mocked her mothers, though her innocent charm held true to Felix, "I'll be a legitimate gamer in no time. I'm so excited!"

"I can't believe how fast this year shot by," Candlehead said through a sigh as she relaxed, Taffyta softly placed the pretty, peachy dewed honeysuckles into the pot.

"Tell me about it," Taffyta sighed, "Though I have a feeling this year to come is definitely going to be interesting…"

"How so?" Tammy inquired as she finally set the pot down, Taffyta began to put fresh soil into the pot.

"Well," Taffyta frowned as her eyes were trained on her new, coded hobby, "Sugar Rush will get a new King, and I'm certain shortly after Ralph and Vanellope get married, we'll have a mini wrecker running around…"

"I'm assuming I'll be the resident babysitter," Tammy laughed as she pat her hammer, which was looped in her belt hole.

"Probably so," Taffyta smiled as she tended to her beautiful flowers, the twinkle in her eye lead to suggest she was rather enjoying the traits Rancis had given her sugary code.

"Anything exciting happen while dad and I were gone?" Tammy inquired as she leaned against the counter comfortably, she crossed her arms casually, "We were bummed we had to miss the tournament, but the camping group had a tight schedule to stick to."

"You missed a doozy of a weekend, Tams," Taffyta muttered as she fluffed her flowers one last time, she scoot the pot into the nook of the counter underneath the high hanging cabinets above the stove.

"Was my hammer needed or something?" Tammy laughed as she remained still, though Candlehead and Taffyta looked serious.

"Most definitely," Candlehead sighed long and hard before she took the last bite of her cookie; Taffyta and Tammy sat down at the kitchen island with her.

"How come? What happened?" Tammy suddenly worried, her beautiful, matured face furrowed into genuine concern.

"Vanellope won the tournament," Taffyta said sadly as she gazed down at the counter, "But it came with a price."

"She was attacked on the tracks and has spent the last two days in EZ Living's hospital," Candlehead worried, Tammy's eyes bulged.

"She was attacked? Is she okay? Where is she?" Tammy worried, her heart raced for the wellbeing of her future aunt.

"She's okay, she has had a proper reset and everything is back to normal… Though, we have no idea who her attacker is, and we don't know where they laid off to," Taffyta said seriously, her eyes were coated with curiosity and concern, "It's a madman, an archer who uses the bark of our candy trees to make his arrows."

"I wish dad and I would've been around to help," Tammy said sadly as her shoulders finally un-tensed, "How bad was her crash?"

"Try three broken ribs and brain damage," Taffyta said in a dull tone as her eyes glued to the counter in front of her; Tammy winced.

"Yikes," Tammy muttered through grit teeth, "I hope they weren't planning on having the wedding or honeymoon anywhere but Sugar Rush."

"Ralph was going to take Vanellope to EZ Living's Keppel Crest for their honeymoon, but that plan fell through… I think the wedding will be here in the castle, what with Ralph's coronation and all," Taffyta said gently.

"I hope the criminal is found before all these events," Candlehead worried, her green eyes pierced Taffyta's, "They already have enough on their plate… Imagine getting married, being crowned, trying to honeymoon AND bringing new life into this whole mess."

"It's not something they will be looking forward to, that's for sure," Taffyta sighed as she gazed out of the patio doors idly with a blank face, "I know they won't hold off the events just for the sake of some jerk who is pathetic enough to think he can steal the throne from Vanellope and Ralph… But I sure hope they make the right decisions."

"Whoever it is, they're weak," Candlehead said knowingly as she raised a finger, "When he tried to attack us in Game Central station last night, I noticed he looked hesitant to get too close… The only thing he had to protect himself were those arrows. Now that he's out of them, and now that our virus protection has been upped, I doubt he'll be able to worm into Sugar Rush for more candy tree bark."

"I'm thankful our virus protection is so strong," Taffyta agreed, "I doubt anything harmful will be able to make it's way in now… Only problem is, we can't leave without fearing for our lives, that and the energy it takes for the upped virus protection performance is seriously draining me."

"Me too," Candlehead complained.

"Who could it possibly be?" Tammy hissed in annoyance as she held her head in her hands over the counter in contemplation.

"Not me," Gloyd suddenly grumbled as he waved his hand around a little; each girl flinched at his sudden, minor outburst before they began giggling at him.

"So nice of you to join the conversation," Candlehead giggled as she very tenderly rubbed his upper back.

"I didn't sleep well, last night," Gloyd grumbled as he lifted his head, he looked positively exhausted, "Forgive me."

"The weekend was rough on everyone, Im certain," Tammy said in understanding, Taffyta nodded as well.

"We've ruled out every racer and citizen in Sugar Rush," Taffyta frowned, "It's not you, Calhoun or Felix… We literally have no idea."

"I'm certain it's just a bad guy from a game long unplugged. I'm sure he wants to feel like he's worth something, so he has to pick on the one game in the arcade with statures and titles and a throne to overthrow," Candlehead said, each of their voices and demeanors were dull and sorrowful.

"I think we should just… Try our hardest not to think about it. This Spring Break is definitely going to be exciting. Sugar Rush will be getting a new King," Taffyta said softly.

"I'll bet each of you twenty sugar plums that Ralph and Vanellope program code on their honeymoon," Tammy suddenly said with a wide smile, Taffyta and Candlehead shot her incredulous looks, as if this mature version of Tammy was too much to handle.

"I'm not betting against that," Candlehead giggled as she covered her mouth in a girly way, her and Gloyd shared knowing smiles as Taffyta rolled her eyes.

"Well, Vanellope did tell me they were probably one swap away from the programming," Taffyta smiled.

"How can you tell that?" Tammy asked in disbelief with a wide smile, though her cheeks rapidly grew red at the conversation.

"I would have no idea," Candlehead said cooly, though her cheeks grew suspiciously pink, Taffyta eyed her curiously.

"Eh," Taffyta shrugged as she looked up in contemplation, "I guess programming a baby is not just your average swap. It's a lot more intense, electrifying I've heard… I guess Ralph and Vanellope have decided to lay off until the honeymoon."

"Golly," Tammy laughed as she covered her face in embarrassment, "We're definitely going to have a new baby on our hands come shortly after the honeymoon. I just know it."

"I don't doubt that for a second," Taffyta laughed, though her breath caught the second she heard Ralph's and Vanellope's voices carry suddenly through the long hallway that extended from the great hall to the kitchen.

"Ralph, we're not baby proofing the castle, it'll get wrecked no matter what," Vanellope laughed as the two trudged into the kitchen, Taffyta eagerly chimed into their conversation.

"You might have to house proof the baby, if they are going to be anything like Ralph," Taffyta laughed, Candlehead and Tammy joined in.

"Tammy!" Vanellope cried happily as she moved her shivering self over to her niece, Tammy beamed a wide smile.

"Aunt Vanellope," Tammy chimed as the two embraced, "I heard you were in a horrible accident… I'm so sorry dad and I weren't around to fix it," She said in a sorrowful tone as the two girls pulled away from each other, though they held onto each other's hands lovingly.

"Yeah, it's been a crazy weekend, that's for sure," Vanellope breathed a hard, raspy sigh as she fixed some of Tammy's delicate, dirty blonde hair, "But, I'm okay… Everything is better now. How was your trip? Where's Felix?"

"Dad went home for a reset, he was exhausted," Tammy smiled a grin like her father's, "The trip was so much fun. We should all go back sometime, maybe next winter break… Once all of this, virus stuff settles," Tammy concluded with an apologetic frown.

"Yeah," Vanellope said as she furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance towards the situation, "I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed about it all," Vanellope inhaled to continue, though Ralph's firm and loving hand on her shoulder quelled her.

"We shouldn't continue to worry about it," Ralph said softly as he opened an arm for his niece, she gladly leaned into his chest for a welcoming hug, he took in a slow, deep breath and squeezed Tammy to him lovingly, "We want to hear all about your trip."

"User, it was so much fun," Tammy started with a wide smile as she pulled away from her uncle and sat back down at the island, Ralph and Vanellope lingered and causally leaned against the counter as Tammy continued, "Though, for some reason, things kept going wrong throughout the trip… A lot of the other campers kept getting injured, I think someone was playing pranks on us. I lost my hammer nearly three times. I NEVER misplace my hammer."

"Odd," Taffyta inquired as she furrowed her eyebrows, "Was it just kids playing pranks?"

"I don't think so," Tammy frowned as she held her hammer in her hands in a protective way, she began to shine it with her shirt, "Some of the other camper's tents, as well as mine and dad's, wound up with large, perfectly round holes in them. The grid lines, on the mountain, seemed to wig out every single time one of us lit a fire for the evening. That usually never happens."

"Maybe those camping hills are haunted," Candlehead said with a light giggle, though everyone else remained solid in knowing fear.

"Could very easily be the chump that nearly killed Vanellope," Taffyta stated darkly as she gazed sorrowfully towards her sister across the island, Vanellope's nervous eyes slid up to meet Taffyta's.

"Maybe it's an EZ Living resident, then?" Gloyd said softly, though he hesitated with his words as Ralph nervously sunk his hand into the dip of Vanellope's waist.

"Whoever it is, they're not worming their way through the game's powerful virus protection," Ralph said firmly in confidence to quell all of the gamer's inquiries and fears from escalating any farther than what needed to be, "We are all safe in the castle, we're all safe in Sugar Rush. If we lay low and just show this intruder who is boss, he's bound to give up trying."

Ralph inhaled a breath to continue in fear of being cut off by one of the many opinionated, dominant gamers he was surrounded by, but he was pleasantly surprised to see every single pair of eyes laid on him for guidance. He swallowed hard and glanced each one of them in the eye before he landed eyes on his future bride. She gazed up at him proudly, her eyes twinkled with appreciation and love for his determination and strength in making sure everyone he loved remained safe. She smiled a loving smile with a small, knowing scoff as she leaned into his large, comfortable body to reassure him that he was doing a mighty fine job keeping his large hand over the disturbing situation. He chuckled and lugged his large arm around Vanellope's shoulders to squeeze her to him.

"I'm not going to let this jerk ruin our lives, our moods or spirits," Ralph continued confidently, his tone softened as each pair of eyes, in the room, remained glued to their future King, "We have to stay one step ahead of him. If you're going to leave Sugar Rush, make sure to bring Tammy or Felix with you for protection."

"Or Rancis," Taffyta gently chimed, though she immediately bit her tongue in fear of stepping on Ralph's toes; she was delighted to see him smile a little and look down to the counter.

"Including Rancis," Ralph said honestly as his eyes slid up to meet Taffyta's in a loving, understanding way, "He is wise with that dagger of his. I trust he will use it for good."

"Thanks, Ralph," Taffyta said softly in a low tone, her eyes looked more than grateful as the two held an understanding eye contact; Ralph nodded in response.

"We all in understanding?" Ralph asked as a conclusion, each person in the room gently nodded, "Good. No sense in worrying over something we can't totally control. Best thing we can do is keep alert, and stick close to our respective games."

"Are you coded for Sugar Rush, yet?" Gloyd asked softly, his dark brown eyes looked softer than usual; Ralph sighed.

"Not yet," Ralph said as he squeezed Vanellope closer to him, the couple quickly became the center of focus in the room.

"Ralph, what happens, if…well..." Taffyta trailed off nervously and glanced at Vanellope a few times.

"I know it's not wise for me to stay in Sugar Rush," Ralph said gently, "But this is my future kingdom. I've risked my life for Sugar Rush once, and I will do it again."

"Ralph, we don't want anything bad to happen to you," Candlehead worried, her tone was high and concerned.

"Yeah," Tammy agreed, Taffyta nodded.

"With the upped virus protection, I'll be okay," Ralph smiled confidently towards his new family, "Especially if we're all locked away in this stronghold."

"I'm not budging," Taffyta barked with a wide smile as she lulled her head into her hands in an annoyed way, Candlehead nudged her softly.

"Not even to go see Rancis?" Candlehead teased, Taffyta rolled her eyes.

"I can go without seeing him until Monday," Taffyta muttered in a pathetic way.

"I am so sure," Tammy laughed as she crossed her arms, Candlehead and Gloyd joined in on their laughter.

"He seemed to have taken Vanellope's incident to heart," Taffyta stated seriously as everyone's demeanors slowly drooped back to seriousness, "He looked absolutely bothered by it."

"Really?" Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows as her and Ralph stole nervous glances at each other.

"Yeah," Taffyta sighed.

"He was going to stop at nothing to make sure Ralph and Vanellope made it safely to Sugar Rush," Gloyd stated as he glanced at Candlehead and Taffyta, "He seemed extremely stressed prior to the run back to the castle… And then when we lost him in Game Central Station, I'm sure fighting off said bad guy just added to the stress."

"I wonder why he put so much strain on himself," Vanellope said softly as she gazed down at the counter; Ralph hugged her tighter instinctively.

"I guess it's best not to question it… He saved our lives," Ralph said gently, "We're one poor judgement's length away from Sugar Rush's end."


	108. Chapter 108

***Chapter 108***

The next two days passed quickly, every Sugar Rush racer burrowed deep into the safe grid lines of their game. Danger seemed to quell for the time being, the cozy, sweet end to their winter break was spent with hot meals, good company and a toasty warm fireplace; the castle was a stronghold for safety and comfort. Ralph slowly eased his way out of the castle for the first time in days, he knew Vanellope and the rest of the racers were probably down at the tracks to prepare for the new year's first quarter alerts. Ralph moseyed by himself from the castle grounds, Sugar Rush's delicate winter cycle was frozen cold and chilled with a delicate, sweet scent in the air. It would occasionally snow flakes of powdery snow, but the warm sun beamed down on the land for the most part.

Ralph made his way into the large, colorful racing arena. The distant chatter of his racers could be heard. He knew this was definitely a day unlike any other arcade day. He slowly approached the large group of chatty, excitable racers. Each one of their race cars sat perched in their positions, the strong, glistening metal gleamed with pride under the morning sun. Every racer had on a warm racing jacket with their respective racing gear on underneath to match. Vanellope could be seen standing with Taffyta and Rancis; everyone seemed to linger near their long lost racer. A few of the other racers caught eyes with Ralph as he approached, each of them smiled in a knowing way, their demeanors were calm and happy.

"Go easy on this one, today," Ralph said with a wide smile as he eased a strong, brotherly hand onto Rancis's shoulder; Rancis flinched just barely before straightening out with pride. Ralph smiled down at Sugar Rush's long lost racer and inhaled to continue, "Though, I'm sure the grid will remember you with no problem."

"Thanks, Ralph," Rancis chuckled before peered out to his friends, his family. They each looked delightfully nostalgic towards him, each of their eyes were drowned in acceptance and love for their friend.

"It'll be interesting to see if the gamers remember Rancis Fluggerbutter," Minty chimed as she straight-out the hoodie that covered her dark, mint colored racing jacket. It began to very lightly snow.

"I'm sure they will," Vanellope assured with a nod as she put her hands on her hips, everyone laughed and chattered knowingly as Rancis was easily accepted back into the proper group.

Rancis inhaled a reviving breath and smiled out to his family, he could feel Ralph's firm yet friendly hand remain strong on his shoulder as a form of acceptance and reassurance that he was alright with this transition. Rancis was dressed in a dark brown racing jacket, a peanut butter colored undershirt and his dark grey racing pants; he was embellished with all of Sugar Rush's logos, as well as his proper name badges; they boasted Sugar Rush in a masculine way. His light brown zip up hoodie lightly rested over his arms and sides of chest and his smile was confident and renewed. He looked positively ready for this new leaf to finally be turned over. He had almost forgotten that he still didn't have castle rights; he felt as if racing his heart out would be enough to quell his worries for the time being.

Ralph gave Rancis's shoulder one last squeeze before he slowly began to step away. He looked back at Rancis in a knowing, brotherly way, as if to secretly relay insecure worries of worst case scenarios. He wanted to trust Rancis with all of his heart, he wanted to believe everything was okay. Ralph knew he had given Rancis many opportunities to quickly become the enemy, but he took each of those times in stride and blew everyone out of the water with his usual, good guy charm. Rancis nodded once, as if to silently reassure Ralph that he would keep the game safe, as well as everyone in it. Ralph finally smiled for a moment before he gently lingered near Vanellope, he slid his large hand into the dip of her waist as she idly chatted with Taffyta in a girly way.

"Vanellope, it's time," Ralph said softly to her with ease, she glanced up at him nervously as her smile dropped.

"You'll be fine to cross Game Central Station, Ralph," Taffyta said gently with a nod, "Isn't Tammy meeting you at the entrance so you have a fixer to walk with?"

"Yeah," Ralph smiled as he heaved a hard sigh, "Tammy, Felix and Calhoun have agreed to meet up with me. I just wanted to say goodbye to you guys."

"I'll walk you to your game," Vanellope said, she was firm in her decision.

"The arcade will open in five minutes," chimed the automated, Game Central Station voice.

"Vanellope, I'm not letting you leave the game," Ralph said in a tone to match hers as he waved his large hand idly in front of him.

"Then I-I'll walk you to Sugar Rush's entrance," Vanellope said as she waved her hand towards the rainbow road, Ralph could tell she was easily forcing back nervous tears; Taffyta lovingly rubbed her arm, she could see right through her tough front as well.

"Alright," Ralph cooed as he lovingly slipped his hand into hers, he began to lead her away from her racers so the two could have a moment to say goodbye for the day; the one minute journey across Game Central Station suddenly seemed as if it were a daunting, life threatening adventure across the whole arcade.

"I'll be back," Vanellope choked to Taffyta and Candlehead, they nodded and replied simply in understanding as Rancis slowly approached them to catch the tail end of what was happening.

Ralph and Vanellope slowly walked up the daunting, mockingly cheerful rainbow road and slowly came to the delicious, looming waffle cone entrance. Ralph heaved a hard sigh and gently rubbed her back as the two stood side by side, they gazed nervously down the ominous tunnel of wires before them. Vanellope bit her bottom lip as tears trailed her cheeks, she knew her emotions were more than safe with Ralph's presence, though she hated to look clingy. She inhaled a deep breath and nodded a few times, as if to tell herself that she was strong. She knew Ralph would be alright. The thought of anything bad happening to him, while on the way to his precious game, would just about end her as well.

"Hey," Ralph chimed quietly as he grabbed both of her tender hands in his strong ones. Vanellope faced her mate and hung her head, "I'll be alright. I promise, okay?"

"I want you to come back after the arcade closes but… I don't want you to have to cross Game Central Station anymore times than you have to," Vanellope whimpered as Ralph lovingly tucked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to get a good look at her face.

"I will come back after the arcade closes," Ralph assured with a smile as his large thumb gently wiped away a few tears from her rosy cheeks.

"Ralph, I-I don't want you to get hurt," Vanellope whined softly as her hands squeezed his, "Wh-what if the intruder is lurking… One arrow to the chest and… and you're gone. I-I wouldn't be able to… I mean, I just… I just-!"

"Shhh," Ralph cooed as he tenderly swiped a few fingers across the side of her head, he swept his other hand gently around her upper back and held her in front of him, "Have a little faith. Remember what I told you on the first day we met after your upgrade?"

"Ralph," Vanellope said above a whisper as she long blinked a few more tears down her cheeks; Ralph caught them quickly with his thumbs as he moved both of his hands to cup her face.

"It's safe to say that I will always return," Ralph repeated, after all this time. He gazed into her intently and earnestly, his body language oozed with demanding, confident love for her and his future kingdom. He swiped a few more tears away from her cheeks and inhaled softly, "I promise."

Vanellope grit her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows into anguish. She quickly pushed herself into Ralph's chest and slapped her arms around his neck to give him a proper hug. He firmly tucked his arms around her upper back and squeezed her to him. The two eagerly and nervously tucked into each other, as if this was the very last time they'd see each other. Ralph took in a nervous breath and felt his core begin to quiver with anxiety, though he knew he had to remain strong for her. He knew she needed his confidence in this rough time. He firmly rubbed her back and lifted her off of her feet for a few moments before setting her back down and easing off of her.

"Now," Ralph choked, "I'll be here after the arcade closes. I'll meet you here first thing. Deal?"

"Deal," Vanellope said through a nasally sniffle, "Be careful, stink brain… Sugar Rush doesn't need a King, but it does need a Ralph."

"I'm honored," Ralph breathed softly as he leaned down to place a gentlemanly kiss on her cheek.

She gently slid her hand onto his cheek and leaned into his warm kiss. She smiled as he tilted his head in a curious way, they caught eyes before they slowly began to lean in for a goodbye kiss. Vanellope tenderly cupped Ralph's face in her hands as the two warmly met, she breathed a sigh of relief onto his mouth as they lingered for longer than they probably should have. Ralph finally broke the kiss with a few longing pecks before he gently began to ease himself away from her addicting, magnetic pull. He squeezed her hands in his and drifted farther from her, their arms were outstretched.

"Be safe," Vanellope reminded softly as their fingertips slid away from each others, Ralph waved tenderly.

"Always am," Ralph smiled.

They held gentle, loving eye contact for a few moments before Ralph finally turned to leave Sugar Rush. Once he was half way gone, he turned around one final time and was surprised to see Vanellope still standing firm in her position, as if to make sure he was safe the entire way that she could possibly see. He waved his large hand for reassurance; she eagerly waved back and heaved a hard sigh once he vanished out of her sights. She slapped her hands to the side of her head and muttered a few insecurities to herself before she finally began to trek away from Sugar Rush's entrance. She knew she had an extremely exciting first day of racing ahead of her to quell her anxieties for the time being.

"Ralph will be alright," Taffyta said as Vanellope finally made her way back to her racers, they each eagerly awaited new quarter alerts. Taffyta wrapped her arm around Vanellope's shoulder as the two began to mosey towards their racing cars, "Ralph's tough. Besides, I doubt that coward of an intruder is brave enough to start a fight in the center of busy, Game Central Station on the first open arcade day of the year. You know how picky the gamers are with trouble makers."

"I guess you're right," Vanellope said through a sigh as she leaned into her sister's comfort.

"C'mon, I'll go easy on you today," Taffyta said slyly, Vanellope immediately shot her a look.

"Oh, YOU will go easy on ME?" Vanellope emphasized with a wide, competitive smile, "You're forgetting who won the motocross tournament, already?"

"I think you both are forgetting who just got reassigned to the grid," Rancis chimed as he straightened out his jacket with a wide smile, both girls largely rolled their eyes.

"Keywords 'just got reassigned to the grid'," Taffyta laughed as her and Vanellope shared in a playful, shoving physical banter before parting ways, "Rusty Rancis Fluggerbutter."

"Not so sure you'll be saying that after game day," Rancis said slyly as he pushed past Taffyta. Her face immediately grew beet red.

* * *

"Hi, uncle," Tammy chimed as she whirred her hammer around a few times, Felix smiled up at her in a proud way as Calhoun had distanced herself a little bit; she was fully decked out in her Hero's Duty gear, her gun was loaded and ready for action.

"Hey guys," Ralph smiled as he nervously stepped out into Game Central Station for the first time in days. He nervously peered around, the station was alive with all sorts of life, "You guys see any suspicious activity?"

"None thus far," Calhoun assured from afar as she held her gun pointed to the ground.

"Don't be worried, brother," Felix said happily as, he too, had his hammer out and ready, "You're safe with us."

"I appreciate it, guys," Ralph breathed as he nervously looked around, "I know I'm a tough foe to defeat… But one stab from one of those arrows and I'm sure I'd be a goner."

"That certainly is saying something," Felix nodded as the four nervously began to stride across the busy, bustling station. They hovered around Ralph as Felix continued, "Coming from a guy who has never had a game over."

"Really?" Calhoun stammered as she caught eyes with Ralph, "Sheesh. How come? Too tough to defeat, eh?"

"It's either that, or the drop from the Niceland building has desensitized me. I have never endured a game over. Nor do I want to," Ralph chuckled nervously as he looked down to his much littler, more fragile brother.

"It's not as bad as you'd think," Felix smiled, "That is, unless, you are outside of your game… Last New Years is definitely a time I'd like to forget."

"You and all of us alike," Ralph chuffed, Tammy nodded in agreement even though she wasn't even alive at the time.

"By the way," Felix started as the four easily hurried into their game outlet, "Someone came by about ten minutes ago and told me to give this to you," Felix concluded as he pulled an envelope out of his back pocket.

"What is it?" Ralph ventured with a curious smile before everyone said their 'goodbye's' and 'thank you's' to Calhoun. She waved and made her way over to Hero's Duty. Ralph gently took the envelope from Felix as the three boarded the tinker train that took them into their home; a place Ralph hasn't graced since the night before Vanellope's tournament.

"Not sure," Felix sighed as the train clunked into the station, the Nicelanders could be seen tidying up the area a little bit, "It was taped to the inside of our outlet walls in Game Central Station. Tammy noticed it on the way to meet up with you about ten minutes ago."

"Hmm," Ralph mumbled as the three wobbled out of the tinker train.

Ralph stopped in the small station and gazed down at the thick envelope. It was lightly made out to 'Wreck-It Ralph', he nervously turned over the envelope and tried his hardest to pry it open with his large, fumbling hands. He finally peeled back the binding and opened the envelope wide to peek inside. He inhaled a breath and held it in pure shock as Tammy and Felix eagerly peered at him, their eyes held genuine curiosity. He was stunned to see a very large amount of EZ Living dollars shoved into the envelope as best as possible. Ralph scoffed a small laugh and took the money out, Tammy's and Felix's eyes grew wide in shock and delightful confusion.

"H-how…?" Ralph breathed as he pulled a note out out of the envelope. He straightened it quickly and read it aloud to his brother and niece before him, "'Dear Ralph, I know our kissing booth probably caused a little bit of drama with your new fiancee, and I certainly did not want our harmless event to come in-between you two, especially the first bad guy in this arcade to begin plans for his future wedding and life with a beautiful princess. I surely hope we haven't caused trouble, and as a form of our sincerest apologies, please have the whole entire lump sum of the money you have earned on that fateful, EZ Living day. Best of wishes, Camille.'"

"Gee whizz," Felix hissed as he took his hat off, his and Tammy's eyes darted from Ralph's stunned facial expression to the massive wad of money in his hand.

"I have enough money to take Vanellope to Keppel Crest for our honeymoon," Ralph whispered with a wide smile as his heart began to pound.

"Ralph," Felix beamed with a wide smile, "Keppel Crest? That's practically the most royal, most luxurious resort in all of EZ Living. That's the peak of that world. I can't believe she just... Gave you the money!"

"Aunt Vanellope is going to be more than thrilled," Tammy exclaimed as she nudged his large arm.

"Though, will you guys be safe in Keppel Crest?" Felix inquired as his demeanor dropped, "Vanellope was, indeed, attacked in EZ Living."

"Well, they'd be safe in their room for the honeymoon, the resort is heavily gated and secure to avoid people sneaking in," Tammy suggested as she crossed her arms, "Mom, dad and I could escort you and Vanellope there and back. Simple!"

"That may just work," Ralph smiled as he tucked the money safely back into the envelope, "That is, if you guys don't mind."

"I don't mind," Tammy shrugged, "It gives me something to do until I go to Academy."

"This could be your big break to really give her the royal honeymoon you were dreaming of," Felix smiled lovingly at his brother.

"The arcade will open in two minutes. Please return to your game," the automated voice chimed.

"I still can't believe she just gave me all of the money," Ralph breathed as he quickly began to head to his home so he could put the envelope in a safe place.

"What a way to start your day, huh," Felix called as Ralph ran away, he threw his large arm up into the air in a fit of joy and continued to dart to his home.


	109. Chapter 109

***Chapter 109***

"Rancis!" Taffyta cried happily as the closed arcade alert chimed for the end of the day, all of the racers pulled their grumbling carts to the edge of the start line. Rancis quickly looked up from his cart and beamed an expectant smile.

"Yeah?" Rancis laughed as he got out of his cart, he was more than floored to have Taffyta lunge herself into his arms. She laughed happily and slapped her arms around his neck. He jolted and beamed the happiest smile he could as he lifted her off of her feet and twirled her once or twice.

"I'm so happy you're back on the grid," Taffyta chimed into Rancis's neck, her cheeks grew pink. She felt her heart shoot a mixture of different excited and bashful emotions as she could hear the rest of the racers mosey over to their new racer in a chattering, excitable way.

"You should thank Ralph," Rancis laughed as Taffyta slowly unglued herself from him, "I forgot how fun racing was, in Sugar Rush. I definitely missed this."

"It's good to have you back on the tracks," Vanellope said confidently as she lulled her arm around Rancis's shoulders.

She smiled in a friendly way towards him and noticed the humble, mature twinkle in his eye. She knew, one day, if his cards were played right, he would eventually be loyal, right hand man to Ralph's throne. Ralph had left him with a load of responsibility for the day; to make sure everyone remains safe under Rancis's hand. Rancis looked almost exhausted from the thrill and nerve-wracking experience of being a side kick to the future Queen, aside from Taffyta and Candlehead, while Ralph was away. He looked proud at the fact that the day went smoothly, he was eager to give a good report to Ralph when he returns. He knew earning his place in the castle would continue to be a long road of passing these chores with flying colors.

"It's good to be back," Rancis finally sighed as his dark blue eyes pierced the tracks ahead of them.

"The only reason Taffyta is excited to have you back is because I think she won more times than you did," Vanellope laughed, she pat Rancis's shoulder before she removed herself from him.

"Once Rancis finds his feet with racing again, you're going to hate having him around," Torvald stated with a cheeky smile as she, Minty and Jubileena slowly began to mosey towards their carts; the massive parking garage at the castle was calling all the racer's names, "You remember how good of a racer he is, surely!" She concluded.

"Oh come off of it," Taffyta barked as she put her hands on her hips, "I genuinely am happy to have him back! Winning or not!"

"Her way of winning is to go home with him, tonight," Swizzle laughed as he nudged Rancis's arm in a manly sort of way, Rancis rolled his eyes as his face turned beet red.

"Real mature, Swizzle," Taffyta barked as she gave him a death glare, though her blush easily matched Rancis's. Taffyta inhaled a breath to speak to Vanellope but jolted to find that her sister was quick to remove herself; she was half way trekked up the massive, looming rainbow road entrance to Sugar Rush to meet up with Ralph.

"I sure hope Ralph made it to his game safely," Rancis stated softly as the rest of the racers slowly began to drive towards the castle to park for the night.

"I'm sure he did," Taffyta said as the two slowly began to follow in Vanellope's footsteps.

"I hope I get my castle rights, soon," Rancis sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You will," Taffyta assured as she gently slipped her hand into his, their fingers intertwined in a web of lingering, prolonged want.

"I'm trying my hardest to prove that nothing will go wrong while he's way," Rancis sighed as he squeezed her hand, "I just want to make him proud."

"Well, looks like you succeeded today," Taffyta laughed, "I saw the way you were acting in between quarter alerts… I know you care about Sugar Rush, and all of us. I think it's a huge step to have Ralph put his faith in you while he's away."

"It was a lot of responsibility," Rancis said nervously, though his smile looked relieved.

"Well, I'm assuming you should probably get used to it," Taffyta chuffed with a wide, knowing smile as the two climbed the hill, "Since I am technically considered one of the princesses of Sugar Rush, and you seem to be stuck with me… I think, any guys that make themselves regulars in mine and Candlehead's lives instantly become right hand gamers to the King and Queen."

"Hopefully the castle won't get too crowded, then," Rancis chuckled as he squeezed her hand lovingly.

"You kidding?" Taffyta wrinkled her nose and shot him a funny look.

"I guess the castle is pretty huge, huh," Rancis said to himself with a small chuckle, "Well, I'm honored. You and I, Candlehead and Gloyd… Seems like we'd all make one hell of a back-up to Ralph and Vanellope."

"I knew things would fall into place, eventually," Taffyta laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Once we all start adding younglings to the castle, THEN it might get a bit crowded," Rancis laughed, his face turned red.

"Well, we can always remodel," Taffyta retraced his words and furrowed her eyebrows, "'We all'?" She repeated inquisitively, Rancis immediately looked bashful.

"I-I mean, I guess what I was trying to say is well… I-I don't know, maybe eventually," Rancis stammered his words nervously as he began to feel as if he was drowning in word vomit.

"Spit it out," Taffyta barked with a wide, bashful smile.

"M-maybe one day, y-you and I…?" Rancis inquired with his unfinished sentence, Taffyta smiled a loving, bashful smile and looked down at their feet as they approached the top of the massive rainbow road.

"Doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Taffyta said softly as her heart began to pound with nervous excitement.

"Guys, he's not coming," Vanellope worried in a rushed voice as she paced the entrance nervously. Taffyta and Rancis approached her slowly with knowing smiles.

"It's only been like two minutes since the arcade closed," Taffyta laughed as she put her hands on her hips, her and Rancis lingered close to each other, "Give him ten minutes. Then you can worry."

"I guess," Vanellope frowned, her hands nervously tucked under her chin as she had her back to Sugar Rush's entrance. She glanced over her shoulders a few times before she inhaled a deep breath and knew things would be alright. She faced Taffyta and Rancis with a small smile and tried to hide her worry.

"Rancis and I were saying how nice it is, of Ralph, to give him these small bouts of responsibility," Taffyta smiled as she remained in her confident stance.

"I can't wait to finally be included in everything Sugar Rush, again," Rancis sighed as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his zip up jacket he was still wearing. Sugar Rush continued to snow on and off all day long, "I understand he still needs time to process everything, however."

"He will come around," Vanellope smiled, "He's just stubborn… But, you don't have anything to worry about. As his future wife, however, I have to respect his wishes and need for comfort."

"That's alright," Rancis assured with a smile as he looked down to the sparkling, sugary rainbow road beneath them, "I'm confident he'll see me, for everything I am, in no time."

"You should kill this virus we've been swamped with," Taffyta chuckled, she tried to make light of the situation, "He'd practically make you King for that."

"When we were matched in Game Central Station, I wanted to rush that person so badly," Rancis said softly in a deep way as he glared down at the ground, "I felt outmatched, even though the intruder was eventually ran out of arrows… I had this strange feeling in my gut, the need to run."

"I want to know who this person is," Vanellope frowned, "I thought we had gotten rid of all the drama after we reset Rancis back to the game."

"Who knows," Taffyta shrugged, though she furrowed her eyebrows just slightly as she gazed down at the ground.

She gently slid her eyes back to Rancis in a contemplating way as him and Vanellope continued to kindly chat and talk. Taffyta long blinked a few times as she easily remained lost in thought. Her eyes idly slid from Rancis to far beyond Vanellope. She was snapped out of her thoughts once she saw their familiar wrecker in the distance. She felt her heart jump with knowing, though her and Rancis remained silent as Ralph slowly approached, his smile was wide and cheerful. Vanellope remained oblivious as her mate quietly snuck up on her.

"I don't know if seeking him out is wise," Vanellope added, Rancis nodded casually as the him and Taffyta gently glanced at Ralph, they tried their hardest to remain cool, Ralph shot them a knowing smile.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Rancis asked softly, he tried his hardest to stifle laughter as Ralph held up bunny ears behind Vanellope's head.

"That's hard," Vanellope frowned, she remained oblivious to the wrecker behind her, "If we approach the intruder, we risk getting killed. If we don't approach the intruder, we still risk getting killed."

"Well, what if we approach the intruder while they're in Sugar Rush?" Taffyta asked with a wide smile, as if she couldn't help it. Ralph continued to create bunny ears and moose antlers behind Vanellope's head; he stifled silent laughter and beamed the widest smile he could.

"It's catch twenty two," Vanellope sighed as she eyed her sister in annoyance, "I don't know why you're smiling, this isn't really a laughing matter."

"Yeah, Taff, what would Ralph say?" Rancis pretended to be offended, Taffyta beamed a wide smile in his face.

"He'd probably say that he was going to overthrow Vanellope from Sugar Rush because she's been oblivious to the dangerous wrecker whose been lurking behind her for quite some time, now," Ralph said deeply, yet happily, as he quickly wrapped his large arms around Vanellope's middle; she flinched and gasped in shock.

"Hey!" Vanellope hollered as Ralph squeezed her into his chest, "You wouldn't overthrow me even if your life depended on it."

"I know," Ralph chuckled as he buried his face into the back of Vanellope's warm neck.

"How long was he standing there, for?" Vanellope laughed as she finally smiled, her face turned beet red as he tenderly let her go.

"A few moments," Rancis laughed as him and Taffyta longingly watched them reconnect.

Vanellope beamed a wide smile and leaned into Ralph's comfortable chest as she faced him. He squeezed his arms around her back and protectively held her as close as he could. He swayed her back and forth for a few moments as the two reunited. Vanellope sighed an annoyed sigh and almost thought of how silly it was to make this mini reunion so built up, but she knew Game Central Station was an unsafe zone, for any of them. She knew the virus protection over Sugar Rush would help aid further in their safety.

"How touching," Taffyta said sarcastically, though her smile was loving. Rancis chuffed a small laugh and crossed his arm.

"Gee, thanks," Ralph rolled his eyes with a small smile as Vanellope remained buried into his chest. Ralph tenderly rubbed her upper back and fixed his eyes on Rancis, "I'm assuming everything went well, today?"

"Not a sprinkle is out of place," Rancis said with a humble smile.

"Thank you," Ralph smiled gratefully at Rancis before he leaned his face into the top of Vanellope's head, "Told you I'd come back."

"I know," Vanellope scoffed with a smile as she pulled away and put her hands on her hips; she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Uncle, wait up!" Tammy cried as her, Felix and Calhoun came moseying down Sugar Rush's long wires.

"Sorry, guys," Ralph chuckled with a wide, sheepish smile, "Guess I was too anxious to get here."

"I'm assuming you had no trouble getting to and from your game?" Rancis smiled happily, he confidently draped his arm around the small of Taffyta's waist and hugged her hip into his a little.

"No trouble at all," Ralph said with a frown as his three family members approached, "Which is a little unsettling, to be honest."

"The intruder is probably too weak and too much of a coward to start a fight in the middle of a crowd. Far too many witnesses," Taffyta suggested as she found herself easing into Rancis's warmth, she felt as if this whole affection thing was slowly going from being a chore to a delight.

"Wish we would've thought of that before we moved from EZ Living, at night," Vanellope scoffed as she lulled her arm over Tammy's shoulder.

"Our fixers are our saving grace, in all of this," Calhoun stated as she lovingly ruffled Felix's head and hat. Everyone was still dressed for game day.

"Happy to help," Felix chimed happily as he held up his hammer.

"Guess this means, no wandering Game Central Station during nightfall. I wouldn't be surprised if he was out there right now, watching us from some dark alley while we crossed the station," Ralph said softly, his demeanor became tense with worry and anger.

"Well, best not to dwell on it," Rancis eased, everyone nonchalantly nodded and relaxed their shoulders for once,

"I could use a hot meal," Vanellope grumbled. She hugged Tammy closer to her for warmth and shivered. Tammy wrinkled her nose and giggled as she draped her arms around her aunt's waist.

"You think this is cold?" Tammy sneered, Vanellope nodded in a disgruntled way.

"Her home game is what she's used to," Calhoun chuckled as she eased her gun back into it's slot on her back, "It doesn't snow there, but there's no sun. Not the most welcoming environment."

"Definitely," Ralph scoffed with a nostalgic smile.

"Well, if you guys are interested, I have ingredients for chili and cornbread," Rancis suggested lightly with a shrug, Taffyta averted her delighted attention to him, "You guys are more than welcome to come to my house for dinner."

"That'd be nice," Vanellope chimed with a smile.

"You're still not allowed at the castle?" Tammy blurted out, though she blinked a few times nervously once everyone began looking around in a sheepish, embarrassed way.

"Not yet," Rancis finally stated as he avoided eye contact with their future King, "But, no matter. I have enough room at my house if you guys are interested."

"So you're a weapons specialist, fighting guru, yet you garden and know how to cook?" Ralph chuckled light heartidly as he put his large hands on his hips.

"Guess you could say, when it came time to programming me, User might have thrown in one too many hobbies," Rancis chuckled, everyone laughed happily.

"I think we all can relate to that in some way," Taffyta laughed as she nudged Rancis, "I'm game. If there's one person in Sugar Rush who can make cornbread and chili better than me, it's Rancis."

"You guys are making me hungry," Calhoun laughed as the group grew lively again.

"Come on with the come on," Vanellope beamed as everyone began walking down the rainbow road, "Better take advantage of winter time, anyways. It comes and goes faster than you'd think."


	110. Chapter 110

***Chapter 110***

"Watch your head," Rancis warned Ralph kindly as his friends slowly and apprehensively filed into his cozy home.

Ralph breathed a small, knowing chuckle and just barely ducked to get into the doorway. He slowed down in the foyer and took a good look around. Rancis's home was medium sized and quaint. It was warm and oozed comfort, a sight Ralph was certain he wouldn't see. He heaved a small, surprised chuckle and kept to himself in the new environment. Taffyta, Vanellope, Candlehead and Gloyd all easily filed past Ralph in a chattering, excitable way; each friend looked more than comfortable in Rancis's house. Felix, Calhoun and Tammy all lingered back with Ralph, though they seemed to ease into his home with a little more confidence. Rancis chuckled and carefully pat Ralph's upper arm in a brotherly way.

"It's okay, you can exhale," Rancis chuckled as he wrinkled his nose; Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and beamed sheepishly.

"S-sorry," Ralph exhaled as he finally relaxed and followed the rest of the racers into Rancis's house.

"Guys, make yourselves at home," Rancis chimed to everyone as they all easily filed into the living room, "I know it's smaller than the castle, but feel free to stretch out."

"Any home in Sugar Rush is smaller than the castle," Gloyd laughed as he plopped on one of the L couches in Rancis's living room.

The room was warmly lit with slanted, beamed ceilings. The walls were painted a warm cream with brown accents that lined the furniture and details throughout the room. His floors were a warm, medium shade of rustic wood. The sprawling floor carefully led to the kitchen and a porch door, it opened to a large backyard. It was coated with evening snow, it was obvious his gardening hobby would be put on hold until Spring. Rancis's kitchen was cozy, it had an antique feel, though the appliances crowned the space with a modern feel. He slowly strolled to the other side of the island, in his kitchen, and began to prepare what he'd need for the meal for his friends.

"I think Rancis's house is bigger than mine," Gloyd laughed as he curled into the nook of one of the dark grey, billowy L couches.

"That's impossible," Candlehead chuckled as she plopped down next to Gloyd; Taffyta slowly made her way into the kitchen to join Rancis, "Each of your guys' homes are the same size. That's how it was programmed."

"I don't know about that," Gloyd laughed as Tammy, Calhoun and Felix easily made themselves comfortable on the large couches and chairs that were neatly arranged in Rancis's warm living room; everyone took their heavy winter coats and shoes off, the air in the room was thick with comfort and ease.

"Better believe it, Gloyd," Vanellope laughed as she stood in the middle of the living room with her hands on her hips; everyone was now barefoot and relaxed, "Every home is the same size. I promise Rancis didn't get a large slice of the pie."

"I like that my house isn't huge," Rancis chimed from the kitchen with a smile as Taffyta joined his side, "It's big enough to have friends over but small enough to maintain."

"I'm sure maintaining the castle is a chore, huh," Calhoun chuckled as she lulled her arm over her daughter's shoulder.

"Well, it'd be easier if a certain smarty picked up after herself," Vanellope snapped as she shot Taffyta a playful, annoyed look.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad," Taffyta said in a dull tone as she slumped her shoulders; Rancis shot her a look in his peripheral.

"Taffyta," Rancis said in a low, playful tone. Taffyta gaped and swatted his arm, which caused him to flinch and beam the widest smile.

"Shush," Taffyta ordered playfully. Vanellope rolled her eyes before she double took on her fiancé.

"Ralph," Vanellope cooed slowly, he was still half way between the foyer and the main room; he looked as if even blinking too quickly would cause him to wreck everything in the house. He flinched and smiled a sheepish smile at her.

"Yeah?" Ralph asked softly as everyone averted their attention to their wrecker. Vanellope slumped her shoulders and trudged over to him.

"Baw, c'mon Ralph," Gloyd chuckled as he casually draped an arm on the head rest of the couch, around Candlehead's shoulder, "Take it easy, we're safe in here."

"I'm not Sugar Rush's bad guy anymore," Rancis laughed as he flattened a recipe book out before him, his smile was sincere.

"I-I'm sorry," Ralph eased as Vanellope tenderly pulled him into the living room.

"Ease up," Vanellope said to him as she gently sat him down on a comfortable spot on the massive couch Candlehead and Gloyd shared, she gently plopped down next to his large being and leaned into his arm to keep him close company, "We don't bite."

"You sure about that?" Taffyta spat, Vanellope shot her an annoyed look as Candlehead covered her mouth and giggled.

"No," Vanellope teased before she suddenly and lightly began to gnaw on Ralph's large arm. He flinched and looked down at her in an incredulous way as everyone immediately bursted out laughing. She smiled up at him through her innocent, girly eyes, she hoped she could get him to ease up a bit more.

"Hey," Ralph barked with a wide smile as he tried to shoo her away, "I'd like to keep my arm, thanks."

"I could've sworn domesticating the glitch would subdue her, a little," Taffyta snapped playfully, Vanellope gaped.

"Excuse me?" She yelled, she almost felt offended, "Domesticate?"

"Ohhh snap," Gloyd muttered nervously as he sunk farther into the couch, and Candlehead's side; she giggled and shot an apprehensive look between her two sisters.

"Wanna run that by me again?" Vanellope barked as she stood.

"Vanellope," Ralph eased as he gazed up at her through sincere worry, his eyes looked comforting.

"Oh, come on, I was playing," Taffyta hollered as she rolled her eyes; Vanellope's shoulders were scrunched as her fists began to clench.

"Taff, I'm not so sure making your sister angry is a good way to start the New Year," Felix worried as he fixed his eyes on the second wrecker of the group.

"Do you keep forgetting that she has Ralph's code now?" Tammy shrieked as she threw an arm out towards Vanellope.

"Don't remind me," Taffyta snapped, though she nervously double took on her fuming sister, "Vanellope, I was kidding!"

"I certainly hope so, for your sake," Vanellope muttered, her eyes glared at her sister.

"Vanellope," Ralph laughed as he finally grabbed her hand and pulled on her a little. She flinched and gazed down at Ralph through angry, confused eyes, "I didn't ask you to marry me because I wanted to suddenly put you on a leash… And you're telling ME to ease up?"

"You've already sealed the deal, anyhow," Calhoun laughed as she crossed her arms, "Code swapping is more permanent than two rings and signed papers."

"Taffyta's just jealous," Ralph teased, Taffyta shook her head in an annoyed way and smiled.

"Subdue me," Vanellope mocked quietly under her breath as she plopped down next to Ralph. She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"So, any bets on who this mysterious intruder could be?" Calhoun suddenly chimed, everyone peered at her curiously, "Is this guy probably like Turbo? Just wants control of another game for no good reason?"

"Who knows," Vanellope sighed as she slumped into Ralph's body a little, she tried her hardest to quell her fiery, angry binary, "Hopefully someone else gets to him before we do. I don't want to have blood on my hands. I prefer not to start out my new life as Queen by killing someone…"

"None of us want that," Candlehead chimed softly.

"But if it meant the safety of your kingdom, of your friends and family?" Gloyd ventured.

"And any babies you might have?" Tammy added for emphasis, her mature eyes laid still on her aunt. Vanellope held her breath and blinked a few times; Ralph's arm came around her waist just before she could worry herself into oblivion.

"I think, for now, we should just lay low," Ralph said softly, "No sense in seeking him out. He's obviously too much of a coward to face us in Sugar Rush. He wants to lure us out of the game, so he can end Vanellope for good."

"I don't know if I want to bring a baby into this mess," Vanellope muttered as she looked down to her lap, she could hear Candlehead inhale a readied breath.

"Sister, you can't put your life on hold just because there's evil in this world," Candlehead said softly as she laid her warm hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Well, Rancis was the one who stayed to fight him off," Gloyd inquired as he motioned his arm across the room to Rancis, who was perched behind his island with Taffyta, "Did he chase you or what?"

"Oh, um," Rancis stammered as he nervously looked between the eight eager eyes staring back at him, "No, he didn't chase me. I ran out of there before I could do much."

"You had that dagger," Felix chimed, "Why didn't you rush him? Surely he'd be outmatched in a close encounter fight, what with a bow and arrows."

"I-I guess I didn't think about it," Rancis said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "I was just so focused on getting back to Sugar Rush and making sure Vanellope got to the code room safely."

"Rushing him may have meant the end of Rancis," Candlehead said softly, everyone in the room idly nodded and agreed apprehensively as their eyes landed on their host.

Rancis swallowed nervously and eagerly glued his eyes to his recipe book before he began to fumble with the ingredients in the fridge. Taffyta eyed him curiously and could easily tell he was mentally struggling with something. She faced his direction and put a hand on her hip in a curious, almost annoyed way. She knew Rancis was a confident soul, outside of speaking to Ralph. She furrowed her eyebrows and felt her heart began to throb with uncertainty. The crowd in the living room began to idly chat about something unimportant, they easily swapped topics and began to giggle and laugh, their company was lively and comfortable.

"Alright," Taffyta said softly to Rancis as he came back to the counter with all the ingredients as well as a large pot, "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" Rancis asked with a wide, curious smile as he wrinkled his nose; he caught eyes with his mate and felt his heart drop.

"You know exactly what I mean," Taffyta hissed, the group of friends was oblivious to their conversation, "If you're keeping secrets, User help your soul, because Ralph will destroy you. He would fly over this counter and wreck everything you are made of in two seconds flat."

"I'm not keeping secrets, Taff," Rancis breathed as he lit the stove, on the island, and began mixing the ingredients for the chili into the large pot.

"Rancis," Taffyta egged, Rancis shot her an annoyed, desperate look.

"It's nothing," Rancis said quietly as he softly laid his hand over hers; he looked into her eyes in an honest way and heaved a hard sigh, "I honestly don't know who the intruder is."

"Then why are you acting like something is up?" Taffyta inquired in an annoyed way, Rancis heaved a hard sigh and continued to work.

"Can we talk about it later?" He grumbled, Taffyta rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"Is that just you trying to get out of this?" Taffyta complained, Rancis gave her a sincere, exhausted look.

"No," He breathed softly, his eyes looked tired, "I'm not keeping any secrets… Can I just tell you my thoughts later? It's a bit heavy."

"What? It's heavy?" Taffyta whispered nervously, her and Rancis locked eyes nervously, "If it's heavy, Rancis, then we all need to know. This is my sister's life we're dealing with here."

"Taffyta, it's purely speculation on my part," Rancis quelled, "I don't have any tangible, hard facts."

"Speculation?" Taffyta inquired nervously, Rancis could tell she was fearing for Vanellope, "You mean you have a guess on who the intruder could be?"

"Taff," Rancis eased as he daringly slid an arm around her waist; to his surprise, she only resisted in a small flinch, "Chill. I promise I'm not hiding anything from you guys. Do you trust me?"

"...I trust you," Taffyta said confidently, though her eyes were glued to his in a worried way. She finally allowed herself to ease into his arm as he softly pushed his lips to her forehead a few times.

"Relax," Rancis breathed on her forehead as she leaned into him fully, "Pieces to the puzzle, is all."

"Taff and Rancis sitting in a tree," Vanellope called out teasingly, "C-O-D-E Swa-ah-pping!"

"I'll cut the intruder some slack and end you right here, right now," Taffyta barked playfully as she put her hands on her hips, "How's that sound?"

"Payback's a subdued, domesticated glitch," Vanellope sneered with a wide smile before the seven, in the living room, continued their lively and happy conversations. Taffyta hung her head upwards to the ceiling and groaned an annoyed noise, though she quickly snapped her attention back to Rancis.

"Please, will you fill me in later?" Taffyta inquired with a nervous frown, her face remained close to Rancis as he kept his protective, loving arm glued to her waist.

"Yes, I will," Rancis said softly to her as he tenderly rubbed her lower back, "Ease up, a bit. No sense in worrying over something that can hardly be solved anyways."


	111. Chapter 111

**A/N: ****Uhh, I'm kind of worried, because the views for the last few chapters have drastically dwindled for some reason o.o If you guys are getting tired of my story, I can stop uploading, because I sort of feel like I'm derping around by myself now xD bahaha.**

***Chapter 111***

As the night went on, everyone enjoyed their delicious meal and excitable company. Once everyone realized the time, and the fact that they had quarter alerts to tend to for the next day, they slowly began to file out of Rancis's house, group by group. Felix, Tammy and Calhoun were first to head home. Gloyd and Candlehead followed shortly afterwards. Ralph and Vanellope stayed to help clean up, they took their time once they noticed that the dark sky began to snow light flakes for their viewing pleasure.

"I know who's sleeping with two comforters tonight," Vanellope laughed as she crossed her arms and idly peered out the large window of Rancis's wooden porch door.

"You sleep with two comforters even though you have this teddy bear to cuddle up to?" Taffyta inquired in a playfully annoyed tone as she gently swat Ralph's arm.

"She has a point," Ralph chuckled, "I'll be sweating all night, with two comforters."

"He's his own, massive furnace, I'm sure," Rancis laughed as he looked over his shoulder, Ralph's large and tall body exhibited never tiring power.

"I-I don't know," Vanellope nervously giggled, "I'm always so wary to cuddle up to you in the middle of the night."

"Why?" Ralph asked incredulously as he threw his large hand up, "I wouldn't mind one bit."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Taffyta muttered with a sly smile, Ralph shot her an annoyed smirk.

"Because," Vanellope laughed as she tucked her hair behind her ears, she looked up in a nervous, yet wistful way, "I-I just don't want to bother you."

"That or you don't want to be crushed?" Rancis inquired innocently, though Taffyta shot him a look with a wide smile.

"They're one code swap away from programming new life," Taffyta laughed as she stepped closer to Rancis to help him with the dishes, "I think any fears of being crushed have been thrown out the window long ago."

"Taffyta," Vanellope barked as her face turned beet red, Ralph looked down bashfully.

"Don't 'Taffyta' me," Taffyta pointed with an annoyed, cocked eyebrow look, "Don't be scared to cuddle him if you're cold, Vin. Ralph is a living, working heat source practically. How do you think he would feel if he woke up in the middle of the night and saw you cuddling two blankets instead of him? That's like splashing around in a dirty kiddie pool right next to EZ Living's crystal clear waters."

"Alright, alright, I get it," Vanellope barked as she avoided eye contact with Ralph. She stepped away from him, in a bashful way, and began cleaning up some cups, "I-I just don't want to bother him, is all."

"Aw, c'mon, I don't bite," Ralph said in a sorrowful, yet sincere tone as he tilted his head towards her.

"I'm still trying to get used to this whole 'engaged couple' business. You try sleeping next to a wrecker," Vanellope chuckled as she playfully eyed Ralph, he gaped.

"C'mon, stop making it seem like I wreck things in my sleep or something," Ralph laughed as he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"I'm not trying to!" Vanellope laughed as she shoved her head into her palms.

"Are you scared of him, or something?" Taffyta inquired with disbelief.

"Of course not," Vanellope chuckled nervously, though her face flushed. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows harder at her and gaped just barely.

"You're flat out scared of me!" Ralph laughed as his gape turned into a wide smile.

"Am not!" Vanellope tried to protest.

"Well, to be fair, I'd be nervous too," Rancis laughed as he glanced between Ralph and Vanellope, "She's a lot smaller than you… Who knows how an unconscious wrecker stirs in the middle of the night. I mean, just one of your hands can almost wrap fully around the small of Vanellope's waist."

"Thank you, Rancis," Vanellope beamed as she put her hands on her hips.

"He wouldn't hurt a sugar fly, even if it flew up his nose and laid eggs!" Taffyta hollered as she pointed a soapy, dish glove covered hand at Vanellope.

"Nice image, there," Ralph muttered as he shot Taffyta weirded out look.

"Can we drop this?" Vanellope laughed nervously as she flailed her hands a little, "I just don't want to disturb him!"

"That sounds to me like you just don't want to wake the slumbering beast in fear of being wrecked for the worst," Taffyta giggled as she turned back to the dishes, Vanellope rolled her eyes and left the kitchen, she busied herself in the living room to avoid the conversation farther.

"Did you do something to make her so on edge about all of this?" Rancis laughed as he shot Ralph a confused look, Ralph threw his hands up.

"If I did, I'm certainly unaware of it!" Ralph laughed in an annoyed tone as he glanced over his shoulder at Vanellope; he knew he was an intimidating bear to strangers, but he didn't think it extended to the one he was most comfortable with, "We've cuddled before… I didn't think it was such a huge deal."

"Well, with Vanellope, there's always a deeper story than what is shown," Taffyta mumbled as she rolled her eyes, "Best of luck prying it out of her."

"Oh goodie," Ralph mumbled, though he peered back at Vanellope earnestly, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and wondered if staring at her busied figure for long enough would give him answers.

He pondered curiously as Rancis and Taffyta continued to talk. He long blinked a few times and looked down at his massive hands, he knew he was the strongest person in this arcade, the sheer power and force that exuded from his very being was enough to scare anyone that fell into his path. He wondered if she was holding onto the night of his proposal. The very moment that he almost lost control of himself during their code swap. He gazed down at the ground and almost began to feel guilty, he wondered if he had unintentionally scared her. Suddenly, the way she was acting during their last code swap, ensured that she wasn't trying to hold a grudge on Ralph; she was trying to hide fear. He felt his heart sink with guilt as he slid his eyes to her in a sorrowful way. She looked deep in thought as she idly tidied the living room, her delicate hands hid his wrecking, bad guy binary very well as she tenderly fluffed a few pillows. He couldn't help but feel the corner of his mouth curl in delightful adoration for his misfit, dirty haired brat of a mate.

After an hour of helping Taffyta and Rancis clean up, Ralph and Vanellope said their goodbyes and expected Taffyta's presence at the castle later on. They slipped out into the cold, snowy night. Taffyta curiously watched the two leave; Ralph's strong arm came around Vanellope's shoulders to shield her from the cold. She shook her head with a small, knowing chuckle and wondered just how the two coped with each other's massive differences. She rolled her eyes playfully and closed Rancis's large, wooden door. She locked it for their newfound safety rules and peered into Rancis's foyer. He was stood still and had an almost nervous look on his face. He knew Taffyta was wanting to crawl all over him with questions.

"Alright," Taffyta said softly as Rancis began to trail away from her.

"Taffyta, you've got to try to approach this in a way that doesn't reveal me in a bad light," Rancis complained as he began to trudge out of the living room and towards a narrow hallway that led to his bedroom.

"I'm not trying to put you in a bad light, Ranics," Taffyta grunted as she threw her hands downward in a fluster, she eagerly followed Rancis to his dark, cool bedroom, "I just want to know what's up... Somehow something seems fishy, and I know how poorly we all communicate to each other."

"I see your point," Rancis said through a hard sigh as he pulled his dark brown hoodie off and over his head, causing his shirt to just barely rise. Taffyta inhaled a nervous breath and looked away as she felt her face get hot.

"I just don't want anyone hiding anything," Taffyta said deeply as she looked down to her bare feet, "Does Ralph need to be aware of any of your speculations?"

"I guess it wouldn't matter either way," Rancis argued as he straightened out his light gold shirt over his comfortable pants, "It's all guess. Nothing can be proved."

"Well what are your thoughts then? I want to know," Taffyta urged as she stepped closer to him. She peered pleasingly into his dark blue eyes.

His soul radiated warmth and contentment as he inhaled a faltered breath, as if he was going to speak. He slumped his shoulders and exhaled his forgotten words through a tired sigh, though he smiled lovingly towards Taffyta. He tenderly reached out for her hands and held them in his strong ones. His room was dim and cool, it was enveloped with dark grey walls. Accents of warm creams, browns and yellows made the room look strangely welcoming. His large bed was slightly messy and unmade. A single light gently streamed into the room from his bathroom to Taffyta's right. Rancis squeezed Taffyta's hands in a reassuring way. All of her worries and fears hung before the two in suspended standstill. Her piercing, light blue eyes practically stabbed into his, she killed him slowly with her intimidating gaze.

"Rancis, you're freaking me out," Taffyta suddenly hissed as she jerked his hands around just barely. He let a small chuckle escape his figure, he didn't know exactly where to start.

"I'm not trying to," Rancis smiled apologetically as he looked down, "I don't really know how to explain it. Felix asked why I didn't just rush the intruder and kill him or her on the spot... I felt like I couldn't."

"You need to set your priorities straight," Taffyta snapped in an annoyed way as the two remained in their hand hold, "You were more than willing to try and kill Vanellope and Ralph, you even managed to nearly wipe Felix off the map... But now, when it comes to someone threatening our lives... You seriously couldn't bring yourself to it?"

"It's not a question of moral," Rancis defended, "I, quite literally, couldn't... I felt as if I would be putting myself in danger by killing the intruder."

"I mean, sure you'd have to live with that for the rest of your life," Taffyta agreed as she shrugged a little, "But, don't you care about Ralph and Vanellope?"

"Of course I care, Taff, why would you ask that?" Rancis asked her softly as he curiously tilted his head.

"I don't know, if I were you, I'd just give that jerk what for," Taffyta said angrily as she squeezed Rancis's hands for emphasis.

"That worries me," Rancis said gently as his eyes scanned her beautiful face, "The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end when I even think about me, or someone else, killing this intruder... For some reason beyond me, I feel like the intruder the only reason I'm on the grid."

"Rancis, that's demented," Taffyta urged, "We gave you a reset... Your slate is wiped clean. I'm sorry, but if I have a chance to kill this person I'm going to take it... This may be Ralph's and Vanellope's kingdom but, I am sister to the new Queen. This is my kingdom too. I'm not going to let some mooch ruin this for us."

"That's very noble of you," Rancis said softly and honestly as he gazed down to the ground in contemplation.

"Rancis," Taffyta eased finally.

She gazed at him for a few long moments before she felt as if he was seriously lacking some attention. She chuffed a small noise, in a knowing way, and wrapped her arms slowly around his shoulders. He gladly leaned into her comfort and buried his face into her shoulder. His arms immediately clenched around her waist, as if he had been waiting for this one hug his entire life. His whole demeanor finally slumped to that of tired grief, though he kept quiet. His warm body practically glued onto hers. Taffyta smiled a loving smile and finally felt as if showing full affection was something her reputation could afford in the dark and hidden hollow that was Rancis's bedroom. Taffyta lulled the side of her head against his and lovingly pet the back of his head a few times.

"It's okay," Taffyta soothed gently as her loving arms held Rancis tight to her body, "Do you think this intruder is somehow tied to you, or something?"

"I have no clue," Rancis sighed into her shoulder out of exhaustion as his warm embrace kept her close, "I wanted to rush him or her so badly... I had the upper hand once they ran out of arrows. But something in my code was telling me to run, to just get out of there. I felt, if I didn't leave the intruder's presence, I would be sucked into their mind games."

"So maybe it's not just you, then?" Taffyta questioned softly, her hands methodically ran through the short, blonde hair on the back of his head, "Maybe because none of us have had a close encounter with the intruder, you're the only one who has experienced this conflicting dilemma."

"Could be," Rancis croaked softly, "I don't want to think about this anymore. I have a headache."

"... Okay," Taffyta said in an understanding way.

Rancis finally smiled on her shoulder and squeezed his loving arms around her waist a bit tighter. With a few fluid movements, he took a few step backwards and managed to gently lay him and his mate on their sides on his comfortable bed. Taffyta exhaled a chuckle of a minor complaint. She gently draped her arms around Rancis's neck, their noses were nearly touching. Rancis smiled into her beautiful eyes, he exhaled a long, tired yet satisfied breath and kept his arms tight around her waist as he dared to pull her closer. Much to his surprise, she didn't put up as much of a fight as usual.

"I like you like this," Rancis eased, his voice was gentle.

"What do you mean?" Taffyta inquired, almost in a playfully annoyed way, as she brushed some of his hair off of his forehead.

"I like when you show affection," Rancis said honestly, his dark blue eyes gently glistened from the soft light radiating from his bathroom across the way, "When we're in front of everyone, you tend to push me away. I know you have a tough exterior, but I'm beginning to wonder if you're embarrassed of me."

"Rancis," Taffyta complained, though she knew he was spot on.

"I want to be comfortable pulling you into a hug in front of our friends. I don't want to feel as if showing you the slightest bit of love will get me rejected in front of everyone," Rancis said in a sorrowful tone as he hugged his arms around Taffyta's waist, as if she could so easily slip away from him at any moment.

"Rancis, I'm not embarrassed of you," Taffyta said gently, she felt her stomach drop with guilt, "I'm sorry... It's not you, I just-"

"The typical let down," Rancis laughed, "'It's not you, it's me.'"

"Rancis," Taffyta laughed as she slid her warm hands down his slightly sculpted chest, "I'm serious. I don't know why I act that way. I just get nervous."

"Of what?" Rancis laughed, "I don't bite."

"I'm not worried about that," Taffyta laughed as she gently shook his shoulders, "I just don't want the others to get upset or annoyed... After all, they ARE still trying to ease up to you."

"I understand," Rancis sighed, "I just don't like going in for a hug and being shoved away."

"You know I'm just being playful," Taffyta argued lightheartedly.

"I know, but after awhile it starts to cut to the core," Rancis worried, "Behind closed doors, you turn into a whole different person."

"Don't remind me," Taffyta muttered as she glued her eyes to his chest where her hands laid.

Rancis smirked and suddenly yanked her flush to his body. She beamed a wide smile and let out a sudden, girly giggle as she shoved her hands to his shoulders to resist him. He laughed and began to warmly peck her cheek and jaw, his strong arms crawled around her upper and lower back to keep her in his loving presence. Taffyta laughed and squirmed as if to protest, though she began to ease her arms around his neck. She continued to giggle, her face grew beet red as Rancis's warm mouth pushed loving, eager and playful kisses on her skin. He smiled through every single peck as the two made the bed just a little messier.

"You can't resist me," Rancis muttered between his sweet kisses, though the two slowed in their stirring.

"C'mon, now that's just absurd," Taffyta giggled as she cupped the back of his head in her warm hands.

"It might just be," Rancis teased as he dared to peck closer to her mouth, "The Queen isn't the only one to fall for a bad guy."

"You're not bad," Taffyta complained with a wide smile, she began to feel her heart pound.

"... Taffyta?" Rancis inquired finally, after a few moments of gentle quiet between the two.

"Hmm?" Taffyta murmured as her delicate fingers fiddled with the cloth of his golden shirt.

Her eyes slid to his after another handful of silent seconds that had passed. His eyes were glued to Taffyta's collar and shoulder in contemplation. He bit his lower lip as he inhaled a shaky breath, as if he was stuck on the edge of a dilemma. Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows in kind confusion, as if to silently inquire his intentions further. He slid his eyes to hers and swallowed hard. His gentle hands held the dip of her waist as the two laid comfortably with each other. He finally breathed in a confident breath and gazed at her in an earnest way, his soul suddenly looked more vulnerable than it has ever been.

"I love you," Rancis solidified, he long blinked once as his eyes sincerely pierced hers.

Taffyta blinked a few times in confusion as her mind began to race with a jumble of things she wanted to blurt out to him. She felt as if she suddenly lost all ability to speak, let alone think in solid, normal sentences. The time that passed between them was just enough to make Rancis's kind, confident facial expression slope to that of nervous desperation. He let his gentle, masculine smile fade to a concerned, sheepish look. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the two remained silent; his mind race with uncertainty as Taffyta remained quiet. She blinked a few times in a flustered way. Her heart bursted with the four words she wanted to reply to him, though she knew her insecurities continued to get in the way, she knew eventually she'd have to shake it. She suddenly sat up and leaned over her legs on the edge of the bed. She looked away as her eyes billowed with tears. Rancis nervously sat up next to her and placed an apprehensive hand on her upper back.

"Too soon?" Rancis inquired, though his mind raced with uncertainty; he thought for sure code swapping would be the final seal of love the two needed in order to exchange such words.

"No," Taffyta scoffed with a smile as she shook her head, though she blinked back tears of confusion, "I-It's not, you."

"Not this again," Rancis laughed as he held his hand flat on her back in a loving way, though he could practically hear his pulse ring in his ears from jumping out onto a limb and being cut off, "After awhile, the whole 'it's not you, it's me' cliche starts to sound a lot like 'it's not me, it's you'."

"Rancis," Taffyta chuckled as she stood and took a few idle steps to nowhere across his room, "It's true… No hidden meanings."

"Why is this so difficult for you?" Rancis inquired nervously as he, too, stood and followed her, "We're alone, just you and me… Don't you remember New Year's night? I know I've only been back for about a month, but I could've sworn after this whole mess, we'd pick up where we left off... Especially after sharing codes."

"I-I thought so too," Taffyta worried, she could feel her heart beat wildly, "I'm just feeling so confused… This is all so real. It's so easy watching Ralph and Vanellope frolic through their love like there's nothing stopping them. I can't tell you how badly I want that perfect love."

"Their love is far from perfect," Rancis said as humbly as he could, he gently took Taffyta's hand in his and moved her so they were facing each other, "He's a bad guy from decades of rejection and she's a forgotten, misfit princess that should have 'sarcasm' as her middle name. Even out in the open, it's clear the two don't 'frolic' through their relationship. You have to stop comparing yourself to your sister."

"I wish I could so easily convey the feelings I have," Taffyta worried as she looked down, "I don't know why it's so difficult… It's all planned in my mind, everything is so close I can almost taste it. But the second an opportune moment arises, I just choke… I feel like such an awful person."

"You're far from," Rancis smiled as he took her other hand in his, "This whole thing isn't just difficult for you. It's hard for me, too. I know it's hard for Ralph and Vanellope as well. They've just had a longer time to ease into everything."

"It's hard for you, too?" Taffyta asked innocently, she could feel herself want to throw up the barriers around her heart, though Rancis's sweet, tender eyes made her whole being want to just melt.

"I guess I'm good at hiding it," Rancis chuckled as he looked down at their hands, "It's not easy trying to make a comeback in a whole kingdom that spent the whole year prior hating your guts… And now I am lucky enough to have a catch like you? The future Queen's sister, no less. It's extremely intimidating. I have a lot of proving to do, to everyone in this kingdom, all while trying to impress the prettiest girl in this whole arcade."

Taffyta peered into Rancis's soul with pure appreciation as her mouth slowly formed the widest, most bashful smile. She looked down and to the side as she blushed and scrunched her shoulders just barely. She allowed her heart to flutter for the first time, to it's full, girly potential. She bit her bottom lip, as if to hide the wide smile that was bursting from her face. She exhaled a small chuckle of disbelief and squeezed Rancis's hands. She slid her eyes back to his and smiled at him with total, earnest adoration. Taffyta knew Rancis deserved an 'I love you, too', though she wasn't certain she was ready to say it. She tried her hardest to convey her feelings purely through eye contact, her closing throat held her ability to speak her emotions properly.

"I'm not offended," Rancis sighed as he glanced into each of her eyes, though he tried his hardest to hide the slump of rejection he was slightly sat in, "I understand this is hard for you… Whenever you're ready, I'll be here."

"Thanks," Taffyta said gently with relief, she squeezed his hands harder and shook her head just barely, "It really isn't you, at all… I-I guess, I just am still trying my hardest to wrap my mind around everything that has happened this month."

"It's certainly been a doozy, huh," Rancis laughed as he looked down and to the side, his face turned a dark red.

"It's been a roller coaster," Taffyta sighed, though her eyes glued to his with a wide smile, "But I wouldn't want to be on this ride with anyone but you. You mean more to me than you think."

"You too, Taff," Rancis smiled into beautiful eyes. He gently tugged on her hands and was pleased to find her take a few more steps closer to him than he expected, "You look so beautiful, tonight."

"Now you're just spouting nonsense," Taffyta laughed as she easily hugged Rancis around his neck. To his surprise, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek as a silent thank you.

"I speak the truth," Rancis said, though he tried to quell his rapidly beating heart as he hugged Taffyta's waist.

"Well, thank you," Taffyta beamed as she tilted her head and smiled into his eyes, he returned the favor with a genuine smile.

"Anything for you."


	112. Chapter 112

***Chapter 112***

"So," Ralph started as he kept his large arm lulled over Vanellope's shoulder.

"I know what you're going to say," Vanellope grumbled as the two approached their massive, castle doors.

"Oh do you, now?" Ralph chuckled as he opened the door and let her in first, the two stood in their home, the great hall boasted it's massive beauty.

"Yes," Vanellope spat as she hugged herself and shivered, snow coated her skin and coat, "You're annoyed that I won't cuddle you in the middle of the night."

"Oh, c'mon," Ralph chuckled as he followed Vanellope to her spiral staircase, "I never said I was annoyed… I'm just curious as to why you'll easily code swap with me, show me all sorts of affection, but the second it comes to easily cuddling me for warmth in the middle of the night," Ralph paused and gasped for emphasis, "Forget it, that's WAY too risky."

"I believe you're mocking me," Vanellope said in a dull tone as she was a good dozen steps ahead of Ralph, she neared her bedroom's landing first.

"I'm not mocking you," Ralph chuffed as he dragged his large, limp knuckles up the stairs in annoyance, "You just have to understand how confused I am."

"Well, then that makes two of us," Vanellope muttered, Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and gazed long and hard at her shivering back and arms.

"I'd appreciate it if you communicated to me," Ralph eased as the two approached Vanellope's large, bedroom door. Ralph exhaled an annoyed noise and tenderly grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned around suddenly and gazed up at Ralph curiously, her girly, innocent eyes held question as they pierced his soul. Ralph inhaled to continue, "I know there's a deeper meaning to this. You hug and cuddle me all the time. I'm not going to hurt you, Vanellope. I thought we'd already been through this?"

"We have," Vanellope sighed as she looked down.

"Well, then obviously we've skipped a step," Ralph worried as he held her hands in his large ones, "If we already solved all this, then you wouldn't be acting worried. Please, will you tell me what's on your heart?"

Vanellope smiled a bashful smile and looked down at their hands. Her small hands were dwarfed and hidden in his intimidating ones. She inhaled a deep breath and squeezed his palms and fingers gently, he returned the favor without seeming too eager and strong. She felt her heart pound with uncertainty as she glanced her eyes all over Ralph's large, powerful body. She bit her lip and felt as if she was having an out of body experience. She blinked a few times, in a flustered way, and found it almost hard to believe she has actually let this massive, wrecker of a bad guy into her personal bubble. She smirked inwardly and could count at least a dozen princesses that would fall over dead at the thought of code swapping with the beast before her. She let her inward smirk surface in a lack of self control and chuckled to the ground; she wondered if others thought she was either crazy or brave. Or both.

"I love you," Vanellope said easily as her eyes slid to his. He let a warm smile crawl across his face.

"C'mere," Ralph whispered as he opened his large arms and hands for a hug.

Vanellope stood still and quickly took in his size as he spread his arms open wide. Vanellope flinched and suddenly felt her stomach drop with a billion different emotions. She wondered why it has taken her this long to become intimidated by her wrecker. Even before her upgrade, she never felt this way. She swallowed hard and slowly eased into his warm arms. She knew he'd never bring harm to her, but she wondered if a certain act would unintentionally make him lose all control. She eased her arms around his center as best as she could and latched onto him. His large arms came around her like the warmest blanket, he easily kept her pinned to him. She smiled into his comfortable chest and knew that when it came to safety, this spot on the grid was exactly where she should be.

"I love you, too," Ralph said gently onto the top of her head as he squeezed her close "You know I'd never harm a single hair on your head, right?"

"I know," Vanellope said in an unsure way, her heart throbbed, "Ralph… Do you remember the night of our proposal?"

"Yes," Ralph stated, though his heart sank; he knew that he was suddenly slipping into hot water.

"You almost lost control," Vanellope uttered into Ralph's loved, dark red zip up hoodie.

"I knew this would surface," Ralph breathed above a whisper as he squeezed Vanellope closer to him, "I'm sorry about that… I-It's, just in my nature to be as strong as I can be… I hope I didn't hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me," Vanellope said confidently as she rubbed Ralph's sides, "I-I… I wanted you to continue. But I just became scared. Somehow, being in your presence when you don't totally have full control over your body is terrifying."

"That's understandable," Ralph chuckled as he tucked his chin to the top of Vanellope's head, "I worry myself, sometimes. Though, please hear me when I say, cuddling me in the middle of the night won't result in a game over. I'm confident of that."

"I guess I should assume so," Vanellope chuckled as she pat his side, "Surprisingly, you don't move much."

"I sleep like a log," Ralph smiled as he closed his eyes softly, "You won't have to worry about getting hurt if you get cold in the middle of the night… You're always welcome to slip into my arms. Sooner or later, I'll wake up and find you there. There's no way I'd harm you in my sleep."

"Thank you," Vanellope eased as she pushed into his warm chest, "So… Cuddling you in the middle of the night won't end me, but… What about unleashed code swapping?"

"Unleashed," Ralph repeated through a knowing chuckle as he nuzzled his nose into the top of her head, "I guess I can't say for sure."

"Have you wanted to wreck things while we're in the middle of it?" Vanellope asked curiously, "I've always wanted to know what was going through your mind."

"… Yes, I have," Ralph stated nervously as he hugged her tighter, "I've never wanted to harm YOU… Just, somehow my fists tend to want to destroy the things around you. I'm surprise your bed has survived this long, quite frankly."

"No kidding," Vanellope laughed as she pushed her face up into his neck, she bashfully blushed.

"I guess I could ask you the same question about your racing code," Ralph laughed as he swayed her slightly, "I don't know if your abilities apply here as well?"

"Well, yeah," Vanellope scoffed, "Though you seem to satisfy my needs with no trouble at all."

"I'm glad," Ralph smiled bashfully onto her forehead as he squeezed her closer, she beamed a wide smile into his neck and kissed his skin a few times, "So, hopefully tonight, when you get cold… You won't go searching for that second blanket of yours."

"Who knows if I'll even get cold, tonight," Vanellope scoffed as she slowly moved out of Ralph's arms and began to slowly mosey towards her bedroom door.

"Who knows," Ralph inquired with a sly smile behind her back as he followed her, "I know, for a fact, that you've cuddled me while I was sleeping before… Why are you just now becoming worried of my unconscious state?"

"I've always, secretly, been a little worried," Vanellope stated nervously as she pushed into her room; she was more than annoyed to find that her room was chilled with Sugar Rush's winter air, "Is the heater even on? It's freezing in here!"

"Don't look a me," Ralph said honestly, though he shot her a knowing smirk.

She rolled her eyes in defeat and slumped her shoulders as she began to trudge over to her dresser. She took her coat off and began to dress for the night. She threw on a large night shirt and glanced over her shoulder. She felt her heart suddenly jolt as she double took at the sight across her room. She gazed long and hard at Ralph and felt as if the whole world was suddenly in slow motion. His large hoodie was sprawled on the bed, he heaved a long, tired sigh and idly began to take his shirt off. His large hand grappled the back of the neck of his shirt as he pulled forward on it, with one simple tug, his shirt raised and slid off of his powerful, slightly sculpted chest. Vanellope blinked nervously a few times and let her eyes take in the purely delicious, dangerous sight. He messily folded his orange shirt and laid it on Vanellope's bedside table, his ample and bare chest expanded as he took in a deep, relaxing breath. He finally exhaled and rubbed his large hand over his head, he fluidly tilted his head into his touch and ruffled his hair a little; he finally caught eyes with Vanellope and furrowed his eyebrows in sudden confusion.

"You okay?" Ralph chuckled as he let his hand fall to his side. Vanellope was half hanging out of her night shirt, one arm was through an arm hole above her head while the other was gripping the neck hole. She exhaled a nervous chuckle and quickly situated herself into her shirt.

"Oh, oh," Vanellope stammered as she straightened her shirt over her body, "I-I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Feeling conflicted, I see," Ralph chuckled as he began to step over to her, his large feet sent ominous thuds through her tiled floor. She faced him bravely and smiled a sheepish grin.

"Conflicted?" She prod, she tried to act innocent. Ralph nudged her arm.

"You're terrified to cuddle me at night," Ralph started as he tilted his head curiously, "Yet, I take off my shirt and I catch you staring as if you're a giddy yearling at Game Central Academy."

"Come off it," Vanellope scoffed as she pushed past Ralph and head for her bed. He threw his head back and laughed a little.

"Must be hard living in a constant dilemma," Ralph chuckled as he watched Vanellope crawl into bed, she sank underneath her one, billowy blanket. She rolled onto her side and faced the edge of the bed, leaving Ralph to turn out the lights.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vanellope muttered into her pillow as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sure," Ralph chuckled, he heaved a large yawn after a few moments as he easily laid down next to Vanellope.

He glanced at her a few times and noticed that he easily took up more than half of her bed. He smirked and knew for certain cuddling with him was something she couldn't really avoid, even if she wanted to. He knew the two slept somewhat separate during the night, due to just how the two functioned, though he quickly wondered if that was because she was worried she'd be unknowingly crushed in the night. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned out the single light on his side of Vanellope's bed. He rolled over and laid down once and for all, he faced her back and gazed at the back of her head, which was rested on her pillow. He tucked his hand underneath his head in contemplation and bit his lower lip. Her room was nearly pitch black, though the moon's glow casted very small amounts of light through her balcony doors, the thick curtains cracked just barely around the windows. Ralph beamed a wide smile and gently tugged on her large blankets, causing them to easily slip off of her body. She suddenly scrunched into a tight fetal position and half sat up in an annoyed flurry.

"Ralph!" Vanellope whined as her hand nervously groped for her warm covers. Once she had control, she yanked her blankets back to her and tucked farther away from Ralph.

"Hmm?" Ralph inquired with a wide smile. After a minute or two, he quickly swiped the blankets off of her again. She sat up in annoyance and shot a dirty look in Ralph's general direction in the dark.

"Ralph, I'm not kidding," Vanellope barked, though Ralph kept his smile through her billowing annoyance, "I'm tired… Knock it off."

"Vanellope," Ralph tired as he reached his large hand out to her.

"What?" Vanellope snapped as she tucked herself into a tighter ball at the edge of her side of the bed.

"... Nothing, forget it," Ralph beamed and laughed a small laugh as he, too, rolled away, "Goodnight."

"… Goodnight," Vanellope said softly as she glanced over her shoulder.

She frowned and noticed Ralph had his back to her, she felt her heart sink at the fact that he had given up their little game of cat and mouse. She let her facial expression slide to annoyed grief as she slumped into her side of the bed. She gripped her blankets closer to her and somehow tried to convince herself that one blanket would be enough to keep her warm for the night. She heaved a hard, annoyed sigh, one she was hoping Ralph would easily hear. She closed her eyes tight and tried to convince herself that she was strong. She rolled her eyes again behind closed eye lids and tucked the blanket up to her chin, she hoped Ralph didn't try to steal the blanket from her again. She tucked into a tight ball and felt her bones begin to shiver; she wondered if sneaking away to grab a second blanket would make Ralph upset. She shook the thought and stubbornly remained still.

She wanted to win this little battle Ralph was silently playing with her. She knew deep down that cuddling with Ralph was safe, even if he was unconscious. She felt her limbs relax as her mind wandered the thought of being in his warm loving grip. Though, she began to worry once her mind aimlessly traipsed to the negative. She furrowed her tired eyebrows in grief and kept her eyes closed, she worried about being crushed, she wondered what would happen if his tired, dead weight rolled over in the middle of the night and brutally hurt her without him knowing. She knew he slept like the dead most of the time. She pictured herself in his limp, strong arms, his asleep form could so easily rocket into nightmare mode, his large hands could quickly turn from a warm, cuddly embrace to that of a massive, unforgiving death trap. Vanellope tried not to allow herself to slip to sleep with the negative thoughts in her mind, though her subconscious allowed it anyways.

* * *

Vanellope pried her eyes open, she wondered how long she had been asleep. She exhaled a startled breath and glanced around her dark room. She knew she hadn't been asleep for too long, though the moonlight in the room had drastically moved, signaling to her that she had been out for longer than she thought. Her bones suddenly began to shiver violently. She groped her hand around her side of the bed and was more than annoyed to see that her side of the blankets were completely drawn off of her. Her tired eyes slowly crawled the the large figure next to her. The way Ralph was breathing led to suggest he was long gone. He snored ever so slightly, her eyes nervously laid on her wrecker. She shivered hard and fell still as she glued her apprehensive gaze to the large beast next to her. She slumped her shoulders and rubbed her eye in a tired manner. She could feel his side of the bed try it's hardest to eek his hot body heat over to her. She felt her heart flutter desperately at the inviting thought of melting into his warm arms.

Vanellope glared hard at Ralph's back and knew this was a minor testing ground. She finally inhaled a small breath and began to sit up so she could scoot over to her wrecker. Without much trouble, she gently crawled over Ralph's warm legs and lower body, he was very lightly draped in the single blanket they shared. She exhaled a nervous breath and was almost certain she could see the air before her fog. Her teeth chattered as she glanced at Ralph's dead asleep form. He looked as sweet and as innocent as could be, his large arms were sprawled before him gently, his head was comfortably lulled into his pillow. His mouth hung open just barely, each breath he took was deep and slow, his chest followed suit. Vanellope nervously glanced at his arms and took in a deep breath to ready herself. She knew it was silly of her to get so worked up over something like this; she felt as if she was worrying herself into oblivion over nothing. She hoped tonight wouldn't be the night where Ralph thrashed himself awake from a terrible nightmare of some sort.

Before Vanellope could stop herself, she very carefully crawled closer to Ralph. She held her breath and tried her hardest to lift his large arm so she could ease into his embrace. As easily as she could, she slipped in between his arms and laid down flush against his powerful chest. She froze the second he began to sleepily stir. She flinched and shut her eyes tight as her whole body grew stiff. Ralph exhaled a small, sleepy groan and stirred with purpose, though his arms delicately and knowingly tended to the figure before him, as if they knew he was suddenly holding something precious, even though he was out cold. Vanellope eased once his arms molded to her figure, they worked around her gently. She finally let a small smile prowl across her face as every single goose bump on her skin vanished. She let herself ease into his hot, powerful bare chest. Her arms crawled around his middle as she nuzzled her face into his neck. Every worry she had slowly melted away with his body heat.

She exhaled a silent, annoyed chuckle and placed a few warm kisses on Ralph's shoulder. She finally heaved an exhausted breath and slumped in his arms, his large, smoldering body next to her felt more than comfortable. She knew it was silly to get so worried about something that wasn't totally realistic. She knew Ralph would go to the ends of the Earth to keep her from harms way, even if it meant the harm was caused by the wrecker himself. She felt her heart leap as she could suddenly feel Ralph's arms and hands hold her in such a way that told her he was awake. She nuzzled her face into his hot neck and shoulder as his concerned arms came around her, he inhaled a confused breath; Vanellope could practically feel his delighted, puzzled gaze on her. After a few seconds of Ralph's still body trying to catch up with everything that was happening, he finally exhaled an exhausted, breathy chuckle.

"Well, hello there," Ralph softly croaked in a whisper as he tenderly wrapped his large, warm arms around her tight with confidence. He kept her firmly to his chest as he sleepily repositioned his legs and body to adjust to Vanellope's presence.

"I don't want to talk about it," Vanellope quietly snapped in a tired tone as she gripped her arms around Ralph's chest.

"You're off the hook, for now," Ralph whispered sleepily before he placed a few kisses on her shoulder, she smiled and slumped into his body.

"Goodnight, Wreck-It," She finally said as she confidently leaned closer to him, he welcomed her easily. His large hand tenderly pet the back of her head a few times.

"Goodnight, Ms. Schweetly Conflicted," Ralph said through an exasperated chuckle.


	113. Chapter 113

**A/N: ****I just wanted to let you guys know that a lot of these next few chapters may seem filler-tastic (and they are in some sense) but, each chapter holds clues and ideas that lead up to the end. So far I've only had ONE smarty nearly crack the whole entire story, and that's only because they've caught on to the tiny little details I've left behind. Hell, I even spoil the name of the sequel in one of these chapters xD So, I'm sorry if you guys are frustrated with this small bout of fillers I've been uploading, but it all leads up to the end, which I don't really want that to come because I don't know how to NOT write this story xD But enjoy guys! Bear with me!**

***Chapter 113***

Vanellope inhaled a sharp, sudden breath and just barely flinched as her tired eyes adjusted to the sight of Ralph's upper chest, which was mere inches from her nose. She felt each of her suddenly tense limbs relax once she realized where she was. She eased farther into Ralph's warm, comfortable body. She closed her eyes and smiled wide as her arms wrapped around his lower chest cavity. She let her blurry vision trail up Ralph's strong chest and to his face. He slept soundly and innocently, his quiet breathing was just barely below a silent snore. His mouth hung open a little, his gapped front teeth peeked past his plump lips. Vanellope tenderly reached a hand up and admired the gentle scruff on his jaw, her fingertip trailed his hot skin in silent adoration. She rested her head before his, their noses just barely touched.

She let her eyes almost flutter closed as she continued to gently feel the scruff on his chin. She knew she was off her rocker for getting worried, it was embedded in her brain that Ralph would never bring harm to her. She furrowed her eyebrows past drowsy, closed eyes and felt her heart drop at the thought of a wrecking code swap. She peaked open her eyes and idly stared at Ralph's slumbering facial expression. She wondered what damage he could possibly do. She figured all he'd ruin were objects around her, though she could feel her stomach twist with nausea at the thought of being glued to an untamable beast. She swallowed hard and smacked her lips a few times as she tilted her head to gaze up at the drapery above her massive bed. Her eyes fixed past the beautiful, billowy cream drapes and landed on her chandelier. Sugar Rush's delicate, morning winter sun tried it's hardest to flood the room. Her thick curtains, over her balcony doors, held back licks of light that begged the two to wake up.

She felt her heart jolt as Ralph began to stir. His large body easily and slowly squirmed, his breathing switched from low and deep to heightened and a little bit more shallow. He blinked open his tired eyes a few times, they caught with Vanellope's. He beamed a wide, closed mouth beam and firmly nuzzled his whole face into hers. She tried to exhale a small chuckle as her arms easily slid around his warm neck, his whole body practically clung onto her as he pulled the blankets up over their heads. He squeezed his large arms around her upper back and buried her into his massive body. She gladly pushed farther into him, both of their bodies heat mingled and meshed as if they were one. Vanellope tenderly placed a few kisses on Ralph's neck and shoulder, the surface area of his skin made her more than delighted, she couldn't help but feel as if she could be here for hours, just covering every last inch of him in her kisses.

"Well, well, well," Ralph croaked on her neck, Vanellope instantly heaved a hard sigh and slumped her shoulders, "Look who survived the night."

"I've slept cuddled with you before," Vanellope complained sleepily as she buried her face into his warm, soft skin.

"So why were you so concerned then?" Ralph asked as he exhausted a long, massive stretch before he slumped and re-situated his tired body; he was practically smothering his mate.

"I don't know, Ralph," Vanellope whispered through a sleepy sigh, "I guess it goes deeper than just cuddling you in the night."

"You're worried about our future code swaps," Ralph stated quietly as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his face and messy hair into the nook of her shoulder.

"Bingo," Vanellope groaned, her hands tenderly rubbed the back of his head and scalp.

"You shouldn't be worried," Ralph chuckled, "The worst that would happen would be… A handful of things would be destroyed and you'd end up walking funny for a few days afterwards."

"I'm sure it'd be worse than that," Vanellope complained as, she too, slumped into his body and closed her tired eyes.

"We won't know unless we try it together," Ralph mumbled on her skin with a hopeful smile.

"I can confidently say, our honeymoon will definitely be a vacation to remember," Vanellope said gently with a nervous smile.

"You... Really are okay with it?" Ralph asked as he pulled his head away to look into her eyes. Both gamers calmly gazed each other in the face, Vanellope's warm blanket smothered the two over their heads, "You were so worried about it, yesterday."

"I-I guess I'm curious," Vanellope admitted bashfully, "I don't want you to have to hold back because you have a frightened smarty on your hands."

"Well," Ralph chuckled as he nuzzled her nose, "I don't want to frighten you farther… I'm not exactly all cuddles and smiles when I'm wrecking things."

"I guess I haven't seen you on one of your game days," Vanellope pondered nervously, "Nor have I ever seen you truly enraged."

"Well, I wouldn't be enraged during code swapping," Ralph chuckled with a teasing smile, his eyes continued to look drowsy, "I'd… be, excited."

"But you'd still ruin things," Vanellope stated in an annoyed way.

"Probably," Ralph chuckled, his smile widened, "I can't promise any objects within a five foot radius of us will make it out of the event alive."

"What about me?" Vanellope worried as she slid her palms to Ralph's lower shoulders and chest, "I'll be one with you…"

"Vanellope," Ralph eased as he tucked her into his body, he gave her a tight hug, "I promise I will not hurt you… I just hope I don't scare you."

"Well, if I start crying, then there's your cue to immediately stop," Vanellope laughed as she draped her arms around his neck.

"I would never forgive myself," Ralph mumbled into her neck, she eased her fingertips onto his scalp and began to scratch gently.

"Yes you would," Vanellope sighed, "Because I would forgive you."

"I would think that would make you turn heel from me," Ralph worried as he began to cling onto Vanellope in a desperate way; she laughed.

"I told you the other night," Vanellope smiled on his skin, "You're stuck with me, dude… No matter what."

* * *

"Vanellope, are you seriously going to wear that to race in?" Taffyta inquired in a dull tone.

"Maybe," Vanellope mumbled as she pushed past Taffyta.

Vanellope and Ralph had made their way out of the castle and towards the tracks. Each racer moseyed around the arena, the open arcade alert was bound to chime soon. Ralph was dressed lightly in his unzipped hoodie, while Vanellope was thickly covered in her hoodie, racing vest underneath, and white winter gloves. She tucked her hood far over her head and exhaled a hot, fogged and annoyed breath. She shivered and glared across the tracks, Taffyta rolled her eyes and slipped into her peripheral.

"You should be used to Sugar Rush's ice cream winters by now," Taffyta laughed as Rancis slowly strolled over to the three.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the cold," Vanellope's teeth chattered, "I'm fine with it if I'm under two down comforters. Otherwise, I'd rather gouge my eyes out."

"Two down comforters," Taffyta repeated before she glanced at Ralph, "One wrecker…"

"Very funny," Vanellope sneered, Rancis chuckled and looked down.

"This smarty braved the slumbering beast, last night," Ralph chuckled as he tugged Vanellope into his chest, he could hardly bear to watch her shiver so hard.

"Oh, really now?" Taffyta inquired with a wide, teasing smile.

"Can we drop it?" Vanellope sulked, the side of her body slumped against Ralph's

"I have to go, anyways," Ralph chuckled as he leaned down and placed a kiss atop Vanellope's head.

"Are you going to come back after game day?" Vanellope inquired nervously as she turned around to face him, he nodded with a confident smile.

"As usual," Ralph smiled, "I would invite you to my house, but… I don't think it's wise for you to leave Sugar Rush."

"You guys can always chance that once things have died down with this whole intruder business," Taffyta said in an annoyed tone.

"Vanellope, c'mere a second!" Minty called from afar, her and Jubileena waved her over in an excited way.

"See you later, Ralph," Vanellope smiled as she put her delicate hands on Ralph's lower arms, which were tightly crossed over his chest.

She stood on tip toes and awaited his kiss with a small, girly smile. Ralph gently bowed into her and shortly pecked her warm lips. She eased away from the group and hugged her arms to her body as she began to make her way over to her other friends. Ralph heaved a small sigh and watched her go, his heart fluttered at the sight of her.

"Gross," Taffyta barked playfully as she eyed Ralph, Rancis laughed and nudged Taffyta's arm.

"It was a goodbye PECK," Ralph defended as he motioned towards Vanellope, "If I do recall, that New Year's kiss of yours was anything but a small peck. So leave me alone," Ralph beamed an annoyed smile.

"Psh," Taffyta spat as her face turned beet red. She glanced at Rancis in a bashful way before she began to take a few steps in the direction Vanellope left in, "Th-that doesn't count."

"Wait, I need to tell you guys something," Ralph urged quietly as he grabbed Taffyta's arm and pulled her back to him and Rancis.

"What is it?" Taffyta inquired, her annoyed facial expression sloped to genuine curiosity as Ralph leaned down and closer to the two.

"Look what Tammy found in my game outlet yesterday," Ralph whispered as each of their heads drew closer as the quiet conversation grew more and more secretive.

"An envelope," Taffyta stated in an annoyed manner as Ralph pulled the crinkled money stash out from his back pocket.

"Yeah, Taff," Ralph hissed in an annoyed, sarcastic way, "I'm so thrilled to tell you that we found an ENVELOPE in my outlet, I can hardly believe my luck."

"It's a nice envelope," Rancis said plainly, yet sarcastically with a single nod; Taffyta lightly shoved his arm.

"Open it," Ralph urged as he pushed the envelope into Taffyta's hands.

Taffyta curiously peered up at Ralph for a moment before quickly and secretively opening the envelope. She crumpled it shut just as fast as she opened it and peered up at Ralph through bulged eyes. Rancis grabbed her arm curiously and scoffed an annoyed noise as he tried his hardest to pry Taffyta's hands from the prize.

"Taff, you didn't let me see!" Rancis hissed through an annoyed laugh.

"Ralph," Taffyta breathed, "This is EZ Living money…"

"And a whole lot of it," Ralph said through a quiet chuckle as he proudly crossed his arms.

"Kissing booth money?" Rancis whispered with a wide smile as Taffyta finally handed the envelope to him, he opened it and fingered through the dozens beyond dozens of bills piled into the envelope, "Ralph, this money could buy you the honeymoon at Keppel Crest and then some."

"I didn't think we were at that kissing booth for THAT long," Taffyta whispered as she nervously glanced over her shoulder to find Vanellope's whereabouts.

"I didn't think so either," Ralph chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "But… Now I can surprise her with that dream honeymoon."

"But, she already knows about it, doesn't she?" Rancis inquired.

"She knows about it," Ralph agreed as he tilted his head with a smile, "But she thinks I didn't take any of the money."

"Will it be safe?" Taffyta asked nervously as she subtly handed the envelope back to Ralph. She hoped the three didn't look too suspicious, "I mean, you guys would be spending a few nights away from Sugar Rush."

"Well, Keppel's resort is guarded," Rancis said confidently to her, "It's so luxurious, they even have their own guards."

"Seriously?" Ralph furrowed his eyebrows with an eager smile, Rancis nodded.

"Just get the fixers and Calhoun to escort you and Vanellope to and from EZ Living," Rancis shrugged, "Should be easy as cake."

"You're gunna need those fixers when everything's said and done," Taffyta said with a smug smile as she put her hands on her hips, "Who knows what will get wrecked on that fateful honeymoon."

"My dignity, that's for sure," Ralph chuffed, his cheeks turned red, "I want to avoid asking my brother and or niece to clean up after us..."

"Guess it comes with the territory," Rancis laughed as he eased his hands into his pockets.

"The arcade will open in one minute. Please return to your game," called the automated, dull voice.

"Dangit, I'm sure Tammy and Felix are wondering where I am," Ralph breathed as he tensed and began to slip away from the two; he pointed a large finger towards Rancis in an un-intimidating way, "You got this?"

"Every last gumdrop, Ralph," Rancis chimed with a confident smile before Ralph nodded and began to quickly head towards Sugar Rush's exit. Rancis obnoxiously tilted his head in Taffyta's direction and beamed a smug smile, "You hear that? 'I got this'."

"Watch out, your head is getting kinda big, there," Taffyta said in a nonchalant way as she tapped on his forehead a few times with her fingertips.

"Oh, come on," Rancis beamed a wide smile as he slumped his shoulders, "It's kinda nice being trusted again. Do you know how long I've been waiting to be treated like this?"

"Too long?" Taffyta inquired as the two began to mosey over to the tracks, she swung her arm over her boyfriend's shoulders.

"Yeah," Rancis chuffed as he hooked his arm around Taffyta's waist, he shook his head with a smile of relief, "Way too long."


	114. Chapter 114

***Chapter 114***

"Aunt Vin?" Tammy inquired as she softly, and apprehensively, peeked into the Loft, the massive round door hung open just barely.

Tammy's delicate eyes laid on her future aunt, she was sat at her large, heavy desk; it was gorgeously crafted, it boasted Sugar Rush's darker, more mysterious woodsy feel. Tammy swallowed hard and gazed long and nervously at her aunt, she figured she spoke too softly as she noticed that Vanellope didn't look up from her work. Her fingers typed and worked quickly at the large screen that was raised a hair off of the desk, her eyes look focused as she did check ups and thorough scans of her kingdom. Over the course of the past two months, she had kept her firm hand over who left and visited Sugar Rush, as well as security and virus checks. Her usual, playful and girly self was well hidden behind her mature self, for the time being; she took her duties as future Queen very seriously.

"Aunt Vin?" Tammy called again, this time a little more confidently. Vanellope's head jolted up as her eyebrows finally un-furrowed, her shoulders relaxed as well.

"Tammy," Vanellope chimed as a wide smile sprawled across her face, "Come in. Whatcha up to?"

"Aunt Taffyta said I could find you up here… I-I hope I'm not bothering you," Tammy worried as she took a nervous step or two into the Loft.

"Nonsense," Vanellope chuckled as she dropped everything she was doing for her future niece, she quickly and awkwardly leaned over to drag another chair closer to her. She pat it expectantly and beamed a loving smile in Tammy's direction, "You're never bothering me. Come sit."

"Thanks," Tammy breathed through a bashful smile as she moseyed over.

She sat down on one of Vanellope's comfortable, fluffy chairs. She sat with one of her legs tucked underneath her. Her eyes nervously scanned Vanellope's sprawling desk. It was riddled with papers, notes and supplies of all sorts. The massive digital screen, that was practically one with the desk, boasted a beautiful map of Sugar Rush, as well as a few other options and drop down panels and indexes. Tammy swallowed hard and tried not to feel too much like a fish out of water in Vanellope's sanctuary; she knew she didn't just let anyone inside.

"What's wrong, love?" Vanellope worried as she scoot her chair closer to Tammy, she crossed her legs on her chair as she gently took one of Tammy's hands. Tammy was relieved to feel such warmth from her aunt, "You look upset. What's up?"

"O-oh, no I'm fine, I just…" Tammy trailed off nervously and looked down, "I start Academy tomorrow."

"Joining the ranks, I see," Vanellope beamed a knowing smile and squeezed Tammy's hand, "You nervous?"

"So nervous," Tammy worried as her beautiful smile faded. She tucked her dark blonde hair behind her ear and glanced into Vanellope's caring eyes.

"Why are you nervous?" Vanellope inquired, she kept her full attention on her.

"I-I don't know," Tammy heaved a hard sigh and looked down to her lap, "I'm worried I won't make friends… Your future children are lucky. When they go to Academy, at least they'll be able to go with me on their first day. Once I say my goodbye's to mom and dad for the game day, I'll be all by myself."

"Awe Tams," Vanellope soothed as she looked down at Tammy's mature hand in hers, she knew tomorrow was the day she was a full grown gamer, "Well… My children will be a full year or more behind you, in school. They'll have you until it's time to go to class."

"I guess I didn't think about that," Tammy giggled softly as she kept her eyes glued to her lap.

"I know you'll do just fine," Vanellope eased as she tucked a finger under Tammy's chin and lifted her face. Vanellope tilted her head down just barely and smiled a loving smile, "You're going to make all sorts of friends. I just know it."

"Did you ever go to Academy?" Tammy asked curiously, Vanellope smiled an apologetic smile.

"No," Vanellope sighed, "Academy is only for self programmed gamers. None of us got the chance to go to Academy because, well, we didn't need to. We were already programmed with everything we needed to know. All of your teachers will be legitimate gamers, from games long retired."

"I feel so inadequate," Tammy frowned as she squeezed her aunt's hand, "I don't like not being 'legitimate'."

"I shouldn't have used that word," Vanellope scoffed apologetically, "What I meant, is User coded… And I wouldn't write off being self coded so fast."

"Why?" Tammy inquired, Vanellope smiled and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"You're on this grid because two people loved each other so much, that they made you," Vanellope said, her eyes were earnest and gently gazed at her niece. Tammy long blinked a few times in understanding as Vanellope inhaled to continue, "Nothing could be more special than being the product of pure, selfless love."

"I guess I never thought of it that way," Tammy said softly as she looked down and to the side.

"It's difficult to deal with sometimes, I'm sure," Vanellope assured as she tried her hardest to put herself in Tammy's shoes, "Self coded gamers are often looked down upon, or viewed as 'bad code', or filthy… Some people have a skewed view on code swapping, and recreating binary. You're going to run into gamers who have that view, and you just have to let it roll off your shoulders."

"I-I'm no different than you guys," Tammy worried as tears billowed in her eyes, "I feel separated… As if I'm not good enough."

"You're more than good enough, Tams," Vanellope urged as she quickly reached up to swipe the tears that nervously escaped Tammy's brilliant blue eyes, "With every single negative thought about self coded gamers, there are two positive thoughts to counter them. Being accepted to Academy is such a wonderful thing. You will learn so much about the arcade, and everything every game has to offer. You'll meet all sorts of different gamers."

"But what if they don't like me?" Tammy worried as her glassy eyes pierced Vanellope's, "What if I go the entire school year with no friends? What if, I get made fun of? Wh-what if-"

"Tammy," Vanellope eased as she squeezed her hand in a loving way, "What if you make a ton of friends? What if you get the hang of it so easily? What if, this time next year, you get to take your very own cousin to Academy to show him or her the ropes? You'll be a total pro!"

"I wish I had someone to show ME the ropes," Tammy frowned, "I don't like being the guinea pig."

"Well," Vanellope sighed as she adjusted in her chair, "Someone's gotta do it, unfortunately… You're the brave soul that gets to start us out! I know you're nervous, but I also know you will do great. The school day ends before the arcade day, so you'll be able to go home and have some down time before we all swamp you with questions."

"I'll be famous," Tammy said playfully as she looked down, "D-Do you think there will be any cute boys?"

"Oh no," Taffyta suddenly barked, with a wide smile, as she traipsed into Vanellope's Loft with confidence, "I smell a girl talk."

"We're just talking about Academy," Vanellope chuckled as she squeezed Tammy's hands lovingly, "Ms. Fix-It is a little nervous for tomorrow."

"Bah," Taffyta scoffed as she fluidly dragged over a chair to join the two, "Don't be nervous. You'll have a lot of fun. I wish we could go to Academy. Whenever I see those gamers pour out of Academy, they always look so lively and peppy and excitable. Makes me jealous."

"I got a tour of the school the other day, it's beautiful..." Tammy said bashfully as she glanced at her two future aunts, "Mom and dad made sure I was going to like it, and that I was comfortable… I was confident until today came. Now I'm not so sure…"

"Well," Taffyta chuckled as she lulled a hand on Tammy's shoulder, "New gamers start at Academy on the first day of the month they were born in, right? I'm positive you'll be there with a few new faces as well. You won't be the only one who is nervous and wary."

"Taff's right," Vanellope smiled as she tilted her head, "You're bound to find someone just as nervous as you are… You'll gravitate to people who need comfort as well."

"A sense of camaraderie is all you need to feel confident to conquer the day," Taffyta smiled, "You're bound to find it, no problem."

"And when you do, you can finally have someone other than your boring 'ol family to hang with," Vanellope laughed as she nudged Taffyta's arm.

"You kidding? You guys aren't boring," Tammy beamed, "My dad is boring. But you guys? Not a chance."

"Ahh Felix," Vanellope chuckled with a wide smile.

"He wouldn't last one day at Academy," Taffyta scrunched her face and laughed, "He's too adorable."

"Dad would probably go on a fixing spree," Tammy laughed.

"Or get bullied," Taffyta mumbled as she eyed Vanellope.

"Bullies?" Tammy suddenly worried, Vanellope swat Taffyta's arm.

"Hey!" Taffyta whined.

"Stop scaring her," Vanellope hissed as she re-glued her hands to Tammy's.

"There are bullies?" Tammy asked softly, her big blue eyes looked innocent and concerned.

"I don't know, Tams," Vanellope cooed gently, "All I know is, just be yourself, and you will be fine. People will love you! You're going to learn so much, and do so many awesome things… I hear Game Central Station Academy goes on field trips often. You might even meet other self coded gamers from, say, End Of Line Academy. Or even West Arcade Academy."

"That'd be cool," Tammy eased with a smile, "Will you guys be there to walk me to school with mom and dad tomorrow?"

"Of course, Tams," Vanellope smiled as she gently brushed some of Tammy's beautiful hair out of her face, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, eh?" Taffyta said in a low, annoyed tone.

"Shut up," Vanellope hissed as she gripped the massive, golden wall of her outlet. She eagerly peered out into Game Central Station, a sight she hadn't seen in over two months, "I-I'm just… nervous to be out here is all."

"Hey guys!" Ralph beamed as he strolled over, though he gave Vanellope a more than confused look, "Vanellope, what are you doing?"

"She's scared the intruder is going to come flying around the corner to attack her," Taffyta said as she rolled her eyes, "Vanellope, I've been out in this station without Tammy OR Felix and I'm still alive. C'mon, we haven't had any intruder sightings for nearly two months now. You can lay off the act."

"It's not an act," Vanellope complained as her eyes scanned the beautiful, massive station. It glowed under the arcade's bright, morning light. The station was crowded with life.

"You're okay," Ralph eased with a smile as he slipped his hand into hers, "I cross the station every single day to be with you guys… A part of me thinks the intruder has given up."

"Must be the upped virus protection," Taffyta said softly as she put her hands on her hips, her eyes were met with Felix, Tammy and Calhoun.

The three were idly chatting with each other, they were standing near one of the empty information booths of Game Central Station across the way. Tammy had a small bag slung around her shoulder, her hands nervously clutched a few papers. Calhoun had her arm lovingly draped around her daughter's shoulders, while Felix's charming smile peered up at his two girls with adoration. A few, various young gamers could be seen causally moseying towards the end of Game Central Station, towards the Academy above the train station. Vanellope eagerly peered down the hall as her eyes landed on the massive stoop that led up to the school. She began to feel her curiosity outweigh her nervousness as her mind was slowly melted back to Ralph's warm grip on her hand. She easily leaned into him and knew she was safe in his protective grip.


	115. Chapter 115

**A/N: ****Hey guys! I'm going to do another sketchdump. If you have a scene, from my story, that you'd like to see drawn, lemme know! I'll upload the finished file to my deviantART :)**

***Chapter 115***

"This will be my first time going into GSC Academy," Vanellope said, "I always feel as if we're missing out on something… Like Academy is this elitist club and all of us aren't invited because we're not good enough."

"I'm sure self coded programs feel the same way about us, Vin," Ralph chuckled, "We actually get a game day, and attend to quarter alerts. They go to school for four required years of their lives, and then they get to do whatever they please… Surely sounds nice, if you ask me."

"The grid is always greener on the other side," Taffyta said casually as the three slowly approached Calhoun, Felix and Tammy.

"You guys made it!" Felix said with excited charm, him and Calhoun both looked smitten; Tammy looked like death warmed up.

"Of course," Vanellope smiled as she finally began to feel at ease in the massive station she had almost forgotten about.

"You ready, Tams?" Ralph smiled down at her curiously, she looked up at her uncle through concerned eyes.

"A-As ready as I'll ever be," Tammy frowned, Calhoun heaved a hard sigh and rubbed her back.

"You'll be fine," Calhoun said firmly, as if this was the billionth time reassuring her, "If any of the kids give you trouble, just kick their teeth in. Show 'em whose boss."

"Now now," Felix worried as he put up a hand, "Violence isn't the answer."

"No, you leave the wrecking to Ralph," Taffyta laughed as she nudged Tammy's arm, she hoped to get some sort of positive reaction out of her.

"No one messes with my family," Ralph chuckled as he gazed off towards the Academy at the end of the hall; he almost forgot that it was there. It loomed in Game Central Station's ominous, golden morning dust.

"The arcade will open in ten minutes, please return to your game," Called Game Central Station; it echoed all over.

"Mom," Tammy worried as she peered up at Calhoun. She put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and just barely shook her.

"Tammy, you're going to be fine," Calhoun eased, everyone peered at the rare sight of Calhoun being a tender gamer, "Your father and I will be anxiously waiting to hear all about your first day, once we're done with game day."

"We all will," Vanellope added as she put her hands on her hips.

"How hard can it be?" Taffyta inquired incredulously as she peered off towards the Academy, a few self coded gamers began to happily and eagerly head to the end of the hall. Some of them looked just as nervous and scared as Tammy did.

"C'mon, don't want to be late," Felix smiled as he took Tammy's shaking hand, he began to lead everyone towards the Academy.

"I-I wish I had a cousin, o-or sibling, to go in with," Tammy mumbled as everyone quickly head down the hall; Vanellope frowned but shot Ralph a knowing look.

"Tammy, there's no need to worry so much," Taffyta chimed softly, "You'll have fun. I hear nothing but good things about Academy. I know you'll fit right in."

"I surely hope so," Tammy worried as the six slowly approached the massive, golden stoop the Academy.

The school was well hidden at the end of the station, they each knew the real prize hid beyond the massive double doors; a sight only self programmed gamers, and their parents, have ever seen. The school extended into the rest of the far end of Game Central Station's power strip, it spidered into hallways and classrooms that stretched around the inner workings of Game Central Station. The six hung their heads back and gazed up at the massive front of the school, it blended in well with the rest of the station. Vanellope inhaled a nervous breath, though she knew this wouldn't be the last time she'd be standing in front of this Academy.

Multiple self coded gamers hung around the place, most of them looked nervous and concerned as they filed into the building like terrified robots; Tammy eagerly eyed them and somehow hoped she could use mind powers to find a friend amongst the other nervous first yearlings. Tammy swallowed hard and gazed at the doors, a teacher was perched outside of one of the open doors and welcomed the new students. Tammy knew she had to leave her family behind at this point, though she wondered if she could possibly get away with having someone walk her to her first class. She fiddled with the strap of her bag for a moment before her eyes eagerly glanced to each role model she was with.

She glanced at her dad, Felix looked obliviously happy and charming. Tammy wondered if he was numb to any sort of negative emotion. She inwardly scoffed and averted her attention to her mom, Calhoun was smiling at the school as if it had victory written all over it. It took no time for her to glance between Taffyta, Ralph and Vanellope. She bit her lip nervously as the three eagerly held their attention on her every move, as if this whole scenario was never going to come again.

"C-Can someone walk me to my first class?" Tammy worried with a wide, pleading frown.

"Oooh, one of us gets to go in?" Taffyta eagerly chimed as she tried to get a good look through the doors, Vanellope nudged her.

"Why not Calhoun?" Vanellope said lovingly, Calhoun smiled down at her daughter.

"I'll go with you, if I can," Calhoun said confidently, Tammy sighed and looked to the side in a sad, yet sheepish way.

"Already too cool for school, huh?" Felix chuckled, "I think she's sick of us puppy dogging over her and this new experience."

"Will you go with us, aunt Vanellope?" Tammy asked innocently.

"Me?" Vanellope scoffed with surprise as she eagerly glanced at Calhoun and Felix for approval.

"Two might be pushing it," Calhoun said to Tammy, "But, maybe if we ask nicely."

"Please oh please?" Tammy begged her mom as she hugged her arm, Calhoun peered down at her curiously.

"I'm sure Calhoun could get all of us to go in, if you tried hard enough," Ralph laughed as he put his hands on his hips.

"Just show 'em your gun, that'll get 'em to let us through," Taffyta beamed a wide smile.

"Now, let's think rationally," Felix worried as he fixed his hat, "We better hurry… We only have a few minutes before the arcade opens."

"Alright, let's try it," Calhoun smiled as her and Tammy began to approach the massive doors, Calhoun motioned for Vanellope to follow.

Tammy said her reluctant goodbye's to her father, Taffyta and Ralph; Calhoun and Vanellope carefully led her up to the looming, beautifully crafted double doors of the Academy. Above the doors were Game Central Station's insignia as well as the school's name written in proper, fancy lettering. A teacher, an older gamer, lingered near the open door as the last of the students filed through. Calhoun was first to approach the teacher, he looked a little confused as they nervously strolled up.

"Well if it isn't Sargent Calhoun," Said the teacher with a wide smile as he put his hands on his hips, he looked as if he was from an old fighting game long unplugged.

"Hi," Calhoun tried her hardest to be personable, "Can we walk my daughter to her first class? She's a little nervous."

"Hmm," the teacher said, his mustache furrowed as he scratched his bald head in contemplation; he eyed Vanellope suspiciously, "And Ms. Vanellope Von Schweetz?"

"She's my aunt," Tammy bravely protested as she clung to Vanellope's arm, "C-Can they show me to my classroom, please?"

"I don't see why not," The teacher grumbled, though he had a certain knowing twinkle of kindness in his eye, "Just make it quick."

"Thank you," Calhoun stated with a smile as the three slowly pushed into the gaping, open doorway that towered over them.

Vanellope and Calhoun gently slipped through the ominous doors; Vanellope felt as if she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering the new environment. The Academy was glorious, a massive amphitheater like library was sprawled out before the entrance, a large stoop down into the glorious place was dotted with students and self coded gamers of all sorts. The ceilings matched Game Central Station's and were easily just as high. Prestigious pillars seemingly held the place up, the tones in the building were that of golden neutral colors with hints of red. Vanellope felt a wide smile sprawl across her face as she envisioned sending her very own children to the glorious academy before her. She was snapped out of her thoughts as a warning bell suddenly rang. She immediately averted her attention to Tammy, who was holding up a few papers and her school map.

"My first class is Applied Binary," Tammy said as she nervously scoured her small map, "That's in the A wing... That way."

Tammy quickly began to lead the way as the three rounded a long, slow curve around the back of Game Central Station. The stretched, massive hallway's ceilings were lined with warm lighting, the cream and gold colors walls made the school look more than inviting. Vanellope gawked as she trailed close to Calhoun and Tammy. Tammy was dressed in her usual light blue fixer shirt. She lacked her tool belt, though her trusty hammer was lulled into the belt loop of her dusty dark grey jeans. Calhoun walked with her, she was decked out for game day. Vanellope was more than amused to see so many self codes gamers ogle the random User-programmed women walking the halls. Vanellope nervously tucked some hair behind her ear and tried her hardest not to feel too much like a fish out of water.

She swallowed hard and got a good look around, she knew she probably wouldn't be coming back here until her first born started school. The long stretch of hallway, in the inner workings of Game Central Station, seemed to go on forever. The separate wing was lined with tidy classrooms on one side, on the other was a long stretch of windows that lined the hall; it looked out into the busy Game Central Station. Vanellope ogled in awe as she spot Ralph, Taffyta and Felix far below, just before the academy's glorious stoop.

"Here's your class," Calhoun stated confidently as the three lingered a few feet away from the entrance of her very first class.

"I-I don't know, mom," Tammy worried as she turned and lingered close to Calhoun; mostly every single gamer in the hall began to disappear into their respective classrooms. Tammy inhaled a shaky breath and hugged her papers closer to her chest, "I-I'm scared."

"Tammy," Calhoun finally softened, Vanellope kept her distance from the tender situation but watched with eager eyes as Calhoun lovingly pulled her daughter into a hug, "I know you get your worrisome traits from your father, but c'mon... You're my tough cy-bug hunter. You're gunna march in there and knock their socks off."

"Mom, what if the gamers don't like me?" Tammy worried as tears billowed in her eyes, she clung to her mom but tried not to seem too pushy.

"They're gunna love you," Calhoun said confidently as she pulled Tammy away but kept her hands firmly on her daughter's shoulders, "Be the tough hero we all know and love."

"It's your duty," Vanellope chimed, she hoped to get a smile out of Tammy. She felt her heart jolt with success as Tammy beamed a bashful smile and looked down.

"Now, go on," Calhoun said firmly, yet lovingly, as she gently turned Tammy around and gave her the final, confident push she needed, "Knock 'em dead."

"Figuratively," Vanellope worried after her, Calhoun nudged Vanellope's arm with a wide smile.


	116. Chapter 116

**A/N: ****Hey all! Friendly reminder that I'm still taking drawing requests for my story :) Message me whatever you'd like to see drawn and I'll draw it for yah!**

***Chapter 116***

"Ralph," Vanellope said in a shocked tone as her wrecker slowly, yet confidently, moseyed up, "… Where's Felix and Tammy?"

"Did you cross Game Central Station by yourself?" Taffyta worried, she was standing with Vanellope and Rancis.

"Yeah," Ralph breathed, he looked puzzled, "I didn't think anything of it until I stepped into Sugar Rush."

"Don't know if it's safe to assume the intruder has given up?" Rancis inquired nervously, Ralph shrugged.

"That or I am extremely careless," Ralph scoffed as he looked up to Sugar Rush's glorious, snowy evening sky.

"Seriously," Vanellope said in an annoyed tone, Ralph furrowed his eyebrows at her in dismay, "Am I the only one who is still genuinely concerned about said issue?"

"Probably," Taffyta scoffed, "You hold onto things like it's no one's business."

"I do not," Vanellope complained, "This is a matter of life or death!"

"Let's just, calm down," Rancis sighed as he rubbed his temples, Taffyta shot him a concerned look.

"Everything okay?" Taffyta inquired gently, Rancis smiled a weak smile, though his eyes looked as if he was hiding more pain than they could understand.

"I'm fine," Rancis said gently, "The… virus protection is just, wearing heavy on me. I think I just need to have a lie down."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Taffyta inquired lightly, though she tried her hardest to hide her eagerness.

"No," Rancis said in a dull tone as he glanced between Ralph and Vanellope, "I'll be fine."

"…Okay," Taffyta said as she just barely tilted her eyebrows downwards in confusion. She nervously glanced at Vanellope, who shrugged lightly in response.

"I need some help organizing the Loft, anyhow," Vanellope said to Taffyta as an excuse to make the awkward situation less tense, "Ralph, you coming?"

"Yep," Ralph said with a gentle smile, though he caught eyes with Rancis briefly; he looked calm, yet his demeanor looked as if he might have some sort of mental breakdown soon.

"We'll catch you later, Rancis," Vanellope said kindly as the three slowly began to mosey away.

"Ralph?" Rancis hesitantly chimed, Ralph gently looked over his shoulder, "Can... I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure," Ralph said kindly, yet curiously. He gently peered back to Vanellope and Taffyta, "I'll meet you guys at the castle in a minute."

"Okay," Vanellope chimed slowly in a curious manner as her and Taffyta eyed the two boys. Taffyta linked arms with her sister and continued to slowly head for home.

"Is everything okay?" Ralph asked nervously as he approached Rancis.

Rancis was dressed in his usual racing attire with his tattered, dark brown hoodie. His eyes glanced down at the ground in puzzled contemplation a few times, as if he was wondering if he should've just held his tongue. Ralph tilted his head gently and frowned as he put his large hands on his hips, he furrowed his eyebrows harder as the confusion in his stomach began to skyrocket to nausea.

"I-I just, wanted some advice," Rancis inquired, his dark blue eyes made him look mentally exhausted.

"Sure," Ralph prod, though he kept alert with his tight lipped confusion.

"I-It's about Taffyta," Rancis admitted as he slumped his shoulders and gave Ralph an annoyed look.

"User," Ralph scoffed, his large hand easily covered more than half of his chest as he clutched his heart, "Here you had me thinking this was intruder business."

"What? No," Rancis beamed a nervous smile and looked away as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're actually coming to me for relationship advice?" Ralph said happily, yet incredulously; Rancis wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Why are you surprised?" Rancis asked honestly as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket.

"Oh... Well, I just-"

"You've landed the very core of Sugar Rush, and have managed to keep her," Rancis beamed with furrowed eyebrows, "One of the fastest, coolest gamers in this whole arcade, and she wants to marry the biggest bad guy ever... The fact that you've held into her for so long and have a promising future with her? Seems like you're doing something right, there, friend."

"I-I guess, I never really looked at our relationship from an outside perspective," Ralph chuckled as he bashfully looked down.

"Well, from out here, it looks like pure gold," Rancis scoffed, though his facial expression was kind.

"We still have our struggles," Ralph said kindly, "They may look different to yours and Taffyta's, but we're not perfect. No gamer is."

"Well, I figured if anyone knew the answer to my dilemma, it'd probably be you," Rancis said earnestly as he looked down to his shoes.

"I'll help as best as I can," Ralph said through a calm sigh as he glanced towards the massive bleachers of the arena. He motioned his hand towards them softly as the two began to mosey over for a place to sit.

"I-I usually wouldn't be doing this, but… I just, feel like I have no choice," Rancis sighed as the two plopped down on the benches on the bottom step of the bleachers, the seat massively groaned under Ralph's weight.

"What, stooping so low as to ask a wrecker for advice?" Ralph asked sarcastically with a playful smile, Rancis rolled his eyes and leaned forward, his elbows were on his knees as he shoved his head into his hands.

"That's not what I meant," Rancis breathed deeply and kindly, Ralph chuckled softly.

"I'm just pulling your leg," Ralph eased, "What's the problem with Taff?"

"It's not so much as to what's the problem with her," Rancis eased as he slowly sat up, his eyes peered sadly across the start line, "It's more what's the problem with me."

"Why?" Ralph prod as he relaxed, the loved, metal bleacher groaned softly, "Everything seems fine between you two."

"Aha, see, there's that outside perspective coming into play, I guess," Rancis chuckled, he kept his eyes idly glued far before him.

"Do you not want to be with her anymore?" Ralph asked boldly, though he began to feel protective of the short haired brat he considered his sister, "I know it'd break her heart if you left her…"

"No, not at all," Rancis assured, his facial expression couldn't reach any lower level of sadness, "I'm wondering if she doesn't want to be with ME anymore."

"Oh," Ralph sighed as he looked away, though he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "I'm sure that's not the case… I see the way she looks at you."

"I did something stupid, Ralph," Rancis said in more annoyance than regret, Ralph shot him a concerned look.

"What'd you do now?" Ralph chuckled sarcastically, Rancis rolled his eyes with a wide smile, though it quickly sloped to anguish.

"I told her I love her," Rancis said deeply, his eyes fixed on the ground. Ralph inhaled a slow, readied breath.

"… And, she didn't return the favor," Ralph finished softly as, he too, peered to the ground in understanding. Rancis shook his head and looked away.

Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and felt his heart unwillingly swell with sadness towards Rancis. He suddenly felt as if he had been plopped into a situation he thought he'd never see himself in. He wondered just how much bravery Rancis had to muster in order to get himself to ask the big, intimidating wrecker for love advice. He scoffed inwardly at the irony of it all. His eyes slid to the ground as he easily assessed the setting of their newfound brotherhood. He figured they were all they had, in the way of relating to each other; Ralph smiled out of delightful annoyance at the fact that they were dating two, out of three, most craziest sisters in all of Sugar Rush. They were all each other had in the way of staying sane on this roller coaster.

"I know she loves you," Ralph stated confidently after a few moments of silence between the two. Rancis quickly averted his defeated attention to Ralph, his eyes looked more than eager with anguished delight.

"Really?" Rancis breathed, Ralph could easily tell he was trying his hardest to force back tears of frustration.

"You kidding?" Ralph scoffed, he waved his hand around, "Any chance she gets, she sticks up for you, or brags about you in some way, when you're not around… Taffyta, is…" Ralph trailed off and slumped his shoulders with a wide, annoyed smile, "Taffyta's a handful."

"During your's and Vanellope's separation, when Taffyta and I were secretly dating, it'd take every single effort in me to get her to show emotion or affection," Rancis explained, his eyes aimlessly fixed before him again, "After being reset to the grid, and after the whole misunderstanding, I thought bouncing back would be easy… But I just HAD to blow it. I wish I'd never said those words to her…"

"I wouldn't write that off so fast," Ralph said firmly, though his eyes fixed on Rancis gently, "I'm sure that's exactly what she needed to hear."

"Then why didn't she respond?" Rancis hissed incredulously, he looked absolutely exhausted. Ralph heaved a hard sigh and shook his head.

"I'm not sure," Ralph eased, "Just give her time… Don't push her. I know she'll come around."

"Maybe I should just wipe off the face of the grid," Rancis said deeply as he glared at the ground, "Maybe then she'd realize how hard she's making this."

"Well," Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and looked away, "Maybe you made it hard for her by telling her that you love her."

"How does telling someone you love them make things hard?" Rancis asked in a loud, annoyed tone as he gestured his arms outwards.

"Hear me out," Ralph eased his large hand onto Rancis's shoulder briefly, "Women are really difficult creatures, anyhow, so you're not alone in your confusion… She doesn't show her emotion well, so I'm sure she just felt as if you put her on the spot," Ralph chuckled. Rancis heaved a hard sigh and held his head in his hands again.

"I just feel like I need to run away, or something," Rancis worried, "I made a complete fool of myself."

"No you didn't," Ralph chuckled, "I'm sure she feels the same way about herself… Put yourself in her shoes. I'm sure it wasn't easy for her to sit there and not properly respond to you."

"I tried to be understanding to her face, but," Rancis shook his head and trailed off, "I don't think she feels as deeply for me as I do for her."

"I completely disagree," Ralph scoffed as he looked up to Sugar Rush's darkening sky, "You guys code swapped, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" Rancis asked as his face grew red.

"That's proof right there that she loves you," Ralph chuffed as he gave Rancis a sincere, almost annoyed, smile. Rancis furrowed his eyebrows in understanding as his eyes slid to the ground. He slumped his shoulders as Ralph inhaled to continue, "No girl in this arcade will willingly give you her code unless she loves you… Especially tight lipped, no nonsense Ms. Muttonfudge."

"I see your point," Rancis sighed an exhausted breath, "I just don't know how I'm going to come back from this."

"Just don't put any more pressure on her," Ralph chuckled, "You said what you felt was right and it's obvious she's not ready to take that step yet."

"Kind of backwards, don't you think?" Rancis scoffed as he shook his head, "She was completely vulnerable to me, we share codes now… But simply telling me that she loves me? Forget it," Rancis hissed sarcastically. Ralph rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Like I said," Ralph chuffed, "Women are impossible to understand. At least you didn't give Taffyta any kind of wrecking abilities. Vanellope already wears her heart on her sleeve as it is. Throw in wrecking binary and you have an explosion of emotion."

"I guess I should count my lucky stars," Rancis finally eased a small smile, "…How did it go when you told Vanellope you loved her? I-If you don't mind me asking."

"Well," Ralph breathed, "I was lucky enough to have her say it first… Albeit it was right after she threw a knife at my face and she was about ready to beat Ibuki into oblivion."

"When was this?" Rancis asked in surprise as his eyebrows raised.

"It was last Valentine's day," Ralph laughed as he idly rubbed his face, "You weren't around for the growth and struggles of mine and Vanellope's relationship… It may look all nice and steady now, but we had some hurdles to get over as well... And we STILL do, to this day."

"Hmm," Rancis idly mumbled as he looked away in contemplation.

"I finally told her I loved her a little while after that. Sugar Rush was moved back to Game Central Station, and she couldn't properly reset for days," Ralph explained.

"Unplugs always had that effect on her," Rancis eased as he nodded with understanding.

"I offered her to stay at my house, in my game," Ralph eased, though Rancis shot him a knowing look. Ralph slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes, "I had no code swapping intentions, much to your disbelief."

"I'm so certain," Rancis teased before he shook his head in understanding and smiled. Ralph scoffed and looked down with a nostalgic smile.

"I knew resetting away from Sugar Rush was what she needed, and… Before we slipped off to sleep, I told her that I loved her," Ralph eased, Rancis looked at him expectantly.

"She replied, obviously?" Rancis encouraged curiously, Ralph smiled.

"Of course," Ralph breathed as he shrugged, "Taffyta's a whole different person, from Vanellope, however… It takes a lot of effort to get that smarty to show any sort of affection."

"I wish I was as fortunate as you," Rancis sighed.

"Though, Taffyta DID tell me she loved me, once," Ralph said nonchalantly; Rancis's eyes bulged in surprise and annoyance.

"She, what?" Rancis barked in pure frustration for his misfortune. He heaved a hard, loud sigh and threw his hands up.

"The thing is, I didn't say it first," Ralph laughed, "That, and it was in a sisterly way, of course."

"How did you end up with all the luck on the grid," Rancis muttered as he looked away, Ralph frowned and looked down.

"I think the key is to let her come to her own conclusion," Ralph said gently, "She'll come to you when she's ready. Don't be cold or short with her. That'll push her away more."

"I guess you're right," Rancis sighed, "I just don't know how to feel normal around her, now."

"You'll find a way," Ralph eased, "I know for certain she loves you… She just has a hard time admitting it. I think, somehow, love has been programmed into her as a form of weakness. We all know how strong willed and tough she is."

"But she said it to you with no problem," Rancis argued.

"She definitely didn't make it seem like it was the easiest thing to do," Ralph chuckled as he looked to the side, "I think she speaks what's on her mind, when it's on her mind… I had just finished making Vanellope's engagement ring, at the time, and I think only then did she realize that her heart had suddenly made room for clumsy 'ol Ralph."

"I've practically been to the moon and back with that gamer," Rancis scoffed with annoyance, "You'd think she'd realize her love for me by now."

"I think she realizes it," Ralph eased, "But coming out and saying it is something that's hard for her. Just give it time. She'll come around. Just be patient."

"I've been the epitome of patient for the past two and a half years now," Rancis muttered, "I've been through rejection, holographic states, punched in the face, limited rights in Sugar Rush… ALL for that girl." Ralph exhaled a slow breath and gazed at Rancis in sad realization of his statements as Rancis inhaled a shaky gasp to continue, "I love her more than she will probably ever know… But I can't tell her that, because she'll just push away from me."

"So let her come to you. Taffyta is like a wild animal," Ralph chuckled with a wide smile, "If you go chasing after her, she'll run off… If you open your hands and let her come to you, she'll gain your trust."

"It's hard to believe Taffyta and Vanellope are even sisters," Rancis laughed as he peered across the start line; it began to lightly snow.

"Not a day goes by where that thought doesn't cross my mind," Ralph chuffed.

**A/N: ****Hey all! Friendly reminder that I'm still taking drawing requests for my story :) Message me whatever you'd like to see drawn and I'll draw it for yah!**


	117. Chapter 117

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Thanks for all of your sketch suggestions! I have every single one written down, I hope I didn't miss anyone! It's not too late to request a drawing you'd like to see from my story :)**

***Chapter 117***

"Are we seriously related?" Taffyta barked up to Vanellope, who was frantically tidying a few books on a high shelf in her loft.

"I don't think so," Vanellope said in a dull, sarcastic tone as Taffyta steadied her large ladder for her, "Your room is a disaster area and everything of mine is practically alphabetized… How does Rancis feel about that, anyhow? He's a pretty tidy guy, isn't he?"

"He's tidy, orderly… Pushy," Taffyta muttered, though Vanellope quickly averted her attention downwards.

"What was that last one?" Vanellope ventured curiously, "Pushy?"

"Pushy, clingy, nervous," Taffyta listed in a dull tone. She kept the ladder steady as Vanellope climbed down.

"What? Where is this coming from?" Vanellope scoffed as she jumped to her feet and brushed some dust off of her lower arm.

"I don't know," Taffyta mumbled as she gently slid Vanellope's rolling ladder away from her, Vanellope tilted her head curiously.

"Are you guys on a rocky road right now, or something?" Vanellope worried as Taffyta slowly moseyed over to the Loft's massive, gaping window that overlooked Sugar Rush.

"I don't know," Taffyta repeated, this time in a more annoyed tone.

"What happened," Vanellope said in a dull voice as she strolled up to her sister, "Want me to punch him again?"

"No," Taffyta exhaled a sudden laugh, "I think one throw from Mrs. Wreck-It is enough for a lifetime."

"I'm only kidding," Vanellope bantered with a playful smile, though Taffyta looked mildly annoyed, "Alright, what's up? What seems to be the problem in Taffy world?"

"Vanellope, what did you do when Ralph told you he loved you for the first time?" Taffyta inquired, her tone was still annoyed. Vanellope blinked a few times as the information hit her with subtly, she finally exhaled a knowing breath and looked down.

"...Well, I'm assuming poor Rancis was left hanging, huh," Vanellope chuckled as she crossed her arms, "I told Ralph I loved him back, but that's only because it was the right time, and I felt comfortable saying it because I truly meant it."

"That's the thing," Taffyta urged in annoyance as she gestured her hands to herself, "I want to tell Rancis I love him so badly, because I do… I just, don't know how to form the words."

"You always did have trouble with showing affection," Vanellope chuckled as she slowly moseyed over to her desk to further tidy a few things, soft footsteps could be heard echoing through the Loft's massive spiral staircase. Vanellope perked up and glued her eyes to the gaping Loft door.

"I don't know why it's so hard for me," Taffyta sighed as he eyes caught with Candlehead's figure, she nonchalantly moseyed into the Loft; Vanellope slumped her shoulders in relief and smiled at her other sister.

"What's going on?" Candlehead inquired with a friendly smile as she looked around the tidied Loft, she shoved her hands into her front hoodie pocket.

"Oh, we're just talking about Taffyta's incapabilities to show love," Vanellope teased, Taffyta gaped in annoyance.

"Oh come on," Taffyta complained, "I can show love! I've code swapped, for crying out loud!"

"So, you can code swap, but saying 'I love you' is a whole 'nother venture?" Vanellope sneered, Taffyta exhaled sharply and looked down.

"Look, it's hard for me, and I'm not sure why," Taffyta complained, Vanellope finally eased off the banter and placed a loving hand on Taffyta's arm.

"It's okay, Taff, we all struggle with certain things," Vanellope eased as she glanced at Candlehead, "I don't know about you guys, but I sometimes find it hard to let my walls come down."

"I can't convey emotion through speech," Taffyta said plainly as she looked down, though her eyes curiously slid to Candlehead, "What about you, Candle?"

"What about me?" Candlehead inquired as her face suddenly and suspiciously turned bright red.

"... Alright, let's get this over with," Vanellope exhaled to herself as she marched over to her Loft door. She closed it before she returned to her sisters, "Spill."

"Spill?" Candlehead shrieked with a wide, bashful smile as her eyes nervously looked around, "What-"

"Don't think I didn't see you and Gloyd in the kitchen that one night," Vanellope smiled in a loving, yet teasing, way; Taffyta gaped.

"Ohhh gettin' it on in the kitchen, Candle?" Taffyta beamed as she crossed her arms eagerly, she was thankful the attention was off of her for the time being.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Candlehead smiled the widest, most bashful smile.

"Don't make her use her glitching powers on you," Taffyta scoffed as she shot Vanellope an annoyed look, "If you've code swapped, better get it out now before she chases you all around the castle, like what she did to me…"

"C-Code swap? Me? O-oh no, I would never-"

"Sure, sure, you would NEVER," Vanellope laughed as she gently slapped her hand on Candlehead's lower arm; she glitched as quickly as she could. Candlehead squealed a sound of delightful protest as she tried to yank her arm away, though it glitched a beautiful, delicate lime green instead of it's usual dark teal.

"Candlehead!" Taffyta shrieked as she beamed the widest smile. Vanellope threw her head back and laughed happily as Candlehead covered her beet red face with her hands.

"You guys!" Candlehead protested, though she held onto the widest, most bashful smile.

"I believe I have started a trend," Vanellope said as she crossed her arms with pride.

"A pretty good one, at that," Candlehead said as she looked down, her cheeks were forever red.

"Okay, so maybe Candlehead can understand my pain, then," Taffyta said eagerly as she tenderly swat Candlehead's arm, "Surely you and Gloyd haven't told each other you love each other yet, right?"

"Uh," Candlehead started as she looked away, "Well, no… Gloyd told me he loved me long before we code swapped."

"I thought you and Gloyd were just recently together?" Taffyta inquired in an annoyed tone, Candlehead sheepishly smiled.

"N-no, we've sort of been together for a bit now… He confessed his feelings for me during the month we were in Disneyland's arcade," Candlehead said gently, Taffyta heaved an annoyed sigh and looked away.

"So, am I the only smarty here who has code swapped BEFORE telling the guy that I love him?" Taffyta barked, Candlehead and Vanellope apologetically nodded; Taffyta threw her arms up and trudged away.

"It's no big deal, Taff," Candlehead eased, her and Vanellope eagerly followed their distressed sister.

"Yeah," Vanellope said confidently, "The act of code swapping is a form of showing your love anyhow. I'm sure Rancis knows you love him, surely telling him is just difficult."

"Why do you have difficulty with it?" Candlehead asked softly, Taffyta exhaled a sharp sigh.

"I-I don't know!" Taffyta barked, her facial expression sloped to desperate anguish, "I just don't like showing weakness. There, I said it!"

"Taffyta," Vanellope started as she furrowed her eyebrows and laid a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Showing love isn't a form of weakness."

"If anything, it's a strength," Candlehead added, Vanellope nodded.

"It just seems so… Vulnerable to me," Taffyta worried.

"That's the beauty of it," Vanellope urged, "You're taking a chance by giving someone your heart, let alone your code… But isn't that what love is all about? Having faith that you've made the right decision in who you give yourself to?"

"Are you not confident that Rancis is the one for you?" Candlehead worried.

"I'm more than confident he's the one for me," Taffyta frowned longingly at the ground, "I-I just feel awkward saying it to him."

"Well, maybe you can practice on us," Vanellope teased, though she tilted her head curiously; Taffyta rolled her eyes.

"It's not the same," Taffyta sighed, "I-I know I'll get it out eventually, but because I had to basically break his heart the other night, I'm worried he views me as heartless… You saw the way he acted towards me earlier."

"He did seem pretty stand-offish," Vanellope agreed with a small nod, Candlehead frowned out of worry.

"You should just rush up to him and tell him how much you love him," Candlehead said as she began to get a bit more passionate than the two had ever seen, "Sweep him into your arms and kiss him like never before, tell him how much you need him! You don't want to lose him, right?!"

"… Okay," Taffyta started in a snarky tone as she reached her arm out straight to Candlehead's shoulder, "Who are you, and what have you done with Candlehead?"

"I'm serious!" Candlehead laughed as she tucked her fists underneath her chin bashfully, Vanellope crossed her arms and beamed.

"I'm sure Rancis would gladly welcome being rushed, anyhow," Vanellope giggled and tilted her head; Taffyta rolled her eyes and pulled herself away from the two.

"There has to be some way to make this easier for you," Candlehead urged, "You don't want to lose him."

"You really think I'd lose him if I don't tell him that I love him?" Taffyta worried, "He told me that he'd be as patient as ever…"

"I'm sure you won't lose him," Vanellope said softly, "But I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate being strung along for any longer than he has to."

"I'm stringing him along?" Taffyta worried as she shoved her hands to the sides of her head.

"Well, if you know deep down that you love him, but you just are scared to say it," Vanellope trailed off and looked away.

"You code swapped with him, Taff," Candlehead chuckled as she bashfully looked around, "Surely during the heat of it all, the words 'I love you' came about somehow?"

"How are you even talking about this, right now?" Taffyta beamed an incredulous smile, "You always get so bashful at these topics!"

"Well, she has Gloyd's code now," Vanellope smiled wide at her teal haired sister, "Underneath that dark and mysterious top layer to Gloyd, is an extroverted, confident soul believe it or not."

"We seem to have wrangled in the most misunderstood smarties in all of Litwak's Arcade," Candlehead said with a wide, happy smile, though she averted her undivided attention back to Taffyta expectantly, "…But seriously, don't little loving phrases like that ever come about while you two are… well, y'know?"

"I'm not going to sit here and give you guys examples of the things said during mine and Rancis's code swaps," Taffyta barked with a wide, annoyed smile. Vanellope slapped her hand to her face and laughed aloud.

"Oh, come on," Candlehead urged, Taffyta eyed her in a bemused way, "Surely an 'I love you' has slipped out somewhere along the lines?"

"Yeah, maybe by him, but not on her account," Vanellope teased, Taffyta slumped her shoulders and glared across the room as if her last button was about to be pushed.

"Okay, y'know what? Quite a bit is said, but 'I love you' has never come up, so can we just drop it already?" Taffyta urged as she threw her hands up yet again.

"It's okay, Taff," Vanellope eased with a small giggle, though she could tell the pang of sorrow in Taffyta's voice, "While I can't relate, I do understand that it can be hard for you to convey emotion."

"Great," Taffyta barked as she largely rolled her eyes and head towards the looming Loft door, "So can we just drop this already?"

"If you're confident you love Rancis, why can't you just tell him?" Candlehead pleaded, as if she was becoming attached to the two as a couple.

"Because I'm embarrassed, okay? I'm massively embarrassed!" Taffyta hollered with an annoyed smile as she quickly slipped out of the Loft and noisily began to stomp her way down the never-ending spiral staircase.

"What are we going to do with her," Vanellope said through a long sigh as she slumped her shoulders.

"I think I have an idea for how we can bring this all to an end," Candlehead said slyly as her and Vanellope caught eyes.

Vanellope casually crossed her arms, "I'm listening…"


	118. Chapter 118

***Chapter 118***

"Aunt Taffyta!" Tammy chimed with a wide smile as she came skipping into the great hall, Taffyta looked more than distressed as she tried her hardest to continue her grumpy trudge to her wing of the castle; Tammy's peppy facial expression practically sloped to the ground as she peered up at Ralph, who had made his way to the castle with her.

"Hi, Tams," Taffyta said as she forced a loving smile, Tammy nervously glanced up at Ralph a few times.

"What's the problem, Taff?" Ralph inquired, he began to feel protective of his niece and her delicate feelings about her first day at Academy; he knew she was bursting with news all about how it went, though Taffyta looked beyond unamused.

"It's nothing," Taffyta exhaled as she gave Tammy an apologetic look, "I'm just not feeling too well… I'd love to hear all about your first day after I get a bit of a nap in."

"You never nap," Ralph inquired as he put his hands on his hips, his bellowing voice echoed through his future castle; Taffyta's facial expression dropped to annoyed dullness.

"I just need some space," Taffyta snapped as she stiffly began to cross the great hall, her long, tucked away wing of the castle beckoned to her.

"Don't worry, Tams," Ralph said softly to his worried niece, "Taffyta's just going through a bit of a rough time right now."

"Let me guess," Tammy inquired, "Boy trouble."

"Sounds about right… She'll come around," Ralph assured softly.

"Where's everybody else?" Tammy inquired, her blue eyes scanned the castle's great hall from the doorway, "I have so much to talk about!"

"I'm assuming all your worries vanished once you stepped into your first class, correct?" Ralph asked with a smile as he put his hands on his hips and gave undivided attention to his niece.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Tammy said, though she looked away wistfully, "I did make a friend, though!"

"I knew you would," Ralph eased.

"We had a lot of classes together, so that made it fun," Tammy said through a smile.

"Who is she coded from?" Ralph asked curiously.

"Her parents are from Dead Zed, a new racing game that got plugged in last month," Tammy said nonchalantly, "Her name is Emery."

"New racing game?" Ralph worried as he furrowed his eyebrows, "In Game Central Station?"

"No, it's in West Arcade Station," Tammy put her hands on her hips and idly strolled around the great hall, "Her parents insisted on her attending Game Central Academy rather than West Arcade Academy."

"I see," Ralph said as soft footsteps could be heard coming down Vanellope's spiral staircase.

"Tammy!" Vanellope said excitedly as she rushed down the rest of her stairs and hurried across the great hall, "Tell me all about your first day!"

"I have so much to tell you," Tammy beamed as the two hugged, Vanellope squeezed her for a moment before pulling away and eagerly beaming into Tammy's eyes, "I had so much fun."

"I'm assuming you made friends right away, correct?" Vanellope prod, her eyes looked sincere and curious.

"I made a few, I also made friends with a girl whose family is new to the arcade," Tammy said happily as Ralph, Candlehead and Vanellope kept their attention on her.

"There's a new game in Game Central Station?" Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"No, it got plugged into West Arcade Station," Tammy explained, "Her parents wanted her to go to Game Central Academy instead of West Arcade for some reason."

"Well, I think Game Central Academy is the highest ranked academy in the arcade, out of the six available," Ralph said softly with a smile, "It's no wonder."

"So much so, that they have a waiting list," Tammy said knowingly as she held up a finger, "I found out that children born to their respective stations automatically have a spot in their station's academy… Lucky me."

"Seriously," Vanellope sighed, "So who's your new friend? Were there any cute boys?"

"Were there?" Tammy repeated with a scoff and a bashful smile, "Too many to count… Though Emery and I were too shy to approach any one of them…"

"Well, you have all year," Candlehead said with a wide smile.

"I'm just fortunate there are a lot of guys, there," Tammy said as her demeanor suddenly looked nervous, "I'm limited to the Academies, when it comes to finding a love interest anyhow…"

"How come?" Vanellope suddenly looked upset.

"Self programmed gamers can't code swap with user made gamers," Tammy said gently and seriously.

"It'd be defying code," Candlehead added as she looked at Vanellope, "I don't think the programming matches up."

"Has it ever been tried?" Vanellope asked curiously as she furrowed her eyebrows, "Surely it's not impossible?"

"I don't know," Tammy shrugged, though her smile wormed it's way back to her face, "I guess it's no matter… There are a lot of cute boys. Hopefully one day, I'll find the perfect one."

"I have no doubts," Vanellope beamed, "Just don't get distracted from your studies…"

"And remember," Ralph chimed, he looked down at Tammy in a fatherly way, "Code swaps are permanent."

"So don't go choosing the first chump that is careless with his code," Vanellope said gently as she tucked some of Tammy's beautiful hair behind her ear, "Your code is too precious to throw around, love."

"Thank you," Tammy said bashfully as she looked down, she was practically glowing, "I can't tell you how many times mom has had that talk with me… I think she's worried about me."

"Rightfully so," Vanellope chuckled, "What with all this 'cute boy' talk… A mother can only worry into oblivion."

"Can't wait, eh?" Candlehead beamed as she nudged Vanellope's arm, she rolled her eyes and heaved a hard sigh as she lovingly caught eyes with Ralph.

"Can't wait," Vanellope repeated softly with a nervous smile as her and Ralph held knowing eye contact.

Ralph smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off by a loud, echoing alarm sound. Everyone flinched and eagerly looked around, though Vanellope immediately landed her eyes on the ominous, looming hallway of her code room at the other end of the great hall. She inhaled a sharp breath and felt her stomach practically drop to the floor. Without any sort of communication to the three friends in front of her, she immediately took off towards the code room. Ralph loudly called after her, though she sprint down the hall faster than ever before. Ralph caught eyes with Tammy and Candlehead before they, too, tore down the hall with sudden, alive tension.

Vanellope skid into the code room hall and immediately slammed in the password for the core of her game; the code doors flew open at her command, the loud, whirring alarm noise was still present. Vanellope knew this certain alarm only went off when the game was in danger. She stormed into her code room and stood under her confused, looming code boxes, she motioned her hand and arm downward and set her eyes eagerly on her code box. It gently lowered to her level and shone a confused, angry orange. Vanellope inhaled a shaky breath and opened her code box as fast as she could, she brought up the stats and a map of Sugar Rush; her hands worked faster than ever before.

"Vanellope," Ralph breathed as everyone quickly piled into the code room, they hung a few good feet away from their future Queen, "What's happening?" Ralph roared over the deafening alarm. Vanellope finally shut it off and heaved a loud, distressed sigh.

"Who turned the virus protection off?" Vanellope hollered angrily into her code box as she opened a proper map of Sugar Rush.

"Is that what the alarm was for?" Ralph worried as he stepped closer to Vanellope, Candlehead and Tammy tried to stay well out of the way.

"No," Vanellope breathed as her eyes set on the map.

"What's that?" Ralph asked as he pointed to a flashing red dot near the candy tree forests on the map, though he knew the answer.

"The intruder," Vanellope breathed, "Rancis is down there…"

"We have to turn the virus protection back on," Ralph hollered as Vanellope took a few eager steps away from her code box; Ralph's eyes fluidly followed her, "Where are you going?"

"We can't turn the virus protection on while the intruder is in the game," Vanellope shouted as a separate code box lulled it's way over to her. She opened it quickly and pulled out Rancis's fateful candy tree sword, "I'm going down there. I'm going to give this jerk a piece of my mind."

"Vanellope," Ralph urged, though Vanellope quickly began to make her way out of the code room, Ralph slumped his shoulders with tension and eagerly peered back to the map of Sugar Rush.

Ralph heaved a nervous breath and glared at the map of Sugar Rush, the large, red flashing dot blinked in confusion as that section of the map glitched and surged a small amount. Rancis's and Gloyd's name code could be seen with the intruder, it was also flashing a nervous red, as if it was trying to say that the boys was in trouble. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows in anger but was quickly jolted out of it once Tammy spoke up.

"Uncle Ralph, what do we do?" Tammy worried as her and Candlehead dared to step closer to the beast. Ralph looked at each of them curiously before glaring back in the code box.

"Candlehead, you stay here," Ralph said as gently as he could, he peered at her desperately, "Once the intruder leaves, I'm counting on you to turn the virus protection back on."

"Will do," Candlehead assured with a nod.

"Ralph, what about me?" Tammy inquired nervously as Ralph glanced at her perfect, golden hammer.

"You're coming with me," Ralph said firmly as he grabbed his niece's hand and began to trek to the exit of the code room.

"Ralph, if you die outside your game, you won't regenerate!" Candlehead worried loudly after the two.

"We'll be fine," Ralph barked, "Remember the plan!"

* * *

Vanellope shoved her foot on the gas of her race car and rushed out of the massive ware house where the rest of her racer's carts were parked. She fiercely skid onto the dirt path that led straight to the race arena; she knew she'd had to take a few short cuts to get to where Rancis and the intruder were. She gripped her steering wheel with locked elbows, the frozen cold wind viciously licked her face. She furrowed her eyebrows and squinted against the sharp winter air, she felt her heart drop as her cart shot down the chocolate dirt road, her tires sent debris and chunks of the road flying every which way. She bit her lip nervously and immediately let her heart sink to worst case scenarios.

She knew she was in no danger whatsoever, by being in Sugar Rush, gaming over wasn't an issue. Though, she began to wonder why the intruder and Rancis were so close to each other on the grid. Were they fighting? Had Rancis betrayed them all? She punched her foot on the gas harder as her car squealed with life, she shot down the race tracks as fast as her cart would allow. Her hot engine steamed the air as she pierced every pixel of the game with her undying speed. Vanellope quickly yanked on the steering wheel, she was sent shooting into a small patch of the looming candy tree forest. She darted around the massive trees, they hung over her in a dreaded way as she weaved through her well known short cut to Sugar Rush's entrance.

After a few moments of driving, Vanellope bursted through the other end of the forest, on the other side of their rainbow road entrance. Her eyes quickly scanned the place, they landed on the spot of forests where Rancis was on the map. She peeled her cart in that general direction and began to feel her heart race harder with uncertainty. She followed the single, wide road towards the entrance and immediately spot Rancis run by through the thicket of the candy trees. She squeezed the steering wheel and punched on the gas. As she neared where she saw Rancis, she bursted through the clearing of the trees and screeched to a halting stop. She immediately threw herself out of her cart, Rancis's double striped sword in hand; her blood ran cold at the sight far before her.


	119. Chapter 119

**A/N: ****I'm still doing drawing requests! I have room for maybe a couple more. I'll be uploading it to my deviantART this coming Friday most likely :)**

***Chapter 119***

"Rancis," Vanellope breathed nervously, her eyes bulged out of her head as she tried her very hardest to wrap her mind around what she was seeing.

Rancis had been pinned to two massive, close standing candy trees; two arrows had him glued to the trees straight through the insides of his lower arms. Blood ran down his arms and the trunks of the trees, the mocking, cheerful candy cane striped arrows jut out of Rancis's arms with force. Rancis's head was hung in defeat, though his chest heaved erratically; looming before him was, none other than, the intruder, cloaked in the dark grey garb like before. The person was speaking to Rancis in a hushed tone, it was obviously he was male. His deep voice sounded familiar, yet darker and deeper than what Vanellope could ever recall from any slight idea of who it could be. Vanellope squinted her eyes and slowly began to cross the clearing with agile footwork, she was surprised the two hadn't heard her by now.

Vanellope gripped Rancis's long, double striped sword in her now trembling hand. She tried her hardest to intake quiet breaths, though her glitching heart made it impossible for her to quell her surging pulse. Vanellope tilted her head curiously and slowly approached Rancis and the intruder, Rancis's eyes looked sunken and nervous as he glared at the ground, he looked as if he was slowly losing his mind. Vanellope slowed her venture and listened in on what the intruder was telling Rancis, she knew her racers were safe to game over in Sugar Rush. She figured she'd bide her time; an opportunity she knew she'd never see in any other situation.

"Together, we could rule this land," The intruder said deeply, his gloved hand slowly motioned towards himself in an ominous manner, "We could be the best thing to happen to this arcade."

"I'd rather endure a million deaths," Rancis spat as he wrinkled his nose, the intruder immediately lashed out and grabbed Rancis by the throat, causing his head to tilt up. It was only then did Rancis finally notice Vanellope's presence.

"You will listen to me, boy," the intruder growled as he gripped his hand around Rancis's wind pipe, "You're lucky you're pinned to two trees in Sugar Rush, and not elsewhere… This kind of betrayal is most definitely game over worthy."

"Get away from me," Rancis choked through stifled, strained breaths as he shut his eyes tight.

Vanellope quickly turned and noticed Gloyd looming across the clearing, behind a tall candy tree. He put his finger over his mouth, as if to tell Vanellope to be quiet. He then gestured his straight fingers across his throat and urgently pointed to the intruder; it was clear he was defenseless. Vanellope peered down at the sword in her hand and felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her angry purple code. She furrowed her eyebrows and inhaled a deep, sudden breath as she whirled the sword around her so she could get a good swing at the enemy in front of her. Before she could finish her swift, harsh swipe, the intruder suddenly glitched a hot yellow and jolted away from in between Rancis and Vanellope. She exhaled a hard gasp and flung the point of the sword to the ground to avoid slicing Rancis; he largely flinched in anticipation.

"Behind you!" Rancis choked as Vanellope whirled around and pointed the sword out towards her enemy.

"Sneaky Ms. Vanellope Von Schweetz," the intruder hissed deeply, he was completely cloaked, not a pixel of skin was shown.

"Stay away from my family," Vanellope said darkly, her trembling hands tried their hardest to keep the sword before her steady, "Stay away from my kingdom."

"Your kingdom," the intruder repeated in a deep, mocking hiss.

Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows and noticed Rancis's jawbreaker dagger laying on the ground next to her feet, it was hidden under a few shards of candy tree shedding. She glanced down at it a few times before she took a few steps forward, she kicked it in Gloyd's direction and tried not to seem to obvious; she was grateful the intruder quickly readied his bow, rendering him distracted for mere seconds. The dagger skid to Gloyd's feet, he shot her a grateful and impressed look.

"You're outnumbered," Vanellope said as she kept her protective stance in front of Rancis.

"Against who, you and your pathetic sword?" the intruder chuckled, his voice glitched with confused pixels, "What ever shall I do?"

Vanellope inhaled a breath to speak but jolted once Gloyd finally took his position next to her, in front of Rancis. Both racers held out their weapons with eagerness. She glanced a grateful look at him, though her heart panged with grief as Rancis could be heard stifling groans of pain and anguish; she knew his suffering would be temporary, she almost wish he'd game over so he could be reset like normal. Vanellope felt her heart jump clear out of her chest as she noticed Ralph suddenly push his way into the clearing. He looked absolutely enraged, though his slow and strong march over to the three looked more than terrifying. Vanellope blinked a few times and felt her stomach drop at the sheer, palpable force and rage Ralph had suddenly set upon the place. She knew being on the receiving end of Ralph's pure, untamed rage was undoubtedly the most terrifying experience.

"How cute," the intruder mocked as he drew an arrow back, "What are you going to do now that your virus protection has failed? Where's your new King now?"

Vanellope kept her mouth shut and smirked a small, knowing look in Ralph's direction. Before any more words could be exchanged, Ralph threw his massive fists to the ground; chocolate shreds and candy tree trims exploded into the air as the ground shattered with a loud, core shaking boom. The intruder jolted clear out of his skin and whirled around. He dropped his bow and all of his arrows in the process. Ralph glared down at the intruder with all the hate in the world and quickly loomed over him with shaking rage, his fists were ready for the ultimate wrecking. He slammed his fists down again, the intruder quickly dodged Ralph's every swipe and blow. Gravel and debris flew everywhere from Ralph's swipes and poundings; Rancis, Vanellope and Gloyd flinched and eagerly covered their faces. In an attempt to get away, the intruder slowly pushed closer to Vanellope. In the whirl of everything, she quickly sliced the sword in his direction and caught him in the stomach, though just enough to scratch the surface. The intruder hollered in pain and stumbled to his knees awkwardly, handfuls of confused, yellow pixels blobbed around his being.

Vanellope took a few steps back as Ralph's powerful fists came back down to the arcade, Sugar Rush shook under it's future King's incredible strength and anger. He exhaled a loud groan and chased the intruder out of the area, his fists slammed down to the ground several times, each time he just barely clipped the back of the intruder's heels. The intruder struggled to get away, but finally began to glitch and flee towards Sugar Rush's exit. Ralph panted heavily and deeply, his raspy groans loudly escaped his clenched teeth. He glared as hard as he could towards Sugar Rush's exit, the intruder could be seen leaving as fast as he possibly could. As soon as the intruder was out of the game, Ralph whirled around and set his eyes on the castle, which was far in the distance, he squinted past a few trunks of the candy trees.

"Come on, Candlehead, come on," Ralph muttered deeply to himself, he kept his fists clenched tight as his whole being shook with unlimited anger.

Ralph finally exhaled a nervous breath as Sugar Rush's sky gently flickered, the virus protection hesitantly came on, much to Sugar Rush's dismay. The whole game blinked and flinched with tired pixels a few times before everything was set normal again. Ralph heaved and panted with rage, his heart throbbed at the raw and unruly sight before him. His facial expression finally slid to annoyed grief and anguish as Vanellope and Gloyd were gently tending to Rancis. Rancis's lower arms were soaked with blood, and tears of pain streamed his face. He exhaled a few loud groans as his chest and back stiffened a few times; any single, minor movement sent pain shooting through his arms and chests.

"Tammy," Ralph called over his shoulder, he had left Tammy safe and sound behind a tight cluster of trees.

"I can fix it," Tammy eagerly, and nervously, said as she quickly approached her four exhausted peers.

"It's okay, Rancis," Vanellope eased as she tenderly pat the center of his chest a few times, "Tammy will fix it."

"I got it," Tammy assured as she urgently approached the three, she flicked her hammer on Rancis's arms a few times and was pleased to see everything go back to normal; the arrows glitched out of the trees and fell to the ground.

"Thank, Tammy," Rancis eased as he rubbed his left arm, he gave Tammy a smile full of relief and gratefulness.

"Of course," Tammy concluded softly as she lulled her hammer into her belt pocket.

"What were you guys doing?" Ralph suddenly barked, everyone jumped.

"Gloyd was coming with me so I can grab some candy tree seeds," Rancis urgently protested, "We noticed the intruder quickly fashioning himself some more arrows… We rushed him, in hopes of ending him, but… He was too strong."

"Rancis's dagger was no match for his glitching powers," Gloyd stated nervously. Everyone quickly landed their confused gaze on Vanellope, who was keeping herself and Tammy well away from the loud yelling match the boys were getting themselves into.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that!?" Vanellope shrieked as she threw her hands up, "I thought I was the only one who could glitch, too!"

"It can't be a glitch," Ralph said deeply as he shot his attention to Rancis, "Glitches can't leave their games…"

"He sounded so familiar," Vanellope urged, Ralph raised his eyebrows.

"He spoke to you?" Ralph asked, as if to beg for more information. Vanellope eagerly nodded.

"I couldn't pin point it, either," Rancis said as he looked down and rubbed his arms, as if he were grateful he still had them, "I can't put my finger on it, but this person is definitely someone we've seen before."

"I'm tired of this," Vanellope urged as she shoved her face into her hands, Gloyd put his hand on her shoulder.

"I fought so hard," Rancis hissed out of anger at himself as he took a few steps away, "I could've sworn I had that fight to my advantage… He was just, too quick. I couldn't keep my eyes on him. This glitching ability he has made him too fast of a foe to keep up with."

"It was like Vanellope's glitching powers, just clumsier, messier," Gloyd stated as he rubbed Vanellope's upper back for comfort; she had her arms crossed and her eyes on the ground in contemplation.

"I swiped him a few times," Rancis urged, he was now a few feet away from the group and acted as if he was talking to himself, "I can't believe I let him have the upper hand…"

"Rancis," Ralph eased, though he tried his hardest to quell the beast in his own heart, first.

"He's too powerful for one guy with a measly dagger," Rancis urged as he whirled around, the look in his eye looked humbled and desperate, "I-I can't tell you how terrified I was for Sugar Rush… For you guys…"

"He's a coward," Ralph assured as he nervously glanced back at Sugar Rush's exit from afar, "We're stronger in numbers."

"We're also stronger with the virus protection turned on," Vanellope snapped in an annoyed tone, "Who turned it off?"

"I think the game is becoming tired," Rancis said nervously as everyone looked up to Sugar Rush's sweet, ominous sky, "The virus protection has been on full force for over a month now. Surely the circuitry is becoming exhausted at the nonstop power boost."

"I can feel that in my code, no problem," Vanellope complained as she rubbed her arms, though she looked at Rancis in a slow string of gratefulness, "… Thank you, Rancis."

"Thank you?" Rancis inquired kindly, though his eyebrows remained furrowed in the rush of the confusion he was just thrown into.

"If it weren't for your sharp eyes, and your fervor to protect Sugar Rush," Ralph trailed off and looked away nervously, "I'm sure the intruder would've easily wormed his way into the castle… If that intruder gets into the code room, we're all done for."

"You stalled him long enough to get our attention, albeit at the cost of your arms," Vanellope said as a smile finally surfaced, Rancis beamed as well and looked down to his feet.

"We owe you," Ralph said gently as he placed a firm hand on Rancis's shoulder, he looked up at Ralph through exhausted yet grateful eyes

"You guys are my family," Rancis assured as he inhaled a slow breath, "You're all I've got… No way I'm letting some filthy creep try to drag me into his mind games."

"That was creepy, the way he was muttering to you," Gloyd stated nervously, Rancis nodded and looked down with a sorrowful frown.

"Like I said previously," Rancis started, "Whoever this guy is, he's definitely a mental code vacuum… I can hardly think in fluid, normal sentences when he's around."

"I could feel it, too," Vanellope worried as she lulled her arm over Tammy's shoulders, "Coming into the clearing to see Rancis bloodied and pinned to two trees definitely wasn't what I was expecting, either."

"He is really good with those arrows," Rancis concluded as Ralph eagerly moved past his friends and to the middle of the clearing.

"Well, he'll just have to find some other way to get his hands on any weaponry," Ralph said through clenched teeth as he picked up the abandoned bow and arrows.

He easily snapped every single arrow in half, as well as the bow. The string plucked a high pitched noise as Ralph destroyed the bow made from the candy tree barks. He viciously threw them to the ground before he sent his fists rocketing onto them, the final few blows shook the ground as shards of gravel and candy tree went in every direction. The four friends nervously took a few steps away from Ralph as he finished his wrecking fit, his massive hands clenched as his shoulders hunched, he looked as if quelling his rage was becoming more and more difficult. He exhaled a hard, angry breath and let the air fog before him immensely. He glared into space and took a few massive deep breaths, his powerful chest expanded to it's full potential. Everyone slowly shot Vanellope nervous looks, as if she was the only one brave enough to tame the beast.

"Let's go home," Vanellope finally said in a loving, yet firm tone. She gently looked over her shoulder and caught eyes with Rancis, "All of us."


	120. Chapter 120

***Chapter 120***

"I can't believe I let him practically hang me up to dry," Rancis barked in annoyance, the group of five slowly entered the castle.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Gloyd grumbled as him and Tammy shot him apologetic smiles, "I practically ran and hid until Vanellope slid me your dagger."

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda," Tammy said as she shrugged.

"Is everyone okay?" Candlehead nervously chimed as she came running out of the long code room hallway; she made sure the core was shut tight.

"Everyone's fine," Vanellope eased as Candlehead quickly approached Gloyd, she hugged him gently and nervously caught eyes with Rancis as the two pulled away.

"Was it the intruder?" Candlehead prod, Rancis nodded and looked down.

"If it weren't for Rancis, I'm sure the intruder would've found some way to worm into the castle," Vanellope said through a sigh as she looked down to the castle's glorious, shiny mosaic tiles.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost," Candlehead said through a nervous giggle as she caught eyes with Gloyd.

"Pretty much have," Gloyd grumbled, Candlehead softly pat his arm and kept her eyes trained to the two heroes.

"C'mon," Candlehead said with her usual, charming smile, "All these frowns can be solved with some hot chocolate. It's getting dark, anyhow, so why don't we just wind down a bit…"

"And count our blessings, while we're at it," Tammy chuckled as her and Candlehead linked arms; the four friends slowly began to mosey towards the hallway of the kitchen.

Vanellope beamed a tired smile and was thrilled to see Rancis following Gloyd, Tammy and Candlehead without nervously looking around, like something was going to jump out at him and tell him he's not allowed in the castle, like he usually looked. Just as she was about to follow behind her friends, Ralph's large hand softly tugged her back by her arm. She gasped a confused inhale and directed her attention to Ralph. He scrunched his face in a furrowed way and darted his eyes to Rancis and back to her again. He gestured his large arms out at him and looked at her expectantly. Vanellope heaved a sharp exhale and threw her arms out at him in a flustered way. The two quickly shared in a wordless, grunting argument, their hand gestures were short and impatient. Finally Vanellope shooed Ralph away and continued her venture in following her friends to the kitchen. Ralph grumbled a loud groan and slumped his shoulders as he grabbed Vanellope's arm again.

"Ralph," Vanellope finally protested, she smiled an annoyed, incredulous smile up at her fiancé.

"I think it's safe to say we've broken our 'you're not allowed within a hundred feet of this castle' rule," Ralph said in a disgruntled way.

"Well, are you still reinforcing it?" Vanellope said through a playful smirk as she put her hands on her hips, Ralph slumped his shoulders and slowly looked down.

"W-well, I-"

"Has Rancis given you any reason to be wary, as of late?" Vanellope urged, she held true to her playful, almost motherly smile. Ralph looked at her in pure annoyance, though his head was tilted far down.

"No," Ralph grumbled stubbornly, Vanellope crossed her arms.

"Then he's okay to be here for a little cup of hot chocolate, correct?" Vanellope inquired as she tilted her head curiously.

"Yes," Ralph mumbled, his eyes glued to the ground.

"Ralph," Vanellope finally dropped her act and slumped her shoulders, "Are you really that uncomfortable with having him in the castle? He's harmless. He hasn't done one thing to make you worry. He's been fully reset to the grid, Ralph. Hasn't he proven himself to you yet? What's holding you back?"

"I don't know," Ralph urged, though he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion towards himself, "I want to let him in, but within doing so, I feel worried… I-I think my mind immediately jumps to worst case scenario."

"Well, it's safe to say, this kingdom is safe in your hands," Vanellope said lovingly, her eyes glanced at his massive, ample palms; they were hung near the ground by his sides, "Any slip up he'd ever make would result in a one way trip to thoroughly-wreckedville."

"Right," Ralph said through a chuckle as a smile finally broke across his face, "I guess he can hang out this once…"

"Just this once?" Vanellope urged, though she felt bad for nudging Ralph's comfort bubble, "He practically saved Sugar Rush, just now… He stalled the intruder long enough. If it weren't for Rancis nearly gaming over, that alarm would've never sounded, and we would've been completely oblivious to anything or anyone coming into our game."

"I see your point," Ralph said after a few minutes of silence between the two. He breathed a hard sigh and shut his eyes, "I want to trust him."

"Do you trust me?" Vanellope asked softly, her beautiful eyes laid on his with the utmost sincerity. He glued all of his attention to her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course I do," Ralph said above a whisper, he long blinked once or twice genuinely.

"Then trust me when I say, we are safe," Vanellope said gently, she finally laid her hand on Ralph's wrist for emphasis, "I know this is hard for you… But I know everything will be okay. If we were to lock Rancis in the code room right now, I know nothing bad would happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Ralph asked, his eyes looked confused.

"This past month and a half has been nothing but Rancis working his hardest to prove himself to you," Vanellope urged gently, "Ralph, you realize you've left him here with us every single game day? You've been across the station, trusting Rancis with the wellbeing of our game… Granted, I can take care of the game, by myself, but… There have been many opportunities where Rancis could've very easily slipped away and caused massive amounts of chaos for Sugar Rush. Not once has something gone wrong."

"I guess you're right," Ralph sighed as he looked down at her delicate hand, which was still laid on his large wrist.

"This is the old Rancis, the one we used to know and love," Vanellope eased, "You never got to know the real Rancis. Your first impressions of him were when he started to go mad… Before you sent him into Vanilla Lake."

"I never thought of it that way," Ralph said softly, Vanellope smiled.

"Trust me," She soothed, "I can see in Rancis's eyes that he wants nothing but order and peace for Sugar Rush… I also think he's desperate for a little acceptance from the future King," Vanellope teased as she nudged Ralph's arm; he finally smiled again.

"Fine," Ralph breathed.

"It's time to ease up, for good," Vanellope smiled, "Sugar Rush could use a knight like him."

"You're thinking of knighting him?" Ralph asked as he raised his eyebrows, though he didn't look too upset. Vanellope opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted.

"Guys, your drinks are getting cold," Tammy inquired as she peered her head around the corner with a wide smile.

"Coming," Vanellope called to her as she quickly slipped her hand into Ralph's, she peered up at him with a humbled smile, "We can talk more about it later… For now, I think we should all thank User that we're all alive."

"I think I might need something stronger than hot chocolate," Ralph teased as he squeezed her hand, Vanellope rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You seem awfully quiet," Candlehead chimed softly to her sister, the two girls were sat close to each other at the kitchen island.

"Hmm?" Vanellope snapped out of her deep though and gazed at Candlehead, though her eyes had to readjust.

"You've been staring at Ralph this entire time," Candlehead inquired as she stole a glance at the wrecker across the island, he was easily chumming it up with Gloyd and Rancis. The boys laughed and were loud in their eager chattering. Tammy eagerly listened to the boy's conversation.

"O-Oh, no I'm just… Thinking," Vanellope said softly as she looked down at her half full cup of hot chocolate, which was now luke warm.

"You look distressed," Candlehead said with a knowing smile as she furrowed her eyebrows, Vanellope rolled her eyes and avoided eye contact with her sister. Candlehead nudged her shoulder and continued, "Also, you're the last one with hot chocolate in your cup."

"So?" Vanellope sneered with a playful smile as she finally braved her sister's eye contact, Candlehead tilted her head down and gave Vanellope a dull look.

"You sure you're going to be able to hold off code swapping until the wedding?" Candlehead asked bravely, Vanellope gaped and tried to act as if what Candlehead was saying was complete bull roar.

"Wh-what?" Vanellope choked, she shooed her hand in Candlehead's direction and easily leaned onto the counter, away from her sister; she glared out the patio doors as she could feel her face get hot, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Candlehead giggled quietly, the boys continued to loudly chat and laugh. Vanellope nervously peered at Candlehead in her peripheral.

"… Is it really that obvious?" Vanellope chimed as her body posture changed from closed off to invitingly worrisome as she faced her sister.

"As of right now, yeah," Candlehead giggled as she lulled her finger around the rim of her empty mug, "You have a month left to hold out, correct?"

"Yeah," Vanellope breathed an annoyed sigh and gazed long and hard at Ralph; each guy across the island was completely unaware of the girls' quiet conversation, "Though, lately it seems as if it's only becoming quite the chore for me and me only."

"You don't think Ralph notices the massive gap?" Candlehead inquired with a frown, Vanellope sighed.

"I don't know," Vanellope muttered as she just barely gestured her hand towards him, "Look at him. Not a care in the world… While I'm over here, with no appetite, and my code is about to come shooting out of my pores."

"I'm sure he's just good at hiding his emotions," Candlehead smiled, she kept her eyes curiously trained to her sister.

"I know a relationship isn't just about the code swapping," Vanellope started seriously as her eyes almost sadly gazed at Ralph, "But it definitely acts as the glue that holds it all together, sometimes… Right?"

"I think it's safe to assume so," Candlehead smiled, she wistfully glanced at Gloyd, "A little physical attention never hurt any one from time to time, eh?"

"You have definitely come out of your shell more, haven't you," Vanellope said curiously as she peered at Candlehead, "Before New Years you wouldn't dare have this conversation… With anyone."

"Yeah, well…" Candlehead bashfully looked down as her cheeks grew red, though she frowned after a few moments and gave Vanellope an apologetic look, "I hope you and Ralph will be okay. S-surely you guys hold on to SOME intimacy, at least? That'll tide you over, right?"

"No," Vanellope sighed, she felt as if her frown couldn't get any wider, "We avoid it at all costs because, well… It usually very quickly escalates to, w-well… You know."

"I see," Candlehead said in an understanding way as she glanced at Ralph, she could practically feel Vanellope's tension radiating off of Ralph's existence, "Hopefully he's not making it too hard for you, then."

"You kidding?" Vanellope said in annoyance, though she was sure to keep their conversation quiet; the boys continued to loudly chum it up, "I swear, any chance he gets, he's subtly trying to make me weak at the knee. I've denied sleeping in the same room as him because I'm certain he tries his hardest to tease me whenever he takes his shirt off… I don't know if he's purposefully trying to make me desperate, or if he's just being himself and I'm making MYSELF desperate."

"Either way, it seems like you're in a bit of a pickle," Candlehead laughed quietly as she pat Vanellope's back, "Why don't you just tell Ralph how you're feeling?"

"Because I'm too stubborn," Vanellope protested in an upset way as she heaved a short huff of a sigh, "That, and he'd find some way to worm our intimacy back to the front burner."

"What's the harm in that?" Candlehead shrugged lightly.

"It'd probably result in a loading bar," Vanellope mumbled, she kept her eyes trained to Ralph's existence. She felt as if every single muscle and pixel of skin on his body was secretly trying to lure her in. Every fluid move he gestured made her skin tingle and crawl with looming anticipation.

"I see," Candlehead sighed, "No heirs out of wedlock are wanted, I suppose."

"It'd just look bad, as Queen," Vanellope shrugged, "I-I would feel more comfortable being married to Ralph before having kids, anyhow."

"Understandable," Candlehead said as she gently looked down, "Gloyd and I better be more careful, then, I guess."

"Once you can recite his serial numbers and code information, then I'd suggest you watch out," Vanellope said through an annoyed giggle as she looked Candlehead in the eye.

"Dutifully noted," Candlehead sighed, "Though, what about Taffyta and Rancis?"

"I don't know," Vanellope chimed curiously as the two girls peered at Rancis, "Taffyta, surprisingly, is more shy and reserved than you are, when it comes to the topic of code swaps. As far as I know, the two have only swapped once… But I'm certain they're just very good at hiding it."

"There was that one time that Gloyd knocked me off of the tracks and I was stuck between two candy trees for the whole entire quarter alert," Rancis complained loudly as he threw his hand up, Ralph and Gloyd continued to laugh.

"I didn't mean to," Gloyd muttered through stifled laughter.

"Or how about that one time Candlehead tried to put gasoline into the spouts of her cart?" Rancis chimed as the boys and Tammy averted their attention to the two girls across the island.

"I thought we agreed never to bring that up, again!" Candlehead complained as she slumped her hands to the counter in a fit of dismay.

"Doesn't sound like something that can be fixed," Tammy teasingly sneered towards Candlehead.

"That was hilarious," Gloyd chuckled, though he rubbed his eyebrows firmly with a few of his fingers, "I'm still waiting for my eyebrows to grow in properly."

"Oh come off of it," Candlehead snapped with an annoyed smile.

Vanellope giggled and looked down to the counter, she could feel her stomach drop with a mixture of annoyed and looming emotions. She dared to slowly slide her eyes across the island and land onto her wrecker. She held her breath and bit her bottom lip nervously; she wondered if she had suddenly hit rock bottom, in the way of feeling guilty. She heaved a slow, annoyed sigh and gaze longingly at Ralph, who continued to obliviously chatter with their friends. She wondered if all this absence of code swapping had suddenly made her code and senses more heightened, as if there was too much build up. She could feel her rib cage and back stiffen with looming wait as she glued her eyes to every single movement Ralph made.

She almost wondered if Ralph was feeding on her insecurities, he played every card perfectly, as if he knew he was for sure winning this battle of endurance. She furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance and continued to traipse farther and farther away from the loud conversation going on right in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat as Ralph deeply cleared his throat and ran his large hand over his head once, he fluidly scrunched his shoulders before relaxing again, his large arms and hands rested on the kitchen island. He fixed his eyes on Candlehead, who was still chattering away. The smoldering, innocent expression on his face was enough to send Vanellope shooting to the moon. She hugged herself and almost felt guilty for getting so worked up, though she figured this was a side effect; the fact that their codes haven't been shared for over a month warranted her binary to jolt around in a needy, delightful confusion.

Just before she could try to yank her eyes away from her mate, Ralph glanced at her and double took. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, as if he had caught her committing a crime. His warm, dewy eyes gently laid on her, they held curious question. Vanellope felt her code jolt clear out of her skin as she blinked a few times and looked away, as if to try to hide the fact that she had been ogling the wrecker she had slightly grown distant from. She knew it was only temporary, though she also knew holding out for another month was almost something she knew her code couldn't handle. She scoffed inwardly at herself and wondered if this need of hers was shallow, or legitimate programming. She hugged herself tighter and stuffed her feelings, she knew she'd have to suck it up and wait it out. She slid out of her chair in a huff and slowly trudged to the refrigerator.

Vanellope heaved an annoyed sigh and gazed into the fridge with a true facial expression she didn't want to show her friends. She fiddled with her bottom lip, with her finger, nervously. She darted her eyes around the inside of the fridge and wondered how in the world she was going to stifle her emotions for the next month. She silently cursed herself for forever wearing her heart on her sleeve. She muttered an incoherent slur of words to inwardly curse herself, though she wasn't as quiet as she thought she was.

"You alright there, Vin?" Ralph inquired nervously, Vanellope jolted and turned around.

"I-I… I'm fine," Vanellope perked up with a charming smile, "I was just, noticing… these cupcakes have gone bad. I think."

"Awe, not the strawberry cupcakes," Candlehead whined as she slumped her shoulders, "Taffyta just made those yesterday… How could they have gone bad?"

"I-I'm, not sure," Vanellope held true to a high pitched, full of guilt voice. She nervously darted her eyes around the inside of the fridge and felt her heart begin to race with slight uncertainty.

"These aren't bad," Candlehead said incredulously as she neared Vanellope and picked up one of the delicious looking cupcakes, Vanellope bit her bottom lip.

"Whoops, my bad, I-I guess I'm just tired," Vanellope hurriedly closed the fridge and awkwardly forced a stretch and a yawn, "Well, I'm bushed, I'm off for a reset. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight," Candlehead called after her with a confused expression; Vanellope quickly, and stiffly, scurried out of the kitchen without giving Ralph a proper goodbye.

"What was that all about?" Rancis suddenly chimed after a few moments of confused silence, Ralph heaved an annoyed sigh and smiled slyly.

"I think I know," Ralph mumbled.


	121. Chapter 121

***Chapter 121***

"Alright, Vanellope, only thing we haven't crossed off the list is the flavor of yours and Ralph's cake and the bachelorette party, which... I think the boys will very likely crash that," Taffyta said in a matter of fact tone, she glared down at the clipboard in her hand before she inhaled to continue, "Also, if you don't tell me who Ralph's best man is, I'm just going to plop someone in... that place..." Taffyta trailed off as her eyes finally caught sight of what was in front of her.

The dusty, cooly lit warehouse was closed and gently lit, the cool Spring air filtered through the cracks of the garage door from afar. Tangible specks of warm, loved dust hung in the air in still, anticipated wait. Vanellope was sweetly fast asleep, she was slumped in her work stool with her head and arms delicately laid over the work table. Taffyta exhaled a knowing sigh and rolled her eyes as she set her clipboard down for the time being. She carefully approached her sister and assessed the situation before her.

Taffyta curiously furrowed her eyebrows and noticed Vanellope was laid over something. Taffyta felt her heart skip a beat as she peered down between Vanellope's arms and sleeping form to get a good look at what she was working on. Laid underneath Vanellope was a long, beautifully crafted sword made from the bark of hers and Ralph's crossed stripe tree. Taffyta raised her eyebrows in surprise and felt the gears in her head turn faster, she finally breathed a small breath and gazed down at her innocently slumbering sister with humbled appreciation. She knew exactly who this sword was for, and the reasons behind it.

Taffyta softly reached her hand out to tenderly wake her sister but her eye caught on something around Vanellope's wrist. Largely drooped around her wrist was yet another gorgeously crafted wedding band, made from the infamous crossed stripe bark. Taffyta suddenly beamed a wide, curious smile at the sheer fact that Ralph's wedding band fit around Vanellope's wrist with no effort whatsoever. It was beautiful, the bold red bark covered most of the ring, with a few peeks of the white, cream and mint coloring. She was surprised Vanellope easily took something cheerful and girly and made it masculine. Taffyta shook her head with a smile, she felt her heart swell with love for her family.

"Vanellope," Taffyta cooed as she gently tucked some of her hair out of her slumbering face. Vanellope stirred slightly, though Taffyta exhaled a surprise chuckle, "Real smart to fall asleep on a sword, don't you think?"

"Hmm?" Vanellope sleepily mumbled as she lifted her head just barely, her tired, squinted eyes peered in Taffyta's general direction in a dazed way, "I-I'm sorry… I haven't been getting good sleep, lately."

"I don't think falling asleep on sharp weaponry is going to aid in your dilemma, Vin," Taffyta chuckled, though she lovingly rubbed her sister's back.

"I didn't mean to," Vanellope mumbled as she finally sat up straight and rubbed her eye, the large wedding band around her wrist slumped to the nook of her elbow. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, as if she had forgotten she put Ralph's ring on as a bracelet.

"I see you've been busy," Taffyta said in a knowing, charming tone as she finally relaxed against Vanellope's high work table, Vanellope heaved a hard sigh and took Ralph's ring off of her arm and wrist.

"I have," Vanellope said gently, her eyes scanned her handiwork before her.

"Ralph will love it," Taffyta said honestly as the two girls ogled his ring, it was bold and beautifully swirled; it boasted Sugar Rush nicely, "It baffles me that you can wear Ralph's RING as a bracelet… Even more so baffles me is that it's very loose as a bracelet."

"It's a bangle," Vanellope giggled as she tilted the ring around, in her hand, for size.

"It's hard to believe something that big can fit on his finger," Taffyta said incredulously as she put her hands on her hips.

"That's not the only thing it could fit on," Vanellope muttered, Taffyta gaped.

"Wow," Taffyta barked in annoyance, though she beamed a smile, "That was way too much information for me."

"Oh, as if," Vanellope sneered, "That's way too LITTLE information for you, and I know that for a fact."

"Come off it," Taffyta chuckled as she slowly moseyed over to grab her clipboard, "I came down here to run over a few wedding lists with you."

"Shoot," Vanellope smiled, she clumsily stood and began to make her way over to the large, secure chest where everything important was kept.

"Well, first off, I need to know what kind of cake you guys want, because I'm the one making it," Taffyta said, her eyes glued to her clipboard as she waved her hot pink pen around; Vanellope sighed.

"Anything but chocolate," She said gently as she unlocked the heavy duty chest, she carefully wrapped Ralph's ring in a protective cloth and tucked it away safely, "Ralph doesn't like chocolate."

"What about strawberry?" Taffyta inquired.

"Your signature," Vanellope wrinkled her nose playfully at her sister as she approached her work bench again, "That sounds good to me, though I'll have to check with Ralph."

"It's kind of hard to do all these checks while Ralph is off… Doing whatever he's doing," Taffyta chuckled as she lowered her clipboard, Vanellope heaved a hard sigh and sat back down at her work table.

"Tell me about it," Vanellope frowned as she began to gently gloss the gorgeous sword before her, "Ever since around Winter break, I haven't seen too much of him. I believe he's enjoying teasing me."

"Teasing you?" Taffyta inquired as she approached Vanellope, her eyes eagerly watched her sister gloss and care for the large sword in front of her.

"We haven't code swapped since my return from EZ Living, during winter break… And even then, we didn't follow through with the swap," Vanellope said in an exhausted tone.

"Must be hell," Taffyta beamed a wide smile, though she quickly frowned at the way Vanellope's soul seemed to be an empty husk, "O-oh… Wait, you're actually bothered?"

"Taff," Vanellope breathed sleepily, she long blinked a few times, "You know I'm not a shallow person. You know I'm not in it just for code swapping, but… There is something genuinely extremely difficult about going without a code swap for over two months."

"S-So, why don't you just get it over with then?' Taffyta chuckled as she shrugged.

"Ralph and I don't want children out of wedlock," Vanellope said seriously, "I kind of want to enjoy my honeymoon without a crying, hungry baby in the room over, y'know."

"Touché," Taffyta mumbled as she rubbed her chin in contemplation, "Maybe you can, uh… Eject the USB before all of the data has been transferred?"

"Nice analogy, there," Vanellope said in a dull, sarcastic tone, though she held true to an amused smile, "I-I don't know, Taff… I feel as if that'd make things worse."

"How so?" Taffyta urged as she crossed her arms, "You'll be relieved, and then you guys only have to wait three more weeks… Right?"

"I don't think you're understanding what I need," Vanellope said in annoyance, "I need a code SWAP… Not a code 'let me think about it - just kidding, EJECT'"

"Fine, fine," Taffyta roared with laughter and held her forehead, "I don't know what to tell yah."

"It's easy to laugh over when you're on the outside looking in," Vanellope said through a hard sigh as she looked down to the sword in front of her, it glistened in the calm of the evening light from outside.

"Are you seriously that deprived?" Taffyta inquired with a curious smile. Vanellope's tired, needy eyes slid to hers in a string of silent, dreaded want.

"Taffyta, you have no clue," Vanellope frowned, "I feel like… I've become disconnected from Ralph. We share codes, but, our binary hasn't been reminded that we love each other in so long. It's taken a toll on our relationship, quite frankly. I know we're strong, and we'll make it through this, but… These next three weeks are going to be so hard on me."

"Vanellope, it's just sex," Taffyta shrugged, though she tried her hardest to seem sympathetic, "Surely it's not that hard?"

"It's not just sex, Taffyta," Vanellope said in an annoyed way, she began to feel protective, "You try going without it for two months… Suddenly, your code feels as if there is not even enough elbow room in your own skin. The one person you love, in this whole arcade, has a set of your trapped binary bouncing around as well. Sure, you can express love through words, and your mind can process that and be happy with it, but… Your code is left to question if it's been forgotten."

"I never thought of it that way," Taffyta said with a frown.

"I have to wonder how code swapped lovers cope if their mate has a game over for good," Vanellope shuddered at the thought and gazed into space idly, "I can't imagine never showing Ralph just how much I love him, ever again… I would practically want to rip the binary out of me, that's probably how tortured I'd feel."

"This is a lot heavier than I thought it'd be," Taffyta said nervously as she furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Now can you understand why I'm having a hard time with our separation?" Vanellope chuckled with a revived smile, she tried her hardest not to seem like she was throwing too big of a pity party.

"As much as I can," Taffyta said with a gentle shrug, "I'm sure these next three weeks will go by fast… Maybe you should try talking to Ralph, surely he's struggling as well?"

"I doubt it," Vanellope sighed as her finger idly glazed the dull side of the blade in front of her.

"Why?" Taffyta asked curiously as she readjusted her standing position.

"Taff," Vanellope started as she shook her head gently, her eyes pierced the other side of the massive warehouse, "I gave him my code, which probably barely scratches the surface of his massive mainframe… He gave me his incredible, wrecking code, which is practically making me burst at the seams, every pixel of my mainframe is more than swamped."

"You're saying his code is too much for your system to handle?" Taffyta asked with a small giggle.

"In more or less words," Vanellope finally smiled and shrugged a little, "I'm saying, I'm sure this massive gap is easier for him to cope with, because he's not flooded with our code like I am."

"Maybe you should talk to him, then?" Taffyta suggested again as she waved her hand around for emphasis, "You know, this whole communication thing we're all trying to get better at."

"Maybe I should," Vanellope pondered in an annoyed tone, "I'm sure he's not going to have a single clue as to what I'm talking about."

"Eh, I'm sure he might," Taffyta said in a sly tone as her eyes slid to her sister, "You may be oblivious to the looks he gives you when you're not looking, but I certainly am not."

"What are you saying?" Vanellope beamed a tired smile and locked eyes with her sister.

"I see him occasionally size you up," Taffyta laughed softly and nudged her sister, "Especially recently… I think you should talk to him. I'm sure communication will tide you over until the honeymoon."

"Hopefully," Vanellope heaved a final, tired sigh and slumped her shoulders.

"Sooo," Taffyta started as she eyed the sword in front of Vanellope, "Should I guess who this sword is for or were you planning on telling me?" She inquired with a loving smile, Vanellope scoffed with an annoyed smirk and lovingly ran her palm smooth over the blade.

"Yes, Taffyta, this sword is for Rancis," Vanellope said kindly, her eyes remained glued to the beautiful sword.

"Really?" Taffyta asked genuinely, she felt her heart skip, "H-how come? Didn't you give him the double stripe sword back?"

"Not yet," Vanellope said gently, her smile never faded, "We were thinking of giving him both swords at his ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Taffyta inquired as Vanellope softly turned to face her sister.

"Ralph and I have come to the conclusion that, not only is Rancis outstandingly gifted with weapons and defense, he also has shown nothing but care for Sugar Rush, over the years, even through all the strife he's been through," Vanellope started as her eyes slid to the ground, she smiled a knowing smile and returned her gaze to her sister, "We've decided to Knight him."

"Knight him?" Taffyta hissed in surprise as she blinked in shock a few times, "W-wow, that's… Wow!"

"He's proven that protecting Sugar Rush is at the top of his priorities," Vanellope smiled, "It's taken a long time for Ralph to finally warm up to him, but Rancis has more than proven himself... Just don't tell Rancis. It's a surprise."

"He's going to be so thrilled," Taffyta beamed the widest smile she could.

"We're presenting him with this sword, made from our crossed stripe tree, sort of as a way to give him our blessing, and to officially declare his castle rights back," Vanellope eased as she averted her eyes back to the beautiful sword.

"And Ralph is okay with all of this?" Taffyta chimed curiously.

"Yes," Ralph suddenly, yet quietly said; both girls immediately whirled their attention to the doorway of the warehouse, the looming corridor behind Ralph, which led to the great hall, was warmly lit.

"I-I don't know what to say," Taffyta smiled at Ralph lovingly for a few moments before she averted her attention back to the sword on the table, "He's not going to know what to do with himself."

"The ceremony will be two days before the wedding," Ralph said with a smile as he finally moseyed into the warehouse, the sheer size of the building easily dwarfed Ralph; he was dressed in his usual gaming attire. He slowly stopped once he was halfway to the girls, as if he didn't want to get too comfortable. He inhaled to continue with a smile, nonetheless, "After all… He'll be the smarty in charge while Vanellope and I are on our honeymoon, alongside you and Candlehead."

"Y-you're actually going to let him stay here?" Taffyta asked in a surprised tone, as if she thought she'd never hear those words.

"Of course, Taff," Vanellope chuckled and nudged her sister's arm, "Stop acting all surprised. You guys will be just fine."

"I-I'm not worried, I'm just so stunned," Taffyta giggled as she rubbed her forehead, as if the room was spinning.

"That's another thing we have to figure out," Vanellope suddenly frowned, "The honeymoon…"

"I'm sure you guys will find some place," Taffyta tried to sound as dull as possible, though she shot Ralph a knowing look; he beamed and looked to his feet in a bashful way.

"Anyways," Ralph breathed before he looked at the two princesses before him, "Gloyd, Rancis, Felix and I just got done throwing the ball around in West Wind Acres. I came by to say goodnight."

"Oh, well, goodnight Ralph," Taffyta said with a smile and a small wave, though she immediately looked at Vanellope in a knowing way.

"Goodnight," Vanellope said softly, her voice was coated in dull need. She inhaled a faltered breath as Ralph slowly began to step away, "I-I love you." She held her breath and felt her heart jump up and down as Ralph gently looked over his shoulder.

"I love you too," Ralph said gently, his smile looked loving and innocent, though the charming twinkle in his eye was enough to prove to Vanellope that he was most certainly enjoying dangling himself in front of her like bait to a wild animal.

"Do you see?" Vanellope whined after Ralph shut the door, she threw her arm out and glared up at Taffyta.

"Sheesh," Taffyta hissed as she crossed her arms and gazed at the closed door Ralph had just left out of, "I knew it was bad but, I didn't think it was THAT bad. He's flat out teasing you, Vin."

"Now do you believe me?" Vanellope urged.

"Yes, fine, I get it," Taffyta rolled her eyes before she smiled a wide, daring smile, "So go get him!"

"Uhg, Taffyta, I don't have the energy," Vanellope complained as she slumped her face into her hands awkwardly.

"C'mon, of course you do," Taffyta laughed as she nudged her sister's arm.

"I'm not falling prey to his little code swapping tricks," Vanellope beamed in annoyance.

"So what are you going to do, then?" Taffyta asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Takes two to tango," Vanellope said slyly.


	122. Chapter 122

***Chapter 122***

Vanellope took a drink of her sweet, minty morning coffee. Her eyes were forever trained on the portable, digital screen in front of her. She quietly ran through all of the safety and virus protection checks for Sugar Rush, her finger scanned the touch pad diligently. She was dressed in her night clothes and was sat at the kitchen island with Tammy and Candlehead, the three girls were quiet with Sugar Rush's still, closed arcade Sunday morning. Vanellope scanned through her check lists and made sure Sugar Rush was running smoothly. She finally smiled once everything looked good. She opened her mouth to speak to her sister and future niece, though Taffyta's presence quickly bursted their calm, still bubbles.

"What time is it?" Taffyta suddenly hollered, the three girls in the kitchen jolted, "I-I can't believe I over slept!"

"Taff," Vanellope complained, Taffyta was awkwardly dressed in her racing attire, her short choppy hair was bent in weird ways.

"Why didn't anyone get me for the quarter alerts?" Taffyta complained as she rushed to straighten out her jacket, she stumbled towards the patio doors, which also led to the front area of the castle.

"Aunt Taff, it's Sunday!" Tammy shrieked with a small laugh, Candlehead looked down and stifled a giggle as Taffyta froze and gazed at the three girls in a dumbfounded way.

"I-I know," Taffyta muttered as she tried to straighten out her hair awkwardly.

"Looks like you can go back to sleep," Tammy said through a small giggle, "Surprise!"

"Gimme that," Taffyta muttered as she yanked the small digital screen from Vanellope's hands; she gaped as a response.

"Yeah, sure, go right ahead," Vanellope said in a sarcastic tone.

"So it IS Sunday!" Taffyta shrieked in annoyance, Vanellope slumped her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, the only day off of the week," Vanellope muttered into her mug as she took a sip of her hot coffee.

"But, the clock in my room says it's Monday," Taffyta mumbled as she slumped the digital pad onto the counter.

"Have you let a certain Rancis racer into your room lately?" Vanellope inquired, she sleepily and gratefully gazed into her cup of steamy goodness.

"I mean, he was here last night," Taffyta mumbled, she gazed across the kitchen in a daze, she looked absolutely disheveled.

"Looks like you got Fluggerbuttered," Candlehead chimed, Tammy snorted a stifled laugh; Taffyta slumped her shoulders and playfully glared at her future niece.

"That's it," Taffyta muttered as she yanked the digital screen out of Vanellope's grip again. Vanellope jolted and quickly set her cup of coffee down to avoid spillage.

"U-uh, if you don't mind," Vanellope barked as she groped for the screen, "I'm trying to do my morning Sugar Rush routine, here."

"Oh it can wait," Taffyta hissed in annoyance as she worked the small pad with her fingers quickly, she pulled up a map of the surrounding area, "Where are you, you little twerp."

"I think him and the boys were going to go racing around the Eastern bend of the Evergreen Mint Forest," Candlehead said in a nonchalant way.

"Count me out," Vanellope sighed as she fingered the rim of her mug, "My code is so exhausted, not even racing can get me out of my pjs."

"Ralph's down there," Taffyta barked in a confused way, Vanellope immediately stood.

"What!?" Vanellope shrieked as she yanked the digital pad away from Taffyta and glared down at it.

"Looks like your code has finally got the better of him," Tammy said as her and Candlehead laughed, Vanellope gaped at the screen in annoyance, "Even stopping by to tell you good morning has taken a back seat to racing."

"Looks like the guys are getting comfortable in their newfound brotherhood," Taffyta laughed as she peered down at the screen with Vanellope, "Gloyd's down there as well."

"Gloyd?" Candlehead shot her eyes up to the two across the island, Tammy face-palmed.

"Should I find a boyfriend so I can feel included on this sort of betrayal?" Tammy teased.

"It's just Ralph, Rancis and Gloyd on the Eastern bend of the forest," Vanellope chimed in an annoyed way, "What, these smarties can't stop by for two seconds to say good morning to us?"

"At least your smarty didn't mess with your alarm clock!" Taffyta shrieked, Vanellope flinched, "I'm scared to see what else he's done around my room! What if he's taken each of my right socks? I'd have to race in mismatched socks!"

"User help your soul! Like your room and wardrobe aren't already a disaster as it is!" Vanellope barked sarcastically as she shut the device off and slumped it to the island in an annoyed manner, "C'mon, girls."

"Where are we going?" Tammy asked as she perked up, her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"We've got some glitching to do," Vanellope beamed as she slyly eyed Taffyta.

* * *

"Ralph, it's not fair that you keep winning," Gloyd barked in annoyance as she clumsily jumped out of his cart, Ralph peered back at him curiously.

"What? Why not?" Ralph chuckled, he was sat in Vanellope's powerful cart, albeit a little awkwardly.

"You're not even programmed for this game!" Rancis protested with a wide smile as him and Gloyd approached Ralph, he too clumsily climbed out of Vanellope's cart. Each boy looked mentally exhausted yet exhilarated.

"We minus well be racing against Vanellope herself," Gloyd said in frustration, he lifted his shirt to wipe sweat off of his forehead, "Now that she's given Ralph her winning code, both of them are unbeatable."

"You'd think the size of him would slow him down," Rancis said to Gloyd, though he playfully smiled an annoyed smile at Ralph.

"All of the girls are faster than us," Gloyd said in annoyance, "Though, now that we've been given their code, surely we could beat them in a race."

"... What are you saying?" Rancis chimed with a sly smile, Gloyd scoffed, shook his head and looked away in a bashfully annoyed manner.

"I believe Vanellope and I have started this whole code swapping mess," Ralph heaved a tired chuckle and rubbed his forehead, "Looks like everyone is jumping on the bandwagon."

"You've started a trend," Rancis said cooly as he adjusted his shirt gently.

"Not a bad one, either," Gloyd breathed a laugh and looked down the tracks, his dark brown eyes glistened in Sugar Rush's crisp Spring sunshine, "What do you guys say, one more race around the bend? Surely the girls are up by now."

"I know Taffyta's up, for sure," Rancis beamed a sly smile and eyed Ralph; he furrowed his eyebrows at Rancis in return.

"What did you do now?" Ralph laughed as he put his hands on his hips, Gloyd began to walk back to his cart.

"I may or may not have set her clock to a day fast," Rancis said casually, he shrugged his shoulders with a devious smirk and began to slink towards his cart as well.

"That's asking for trouble," Ralph laughed as he peered out to the glorious scenery, "Even I know not to mess with any one of those girls' sleep patterns."

"Real smooth, Rancis, you won't be getting any swaps anytime soon," Gloyd chuckled as he rubbed a dirty spot clean on his shiny orange race car, Rancis rolled his eyes.

"Oh, she'll forgive me eventually," Rancis sighed with a smile.

"Eventually, being the keyword," Ralph chuffed, though he kept his eyes trained to the scenery around him.

The three were at the peak of one of many hills that dotted the Evergreen forest. The forest was sprawled with rocky road cliffsides, jagged chocolate boulders swirled with caramel and almonds filled Sugar Rush's spring air with delectable sensory overload. The stretching landscape was brushed and coated with towering, gangly mint trees. Their bark was swirled with delicate browns and creams, and each tree was crowned with outrageously fresh mint leaves, the sweet and powerful scent of peppermint hovered over the forest like a clean blanket. Each brilliantly green tree was kissed with morning dew, the cool breeze made the forest silently howl. Ralph inhaled a deep breath and let his eyes wander the beautiful sight below and before him, the forest went on for miles. In the distance, he could see Diet Cola mountain, as well as his castle; massive, dewy gumdrop hills peeked over the tops of the trees in the distance.

Rancis and Gloyd continued to banter and chatter to themselves, Ralph let his large knuckles graze the soft ground. The wind swept through the land in a swirl of sweet delicacy, a sugar rush his soul never tired from. Just before he could let his mind continue to wander, a soft zipping noise could be heard. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and scanned the landscapes and dirt roads far ahead of him. He long blinked a few times and listened harder, he wondered why that sounded so familiar. Before he could comprehend what was happening, the zipping, glitching noise suddenly became louder. A hot zip of purple code whizzed around him in a fiery frenzy of electric binary. He whirled around and tried his hardest to keep his eyes trained to the indescribably fast set of code that zipped towards Vanellope's race car, which was parked next to Rancis's and Gloyd's.

"Thought you boys would go for a little morning drive, eh?" Vanellope suddenly chimed, she glitched to the hood of her car and stood confidently, her hands were on her hips with power. She was dressed in her racing attire, excluding her racing jacket. Ralph exhaled a breath he forgot he was holding and slumped his shoulders with annoyed relief.

"You scared me," Ralph breathed as he gazed gratefully at his mate, though she shot him a wide, daring and annoyed smile.

"So who told you that you could take my car for a spin?" Vanellope barked as she crossed her arms, her intimidating smile never failed.

"I-I… Figured it wouldn't be a big deal," Ralph said with a sheepish frown as his face grew red, Rancis and Gloyd gazed at him with humbled, apologetic looks.

"He's in for it," Rancis muttered to Gloyd, both boys nodded as they kept their eyes trained to their future King and Queen.

"Oh, he's not the only one," Taffyta suddenly barked before Rancis's powerful car roared to life. Both boys immediately whirled around and stumbled away from Rancis's car, as if the powerful growl of the engine was enough to knock them over cold.

"Taffyta," Rancis said incredulously over the roar of his own cart's engine, Taffyta cocked her eyebrow with an annoyed smile.

"She's gunna steal your car, Ranc," Gloyd hollered nervously over the core shaking rumble of the engine as he nudged Rancis's arm.

"You should be more worried about yourself, Gloyd," Ralph chuckled nervously as he pointed to Gloyd's car, which Candlehead was now sitting in.

"I'd tell you to take Ralph's advice, but it's a little late for that," Candlehead chimed sweetly as she turned Gloyd's car on; it squealed to life as both boys clumsily stumbled away from both rumbling machines.

"Well, boys, it's been fun," Vanellope smiled in a sweetly sarcastic way at Ralph as she helped Tammy into her car; she sat down in the driver's seat and turned her car on as well, the ground shook with power, "Hope you have a nice walk back to the castle!"

Ralph exhaled a loud, annoyed breath as he slumped his large hands to his sides. All three girls punched on the gas of the powerful race cars. It took everything in Rancis, Gloyd and Ralph to not get run over. Each car whizzed past the three boys in a chaotic, core trembling fury, chocolate powder and dust kicked up every which way. Before the three could comprehend what had just happened, the three girls tore down the hill at lightning fast speeds, glitch-fuls of pixels nervously scattered the trail behind Vanellope as the girls disappeared into the fresh, mint forest. Ralph waved his hand around and coughed a few times to clear the air in front of him from the sweetly suffocating chocolatey dust. Gloyd threw his hand out in annoyance, in the direction the girls left in, and exhaled a loud, long grumble.

"Ohhh, c'mon!" Gloyd hollered before he breathed a nasally sigh and threw his head back in annoyance, "The castle is like three miles from here!"

"Knew we should've stopped in to tell them good morning, first," Rancis slumped his shoulders and glared after the three rapidly disappearing carts.

"It didn't help that you fudged with Taffyta's alarm clock," Ralph barked as he nudged Rancis, he stumbled to the side a few steps with wide eyes.

"Now none of us will get swaps," Gloyd complained as he nudged Rancis in the other direction, he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground on his rear.

"You did nothing to Candlehead," Rancis complained as he rubbed his lower back in annoyance, "You have nothing to worry about. Ralph and I, however…"

"What did I do?!" Ralph hollered with an annoyed smile, he finally reached his large hand down to Rancis to help him to his feet.

"You took Vanellope's cart without asking," Gloyd mumbled as, he too, helped Rancis to his feet.

"I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal," Ralph worried in a deep, annoyed tone.

"Well, racing is a big deal to Vanellope," Rancis said softly as he brushed his pants free of chocolate debris.

"Once we say our vows, what's mine will become hers and vice versa... So where was your voice of reason before we were driving away from the castle?" Ralph asked in a disgruntled way as he began to slowly trudge in the direction of their future abode.

"I-I guess it hadn't caught up to me until just now," Rancis said sheepishly.

"How convenient," Ralph mumbled as he rolled his eyes, hunched his shoulders, and continued walking; his knuckles dragged the whole way.

"So, what are we going to do when we get back to the castle?" Gloyd worried as he eagerly peered at the two guys he considered brothers.

"Those girls are like a pack of lionesses when it comes to rallying together," Rancis worried, "One on one, and we'd be fine… Facing them as a group? I'm not so sure we'll survive the event."

"Does this exclude Tammy?" Gloyd furrowed his eyebrows, his voice was nervous.

"No," Ralph chuffed with an annoyed smile, "They're girls. They band together. Just keep your eyes down, maybe they won't notice us come in."

"Can't believe we've stooped to this," Gloyd said in annoyance, "We should march in there and show them whose boss."

"And get our butts kicked out," Rancis long blinked a few times, "If you've forgotten, none of us permanently live there as of right now."

"Good point," Gloyd muttered as he looked down in contemplation, "Okay, well then Ralph can just march in there and show them whose boss for us!"

"And risk the wrath of Schweetz?" Ralph wondered in shock as he gazed down at Gloyd, the three boys strolled down the rugged road, "You've lost your mind. Plus, I don't live there just yet, either."

"Well, you have nothing to lose," Rancis shrugged, Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and shot him a look.

"What do you mean?" Ralph prod.

"You're one swap away from the ever so ominous loading bar, my friend," Rancis inquired with a sly smile as he held up a finger, "It's not like you'd be getting any anyways."

"I wouldn't be too quick to think that," Gloyd chuckled as he lulled his hands into his pockets, "She could very easily deny him on their honeymoon."

"Oh, that'd just be wrong," Rancis furrowed his eyebrows and shot Ralph an apologetic look; Ralph beamed an annoyed, yet happy smile and peered off towards the castle.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Ralph chuckled, ""It's been hard putting up a cold front around her, lately, but… I know that if I don't, things might get out of hand."

"I've noticed," Rancis said as he shot Ralph a surprised look, "Every time she's around you, she looks at you like you've betrayed her… But code swapping the frustration out of her wouldn't be out of the question."

"In fact, it'd be encouraged," Gloyd said in a snarky tone as he held his finger up; him and Rancis chuckled in an immature way as Ralph rolled his eyes.

"I just hope she's not reading too far into it," Ralph chuckled, though his eyes peered towards the direction of the castle in a nostalgic, needy sort of way.

"Psh," Gloyd spat as he glared at the road.

"Women," Rancis muttered, each boy gazed off to the castle with a slew of different confused and worried facial expressions.


	123. Chapter 123

***Chapter 123***

"Guys," Rancis muttered as he slyly peered out the living room's massive bay windows, he hid himself well behind a bundle of tucked and pulled back cream curtains, which were loosely tied to the wall. Rancis nervously glanced over his shoulder back at his two friends, "We have a situation."

"What now?" Gloyd mumbled as he clumsily approached Rancis, he traipsed across the castle's largest living room and stood behind Rancis. All three boys were sweaty and exhausted from their long hike back to the palace. He peered eagerly over his shoulder and long blinked a few times at the sight before the two, "Oh, User help us…"

"I don't want to know," Ralph chuckled, though he clumsily looked behind and around him a few times, as if any one of the girls, they were hoping to avoid, would come sneaking around the corner at any given moment.

"No, you don't," Rancis swallowed hard and tucked his finger into his collar. He pulled the neck of his shirt out and nervously moved away from the window, "What do we do?"

"It can't be that bad," Ralph quietly barked as he pushed past the two guys in front of him.

He furrowed his eyebrows and eagerly gazed out to the castle's backyard, which was surrounded by the massive, pearly white towers; a stretch of luscious grass and carefully planned landscaping and pearly beige cobble sprawled the place, each blade of grass seemed to glisten and reach for Sugar Rush's glorious Spring time noon sun, though Ralph blinked a few times in a flustered way and kept his eyes trained to the situation before him. Easily lounging by the castle's sprawling, inviting pool was none other than Vanellope, Taffyta and Candlehead. Each girl was gorgeously laced in their respective summer time bikinis. Ralph held his breath and locked his eyes on his fiancee. He felt his throat immediately close as his heart began to shoot nervous code into his system. He finally yanked himself away from the window and darted his eyes between Rancis and Gloyd, they gazed up at him desperately.

"Okay, so it's really bad," Ralph muttered as he slumped his shoulders.

"We should just leave," Rancis worried as he frowned in annoyance, though his face was beet red, "It's clear they're trying to toy with us."

"Seriously," Gloyd barked as he threw his arm and hand out towards the backyard, "They don't just randomly decide to go for a swim."

"Well, it IS Sunday," Rancis eased, "They're always up to random stuff on the one day weekend."

"Well, maybe we should play their little game right back at them," Ralph inquired with a sly smile, Gloyd looked at him in a dumb-founded way.

"I am NOT putting on a bikini," Gloyd barked, his tone became far more annoyed than expected. Ralph and Rancis immediately choked with laughter.

"That'd get their attention!" Rancis laughed as he bent over and held his stomach.

"That's not happening," Ralph chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder, the light from outside flood the gorgeous living room.

"So you want us to go out there with our shirts off AND act nonchalant about it?" Gloyd asked with a wide, annoyed smile, "Somehow I think they'll see right through our act."

"Well, we can see right through their's," Rancis shrugged as he tried to quell his laughter, "What's the difference?"

"The difference is that they're girls!" Gloyd hollered, Ralph and Rancis eagerly shushed him and nervously peered over their shoulder, "Girls automatically win any sort of battle of the sexes, we'd just end up looking like total dweebs without shirts. They'd laugh us all the way home!" Gloyd softened his claim to a harsh hiss.

"He's got a point," Rancis frowned at Ralph.

"What, so should we just ignore them?" Ralph worried, "Better to face them now than later."

"Good point," Gloyd stated, "Don't give them any more time to plot our deaths any more than necessary."

"I think it's too late for that," Ralph grumbled.

"I guess we have nothing to lose," Rancis shrugged yet again, his eyes nervously peered past Ralph and out the window; he hoped he could catch another glimpse of Taffyta.

"Except our dignity," Gloyd mumbled as he crossed his arms, Ralph rubbed his face and heaved an exhausted sigh.

"Swimming sounds good after that long walk, anyways," Ralph muttered into his large hand, he tilted his head down to the ground and long blinked a few times, "They'll be happy we came to join them, right? It's harmless."

"The famous last words," Rancis said in a dull tone.

* * *

"I'm telling you," Taffyta started as she waved her hand around, "You should just talk to Ralph. All this tension is most likely one sided."

"Exactly why I don't want to talk to him about it," Vanellope hissed, each girl was lazily draped on one of many beautifully designed lawn chairs, "He's going to think I'm this psycho, desperate code swapping machine."

"But, that's any guy's dream, right?" Candlehead muttered, Taffyta and Vanellope shot her surprised looks, "What!"

"I swear you've gotten more snarky," Taffyta laughed, though her eyes fixed on the situation approaching them from across the yard, "Oh, User help us all."

"What?" Vanellope inquired innocently as her and Candlehead eagerly peered towards the back door of the patio, which led to the living room.

Vanellope felt her face immediately bruise with heat as her eyes fixed on her wrecker. Ralph was shirtless, his able, masculine arms and chest seemed to eek power over the whole entire game. Vanellope gently gaped and stumbled on a few words as Ralph, Rancis and Gloyd seemingly and nonchalantly approached the three girls, and the inviting, sparkling pool. Vanellope stammered on a few indecipherable stutters as she tried her hardest to search for something to say, though she kept her nervous gaze glued to Ralph. He eagerly peered at the glistening, cool water to his left, his large fists were clenched like usual, to avoid dragging on the ground. He stopped and faced the water, he aimlessly assessed the situation before him and put his hands on his hips, he was wearing a comfortable pair of dark brown pants, which were appropriately torn at the ankles. Vanellope took her sunglasses off and let her eyes get a good, long look at her fiancé. She knew for certain the boys had caught on to their little game of harmless teasing, though she suddenly began to feel even more frustrated than prior.

"Well, well," Candlehead suddenly chimed, which caused Vanellope to jolt out of her wandering thoughts, "Look what the cat dragged in."

"That was a nice walk, back to the castle, don't you think, guys?" Gloyd sarcastically inquired as Rancis knelt down to check the temperature of the water with his fingers.

"Tons of fun," Rancis chimed, his sarcastic tone was obvious as well.

"What are you guys doing?" Vanellope barked as she easily stood, she let her eyes wander Ralph's slightly sculpted body any chance that she could, though she tried her hardest to keep her gaze on Rancis and Gloyd; she eagerly kept Ralph in her peripheral.

"We're doing exactly what you guys are doing," Rancis shrugged his muscular shoulders, "Swimming!"

"We're tanning, time lord," Taffyta barked, she shot Rancis a thoroughly annoyed look as she stood next to Vanellope, she confidently put her hands on her hips.

"Tanning, swimming, same thing," Ralph shrugged his large shoulders, the bones of his shoulder blades just barely peaked from the skin on his massive, slightly muscular back; Vanellope swallowed hard and finally allowed herself to gaze at him as he turned to face the three girls, "Is there a problem?"

"I'm not sure," Taffyta muttered to Vanellope with a wide, teasing smile, "Is there?"

"No," Vanellope breathed as she glanced between Gloyd and Rancis. She immediately pierced her eyes on Ralph's and furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, "No problem at all."

"Well, good," Ralph said confidently before he immediately glued his full attention to Gloyd and Rancis, "I wish this pool had a diving board."

"You guys can make one in the code room, surely," Rancis said eagerly as he shrugged, the three boys fixed their attention on the inviting pool before them as they began to nonchalantly mosey away; they continued to chatter.

"Psh," Vanellope spat before she sat back down on her lawn chair in a huff, Taffyta rolled her eyes and slowly joined her, "Well, good," Vanellope mocked Ralph's words in a nasally, high pitched voice with a silly facial expression.

"I don't see why you guys are getting all worked up," Candlehead laughed as she eyed the three boys across the way, "We've managed to catch some fine looking guys."

"Yeah, except mine is a candy tree hugger who toys with alarm clocks," Taffyta muttered as her and Vanellope glared at the three boys.

"And mine doesn't know when to go off duty of wrecking, whether it's buildings or hearts," Vanellope grumbled as she crossed her arms, "Now I KNOW he's teasing me, for certain."

"Oh, Vanellope, just go code swap with him and get it over with, we'll watch your baby while you guy are on your honeymoon," Taffyta rushed sarcastically in annoyance as she threw her arm out towards Ralph, "Maybe then your pathetic problem will be solved!"

"Pathetic problem?" Vanellope shrieked, all three boys immediately glanced over to the sudden stir of excitement, "Toying with your already abnormal sleep schedule is a pathetic problem."

"Shut up!" Taffyta hissed as she glanced at the group of boys who were curiously oggling the three, "You are seriously the loudest smarty I know."

"Just forget about alarm clocks and code swaps," Candlehead said in a flustered annoyed way as she waved her hands in between the two girls, she was sat on her lawn chair in between her two sisters, "We have a great view of some awesome eye candy. Why am I the only one living it up?"

"Because your eye candy did nothing stupid or incredibly irking within the last forty eight hours," Vanellope muttered.

"Vanellope... Being a reserved, normal gamer, instead of being eager for code swaps all the time, is not stupid," Taffyta scoffed as she shot Vanellope an annoyed smirk.

"I'm just glad Tammy went home," Candlehead giggled, "This would've all been awkward if she was still here."

"It is when it's turned into one big massive mind game!" Vanellope disregarded Candlehead's statement as she glared at Taffyta.

"Well, you started it!" Taffyta chimed sarcastically.

"I did not!" Vanellope shrieked.

"You both started it," Candlehead snapped with an eager smile, she easily kept her eyes trained to her mate across the way, though the sudden look of worry on her face made Vanellope furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, sugar," Taffyta mumbled nervously as her and Candlehead suddenly began to scramble away from the general area.

Vanellope gazed after them in a worried way before a sudden rush of cold water was viciously hurled on top of her. Vanellope jolted and sat up straight, she exhaled a few started chokes before she eagerly peered at the pool in shock. Ralph suddenly surfaced from the billowing, sloshy water and beamed a wide smile up at Rancis and Gloyd, who were in hysterics. Vanellope slowly furrowed her eyebrows as deep as they could go and gave Ralph the meanest scowl she could possibly muster. She inhaled a sharp breath and could've sworn steam was shooting from her ears. The water droplets on her skin practically evaporated from the sheer heat of anger she was suddenly rocketed into. She slowly stood and delicately fixed her hair and bikini as best as she could. Rancis and Gloyd continued to double over laughing before she slowly began to stroll over to them in a sly, stiff, confident march of death. Both boys double took on her tense and angry figure and immediately stood up straight, the beams on their faces had never sunk faster.

"Sorry, Ms. Vanellope," Gloyd said politely and him and Rancis straightened out and humbly looked to the ground.

Vanellope turned her head and harshly spit some of the pool water out of her mouth. She took her sunglasses off of the top of her head and shook them free of water. She flicked her now soaked ponytail and cleared her throat; she shot a daring, upset smolder in Ralph's direction; he turned pale and slowly sunk deeper into the water.

"Now boys, do you know what happens when you mix water and electricity?" Vanellope chimed sweetly, though the three boys knew they were in trouble.

"No, ma'am," Rancis stated nervously, though him and Gloyd caught eyes in a subtle, incredulous glance of worry and knowing.

"When we all were little, I often wondered why no one liked to swim with me," Vanellope continued in her sweetly calm yet deathly voice; she inched her foot closer to the edge of the pool, "I found out that glitching under water can have the same effect on others as being struck by lightning."

"Vanellope," Ralph nervously protested, his eyes widened as Vanellope dipped her toes into the water. She hung in suspended standstill as every single smarty in the backyard was frozen in shock.

"Ralph, however, is probably too big to be too drastically effected," Vanellope started, she made her skin come alive with glitching code; the water eagerly sprawled and jolted with hums and zips of their confused and demanding purple code. Ralph groaned aloud and grew stiff, though he began to chuckle, as if he was sweetly being suffocated, kindly being drowned in her delightful code. His skin began to crawl with urgent circuitry.

"Stop, Vanellope," Ralph pleaded through painful chokes of confused, curious laughter.

"The fact that we share codes makes him immune to being hurt too badly," Vanellope smiled through a glare down at her struggling wrecker in the water, "At the most it will be a notch above a tickle. Otherwise, it'll probably just remind him how sweet and delicious my code is... What a shame he has to miss out, don't you think?"

Gloyd and Rancis gazed in a dumbfounded way down at Ralph as Vanellope quickly slipped her foot out of the water and began to walk away. Ralph choked an inhale and long blinked a few times, his face immediately turned hot red as he panted hard and watched Vanellope's gorgeously curvy figure slink away. He heaved and swallowed quickly as he suddenly felt all the code inside him jolt around in a bout of urgent want and need. He nervously looked up at Rancis and Gloyd, they were trying their very hardest to stifle their laughter.

Ralph widened his eyes and tried his hardest to quell his now rapidly beating heart. He inhaled a deep breath and rubbed his eyes for a moment before he eagerly peered into the water of the pool he was in. The water bounced around like normal, though he suddenly felt as if the interior code in his body was reminded of the sweet and sour deliciousness he was forced to miss out on. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance and felt the competitiveness in his brain sky rocket. He fixed his eyes on Vanellope yet again, he suddenly felt as if this was his very last chance to ever see her nearly bare body ever again; he got in a good look without seeming too suddenly eager.

"Dude, why are you just sitting there? Go get her!" Gloyd hissed as he motioned towards Vanellope. Her, Taffyta and Candlehead slowly began to mosey towards the massive double patio doors under the beautiful wooden overhang.

"I-I can't," Ralph said sheepishly, his face was near purple. He nervously looked away and down a few times as his large arms and hands tucked closer to the front of his body. Gloyd gestured his arms largely and pleasingly gazed down at Ralph.

"Oh for User's sake, just get it over with!" Gloyd urged, Rancis covered his face with knowing and shook his head.

"Shut up, I literally can't!" Ralph harshly whispered as he hugged the edge of the pool with this large arms and body. Gloyd raised his eyebrows in a knowing way before he threw his head back with laughter.

"She's got you under her spell, man," Rancis laughed as he crossed his arms, "I think she now has the upper hand in this battle of endurance."

"The wedding is in two weeks," Ralph muttered to himself as he carefully shoved his clenched fists to the concrete of the pool edge, "Only two more weeks... Two weeks…!"

"I don't think you're going to make it," Rancis and Gloyd doubled over laughing as they began to stumble away from the pools edge and closer to the beautiful, looming jacuzzi, which was tucked away underneath a few of the pool's waterfalls.

They chattered quietly to themselves about the suspended topic. Ralph gazed longingly in a dumbfounded way across the yard, he watched as the three girls slipped into the castle. Vanellope was the last one in, though she made sure to shoot him one last smolder of victory.


	124. Chapter 124

**A/N: Hey guys! The end of this story isn't for a little bit, but after I upload the very last chapter, I'm going to make a video of mostly one MASSIVE thank you (including shout outs to specific people) to everyone reading and supporting my crazy artwork and story. I'm also going to answer questions in said video! So, if you have a question for me about Wrecking Limits, the making of, or ANYTHING about my story or artwork you want answered, ask away! I already have a little bit of a list started of questions that people have noted me recently. So if you have a question or inquiry or anything, I'll be answering it in my final massive thank you video that I will be uploading to my youtube account after this story is finished, for you guys. Thanks! :D**

***Chapter 124***

"Two weeks is quite a long time," Taffyta said as she eyed her sister, "You sure you can hold out?"

"I've made it this far, haven't I?" Vanellope muttered, though her code suddenly glitched and bubbled in a confused mess of hot purple. Both her sisters gazed at her. Vanellope hiccuped beamed a sudden, sheepish smile.

"Hardly," Candlehead stifled a giggle into her hoodie covered palms; each girl was comfortably dressed for the night.

"I'm sure the boys left," Taffyta assured as she turned to put the pitcher of milk back in the fridge, she had easily fashioned herself a delicious plate of warm cookies.

"Here's hoping," Vanellope muttered, "I don't want to see Ralph until the wedding," She finished in a dull tone, though it was obvious she was being sarcastic.

"I think you really shocked him, earlier," Taffyta laughed as she came back to the kitchen island, where the three were stationed around, "No pun intended."

"I think you have the upper hand, now," Candlehead smiled at her cheerfully, though each girl froze at the familiar, thudding footsteps that approached the kitchen.

"I can't go anywhere in this castle," Vanellope muttered under her breath as she pulled her hood up and put her head down on the counter to avoid the wrecker that was approaching.

"Hey guys," Ralph chimed with a smile, Vanellope waved her hand around in the air, though she kept her head down. Her heart began to pound with the idea of him scheming a come-back from her water glitching prank earlier in the day.

"Enjoy your swim?" Taffyta asked plainly, Ralph heaved a hard sigh and smiled.

"Sure did," Ralph said happily as he eased his large hands onto the counter top. He furrowed his eyebrows at the dark haired smarty who had practically become one with the kitchen island, "Vin, you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Vanellope said sarcastically, "I'm enjoying the view of these beautiful counter tops, I think swirled marble was definitely a good choice, don't you think?"

"I chose them," Taffyta beamed and eagerly nodded at Ralph, he chuffed and rubbed the counter gently.

"Thanks for letting me swim in the castle's pool," Ralph smiled gratefully at Candlehead and Taffyta, he shot the top of Vanellope's hooded head an almost annoyed glance, "Rancis and Gloyd went home."

"Figures," Taffyta scoffed as she looked down to her plate of cookies, "Going racing without saying good morning… Leaving without saying goodnight. What next?"

"Sorry, girls," Ralph said humbly with a frown, he looked at them sincerely, "I hope you aren't too annoyed with us"

"Pah," Vanellope suddenly spat through an quiet, annoyed chuckle. Ralph let his facial expression slide to dull annoyance.

"No harm done," Taffyta said through a long sigh, "Though I'm going to kill Rancis for messing with my alarm clock."

"THAT wasn't my idea," Ralph put his finger up and heaved a small chuckle, Taffyta beamed and rolled her eyes.

"I figured you weren't that evil," Taffyta laughed, Candlehead slumped her chin into her palms, her elbows were casually leaned onto the counter.

"Anyways, I just came by to say goodnight," Ralph smiled, though he eyed Vanellope curiously.

"Goodnight," Vanellope chimed in a sweet, sarcastic and rushed tone, as if Ralph couldn't leave fast enough.

"See you tomorrow, Ralph," Taffyta giggled as she gave him a loving smile.

"You're not staying here?" Candlehead inquired innocently, though her and Taffyta nervously caught eyes.

"No," Ralph breathed as he looked down to the counter, though his eyes slowly slid to Vanellope, who was still awkwardly slumped into the island, "I don't think this wrecker is welcomed… I'll just, go home… Sad and lonely and cold... And shirtless," Ralph sighed dramatically and playfully, he wistfully cupped his hands to his chest.

"Oh, come off of it!" Vanellope shrieked with a wide smile as she finally lifted her head.

She opened her mouth and lifted her hand and finger to continue, though she immediately felt her throat close. Ralph was stood firmly across the island, he was shirtless with a drying towel loosely draped around the back of his neck. His damp skin glistened under the kitchen's warm ceiling lights, his massive hands were confidently placed on his hips. He cocked an eyebrow at her and tilted his head down with an incredulous smile. Vanellope stammered on a few words as she could suddenly hear her pulse in her skull become louder than anything she'd ever known. She swallowed hard as her eyes darted all around Ralph's broad, strong chest and body. She knew this battle of tug of war between the two was quickly coming to an end. Who would win, she was determined to find out.

"Now you look at me," Ralph barked in annoyance, Taffyta shoved her palm to her face and heaved a stifled laugh.

"I-I…" Vanellope bit her lower lip and tried her very hardest to avoid eye contact with Ralph, "I-I'm just tired is all."

"You're always welcome here, Ralph," Taffyta said softly as she eagerly began to eat one of her warm chocolate chip cookies, as if she was watching a show unfold.

"Thanks," Ralph smiled a loving smile in her direction before he caught eyes with Vanellope in a string of smoldering, lingering goo, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you then," Candlehead chimed as Ralph slowly began to leave the kitchen.

Vanellope held her breath and eagerly watched Ralph leave. She gazed long and hard at his strong back and shoulders, her heart raced faster and faster. She bit her bottom lip as Ralph slowly slipped out of sight. She finally heaved a silent sigh and slumped her whole upper body onto the counter. Taffyta and Candlehead suddenly bursted out in excited laughter towards their sister, the castle's front door could be heard opening and closing after Ralph.

"Wow," Taffyta laughed as she rubbed her forehead, "I think he just called check mate with that smolder of his."

"I don't want to talk about it," Vanellope groaned aloud into the counter with a scrunched, painfully frustrated facial expression.

"Vanellope, just go chase him down," Taffyta suggested as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to follow through with the swap," Candlehead suggested with a girly smile, "Just have fun!"

"I think this is what people call 'being responsible'," Vanellope clumsily used air quotes as she pleadingly gazed off to nowhere, "It's been over two months of responsible," Vanellope said through dramatic sobs of breaths, she scrunched her eyes shut and giggled nervously.

"Well, I for one don't want to be continuously caught in this string of one ups you guys have going on each other," Taffyta said with her mouth full, "We've all been suffering alongside you for two months as well. Do you know how hard it is to sit in a room with you two and wonder if you guys are just going to start attacking each other out of love?"

"Everything in moderation, my sister," Candlehead said slyly, Vanellope glued her eyes to her in contemplation.

"Too much of a good thing is bad," Taffyta started as she dunked a cookie into her glass of milk, "Though too little of a good thing is also bad."

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening," Vanellope chimed as she pushed her palms to her ears.

"Well we're tired of listening to you complain!" Taffyta hollered with a wide smile as she suddenly pointed in the direction of Sugar Rush's exit, "Get out of here!"

"For User's sake, I'm NOT going to go chasing after him!" Vanellope barked in return, Taffyta slapped her hand over her forehead.

"Why not? What are you trying to prove?" Taffyta laughed loudly.

"Too stubborn?" Candlehead suggested.

"Too prideful?" Taffyta inquired with a sly smile, "Just, please. Go! Before you guys simmer."

"Hurry, while it's still fresh in your mind," Candlehead beamed a wide smile as she fiddled her fingers in the air as if to gesture enchantment.

"You know you want it," Taffyta urged loudly.

"His strong code beckons," Candlehead chimed in a teasing voice as she leaned closer to Vanellope.

"You guys are horrible influences," Vanellope muttered as she shot a glare at each of them, "I'm not leaving!"

"If you don't leave right now, I'm going to go over Sugar Rush's intercom and announce to the whole world that you are a shriveling, stubborn little code swap-deprived smarty," Taffyta threatened as she began to slowly head towards the exit of the kitchen.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Vanellope shrieked as she nervously stumbled to get past Taffyta, her stool wobbled on the fragile tiles.

"Wait!" Candlehead worried, "You can't cross Game Central Station by yourself, that's suicide!"

"Ralph did! So now you're saying I shouldn't go?" Vanellope barked in annoyance as she threw her arms up, "Make up your minds!"

"Candle's got a point," Taffyta slumped her shoulders, though Vanellope continued to trek out of the kitchen.

"If I don't leave right now, I'm going to wreck something," Vanellope snapped as she slunk out of the kitchen. Taffyta opened her mouth to speak but exhaled whatever thoughts were going to come to mind and slumped her shoulders; she smirked an annoyed, worried smile in the direction Vanellope left in.

* * *

Vanellope softly, yet hesitantly, turned the handle to Ralph's house, his door knob was nearly twice the size of her palm. With a small amount of struggle, she managed to push into his warm home. She silently shut the door behind herself and inhaled a deep breath of his familiar scent, it hung over the place like a luring haze. She fluttered her eyes, though she quickly peered in the direction of his bedroom. His home was dark, though the bright light that streamed out onto Ralph's glorious dark wood floors led to suggest that he was still awake. She began to feel her stomach slump with nervous anticipation, yet it tugged down on her heart in a total urge of desperation and need. She bit her lip and slowly began to make her way to his bedroom, she began to wonder if she was foolishly feeding on instinct and instinct alone. She heaved a silent sigh and pushed her responsible thoughts harshly to the back of her mind.

As quietly as she possibly could, she leaned over a hair and peered into Ralph's room, her piercing, hazel eyes glowed under the gentle light that poured from the doorway. She immediately slumped her shoulders in total annoyance at the sight before her. Ralph was laid comfortably against his large, dark wooden headboard, he was still dressed in nothing but his comfortable brown draw string pants that were torn at the ankles. His hair was a bit of a mess, and his eyes and mind were totally buried in Sugar Rush's code book, his large hands almost swallowed the book whole. Vanellope puckered her lips in pure annoyance at the tender and luring situation. She inhaled a sharp breath and stiffened her whole entire being, as if she were preparing herself to give Ralph her worst. She suddenly stormed into his room and stopped in a huff at the base of his bed. She firmly crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I see my decision to leave my front door unlocked wasn't for nothing, after all," Ralph chimed, his eyes never left the book in front of him.

"I've got a bone to pick with you," Vanellope spat as she furrowed her eyebrows, though she knew her cold front was only surfaced. Her inner demons melted and bounced around in delightful glee at the mere sight of her shirtless wrecker on the massive, beckoning bed before her.

"So pick away," Ralph said sweetly, though he continued to nonchalantly flip a few pages in the code book.

"I-I'm tired of this!" Vanellope frowned as she threw her hands down, "I'm tired of splitting ways without a proper good night kiss, o-or, the fun sleepovers we used to have in this house… A-are you tired of me or something?"

"Vanellope," Ralph scoffed with a wide smile of disbelief, though Vanellope began to look overwhelmingly flustered.

"I-I mean, if you want me to stay away from you, then you should just say so," Vanellope worried, she wondered why she was suddenly feeling oncoming tears; she could've sworn she came barging into this room with wrecking intentions.

"Vanellope," Ralph sighed as he closed the Sugar Rush book and set it on his night stand.

"I know code swaps aren't the foundation of a relationship, or anything, but… I just," Vanellope inhaled a few sharp breaths and gestured wildly with her hands, "I-I mean, I just…!"

"Vanellope," Ralph cooed yet again as every slowly rolled so he was fully sitting up, he began to carefully crawl to the end of his bed towards his bride.

"I miss being intimate with you! There, I said it!" Vanellope shrieked as she flailed her arms in a rush of frustration as her eyes pierced Ralph's, "Lately it's been all or nothing between us. FINE! You win! You're the master of endurance, I get it, I'm just a sore loser!"

"Vanellope!" Ralph said loudly to try to get her attention, he felt as if his cheeks had run out of room for smiling.

"What?!" Vanellope snapped as she blinked a few times to take in the sudden closeness of her wrecker, as if the megapixels in the room had to readjust to her liking. Her eyes became glassy as she began to shake and inhale nervously for air over and over through her nose. It was as if her code couldn't handle going unshared for so long.

"I want to apologize," Ralph said softly as he gazed down at the base board of his bed, he tenderly reached his hand out to hold hers.

"Oh, NOW you want to apologize?" Vanellope shrieked as she yanked her hand away in a whirl of frustration, "Now that you have me aimlessly marching across Game Central Station as if suicide is my middle name? Now that I've spent the last month and a half wondering if you are suffering just as much as I am?"

"Oh, believe me," Ralph scoffed as he looked down to his bedsheets and widened his eyes in annoyance.

"Our love life has kind of fallen off the face of arcade, Ralph," Vanellope said through a hiss of a sorrowful sigh as she slumped her shoulders and gazed at him longingly.

"I'm kind of peeved that you crossed Game Central Station without a fixer, or Rancis or someone," Ralph suddenly said in a protective tone.

"Is that all your concerned about right now?" Vanellope hollered, "Seriously? You crossed it by yourself!"

"I didn't cross it by myself, Felix met up with me. Vanellope, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!" Ralph barked, his voice boomed louder than Vanellope's ever could. He yanked her hand back into his and squeezed in a fervor of demanding want, "I'm not going to lose you again! Don't do something as stupid as crossing Game Central Station by yourself! What were you thinking?"

Vanellope froze and gazed up at Ralph in stunned silence as a few tears slid down her cheeks, it was the only movement in the whole entire room. She long blinked a few times as her eyes glanced all over Ralph's tense and powerful bare chest and shoulders. She could feel her lip quiver, her heart raced with over a dozen different positive and negative emotions. She slid her eyes back to Ralph's and wondered when this roller coaster would start to become fun again.

"I-I'm sorry," Vanellope whimpered in sadness, "I just… I had to come set things right. I'm tired of playing cat and mouse, here."

"It was immature of me to play along, like that," Ralph said as he finally relaxed, he looked away in a guilty manner, though he held true to a playful smile, "It was a lot of fun seeing you get all flustered every time I walked into a room, though. Sort of reminded me of back when we first started dating."

"Yeah, it's all fun and games for you, you're not the one overloaded with suffocating code," Vanellope snapped, she peered down to Ralph's glossy, dark wooden floors.

"I guess I didn't take that into consideration," Ralph grumbled as he, too, looked down, "It hasn't been a walk in the park for me either, Vin. Holding off like this isn't normal for couples who are involved in the code swapping realm."

"I know we'll get through it," Vanellope said through a nasally sigh, "I just wish you didn't throw the baby out with the bath water."

"Guess I was being a little too polite," Ralph said as he rubbed his chin in contemplation, "I thought I was doing us a favor by keeping my distance."

"You were doing us a massive disservice," Vanellope muttered, though she tried not to sound too snide.

"It wasn't my intention," Ralph inhaled for air and gazed at Vanellope in a humble, apologetic way, "I-I just figured that whenever we are intimate, even slightly, it always sort of escalates to more."

"Yeah, we all get it, you're incredibly irresistible," Vanellope said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I wasn't trying to play cat and mouse, at first… I was just trying to be responsible," Ralph said through an annoyed laugh as he tucked his index finger under her chin and forced her to look at him, "After awhile, it sort of became thrilling with the way you would secretly ogle me from across the room."

"I wasn't ogling you," Vanellope fibbed as she tried to shoo Ralph's hand away. She tried her hardest to hide the widest smile possible, "Th-that's just my thinking face."

"Goo-goo eyes and red cheeks," Ralph stated as he brought her face back to facing him, yet again, "Sounds like deep in thought to me," He said sarcastically as the two continued to gently lull back and forth from her trying to shoo his hands away to his large fingers cupping her chin. She finally giggled.

"Anyways, I just came over here to tell you that I love you, and I was hoping just for a goodnight kiss, is all," Vanellope mumbled as she tried her hardest to avoid eye contact. Ralph daringly leaned forward and gently kissed her warm lips briefly. Vanellope raised her eyebrows and easily leaned into the kiss, though she smirked to try to convince herself that she was still playing hard to get.

"That was all you were hoping for?" Ralph breathed innocently on her lips, though Vanellope could practically taste the fervor of want dripping from his words. He sweetly pecked her moist lips yet again and was surprised to feel her eagerly lean her head into his more so this time.

"That's all responsible Ms. Vanellope was hoping for," Vanellope said, her voice began to soften as her cheeks grew more and more red. Ralph slowly and teasingly planted a few more simple, lingering pecks on her mouth.

"Hmm, what would daring Mrs. Wreck-It do?" Ralph inquired lightly with a bashful smile a the two, yet again, met for a few more warm pecks. Vanellope very gently let her eager hands grope for the base of Ralph's collar and shoulders.

"Something irresponsible," Vanellope mumbled, she fluttered her eyes fully closed and leaned into Ralph's kisses a little more, her desirous hands melted up his shoulders just barely. She inhaled his intoxicating scent and wondered if halting this dangerous situation was suddenly something her programming didn't understand.


	125. Chapter 125

***Chapter 125***

"Interesting," Ralph said through a soft chuckle on Vanellope's mouth as she slowly began to push closer to him.

Vanellope gently began to crawl onto Ralph's bed, her knees gently melted into his billowy, red and cream bed covers and sheets. She kept her hands tenderly on Ralph's shoulders to steady herself as she gently pushed her mouth to his a few times over again. He smiled on her lips and welcomed her into his embrace with ease, as if they hadn't missed a single day of their silent love language. He gently let his hands find her wide hips as she daringly pushed back on his shoulders. In one fluid movement, Ralph softly eased his back into his headboard as she carefully and widely straddled Ralph's lap. She cupped his face in her eager hands and tilted her head, the two melted into their spark of passion, their bodies stirred gently with desperate need for each other. She shivered a hard handful of unintentional glitch bumps up her spine as Ralph's able and firm hands sunk into the small of her back and waist. She inhaled a sharp breath of his warm scent on his mouth, she hungrily tasted his lips over and over, as if he was made of something sweeter than her sugary code has ever known.

Vanellope could feel her ears prick and her eyebrows raise at Ralph's sudden yet slow inhale through his nose, his hands eagerly began to largely map out her whole back. She pushed her needy hands to the hot skin of his chest and tilted her head more so to deepen their kiss, she could feel his strong heart beat underneath her right hand. She felt as if the code lingering between their trapping, tingling skin was begging to be released, a chaotic melody of urgent binary that bounced around in a searing, electric purple disarray. A voice in the back of her head continued to naggingly prod the logical side of her brain, though she desperately pushed it away as she pushed closer to Ralph. She could feel her fingers grip the hair on the sides of Ralph's head, the room began to spin as she finally broke their long winded fervor of passion. She panted hard on his mouth and tangled her hands onto the back of Ralph's head.

"Ralph, I know it's a bad idea, but I've gotta have it," Vanellope rushed hotly on his lips in a hiss of a whisper; he tenderly pecked her mouth a few times as a reply. Their lips stuck together and peeled apart like the stickiest, sweetest melted chocolate.

"It's not smart to cross the finish line, this time," Ralph pressed nervously in return on her mouth, though his large fingers didn't miss a beat; he tugged on her pants ever so slightly.

"Deal," Vanellope urged as her lips clumsily met his a few times in a slur of desperation. Her trembling hands eagerly fiddled with the knot of the draw string of his comfortable pants, "The binary in me is about to explode, just give me your worst."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Ralph replied with a small, excited smile as his large hands tenderly wrapped fully around her upper arms.

He easily leaned into each and every single one of her loving, eager and demanding kisses. Her hands nervously mapped out every single square inch of Ralph's shoulders and the back of his head in a rush of pure need as he tenderly began to undress her. She eagerly helped him in his venture before her hands quickly shot to the knot of drawstrings of his pants again. She tried her hardest to pry it's tight grip from the knot Ralph had tightened, though her small fingers shook and fumbled. She finally broke the trail and string of hot kisses the two were caught in before she slumped her head and forehead into the center of his chest. She angrily peered down at the knot in frustration as she lifted to get a good look at what she was doing. She silently cursed it a few times as Ralph's large hands trailed her back in a teasing way. He laughed in delight at the amusing sight before him.

She furrowed her eyebrows in boiling frustration before her eyes double took on the distention just underneath his drawstring. She swallowed hard and felt her face turn beet red before she was suddenly overthrown from her dominant position. Ralph carefully rolled her onto her back and loomed over her, his large hand immediately began to work at the knot. He untied it with no effort as he melted between her legs, her eager, trembling hands slid down his whole chest and stomach. They immediately curled into the rim of his pants as her lower legs tenderly slid around his. She exhaled a faltered breath, as if she wanted to say something, though her cloudy, coded thoughts halted whatever logic that could potentially be present. The instinct driven part of her panicking binary immediately deleted all thoughts of protest at what was unfolding.

"Hurry," Vanellope finally urged above a pleading whisper as she squinted her eyes shut, her hands tried their hardest to tug down on Ralph's pants. Ralph heaved a delighted chuckle on her mouth as he slid his pants off of his hips.

"Yes ma'am," He breathed onto her lips politely, though he softly nudged her as he melted deeper between her legs.

Vanellope urgently tried her hardest to claw her legs around Ralph's hips, he loomed over her in anticipation and hung his head over hers. He let his eyes flutter closed as he tenderly began to drive and shove into her stiff and tensely animated body. She enthusiastically begged his name in a groan of a whisper as her arms and hands did everything they could to bring him into a needing, loving hug. He gently bowed to her need and placed a few firm kisses on her cheeks to reassure her even more so of his undying love for her. He knew she needed a refill, though he shut his eyes tight with the fact that he couldn't give it to her on this night. He softly continued to budge into her and felt a spark ignite in the back of his skull, a spark he was hoping would remain unlit, for both of their sakes.

He furrowed his eyebrows deeply as he nuzzled his nose and mouth into the warm and comforting skin of her neck. He knew they were in for it. He gasped a surprised inhale as he gently nudged her flexible core, he could feel the inner wrecker in him practically burst out of his skin as his heart began to pound faster and faster with the sudden need. He shivered hard as her enticing hands and arms draped lovingly around his neck, he trembled under her luring touch. He knew he was in trouble; her code was far too irresistible. He silently cursed himself for letting the two go far too long without any sort of intimacy. He could easily feel the tension, from holding back for so long, raise needy, desperate glitchful goosebumps on his hot skin.

Vanellope inhaled a sharp gasp of pleasure, though her code suddenly heightened, it practically shouted and screamed at him a thousand and one demands, an overload of sickly sweet information his mainframe could hardly decipher. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, the lightning fast jolt of her desperate code flood his entire body, it practically grabbed every last pixel of his being and froze him in suspended standstill. He blinked hard in a flustered way a few times as he suddenly lost all feeling in his body for a few split seconds. He shook his head gently and finally breathed a breath he forgot he was holding. The spark inside him practically turned into a flame thrower of lightning, he felt his heart pound straight out of his chest at the rush of her desperate code swarming his large skeleton. He shivered hard and suddenly felt as if his programming had been reset, his inner wrecker had been knocking loud and clear for far too long. He jolted the second Vanellope's urgent, yet softly sweet voice suddenly begged for every last byte of his unforgivable power.

Ralph choked a nervous breath as he immediately dug into her. He froze half way through and shoved himself deeper than what he thought was even possible. He furrowed his eyebrows in tense confusion, he suddenly felt out of his element, as if this act was something he could only do with no restrain of his full power. He flinched and quickly pulled his hips back once his squirming mate yelped in pleasurable pain. He gazed at her in sweet, humble confusion, though his forehead was slowly beginning to crown with beads of sweat, as if thinking too hard about what was happening was a workout in of itself. He blinked a few times and uttered a small, apologetic sound without words, he didn't totally know what to say; all his coding knew was the word 'go'. He softly dug into her again with the same force, he grit his teeth as she sent shocks of her code up his spine as a way of telling him that he was messing with fire. She recoiled firmly, her clumsy, trembling hands slid down Ralph's strong chest as he hung his upper body over her slightly.

Vanellope cried his name as he began to move into her faster and harder, her shaking hands softly clawed the hair on his scalp. She could feel the code in her core jolt around in a busied manner, as if it was doing it's best to think on overdrive. It bubbled in a delightful, knowing way as Ralph's large body continued to drive into her. Ralph nervously panted into her ear, he felt his brain work faster than he'd ever thought possible. Every last fiber of binary in his body was begging to mesh, he knew if he didn't quell their dancing hearts soon, they'd be rocketed into disorder. He relished in the sweet feeling of her circuitry spidered skin, her soft and supple body made every single nerve ending in his body crawl. He shut his eyes tight and begged himself over and over to cut it out, he groaned her name loudly as the realization of desperation suddenly began to sink into his skull like a ten ton molten weight.

Ralph inhaled a deep breath, his large chest expanded as he suddenly lifted himself up using his fists, on either side of his mate. In one swift movement, he grabbed the backs of her squirming calves and draped them over his massive shoulders. He could tell by the sudden, nervous twinkle in Vanellope's eyes that he was very quickly plotting their own demise. Her bare chest heaved in pleasurable discomfort as Ralph firmly leaned over her, causing her knees to bend and spread closer to her head. Within doing so, he drove himself deeper into her trembling body, he grimaced at the sudden tighter squeeze. Her hands gripped the side of the bed faster and harder than her mind could comprehend, her toes curled and scrunched from the delightfully tense tremors that shot from her stomach down her legs. She lulled her head from side to side a few times just barely as a few knowing chuckles escaped her figure. Ralph pressed down on her a little harder and let a small smile break across his face as well. He gladly relished in her fierce, needy code; his heart practically bursted with purpose as his skin brightly showed the handiwork of their fervor; tiers beyond tiers of gentle, nervous circuitry trailed his arms, neck and chest.

"R-Ralph," Vanellope started through a pleasurable groan, "Remember our deal."

"Believe me," Ralph grunted, his lips sweetly met her forehead as he dared to lean harder onto her. She grimaced and exhaled a few sharp moans before he continued, "It's taking every ounce of me to hold back…"

"Should we stop?" Vanellope worried through gentle panting as Ralph eased his hands on either sides of her torso on the bed. Her hands continued to firmly grip the bedding underneath her, as if it was her saving grace in this reckless situation.

"I'm not through with you, yet," Ralph said smoothly through a hushed, deep voice. Vanellope blinked a few times as her face turned beet red, she suddenly wondered what she had gotten herself into.


	126. Chapter 126

***Chapter 126***

Ralph quickly continued to move into her flexible body. She tensed with each recoil and grimaced with each thrust, she began to feel as if she had asked for this in extremely poor timing; she hated the hindsight she was suddenly sat in. Each fluid movement Ralph produced sent heavenly, yet angrily desperate shivers of his irresistible code through her little system, it teased her core for everything it was worth. She loudly cried his name with each thrust, his strength loomed over her in a dominant, desirable way. She gasped for air as Ralph picked up the speed, she could practically feel every single last strand of his binary throb with need for her delicious code. She finally pushed her hands to the base of his shoulders and neck. She could easily tell that Ralph was quickly coming to the realization that stopping cold turkey would literally make him want to game over for good. She knew he had finally realized how pent up he really was, way deep down.

Vanellope nervously stroked his shoulder a few times as Ralph continued to firmly plow into her desirable body, his massive arms began to tremble as he held himself up by his slowly clenching fists. She gasped his name and glanced at his fists a few times in a worried way. She quickly slid her hands to his lower arms and urgently called his name. She knew he was quickly turning into a time bomb of unforgivable, wrecking force. He continued to lug into her; she drowned in the conflicted information her mind was giving her body. She fluttered her eyes closed and savored in the pleasurable sensation of a near life programming code swap, their codes danced around in a frenzy of heightened love and need, though her mind quickly began to see the situation for what it really was. She firmly gripped Ralph's lower arms in her small hands, she could practically feel his code snake around under his hot skin. He hung his head next to hers in a defeated manner, though his body continued to prove otherwise.

"Ralph, our deal!" Vanellope hollered through a nervous groan as he continued to plow into her.

Ralph heaved a deep grunt in response, as if he was merely responding to an every day nag. He continued to keep his head over hers in a defeated way, yet he continued to move faster and faster. Vanellope gasped and threw her head back with the rush of the sweet, intoxicating love he made to her. She messily ran her hands up and down his large arms and secretly begged for everything he had to unleash, yet her mind urgently cursed her to stop sending him mixed signals. She felt her heart jolt as Ralph let a deep groan of a growl escape his large figure, she squint her eyes shut and felt as if their codes were mere numbers away from thinking up new life, just a binary strand away from finding the last piece to the puzzle. With a sharp gasp, her code suddenly sparked a small light on her lower stomach. She widened her eyes in surprise and immediately shoved on Ralph's chest, she could feel him throb in desperation.

"Ralph!" Vanellope shrieked as she kept her hands pinned to Ralph's shoulders, he furrowed his eyebrows hard and grit his teeth in wrecking rage.

Vanellope widened her eyes more so and tried her hardest to keep her dizzy gaze on the conflicted wrecker above her. She gasped a nervous cry and glanced down at her stomach. She could clearly see the glowing word 'processing' written a few inches under her belly button. In an attempt to save the two, she inhaled a raspy breath and gazed urgently up at Ralph. She knew he was mere seconds away from the looming, desperate swap.

"Stop, Ralph! Stop!" Vanellope hollered through a sweetly conflicted, trembling voice.

She felt as if every single last pixel of his code suddenly built up into her arms and hands. As if a last ditch effort, she drew her hands back and harshly shoved up on Ralph's chest. Ralph jolted off of her in a sudden whirl of enraged confusion, but not without immediately throwing his fists high above his head in a proper wrecking form. Vanellope widened her eyes and felt her blood run cold as her legs quickly fell to the bed. She threw her arms out and above her head to protect herself, she shrieked in fear and cowered underneath her hands and elbows as Ralph sent his massive fists down to the bed, on either side of his mate. He bellowed a roar that was full of conflicted confusion, desperation and rage. Vanellope jolted as his massive hands caused every single last beam of wood, of his bed, to loudly crackle and shatter.

The bed immediately trembled to the ground as each of the four legs of the bed snapped like toothpicks. Wood chunks spewed in all directions, they splintered into Ralph's walls and tore his single light off of his nightstand. The lamp shattered on the ground, causing sparks to fly from the lightbulb. Just as soon as things went crazy, the room went dim and painfully still; Ralph coughed deep, loud, raspy growls of heaving pants as his fists remained firm next to Vanellope. She trembled as she hid her face from the chaos. After a few moments, she nervously peeked an eye out and fixed her attention on Ralph. He loomed over her in an intimidating way, though his facial expression was completely swamped with guilt. Vanellope darted her eyes all over Ralph's powerfully heaving chest. He looked like an untamed beast, as if he had just been let off of his chain, though his eyes held tender inquisition. He gazed at her curiously and apologetically, as if he didn't know which of the two dozen emotions to let surface first.

Vanellope's eyes were wide in stunned knowing. She gazed deep into Ralph's eyes, as if their single strand of eye contact could answer all of the questions and concerns she had bouncing around in her heart. She finally, albeit slowly, let her hands and arms leave their protective position above her head. Her heels were gently tucked near Ralph's knees as he sat half kneeled over her on his destroyed bed. He finally unclenched his hands and nervously darted his eyes all around her still figure. They were both stuck in a painful silence, aside from their gentle and adoring gasps for air. As slowly and carefully as he could, he gently removed himself from her and sat up. He began to try to ease off of his destroyed bed, he pulled his pants up from his knees and tied the knot tight, his eyes never left hers. He stared at her in a gaze of that of apologetic sorrow and guilt. He knew he didn't cross the finish line, though he also knew he must've terrified the sprinkles out of her.

"Ralph," Vanellope eased as she slowly sat up, though she brought his hot and messy blankets up to her chest to cover her body. He flinched and gazed at her through dewy, nervous eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry," Ralph uttered as he clumsily got off of his destroyed bed. He gazed down at it in nervous contemplation before he fixed his eyes, again, on his mate. He felt his shoulders gently un-tense as she let a small smile crawl across her face.

"… Don't apologize for being yourself. I'm not hurt," Vanellope eased as she held up a comforting hand, though it trembled in lingering fear, "Now, come back here… We're not finished, yet."

"… You're kidding, right?" Ralph uttered as his facial expression sloped to dull annoyance, he gestured his large hand to the bed, "Surely this has completely turned you off to the idea of ever code swapping with me ever again."

"Quite the contrary… I-I was absolutely certain that would terrify me, but, it was actually quite thrilling," Vanellope's smile grew wider as she scrunched her shoulders, she continued to hold out her hand to him, "Come here."

"Vanellope, it's not wise to continue," Ralph worried as he swiped his hand in front of him, "Who knows what else can happen if we have to stop in the middle of it, again."

"Well, you've already destroyed the most important thing in your bedroom," Vanellope urged as she motioned her hand towards the bed with a giggle.

"... No I haven't," Ralph said humbly as he peered at her through honest eyes, her facial expression sloped to genuine gratefulness.

"Ralph," Vanellope said through a bashful smile and a wistful sigh, she looked down to his messy bedsheets that her bare legs peeked from.

"I'm really sorry," Ralph protested yet again as he examined the mess he made, his room was only illuminated by the calm street lights outside, "I-I just became frustrated."

"With me?" Vanellope inquired as she kept her head tilted down, though her eyes slid up to meet his.

"With myself," Ralph grunted as he looked towards his window, his powerful chest expanded to take in a deep, annoyed breath, "I-I guess I didn't realize how truly pent up I was, after all… I thought for sure these next two weeks would be smooth sailing. Up until you tried to electrocute me in the pool, earlier."

"I knew that'd getcha," Vanellope said with a sly smile and a giggle, Ralph's lips curled as well, as if he couldn't help it.

"Do… Do you have a loading bar?" Ralph inquired, though he smiled an anticipated smile ever so slightly as Vanellope peeked into the covers and down to her stomach.

"No," Vanellope breathed as she gazed up at Ralph in a knowing way, "I know what can help us… Come back to bed."

"Or whatever is left of it," Ralph muttered as he carefully crawled back into his bed; it noisily complained and shifted awkwardly, "At least the mattress is intact… I-I really didn't realize just how much I missed you."

"We're never going that long without intimacy, ever again, not as long as I can help it," Vanellope chuckled as she widely opened the blanket for him.

Ralph gently laid down next to her and was surprised to feel her confidently cuddle into his powerful chest as she draped the blankets over the two. Ralph softened and gazed down at her in adoration. He let a wide, bashful smile spread across his face as she began to place warm kisses on the center of his chest. He tucked his chin to the top of her head and lovingly wrapped her bare body in his arms. He jolted his eyes open in stunned, suspended standstill as he could feel her gentle fingers untie the knot of his pants and softly tug them down his hips. He inhaled a readied breath to protest, though she quickly caught eye contact with him and raised her eyebrow as if to tell him to hush. He blew a dry raspberry and slumped his large shoulders, his whole body melted into her touch with ease.

"I think the reason you nearly wrecked me into oblivion is because we were going too fast," Vanellope eased into Ralph's chest.

"Says the fastest racer in this arcade?" Ralph grumbled as he squeezed his arms around his mate. He felt his face get hot as her gentle and loving hands grabbed his large, exposed self between their bodies. He was surprised to feel her leg drape over his hip shortly afterwards.

"Even the fastest of racers know where the brake is," Vanellope soothed as she tenderly nudged him to where he belonged.

"Y-You sure about that?" He asked before he swallowed a hard gulp and firmly latched onto her like a leech. He began to firmly shove his hips into hers as her leg and thigh gently hooked around his hip. She put two unyielding hands on his chest and pulled her head away to get a good look at him.

"Hey," Vanellope said softly, his clouded eyes caught with hers and immediately held a calm twinkle of knowing adoration. His body froze as her gentle hands eased around his neck, "Take it easy. I know Sugar Rush is the name of the game and Schweetz is the prize, but you've got to ease up. A lot."

"I-I'm sorry," Ralph uttered, his hands began to shake as he gripped onto her firmly, "I-It's not in my nature."

"Don't I know it," Vanellope giggled softly as she warmly kissed his mouth a few times, "You can do it. I know you can."

He nervously shoved his whole face into the nook of her neck and latched onto her like a big, bumbling lost puppy. She beamed a wide smile and draped her arms around his head lovingly, her forgiving hands pet the back of his messy hair and head as he continued to budge into her again, as softly as he could. He squinted his eyes shut as his large hands eagerly gripped her hips. He tenderly yanked her hips into his as her leg widely draped over his middle. He exhaled a few startled, rushed breaths on her shoulder and quickly bucked into her a few times, as if his programming called for this act to be the fastest race to be finished. Vanellope gasped his name and lovingly pushed on his shoulders ever so slightly.

"Hey, hey," Vanellope urged as she quickly hugged his head, she shoved her mouth to his ear and felt her face get hot at his large existence inside her body, yet again. She breathed a faltered breath on his ear and smiled a wide, blushed smile, "Take it easy… Slowly."

Ralph tried his hardest to let out a noise of acknowledgment as he arched his back into her once, he held his firm position into her for a few moments before he relaxed. He sighed a long, much needed breath and melted into her arms. Her warm and loving hands pet the back of his head as she whispered sweet notions into his ear. She knew taming the pent up beast was a feat, and she was the only one with the ability to do it. She smiled at herself and lulled her eyes closed as their gentle, slow and addicting motions eased their souls. Their codes hummed and spidered their skin with circuits of a tender, misunderstood love language, as if they had cheat the system.


	127. Chapter 127

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know I animated a small little spoiler of Taffyta at Vanellope's and Ralph's wedding ( yes, I've written the infamous wedding you've all been waiting for! ) If you want to see this mini animation, you can check it out on my Instagram ( my username is Vyntastic ) Enjoy guys! ;D**

***Chapter 127***

"Rancis," Taffyta chimed happily through his large front door, she knocked hard a few times. She put her hands behind her back in a girly, sly way and patiently waited for him to come to the door.

"Hi, Taff," Rancis said nonchalantly as he peeked open his door curiously. He opened it a little wider, an invitation he was hoping he didn't seem to eager to give, "It's late, is everything alright?"

"Ralph and Vanellope need to talk to you," Taffyta said eagerly as she grabbed his hand and began to pull him outside of his house; he resisted as his bare feet clumsily slapped against the cold cobble stones of his front porch.

"Taff, I need my shoes," Rancis protested as he moved back into his house for a moment. He returned with a pair of comfortable shoes on. He was dressed casually, as was Taffyta. Both of them were in their casual Sugar Rush jeans and attire.

Taffyta loving opened her hand to him as he closed his large door behind him. His posture was confident as his eyes caught hers, the home lights on the outsides of his house were dim and calming, small cinnamon fire flies buzzed around the area, the cool night spring air was crisp and scented with the smell of new honey apples that were in season. The gentle breeze brushed around the two, they were the only ones to show life around the quaint Sugar Rush neighborhood.

Rancis tenderly slipped his hand into hers, though his eyes still held inquisition. Taffyta heaved a confused breath though she smiled into his existence, her heart quickly swelled with how dashing he looked, even in the midsts of preparing for a reset. In the small amount of time it took for him to walk from his front door to her welcoming open hand, her mind flood with the scenario of the night she couldn't reply her love for him. She squeezed his hand and looked down to the ground, her heart jolted in anxious grief, though she wondered when her love for him would eventually come spilling out. She could easily tell that Rancis was becoming more and more confused by her sudden need to get to the castle, on top of her anxious, silent contemplation.

"So, are you going to tell me what's up or do you want me to just guess?" Rancis chuckled, he squeezed her hand loving as the two strolled away from the quaint neighborhood.

"I don't know what's up, Ralph and Vanellope just need to talk to you," Taffyta fibbed, she looked up to the milky, star scattered sky to hopefully avoid looking too suspicious.

"Is it bad?" Rancis wondered nervously, Taffyta suspiciously sunk deeper into his arm and wormed her eager hand around his waist.

"I don't know," Taffyta chimed sweetly, she pretended to be oblivious. The two started on the path to the castle in a loving side hug.

"Yes you do," Rancis furrowed his eyebrows, he easily slid his arm over her shoulder and was thrilled that she was eager to be closer to him, "A-am I being banished?"

"Rancis, if you were being banished, I wouldn't be acting all calm and happy right now," Taffyta said in a dull tone, "In fact, I'd probably leave with you."

"You wouldn't run away with me," Rancis chuffed, though he eyed her curiously, "You like your castle too much."

"If Ralph and Vanellope banished you for no good reason, Rancis, I wouldn't stick around and dwell in something I don't agree with," Taffyta laughed in an annoyed way, though she seemed eager to drop any worst case scenarios, "You may often wonder if I'm cold hearted, but I am loyal to a fault. No matter what."

"Well, I guess that's good to know," Rancis eyed her with a curious smile as Taffyta avoided eye contact, as if she had suddenly met her mushy level limit for the time being.

"So, if I'm not being banished, then what is this about?" Rancis prod, his heart pounded with uncertainty.

"User knows," Taffyta fibbed, "The two are getting married in two days, maybe they just want to run over everything with you."

"Why me? I'm not even a part of the wedding," Rancis urged, his eyes set curiously on the gloriously lit castle against the night sky.

"Yet," Taffyta slyly said with a shrug, they caught eyes for a moment.

"Yet?" Rancis beamed an annoyed smile, "Am I being pranked?"

"Probably," Taffyta chimed with a giggle and a shrug as the two approached the castle's massive front doors.

"Just what I need," Rancis said sarcastically with an anxious sigh. He swallowed hard as Taffyta slowly opened the castle doors.

The two slowly crossed the castle's great hall. It was dimly lit, yet strangely inviting. Rancis inhaled a deep breath and took a curious look around each hall and wing that they passed, the stretch from the front door to the end of the great hall took a gaping amount of time to cross. The castle's tiles and pillars all sparkled under the warm, eased lights that draped from the massively stretching ceiling, each chandelier housed a few dim, flickering candles and lights. Rancis softly hugged Taffyta closer into his side and curiously peered down at her, she began to lead him to the spiral staircase opposite the one that led to Vanellope's bedroom; this staircase led to the great hall on the second floor. The throne room.

"Where are Ralph and Vanellope?" Rancis inquired as they began to slowly climb the marvelous spiral staircase.

"I'm not sure," Taffyta said in a curiously high pitched voice, she was suddenly halted by Rancis's strong arm. She giggled and stumbled a little bit, "Hey!"

"Taffyta, I'm genuinely concerned, what's going on here?" Rancis worried, Taffyta gazed into his eyes; they were clouded with apprehension. Taffyta let her teasing smile slope to knowing understanding.

"Rancis, they want to talk to you, I'm not sure what about," Taffyta tried her hardest to fib through a straight face.

"Yes you do," Rancis urged, he shook her arm lovingly and pleadingly; she giggled as a response and began to try to tug him up the stairs.

"Okay, fine, I DO know what they want to talk to you about," Taffyta laughed softly as she began to succeed in dragging Rancis up the wide, spiraling stairs, "But I'm not going to spoil anything for you. Will you just come on? It's nothing bad. They just want to tell you something."

"I hope it's not intruder business," Rancis worried, he slumped his shoulders and let his mate pull him the rest of the way up the stairs. He began to feel his stomach knot with nausea.

"Well, you'll find out shortly," Taffyta chuffed with an annoyed smile as the two reached the landing.

It hooked down a small hallway that led to the castle's throne room. It was directly above the castle's great hall and was the same in length and size, yet it was easily twice as glorious. Rancis blinked his eyes a few times to take in the beauty of it all. The two slowly began to enter the throne room, the walls were lined with delicately crafted pillars and stained glass windows. Swirling, brown and cream mosaic tiles sprawled the massive, echoing room. Down the center of the hall were large, looming and decorative chandeliers, they led all the way up to the throne. Rancis's eyes followed each masterpiece on the ceiling, it wasn't until his eyes caught with a figure at the end of the throne room did his mind begin to race into overdrive. He was jolted out of his confused thoughts as his mate gently tugged on his arm and leaned into him.

"Surprise," Taffyta hissed with a wide smile, she confidently continued to lead him down the center of the hall.

"Surprise?" Rancis repeated softly and curiously, his feet nervously tried to keep up with Taffyta's confident pace.

Rancis felt a wide smile begin to spread across his face as the two came closer to the throne. Standing in the center of rule was Vanellope. She stood confidently on her beautiful, golden, five stepped stoop. Crowded evenly before the glorious stoop was every single racer in Sugar Rush, each one of their faces looked absolutely eager and excited, for what, Rancis wasn't too sure. Rancis exhaled a nervous breath and tried to find words to speak, but his rapidly beating heart continued to pound and send shudders through his system. As the two neared their friends and the glorious, yet intimidating, throne, Taffyta slowly slipped away from him and joined in standing with her fellow racers. Everyone's eyes were glued to Rancis; he swallowed hard and hesitantly stopped a few feet away from the golden stairs, they looked untouchable.

Rancis inhaled a breath to speak but let it falter with a contemplative sigh. His eyes assessed the situation before him. Vanellope stood, her demeanor was calm and happy, she was draped with a confident, yet intimidating air, she held all the power of Sugar Rush with her simple, sweet smile. Each of her racers were dressed in their proper racing attire, as well as her own. Rancis long blinked in confusion a few times as he began to feel his knees shake. Movement behind Vanellope caught Rancis's eye. Standing with his hands politely across his center was Ralph, he stood a dozen or so feet to the side, though he remained confidently on their new throne. His eyes pierced Rancis's soul with purpose, yet acceptance; his smile led to suggest that this meant a lot to the new head of Sugar Rush. Rancis immediately retrained his eyes to Vanellope. He curiously glanced down at what she was delicately holding with both of her hands. The gears in his brain immediately began to click with understanding as he quickly came to the realization of what was about to take place.

"Step forward," Vanellope urged kindly, her voice softly echoed down the throne room.

Rancis flinched and began to feel that confident smile begin to sprawl across his face. He felt as if it took every single last ounce of him to not go rocketing up the stairs before him and glom Vanellope into a grateful hug. He could practically hear each and every single thought pour from each of his friends as he passed the group down the middle. Everyone eagerly trained their eyes to the curious situation before them, they whispered and silently chattered eager and excited notions to each other as Rancis slowly began to climb the throne, something no one has dared to ever do. Rancis swallowed hard and glance down at the sheathed swords by Vanellope's side, both of her hands gently clutched the gorgeously crafted weapons.

Rancis inhaled a deep, reviving breath as he stepped on the final landing. He eagerly peered into Vanellope's eyes with question, yet gratefulness. He suddenly felt as if he wasn't worthy of being in her presence. He knew her title as future queen didn't hold any sort of entitlement issues in her heart, she treated everyone as her equal, yet her stance before the throne made him feel as if he was beyond out of his element. As if on an instructed cue, his knees softly buckled. He knelt to the sturdy stone beneath him and hung his head gently, though he felt as if he couldn't control his beaming smile. He closed his eyes for a few moments and inhaled a refreshing breath through his nose; he felt his heart swell with knowing, he thought he would never see this day. He blinked a few times, in a flustered way, and eagerly peered up at Vanellope through grateful eyes that twinkled under the throne room's power.

"The reason I've gathered you all here tonight, is of the utmost importance," Vanellope eased to every one of her racers, though she kept her eyes glued to Rancis's humble, knelt figure below her, "To celebrate and to honor the bravest, most noble citizen of Sugar Rush. The road to this point has been long and painful, though your steadfast loyalty to Sugar Rush, to your friends and to your family has stood out greatly not only to me, but to our new King."

Rancis gazed up at Vanellope with humbled adoration, though he shot a knowing, grateful glance in Ralph's direction. Vanellope easily smiled down at him, she was surprised to see his eyes become dewy and glassy, she knew she didn't need to explain to him what was taking place. She knew all the pain of training and hard work he had accomplished over the years was all becoming worth it in this moment of honor. Vanellope inhaled a readied breath and slowly unsheathed Rancis's new, crossed stripe sword from it's hand crafted sheath. The look of sheer gratitude and relief in Rancis's eye made Vanellope's heart soar with positivity in her decision making. She knew no one in this arcade deserved this moment more than Rancis. She gazed lovingly down at him, her eyes remained glued to his glowing existence, though she could easily see every single one her racers fidget excitedly and beam wide smiles behind him. Vanellope gently raised the sword high above Rancis's head, her strong posture made the throne room practically shiver pixels.

"I, dub thee, Sir Rancis Fluggerbutter," Vanellope started, her voice was loud and clear as she tenderly nudged the blade to the tops of his right and left shoulder, "Knight of Sugar Rush."

Rancis scoffed a small, surprised choke and gaze up at Vanellope as if to wonder if this was actually happening to him. He exhaled a few faltered breaths as the small crowd behind him began to eagerly clap and go wild with glee. Rancis kept his eyes eagerly trained to their future queen, she gently slid his new crossed striped sword into it's sheath and threw her hand up into the air, as if to motion for him to stand.

"Rise, my royal Knight," Vanellope said with a wide, almost knowingly playful smile. Rancis confidently and slowly stood, his smile was as wide as it has ever been. He gazed into Vanellope's eyes with eager appreciation as she lovingly handed Rancis his new sword flat across her upward facing palms, as well as his loved and familiar double stripe sword, "You deserve it. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Rancis finally breathed as he humbly removed the swords from her hands. He carefully unsheathed a few inches of his new sword and widened his eyes, "This one is made from yours and Ralph's crossed stripe tree…"

"It's to symbolize this as a joint decision," Ralph said with a loving smile as he finally approached the two. He sunk his hand into the dip of Vanellope's waist and softly put his other hand on the top and back of Rancis's right shoulder, "Only the strongest blade for the wisest warrior."

"I don't know what to say," Rancis said through a chuckle of disbelief as he peered down at his new sword, "I'm honored… Absolutely honored."

"And with that honor comes the responsibility of a few more titles, as well," Vanellope chimed as she held up her finger, though she peered up at Ralph as a way of wanting him to continue this venture.

"As Knight of Sugar Rush, we've readied a wing in the castle for you," Ralph said with a small smile as he glanced down at Vanellope.

"I-I get my own wing of the castle?" Rancis asked in soft shock.

"As one of the protecters of the castle, yeah, we expect you to live here," Vanellope said playfully with a small shrug as she nudged Rancis's arm, "Is the castle not your cup of tea?"

"N-no, I'm flattered! Truly," Rancis beamed as he humbly looked to his feet.

"You've also been elected as the best man in our wedding," Vanellope beamed, Rancis gently gaped in further surprise.

"That is, if you're up for it," Ralph chuckled as he looked down, "Gotta make sure this one doesn't get cold feet," Ralph softly nudged Vanellope's arm; she largely and playfully rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I'd chase her down to the ends of Arcade for you, Ralph," Rancis chuckled, the three shared a laugh, though their friends from behind could be heard snickering and chattering in a knowing way.

"I know we've already unofficially given you your castle rights back," Ralph started, he kept his large hand firmly on Rancis's shoulder in a brotherly way, "But so it's clear, you're allowed here anytime. This is your new home, to protect and defend."

"I won't let you guys down," Rancis assured with a nod as he tucked his sheathed swords confidently to his side.

"We know you won't," Ralph smiled as he squeezed his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Rancis," Candlehead said with a wide, happy smile as the three began to slowly mosey down the steps, "Welcome home!"

"I don't know what to say," Rancis chuckled as the three easily melted into their group of friends and fellow racers.

Each racer began to eagerly crowd around Rancis, they each took turns ogling his new sword. Vanellope softly leaned into Ralph's side as his large arm came around her. They caught eyes, a string of knowing accomplishment was silently shared between the two lovers. Vanellope heaved a long sigh of relief and pat the center of Ralph's chest, as a way of thanking him for coming to this conclusion alongside her. He squeezed her shoulder to him a few times as a way of kindly replying 'you're welcome'. She softly wormed her arm around his large back and lovingly gazed across her group of good friends, each racer was alive with appreciation and awe at Rancis's newfound title in Sugar Rush; he seemingly glowed with his new set of responsibilities and honor.

Vanellope beamed a smile in his direction, she knew this was just what Rancis needed in order to feel fully accepted. She smiled and mentally checked it off of her list of things to do before the wedding. Her heart suddenly dropped in anticipation as her mind began to fully wrap around the idea that her very own wedding was in a looming forty eight hours only. Her busied mind was suddenly yanked to a halt as her eyes caught on Taffyta's figure. Vanellope suddenly beamed the widest smile at the sheer fact that Taffyta's dizzy smile of adoration for Rancis couldn't get any wider. Taffyta smiled in his direction aimlessly and in a haze, her own little world was painfully obvious. Rancis excitedly chattered with Swizzle, Minty and Torvald as the rest eagerly swarmed Sugar Rush's new knight.

"Call me Gloyd, but I think I know how to make this a little bit more interesting for Taffyta's dewy, love-struck self," Candlehead suddenly chimed to Vanellope as she nudged her sister's shoulder.

"Do tell," Vanellope urged as Ralph softly eased his grip around her, the two glued their attention to the newly profound mischief before them.

"She looks awfully smitten," Ralph chuckled as he put his hands on his hips.

"I know just how to seal this deal of honor," Candlehead suddenly chimed to the whole group as each pair of eyes eagerly landed on her, "You're lacking shining armor, but I think a certain someone is currently smitten with the fact that she's now in cahoots with Sugar Rush's first Knight."

Taffyta's eager smile immediately sloped to that of surprised embarrassment as she scrunched her shoulders to her head. She wondered if she could possibly slink out of sight before the dozen or more pair of eyes landed on her. She swallowed a hard, nervous gulp as everyone eagerly beamed knowing smiles in her direction. She inhaled a shaky breath and held up a finger to protest, but was quickly cut off.

"Kiss him!" Vanellope hollered through cupped hands over her mouth. Each one of her racers began to laugh and eagerly encourage the situation.

"He deserves an extra dollop of love to end the night," Candlehead urged as well.

Taffyta nervously darted her eyes around to each of her friends, they nudged her and laughed in kind, knowing ways as her eyes eagerly landed on Rancis. Her whole world slowly went from chaotic nausea to calm stillness as she focused her whole attention on Rancis. She long blinked a few times as Rancis slowly began to make his way over to her. She tightly crossed her arms and began to feel as if every single pair of eyes around the whole arcade was suddenly laid on her. She blinked in a flustered way a few times as Rancis slowly, yet confidently, began to close the gap. She fixed her eyes on his in a string of adoration, her whole world went quiet as she kept her still and baited attention on Sugar Rush's new Knight. She tried her very hardest to hide the beaming smile that wanted to burst from her lips. Rancis breathed an annoyed chuckle as he could easily tell she was stubborn in her cold front.

Rancis softly approached her comfort bubble and budged into it, something only he was brave enough to accomplish. She finally unwound her arms fro the tight criss cross position over her chest, she let her fingertips find his lower chest. With his free hand, he slowly inched his arm around her waist and tilted his head just barely, though he gave her a challenging smirk, as if to tell her that it was her turn to work for the affection. She finally beamed a loving smile up at him, she gently draped her slightly shaking arms around his neck and hugged him softly, she immediately began to feel vulnerable, though she tried her hardest to keep all of her attention on Rancis; he practically glowed with love and affection towards her, as if he'd drop every single title he just earned just to be in her grip.

Taffyta finally let herself smile to her full potential as she kept her gaze on Rancis's dark, comforting blue eyes. She finally inhaled a nervous breath and confidently leaned into her mate. Her gentle hands softly cupped his jaws as their warm lips met, she kissed him with subtle, yet bursting passion. She felt her heart jolt as every single racer and friend around them began to cheer and chatter in an excitable way towards the two. She eagerly hugged her arms tight around Rancis's neck as his strong arm and hand held her firmly to his body, he gladly leaned into her kiss and beamed on her lips. He knew this small act of love, in front of all of her peers, had to have taken a lot of guts for her to accomplish. He tenderly pulled away from her addicting kiss and gazed deep into her glorious blue eyes. He knew, without a single doubt, that her soul radiated all the love in the arcade for him, and for that moment, he felt at peace with his chaotic square on the grid.


	128. Chapter 128

**A/N: A lot of you guys have PMmed me and are concerned about this story ending after the honeymoon. I hope you guys will be thrilled to know that it WON'T be ending after the honeymoon xD There still is a lot of drama and plot to unfold. Even though, yes, I am in the last stretch of this story, the honeymoon is not the end. Vanellope still has to have her baby, after all! ;D Enjoy guys!**

Um, **ALSO...** *swallows* I-I'll be taking code swapping scene requests. I may or may not upload a 'sexy' sketchdump to my deviantART. I might have to put a mature filter on it, however. Dunno how this is going to fly with some of my younger watchers/readers but... oh well. So uh yeah. message me any of those mature scenes you'd like to see, and I'll mull this all over in my dark little corner of shame and misery D:

***Chapter 128***

Ralph softly peered out the double French doors that led to the castle's sprawling, walking garden and quiet area. After a few minutes of quietly moseying around Rancis's wing of the castle, he finally found who he was looking for. The wing of the castle they had situated Rancis in was most fitting for his personality and for his new titles. His wing mazed behind and around the outer walls of the code room, it was tucked and burrowed deep into the middle of the castle on the ground floor. It had access to the castle's luscious outside gardens and sitting areas, which was practically the center of the palace. Ralph held his breath and calmly peered out the open double doors, the morning after Rancis's knighting was cool and grey, it was moist with mild spring rains. Ralph long blinked a few times as his eyes landed on his new brother, he was sat comfortably still under the large, looming canopy of hanging drapes of plants and sweet, spring ivy.

Ralph slowly stepped outside, his large feet quietly eased onto the loved cobble that trailed underneath the large canopy thicket of candy greenery that hung far above the two. It acted as a proper shield from the soft rain that sprinkled down. Sugar Rush's crisp, morning air was cold and pricked with a fresh scent of new mint leaves that were in bloom. The sky loomed a calm grey, though the sun tried it's hardest to peek through. Ralph kept his eyes softly trained to Rancis, he was as still as stone, he gazed out to the beautiful flora heavenly sprawled far beyond him, and the small cobble trail that led through the massive, winding garden. He was sat comfortably on one of the soft chairs, he was in his casual Sugar Rush logo laced clothes and was sat hunched with his elbows on his knees. He had his chin tucked to the tops of his hands, his eyes looked clouded with mystery and contemplation, as if he couldn't fully wrap his mind around everything that was given to him.

"How'd you sleep?" Ralph asked calmly, hoping not to startle Rancis out of his deep thought. To his surprise, he didn't even flinch.

"Better than I have in a long time," Rancis croaked softly before he inhaled a deep breath and straightened out. He tilted his head to smile at Ralph, who was stood a little bit behind him.

"Even without your own bed?" Ralph chuckled, he slowly took a seat on the other large, grey couch a few feet away from Rancis. Ralph was dressed casually as well, his orange polo was draped over his comfortable pair of brown pants.

"Well, Taffyta's bed is really comfortable," Rancis chuckled with a bashful smile as he returned his eyes to the gloomy scenery before the two.

"You moving your stuff in today?" Ralph asked curiously with a smile, Rancis looked down to his feet.

"I believe so... That or after the wedding," Rancis breathed softly as he furrowed his eyebrows, a few moments passed as he glanced down at the delicately loved cobbles under his feet, "I don't deserve any of this."

"Of course you do, why do you think that?" Ralph asked gently as he relaxed into the couch, he inhaled a deep breath of Sugar Rush's cold, morning spring air.

"I don't know," Rancis's voice chimed curiously as he tilted his head, he reached down to pick up a small, loose pebble from the soaked cobbles below, "I guess I'm just not used to this kind of treatment, yet… I keep thinking it's all going to vanish."

"Well, it won't," Ralph assured, he kept his eyes loosely glued to the ominously swaying trees and plants beyond the two, "Maybe it's just a lot to take in at once. Suddenly you've gone from Sugar Rush's quaint little neighborhood to a high title and your own wing in this maze… Trust me, even I'm still having a hard time adjusting."

"You? After so long?" Rancis asked incredulously with a wide smile as he finally turned to look Ralph in the eye.

"Me," Ralph scoffed a chuckle, "I used to sleep on a pile of bricks, in the garbage, where I'm from."

"Sheesh," Rancis hissed as he averted his attention forward again, "I can't imagine that… But, I suppose you've counted your lucky sprinkles more than once, huh."

"More than twice," Ralph chuffed with a nostalgic smile as he gazed across the garden through calm, warm eyes.

"I see Taffyta has been busy," Rancis smiled a wide, proud smile, her handiwork on the garden bloomed with raw beauty, it boasted hers and Rancis's love with force and passion. Each petal practically dripped with sweet, secretive drops of dewy sentiment.

"She's always out here, when nothing else is going on," Ralph smiled and felt his heart swell towards her in a brotherly way, "Seems she's taking to your code quite nicely. I wish I had given Vanellope something useful, I feel bad I've stuck her with negativity and anger."

"Is that really how you see it?" Rancis asked in soft shock as his dark blue eyes pierced Ralph's soul; Ralph flinched.

"Every code swapped mate collects the good and the bad from you, but trust me when I say Vanellope has acquired more good than 'bad', if you will," Rancis urged, his eyebrows were furrowed in kind confusion. Ralph gazed at him in the stillness of it all as Rancis continued, "Vanellope is a lot more grounded now because of you, she's strong, confident and protective… Not to mention, those wrecking skills you've given her could come in handy if she ever needs to defend herself."

"I-I guess I never really thought about it that way," Ralph breathed as his eyes slid away from Rancis to idly gaze at the ground, he felt his heart pang with slight guilt.

"You should be proud," Rancis protested kindly, a small smile wormed across his face, "Because of you, Vanellope is better suited as Queen."

"Because of me?" Ralph wondered as his eyes fixed on Rancis's, yet again.

"Vanellope always was good at being princess, the single head of Sugar Rush," Rancis shrugged, "But now that she's introduced you to the game, and the idea of adding heirs, you guys have balanced each other out. Two souls combined into one lead."

"I'm surprised I haven't ruined anything in Sugar Rush, yet," Ralph scoffed with an annoyed smile, Rancis lulled his head a little and smiled.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Rancis said through a soft sigh, "Without Vanellope's code, you wouldn't be well suited as King… But, without YOUR code, she wouldn't be well suited as Queen… You guys have given each other the one up's Sugar Rush needed. Especially with this intruder running wild."

"I just wish I could've given her a trait she could actually put to use," Ralph said through a sorrowful sigh, "She's given me racing, and you get to see your handiwork quite literally bloom before you."

"Well, yeah, mine is a hobby sort of trait," Rancis shrugged as his eyes darted around the sprawled flora, "But, you've given Vanellope a big dose of your character… You see the handiwork of yourself, through her actions, through her words. When she smiles, when she's buried in decision making for Sugar Rush…And when you're in the code room on that fateful day, she'll hand you the product of your 'handiwork', and his or her first breaths, and innocent little cries, will be absolute music to your ears."

Ralph was frozen in still, quiet contemplation as he gazed at Rancis's wise, calming figure. Tender, soft thunder rolled in the distance as the gentle pitter-patter of rain gave the flora something to silently rejoice about. Ralph finally exhaled a calm breath and looked down to his feet with a small defeated smile as Rancis called check-mate on their conversation. Rancis smiled a proud, smug smile and laughed softly as he shook his head. He eagerly gazed out to Taffyta's flowers.

"You gave her strength," Rancis chuckled, the air just barely fogged before him, "You gave her courage, you gave her fervor, you gave her the will to be herself and to feel all right with it," Rancis urged softly as he softly peered at Ralph, again, "You can't sit here, one day before your wedding, and actually tell me that you only gave her negative traits."

"… There's that outside perspective coming into play, again," Ralph mumbled, Rancis chuckled and tilted his head back just barely; memories of their first brotherly talk crossed mind vaguely.

"Indeed," Rancis smiled, his eyes softly scanned the abundance of hanging, dewy plants and ivy high above their heads, "Sure, there are negative things we give to them, and vice versa, but in finding the good things in them, you find the good things in you… If you are stuck in the lull of wondering why she doesn't do certain things that aren't even a part of your programming, you're going to run yourself into the ground."

"All this time of solidarity has been good to you, hasn't it," Ralph finally chuckled a powerful, yet calm laugh; Rancis joined.

"It's painfully obvious that I've had too much time to think, huh," Rancis sighed a he rolled his eyes.

"It's okay," Ralph smiled as he lulled his large arms over the top of the couch on either side of him comfortably, "It's nice to hear the other side of things. You're pretty wise."

"I'm full of useless knowledge," Rancis beamed with a small shrug as his eyes scanned his new home, "Don't beat yourself up so much. You and Vanellope are doing just fine… Speaking of, the wedding will be out here, under the gazebos over there, correct?"

"Yeah," Ralph breathed with a happy smile, though his heart immediately jolted with nervousness.

"I'm glad we'll all be in Sugar Rush for this event," Rancis said in a worried tone as he fixed his eyes on Ralph, "We're going to have to make sure the virus protection doesn't randomly shut off, again."

"Well, User forbid the intruder crashes the wedding," Ralph motioned his large hand towards Rancis, "You've got two of the sharpest, strongest swords in this whole arcade. I'm sure you'd give him what for."

"Yeah," Rancis assured, though he looked down to his feet in nervous contemplation, "I really hope he just leaves us alone."

"Why not just end him?" Ralph wondered, "Wouldn't it be easier to either end him or jail him?"

"I guess it would be easier," Rancis worried, he kept his eyes glued to the ground aimlessly in thought.

"If you had the opportunity to kill the intruder, would you take it?" Ralph asked seriously, he tried not to sound too intimidating. Rancis's eyes slowly slid to Ralph's in a string of nervous confidence.

"Yes," Rancis said with a frown, Ralph furrowed his eyebrows gently.

"I know killing someone isn't really your idea of a nice life," Ralph chuckled, "I thought I killed you when I hit you into Vanilla Lake… That lingered over me for quite awhile. I understand having bloodshed on your hands isn't really something you'd like to live with for the rest of your life."

"But, I signed up for this when I accepted my title as Knight," Rancis assured, though he gazed out to the garden in a sorrowful way.

"A Knight, proud and true," Ralph's lips peaked into a small smile, he kept his demeanor calm.

"If it means Sugar Rush's safety, I would take that shot," Rancis said softly, yet confidently, "I promise."


	129. Chapter 129

***Chapter 129***

"I know I don't live here, quite yet," Gloyd suddenly said as he approached the two from behind, "But, care if I join?"

"Did you let yourself in?" Rancis asked with a curious smile as he wrinkled his nose and half turned around, his and Ralph's attention was glued to the third presence.

"Now, I may be mischievous and like to pull a good prank every once in awhile, but I do have manners," Gloyd finished through an annoyed sigh as he sat across from Rancis on one of the loved, wooden chairs, "Vanellope let me in. It seems the girls don't want anything to do with us today."

"They don't?" Rancis worried as he averted his attention to the king.

"I woke up alone this morning if that tells you anything," Ralph sighed as he looked away, though he smiled an annoyed smirk.

"Well, after tomorrow, Vanellope won't be able to keep her hands off of you," Gloyd chuckled, his whole demeanor barely lightened up from his usual, mysterious cloak he figuratively wore.

"Which is mostly why I'm respecting the distance she's put between us," Ralph smiled and looked down to the damp cobbles under his large bare feet, "Everything will go back to normal after the wedding."

"Hardly," Rancis breathed, though his eyes looked hopeful, "You'll be adding a baby to the castle... The first baby this castle has ever seen, quite frankly."

"I can hear the walls practically crying from all the wrecking that will go on," Gloyd laughed, he idly scratched the back of his head as his eyes slowly trailed up to the looming flora above the three.

"I can't wait," Ralph smiled, Rancis eyed him curiously.

"It's weird knowing people past first impressions and top layers," Rancis chuckled, "If I didn't know you as well as I do now, I'd never expect you to want children."

"To be honest, I was more neutral about it prior to falling in love with Vanellope," Ralph said as he gazed out to the distance, "It is true what they say about code swapping... It changes your priorities."

"You suddenly have the urge to do unnecessary things that only humans deem necessary," Gloyd chuckled as he slumped into his chair.

"You don't have to make new life," Rancis said with a small smile, "User makes more than enough every day."

"It gives us reason," Ralph said softly.

"Wrecking limits one pixel at a time," Rancis chuckled as he shot Ralph a knowing look; each gamer shared a few laughs.

"Well, better brace yourself, my friend," Gloyd cocked an eyebrow towards Ralph, "Come tomorrow night, you'll likely have a smarty branded with a loading bar on your hands," Gloyd beamed, Ralph blinked a few times, as if he suddenly realized just how close everything was.

"I think you're scaring him," Rancis said with furrowed eyebrows, though his eyes were wide, "I don't think we have to worry about Vanellope being the one to get cold feet."

"I won't get cold feet," Ralph scoffed with an annoyed smile, "It just hit me how quickly time has flown by."

"Feels like just yesterday you were stealing mine and Vanellope's New Year's dance away from me, eh?" Rancis swat Ralph's shoulder in a brotherly way.

"I would apologize, but that dance wasn't meant for you," Ralph sneered, Rancis playfully rolled his eyes.

"And then you killed him," Gloyd barked, Ralph and Rancis laughed.

"It was an innocent dance, man, you had to ruin it for me," Rancis laughed as he wildly gestures his arms out for emphasis. He opened his mouth to continue talking, though the sound of distant, girly laughter could be heard coming from the other side of the far wall in the garden. The three boys took turns darting knowing looks to each other.

"So, the girls don't want anything to do with us, eh?" Ralph inquired slyly.

"That's what Vanellope, Taffyta and Candlehead told me, as kindly as they possibly could," Gloyd grumbled, he readied his fingers for air quotes, "'It's not proper for the bride to see the groom the day of and before the wedding', 'don't crash our bachelorette party', 'you boys would be bored to tears if you hung out with us anyways'."

"What's that, you say?" Ralph inquired as he eyed Gloyd sarcastically, "They say they'd love if we crashed their party?"

"Oh yes," Gloyd nodded eagerly, Rancis face-palmed and laughed, "Vanellope made it clear that all she wanted for tonight was for their girly little party to be interrupted by us."

"That's so thoughtful of her," Rancis muttered into his hand and stifled a few laughs.

"I certainly thought so," Gloyd beamed, "Who knows, they might even be swimming in The Cave tonight… User forbid the lights were to accidentally go out."

"No, no, we wouldn't want that," Ralph sneered sarcastically, the girls laughter and chatter carried across the castle grounds, "Those girls are far too precious to us… We wouldn't want to terrorize them in any way."

"No, not at all," Gloyd muttered; the three boys immediately beamed wide, mischievous smiles.

* * *

"My candle!" Candlehead whined as she took her hat off and examined her now damp and extinguished candle.

"You knew it was raining, Candlehead!" Taffyta beamed an annoyed smile. All three girls were outside in the field across from the castle's large, glorious pool.

"Isn't rain a sign of good luck on your wedding day?" Vanellope inquired as she held her hands out, her sweet sky lightly drizzled small drops of cool, spring rain.

"I've heard that to be true," Taffyta smiled, the three were dressed in comfortable tanks and Sugar Rush logo laced shorts.

"You guys have picked the perfect spot for the ceremony," Candlehead smiled as she set her hat down, she wrinkled her bare toes in the soft, lush grass beneath her, "The castle's garden gazebo is pretty much to die for."

"Speaking of the gardens, I hope we chose well for Rancis's wing," Vanellope said as she eagerly eyed Taffyta; her sister nodded with a smile.

"I couldn't keep him in bed long enough, this morning," Taffyta rolled her eyes, "It's the first day of Spring Break, for crying out loud, and the first thing he wanted to do was go sit in the garden. He's lucky those doors are just across the hall from his new bedroom."

"He's such a peaceful soul," Vanellope cooed with a smile as she looked up to the gloomy sky, "He balances you perfectly!"

"I can be peaceful!" Taffyta shrieked in annoyance, Candlehead flinched.

"I am so certain," Vanellope said in a dull, sarcastic tone as she threw her attention to Taffyta.

"So, what will this bachelorette party consist of, your majesty?" Taffyta snapped with a playful smile, hoping to get off of the looming subject of Rancis, in fear of it turning mushy.

"Not really a bachelorette party considering none of us are single," Candlehead scoffed as she put her hands on her hips, the three girls were dotted with fresh raindrops.

"Well, it'll be just us, including Tammy and Calhoun," Vanellope said lightly as she gazed far across the field to the beckoning poolside.

"So, just drinks and swimming?" Taffyta inquired, her choppy bangs drooped and clung onto her wet forehead, "Sounds like a typical Saturday night, if you ask me."

"Except this is the night before Vanellope's wedding," Candlehead defended as she linked arms with Vanellope, "It's special. Stop being a party pooper."

"Hey, just doing my job," Taffyta sneered, though she lovingly nudged Vanellope's arm, "It'll be great. Maybe we could tell ghost stories in The Cave."

"The Cave?" Candlehead suddenly worried, she clung to Vanellope's arm tighter, "I don't like The Cave…"

"Why not? It's so beautiful down there," Vanellope ventured, all eyes curiously laid on Candlehead.

"It's dark," Candlehead frowned.

"Not if we turn the lights up," Taffyta suggested with a shrug, "I think it's relaxing. I wish we swam down there more often."

"I don't know," Candlehead pondered as she looked down, "Something tells me that's just a bad idea."

"Now you're just trying to get out of it," Taffyta scoffed, "Tammy and Calhoun have never seen The Cave, so we have to show them. We don't have to tell ghost stories while we're down there if you don't want."

"We could make fun of the boys," Vanellope laughed.

"Code swap style," Taffyta added, though she immediately furrowed her eyebrows as if to regret her words.

"Yeah, maybe then we can actually see a normal side of you," Vanellope scoffed at Taffyta, Candlehead's face turned beet red.

"Whatever," Taffyta rolled her eyes, "Besides, I think Calhoun would probably have the most to talk about anyways… What with Felix being so short."

"Now that's just rude," Vanellope laughed, Taffyta shrugged.

"I don't think going into The Cave is wise," Candlehead worried with her usual apprehension, "Now that I share codes with Gloyd, I feel as if that would be the perfect spot for a prank."

"The boys won't pick on us," Vanellope said with the utmost certainty, "Gloyd seemed understanding when we told him we'd like our privacy."

"You don't know Gloyd like I do," Candlehead muttered with bulged eyes and a worried smile.

* * *

"This wouldn't be so boring if we weren't cooped up in this little room," Gloyd mumbled, the four boys were crammed into a small linen closet. Felix had joined the three when Tammy and Calhoun arrived at the castle. Gloyd threw a small bouncy ball against the wall over and over.

"I can wreck it if you guys want," Ralph mumbled in a dull tone.

"I can't fix it," Felix sighed as he shifted his sitting position on Ralph's shoulder, each boy was dressed down in casual pants and shirts. Felix lacked his hat and hammer.

"We have to stay completely out of sight," Rancis sighed, he shifted uncomfortably against Ralph's large back.

"What are they doing now?" Gloyd wondered, his eyes never left the wall right in front of him, his knees were tucked up to his chest. He was pinned between Rancis's tucked knees and the door of the linen closet, him and Ralph sandwiched Rancis; they each simultaneously and obliviously heaved hard, annoyed sighs.

"They're taking turns doing canon balls," Ralph grumbled, he gazed out the small, low window of the linen closet; it peered over the backyard and pool, "Amateurs."

"It's getting dark," Felix mumbled as Gloyd continued to throw the ball up the wall, near the high ceiling, "Surely they'll think about heading to The Cave soon, right?"

"You'd think," Rancis groaned as he rubbed his eye in a tired manner, "We've been crammed in this stupid closet for hours now, I'm certain."

"I think we should go back to trying to peek over the wall that divides the backyard from the garden," Gloyd suggested as he chucked the ball at a high point on the wall, though it came back down to thwack Rancis on the head.

"Ow!" Rancis bellowed as he quickly grabbed the top of his head, the ball bounced viciously around before nailing Ralph in the side of the head.

"Ow," Ralph groaned as he tried his hardest to look over his shoulder, "Great idea to bring a hard bouncy ball into such a tiny space, Gloyd."

"I'm bored!" Gloyd hollered as he tried to gesture his arms as best as he could.

"I'm too short to look over that wall," Felix added in a flustered tone as a response to Gloyd's suggestion.

"The castle is huge," Rancis grumbled, "We just had to pick the smallest room in this entire palace? Why don't we find a larger place to reside?"

"This has the best view of the pool, while being out of sight," Ralph said through an annoyed sigh as he peered down at the scene of their girls below them, though his heart suddenly dropped, "Wait… Where did Taffyta go?"

"She left?" Rancis inquired nervously as he tried his hardest to look over his shoulder, though Ralph's big body blocked the blinded window they were crammed before.

"She probably just went to get towels or something," Gloyd said nonchalantly as he gazed at Rancis.

"But, we're in a linen closet," Felix stated as every single breath was suddenly held.

After a few painful seconds of still realization, each body in the crammed space began to jolt and move with action. Pushing, shoving and loud grunting abounded as Gloyd desperately tried to reach for the door handle. Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, the door to the linen closet flung open. Taffyta shrieked in fear and took a few quick steps away from the closet. She clutched her chest and heaved a hard, annoyed sigh.

"User, you guys scared the coins out of me!" Taffyta hollered as she glared down at the four jumbled boys, they each nervously tried to stand as best as they could, "What in Sugar Rush's name are you guys doing in here?!"

"W-we're playing hide and seek!" Rancis beamed, Gloyd shoved his whole face into his hand and slumped to the ground, as if he had given up on existing.

"Oh, cool," Taffyta nodded as she gave Rancis an annoyed, knowing look; she put her hands on her bare skin and hips, "So, who are you guys hiding from?"

"… You!" Ralph bellowed in a nervous, cheery voice as he quickly shoved past Rancis and Gloyd; they each grumbled and grunted in annoyance, "Looks like you found us, darn it… Not it!"

"Not it!" Rancis chimed, Ralph quickly bursted out of the linen closet and stumbled away, closely followed by the other two boys.

"Not it," Gloyd rushed as he glanced back at Taffyta.

"Evening, Princess Taffyta," Felix said kindly as he humbly pretended to lift a hat from his head, from which he lacked. He scrambled after his friends before nervously peering back at her, "O-oh, not it!"

"What the…?" Taffyta mumbled as she watched each boy awkwardly stumble down the long hallway, which led towards Vanellope's bedroom and the top of her spiral staircase. They rocketed down her staircase and into the great hall with much noise.


	130. Chapter 130

**A/N:**** As requested, I have a sketch of the 'linen closet' scene uploaded to my Instagram ( username Vyntastic ) Go check it out! ;D**

**ALSO, I animated Ralph and Vanellope kissing... *flails* Check out my deviantART to see the mini animation! My username on deviantART is Vyntresser**

***Chapter 130***

"I think the boys were spying on us," Taffyta stated in an annoyed manner as she stepped out into the backyard, her bare feet slapped against the glorious outside tiles. Sugar Rush's sun had slowly begun to sink over the horizon. Small cinnamon fire flies could be seen dotting the large field and cherry trees across the field beyond the lavish pool.

"What? Why?" Vanellope asked curiously as she got out of the pool, Calhoun eagerly followed.

"Maybe they're jealous," Calhoun laughed, her and Tammy easily matched in the way of swim suits; black, bold strapped bikinis made it obvious they were pro-Hero's Duty.

"Of what?" Candlehead wondered in annoyance as the five girls gathered under the patio overhang near the french doors that led to the living room; everyone was soaking wet.

"Of how much fun we're having," Tammy beamed as she put her hands on her hips, "I think it's kind of weird they're not having a bachelor party for Ralph."

"I think they are," Taffyta wondered as she peered back into the living room through the closed patio doors, "Albeit in a very unconventional way. I found them all crammed in the linen closet upstairs."

"That closet has a window that overlooks the backyard," Vanellope stated in an annoyed tone before she rolled her eyes, "Do they really have nothing better to do than to spy on all of us? Why not do manly things! Like… Like…!"

"Wreck stuff!" Tammy beamed.

"Apparently they literally don't have anything better to do than be immature," Taffyta laughed as she set five fresh pool towels on their large, outdoor eating table, "They claimed they were playing hide and seek."

"… But they ALL were crammed into the linen closet?" Calhoun barked with a dull, annoyed facial expression.

"Not the brightest bulbs in the box," Tammy lulled her head back and closed her eyes, "I'm not surprised dad didn't come up with something witty to say, though."

"They're hiding from their feelings," Candlehead chimed as she raised a finger.

"Oh well, just let them have their fun," Calhoun barked with a wide smile, "After tomorrow, Ralph becomes King, and these bouts of nonsense won't come so often."

"I don't know about that," Vanellope rolled her eyes, "With Gloyd around, there will always be mischief and trickery."

"Don't forget about Rancis," Taffyta scoffed, "I still haven't forgiven him of that stunt he pulled with my alarm clock."

"It's just a matter of time that Ralph catches on to the year-round Halloween," Candlehead beamed a smug smile.

"Halloweenies, more like it," Calhoun muttered.

"Maybe we should play their little game right back at them," Taffyta wondered as she fixed the strap of her hot pink and cream swirled bikini.

"But, they have the advantage of the castle's windows," Vanellope worried as she gazed out across the sprawling backyard, the looming palace hugged the backyard and castle's gardens as if it were the eye of the storm. She furrowed her eyebrows and let her eyes catch a few of her ominous, pearly white towers across the way; they glistened a citrus orange in the sunset. She inhaled nervously to continue, "They could be anywhere in the castle, for all we know."

"And the fact that practically every room in the castle has a view of the backyard and gardens, we're sort of screwed, because wherever we choose to go running off to, they'll know," Candlehead inquired in an annoyed way as she slumped her shoulders.

"This night would've been a lot more interesting if I brought my gun," Calhoun mumbled.

"You'd really try and shoot at Uncle Ralph, mom?" Tammy asked in an incredulous tone, everyone bursted out laughing.

"No," Calhoun scoffed loudly, "But it'd sure as heck scare the binary out of 'em, wouldn't it? They'd leave us alone, for sure."

"Too true," Taffyta beamed, "Now THAT would've made for an interesting night."

"We can always get away from them by going to The Cave," Vanellope chimed excitedly, though Candlehead slumped her shoulders in dismay.

"The Cave?" Tammy inquired curiously, Calhoun glanced at her daughter with the same fervor before the two locked their eyes on Vanellope.

"C'mon, I'll show yah," Vanellope beamed as she began to eagerly stroll out from underneath the patios overhang and towards the pool.

"Going down there will probably just confuse the boys," Taffyta laughed, the five girls leisurely strolled around the massive, winding pool and past the decoratively gorgeous waterfalls that sprayed water into the crystal clear pool, "They will have no idea where we went."

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Candlehead grumbled, Tammy hugged her arm and gazed at her curiously.

"Why not?" Tammy urged.

"Candlehead thinks the boys are going to prank us," Vanellope said in a dull tone over her shoulder, "They wouldn't be able to do anything down there to scare us. The light switch is in the cave, and if they try anything, I'll glitch 'em."

"User forbid," Taffyta mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

The five girls curved a slow hook around the pool and came to a set of wide stairs that led into a deep hollow behind one of the waterfalls. Vanellope was first to take the first few steps into the looming, soft curve of stairs. There was a gentle glow of light emanating from wherever the stairs led to, though Candlehead nervously continued to hold onto Tammy. As they rounded the corner and grew deeper underground, they came to a large sprawling room that resided underneath the nook of the swimming pool. The walls were soft, sloping rocks and small streams of water rolled into the shallow and well lit pool. A small bench hugged the circular room under the water; the air was warm, damp and inviting. Calhoun was first to make herself comfortable.

"Just like home," Calhoun beamed as she easily sat down on the large bench, which was a foot or two under the water. She sprawled her arms behind her head and relaxed, "Except, it's not freezing in here."

"And there are no cy-bugs," Tammy added as she sandwiched Taffyta between her and her mom.

"Vanellope, I'm worried," Candlehead whimpered as she averted her nervous grip from Tammy to the head honcho of the group.

"Candlehead, we're fine!" Vanellope protested with an annoyed giggle as she hugged her sister close to her. She sat down and brought Candlehead with her, the two girls were across the small pool from Taffyta, Tammy and Calhoun, "We're safe down here."

"Stop being such a chicken," Taffyta barked, "We always come down in The Cave, and you're never this scared!"

"Yeah, but tonight is special!" Candlehead worried loudly as she gestured her arms out, "Those boys were spying on us, I just KNOW they're up to something."

"Do you want to go searching for them and find out?" Taffyta said in an annoyed tone as she threw her arm out and gestured towards the exit of the hollow they were in.

"Better to just let the smarties come to us," Tammy muttered as she got comfortable, she easily and obliviously mocked her mother's mannerisms.

"I need a drink after all this shouting," Calhoun barked at Taffyta, causing her to flinch.

"I'm in the mood to tell ghost stories," Vanellope inquired, though she could feel Candlehead's grip on her arm tighten.

"Are you trying to give Candlehead a heart attack?" Tammy asked with a wide, curious smile.

"No," Vanellope said as she shot Candlehead a playfully annoyed look, "I have a really good one-" Vanellope said as she dipped into the water and tried to swim to the middle of the small pool in between her and her friends, though she jolted once she realized she was dragging Candlehead along. Candlehead tucked her face into Vanellope's upper arm and meeped a quiet noise of protest.

"Y'know, I think we should listen to Candlehead's intuition," Calhoun laughed as she nudged Taffyta's arm, "She shares codes with Gloyd, the most mischievous smarty in this game."

"I know they're up to something," Candlehead worried.

"So what!" Vanellope barked in annoyance as she tilted her head towards the exit, she inhaled a deep breath, "If you're going to prank us, just do it now and get it over with because I'm getting thoroughly annoyed down here!" Vanellope hollered, as if to pretend she was talking to the four boys that were running rampant around the palace.

"I'm so certain that did the trick," Taffyta stated in an annoyed tone after a few painful moments of silence with the gentle, babbling water that reverberated off of the cave walls, "Just start your story and… Hold Candlehead while you tell it."

"Candle, everything's fine," Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows and gave her sister her full attention. She hugged her sister around her neck and was surprised to feel Candlehead bury her face into her neck and shoulder. Vanellope heaved a tired sigh and playfully rolled her eyes as she held Candlehead close to her.

* * *

"We lost 'em!" Rancis hissed with a frown, he whirled around and held his head. Each of the four boys were now closely gathered in Candlehead's wing, which hugged near the backside of the backyard, "They're not in the backyard anymore, where did they go?"

"Maybe they're finally in The Cave," Gloyd rubbed his hands together with an eager smile, Felix heaved a chuckle and straightened his shirt.

"Once they're down there, what are you guys planning on doing to them?" Felix worried, "If it involves jumping out and scaring them, I suggest not going after my wife... She'll backhand you into another dimension."

"Good call," Rancis heaved a short breath and pointed to Felix in a grateful way.

"Been there," Ralph grumbled as he looked down the long corridor that lead to Candlehead's bedroom. There was a large, looming window at the end that peeked into the backyard, "That window down there will give us a better vantage point."

"Guys, maybe we should just leave them alone," Rancis worried, Gloyd shot him an annoyed look, "Maybe we should do what guys normally do for a bachelor party."

"I'm not so sure it'd look good going to Tapper's, as future King, with my gang of bad influences," Ralph mumbled, he mostly eyed Rancis and Gloyd, "Even though Rancis is Knight of Sugar Rush, I still consider you all my best men."

"Meaning?" Gloyd prod.

"Meaning you're supposed to make me look good, not like a bumbling idiot drunk off of rootbeer, looking for a good time," Ralph laughed, Rancis rolled his eyes.

"I think Vanellope would forgive a harmless prank a lot faster than you actually going out and doing what guys usually do at a bachelor party," Felix worried with a wary smile up at Ralph as the four finally neared the large window near the closed doubledoors of Candlehead's bedroom. Gloyd beamed a cocky smile.

"I know this wing well," Gloyd boasted as he playfully puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows with an annoyed smile and easily shoved his large finger into the soft spot of Gloyd's stomach; he quickly hunched over and yelped a loud noise of pain and protest with a wide smirk.

"So what do you have in mind for the prank, cake topper?" Ralph muttered as the four boys crowded around the window. Ralph scooped Felix up onto his shoulder in a brotherly way. Felix pat his back as a way of saying thank you.

"I say we shut all the lights out," Gloyd said in a deep voice as he slyly peered at Rancis, "And block the exit..."

"That's just cruel," Felix worried, Ralph gently glanced at his brother on his shoulder.

"Especially with this intruder going around," Ralph chuckled as he furrowed his eyebrows down at Gloyd and Rancis, "We want to give them a good scare, not make them pass out in the water."

"Remind me never to get on Gloyd's bad side," Felix worried with a wide smile, Gloyd scoffed and rolled his eyes to look away.

"Oh come on, I'm harmless," Gloyd muttered.

* * *

"So, what story are you going to tell this time?" Taffyta asked eagerly as she sat on the edge of the bench with her elbows locked, her hands gripped the edge of the seat as her eyes grew wide in anticipation, "The headless racer? Konami ghost? Oh how about the story about the code room banshee?"

"H-How about the one where we don't tell any of them?" Candlehead muttered into Vanellope's shoulder as she tucked her fists to her chin awkwardly between her and Vanellope.

"I'm not scared," Taffyta scoffed with an eager smile as she shot Calhoun a look, "You guys scared?"

"Kind of hard to be scared when you're face to face with two ton viruses every day, Aunt Taff," Tammy said in a dull, nonchalant voice.

"That's my girl," Calhoun nodded and eyed Taffyta as if she had her answer. Taffyta beamed and looked back to Vanellope.

"Three to one, we win," Taffyta urged, "Tell the code room banshee! That one is my favorite!"

"You guys have a grieving woman in your code room?" Calhoun asked in an incredulous way, as if to make light of it for Candlehead's sake.

"She only cries on the night of Halloween," Taffyta said in a deep, creepy voice. She easily smiled in Candlehead's direction.

"Did this actually happen?" Tammy asked with a wide smile, as if she was more curious than worried; Vanellope shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Taffyta thinks it did," Vanellope sighed as she hugged her sister closer to her; she could feel her begin to shake.

"It did!" Taffyta hollered in defense, "I was in my room, minding my own business… It was right after we all went trick or treating. I heard crying coming from Vanellope's wing of the castle and thought she was hurt, so I went running down the great hall, but all the lights were flickering, like we were having a mini-surge, you know, the ones we get during lightning storms… Though the night sky was absolutely clear…"

"That or a bulb needed to be changed," Vanellope muttered mostly to Candlehead.

"That or you're ruining the story!" Taffyta barked.

"I was supposed to tell it, anyhow!" Vanellope protested.

"You would've sugar coated it for little miss 'I need my blanky' over here!" Taffyta shrieked, she largely gestured her hand as water spewed outwards.

"Just keep going!" Tammy urged as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Anyways, so I was in the great hall, and all the lights started flickering," Taffyta continued, she hunched over and drew her hands out of the water for effect, "The wailing became more distinct, and it didn't sound like Vanellope at all… It was coming from the code room."

"And then you woke up from this awful nightmare and went on with your day," Candlehead quickly rushed as she shut her eyes into her sister's neck, "The end. Great story Taff!"

"I give up," Taffyta scoffed as she largely slumped to the wall behind her.

"You are the only one that was hearing that nonsense," Vanellope laughed as she rubbed Candlehead's shoulder.

"You were probably dead asleep," Taffyta said in annoyance, her defeated and slumped figure remained still as she idly gazed across the large, yet shallow, underground pool, "That or in a candy coma. I was the only one awake, I know that."

"So did you ever find the code room banshee?" Tammy prod eagerly, Taffyta sat up again with a smile, as if she found purpose.

"Worse," Taffyta urged, "I stepped into the code room, and no one was there… But the screams became louder, and louder… and louder!"

"And then?" Tammy urged. Candlehead whimpered and shoved harder into her sister.

"And then," Taffyta's voice softened to a dull, sickly sweet hiss, "All of the code boxes wire's were drooped to the ground… Like nooses waiting to be used."

"Alright Taff," Vanellope sighed as she rolled her eyes, she could practically feel all of the code under Candlehead's skin crawl, "I think that's enough."

"Don't tell me you're getting scared, now?" Taffyta scoffed loudly.

"I think YOU'RE getting scared," Calhoun laughed as she eyed Taffyta, she could easily see her arms begin to shake a little.

"I'm not scared!" Taffyta protested loudly.

Vanellope opened her mouth to continue the teasing against Taffyta for once, though her train of thought was quickly halted as every single delicate and gentle water spout in the cave immediately shut off and stopped pouring water into the room. Everyone froze for a few moments as they caught eyes in a suspicious, curious way. Vanellope quickly averted her eyes to each water spout, which were cleverly hidden in nooks of the big boulders of the cave. Vanellope opened her mouth to continue, yet again, but was quickly halted as the main light of the small, shallow pool began to flicker just barely. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows and immediately felt her heart drop.

"Vanellope," Candlehead urged pleadingly as she tucked into her sister, "I'm really worried, here, can we please leave?"

"Vanellope, that's not funny," Taffyta protested with a furrowed look, Vanellope glared at her across the pool.

"You think I'm doing this?" Vanellope shrieked before every single light in The Cave harshly sparked and bursted off.


	131. Chapter 131

***Chapter 131***

Vanellope jolted in surprise once she began to hear Taffyta, Tammy and Candlehead shriek and protest loudly in worry, the cave was now practically pitch black. Vanellope widened her eyes in the dark for a split second as she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight on end; the worrisome screams of her friends became louder and more urgent as splashes of water could be heard. Vanellope exhaled a hard breath as she could feel Candlehead's arms immediately clench around her middle. She threw her attention towards the exit of the cave and nearly jolted clear out of her skin. In the dim light of the looming, sloping stairwell that led outside, a dark, ominous silhouette was seen standing still, peering into the underground cave. Vanellope opened her mouth to join her friends in thoroughly freaking out, though she quickly noticed a small curl on the top of this figure's head. She slumped her shoulders and immediately let out an annoyed breath. She rolled her eyes and quickly leaned over towards the wall of the cave, she dragged her shrieking sister with her. She immediately slapped her hand to the wall and let her palm glitch hot purple. With a small amount of a glitch, she forced every single light back on, as well as the water spouts.

"Rancis!" Vanellope cried with a wide, annoyed smile as Rancis's figure came to light. Vanellope inhaled to continue talking, though she quickly averted her attention to her noisy sister across the pool. Much to everyone's surprise, Taffyta's arms were tightly clenched around Calhoun's neck. She screamed and wailed like a little girl; she was practically sat in Calhoun's lap. Vanellope laughed and gaped in surprise, "... Taffyta!"

"Snap out of it!" Tammy urged as she yanked on Taffyta's arm. Taffyta largely gasped an inhale and opened her eyes. She immediately and urgently gazed at the exit of The Cave and caught eyes with Rancis. He beamed the widest smile and slowly put his hands on his hips.

"Well, well, well," Rancis chimed slowly as he eyed his mate with a wide, playful smile; Taffyta remained glued to Calhoun's stiff and annoyed self, "Would you take a look at the biggest, meanest, toughest smarty in this whole arcade."

"Taffyta, I'm pretty positive you were screaming louder than Candlehead," Vanellope laughed as Candlehead slowly unglued herself from her sister, "And Candlehead's mouth was right by my ear!"

"That's saying something," Tammy beamed, everyone was alive with nervous tension.

"I can't hear out of my left ear," Calhoun barked as she began to shove on Taffyta's tense shoulders, "Get off of me, you big baby!"

"So, whose going to apologize to me first?" Candlehead chimed as she raised a finger.

"Alright, Rancis, pay up, Candlehead was the loudest," Gloyd suddenly barked as he made himself present at the base of the dry stairs, where Rancis was stood.

"No, I think I deserve the coins, Rancis already won by being Knighted yesterday," Ralph urged as he awkwardly crowded the two.

"I think it was a tie between Candlehead and Taffyta," Felix urged, the four boys were suddenly wrapped in their own conversation as they awkwardly crowded the exit. They loudly talked and argued over each other as Vanellope let her annoyed smirk slop to a dull glare. She caught eyes with Calhoun, who had the same facial expression on.

"Oh come on, Taffyta nearly soiled herself!" Rancis urged as he wholly gestured his arm out towards his mate, though he kept his eyes on Gloyd.

Vanellope largely rolled her eyes and slowly swam her way to the oblivious group of arguing boys. She gently got out of the water and put her hands on her hips. She gazed at the group of babbling cavemen before her in an annoyed yet devious way. She gently glitched to get on the opposite side of the group; she was now directly behind Ralph. With one quick movement, she shoved on Ralph's back, causing him to topple into the three boys before him. All at once, each of the four boys crashed into the shallow water of the cave pool. Calhoun and Tammy eagerly began to clap as Candlehead shrieked with a wide smile, she scurried out of the way. Taffyta sat still and shook as she glared into the pool of loud, flailing, annoyed boys.

"Alright," Vanellope hollered, her sharp voice pierced the walls; everyone immediately froze and peered up at her, "Whose idea was this?" Vanellope glared down at the four boys, each one of them were soaking wet as they eagerly pointed to each other.

"My bet is on Gloyd," Tammy beamed a curious smile; Gloyd gaped and gestured towards himself.

"I would never," Gloyd scoffed, though Candlehead spat a short, sarcastic laugh.

"Gloyd," Calhoun chimed.

"Rancis," Taffyta snapped.

"Me?!" Rancis bellowed in surprise as he stood in the shallow water, it came up to his middle.

"You guys can't seriously tell me you had bets on who would get the most scared, did you?" Vanellope asked in an annoyed tone, though she was surprised to see every drenched guy in the water avert their attention to Ralph.

"Are you guys really going to throw me under the bus like that?" Ralph bellowed as he largely gestured his arms outwards towards Vanellope.

"She'll forgive you tomorrow, man! Just take it!" Gloyd urged, Vanellope covered her face and laughed.

"Well, now that you all are here, minus well include you in our party," Vanellope shrugged as she slowly got back into the water. Each guy made themselves comfortable on the large bench that hugged the pool of water. Felix easily sat next to Calhoun, she seemed thrilled at the well thought out trickery. Gloyd eased into Candlehead's nervous presence and finally let his snarky side go as he tended to the fragile flower that is Candlehead.

"I believe I was the one that said it was improper for the bride to see the groom before the wedding," Vanellope said in Ralph's direction as he sat down next to Gloyd and Candlehead.

"Doesn't that only apply for tomorrow?" Ralph pleaded, he gave her a tender, loving look with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh admit it," Gloyd started with a wide smile as he hugged Candlehead closer to his chest, "Your guys' party is more exciting now that we're here."

"No more scary stories," Candlehead worried.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so scared in my entire life," Rancis said towards Taffyta in a puzzled way.

"Yeah yeah, you should've taken a picture," Taffyta snapped as she avoided eye contact.

"I should've," Rancis agreed with a wide, playful smile; he quickly sighed and looked away in a playfully droopy way, "Well, I guess since I'm Sugar Rush's new Knight, I take full responsibility for this nonsense."

"Good man," Ralph uttered, him and Gloyd shared a knowing laugh as Rancis rolled his eyes. Vanellope and Candlehead quickly caught eyes with immediate knowing. Candlehead nodded once with a small, eager smile, as if to set their mini plan in motion, one that has been brewing for quite some time now.

"Well, Rancis, it's been nice having you around," Vanellope started; everyone but Candlehead shot her a confused look, "Now that you're Sugar Rush's new Knight, I'm so sorry your duties will be carried on at the Southern most tip of Sugar Rush," She subtly gave Rancis a knowing look, as if to ask him to play along.

"Wait, what?" Taffyta worried, she immediately drew out of her slump and sat up straight with confused nervousness.

"…Yeah, it's unfortunate," Rancis sighed, he quickly caught onto Vanellope's scheme as he had his back turned to Taffyta; he shot Ralph and Gloyd knowing looks as if to assure them of the joke that was slowly unfolding to his advantage. Ralph and Gloyd slumped their shoulders and beamed knowing smiles, everyone immediately glued their curious attention to the show that was unravelling before them. Rancis inhaled to continue as he dramatically whirled around to face Taffyta, "But it's my duty."

"It's a big one," Vanellope uttered, as if she couldn't resist; her and Ralph caught eyes about their inside joke and snickered silently.

"I wasn't aware of this," Taffyta worried as she slowly stood; Tammy hugged her knees to her chest and beamed a wide smile up at the two.

"Neither was I, until last night," Rancis shrugged, he largely frowned and put on his act impressively, "I'm being sent to the Southern most tip of Sugar Rush to ensure further safety of the game… I, probably won't be back for awhile."

"What are you saying?" Taffyta urged, she immediately glared at Vanellope, "Did you know about this?"

"Of course I did," Vanellope frowned, she tried her hardest not to laugh, "It's a Knight's duty… To protect the kingdom."

"We're gunna miss you, buddy," Gloyd said in a sad tone, Ralph played along and nodded in a sorrowful way; Vanellope and Candlehead caught eyes as if to silently communicate their scheming plan to get Taffyta hyped about Rancis's faked departure.

"I know you'll do great," Ralph assured, "Just be careful, there are a lot of wild animals in that neck of the woods."

"I think those hills are haunted, too," Gloyd added for emphasis.

"With freezing temperatures," Candlehead chimed in a sorrowful tone.

"When were you going to tell me you were leaving?" Taffyta urged, Rancis was almost shocked to see her eyes become glassy.

"Sorry, Taff," Rancis breathed with a believable frown, "I was going to tell you after the wedding. I leave first thing after Ralph and Vanellope get back from their honeymoon."

"Y-You're, just going to leave me?" Taffyta slumped her shoulders, she almost didn't care that they had an audience.

"I'm sorry, Taffyta," Rancis urged, he put on his act nicely, "I'm a Knight, now… I need to protect Sugar Rush."

"You're my boyfriend, first and foremost," Taffyta protested as her eyes easily billowed with tears, her heart slumped deep into her nauseous stomach, "H-How can you just, up and leave?"

"I thought you knew about this," Rancis frowned as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "I-I'll come visit, I promise."

"But, what about us?" Taffyta urged in a shaky tone, she easy forgot about every single pair of eyes landed on the two. Vanellope crossed her arms and impatiently waited for things to escalate to her liking; she was impressed with Rancis's ability to keep his improv up with flawless ease.

"What ABOUT us?" Rancis inquired with furrowed eyebrows; it almost pained him to even pretend not to care.

"… Are you seriously asking that right now?" Taffyta suddenly barked as tears suddenly, and very easily, streamed her cheeks; Rancis felt his heart shatter with guilt, though he tried his hardest to keep the act. He knew she was close to the bursting point at any minute now.

"Taffyta, these are my new responsibilities," Rancis protested as he took a step away from Taffyta, the two were waist deep in the warm, sloshing pool water.

"You can't go," Taffyta hollered, she inhaled a shaky breath and threw her fist down to protest.

"I have to, Taff," Rancis eased as he looked down sorrowfully, "I-I'll come visit."

"I'm not letting you leave," Taffyta urged, her eyes became clouded with dizzy tears.

"You're going to have to," Rancis protested as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I can't!" Taffyta begged as she gestured her arms towards herself.

"And why not?" Rancis demanded; every single body in The Cave froze in suspended anticipation.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Taffyta hollered as she flung her arms out towards Rancis; she immediately slapped her arms to her sides and heaved a few nervous breaths, she long blinked two single tears down her blushed red cheeks, "I love you, Rancis." she softly breathed, her eyes pierced his with the utmost sincerity.

Everyone was frozen, as if the joy and glee pouring out of each gamer was too much to let out of the seams. Vanellope bit her lip hard and tried her best to hide her beaming smile. Her and Candlehead caught eyes yet again and held in suspended, victorious eye contact. Tammy scrunched her shoulders with a wide, eager smile as Taffyta and Rancis stood still in the middle of the shallow pool. Rancis finally beamed a wide smile and looked down in a bashful way; he exhaled a few silent, surprised chuckles and felt his heart soar, though he felt a small twinge of guilt strike him. He lovingly peered into Taffyta's glassy eyes with a massive force of unquestionable love.

"Alright," Vanellope sighed as she slumped her shoulders, "I think Taffyta has endured enough torture for the night."

"What?" Taffyta scoffed as her facial expression sloped to dumbfounded surprise.

"I love you too, Ms. Gullible Muttonfudge," Rancis beamed a playful, yet dizzy with love smile.

"You're kidding me," Taffyta snapped as her shoulders dropped in harsh annoyance.

"We're kidding you," Rancis laughed as everyone began to loudly coo and awe. Rancis tenderly stepped closer to his mate and let his hands find her waist and hips.

"Ohh that was good," Candlehead beamed the widest smile as her and Vanellope harshly high fived each other, "I didn't think it'd work THAT well!"

"This was a set up?" Taffyta asked, her voice was coated in a suspended shock and dumbfounded way, her eyes nervously darted to each of their audience members.

"I'm not going anywhere," Rancis laughed as he easily pulled her shaking body into a massive hug. She exhaled a nervous breath and immediately clung onto Rancis; she easily shoved her face into his shoulder and shut her eyes tight, "I'm needed at the castle… There's no way I'd leave you guys."

"That was cruel," Taffyta mumbled, her hands and arms easily and tightly wrapped around Rancis's chest; he was cloaked in his heavy, wet clothes.

"But oh so worth it," Vanellope beamed, "See, doesn't it feel good to say that you love someone? Now you have it off of your chest!"

"You can thank us later," Candlehead nonchalantly waved her hand around.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Rancis smiled into her gorgeous, dewy blue eyes. She finally smirked a genuine smile as her cheeks grew red.

"Well played," Taffyta mumbled in annoyance, though her smile was sincere.


	132. Chapter 132

**A/N:**** Guys, the wedding is coming, I promise! Please sit tight, it's JUST around the corner! I swear! xD**

***Chapter 132***

"Okay, Tammy, your turn to ask someone a question," Taffyta urged with a smile.

The group of nine close friends were largely gathered around the fire pit just a bit beyond the sloping entrance of The Cave; a shallow, quaint, amphitheater like hollow was warmed by the dim but powerful glow of the fire they encompassed. Flickers and embers calmly crackled upwards towards Sugar Rush's cloudy nighty sky, though some milky stars peeked through the moisture. Everyone sat cozily curled up to their mates, Tammy was easily snuggled up to her mother; her adult like mannerisms and attitude proudly came unglued when it came time to relaxing with her family.

"Hmm, let's see," Tammy pondered as she eyed her large group of family she was included with, each pair of eyes looked hopeful in suspended wait, dewy stares were illuminated by the small fire's loving glow.

"This game has quickly turned into just 'Truth'," Candlehead chimed with a small giggle, "I don't think one person has wanted to do any dares."

"In all honesty I'd rather pour out my soul to you guys than go traipsing around the castle like a moron," Taffyta barked with a wide smile, "I'm smart enough not to let any single one of you choose a dare for me."

"Agreed," Vanellope laughed, she easily was slumped into Ralph's comfortable side, his large arm hugged the nook of her waist and side; he chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Gloyd, you haven't had a turn yet," Tammy chimed as she raised a finger, he perked up slightly, as if to prepare himself as Tammy inhaled to continue, "Do you have any sort of secret talents? If so, what are they?"

"Hmm," Gloyd rubbed his chin and looked down. He could easily see the twinkle in Candlehead's eyes, in his peripheral. He softly sat up a little straighter as every single pair of eyes eagerly landed on him. He straightened out his stiff and now dry shirt, it was awkwardly wrinkled just slightly from being submerged into the chlorine of the pool. He cleared his throat and smiled almost sheepishly, "I-I know it's easy to modify your own cart at the bakery, but I guess what some of you might not know is that I'm a bit of a grease monkey."

"You fix up your own cart?" Felix asked as he perked up, his brown hair was a bit of a mess; Calhoun chuckled at his sudden fervor.

"You can do that?" Candlehead asked in shock as Gloyd rested his arms up on the top of the large, stone circle bench everyone was cozied into, "Is that why your car drives so smoothly?"

"Yeah," Gloyd scoffed with a wide, sheepish smile, "You can't make those kinds of modifications at the bakery."

"Not fair," Taffyta crossed her arms playfully with a chuckle, "Mind if I let you mess with my cart? Maybe then we'd stand a chance against Vanellope."

"Even without my glitching powers, you all don't stand a chance," Vanellope playfully boasted, her friends all spat annoyed laughs and murmurs of oppositional remarks.

"Hmm, alright my turn to ask someone," Gloyd pondered as he scanned his group of friends, "Felix. Was there ever anything that you wanted to fix but literally couldn't?"

"Ohh good one," Ralph chuckled, he hugged Vanellope's body closer to his; she was largely bundled in one of his hoodies, the only thing underneath being her dry bikini. Her bare legs were casually crossed and tucked close to Ralph's.

"Actually, yes," Felix sighed as he glanced upwards at Calhoun, "When Calhoun was giving life to Tammy. Calhoun was in so much pain, and there was nothing I could do to quell any of it… I felt so useless. I've never really felt that way in my entire life."

"My bad," Tammy muttered; everyone immediately beamed and chuckled, as if the heavy air was suddenly lifted for a few seconds.

"It's hard to believe big, bad Calhoun was actually expressing that much pain," Taffyta beamed in her direction; Calhoun rolled her eyes.

"I may have a hard exterior, but I am a feeling being," Calhoun laughed, her casually dressed figure was a rare sight, "It was painful, but it wasn't something you could fix. Making life like that is hard, but it's not something that is broken, or incorrect. Our misconception of things that are negative and painful aren't necessarily things that are broken or need fixing."

"A lot of people confuse mine and Tammy's fixing power, in that sense," Felix said, his tone was serious and calm as he gestured to himself and his daughter, "Sometimes the painful things in life are the things that give you character. And, by fixing it, you're robbing yourself of bonus points… But, the fact that I had never seen Calhoun in so much pain, before, boy did it make me wish I could fix her problems away."

"He even tried," Calhoun laughed, which caused everyone to chuckle in surprise.

"Maybe that's how dad gave me his fixing powers," Tammy chimed in a girly way as she leaned her head atop her mother's shoulder.

"We'll never know," Calhoun said with a sigh as she snuck small, adoring looks down at her husband and daughter. Vanellope eagerly watched the three, especially Calhoun, who rarely ever showed tender emotion.

"Can't wait for that honeymoon now, eh Vanellope?" Rancis chimed with a wide, teasing smile; Vanellope slumped her shoulders and frowned in a worried way.

"You'll survive," Calhoun assured, "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Well, you're the toughest gamer in this whole arcade," Vanellope protested.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Ralph assured with a loving smile as he squeezed her closer to his warmth, "You'll be fine."

"Okay Felix, you ask someone something," Candlehead chimed, Vanellope softly caught eyes with Ralph and gave him a silent slew of wordless appreciation through the calm twinkle in her eye and demeanor; he kissed her cheek as a kind reply.

"Alright," Felix chimed politely, his eyes fixed on the short, white haired racer who was surprisingly and confidently melted into Rancis's arms, "Taffyta. What is one of Rancis's habits that you find annoying?"

"Oh for User's sakes," Rancis cried as he lulled his head back in annoyance; Taffyta beamed a wide, victorious smile up at him, her head was lovingly leaned against his lower shoulder, "Don't give her that kind of freedom!"

"I've been waiting for a question like this all night long," Taffyta teased as she gave Felix a grateful look. Felix shrugged as the group eagerly bantered and laughed towards the two love birds, their blossoming love was only just now becoming something the two were comfortable with expressing openly, "Hmm, where to begin!"

"Ask another question," Rancis quietly and playfully pleaded to Felix, everyone easily laughed as Felix beamed a sheepish smile.

"I'd have to say, the thing that bugs me the most, is the fact that he is always rises with the sun," Taffyta said as she eyed Rancis. He easily rolled his eyes.

"I think that bugs you because you rise with the NOON sun," Vanellope snapped with a happy smile as Ralph breathed a chuckle, as if to agree.

"He's like a lemon drop flower, the ones that spread their petals at the mere feel of sunlight," Candlehead cheerfully chimed in hopes to lift Rancis's spirits. Rancis gave her a grateful smile before shooting a disgruntled look down to his mate; she gaped.

"Out of everything I quite possibly could've said, I chose one of the least embarrassing things... Want me to change my answer?" Taffyta complained as she gestured her arms out, "Oh, don't give me that look."

"She's got a point, Ranc," Gloyd mumbled, he eyed him in a knowing way as Rancis finally eased, he teasingly tugged Taffyta deeper into his arms and body; not once did she protest.

"Okay let's see," Rancis started, one of his arms hugged around Taffyta's shoulder as the other easily and just barely laid over her middle. He kept her close as his eyes landed on Felix's bride, "Calhoun, do you act the way you act around us, around your game mates?"

"Well," Calhoun said through a long sigh as Tammy stifled a small laugh. Calhoun furrowed her eyebrows and gave her daughter an incredulous smile, "I don't know what you're giggling at, Ms. 'I'm one of the guys'"

"What are you saying?" Tammy playfully asked as she nudged Calhoun's arm; the two laughed as Calhoun shook her head in annoyance.

"No, I don't act this way around my game mates, after all, they're all big, intimidating guys," Calhoun said as she looked down, her eyes were suspiciously coated with dewy, thoughtful contemplation.

"They're as big as Ralph," Felix added for scale, everyone glanced at the wrecker of the group.

"It's kind of hard to be normal and sensitive around gamers you're constantly barking orders at," Calhoun barely chuckled, her eyes pierced the fire before her.

"That side of you is safe with us, y'know," Vanellope chimed, her voice was tender and sweet as her and Calhoun caught eyes.

"I know," Calhoun breathed. She remained motionless for a few seconds before she perked up and sat up straight, as if to firmly tell everyone that the show was over, "Alright, so my turn to ask?"

"Yeah," Tammy politely concluded; she knew her mother well.

"Hmm… Candlehead, what's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Calhoun asked. Everyone eagerly landed their eyes on shy, little Candlehead, their eyes were wide and their smiles were curious.

"W-well," Candlehead started nervously as she could practically feel Gloyd's curious, molten gaze pierce her skin, "Th-there was one time where Vanellope and I lost a bet to Taffyta-"

"Candlehead don't you DARE tell that story," Vanellope suddenly barked, everyone eagerly swapped their attention between the two girls as Candlehead beamed the widest, most sheepish smile, "Candlehead, I'm warning you."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Taffyta rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Tammy asked eagerly, everyone tensed with excited, animated urgency.

"Now you have to tell it," Gloyd urged as Candlehead covered her blushed face and smile with one hand.

"Vanellope, Taffyta and I had a bet to see who could eat the most marshmallows in one sitting," Candlehead slowly explained, as if she was plotting her own game over, "Whoever the two losers were, h-had to run around the entire castle."

"Oh, that's it?" Rancis furrowed his eyebrows, as if to be disappointed. Vanellope covered her whole face and slumped into Ralph's side.

"Naked," Candlehead finished; everyone gaped and shot the two sisters incredulous looks.

"Oh, my land," Felix beamed, his cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"You streaked across the whole entire castle?" Calhoun asked loudly in a stupefied way.

"It was snowing, too," Vanellope mumbled as she glared at Taffyta, "The only reason Taffyta won was because she has the biggest mouth."

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended," Taffyta barked as she crossed her arms.

"We'll never live that down," Vanellope laughed as her and Candlehead shared in knowing, annoyed laughter.

"As long as we're on this topic, Vanellope, what is your deepest, darkest secret?" Candlehead inquired confidently as she crossed her arms; everyone in the group immediately cooed in suspended anticipation and fixed their eyes on their leader.

"I think we already covered that," Vanellope protested, though Candlehead shook her head with an annoyed smile. Vanellope slumped her shoulders and relaxed in Ralph's grip, though her cheery demeanor very slowly began to sink, "Well, most of my darkest times were during the fifteen years I was considered a no good, rotten glitch… I spent most of my time in Diet Cola mountain."

"I can't believe you guys hated Vanellope for that long," Calhoun said in shock; Vanellope softly smiled toward Calhoun, as if to appreciate the slow and gentle sisterly spark that was building between the two.

"We couldn't help it," Taffyta urged with a frown, "It was viciously put in our programming to hate her. We didn't really have a choice."

"I so wish I would've known that," Vanellope sighed as she gazed long and hard at the gentle, flickering flame before her group of family, "I can't tell you how many times I'd find myself at the edge of the boiling soda lake…"

"You didn't… Kill yourself, did you?" Ralph asked in a worried way as everyone's gaze dropped to sincere guilt and worry towards Vanellope; she inhaled a gentle breath and averted her idle gaze to Ralph's large hand, his tender fingers gently slid to her lower thigh in a fluid movement of comfort.

"The amount of game-overs I had probably amounted to more than everyone's game over count in all of Sugar Rush combined, for as long as we've been plugged in," Vanellope uttered gently, she could practically feel everyone exchange surprised looks to each other.

"I don't think I could ever bring myself to being the cause of my own game over," Gloyd said in a worried way, he peered at Vanellope through sheer sorrow and love, "Sure, you regenerate, but… Gaming over is so painful as it is, but actually gaming over into the boiling soda pit? Sheesh..."

"It was strangely nice," Vanellope said softly, her gaze was aimless into the fire, her demeanor was sweetly becoming curiously sour, "Though, after awhile, the torture of not being able to leave the game made the appeal of gaming over unsatisfying."

"Well," Taffyta scoffed as her eyes darted around to everyone in the group before landing on Vanellope, "I'm glad we're out of THAT dark time."

"You're telling me," Vanellope urged, "It's not easy going for so long without acceptance," Vanellope concluded as she softly slid her hand onto the backside of Ralph's large one. They caught eyes in a string of humbled adoration for each other.

"Hopefully those game over intentions aren't apart of your programming anymore, right?" Ralph worried down to her with furrowed eyebrows; the whole group lightened once she let a small chuckle escape her figure.

"You don't have to worry about me," Vanellope smiled to each and every single one of her family members, "I've never been happier. I have everything I could ever want… Amazing friends and family."

"And future husband," Rancis smiled, everyone softly awed and cooed as Vanellope's face grew bashfully red.

"Your turn to ask someone a question," Ralph said softly down to her as he lovingly kissed her forehead once or twice.

"I've got one for you, Ralph," Vanellope smiled as she placed her hand on the center of his chest, "As the only bad guy in this group, and as the first bad guy to get married, have you noticed a change in how strangers have treated you?"

"Well... Everyone in Sugar Rush has, surprisingly, taken kindly to me," Ralph said as he bashfully looked down at Vanellope's hand and arm, which was tenderly rested on his chest, "I still occasionally get strangers that scamper away from me in Game Central Station, but… As one of the largest bad guys in this arcade, it's sort of expected. It used to bug me, but… Now that I have you guys and a kingdom to look after, the small things, like what strangers think of me, don't really matter."

"Only the important people matter," Felix added with a lovable smile towards his brother.

"The second I learned that Ralph was a bad guy was the second I knew I had a friend," Vanellope giggled as she slumped her head against Ralph's large shoulder.

"It's funny, even before you had her racing code, you still taught her how to drive," Felix said as he waved his hand towards the two.

"It's destiny," Taffyta gasped for exaggeration, everyone laughed as she beamed the two a playful, loving smile.

"I got one for Tammy," Ralph smiled at his niece, she eagerly perked up and tucked her knees to her chest in anticipation, "Do you prefer being a self coded gamer as opposed to being User made?"

"Hmm," Tammy hummed as she fingered her lip, she caught eyes with her mom's curious glance, "At school, the teachers always try to reinforce the fact that we're all equal, and self coded gamers are just as great as User made gamers. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to go to school, and sometimes I wish I had my very own game I could play in. It seems like it'd be nice to be in the spotlight, to have humans adore your game and to bring children happiness. Being cooped away in Academy all day long hardly seems like I'm contributing to anything."

"Even though you get to play the games after the arcade closes? You just want to see the kids in the arcade?" Vanellope asked curiously.

"It seems like fun," Tammy shrugged, "Though I guess there's a good and bad side to everything… Like missing a quarter alert, or depending on your game play to keep your game plugged in, but, I always come back to what you told me that one day, Aunt Vanellope… There's nothing greater than being the product of selfless love."

"Too true," Vanellope agreed, though she felt her heart slightly pang with the fact that she couldn't totally relate.

"My turn to ask another question?" Tammy inquired with a wide smile as her eyes darted from person to person; she landed on Sugar Rush's new Knight, "I don't believe anyone has asked you a question yet, Rancis."

"Darn it, you caught me," Rancis chuckled as he could feel Taffyta ease into his chest more-so, he could clearly tell she was testing the waters with their new-found, exposed ember of love.

"What is your greatest fear?" Tammy inquired seriously, everyone fell silent and curiously peered at Rancis.

"My greatest fear," Rancis repeated before he heaved a hard, slow sigh and glanced down at Taffyta. He swallowed hard and long blinked a few times, "I'd have to say, my greatest fear would be failure."

"Failure?" Tammy asked curiously, as if to inquire a deeper explanation.

"My life has dumped a fair amount of failure on me," Rancis said gently, "Now that I've been given a load of responsibility, as a knight, I know failure is something this kingdom can't afford."

"No gamer is perfect," Ralph assured, he gazed at Rancis through furrowed eyebrows, though his demeanor was confident and positive towards his new brother, "Failure is expected from any single one of us, no matter the title."

"Thanks," Rancis said with a kind smile as he looked down to the flickering fire, "I guess the perfectionist in me wants to make sure wrongs are righted, and situations fall into place correctly without struggle. I think of all the things I've failed at, in the past, and it just makes me nervous for my new responsibilities."

"There's always room for error, Rancis," Vanellope said gently, "If we didn't think you were fit for the job, we wouldn't have given it to you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ranc," Gloyd assured, Candlehead nodded.

"You're going to be just fine," Taffyta concluded, her hand lovingly pat the center of his chest, "You have a whole team behind you, cheering you on, no matter what."

"I'd be lost without you guys," Rancis said as a smile finally surfaced, "I'd do anything and everything if it meant the safety of Sugar Rush and everyone in it."

"Anything?" Taffyta inquired with a playful smile she shot in his direction. Rancis breathed an annoyed chuckle and gazed out towards the flickering fire.

"Anything."


	133. Chapter 133

**A/N:**** Forgive me and my slow updates... I'm in the process of applying to California Insitute of the Arts, and I can't tell you how stressed out I am. I'm slowing down so I can keep up with my writing, so I don't run out of chapters. Please bear with me :(**

***Chapter 133***

After a long night of endless laughter and excitable company, her game mates slowly drifted off to their hollows of Sugar Rush for a proper reset before the big day. Vanellope stole away to her room, she knew Ralph and Rancis were still awake in the castle, probably discussing safety protocol for the wedding. In the dim, candle lit of her still and warm room, Vanellope softly paced near her bathroom. She occasionally peeked into her flawlessly white, pearly tiled bathroom with apprehension; what was hanging near her vanity had her heart practically jumping clear out of her throat. She finally braved the presence that was looming in her bathroom like a ghost, sweetly inviting her to play.

She slumped her shoulders and slowly approached her gorgeous wedding dress which was delicately hung by her body mirror, it hung a few inches off of the ground to avoid getting dirty. It was glorious; a strapless, white tiered beauty with delicately laced intricacy rich in only the finest silk and small, pearly beads. The tiers towards the base of the dress eventually spilled to gorgeous, bold patterns that were fitting for Sugar Rush's future Queen. The dress seemingly glowed under Vanellope's bathroom lights, which she had slightly dimmed for the calm of the night. Vanellope heaved a soft sigh and reached her hand out towards the dress. She let her fingers sink into the soft fabric, of which she hand crafted herself, with the help of her sisters. She inhaled a shaky breath and suddenly felt as if the room she was in was slowly filling to the brim with worry.

She bit her lip and felt her code softly throb with anxiousness, excitement, worry and happiness. She furrowed her eyebrows and wondered how it was possible to feel so many positive and negative emotions at once. She breathed out a loud, shaky breath, as if to quell her nervousness. She long blinked a few times, though she kept her eyes trained to the dress before her. She wondered how quick time could have possibly flown by to make this moment in time feel so real. She felt her heart begin to beat rapidly with joyous excitement at the thought of peering down the isle, and seeing her future husband standing confidently, prepared to say his 'I do's. She finally let a wide smile surface to her cheeks, she took a few steps backwards to sit on the small bench that was placed a few feet away from the body mirror.

She gazed long and hard at her handiwork before her, she hoped to User Ralph would enjoy her efforts. Her dress was quirky and definitely Sugar Rush. She smiled an almost annoyed smile inwardly towards herself. She knew no matter what the situation, Sugar Rush would always ooze out of her being and onto the details of everything she touched. She scoffed a quiet laugh to herself and looked down to the ground. She frowned and figured she should at least try to get some sleep before the big day. Her heart suddenly jolted with need; she knew she had to see Ralph one last time. She had to say her last, proper goodnight to him in the last hours of merely being his fiancee. She immediately stood and rushed out of her bathroom with purpose. She quickly left her room and flew down her spiral staircase. She had hoped that Ralph was still in the castle.

Vanellope bursted into the kitchen and was surprised to see it was empty. Her heart jolted with sadness, she could've sworn she left Ralph and Rancis in the kitchen only a half an hour prior. Her eyes darted around with worry before the slightly opened patio doors caught her eye. She felt her heart jump with renewed excitement, her casually clothed figure quickly moved across the kitchen, her bare feet quietly slapped against the castle's sturdy tiles. She peeked open the back door and was forever floored to see none other than Ralph, casually sitting at the edge of the patio on the outside, green marble swirled tiles. He was still in thought as he gazed out to Sugar Rush's dark, cinnamon sugar file dotted landscape; his future kingdom sparkled majestically at any time of day.

"Hey, stranger," Vanellope softly chimed, Ralph straightened just barely and looked over his shoulder with a wide smile, "Whatcha doing out here?"

"Well," Ralph said through a hard sigh as Vanellope sat down next to him, she tucked her hoodie closer to her body and got comfortable, "I just came out here to think… That and I was secretly hoping you'd come find me."

"Why didn't you just come find ME?" Vanellope inquired lightly with a smile.

"Because," Ralph started sincerely, "User forbid I accidentally walk in on you with your wedding dress on or something…"

"It wouldn't have been the end of the world," Vanellope said after a few moments of happy silence between the two.

"Well," Ralph smiled, his warm eyes quickly averted to the sprawling field before the two, "I want to save that for tomorrow."

"You nervous?" Vanellope inquired, as if to somehow hope she wasn't the only one feeling anxious.

"After all this time, I finally understand the definition of vurping," Ralph said through a small laugh; Vanellope shoved her face into her palm and beamed.

"I thought I was the only one," Vanellope chimed as she nudged Ralph's arm, he smiled down at her as a response.

"Tomorrow marks a huge point in my pathetic little life," Ralph started as he wistfully looked out to the horizon, "I just hope I can make all the right decisions… So many people now depend on both of us. I-I hope I make a good husband, a good father… Heck, I'll probably be one in about two weeks."

"Well, considering how kindly you expressed your feelings to your bed the other night," Vanellope said sarcastically with a shrug and a sheepish blush, "Yeah, I think it's safe to say that," She finished with a giggle, her eyes pierced Ralph's with kind sincerity and looming, excitable apprehension.

"I just hope I can do this," Ralph worried, he suddenly frowned, as did Vanellope.

"Ralph, what do you mean?" Vanellope asked with a furrowed look.

"I-I wasn't programmed to love, to marry, or to rule a kingdom, let alone reprogram new life," Ralph sighed as he gestured his arm outwards and then back at his chest.

"What, so you'd rather live your life as a wrecking robot? Living in the garbage? People hating you?" Vanellope said with an incredulous smile, "I think it's safe to say that anyone whose anyone would pick this life over being rejected and smelly."

"I wasn't that smelly," Ralph grumbled as he hunched his back and slumped.

"Ralph," Vanellope barked with a wide, annoyed smile, "Your breath was so bad it-"

"Made your ears numb, curled your toes, burned your eyebrows off, blah blah, I know," Ralph finished as he flapped his large hand sarcastically; Vanellope laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, too," Vanellope sighed after a few moments of silence between the two. The night air was thick with the hint of summer's creeping warmth, the un-intimidating rain clouds softly parted for the time being to show the sky's glorious and milky display of sugary stars.

"I'd be traumatized, if I were you," Ralph barked with a wide smile, "Look who you're marrying! I sometimes wonder if my ugliness is somehow veiled by sugar whenever you're around me."

"Ralph, knock it off," Vanellope laughed, her heart throbbed with pricked, renewed love for her wrecker, as if falling in love all over again was becoming a usual thing.

"I'm serious!" Ralph tried his hardest to hide his beaming smile.

"Me too! Stop!" Vanellope laughed as she firmly slipped her hand onto his lower arm, "You're so handsome. Like you told me earlier, you don't give yourself enough credit."

"Oh, you're going to use my own words against me, I see how it is," Ralph grumbled as he looked away in a disgruntled manner, though his smile suggested he was enjoying the attention.

"Do I really have to re-confess my love for you, and re-explain why I said yes to you?" Vanellope asked with an annoyed smile.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt," Ralph shrugged playfully, "I'm listening."

"User, Ralph," Vanellope wrinkled her nose and shoved his shoulder before standing, she jumped down the small gap between the patio's edge and the grass of the sprawling field before the two, "You're the greatest, stinkiest brain ever and it shouldn't be any surprise that I'm marrying you tomorrow."

"It IS a surprise," Ralph laughed as Vanellope softly eased her hands onto his knees, she stood directly before him, "Someone with a high stature like you, whose drop dead gorgeous… I hardly deserve you."

"Hmm, true," Vanellope looked up to the sky and pretended to be nonchalant; Ralph nudged her shoulder this time, causing her to wobble backwards with a cheerful giggle, "I'm kidding!"

"Yeah, well," Ralph sighed as he firmly grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them, "Somehow, tomorrow seems like it's a dream. I'm worried you're going to be half way down the isle, and all the gears in your head are going to start spinning, and you're going to take one look at me and wonder what in User's name you're doing, turn heel and run."

"Ewww, who is that Stinkbrain I vowed to marry?" Vanellope sneered sarcastically, Ralph slumped his shoulders and gave her a dull, annoyed look, "I can't believe I would want to marry such an awesome, friendly, handsome dude. Yuck, what was I possibly thinking?"

"You're hilarious," Ralph grumbled as he remained motionless, "No, please, stop, I can't feel my sides… I'm laughing so hard."

"Stop worrying about that," Vanellope laughed as she leaned into Ralph's body, she softly pushed between his legs and leaned into his strong chest; he welcomed her into his embrace without question, "I can tell your top worry is me getting cold feet, right?"

"Right," Ralph admitted softly as Vanellope came close to his field of view. He focused wholly on her and felt his heart jolt with excitement, she drowned every single worry that hung over him.

"You know I don't break my promises," Vanellope sneered with a smile, her eyes pierced his with sincerity.

"You never promised to marry me," Ralph grumbled, Vanellope softly took a step back and threw her right hand out to the wrecker before her.

"Alright, let's shake on it, then," Vanellope urged, "You arrive, looking as handsome as ever, and I won't get cold feet. All you gotta do is show up for me, what do yah say, friend?"

Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and glared down at her hand for a moment before he averted his playful, disgruntled stare to the beauty before him.

"I hate making deals with you because my whole arm goes numb in this position," Vanellope grumbled as she wildly flailed her arm around before him, "It's not gunna shake itself!"

"Fine," Ralph grumbled, though it was easy to tell he was hiding a bursting smile as he slipped his hand to hers; she easily wrapped her hand around two of his fingers and shook.

"See? Done," Vanellope scrunched her shoulders and perked up, Ralph eyed her carefree self as she returned her position between his knees, in his embrace.

"How are you so calm and happy about this?" Ralph asked, his large arms and hands came around her lower back as she easily rested her hands on the center of his lower chest, "Am I the only one feeling anxious for tomorrow?"

"No, you're not," Vanellope said through a calming sigh, though her eyes pierced his with genuine sincerity and love, "Though, I'm not worried you'll go running away from me… I'm worried I'm going to trip, or glitch-hiccup, o-or accidentally say 'I dooty' instead of 'I do.'"

"I dooty," Ralph repeated with a sudden beam of a wide smile, he gazed down at her as if to be grateful for her carefree notions.

"Cause I know you can't say no to this," Vanellope cocked an eyebrow and slanted her hips just barely; Ralph rolled his eyes largely, though he pulled her closer to his body.

"So humble, you are," Ralph teased, though he gently leaned down and placed a few kisses on her cheeks; she scrunched her shoulders and giggled as a response, "I'm sure you're going to look so beautiful… I can't wait to see your dress."

"I hope you like it," Vanellope said bashfully with a nervous smile, Ralph smiled and idly looked down.

"I know I will," Ralph assured, he slid his warm gaze to hers and smiled sincerely, "So does our new title include crowns?"

"I surely hope not," Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows and aimlessly gazed down at Ralph's chest in contemplation, "Those sissy things? It's a miracle you've seen me in any sort of dress at all. Taffyta always urges me to wear dresses to all the arcade's events. If I had my way, I'd just wear my hoodie."

"You wouldn't just wear your hoodie and racing pants to our wedding, would you?" Ralph inquired nervously.

"No," Vanellope eased with a small smile, "It's my wedding, for crying out loud."

"Good," Ralph beamed, "You look nice in dresses."

"It'll look nice on the ground, too," Vanellope added; Ralph fell silent as his face immediately turned beet red.

"What are you insinuating?" Ralph choked with a curious smile. Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"I know your game has designed you to make you look like you're as dumb as a box of rocks, but," Vanellope eyed him curiously, her teasing demeanor was obvious. Ralph heaved a hard sigh and grabbed onto her hips, he just barely shook her around in annoyance.

"My mind is full of a lot of things," Ralph grumbled, "The honeymoon being one of them… And what will follow afterwards."

"I hope it's not stressing you out too much," Vanellope worried, "Going from usual wrecker to King, husband and father all in the span of two or three weeks is a bit much, huh."

"We'll be okay," Ralph said confidently, though his eye contact peered into Vanellope's soul, as if to seek comfort and assurance; Vanellope caught on.

"Yes, we will," Vanellope eased softly with a smile, "Let''s not get ahead of ourselves. One day at a time, and we'll be fine."

"I don't want to let you down," Ralph frowned, Vanellope let her cheerful demeanor slope as well.

"Ralph, you won't," Vanellope urged with a small chuckle, she gripped the chest of his shirt, "You never have…"

Ralph heaved a hard sigh and gazed into Vanellope's eyes with pure appreciation, he could feel his heart constantly jolt and dip into his nauseous stomach. He tilted his head just barely and wondered just how fortunate he has become over the span of the last few years. Her cheerful demeanor pierced his grumpy one like the sharpest sword coated in love and sugary goodness. She beamed her usual, toothy smile, she held onto her youth nicely. Ralph finally breathed a small laugh and hugged his arms tighter around his bride, he felt his heart swell over and over with love for her. She easily sunk into his chest and planted a firm, loving kiss on his cheek.

"Stop worrying," Vanellope calmly demanded as she planted a few more firm kisses on his cheek and jaw, "You're not going to get any sleep tonight if you keep worrying like what you're doing."

"How are you seemingly not worried a single bit?" Ralph wondered as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

"I am, Ralph, I told you," Vanellope giggled as she eased her arms around his neck, "I just am choosing not to let it get to me… Tomorrow is a big day, for everyone… But I also know that come tomorrow night, we can dance all of our worries away."

"Dance, eat, laugh, code swap," Ralph listed nonchalantly, Vanellope nudged his shoulder.

"Is that all you're in it for?" Vanellope laughed as the two pulled out of their small embrace, Ralph beamed a sheepish smile and playfully nodded, "Figures… Speaking of which, I'm assuming our honeymoon is going to be just at the castle?"

"No," Ralph smiled, Vanellope blinked a few times in a confused way.

"But, we haven't discussed a spot or anything," Vanellope wondered, she began to worry, "What do you mean it's not going to be at the castle?"

"I found a place I know you'll enjoy," Ralph smiled, his tight lip act didn't waver once.

"Where?" Vanellope beamed a curious smile, her heart began to pound with excitement.

"You'll see," Ralph chimed.

"Is it in Sugar Rush?" Vanellope wondered, Ralph shrugged.

"Dunno," He meeped, " Could be on the moon, for all you know."

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Vanellope squinted her eyes and wrinkled her nose.

"Not sure," Ralph fibbed casually with a sweet smile, "Guess you'll just have to find out for yourself, come tomorrow night."


	134. Chapter 134

***Chapter 134***

Vanellope slowly walked down the isle, her beautiful dress was flowing behind her. She stepped with confidence, though she was a little confused at the sudden haze that seemed to blanket the ceremony. She could easily see Ralph standing, looking as handsome as ever, his large hands were politely tucked over the front of his body. He was dressed in a sleek tux, the smile on his face was sincere and genuine. Rancis was standing confidently to Ralph's left, though Vanellope double took on his figure. He looked as if he was ill, exhausted, and definitely didn't have all of his faculties. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows and gazed Rancis down, as if to question why he suddenly looked as if he was death itself. Just before she could continue to take more steps, the isle slowly riddled with hot yellow pixels that crumbled, Vanellope protested as the world slowly began to vanish before her. She stumbled and opened her mouth to protest, to ask for help, to cry in agony as to why this was happening. She flailed her arm out towards Ralph and eagerly begged his name, though he remained motionless, as if he was merely watching a show unfold. Vanellope cried out in terror as Rancis quickly pulled the dreaded bow and candy cane arrows from behind him; he aimed right at her, his smile was sickly sweet.

"Vanellope," Taffyta urged loudly, "Vanellope, wake up!"

"Ralph!" Vanellope suddenly shrieked as she half jolted upwards in her bed. She choked a few startled breaths and clutched her chest. She gazed at Taffyta through dark, clouded eyes.

"… Ralph is with Rancis, Felix and Gloyd in Rancis's wing of the castle," Taffyta urged as she loomed over the side of Vanellope's bed, "You were so dug in, I've been sitting here for nearly two minutes solid trying to wake you up."

"I-I had the worst dream," Vanellope uttered as tears stung her tired eyes, she finally sat all the way up as Taffyta softly sat on the edge of her bed, "I-I was walking, a-and then Rancis looked ill, and the ground turned yellow, and he wanted to shoot me, a-and-!"

"Easy, easy," Taffyta urged as she firmly placed her loving hands on Vanellope's lower arms, Vanellope innocently gazed at her through the whirl of fear, a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I was so scared," Vanellope whimpered.

"It was just a dream," Taffyta said softly, she lovingly fixed a few tufts of hair atop Vanellope's head, "You're just anxious for today, but you don't need to worry so much… We still have time to relax. Just take a deep breath."

"I-I was so scared," Vanellope urged, "Taffyta I don't know if this whole thing is a good idea."

"… So you're going to call off the entire wedding, that everyone is going to show up for, because you had a bad dream?" Taffyta beamed an incredulous smile and shook her head, "Somehow I don't think that will go over well with Ralph."

"Wh-why would Rancis do that?" Vanellope urged through a hiss of contemplation, Taffyta rolled her eyes.

"It was a dream, that's why," Taffyta protested, "Anything can happen in your dreams… That's why it's called a dream. Your subconscious is playing on your fears and worries for today. It's perfectly normal."

"Is she awake?" Candlehead inquired as she made her way into Vanellope's room, it was flooded with warm sunlight, though it was clear that it had been sprinkling rain all morning.

"Yeah," Taffyta smiled, "She had a bad dream."

"I hope this all goes smoothly," Vanellope frowned, "I am so nervous."

"About what?" Candlehead asked with a curious smile, her demeanor was light and happy as she sat cross legged at the edge of Vanellope's large, cozy bed.

"The ceremony," Vanellope urged as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks, Taffyta lovingly rubbed her arm.

"The ceremony will be beautiful!" Candlehead said with a wide smile as she gestured her arms outwards, Vanellope finally slumped her shoulders, "We've been up all morning making sure the garden looks just like how you imagined. Everything is set up, and I know the second you see Ralph when you're coming down the isle, all your worries will fade away."

"I surely hope you're right," Vanellope frowned, though her eyes pierced the opposite side of her room and patio doors with a hopeful twinkle, "I can't believe I'm getting married today."

"And we get a niece or nephew in two weeks!" Taffyta urged as she grabbed Candlehead's arm, the two girls squealed with excitement as Vanellope finally smiled and covered her face.

"You two are going to be swarming the code room tomorrow morning, aren't you," Vanellope said in a playfully disgruntled way, both her sisters nodded with excited fervor.

"Did Ralph tell you where the honeymoon is, yet?" Taffyta asked excitedly as Vanellope slowly crawled out of bed and began to make her way to her bathroom, the tiles shone in the morning sun.

"No," Vanellope breathed, "I don't suppose you guys know where it is?"

"We do," Candlehead chimed as the three girls slowly made their way into the bathroom to begin their moseyed routine, "But Ralph made us swear not to tell you."

"Figures," Vanellope chuffed as she gently approached her wedding dress. She took the ends of her poofy dress in her hands and smiled a wide, yet nervous smile to herself. Taffyta softly invited Vanellope into a small side hug and squeezed her gently.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Taffyta inquired, as if soaking up these moments was the only thing worth living for.

"How lucky I am," Vanellope uttered softly as the lingering thoughts of her nightmare quickly began to turn into more of a nagging annoyance, "I have everything I could ever want, right here in this game, right now."

"Today is definitely the start of something good," Candlehead said sweetly as she turned the vanity lights on and began to prepare the whole counter with makeup, bobby pins, tools and accessories alike.

"I just hope it goes over without a hitch," Vanellope sighed as she let her dress fall back to the body mirror it hung from.

"It will be fine," Taffyta assured as she moved to the vanity to help Candlehead, "Rancis has the virus protection on full force, and he's done countless security checks game-wide."

"How much time do we have?" Vanellope wondered as she peered out of her bathroom's large window, it over looked a small portion of the side of the backyard.

"A few hours," Taffyta shrugged as she pat the seat before the vanity, signaling for Vanellope to sit down, "We've gotten a lot of ground covered this morning."

"I've never seen Ralph so nervously giddy before," Candlehead laughed, Vanellope trained her eyes to her sister in eager surprise.

"He was giddy?" Vanellope asked in shock, a smile spread across her face. The morning sun, that peeked into the bathroom's glowing tiles, seemingly kissed her cheeks with rosy appreciation for her wrecker, "I-I mean, in a good way? Is he excited?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Taffyta inquired with a wide smile as she gently began to comb through Vanellope's hair, Candlehead began to prepare a few different combinations of makeup on the counter. Vanellope calmly sat still and gazed at herself in her large vanity's mirror, her heart began to race with excitement.

"I-I don't know, I just figured he'd be more aloof about this sort of thing," Vanellope shrugged gently, her shoulders were only barely draped in her comfortable mint green spaghetti strap.

"No, not at all," Candlehead breathed a knowing laugh and gave Vanellope a cheery smile, "Rancis seemed a bit nervous as well."

"Why?" Vanellope inquired as Taffyta continued to gently comb through Vanellope's long, dark hair.

"Well, he gets to walk the future Queen down the isle," Taffyta laughed, "I'd be nervous too. That's a high honor. I know we're all friends and family and such, but… I think you keep forgetting that Rancis has been through a great deal of rejection within the last year or two of his life."

"Suddenly being knighted, and given the honor of giving you away," Candlehead added with a small shrug, "I'd be pretty nervous too. It's a big day, and everyone has a certain roll they want played out correctly."

"Everything will be fine," Taffyta urged with a happy smile, "I can't wait to eat the cake."

"Is that because you made it?" Vanellope asked, though Candlehead subtly rolled her eyes.

"You can't go wrong with one of my specialty cakes," Taffyta chimed.

* * *

"Ralph, you've got to chill out," Gloyd barked as he tried his hardest to chase Ralph around Rancis's new room, it was full of unpacked boxes and a husk of his large bed frame.

"What if she runs away?" Ralph worried as he held his head in his large hands. He suddenly whirled around, nearly catching Gloyd in the head; he ducked and exhaled a noise of protest as a response, "What if she decides she doesn't want to marry me anymore?!"

"Ralph, why would she think that way?" Felix laughed as he began to help Rancis in moving some of his boxes to clear the room a bit more so the boys had room to get ready.

"I don't know," Ralph urged as he slowly moseyed over to Rancis's large floor to ceiling window, it overlooked the side of the castle's sprawling, jungle like garden, "Just look at me!"

"You're nine feet tall, large arms, she chose you as King," Rancis listed in a sarcastic tone, as if he were annoyed, "Yeah, I can see exactly why she'd run away, Ralph!"

"I'm practically three feet tall and managed to keep my bride," Felix protested with a charming smile.

"Kudos, man," Gloyd and Felix shared a small bro-fist.

"This is my first shot," Ralph grumbled as he peered out the window, the sky was grey with rain clouds, though the sun pushed through in a cheery way, "I can't believe my first shot at love went over so smoothly."

"So you think it's all a fluke?" Gloyd laughed as he started to help Felix and Rancis in moving boxes.

"I want to see her now," Ralph urged with a frown as he whirled around to the three, "Just to be reminded that she still wants to marry me."

"Want me to go ask her to make sure?" Gloyd asked sarcastically, him, Felix and Rancis shared a laugh as Ralph rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised she's not packing and moving out as fast as she possibly can," Ralph grumbled as he finally came over to help the two move the boxes.

"You are worrying so much for no reason whatsoever," Gloyd laughed as Ralph effortlessly moved every single box carefully to the edge of the room in one swipe; all three boys gazed in stunned knowing as Gloyd raised a finger to continue, "Well, that was easy… Thanks Ralph."

"You're welcome," Ralph heaved through huff of an annoyed breath, "Rancis, if she's goes running away-"

"It's my job to bring her back," Rancis said in an annoyed tone, this being the fourth time he's had to repeat this, "Trust me, she won't run. On the SMALL off chance she does, I'll bring her back. I promise."

"And if that doesn't work, then-" Gloyd was immediately interrupted by Rancis's hand slapped over his mouth firmly. Gloyd grumbled a loud complaint.

"No if's," Rancis ordered as the three kept their worried gaze on Ralph, "She won't run away. It's ridiculous to think about that. We have a lot to do before the ceremony, now come on. Drop all negative thoughts."

"Brother, we've got to do something about your hair," Felix stated in an annoyed manner as he slumped his shoulders, Rancis began to head over to his closet, where all their tuxes were.

"You guys aren't touching my hair," Ralph ordered with a smile that finally decided to surface. He raised a finger in the air as if to confirm his decision.

"It's shooting in like eight different directions, Ralph," Rancis called from his large closet across the room, Ralph slumped his shoulders.

"So how do YOU think it should look? One big swooping curl to the right?" Ralph barked sarcastically with an incredulous smile.

"No, only I can pull that off," Rancis hollered from inside the closet.

"Let's shave it off," Gloyd suggested in a playful tone, Ralph gaped.

"Alright, you guys are out of the wedding," Ralph barked; Rancis could be heard laughing from deep inside his walk in closet.

* * *

"User, Taffyta," Vanellope worried as she subtly gazed off her balcony. She could see every single one of her racers, as well the Nicelanders, the men from Hero's Duty, and a few other gamers were casually lingering and moseying near the massive, open front doors of the castle. Everyone chattered in an excitable manner, they all mingled, the sense of cheerful enthusiasm hung lightly in the air. Vanellope inhaled a nervous breath to continue as she turned around to face Taffyta again, "I can practically hear my own heart beat in my head."

"That's normal," Taffyta laughed as she softly grabbed Vanellope's arm to take her away from her balcony and the distractions, "C'mon, we should get you into your dress."

"A-Already? I mean, I-I don't know," Vanellope protested with a sheepish smile, Taffyta eyed her curiously.

"We have your hair and makeup finished, Vanellope, the wedding is in an hour," Taffyta laughed softly as she guided Vanellope back to the bathroom.

"I-I'll just stay up here for the whole ceremony," Vanellope uttered teasingly, though her voice trembled with sincere nervousness, "I can say my vows and 'I do's' from my balcony, and then everyone can go home."

"Nice try," Taffyta muttered as she shut the bathroom door and head over to Vanellope's gorgeous dress. She took it off the hanger and carefully lulled it over her arm as she gave her sister an excited, expected smile.

"Taffyta what if I trip? What if I say something stupid?" Vanellope urged as Taffyta carefully laid her dress on the bench before her, she approached her sister to help her get undressed without ruining her hair or subtle makeup.

"What if you do everything right, say I do, and then eat the delicious cake I made?" Taffyta inquired as the two struggled to get Vanellope's shirt off.

"Easy for you to say," Vanellope worried, "You're not getting married today… Taffyta, I'm getting married, User help me, I'm getting married?!" Vanellope shrieked as Taffyta gently gathered her dress in her arms.

"Would you look at that!" Taffyta chimed sarcastically, Vanellope slumped her shoulders as Taffyta began to ever so carefully drape the dress over her head, with Vanellope's help.

"I can't wait to see you on your wedding day," Vanellope mumbled as she squirmed her arms through the dress, it finally draped over her figure and to the ground in a flowy way, it kissed the ground lightly.

"We're not talking about my big day on YOUR big day, Vanellope," Taffyta giggled as she scanned Vanellope's dress, she eagerly flattened out wrinkles and straightened any folds. She encompassed Vanellope's being and kept her eyes trained to the beauty before her, "Besides, you should be excited! You're marrying your best friend! Surely you're excited, right?"

"Of course I'm excited!" Vanellope protested with a frown as she adjusted her beautiful strapless white dress, the pops of color at the bottom filled the room with cheer, "I-It's just easier to show nervousness right now."

"The ceremony is the most nerve-wracking part," Taffyta assured as she circled Vanellope slowly a few times before she focused on the zipper on the back of her dress, "But thankfully, that part is the shortest."

"I just don't like having all eyes staring at me," Vanellope worried as she gently draped her long, wavy hair over her shoulders; her hair was delicately crowned with a few mint colored candies.

"I don't think anyone does," Taffyta giggled as she zipped the zipper all the way up Vanellope's back and hooked the top, the finishing touch. She slowly stepped away from her sister as the two gazed at the gorgeously draped bride in the body mirror, "User, Vanellope… You look, so beautiful."

"Awe, Taff," Vanellope urged as she turned around to get a good look at her sister, Taffyta looked down gently and inhaled a small breath, as if showing tender emotion was still uncharted territory. Vanellope softly approached Taffyta and took her hands in hers, "I'd be nowhere without you and your help, Taff."

"Bah, yes you would," Taffyta choked with a wide smile, it was easy to see she was holding back tears.

"All your relationship advice, all your teasing, everything you've done for me has benefitted Ralph and I," Vanellope said sweetly as the two caught eyes, "I owe you, for a lot… Even though I probably could have done without all that teasing."

"I'm still aware that you have a lot of payback saved up," Taffyta said through a nasally sigh as she bashfully looked away.

"Don't you forget it," Vanellope urged as she shook her hands with a loving smile.

"You guys ready?" Candlehead chimed with a smile as she softly pushed into the bathroom, though she stopped dead in her tracks and gazed at Vanellope, "Wow, if Ralph doesn't ogle you the whole way down the isle, I might have to question his brain power."

"Thanks, sister," Vanellope chuckled as she softly straightened out her dress, her two sisters surrounded her with undying support and love.

"Of course," Candlehead urged, "Gloyd, Rancis, Felix and I have everything all ready and set up and everyone is getting seated right now. We're just about ready to get underway."

"You ready for this?" Taffyta asked eagerly with a soft smile, Vanellope caught eyes with her and Candlehead with a blushed, bashful smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	135. Chapter 135

**A/N: ****Uhhh don't hate me, guys! The NEXT chapter is the whole wedding, I promise! xD**

***Chapter 135***

"Ralph," Felix chimed as he laid his small hand over his brother's large one, "You look worried… You're not the one getting cold feet, are you?"

"No, not me," Ralph chuffed with a small smile, he gazed down at his brother's delicate and innocent charm.

Ralph inhaled a shaky breath and peered out of the castle's large, garden French doors. They remained tightly shut, though outside, across a small grass field was all of his friends and family, they sat underneath a large wooden over hang, it was delicately laced with the richest, greenest licorice ivy and dangling, twinkling lights. Ralph could feel the code inside himself bubble with delightful, nervous and suspended anxiousness. His eyes scanned the beauty of the location they chose, he knew it had to have been the perfect spot for the ceremony. It was raw, beautiful and was boasted under Sugar Rush's sweet, glorious sky. The light, gentle rain clouds that loomed occasionally would sprinkle small raindrops; Ralph was grateful the ceremony was underneath a thicket of trees and the gorgeously crafted, wooden sprawling gazebo.

"Oh, it's not so scary," Felix eased, him and Ralph gently loomed near the doors of Rancis's wing of the castle, his wing was dim and the floors were gently coated in swirly, dark marbled tiles. They reflected every single dim light in the large sitting room across from Rancis's new bedroom. Felix inhaled slowly to continue, "Once you see your bride, you'll forget all your fears."

"I just hope she doesn't glitch away," Ralph worried with a frown as he noticed the last small group of people sit down, the whole crowd was faced away from the patio doors, in which he was thankful for. They were ready for the ceremony to get underway.

"She won't, that's nonsense," Felix assured gently, he remained close to his brother, "If I know Vanellope the way I think I do, she will be proud to march down that isle and give you her promise."

"… Thanks, Felix," Ralph said softly as he humbly gazed down at his brother, they caught eyes in a lingering string of appreciation.

"No need to thank me, brother," Felix smiled his usual, charming smile up to his wreck-ful brother. As tenderly as he could, Ralph softly tugged Felix into a side hug. Felix chuckled a happy laugh and easily pat Ralph's back, "You'll be just fine."

"The girls are ready," Gloyd suddenly chimed as he came down the long corridor that lead to the castle's great hall, "You guys ready to go?"

"I am," Felix smiled, though he stole a glance upwards towards Ralph.

"Vanellope's ready?" Ralph asked nervously as he glanced out the patio doors.

"Yeah," Gloyd chuckled as he nudged Ralph's arm, "Don't worry, Ralph. You both will be just fine."

"No doubt about that," Rancis suddenly said as he strolled up, the four boys stood in a loose circle about each other, in front of the closed doors. Warm light flood the place in an inviting way, as if to beckon all of them onwards.

"Thanks, you guys," Ralph said bashfully as he heaved a shaky sigh and rubbed the back of his head gently. Each of the four boys were dashingly dressed in sleek tuxes, their boutineers all resembled Vanellope's dress, little did they know. Rancis's tux was a little bit more detailed and fit for a knight, his crossed stripe sword was subtly sheathed and hooked to his side.

"Welcome to the family, Ralph," Rancis said with a kind, knowing smile.

"Never thought I'd see this day, in all my wrecking years," Ralph chuckled as Gloyd pat his upper arm in a friendly manner.

"Better believe it," Gloyd chuckled.

"Please don't let her get away," Ralph worried to Rancis gently.

"Ralph," Rancis said firmly as he laid a strong hand over his lower arm, "I will bring you your bride… Stop worrying, you're going to give yourself pixlexia. By the end of the night, you'll be a married man. I promise."

"Alright, I've got to shake this somehow," Ralph rushed in a disgruntled way, each one of his brothers softly laughed at him as he gazed out towards the awaiting ceremony, he could spot Surge taking his mark where the two would exchange their 'I do's.

"It's time," Rancis assured as the four gently began to nudge him closer to the door, "You can do it, Ralph."

Ralph nodded and gently opened the door. As quietly and carefully as he could, he slipped out of the building and slowly crossed the damp cobbles, his bare feet, torn pants and all. Rancis shook his head and heaved a small chuckle as the three boys watched him slowly walk down the fateful isle. Everyone across the garden softly perked up at Ralph's presence. Before too long, Ralph took his proper position near Surge, he politely cupped his large hands over the front of his body and awaited his fate, and his bride. Rancis beamed an annoyed smile at how nervous Ralph continued to look.

"Jiminy cricket," Felix hissed, Gloyd and Rancis quickly whirled their attention to across the hall.

The three boys gently gaped at the three beauties that slowly approached them, especially the bride. Vanellope was laced in her gorgeous, poofy and flowing wedding dress. Candlehead and Taffyta's bridesmaids dresses easily matched hers, their dresses were a warm, mint color with similar pops of color towards the bottom, though their dresses billowed and sprawled just past their knees. As the three approached with eager, nervous smiles, Rancis gently bowed every so slightly; Gloyd and Felix followed suit.

"You three look absolutely beautiful," Rancis said softly, though his voice was powerful with sincerity.

"Ralph is going to want to do backflips when he sees you," Gloyd chuckled, each boy looked stunned with the glow coming off of the bride.

"User, I'm so scared," Vanellope said, though her smile led to suggest she was more excited than anything.

"So is he," Rancis chuckled, though he tenderly averted his attention to his mate and gently took her hand. He lifted her fragile hand and just barely bowed to place a gentlemanly kiss atop Taffyta's hand. Taffyta's whole face grew red as she beamed Rancis a bashful smile.

"Ohh la la," Vanellope chuckled as the six calmly gathered a dozen or so feet away from the doors, to avoid being seen.

"Oh hush," Taffyta snapped with a bashful glow as Rancis gently gave her a small side hug, "I'm not the focus of this day."

"Doesn't make you unimportant," Rancis said kindly to her.

"I'll take good care of her for you," Felix said with a smile as he came alongside Taffyta, "You have a very important duty to uphold."

"I have to make sure this one doesn't run away," Rancis laughed as he motioned to Vanellope; she gaped.

"Run away?" Vanellope inquired incredulously.

"It's all Ralph has been worrying about, all day long," Gloyd said through an annoyed sigh, though he finally gave Vanellope a sweet smile.

"He's asked Rancis at least a thousand times, today, that if you go running off, it's Rancis's duty to drag you back," Felix, as well as everyone else, shared in happy laughter.

"I should pretend to run away, just to see what he does," Vanellope laughed as she put her hands on her hips, she held her delicately crafted bouquet, a spontaneous bushel of jawbreaker lilies, mint flowers and a few proper Sugar Rush embellishments crowned the chaotically organized bouquet.

"He'd stop breathing, I'm positive," Rancis laughed, Felix shook his head with wide eyes.

"Don't do that," Felix beamed a nervous smile, "He'd fall over cold."

"That'd surely be an interesting way to start out your marriage," Candlehead giggled as Gloyd inched his way closer to her.

"I won't run away," Vanellope giggled, she eagerly peered out the double doors across the room. She felt her heart glitch and surge as she caught sight of her dashing wrecker, "He has nothing to worry about."

"Well, let's go prove him wrong," Rancis smiled as he readied his arm for Vanellope.

Vanellope smiled lovingly towards Rancis and softly slipped her arm and hand into the nook of his elbow. They lingered towards the back of the group, for they knew they'd be out of the castle last. Candlehead and Gloyd were readied closest to the large double doors, with Vanellope's silent nod of a go-ahead, Gloyd carefully opened the door and let it slowly swing wide open. Vanellope let her eyes wander the glorious, stretching garden. She inhaled a nervous breath as she could see Ralph, far in the distance, perk up and stand up straight in a polite manner. She let a wide smile break across her face, she knew he was probably far more nervous than she. Gloyd led Candlehead out down the long isle, the looming flora overhead seemed to blossom and bloom with the new chapter of all of their lives. The rain that delicately sprinkled down made every single flower smell sweeter than they would on a normal sunny day.

A few moments after Gloyd and Candlehead embarked on their journey down the isle, Taffyta and Felix slowly began to make their way. Vanellope suddenly felt her heart gather in her throat, the began to feel as if the world was spinning. Images of her horrid nightmare the night prior came flooding back to her. She exhaled a trembling breath and felt her eyes well with tears that were full of a dozen different excited and anxious emotions. She knew Rancis could feel her hand trembling, just as she was about to open her mouth to protested and to complain about feeling nauseous, his sweet voice broke the painful silence.

"Take a deep breath," Rancis eased softly, he focused his attention on her wholeheartedly. Vanellope choked a small inhale and gazed deep into Rancis's eyes in a humbled, nervous manner. She nodded and finally took in a deep breath of Sugar Rush's fresh, late spring air, "You will be just fine."

"Why am I so scared?" Vanellope worried, Rancis lovingly tucked his free hand atop hers, which was gripped in the nook of his inner arm.

"You're scared because this is foreign to you," Rancis chimed softly, the two remained still; he knew his duty was to quell her before they stepped out of the castle, "You're scared because you're walking into a situation you have never known before… But, there is no reason to be scared. Everyone here today is here to support you and your decision for the better of Sugar Rush. You look positively flawless, Ms. Vanellope, and I know Ralph will think so, as well. Chin up, the hardest part is almost already over."

"… Thank you, Rancis," Vanellope breathed as she finally exhaled a sigh, she long blinked a few times and gazed at him sincerely, "I'm happy you're the one to give me away."

"I'm honored," Rancis assured as he looked her square in the eyes, her fragile, hazel orbs glistened with a mixture of nervous and excited emotions, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I think I'm ready," Vanellope said softly, yet with a twinge of confidence. Rancis beamed an excited smile.

"You positive?" Rancis asked, just to make sure, he didn't budge in his place as he kept her tucked close to him, as if he was protecting a rare flower.

"I'm positive," Vanellope eased with a smile and a small nod, and with that, Rancis slowly began to lead her out of the castle.

Vanellope swallowed hard and let her eyes adjust to the sudden light change from stepping outdoors. She latched onto Rancis, as if he was the only thing keeping her to the ground in this moment. It was then she finally understood why Ralph continued to accuse her of getting cold feet. Her eyes nervously scanned the crowd that eagerly began to stand at the presence of the knight and bride. She tried her hardest to smile as she saw familiar faces, though everything sort of seemed to be a blur. Her heart began to pound and ring in her ears as she felt as if she was walking in sand. She could feel Rancis's grip on her continue to stay strong and true, he knew she was struggling with her nervous, glitching self. She suddenly felt the strangest need to run, as if this whole scenario was way too much for her to handle. She inhaled a sharp breath and turned slightly to speak to Rancis, though he quickly and subtly cut her off.

"Before you make an irrational decision, take a look at your husband," Rancis inquired almost silently, yet sweetly to her.

Vanellope held her breath and finally let the haze before her lift as her eyes immediately landed on her dashing, handsome wrecker, who was ever so patiently waiting for her. She felt her heart practically leap out of her chest as she finally beamed the widest smile at the mere sight of him. He looked positively star struck, he stood frozen solid in poised shock, he tenderly clutched his chest as if the imagery being sent to his brain was way to much for him to handle. Vanellope beamed a knowing smile and softly long blinked a few times as the medium sized crowd of her guests slowly began to blur into the background. Soft, delicate flutters of petals from wild, white honeysuckles fell over the place in the rain kissed breeze, they glowed with Sugar Rush's soft, spring time sunshine. The massive, looming mint trees that hung overhead swayed and rustled in the wind, all of the colors and smells of sensory overload seemed to be muted by the power Ralph and Vanellope practically oozed out over their kingdom. She peered at Ralph with a fluttering heart, her eyes held glassy inquisitiveness as their existences were merely held together by their gentle string of longing eye contact. It was only then did she finally feel at peace with the tense situation before her, her heart grew lovingly baffled with the idea of the biggest, meanest bad guy in the whole arcade being the only individual who could make her feel so at home and content. They held constant, unwavering eye contact as Rancis carefully and kindly led Vanellope to where she belonged.


	136. Chapter 136

***Chapter 136***

Before Vanellope could process every single giddy and joyous emotion that was shooting through her code, Rancis finally led her to the base of the stairs that led up to where Ralph, Surge, Taffyta, Gloyd, Candlehead and Felix patiently and excitedly resided. Vanellope exhaled a small, surprised giggle as they approached Ralph. She beamed a wide smile up at Ralph before she suddenly averted her full attention to Rancis. She smiled with appreciativeness into his eyes, she knew without his direction and nobility, she'd be beyond a nervous wreck. She softly squeezed his arm with her hand and shared a thick, longing string of gracious eye contact with him.

"Thank you, Rancis," Vanellope said softly to him, he humbly nodded and smiled, his posture was straight and confident.

"Anything for you two," Rancis smiled as Vanellope slipped her warm hand into his.

She softly leaned closer to him and placed a light, grateful peck on his cheek. He beamed a bashful smile and squeezed her hand as a way of showing his appreciation further. Before too much time had passed, he gently handed Vanellope over to Ralph, her proper place on the grid. Ralph eagerly and enthusiastically reached his large hand out to her to welcome her home. She beamed a wide smile down at him and slowly slipped out of Rancis's tender presence. He quietly took his place with the Gloyd and Felix, their proper groomsmen position. Vanellope finally looked up at Ralph, her heart nearly jolted straight out of her chest at the mere sight of him. He looked absolutely dashing and clean, his hair was a little less messy than usual and he looked stunning in his black tux. The giddy, gapped tooth beam, in which he proudly wore, led to suggest he was more than overwhelmed with emotions and honeyglow.

"You look…" Ralph trailed off as his eyes gently adored the handiwork of her heart and being, everything about her positively glowed with power and love for him, "I-I have no words… You look… Like an angel," He concluded quietly to her as the two held each other's shaking hands, they were the center of the universe. Ralph swallowed hard and nervously long blinked a few times, as if to remind himself that this whole situation was real.

"Really?" Vanellope asked in a shy manner as she scrunched her shoulders, her face grew a shy red as Ralph eagerly nodded; they both beamed the brightest most excited smiles as Vanellope continued, her voice was high and bashful, "Y-You clean up very nicely," Vanellope chuckled. Ralph scoffed a small noise and wrinkled his nose as if being compared to her beauty was a crime. They gazed at each other through a cloud of wonder and enchantment. It was only until Surge softly spoke to the two did their little bubble of divinity finally expand to the world around them.

"You two ready?" Surge asked the two quietly, Vanellope smiled a grateful notion into Surge's eyes as the two nodded softly. Surge looked absolutely dashing, his holographic like self was dressed appropriately for the event. He eagerly peered out to the small audience of gamers from Sugar Rush, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Hero's Duty. Everyone looked pricked with eager and excited attention towards the future King and Queen.

"We're gathered here today to witness the union of these two very special gamers," Surge started as he shot small, knowing smiles to Ralph and Vanellope, "May this ceremony be a loving reminder to all of us that your gamer score, stature in the arcade or title as good or bad doesn't define your heart, your character, and your accomplishments. Though it may seem ironic, with this union, Sugar Rush is gaining a wonderful and powerful addition with the arcade's very own wrecker, and bad guy, Wreck-It Ralph, King of Sugar Rush."

The crowd before them lightly chuckled and shared silent, knowing notions to each other and their friends. Vanellope wrinkled her nose up at Ralph and squeezed his hands lovingly. He exhaled a small, playfully annoyed chuff and eagerly gazed into his bride's beautiful eyes. He felt as if merely being in the presence of her beauty was enough to melt every single last pixel of his code.

"And every kingdom needs a wise and gentle hand to keep it's new wrecker in check," Surge said with a playful smile, Vanellope shot Ralph a knowing look. He slumped his shoulders and gave her a playfully annoyed smirk in return, "We all know as Queen of Sugar Rush, you have chosen wisely for the wellbeing of your game, the wellbeing of your family and the wellbeing of this new chapter of yours and Ralph's life."

"Do you, Wreck-It Ralph, take Vanellope Von Schweetz, to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for one up's or game overs, to love and to cherish, 'till unplug do you part, from this day forward?" Surge started as his eyes slid up towards Ralph from the small book he was holding in his holographic hands.

"I do," Ralph concluded confidently, his eyes pierced Vanellope's with all of the demanding passion and the utmost love he could possibly muster. Vanellope bit her bottom lip in anticipation. She could feel her heart largely swell over and over again with the upcoming promise she had been wanting to make for a long while now. Ralph tenderly squeezed her hands, as if to reassure her that she could do this with no mess ups, like she was worried about.

"Do you, Vanellope Von Schweetz, take Wreck-It Ralph, to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for one up's or game overs, to love and to cherish, 'till unplug do you part, from this day forward?" Surge asked gently with a confident smile as he eagerly peered at Vanellope; she inhaled a slow, confident breath.

"I do," Vanellope eased softly. She tenderly squeezed Ralph's hands as the two continued to get lost in each other's eyes, it was as if they continued to slowly slip from reality, their own little world of passionate eye contact was the only place they wanted to reside in this point in time. Ralph beamed a proud smile down to her and tenderly stroked his large thumb over her little knuckles.

"May we have the rings?" Surge requested beyond the two before him.

Vanellope finally managed to pull her eye contact away from Ralph's as she eagerly peered out to the crowd below the two; mostly everyone in the audience was beaming with wide, happy and tearful smiles. Moving quickly down the isle was none other than Tammy, she was dressed in a flawless, light mint dress that easily mocked Vanellope's bridesmaid's dresses. She was holding a small, delicately crafted wooden box; the one that Ralph had kept cooped up in his old room back at his game. She eagerly approached the two and climbed the few stairs up to her aunt and uncle. She beamed a wide, excited smile at the two and opened the box to Vanellope first. Vanellope tenderly reached into the box and pulled out the large, hand crafted ring she had made for Ralph. She could practically feel Ralph's eager gaze glue in a molten hot string of curiosity on her enclosed hands as Tammy motioned the open box towards Ralph. As easily as he could, he gently grabbed Vanellope's ring as well; both humbly made from their very own crossed stripe branch. Tammy quietly moved away, but not without shooting her aunt and uncle an excitable beam of a smile; they returned the favor.

"Do you have the ring for Vanellope?" Surge asked Ralph, he held it up between his pointer finger and thumb as best as he could and beamed a sheepish smile; the ring was absolutely dwarfed by his large hands. The crowd eagerly and happily chuckled, as did Surge. Surge shook his head just barely with a wide smile and glanced at Vanellope, "Place the ring on your bride's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Ralph said gently, his voice was deep and confident as he tenderly slipped the small ring onto Vanellope's left ring finger. She furrowed her eyebrows down at the ring and noticed that he had made a few changes to it. Embedded into the band of her ring were three glorious, sparkling crystal gems. She silently gasped an inhale before shooting Ralph a curious yet bashful smile. He beamed in a knowing way as he felt his heart soar; he knew the tender addition to her ring was appropriate.

"Do you have the ring for Ralph?" Surge questioned to Vanellope. She confidently showed Surge the ring and laughed as his eyes went wide; the crowd gently roared with kind laughter as Vanellope held up Ralph's ring, the massive size of it had everyone baffled. Surge chuckled as Ralph smiled a bashful smile out towards the crowd below the two. He clenched his fists and motioned towards himself as if to playfully apologize for his size. Surge inhaled from chuckling and smiled into Vanellope's eyes, "Place the ring on your groom's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Vanellope said eagerly as Ralph held out his large left hand to her. She easily slipped his large ring onto his ring finger, though she furrowed her eyebrows in surprise as the ring just barely came alive with little streaks of their hot purple code, little tiers of circuitry veined his ring for a glowing moment before vanishing. Both of them ogled the sight only they caught onto, Vanellope scoffed a small noise of surprise and beamed a loving smile up into Ralph's eyes. He sweetly smiled in return and squeezed her hands, yet again.

"Let these rings be a token of your affection for each other, a symbol of never ending connectivity and companionship," Surge concluded to the two as he closed the small book he held, "I am honored to declare Ralph and Vanellope as the new King and Queen of Sugar Rush, and now, husband and wife… Ralph, you may kiss your bride."

Vanellope eagerly smiled an excited smile up at Ralph as their eyes met with knowing, dewy adoration for each other. Before the two could take even a step closer to each other, their group of friends and family immediately began to cheer and clap wildly for the new union. Vanellope finally let her hands meet Ralph's broad, tuxedo covered chest. She felt her whole existence shiver at her new title as Queen, as his wife. She softly hugged her arms around Ralph's neck and felt her heart jolt in a massive surge of want and desire, he wasted no time in wrapping her curvy body in his large arms. He softly bowed to meet her for their first kiss as newly weds, he let his smile firmly press to hers. She draped her arms tight around his neck as the two immediately become lost in each other's presence.

Ralph inhaled her sweet scent through his nose and hugged her feminine body closer to his strong body, his large hands kept her confidently closer to her; his heart soared with the fact that she was finally all his, and he was all hers. The code in their systems began to pound and race faster than her best cart on the tracks as her loving hands held the back of his head, their long winded fervor of undying love made every single last sugar cube of their new kingdom tremble with power. After a few long seconds of whirl-winded enchantment, the two slowly pulled away, their lips very gently stuck together for a moment before they finally parted. She inhaled his intoxicating scent, their lips just barely grazed each others in the lingering desire that practically oozed out of them.

The dull roar and cheers of the crowd very slowly hummed and drifted away via the thick bubble of oneness the two shared. She eagerly gazed into his eyes, their dizzy yet strong and true eye contact held so many questions, answers and inquiries, as if this new chapter of their lives sparked open a whole new bonus level for them. A level in which the both of them had to figure out hand in hand. It was then they felt every single pair of lines and numbers on the grid spark new purpose for them. Vanellope exhaled a final breath on Ralph's lips, as well as her love for him; she felt as if they were forever trapped in their wonderstruck stance, and for that moment in time, everything was finally at peace. They knew from this point on, they were unstoppable.


	137. Chapter 137

**A/N: ****They're finally married! 136 chapters later! xD Thanks for bearing with me, guys, and for all the love and support! You're the greatest! Also, IDK if any of you guys play Minecraft Survival Games but I am often on the US servers with my wrecker and my best friend Elle. My username there is Vyntastic - if you ever see me on there, don't hesitate to say hello! :)**

***Chapter 137***

"Ralph," Taffyta muttered in playful annoyance as she gave him a death glare, "Don't even think about it."

"But it looks so yummy," Ralph said, his eyes grew wide and pleading down at his new sister.

"She'll kill you, man, don't do it," Rancis urged, though he averted his attention to Taffyta, "Though, this IS his big day, after all… Just let him have a finger full."

"Ralph, if you stick your big, fat fingers in that cake before you and Vanellope cut it, User help your soul, I will end this new King streak of yours," Taffyta protested as she shoved a finger upwards in Ralph's direction, the three were the only ones looming near the gorgeously crafted pearly white cake, it hid it's inner, strawberry goodness. Ralph beamed a sneaky smile and slowly inched his finger closer to the cake. Taffyta lunged at him and harshly grabbed his arm.

"Careful!" Rancis urged with a wide smile as he grabbed Taffyta's arm and waist to hold her back.

"Ralph, go… find your bride, I'm tired of your bull roar," Taffyta complained as she began to shove him away from the cake with flailing, annoyed hands and arms. Ralph scrunched his shoulders to his head and snickered a happy, playful laugh as he slowly slunk away. Taffyta chuffed an annoyed sigh and put her hands on her hips as she watched him leave, though she let a small smile sneak past her lips towards her new big brother.

"You take your craft way too seriously," Rancis teased, Taffyta gaped.

"Do you want to know how long it took me to make this beast?" Taffyta urged, her cake was purely flawless; it sparkled under the dim, twinkling lights that were loosely and decoratively hung around the high, wooden overhang them, and the whole reception, was underneath.

"Maybe one small taste will be able to tell," Rancis said softly as he began to reach his hand towards her fragile cake. She largely gasped, grabbed his whole arm and yanked him away.

"Were you planning on losing your whole arm tonight?" Taffyta barked with an annoyed, incredulous look. Rancis laughed and tucked his hands and arms to his chest as she lingered close to him.

"If it meant something sweet in return, then yes," Rancis chimed as he slightly shook his head in a teasing way towards her; Taffyta felt her face turn red.

"Hey guys," Candlehead said as her, Gloyd and Jubileena quickly approached, "I think Vanellope is going to throw her bouquet sometime soon, here."

"That sissy game?" Taffyta wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms, "Count me out."

"Yes! More of a chance for us," Candlehead and Jubileena eagerly beamed at each other before they quickly fleeted away in girly chatter.

"I think you should be the one to catch it, Candlehead," Jubileena and Candlehead continued to chatter as they hurried away.

"Girls," Taffyta spat, Gloyd and Rancis furrowed their eyebrows at her and chuckled in a confused manner.

* * *

Ralph slowly moseyed through the crowd of his guests, each pair of eyes glanced at him and ogled him in an adoring, knowing and cheerful way. Everyone's spirits were lively and excitable as the party drifted well into the night. The dark sky was softly illuminated by the glow of the gathering, the castle walls seemed to rejoice with the lovely music and spirits as well, each brick seemingly clung onto every single word that was uttered, a thousand and one memories Sugar Rush somehow knew to hold onto, for this special night. The garden was dewed with left over sprinkles of rain as the clouds finally parted to reveal Sugar Rush's seemingly endless starry sky. The massive, looming mint and licorice trees, with their chocolate swirled bark and pocky, cat-tailed peachy sweetness, pierced the air with a freshness that engulfed the senses. Draped gently from the large, decorative wooden overhang were strings beyond strings of small, twinkling lantern lights, as well as a good handful of sprawling ivy branches.

Ralph took in every single megapixel of information his brain could handle, he knew this whole day was more than special, though he couldn't help but feel the extreme sensory overload his brain was very slowly beginning to drown in, a bursting realization he knew would surface shortly. He knew tonight was the night he was going to surprise his bride with the most luxurious getaway; he knew tonight was the night they were to program new life. He sat in his thoughts for a few minutes and dug deep, he wondered if his joyful thoughts were naive. He knew programming knew life and raising said life was a tough challenge, though he knew he couldn't go wrong with the dirty haired brat he had made his own merely hours prior.

He idly chatted with a few gamers from Sugar Rush and Hero's Duty, any chance that the Sugar Rush racers got, they playfully and invitingly teased Ralph about being the new head honcho. After a little while of happily chatting with his guests and getting to know his friends better, he finally found the dirty haired brat he had set on his venture to find. She enthusiastically was chatting with Sonic, her smile and whole demeanor seemed to glow with happiness love. It was as if that's all her binary knew, as if it were rewritten in code only Ralph could understand. Ralph slowly began to approach her and her beautiful figure. Just as Sonic slowly slipped away from their conversation and they said their small fair wells, she beamed a wide smile and turned in Ralph's direction, as if to happily seek out another friend to talk to. As her eyes quickly double took on Ralph's approaching figure, her shoulders gently un-tensed, as if he was the solution to every single heightened, frenzied and happy worry she had darting around her brain. She smiled with her eyes, dewy hazel orbs that twinkled with knowing and a hint of nostalgia as Ralph tenderly pushed into her bubble of clouded enchantment; she was flawless, dress and all.

"You come here often?" Ralph asked cooly, Vanellope crossed her arms and immediately caught on to the act.

"Every once in awhile, what's it to you?" Vanellope cocked her eyebrow and playfully glared up at Ralph.

"I don't know," Ralph easily shrugged before he gently wrapped his bride in one of his large arms with care, "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be wandering around all alone… Someone might snatch you up."

"We wouldn't want that," Vanellope sneered as she leaned into Ralph's chest without hesitation, her arms softly rested on his upper chest and shoulders as she gazed up at him through eyes billowed with adoration for him and him only.

"If only there was someone to come sweep you off your feet and protect you," Ralph said deeply through a sweet smile as he pushed his forehead to hers slightly.

"Awe, wow, Ralph would you really hang with me and protect me from onlookers?" Vanellope gasped an exaggerated breath and barely gaped as she pulled her head away, she gently swat his chest and beamed a girly smile up at him, "Geez, you're the greatest friend ever, Wreck-It."

"… Did you seriously just friend-zone me at OUR wedding?" Ralph laughed with an incredulous smile as he softly wrapped his other arm around her middle as well, as if to trap her in his loving embrace, though he kept his playfully annoyed smirk; Vanellope threw her head back in joyous, scheming laughter.

"Oh, User," Vanellope giggled tenderly wiped a tear, from laughter, from her eye and peered up at Ralph, "I'll make it up to you later tonight."

"Better believe you will," Ralph chuckled as he leaned his forehead to hers again, she eased up a bit and softly wrapped her arms around his neck; she forever invited him into her heart, a safe haven only he knew well.

"Ralph, you still haven't told me where our honeymoon is going to be," Vanellope said through a few soft giggles as he firmly kissed her cheek a few times; the bustling, chattering crowd about the two were easily blurred past their little bubble of love. Vanellope easily leaned into his kisses and softly fiddled with the hair on the back of his head, the lingering want, of the night they were in for, hung above the two in suspended wait. She was more than floored to feel him begin to sway the two, he led them in a very small, subtle swaying dance.

"You'll find out," Ralph breathed onto her cheek, near her ear, as if it was their own well kept secret.

"Is it in Sugar Rush?" Vanellope wondered softly as she easily nuzzled her face into Ralph's neck. He squeezed his arms tight around her; he never wanted to let her go.

"Hmm, I can't answer that one just yet," Ralph teased, he pecked her shoulder as the two continued to gently sway.

"Okay then, is it... Somewhere private?" Vanellope wondered as her face turned red with her own insinuation. Ralph chuckled onto her skin and let his fingers caress her bare back.

"I may look dumb, but I know well enough to make sure our honeymoon spot has more than enough privacy," Ralph eased as he dared to push closer to her. He wrinkled his nose as her loose hair tickled the skin on his face.

"Well," Vanellope sighed as she slumped her shoulders and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "The only clue you've given me thusfar is that it's private... For all I know, we're honeymooning at the other end of the castle."

"Naw," Ralph breathed with a wide smile, "No part of the castle is fully private... Not with our band of smarties around."

"True... Can you give me another hint?" Vanellope asked eagerly as the two caught eyes. Ralph inhaled a confident breath to give her more ideas of where he was taking her, though Jubileena's cheery voice suddenly popped their thin bubble.

"Vanellope, I think all the girls are anxiously waiting for you to throw your bouquet," Jubileena chimed loudly and happily, to get everyone's attention. She gently revealed Vanellope's small bushel of flowers as everyone at the reception eagerly gathered and chattered at the stir of excitement.

"Only if we can cut the cake afterwards," Ralph teased as he gazed down at Vanellope as if he were a small child in a candy shop. She lovingly pat his chest a few times before she made her way over to Jubileena.

"The only reason Ralph showed up today was because of the cake," Vanellope giggled as she slowly made her way over to Jubileena. Ralph largely rolled his eyes with an annoyed smile.

"Alright, girls, gather around!" Jubileena chimed excitedly.

All of the girls from Sugar Rush and most of the women from the Niceland building eagerly gathered, though they looked somewhat disgruntled at the height differences their programming couldn't help. Each girl quickly found a spot in which they thought the bouquet could easily be reached. The rest of the crowd gathered around with eager, happy smiles as the group of girls playfully argued and chattered in a rushed, hyped way. Vanellope waved her bouquet around with a wide smile as Ralph slowly made his way towards the back of the group with Sugar Rush's Knight, Taffyta and Calhoun. They were the only two girls to sit out the event.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Taffyta argued as she gestured her arm out towards the crowd, Rancis shot her a curious look, "Catching a bundle of flowers doesn't necessarily mean you're going to get married next. It's total bull roar!"

"You spoil everything," Rancis chuckled as he nudged her shoulder, she was to his left; him and Calhoun had her sandwiched between the two as Ralph confidently remained on Rancis's right.

"You seem surprised," Ralph mumbled as he politely held his hands over his center, the four eagerly stood far behind the large group of fidgeting girls; everyone nervously awaited Vanellope's bouquet toss.

"It's a sentiment," Calhoun urged to Taffyta, "I attended Luigi's and Daisy's wedding a few months after Felix and I met, and I caught the bouquet then… We were the first couple to get married a few months later."

"That's just coincidence," Taffyta chuffed as she tightly crossed her arms and glared out towards the crowd of racers and Nicelanders.

"I don't know, Taff," Ralph said through a deep chuckle as he glanced to Rancis. Rancis looked down to his feet with a bashful smile.

"Vanellope's probably going to toss it half way to the moon, anyways… She has horrible aim," Taffyta chuffed before she largely rolled her eyes and looked away.

Taffyta glared past Calhoun and furrowed her eyebrows. Before she could muster up any more snarky, witty remarks, Vanellope's bouquet suddenly thunked her on the side of the head. She jolted and softly unraveled her arms from their tight criss-cross position, she largely juggled the gorgeous bouquet of flowers that had come gently rocketing into her arms. She finally caught hold of the tender bushel of flowers and gazed down at it in shock. She blinked a few times as the realization set in before she quickly peered up and out towards the large group of girls; every single eye was laid on her in stunned knowing. Taffyta gazed in a dumbfounded way towards Vanellope, who eagerly turned around to see who caught her bouquet. Her eyes bulged at the sight of Taffyta innocently cradling her flowers. Vanellope beamed the widest, gaping smile before she eagerly pointed in Taffyta's direction. Taffyta was more than surprised to see every single girl selflessly beam knowing smiles in hers and Rancis's direction. She inhaled a shaky breath and re-glued her nervous attention back to the bride. Vanellope largely shrugged with her arms and hands, her beaming smile couldn't look more sheepish and thrilled.

"Way to go, Taff!" Candlehead called in a girly way.

"She wasn't even playing and she caught it!" Adorabeezle cried with a wide smile and a small laugh, everyone ogled over the incredulously sweet situation.

"I-I… That doesn't count, I wasn't even trying!" Taffyta barked as her cheeks beamed a hot red, though she immediately relaxed once she felt Rancis's warm arm come around her waist just barely.

"Exactly," Rancis said through a bashful chuckle, his eyes pierced hers with the utmost sincerity. As if on an instructed cue, Taffyta finally let a small smile worm across her face. She knew ever since confessing her love for him the night prior, hiding her true feelings around him was becoming impossible.

"Alright, Taff, Sugar Rush is holding you to it!" Torvald called with a wide smile as she cupped her hands over her mouth, the gap between the group of girls and Taffyta's small group was about a dozen feet, "I think Sugar Rush's new Knight would look nice with a bride on his arm!"

"I have never seen more karma come around in my entire life," Calhoun muttered down to her, Taffyta wrinkled her nose in annoyance, "It's like it follows you everywhere you go."

"Not so sissy after all, eh Taff?" Ralph laughed, the group before them slowly began to ease and melt back into the usual chatter of the reception.

"Yeah, yeah, it's hilarious, take a picture, it'll last longer," Taffyta grumbled as she crossed her arms and tucked Vanellope's bouquet under her arm.

"Hey," Rancis eased as he gently gripped Taffyta's wrists in his hands, he unwound her arms and gently fluffed the beautiful flowers that were tucked near Taffyta's chest. She gazed down at the bouquet with innocent, eager yet bashfully annoyed dewy eyes. Rancis fluffed the flowers appropriately before tenderly reaching up and tucking Taffyta's short, choppy hair behind her left ear to reveal her beautiful face to him. He inhaled slowly to continue, "Ease up, smile for once, it's just a game… Though, I think Calhoun is on to something. You keep setting yourself up for situations to come back to give you what you're trying to avoid."

"Story of my life," Taffyta said through a calm sigh, her cheeks turned pink as she gazed down at the flowers before her. She slid her eyes back up to catch Rancis's; they were caught in a long, dewy string of knowing eye contact.

"Much to your disbelief, I actually wasn't trying to overaim," Vanellope laughed as se strolled up to Taffyta, Calhoun, Rancis and Ralph. Tammy, Candlehead and Gloyd quickly wormed their way through the crowd to join their friends as well.

"I think it's safe to say that I don't believe you," Taffyta mumbled as she subtly leaned into Rancis's chest a little farther.

"So when's the wedding, guys?" Gloyd bantered as he nudged Rancis's arm; Taffyta looked down and blushed, her whole demeanor was alive with honey glow.

"One wedding at a time," Rancis protested as he wrinkled his nose, though he hugged Taffyta closer to him.

"I smell a dirty haired lying brat," Ralph said above a whisper onto Vanellope's cheek and ear after she had slowly moseyed over to him; the rest of their group of friends loudly and excitably continued to chatter.

"What Taffyta doesn't know won't hurt her," Vanellope said sheepishly in a hushed tone as Ralph wrapped his arm around her middle, "I had half a mind to just flat out chuck it right at her."

"You practically did anyways. That was good 'accidental' aim," Ralph chuckled, he easily hugged her body closer to his; she could feel the subtle, eager tension between their codes as he leaned his head down to trail kisses along her cheek to her jaw.

"Easy, tiger," Vanellope eased with a bashful chuckle as she placed her hands on his lower chest, "We have all night, Mr. Schweetz."

"We're not sleeping tonight," Ralph grumbled into her ear, a tease only audible to his bride. She scrunched her shoulders bashfully as she could feel her face heat up. The whirl of sweet sugar rush made her heart skip beats as her able hands gripped the chest of his tux.

"Something tells me we should hurry up and cut the cake before Ralph gets any more handsy with the bride," Taffyta grumbled in a tone loud enough for the newly weds to hear. Ralph slowly lulled his head in her direction and shot her a desperately annoyed smile.

"I think he's found something sweeter than your cake, Taff," Rancis stifled a chuckle.


	138. Chapter 138

***Chapter 138***

"Are you guys going to feed each other the first slice of cake?" Gloyd asked eagerly as Ralph and Vanellope began to lead their small group of friends across the sprawling area of the reception, they weaved through the crowd as Gloyd continued to talk, "Because that usually ends in a massive food fight."

"Are you asking this question because you want a food fight to break out, or you're trying to help avoid it?" Rancis wondered as Taffyta and Candlehead trailed behind them, their sweet and girly voices could be heard telling guests about the cake cutting event as they passed by.

"What do you think?" Gloyd asked in an annoyed, dumbfounded way.

"I think one swipe of Ralph's hand full of cake and Vanellope would be picking frosting out of her nose for weeks," Rancis muttered with a smile, Gloyd covered his mouth and laughed; the two boys shared in gentle shoving banter on each other's arms.

"I may be dewy and obliviously smitten tonight, but I'm not deaf," Vanellope called over her shoulder as she caught eyes with Gloyd in happy, mild annoyance; he beamed sheepishly in return as she inhaled to continue, "Besides, I can put up a nasty fight."

"You don't want to get cake all over my tux and your dress, do you?" Ralph wondered incredulously as they approached their glorious cake, Surge was standing near it with a few of Sugar Rush's racers and citizens, as if they were protecting it.

"I don't know," Vanellope slyly shrugged and beamed an unreadable smile up at Ralph. He furrowed his eyebrows as a reply.

"Alright, cake cutting time?" Minty asked Candlehead eagerly as her, Adorabeezle and Torvald gathered near Vanellope's sisters.

"Your cakes are the best, Taffyta," Torvald beamed, her golden caramel hair glistened underneath the thousands of twinkling string lights that draped the place.

"Except she's not the one that made it," Candlehead muttered as she crossed her arms and looked away with an annoyed smile; Taffyta gaped and dropped her arms.

"Excuse me?" Taffyta barked, Candlehead flinched, though her shy and scared side wasn't as prominent as it always used to be. She put her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You heard me," Candlehead protested with a smile of disbelief as Torvald widened her eyes, "You've taken all the credit for this glorious cake when really, I'm the one that put it all together."

"I-it was an equal effort!" Taffyta urged as she glanced at Torvald, Adorabeezle and Minty.

"Taking all the credit, there, Taff?" Minty laughed as she crossed her arms, she tilted her head up and looked down her nose at the white haired lying beauty.

"I am not!" Taffyta complained as she lightly flailed her arms, "Candlehead made the cake, sure, but I frosted it and gave it my sweet, strawberry touch and taste!"

"Psh," Candlehead scoffed as she puffed a few strands of hair away from her forehead, Taffyta gaped.

"Wow, Candlehead, you've become more tough since the last time I saw you," Adorabeezle wondered as the three girls gave Candlehead a curious look. The crowd of the many guests began to form behind and around them as Ralph and Vanellope stood and idly chatted with Surge and Jubileena near their glorious cake.

"Yeah, aren't we all thrilled," Taffyta glared at her sister and crossed her arms, the two girls caught eyes in a molten gaze of teasing hatred, "It was an equal part, okay?"

"You helped with a fourth of the process," Candlehead muttered. The two girls continued to quietly argue as Surge announced to the crowd what was taking place. Everyone seemed eager for a taste of the deliciously glowing white cake with dewy strawberries on top.

"I decorated it," Taffyta hissed as everyone eagerly kept their attention glued to the newly weds, "That has to count for half."

"Fine, you can have that half if you stop telling everyone in creation that it was all your effort and shut your mouth," Candlehead snapped, her glare became legitimately angered; Taffyta flinched and let her brick wall come down.

"Wait, you're not actually mad, are you Candle?" Taffyta wondered, she suddenly felt worried at her sister's newfound outbreak of sticking up for herself.

"No," Candlehead eased, though she kept her glare, "Just, mildly annoyed. You'd think the girl named 'Candlehead' would be the expertise when it comes to cakes, don't you think? Kind of rubbing my name in the dirt by going around telling everyone that TAFFYta made the cake."

"Candlehead, I-I mean't no harm," Taffyta muttered.

"Just, stick to your taffy pulling and strawberry shortcake," Candlehead mumbled, her arms continued to remain tightly crossed, "I'm sick and tired of being walked all over," Candlehead muttered quietly in a hiss of a whisper that Taffyta didn't catch.

"I can already taste this cake," Vanellope beamed as she ogled the glorious cake.

"You're telling me," Ralph mumbled as Surge handed him the knife. Ralph smiled an appreciative smile down to his bride and tenderly handed her the knife, "Y-You can hold it… I'm worried I'll destroy the cake, so… After you."

"Aw, c'mon Ralph," Vanellope slumped her shoulders and took a few steps closer to the cake, she pointed the blade just above a spot of delectably curled frosting, "We'll cut it together. Come on, now."

"Alright," Ralph eased as he tenderly wrapped his large hand around hers and the handle of the knife, she could clearly feel his hand just barely tremble. She shot him a curious smile and wrinkled her nose. Before too much time had passed, together they cut a good slice of cake, bringing along a few of the fresh strawberries with.

"I certainly hope we're not just sharing this slice, because I am so hungry, I could eat this whole cake, right here, right now" Vanellope laughed as Ralph put their first slice on a plate.

"Really now?" Ralph smiled as he swiped his finger on the frosting. Vanellope opened her mouth to reply, but before she could get words out, Ralph tenderly swiped his finger down her cheek, leaving a massive streak of frosting; she gaped.

"Ralph," Vanellope muttered as her friends and family surrounding them began to laugh. She let a few annoyed, breathy chuckles escape her figure as she caught eyes with him. He beamed the widest, sheepish smile and tucked the plate closer to him, "You better quit while you're ahead."

"Hmm?" Ralph inquired as he dolloped yet another nudge of frosting onto her nose. She squealed and flailed her arms before she gaped in shock yet again. Ralph largely stifled laughter as he licked his fingers, "C'mon, let me feed you some."

"I really don't want frosting coming out of my ears, Ralph," Vanellope slumped her shoulders as Ralph tore a piece of cake from the plate and hovered it near her face. She eyed the delicious chunk of moist cake between Ralph's messy, large fingers.

"You won't, now open up," Ralph urged as he nudged the piece closer to her tight lipped, playfully annoyed expression. Ralph heaved a hard sigh and lowered his arm just barely as he gazed towards Rancis and Gloyd.

"Don't do it, Ralph," Rancis urged with a wide smile of caution.

"Oh come on, you're already half way there, what with the frosting on her face!" Gloyd protested as he gestured his arms towards Vanellope.

"I don't know if she'd forgive me," Ralph loudly teased as he slowly turned to look down to his bride. Before he could continue to speak, Vanellope quickly shoved his whole open hand into his face, smushing the piece of cake all over his cheek and nose.

"I wouldn't have, so, good call!" Vanellope laughed as she flicked her hand downwards, frosting splat to the cobbles underneath them.

"Ralph, you let your guard down! Get her back!" Gloyd laughed as he hunched over and held his stomach, Rancis covered his face as if to be nervous about what was going to quickly unfold. Ralph stood still as he peeked one annoyed brown eye down at Vanellope. She licked the frosting off of her fingers in a teasing way, the twinkle in her eye led to suggest she was prepared to begin their subtle longwinded whirl of foreplay with this moment.

"Whoops!" Vanellope chimed as she shrugged her shoulders, she peered to Taffyta and beamed a cheesy smile, "I am so grateful for this cake, Taff, I really am. It looks marvelous on Ralph, doesn't it?"

"It'd look pretty darn good on you, too," Ralph uttered as he firmly shoved the plate full of cake into Vanellope's face. She jolted and took a few steps back as the plate wobbled to the ground, though the gooey, moist cake remained slopped to the bride's face. Her smoldering glare practically melted the frosting off her cheeks.

"Alright, alright," Taffyta urged as she flailed her hands, the lingering guests surrounding the cake roared with idle chatter and laughter, "No more cake throwing, it was made to eat!"

"You certainly would know," Candlehead spat quietly to Taffyta, she caught eyes with Minty as Taffyta began to cut the cake and hand out slices.

"Okay, we're even," Ralph urged as he neared his bride, she looked stiff as she peeked open one eye through the pile of frosting on her face. She gently began to lick her lips free of the rich and creamy goodness.

"No, we're not," Vanellope spat with a happy, yet annoyed laugh as she continued to eagerly lick her lips clean of frosting, her hands idly and tenderly touched her cheeks in confusion as to what she should do with the mess first.

"Yes we are," Ralph protested as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her wet lips, she jolted and awkwardly held her arms beside her, as if to try to avoid getting Ralph's tux or her dress messy. Ralph pulled away with his usual gapped tooth grin, cake and frosting strung from their faces before tearing and falling to the ground in a small mess.

"Not on my watch, mountain man," Vanellope mumbled in annoyance.

Ralph heaved an annoyed breath, though his loving smile never faltered. He took a few steps away from his messy bride and returned with a small, clean towel. He sweetly began to tend to her, his large hands nervously fumbled to take the frosting off of her cheeks and nose. Vanellope kept her stance frozen solid as she continued to playfully glare up at Ralph; he knew, from the twinkle in her eye, that the idea of a crazy honeymoon was definitely unfolding to become something they could legitimately look forward to. Ralph gently wiped her pouted lips a few times before he folded the towel to find a clean side. He easily wiped the nonsense off of his face, the mess Vanellope created being a lot smaller than the chaos he caused.

"There," Ralph assured as their guests began to eagerly eat their own slices of their marvelous cake, Vanellope heaved a hard sigh and tended to some left over frosting on her eyelid.

"I think you got frosting up my nose," Vanellope said as she exhaled a small, confused cough and poked her pinky finger at the edge of her nostril. Ralph smiled wide and exhaled an amused laugh.

"I would offer to help, but," Ralph trailed off and wiggled his large fingers before her.

She easily rolled her eyes, though she suddenly felt as if every last pixel of her code was being hammered to the grid, a mere few sentences of binary away from going positively ballistic. In attempt to quell the chaotic melody of want in her system, she quickly clutched the chest of Ralph's tux and tugged him down to her level. Ralph widened his eyes as the two caught in a gentle, passionate kiss. He eased into her knowing full well that they could get away with being sappy in front of others on this special night of theirs. He beamed an anxious smile on her mouth and hugged his arms and hands around her small waist. He hummed a small breath of a noise onto her cheeks through his nose, as if to acknowledge the violent fervor of dancing code she was being strangled by. They pulled apart after a few moments, though he eagerly placed a few gentle, short pecks on her lips, as if the excuse of frosting lip gloss wasn't enough to keep him glued to her.

"Alright, Mr. Schweetz, come up for air," Gloyd laughed as he waved two plates of a fresh slices of cake near the two, "Now, I wouldn't go smashing this one into her face, because after tonight, I don't know if we'll have left overs."

"Thanks, Gloyd," Vanellope said sweetly to him as she took one plate from him; their faces were positively flushed with honey glow. Ralph kindly took the other, though he kept one of his arms firmly around his mate.

"This has got to be the best cake ever, Taffyta," Snowanna chimed as she waved her fork around, "Girl, how do you do it?"

"Well," Taffyta chimed as she slowly lowered her plate of cake away from her face. She nervously glanced at Candlehead, who continued to hold her smoldering scowl. Taffyta heaved a hard sigh and looked down to her plate of Candlehead's deliciously made cake, "I-I didn't make it."

"You didn't?" Jubileena worried, her hot red hair was in it's signature pigtails, "But… You've been telling everyone that you-"

"I know, I know," Taffyta urged as Minty, Adorabeezle, Torvald, Jubileena, Snowanna and Candlehead held their gaze on the taffy puller of the group, Ralph, Rancis, Gloyd and Vanellope eagerly caught on to the situation as well, "I only said that because, well… I just, wanted to feel important I guess. Candlehead made the cake. I only had a small part in it. So, you guys can thank Candlehead."

"I guess we should've known," Adorabeelze chuckled as she scooped a piece of the moist cake onto her fork, "What usually is on top of a cake?"

"Candles," Jubileena beamed as she gestured her arm out towards Candlehead, "Your cake is amazing. I've never tasted anything like it!"

"Thanks," Candlehead beamed a shy smile and looked down to the cobbles; Taffyta rolled her eyes and approached her sister.

"Look, Candle, I'm sorry," Taffyta urged nervously as she held her sister's arm, her eye contact was tender yet stiff with annoyance, "I just, got carried away."

"You're not the only one who likes to feel appreciated from time to time," Candlehead mumbled, Taffyta slumped her shoulders as she inhaled to continue, her gorgeous green eyes pierced Taffyta's with purpose, "It's easy to overlook shy, harmless Candlehead."

"Don't let yourself think that," Vanellope urged as she calmly burst into their bubble, she linked arms with both of her sisters, "You're just as important as everyone else here. Your cake was absolutely delicious… Trust me, I'll be tasting it for days," Vanellope muttered as she shot Ralph an annoyed look, he shrugged sheepishly as a reply.


	139. Chapter 139

***Chapter 139*  
**

For the rest of the evening, Ralph and Vanellope continued to sweetly steal the spotlight, they were constantly glued in attention and much needed appreciation from their game mates around the arcade. The calm, spring night was lightly chilled from the small bouts of rain Sugar Rush was blessed with, every single candy and sugary sprout continued to eek with rejoice. As the night dwindled to a calm, Ralph loomed in the great hall and politely said his fair wells to guests that head home for the night. He was happy to find his brother, Felix, keep confidently by his side to keep him company. Occasionally Ralph would get asked where his bride was; each time he felt his heart slightly pang with growing curiosity with the fact that he couldn't answer that question.

"You think Vanellope is trying to avoid you merely for the fact that you'll be spending the next three days in her presence and her presence alone?" Felix said through a cheery chuckle up to his brother, they stood near the castle's massive open front door.

"I think it'd be safe to say that," Ralph sighed softly with a smile as he glanced down at Felix who looked as dapper as ever, "I hope this honeymoon goes off without a hitch… I'm sort of worried about being away from Sugar Rush for so long, with this intruder running around."

"Well, the resort is heavily guarded," Felix assured with a calm smile, "You guys should be safe there. We'll all be escorting you two to and from EZ Living… Should be no problem, brother."

"Thank you, Felix," Ralph said kindly down to his fixer brother, Felix softly nodded.

"Oh! Bye, you guys! Thanks for everything!" Vanellope urged as she suddenly made herself present, she eagerly waved after a few of her racers who were slowly wandering away from the main entrance of the castle. They happily waved in return, their smiles on their new leaders were dewed with knowing appreciation.

"There you are," Ralph chuffed with a wide smile, "I said goodbye to more than half our guests by myself, and everyone was wondering where you laid off to."

"Sorry," Vanellope heaved a hard sigh and let her dress drop from her grip, it slumped to the floor in all of it's poofy whiteness, "Taffyta reenacted my bouquet toss and got my flowers stuck in a tree… I had to get them down."

"Couldn't you just glitch really quick to get it?" Ralph wondered, though he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion once her face turned beet red.

"W-Well, I did, but it's… just, hard in this dress," Vanellope clearly was fibbing, though she beamed a small, confident smile up at her husband; he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, since that seems to be the last of the guests, I'll prepare everyone for the move across the arcade," Felix said slyly as he gently nudged Ralph's arm. He quickly began to head towards the long corridor that led to Rancis's wing of the castle.

"… Our honeymoon is outside of Sugar Rush?" Vanellope suddenly worried, her eyes fixed on Ralph's in a fit of terror.

"So what's with this glitching nervousness you're suddenly sat it?" Ralph inquired lightly to avoid her question, he smoothly wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her body into his.

"Ralph, we can't leave Sugar Rush," Vanellope said dully as she pushed her hands to his chest, "That's complete suicide."

"I saw your face turn red," Ralph chimed as he ducked his head down to kiss her cheek, "What are you hiding?"

"Ralph, I'm not leaving Sugar Rush," Vanellope demanded as she gently yanked her head away from his, "We JUST got married, we just set things right in our life, everything is finally on the up and up… Would you honestly risk all of that just to honeymoon away from Sugar Rush?"

"You obviously are lacking faith in me," Ralph furrowed his eyebrows, though he held her closer. Vanellope heaved a hard sigh, after a few moments of the staring contest they played.

"I'm not lacking faith in you, Ralph," Vanellope sighed as she slowly shut her eyes and tilted her head down.

"We're going to be escorted by both Fixers, as well as Rancis, Taffyta and Calhoun," Ralph assured as he softly slid his large finger underneath her chin. He moved her head up to catch eyes, "Do you trust me? As your new husband?"

"Of course I trust you," Vanellope said, though her eyes continued to twinkle with nervousness under the great hall's dim, calm lighting.

"Good," Ralph beamed a closed mouth smile and took her delicate hand in his large one.

In a slow, simple movement, he tenderly twirled her away from him, as if to begin a slow dance without music. Vanellope awkwardly followed his movement, her shoulders were stiff and she kept her tight lipped look of annoyance and nervousness. Ralph exhaled a small laugh and gently twirled her under his arm once or twice before scooping her to his chest, his large hand sunk into her waist as his other one delicately extended to hold her hand up, the proper slow dancing form. Vanellope unenthusiastically slid her hand to the side of Ralph's chest and kept a nervous death glare on his tie. Ralph gave her an annoyed smirk before quickly tickling her side; she immediately jolted with a wide smile.

"You're a terrible dancer," Ralph teased as he gently moved her away to twirl her yet again, this time she followed more easily as her smile quickly surfaced.

"Stop it," Vanellope giggled as she slightly stumbled, her glorious dress swirled around her and sparkled under the castle's gentle lights.

"No, ma'am," Ralph chimed politely and sarcastically as he continued to tug her in different directions. She beamed a wide smile and slumped into his chest, she felt her heart jolt with code as his strong, massive arms and hands came around her.

"Ralph, when are we leaving?" Vanellope asked through a small giggle as she tilted her head up to gaze into the eyes of her new husband, he bowed his head in return and kept the smoldering eye contact.

"Shortly," Ralph eased as he slowed his movements to tender swaying. He rested his hands on her wide hips and gripped her with subtle want that hung in the air in anticipated, painful wait. He gingerly nuzzled his face into the nook of her neck and side of her face as he slowly inhaled to continue, "First, we've got to get this dress off of you…"

"That's dangerous," Vanellope eased through a quiet, bashful chuckle as she warmly eased her arms around Ralph's large neck. He hummed a small noise of acknowledgement as he began to trail the slowest, warmest kisses along the skin of her neck; she could swear she could hear his heart thumping.

"We're married, now," Ralph eased on her skin and bare shoulders as he hugged her small body closer, "All bets are off."

"Well, then let's make a new bet," Vanellope chimed as she squeezed her arms around her husband, she beamed a teasing smile, "I am willing to bet that you can't go the entire night without exploding first."

"Nice pun, there," Ralph grumbled in annoyance as he aimlessly peered down the massive stretch of the great hall in contemplation, "Fine… Whoever crosses the finish line before first, loses. Loser has to skinny dip."

"Deal. Wait, what?" Vanellope chirped with a shocked smirk, Ralph rolled his eyes largely before peering down into her glossy, hazel eyes; he knew for certain these next few days were going to be more than interesting.

"Deal," Ralph spat with a tight lipped smirk, though he gently softened and returned his looming position over his bride, he kissed her cheek softly and trailed smiles all the way to her collar bone.

"Ralph, I love you," Vanellope quietly urged, as if she couldn't hold the words back any longer. She slapped her arms tight around his neck and clung onto him. He immediately tucked her into his chest and gripped her body flush to his.

"I love you too, Vanellope," Ralph breathed softly on her shoulder, he smushed his nose into her soft, warm skin for a few moments. He fluttered his eyes and inhaled her alluring sweet scent before he tenderly unglued from her, his hands returned to their usual spot on the dip of her waist, "C'mon… Let's get ready to go."

Vanellope smiled a small, calm smile up to her new husband and with no hesitation, he gently offered his large arm to her. She tenderly slipped her hand and arm underneath his and into the nook of his inner arm. He led her towards her gorgeously sprawling staircase with ease, she leaned closer to him with every step. Their progress towards Vanellope's bedroom was slow and patient, she somehow wondered if Ralph was purposefully prolonging the tension farther, though she knew deep down she didn't have any complaints. She knew the next few days were to be spent with him and him only. She lived up every single second they took just eating up every last megapixel of information their systems could handle.

Ralph softly and gentlemanly led her into her bedroom, though he knew after the honeymoon, this bedroom would become theirs to share and reside in. He smiled a calm smile as he slowly closed her massive bedroom door, her presence next to him never wavered or budged. She kept her arm glued to his, as he kept his arm tucked tight to his body, as if one small movement away from his bride would make this reality false. Vanellope's room was very dimly lit from not being used all day. Her balcony and bathroom doors were shut and the only light that remained tenderly lit was emanating from one of her glistening chandeliers near her dresser. Vanellope inhaled a nervous breath of the thick, warm air in her room. She suddenly felt as if every single brick of her castle trembled with new existence and purpose, the castle had gained a strong, new character with welcoming, open arms. She knew exactly what had to be done to seal the deal.

Ralph turned back from the closing her bedroom door and caught eyes with his bride. His facial expression sloped to gentle awe and humble appreciation. Vanellope stood, poised in fragile, frozen anticipation. Her womanly face was blessed with a gentle, mature smile; her dark hair spilled over her shoulders in deep waves, her warmly accented dress hugged her figure and curves in all the right places. Her dewed, hazel eyes pierced Ralph's without a single question or hesitation in her mind. She knew this endeavor they were about to traipse into was special and valid; though she also knew the night was long. She smirked a small smile as Ralph finally let his large hands find her hips, as if she was almost too precious and rare to touch.

"This is the best day of my life," Ralph uttered softly down to her, she glanced into each of his glassy eyes with the same fervor.

"You're telling me," Vanellope eased, she slipped her soft hands onto his chest, her fingers just barely inched into the folds as if she was mere seconds away from tearing his clothes off. She slowly slipped his tie out from the folds of his tux and curiously eyed him; he looked contemplative, as if his next move meant life or death, she shot him a sarcastic look, "Don't get too excited, there."

"I'm sorry," Ralph breathed his hot breath onto her nose and lightly kissed her forehead. His strong hands squeezed her around her middle as if he was sat in an eager dilemma, "You look so beautiful in your dress… Once you take it off, you're not going to be putting it back on any time soon. I just want to savor it."

"Ralph, it's not like I'm going to throw it away after tonight," Vanellope whispered to him with a bashful smile, "It'll be in our closet… Anytime you want me to put it on, to remind you of this day, I will gladly do that for you."

"I don't deserve you," Ralph said after a few moments of the thick, warm silence the two were melting into. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows and giggled just barely.

"Yes you do," Vanellope urged above a whisper, "You've crossed the finish line in first place here, now are you going to claim your prize or what, stink brain?"

Ralph finally beamed his usual, small gapped tooth smile and shut his eyes as he shoved his forehead to hers. He finally felt the gears and knobs in his brain begin to run on full speed as his able hands finally tensed with reason. He ducked his head down slowly and let his lips meet the soft, hot skin on her neck just under her jaw. He eagerly kissed her throat, she exhaled whatever tension she had left in her system. Her arms and hands softly slid to his upper chest as she held him still, as if he was only a few inches away from merely ravaging her. Small purple glitch-bumps softly shot up her spine as his large fingers wormed her zipper in the opposite direction; she sighed his name.

With as much tenderness as he could possibly muster, he gently began to slide Vanellope's beautiful, pure wedding dress off of her body. He felt his face heat up as his heart immediately fluttered in a bashful array of excited pixels. Her curious hands began to unfold him from his clothes as well, as easily as she could. The two sunk into each other, as one new soul, as if they were merely words of a plot, unfolding to the peak of their story. Her fragile wedding dress softly slumped to the ground, revealing her bare body to him, a sight only meant for his eyes. His strong, loving hands dipped into her bare waist and felt every pixel of skin that he quite possibly could, she was warm and soft, the thick air in the room enveloped the two in an erratic cloak of fully blossomed love.

Vanellope easily unbuttoned the last button on his shirt and groped for the tie around his neck as his shirt and coat hit the floor. Her hands fluidly draped down his body in an organized mess, she let her fingers curl into the rim of his pants as he swept his hands up to cup her upper and lower back wholly. He smoothly bowed his head and caught her in a slow, passionate kiss. She sharply inhaled his breath and kissed him with a smile that urged him to continue this venture. Just as Ralph was about to deepen their kiss and obediently follow her instructed cues, a sharp muffle of echoing calls could be heard reverberating off of the pillars of the great hall far underneath their bedroom. Ralph softly unglued his lips from hers and squinted his eyes shut in annoyance. Vanellope exhaled a few soft pants onto his lips before she smirked an annoyed grin.

"I love Taffyta, I really do," Vanellope muttered, "But if we spend one more minute here, with them around, I think I'm going to pull my hair out."

"Let's get ready to go, then," Ralph said through a sigh and a small smile, though he dipped down to catch her in a few more kisses as his hands hugged the nook of her waist again. She easily slid her arms up his chest and around his neck and shoulders to hug him closer.

"Then again we could just… Lock the door and stay here," Vanellope urged through the small pecks he placed on her mouth, though he froze at her words and slumped his shoulders.

"You just don't want to leave the game, do you," Ralph muttered, she smiled sheepishly.

"We can just tell them to leave us alone, we can have our own honeymoon here," Vanellope urged quietly, Ralph heaved a hard sigh and gazed hard into her eyes with a frown.

"Vanellope," Ralph started with a contemplative look.

"I know, I know," Vanellope sighed, though she shivered from being bare and softly shoved into his embrace, "I trust you. I'm just scared."

"Don't be," Ralph eased his hot breath onto her shoulder as he lovingly rubbed her bare upper back, "Everyone is going to escort us, I packed everything we'll need for the next three days, everything will be fine."

"…Th-three days?" Vanellope jolted with a frown, "We're going to be gone that long? But, Ralph what if we-"

"Vanellope," Ralph urged quietly as he tenderly cupped her cheek in his hand, he tilted her head up to make her look him square in the eye, "We will be fine. You're going to feel silly for worrying so much once you find out where we're actually going."

"Can you give me a hint?" Vanellope pleaded, she scrunched her shoulders and pushed into his chest a little harder to seek more warmth.

"No," Ralph beamed a wide, closed mouth grin before he planted a firm smooch on her mouth, "Now, c'mon. No time to waste."

"Fine," Vanellope dragged out through a hard sigh as Ralph quickly made his way across their room and to their bathroom; she slowly followed after him, "Does this move out of Sugar Rush required train rides to other stations?" Vanellope asked as she followed Ralph to their closet, he began to pull out clothes for the both of them to change into; the only portion of his belongings moved over from his game was his simple wardrobe.

"Yes," Ralph answered with a small smile though he quickly took a double take on her. She had her arms tightly crossed over her bare chest and she shivered slightly, the skin on her wide hips and thighs glowed from the soft lighting of their bathroom. Ralph swallowed hard and felt his face get hot, though he jolted once he realized he was the only one stuck in la-la land.

"Ralph," Vanellope's voice pierced his drowning thoughts nonchalantly, "We seriously can't be doing this."

"That look is nice on you," Ralph said softly with a gentlemanly smile as he approached her, she slumped her shoulders.

"Ralph, I'm freezing, I'm not leaving our bedroom like this," Vanellope sneered sarcastically with a smile as his large hands found her hips again, as if they were magnets. Vanellope heaved a large giggle as Ralph sunk his mouth into her neck yet again, his hands slid down to cup her rear as she placed her hands on his strong chest, "Ralph, at this rate, we'll be honeymooning over Winter break."

"m'sorry," Ralph mumbled onto her skin, his beaming smile couldn't get wider.


	140. Chapter 140

***Chapter 140***

"They're probably getting busy," Taffyta barked in annoyance as she threw her hand out towards Vanellope's gaping staircase; everyone in the escort party had returned to their usual dress attire and were ready to begin their trek to EZ Living. Rancis was easily decked out and strapped with both his sharp candy tree swords. Tammy and Felix held true to their fixing hammers while Calhoun had both of her Hero's Duty guns. Taffyta was lightly strapped with Rancis's jawbreaker dagger.

"We can't rush them," Rancis urged softly as he glanced at his mate, Calhoun lulled her arm over Taffyta's shoulder and chuckled.

"That's the name of the game!" Taffyta bellowed with an annoyed frown, "Hurry it up, smarties!"

"We could be down here all night, as far as they're concerned," Calhoun chuffed, though she beamed a happy, knowing smile.

"She probably already has a loading bar," Taffyta grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Well, the loading bar doesn't appear immediately, so even if they were…. well, y'know, right now, the loading bar wouldn't show up for another few hours or so," Calhoun explained.

"You can see the loading bar in the code room, come tomorrow morning," Felix chimed with a sly smile; Taffyta's eyes bulged with excitement.

"I'd wake up early for that," Taffyta beamed.

"That's the only thing you'd wake up early for," Rancis muttered as he eyed her in annoyance, she furrowed her eyebrows and lightly swat his arm.

"Can you blame me? I'll be getting a niece or nephew! When does something like THAT ever happen?" Taffyta urged as she gestured her arms out towards the looming corridor to the code room at the end of the great hall.

"You have Tammy," Rancis inquired, Taffyta slumped her shoulders as Tammy cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm chopped liver," Tammy chuckled, though she beamed a sympathetic smile towards Taffyta.

"I was thrilled when Tammy came along, but I'm not related to Tammy by code. My own sister will be having a baby," Taffyta continued, "It's different when it's your own flesh and code."

"Taff's got a point," Felix softly chimed.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," Vanellope chimed nervously as she quickly rushed down her staircase, Ralph followed shortly after. The two were dressed casually. Vanellope was in comfortable shorts and a mint green spaghetti strap while Ralph was in his usual orange polo and brown draw string pants.

"I'm surprised you didn't make us wait longer," Taffyta sneered as Vanellope and Ralph drew closer.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Vanellope wrinkled her nose.

"You guys all ready to go?" Felix asked as he motioned towards the large duffle bag sitting near the corridor that led to the warehouse.

"Ready," Ralph said calmly, though his smile led to suggest he was nearly bursting at the seams with excitement. Vanellope eyed him nervously.

"I guess," Vanellope muttered, Ralph slumped his shoulders as everyone slowly began to worm their way across the great hall to the warehouse, where all the racer's carts were safely kept.

"C'mon," Calhoun chuffed with a smile as she nudged her shoulder and pointed to her massive gun strapped to her back, "No one's messing with us. You guys will be just fine."

"Yeah," Taffyta smiled as she linked arms with Rancis, "We've each got a weapon, or a hammer."

"Now do you trust me?" Ralph said deeply as he bowed to get close to Vanellope's ear; she flinched and shot him a playfully annoyed pout.

"I've never not trusted you," Vanellope muttered in annoyance.

"User forbid we run into the intruder on this run, he will be outnumbered seven to one," Rancis smiled towards Vanellope.

"But, Ralph and I don't have weapons," Vanellope frowned as the group of seven quickly filed into the dusty warehouse. With a loud grumble, the large sliding metal door of the garage clunked wide open.

"You guys have your wrecking ability," Felix chimed, "I don't know if you've ever seen Ralph during game play... Sheesh, those hands can do a lot of damage."

"Just doing my job," Ralph said with a nonchalant shrug and a smile.

"True," Vanellope uttered as she looked down at her small hands that hid massive power.

As quickly as everyone could, they hoped into their respective carts and left the presence of their massive, looming palace; Vanellope hoped this wouldn't be the last time she'd be laying eyes on her home. Before too much time had passed, each cart growled and grumbled up Sugar Rush's massive rainbow road, the large, sturdy tires easily made the sparkly flecks of the road fly every which way. Everyone loomed near Sugar Rush's entrance and kept their eyes trained to the precious two individuals they were sworn to protect. Ralph easily swung their bag for two over his back and shoulder, he gazed expectantly towards his new wife.

"You ready?" He asked plainly, though he furrowed his eyebrows once she, yet again, shot him a contemplative, nervous look.

"No," Vanellope muttered as the group of seven began to warily head down the massive tunnel that lead to Game Central Station.

"You'll be fine," Felix eased, he laid a brotherly hand on his new sister in-law's arm as the group kept their pace with purpose, "There's two fixers, two guns, two sharp swords, a sharp dagger, two pairs of wrecking hands and seven people here who would risk their lives to protect each other."

"Thanks, Felix," Vanellope smiled a genuine, loving smile down to him and eased her hand on the center of his upper back, "I'm fortunate to have you guys."

"I've always wanted to have a reason to use this," Taffyta beamed as she quickly swiped out Rancis's dagger from the belt on her hip; Rancis flinched before he shot her an annoyed smirk.

"You already have, if you recall that one night," Rancis muttered, Taffyta's eyes bulged.

"Okay, Mr. Too Much Information," Taffyta barked as she gestured her arm towards her family.

"Sheesh, Taff," Vanellope wrinkled her nose, "You want to win his heart in the bedroom, not terrify him with his own weapons."

"I strongly disagree," Calhoun laughed.

"You see what you did?" Taffyta hissed towards Rancis, he scrunched his shoulders and beamed the widest most bashful smile.

"There's something about a woman with a weapon that just makes a guy's heart a-pitter-patter," Felix said in a charming tone as he eyed Calhoun, she smirked down at him; the seven slowly moseyed into the hull of Sugar Rush's outlet.

"And then there's me, the useless glitch," Vanellope teased, though she smiled up at Ralph.

"That power of yours is far from useless, and you know it," Ralph muttered, Vanellope felt her face get hot as she looked away.

"And then there's me, awkwardly watching you all ogle each other," Tammy bellowed as she flailed her arms in annoyance; Taffyta and Vanellope bursted out in happy laughter.

"Tammy, I can't wait for you to find a nice guy," Taffyta smiled.

"Don't give her any ideas," Calhoun muttered.

"No, really," Tammy worried, "Whichever boy I bring home will not only have to go through dad… But he'll have to go through mom."

"Your poor future husband," Taffyta stifled a laugh as Tammy shrugged in annoyance.

Vanellope nervously groped her hand for Ralph's as the seven entered the dim, calm station. A few gamers scattered the station, but Vanellope knew this was definitely risky business. She inhaled a sharp, silent breath and continued to aimlessly grope for Ralph's arm and hand, her eyes scanned the station with much apprehension. She jolted once Ralph firmly took hold of her arm in his hand and tenderly moved her to get her attention. He gently and just barely bowed to catch eyes with her.

"Hey," Ralph urged softly. She flinched and breathed a few nervous breaths, her chest heaved just barely as her face flushed with all sorts of nervous, pale emotions. She felt a smile want to surface as she could feel Ralph's hot wedding ring on her skin. Ralph shook his head incredulously and smiled towards her, "Relax. We're barely out of Sugar Rush and you're already having a panic attack. Just breathe, we won't let anything happen to you."

"We're all a little on edge, it's understandable," Taffyta eased as she rubbed Vanellope's upper back, "We should move quickly. No time to waste."

Vanellope whimpered a small noise of protest though she finally softened once Ralph firmly eased his arm over her shoulder in a protective way. The five dutifully circled the two loosely and scanned their surroundings, they all quickly head towards the train at the very end of the station, just under the Academy. Vanellope pushed into Ralph's side and chest a little harder, she stumbled to keep from tripping over hers and Ralph's feet. His arm was kept tight around her, a silent promise to her that he would protect her first and foremost no matter what. Her small hand wormed around his lower back as she gripped the back of his shirt for support.

Before too much time passed, the seven filed onto the train and patiently lounged with each other. The five gamers on duty easily surrounded Ralph and Vanellope from a distance, they kept their eyes trained to the few other individuals they shared the train with. After about ten minutes of flying through the electric currents in the walls, the train hummed and sparked to a dull stop; the automatic voice chimed their arrival in EZ Living's outlet. Vanellope's eyes bulged as she shot Ralph a look of terrified glee.

"EZ Living?" Vanellope uttered, Ralph beamed a knowing smile as everyone stood and began to exit. He took her hand and felt his heart begin to pound with excitement, though she gripped his fingers in pure terror as she continued, "I-I mean… W-We're honeymooning in glorious EZ Living? The place where the intruder almost killed me?"

"Well when you put it like that," Taffyta trailed off and shrugged as the seven quickly moved across the small game station which housed only EZ Living.

Vanellope subtly beamed a small, excited smile, though she could feel her heart sink as they head towards EZ Living's looming outlet. She bit her lip nervously and inhaled a shaky breath. Ralph continued to keep his strong, protective arm around her to constantly and silently remind her of his good intentions. He gently leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her forehead, as if waiting any longer to reveal the surprise was slowly becoming something he couldn't do.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that Ralph and I will be spending our entire honeymoon behind locked doors and windows, closed blinds and air vents… We'll get hungry and thirsty, but it'll still be fun, right? Right," Vanellope said sarcastically as she crossed her arm and heaved a hard sigh, Ralph rolled his eyes and yanked her closer to his chest. They loosely entered EZ Living's glorious spring time ocean breeze, the night sky was easily dotted with twinkling stars. The moon was hovered above the level of the crashing waves.

"You don't even know where we're going, yet," Ralph smiled as the seven quickly began to walk down the boardwalk in their loose formation, the five surrounding them kept their tight lipped alert act, any small amount of movement in the distance immediately caught their attention.

"This is suicide," Vanellope uttered, her voice suspiciously trembled, "This is absolute suicide."

"That's not what you'll be saying in the next hour," Taffyta muttered, though she kept her eyes focused on her surroundings. Vanellope easily rolled her eyes that became glassy with nervous tears.

"It's not suicide," Ralph protested, "You're going to feel silly for acting this nervous, once you find out where we're going."

"I still can't believe you haven't caught on by now," Rancis said through a small chuckle. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, the first thing that comes to mind is Keppel Crest," Vanellope started as she idly looked up in Ralph's direction, "But you said you didn't take the money, so that's out of the question."

"Is it?" Ralph inquired with a light smile, Vanellope aimlessly gazed across the beach as they wound their way past the boardwalk and towards a small path that led towards the hills of the jungles beyond the beach.

"Are we camping?" Vanellope wondered as she shrugged her arm out in question, Taffyta snorted a laugh.

"Welcome to marriage, honey! Let's sleep on the ground for our honeymoon!" Taffyta mocked, the whole group laughed.

"Very funny," Vanellope sneered. The seven walked in calm, gentle silence for a handful of minutes, their trek up the winding hillside kept them all on edge, though the path was well lit with beautiful, luxurious lanterns. Calm fireflies dotted the ground near EZ Living's sprawling green flora. Vanellope broke the leave crunching and dirt rustling silence, "Is this just a small detour?"

"You still don't know where we're going?" Calhoun barked as she largely gestured her arm out, "We passed a sign at the bottom of the hill telling exactly where we were going!"

"I know, I was surprised when she didn't say anything," Taffyta laughed.

"For such a scaredy cat, you're not very alert in this suspenseful move across creation," Ralph teased as he shrugged her closer into his chest and body as they continued to trek uphill.

"I'm nervous," Vanellope protested, "So I didn't see any sign… Sue me."

"Good evening!" Suddenly chimed a voice, which caused everyone with a weapon to suddenly whirl around in a tense whirl of vigor and action. Everyone immediately drew their weapon and held it up within inches of an adorable elderly man's head. He jolted and nearly dropped the fancy clipboard and pen he was holding. He raised his eyebrows and froze, though his knees easily began to shake. He was dressed in a fancy tux, whatever hair he had left atop his head was neatly styled as best as it could be. He trembled and gazed at the five immediately poised warriors in front of him, "W-welcome to K-Keppel Crest ev-everybody…"

"Keppel Crest," Vanellope said incredulously as she tried to continue to peer down the small winding path, it hooked a slow curve towards an area that was warmly lit past some jungle trees.

"You guys," Ralph eased as he grabbed Rancis's and Calhoun's shoulder, they all exhaled nervous breaths through their noses and un-tensed; the flustered old man continued to shake, his clipboard wildly flailed, "Excuse us… W-we're just, being extra cautious on this trek up the hill."

"I-I guess that's understandable," The old man croaked as he tried his hardest to fix his tux and capture his wildly escaping heartbeat, "Though I assure you, these hills are safe… Haven't seen a pixel of mischief in all my years of working at this resort."

"Sorry about that," Taffyta urged as her and Rancis slowly slid their weapons back into their sheaths, Rancis eyed her in pride.

"No matter," the old man chimed, his voice crackled. The large lantern post that hung high above him shone down on the surrounding area. A little bit behind him was a small, sturdy booth; it housed another resort worker. She seemed busy with paperwork, "Are you all checking in?"

"Just us two," Ralph smiled, he hugged Vanellope closer. She looked up at him, her facial expression was beyond confused.

"Perfect," The old man smiled. He reached his hand back and pushed a small, hidden button on the lamp post behind him. A small cluster of pixels, on the ground to the man's left, jolted around for a moment before a long, ominous looking pole emerged from the ground. The old man gestured to the large, flat black pad that was attached to it, "Place your thumb on the pad, here."

"Whoa, fancy," Taffyta put her hands on her hips and nudged Ralph's arm. Ralph softly reached out and placed his large thumb on the pad, he easily dwarfed the piece of technology. The black pad suddenly came alive with his purple code as it scanned his binary. The clipboard, the elderly man was holding, suddenly blinked with light and shone upwards. The man began to scroll his finger on the device, his eyes scanned the screen before him.

"Let's see here, we have a Mr. Ralph Schweetz… I see he has brought his new bride along, a Mrs. Vanellope Schweetz," The old man chimed with a charming smile; Vanellope bashfully looked down as Ralph softly intertwined his hand in hers, "The honeymoon suite is prepared for you two. Congratulations!" The old man winked with an adorable smile.

"Honeymoon suite?" Vanellope inquired as she looked up at Ralph. She could begin to feel her heart pound faster and faster with knowing.

"Is that what this 'after the wedding' spiel is called?" Ralph chuckled as he nudged her shoulder, the elderly man stifled a small laugh.

"Take this," He instructed kindly, he handed Ralph a thick piece of paper with all of the information he'd need, "You're going to follow this path onwards. Give this to the the attendants at the front. They'll lead you to your suite."

"Thank you," Ralph smiled, he quickly clutched Vanellope's hand and pushed past his group of five defenders with eager excitement. Vanellope jolted and quickly stumbled to keep up with him.

"Ralph," Vanellope chuckled, she could hear all five of her friends behind her shuffle to attentively keep up, as if they were watching an exciting show unfold. Vanellope breathed a hard breath and beamed the widest smile she could, "Y-you mean to tell me…"

"Surprise," Ralph said down to her with a calm smile. He gently kissed her cheek after she slowly stumbled into the clearing.

Vanellope inhaled a slow breath and let her eyes unglue from the haze. She loosely clutched the chest of her shirt and gaped as she gazed at a sight she thought she'd never see. Far before her was the infamous Keppel Resort, a luxurious getaway only royalty in EZ Living could afford. The entrance to the resort was glamorous with high arches and pillars, the pure white marble and stone was delicately warmed by the intricate amount of detailed lighting. Luscious green jungle plants and EZ Living flora draped the place with chaotic beauty and subtly. The gates and walls to Keppel Crest were high and sturdy. Two guards stood at the ready in front of the gate. Far beyond it was a massive, still lit outside plaza with dark, intricate sprawling tiles. Vanellope easily let her eyes soak in the untouchable sight before her as she felt Ralph's loving arms come around her middle from behind. He leaned his head down onto her shoulder and smiled onto her ear and the side of her face expectantly.

"Surprise is the biggest understatement," Vanellope breathed.

"Sooo," Ralph began in a shy manner as he hugged her body and back into his chest, "Does this earn me bonus points?"

"DOES it?" Vanellope laughed as she slowly whirled around to face her husband, she beamed a wide smile up at him as he unraveled his arms from her, "Keppel Crest? THE Keppel Crest? Y-You got us, the honeymoon suite to Keppel C… I need to sit down."

"Easy," Ralph laughed as he held her lower arm for support. She wrinkled her nose and smiled up at him curiously.

"But, how?" Vanellope asked, her mouth gaped open as if she had a thousand and one questions that wouldn't surface.

"Well," Ralph rubbed the back of his head, "I know it's probably not the best time to bring it up, but…"

"Kissing booth money?" Vanellope cocked an eyebrow and teasingly crossed her arms, though her grateful smile never faded.

"Yeah," Ralph scoffed as he slumped his shoulders, he gazed at her pleadingly, "I was on my way home from Sugar Rush a few months ago and… Tammy found an envelope in our outlet made out to me. It was full of all of the money I made on that one day."

"Kind of ironic that in order to win this dream honeymoon, you had to kiss half the girls that are down on the beach right now," Vanellope largely gestured her arm out towards the direction of the ocean.

"Oh, come on, are we really going to go through this again?" Ralph grumbled, he gestured his arm towards the glorious entrance far before him for emphasis. Vanellope laughed with a wide smile.

"No," She giggled, "I'm just pulling your leg… Though, you'll repay me for that, in full, tonight."

"You mean I haven't already?" Ralph teased with a smolder, he easily hugged his arm around her waist.

"Not quite," Vanellope wrinkled her nose up at him.

Ralph easily got lost in her eyes, he leaned down and briefly pecked her lips once or twice before he suddenly remembered they had an audience of five. Ralph jolted and quickly looked over his shoulder. Each one of his family members had smug smirks plastered across their faces. Ralph slumped his shoulders and turned around, he brought his bride with him.

"Thanks, you guys," Ralph eased, the five took that as their cue to finally approach the newly weds.

"What's family for?" Taffyta urged, she nudged Ralph's arm.

"We'll be back in three days to bring you two home," Rancis assured confidently.

"You mean 'you three'," Tammy chimed with a shy smile, Vanellope bashfully looked down and scuffed the ground with her foot lightly.

"Ah, that's right," Taffyta beamed a wide smile and nudged her sister.

"Don't have too much fun without us," Felix chimed, everyone chuckled.

"We'll miss you guys," Vanellope urged in an honest tone.

"Nah, you won't miss us that much," Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows with a wide beam of a knowing smile. Vanellope nervously glanced at Ralph with a sheepish grin.

"Be safe on your way home," Vanellope urged as she opened her arms to her sister for a hug.

"You know us," Taffyta said lightly as she squeezed her sister for a moment.

"Go get 'em," Rancis said quietly as he nudged Ralph's arm. Ralph shot him a knowing smile as he tenderly wrapped his arm around Vanellope's waist and began to lead her towards the resort.

"Take care of the castle," Ralph called over his shoulder after a few moments, he caught eyes with Rancis.

"We'll defend it with our lives, Ralph," Rancis assured.

"Bring back a loading bar!" Taffyta urged, Ralph threw his large hand up in the air and gave her a subtle thumbs up; everyone happily laughed as they watched the two newly weds slip away.


	141. Chapter 141

***Chapter 141***

Ralph gently tucked his arm to his chest and offered a gentlemanly escort for his bride. She easily slipped her hand in the nook of his inner arm and let him guide her to the looming, towering gates of the resort. As they approached, she was shocked to see the two guards, standing at their post, softly bow in respect towards the two. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and felt a small wave of confusion hit her.

"Welcome, King Ralph, Queen Vanellope," one of the guards said as they both straightened out, though he had a small look of confusion on his face as to the royal pair's casual attire, "May we see you to your suite?"

"Please," Ralph smiled kindly as he handed the poised EZ Living guard the thick, uniform piece of paper he was given; he adjusted the bag over his shoulder.

"We're only royalty in Sugar Rush," Vanellope whispered to Ralph after a few minutes of being led into the resort, the heavy gates opened slowly for the two, "I didn't know it actually meant something to others outside of our game."

"I don't think it does, besides here," Ralph eased down to her curiously as well, the two eagerly looked around as they crossed the massive outdoor tiled plaza, "This place is where famous gamers and royalties of all kinds come to relax… The resort has to keep up with every last one of us."

"We certainly hope you two enjoy your stay at Keppel Crest. We offer full twenty-four hour room service, we have an entire wide variety of events held daily, in the plaza, and we have a full staff of masseuses for all your relaxing needs," The hotel worker added, his dark brown eyes held charm; he looked positively sleek in his worker uniform, he was a few inches taller than Vanellope.

"I'm not going to need one of those," Vanellope mumbled, she shot Ralph a small smile as she leaned into him slightly for emphasis; Ralph felt his face get hot as the three slowly sunk into one of the massive, golden elevators. They had pushed into a gloriously decorated great hall that loomed just past the plaza; it was appropriately lined with a few poised chandeliers.

"There will be a chance of thunderstorms tomorrow night, so plan your events and activities accordingly," The worker chimed as the elevator hummed and whirred with effort because of Ralph's size, he noticed they were going up to the last floor; level seventeen. Vanellope widened her eyes and shot Ralph a knowing look at the worker's statement. Ralph subtly rolled his eyes and lightly shrugged down to her, though he kept a bashful smile.

"Is this resort considered to be safe?" Vanellope inquired, she leaned into Ralph's side gently. He welcomed her easily, he could practically feel the looming tension between the two.

"Yes ma'am," The worker urged, "Our resort is heavily walled and gated. We have a large night crew who have been specially trained in the way of security and well being for the resort. Keppel Crest is the safest hilltop in all of EZ Living… Not to mention, we have the best views," He chimed with a smile as the elevator finally hummed to a halt; the doors slowly glided open. Vanellope jolted once she saw a wide, twenty foot stretch of hallway and a large, single resort room door opposite the elevator doors. She furrowed her eyebrows and almost let a bashful smile creep across her face.

"There's, only one room on this floor," Vanellope stated quietly as the three slowly piled out of the elevator, though the worker stopped just beside the elevator and politely tucked his hands behind his back.

"This is the honeymoon suite, for the honeymoon couple, no?" The worker eased with a knowing smile, "This is the most luxurious and private suite we have. I assure you, you will see why."

"So, it's just us two on this level?" Vanellope prod as she glanced up at Ralph, she was surprised to see him gaze down at her as if this wasn't new information to him.

"It is your honeymoon, does this amount of privacy not suit your needs, Mrs. Schweetz?" The worker asked calmly with a genuine look of polite concern. Vanellope beamed and waved her hands gently.

"N-No, it's perfect, it's great! I-I'm just… stunned," Vanellope choked as she glanced back at their room door; it practically beckoned them closer.

"She didn't know we were honeymooning here until just ten minutes ago," Ralph said through a chuckle down to the worker, he beamed and gently pushed a small button on the wall next to the elevator. A small slot in the wall slid open and gently shoved out a small envelope.

"Well, then, I'm assuming it's been a very stunning ten minutes for you, no?" The worker beamed, he gently unraveled the envelope and pulled out a small room key as well as a piece of paper. He handed both to Ralph, "Here is your room key, and everything you need to know about our services. If you need anything, we'll be up in a jiffy."

"Thank you, uhh.." Ralph trailed off and scanned the worker's chest for a name badge.

"Ben," Ben smiled as he tucked his arms behind his back again.

"Ben," Ralph finished as his large hand softly found the dip of Vanellope's back. He adjusted the bag over his shoulder as Ben quickly slipped into the elevator.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. and Mrs. Schweetz," Ben said through a peppy smile as the elevator doors closed; the two were finally left completely alone. Vanellope inhaled a small, nervous breath and tore her eyes away from the elevator to get a good look at their beckoning room door. It was large, a massive beauty of dark cherry wood. It was crowned with gold trimmings and decor, she knew whatever was behind it had to be absolutely marvelous.

"You have really outdone yourself," Vanellope urged as she quickly swiped the room key from Ralph's hand and skipped towards the door in a girly way. Ralph gaped and quickly moved after her.

"I'm still anxiously awaiting my punishment, y'know," Ralph mumbled, Vanellope shot him a knowing, almost annoyed look.

He smirked in return as she slowly swiped the card on the door reader. It chimed three times as the little light flashed a gentle green. Vanellope flinched once the door made a loud clunking noise, as if several bolts of locks had come undone. She long blinked a few times and slowly pushed the heavy door open. The two stood in suspended standstill as the massive door quietly creaked wide open to their new home for the next three days. Vanellope's eyes gently bulged at the sight before them. They were welcomed to a large living area with high, vaulted ceilings. The gentle cream colors of the walls practically begged the two to come closer and sink into the comfort of the place. A small sitting area was appropriately placed far down the room to the right, a large, swooping grey L couch hugged a nook near what appeared to be a balcony; a massive floor to ceiling sliding glass door was delicately veiled in billows of soft curtains that draped and kissed the ground.

Vanellope exhausted a surprised breath and slowly stepped into the warm home, she ogled every single trim of modern detail. Her shoes lightly tapped against the near white wooden floors that sprawled to the kitchen. She scanned her head around like a bon-bon owl, her eyes were wide with surprise. She eased into the center of the room and peered to the left of their entrance. Nooked delicately away was a good sized kitchen, it appropriately had a bar with a few stools tidily lined against it. Small, dim lights in the kitchen's wooden beamed ceiling gently pierced the white marbled counters and stainless appliances. Vanellope tucked her hands to her chest in a giddy nervous sense, as if touching a single thing would ruin the magic of it all. She finally breathed a reviving breath and looked over her shoulder to get a good look at her husband.

Ralph closed their front door as delicately as he could with his large hands. He turned the lock which caused the door to beep twice, as if in understanding. The door's bolted locks heaved into the wall with a loud clunk, which assured the two that they were more than safely tucked away in their high perch of a warm and cozy love nest. Vanellope gazed longingly towards Ralph as he curiously eyed the door handle for a moment, as if to make sure it was positively locked. The large wedding band on his ring finger glistened in the gentle lighting of the room; he looked gentlemanly humbled, dewed with maturity and above all, more than content. Vanellope felt her heart jolt as he finally stood up straight and let his eyes meet hers after he scanned the lesser beauty around the two.

He slowly let a loving smile spread across his face like the sweetest honey. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a look full of genuine appreciation; she knew no matter how he received the money to make this possible, his heart was fully devoted to her and her happiness. His heart melting smile spoke a million and one words and silent, wanting demands. She knew this night was going to be full of fireworks that were certain to last until the sun rose over EZ Living's crystal waters far below the jungle kissed, wild white honeysuckle and keppel painted crest they were perched on. Vanellope beamed a loving smile straight into his eyes as the two remained in a thick, silent stance of frozen appreciation for each other. The silence enveloped the two with enchantment, as if the whole universe knew the two were finally alone as husband and wife.

"Ralph," Vanellope started as softly as she could, the silence broke in such a way that made Ralph's ears prick; her familiar voice was the only thing he wanted to be attuned to for the rest of his life. Vanellope shyly looked down and rubbed her arm with a wide smile. She stumbled on a few words, as if she didn't know where to start. He gently set their bag down near the front door and exhaled a long, thoughtful sigh. She felt her heart begin to jolt as his massive, slow footsteps began to thud straight in her direction.

"Hmm?" He hummed with a knowing smile, he approached her with care as he slowly wrapped his large arms around her body. She leaned into him with no hesitation at all, her arms easily found their way around his neck.

"I can't believe you'd do all of this, for me," Vanellope urged, her eyes pierced his almost with grateful sadness. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ralph wondered, his gapped tooth smile just barely curled up in curiosity.

"I-I don't know," Vanellope sighed, he bashfully smiled and looked down to his chest, "I knew no matter where we went for our honeymoon, it'd be grand… Just as long as we had each other. I didn't think we'd actually be staying in the most expensive suite in Keppel Crest resort of all places… I-I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm more than thrilled. I'm just… stunned!"

"Kind of hard to believe a couple of misfits like us are suddenly Keppel Crest worthy," Ralph chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against hers, she scrunched her shoulders and eagerly pushed closer to his warm body.

"I'm still having a hard time getting used to not sleeping on a piece of shortcake, for crying out loud," Vanellope beamed a wide smile and latched her arms tighter around his neck.

"It's better than a pile of bricks," Ralph laughed as he squeezed his warm, loving arms around her entire being, the lingering want that hung above the two was gently lulling to a dull roar of panicked heartbeats in their ears. He slowly ducked his head down to trail her cheek and jaw with his warm kisses, he inhaled to continue once he reached her ear, "We should check out the bedroom."

"How could I forget?" Vanellope said above a whisper in a teasing manner as she wrinkled her nose. She planted a firm kiss on his cheek before she gently unglued herself from his presence, though he didn't let her wander too far. He lovingly held her hand to make certain of it.

"Not sure," Ralph replied with a small laugh, "It's where the majority of tonight will be spent."

"Who knows, I might wander," Vanellope teased as the two slowly crossed the living room, their large bedroom door was shut tight; it was perched a handful of feet away from the kitchen, it was carefully tucked away into a short, private little hallway.

"I'll chase you until the sun rises," Ralph eased playfully as she opened the second large door of their suite.

It creaked open to reveal a bedroom easily the same size and stature of their massive living room behind them. The walls were a delicate, alluring honey creamed color, the walls easily hugged the room with romance, cleanliness and purity. Against the far wall, in the center of the room, proudly stood their large canopy bed, each post was draped with the thickest most luxurious cream curtains, the massive dark wooden pillars of each bedpost easily towered over Ralph's head. Each night stand was dotted with a few enclosed candles that burned, the lights were turned almost off to set the mood. A good ways past the bed was another smaller sitting area that gently hugged another floor to ceiling sliding glass door; it exited to the balcony that was shared with the living room.

"Holy smokes," Vanellope breathed as she slowly entered the room. Ralph let her in first, though he dipped his head just barely and looked his new wife over with a smirk. He casually rested his large forearms on the sides of the door frames as he hung his arms level with his head in suspended standstill. He kindly continued to watch Vanellope slowly stroll around the room and take every little perfect detail in, from the billowy downs of the bed to the soft shag carpet underneath her feet.

"Will it do?" Ralph asked kindly, though he knew he was beating a dead horse with that rhetorical question. Vanellope softly turned and gaped a confused expression with a wide smile.

"I think we have some remodeling to do once we get back home, that's what I think," Vanellope laughed as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm game," Ralph chuckled, though he eased his arms out of his casually cocky stance in the doorframe and gave her a bashful look, "I-I mean, not that there's anything wrong with the castle."

"No, this just seems a bit more suited for a new King and Queen," Vanellope smiled in his direction as she softly and barely hugged one arm around one of the posts of the bed frame. She gave him a subtle, knowing smolder, "Now we just have to watch our wrecking power…"

"It's our wedding night," Ralph said softly, he finally slunk into the room, his presence practically made every last pixel of information shiver with power. He subtly closed the door behind him, it latched shut tight with a thud, "We haven't exchanged code in nearly three months… Tonight's the night we program new binary."

"Your point?" Vanellope teased, she held true to her smolder as Ralph softly dipped into her bubble, though it took everything in his power to resist touching her; he knew the two were now in a sudden death, a battle of endurance and a survival of the fittest.

"Something tells me this game of cat and mouse doesn't end with this night," Ralph mumbled through an annoyed smile, Vanellope slumped her shoulders and rolled her eyes as she gently tore away from Ralph's strong gravity. She lingered near the wall opposite their bed, her eyes idly set on their three drawer long two drawer wide dark wooden dresser.

"Who knows," Vanellope chimed as she slowly began to make her way across the room, her very slow mosey was set for the exit of the bedroom, though she hung near the wall as if to silently beg him to keep her from leaving, "I may wake up tomorrow with no trace of a loading bar at all… Whose fault that would be? I'm not sure."

"H-ho no, I see where this is headed," Ralph laughed as he easily shadowed beside her, his presence made her hug the wall even more. The two casually danced their subtle courtship, their footwork very slowly pushed on as their body language practically oozed with purpose. Ralph kept a step or two ahead of her and gently began to slowly walk backwards, he kept a steady pace in front of her, as if he had selected his mate and was making certain she didn't get away. Ralph's chest expanded as he continued with an annoyed smirk, "You're going to make me chase you, a never ending vicious circle of accept and reject… Then when it comes time to show you my undying love, you'll remind me that by doing so, I will lose this game of endurance you've cruelly sat us in."

"Sounds about correct," Vanellope chimed as she halted and put her hands on her hips, Ralph jolted and quickly stopped with her, though she was more than thrilled to see him possibly hesitate to step closer to her as she continued, "Well, I'm glad I didn't have to spell that out for you. We all know who the real winner will be, tonight."

"I believe I've already won," Ralph sneered playfully as he took his chances and eased closer to her, "I made you my bride, my wife for good. I have everything I could ever want."

"Oh that's not fair," Vanellope groaned, though she could easily feel her heart pound with anticipation as his large body loomed closer to her, "Our scores were reset. You may have won in that endeavor, but this is a whole new level… This is the boss level."

"Hmm, and this night will be spent determining who is the boss and who is the brave warrior who will eventually part with their endurance and lose this battle?" Ralph wondered, he easily loomed over Vanellope as her back hit the wall softly.

"Exactly," Vanellope smirked up at him; she tried her hardest to convince herself that she had this in the bag, but she knew Ralph's strong presence was already making things very difficult for her glitching self control. She nervously sprawled her palms on the wall on either of her sides as Ralph's large hands just barely kissed the wall far beside and above her to support himself.

"So what do you have up your sleeve, then?" Ralph urged quietly as he gently bowed his head to level over hers, his lips hung a few inches from hers, "Should I just claim my rightful title as boss and show you how it's done?"

"Now you're just being cocky," Vanellope teased in a whisper as her lips just barely grazed his. Before he could ease into her kiss, she ducked away from him and glitched across the room. He jolted and whirled around with an annoyed smile that led to suggest he wasn't going to be giving up any time soon.

"No one's ever won anything against the quick Ms. Vanellope Von Schweetz," Ralph inquired as he held up one of his fingers, "Though no one has ever gone head to head with a MRS. Vanellope Von Schweetz. I have full right to be cocky. This is my shining opportunity to utilize the code you gave me, against you."

"Ahh, found a loop hole in this crazy plot, I see?" Vanellope sneered as she crossed her arms, "You can't break me."

"No," Ralph shrugged, he shot her a daring look, "But I can wreck it."

"I'd like to see you try," Vanellope playfully spat.


	142. Chapter 142

***Chapter 142***

"Really now?" Ralph inquired with a wide, almost bashful smile as he moved closer to her.

Vanellope cocked an eyebrow and kept her arms tight across her chest as she smirked an amused smile. Ralph slowly invaded her space. His large fingers ever so slowly found her wide hips as he eased his hands around her hips and waist. She very slowly slumped her shoulders and kept her gaze on Ralph's warm and tender eyes, he peered into her soul with purpose and was pleased to feel each of her tense joints unglue from their stubborn stance, much to her dismay. She slowly unwound her arms and eased her hands onto Ralph's chest, he loomed over her and tugged her into his strong and able body. Before she could think of what she could possibly to do resist him, he ducked down and kindly caught smiles with her, he kissed her softly, a polite gesture he hoped would convey patience, yet determination.

She smiled on his mouth and slowly eased her arms around his strong neck. In the slow whirl of enchantment, Ralph gently yanked up on her body and pulled her closer to him. She inhaled a sharp breath before exhaling a knowing hum on his mouth, she could feel her head become dizzy with want as Ralph's large hands began to slide down to her rear. She suddenly felt her whole entire mainframe jolt, as if too much information was being sent to her brain. Every last pore on her skin immediately became alive with confused tiers of pixels and circuits as the two broke away from their kiss. Vanellope gasped and shoved on Ralph's shoulders, as if the amount of gravitational pull between the two was slowly crushing her insides. Ralph beamed a knowing, almost victorious smile as she let her shocked facial expression drop to dull annoyance.

"That's not fair," Vanellope barked as Ralph slowly eased off of her and took a few steps backwards, towards the bed.

"What? I can't help that you can't resist me," Ralph beamed before he suddenly flopped onto the bed, on his back. The large, billowy comforters puffed and melted him into their cream colored, inviting silky downs.

"That's not it," Vanellope protested as she fisted her hands and shoved them straight down to her sides, she kept her stance though she felt her face heat up at the sight of Ralph's large body laying vulnerable before her, "Y-You know how pent up my code is. If you do recall that fateful night you took your frustration out on your bed… It's easy to assume you're just as pent up as I am."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ralph inquired with a smile as he comfortably tucked his large hands and arms behind his head, he half sat up in a nonchalant manner and leaned firmly against the half dozen or so fluffy pillows that lined the headboard.

"Oh I'll tell you what I'm going to do," Vanellope muttered as she slowly slunk to the foot of the bed, Ralph eagerly kept his eyes glued to her, his facial expression was smug. He cocked an eyebrow in an expectant way and wiggled his toes, as if to show playful impatience. Vanellope heaved a hard sigh and shoved her hands to her hips which accidentally caused the strap of her shirt to slide far down her arm. Ralph raised his eyebrows.

"There's a start," Ralph encouraged, his face turned a bashful red as he bit his lower lip.

Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced down at her strap. She finally beamed a knowing smile as she slowly raised her shirt and took it off of her torso at a molasses speed. She gently threw her shirt across the room before her eager hands and knees began to crawl onto the billows of blankets. Ralph kept his eyebrows raised as he remained frozen, as if he could hardly believe what was happening. As easily as she could, she slipped off her shoes and dark brown shorts that hugged her thighs. Her vanilla cream skin was only barely draped in delicate mint colored lingerie; she gently continued her venture towards her new husband. He remained motionless as his face practically turned pale with flushed dizziness.

As easily as she could, she softly crawled onto Ralph's body. He finally inhaled a shaky breath and unraveled his arms and hands from behind his head. His slightly trembling hands swooped around to gently hold her thighs as she lightly straddled his lap. She gently pushed her eager palms down onto Ralph's strong chest before she reached up and pulled her dark hair out of the pony tail it was in. It easily spilled down her shoulders and over her supple, exposed breasts. She smirked a small smile and returned her hands down onto his nervously and slightly heaving chest. She gripped the fabric of his shirt in her strong fingers and cocked her head in a teasing way.

"Check," Vanellope chimed, she just barely licked her top lip as Ralph blinked in a flustered way a few times. He finally let his small gape of an expression slide into an appreciative smile.

"Impressive," Ralph uttered, he could feel his heart thump harder than he ever thought was possible. He gently began to squirm the two underneath the warm, thick sheets and blankets of their temporary love nest.

"I called check, not checkmate," Vanellope said with a furrowed expression, though her smile never wavered, "I'm not done, yet."

Ralph widened his eyes just barely and swallowed a hard gulp as Vanellope's gentle hands began to worm his shirt off of his chest. After a few moments, she easily tossed Ralph's shirt away; it slumped to a nearby chair. Ralph bit his lip nervously and let his large hands easily map out her bare back, though he tried as hard as he could to unlatch the clasp of her silky delicate bra. She firmly shoved his hand away and let whichever pieces of her skin, that was touching his, come alive with glitch-ful code. It teasingly shocked him; he jolted and coughed a surprised exhale as their codes swam in a chaotic swarm of delight through their systems.

"Wh-what else do you have in mind?" Ralph inquired as he tried his hardest to catch his breath.

"Not sure," Vanellope fibbed as she trailed her warm hands down his chest.

Tiers beyond tiers of circuitry trailed down his chest to chase her fingers, as if they were streaks of lightning eagerly seeking a place to strike. Ralph raised his eyebrows in shock as she began to trail kisses down his chest and stomach; she slowly sunk under the covers and out of sight, though she kept her firm position on top of Ralph. He froze as he could feel her warm, wet kisses come incredibly close to his groin. He blinked long and hard a few times as she began to unravel the drawstring on his pants. He tried his hardest not to swallow down the wrong pipe, his eyes eagerly landed on the figure underneath the thick blankets that completely draped over his wife and his hips. He felt his heart pulse brand new surges of information into his code stream as her gentle hands exposed her husband, under her veil of billowed downs.

Ralph coughed a surprise groan and shut his eyes tight as he could feel her mouth gently sink over the tip of his exposed self, he jolted as her soft hands continued to firmly work on the rest of his revealed skin. His eyes scanned the tiers of cream drapery of their canopy bed above the two, he remained in suspended shock from what was happening, as if his brain couldn't fully process the sudden rush of pleasure shooting through his veins. He beamed a grimace of pleasurable knowing as his large hands gripped the bedding on either sides of himself. He could feel his heart burst with purpose every time she sunk her mouth farther down onto him. He groaned her name as every single last one of his nerve endings, that she had full control over, was sweetly being strangled at her will. He shivered hard as he could feel her tongue suck him deeper into her mouth, she tilted her head and very slowly continued to please him.

Her loving hands slid up his hips, she pet him gently, as if to appreciate the sheer size of him; she knew he could easily tear her face in half if he let his inner wrecker run rampant, but the fact that he continued to just lightly squirm and restrain himself reminded her that he was a soft hearted tender beast. With that, she knew it was safe to play with fire; she continued to suck on him harder as she wore a victorious smirk through her actions. Her heart jolted with every single deep gasp that her ears caught, she could feel Ralph's hands idly map to his hips and her shoulders in an uncertain way, as if he wanted to hold her, though he didn't want to seem too pushy. She ran her tongue all over his extremely sensitive tip and pulled her head away to tease him farther. She exhaled a small laugh as he groaned a noise of pleasure and sent his hand shooting to the back of her head as delicately as he could. He laid a few of his fingers on the back of her head and neck, though she remained completely cloaked by their blankets.

Ralph gaped gently as she continued to suck harder, her head very gently continued to move on him. He scrunched his eyes shut and dared to push down harder on the back of her head and neck. She followed his movement with ease, though he suddenly felt his heart jump with a knowing feeling. He coughed a breath and nervously peered down at the mound of blankets Vanellope was hidden under. He knew she was close to exhausting him, therefore rendering him the loser of the night. He bit his lip nervously and shut his eyes tight with the dilemma he was sat in. He shivered a hard tremor up his spine as her lips gaped around him.

It wasn't until she moaned a small noise on his skin that his mainframe nearly rage quit. He inhaled a sharp breath and suddenly sat up to support himself on his elbow. He quickly lifted the blanket and tried his hardest to catch his breath at the smoldering sight he unveiled, though as quickly as he could, he wrapped his arm around Vanellope's middle and yanked up on her. She was suddenly lifted off of him, her eyes jolted open with confusion as he slid himself out of her mouth. She breathed a loud noise of protest as he lifted her above him with ease. She lightly flailed her arms a little before he suddenly shoved her down to the bed beside him, he rolled onto his side and brought the covers with him. Vanellope exhaled a sharp noise as she jolted onto her back.

"Hey!" Vanellope protested with a confused smile before she smacked her lips a little

"My turn," Ralph breathed onto her neck as he half squirmed his upper body on top of her, as if to pin her down.

"I wasn't through with you, yet," Vanellope breathed a happy giggle as she shoved up on Ralph's shoulders; his large fingers sunk into the rim of her underwear.

"If you would've kept going, I would've lost," Ralph chuckled as he slid her underwear off of her legs. He squirmed himself out of his pants as well as he trailed his fingers up the insides of her legs, as gently as he could.

"That was the point," Vanellope said through a small sigh, though she inhaled a gasp as Ralph's fingers gently nudged higher up her inner thighs.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine," Ralph said softly, his deep voice seemed to gently dig into her skin. His other hand slid behind her back and quickly unlatched her bra; he easily slid it off of her body and threw it across the room.

He smiled a victorious smile and kissed her cheek a few times as her nervous arms draped around his neck. She latched onto him and inhaled a sharp breath as his strong pointer finger began to budge into her existence. She tried her hardest to squirm her legs shut, though she only continued to welcome him deeper into her. Her thighs firmly snapped shut around his large hand as he dug deeper into her squirming body. She wrinkled her nose and latched her arms around his neck and head as hard as she could. She let the back of her head fall to the pillows in a slight dip of sudden exhaustion, Ralph easily began to kiss her neck in a tense squirm of fervor and want.

Vanellope gasped his name as he suddenly began to move his whole hand back and forth, he could feel every single last muscle of her insides squeeze in a rush of needy confusion. She gaped and slowly shoved her palms to his shoulders, as if to beg him to stop for the sake of him being the winner of this sinfully sweet game they've found themselves in. She shoved the side of her head into his and breathed a raspy few breaths into his ear as he continued to gently force her to recoil. He lovingly and firmly kissed her neck, cheek and shoulder over and over in a trail of the utmost appreciation, though he tried his hardest to keep his strength in check. He knew his arms and hands held far more strength and power than his hips could ever produce. The way she pleasurably gasped and groaned his name assured him that he was keeping his wrecking abilities kindly under control.

She loudly moaned his name as her nails dug into the backs of his shoulders, her legs squirmed just barely, though she tightened her grip around his hand with every recoil and thrust. Ralph inhaled a readied breath and closed his eyes. He knew they were sat in their little game of endurance, though he also knew what held more importance in this situation. He knew his intentions deep down were to bring her pleasure, he wanted nothing but to see her squirm and writhe with sweet feelings. He lovingly and firmly kissed her throat a few times as he filled his lungs with a steady breath of a slow inhale. He knew glitching was something he was an absolute amateur at, though he also knew if he focused hard enough, he could achieve it. He shut his eyes tight as he prepared to blow her mind.

He thrusted his finger deeper into her a few more times, as if to buy himself some more time to prepare his venture. He finally opened his eyes and glued all of his attention down to his mate, whose trembling arms were draped around his neck in a messy array of delightful confusion. He firmly sunk his finger as deep as he could into her and grit his teeth; he managed to send the right amount of information down his arm and to his finger. His whole finger instantly came alive with their searing purple pixels, her raw and sensitive insides immediately caught on like wildfire to dry brush. He pulled his head back just barely as it took mere milliseconds for the information to render her whole body useless.

Vanellope suddenly arched her back and shoved up on Ralph's shoulders, her whole mouth gaped in a grimace of pleasurable pain. She barked a soft noise of protest as her stomach and breasts easily spidered with nervous snakes of delicate, womanly circuitry. After a few seconds of being sweetly electrocuted, she choked a loud sigh and slumped back into the bed. She eagerly gave Ralph a surprised and exhausted look, as if to question how he was able to accomplish that. Ralph beamed a smile full of pride and gently remained still, so not to completely overwhelm her. She panted hard as beads of sweat crowned her forehead. Her dark hair softly clung to her forehead as she tilted her head on the pillows, her toothy gape of an expression and inquisitive eyes held onto his as a billion and one questions hung over the two.

"How do you like me now?" Ralph teased with a loving smile, Vanellope glared up at him playfully though her chest continued to heave.

"H-How did you…?" Vanellope uttered through strong inhales, though she began to feel outmatched as Ralph's strong body kept her pinned, his finger remained welded to her existence as her insides nearly stung with excitement.

"Told you I'd give you a taste of your own medicine," Ralph laughed down at her, though he lovingly kissed her lips a few times.

"Who taught you that?" Vanellope teased, though she gasped a grunt as Ralph gently thrusted his finger deeper. Her nails dug into his skin, she was surprised to see that he wasn't phased by it.

"Gee, I wonder," Ralph breathed onto her wet lips, her neck easily spidered with circuitry.

"Th-that was amazing," Vanellope whimpered with a sheepish look.

Ralph glanced down at her urgently demanding and sprawling code and almost felt bad. He remembered that she was overloaded with pent up code that her small system couldn't handle. He knew if he continued to please her with just his hand, they'd quickly run out of opportunities to join together and finish with the real deal. Ralph lovingly kissed her cheek a few times as he subtly slid his finger out of her and began to crawl on top of her. He could feel his arms begin to shake with pent up tension as well. He dipped his head down to kiss her neck as he tried his hardest to situate himself between her legs, but just as he was able to nudge himself to correction, a loud zip of electricity jolted from underneath him, causing Vanellope to immediately glitch out from under him. Ralph jumped in shock and was suddenly face to face with the bed sheets underneath where Vanellope was laying.

"Though, I'm still the master of basic teleportation," Vanellope chimed from across the room as Ralph eagerly looked over his shoulder.

"...Is that not something you can teach?" Ralph practically growled as he remained frozen, though his eyes and facial expression began to show his true beast; the fact that she ripped herself away from their escalating situation made his blood boil harder with want.

"No, it is," Vanellope urged as she crossed her arms over her bare chest, her soft body glowed under the warm candle light of their bedroom, "I don't teach sore losers, though, so when you lose this battle, be a dear and try to smile about it."

Ralph inhaled a slow breath to quell his teasing anger from her witty remarks. He hung his head and gently glared at the pillow underneath him for a moment. Vanellope raised her eyebrows as if to playfully await what he was going to do next, though she jumped as he exhaled a hard growl of a groan and tore himself from the bed. Vanellope's cocky smile immediately dropped as he swiped his arms and hands into fists next to his sides. In the whirl of ripping himself from the massive, billowy blankets, he accidentally tore the lamp, decor and few candles off of the nightstand next to him. A loud shatter was apparent, though he continued in his angry march towards his bride, his blood boiled in a fervor of vigorous want to the point of no return, though he kept a smirk to remind her that this was all in good nature.

Vanellope's eyes urgently darted around his tense figure as he came barreling towards her like an enraged bull trapped in a pen too small for him. She finally felt the gears in her brain twist and turn as she found her footing and began to scramble away from him with a nervous giggle full of glee and anticipation. Ralph breathed an annoyed laugh and quickly swiped his large hand and arm to catch her from running away. With one swoop, he managed to ravel her back into his grip. He held onto her tight as he stumbled closer to the wall across from the bed. She laughed a nervous laugh, he managed to whirl her around to face him; her beamingly flushed expression read nothing short of delightful guilt. Ralph ducked his head into her neck and quickly grabbed her rear in his hand. He scooped her up off the ground and kept her pinned to him. Vanellope nervously uttered his name through a few giggles as her arms began to suddenly claw around his neck.

She barked a soft yelp of confusion as he firmly shoved her into the wall he had stumbled into, her legs widely sprawled around his being. She opened her dizzy eyes and looked up at him, he practically breathed a growl onto her mouth as he scrunched his arms and shoulders into proper wrecking form. Vanellope jolted as he sent his large fists into the wall on either side of her, causing a loud boom to reverberate off of every single excitedly glowing pixel in their hot room. Chunks of rubble chaotically shot from his fists and dribbled down his knuckles, arms and shoulders. Vanellope flinched and gazed up at Ralph in pure shock, yet adoration of his strength. She knew she had been cocky with this venture of theirs, and he was ironically more patient and polite than what his appearance would show, though she knew she had pressed his very last button.


	143. Chapter 143

**A/N: ****Hey guys, just wanted to quickly let you know that I am going on vacation for a week. A MUCH needed vacation to visit my very own, big, lug of a wrecker. I will still be uploading chapters, but forgive me if I am slow to respond to reviews/slow to upload, as I will be very busy with my Mikey. I haven't seen him since April, so... Yeah, if I'm MIA, you guys know why xD **

**For those of you that follow my deviantART or Instagram, you'll know my drawing hand has been under stress. I got chiropractic care again today, and my chiropractor told me that it is healing nicely and my radius and scaphoid bones are staying in place nicely... The only problem is she wants me to do REALLY funky arm massage, scrapey thing on my outer lower arm, and it makes me EXTREMELY queasy. The guy that was 'massaging' my arm today thankfully had me lie down. I think if it weren't for me lying down, I would've fainted. He takes this like, harsh edged tool and literally scrapes it down the muscles in my arm and it like makes the blood leave my face, omg... I seriously couldn't even breathe I thought I was going to die, it was pure torture. So, she's instructed me to do that very 'massage' technique to myself because she says the muscles in my arms are SO overworked and wrought with knots because of all the writing and drawing I do. :( All to say, I'm hoping I can get Mikey to do this sort of procedure on me because I literally can't bring myself to it, I get to the point of nearly throwing up/fainting. All MORE to say, that would be another reason for me going MIA xD**

***INHALES* I'll still be writing and such, and I have up to chapter 150 already written, just forgive me if I am slower than usual. I'll also be writing a shit ton on the plane (4 hour flight) - Things will pick up towards the middle of September, but starting tomorrow, I will be forever glued to the very inspiration behind the Ralph in my story xD My very own live Ralph! So, FORGIVE ME! Buuuut, dooty calls ;)**

***Chapter 143***

Ralph quickly situated himself between her legs as his hands clumsily slid down the cracked and shattered wall. He quickly grabbed her thighs, which were widely draped around his middle. He firmly, yet slowly, began to sit her down onto him, he took a step or two closer to the wall to pin her harder. Vanellope shoved on Ralph's chest and grit her teeth as his large self slowly began to budge into her. She called his name in an urgent plea of need and want as her arms messily draped down his chest and shoulders. He firmly shoved his mouth into her collar over and over as he finally dug into her body, she nervously squirmed her legs in the process. He sucked on her skin and furrowed his eyebrows as her insides did everything they could to suck him as deep as he could possibly go. Ralph jolted once Vanellope quickly kicked her heels into Ralph's lower back and glued her legs around him. He smiled on her skin and knew he had tamed the sneaky glitch.

Ralph's strong arms held her thighs firmly in place as he quickly began to buck into her, the wall dribbled with debris as she recoiled against it harshly. It took every last ounce of her power to inhale sharply for air. Her hands clumsily ran through Ralph's messy hair as he hung his head next to hers. He grit his teeth and scrunched his eyes shut tight as he exhaled a growl of immense pleasure and desire. He continued to firmly move into her, he trapped her against two unforgivable forces. He was more than floored to feel her squirm, her voice urgently called his name with each hard recoil. His ears pricked as she eventually began to demand that he pick up the speed. He bowed his head deeper into her neck and shoulder as he inhaled deeply to begin to meet her needs. His strong shoulders scrunched gently as her nails dug into his skin in a searing heated mixture of want and desperate need.

Vanellope let the back of her head thud against the wall as Ralph continued to wreck her world. She let her shaking hands slide down his strong chest and shoulders as her gape continued to let hot exhales of breath escape her mouth. She lulled her eyes closed and began to feel every single last pixel of her code practically pound on the underside of her skin, as if waiting to be swapped for this long was an actual crime punishable by game over. She jolted as Ralph quickly budged her core over and over again, she knew she was close to opening up and fully letting him into her world. She tried her hardest to pry open her dizzy eyes to peer up at her husband. They caught glimpses before Ralph leaned down and began to place very gentle kisses on her cheek, though his body language showed something otherwise. The sweetly ironic gesture sent her code nearly shooting to the moon. She finally grabbed his shoulders and gave him a knowing, urgent look. He long blinked a few times and let the gears turn in his head; he knew it was time to let their competitiveness fall to the ground like lightning.

Ralph nodded once in understanding and quickly scooped his bride into his arms to support her wholly. He wrapped his arms tight around her, one arm held her upper back while the other held her underneath her rear. He continued to keep the two skillfully glued as he quickly made his way back over to their messy bed. In one fluid movement, he laid them down in their proper love nest, the two easily remained one under his will. He finally smiled a knowing, loving smile down at her and situated himself above her. He loomed over her as he support himself on his elbows, his large and loving hands gently cupped the back of her head, he cradled her tenderly as the two got comfortable, though Vanellope continued to gasp for air. She slid her hands to the base of Ralph's shoulders and gave him an almost nervous look. The twinkle in her eye led to suggest the two were exchanging the same set of worries, fears, inquiries and hopes.

Ralph gently moved into her once or twice to keep the motion alive, she gasped his name and urgently locked her legs around his hips once again. In a hush of a whisper, he exhaled his undying love for her. She beamed a knowing smile and stroked the side of his face, she easily returned the notion and kissed his jaw a handful of times. Ralph smiled a teasing smile on her neck and gently began to tuck into her again, the bed creaked with their movements as Vanellope easily latched her arms around Ralph's neck. Ralph bit his bottom lip almost nervously as he continued to move into his mate, the two easily let their codes run wild; they knew this was the night they could unleash once and for all.

Vanellope gently mumbled his name as her hands swept to the sides of his head. She peered up at him in a dizzy gaze of beaming uncertainty and love. Ralph easily returned the emotion and prolonged his movements; he could feel the spark inside the two build and crash through their bodies like trapped fireworks. Ralph gently nudged his nose into her cheek and smiled an almost annoyed smile, he knew the two were competing to see who could win this battle, though he quickly was coming to the realization that they were bound to cross the finish line in a tie, or something close to. He tenderly kissed her cheek a few times as his strong, built up movements continued to lug into her. She recoiled gently against their fluffy, cushiony downs of blankets and pillows.

Without words, Ralph somehow knew Vanellope was close to losing complete control over her being; she squirmed and twisted underneath him, her legs sprawled and stretched, as if her muscles were begging to be coated with his code. She curled her toes and finally dug her heels into the backs of Ralph's thighs. She squinted her eyes shut and whimpered his name, as well as a small plea. Ralph eagerly tucked her closer to him and breathed a readied breath on her shoulder. He began to feel his heart almost dip with nervousness. He knew code swapping was electrifying, though he wasn't so sure about the swap to program new life. He knew this was metaphorically their last life on their code swap score board, he felt a smile creep across his face as he delved into the uncertainty the two were quickly being thrown into.

Before he could think too hard about his worries and concerns on the subject matter, he knew he had to jump in head first and see what the fuss was about. As easily as he could, he lovingly cradled Vanellope into his chest. She easily followed suit and nuzzled her face into his neck, as if they were about to go skydiving off of a code swap cliff. She grit her teeth and immediately braced herself as she could feel Ralph's chest expand slowly; he took in a lingering, powerful breath to prepare the two for what was inevitably to come. As kindly and lovingly as he could, he began to tuck his hips firmly into hers, their powerful code throbbed in a knowing way. Ralph scrunched his eyes tight as their binary sparked with new power, as if their code had been given bonus points, and if they didn't exhaust it's power to the best of their ability, they'd lose it.

Vanellope cried his name, her voice was raspy from how much air she was gasping for. She slapped her arms around her husband's neck and suddenly shivered a hard tremor of glitch-bumps that very easily transferred through their connection and onto Ralph's skin. She peaked her eyes open and was surprised to see Ralph's neck and upper chest spidered with his original, hot red code. She jolted and blinked in a flustered way a few times, though her eyes immediately caught with her upper arms, which were still tightly latched around his neck. She was more than floored to see her default electric blue code tier and spill all over her arms. She beamed a dizzy smile and lulled her head back into Ralph's neck, she tried her hardest to not let everything overwhelm her to the point of fainting.

As Ralph continued on, she could feel every single last one of the pixels in their bodies magnify and pulse with purpose. She knew the two were in for a doozy of a swap, though she almost wasn't certain the two would survive the event because of how pent up they had become. Ralph gently let his teeth sink into her shoulder as he continued to lug his large body into her small, trembling one. Before too much time had passed, he suddenly felt their cores ignite like wildfire, as if their strands of code had suddenly hooked onto each other in the same rhythmic heartbeat; something they had never experienced before. Ralph jolted and suddenly felt as if stopping wasn't something he could even think of accomplishing. He was surprised to feel the same exact fervor from his chosen mate below him. Her arms and legs grabbed onto him as urgently as she could, and with every single last byte of their power, they tucked into each other one final time.

As if clouded by a sudden volt of electric haze, Ralph finally exhausted every single last piece of information he had into her, and her for him. He largely scrunched his face in pain and arched his back into Vanellope as searing, silent cracks of lightning like tremors stabbed every last inch of their spines. He growled and groaned a loud bellow of protest as he finally gave her everything of his. Vanellope largely shoved up on Ralph's chest and arched her body up into him, though she easily squirmed in pleasurable, heated pain. With wreck-ful force, she dug her claws into the tops of Ralph's shoulders and let her unforgivable grip give him what for. She could feel her insides suddenly twist in a fit of strangled glee, as if it was thinking it's very hardest what to do with this sudden surge of Ralph's information; something her code has been longing for quite some time now.

Ralph continued to lug into her for a few more moments of code melting, mind numbing code exchange before his large, stiff back suddenly dipped with exhaustion. He shivered a hard few tremors of glitch-bumps as exterior strands of electricity vibrantly danced all over the outsides of their skin and along the bed frame in a light show of delightful knowing. Ralph coughed a loud noise and heaved hard, raspy pants of sighs on Vanellope's forehead. She easily slumped into the bed and laid completely at his mercy, though her insides danced in a fit of glee and understanding. She let a handful of happy chuckles escape her flawlessly exhausted figure and was more than thrilled to see a wide smile grace Ralph's face. She was stunned to see small waves of rolling electricity quickly line his hair a few times; she knew life programming code swaps were intense, though she wasn't aware it would include an exterior light show. She reached a trembling hand up to shoo away the bouts of electricity from Ralph's hair, he lovingly and eagerly leaned into her touch, as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

The two largely panted and remained somewhat still, though Ralph just barely squirmed through the aftershocks of it all. He humbly long blinked a few times as the two continued to gasp for air. Sweat easily rolled off of Ralph's round nose and dotted her forehead. She flinched before she briefly gazed up at him through curious, love stricken eye contact. Very thin strands of circuitry on her forehead immediately made itself present around the tiny sweat drop that rolled from Ralph's skin. The lines of circuits excitedly hugged the drop, as if to soak up every single last piece of information of Ralph's DNA. She wiped her forehead with the back of her trembling hand, she felt her code situate with something new, as if she had just downloaded an add-on for herself. She tried her hardest to quell the beaming smile that graced her face; she knew she'd have something to look forward to finding in the morning. As easily as she could, she swept her hands across the sides of Ralph's head and held him gently, she gazed into his eyes with the utmost love and understanding; he returned the favor with a twinkle of excited worry.

"Wow," Ralph whispered through sharp inhales, he easily leaned down and graced Vanellope's cheeks, lips and jaws with his warm, loving kisses, "I-I feel like a new man."

"I feel like I've just downloaded brand new software," Vanellope panted as she laid still and gladly allowed him to shower her in love, "Software that has never been created before…"

"I think that did the trick," Ralph eased onto her face, his large hands and arms continued to cradle her deep into his embrace, "I-I knew that'd be electrifying, but… Geez, I didn't think it'd be so much so that it'd align my entire spine."

"You're telling me," Vanellope laughed as she continued to gasp softly for air, her loving hands held his cheeks as her whole face blushed with knowing honey glow, "I think it's safe to say we're both winners tonight."

"Or losers," Ralph wrinkled his nose as he finally allowed his body to nestle deeper into hers, though aftershocks of their code swap continued to swarm their mainframes.

"I may like to win more than any gamer in this arcade, but…" Vanellope trailed off and gently fiddled with his messy hair between her fingers, "I'd lose to you any day."

"Really?" Ralph inquired incredulously. Vanellope nodded with a bashful smile, as if to ask him to keep it a secret. He scoffed and gazed deep into her eyes, "Who woulda thunk."

"The family that loses together, stays together," Vanellope giggled as she draped her arms around Ralph's neck.

"Are you implying that our future child will be a wrecker?" Ralph wrinkled his nose, "I'll have you know, I don't lose… I-I am willingly flung from the Niceland building… After being the best demolisher there is. I win at demolishing."

"Ralph," Vanellope complained through a fit of laughter. Ralph leaned up and pointed to Vanellope's lower stomach, though they remained glued.

"You and me gotta stick together, kid," Ralph urged quietly down to her belly. She beamed the widest, most bashful smile and easily welcomed him back to her embrace. He furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion, "Shouldn't there be a loading bar? I-I mean, I know our code swaps are electrifying, but that… That had to have caused some sort of damage."

"I'm sure it'll show up," Vanellope eased, "I've been told it may take a few hours to a day… Guess we'll find out in the morning."


	144. Chapter 144

**A/N: - Hey guys! I made it to WA safely! I've been updating regularly about my time here in Washington with my wrecker, if you want to stay tuned to see what I'm up to, my Instagram username is Vyntastic :) I LOVE IT HERE, it's so cool and rainy. Me gusta. **

**and thanks for all your love and concern about my arm and hand! Mike's been taking great care of me. Even though I nearly pass out each time, it's good to be with him and to have his support and care. Thanks for everything guys! Now, on to one of my favorite chapters! :D YAY **

***Chapter 144***

Vanellope inhaled a deep breath through her nose and kept her eyes shut. She gently rolled over in bed, the insides of her eyelids were graced with the warm sunshine that flooded into hers and Ralph's high perch of a love roost. She stretched her arms high above her head and groaned a relaxed, sleepy noise. She finally peaked open her eyes and smacked her lips. Her eyes trailed the tiers of cream canopies high above her as she lay in bed. Her eyes then immediately darted towards the other end of the room, towards the bathroom and the balcony. The large, sliding glass porch door, that was sat floor to ceiling, was wide open. The billow curtains that veiled it away fluttered in the confident sea breeze that floated through the whole home. She beamed a relaxed, closed mouth smile and inhaled a deep breath of the crisp ocean air. It caused goosebumps to raise on her bare skin.

She finally looked over to spy where her husband was; it was obvious he had left the bed for the morning. She glanced around their large room and idly felt the bed next to her. It was cold, indicating he had been out of bed for quite some time now. Movement outside of their room finally caught her eye, as well as a few delicious smells wafted to her nose. She long blinked a few times and sat up on her elbows to get a better look at what Ralph was up to. He was in the kitchen, shirtless. It was clear he was preparing some sort of delicious meal; either breakfast or lunch, she wasn't completely sure. She smiled a wide smile and slowly began to crawl out of their high, billowy bed. Her knees awkwardly buckled a few times as she tried to find her footing. Her insides softly cramped and silently complained as she began to trek towards their dresser with trembling footsteps.

Vanellope heaved a quiet, annoyed sigh and opened the dresser. She noticed Ralph had kindly unpacked for them, everything they needed was neatly folded away, much to her surprise. Before too much time had passed, she began to slightly stumble towards their bathroom with a fresh change of clothes. She pushed into the bathroom and widened her eyes in shock. The entire far wall of the bathroom was one massive window that overlooked the cliffside and ocean. She silently gasped and made her way past the marvelous set of two sinks and single round bathtub towards the window. She peered down the gaping beach and smiled an eager smile, dozens of EZ Living locals dotted the beach and boardwalk far below. She continued to beam before she suddenly realized leaving the resort probably wasn't the best idea. She slumped her shoulders in slight disappointment, but figured there was some sort of alternative for fun in the sun.

She took her time putting on her clothes and washing up. She hummed a small tune to herself and slipped her red tank top on with ease. She ruffled her messy hair and eagerly glanced around the bathroom for a mirror. Next to the gaping wall window was a large body mirror. She easily slid over to it and began to nonchalantly tidy her hair. It wasn't long before she began to feel curiously ill. She furrowed her eyebrows and slumped her arms to her sides in annoyed contemplation. Her clouded mind only focused on what she could possibly do to make herself feel better from her random stomach ache.

"Really?" Vanellope mumbled to herself, "The first day of my honeymoon and I'm sick? I'm no where near the code room so I could just delete the sickness…"

Vanellope suddenly jolted and gazed at herself long and hard in the mirror. She froze and held her breath with the sudden realization that hit her like a two ton wrecking ball. She barely let a small smile break across her face as the whirlwind thoughts of the night prior immediately flood her whole entire existence and perked her more awake. She nervously glanced down to her stomach and tenderly gripped her shirt. She held her hand frozen and gazed at her covered stomach with much apprehension; she could immediately feel her heart pound with knowing as her nausea only began to grow. She swallowed a large gulp and began to feel her knees tremble, as if she was opening a very important present. She bit her lower lip to try to force back a wide smile as she gently lifted her shirt up her stomach.

She felt her heart leap clear out of her chest at the sight delicately plopped underneath her belly button. Confidently glowing with pride was an infamous loading bar, clear as day. The progress on the bar was just barely showing, she knew come the end of the two weeks, the bar would be full. It glowed a soft purple, the color of hers and Ralph's love mixed. She exhaled a surprised giggle and softly touched it with her fingers; she could hardly believe this time had come. After a good while of ogling her new, progressing baby, she let her shirt fall, though her smile continued to grow. She knew she had to immediately show Ralph, though she wondered if he possibly already saw the bar before she had woken up. She eagerly began to march out of the bathroom and across their large bedroom. She tried her hardest to keep from vurping from all the different emotions shooting through her code.

She gently peeked her head out of their bedroom and instantly grew nervous; she knew Ralph would be more than overjoyed, though she also knew she had been dreaming of this moment for quite some time now. She wanted everything to go smoothly. She inhaled a slow, silent breath before confidently trailing out into the large living space. She could see Ralph had opened the living room's set of sliding glass doors as well, the sweet, cool ocean air filled their entire perch, as well as beaming, springtime sunshine. She slowly trailed into the kitchen and tried to keep her footsteps on the light wooden floors as silent as possible. Ralph was at the stove, his attention was wholly downwards on what he was doing. She blushed a gentle honey glow and eyed her husband for a few moments. He was shirtless and wearing his comfortable pair of brown pants that were torn at the ankles. His hair was more of a mess than usual, the auburn strands shot in every which direction. Vanellope fingered her lip with a wide smile of appreciation as she slunk closer to him.

As tenderly as she could, she softly wrapped both of her arms around one of Ralph's arm and hugged it flush to her body. She rested her cheek against his upper arm and peered down to what he was cooking. Much to her surprise, he was making her infamous mint and chocolate swirled pancakes. She raised her eyebrows and wondered how he acquired the secret recipe for such a treat. He just barely jolted and averted his whole attention to her as she popped his clouded bubble of thought. He set the spatula down and breathed a surprised chuckle.

"You're up!" Ralph chimed, he quickly motioned down to what he was making, "I-I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

"That was thoughtful of you," Vanellope urged with a wide smile and a bashful blush.

"I hope I'm making this right," Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and gazed down at the delicious looking pancakes. He rubbed the back of his head in a shy manner.

"How did you get my secret recipe for these?" Vanellope prod with a cocked eyebrow and a curious smile as she unglued her arms from around his, making him able to fully face her.

"We share codes, silly," Ralph mumbled as he turned the stove off, "Everything you know is now apart of my programming… And, vice versa."

"I didn't think it counted for the little things, like secret recipes," Vanellope giggled and rubbed his hand near his prominent wedding ring.

"Me neither, until I started baking," Ralph said with an incredulous smirk down at the tasty smelling pancakes before the two, "Go lay back down and relax, I-I'll bring them to you, okay?"

"Ralph," Vanellope protested with a wide smile, Ralph tenderly rubbed her upper arm as if to encourage her out of the kitchen.

"Shoo, you deserve it," Ralph urged. Vanellope gently shoved her hand to his lower arm.

"Ralph," Vanellope protested with a giggle, louder this time. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows as she gave him a knowing look, "I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" Ralph frowned. Vanellope laughed and gingerly rubbed his arm as he held her hip in his large hand.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is great," Vanellope urged as her face turned beet red. She smiled a bashful smile up into Ralph's honey brown eyes as she inhaled a confident breath, "Ralph, I'm pregnant."

"You…" Ralph's eyes darted between both of hers and down to her stomach once as his hands jolted in shock, "You are? Really?"

"Yeah," Vanellope giggled as she easily lifted her shirt to show Ralph the product of their love. Ralph beamed a wide, open mouthed smile and let a surprised chuckle escape his figure. He eagerly peered down at the precious loading bar on his new wife's stomach.

"I can't believe it… I'm going to be a dad!" Ralph laughed as he quickly scooped Vanellope into his large arms. She exhaled a startled laugh and latched her arms around his neck as he twirled her around once or twice. He finally set her back on her feet, the two just barely pulled away from each other. He breathed a surprised few breaths as his eyes pierced hers with pure excitement, though his eyebrows furrowed inward as if to suddenly feel nervous, "I-I'm… Going to be a dad…!"

"Don't get too excited, there," Vanellope laughed as she firmly pat his shoulder. He scoffed an annoyed noise and gave her an incredulous look.

"Oh come on, you can't blame me for being a little nervous… That's natural, r-right?" Ralph worried as he firmly held her hips, she kept herself close in his embrace.

"Of course," Vanellope eased with a bashful smile, she practically glowed, "I-I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, as well…"

"We knew this was coming," Ralph lovingly smiled into her eyes, "But for some reason, it didn't feel real at all, until now."

"Because it wasn't real until right now," Vanellope giggled, "I'm surprised you didn't know I was pregnant before me."

"How would I know before you?" Ralph furrowed his eyebrows in genuine confusion, as did Vanellope.

"You were awake before me, weren't you?" Vanellope ventured.

"If you're thinking I actually would take a peak for the loading bar, before you even had knowledge that you were pregnant," Ralph started with a genuine frown, "That wouldn't be fair… It's your body. You are first and foremost the most important person to know of this information before anyone else… Including me. I would never rob that of you."

"I-I guess I didn't think about it like that," Vanellope dropped her thoughtful gaze to Ralph's chest.

"Though I'm glad you chose me as second to know," Ralph teased, he lovingly lugged her body into his and squeezed her, though he wondered if he should be more gentle now that she was carrying precious cargo.

"There's no one else here but you, dude," Vanellope said sarcastically as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I may be the most important person to know first, but you're second. You're the father, for User's sake."

"… I can't believe we're going to have a baby," Ralph mumbled into her ear as his face grew hot, though he felt his stomach dip into nervousness, "I-I hope I don't mess this up."

"Ralph, you won't mess anything up," Vanellope chimed as she pulled away and firmly put her hands on his shoulders, he gingerly removed one of his hands from around her and began to very tenderly stroke her lower stomach with the back of his pointer finger. She scoffed a noise of delightful anguish towards his sweet actions and gently held his large hand over their baby, "It's clear this baby is going to be in great hands, because of both of us… If you're playing off of your wrecking reputation insecurity, just remember… I have wrecking abilities too, now."

"I-I know, but your hands are so small," Ralph sighed, he kept his palm to their loading bar, his thumb softly tucked under her shirt to rub her lower belly.

"It doesn't matter," Vanellope laughed as she kept her hands glued to his with the most loving smile, "What matters is just how loved this baby will be. He or she will have a giant teddy bear for a father. What more could they want?"

"You're just saying that," Ralph said with a bashful smile as he eagerly peered down to her lower stomach.

"I didn't come ALL this way with you to just spout nonsense, dude," Vanellope snapped with a wide, playful smile as she eased her arms around his neck.


	145. Chapter 145

***Chapter 145***

"Rancis," Taffyta hissed, she was lightly knelt on his large bed next to his sleeping form. She gently nudged his shoulder a few times, "Rancis, wake up."

"No," Rancis suddenly grumbled, his whole face was slumped into his dark grey pillows. His golden blond hair was untucked from it's usual curl and darted in all kinds of different directions. Taffya slumped her shoulders and glared down at him for a moment before she quickly got off of his bed. Rancis slowly beamed an accomplished smile before his dark cave of a room was suddenly blinded with Sugar Rush's morning sunlight. He largely gasped and sat up on his elbows. He glared through squinted eyes towards his window, "Taffyta!"

"Come onnn," She begged as she rushed back to his bed and jumped onto it. She gently flopped into his side and latched her arm around his middle as he slumped back into his pillows.

"Where are we going?" Rancis grumbled, "It's Spring Break… I know I like to rise with the sun, but that's only when we have stuff to do, races to win… I'm enjoying being lazy for once."

"Yeah, well, today is important," Taffyta urged as she tucked into his body, she nuzzled her face into his. He wrinkled his nose in annoyance, yet he welcomed her no matter what.

"Why?" Rancis groaned, his voice was deep and crackled with sleepiness.

"Because we get to see if Vanellope has a loading bar or not," Taffyta urged through a hiss of a whisper. Rancis peaked open his eyes for a few moments before he firmly ran his hand over his tired facial expression.

"Taffyta," Rancis started. Taffyta gaped with a wide frown and threw a small hissy fit.

"Nooo, don't try to talk me out of it," Taffyta urged. Rancis beamed a wide, annoyed smile and tenderly cupped her cheek.

"Love, don't you think it's unfair to find out if Vanellope's pregnant before she tells us the news herself?" Rancis chimed as he blinked his eyes open in a flustered way, his dilated pupils tried their hardest to adjust to the sunlight.

"She didn't sound like she had a problem with it," Taffyta pouted, "C'monnn, my first niece or nephew, I've just gotta know!"

"You realize that in the future, this baby of theirs will be my first niece or nephew as well, right?" Rancis urged, Taffyta gazed him straight in the eye with flushed cheeks through a pout.

"What's your point?" Taffyta muttered, though her heart swelled with the idea of it.

"I'm saying, your point is moot. If they will eventually be my first niece or nephew, how come I'm having a better time at controlling myself and knowing my boundaries?" Rancis laughed sleepily as he lulled his eyes closed, though his tender hand continued to remained cupped on Taffyta's cheek.

"Because, this is my sister we're talking about," Taffyta urged as she grabbed his arm. He jolted his eyes open as she tried to tug him out of bed, "Now, come on. I just have to know."

"Taffyta, by the way they were looking at each other all last night, I can tell you for certain that she is most definitely pregnant," Rancis chuckled as she finally managed to get him to sit up.

"We won't know until we see for ourselves," Taffyta chimed as she slipped off of his bed, though she kept her hand glued to his arm. He apprehensively and sleepily slid off of his bed and stumbled on tired feet. Before the two could make it to his wide open bedroom door, he gently tugged Taffyta back towards him. She gaped and shot him a confused look, though he smiled in a pleading way and tried his hardest to welcome her into his embrace.

"C'mon, I just woke up," Rancis urged as he shut his tired eyes, "Can I please just have a moment? And maybe a hug?"

"I'm sorry," Taffyta heaved through a reviving sigh as she gently wrapped her arms around Rancis's neck. He eagerly, yet tiredly, wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his whole head into her shoulder, he easily closed his eyes and relaxed against her strong figure.

"It's okay," Rancis eased, he could feel his closed eyes roll into the back of his head as her warm hand began to lovingly rub his upper back. He shivered and leaned into her a little more firmly. He inhaled a slow, calm breath of her familiar scent.

"Y'know," Rancis started, "I'm kind of like king of the castle while Ralph's away."

"Right hand man," Taffyta chuckled, "Why do you mention it?"

"I don't know," Rancis shrugged as he just barely peeked open his tired eyes to gaze at her neck and shoulder, "It's kind of nice being trusted with such a high responsibility… Though, it's a bit rough."

"You're not getting to the point," Taffyta mumbled in playful annoyance.

"I might need a right hand woman to rely on," Rancis easily grumbled into her neck before he placed a warm, loving kiss just under her jaw. She beamed a bashful smile, though she rolled her eyes.

"Is that all I'm good for? Code swapping?" Taffyta quietly barked, though she squeezed Rancis closer to her.

"Now, I never said that," Rancis grumbled with an annoyed frown, "I just think it'd be fun to pretend to be King and Queen."

"You want me to pretend to be Vanellope?" Taffyta prod.

"Why are you twisting my words around?" Rancis largely groaned as he suddenly slumped most of his weight into Taffyta. She grunted and suddenly stanced herself to keep him from falling over. She exhaled a loud laugh and latched her arms around his chest as he began to pretend snoring.

"O-Okay I'm sorry!" Taffyta whimpered through struggled laughs, "You're not as light as you think!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Rancis grumbled sleepily on her neck, Taffyta coughed a sharp exhale and shoved on his chest.

"Yes," Taffyta fibbed, which caused Rancis to let more of his weight slump into her. She lightly shrieked and jolted to keep up with his games, "A-alright I'm kidding! You're not fat!"

"Thank you," Rancis mumbled as he regained his footing and stood. Taffyta groaned a loud exhale and shoved on his chest before she shot him a playful glare. Rancis shook his head, "That's what you get for rudely waking me up."

"You would've had a kinder wake up if you slept with me last night," Taffyta muttered as she slipped her hand into his and began to lead him out of his room. He slumped his shoulders.

"I was just trying to be polite," Rancis protested, "Besides, what's the point in Ralph and Vanellope giving me a whole entire wing of the castle if I'm not even going to use it? It's a beautiful part of the castle. I want to enjoy it… Maybe you should just move into my wing and call it good."

"Put a ring on this finger, then we can talk," Taffyta joked as she motioned to her left ring finger. Rancis gaped.

"Okay, that was below the belt," Rancis grumbled as the two slipped out of Rancis's large, looming double doors of his bedroom and down the calmly lit gaping corridor. The windows that lined the hall let in Sugar Rush's glorious spring time sun. Rancis inhaled a sleepy breath to continue, "You know I was THIS close to proposing to you all that time ago."

"Alright, I get it," Taffyta mumbled as she was finally struck with guilt. She tenderly slipped her hand into his and gazed into his eyes in a loving, apologetic way. He kept his eyebrows furrowed, though he couldn't help but smile a sleepy smile into her piercing blue eyes, "You can't stay mad at me."

"Yeah, we'll see," Rancis muttered.

"He's not even hardly awake and already you did something to make him mad?" Candlehead inquired with a wide, annoyed smile as the two slowly entered the great hall, where all of their corridors met.

"You sound shocked," Rancis groaned as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. Each one of the three were casually still dressed in their comfortable night clothes. They knew they didn't have anything to rush out of the castle for. Rancis peered at curious eye at Candlehead, her teal hair was down and slightly messy, "You're in on this loading bar nonsense too?"

"He thinks we're invading their privacy by checking for the loading bar," Taffyta rolled her eyes as the three began to head towards the code room.

"Well, we kind of are," Candlehead giggled, Rancis gaped largely at Taffyta and wildly gestured his arms towards Candlehead. Taffyta exhaled a loud, annoyed fluster of noises and shooed Rancis away.

"Two against one, we win, okay let's go make breakfast or something," Rancis urged as he stopped half way to the code room, though the two girls continued on.

"Sorry, Rancis," Candlehead giggled, "My curiosity far outweighs my need to be polite."

"You've been hanging out with Gloyd too much," Rancis muttered as he slowly continued to head towards the code room, much to his dismay, "Speaking of which, where is he? Did he go home last night?"

"No," Candlehead meeped, Taffyta shot her an incredulous look.

"Where'd he sleep last night?" Taffyta inquired slyly as the three pushed into the long, blue wired hallway that led to the ominous code room.

"He slept on the roof… Where do you THINK he slept last night?" Candlehead quietly protested with an annoyed, bashful giggle.

"You had better luck wrangling your man in for the night," Taffyta muttered as she shot Rancis an annoyed look.

"Gloyd had no where else to sleep," Rancis loudly protested as Taffyta nonchalantly punched in the password to the code room doors; they flew open, "I have my own wing of the castle, I'm trying to be polite, here!"

"I understand," Candlehead said sympathetically, Taffyta scoffed as the three filed into the gently lit code room, they warily gazed around and hoped the invisible flooring would remain.

"Y'know, if Gloyd is around so often, you should talk to Ralph and Vanellope about letting him have the Eastern wing of the castle," Rancis inquired kindly, Candlehead's face turned beet red.

"O-Oh, I don't know," Candlehead smiled a sheepish smile, "I don't want to impose."

"You've swapped codes with him, for User's sakes… I'm positive wedding bells are somewhere down the line, right?" Taffyta barked.

"I-I mean, we've talked about it, a few times," Candlehead grew more and more bashful, her usual shy self.

"Taffyta, you are reeking havoc on everyone's emotions, this morning," Rancis glowered in her direction as him and Candlehead patiently waited for her to find Vanellope's code box. Rancis laid a friendly hand on Candlehead's shoulder, "Stop being so pushy, Taff."

"I'm sorry, this is a big morning for me, okay?" Taffyta spat.

"Imagine how Ralph and Vanellope are feeling," Candlehead smiled wistfully.

"I'm sure it's just now rendering them speechless," Rancis chuckled, "I guess they knew it was coming for a few months now, but still… Doesn't get more real until it actually is, well… REAL."

"Oh, it's real alright," Taffyta beamed a wide, smug grin as she crossed her arm and peered into Vanellope's code box, "I spy, with my little eye, a loading bar!"

"Really?" Candlehead squealed as she ran to get next to Taffyta, Rancis slowly strolled up as well.

"Yep! Clear as day!" Taffyta urged as she gestured her arm out towards Vanellope's name. Underneath her name was a delicate, purple loading bar that was only at two percent.

"Can we tell if it's a boy or girl, yet?" Candlehead prod as she cupped her hands under her chin in a girly way.

"I don't know," Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows and pressed a few buttons.

"No," Rancis eased as he let his hand find the middle of Taffyta's back, "We'll know the gender about a week out."

"Baw, not fair," Candlehead slumped her shoulders, though she quickly perked up towards her sister and friend, "Isn't this exciting? We'll have a little wrecker to play with!"

"User, help us all," Taffyta mumbled as she rubbed her forehead, Rancis chuckled and nudged her shoulder.

"It won't be that bad," Rancis said gently, "What if he or she isn't a wrecker?"

"Have you even seen Ralph?" Taffyta barked, "I'm positive he's given their kid more than good dose of his code."

"Only time will tell," Candlehead chimed.


	146. Chapter 146

***Chapter 146***

The two newly weds were calmly sat on the large outdoor couch on their sprawling balcony. It was delicately hugged by a long, tall glass wall. It looked out over the south shore of EZ Living's sprawling beach. The pier could be seen far in the distance with the glorious, colorful ferris wheel. The game was more than lively with spring time activities and beach goers. The piercing blue sky was daintily dotted with high flying kites of all sorts of flickering colors. The flourishing greenery eagerly swayed with the warm, salty ocean breeze. It was late morning, and their little love nest was kindly crowned with the reaching noon sun, though partly shaded by appropriately placed palm trees that draped the climbing cliffside nearby.

"I love the view from up here," Vanellope eased, she was comfortably leaned into his side and was half sat in his lap. The two sat lounged and slouched into the large, cream colored outside couch.

"It's the top of this game," Ralph smiled down to her, the two were messily draped in one of the billowy blankets from their bed. His large arms were held protectively around her under the blankets. She shivered slightly from the cool breeze which caused Ralph's arms to tighten around her.

"You definitely picked the best honeymoon spot," Vanellope giggled, "Albeit in an unconventional way, but still the best."

"You're not going to let that go, are you," Ralph grumbled as he tilted his head down, his nose nuzzled just behind her ear and into her dark, soft hair.

"I'm only teasing," Vanellope sighed, though she seemed a tad distressed.

"You alright?" Ralph wondered, he kept his attentive gaze on the side of her head. His large hand easily wormed inside her loose, comfortable shirt to hold her belly. He tenderly rubbed his hand over the product of their love. Her skin was hot where the loading bar was.

"Yeah, just feeling a little nauseous," Vanellope whimpered, her hazel eyes forever pierced the sprawling ocean far below them. It harshly glistened under the cheery sun.

"You didn't eat much of the pancakes," Ralph said through a frown, "I-I knew last night would've resulted in you becoming pregnant… I didn't really think through the breakfast options too well, did I."

"Don't beat yourself up, Ralph," Vanellope giggled, her small hands gripped the back on his as he continued to rub her lower stomach, "This is new to both of us… I'm not really in the mood to eat anything right now. Maybe it'll get better as the day goes on."

"I'm glad we can figure out your pregnancy cravings while we're in this resort," Ralph started with a happy chuckle, "These guys can and will bring anything up to our room… And I mean anything."

"Anything?" Vanellope prod with a curious smile as she leaned her head back against Ralph's strong shoulder. He warmly kissed her cheek as a reply.

"Anything," He breathed with a happy, closed mouth smile down to her.

"I feel a little bit better now that I've gotten some fresh air," Vanellope said into the side of his neck, she closed her eyes and let the cool breeze kiss her face. Ralph gently tucked the warm blanket farther up her chest, though he kept a firm hand over their baby as Vanellope continued, "Maybe we should leave the room in a little bit and see what the resort has to offer."

"We'll both stick out like sore thumbs," Ralph grumbled, "I don't really know how to act proper or… pompous."

"Me neither," Vanellope muttered as she bit her lower lip in contemplation, "We can just poke around… Maybe get an idea of what people are doing?"

"You're saying you actually WANT to act pompous and snobby?" Ralph wrinkled his nose down at her, "That doesn't sound like us at all."

"No," Vanellope scoffed with a wide smile, "I just mean see what there is to do… Maybe there's a swimming pool? It's too bad we can't hang out on the beach…"

"Yeah," Ralph frowned, "It's best not to risk it… Especially now that we have a certain third individual to care for."

"… What do you think it will be?" Vanellope asked quietly, a bashful blush graced her face as she nuzzled her nose into the side of his warm neck. He finally let a wide beam crawl across his face as he tilted his head down, he warmly buried his face into the side of her head and hair.

"Not sure," Ralph eased, his hand tenderly stirred again on her lower stomach, as if his hand suddenly remembered what was underneath it, "I hope he or she is a wrecker."

"I'm positive you'll get your wish," Vanellope giggled onto his skin, her mind raced to the night prior as her face turned beet red.

"Of course, we'll teach them to race as well, right?" Ralph wondered, Vanellope heaved a nervous sigh.

"It'd be fun until they started to become better than myself," Vanellope laughed, Ralph squeezed her closer to his body.

"You'd put competitiveness aside to watch them grow in whatever they want to do," Ralph eased, Vanellope nodded in understanding. She remained silent for a few moments before she peered a curious gaze up at him.

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Tessa," Vanellope said kindly above a whisper, as if it were a secret.

"… Really?" Ralph raised his eyebrows, "That was my pick, are you sure you're alright with that?"

"It's a pretty name, and it means a lot to you, and… Well, you mean a lot to me," Vanellope chimed with a loving smile, "Why not?"

"Okay," Ralph said curiously with an excited and almost confused smile, though he didn't question it, "Well, what if it's a boy?"

"Hmm," Vanellope pondered and slowly averted her gaze to the beach far beyond the two. She finally heaved an amused giggle and fingered her bottom lip, "Ralph Jr."

"There's no way I'm following Felix's tradition," Ralph grumbled, "I like my name, but I want our kids to have individuality apart from me."

"Only playing," Vanellope lightly elbowed his chest, he squeezed her tighter to him as a response, "I kind of like the name Oliver, for a boy."

"Oliver," Ralph tested with a contemplative look, he smiled after a few moments and let his eyes wander the vast scenery before the two, "Oliver Schweetz. I like it!"

"You do?" Vanellope asked with a wide, curious smile.

"Sure," Ralph chuckled, "I'm not too picky, I guess… This isn't really something I spent the better half of the thirty years, I've been plugged in, thinking about."

"Good point," Vanellope eased into his comfortable body. She felt as if she couldn't get enough of the loving, rubbing motion Ralph's thumb continued over their new baby.

"It looks like we're not sticking to the usual candy-themed names, for the sake of Sugar Rush," Ralph ventured.

"I think it's nice to mix it up," Vanellope lightly shrugged, "Haven't you heard? Too much sweets will make your teeth rot."

"Don't I know," Ralph grumbled, though he smiled a loving smile onto the skin of her shoulder before planting a few pecks there.

Vanellope smiled and closed her eyes for a few, long moments. Her mind immediately raced to prepare her for the new chapter in their lives. She wondered just what their baby would look like, what traits he or she would be blessed with from the two. She smiled through closed eyes against Ralph's neck as the gentle breeze swept past the two, the sound of distant, crashing waves and rustling palm trees eased the two into the most comfortable lull. She softly peered her eyes open and idly gazed out to the big, puffy white clouds from afar and felt her heart drop just a tad. She bit her lower lip in apprehension, though her heart continued to swell as Ralph's large, warm fingers swirled in delicate circles on her lower belly.

"Ralph, I'm scared," Vanellope meeped as she lulled her eyes closed again. She could feel Ralph try his hardest to gaze down at her, though he opted to squeezing her tighter into his powerful embrace.

"Don't be scared," Ralph cooed with a curious frown, "What are you scared for?"

"I-I don't know," Vanellope whimpered, she felt a sudden sweep of strange new emotions rush through her code in a needy, hormonal manner. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as tears stung her eyes, "I just, don't know what's going to happen in the code room, h-how it's going to unfold… Will it hurt? W-Will we be together? Will the baby like me?"

"Will the baby like you?" Ralph barked quietly as he beamed an incredulous smile and eagerly looked down at her, "User, Vanellope… You'll be his or her mother, they'll love you. There's no question."

"I just feel as if I'm not cut out for this," Vanellope whimpered, though she continued to wonder why her eyes welled with sudden tears.

"I don't think any gamer feels cut out for something only humans really do," Ralph eased, he kept his gaze glued to her being, he noted every single little detail about this new and temporary emotional side to her, "I can't tell you that it won't be painful… But I know you will be just fine. And of course I'll be with you, where else would I be? That'd be horrible of me to make you go through a program birth by yourself."

"Don't leave me," Vanellope urged as tears finally spilled down her cheeks. Ralph breathed a chuckle of anguish and laid one of his palms flat over her lower belly while his other hand and arm easily wrapped around her upper middle.

"I'm never going to leave you, Vin," Ralph laughed down into her shoulder, he kissed her wet cheek a few times, "Easy… I know this is a lot to take in, but you'll be just fine, I promise. It's not that long of a process, and once our baby is in your arms, you'll forget all about your worries, and you'll wholly focus your attention on caring for that new life."

"I don't know why I'm crying," Vanellope loudly urged through a few silent sobs as tears continued to stream her cheeks. Ralph couldn't help but laugh, he beamed the widest, love stricken smile down at his new bride and kept her locked in his strong embrace.

"Your body is trying to figure out what to do with all this extra, new information inside of you," Ralph chuckled, he easily and warmly kissed her shoulder a few times, "This is normal… You're doing just fine."

"I don't feel well," Vanellope's chest began to lightly heave as her eyes looked scared, Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and kept his grip on her.

"Slow down, take it easy," Ralph urged quietly. He firmly shoved his mouth and face into her ear and the side of her head, he softened his voice as much as he possibly could and engulfed her in his embrace, as well as the billowy blanket, "Close your eyes…"

Vanellope heaved a shaky sigh and shut her eyes like instructed, her tense body tried it's hardest to relax, though her heart continued to race. She knew getting worked up over nothing wasn't good for the baby, her code tensed and pulsed in slight confusion at the sudden rush of emotions. She furrowed her eyebrows hard and before Ralph could continue his loving, sweeping motions over her loading bar, she rolled over on his chest and faced him, though she easily slumped her whole body into his. She tucked her arms and hands in huddled position as she leaned firmly into his chest. She gently laid her legs in between his as he gladly welcomed her into her new position. She plowed her face into the side of his neck and shut her eyes tight. As if on an instructed cue, Ralph kindly pulled the blanket up to her neck and firmly tucked his large arms around her being. He tucked his chin to the top of her head and held her secure to his body. He firmly held one of his hands on her lower back and gently pushed their stomachs together, as if to give their baby further protection from the world around it.

Vanellope pouted into Ralph's neck and kept her shoulders tense. It wasn't long until he began to kindly whisper gentle notions into her ear, his large hands did everything they could to remain as delicate and tender as much as possible. He smiled into her shoulder, he knew this funk she was in was just a part of the ride. He continued to ease her soul in hopes of lulling her into a small, mid morning nap. He figured her code had to have been thinking on overdrive. She heaved a slow, exhausted breath into his neck and finally let all the muscles in her back and shoulders unwind from their rigid nervousness. After about ten minutes of the same, cradling and lulling motions of his warm body and powerful embrace, he could feel her breath, on the skin of his neck, deepen and even out, signaling to him that she had finally drifted off. He smiled a wide smile of success and remained still for her. The two fully relaxed into the nook of their well deserved hide-away.

* * *

"Thanks for offering to help out, you guys," Felix chimed as him, Rancis, Candlehead, Taffyta and Gloyd slowly strolled into Felix's game outlet, "I'm sure Ralph will be quite thrilled we're going to be doing this for him."

"Though, I'm sure he could probably move all of his stuff ten times faster all by his lonesome self, as opposed to all five of us scrambling across Game Central Station like a bunch of idiots," Gloyd barked as everyone picked a seat in Fix-It Felix Jr.'s rickety game train.

"It's the thought that counts," Candlehead eased to her mate as she sat down next to him. Taffyta curiously kept her eyes to Gloyd and felt fortunate to catch him smile a small, secretive and loving smile in Candlehead's direction. Taffyta's minuscule thought bubble was bursted by Rancis's voice, her ears pricked with the sound of his voice.

"They'll want to come home from their honeymoon and not have too much to stress about," Rancis said gently to his friends, "What with the new baby, intruder business, and running the kingdom."

"New baby?" Felix chimed, his eyes lit up as the four Sugar Rush racer's immediately looked dewy with knowing.

"Yep," Taffyta perked up, "Loading bar confirmed."

"Would'ja look at that," Felix hissed with a wide, contemplative smile as he slumped into his seat, "I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Roles reversed," Gloyd chuckled as he lightly nudged Felix's shoulder.

"One of the many perks of being the uncle is at the end of the day, once you're done playing with your niece or nephew, you can hand him or her back over to Vanellope or Ralph… And go home stress free!" Taffyta chimed, everyone shared in knowing laughter.

"Well, you forget, I still have a fixer at home," Felix wagged his finger, "A fixer who is still trying to figure out Academy Life."

"Ahh the teen years," Rancis said sympathetically towards Felix as the tinker train halted to an awkward stop in Felix's game.

"Oh it's not so bad," Felix breathed as everyone got out, "It'll be nice to have another baby around, that's for sure."

"You keep forgetting that this baby will probably be a wrecker," Taffyta said through a dull laugh, though the twinkle in her eye never faltered; it showed her true feelings.

"Well, there's not much I can't fix," Felix said in his usual peppy voice as hey all began to stroll towards Ralph's old home.

"Too true," Candlehead kindly chimed.

"I don't think I've ever been in Ralph's home," Rancis said softly as the five neared the wrecker's abode.

"I've never been in this game," Gloyd chirped as he eagerly looked around, "I imagine Ralph's home to be a total wreck… Get it? Wreck?"

"User, Gloyd, you're hilarious," Rancis spat sarcastically with a wide smile; Gloyd shot him an annoyed glare.

"It's actually a lot more well kept than you guys would think," Taffyta said through a small giggle as the five warily climbed Ralph's stoop.

"You've been inside before?" Gloyd asked in surprise as Felix pulled out a few keys from his jean pocket.

"Briefly," Taffyta shrugged, "It's just like a normal, cozy home… Except everything is huge."

"I wonder what his silverware looks like," Candlehead asked as Felix unlocked Ralph's large wooden door; it creaked open as everyone eagerly peered into his dark home.

The five slowly stepped into Ralph's quiet home, their shoes softly thunked on his dark, glossy concrete floors. Each smarty had on a different surprised and smug facial expression. They each quietly and slowly sprawled to different areas of Ralph's house, as if they were strings of molasses. Felix whirred his hammer around once before tucking it into his belt with a wide smile, he glanced between the four Sugar Rush racers that eagerly observed their surroundings; Ralph's furniture, doorways, handles and every single little detail in his house was a notch or two larger than what they were used to.

"I think Ralph is a little embarrassed of his overbearing strength," Felix sighed with a loving smile about his big brother as he slowly followed Candlehead to Ralph's living room, "There have been times where he's invited me into his house, and I'll find all the broken things stashed away in a corner… I always ask him why he didn't just get me to fix it, but he always fibs that he forgot or something."

"Maybe we'll find some broken things for you to fix along the way," Rancis chimed as him and Gloyd moseyed into the kitchen, their heads barely peeked over the large bar that overlooked the living room, "It looks like he's already done most of the packing for us."

"All that really needs moving are the boxes and the furniture," Candlehead chimed, she ran a delicate hand over Ralph's massive armchair; it looked heavily used and indented.

"Holy jawbreakers on a stick!" Gloyd exclaimed, Felix and Candlehead eagerly threw their gaze to Ralph's kitchen. Gloyd and Rancis were holding up one of Ralph's coffee mugs, "You could throw a pool party in one of these things!"

"Oh, wow," Candlehead ogled as she neared the bar and peaked over the counter, Rancis was holding a fork.

"I could rule the three seas of Sugar Rush with this trident," Rancis teased as he raised the large fork up in the air.

"Imagine how I feel in this house," Felix said with a smug smile, he gestured to himself; he had to have been a good two or three feet shorter than the rest of his Sugar Rush friends.

"I know Ralph is big, but," Rancis trailed off and let his eyes try their hardest to adjust to the magnified world around him, "I suddenly feel bad… Whenever he's over at the castle, having meals, sitting down, doing whatever… I'm sure everything over there is way too small for him."

"The castle's huge," Gloyd spat.

"But our silverware and bowls and chairs aren't," Rancis urged with a small chuckle, though he furrowed his eyebrows and began to search for where Taffyta had laid off to.

"Well, that's why we're moving it all over for him," Gloyd shrugged as the two boys began to pack a few more things into the boxes Ralph had already begun packing, "He'll feel more at home with his own sized stuff, I'm sure."

"Uhh, guys?" Taffyta chimed from down the hallway, "There's, uh... Something in here that needs fixing…"


	147. Chapter 147

***Chapter 147***

Everyone in the kitchen and living room froze, a few seconds of confused, furrowed looks were firmly exchanged in the seconds of silence before everyone immediately tensed and began to scramble in the direction of Taffyta's unsure voice. The three boys and one girl quickly stumbled down the hallway in a thick, curious cluster of excitement. They largely stumbled and unfolded into the doorway of Ralph's bedroom, where Taffyta was standing stiff and unsure. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight before them.

"Oh, golly, we shouldn't be in here," Felix rushed as he covered his face with his hat.

"Ralph!" Rancis loudly chimed with a wide, almost annoyed smile. Taffyta whirled around and largely gestured towards Ralph bed, which was completely in pieces from his and Vanellope's last code swap escapade.

"Why can't YOU do things like this?!" Taffyta shrieked towards Rancis, her insinuation was obviously playful and sarcastic.

"Me?!" Rancis bellowed as Candlehead largely covered her blushed face. Gloyd crossed his arms and gazed an incredulous smile towards the wreckage. Rancis shot Taffyta a gaping, annoyed smile, "You want ME to muster up the same amount of strength it takes to destroy a massive, sturdy bed of this size?"

"How does Vanellope survive these events?" Gloyd loudly and ever so curiously asked. Candlehead began to sheepishly giggle into her hands.

"User help us all," Felix groaned with an annoyed smile.

"I'm surprised she's alive after THIS," Taffyta laughed as she, yet again, flailed her arm towards the mess, "What'd she do to piss him off in the middle of code swapping, crack a fat joke?"

"Maybe it was a dare?" Gloyd, as well as everyone else, broke out in knowing laughter.

"You know what, it was probably that one night, two weeks before their wedding," Candlehead inquired as she finally removed her face from her hands, "They were avoiding fully swapping codes at all costs, but Vanellope came over to Ralph's home to settle their differences…"

"Well," Rancis sighed as everyone ogled the incredibly weird sight before them, "Differences were definitely settled, that much is clear."

* * *

Ralph just barely jolted awake and inhaled a sharp breath, his eyes peeked open. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his chest, he immediately noticed Vanellope had left his presence. He was warmly bundled in the blanket the two were under. He figured he must've dozed off with her, when he lulled her to sleep. He yawned a hard, refreshed yawn and slowly sat up. The large couch croaked under his shifting weight as his eyes were met with the glorious surroundings that patently waited to be adored. Hundreds of beach goers were lively and excitable down on the beach, though their high perch on top of the world, as well as the crashing distant waves, muffled any sort of noise.

He gently looked over his shoulder and peered into the living room from the balcony. He noticed a few things in the kitchen were moved. He figured Vanellope had finally gathered an appetite. He smiled a curious smile and slowly made his way into their temporary home, the EZ Living sun had moved an hour or two higher into the sky and flooded their entire perch with warmth. Ralph tread lightly towards the kitchen, his large feet gently thud against the birch hard wood flooring. He stretched his neck out and peered into the kitchen with more than curious eyes, his mouth was gaped a tiny bit, as if to silently wonder aloud where his bride could be. He froze and beamed a wide smile at the sight before him. Vanellope was sat far across the kitchen on the wood flooring in front of the wide open pantry. She had snacks of all sorts awkwardly strewn around and clumsily opened.

"Hun," Ralph ventured with a curious chime, Vanellope inhaled a sharp breath and diverted her hungry attention to Ralph through innocent eyes.

"Ralph!" Vanellope beamed through a closed mouth, she was in the middle of chewing, her hand was gripped around a small, half eaten pickle "Who knew salty things could taste so good! We definitely need to bring more of these kinds of things into the castle. Look there's chips, banana peppers… Oh oh and these little cheesy cracker things!"

"I see you've gained your appetite back," Ralph laughed as he slowly approached her and the mess of food around her on the ground. He furrowed his eyebrows, his smile only got wider, "Are… Are you dipping that pickle into a jar of honey?"

"Okay, I know it seems weird," Vanellope protested as she hugged the jar of honey closer to her chest, "But, it is so good. I don't know why I thought of it."

"User," Ralph sighed as he rubbed his face, his smile never faltered, "Let the strange cravings begin."

"Ohh is there raspberry jam? That would go perfect with this!" Vanellope beamed as she waved her awkwardly honey covered half eaten dill pickle. Ralph wrinkled his nose.

"I can check," Ralph chuckled as he eyed her curiously. He slowly stepped to the fridge and opened it, "The only jam in here is blueberry."

"Tomato, tomahto," Vanellope shrugged as she quickly gestured her fingers to signal him to bring it over. Ralph chuckled and slowly returned to her, he handed her the jam and was surprised to see her quickly tear into it, pickle and all.

"You're definitely pregnant," Ralph laughed, he hunched over and tried his best to quietly and gently sit down next to her. She beamed a closed mouth smile up at him as she quickly chewed her strange concoction.

"Your fault entirely," Vanellope mumbled through a full mouth as she leaned onto her knees. She set the two jars on the ground and began rummaging through the pantry for more goodies, "You know what I could really go for right now?"

"Marshmallows smothered in cheese?" Ralph said sarcastically with an eager smile at the back of Vanellope's head.

"Okay, that's just weird," Vanellope muttered.

"You're right, honey and blueberry jam covered pickles is as normal as it gets," Ralph mumbled with a teasing smile.

"Very funny," Vanellope scoffed, "I-I could really got for Taffyta's shortcake right about now."

"Maybe she'll make some for you when we get back," Ralph suggested, he reached out and lightly rubbed her back as she plopped back to her sitting position. She heaved a short sigh and stared into space, her hand still gently held the half eaten pickle. Ralph lightly rubbed her arm and gazed at her, though he beamed a curious smile at the fact that her eyes began to well with tears.

"I miss them," Vanellope suddenly whimpered as big crocodile tears immediately welled in her eyes. Ralph scoffed a laugh of delighted anguish as he tenderly grabbed her arm.

"Vanellope," Ralph cooed, he couldn't help but stifle hard laughter.

"I hope they made it home safely," Vanellope meeped as she continued to gaze off into space, tears easily streamed her cheeks.

"I'm positive they're fine," Ralph eased as he reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "We should leave the room and poke around. Get your mind off of all this food and our family back home."

"Maybe we can find a buffet somewhere," Vanellope said through a small smile that finally surfaced as she aided Ralph in ridding her face of tears. Ralph felt as if the confusion in his brain had hit the ceiling.

"It's possible," Ralph chimed down to her sweetly, though it took everything in him not to laugh at the delightfully adorable way she kept him on her roller coaster and surges of random emotions, "Maybe later I can give you a massage."

"I'd love that," Vanellope said softly after a few moments. She gazed deep into Ralph's eyes with a small smile. She inhaled a short sniffle before heaving a sigh and tightening the lids to her smorgasbord of goodies, "I don't know about swimming, though."

"Why not?" Ralph frowned, though it quickly turned into a teasing smolder, "I do believe we both lost last night's battle…"

"Meaning?" Vanellope prod as she slowly got to her feet and cleaned up her mess.

"You don't remember the deal?" Ralph laughed as he too got to his feet and helped her with tidying, "Loser has to skinny dip…"

"There's no way I'm skinny dipping in a public pool," Vanellope grumbled, she closed the pantry door and gazed up at Ralph expectantly, "Besides… I-I don't know if getting in water is a good idea. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Why would you hurt someone?" Ralph ventured as he brushed his large hands off.

"Well, with this new loading bar, my code feels a little unpredictable," Vanellope worried as she lifted her shirt and pushed her palm to her flat stomach, just under her electric purple loading bar; it glowed with subtle power. Ralph felt his heart jump clear out of his throat, as if seeing the loading bar was the only reminder he had been given of their exciting news all day long.

"You're worried you'll glitch on accident?" Ralph wondered, his hand gently reached out to her lower stomach. He let the backsides of his large fingers caress the loading bar, as if it were instinct to love on it, even in the very beginning stages of growth.

"Yeah," Vanellope sighed, the two continued to gaze down at the bar, their smiles slowly grew with anticipation and glee.

"Well, we can go at night," Ralph suggested, "Surely no one will be swimming then. When you glitched me in the pool, that one time, it didn't hurt. It just tickled… Really hard."

"Ralph, I'm not skinny dipping," Vanellope protested with an annoyed laugh.

"Oh come on, that was a part of the deal," Ralph urged, "What's it gunna take to get you to do it?"

"The deal was whoever crossed the finish line LAST had to skinny dip," Vanellope said as she put her hands on her hips, her shirt fell over her stomach, though Ralph idly kept his fingers glued to the skin where her loading bar was.

"Yeah," Ralph cocked his eyebrows and glanced around the kitchen, past Vanellope, for a second before smiling into her eyes, "We both lost at the same time. Therefor we both have to do it."

"Ralph, we both won," Vanellope mumbled.

"Wow, you're letting me win alongside you?" Ralph beamed a wide smile, Vanellope largely rolled her eyes.

"TIED," Vanellope loudly protested as she gazed across the living room, she tried to hide her wide smile.

"Mkay," Ralph chimed as he pushed closer to her and quickly swooped his large arms around her. He firmly kissed her cheek and scooped her into his powerful embrace, "I'll get you to do it, one way or another."

"Can't we just take a bath together and call it good?" Vanellope urged, Ralph slumped his shoulders.

"We can do that anytime, any day," Ralph grumbled, "That's the fun in skinny dipping… You have to do it in a place where you could get caught."

"We can always do it at the castle," Vanellope suggested, though she knew she was suddenly sat in word vomit.

"Where ALL of our band of crazy smarties can find us?" Ralph bellowed with an annoyed laugh, "Somehow I think that's worse than being caught by resort authorities… Taffyta wouldn't let us live that down."

"I'm not skinny dipping," Vanellope protested with a victorious smile.

"Yeah, we'll see," Ralph grumbled through an annoyed, playful look.

* * *

"Rancis, left! LEFT!" Taffyta hollered as everyone was awkwardly crowded at the top of Vanellope's staircase.

"Your other left," Tammy muttered as her, Taffyta, Gloyd, Candlehead and Rancis were holding the last large beam of headboard for Ralph's and Vanellope's bed. Calhoun and Felix were inside the bedroom breaking down Vanellope's old bed.

"Up!" Gloyd barked, everyone trembled and struggled with the massive chunk of headboard.

"Diagonal, backwards, hey you with the eyebrows!" Rancis suddenly barked through strained voice, his eyes peeked over the other side of the headboard. It largely wobbled as Tammy began to laugh uncontrollably. Rancis grit his teeth and clawed at the dark wood, "Guys, there's only so many directions you can holler at me, but it takes two to tango!"

"Takes five to rage quit," Calhoun muttered as her and Felix easily moved the last beam of Vanellope's old bed to the other side of her room.

"There's no fixing your kind of stupid!" Taffyta barked as she shoved on the large piece of wood, it easily heaved into Rancis's stomach. He exhaled a sharp cough as his eyes bulged, "Just walk backwards!"

"We're two remarks away from this thing sliding down the staircase!" Gloyd grunted.

"Will all you guys SHUT UP AND MOVE!" Candlehead suddenly shrieked.

"...Where's uncle when you need him," Tammy mumbled through a stifled, hard breath. The five finally wormed the last piece of headboard into Ralph's and Vanellope's room. They slowly set it down before each of the five workers plopped to the ground and panted.

"Good," Taffyta heaved and panted, "Now all we need to do is fix this into correction."

"Uh, Aunt Taffyta," Tammy breathed through a few reviving breaths, "You can't fix something that's not broken…"

"What do you mean?" Taffyta flung her arm out towards all of the pieces of Ralph's bed strewn in a pile where it should be all put together.

"We fixed the pieces at Uncle Ralph's house, sure, but… These pieces aren't broken," Tammy said with a sheepish smile, "You can't 'fix' a bed together."

"You can BUILD a bed together, or put it together," Calhoun chuckled as she strolled over to the four and put her hands on her hips, "I learned this the hard way, as well."

"Wouldn't let me forget it," Felix muttered, he shot Calhoun an almost cheery, annoyed look.

"You have got to be kidding me," Taffyta barked as the five slowly stood, "You mean to tell me we have to put this stupid thing together by hand?"

"Correct," Tammy sighed, Taffyta threw her arms out and trudged across the pile of large, thick beams and boards.

"I don't like all these fixing loop holes," Taffyta barked, though she took a wrong step and pushed down on a bundle of beams that were strewn across each other. Within doing so, it caused a long beam to suddenly shoot upwards, like a teeter totter, and harshly caught Rancis straight in the groin. Rancis barked a high pitched noise of protest as everyone jumped and gasped. Rancis easily crumpled to the ground in the fetal position.

"Rancis!" Taffyta cried as she largely stifled laughter. Tammy and Candlehead slapped their hands over their mouths and froze in shock.

"That's gunna leave a mark," Gloyd muttered as he winced, Rancis tightly tucked into a ball and softly squirmed in writhing pain on the ground, his arms and hands largely tucked in between his legs.

"Rancis I didn't mean to!" Taffyta said through a fit of laughter as she immediately knelt down to him, though her eyes were warmly dewed with a massive amount of concern. She laid a firm hand on his shoulder as he exhaled a hard few coughs of pain.

"I don't think that's something you can fix, either," Tammy muttered.

"Wouldn't hurt to try," Gloyd shrugged, Rancis peered open his teary eyes and glared at Gloyd through his beet red face.


	148. Chapter 148

**A/N: ****Hey guys, I'm back from Washington and am back in sweltering Arizona *dies* **

**I had a lot of fun on my trip! Thanks for being patient. My updates should go back to normal now! I will be opening another sketchdump sometime soon here. I'm also still taking requests for the 'sexy' sketchdump I will be uploading to my deviantART. If you have a 'code swap' scene you'd like to see drawn, give me a shout ;)**

**After I apply to calARTS, I will have a lot more free time. Right now I'm finishing things up and getting ready to send off all of my material and such. NERVOUS. Wish me luck!**

**Oh, and fair warning, the next good handful of chapters are potentially fillers/character development. You guys get a good dose of Gloyd in a little bit here. Hope you guys don't mind, but after this stretch of happy, fluffy scenes comes the last bit of drama for the story, so cherish it while you can! xD**

***Chapter 148***

"Ralph," Vanellope whispered as the two hung near a large, looming pillar. The two eagerly peered out to the glorious public pool area, "Look at them."

"What about them?" Ralph wondered, the two were dressed casually for the day and appropriate for being in public, though they still stuck out like sore thumbs.

"Look at them!" Vanellope hissed again, "I didn't know you had to wearing gaudy jewelry and wear huge sun hats in order to be proper royalty… Practically half the sissy girls here could go parasailing purely because they have a sail attached to their FACES."

"What, you saying we shouldn't go out there because you don't have a sun hat?" Ralph stifled a quiet laugh, he tried his hardest to remain calm. The large crowd of people at the pool were oddly well mannered and reserved; sun tanning girls were brought glasses of fruity drinks on untouchable golden platters, and only a few EZ Living guys were in the gloriously sprawling pool to do laps. The fun and inviting place looked oddly and painfully quiet.

"No," Vanellope scoffed, she wrinkled her nose as a conversation from a few girls close by caught her attention. They droned on about certain types of nail polish.

"Besides, we didn't come down here to swim," Ralph whispered as a few hotel guests passed them by, they ogled the two misfits with slight disgust and curiosity.

"What'd we leave our nest for then?" Vanellope largely whispered as she turned around to face him, though she tried to hide a beaming, mischievous smile.

"… To cause trouble?" Ralph shrugged, he smiled sheepishly down to Vanellope.

"Do you want us to get kicked out?" Vanellope threw her arms out to the sprawling poolside before them.

"We won't get kicked out," Ralph rolled his eyes and looked away, though his eyes caught on something far across the way. Tucked in a shady area, near two marvelous revolving doors that led to the main plaza, was a beckoning pool table. Ralph pointed with a wide smile, "Well, we could PLAY pool, can't we?"

"I've never played before," Vanellope said as her eyes curiously followed the direction of Ralph's arm.

"You haven't?" Ralph barked incredulously, though his voice immediately echoed. He shrugged his shoulders to his head and sheepishly looked around, his mouth was shut tight.

"No," Vanellope bellowed, her voice massively echoed as well; a few heads slowly turned to curiously assess the situation. Ralph nudged her arm firmly with a small laugh, she easily shoved him back.

"C'mon, I'll teach you," Ralph said with a wide smile as the two began to trek across the massive, sprawling gap between the pool area and the small lounging area where the pool table resided.

"Ralph," Vanellope started as she tried to keep up with his eager, long stride, "You really should've worn something else…"

"This is my game day clothes," Ralph mumbled, he was in his usual orange polo and torn, dark brown overalls, "I'm not going to dress all fancy and be someone I'm not."

"I'm not telling you to be something you're not," Vanellope hissed as she nervously looked around. A few guests passing by gave them curious stares, "You just had to pick the outfit that makes you look like a hobo."

"For the one thousandth time, THIS is not hobo attire," Ralph defended, the two were half way across the stretch to the pool table.

"Ralph, torn overalls, no shoes, crazy hair, ripped polo," Vanellope listed. Ralph grumbled an annoyed noise as Vanellope pondered for a long moment, "I'm getting hungry again."

"Oh, User, not this again," Ralph finally smiled, he glanced her a curious look, as if to wonder what she could possibly be craving this time.

"Deal with it, it's your fault," Vanellope muttered, though she quickly smiled at a few lingering individuals; they gave curiously disturbed looks in return, "Good grief, everyone here is so… Stiff."

"I think this is where happy souls come to die," Ralph joked as they finally reached the pool table. He easily picked up two pool cues and handed one to Vanellope. They were largely dwarfed by his hands as he smiled an expectant smile at his wife. Her curious fingers eased over the bright blue felt of the pool table, "Alright, take the stick."

"… That's not what you said last night," Vanellope mumbled, Ralph scoffed an annoyed noise and shoved the stick into her chest and shoulder. She largely laughed and wobbled backwards.

"You know, I'm not going to tell you the rules," Ralph chimed as he slowly walked around the other side of the table, "I'm just going to watch you try and figure it out for yourself."

"Fine by me," Vanellope said in a voice full of pride as she eyed the pool balls, they were tidied in a triangle form at the end of the table, "I'm going to win anyways."

"You be sure to keep telling yourself that," Ralph smiled, Vanellope beamed him a cheesy, annoyed smile as well. Ralph lined the pool cue to take his shot, as easily as he could. He broke the triangle and pocketed a few scores. Vanellope fingered her lip curiously as Ralph assessed his next move. Just as Ralph was about to take his next shot, Vanellope began to adjust her pool cue to start her turn.

"Wait it's not your turn!" Ralph laughed as he waved his hand around, Vanellope scoffed and shoved the bottom of her pool cue to the tiles beneath her.

"Gee, I knew that!" Vanellope mocked, Ralph easily laughed and returned to the position he was in. He took a shot and missed; he heaved a soft sigh and gazed at her expectantly.

"Okay, NOW it's your turn," Ralph motioned towards the table. Vanellope chuffed an annoyed sigh at him and awkwardly lined her pool cue up, she tried her best to mock what Ralph was previously doing. She awkwardly took a shot, first hitting a colored ball and pocketing the white one. She beamed a wide smile and perked up.

"Nice try," Ralph said casually, Vanellope dropped her shoulders and gaped as she largely gestured her arm out.

"I made a shot!" Vanellope complained.

"You hit the white ball into a pocket, that's a foul!" Ralph protested, the two obviously were forgetting to keep the volume of their voices in check.

"You're making this up as we go," Vanellope whined.

"Yes," Ralph rolled his eyes, "I'm making this all up, Vanellope… All those lonely days at Tapper's and I haven't got a CLUE how to play pool."

"Oh, go… Choke on a jawbreaker," Vanellope muttered, Ralph curiously eyed her with an annoyed smile before he took the white ball out of the pocket as easily as he could. Vanellope put her hands on her hips and watched as Ralph placed the ball anywhere he wanted. She furrowed her eyebrows hard and breathed an annoyed noise, "Ralph, you can't just-"

"I can place the white ball anywhere I want because you made a foul," Ralph urged with an annoyed laugh; Vanellope crossed her arms tight and huffed a hard sigh.

"That's not fair," Vanellope mumbled, though she kept a smile, "Just… teach me the rules, I'm tired of wondering what to do."

"What's that? Didn't hear you," Ralph said nonchalantly as he pretended to be wrapped up in contemplating his next move. Vanellope slumped her shoulders and tilted her head, she gave Ralph a pleading, annoyed look.

"Please," Vanellope muttered, she looked away and tapped her fingers impatiently against her pool cue. Ralph gazed at her with an annoyed smile for a few seconds before he set his pool cue down and began to ease himself around the other side of the pool table. He approached his bride with a loving smile, though she gazed up at him through dully annoyed eyes.

"Okay," Ralph eased, his large fingers softly ventured for her lower arms as her hands gripped her pool cue, "I'll show you how to properly take a turn… You want to hold it like this," Ralph eased as he positioned her correctly, his large arms and hands came around her as he stood slightly behind her.

"Like this?" Vanellope ventured as his gentle, warm hands gripped her with lingering want. She beamed a knowing smile and gazed across the pool table.

"Yeah," Ralph eased, he kept one hand on her lower arm while his other hand gently and subtly trailed to hold her hip, he felt his face turn red as his fingers eased over the spot of her loading bar, her shirt over it was hot, "Don't be afraid to sort of, lean into the shot."

"I don't follow," Vanellope fibbed as she looked away with knowing, though she just barely bumped her rear back into Ralph's hips, "Like this, maybe?"

"That'll do it," Ralph said before he largely swallowed and tried to quell his racing heart. He shook his head just barely and tried to focus on the game before them, "O-Okay, now… You have to hit the white ball into another ball in order to make a pocket."

"Are you sure my form is correct?" Vanellope innocently teased, she just barely shifted on her feet and nudged her rear further into Ralph's hips.

"Are you sure you're not evil?" Ralph grumbled onto her shoulder, the grip of his hand tightened on her hip.

"You're the expert, here," Vanellope said bashfully with a large shrug.

"… J-just, take a shot before I take a shot of my own," Ralph muttered as Vanellope got into the correct position.

As easily as she could, she drew the cue back and harshly rocketed into the white ball. She flinched as the white ball immediately shoved into a few other balls and went flying off of the table at the speed of light. Vanellope gaped and stood up straight with a wide, eager smile. The white ball loudly clacked against the tiles before vanishing out of sight. After a few seconds of echoing clatters, a loud shatter of glass could be heard. Vanellope raised her eyebrows in surprise before furrowing them in confusion.

"Wait, did I win?" Vanellope wondered, though Ralph quickly pulled the cue from her hand and set it down.

"You won!" Ralph worried with a wide smile, "This is the part of the game where you run as far away from the pool table as you possibly can!"

"What? Really?" Vanellope barked with a curious look as Ralph began to drag her away.

"Asking questions makes you lose points, just run," Ralph rushed as the two immediately sprinted away.

* * *

"For the one thousandth time, it was an ACCIDENT," Taffyta urged. The seven friends were largely sprawled in the castle's main living room. They had finally finished putting Ralph's bed together, though Rancis sat out from the help.

"Mhmm," Rancis mumbled in a tone of disbelief as he idly stared across the room; he sat awkwardly with a bag of ice over his lap.

"Oh, come on, are you really going to sulk about this all day?" Taffyta urged with an annoyed frown.

"Taff, I don't think you truly understand just how painful that is," Gloyd laughed with a nervous smile, he glanced at Candlehead and Tammy, who were largely and exhaustedly sprawled on the living room floor on their backs. Felix and Calhoun shared the love seat near the unlit fire place.

"I'm not saying he's not in pain," Taffyta mumbled as she glanced at Rancis, who forever held onto an annoyed death glare, "I'm saying that I don't think he believes me when I say it was an accident. Why would I WANT to do that to him?"

"You practically castrated him," Tammy muttered through closed eyes, Gloyd stifled a laugh as Tammy tiredly inhaled to continue, "I don't think it's wise to pick on the guy who's temporarily in charge."

"At last we hear some sense," Rancis said under his breath as he crossed his arms and looked away. Taffyta lulled her head back and gazed up at the ceiling in pure annoyance.

"I'm not picking on him! For User's sakes… Fine, how can I make it up to you?" Taffyta groaned, she kept her gaze on the high ceiling above her.

"I think the only way to make it up to him is something that would probably make it worse," Candlehead said through a shy giggle. Rancis eyed Taffyta in annoyance.

"I-I'll, make you dinner? Scratch your back?" Taffyta suggested pleadingly with an annoyed frown as she finally faced Rancis, "I give a pretty mean foot rub."

"I think he's going to milk this for all it's worth," Calhoun laughed, "Congratulations, Taffyta. You've officially earned your place in permanent groveling for the next few days."

"It, was, an, ACCIDENT," Taffyta loudly urged, "So th-the beams were jumbled, I took a wrong step, I'm sorry!"

"I'll take you up on that foot rub," Rancis suddenly and quietly chimed as he lifted his left leg as best as he could and wiggled his toes. Taffyta glanced at his foot before looking around to everyone in the room; all eyes were on her.

"So you're going to resort to humiliating me in front of everyone?" Taffyta grumbled as she remained still.

"All I'm asking is for that foot rub you offered," Rancis chimed sweetly, though Taffyta knew he was hiding his cocky side very well.

She pursed her lips in pure annoyance and very slowly stood to approach Rancis. She sat in a crossed legged position on the ground in front of him and gently set Rancis's foot on her upper thigh. She began to work her thumbs into the ball and pad of his foot. He beamed a smile of pleasure and let out a relaxed sigh. She easily glared up at him, though she remained quiet as the five smarties behind her stifled knowing laughter. She huffed a short sigh and closed her eyes, she lulled them into the back of her head in pure annoyance and tried to breathe through her frustration as she continued to massage Rancis's foot.

"There's that karma coming full circle, again, Taff," Calhoun said through a knowing chuckle, everyone else joined in happy laughter. Taffyta continued to breathe slow, smoldering inhales through her nose as she firmly worked on Rancis's foot.

"G-Guys, the fate of my foot is quite literally in Taffyta's hands," Rancis uttered nervously as he peered down at Taffyta. He winced as she firmly dug her fingers and claws into his skin. He exhaled a nervous noise and winced, "E-easy!"

"Please forgive me, your highness," Taffyta mumbled, Rancis shot her a dull look.

"Is there anything else we need to move from Ralph's house?" Candlehead wondered softly as she glanced at Rancis and Taffyta, they were silently arguing through smoldering, upset eye contact.

"Just a few boxes from his kitchen," Felix chimed, "Otherwise, he's all moved in."

"I'm glad we got this out of the way on the first day of their honeymoon," Gloyd sighed as he slumped into the couch easily, "Now we can unpack his kitchen stuff and other things and have the rest of the two days they're gone to spruce up the castle."

"What's it to you? It shouldn't matter to you, you don't even live here," Taffyta uttered, though deep inside she felt her heart immediately pang with guilt at her choice of words. She could practically feel Gloyd's demeanor drop from behind her.

"Well," Gloyd started softly, Candlehead nervously eyed him with a small frown, "Just because I don't live here doesn't mean I don't want the best for Ralph and Vanellope as well as all you guys… I-I have a heart, you know," Gloyd grumbled, he hid his tender side well, though Candlehead could see through his tough, cheeky and mischievous exterior.

"It's alright, Gloyd, I know Ralph and Vanellope will appreciate it," Candlehead eased, though she shot the back of Taffyta's head a rather annoyed look. She caught eyes with Rancis, he gave her a look as if to apologize for Taffyta's grumpiness.

"I can still see you," Taffyta barked up at Rancis; he largely flinched and shot her an incredulous, annoyed look.

"And we can see you, stomping on everyone's feelings," Rancis laughed with an annoyed smile. Taffyta finally heaved a hard sigh and gently shoved Rancis's foot off of her leg. She immediately stood and gestured her arms outwards.

"Well, then, if you'll excuse me," Taffyta said loudly as she sarcastically curtsied to Rancis; she then eagerly stomped away and out of the living room. She could be seen trudging towards the corridor that led to her wing of the castle. Before too long, she was out of sight. Rancis largely rolled his eyes and peered out to his friends.

"What crawled up her butt?" Gloyd suddenly barked. Candlehead stifled a laugh.

"You guys may not know, but underneath all that brash, blunt sticky exterior is a very sensitive and fragile piece of sweet taffy," Rancis laughed, he smiled at the thought of her true heart, "You know her… Doesn't like to be the center of negative attention."

"Who does?" Felix shrugged with a small smile.

"She sure does handle it poorly," Gloyd grumbled as he looked away, he suddenly felt as if he was the biggest misfit of this royal situation.


	149. Chapter 149

***Chapter 149***

"Ralph!" Vanellope heaved with a loud laugh as the two scrambled down a long corridor in the resort. The golden and black swirled marble tiles all looked a blur. Vanellope tried her hardest to keep up with Ralph's long stride as the two sprinted down the corridor. Vanellope stumbled a bit as the two heaved exhausted laughter.

"Shh!" Ralph hissed loudly as they quickly flew past a few shocked guests, they clutched their chest as if to be thoroughly repulsed by what was happening. Eventually the two reached the end of the corridor, it forked into two right and left hallways, though it was loosely lined with pillars and was hugged by a wall that was a foot or so taller than Ralph. He suddenly ducked behind a pillar and flung his arm out to catch Vanellope's arm. He easily grabbed her and yanked her into him, he huddled her in his little hiding spot.

"Ralph," Vanellope loudly hissed through a heaving whisper as she shoved into his chest. The two wildly panted through exhilarated, gaping smiles. Ralph gazed down at her through dewy, nervous yet excited eyes before he softly leaned out of his hiding place to wonder if authorities were searching for them; the couple of pompous gamers at the end of the hall chattered nervously in polite tones, though their words were mumbled complaints. Vanellope's sharp voice made him jump, "Ralph, we'll be seen here!"

"For User's sake!" Ralph spat, above a whisper, with a wide smile as he largely shoved a few of his fingers over Vanellope's mouth. She jolted with wide eyes before she firmly shoved Ralph's hand away and leaned into his body, his chest heaved powerful breaths.

"We'll be seen here," Vanellope repeated through a whisper she tried desperately to keep quiet. Ralph eagerly laughed silent laughter down at her and wrapped an arm around her whole body, he tugged her into him and peered over his shoulder again.

"We'll be heard first," Ralph mumbled softly, he continued to inhale gently for air.

"Maybe we should go back to the room," Vanellope whispered, the two continued to gasp for air, though they finally began to just barely relax.

"Get on my shoulders and look over this wall," Ralph urged as he motioned to the wall they were tucked against, "You can see the pool area from over the wall."

"Okay," Vanellope whispered as Ralph tucked his hand under her rear and lifted her to his shoulder with no effort whatsoever.

Vanellope firmly dug her palms into Ralph's shoulder and top of his head. He grunted an annoyed noise as she easily sat on his shoulders, each of her thighs draped around his neck and her legs dangled down his chest. Ralph stood on his tip toes as Vanellope's fingers eagerly grasped the edge of the wall. She peeked over it nervously and scanned her surroundings. The pool and the whole area surrounding it glistened in the noon sun, though a few people near the crime scene seemed a bit agitated.

"No resort workers have caught on, I don't think," Vanellope whispered down to Ralph, "Though we've managed to piss off a few of the sun bathers."

"Sheesh, Vanellope," Ralph grumbled as he nudged his forehead into the wall. Her little hands gently gripped the hair on the side of his scalp as he continued, "You're supposed to lightly tap the ball, not shoot it halfway to the moon."

"How was I supposed to know?" Vanellope spat down to Ralph, she shoved her chin to the top of his head and buried her face into his crazy, nice smelling hair, "You refused to teach me the rules!"

"Okay, let's just… Find another part of the resort to hang out in," Ralph laughed softly as he began to gently unglue the two from their hiding spot. He noticed the couple of gamers, that were hanging out at the end of the corridor, had left.

"I think anywhere we go in this place, we won't fit in at all," Vanellope urged as she continued to hold the hair on the side of Ralph's head, she remained on his shoulders as he stepped out into the glorious, high ceilinged corridor. It was beautifully laced with EZ Living's lush and sprawling jungle vines and greenery, "Maybe we should just stick to our room… There's lots we could do, there."

"Oh, come on," Ralph grumbled as he began to stroll in the direction the two were previously running in, though he took a slow and moseyed right hand turn so they could venture away from the pool area. Ralph softly held Vanellope's lower legs, near his chest, as he continued, "The only productive thing that could be accomplished in our room has, well… Already been accomplished."

"Maybe said accomplishment needs back up?" Vanellope innocently chimed with a small shrug, she could feel Ralph's large hands tighten on her calves.

"That'll come later tonight," Ralph said in a nonchalant tone, though he tilted his head back to look up at his bride. She beamed a wide, almost annoyed smile down at his upside down face.

"Fair enough," She chirped softly before she placed a warm peck upon his forehead. She inhaled a deep breath of EZ Living's fresh, cool ocean breezed air and beamed a wide smile, her dark hair eagerly began to flicker over her shoulder as Ralph stepped out of the outside corridor and into the sunshine, the wind gently licked their hair around just barely. They had come to a vast sitting area that was loosely connected to the pool area. It was vacant, minus one or two resort guests. She wrapped her arms around the crown of his head and slumped into him, "So, where to now?"

"Wreck-It Ralph?" Chimed an unfamiliar voice from behind. Ralph suddenly felt his heart drop as he slowly turned around, he could feel Vanellope's whole body freeze as the two suddenly grew sheepish with guilt.

"Yes?" Ralph worried as he came face to face with a few resort workers, they looked up at Ralph expectantly, as if they had a burning question.

"Uh-oh," Vanellope mumbled as she nervously nuzzled her mouth and nose into the top of Ralph's head, as if his crazy hair could hide her away from trouble. Ralph lovingly squeezed her legs, he suddenly felt protective.

"We know this could seem as if it's inappropriate timing, a-and the fact that you're here to relax… I don't suppose wrecking something for us is the last thing you want to be doing?" One of the workers asked with a sheepish tone, though they didn't look like ordinary, cleanly resort workers; they were wearing dusty work vests and looked as if they were put to some construction.

"Wreck something?" Ralph inquired as he carefully bent over a little, Vanellope tried her hardest to politely remove herself from Ralph's shoulders. She finally jumped to the ground before straightening upright, she unwrinkled her shirt a few times.

"You can decline," The worker eased, "It's just… The resort is undergoing some construction, and our tools aren't really cutting the demolition part of the job. We caught word that Wreck-It Ralph, of all gamers, was staying at the resort and we told ourselves that if we happened to run into you, we'd see what you thought about quite possibly helping us out for a few minutes?"

"Well," Ralph furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation, though he immediately averted his attention to his wife to seek guidance, he delicately took her small hand in his "I'd love to help, but only if it's okay with my bride."

"We certainly understand if you decline our request," The worker said politely, the three gazed expectantly towards the newly weds.

"Awe," Vanellope breathed, though she exchanged a flustered smile between the four pairs of eyes patiently waiting her answer, "I don't mind! I've never seen Ralph during game play, so I'm curious to see this."

"Great!" The head worker chimed, the two behind him beamed smiles of relief. They began to kindly lead Ralph and Vanellope away from the vast sitting area and garden and towards another long corridor that stretched to the opposite side of the resort. It cut through the plaza, "It means a great deal to us, thank you."

"Sure thing," Ralph smiled, he shot Vanellope a knowing look, as if they had just barely scraped past getting in trouble. He squeezed her hand lovingly as they trailed with the three workers, "What exactly do you guy need wrecked?"

"We're tearing down a few thick walls and making room for a few tennis courts," The head worker said with a shrug, "It's the most requested event, from our returning guests."

"Breaking down walls is his specialty," Vanellope said with a bashful giggle as she pat Ralph's strong chest, Ralph beamed a proud smile as the workers easily chuckled.

"You two are married, correct?" The head worker prod kindly, "So, surely you have some wrecking abilities yourself, don't you ma'am?"

"I-I do," Vanellope nodded in an unsure way, "Though, I don't think I could accomplish wrecking as much as this guy."

"Big hands, big mess," Ralph mumbled, the four easily agreed with idle chit chat and laughter.

Vanellope nervously leaned into Ralph's side a little more and began to feel more so exhausted than she usually would after running for a few minutes. She furrowed her eyebrows and subtly rested her hand on her lower stomach, over the baby. Her heart jumped with glee, as if the mere thought of hers and Ralph's baby was brand new information every single time she thought about it, though she wondered if expelling too much energy, like she normally would, wasn't good for the new code she was harboring. She began to feel a little bit nauseous again, though she figured it was nothing sitting and taking a breather couldn't quell. The five slowly reached the other end of the resort after about five or ten minutes of walking and getting their own personal tour. Ralph occasionally eyed his bride with uncertainty as to why she had suddenly fallen so quiet and timid.

"Alright, here it is," The head worker sighed as he largely gestured his arms out to the construction scene.

A few more workers dotted the area, they looked swamped with a massive amount of work on their hands. Four large walls remained sturdily in place; it looked to be the remains of an old rock climbing area. Ralph heaved a hard sigh and put his hands on his hips, he suddenly felt as if a little wrecking would do him some good; he felt even more eager with the fact that his new bride was going to sit and watch the show. He knew he wasn't one to show off, but he figured if it'd earn him points in their love nest, he was up for showing a little muscle.

"Do your thing, knuckles," Vanellope chimed as she happily crossed her arms, Ralph beamed a daring smile towards her.

"Is your new bride going to join you?" One of the workers politely asked. Ralph's beaming smile slowly slumped to a concerned, protective look as he quickly gazed at Vanellope, as if to examine her.

"Well, she could," Ralph ventured nervously, "I have no doubt she'd be able to cause a lot of damage, but… I don't know if she should."

"I'll sit this one out," Vanellope said softly, she gave Ralph a small, knowing smile.

"Not feeling up to it?" The head worker kindly questioned as Ralph kept close to her. Ralph smiled down at her and gingerly pressed his whole, open palm over her center and held her lower stomach. He felt his heart softly thud at this new, protective feelings he was having not only towards her, but towards their new baby.

"She's pregnant," Ralph said in a gentlemanly tone with a proud smile into her eyes, she immediately blushed with a bashful smile and barely wrapped a few fingers around Ralph's large thumb. Vanellope flinched once the three workers immediately tensed, as if they had suddenly found more purpose.

"Oh!" One of the workers nervously spat with an apologetic smile as he gestured his hands towards the two, "Y-You shouldn't be out in this heat without some water, we should find you some shade."

"O-oh, well," Vanellope tilted her head towards Ralph with a nervous, bashful smile, "I-I'm fine, really."

"No, ma'am, we don't want your code to overheat," Another worker eagerly chimed as the head worker immediately scrambled away, as if to fetch something. The two remaining workers began to gently guide Vanellope towards a medium sized palm tree that shed plenty of shade underneath itself, another worker quickly arrived with a chair, he beamed a nervous, apologetic smile and motioned for her to sit, "Sorry about that… Our guests, that just so happen to be expecting a little one, are our top priority. It gets so hot here, at EZ Living, over heating could be fatal for your baby."

"Really?" Vanellope suddenly worried, she immediately felt her face flush pale at the mere thought of something bad happening to hers and Ralph's kin. She nervously held her lower stomach and felt a massive sweep of guilt overcome her, she silently cursed herself for being so uneducated; she could tell Ralph had caught on to her silent thoughts of self harm, the way he gave her a smile as if to tell her not to worry.

"Yep," The worker rushed, though he smiled once Vanellope finally sat down. Another worker hurried over with a frosty glass of ice water and eagerly handed it to her.

"Well, thank you," Vanellope urged through a grateful smile as Ralph stepped closer to her. She shot Ralph a look of pure guilt, as if she had somehow let him down; their codes trusted each other to keep their new baby alive and healthy. She immediately felt tears sting her eyes, though she forced them back as all eyes were on her, "I-I'm alright, I'll just watch."

"If you need anything, we'll drop everything we're doing to assist you," The head worker urged, they looked as if they were immediately ready to spring into action. Vanellope smiled a nervous, yet grateful smile as the three began to slowly slip away, they kindly urged Ralph to follow them.

Vanellope finally heaved a hard sigh as the four men trailed away. Ralph kept his longing eye contact on her for a few lingering moments before they were finally far across the construction site. They chatted and motioned towards the wall, it was obvious they were explaining what needed to be wrecked and what didn't. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows in anguish and let a few tears stream down her cheeks, her lip quivered as she gently lifted her shirt to gaze down at the new loading bar. It confidently glowed, as if it was silently and kindly reassuring her that it was okay and felt loved. After a few moments of staring at her precious loading bar, she finally let a smile crawl across her face. Vanellope breathed a hard sigh and silently ordered herself to toughen up as she wiped the tears from her face. She took a large few gulps of the ice cold water she had; she knew she had to somehow immediately educate herself on this new chapter of her's and Ralph's life. Their code depended on it.


	150. Chapter 150

***Chapter 150***

After a few hours of solidarity in her own room, Taffyta slowly began to come out of her spiky koopa shell. She slowly moseyed down her warmly lit corridor from her large bedroom, she was dressed in a usual bright pink hoodie and comfortable black sweats. Her choppy blonde hair was down and smoothed like silk down her upper back, it tiered in delicate chops. She heaved a hard, annoyed breath and figured she better find where everyone laid off to. She felt a massive pang of guilt loom over her, though she'd never tell. The fact that she left everyone else to unpack Ralph's things made her wonder if the gang was upset with her. She figured she better make her sorry presence known, now that she had time to cool off.

Just as Taffyta slowly entered into the great hall, she immediately noticed Gloyd come around the far corner across the way, he was leaving Candlehead's wing of the castle. Across the far stretch of the hall, the two caught eyes, though Gloyd suddenly looked like an enemy. Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows as he confidently began to pass her by, he avoided eye contact. His dark olive green shirt and tattered black cargo shorts draped him comfortably as he head for the castle's front door, and where he had left his shoes. His black eyebrows were forever furrowed, he looked thoroughly annoyed. Taffyta scoffed an expectant noise and crossed her arms.

"It's nice to see you too, Gloyd," Taffyta uttered, the two were about a dozen feet away. Gloyd stopped dead in his tracks and dared to look into her piercing, intimidating eyes through his dark ones.

"Excuse me?" Gloyd barked, his face read growing anger.

"I haven't seen you for a few hours now, and I know you saw me, just now," Taffyta argued as she began to slowly step closer to him, "Isn't it proper to say hello?"

"Not in this case," Gloyd uttered, "Goodbye would be more appropriate."

"Why?" Taffyta said in dull, annoyed confusion as she kept her arms tightly crossed.

"Well, gee I wonder," Gloyd threw his arm out towards the massive great hall, his voice echoed slightly, "I don't LIVE here. Goodbye!"

"Oh come on, Gloyd, are you really going to hold onto that?" Taffyta exclaimed with an incredulous smile as Gloyd began to march away from her, though he stopped to turn around, yet again.

"What else would I do with a stab like that?" Gloyd glared at her, his slightly muscular shoulders shrugged just barely, "It's painfully obvious I don't fit in with royalty, the fact that you made it clear as day is just beating a dead horse."

"Don't fit in?" Taffyta inquired loudly with an annoyed smile, "Who ever said that?"

"It's nothing anyone has ever said," Gloyd muttered as he titled his head down, though he kept his gaze on the white haired gem before him, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must retire to my lowly hut down by the crick!" Gloyd mocked in a cheery, sarcastic voice as he pumped his arm a few times; he quickly dropped the act, as well as his sarcastic smile, and began trudging towards the front door, yet again.

"Gloyd," Taffyta whined as she rolled her eyes and lulled her head back. She heaved a long, annoyed groan up to the great hall's massive, gaping ceiling and finally beamed in annoyance.

"See you later, your highness," Gloyd called over his shoulder, Taffyta immediately shot her attention to the back of Gloyd's disappearing figure with a hard glare and a gape.

"Excuse me?" Taffyta suddenly hollered, Gloyd immediately scrunched his shoulders and whirled around; his face read nervous shock as Taffyta continued, "Do you want me to drag everyone else into this mess?" She hollered, her voice loudly reverberated off of the great halls pillars. Gloyd hissed at her a polite shush and waved his arms.

"Stop it," Gloyd spat as he slowly slunk closer to her.

"Then stop overdramatizing this," Taffyta laughed quietly as she shook her head, Gloyd heaved an annoyed sigh.

"I'm not overdramatizing anything," Gloyd mumbled as he looked away, the two were a looming few yards away from each other.

"Gloyd, that neighborhood is a very nice neighborhood and is far from 'huts by a crick'" Taffyta laughed as she used air quotes. Gloyd scoffed and continued to gaze elsewhere, "Why are you getting so bent out of shape? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, well, you did," Gloyd barked, Taffyta flinched and slowly dropped her shoulders.

She gazed at Gloyd long and hard, she knew he was the toughest most mischievous racer of the bunch, his exterior was like a stone wall. She eagerly watched as it quickly turned into a dribbling pile of loose pebbles. She bit her lip softly and contemplated her next few moves, she was more than eager to see a side to Gloyd that she was certain only Candlehead has ever seen.

"Gloyd, you're always welcome here," Taffyta uttered, as if being kind towards Gloyd was difficult in this moment, Gloyd gazed at her through dull eyes, yet they mysteriously twinkled with the need for assurance.

"I'm aware I'm always welcome," Gloyd said, his deep, raspy tone finally began to soften, though his body language remained stiff.

"So why are you getting so bent out of shape?" Taffyta asked again with a baffled smile, her short white hair flicked around just barely as she shook her head in slight annoyance. Gloyd rolled his eyes and lulled his head away.

"Does it really matter that much? Just, leave me alone," Gloyd muttered as he began to walk away, "It's been easy to do so all this time, anyways."

Taffyta remained still and watched Gloyd leave with a huff. He marched towards the front door, swung it open and slowly began to leave, as if to secretly buy Taffyta time. Gloyd heaved a hard, annoyed sigh and glared up to Sugar Rush's evening sky. He took a few steps into the front door area of the castle before he suddenly flinched and jolted backwards; Taffyta suddenly jumped directly into his line of sight. He yelped a confused noise and flinched in shock.

"Y'know, usually I'd just let you walk away," Taffyta said nonchalantly as she waved her hand around a little, "But… That's not what family does."

"Family," Gloyd spat, his eyebrows furrowed downwards, "What would you know about 'family'?"

"Is that a joke?" Taffyta uttered, her tone began to become protective.

"Wow, nothing gets past you!" Gloyd said through a sarcastic smile, his brilliant, dark, honey brown eyes pierced hers.

"What would I know about family?" Taffyta asked loudly in an angered tone, "I just gained a brother, and in two weeks I'm going to gain a niece or nephew… I have two sisters, for crying out loud. If anyone should be asking that stupid question, it should be me."

"You're so wrapped up in your titles and royal positions in Sugar Rush," Gloyd muttered, "I'll bet you don't even know the first thing about any one of those other racers that live down the hill."

"They're my friends, Gloyd!" Taffyta barked, she began to feel defensive, "I love my friends dearly, but these guys are my family… You're basically on your way to being a part of that, so why are you getting so upset?"

"You want to know why?" Gloyd suddenly hollered as he pointed back towards the large, open door of the castle, "Because Candlehead is the only one there who makes me feel welcome," Gloyd protested, Taffyta flinched and took a step backwards, as if his sudden anger was pushing her back, "Usually I just sit in the background and wonder what I will ever be to you guys!"

"Gloyd, that's nonsense! We love having you around, especially Ralph and Rancis," Taffyta urged, Gloyd scrunched his shoulders and glared.

"Yeah," Gloyd spat, "The King and the Knight hanging around with a lowly commoner."

"That's not how they view it, and you know it," Taffyta protested.

"Yeah, well it's how I view it," Gloyd muttered.

"Then this is solely your problem," Taffyta glared into his eyes, "Why are you taking it out on us?"

"Because I guess I just like to cause trouble," Gloyd said sarcastically as he motioned to himself, as if his entire existence in the game was to cause mischief and upset.

"Gloyd, I'm sorry if you don't feel like you fit in, but… Without you, I don't think anyone would've been able to bring Candlehead out of her shell," Taffyta urged.

"What are you saying?" Gloyd uttered, he looked down to the ground in a stubborn, furrowed look.

"I'm saying," Taffyta started with a sudden, sheepish chuckle as she too looked away, "I-If it weren't for you and Candlehead code swapping, and you giving her the confidence she needed… I don't think Vanellope and I would ever even know Candlehead as a whole."

"She always had it in her," Gloyd said, his tone grew soft again as he gazed at the ground, though his facial expression held true to frustration.

"But you gave her the confidence to show her true self around all of us," Taffyta urged as she dared to step closer to Gloyd, "Look… I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to sound like you weren't welcome here, I'm just… Having a hard day, I guess."

"It's easy to push people who are lower than you around, huh," Gloyd muttered, his eyes were still fixed on the ground; Taffyta scrunched her shoulders in rising anger.

"What?" Taffyta spat.

"Let's face it," Gloyd hissed, his eyes fixed on hers, "You're always going to be nicer to Ralph and Vanellope because they hold the fate of your existence in their hands."

"Gloyd, that's not-"

"And you're always going to cozy up to Rancis, because he's already been labelled as a murderer in a past life… One wrong move and that guy is a ticking time bomb of whirring weapons and held grudges," Gloyd said darkly as he took a step closer to Taffyta.

"Shut up," Taffyta spat as she grew more and more angry.

"And what, poor little Candlehead?" Gloyd's facial expression softened in a sarcastic manner, "That tender little flower, the beauty with no spine, as you guys shallowly see… That girl is a lot stronger than you guys will ever know."

"I have no doubt, Gloyd," Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows, "She IS my sister after all."

"And she's MY code link," Gloyd said louder, he stood tall and proud, "That stunt you pulled with the cake at the wedding?"

"I already apologized for that," Taffyta urged, the two grew closer to each other, they both were practically on fire.

"You may say that titles don't earn your place in this castle, but it's clear that's how your mind works," Gloyd spat, Taffyta glared him down.

"You don't know anything about me," Taffyta spat as she crossed her arms.

"Nor you to me," Gloyd protested as he flung his arms out open wide, "You don't care about people that don't have a title… What do I have to do to get you guys to like me?"

"Gloyd, this is absurd," Taffyta said through an annoyed laugh, "We all like you, and you know it."

"On the surface," Gloyd squinted his eyes and glared her down, "I'll bet you don't even know one thing about me…"

"Gloyd," Taffyta protested.

"What's one of my power-ups?" Gloyd asked, he placed his hands on his hips in a cocky manner, "My favorite color, favorite food? I'll bet you don't even remember my last name… The very name your sister is going to eventually take."

"Orangeboar," Taffyta spat, as if it tasted bad.

"Wow, well there's one thing you remember!" Gloyd smiled sarcastically as he quickly shoved past Taffyta and began to walk away.

Taffyta whirled around and gaped as if she wanted to protest, though nothing came out. She slowly furrowed her eyebrows and angrily watched Gloyd leave, though she couldn't help but feel guilty. She heaved a hard sigh and slumped her shoulders as her eyes remained glued to her disappearing friend. She contemplated her next move, on how to quell these insecurities of his, though she felt her heart swell in nervousness. She silently cursed at herself for constantly putting herself in these situations.


	151. Chapter 151

**A/N: ****Sorry for the slowness, I'm getting everything ready to apply to CalARTS and it's been a bit of a doozy. I'm about 3/4ths of the way finished with everything though, so I should be back on track with chapters sometime soon. Wish me luck! **

***Chapter 151***

Vanellope finally allowed herself to relax in her comfortable chair, the shade provided for her by the gently rustling palm trees was a nice haven away from EZ Living's blistering sunshine. After a long while of gazing idly into space and worrying about her's and Ralph's future endeavor, she finally remembered that she was about to see a masterclass in wrecking. She felt her heart leap clear out of her throat as her eyes quickly snapped to the vast construction sight far beyond her. She felt a wide smile crawl across her face as Ralph tore down the massive, thick walls with much ease. She eyed him curiously, she was stunned at just how strong her could possibly be. His hands, once gentle and timid, wrecked through the walls like knifes to melted butter. She winced occasionally as bricks and massive chunks of debris rocketed every which way. She knew she shouldn't be too surprised at the fact that Ralph was practically diving head first into everything; this had been his whole entire reason for existing for the past three decades.

Vanellope blushed and smiled a sly, closed mouth smile as she watched her husband do his thing, he was powerful, his large arms exuded all the force in the world. She worried for his wedding ring, but she was delightfully surprised to see that he had removed it and most likely had put it in his pocket, so to avoid damaging it. She felt her heart swell for the little things, she knew they'd be the things that massively counted on this new journey of theirs. She finally exhaled a tired breath and lifted her shirt a little, to catch yet another glimpse at their precious loading bar. It surged barely, a confident glow of purple. The percentage on the bar was very low, she felt a massive pang of delightful impatience sweep over her, she knew these next two weeks were likely to fly by, though somehow the idea of sitting and staring at a loading bar think about it's place in the universe made two weeks sound like two centuries. Before she could let her mind race with anymore thoughts of the rushing topics, she could feel her eyes grow heavy with sleepiness.

"Thanks for all your help, Ralph," One of the workers smiled as Ralph dusted his large hands off, there were massive piles of crumpled debris where the few walls used to stand. He inhaled a hard, long breath and smiled; somehow, doing a bit of wrecking felt like a nice warm up.

"Anytime," Ralph sighed with a smile, though he immediately began to look around for Vanellope, the urge to be right next to her at all times has somehow spiked with the fact that she was carrying his baby.

"I think your bride fell asleep," The worker chuckled as he pat Ralph's large arm, "It's a lot of work, coding a baby… Even though she's not really doing anything in the sense of using her hands or her mind, it's still a lot of work for her body."

"It is?" Ralph inquired as him and the worker slowly began to cross the construction field of loud noises and dust.

"Imagine your code harboring something brand new, it has to think up a whole entire new being with nothing but her code and the code it was given," The worker gave Ralph an incredulous look, "If I were you, I'd be catering to your dark haired beauty. All the work you just did on these walls is nothing compared to what her hard drive and RAM are probably doing right now."

"I-I knew it was hard work," Ralph mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Poor thing, this is her second nap today."

"Is she towards the end of her pregnancy?" The worker lightly inquired, so not to seem too pushy.

"No," Ralph said as he looked down, the two grew closer to the end of the construction field, "We just found out today."

"Oh, wow," The worker's eyes bulged, "Usually women become a lot more exhausted towards the end of the two weeks… May want to keep an eye on her. Maybe take her to get a massage or something. Seems she's being overworked by that new bundle of code."

"Huh," Ralph felt his heart sink in slight guilt. He knew none of this was technically his fault, though he wondered if somehow their programming was too far in the decade gaps in order to cooperate to make new code easily. Ralph stumbled on a few words for a moment before briefly smiling down to the worker, "Well, thanks for the advice. I'm glad I could help you guys out."

"Thanks for everything," The worker chuckled and tipped his hat, "Feel free to roam around the grounds without worrying that one of us might flag you down. That was all the demolishing we needed."

"No trouble at all," Ralph kindly waved the worker off before he quickly began to set out for his sleeping beauty.

Ralph gently approached Vanellope, she was still sat in her comfortable chair underneath the two palm trees. EZ Living's early afternoon sun peeked through the drifting leaves and onto her cream colored skin. She snoozed daintily, her arms were gently tucked over her lower stomach and her empty glass was on the ground next to her feet. She looked as comfortable as could be, though her eyes began to show signs of exhaustion and dark circles. Ralph smiled an almost guilty smile of anguish and slowly pushed into her comfortable snoozing bubble. He delicately tucked a few strands of loose hair away from her face and softly kissed her forehead.

"Vanellope," Ralph eased, she slowly stirred and opened her eyes, she gazed up at Ralph in a tired way, though her girly and innocent smile never ceased to make his heart swell.

"How long was I asleep?" She inquired with a croak as she began to attempt to sit up.

"About an hour," Ralph said gently, he held his hand at the ready, as if any small movement from her made his heart race with apprehension.

"I'm sort of hungry," Vanellope inquired lightly as she sat up straight on the edge of her comfortable chair, she leaned her elbows on her knees a little and smiled a warm smile up at Ralph, though it quickly dipped into a frown, "Ralph, what's wrong?"

"N-No, nothing's wrong," Ralph eased as he tried to force a smile, "I'm just worried about you."

"Why?" Vanellope's frown quickly drooped to worry.

"Well, this is the second nap you've taken in the span of about four hours," Ralph worried, Vanellope's eyes darted all around Ralph's shoulders, as if to ponder his findings.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Vanellope trailed off and looked down, "I-I'm just really tired, today, I guess… I don't think it's anything to worry about, I think it's just because this is the first day I've ever been pregnant. My code is probably wondering what to do with all this information."

"It'll be okay," Ralph eased, though the gears in his brain continued to whir with worry, "We should head back to the room and relax a little more."

"Good idea," Vanellope said softly as she stood, her knees trembled a little, "Though, I'm certain we're going to need to refill our pantries sometime soon… The food here is so delicious."

"Are there maybe certain foods you can eat to give you energy?" Ralph inquired, though he immediately felt bad for not already knowing this information; his heart sank with the look of guilt Vanellope gave him, as if she was thinking the same thing.

"I'm not sure," She frowned, "I-I'm starting to feel bad for being undereducated for the subject matter… We've had two and a half months to prepare for all of this."

"Well, where would've we gotten the information for this kind of stuff from, anyhow?" Ralph wondered, his large hand easily slipped around the dip of her waist as the two began to trail away from the construction area.

"It's not in Sugar Rush's code book, huh," Vanellope muttered to herself as she fingered her lip in contemplation. Ralph eyed her curiously as he kept her close, the two continued to walk in the direction of their room, though it was all the way on the other side of the resort.

"No, trust me," Ralph chuckled an exasperated chuckle and looked down, "I've read that thing frontwards and backwards."

"Well," Vanellope trailed off, "Is there an information pad in our room? Maybe we can look up some stuff? Let's face it Ralph, we're so ill-prepared, it's not even funny... Come to think of it, we've had Calhoun's knowledge on the subject matter this whole time..."

"I completely forgot about that," Ralph grumbled with a frown as the two crossed the massive garden and outside sitting area they were at an hour or so prior, the whole place shone and smelled of sweet honeysuckle and ocean air. Resort guests lingered and leisured around. Ralph inhaled a deep breath of the cool air and smiled down to her, a notion of reassurance he knew she needed, "Well, I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"I hope you're right," Vanellope sighed, she eased into his side, "I feel extremely guilty for not even knowing about that overheating thing… What else should I know about?"

"Well, we'll find out," Ralph eased with a small laugh and he lugged her into him.

"Watch, next thing you know, there's going to be certain foods I'm not even aloud to eat," Vanellope muttered.

* * *

"Rancis, the next time you see Gloyd, can you tell him to stop acting like such a girl?" Taffyta spat in annoyance as she confidently and loudly stepped into The Loft; Rancis was calmly perched at Vanellope's station, a place she had entrusted him with while her and Ralph were away.

"What happened now, someone stood up to the big bad Taff?" Rancis said dully as he kept his eyes glued to the piles of holographic windows before him, his dark blue eyes sparkled by their marvelous glow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taffyta urged as she crossed her arms, she trudged across The Loft in a huff and moseyed over to the massive, round window that overlooked Sugar Rush.

"Well, you weren't exactly the friendliest to him, or anyone for that matter, earlier," Rancis chuckled, as if this was child's play; a familiar territory to Taffyta's maze of emotions he knew well.

"Look, I didn't mean to rocket that beam into your sweet spot," Taffyta said in a dull tone; Rancis whirled around with an incredulous smile.

"Sweet spot?" Rancis inquired loudly, his annoyed smile never faltered as he pierced the back of Taffyta's head with his hard glare, "I mean, good luck getting any children out of me, Taff. That was brutal."

"I said sorry," Taffyta spat, though she tried not to laugh, "I didn't mean to."

"And then that remark you made to poor Gloyd," Rancis eased after a few moments, he turned back around to continue what he was doing.

"Sheesh, he took that like a child," Taffyta muttered, Rancis furrowed his eyebrows in his work; the duties of protecting and running Sugar Rush was his routine for the three days they were left in charge, Taffyta continued to fog the window before her, "I think he needs to get his head out of the Hershey gravel."

"I don't think he's the only one," Rancis muttered, though he immediately braced himself for the fire breathing dragon that was transforming behind him; he eagerly continued to bury himself in his work, as if pretending he wasn't afraid would make her lose interest.

"What?" Taffyta whirled around, she glared in Rancis's direction, "Want to run that by me again?"

"You know, maybe I do," Rancis said boldly as he calmly minimized a few windows before him and turned around in the comfortable swivel chair he was in, "He's not the only one that needs to get his head out of the Hershey gravel."

"Is this small chore, of being in charge, going to your head?" Taffyta asked loudly and sarcastically, she looked baffled. Rancis stood and slowly began to step over to her.

"Small chore... No, it's not," Rancis scoffed, though he kept his tone firm, "Ever since Gloyd has been a basic part of our group, you've done nothing but subtly make him feel like he has to earn his place here."

"Bullroar," Taffyta spat.

"I agree!" Rancis argued, "Gloyd may never have a title within the walls of the castle, but outside of this castle, we're all racers… We're all the same."

"You don't think I know this?" Taffyta protested.

"No, I don't think you do," Rancis put his hands on his hips and furrowed his eyebrows; Taffyta rolled her eyes and looked away, her cheeks grew red with embarrassment as Rancis continued, "The only reason you've laid off picking on me is because I now mean something a little more to Sugar Rush, to royalty… Prior to my title, you always would act as if you guys were some sort of elitist club, and in order to gain entry, we had to have a title."

"I've never acted that way," Taffyta urged, her demeanor began to billow with anger as Rancis stepped closer to her.

"Gloyd may never become a Knight, because he's not technically a warrior or good with weapons," Rancis argued, "But your sister has chosen for herself, and just like Vanellope and Candlehead have dealt with your crazy choice, I think you should respect Candlehead's choice in a mate and stop being such a bully, Taff."

"Rancis, I'm not a bully," Taffyta protested, Rancis eased a few feet in front of her and softened his tone.

"Taffyta, when you get upset, you say a lot of stuff you probably shouldn't," Rancis said softly, Taffyta's tense shoulders slowly slumped as her eyes scanned the ground between the two.

"I-I don't mean to," Taffyta uttered, "I don't care about titles… Gloyd kept calling me 'your highness' and, saying that he was nothing but a lowly commoner."

"Imagine how he's feeling, Taffyta," Rancis urged, "That's exactly how I felt after I was reset… I felt like a deer in headlights, but only then I had Ralph and Vanellope to look up to. Poor Gloyd has the King and Queen, and now the Knight and his lady. It also wouldn't hurt to put yourself in Candlehead's shoes."

"They've got no proving to do," Taffyta argued.

"They may not, but they witnessed all the proving I had to do in order to be trusted with my title and my position here… I'm sure it's a little intimidating," Rancis eased with a frown as he shrugged a little.

"I tried to reason with Gloyd, but he was so rude," Taffyta muttered as she looked away, "He just left me when I was trying to set things right."

"Gloyd is like a boo ghost," Rancis chuckled finally, his shoulders relaxed, "He'll stand at your back and fight with his fangs out, but the second you face him, he shies away. Just… Turn back around, and let him come to you. You two are a lot alike in that aspect. You don't ever see two boo ghosts fighting each other, now do you?"

"Guess not," Taffyta heaved a hard sigh and kept her gaze to the ground.

* * *

"For female gamers made in the early 90's, light exertion is safe," Vanellope read; she stood poised in the living room with one hand firmly holding the digital pad in front of her, it had an extensive ebook library for her to browse, "Normal gaming activity is unavoidable, but one should take it easy during the two week duration of the programming of your new code."

"So I'm assuming all that running around we did after your pool table incident probably wasn't the best idea," Ralph mumbled, he stood in the kitchen with one hand on the wide open pantry door, he aimlessly gazed into it and was prepared to bring the foods, that Vanellope potentially needed, to the forefront.

"Probably not," Vanellope uttered softly as her finger idly scanned through the digital pages of the code programming book she found, "It shouldn't be a problem, though… Says here that if I feel extremely sharp pains in my lower abdomen after said exertion, then… well," she nervously trailed off, Ralph slowly looked over his shoulder with the same twinkle of worry in his eye.

"Then…?" Ralph encouraged softly, his tone was apprehensive.

"Uh," Vanellope stammered as she glanced at Ralph a few times, "I-I guess that means the code most likely needs to be deleted."

"Deleted?" Ralph worried as he fully turned his attention towards his mate, his face flushed pale as Vanellope put an assuring hand up.

"It's okay," Vanellope eased, "I don't feel any pain or have any sense of urgency… I guess now that the code is inside of me and being programmed as such, I can tap into his or her nervous system."

"Really?" Ralph inquired, he finally let a smile worm across his face as Vanellope inched her way towards the kitchen, she continued to flip through the digital, holographic pages before her.

"Yeah… 'Day one," she started as she pointed down on the flickering, glowing white page, "Your baby has only just developed it's very own grid, it is by the end of the first day or two that you can listen for a heartbeat."

"How do we go about actually being able to hear it?" Ralph asked eagerly as he closed the pantry and made his way over to Vanellope, she glanced at him with a smile and lightly shrugged.

"Not sure," She eased, "We will be able to find out the gender come exactly one week into the pregnancy, though it says here that sometimes the mother can know days beforehand."

"How is that possible?" Ralph asked curiously, he glanced down at Vanellope's lower stomach. His heart lightly leaped at the sight of her warm hand softly holding her lower belly, almost as if it was an absent minded instinct, as if a simple, reassuring touch of her hand was enough to protect their baby from anything and everything.

"Well, it says that unlike humans who actually grow the baby inside themselves, our baby is being programmed within my code and doesn't technically grow larger in size over the duration of the two weeks… I guess 'giving birth' is different for every gamer, depending on the time frame they were created, but supposedly the code wires, in Sugar Rush's code room, do all the work," Vanellope explained, "I guess the wire that inputs to my code box sort of acts like an umbilical cord… Whatever that is."

"Humans are so complicated," Ralph sneered as he idly stepped closer to his bride.

"I'm sure they could probably think the same thing about us," Vanellope said through a small giggle as her fingers flipped farther into the digital book, the pages hummed with gentle crackles of electricity, "Looks like everything we need to know is in this book… What foods to stay away from, what foods to stick to, what to basically expect, breastfeeding… Wait, breastfeeding?"

"Breastfeeding?" Ralph asked in a baffled tone as he furrowed his eyebrows, though his face grew a bashful red; Vanellope gazed harder into the book as the pages flickered with her sudden fervor.

"I-I thought only humans do that," Vanellope wondered aloud, "What are the benefits of that for the gaming world?"

"Well," Ralph shrugged, "Closeness? Bonding? We're more like humans than I think we will ever know. Maybe you can ask Calhoun about this sort of stuff."

"Yeah, she'd probably have more legitimate answers than this book," Vanellope mumbled to herself as she fingered her lip in contemplation.

"Well, he or she would be a tiny, helpless baby with no teeth or anything proper to eat for the first week or two," Ralph suggested, he finally allowed his eager hand to dip into the small of her back; somehow being outside of a five foot radius from his expecting mate was something he couldn't handle, he smiled down into her eyes and continued, "I-I guess that's where the mother steps in."

"Guess so," Vanellope wondered with a bashful smile as she aimlessly gazed down at the book that gleamed with information, "I wonder what that will be like…"

"Is there anything in there about reinforcements?" Ralph wondered after a few moments, he tried his hardest to keep a straight face as he idly waved his finger into the book. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows and innocently began to search, though she grew confused.

"… Reinforcements?" Vanellope wondered as she flipped to the table of contents. She humbly scanned the book with her finger for a few moments before she was finally hit with realization; Ralph began to silently chuckle. She slumped her shoulders and slammed the holographic book shut, the digital pad hummed in confusion as she lightly hit the pad into Ralph's chest, "You're hilarious, Ralph. Is that the only thing on your mind after all of this?"

"No, of course not," Ralph laughed as he lightly nudged her shoulder, "Can't blame me for trying."

"Y'know, the book said female gamers have a higher urge for code swaps during the duration of pregnancy," Vanellope said in a nonchalant tone as she set the powered down digital pad on the counter, she began to slink away from Ralph and the kitchen, though he remained close behind.

"Really now?" Ralph inquired lightly with a wide smile, his eyes wandered her beautiful figure.

"Mhmm," Vanellope chimed with a girly hum as she whirled around and lightly began to walk backwards as Ralph confidently continued to pursue her, "Though, I think I'm more curious about that small bout of glitching powers you somehow acquired last night."

"Oh, that?" Ralph wondered as he straightened out, though he rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "I-I honestly don't know how I did it… I just sort of thought real hard and hoped for the best."

"I can teach you how to glitch," Vanellope chimed in a sly way as she cupped her hands behind her back and wistfully looked up at the ceiling. She glanced at Ralph and noticed an eager smile spread across his face, "If you ask nicely."


	152. Chapter 152

**A/N: I think Fanfiction was having some derp issues yesterday. I couldn't get to my reviews or anything and the 'view' chart is all wonky. IDK if anyone else is sort of having this problem? Oh well.**

Also, just wanted to tell you guys I did a screen recording of me drawing my latest drawing on deviantART of the Sugar Rush gang from my story. Uhh, I know Fanfiction is a butt when it comes to links, so I'm going to attempt to cheat the system here..

www . youtube ( dot-com ) ( / ) watch?v=xww7PgAkOM4&feature=c4-overview&list=UUdMSePK-S9P4R8A9MmM2e7Q

Hopefully that showed up. Follow that link, minus the spaces, parentheses and change the ( dot-com ) to you know what lol. Man why is fanfiction such a bitch with links? I understand not wanting spam, but this is a little ridiculous lol

***Chapter 152***

"Well, I taught you how to wreck," Ralph shrugged his large arms and clenched his fists for emphasis as the two moseyed into their large, high ceiling living room; the balcony doors hung open and let in the rushing ocean breeze. Ralph smiled into her eyes and continued, "Surely you can repay the favor and teach me the ways of the glitch."

"I don't know," Vanellope trailed off and teasingly strolled away from him, "Can you handle it?"

"I think we should be concerned if YOU can handle it or not," Ralph chuckled, though his facial expression sloped to genuine worry, "Is it safe to do all sorts of glitching tricks? Will it be okay for the baby?"

"It should be," Vanellope slumped her shoulders and lifted her shirt, the loading bar confidently glowed a gentle purple, "I mean… Glitching is a part of who I am. Surely it can't be harmful if it's something I was made to do. Who knows, this baby could very well have glitching powers as well."

"Maybe just take it easy," Ralph said softly, though his eyes continued to twinkle with eagerness, he knew he was in for a master class by none other than the glitch herself, "If you start to feel weird, then we can stop… Or you can always teach me after you have the baby."

"We can try now," Vanellope assured, her tone was kind as she carefully moved the coffee table out of the way and shoved it up against one of the couches in the living room. The late afternoon sun made the other end of the suite glisten with warmth.

"Yes," Ralph hissed with excitement as he shrugged his shoulders and prepared himself. Vanellope inhaled a relaxed sigh and put her hands on her hips, she was floored to see Ralph so eager to learn his new tricks.

"Alright," Vanellope started as she fixed her hair slightly, "When you first initiate a glitch, you have to understand what you're becoming. You're not merely teleporting your whole, raw self from one point or another. You're minimizing yourself down to nothing but grid lines and blobs of pixels and binary. You're half way to deresolution."

"Deresolution?" Ralph largely griped with a surprised look, Vanellope held up her hands and mumbled a few annoyed noises as if to urge him to cut it out.

"It sounds horrid, but deleting yourself via glitching isn't something you can accomplish, so stop you're worrying," Vanellope rushed as she put her hands back on her hips, "Glitching is all in the mind. It's not just minimizing yourself and letting your code run wild, you have to set your sights on the place you want to 'teleport' to, and direct your energy to said point."

"You mean I can't teleport large distances?" Ralph wondered.

"Not technically," Vanellope said, "You can sort of glitch 'hop' from one place to another, essentially teleporting you to a far away location in spouts of glitch jumps."

"Okay, so, how does this work?" Ralph urged.

"Okay, watch me," Vanellope urged as she pointed across the living room, "I want to glitch to the doorway of our bedroom."

"That's dangerous," Ralph uttered with a cheeky smile, Vanellope scoffed and shot Ralph an annoyed look.

"Stay with me, Ralph," Vanellope muttered, Ralph nodded with a small teasing, yet genuine smile and fixed his attention on her. His heart leaped as her whole being turned into searing hot purple code; she zipped across the place with a loud, electric crackle and immediately ended up at the destination she picked.

"I can learn to do that?" Ralph asked in an incredulous tone, as if it were too good to be true.

"Well, sure," Vanellope shrugged as a shiver of gentle, glowing circuitry rolled down her neck before vanishing, "Alright, now pick a spot you'd like to glitch to… At first, it will be something you'll have to wholly focus on. The main thing you should keep in mind is 'minimize'."

"Minimize," Ralph repeated, though he slumped his shoulders and looked down at his large self with an annoyed smirk, "I don't think minimizing is something I can truly do."

"It is, if you have glitching powers," Vanellope beamed with charm, she wagged her finger in the air before gesturing out to the living room, "Alright… Pick a spot, and clear your mind of everything but first focusing on minimizing yourself."

"Alright," Ralph breathed as he shifted on his feet a little.

He inhaled a slow breath and beamed his eyes on the spot before the couch. He furrowed his eyebrows and hunched his shoulders a little. To his surprise, he could feel his code come alive with circuitry and binary, as if it were tightening like shrink-wrap about his existence. He gasped a startled breath and jolted, though he stumbled a few steps outward and wobbled, his large arms and hands flung awkwardly out to his sides as he uttered a nervous noise of protest. Vanellope calmly giggled and crossed her arms.

"Don't be scared," Vanellope eased with a loving smile as she worked her way over to him, she softly inched her hand onto his lower arm and let her whole palm come alive with her glitching code. Ralph's arm easily spidered and blobbed with confused, excited binary and grid lines, "Just feel it. Pretend you're a lightning bolt, seeking for a place to strike… You're a free, electric current. That's all the glitch is, after all. It's easy to get wrapped up in it and make it complicated, but it's all designed to be simple. Just roll with it."

"I didn't realize it was this in-depth," Ralph mumbled, though he could feel his heart jolt with the need to carry out with his glitching experiment.

"It's not, really," Vanellope laughed lightly as she took a step or two away from him, "Just focus on one thing for now. Minimizing. You almost had it, until nervousness got the better of you."

"It didn't help that you suggested that it was half way to deresolution," Ralph mumbled, Vanellope slumped her shoulders.

"There was no better way to describe it," Vanellope half chuckled and lulled her head to the side in annoyance, though she smiled a loving smile towards her bumbling husband.

"Alright, I can do this," Ralph mumbled to himself as he replaced his large feet in his concentrative stance, he inhaled a nervous breath and long blinked a few times as his eyes focused to where he wanted to be.

Ralph gradually got to a point where he was holding his breath. He closed his eyes tight and finally could feel a certain glitching feeling deep inside of him, though the tight, shrink-wrap like feeling made the nervousness in his heart spike. He tried his hardest to shove it into the depths of his soul, to a place where he couldn't find it any longer; he easily replaced it with purpose. As easily as he could, he forced all the strands of information inside of him to break down to their purest, most basic form. As if the world was suddenly in slow motion, he immediately set his sights for where his fireball of a core wanted to be directed. Before he could do much about speed or agility, he suddenly rocketed himself across the room. As easily and lightly as he glitched, he came crashing down onto the couch with a loud crackle. He meeped a hard noise of baffled concern as he was suddenly thrown to the ground, causing the beams of the sturdy couch underneath him to crack in half.

"Ralph!" Vanellope hollered with a surprised laugh as she quickly ran over to him, she stood poised over him and at the ready, though her whole demeanor was alive with excitement over his accomplishment, "A-Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ralph coughed, he was largely strewn across the wreckage, his legs wobbled in the air a little as he gazed up at Vanellope in an upside down position. He beamed a wide, gapped tooth smile and slightly chuckled, "Did… Did I do it?"

"Did you?" Vanellope shrieked as she gestured her arms out towards the mess he was sat in, "You nearly set the couch on fire!"

"Awesome," Ralph chuckled.

* * *

"Rancis, this is ridiculous," Taffyta protested in a hiss of a whisper, "I'm not doing this."

"You know that pumpkin pie is Gloyd's favorite," Rancis said softly back to her, the two were calmly collected in the castle's large kitchen. They each hovered over a leftover plate of pumpkin pie that was left in the fridge. Rancis quickly began to shake a spray can of whipping cream, "Just take this over to his house and set things straight."

"I can't just win his friendship with food," Taffyta urged quietly as she glanced at Rancis, he easily dolloped the delicious piece of pie with whipped cream.

"You won't be earning his friendship with just food, Taff," Rancis eased as he picked up the plate and handed it to his mate, "It will just… Break the ice. Ask if you can set things straight, and you brought his favorite food as a peace offering."

"He's never going to buy this," Taffyta slumped her shoulders and took the plate from Rancis as he eased his hand onto the middle of her back.

"It doesn't hurt to try," Rancis mumbled as he began to direct the two out of the kitchen and down the corridor to the great hall.

"And why do I have to go to him, why can't he come to me?" Taffyta argued as she largely gestured her arm outward, "He's the one with the problem."

"Taff, sometimes doing the right thing isn't always the easiest," Rancis said with a humbled smile, though his eyes slightly glimmered with a mysterious glint of pain, "It's obvious Gloyd is struggling to find his place in the castle… If you just go over there and reassure him that you're not out to get him, then things should go back to normal."

"Out to get him?" Taffyta asked in an incredulous tone as she gaped at Rancis.

"Taffyta, our idea of poking at you in good fun is your idea of public humiliation, which in turn brings out a raw and ruthless side to you," Rancis rushed in a dull tone as the two reached the massive front doors of the castle, the warm stained glass glistened in Sugar Rush's setting sun, the large marshmallow torches outside flickered in the cool air as Rancis continued, "I think Gloyd is mostly intimidated by you and your unpredictable bouts of defensiveness. One can only take so many stabs before it starts to cut to the center of one's tootsie pop."

"Yeah, yeah, you're all a bunch of lemon pansies," Taffyta mocked, though she shot Rancis an almost pathetic frown, "Am I really that bad?"

"You're about to go marching down to his house with nothing but this slice of pie and whatever dignity you have left," Rancis laughed, though he breathed a relaxed sigh as Taffyta pathetically looked down to the ground; Rancis eased the front door open and put a loving hand on his mate's shoulder, "You're fierce, Taffyta… It's largely admired and appreciated, please don't misunderstand… You just have to know that certain people don't handle it as easily as others. Especially Gloyd, he's-"

"Like a boo ghost, I know," Taffyta said through a small sigh as she kept her gaze on the ground, Rancis lovingly tucked a few fingers under her chin and lifted her head to face him.

"You don't want to lose a friend," Rancis eased, "And you don't want to let this drive a wedge between you and Candlehead. It's clear Gloyd isn't going anywhere, because they share codes now. Go set things right. Who knows, you might be surprised. Gloyd is actually quite a softy."

"I'm starting to think that all you boys are the gooey core holding this whole smorgasbord of hardheaded females together," Taffyta laughed as she gestured her arm towards the great hall, she slowly began to slip out of the castle as Rancis put on hand on his hip.

"Now you're gettin' it," Rancis beamed.


	153. Chapter 153

***Chapter 153***

"Hi Gloyd, I-I brought this piece of pie over to… No, that's pathetic," Taffyta mumbled to herself, she slowly moseyed onto the small, pink flecked cobbled path that led to the Sugar Rush racer's neighborhood, "Th-this pie should cheer you up- no, too dorky."

Taffyta heaved a hard sigh and glared down at the delicious piece of pumpkin pie, the whipped cream on top was perfectly dolloped, just the right amount to gracefully smother one side of the tasty treat. She frowned and glanced up at the neighborhood she was slowly approaching. The evening sky was dim, and the pink candy clouds were lightly strewn across the cool spring night air. A few homes were warmly lit, the neighborhood was gently settled for the night long reset. She landed her eyes on Gloyd's home. It was a peculiarly kept up little home, the shingles on his roof were a warm green, the exterior of his home was painted a burnt beige. Delicately, yet thickly lined around his windows, front door and porch were charmingly carved cherry wood flecks of bark, the exterior of his home was a bit of an organized mess; a unique mix of Sugar Rush meets epitome of Fall season. Taffyta admired his quaint little home for a moment before she saw a shadow in the warmly lit window lull across the base of the frame. Her heart jolted as she glanced back down at the pie in her hand. She harshly furrowed her eyebrows and glared down at the deliciousness before her.

"Gloyd should count his lucky sprinkles I'm not hiding away in some bush and eating this pie all for myself," Taffyta silently muttered to herself as she stepped up his front porch. She gently knocked on his thick, large dark wood front door and straightened herself out. She inhaled a nervous breath and awaited her fate as she could hear soft footsteps approach. She smiled a crooked, almost bashful smile as Gloyd cracked open his front door.

"Taffyta?" Gloyd asked in a baffled tone before he opened his door wider, his shoulders dropped from their defensive position as he straightened out. He beamed a daring, almost annoyed smile and crossed his arms, "Well, well… Look who crossed the moat. Didja come to brag about your pure gold silverware?"

"I-I…" Taffyta inhaled a soft breath and let Gloyd stab at her. Her heart continued to sink with guilt. She looked down to Gloyd's delicate dark cobbles of his front porch, she felt a strange feeling of reservedness sweep over her. She long blinked a few times and slowly faced Gloyd's begrudging eye contact, "I just came to apologize… I brought your favorite," she eased, she gestured to the scrumptious pie she held in her other hand.

"This has Rancis written all over it," Gloyd mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Look, maybe Rancis beat some sense into me, but I brought myself all the way down here, okay?" Taffyta spat, she began to feel defensive again, though she harshly and inwardly urged herself to hold her tongue.

"Touché," Gloyd uttered through a hard sigh, though he kept his arms tightly crossed, "Came to apologize, eh?"

"Yes," Taffyta mumbled as she looked down to Gloyd's feet, though she tried not to seem to eager to take a peek into his warmly lit home.

"Well, thank you," Gloyd said softly, though his tone remained dull. He exhaled a faltered breath and awkwardly looked around for a second before gesturing his arm towards the inside of his house, "Did, you want to… I don't know, come in for a second? I-It's a little cold tonight, I guess."

"Sure," Taffyta said plainly, she felt her stomach softly dip with nervousness; she was suddenly in his territory.

She knew she was in for it, User forbid they break out into a yelling match. She knew with their differences put aside, Gloyd was massively a gentleman, the way he kindly stepped aside and held his door open for her proved her right yet again, though she also knew he was a force to be reckoned with; the one smarty in the box that everyone worried about. He was dark and mysterious, no one really knew exactly what he'd do if User forbid he snapped. She slowly stepped into his foyer and got a good look around. His home's pale orange tiles were largely strewn in a disarray of mosaic mess that made sense. It sprawled the entire floor plan of his house. His walls were a warm cream, and each piece of his furniture differed from the other in style and decor. His racing gear was gently mustered on the table in his foyer, three different pairs of shoes were easily clustered underneath the table. Taffyta was surprised to see a pair of Candlehead's shoes thrown into the mess as well.

"Uh, sorry my place is sort of a mess," Gloyd mumbled as he began to lead the two towards his kitchen, "I-I wasn't expecting company."

"It's okay," Taffyta eased, she was surprised to find that his floor plan was exactly like Rancis's old home.

"Are you thirsty?" Gloyd asked in a gentle tone, though Taffyta could easily see he was inquiring these topics just to be seen as a proper host, even if it was for a short time.

"N-No, I'm okay," Taffyta uttered, the two slowly stepped into Gloyd's kitchen. His kitchen was delicately crafted with worn, beige bricks and wooden beams that hung over head. He looked as if he was in the middle of making dinner; spaghetti for one. His home smelled delicious, a warm mixture of spices that tricked the senses into truly believing the cozy season of Winter was on it's way, a season for fuzzy socks and freshly dropped cinnamon-sugar pine cones.

"Tell Rancis thank you for the pie," Gloyd eased, he shot Taffyta a knowing, almost annoyed smirk.

"How do you know this wasn't my idea?" Taffyta protested as she set the plate of pie on the counter of the island in his kitchen, Gloyd wormed his way over to the stove and continued stirring the spaghetti noodles he was cooking.

"Please," Gloyd said under his breath, Taffyta shot a hard glare to the back of his head and crossed her arms, she leaned her hip into the island of his kitchen and grew stiff with annoyance, though she pleaded herself to continue to be patient.

"Look, I just… Wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I said earlier, about you not living at the castle," Taffyta said through her teeth just barely, she knew humbling herself down to asking for forgiveness wasn't something she was usually caught doing.

"It's fine, Taffyta," Gloyd said through a small sigh as an almost saddened smile wormed across his face; he kept his eyes glued to the food in front of him that he cooked, though he continued, "You didn't have to walk all this way just to grossly associate yourself with me."

"Will you knock it off?" Taffyta suddenly barked, though her mind screamed at her to ease up; Gloyd largely looked over his shoulder and furrowed his eyebrows in surprise as Taffyta inhaled a hard breath to continue, "Stop acting like I'm this prim and proper princess, like merely talking to you is destroying my brain code. I'm not stooping to a lower level by coming to your home and talking with you. The thought has never crossed my mind. So can you please drop the act? No one in this entire arcade views you as a peasant, or whatever you're enjoying holding over me."

"… I'm sorry," Gloyd mumbled as he re-glued his attention to what he was doing, "I just, feel that way sometimes around you guys."

"Around everyone? Or just me?" Taffyta suspiciously inquired as she crossed her arms tighter.

"Just you," Gloyd admitted after a few seconds of silence between the two. Taffyta slumped her shoulders and gestured her arms outwards.

"Why is it just me?" Taffyta argued to herself, as if she was the cause of her own demise, "Why is it that everyone in this User forsaken arcade has a problem with me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Gloyd mumbled as he gazed over his shoulder, his face was almost written with pure honesty as his gentle eye contact pierced Taffyta's. She opened her mouth to protest his suggestion, though she stopped herself at the realization of his genuinely poised question.

"Not really," Taffyta finally mumbled as she slumped her shoulders. Gloyd scoffed with a playful smile and beamed down into his chore, he stirred his dinner in the small, bubbling pot of hot water before him. Taffyta rolled her eyes and looked across his living room in a dull way, "Fine, just… Be gentle."

"I'm quickly learning that when it comes to you, fighting fire with fire makes-"

"A bigger fire?" Taffyta barked with an annoyed smile, Gloyd laughed and kept his attention down on what he was doing.

"Well, I was going to say an explosion, but… That works too," Gloyd chuckled, Taffyta tried her hardest not to smile, though both of their demeanors simmered after a few moments of quiet between the two.

"Taffyta," Gloyd finally started, his voice was soft, deep and sincere; her ears pricked at his gentle request, "Don't take anything I'm about to say the wrong way, but… You are one of the most insecure smarties I have ever met."

"Insecure?" Taffyta prod with a baffled gape, Gloyd softly glanced at her, her heart almost softened with the sincerity of his dark, honey brown gaze.

"You act on your insecurities," Gloyd explained gently, "I'm starting to think all of this nonsense isn't stemming from deep inside me, but rather deep inside you."

"That's nonsense… Y-You just, don't get my humor," Taffyta weakly protested as Gloyd softly took his cooking pot by the handles and moved over to his sink area where a strainer sat at the ready for him.

"I am the master of everything humorous, which includes pranks, tricks and jokes alike," Gloyd laughed kindly as he strained his food, "There's not really a certain sense of humor I don't get, Taff."

"I'm not insecure," Taffyta urged quietly with a glare of disbelief, Gloyd heaved a gentle sigh and lightly poured his cooked noodles back into the pot he was using, he brought it back over to the stove.

"You spent the better half of the Fall and Winter season trying to prove to everybody that Rancis was a good guy," Gloyd explained, "You also spent that better half trying to prove to yourself that you weren't in love with him."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Taffyta muttered, her cheeks grew red with embarrassment.

"Those are all valid things to build insecurities from," Gloyd eased, he mixed a deliciously smelling pasta sauce into the noodles he prepared and added a few spices to the mix, "In order to fill your massive void of insecurities, it's easy for you to single out those who you consider 'lesser' than you, to make yourself feel better."

"I don't consider you lesser than me, Gloyd," Taffyta said in a dull tone as she slumped her shoulders. To her surprise, Gloyd opened his high pantry and took out two plates.

"Who're you kidding, Taff?" Gloyd asked softly as he began to kindly make up plates for the two of them, "Ralph and Vanellope are King and Queen, Rancis is a Knight, and then there's me… What would you consider me?"

"Gloyd," Taffyta urged in an annoyed tone, though she couldn't help but smile once he kindly scoot a neatly piled plate of pasta towards her. He gestured for her to sit at one of the stools of his island as he too sat down across from her.

"Hear me out," Gloyd smiled as Taffyta slowly made her way over to a seat, "It's a valid question… Everyone in that castle has some sort of title, some sort of duty… And then there's me. What would you consider me? The jester?"

"I-I don't know, Gloyd," Taffyta said through a hard sigh, "Candlehead and I don't have titles."

"You two are practically the princesses of Sugar Rush," Gloyd uttered as he began to swirl some pasta onto his fork.

"Ralph's and Vanellope's children will become princes or princesses of Sugar Rush," Taffyta explained.

"Still," Gloyd protested quietly as he took a bite of his food, "You and Candlehead were her two choices for leadership backup. That has to mean something."

"You don't need a title to hang out with us, Gloyd," Taffyta mumbled, she gazed down at the delicious pasta Gloyd had made. She gently began to swirl her fork into the food, though she avoided taking a bite for the time being.

"Then why do you keep making me feel like I do?" Gloyd wondered, he continued to politely eat.

"I-I honestly don't mean to," Taffyta urged, she kept her eyes glued to the delicious food before her, "Not once have I ever suggested you gaining a title or anything."

"Maybe not directly," Gloyd mumbled, Taffyta finally averted her eyes to him.

"I'm not insecure," Taffyta revisited the old wound, Gloyd raised his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Must I remind you about the wedding cake?" Gloyd chuckled, Taffyta largely rolled her eyes.

"Come off it," Taffyta uttered.

"Taffyta, that's a good example of the insecurities I'm talking about," Gloyd humbly explained, though he frowned, "Your need for acceptance and attention is hindering those around you… Your way of telling others you need something is by stomping all over their accomplishments or feelings."

"Thanks for that, now how much do I owe you, Dr. Orangeboar?" Taffyta mocked, Gloyd beamed an annoyed smile in return.

"Quite a bit, actually," Gloyd teased, "Though, I'll settle with a clean slate."


	154. Chapter 154

**A/N: Sorry guys, the fillers are almost over with! Bear with me! I'm also trying to catch up with the story! Usually I'm 10+ chapters ahead of myself but right now I'm only like 4 or 5 chapters ahead of you guys, so I've slowed down to catch up :( I'll be applying to calARTS this week or next so my brain is sort of fried right now. Once I've applied and got it all out of the way, you guys can expect faster updates so I can catch up. Thanks for your patience!**

***Chapter 154***

"Clean slate," Taffyta scoffed with an annoyed glare across the kitchen, Gloyd furrowed his eyebrows at her, as if to inquire an answer to her actions, "All of this has been very one sided."

"One sided?" Gloyd wondered.

"I-I mean, it's affecting everyone around me, but me," Taffyta explained, she gestured her hand gently, the look on her face was beyond sheepish.

"Well, yeah," Gloyd cocked an eyebrow, "You're sort of singling us out one by one. Ever notice that?"

"You gunna sit here and tell me my own life story from your perspective, Gloyd?" Taffyta asked in an annoyed tone, though she finally began to dig into the food Gloyd had presented her with.

"If it will shed more light on the situation," Gloyd shrugged, Taffyta aimlessly gazed across the kitchen, as if to act uninterested; Gloyd took that as his cue to press on, "Before our upgrade, you guys always were persistent in picking on Vanellope."

"We didn't know any better," Taffyta argued with her mouth full, though she tried her hardest to be polite.

"Be that as it may," Gloyd chuckled, he prod his food a little bit, "It still was something you took charge of, you practically had Rancis and Candlehead puppy dogging after you."

"That wasn't by force," Taffyta mumbled.

"Any chance you got, you tried to drill it into our heads that 'the Glitch' was a no good, rotten gumdrop stealing thief," Gloyd laughed, he gestured his arm out largely, "You even went so far to make those flyers for the town, so everyone would know to keep a look out."

"I get it," Taffyta spat, her cheeks grew red with embarrassment. Gloyd exhaled a hard sigh and slumped his shoulders, he gazed at Taffyta long and hard; he knew she was close to exhausting all of her patience for the subject matter, though he knew he should try to continue on.

"After our upgrade, and after Rancis was wiped off the map and then reset, the focus turned wholly on him," Gloyd explained, "Though, after he gained back the trust of the kingdom and was earned his honorable title, guess where your attention slid to next…"

"Gloyd," Taffyta started, as if to protest instead of answer his inquiry. Gloyd gestured to himself and beamed an annoyed smile down to the counter. Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows harshly, "Alright, Gloyd, so I have a problem. We all have problems, okay? It's not like I'm doing anything harmful to you."

"You tease the lesser than you to the point of exhaustion, Taff," Gloyd chuckled, "What do I have to do to get you off my case? Every time I see you, you manage to make remarks about the obvious fact that I don't live at the castle, or I don't have my very own wing, or what have you. It gets old after awhile."

"It's purely in good nature," Taffyta sighed, she set her fork down on her half empty plate and looked away, her cheeks remained red.

"Well, it was funny the first few times," Gloyd explained, "Now it's starting to seem like it's some sort of sick game to you. The humble are quiet… If I were you, I'd wake up and realize that the racers without titles largely outnumber the racers WITH titles."

"What are you trying to say?" Taffyta softly barked, she began to feel defensive. Gloyd put his hands up and realized his unintentional insinuation.

"I'm merely stating a fact," Gloyd eased, "But, honestly Taff… What's it going to take to get you to ease up? Marry Candlehead? Kill the intruder? Do some obscure favor for you or something?"

"You don't have to do anything for me, Gloyd," Taffyta sighed, she looked down at the small, light green china plate before her. It was half draped in delicious spaghetti.

"What do you need?" Gloyd wondered, Taffyta softly and finally acquired eye contact with him; his dark, warm eyes gazed into hers with the utmost sincerity. Gloyd breathed a soft chuckle and lightly shrugged, "Do you need to create a new title in the castle just so I can fit into it and call it good?"

"Gloyd," Taffyta breathed with an annoyed smile as she looked down, "You don't need a title… That's, never been my thought process."

"Then after all of this, can you tell me why you're treating me the way you are?" Gloyd wondered, as if he were desperate. Taffyta looked away slightly, the silence between them was thick and warm, almost as if it were welcome. Taffyta inhaled a slow breath and bit her lip, as if to contemplate her next move.

"It's Candlehead," Taffyta eased, Gloyd felt his heart leap in his chest slightly as he wholly fixed his attention on the white haired smarty before him.

"Candlehead?" Gloyd inquired with a genuine frown, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I-I guess, I'm just over protective," Taffyta said gently, Gloyd beamed a baffled smile.

"Your way of showing protection over your sister is to cut me to pieces every single time titles or living quarters are brought up?" Gloyd asked with a purely annoyed beam. Taffyta lightly shrugged and looked down at her plate, as if eye contact was too embarrassing at the moment.

"I just want to make sure Candlehead has chosen well for herself," Taffyta uttered softly, Gloyd frowned and looked down.

"Well, I would hope that… If she thought she didn't chose well for herself, she'd communicate that with me," Gloyd said softly, his frown held as he looked Taffyta square in the eye, his voice was deep and soft, "Taffyta, you know I'd never harm a single hair on her head."

"I know," Taffyta said above a whisper, as if she had just come to that realization. She breathed a hard sigh and held eye contact with him, "You both are just so reserved and shy. You have to understand that from an outside perspective, you purely look like a racer with a few pranks up his sleeve."

"I'm not outwardly sappy or emotional," Gloyd chuckled, Taffyta eagerly gazed at him, as if his smiles and laughter were a rarity, "I know it must be hard to believe that Candlehead and I actually do have a romantic relationship."

"It is," Taffyta giggled, Gloyd scoffed with a smile and looked away, "Candlehead is just, so precious and fragile. I guess I'd be a lot harder on you if you guys hadn't have swapped codes yet," Taffyta explained as she finally picked up her fork again and began to swirl some more of her spaghetti onto it.

"Well, like you and Rancis, and Ralph and Vanellope, we're in love, and it's not something that's going to go away," Gloyd said confidently as he scraped the last bite of food onto his fork, "Please give me a chance… I-I know I can be a bit of a prankster, I'm more reserved and quiet when we're all together, but I'm not some flaky guy that's along for the ride just so I can live it up with royalty. More than half the time I forget about all that stuff. Only reason it's ever brought to my attention is if you rub it in my face."

"Of course I'll give you a chance, Gloyd," Taffyta chuckled and looked down, "I've never not given you that option."

"Well, thank you," Gloyd said softly, "I won't let you guys down… Even if it means being labelled the village idiot for the rest of my life."

"I think all of us fall into that label every now and then… Believe me," Taffyta giggled in an embarrassed way and looked down, she lightly fiddled her fingers as Gloyd beamed a soft smile. He gazed gratefully towards his friend.

"Thanks for coming down here," Gloyd smiled, he looked down and heaved a gentle sigh, "Even if Rancis had to practically force you."

"He didn't force me," Taffyta protested with an annoyed grin as she looked away, "Okay, maybe it was his idea, but I'm here, aren't I?"

"Touché," Gloyd laughed as he stood and took his plate, he gently took her empty plate as well and gave her a sincere smile, "You enjoy it?"

"I did, thank you," Taffyta said, she tried not to sound too surprised, "I wasn't expecting you to share your dinner with me."

"It's not like me to let my guests leave with an empty stomach," Gloyd said softly as he approached the sink, he began to clean the dishes. His shoulders and arms worked methodically, his comfortable dark green shirt was gently draped over him; it was obvious he was winding down for the night, prior to Taffyta's arrival.

"That's kind of you," Taffyta eased as she slowly stood and came around to the side of the island, "I didn't know you could cook."

"Eh, just simple stuff," Gloyd beamed into the sink as he continued to clean, "I'm just thankful I'm treated to your sister's amazing desserts."

"Those are her specialties," Taffyta said gently as she crossed her arms, she smiled at the full feeling in her stomach; the tally marks of pros versus cons for Gloyd's traits were quickly stacking up for the better, "Thanks, Gloyd… For, y'know… Hearing me out, and being so understanding. I honestly didn't think I'd ever see this side to you."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," Gloyd reminded as he dried his hands off and faced Taffyta, "I could've sworn you would've already learned this information, what with Ralph being King now."

"Yeah, yeah," Taffyta rolled her eyes and smiled an annoyed grin as she looked away, "W-well, I should probably head back. I promised Rancis we'd spruce up his wing of the castle tonight."

"He's been talking about that wing for days now," Gloyd beamed, he began to lead Taffyta towards his front door slowly.

"Yeah, he's really excited," Taffyta smiled as the two stepped into Gloyd's foyer.

Taffyta inhaled a nervous breath and gazed at Gloyd earnestly. She wondered just where all this soft, molten warmness was coming from him. She knew each and every single one of the racers here in Sugar Rush held a sweet, underlying tone of opposition from their usual exterior. Gloyd gently opened his front door and made sure to give Taffyta space. He breathed a hard breath and looked down to the ground, as if to contemplate something. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, his eyes suspiciously began to billow with guilt.

"Look, Taff, I'm sorry for being such a jerk, earlier," Gloyd eased as his eyes finally slid up to meet hers. She furrowed her eyebrows inward, as if to be lightly struck with anguished shock. Gloyd nervously continued, "I-I just, was annoyed."

"I get that a lot," Taffyta chuckled as she looked down with a smile, "It's okay… I probably deserved it. But hey, here's to that clean slate you asked for."

"Thanks," Gloyd smiled softly.

He glanced at her arms and hands nervously for a moment before he figured there was only one thing he could do that seemed appropriate. He softly extended a friendly hand out to her, as if to ask for a confirming handshake. He smiled into her eyes with an earnest twinkle of nervousness, as if he wasn't sure what quite to do in this moment. Taffyta softly glanced at his hand, she could feel the muscles in her arm instinctively want to reach out to complete the proper handshake, though she slid her eyes back up to Gloyd's. She knew he was a misunderstood individual, though she had to wonder just how much she could learn about him in one night. She lightly smiled at him, her heart swelled with the fact that she was most likely looking at another future brother-in-law. She exhaled an almost annoyed breath and just barely shook her head at him. She lightly took the few steps closer to him and kindly welcomed Gloyd into a friendly hug.

Gloyd raised his eyebrows and, as delicately as he could, he wrapped his arms around Taffyta's upper back. He exhaled a surprised chuckle just barely audible over her shoulder and lightly squeezed her to him. Taffyta beamed a closed mouth smile and closed her eyes. She squeezed her arms around his shoulders for a few moments before the two lightly pulled away. She gave Gloyd an almost annoyed, teasing grin and nudged his shoulder.

"You're welcome," Taffyta finished kindly as she slowly took the few steps out of his doorway and onto his front porch. She whirled around softly and put a finger up, "Don't be a stranger, Gloyd… There's always the Eastern Wing of the castle. I know Ralph and Vanellope are the end all for decision making, but… I'm sure I could pull a few strings."

"That's kind of you, Taff," Gloyd laughed a bemused chuckle and put his hands on his hips, "I'll definitely keep that in mind."

"Goodnight," Taffyta lightly waved, Gloyd returned the favor as he watched his new friend slowly stroll away from his house and in the direction of the castle.


	155. Chapter 155

**A/N: ****I'll be opening request for a new sketch dump probably sometime by the end of next week, after I've applied to calARTS. I am so freaking nervous I can't even begin to explain. Something in the back of my mind tells me I'm not good enough, but for some reason I feel like I just have to try :/ Here goes nothing...**

***Chapter 155***

Ralph peeked open one tired eye and gazed across the bed. He inhaled a deep breath and immediately noticed Vanellope wasn't next to him. His eyes sleepily and curiously scanned the bedroom. The curtains, which heavily draped over the balcony sliding glass doors, were tightly trying to secure EZ Living's morning sunlight from eeking into the room. The air was still and warm with thick comfort, though Ralph's gentle thought bubble of everything right in the world was quickly popped by a distinct noise coming from the bathroom.

As soon as Ralph was about to roll over, he froze in his spot and let the room go quiet so he could hear what was happening. The room was still in complete silence until a faint, distinct few coughing noises were present. Ralph felt his heart heavily drop as he immediately sprung into action.

Ralph clumsily tore out of their billowing downs and crossed their room to the bathroom. He jolted into the pearly, white tiled room and froze at the sight of Vanellope urgently hunched over the toilet. Ralph raised his eyebrows in surprise and quickly made his way over to her. As fast as his hands could work, he scooped Vanellope's loose, dark, silk like hair into his hands and held it back as he nervously knelt next to her. She eagerly expelled a few more coughs over her hunched position, Ralph massively frowned at the sight of her shivering body. Her little hands urgently and clumsily gripped the sides of the toilet seat, Ralph could practically see the goosebumps and nauseous circuitry plague her skin. The top of her forehead was heavily dotted with sweat.

After a few long moments of heavy panting, she finally began to calm down. She smacked her lips and grimaced as she finally sat up, it was as if her skeleton had glued itself into a forever hunched position; removing herself from the frame of her confinement caused her arms and the muscles all over her back to quake with tension and fervor. She eagerly shut the lid of the toilet and flushed it, though she avoided eye contact with Ralph.

"User, don't look at me," Vanellope mumbled above a raspy whisper, her bed head slightly clung to her sweaty forehead as she closed her eyes; she emitted pure exhaustion.

"What?" Ralph asked in thoughtful confusion, though a handful of other questions eagerly wanted to surface.

"I-I was hoping that wouldn't have woken you up," Vanellope mumbled as she looked down to her lap. Ralph let her hair gently fall, though he eagerly rubbed the whole of her back.

"Are you okay?" Ralph worried, his attention was fully on her, the irony of his alert eyes hid tiredness well, "Is it the baby?"

"Yeah, morning sickness," Vanellope said through a shaky sigh, she easily leaned into Ralph's confident and firm touch as his hand continued to lovingly rub her back. Vanellope inhaled a nervous breath to continue, "Calhoun warned me of this."

"Will it be like this every morning for the whole two weeks?" Ralph wondered in a nervous tone for her well being.

"I sure hope not," Vanellope uttered with wide eyes as she rubbed her chin, her cheeks were flushed with slight embarrassment, "I-I think it's just for the first few days... Y'know, since everything is so brand new."

"Come on, lets go get you some water," Ralph worried as he softly stood, he nervously hunched near Vanellope and kept both his hands out at the ready for her.

"Thanks," Vanellope said softly, it was easy to tell that she was trying to avoid looking too embarrassed.

"How do you feel?" Ralph wondered as the two slowly inched towards the exit of the bathroom, he eyed her curiously; the mere fact that she was harboring new code, as well as the whole process, fascinated him.

"Well, I woke up nauseous... I don't think I've ever searched for a toilet so fast in my life," Vanellope spat in annoyance with a small laugh as the two crossed their bedroom, "I also woke up reciting the baby's serial codes in my head, so I'm assuming we can somehow try to listen for a heartbeat now."

"I'd love that," Ralph said eagerly as he curiously gazed down at her. The two stepped into the large living room, EZ Living's early morning sun peeked into the balcony outside, though it had a hard time peeking out through the storm coverage that came through the middle of the night.

"I can smell just about everything," Vanellope stated as she peered at the kitchen they were approaching; Ralph shot her an incredulous, beaming smile as she continued, "All the way from the bedroom, the smell of those pickles fill my nose like no other."

"Heightened senses," Ralph stated with a small nod, "Seems like that must be a defense mechanism."

"Or a torture device," Vanellope mumbled as Ralph lovingly got her situated on a bar stool at the counter that looked into the kitchen, "I swear, one wrong smell, and I lose my lunch."

"It won't be forever," Ralph eased, he worked his way into the kitchen and began to pour an ice cold glass of water for Vanellope as he continued, "Just be thankful we're mere binary in an arcade… If you were a human, you'd be pregnant for nine months, give or take."

"I'm sorry, what?" Vanellope long blinked a few times and gave Ralph a more than puzzled look, "N-nine months?"

"You heard me," Ralph chuckled, he set the glass before her. Her little hands wrapped around the frosty cup as she gazed off into space in pure shock. Ralph shook his head and laughed a small laugh at his wife as he moved across the kitchen to get the digital pad, he was eager for more tips and information on this new journey of theirs.

"I don't think I'd survive," Vanellope uttered, she tucked the glass to her lips and took a few shallow swallows in fear of it coming back up.

"You'd be just fine," Ralph said through a long sigh as he came back over, he set the pad down on the counter and began to awkwardly thumb through the touch screen with his large pointer finger, "You'd get used to everything your body was doing. The only reason you're feeling as if you're on a roller coaster is because all those nine months of processing is crammed into two small weeks."

"Guess that makes sense," Vanellope shrugged lightly, she kept the glass close to her mouth to take small sips.

"Alright, let's see what we got," Ralph said eagerly, Vanellope curiously eyed him with a small smile.

His eyes attentively held to the screen, his cheeks were blushed with delight for the subject matter. He was shirtless and wearing his comfortable pants; she felt her face get hot at the sheer size of him, of which she had to keep reminding herself that he was fortunately all hers. His powerful chest rose and fell gently in rhythm with his breathing as he aimlessly peered through the vast amount of information before him. She breathed a silent giggle and felt her heart skip and jump over the idea of going through this whole experience with her best friend. She set the glass down and finally smiled a genuine smile for the first time all morning; the feelings of nausea slowly began to dwindle.

"Whatcha looking for?" Vanellope asked softly as Ralph thumbed through the digital pages that gently rose off of the pad, it's usual holographic form.

"Instructions on how to go about listening for the heartbeat," Ralph eased with a curious, excited facial expression. Vanellope giggled and looked down.

"I'm sure if I remained really quiet and thought really hard, I could probably hear it in my head without doing anything," Vanellope smiled, Ralph beamed as well, though he buried his attention into the holographic pages he flipped through.

"Aha," Ralph spat as he quickly picked the pad up and came around the other side of the counter Vanellope was sat at. He easily nudged himself next to her and set the pad in front of the both of them as he continued, "It says here that it's different for every gamer. Some gamers can't even hear the heartbeat of their own baby without the help of their code room."

"Awe man," Vanellope slumped her shoulders and frowned.

"Well," Ralph sighed as he turned a page, "Maybe we can do a little experimenting. It says here, some gamers can hear the heartbeat if the couple holds hands and the female puts her free hand on outlet wires or the walls of the outlets in the game stations."

"Interesting," Vanellope fingered her lip and looked down at her free hand, "Maybe because I can access my binary and grid lines so easily, we can just try it right here? Maybe we don't need outlet wires or walls."

"Potentially," Ralph shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt to try."

"Alright, how should we do this?" Vanellope asked quietly as she opened her palms. Ralph didn't hesitate to take one of her hands and hold it in his massive palm.

"Not sure," Ralph furrowed his eyebrows and looked around, though he quickly shut the digital holographic pad off; it powered down as he continued, "Maybe put your hand flat on the digital pad and glitch?"

"Let's try it," Vanellope smiled as she put her palm flat on the black pad, it was twice the size of her hand.

Vanellope inhaled a small breath and squeezed Ralph's hand lightly as she let her free hand, on the digital pad, come alive with hot pixels. She noticed the pad's mainframe and structure come alive with confused, hot purple glitch lines, but before she could process the odd sight, a very distinct sound make her whole entire existence practically leap out of her skin. She immediately widened her eyes and averted her surprised attention wholly on Ralph; she was floored to see him act in the same fervor. Vanellope coughed a small laugh of sheer delight, the soft sound of a rapid, confidently powered heartbeat could be heard thudding in her ears; she figured Ralph was hearing the same thing by the way he shared in her excited surprise.

"Ralph," Vanellope breathed in quiet shock with a never-ending smile, she squeezed his hand firmly and beamed the most joyous smile into her husband's eyes. She could feel her heart race with the same excited and freeing fervor her new code's heartbeat expressed. It pounded quickly and excitedly, Vanellope shut her eyes tight after a few moments and let the sound soak into her system, as if it were the sweetest music she had ever heard. She exhaled another surprised chuckle as tears of happiness welled in her eyes. She eagerly peered at Ralph through dewy eyes as he firmly, and lovingly, placed his large palm over her loading bar. Ralph squeezed her hand with as much gentle force as he could, his face flushed with a thousand different positive emotions.

"I love him or her already," Ralph breathed, which only caused the tears in Vanellope's eyes to billow down her soft, smiling cheeks.

"Our baby," Vanellope uttered, though her smile never faltered. The two remained frozen solid, as if they couldn't get enough of the sweet sound filling their heads.

Ralph inhaled a shaky breath and smiled in a stunned way as he gazed down at the hand that was glued to Vanellope's lower stomach. He let his mind soak in the new sound, a sound no one but them had ever heard before. He felt his heart swell at all the constant reminders he had to tell him that this was really happening. He finally exhaled a breath he forgot he was holding and looked Vanellope square in the eye. She beamed at him through teary eyes and cheeks, her face was blushed with love and maturity, yet all the youth and wonder in the whole world. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could, she knew the two were tuned in on the same wavelength, one of which they didn't want to part from.

* * *

"Hey, Taff?" Candlehead inquired; both girls were dressed comfortably. Candlehead slowly moseyed into the kitchen, where Taffyta resided.

"Yeah?" Taffyta wondered, her eyes still looked a little sleepy; the mid morning sun flood the kitchen and made the pearly tiles rejoice in the Spring sunshine.

"There's something you should see," Candlehead said with a small, amused giggle, she motioned for Taffyta to follow her.

"Now?" Taffyta barked in annoyance as she set her magazine down, she slumped her spoon into her bowl of cereal as she removed herself from her comfortable position at the kitchen island. Candlehead slowly began to head towards the few steps that led out of the kitchen and down the corridor that opened to the great hall.

"Better now than later, honestly," Candlehead smiled, Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows at her as the two girls quickly moved out of the kitchen and into the great hall. Candlehead smiled softly at her sister, "Good morning, by the way."

"Good morning," Taffyta chimed with a sleepy smile, though the thought of her talk with Gloyd last night suddenly hit her brain like a two ton weight. She choked a silent inhale and peered down the great hall they moved across. She swallowed hard and felt glad her and Gloyd resolved things, though she had to wonder if Candlehead was secretly holding a grudge on her. She figured she'd let it simmer for the time being; she was surprised to see Candlehead eagerly taking her to the corridor that led to Rancis's wing. Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows, "Is it Rancis?"

"Yeah," Candlehead scoffed with an annoyed smile, they began to quickly walk down his corridor.

"Is he okay?" Taffyta worried, Candlehead's smile grew.

"Yeah, he's alright," Candlehead giggled, "Well, I-I was coming across the great hall to get some breakfast, and I heard slight banging noises coming from Rancis's wing. I heard you rustling around in the kitchen with your bowls and silverware, so it sort of worried me that those noises were being caused by Rancis and Rancis alone."

"Oh, User, Candlehead," Taffyta covered her face at Candlehead's insinuations. Candlehead threw her hands up.

"I-I wouldn't have snooped if you were with Rancis and I heard those kinds of noises!" Candlehead protested, Taffyta laughed eagerly and threw her head back. Candlehead's whole face turned red, "Though, these noises weren't merely a headboard tapping against a wall."

"So, he's alright?" Taffyta urged through muffled laughter in hopes of steering away from the awkward topic the two almost delved into, Candlehead shrugged lightly.

"I-I guess so," Candlehead giggled as she gestured towards his room, two tall double doors sat perched and framed in delicately crafted dark cream wall trimmings, one of his doors hung open slightly, "See for yourself."

Taffyta eagerly, yet quietly, wormed her way over to Rancis's door and nervously peeked in; Candlehead hung back a few feet and kept her attention on Taffyta's reaction. Much to Taffyta's surprise, Rancis was still unpacking and rearranging his furniture, his hair was massively untucked from it's usual curl and he looked positively haggard. Taffyta beamed a wide, annoyed smile and furrowed her eyebrows as he muttered and talked to himself in a slap happy, distractedly peppy sort of way. His words were in indecipherable, quiet and mumbled.

"I think we broke him," Candlehead whispered, Taffyta stifled a hard laugh and glanced at her sister.

"When we said our goodnights last night, he said he was going to unpack a few more boxes and go straight to bed," Taffyta worried in a hushed tone, though she held her amused smile, "It looks to me like he never went to sleep…"

"You better go rescue him, then," Candlehead silently giggled and scrunched her shoulders.

"Yeah," Taffyta breathed, Candlehead lovingly nudged her sister's arm as they caught eyes for a moment. Candlehead smiled and slowly began to leave the two to their privacy.

Taffyta slowly pushed into Rancis's room. He had managed to unpack everything of his, though it was massively strewn around his room is a total fit of discord. His bedroom furniture was in the same situation; it looked as if he had been rearranging everything all night long, as if he couldn't find a right spot for everything. The closer she got to Rancis, the more she saw the twinkle of anxiety in his eyes. She stepped half way into the room and got within a dozen feet of him. He didn't notice her presence until her voice broke his fragile, quivering thought bubble.

"Ranc?" Taffyta cooed curiously as she titled her head just barely. She largely flinched as Rancis whirled around and dropped a big box he was holding. He exhaled a startled noise and quickly bent over to pick up his box, Taffyta could see his hands tremble. She raised her eyebrows in almost delighted shock and gave him a baffled look, "Ranc, you look positively exhausted, what are you doing?"

"I-I'm rearranging, just putting stuff away," Rancis said softly with a smile, as if he was certain she couldn't tell that anything was up. Taffyta crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows harder.

"Rancis, when did you go to bed last night?" Taffyta asked in a dull, demanding tone.

"Uh, I don't remember," Rancis rushed as he lugged the box over to his bed. Surprisingly, his bed was outfitted with all of his sheets and blankets, though his comforter was cluttered with all sorts of unpacked items.

"You didn't go to sleep, did you," Taffyta laughed as she stepped closer to him, he nervously glanced at her a few times.

"Uh, I napped," Rancis fibbed with a frown, he largely rubbed one of his eyes and forced back an eager yawn with much effort.

"Rancis," Taffyta eased as she pushed into his personal bubble, she softly took his hands and looked him square in the eye, "C'mon, you need to get out of this room."

"No, I'm almost finished," Rancis said softly to her, his exhausted eyes locked on hers; they hid more than just sleepiness. Taffyta frowned at him and squeezed his hands.

"We have the rest of the week to worry about finishing your room, Rancis, now come on… You need to sleep," Taffyta urged, she began to feel a suspiciously warm side to her eek out of her existence, more so than usual. She felt a massive urge to take care of her Knight, though she also wanted to get to the bottom of this sudden spout of anxiety he was sat in.

"Taff, I'm almost finished, just let me figure out where stuff should go," Rancis urged as he stepped away from her and began to busy himself with something unimportant in another box.

"Rancis, you look like you've gone days without a reset, you suddenly look so anxious," Taffya worried as she followed him, "What is all of this about?"

"Nothing, I just want the place to look nice for when Ralph and Vanellope get home," Rancis stated calmly, though his voice was raspy with exhaustion, as if thinking too hard all night long had caused his brain to short circuit, Rancis breathed a throaty breath and eagerly looked around as he continued, "I-I just want to show that I can take care of the castle."

"Is that what this is about?" Taffyta laughed as she pushed closer to him and grabbed his arm lightly, "Rancis, you're doing a wonderful job, but you can't continue on with that job if you skip resets."

"I-I just want to get everything done," Rancis urged quietly as he began to take a step away from Taffyta, though she largely grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Rancis," Taffyta demanded lovingly as she made him face her, she grabbed both of his upper arms and made sure she was the only thing in his line of sight, "You NEED to reset, right now. You're practically running on fumes."

"But, Taffyta," Rancis protested, Taffyta felt her heart swell at his sweetly innocent demeanor, his golden hair shot in all sorts of directions.

"No buts," Taffyta cocked an eyebrow and squeezed his upper arms, "C'mon… We can finish your room once you've woken up from your long nap."

"I-I can just sleep in my bed," Rancis urged, he tried to act as innocent as he possibly could.

"No, I'm not leaving you in here," Taffyta laughed as she began to drag him out of his room, "You'll pretend to be asleep, but the second I leave, you're going to get out of bed."

"Excited to be a mom, yet?" Rancis finally smiled towards her, his normality finally peeked through his anxious exterior for a few seconds. Taffyta largely rolled her eyes and felt her cheeks get hot.

"I'll enjoy watching Vanellope and Ralph suffer through the disciplining of their child, first," Taffyta giggled as she successfully dragged Rancis out of his room.

"If I'm not allowed to sleep in my bed, then where are we going?" Rancis wondered, he trudged alongside her as the two slowly moseyed down his corridor, they left his room in it's messy state.

"My room," Taffyta said plainly, though she peeked at Rancis in the corner of her eye, she felt her heart massively swell with love for him, she had to wonder if it was because of the increasing amount of code swaps they were gradually acquiring.

"Your room?" Rancis wondered as he finally exhausted a massive yawn, Taffyta eagerly smiled at him and affectionately squeezed his hand.

"Yeah," Taffyta smiled, "Because my room is impossible to tidy… That and my bed is pretty comfortable, if I do say so myself."

"Really, now," Rancis mumbled sarcastically, as if pretending to be thrilled. Taffyta rolled her eyes as the two slowly left his corridor.

"You'll see," Taffyta chimed softly.


	156. Chapter 156

**A/N: ****I've decided I'm going to open the sketchdump requests early - if you have a scene you'd like drawn, review and let me know. I'm going to make a big list so that once I've applied to calARTS, I can just attack the list once I have more free time. **

**I haven't forgotten about the 'sexy' sketchdump, either.. I've just been too shy to post it :(**

**So yeah, comment and tell me which scenes you'd like drawn out! I'll add it to my long list!**

**ALSO - I've been uploading a lot more stuff to my youtube, which includes a funny montage of videos of Mikey and I when I was in Washington. I'm Vyntastic or ' Vyn tastic ' over on Youtube :) Check it out!**

***Chapter 156***

"Ralph, you're hesitating too much," Vanellope directed, she was sat comfortably slouched on the couch in the living room. Ralph was a whirlwind of glitching power around the massive stretch of space they had; he was eager to practice his new skill.

"What do you mean?" Ralph wondered aloud in frustration as he grabbed his hair as best as he could. He remained shirtless, a show he was certain was keeping Vanellope on the edge of her seat. He inhaled a hard breath and peered across the room, his eyes were pierced by the steadily rising noon sun, "You keep saying that."

"Because it's true," Vanellope laughed, she was lazily bundled under the comforter from their bed. She kept both of her hands on her lower stomach, underneath her tank top. She relished in the feeling of their new baby; she could practically feel the fresh new code want to burst with purpose. She tried her hardest to keep her attention on Ralph, "Before you glitch, you look as if you want to so desperately change your mind. Are you still nervous?"

"You try being as large as me, and glitching," Ralph laughed as he put his hands on his hips, "It's easy for someone as small as you to undergo that terrible shrink-wrap feeling."

"The only reason it doesn't bother me is because I was programmed for this," Vanellope laughed softly, her fingers caressed the skin over her glowing loading bar. It radiated eager warmth. She gasped a sharp inhale as Ralph largely glitched from across the room to directly in front of her, on his knees. She jumped and defensively put her hands out before her.

"I want to get out of this room," Ralph mumbled with a sweet smile, Vanellope exhaled a massive sigh and eased firmly into the couch. She blew a hard raspberry and shoved a hand to Ralph's shoulder.

"User, don't scare me like that," Vanellope hissed with an annoyed smile, "I'm starting to think I should've kept my glitching secrets to myself."

"It'll come in handy, later," Ralph said deeply and softly as he nuzzled his face into her neck. She beamed a wide, bashful smile and easily leaned into him. She felt her heart leap as his warm hand eased under her blanket to rest over her small hand on her lower stomach.

"So now you're going to use it against me?" Vanellope smiled onto his shoulder, she easily welcomed his large, warm presence.

"Better believe it," Ralph teased with a loving smile. He firmly kissed her neck a few times before he pulled his head away to get a good look into her eyes, "I want to go swimming with you."

"Ralph," Vanellope said through an exasperated sigh as she slumped her shoulders.

"Come on," Ralph pleaded with a frown, "I know of a secret place where we can swim and not be disturbed."

"You do?" Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "On the resort grounds?"

"Yeah," Ralph said in an unsure way, Vanellope cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you telling the truth?" Vanellope worried in an annoyed tone, though Ralph shoved a firm, loving kiss into her cheek.

"Mhmm," Ralph hummed on her cheek as he pecked her a few times, his warm fingers curled around her hip as his thumb caressed her loading bar.

She inhaled a small breath, as if she had to remind herself to breathe any time Ralph showed her affection. She smiled the happiest smile in the world as Ralph continued to budge into her personal bubble even more so. She felt every muscle in her body slowly turn to goo as Ralph softly lifted the blanket, he revealed her from her hips up. She was wearing a comfortable red t-shirt, though it was lifted just under her rib cage, her warm hands lovingly held her lower stomach. Ralph easily hunched into her, from his knelt position, and leaned his head down towards her stomach. His thumb continued to caress her hot, cream colored skin as he planted his lips on the slowly but surely progressing loading bar. He relished in it's massive amount of warmth and energy, as well as the feel of Vanellope's tender hands and fingers that weaved their way through his crazy, auburn hair.

"I can't wait to meet him or her," Ralph said softly as he rested the side of his head on her stomach, his warm eyes pierced hers with earnest innocence.

"You're telling me," Vanellope smiled, "Though, it's going to be a little sad for me once the baby's code isn't a part of mine anymore… I sort of have a sense of security, being pregnant. As if, no matter what, I won't be alone. It's not like the baby can talk to me or anything, but somehow knowing his or her code is permanently a part of me, for the two weeks, is reassuring."

"It will be a process, I'm sure," Ralph said through a small sigh, his thumb continued it's loving motion on her skin, "But once the baby is born, you're not going to let him or her leave your sight too much anyhow. Won't be much different… Plus, you always have me."

"Ralph, I-I'm curious about something," Vanellope started as Ralph long blinked a few times up at her. He grew more curious as her cheeks blushed red.

"What is it?" Ralph inquired softly.

"I-I don't know… Is, code swapping safe while I'm pregnant?" Vanellope bit her bottom lip slightly, her hands and fingers just lightly clenched on the hair closest to Ralph's scalp on the side and top of his head.

"I guess I never really thought about it being safe or not," Ralph frowned, he averted his eye contact to her shoulder before his gaze pierced hers once more, "We can always check the book."

"It's unfortunate we can't take that pad back home with us, tomorrow," Vanellope smiled as Ralph tenderly removed himself from her stomach, he stood and moseyed towards the kitchen.

"Better soak all the information in now," Ralph chuckled as he came back with the pad. He lightly tapped the top of her head with it before he handed it down to her. He firmly sat down on the ground before the couch, in front of her; he gazed expectantly up at her, though a large frown grew across his face, "I hope it doesn't say that swapping is dangerous for the baby."

"How unfortunate," Vanellope sneered as she turned on the pad and began scanning through it, her sarcastic smile held, "Two weeks without any swaps, what ever shall you do?"

"Very funny," Ralph grumbled, he nudged his elbow onto the couch near Vanellope's hip and rested his head and chin in his hand. He eagerly watched Vanellope read through a few paragraphs from the holographic pages before her, his attentive gaze held true.

"Well," Vanellope heaved a hard sigh and smiled a bashful smile, "You'll certainly like this news."

"What does it say?" Ralph wondered as Vanellope gently shoved the pad into Ralph's free hand. She then covered her face with an embarrassed smile as Ralph read the words aloud, "'Since code swapping and code programming is the sharing of information, any and all information shared, in the duration of the two weeks of pregnancy, will do nothing but benefit your new bundle of code. Code swapping is encouraged at least once every other day.'"

"Looks like you'll just have to force yourself on me," Vanellope said through a playfully distressed demeanor, she wistfully looked away and tried to hide a smile.

* * *

"Taffyta, honestly," Rancis started as the two were a few feet away from reaching Taffyta's bedroom. It was safely tucked into her wing of the castle, her whole corridor was eased with comforting morning light from her few sky lights. Rancis knew he wasn't going to win this battle, but he protested on anyways, "I'm fine. Let's just, go make an early lunch and I'll sleep well tonight."

"You'll sleep well right now," Taffyta urged in annoyance as she pushed open her bedroom door.

Rancis felt his eyes bulge as he was met with a massive mess. A large assortment of Taffyta's clothes, knick knacks, papers, gear and more were chaotically strewn all over her room, though he was surprised to see her bed free of clutter. Her big, poofy dark pink and green blankets beckoned anyone who laid eyes on it. The cream sheets looked as if it was woven by angels. Her room was dim behind warm black out curtains, the air inside was cool. He suddenly felt the urge to yawn a massive yawn, though he largely stifled it to avoid anymore of Taffyta's 'I told you so's.

"Under one condition," Rancis mumbled after a few moments of him slowly climbing into her large, high bed. It was framed in a thick, but delicate, girly, white frame. He could feel his limbs ease into her downy bed, he knew the second he shut his eyes was the second he would be out cold.

"What," Taffyta cooed dully above a whisper as she stood next to the bed, he smiled into her eyes with sleepy delight, he supported himself on his elbows and began to scoot over to make room for her.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep," Rancis inquired lightly, he gazed up at her with all the innocence in the world.

Taffyta gazed into his eyes with a delightfully annoyed smirk, though she felt as if the gears in her brain were suddenly whirring with the need to give care. She lightly furrowed her eyebrows at her realization and calmly gave Rancis an approving nod. Like second nature, she eased into her bed next to Rancis and harshly leaned on her elbow on the large pillow in which they shared. She could easily tell her little notion had just made his day, the way he eagerly swung the blankets over the two and quickly fidgeted to get comfortable in her much needed presence. Taffyta was forced to exhale a hard, silent chuckle as he suddenly tucked into her, he shoved his head onto her shoulder and collar, above her chest and heart, as his arms eagerly fastened around her hips. She beamed a wide, annoyed smile, though she finally let her walls drop and scolded herself for acting in such an annoyed way over something she knew she should already be used to.

"I'll come wake you up in a few hours, okay?" Taffyta suggested quietly, she smiled as she let her hands and fingers ease onto the back of his head and messy, dark blonde hair.

He mumbled a small sound of acknowledgement as he slowly began to settle, his warm body situated next to hers comfortably. She knew this was dangerous, she had to wonder if Rancis had suddenly tricked her into taking this long nap with him. Taffyta exhaled a relaxed breath atop his head and nuzzled her nose into his thick hair, she fluttered her eyes closed and hid a bashful smile and blushed cheeks well. She easily and slowly began to latch her arms around his neck, which caused him to tighten his grip around her waist. She knew showing him affection in the confinements of their private little world was something she was growing accustomed to. With her delightful, trembling thoughts, she planted a warm kiss into his forehead. She kept her smile pushed to him for a few long moments before he inhaled a slow, raspy breath.

"Taff?" Rancis inquired lightly as he softly tilted his head back and away. The two kindly locked eyes.

"Hmm?" Taffyta hummed softly, she smiled into his gaze as her fingers absent mindedly began to twirl the thick, darker strands of hair that were closer to his scalp. Her gaze grew kindly baffled as Rancis suddenly looked smitten with a massive amount of honey glow. His eyes gently looked away in contemplation for a few moments before they pierced hers again with purpose.

"Let's get married," Rancis suggested, his voice was raspy and deep, yet soft and sugar coated with all the love in the world.

Taffyta felt her inner core want to jolt clear out of her mainframe. She blinked hard a few times in a flustered way, though she had to wonder why the worlds floated through her head like silk. She tried her hardest to hide a wide, beaming smile that wanted so desperately to sprawl her rosy cheeks. Instead, she scoffed a small noise of delight and filled the small gap between her forehead and his. She shut her eyes tight and giggled a silent noise of appreciation for his bravery. Her hands lovingly cupped the back of his head, her heart soared with the idea of finally setting things right between the two, though Taffyta's sticky, snarky side always seemed to get the better of her in situations where it wasn't exactly called for.

"Don't you need a ring for this?" Taffyta asked, she suddenly wondered why she couldn't un-scrunch her shoulders, or calm her racing heart, she kept her eyes shut tight as her forehead remained glued to his. She felt all the tangy, orange circuitry in her body shiver and jump with glee as Rancis's strong hand loving rubbed the dip of her waist. Taffyta continued bashfully, "I-I didn't know cuddling in bed was the new thing. What ever happened to getting down on bended knee?"

"I'm not proposing," Rancis chuckled as he squeezed his arms around her tighter, "I'm merely suggesting something we get on about."

"Y-You really want to marry me?" Taffyta wondered honestly as the two tilted their heads away, she felt as if their eye contact was the only thing making her realize that this situation wasn't false. Rancis furrowed his eyebrows inward in delighted confusion.

"What kind of a question is that?" Rancis asked with a wide, sleepy smile, "Of course I do… Otherwise I wouldn't have even mentioned it. Look, I know I'm exhausted, but I have all my faculties."

"Yeah, well," Taffyta beamed a bashful smile and looked down to Rancis's chest. Her eyes slowly darted around his chest and arms as she bit her bottom lip, as if showing too much delightful eagerness for the subject matter would somehow come back to bite her.

"Well?" Rancis wondered playfully as he tilted his head down farther to catch eyes with her. She scrunched her shoulders harder and giggled a girly giggle as he lovingly leaned his head into the nook of her neck. He kissed her jaw and cheek a few times, his soft words trailed her skin, "What do yah say?"

"You really are a knight in shining armor, aren't you," Taffyta beamed on his shoulder and easily leaned into his warm touch. Rancis scoffed a quiet noise near her ear and lightly rolled his eyes.

"Well, right now I'm a knight in old pajamas," Rancis mumbled, Taffyta quietly bursted out in brief laughter as he squeezed her body flush to his.


	157. Chapter 157

***Chapter 157***

"Vanellope, if you ask me any more questions, you're going to spoil the surprise," Ralph grumbled, he gripped Vanellope's hand in his large one as the two slowly began to mosey away from the elevator shaft on the ground floor.

"You had me put on a bikini and are telling me that you're taking me somewhere special," Vanellope repeated, her eyes scanned the glorious afternoon sky in contemplation, she was wearing her candy cane striped bikini and mint green board shorts, as well as a comfortable shirt to cover her body, "It's clearly not the public pool… That's nothing special."

"We'd probably be kicked out, quite frankly," Ralph chuffed with an annoyed smile as he confidently toured her around the plaza, they hooked a far, massive circle around the outside of the resort's pillars. It was gorgeously decorated with luxurious jungle trees that loomed over head, the grounds smelled of sweet citrus blossoms and ocean air. Vanellope's eyes began to grow wide with worry as she noticed he was taking her towards a delicately hidden back entrance, it was a large, round hollowed corridor that looked as if it trailed right into uncharted jungles. Vanellope quickly stopped and yanked on Ralph's arm; he jolted and gasped as he gazed back at her, she remained solid like a stubborn donkey.

"Ralph, where are we going?" Vanellope demanded, her eyes pierced his as her hand idly rested on her lower stomach, as if to show protectiveness of their new kin.

"Vanellope," Ralph complained as he slumped his shoulders and gestured wholly towards the intimidating corridor, it seemingly waited with enchanting, eager patience. He heaved a hard breath and glanced down at her defensive position over their baby; he was grateful she was so attentive, though he chuffed in annoyance and gave her a disgruntled look, "It's not outside the grounds of the resort… Just, off the beaten path a little. Come on, you're going to love it."

"Ralph, that looks to be off the grounds," Vanellope worried, her eyes trailed the small, beautiful corridor; she was surprised no one was at the back end of the resort. It was a haven for peace and quiet, nothing but the sound of the trees rustling and jungle birds could be heard, though she still held her suspicious gaze.

"It's not," Ralph assured as he grabbed her hand again and lightly tugged to see if she would budge; to his surprise she followed, unwillingly however. He continued as he set his eyes on the corridor they were aiming for, "You're going to love it."

"How did you know this was here?" Vanellope wondered as the two continued on, she kept close to Ralph, "You've been with me the entire time we've been here and I had no clue about this back area."

"I took a small tour last week, before our wedding," Ralph smiled down to her, "I was pointed to all of the most romantic spots on the grounds. Apparently, we're the only honeymooning couple staying in the resort this week. We get all of the good spots to ourselves, though unfortunately, most of them reside off of the resort grounds."

"Well," Vanellope sighed, "It's okay. As long as I'm with you."

"Agreed," Ralph gave her a brief smile as the two slowly strolled through the massive, gaping corridor and out into what seemed to be pure wilderness of a jungle maze.

Vanellope nervously looked around, her code began to shiver with worry as she clung to Ralph's arm. She noticed their delicately tidied cobble path slowly dwindled to the moist, dark EZ Living jungle soil. She inhaled a shaky breath and looked around; although she admired the beautiful scenery, she began to feel as if every single one of her already heightened senses were about to shoot the moon. Her eyes scanned the area like a hawk's, she kept on the lookout for danger. She knew Ralph was telling the truth, but she couldn't help but feel unconvinced that they were still, indeed, on the resort's grounds. The small path that wound through the jungle was the only indication that this road had been used prior; somehow she tried to find comfort in that small fact.

Her back grew rigid as her eyes nervously darted around. Somehow she knew, deep down, she was safe within the confines of the resort, but the fact that her and Ralph were surrounded by massive, looming jungle trees with nook-like hiding places for trouble, she began to feel her code tremble in worry. With that notion, she could also sense the baby feeding off of her apprehension. She could almost hear his or her little heart beat begin to race faster than usual. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, her ears pricked to any slight noise she heard. Just as she finally became in tune with the amount of worry she was emitting, Ralph suddenly stopped and largely ducked to her eye level. She jolted as they caught eyes, Ralph kept his face a few inches from hers as his strong hand quickly melted into her stomach, purposefully a protective notion towards their baby. She eased her hands onto his lower arms and breathed a trembling breath, her pupils were largely dilated in fear.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Ralph assured firmly, yet lovingly to her. Her worried eyes pierced his as his large fingers curled around her hip, "Or this baby. We're on resort grounds, and I promise there is no danger in this area. I can practically taste the worry coming off of you. That drastic of a spike, in tension, probably isn't good for the baby, anyhow."

"I-I'm sorry," Vanellope mumbled, her small hands softly clenched on his lower arms as Ralph remained solid in his position, she easily pushed into his large hand, which was still over her stomach as she continued, "It's sort of weird being 'outside', this is all new to me… Somehow I've forgotten about the danger of my life completely and am solely worried about the baby… You know the intruder could be anywhere, Ralph."

"It's true," Ralph agreed with a small nod as he looked away slightly, "But I know we're safe here… And I know you're going to love where we're going. So, please try and ease up? I know it's hard, but… I really want to enjoy this with you."

"I'm sorry Ralph," Vanellope said with a genuine frown as Ralph ran his thumb over her loading bar a few times. He pulled away and straightened his back as the two continued walking.

"It's nothing to be sorry over," Ralph said softly, "To be honest, I'm feeling a tad on edge as well. My priorities have changed drastically over the course of this past year."

"To protecting lil' ol' me?" Vanellope sneered sarcastically as Ralph cupped her hand in his, they continued on. Ralph scoffed a bashful laugh and looked down to his feet.

"And lil' ol' mini me," Ralph beamed.

"Mini us," Vanellope corrected, Ralph smiled bashfully as she softly looked around, their hands fell into their usual grip of hand holding, "Where are we going anyways?"

"It's just past those trees," Ralph assured as he pointed his large free hand in the direction.

Vanellope could see a sliver of the ocean line on the horizon as well as a bit of EZ Living's afternoon skies. She eagerly kept her eyes glued to the path and line of horizon before her, though she still tried to keep her attention on her surroundings. She somehow felt it to be impossible to shake the worries and fears of being purely out in the open, even if they were on resort grounds. She knew life was about to look very different for her and Ralph, the fate of their child literally rested in her hands. Her mind jolted from her worries as Ralph suddenly let go of her hand and began to take off running down the path. She flinched and watched him traipse away with a confused smile, he backpedaled and motioned towards the direction of the path with a wide beam.

"Race yah," Ralph urged, Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows and knew she was being tested. She knew too much exertion wasn't good, though she had to wonder how much she'd fair through glitching.

"You sure about that?" Vanellope asked before she suddenly glitched a few times and got a good dozen or so feet ahead of Ralph. He awkwardly whirled around and gaped in an annoyed way.

"Not fair!" Ralph complained, Vanellope shrugged with a wide, sheepish smile and continued on.

"Catch me if you can, lover boy," Vanellope called as she turned around and began to glitch hop away, Ralph raised his eyebrows in surprise before he inhaled a deep, concentrative breath.

Before he could become too wrapped in his worries, he forced that glitching urge, deep down inside him, to bubble to the surface of his existence. He shut his eyes tight and let himself glitch a few times to get closer to Vanellope, though he was surprised by just how much speed he was acquiring. He began to relish in the feeling of the glitch; the warm, humbling sensation it brought to his code was renewing and exhilarating. Before he could comprehend all of his thoughts, he was suddenly slammed back to reality as he could see he was very quickly approaching Vanellope and her glitchful state. He exhaled a noise of protest as his glitching self suddenly melted into hers. They clashed in a display of confused purple pixels that spewed all over like fireworks. She squealed a rather annoyed noise as the two awkwardly began to stumble, their arms were a tangled mess of desperate attempts at correction.

"Ralph!" Vanellope whined with an excited laugh, Ralph wobbled and flailed his arms a few times before the two finally settled. He panted a few times and gazed down into Vanellope's eyes in shock; she had the same air about herself as she continued, "Did you just glitch hop?"

"I-I think so," Ralph beamed the widest smile and peered down at his mate, though he felt as if he was suddenly her student seeking praise for a job well done.

* * *

Taffyta inhaled a sharp breath and choked silently. Her eyes jolted open as she was suddenly shaken out of her deep sleep, her limbs tensed as she tried her hardest to collect her racing thoughts. She long blinked a few times and tried to adjust her tired eyes to her dim surroundings. She was suddenly met with the side of Rancis's head, his soft and messy blonde hair barely sprawled the pillow and her cheeks. She breathed a reviving breath and wondered just how long she had been napping for. Just as she softly began to nuzzle her face into the top of his head, her chin was met with small beads of sweat that clung to Rancis's forehead. She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled away to get a good look at him. It was clear the heat from her blankets and from herself were probably causing him discomfort.

Without much thought, she slowly eased her thick and billowy blankets off of the two, her hands slid like silk into his shirt and onto his skin a little bit. She knew she was in no danger of waking him; he was a deep sleeper as it already was. As gently and quickly as she could, she began to slide Rancis's dark, golden, comfortable shirt off of his chest. Within getting it off of his head, she slightly jostled his head back and up on the pillow, he was facing her dead on. His breathing remained deep and even through his slightly gaping mouth as he slept; Taffyta felt her heart swell for the innocent sight, though she let her facial expression fall at the present she had basically unwrapped. She bashfully looked Rancis's strong chest over; he was slightly sculpted. She knew he was a humble creature, though she had to keep reminding herself that Rancis was very much in shape. A subtle hint of a six-pack graced his stomach. She couldn't help but let her fingers gently explore.

She smiled a sleepy, eager smile and felt her heart thud hard in her chest. She easily scoot closer to his warm body and sunk into his skin, she closed her tired eyes and shoved her smile into the nook of his neck and strong shoulder. She inhaled his sweet scent as he slightly stirred. He mumbled something incoherent, though she was more than thrilled to feel his arms tightly weave around her body, their legs intertwined as they remained in their comfortable hub. The air was dotted with fresh, lulling specks of dust as her eyes scanned her surroundings. She knew it had to have been close to dinner time, though somehow leaving the confines of their small love nest was something she didn't want to do. She inhaled a slow, annoyed inhale and nuzzled her warm face into Rancis's shoulder.

"Rancis," Taffyta croaked as her arms and hands lovingly weaved around his torso. She rubbed his back lovingly and began to trail eager kisses up the side of his throat. She smiled on his skin as he stirred, she continued her venture on the side of his neck as she mumbled for him to wake up.

"What time is it?" Rancis inquired through his deep, sleepy voice. He firmly rubbed his eye as his other hand lovingly held Taffyta's lower back. He made sure she was firmly cuddled into his body, a way of assuring her that her sweet notions towards him were more than welcome.

"I don't know," Taffyta mumbled as she finally began to bury her face into his neck a little more firmly, she closed her eyes and tried not to drift off; she inhaled a breath to continue, "We've got to go to our daily checks on Sugar Rush, though. I'm sure you didn't do that this morning."

"No," Rancis croaked with guilt as he finally locked both his arms around her once more, "I-I was so focused on my room…"

"We can always go back to it," Taffyta breathed onto his skin, her eyes fluttered at the sensation of his strong arms around her.

"How much trouble would the kingdom be in if I said 'five more minutes'?" Rancis croaked, he tried his hardest to pry his eyes open from the thick coat of sleep set upon him. Taffyta wrinkled her nose against his warm skin and giggled silently.

"Five minutes would turn into five hours," Taffyta explained calmly before she heaved a hard sigh, "And that's why you're not King."

"Ouch," Rancis said in a dull tone as he softly moved his head away to look Taffyta in the eye. He gave her a playfully disgruntled look.

"Only playing," Taffyta eased through a sigh as she began to attempt to sit up, though Rancis kept his arms locked around her. She jolted softly and peered curiously into his dark blue eyes, "Rancis, c'mon, we've been in here for way too long."

"So? What's 'way too long and five minutes' going to hurt anything?" Rancis eased with a sly, sleepy smile as his curious hands ventured lower down her back. Taffyta felt their orange code dance in a disarray of delight as she wormed back into his comfortable grip.

"Probably a lot," Taffyta teased as she wrinkled her nose.

She pushed closer to him and draped her arms around his neck. She knew someone had to have been in the kitchen preparing dinner or something, and the fact that Sugar Rush's Loft and code room probably anxiously waited to be used for the game's daily check ups, but she fell victim to Rancis's little game and figured she'd let him win for the time being. She glanced at his lips a few times, she knew at the depths of her heart, being romantic and showing affection towards Rancis was something she knew she could easily afford in the confinements of their privacy; it was something she secretly enjoyed above most things.

She eased into his warmth as their lips met a few times in a lingering bout of want and play. Their orange coded souls danced around in a fit of sweet and sour citrus glee. Taffyta felt a cluster of goosebumps shoot up her spine as Rancis's hands softly slid to cup her rear. He tugged her closer to him, an action he knew he couldn't ever get enough of. He lovingly accepted her kisses and let her show her dominant side. He knew he'd have to keep the two in check; his thought process urged him of the certainty and possibility of staying cooped in her room for days with nothing but her to survive off of.

"Ranc," Taffyta mumbled through their warm string of lingering pecks. He hummed a small noise as if to inquire her wants, she pulled away after a moment and kept her forehead glued to his, "W-we should... Take it easy."

"What's the matter?" Rancis inquired nervously on her mouth, their foreheads were pushed firmly together, their hair meshed in a chaotic way.

"I-I... I have your serial code numbers memorized," Taffyta admitted, as if it were a crime she had been committing for awhile now. Rancis long blinked a few times in shock, the sudden realization of her words swept through him and made him come to terms with the fact that her binary was something that was second nature to him as well.

"Well," Rancis hissed with a lovingly annoyed smile. He pecked her warm, pink lips a few times and nuzzled into her warmth, "Guess we better ease up a bit, then."

"It's not like having children out of wedlock is a huge crime," Taffyta explained calmly with a shrug," Especially in the gaming world."

"True," Rancis agreed quietly, "Though I don't know how proper it'd look if Sugar Rush's first and only Knight made new code without the promise of a ring."

"I think the permanent code exchange is promise enough," Taffyta teased as Rancis began to sit up slightly; she followed his lead.

The two sat still in the middle of her bed, her bedroom was warm and dark. It was obvious evening was upon them shortly, and the smell of something delicious being cooked wafted from the castle's kitchen. Rancis finally heaved a hard sigh and smiled into her loving eyes. He gently rubbed his hand on her thigh and pierced her soul with sincerity.

"Ralph's and Vanellope's kids do need cousins, you know," Rancis smiled, he was floored by the way Taffyta gazed to her feet in a bashful, giddy way.

"Naw, they'll have Tammy," Taffyta breathed sincerely with an adorable smile. Rancis easily soaked in her beauty as he reached up to delicately tuck her hair behind her ear.

"And others," Rancis urged quietly, he dared to venture down this road with her. He wondered just how long his luck would last as he courageously continued, "So... What names do you like?"

"Oh, I don't know," Taffyta sighed as she wistfully kept her bashful gaze downwards, "I-I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh, c'mon, yes you have," Rancis argued in a kind tone, though he gave her an annoyed smile. Taffyta beamed into his eyes and softly rested her hand over his.

"Well..." Taffyta started honestly, "There are a few names I enjoy but, I've never paired them with future children I may have, until now I guess."

"I like Penny," Rancis chimed softly before the two fell silent. Taffyta smiled a gentle, curious smile at him and tilted her head in a confused way.

"Penny," Taffyta tried it on for size with a renewed smile. She furrowed her eyebrows in delight and returned her bashful gaze to her feet, "I could get used to that... Very fitting for the fact that we live in an arcade."

"I think it'd be more fitting if we named one of our children 'Quarter'," Rancis laughed, Taffyta easily joined him.

"That's not happening," Taffyta laughed with a wide smile as she nudged Rancis's arm, "Do you know how horribly picked on our child would be at Academy? They'd walk in the room, and suddenly everyone in the class would yell 'Quarter Alert!'"

"I was only joking!" Rancis threw his head back with joyful laughter.

* * *

**A/N: I'm still taking sketchdump requests for my story! Whatever scene you'd like to see drawn, review and let me know :)**


End file.
